Seriously I don't Remember
by punkpook
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, Fairies, Oh my! All Cullens are involved, Bella/Edward with some twists. Secrets, lies, betrayal...Jacob/OC Embry imprints... Some language...
1. Chapter 1

**New York City, New York**

I hate school. Seriously. I always hate school, every single year, yet I still go back time and time again. Why was that? Did I just enjoy torturing myself? Was it because I craved knowledge? Maybe it was because there was nothing else better to do. I sighed as I finished writing out the last few sentances of my report, that was due next period. Stupid Mrs. Deason, making us write a five page report on something mythological. I hate writing with a passion. Hated thinking even more, so I just randomly chose something.

Werewolves. Men transforming into wolves, roaming the earth to commit evil deads! Yeah right like werewolves exist. Well I guess they could, just as easiliy as I do. Decades ago I didn't believe vampires existed. Learned that the hard way.

**F****lashback.**

"_Because Im a vampire." My best friend said to me, trying to explain why he had to leave town. _

"_Right and I'm the tooth fairy." I challenged. "Come on Edward, don't lie to me…" _

"_No Drea__, I'm serious." He said running his fingers through his hair. _

_After that everything was a blur. He told me everything. His parents, brothers, sisters, all vampires. But not just any vampires. Vegitarians so to speak. They didn't drink from humans, only animals. Seriously, I think he thought I was as dumb as a box of hair. _

_But soon I was a believer. Like I said, learned that the hard way. He was part of the reason why I was who I am today. Well not really, I kinda brought that on myself. _

**Present time.**

I tucked my papers into my school book and looked around. It was summer here in New York and quite a hot one. Though I was feeling fine. Im usually cold anyway. Well my hands were. I stared at my hands. My long nails were painted the most awesome shade of black. It was like leather pants black. Shiny and all.

From across the lawn, I saw Alec Hannigan grinning at me. He was wearing said leather pants and a nice tight fitting shirt. Yes. Yes that is why I come to school. Boys. Men. Whatever, don't care. I don't hate. I love them all! I returned his grin. Been there done that. Not going back. I mean he's a nice boy and all. Maybe nice was the problem. Really he always treated me like I was a crystal vase, like I would shatter with just a tiny touch. I want a fighter, a man who is not afraid to verbilize his desires and then follow through without asking for permission. Get what I mean? That's right. I like it rough. Most people wouldn't think that of me, being such a small girl and all. Im probably about 5'1, 5'2, hell I could be 5 feet even by now. I seem to be getting shorter every year. It was my own damn fault though.

**Flashb****ack. **

"_How could you ?!" Edward was screaming at me. Nothing unusual there. I was always doing something to upset him. He had some kind of vampire power where he could read minds or something. But he couldn't read mine and that really pissed him off. _

"_What'd I do this time?" I asked innocently. I really didn't have the faintest idea. _

"_You accepted his invitation!" He screamed. _

"_What? This is about Patrick? Why the hell do you care who I go out with anyway?" I asked. Edward just glared at me. "What?"_

"_He's not mortal." He practically hissed. Im sure the look on my face showed I was in fact surprised. _

"_Oh." I said flatly, then my face beamed. "Is he a vampire?" I was getting excited. I had spent too many nights with Edward and his family. I wanted to be a vampire so freaking bad. _

"_No he's not. Not at all. He's more powerful, evil even." Edward sat down beside me. _

"_Meaning?" _

"_Meaning, he'll kill you or worse." _

"_And worse than being killed would be…?" I asked sarcastically. _

"_Just stay away from him, Alexsandrea.__" Ooohh my whole name?_

**Present time. **

Yeah should have listened to Edward. Instead I chose to ignore him and go out with Patrick anyway. Well after a few weeks of dating , I ended up giving away my 'virtue' as Edward calls it, and that's when all hell broke loose.

My thoughts were interupted by Brittany Moore. She was tall and stocky and towered over me. I have to admit I was afraid of her.

"Lexi, did you finish your report for English?" She asked in a high pitched voice, you so would not have thought she'd have. And she called me Lexi. It made me cringe. I hated that nickname.

"Yep, just finished." I said patting my backpack. "And please, call me Drea. Or Alexandrea." I tried to sound polite. She just smiled and went on.

"I finished mine two nights ago. What did you do yours on?" She asked. "Alexandrea?"

_Yeah I hated that name just as much. _

"Werewolves." As soon as the words were out, she wrinkled her nose.

"Why would you write about werewolves? They are so ugly and evil, and.." She trailed off. Yeah like she knows one or something.

"What did you write about?" I asked, I knew this is what she wanted. She wanted to gush about something.

"The Asrai." She said gleefully. The look on my face, Im sure was priceless. I had no idea that anyone knew of the Asrai, aside from me and my vampire friends. "What? have you heard of them?"

"No.. no, .." I stammered. "Enlighten me." I made an ugly face. I probably looked pissed. I tried to change that immediantly.

"Well, all Im gonna tell you is that, they are beautiful and petite and very special fairies." She smiled. "Like you." She said winking at me.

_Who you callin a fair__y, bitch. _I tried to smile.

"Thank you." I said trying not to upset her. She was extremely bigger than me.

"You will get to hear more in class!" She said as she hurried away.

Oh goodie. I wonder where she got her information from. Im sure this will be very fun to listen to.

**Flash****back **

"_What's wrong with her, Carlisle?" I vaguely heard Edward speaking. _

"_She's going through some kind of transformation." I heard him answer back. Everything was fuzzy. I knew I was in Edwards room. Not sure how that came to be, but that's where I was. _

"_Why are my hands cold?" I asked staring up at Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _

"_Im not sure, Drea. Not__ yet. We are doing some research." He answered. Reasearch? I looked around and there was Alice and Rosalie, Edwards sisters. And his brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett were on Edwards computer and Alice was staring into space. A vision, maybe? That's her power. She has visions. How cool is that? Rosalie just sat there doing nothing, as usual. She was always so pouty. I realized that Edward's mother was missing. _

"_Where's Esme?" I asked reaching for Edward. Wow his hand felt weird. Usually it was soo cold, but it felt so normal to me right now. "What's happening to me?" _

"_Are you in any pain?" Edward asked kneeling on the floor beside me. _

"_No." I assured him. _

**Present time. **

Moral of the story… you give your virtue to an asshole and you turn into some kind of immortal freak. But that was decades ago. I learned to live with it. Well I learned to love it actually. I couldn't read minds like Edward, or see things like Alice, but I had my own special talents. One being I could get any man to do anything I asked, which was a plus. And I could freeze people with just a handshake. Okay merely exaggerating on that last part. I merely remove the warmth from a person's skin when I touch them. But it only lasts a few minutes. Im sure I could freeze someone if I held on to them long enough. But I have never tested that theory, since the only ones who know my secret are vampires. And that would be pointless.

When I walked into English class I was feeling giddy but pissy at the same time. I knew that I would find humor in Brittanys paper, because I've heard the stories about my kind before. It's all bull shit, really. When Mrs. Deason asked if anyone would like to read theirs first, Brittany almost fell out of her chair waving her hand. It was pathetic. Mrs. Deason waved her on to the front of the class.

"The **Asrai** is a type of aquatic fairy…."

_Oh please. I hate water._

"Some describe them as timid and shy, standing only between 2 and 4 feet tall…"

_Shy my ass. __And Im taller than that!_

"They are said to look like beautiful young maidens, sometimes as young as children, while actually being hundreds of years old."

_True there_.. I thought as I flipped my long red hair over my shoulder.

"They may have webbed hands and feet…"

_Hold up, what the hell? I so do not have webbed feet or hands. _

"If an Asrai is seen by a man, her beauty is so great that, the man will instantly wish to capture her."

_Capture? Is that what they call it these days?_

"The Asrai are as deathly afraid of capture as they are of the sun, for if captured or if even a single ray of sunlight touches them, they will die and turn into a pool of water."

_I had to laugh at that one. I should be pooling into water any second now_.

"They are so cold, that if they touch you, the place on your body will never be warm again."

_HAHA, maybe I should send out a mass apology to all the men I've had in my life. _

I couldn't take listening to this bullshit anymore, so I began doodling on my notebook. I started off just making a bunch of shapes. Before long, I realized I was drawing a person. A face, a face I knew all too well. I smiled and looked down at my drawing. My best friend. My Edward. He had stayed with me after my transformation, instead of leaving town like his family wanted. When I was able to deal with the change, he followed after them. I haven't seen him in a long long time. Okay a few years. Maybe two. But that was a long long time to me. I wonder what he was up to these days.

I thought about the last time I saw him. His sister Alice had accompanied him. Well she wasn't really his sister. I've learned over the years, that the Cullen's weren't even related. Least not in a human way. Of course I learned that the hard way. But that's a whole nother story. God I missed them.

**Flashback**

"_Geezus Drea, when is the last time you went shopping?" Alice had asked me as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. I looked down at my cheap jeans and pink tank top. _

"_What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked. _

"_Girl, let's go get you some clothes." _

"_But Alice-"I started. Edward glared at me and shook his head slowly. Alice was already in Edwards silver Volvo honking the horn. _

"_You won't win. Don't fight it." Edward said laughing. _

"_I could take her. She's my height and all." I said only kidding. She'd kill me, this I knew. We joined Alice and the three of us sped down the road. When I say sped, I mean like seventy over the speed limit, ATLEAST. _

_She made me try on tons of clothes and bought every single one of them. I swear I felt like a freaking paper doll by the end of the day. But Alice was happy, so I was happy. _

"_Jasper and Emmett said to send their love." Alice told me quietly as she drove me home. "And Esme and Carlisle said to give you a big hug. Which I will do when we get ready to leave." _

"Awww no hi from Rose?" I asked acting hurt. Rosalie didn't like me much and I really had no idea why.

**Present Time. **

Though she had every reason to hate me now, but she didn't know that. And as far as I'm concerned she never will. I glanced up to see Mrs. Deason eying my drawing.

_Crap._

"Miss Johnson?" She practically hissed. "Did you enjoy Miss Franklin's piece on The Goddess Aphrodite?" I looked at Candy Franklin standing at the front of the classroom. She had her long white blond hair pulled up in a pony tail. Her badly tanned face smiled with delight that I was called on. She hates me. But only because all the boys don't.

"Absolutely, wonderful. Bravo Candy." I said fake clapping. She would write about Aphrodite, hell she probably thought she was her.

"Would you like to go next?" Mrs. Deason asked.

_Uh, if I said no, would that matter?_

I took my place at the front of the class and began to speed read my report.

"Werewolves…" I said the word slowly. The whole class snickered. Apparently I'm the only one who picked something not sickenly sweet to write about. " …are humans with the ability to shape shift into wolves ."

_Sounds cool right?_

" A human becomes a werewolf if they are bitten or scratched by one such creature. Werewolves have extra human strength and senses far beyond that of wolves or men."

_Hmmm….kinda like a vampire._

"Werewolves while in their wolf form, can be described as having curved fingernails, low set ears and a swinging stride."

_Sounds like my old golden retriever, Fluffy. _

"They can only be killed by silver bullets and are highly resistant to other attacks, healing almost immediately. "

Whooo hoo screw vampires I wanna be a Werewolf!

"Werewolves were said to be evil men who terrorized people in the form of wolves by command of the devil." Everyones's eyes widened.

_Hey that's what the book said. _

"Some also said, that werewolves were the result of rabid wolves attacking humans."

_Is__ it not sad that I feel bad for these poor pitful puppies?_

"In their human form, their hair grew rapidly. They had pale sunken faces, hollow eyes, swollen lips and flabby arms."

_No, that would be an alchoholic. _

"The corpses of the werewolves were cremated rather than buried in order to prevent them from being resurrected as vampires." I stifled a giggle. This was ridiculous. I went on to decribe the various legends about werewolves ending with the American Indian legend about shapshifters. Everyone was quiet when I finished. It was an eerie silence. One in which I had to add something.

"But unlike vampires, werewolves do not exist." Yeah that wasn't the right thing to say. Everyone snickered. Candy rolled her eyes at me. I knew she was going to say something.

"Vampires are not real." She looked from me to Brittany. "And fairies are not real." She flicked her pony tail off her shoulder. "But a Goddess, atleast we know those can be real. I mean look at me."

_Need to kill rising. _

"Alexandrea could be a fairy." Brittany protested.

_What is it with her anyway? _

"Maybe a vampire but not pretty enough to be a fairy." Candy shook her head.

_I couldn't contain myself. _

"Yeah well that's not what your boyfriend told me last night." Oooohs echoed throughout the class and Mrs. Deason finally stepped in.

"Enough ladies." She said pointing at both of us.

Im so sick of this town. I thought as left my last class of the day. School is getting boring, I mean duh, I already know everything, Ive been in high school since… God I don't even remember the year. Pretending to be sixteen kinda makes a girl forget her real age. Which is like.. lets see I was born in 1933. I met Edward in… hmmm let's see I was fifeteen, and I was a few months away from being seventeen when I transformed. And its like what… 2007, 8 .. something like that. So Im like almost 80!

"Holy crap, Im almost eighty fucking years old!" Yes I said that outloud and yes everyone is staring at me now. I just smiled and waved. The I took off running for the school parking lot where my dear friend and roommate sat waiting for me.

"Hey Drea." She said as I jumped into the car.

"Do you know how old I am?" I asked her seriously. Ive only known her for a year. She didn't know my secret.

"Almost seventeen?" She asked questionly. "Shit, did I miss your birthday?" I just stared at her. "It's like in August right?"

"Yeah yeah that's it August…" I baited. I had no idea when I told her my birthday was.

"The 19th?" Her green eyes pierced mine. She was getting upset.

"Right on!" I laughed. "Just checking, Zoee" She laughed and started the car up.

The ride home, all I could think about was telling Zoee my secret. I loved her, she was like the sister I never had. She took me in last year when I ran from my last residence. Its really hard to keep up with things, cant stay in one place too long. People start to notice that you never age. But what about Zoee, she'll notice eventually. Well maybe not, she was kind of out there. A bonified Hippie. Im not sure if she's naturally ditzy or if she was just high all the time. She sure was fun, I'll tell ya that much.

When we pulled up at our place, I saw Leroy's van parked in the driveway.

"Ooooh lover boy is here." I teased Zoee. Leroy Brown. Yes that is his name. No shit. Zoee's boyfriend of the moment. He's been hanging out here for like a week. Their either in the bedroom or getting high, or possiable in the bedroom getting high, who knows. Not me, I try to suffacate myself with a pillow if I even hear one tiny whimper coming from that room. Like Rabbits I tell ya.

I don't know if it was me or what, but Zoee looked kinda on edge. She slowly got out of the car and went straight to Leroy's van. I nodded to him and took off inside.

"You got a card in the mail." Zoee called after me. "And there's some cookies on the counter."

Yep I loved her. Always with the snacks and drinks and advice. Seems like she just adores taking care of me. She'd lay out my clothes for morning if I'd let her. I laughed at the thought. She's only eighteen, a graduate, stuck at a dead end job to support my ass. I owe her everything. I owe her the truth.

I pushed the door open and ran to the kitchen table, anxious to see who my card was from. The envelope was blank except for my name and address on it. "Miss Alexandrea Shea Johnson." Hmmm obviously from someone who knows me well. I grabbed a cookie off the plate on the counter and threw myself onto the couch.

I pulled out another envelope. It was a wedding invitation. I scratched at the label to open the inner envelope. I pulled out the most elegant piece of paper I think I have ever laid my eyes on it. See through layers with petal printed paper. Wow. This must be some wedding. I glanced at it "Mr and Mrs. Charles Swan would like to invite you to the wedding of their daughter.." I looked at her name carefully. "Isabella Marie Swan." Do I know her? I pressed my fingers against the pretty paper and trailed down to the groom. Bet he's a hottie. My eyes bulged as I read the name. "Edward Anthony Cullen."

_Holy crap! No freaking way! _

When I realized I was jumping up and down. I stopped immediately. Glad no one was in here to see me act a fool. I sighed as I looked at the invitation. "August 13." Yes. This was it. This was my ticket out of this town. A brilliant way to cease my boredom! Without any further thought, I ran to my room and started packing. I was going to leave as soon as possible, so I could spend time with Edward before his honeymoon. I checked the calendar on the wall. August 2nd. Yeah that's certainly enough time! I was crazily throwing clothes into my suitcase when I heard the front door slam shut. Not a sound I was used to hearing. Zoee was pretty laid back; she didn't have much of a temper.

"Zoee, is anything wrong?" I asked coming into the living room.

"No." She told me. She had obviously been lying.

_Liar. _

"Oh did you get your card?" She asked trying to subtly wipe her eyes. She didn't wanna talk about it, I wasn't going to make her.

"Yes! Its from my friend Edward! The one I always talk about it?"

"Oh really, how nice. How is he and his family? The Cullens didn't you say?" She really acted interested. Though I have told her many stories about Edward and his family. Though I did leave the vampire part out.

"Wonderful! He's getting married!" I practically screamed.

"Wow, that's wonderful!" She said with actual excitement in her voice.

"Im going to be leaving soon to see him. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Her entire mood changed. Her eyes looked dark. Her face swollen.

"You can't just leave school." She protested after staring at me for what seemed like forever.

"Oh its no big deal." Really it wasn't. Like I haven't been there done that a thousand times.

"You can't Drea! You just cant leave!" She collapsed on the couch "You can't leave me." Tears were forming in her eyes.

_Oh crap she's crying. _

She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. I slowly made my way to the couch and sat beside her. I wanted to hug her, tell her it was okay. My arms lingered in the air.

_Cant do that. If I touch her she'll cry more. Learned this already._

"What is it Zoee?" I asked placing my hands in my lap. She sobbed some more and finally looked up.

"Im pregnant."

_WOW. That's it. That's all I was thinking. _

She stared at me, as if waiting for my response. I just couldn't think of anything to say.

"He wants me to get rid of it."

_Fucking Asshole. _

"What? You can't do that! That's not right Zoee!" I yelled at her.

"I wont do it Drea, you know I couldn't do that!"

_I knew this. She couldn't step on an ant without crying. _

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. He said if I don't do it, he'll take care of it himself."

_Hold on now. I know he don't think he's really the baddest man in the whole damn town. _

"No way! I wont let him!"

"How can you stop him?" She asked her eyes pleading with me for help.

I don't know. Sure as hell aint handling it the usual way that's for sure. It's usually pretty easy to get what I want from a man. But this... this may be a bit of a problem. I was thinking pretty hard about it when I noticed I had put Edwards invitation on the coffee table. I reached for it.

"Washington." Forks. Where the hell is that?

"What?" Zoee asked.

"Come with me." I said standing. "To Washington. You can meet Edward and everyone."

"What if Leroy follows me?" She asked.

"He won't. We'll sneak out." He won't follow if he knew what was good for him.

I had her convinced within minutes and she zoomed around the house packing everything she could fit into her suitcase.

We left later that night. I called Zoee's work and told them she had a family emergency and she'd be out for a few weeks. Zoee called the school and left a message saying pretty much the same thing. It was about 3am when we took off. Just threw our bags in the car and took off.

I didn't realize til we were about three hours away from the house, that I had forgotten the invitation. No worries though, I knew the town. I'm sure someone could direct me to the Cullen's.

_Yes ma'am could you tell me the way to the sparkly vampire's house_? I laughed at my thought.

After purchasing the tickets and boarding the plane, I realized it might have been nice to let Edward know I was coming. Though this was an emergency and well he'd catch my scent the moment I entered the state.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Forks, Washington. **

**Jacob Black's POV. **

Having a girl as a best friend is hell. Especially if said girl has a boyfriend. Even more so if said boyfriend is a bloodsucker.

Bella knows how I feel about Edward, but she continues to drag me over to the bloodsucker's house time and time again. Obviously I'm being punished. She insists she wants to show me all the details of her wedding. Which is a lie because she doesn't care about detail. That's Bella. Simple and detail less.

She just doesn't want to have to deal with the wrath that is Alice, alone. That's all it is. Asking me if I like the colors of the bridesmaid's dresses. Do I look like a fucking bridesmaid?

There's Edward over there all charming and smug holding her. Yeah that so should be me. She shouldn't marry him, she should marry me. I'm the normal one. Well except for the whole werewolf thing. I sighed.

This is going to happen whether I want it to or not. I'm lucky she's still talking to me. Who in their right mind would kiss someone who is engaged to another man? Well I guess I'm not really in my right mind. And he's not really a man either.

_Doesn't matter. You're here. Play the best friend card. Do it. _

I looked around. Alice was flitting about the place, showing Bella … I don't know girlie wedding things. Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch sounding oddly enthusiastic about a football game. Rosalie eyed me from across the room. I glared at her.

_Stupid blond. _

She flinched like she'd heard me or something. I laughed.

"What's so funny Jake?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought of another blond joke for Rose there." I pointed at her. She glared.

"What'cha got this time Pup?"

_Pup. What the fuck?_

"What do smart blonds and UFOs have in common?" I challenged. Her face brightened. Probably because I said Smart blonds. I waited for her reply which she never gave. "You always hear about them but never see them." I laughed.

_Though I find myself deeply hilarious. _

Bella tried not to smile but she did I saw her. Edward just rolled his eyes as usual.

"Whoa." Alice said stopping in the middle of the room. Everyone jumped at once.

"What is it Alice?"

"Is it a vision?"

They were all in hysterics. Except for Edward who could read her mind anyway.

"Do you know the winning lottery numbers?" I asked.

_HaHa. Yeah no one laughed. _

_Just glares. Glares all around the room. All for me. Such love. _

All of a sudden Edward flew off the couch like someone chopped his arm off.

"Where?" He asked Alice.

"A day maybe two days away." Alice said softly.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked getting upset.

"It's nothing bad. It's an old friend, coming to visit."

"For the wedding?" Bella asked.

_I cringed. I wanted to gag. _

"Maybe." Edward said eyeing Alice.

"I see someone else with Drea, Edward. Someone I don't recognize."

Edward quietly read her mind. I just had to say it.

"Dr. Dre? Is coming here?" I said excitedly.

_I was gonna rap too but no one seemed to be amused. _

"Something's off about her." Alice said still talking about Drea's friend.

_Drea. Sounds like the name of a bloodsucker to me. . _

"So this friend… is he like of the biting kind?" I asked because Bella didn't.

Edward laughed at me. For the first time ever. He laughed at me. For whatever reason I have no idea. Even Bella looked startled.

Alice was back to reality and she too laughed.

_What the fuck? _

"How would you answer that Alice?" Edward asked.

"Hmm. Is Drea one of the biting kind?" She replayed the question in her mind.

"Not unless you ask." Jasper said grinning.

"And sometimes you don't have to." Emmett adding, grinning.

They all laughed, except for Bella who obviously didn't get it either. Finally I'm not the only one out of the loop here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los Angeles, California**

**Drea's POV. **

Our flight left at 7am on the 3rd of August. After six long grueling hours, we were more than 15 hrs from our destination. It was afternoon when we arrived at Los Angeles International. I was in a bad mood. I wanted to get Zoee as far away from Leroy as possible and I was really excited to see Edward. Due to an unforeseen event the plane had to make a detour.

Zoee was sound asleep when we landed and I dragged her off the plane. She was groggy. I talked to a nice young man about getting a rental car, smiling and flirting the whole time. Though he was certainly not interesting to me. He stuttered trying to talk to me, which made me laugh. I get that a lot, but it's still funny. Soon I was handed the keys to a Chevy Malibu.

Once I got Zoee in the car, she finally snapped out of her daze.

"Why are we in California?" Zoee asked me as we drove past a large sign, reading "Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Because that's where the plane took us." She just stared at me. "Remember, big metal thing with wings?" She glared, not finding me at all funny.

"I thought we were going to Washington."

"We are. We just had some complications."

"Like?"

"Plane had some kind of malfunction and they needed to land." She moved her hands pointing at the car.

"So they wouldn't be back in the air for another 4 hours and then they were going to have more detours and I just didn't want to wait."

"So now what, are we going to another airport?" She asked. I smiled at her. And shook my head. She looked scared.

"Road Trip!"

_Road trips are not fun._

_Yeah learned that the hard way. _

I should have just waited for the plane. It probably would have been quicker even with the detours. I'd been driving now for about five hours. Zoee was in and out of consciousness.

She woke up as we approached a man standing on the side of the road with his thumb stuck out.

"He looks lonely." I said grinning.

"Absolutely not, Drea! We do not pick up hitchhikers!" She screamed, sitting straight up. I laughed and waved at the guy as we passed.

_Hmmm not bad. _

"Really, Drea. Hitchhikers are always serial killers or axe murderers. They are just awaiting their next victim." She said matter of factly.

"I can play the victim." Zoee shot me the most horrid look.

I just laughed and kept driving. We had just entered Sacramento, California, I knew this only because of the lovely sign welcoming us. Zoee sat silently staring out the window into the oncoming darkness.

She looks so fragile. So scared. I just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. Though she wouldn't believe me. She never believes me.

_You need to tell her. _

A voice inside me called out. I know this but how can I even begin? I knew I'd have to tell her about myself, because eventually I'm going to have to tell her about Edward. So I should defiantly start with the less scary part.

"Hey Zoee." I said, she turned to face me. I had no idea what to say.

_Tell her. _

"Umm, how would feel if I told you I was a vampire?"

_Don't ask me why I said that. _

Her eyes widened and she laughed.

"Right Drea." She said turning back to the window. Within minutes she turned back to me. "Hey I never asked how your report went yesterday?"

My report? Ah yes. My report.

"All right I guess."

"I bet they were interested in knowing about the life of a werewolf."

"Not really. I should have added the part about the Mexican Werewolf legend."

"And what would that be?" She asked curious.

"Just that, in Mexico there was a werewolf who's only duty was to steal cheese and whore around."

"Wow, that's awful!"

"I know! Let some hairy monster steal my cheese and see what happens." I didn't have to look at her to know she was giving me that look again.

_Then it occurred to me how to bring it up. _

"One of the girls in my class." I said speaking slowly. "She did her report on the Asrai."

"Ooh the fairy?"

_I wasn't sure if my face revealed the shock that she knew the Asrai or the fact that I was offended by the word fairy._

"You know about them?"

"Yeah, my junior year, I went through a phase. I wanted to be a fairy so bad." She laughed.

_Okay this is weird. _

"Interesting aren't they?"

_Quit stalling. _

"Yeah. I envision them being very beautiful."

_Well yeah ofcoarse. _

"Tell me about them."

_I just wanted to find out if she was more informed then the encyclopedia._

"Well like I said, they are very beautiful and young. Pixie like in build, I'd say."

_Great now Im a fucking pixie._

"They love men. Men love them. They are intoxicated by them."

_Truer words could never have been spoken._

"Men always tried to capture them to have them as their own. But the Asrai was deathly afraid of capture, but more so of sunlight."

_Ugh. _

"And why are they afraid of sunlight?" I asked.

"Because if one ray of sunlight touches them, they melt."

_Oh come on Zoee you were doing so well. _

"Oh and their hands are cold to the touch. If they touch your skin, that piece of you will be frozen never to receive warmth again."

_I griped the steering wheel. _

"Close."

"What do you mean close?" She asked. "What do you know?"

"The freezing touch only last a few minutes."

She nodded, curiously.

"And they don't melt in sunlight."

_Just spit it out, Drea._

"Or I'd be dead by now."

Zoee looked at me.

"What?"

_Just do it. _

Keeping my eyes on the road I reached for her, grabbing her arm with my right hand. She immediately pulled away from me.

"God Drea, your hands are always so cold."

"I know, but it will only last a minute." She eyed me, trying to figure out what I was trying to say. I grabbed her arm again and held it for a few minutes.

_I could see from the look on her face that she felt the coolness. My touch was literally turning her skin blue. I pulled my hand back and continued to stare at the road. _

She didn't say anything. She just pulled her arms to her chest and stared at me.

"Zoee. I just wanted to tell you the truth."

She opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't come out.

"Zoee, there's no reason to be scar-" I turned to her. "Crap." She was out like a light. I pulled the car over and got out.

"Geezus Zoee you freak out over the smallest things." I pulled the passenger door open. "Come on Zoee, wake up." I touched her face with my hand, and then pulled it back immediately.

_Probably not the best idea. _

All of a sudden I heard a woman's voice from behind me.

"She okay?"

I turned around only to be face to face with I swear to god the tallest women I've ever seen. She had to be like almost seven foot tall. Her arms were all muscle under her red blouse, her legs too, from what I could see past her denim Capri's.

_She's going to eat me. _

She laughed as if she knew I was afraid.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Her voice was sweet. She pushed a strand of her short black hair out of her face.

"No it's okay." I stammered. "I mean you're just so… so.. tall."

"That's just because you're so short." She laughed.

_Ahaha comedian. _

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked pointing to Zoee.

"Oh yeah, she's just. Well she kinda overreacts to things. And I kinda told her something a bit shocking and well.. yeah.."

_No clue as to why I told this stranger that. _

"All right then. I was just passing by, thought I'd help out if needed."

"Well thank you very much, but its fine."

She nodded and went on her way. I watched as she walked to the edge of the road. She stuck her thumb out as a car drove by.

_She's hitchhiking!_

I wonder where she's headed.

_No hitchhikers. _

I could hear Zoee's voice in my head.

She seemed so nice.

_Axe murders Serial Killers. _

I couldn't stop myself.

"Hey!" I called to her. She turned to face me. "Where are you headed?"

"Washington."

_Ironic. _

"So are we. Maybe we can give ya a lift?"

I regretted it the moment I said it. Zoee is going to wake up eventually and if the large Amazon woman didn't murder me, Zoee sure would.

"That would be great. I have money." She offered.

"It's getting dark we should get going."

_I'm a fucking idiot. _

She slid into the backseat. The moment my ass hit the driver's seat I knew I screwed up. Here it was like almost dark out and I just picked up a hitchhiker. My best friend is lying passed out in the seat beside me and the axe murderer is behind me.

I looked up at her in the rearview mirror. There wasn't anything I could do now. Besides she seemed nice enough.

"By the way, I'm Drea." I said turning around.. "And that's Zoee." I said pointing to the passenger seat before offering her my hand. The moment she took my hand I knew immediately that something was up.

"I'm Adryen." She said staring at my hand. I let go immediately.

_What the hell was that? Her hand is like... weird. It's like normal but like warmer than normal, like it almost melted my hand!_

"Thanks for the ride." She said sitting back.

I started the car and drove on. A deathly silence filled the car. Zoee hadn't moved an inch. I glanced at Adryen in the rearview mirror. She was staring out the window.

_Contemplating ways to kill us I bet. _

"So Adryen." I said breaking the silence. "What's in Washington?"

"Answers." She said calmly. "And you?"

"Friends." I didn't feel the need to go into detail since she didn't.

It was quiet again, until Zoee began to stir. She sat up in her seat and wiped her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked staring at me.

"After seven." I said and reached out to push a strand of her blond hair out of her eyes. She pulled back and did it herself.

_She's scared of me. _

"How long have I been out?"

"Bout an hour now." Adryen said from the backseat.

_Oh crap here it comes. _

Zoee slowly turned her head to the back seat and stared.

"Zoee, Adryen." I said pointing to the backseat. "Adryen, Zoee." I pointed back at the front seat.

"Nice to meet you Zoee." Adryen said extending her hand. Out of reflex I blocked her from touching Zoee. Though there was no need because Zoee was pissed.

"Pull over Drea." She hissed.

_This is not good._

"Now." She screamed. I pulled into a gas station parking lot. Thought it would be best to be around witnesses. She immediately threw her door open and jumped out. She gestured for me to follow her.

"We'll be right back." I told Adryen who nodded, understanding.

I got out of the car and went to face Zoee, who had walked quite a ways from the car.

"What the hell Drea?" She asked when I approached her. I pretended to be stupid. "Who is that?"

"Adryen, I told you that already."

"Yeah and just who is Adryen?" She said crossing her arms.

"She's headed to Washington, thought we'd give her a lift."

"She's a hitchhiker? Drea!" She was extremely upset. There were tears.

"Zoee, it's okay. She's nice not an axe murderer."

_I want to believe. _

Just then Adryen got out of the car and Zoee looked up.

"She's huge!" She said screamed quietly. Adryen didn't move from beside the car. I looked at her. From where we were standing she didn't look quite as tall as she actually was. I chose not to share this thought with Zoee.

"It's fine, trust me."

"Whatever." She threw her arms up and stormed off towards the gas station.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I have to pee!"

I laughed and walked back to the car.

"If it's a problem." Adryen began. "I could just take off from here on my own."

"No it's okay. No problem."

_Why did I say that? I knew something was odd about this girl. But there was something that made me want to help her. Like I was drawn to her. _

"She'll be fine." I said when Adryen pointed towards the gas station. I got back behind the wheel and Adryen joined me in the car.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Adryen said leaning over my seat.

"Um, sure." I didn't know what to expect.

"What kind of perfume are you wearing?"

_What the fuck?_

"Uh, Im not wearing any perfume."

_This chick has serious issues. _

"Really?" Adryen asked. I nodded. "Well you smell amazing."

_What is it with me and attracting tall scary women? _

"Well thanks." She laughed.

"Im sorry, I know that had to sound off. It's just that…" She looked out the window.

"What?" I was curious.

"I just turned fifteen last week. And ever since then, its like, I'm going through this…I dunno weird change thing."

_She's fifteen?!?!_

I just stared at her.

"I mean no. No wait. I don't mean that kind of change." She laughed again. It finally occurred to me that she thought that I thought she was hitting on me. Which I didn't think that, until now.

"What kind of change?"

"Its weird. Its like, my senses are way powerful. I can hear things I shouldn't and see things from great distances and smell. God everyone and everything has the most overpowering smell."

_Weirdo._

"So what do I smell like?"

_Hey a girl needs to know these things. _

"Flowers." She said laughing. "Lilacs, daisies, different flowers a bunch all jumbled together. It's so weird."

_I … smell… like… flowers. _

"I know you think I'm crazy right?"

_Yep. This is it. This is when she eats me. She's some kind of weird flower eating freak. _

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that your hands are so hot?" I avoided the crazy question. She looked at me.

"You noticed?" She asked. Zoee was on her was back to the car now.

"Uh yeah."

"Well I'd have to say your hands were oddly chilling."

Zoee pulled her door open and got in.

"I'm sorry." She said turning to Adryen, only after glaring at me. "I didn't mean to be so unfriendly. I'm just cranky."

"It's okay, women tend to be like that when they are with child." Adryen said calmly.

_Uh, I didn't tell her that. _

Adryen looked at me realizing the same thing I did, but neither of us spoke.

Zoee nodded agreeing with her and patted her belly.

"I'm already getting fat, Drea."

I looked at her like she lost her mind. She's only like what, four weeks along? But her face did look fuller. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"So, Adryen?" I said dropping the subject. "What does Zoee smell like?"

Zoee looked confused.

"Different things. Not the same like you." Adryen said staring at Zoee.

"Adryen says I smell like flowers."

"Oh did she?" Zoee asked giving me a coy look.

_HaHa not funny. _

"Incense." Adryen said still studying Zoee. "Herbs."

_Herbs. Ha. Yeah that's Zoee all right. _

"Salt." Adryen continued.

"Salt?" Zoee asked. I laughed.

"Well you have been crying a lot." Zoee nodded at me.

"And there's something else, I just can't place it." Adryen wrinkled her nose.

"I'll be right back." Zoee said getting out of the car again.

"I hope I didn't offend her." Adryen said. "This is new to me."

"I'm sure she just has to pee again."

_I was wrong. _

Zoee was back within minutes with her hands full several different flavors of chips. I just stared at her.

"She said salt." Zoee pointed at Adryen. "I just had to have it."

"Wow cravings already." I laughed and we continued on our journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Fork's Washington**

**Jacob's POV**

Been running around for a few hours getting my wolf kicks out. Decided to head over and see what Bella wanted. Billy told me she had called. And of coarse she was with…him.

I phased back into my human self a few feet from the house. After putting my last pair of shorts on, which were once my favorite pair of jeans, I headed for the house. I could hear them talking before I got onto the porch.

"Anything on Drea?" Edward asked Alice.

"There is someone else there now." Alice said out loud. Edward didn't ask just listened.

"Man or woman?" I asked busting through the door.

_Why knock? _

"Female. Black hair. Tanned skin." Alice said with her eyes still closed. "They are all three laughing."

_Wow he's bringing two dates to the wedding and here I don't have not a one. _

"It really is Dr Dre, isn't it?" I asked Bella. "Come on Bells you can tell me."

"I'm as lost as you are, Jake." Bella replied.

She really was too. Edward hadn't so much as touched her since he learned his friend was coming for a visit.

He heard me say that and put his arm protectively around her.

_Stay out of my head! _

He cracked a smile.

"Oh great." I heard Rosalie say from behind me.

_Aw my favorite person ever. _

"Do you live here now or something?" She snarled.

"If I said yes, would you leave?"

She glared at me.

"Are you hungry Jacob?" I heard Esme's sweet voice come from the kitchen.

_Am I hungry? When am I not hungry?_

"Bella." Esme called. "Why don't you and Jacob come sit down for dinner?"

Bella smiled and went off towards the kitchen. But only after planting a kiss on that bloodsucker.

_Really. Can't you just do that in private?_

Edward nodded happily, as if to say, oh yes we do that too.

_Fucker. _

I stormed off into the kitchen to find that Esme had made a huge dinner.

I'm sure my eyes bulged out just a little.

_Food Food Food!_

Esme smiled, patted my head like I was in fact a dog and danced out of the room.

I think I may have growled because Bella slapped my arm.

_It didn't hurt of course, but it got my attention. _

"Sorry."

"You need to be a little bit nicer, Jacob Black." She sat down at the table. "You don't have to be here. They are trying to make ME happy."

"I'm trying Bella, really I am." I pleaded. She cocked her head to the side.

_Okay I'm lying. _

"I'll try harder, Bella."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

I ate and I ate and I ate. I ate everything. Everything except what was on Bella's plate, which I went for, but she smacked my hand.

"So Bells…" I started. "Who's this Drea guy?" She took a bite of her food and stared off.

"I really don't know anything about him."

"You mean the Bl-..." I had to take a deep breath. "Edward." She smiled. "Hasn't told you anything about him?"

"Nope."

"Isn't that strange?"

_I thought it was strange. Maybe it's just me. _

"Not at all. It's Edward's friend, that's all that matters. I trust him."

_Blah Blah Blah. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Medford, Oregon **

**Drea's POV**

It was almost midnight when we crossed the border into Oregon. Zoee was just waking up from yet another nap.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Me too." Adryen agreed.

"Didn't you pack some snacks, Zoee?"

"I'm certain she did." Adryen said. We looked at her. "I smell chocolate."

"Well I will pull over at this rest area and you can go sniff 'em out." I said laughing. They laughed with me.

The moment I pulled over, I popped the trunk. Adryen jumped out and went rummaging around till she found it. She pulled out a bag and brought it to Zoee.

"Oooh thankies." She said giddy. "Oh wait. I need to pee." She handed the bag to Adryen who handed the bag to me.

"So do I." She said and tagged along with Zoee.

_Should I go along? Nah she'll be okay.. _

I opened the bag and sure enough there was chocolate. Brownies at that.

_Yum._

I had eaten half the brownie when I saw Zoee walking back from the bathroom.

_Good she's alive. _

I took another bite of the brownie and watched Zoee.

_Is it just the street light or is she starting to show already?_

I shook my head and looked again, only to see two men coming up behind her. I moved on instinct throwing the door open. By the time I reached her the two men were towering over her, saying some not so nice things. They grinned when they saw me.

"Zoee!" I called throwing my arm around her. She looked terrified, clutching her stomach.

"Hey hey, it's okay there's enough to go around." One of them said gesturing to himself and the other.

_Uh, I think I speak for both of us when I say. Eww._

"I'm sorry, we were just leaving." I tried to drag Zoee away but she pushed my hand away from her. "Zoee." She nodded and started walking away.

_She wanted to leave she just didn't want me to touch her. _

"Wait a second now ladies." One of the men said as the two of them blocked our way back to the car. "We're not done here."

"Drea." Zoee said softly.

"It's okay. It's okay." I kept repeating more to myself then to her.

The men moved in on us, each of them grabbing one of us. We both screamed and thrashed trying to get away.

_Good time to test that freeze theory. _

I tried to grab the guy with my other hand but as soon as touched him he grabbed both my wrists and twisted me around to where he was behind me. The other one held Zoee's hands behind her back and began to drag her out into the grass.

All of a sudden I heard a loud grumble, almost like a growl of a wild animal. Immediately the man dropped my hands. I swung around and the man fell into me, knocking me on my back.

_Shit!_

I struggled to get out from under him, though he didn't hold me down. It was like dead weight. I realized there was blood on my hands. It was coming from the man. I glanced up to find Zoee. I heard her screaming but I couldn't see her.

With every bit of strength I had, I managed to push that man off of me and I scrambled to my feet. I could hear Zoee screaming my name. I ran as fast as I could to find her.

_Leroy has sent someone for her! _

I had convinced myself of that. It could have been just some random strangers but I believed it was him and it made me even angrier. I followed her voice and rounded the back of the building.

_Oh…… fuck. _

There in front of me was the largest wolf I have ever seen in my life. It snatched that man off of Zoee and threw him across the lot. Zoee was curled into a ball on the ground still screaming. My mouth hung open in shock.

The moment I took a step the wolf took off at top speed into the bushes. I regained my senses and ran to Zoee.

"Are you okay?" I asked throwing myself on the ground beside her. "Are you okay?" I repeated running my fingers over her face and arms and checking for any damage. "The baby?" I practically yanked her shirt up to check her stomach. She didn't have a scratch on her. "Zoee, does anything hurt? Is anything broken?"

"No… No… I'm fine I'm just terrified." She finally said as I pulled her to her feet. She didn't even flinch when I touched her.

_Guess I'm not as scary as a giant wolf. _

That's when I realized that Adryen hadn't come back from the bathroom.

"Adryen." Zoee said realizing the same thing. We ran around the front of the building calling her name the whole way. Before we even got near the entrance we saw it. A red blouse shredded on the grass by the sidewalk. Zoee's hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped when I picked it up. Close to it were the denim Capri's, also shredded.

"Oh God, Drea." Zoee uttered. "Adryen, she's been…" I didn't let her finish. There was no blood on her clothes. A wolf wouldn't rip her clothes off and then drag her off.

_But a man would. _

What if there was a third man? What if he grabbed her after the others had us?

I grabbed Zoee's hand and she didn't object. We took off out into the woods calling for Adryen.

"The wolf!" Zoee cried pointing into the distance.

_I knew there was a good reason not to go running into the woods at night. _

The wolf began running faster, getting closer and closer to us. I knew we couldn't outrun it. Zoee grabbed me into a hug and we hung on to each other and ducked our heads.

After a few minutes, nothing had happened. I lifted my head up and looked around. My gaze was met by the wolf's. Its smoldering brown eyes looked at me sadly.

"You think it's trying to figure out who it wants to eat first?" Zoee asked trying to make a joke. "I hope it doesn't like salty things." I had to smile just a little at that comment. Any other day I would have laughed my ass off. But not today, today I was going to be eaten by a humongous wolf.

All of a sudden the wolf stood up on its hide legs. It looked as if it was shrinking in size. Its chocolate brown fur started to look like human flesh. Its eyes changed. It was like it was transforming. Within seconds the wolf was gone and there stood Adryen without her clothes.

Of coarse Zoee fainted. She took me down with her.

"Zoee!" I screamed trying to get her to wake up and get on her feet. Adryen stood motionless staring at us.

_This is not happening. What the hell kind of brownie was that?_

"Drea." Adryen spoke softly, she wrapped her arms around herself and took a step toward me.

"Whoa now missy." I said stepping back and standing in front of Zoee. "I have no idea what the hell is going on, but this is… this is…"

_A man who transforms into a wolf. _

My eyes widened as I remembered the words from my report.

_There's no way. No way. _

"Drea, I have no idea what just happened."

"You-" I said pointing at her. "You were a wolf, you were a wolf and then you were … You were a wolf and then you were human.." I stammered. "You're a fucking werewolf!"

Adryen seemed surprised by my outburst. She looked like she was thinking.

"That would explain the heightened senses." She said thoughtfully.

_What the hell is this woman on crack?_

"This must be the change that's taken place. The thing my parents said they couldn't explain." She looked like she was off in lala land now.

"So you're saying you were not aware of that fact that you are indeed a real live werewolf?" I asked the fear finally leaving my mind. She shook her head. Even she looked scared.

"Drea you have to help me!" She said stepping closer and reaching out for me.

"Whoa now! Back it up!" I said tripping over Zoee. I hit the grass hard and just sat there. I was so confused right now. Adryen looked hurt. She seemed so scared, so alone.

_Why do I feel the need to help crazy people?_

I sighed.

"First." I said getting to my feet. "We need to find you some clothes." She looked embarrassed now. I struggled trying to pull Zoee to her feet.

"Do you need hel-" She started toward us.

"No No, that's okay. I got this." I said waving her away. I drug Zoee back to the car.

"Drea." She said groggily.

"It's okay Zoee, go back to sleep." I soothed her as I pulled the car door open. She managed to sit herself in the car. I walked around to the driver's side and popped the trunk.

_What the hell am I doing? _

I pulled the trunk open and opened up my suitcase. The first thing I pulled out was a pair of jeans.

_These would look like shorts on her. _

I threw the jeans back in the trunk and pulled Zoee's suitcase open. After rummaging around for a minute I found one of her long hippie dresses.

_This should work. _

I slammed the trunk shut and ran back to Adryen. I threw the clothes at her and ran back to the car. I paced beside the car trying to figure out what was going on.

_She's a werewolf. I picked up a werewolf. I could go now. I could just leave. _

My mind was racing. Why do I feel the need to help her?

_Well she did just save your life, werewolf or not. _

I jumped when I saw Adryen walking towards the car.

Chill. She's not going to kill you. We'll technically she can't kill you. Immortal remember?

"So you ready?" I asked.

_What the hell is my problem? Am I just going to act like this didn't happen? Oh yes come along Miss werewolf let me take you to my friends wedding. _

Adryen got in the backseat as I slide into the drivers seat.

_Well he is a vampire. Can werewolves kill vampires? Maybe they are like good friends, ya know being all mythological and all. _

I couldn't stop my mind from racing. I just kept quiet and drove. It had only been ten minutes since we left the rest area, when Zoee woke up. She shot up in her seat like someone had punched her.

"Drea!" She turned and looked at Adryen and smiled. "Oh whew." She said calmly.

_Hmm maybe she's okay with this?_

"I just had this weird dream." Zoee said reaching for a brownie. I had left the bag between the two front seats.

"Let me guess." I started. "Some guys were trying to mess with us, a giant wolf attacked them and then the wolf transformed into Adryen." Zoee looked amazed.

"Wow, how did you know?" She asked taking a bite. "Is that like one of your fairy powers?" I glanced at Adryen in the rearview mirror. She looked lost.

"No Zoee. It's not a power."

_This is not gonna go well. _

"It wasn't a dream." Adryen piped in. Zoee looked at me and then at Adryen.

"You are wearing my dress." She said scrunching her eyebrows up.

Adryen looked at me for an answer.

"Zoee what happened back there wasn't a dream. Adryen is a werewolf she saved your life, she ripped her clothes, and I let her borrow your dress." I paused and then added, "But on a good note we like about seven more hours until we reach Forks."

Zoee looked from me to Adryen yet again. She took a deep breath.

"Come on Zoee, don't pass out on me!" I yelled.

"Is this a joke?" She screamed. "Am I on some kind of candid camera show?" She wrapped her arms around her belly. "I find out I'm pregnant. My boyfriend wants me to get rid of it. So I leave." She started gesturing with her hands.

_At least she's not going to pass out this time. _

"My roommate tells me she's a fucking fairy and then she picks up a hitchhiker, after I told her not too! " She glared at me. "Then I get attacked by some ugly man only to be rescued by a giant wolf who is actually the hitchhiker!!

"Pretty much." Adryen said.

"Yep." I added. Zoee turned and looked out the window.

_Probably not the best time to tell her about Edward. _

About an hour went by before anyone spoke and amazingly it was Zoee.

"Okay." She said softly looking at Adryen. "I need to understand what is going on here."

"I don't know very much." Adryen said. "Honestly."

"Just tell us what you know. please" Zoee asked.

Adryen began her story with what she had told me earlier about her senses becoming heightened. Around the same time she developed what she thought was a fever. Her fever skyrocketed up to 107 degrees. She thought she was dying of some kind of incurable disease. Her parents did not seemed concerned and so she wasn't either. She didn't feel sick at all. The day we met her on the side of the road, she had run away from home. Her parents had just told her that the father she knew and loved was not her real father. Her real father, like her mother was full blooded Quileute. They told her that the changes she was going through were genetic and in her true father's blood. Her mother did not give any details other than her real father's name and that he resided in La Push, Washington. Adryen decided to take off on her own to find out the truth.

"That's all I know." Adryen pushing her hair behind her ear. "I had never transformed before. I had no idea what was happening. I had just come out of the bathroom and I saw those men hurting both of you and I got angry and it just happened. I couldn't control it."

"So the heat…" I said gesturing to her hands. "It's from the fever?"

"I don't think it's a fever." She said. "I'm always hot now. It never goes away."

"Maybe werewolves have high temperatures." Zoee said truly amazed by this story.

"Guess anything's possible." I murmured as we passed yet another welcoming sign.

"So…" Adryen said. "What about you Drea? Are you really a fairy or is it some kind of joke?"

"No it's true." Zoee said. "She just told me that earlier today." She looked at me. "Drea were you born a fairy?"

"No." I answered.

"Story time again?" Adryen grinned. I laughed.

I went through the whole story, even involved Edward but left out the vampire part. Too soon for that lovely addition. I explained about meeting Patrick and how he changed me. Told them when I was born and what not. As I was explaining the simple parts, my memories were getting clearer. I began to remember more about my past then I thought I knew. I shared my story as it came back to me.

**Flashback**

"_I'll kill him!" Edward screamed as Jasper and Emmett walked through the door of the Cullen's home. _

"_What? Who?" I asked utterly confused. Edward pointed at Jasper._

"_Where is he?" He demanded. Apparently Jasper was thinking something Edward didn't like. "Let's go, now." He grabbed my arm and the four of us left the house. _

"_Edward, what's wrong? What's going on?" _

"_They found him. They found Patrick." He said the name with such hatred. _

_I couldn't believe it. It had been almost six months since my transformation. I thought for sure Patrick had disappeared forever. _

_Time seemed to whirl by. Before I knew it we were standing at the door of an old house in the middle of no where. _

_Edward began beating on the door. No answer. He continued. _

"_Patrick if you don't open this door, I'm breaking it down!"_

_Seconds. It took seconds before that door swung open. _

_Patrick stood there grinning from ear to ear. He really was quite handsome. Red hair. Blue eyes. Nice body. I stood there ogling him. _

_Edward snapped me out of it when he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Jasper and Emmett followed. _

"_Alexandrea, you look well." He said cupping my face with his hands. They weren't cold to me like they were before. Edward knocked his hands away from me. _

"_I want to know everything about what you have made her." Edward demanded of him. _

"_She is an Asrai." Patrick said with perfect clarity. "One of only two in this world." He smiled at me. "I wanted her for my mate."_

"_Think again." Edward said. "You wont be getting anywhere near her again." Patrick looked heartbroken._

"_She must carry my child, we must breed or our kind will not survive."_

"_Uh not going to happen." I said. I was sixteen I didn't want to have children!_

"_Go breed with someone else." Edward snarled. _

"_We can only change and breed with one female in our lifetime." He looked happy. "And I chose you Alexandrea. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_Means you made a huge mistake, my dear Patrick," He reached for me and I scrambled to hide behind Emmett and Jasper who stood behind Edward ready to attack. _

"_You are the only one left?" Edward asked. Patrick nodded. "Is she not immortal, like you?" _

"_Yes. She will look as beautiful as she is now, forever."_

"_Can she make more of your kind?" _

"_Only by carrying my child. Only a male Asrai has the power to transform."_

"_Is there anything that can take her life?" _

"_Why are you asking me all these questions Edward?" Patrick asked calmly. _

"_She needs to know what she is. She needs to know what to expect." _

"_There is only one creature that can kill us. Fortunately for me it is not a vampire." He grinned happily. _

"_No but we could still rough you up a bit." Emmett said looking for fight. _

"_What is it?" Edward asked. _

"_This creature is almost extinct. Your icy inner core feels attraction to this creature for its warmth. You will not be able to control your feelings. You will know when you meet one, you can feel the heat from its touch. On the night of a full moon, this creature will take you and leave one bite on the base of your neck and you will be no more."_

**Present time**

Zoee and Adryen sat wide eyed waiting for me to finish.

"What is it!" Zoee asked.

"I don't know." I told her.

"What that asshole didn't tell you?" Adryen asked angrily. Her body started to shake. She realized what was happening and closed her eyes trying to calm her mind. It seemed to work, her body calmed.

"He took off. Edward chased after him, but he was gone."

_I was about to say I don't know how he outran Edward.. but then I remembered they don't know about Edward yet. _

"So you won't know until you meet it?" Zoee asked. "That's kind of creepy."

_Didn't really bother me much. I hadn't run into it in almost eighty years._

"Well maybe its extinct." Adryen said hopeful.

"Yeah maybe." I agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forks, Washington**

**Jacob's POV**

I ran through the woods trying to sort out all the crazy shit that's been going on. I kissed Bella. She hit me. I told her I loved her. She loves me but she wants him.

I growled at the thought of that leech.

So what do I do? I stay with her I am her friend, that's what she wants and I want her to be happy. But can I really be happy watching her with him? I mean I've been hanging out with THEM way too much for my taste. Sam's too. He really thinks I've lost it. Hell maybe I have.

She's getting married and there is nothing I can do but stand by her and…. Support her.

I cringed.

Support her. Tell her its okay that's she's marrying a bloodsucker and throwing her life away. I love her for god's sake. Why do I love her? I haven't ever thought of that. Maybe I don't love her like I think I do. Maybe I just want to be her friend. Obviously she's not meant for me, I haven't imprinted on her. And if I haven't yet, I'm pretty sure its not gonna happen.

_Hey Jakey!_

I heard Seth's thoughts invade mine.

_Please don't call me that Seth. _

_Sorry Jake. Hey Billy wanted me to tell you that Bella called. Its important. _

_Great. _

_What's that about anyway? I mean its great that you can finally see her and Edward and not go insane. _

_Shut up Seth _

_Well I was just saying, I think its cool and all Jake very big of you. _

I ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. I wanted Seth out of my head and I wanted it now.

_Hey Jake, do you think that maybe next time you go to the Cullen's, that maybe I --_

His thoughts stopped as I phased out.

_Bye Bye Seth. _

This time I had actually brought more clothes with me. I went ahead and put my shorts on, since I didn't have any other appropriate under garments. I pulled my jeans on and started walking towards Bella's door. I finally had my T-shirt on by the time I knocked. Bella answered immediately.

"Jacob!" Bella said throwing her arms around me.

_Wow what a welcome. _

"Come in, I have something very important to discuss with you."

_Should I be scared?_

"What's up Bella?" I said walking into her living room. Charlie sat there watching a game on TV.

"Hey Jake!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hey Charlie, what's goin on?"

"Aw not much, just-" Bella shushed him

"Dad I have something very important to speak to Jacob about."

"Oh is this about…" Charlie stopped when Bella glared at him.

_Yep Im getting scared now. _

I looked at her, waiting for her to drop the ball. What could it be that is so important?

"Jacob, you are my best friend."

_Don't I know it, she reminds me of this often._

"And you are very important to me."

_There were tons of things going through my mind now. Was she going to let Edward turn her? No she wouldn't discuss that in front of Charlie and hell she wouldn't discuss it with me anyway because she's told me on more than one occasion that it is none of my business. _

_Which it is. _

"Spit it out Bells." I said. She moved towards me and attempted to push me on to the couch.

"You should sit down." So I did.

_I held my breath. _

"Jacob, I want you to my best man."

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

I couldn't even say anything. And she's standing there looking at me like she's going to cry if I don't.

"Bella, isn't that something the groom is supposed to decide on?"

_Its true right?_

"Yes." She said utterly beaming. "Edward would have asked himself but he thought if I asked you would be more likely to say yes."

_Wait a minute. What?_

"What?" I managed to say.

"I know its weird and probably really uncomfortable Jake, but I really want you to be a part of this!"

_What?_

"What about Jasper or Emmett? I mean what about them?"

_Is this a set up? _

"Jasper has agreed to do it only if you say no."

_Just say no. _

"Oh please say yes Jake!" She cried. She was on her knees now, holding my hands, staring at me like Bella does.

_Just say no. _

"Well."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Please Jake?" She said, her eyes pleading with me. I looked at Charlie who had the hugest grin on his face.

"I guess, if that's what you really want."

_Loser. _

"Oh Jacob!!" She said jumping up and down.

_I am in fact the biggest loser on earth. _

She ran out of the room shouting something about having to tell Alice.

Charlie grinned at me.

"Shut up." I told him. I know I'm an idiot I didn't have to hear it.

After Bella got off the phone, she said that Alice and Rosalie would meet us so I could be fitted for my tux.

_Fun Fun_

On the drive Bella told me that Alice had another vision of this Drea character but this time, there was only one girl. The black haired one had completely disappeared. Seemed a little odd to me, but no one else seemed to be worried.

So Bella and I meet Alice and the witch at the place...what's it called a boutique? I don't know. They immediately ditch me with the crazy old sales lady who had me stripped down to my shorts standing on a block.

"How old are you?" The sales lady who had to be like fifty asked.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen." I answered.

"You are really big for your age." She said winking at me.

_What the hell? I'm not sure how to respond to that. _

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"I bet you do." She continued to eye me. I looked around for Bella. They were all off in the corner looking at shoes or some other girly thing.

_Someone please save me. _

Rosalie came skipping over almost immediately. She must have heard everything and came to torture me more.

"Oooh, make sure you measure the inner thigh." She said pointing. "He has really wide legs and it's extremely hard to find pants that fit him."

_Great, she's helping granny molest me. _

I glared at her and almost fell of the block when that old lady tried to measure me.

"I'll do that." I said taking the measurement and handing it back to the lady, keeping the measurement marked with my fingers. Rosalie laughed at me.

I had a lot of blonde jokes in my head right now but none of them were very appropriate for this setting. Not like this setting was being very appropriate with me.

"All done, sweetie." Granny said. I jumped my happy ass off that block and ran to the dressing room.

Once I was dressed again, we headed out the door. Bella said her good byes to Alice and Rosalie and we started walking to he truck.

"Hey Jake!" Rosalie called from across the parking lot. I turned around.

"What did the smelly dog say to the beautiful vampire?" She pursed her lips waiting a response.

"Bite me!" I yelled and turned around.

_Bitch. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Washington. **

**Drea's POV **

By the time we crossed the border into Washington, I was exhausted. I'd drove nearly twelve hours and I could feel it. Zoee must have noticed.

"Hey Drea, why don't you let me drive for a little bit." She asked.

_We had another three hours left. _

"Are you sure?" I asked ready to pass out that second.

"I was starting to wonder if fairies slept." Adryen said grinning.

_Ha Ha. _

I pulled over at the next gas station and got out of the car. Zoee ran to the other side of the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Adryen mentioned that I may be more comfortable in the backseat. I agreed and Adryen joined Zoee in the front. After stretching my tired body out in the back seat, we were on our way again.

"Now just stay on this road. Follow the signs." I told her. She nodded and sped happily down the road.

I lay there waiting for my mind to shut down, all I could hear was their breathing from the front of the car. I was almost out of it when Zoee started talking.

"For the record, Adryen…." She said seriously. "I don't think you have flabby arms."

I heard Adryen shift in her seat to look at her.

"What?" She asked, possibly offended.

"Werewolves, they have flabby arms." Zoee said nodding.

_They had pale sunken faces, hollow eyes, swollen lips and flabby arms._

I remembered the line from my report. Zoee must have read it.

I couldn't help but laugh. Adryen turned to stare at me.

"That's what the internet says. Take it up with them." I said talking with my eyes closed. Adryen just laughed.

"So it's really genetic?" Zoee asked her. "You weren't like biten by a rabid wolf and are just too embarassed to tell us?" Adryen laughed at her.

_Im glad they were getting along. _

"Im pretty sure I would remember that." Adryen answered.

"Not necessarily." Zoee replied. "The night I met Leroy, I was so…" She stopped. "Messed up, that I don't actually remember talking to him. But when I woke up he was there and he was so sweet." She got quiet.

"How long were you with him?" Adryen asked.

"Only a month." Zoee sighed. "But he seemed so perfect." She smiled like she was remembering something. "The first time we went out together…." She stopped. "Im sure you don't want to hear about all this."

"No it's okay, Zoee. You listened while I shared my story," Adryen seemed interested.

"Well, he took me to the park and we had a picnic lunch. It was so sweet and he was so beautiful." Zoee looked thoughful.

"I've never heard anyone say a man was beautiful." Adryen laughed.

"Oh he was beautiful!" Zoee said excitedly. "Exspecially, in the sunlight, he practically sparkled."

_Say what?_

I was in and out of the conversation by now, but I heard that little comment. I had seen Leroy many times and I didn't think he sparkled. I mean I'd seen him….well actually I don't think I've ever seen him out in the sun. My mind started racing. He was at our place a lot. We've gone out to the movies, to dinner, bars…. Come to think of it I hadnt been around him anywhere but in the confines of a building.

"And his touch was always so cold." Zoee laughed. "Like Drea's, but not just his hands." She blushed.

_By now I was fighting with my mind, trying not to force the conclusion I knew I felt. _

"Maybe he's a fairy?" Adryen laughed. Zoee laughed along with her.

_No an Asrai man would want his child. _

The conversation ended and my mind gave up the fight. I would have plenty of time to figure this out. Besides Im probably just so tired, I cant think straight. The car filled with silence once again and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up we had just entered the town of Aberdeen. Washington was completely different then New York, that was for sure. It was so beautiful and peaceful here.

We had stopped at a small diner in town because Zoee insisted that she **NEEDED** a cheeseburger and that she wouldn't drive any further until she got one. I didn't want to stop as we were only a few hours away. I argued with her about it for a few minutes. I decided I would just drive the rest of the way , but I was shit out of luck when she took off inside the diner with the car keys. Adryen and I followed, it wasn't so bad we were all pretty hungry and it was nice to be able to walk around for a bit.

After Zoee ate her cheeseburger,all her fries and mine, she wanted an apple pie. Not a piece of pie, a whole apple pie! Adryen ate just as much as Zoee, both of them finishing off the apple pie and the other half of my cheeseburger before they were full.

Adryen paid for the whole meal, which was nice since Zoee had spent a lot of our money on junk food along the way. Zoee excused herself to the bathroom, while Adryen and I left for the car. I reclaimed my place in the driver's seat, and once Zoee returned we were on our way again.

"So where exactly is La Push?" I asked Adryen.

"About 30 minutes outside of Forks." Adryen answered. "That's where you're headed right?"

_I forgot I had mentioned that earlier. _

"Yep sure is."

"You can just drop me off in Forks and I can find a ride from there."

"It's not a problem, Adryen. We brought you this far, we can take you the rest of the way." Zoee said gleefully.

_Zoee seemed to like Adryen now that they've talked. _

"Besides we'll need to know where to pick you up later." I added. Adryen smiled.

"I don't know what I would have done without you two." She said sincerely.

"Well you wouldn't have ripped your clothes." Zoee said laughing. Adryen and I laughed along with her.

We drove along the coast laughing and sharing stories. We had another two hours until we reached Forks, and judging by the map La Push was only a few miles out of the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Forks, Washington**

**Jacob's POV**

"I'm going out with Bella!" I called out as I opened the front door.

"When will you be home, Jacob?" My dad asked me, he looked so tired. His hands were resting uneasily on the arms of his wheelchair.

"Not sure yet." I answered.

_He's never asked that before. _

"Well no need to hurry home, you have a good time with Bella." He waved and wheeled himself back to the kitchen.

_And he sure as hell has never said that!_

I wasn't sure what was up with Billy today, but I wasn't going to waste his good mood. I took off into the forest and once I was a pretty good ways from the house, I stopped to undress. I'd become a pro at undressing in seconds, though it didn't do me any good. Not like I had anyone to share that talent with.

I laughed at how pathetic I was as I pushed my jeans and black dress shirt into my mouth. I laughed again thinking about what people would think if they saw me doing this.

Once I phased and started running, I felt a sense of calm come over me. I was to meet Bella at The Cullen's. She wanted me to help her pick out gifts for her new family. I growled. The Cullen's, Bella's Family. The wedding was less then 2 weeks away. It was really going to happen and here I was just standing by.

_Not like you could change anything Jacob Black._

_Go away Leah. _

_Forget it Jacob. She's doesn't want you._

_I'm aware of that. _

_Yeah and instead of just backing off, you follow her around like the loyal dog you are. _

_Fuck off Leah. _

Her words were true. Instinctively I thought about Bella asking me to be her best man.

Leah saw my thoughts and howled with laughter.

_You would fall for such a facetious gesture. _

My anger grew and I wanted to find Leah and tear her apart

She laughed again listening.

_Forget about Bella. No need to give her your friendship, not after what she's done. _

_So I should be more like you Leah? I should just hate her like you hate Sam. I should just be hateful and spiteful to everyone around me because I didn't get what I wanted?_

I heard her growl and she was gone.

I didn't mean to upset her, but she was pissing me off. It was my choice to stick with Bella, and though I hate every minute I spend with the Cullen's, it just gives me more time with Bella. With my Bella, before she becomes a cold one, like them.

As usual, when I neared the Cullen's home, I phased out and dropped my clothes. I wished I would have brought a t-shirt. This long sleeved dress shirt is going to kill me. I pulled my jeans on and pushed my arms into the shirt before walking up to the house.

Edward and Bella sat on the front porch, side by side not speaking. Alice paced back and forth behind them.

"I don't know why, Edward." She said, her fingers massaging her temples. "There's no reason why Drea would need to go there."

Edward didn't look the least bit happy.

I laughed inside. Edward glanced me as if he just noticed I was there.

"Jake!" Bella said jumping down from the porch and running towards me.

"Hey Bells!" I kept with her enthusiasm. She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. I just stared at her.

"This is going to be so fun, isn't it Jake?" All I could do was nod. Shopping was not exactly something I found to be fun.

Edward grinned. I'm certain he was thinking better you than me.

"Let me grab my purse." Bella said running into the house.

"Dr. Dre still on his way?" I asked Alice. She laughed.

"Yeah they are leaving La Push, now."

I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"Okay I'm ready." Bella said coming outside. She jumped off the porch and turned back to Edward. "I'll be back soon." She told him softly.

"Have a good time." Edward said as she leaned in and hugged him. He glared at me and I smirked. I turned towards Bella's truck in order to miss the goodbye kiss I'm sure was going on behind me.

Bella and I headed towards town, we had originally planned on going to Seattle, but Edward wanted Bella close by should Dr. Dre arrive today.

"Before we start shopping, Jake…" Bella started. "I thought we could take a walk in the park and… talk." She said parking the truck.

_Oh fun. _

"Sure whatever you want Bells." I said getting out of the truck. We walked down to the local park in silence. There were children running about, ladies sitting on the park bench, and couples walking holding hands.

I cringed.

_What does Bella want to talk about?_

We kept walking along the path that led through the park. Bella had yet to say anything.

_I was getting nervous and hot. _

I was so hot. I couldn't stand this fucking shirt. That's what I get for trying to impress Bella, not that it would do any good. I started fondling the buttons on my shirt.

"Are you okay Jake?" Bella asked.

"It's just a bit hot is all." I said. "Would you mind?" I knew she didn't care but I was trying to be polite. She nodded telling me to go ahead. I practically tore the buttons trying to get the damn shirt off. I wadded it up and tossed it hand to hand like a ball. Bella laughed.

"I'm glad you agreed to be there for me." She said looking away. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

_Oh wedding talk. Yay. _

"I know you don't like it…" She continued.

_Or him. Or his family. _

"…or agree with my choices."

_Damn right. _

"But you love me enough to want me to be happy." She smiled at me.

_I hate this. I really really hate this. _

"I do want you to be happy, Bella." I finally spoke. "I'm just afraid you are going to get hurt in the process."

_Totally wrong thing to say. _

"I'm not going to get hurt, Jacob! Edward would never hurt me. Why must you always think like that?"

_Technically I didn't say that. I did mean that though. _

"I just meant-"She cut me off.

"He would never hurt me in any way! He loves me, don't worry about me, its none of your business Jacob!"

_Man she was pissed now. _

Bella turned away from me and started walking back down the trail.

"Bella, come on I didn't mean-"

I stopped when I saw two girls walking towards me. One was taller, with blond hair and wore a long blue and brown tye dyed skirt with a lacy brown top. She looked a little nervous, and kept rubbing her stomach with both hands.

The other girl was short, with long red hair and the most amazing blue eyes. She locked eyes with me the moment I looked up.

Her taste was quite the opposite of the blond, her skirt was shorter, way shorter. Black and pink seemed to be her favorite colors.

"Hey." The redhead said keeping her eyes on me.

_I couldn't say anything. _

The blond laughed at me.

_Just say hi. Hello. Something. Idiot. _

"Hello." I barely got the word out.

Silence.

I heard a noise behind and saw Bella standing a few feet away with her arms crossed and a sly smile on her face.

The blond still laughed while the redhead continued to stare at me.

"The name's Jacob." I finally snapped out of my trance.

"I'm Zoee…" The blond started but the redhead reached her hand out first.

The minute our hands touched, I felt this odd sensation come over me. Her hand was like ice… but she wasn't a one of the cold ones... this I knew. She smelled too good to be a bloodsucker. I found myself getting lost in her scent.

"You're hot." The redhead said letting go of my hand. The blond laughed.

_I knew she meant my hand, but it was too easy to be smug. _

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." I said smiling. Her eyes brightened as she smiled back at me.

_I remembered the blond. _

"Hi Zoee." I said reaching out to shake her hand. The redhead blocked her.

"Zoee doesn't like people touching her." She said giving the blond a look.

"Right yes." Zoee said placing her hands on her stomach. "Too many germs." She stared at the redhead and cocked her head to the side.

_Weirdo. _

I could tell Bella still stood somewhere behind me. I heard her giggle earlier. Both Zoee and the nameless redhead stood silently. Zoee tapped the redhead's arm and she didn't move an inch. Her eyes still burned into mine.

_Should I be excited or scared? _

"So Jacob…"Zoee asked looking at the redhead then back at me. "You from around here?"

"Not here, but close by." I answered throwing a look at Bella. "Just here visiting a **FRIEND**."

I didn't realize how much emphasis I put on friend til I heard Bella laughing.

The redhead smiled and Zoee nodded. She looked at her redheaded friend as if asking a question.

"Well would you or your **FRIEND**…"Zoee laughed. "…happen to know where we could find the Cullen residence?"

Bella was by my side in an instant.

"Why are you looking for the Cullen's?" She practically squealed.

Zoee looked at her friend and gestured towards us.

"Snap out it." She said to her. "Explain." She pointed at Bella.

_Nice. The redhead seemed as intrigued as I was. _

_I must learn her name._

"Edward's an old friend of mine." The redhead said.

_Why? This perfect moment has been ruined. _

"You're a friend of Edwards?" Bella asked not quite as huffy as she was earlier.

"Yes, we go way back." The redhead answered. Bella stared at her. Even though I couldn't read her mind, I knew that it was obvious that Edward had not mentioned this friend. Least not in detail.

I couldn't help but stare at her again. The wind blew her scent towards me as I watched her. She ran her fingers through her hair as Bella stared her down.

"So what's your name?" Bella asked.

_Yes good question Bells._

"Alexandrea." She said smiling. "But Edward calls me Drea."

_Drea???? That is so not Dr Dre._

"You're Drea???" Bella asked shocked. Alexandrea nodded and smiled again.

"You've heard of me?" She laughed. "It's all lies." She said winking at me.

_All I could do was stand there and grin like an idiot. _

"Edward said you were coming." Bella said softly. She seemed as shocked as I was, to know that it wasn't Dr. Dre.

"And how did he know that?" Alexandrea asked. "Oh yes… Alice." She laughed.

Bella nodded. Zoee looked at Alexandrea confused.

"Alice?" Zoee asked. Alexandrea's smile faded.

"I will explain that later." She said. "You've had enough excitement this week." Zoee looked even more confused.

"I'm Bella." Recognition showed on Alexandrea's face instantly.

"Holy shit!" She said placing her hands on her face. "Bella!" She just stared at her. Zoee looked confused again. She turned to Zoee. "This is Bella, Edward's bride!" Zoee nodded and smiled.

"Wow weren't we at the right place at the right time." Zoee laughed.

_You said it. _

"Oh Bella, you are adorable!" Alexandrea said throwing her arms around her. Bella was shocked at the embrace but carried on just the same.

_Werewolves need love too. _

"Congratulations Bella, Edward is just perfect." She squealed. Bella nodded as if she already knew that.

_Just shoot me now. _

"He's an angel all right." I said. The words came out just as sarcastic as I had planned.

_Alexandrea met my gaze or at least she tried to. I'm not certain but I think she was checking me out. _

"Do have something against clothes?" She asked.

_Ha I was right. _

Bella picked up my shirt from the grass. I must have dropped it at some point.

"Have a little decency, Jake." She said throwing it at me.

"Oh it's no problem." Zoee said. "He was like a beacon of light, directing us over." She laughed. "Well that's what caught Drea's attention anyway." Alexandrea grabbed her arm. Zoee immediately broke free. "Don't do that!"

"Don't embarrass me in front of our new friends." Alexandrea said smiling at me.

_I'm glad Edward wasn't here to read my mind. I'm sure I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. _

"So Jacob." Alexandrea said. I just nodded. She didn't even ask me a question. Then she laughed. "Would you be so kind as to direct us towards The Cullen's?" I nodded again but made no sign of moving.

"I'm driving." Bella said. "Just follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Push, Washington**

**Adryen's POV**

I was lost. The girls dropped me off in what you would call the down town area. There were shops that sold handmade crafts, some business like buildings, a café and a few others.

I realized that even though I had the address of my birth father and a name to go with it, I actually had no idea where I was going. It's not like there would be a sign that read, "_Werewolves this way_" with a large arrow in neon's. I decided I would have to find someone and ask for directions. Before I had a chance to look around, I was shoved into the brick wall of the café. I growled at my attacker.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry." My attacker said. He was defiantly part of Quileute tribe. "I was in a hurry, I didn't mean to shove you, and really I'm so sorry." He studied me for a minute and his face changed.

_I wasn't sure, but I think he was sniffing me. _

So I did what any other werewolf would do. I sniffed him back.

We both stared at each other for a minute. His eyes narrowed at me. I wasn't sure what was going on. He seemed mad.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." I said bitterly.

"Maybe you are in the wrong town." He shot back. My eyes widened.

_What the hell?_

"I have every right to be here as you do." I crossed my arms. He didn't answer. Maybe he can give me directions and I will be on my way. "I'm looking for someone. If you could be so kind as to direct me, I will gladly leave."

"You looking for Jake?" The guy asked crossing his arms.

_Who the fuck is Jake?_

"Um no, actually, I'm looking for..." This guy was freaking me out with his staring. "Um, a man named Billy Black?"

"Jake's Dad?" The guy looked confused. "What do you want with Billy?"

_Jake's dad? My dad. I had a brother?_

"It's private." I didn't really feel like telling my story again today. The guy seemed to understand.

"I'm Seth, a friend of the family." He said reaching out to me. I looked at him for a minute before giving him my hand. We both growled in unison. He was a werewolf too! I could feel it, I could sense it. I pulled my hand away.

_That's why he's acting so weird. I was a new werewolf in his territory!_

"You are one of us." He said carefully. "Yet your not…"

"Yeah, I uh..." I didn't know what to say. "That's why I'm here. This is uh..." What the hell am I supposed to say? People were passing by on the streets, some watching us.

"You're related?" Seth asked. I just nodded. He looked lost. "Well I can take you to Billy's." Seth said. "Do ya wanna walk or run…." he stopped. "Yeah maybe walking would be best since… well since yeah, this way." He said walking off.

Run? Surely he didn't mean run around like a wolf. I mean I've only done that once and it was purely by accident. Is there a way to control this thing? I followed Seth down the street, he was pretty fast.

_Duh werewolf. _

Hopefully I would find my answers soon enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forks, Washington**

**The Cullen's Residence **

**Drea's POV **

As I followed Bella's old red truck down the gravel driveway, I wondered why Edward hadn't bought her a nice car. Maybe it will be a wedding present?

I came to a stop just behind Bella and I watched as She and Jacob got out. I watched Jacob's tanned hands busily button up his shirt as he walked towards the porch.

Edward and Alice were already on the porch, they knew I was coming.

Before I could get out of the car, Alice was on me in an instant.

"Drea, my dear oh my god it's been so long!" She grabbed me and spun me around. Zoee just stared.

"Drea!" Edward called walking towards me, Bella clinging to his hand.

"Edward." I screamed as Alice let me go to him. A chorus of welcomes came at me at once, as each of the Cullen's came outside the house. I greeted Esme and Carlisle with a warm embrace, Jasper just about knocked me down with his hugs and Rosalie stared me down as usual. Emmett nodded towards me and looked away. I looked back for Zoee, she stood leaned up against our car.

"Zoee!" I called reaching out for her. She walked towards us. She didn't look like she felt so good. And I was certain her stomach was looking much fuller today. She smiled despite how she felt. "This is my good friend, Zoee." I said to Edward. "Zoee, this is Edward, Alice…" I named everyone as I pointed and they all welcomed her with open arms. Thankfully it wasn't enough contact for her to feel how cold their skin was.

_Leroy was always so cold. _

I remembered that from the drive. I would discuss that with Edward as soon as I could. I was thinking about ways to bring it up later, when Bella spoke.

"It was ironic that they chose us to ask directions." She said laughing.

"Yes wasn't it though?" I asked now staring at Jacob. He adjusted his stance and looked down at his feet.

Jasper followed my glance and smirked.

"Already on the prowl for your next victim, huh Drea?" He asked grinning.

"I don't think victim is the word I would use." I said attempting to shove him. Though that was useless. He didn't move one inch.

Jacob hadn't looked at me not once since we got here. I was starting to worry, he'd lost interest.

_What about that half naked guy over there? _

I remembered Zoee pointing him out at the park and I went in for the kill. Though I didn't do too well. It took me a few minutes to snap out of whatever trance I was in. That's never really happened to me before. Well not since I transformed. I looked at Jacob again. This is no ordinary guy. There's just something about him….

Just like Adryen, he was a lot bigger up close. His hands were so hot.

_Just like Adryen's. _

Did that mean…? Surely not. I mean there's not way I would meet more than one werewolf in my lifetime, much less within a few days.

I wish Bella wouldn't have given the shirt back. I wrinkled my nose and pursed my lips.

"Drea." Edward said staring at me.

"Huh?" I asked. Zoee laughed. She knew what I was thinking. Though Edward had no idea.

_Fuck. _

"Zoee, think about brownies!" I yelled to her. She was confused, but obviously changed her course of thought.

"Why'd ya do that for?" Edward asked.

"Just like to keep ya guessing." I said laughing at him.

Esme and Carlisle must have gone back inside while I was daydreaming, because just then Esme poked her head out the door.

"Drea, come bring Zoee, I've made dinner for you." She said gesturing towards the door. "Bella, you and Jacob come eat too."

Jacob finally looked up from his feet which he all of a sudden found really interesting. Everyone started inside, he waited by the door, being polite, letting everyone pass before him. I smiled when I passed him and much to my delight he smiled back.

Once we were inside, The Cullen's went their separate ways, leaving only Edward to dine with us.

"This is wonderful." Zoee said taking a huge bite of the dinner Esme prepared. "Edward aren't you going to have any?" She asked. I shot him a look.

"No, we've already eaten." He said without blinking an eye. Jacob laughed from the other end of the table and Edward glared at him.

After dinner, Esme showed us to the guestroom so we could unpack. Zoee didn't look like she felt up to doing anything at all. I pulled the blankets off one of the twin beds in the room and told her to lie down.

"I'm sorry Drea, I'm just so tired." She kept apologizing. "I really want to go downstairs and get to know your friends."

"It's okay Zoee, you've had a long trip."

"Yeah but you barely slept and I slept almost the whole way, and..."

"Zoee it's okay. You need your rest." I smiled at her. "I'll see you in the morning, and we can do some site seeing if you'd like."

"What about Adryen?" She asked closing her eyes.

"I will pick her up at seven, like she asked." I covered her up. "Just rest Zoee." She was already asleep.

I went downstairs to join the Cullen's. Bella was seated next to Edward on the couch and I was happy to see that Jacob was still here. He sat on the other side of Bella. His gaze met mine briefly. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the front porch. Alice sat on the arm of the chair that Rosalie occupied across the room. While Emmett and Jasper excused themselves for the time being. I assumed they were going to find their own dinner. Oh lord, how am I going to explain this to Zoee?

"How far along is she?" Edward asked when I walked into the room. I was a little shocked.

"You can tell?" I asked. He grinned.

"I can smell."

_Right. Vampire. Sometimes I forget. _

"Of coarse." I laughed. "Just four weeks I think." I really wasn't sure. She had only been dating Leroy for four weeks, so it seemed logical enough.

"She's scared." Edward said. "Of the father." I just stared at him. Then I wondered out loud.

"Can you see him?" I asked. "In her thoughts?" Edward shook his head no. Hmm that wasn't going to help me.

"She's worried he'll follow her."

"He doesn't want the baby. I brought her with me, to....hide I guess." I said honestly.

"He wouldn't get passed us." Alice said beaming. I laughed.

"Well Alice if you see any crazy men coming this way, warn me please."

"That reminds me." Alice said thinking. "At one point in time, I saw you and Zoee with another girl. Dark hair, tanned skin."

"That was Adryen." I said. "We gave her a lift."

"You picked up a hitchhiker?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Drea have you lost your mind?"

"God you sound like Zoee." I laughed. "It's not like she was an axe murder or anything."

_Werewolf yes. Murderer no. _

I wondered if I should tell him that part. I wasn't sure how to bring it up. But if Jacob was…

I looked at Jacob and he blushed. He must have been staring at me. How cute is that.

_Ummm…. Train of thought intercepted. Thought Lost. _

"So did you have a good trip?" Edward asked bringing me back to reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**La Push, Washington.**

**Adryen POV**

When we arrived at Billy Black's house, he was waiting at the door like he knew I was coming.

Come to find out my mother had called and explained what had happened. She asked him to keep an eye out for me. He looked just as I had imagined him. Pure blooded Quileute like me and my mother. I don't know why I didn't think any different before. It was obvious that my father, I mean Derek my adopted father was part Caucasian. I just assumed that I had taken after my mother. But now I knew that, 100% pure Quileute blood ran through me.

Billy had long dark hair with tints of grey. This Jake character must keep him on edge a lot. He was very kind and understanding when I asked him to explain everything to me. Before he said anything, he told Seth that his mother wanted him home. Apparently he didn't want to speak in front of him.

He explained that he had met my mother, a few years after his wife had passed away. He was very angry that she had been taken from him. He had two older daughters who left his home shortly after because they couldn't stand to be reminded of her. His son who was only a few years older than me was all he had left. He explained that his son, Jake, Jacob as he called him, was the spiting image of his mother. He was forced to look into her eyes every day and it had begun to do damage to his heart.

He had gone out to a local tavern one night in order to make his hurt disappear. That's where he met my mother. To make a long story short, I was conceived later on that night.

That was the last time he saw my mother. He learned from a friend a few weeks later that she had run off and married some unknown man. He didn't know anything about me, until I was only a few months old.

"You're mother called me and told me." He said softly. "She said she didn't need anything from me, she was happy, her husband was happy, he knew the truth but wanted to raise you as his own. She thought it was best that knew." He looked away. I sat at his dining room table with my hands in my lap. "I couldn't give you a good life, Adryen. I was struggling to take care of what I had left."

_Jacob. _

"I don't blame you, Billy. I'm not upset. I just…there's things that my mother can't explain. Things that are happening to me."

"You're mother said something about that." He said closing his eyes. "What things, are happening?"

_Well I've become a werewolf for one._

"My senses are unusually perceptive. My temperature is way above normal. I…" I didn't know what to say. He looked at me. He knew what I was. "I've turned…"

"You've phased." He asked.

_Phased?_

"What does that mean?" I felt stupid.

_Then it all came at once. _

Quileute stories about Chief Taha Aki merging spirits with wolves, a traitorous warrior named Utlapa stealing his body, the beginning of shape shifting, the cold ones, the 3rd wife giving her life, oh my god way too much information at once.

I sat quietly at the table staring at my hands.

"I know there's a lot to understand." Billy said quietly. I nodded.

_Yep and I have no idea half of what he just said. _

Basically, I'm a werewolf. There is nothing I can do about it. It's genetic. Genetically, you receive the "gift" when you are at the right age, and usually only when cold ones are near. Cold ones. Vampires. I've seen people who look like vampires in California, but I never believed such a thing existed. Thought it was just the popular thing to do. Goth I think it's called. Of coarse I didn't believe in werewolves either, or fairies for that matter.

"This is a dream right?" I asked Billy, trying to smile.

"I wish I could say yes to that." Bill said.

"Well what about Seth? Is he?" Billy nodded.

"And your Jacob?" He nodded again. "Seth could sense I was family?"

"Yes, it's in you scent." Right I remember the sniffing session.

"Are there others?" I asked. He nodded again.

_Must be tired of talking now. _

"I'm sure they know you are here by now. I just hope Jacob comes home so I can explain it to him."

It was getting late. Only a few more hours before Drea would be in town to pick me up. I had so many questions left unanswered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forks, Washington

The Cullen's Residence

Jacobs POV

I sat on the couch by Bella watching Alexandrea talk about her trip. She was walking around in the center of the room, describing everything with hand gestures. Everything she said sounded exciting even if she was talking about taking a nap in the car. I did the best I could not to look at her. I knew Edward would know exactly what I was thinking. She'd smile at me every once in awhile when she caught me staring.

"Isn't it time for you to go home, Dog?" Rosalie said to me from across the room.

"Amazing, you can tell time, Rosalie." I smirked. Alexandrea laughed and Rosalie glared at her.

"Where do you live Jacob?" She asked her voice so sweet.

"La Push, it's about-"

"Thirty minutes from here." She finished my sentence. I was amazed. Then I remembered Alice saying something about her being there earlier.

"That's where Adryen is." She said. "I'm supposed to pick her up at seven." She turned to Edward. "I didn't even ask Esme if it was okay for Adryen to stay."

"You know Esme the more the merrier." Edward smiled, running his fingers through Bella's hair. She was snuggled up to his chest, sleeping soundly.

_The image made me want to vomit. _

"Jacob." Alexandrea's voice broke my thoughts. I looked at her. "Do you want a ride?"

_Mmm? A what?_

I didn't say anything. Just cocked my head to the side. Rosalie laughed, I'm sure I did look like a dog at that moment.

"Jacob can find another way home." Edward said staring at me.

"Nonsense Edward. I'm heading in that direction, I can take him."

_Yes Yes she can take me. _

Edward looked at me like he was trying to shoot lasers at me.

_Oops. _

"Would you mind Jacob? If I take you?" She asked her eyes meeting mine.

_Mind? Hell I'd beg for it. _

I looked at Edward and grinned. He was already glaring at me, no need to play nice now.

"Wouldn't mind that one bit." I said and she was pleased.

_Can't say that for Edward though. _

"Perhaps we should go now." She said looking at the clock.

_Okay sure okay sure. Speak out loud dumbass. _

"Sounds like a plan." I said standing up. I bent down and touched Bella's arm. She didn't move. "Night Bella." She mumbled something.

"I'll meet you in the car, Jacob." Alexandrea said heading for the door. "I'll make sure it is nice and toasty for ya." She laughed and started to walk out.

_I'm not entirely sure what the look on my face was at the moment. _

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary." Alice commented.

"It's not even cold outside." Rosalie said.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, just hoping you'll get hot again." She said walking out the door.

_Um?_

Edward looked at me like he was going to attack

"Drea, wait!" Edward called after her. He moved quickly laying Bella down on the couch before following her.

"You are so in trouble." Rosalie said laughing.

"Yep." Alice added.

_I haven't done anything, yet. _

I decided I probably shouldn't go outside just yet, and stood by the window.

Alexandrea was standing with the driver's side door open. Edward walked up to her and took her hands in his. He leaned his head down so that his forehead was touching hers.

_Great, get to smell bloodsucker the whole way. _

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked her trying to be quiet. He knew all too well that I could hear him anyway.

"What are you talking about?" Alexandrea said pushing him away.

_You go girl. _

"It's quite obvious that you are flirting with Jacob."

_True. _

"I'm sorry, should I be subtle?" She asked.

_No. It's easier this way._

"No you shouldn't be doing anything. Whatever it is that you are thinking, which I wish to god I knew-"

_Me too. _

"No trust me, you don't wanna know." Alexandrea said smiling.

_Yes I do. _

"Drea." Edward said clenching his fists. "Whatever you are thinking, STOP. Jacob is not someone you need to mess with."

_Edward is such a prick. _

Edward turned toward the window. I waved.

"He's a sixteen year old insensitive-"

"He's sixteen?!?" Alexandrea asked. "Wow." She looked toward me. I'm not sure if she could see me or not.

"Drea, listen." Edward started again. "He's a jerk. He has a bad temper and he's been trying to take Bella from me for a while."

_You so did not have to go there. _

"He wants everything he can't have, everything…he's… he's a whore."

Alexandrea cocked her head to the side.

"No wait, maybe that was the wrong word." Edward said, she just laughed at him. She crossed her arms.

"Does he steal cheese?" She asked.

_What? _

"What?" Edward asked, she just stared at him. "Well no, I mean I don't think so, what kind of question is that?"

"Doesn't matter." She said. "I'll be fine, Edward. I'll take heed to your little warning."

"You're lying." Edward said.

"Too bad you don't know that for sure huh?" She said waving for me to come outside.

"You better keep your paws to yourself, Mutt." I heard Rosalie say as I walked outside.

"I second that." Edward said before I even got to the car. "And keep your clothes on."

_Not promising anything. _

I laughed when I saw Edwards face. He has yet to figure out just how much fun this whole mind reading thing is for me.

I passed Emmett and Jasper as they were coming home from hunting.

They stopped and stood by Edward.

"You got something to say?" Alexandrea asked as they stared.

Emmett and Jasper shook their heads as I opened the passenger's door.

As soon as my door was closed, she backed out of the driveway.

"Careful now, Jacob!" I heard Jasper call after us. "She bites!"

I'm not sure if I was nervous, embarrassed or if it was the fucking heat in this car. But my face felt hot as hell. I looked at Alexandrea, she looked deep in thought. I started messing with the collar of my shirt. I noticed her turn and smile at me.

I cleared my throat.

"Are you okay Jacob?" She asked keeping her eyes on the road.

_Sure. I'm just gonna have heat stroke in about five minutes. _

"Yeah I'm fine."

_Did she really want me to take my shirt off? _

_This is so awkward. Flattering, but awkward. _

_Keep your clothes on. Edward warned._

_Edward would tell Bella, she'd be mad at me. _

"Ya know, technically clothes means more than one." Alexandrea said as if reading my mind. "Pants and shoes count as clothes."

_Valid point. _

"You know you could just ask, instead of trying to kill me." I said looking at her. She laughed.

"I don't do the asking. I get asked." She said trying not to smile.

_Okay then. She's playing with me now. _

"All right, you first then." That's the only thing I could think of. She laughed and swatted at me.

"I'm not that easy Jacob Black."

_Yeah didn't think so. _

"God, seriously, Alexandrea." I said giving up. I started unbuttoning my shirt. She laughed. Once it was off I threw it at her.

_I felt so used. But I liked it. _

"Is this my parting gift?" She asked placing my shirt between us.

"Yeah, I'm never wearing it again."

_It's true I'm not, its hot I hate it. _

She smiled. She hadn't even looked me at all. I think she's just toying with my head.

"You're right." She said leaning down and turning the heat off. "It's hot." I just sighed. She rolled down the windows.

_This chick is crazy. _

"So Jacob." She said, she still hadn't looked at me. She reached out and touched my arm. "Yep, still hot."

_I really wanted to stick my head out the window. Bet Rosalie would love to see that. _

"What do I smell like?" She asked. "To you?" Still wasn't looking at me.

_No one as ever come out and asked me that before. _

"Flowers." I couldn't think of any way around saying anything but the truth. "With a hint of Edward." She laughed.

"What does Edward smell like?"

I made the most awful face. She laughed.

"That bad, huh?" Yep still not a glance.

I nodded.

_She knows _

"Did Edward tell you about me?" I asked.

"Just that you're an insensitive jerk." She answered.

_Yeah well I heard that part. _

"But no, he didn't tell me about the whole werewolf thing." She kept her eyes on the road.

_Yep, she knows. _

"How'd you guess?" I must say I was impressed.

"Well, Rosalie seems to enjoy using canine terms when speaking to you. You obviously have good hearing, a great sense of smell…." She smiled. "Another werewolf has told me that I smell like flowers."

_Another werewolf? _

I growled. I tried not to but I did.

She looked at me and smiled.

"The temperature difference is quite obvious. From experience I've learned that werewolves are hot."

_I made myself not growl this time. _

"Not as hot as you of course." She said finally looking at me. I leaned closer to the window.

_Yep I seriously need more air. _

"I won't tell Rosalie." She said.

"Huh?"

"Go ahead stick your head out the window." She laughed.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked. She laughed again. I was really starting to love that laugh.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I'm not a vampire, I don't have cool powers like that."

"Well I'm very aware that you are not a vampire." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. I tried to think where I was going with this. "You smell too good." She turned and looked at me.

"So what do you smell like to them?"

"You'd have to ask them." I said. "I'm assuming wet dog?" She laughed.

"So will I smell like wet dog when I get home?"

"Depends on how close I am to you."

"Well then I hope to smell ungodly by the time I get home." She said not blinking an eye.

_I made a mental note not to think about any of this around Edward. EVER._

"So you are just a really perceptive human?" I asked. She smiled.

"Kind of."

_Kind of? What did that mean?_

"Kind of human or kind of not?"

"Kind of not."

I turned to look out the window.

_I had no idea what was going on now. _

"I'm not dangerous." She said softly. "I'm immortal. I am of the Asrai race."

"The Asrai?" I asked. Never heard of them. She sighed.

"Fairy." She seemed upset with the term.

"A fairy huh?" I had to smile.

_Sure wasn't expecting that. _

"Is that why Edward can't read your thoughts?" I asked. She looked confused at how I would know that.

"I don't really know why he can't." She answered.

"He can't read Bella's either."

"Good to know."

"So what are you fairy powers?" She laughed.

"Other than my striking ability to lure a man to me at any given moment?" She glanced at me.

_I can see how that works. _

"I can freeze people. Kind of. I've never really used that ability to its fullest."

"How?"

"I'm not sure if you can tell, but my hands are unusually cold. If I touch someone for a long enough time, they freeze." She laughed. "I've never done it long enough to hurt anyone."

_I hadn't noticed. _

"And I don't think it works on werewolves." She added, reaching for my hand.

_Sure go ahead freeze me, I don't mind one bit. _

She placed her hand on top of mine and held it there for a few minutes.

_I could feel the chill. But it wasn't uncomfortable. _

She pulled her hand back.

"See, your hand burns mine."

"Burns?"

"Well it's not comfortable." She said.

_Oh, this doesn't sound good at all. _

"But it's just my hands." She said quickly. "I'm sure anywhere else; your hands would just be warm." She closed her eyes. "What I meant to say was-"

"I get it. I think." I said touching her face. "Is that uncomfortable?"

She looked at me and shook her head no.

By this time we were already in La Push, I didn't even realize it until she parked in front of the old café.

"Is this where your friend is supposed to meet you?" I asked.

"Yeah let me go see if she's inside." She said shutting the car off and opening the door. "The windows are down you should be all right until I get back." She winked at me as she disappeared inside the café.

She was back before I could even react to that. She had a note in her hand.

"Everything all right?" I asked as she got back in the car.

"Yeah, Adryen left me a note. Said she's staying awhile longer." She said not looking to happy about it. She shivered. I grabbed my shirt and handed it to her.

"Oh yes, my new shirt." She said excitedly. She actually put it on. And I must say it looked much better on her. She pulled the shirt tightly around her and pulled her hair out from under the collar. The wind blew through the windows and I caught her scent again. I inhaled deeply. She looked at me. "Are you smelling me?" She was a very perceptive fairy."

"Yes." Why lie. She smiled. "Ya know what?"

"What?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Alexandrea doesn't sound like a fairy name." It's true it didn't.

"What about Drea?" She asked.

"Nope sounds too masculine."

_Trust me. _

"Oh then what would my _fairy_ name be?"

_I thought about it for a minute. _

_Alex._

_No masculine as well._

_Xandrea?_

_No too long. _

_I got it._

"Lexi." I finally said. She shook her head. "And why not?"

"Cuz it sounds too pixie like and cutesy. Like a, like a-"

"Like a fairy?" I asked grinning. She nodded.

"Exactly."

"So what is Adryen doing in La Push?" I was getting curious.

"Oh she is looking for her birth father. Some kind of genetic issues."

_Genetic issues? _

"So which way to your house?" She asked changing the subject.

I really didn't want to go home right now, but I knew I should. I'd been gone all day long. I instructed her which direction to start in and we eventually made it to my house. The living room light was on. I assumed Billy would be asleep by now. He never waits up.

"Are your parents waiting up for you?" She asked.

"It's just my dad." I said reaching for the door. "Do you wanna come in?" I stopped. "I mean to wait for your friend."

"Sure." She said opening the door and getting out.

As we walked up to the door, I prayed Billy wouldn't say anything about my missing shirt and draw conclusions.

I opened the front door and gestured for her to go inside first. I followed behind her shutting the door.

"Is that you Jacob?" I heard Billy call from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad it's me." I called back and I looked at Alexandrea. "I brought a friend."

"A friend?" Billy said wheeling himself into the living room. "Oh." He said seeing Alexandrea. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes.

_Please don't embarrass me. _

"Hello." Alexandrea said reaching out for Billy. For some reason the house smelled different tonight. Maybe it was just Alexandrea?

"Well hello." He said taking her hand. She didn't hold his hand for long; I could tell by the look on her face that she expected his hand to be hot as well. "My goodness, dear are you cold?"

"Just a little." She said.

"Leave it to my boy." Billy said.

"Oh no, Jacob's a sweetheart. He offered me his shirt, like a gentleman." She said batting her eyes at me.

_I don't remember it happening that way. _

"I see that." Billy said eying me. I had to look away. "Well Jacob aren't you going to introduce us."

_Grrr._

"This is my Dad, Billy." I said looking at Alexandrea. "Dad this is…" I grinned. "This is my new friend, Lexi."

_If looks could kill, I'd be down and out. _

"Lexi, what a perfect name. It really fits you."

She tried to glare at me while smiling.

"My thoughts exactly" I said nodding.

"Awww, Billy you are too sweet." She said turning to me. "Now I know where Jakey gets it from."

_Jakey?_

_Yeah Billy caught that too. _

"Isn't he just adorable?" She said, pinching my cheek. I tried to get away. My dad beamed proudly.

_She's trying to embarrass me. _

"He thinks he is." Billy said.

"Oh but he is." She said putting both hands on either side of my face. "He's like a little puppy." Billy laughed. "Well maybe a big puppy." She laughed.

_She's doing a great job too._

"Lexi?" I heard someone say from the kitchen.

"Adryen?"

I looked up to see a really tall girl walk into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Dre…Lexi?" She seemed confused.

"I came to pick you up and I was just giving Jacob a ride, and..." Lexi stopped. "Oh wow." She looked at Billy and then at me.

_Oh she is looking for her birth father. _

_Some kind of genetic issues._

I stared at Billy.

I grinded my teeth and tightened my fists.

"Jacob…" Lexi said turning to me. "Um Adryen, um…" She took a deep breath.

"Jake." Billy said. I just glared at him and then at this Adryen character. She looked tense.

"I gotta go." It was all I could think of. I was mad. And I didn't want Lexi to see me like this.

"Jacob." Lexi called as I was almost to the door. I turned around.

"I hope I get to see you again Lexi." I said turning away and storming out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Same Place**

**Drea's POV**

When Jacob stormed out, the three of us stood in silence.

Adryen stared me down.

"So, is this your father?" I asked trying to be cheerful.

Adryen nodded.

"Nice to meet you Billy. Again." I looked away.

"How did you meet him?" Adryen asked. "What did you tell him?"

"What?" I asked. "Who?"

She glared at me.

_Oh... right… Jacob._

"We met him and Edward's Bride, Bella at the park and they took us to the Cullen's house."

Billy looked a tiny bit uncomfortable at the mention of the Cullen's. Adryen continued to eye me.

"I offered to bring him home, since he lived here in La Push and I was coming here anyway. And he asked why you were here and I told him."

"What did you tell him?" Billy asked.

_This was awkward._

"Just that, she was looking for her real father." I said. "And something about genetic issues."

Adryen ran her fingers through her hair.

"Billy I'm so sorry." She said to him. "Jacob-"

"He'll be fine. He'll come home when he's ready." Billy said.

"I guess I should go then." Adryen said.

"Come back tomorrow, Adryen." Billy said. "You too, Lexi. I'm sure Jacob will come home." He said smiling at me.

_I'm gonna kill him. Lexi. Geez. _

"Of course, Billy. I'll bring Adryen back tomorrow afternoon." He nodded. I said goodbye and went out to wait for Adryen in the car.

Within minutes, she pulled the passenger's side door open.

"Lexi?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

_I wanted to make a dog comment. _

"Ugh." I said starting the car up. "Your brother thinks that's more of a fairy name then Drea."

She looked away.

"You know my brother more than I do." She seemed upset.

"Oh Adryen I had no idea." I said backing out and heading back towards the Cullen's.

"I know its okay. I just wish he wouldn't have stormed out."

"Well I'm sure he's just confused. He'll come back, Billy can explain things. I'm sure everything will be fine."

She sighed.

"So…" She said reaching out and touching my shirt. "Did he lose a bet?"

_I guess you could say that. _

I laughed.

"You want the truth or a lie?" I asked.

"Lie." Adryen said.

"I was cold." That was why I was wearing the shirt. She looked at me questioningly.

"That's a very believable lie."

"Thank you much." I replied. She kept looking at me.

"Okay I'm curious, what's the truth?" I knew she'd ask that. I cleared my throat.

"I turned the heat up in the car and he got hot." She just looked at me. "And I did it strictly for that purpose." I said staring out the window.

"Drea!" She said appalled. I turned to her.

"Adryen!" I said back. "I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but your brother is hot!" I couldn't hold back. "And I'm not talking about his temp either."

"Oh God, Drea, you just met him!"

"And? What I can't look?"

"You deliberately stripped him down."

"No! I didn't touch him at all. Well... " She looked at me.

_I need to stop talking now. _

"Sooo, how's your dad?" I asked cheerfully. "He seems nice."

"Is he adorable like Jakey?" She asked grinning.

"Oh you heard that huh?" I laughed. "I was just trying to embarrass him."

"Uh huh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

I was mad. I couldn't control my temper. I didn't even know why I was mad. I just knew that my dad had lied to me. It was obvious that this Adryen girl was my sister. She looked just like me. _Genetic issues._ This must be the other werewolf Lexi was talking about.

_You have another sister? _

I heard Embry join in my thoughts.

_And she's a werewolf?_

There went Quil.

_Apparently. _

_Who's the redhead?_

Great Seth's here too.

_Redhead? _

Both Quil and Embry asked. I hated they could not only hear my thoughts but also see them.

_Ooh wow, Jake nice. _

Quil commented.

_Is she wearing your clothes?_

Seth asked.

_Whoa, is she Jake?_

_SHUT UP_

_Yes she is _

_It's not what you think_

_She is not the issue. _

_Did you imprint? _

Quil asked.

_No._

_Can I?_

Seth asked.

I growled at him.

_Kidding Jake!_

_Jacob. _

Yay, Sam is here. All I need now is Leah.

_Hey Jake. _

Leah said.

_Yay. _

_You need to go home and talk to Billy. _

Sam said.

_Yeah, why?_

_There's things you need to know. _

_And your sister needs your help. This is new to her. _

_One of you can help her. I'm not interested. _

I phased out.

Seriously I hated it. I can't even have a moment to myself to think without them all there _hounding_ me. I don't even know what's going on. I left Lexi at my house and took off. Things were getting… different. I smiled. More comfortable for sure.

_Would I see her again?_

Probably not if I didn't stop acting like an ass. Adryen is her friend. I can't just not talk to her. She's Billy's daughter. She's my sister. And she's a werewolf.

When I found my pants that I had hastily pulled off, I dressed and headed back to the house. Billy was there waiting for me. Adryen and Lexi had gone.

"I'm gonna need some new shoes." I told Billy joining him in the kitchen.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, kind of forgot I was wearing them." I said sitting at the table with him. "Guess that sucks with two werewolves in the family." He met my eyes.

"Jacob, let me explain." He started.

"I'm listening."

He told me that Adryen was in fact his daughter. How he'd met her mother, thank god it was after my mother had passed or I would have been livid. It didn't seem like that much of a big deal now.

"So she's one of us now?" I asked.

_Its funny I didn't think there were any more leeches around then usual. _

"Yes she is. She's already phased once, but she doesn't know how to control it."

"Is she from around here?"

"No, she's from California."

_California??_

"Are there-"

"I've been watching the news there doesn't seem to be anything going on there. No unexplained murders, no others with symptoms of the change."

"Then why?"

"I really don't know Jacob." Billy answered shaking his head.

He didn't say anything else for a few minutes. I sat there with my head down.

Of coarse I was thinking about Lexi. I wanted to see her. What if she never comes back? What if Edward bans me from the Cullen house? What's going to happen after the wedding when she goes back home? Why am I thinking like this?

_Is this what imprinting feels like? _

"So Jake…" Billy said. I looked up. "This Lexi seems like a nice girl."

I just nodded.

"She seems to think highly of you." He said grinning. "Perhaps there is something wrong with her."

"Very funny, Dad." I said standing up. "She's just a friend, don't go getting all weird on me."

"Do Quil and Embry also call you Jakey?" He started laughing.

It's possible that I blushed just then.

"No." I replied.

_Though Seth did once, but I stopped that real quick._

"Do they tell you often how adorable you are?" He was almost in tears now.

"I think its time for me go to bed." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, defiantly." He said still smiling. "You have a long day tomorrow."

_What?_

"And just what am I doing tomorrow?"

"Training your sister."

_If that wasn't the oddest sentence I've ever heard. _

"Oh she's coming back?"

_I wasn't sure how I felt about this yet. _

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon, you will help her wont you?" He looked at me all pitiful like.

"What if I have a date?" I started to turn and walk away.

_Yeah right like I have date. _

"I'll be sure to let Lexi know that when she drops Adryen off."

_Damn it. _

I just turned and looked at him and he laughed.

"Bet your free now." He said chuckling.

"I'll be here." I said stomping down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adryen's POV**

**Somewhere between La Push and Forks**

I was so glad to be going somewhere with a bed. It has been one hell of a week. Especially within the last few days.

Drea, or Lexi or whoever she was now kept her eyes focused on the road. She looked like she could use a good night's sleep as well. She hadn't slept much at all since I met her. It was almost nine now, I wondered if any of the Cullen's would be awake.

"Do your friends know I'm coming?" I asked. She nodded.

"Though I do need to discuss something with you." She said looking at me briefly.

_This doesn't sound good._

"Okay, what?"

"I haven't told them about your, well your genetic issues."

"Would it be a problem?" I asked. "I mean they know Jacob."

"Yeah well… they don't really like Jacob." She said making a face. "Least Edward doesn't. Or Rosalie."

"Do they know he's a werewolf?" She nodded again. "And they're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess. I think they just put up with him for Bella. I mean I'm not sure."

_What does Jacob have to do with Edward's bride?_

"Why for Bella?"

"Oh, Jacob is like her BFF I think." She laughed. "I'm not sure about that either, just some things I've caught on to."

"BFF?" I asked. She laughed again.

"Best Friend Forever!"

"Sorry I don't speak pixie." She shot me a hateful look. I laughed.

"Well if they can be nice to him for Bella, they can be nice to me for you."

"Well their not really that nice." She laughed. "But that's not really the issue."

_Her friends hate my brother, but that's not the issue?_

"Just so you know…um…" She started, and then sighed. "Basically, Bella and Zoee are the only humans in the house."

"I kind of figured that."

I thought about it on the trip. She had said she was born in 1933 and met Edward when she was fifteen, making it 1948. Assuming Edward was the same age, I wondered why an almost eighty year old man was getting married for the first time.

"Really?" She asked.

I explained the age thing.

"Right." She laughed. "I hope Zoee doesn't figure that out before I have the chance to tell her."

"All right then, I'm pretty sure their not werewolves. And you said you and Patrick were the last of the Asrai race… sooo what's left?"

_I remembered the Cold Ones Billy had told me about. _

_Surely not. _

"Now don't freak out Adryen." She said calmly. "They aren't like the ones you read about or see on _Buffy_…."

"Vampires?" I asked. Cold Ones.

"Yes but they are very docile, they don't kill people, they hunt animals." She said scrunching her nose up. "But not wolves though…" She was trying to sort her thoughts. "They think wolves smell really bad." She rolled her eyes. "That was probably offensive, Adryen I'm sorry, I..."

_This was the weirdest day of my life. _

"But Jacob says they smell too." She said I guess trying to make me feel better. "He even said I smelled little like Edward." She laughed. "Do I smell bad?" She said sniffing her arm. She was still wearing Jacob's shirt.

"Not bad, but not like you usually do." I told her.

"Aww no flowers?" She laughed as she turned into a long driveway.

"I can still smell flowers, but there's a woodsy smell. You smell like…" I leaned over and smelled the sleeve of her shirt. "Jacob."

She laughed.

"Great." She said. "Anyway they might think it's you they smell and not him?"

"Possibly." I said. "We smell similar since we're family. That's what Billy said. But I'm sure the Cullen's know his scent well."

"What if I take the shirt off?" She asked.

"Probably won't make a difference." I told her. "Why does it matter?"

"Well I would just rather go in and go to bed and not argue with Edward." She sighed as she pulled up in front of a large house. "Okay let's get this over with."

I'm assuming the man on the porch staring holes through Drea was Edward. There were others sitting and standing around him.

A chick with the black spiky hair eyed me, while a blond scrunched up her nose at me.

A tall blond man hovered over the spiky haired chick and a brown hair man sat with his arm around the blond girl.

I could sense there were others.

"It's passed your curfew." The blond guy said grinning. Drea just laughed at him. Edward continued to stare at her and then he glanced at me. Then they all did.

_Awkward._

"This is Adryen." Drea finally announced. "Adryen, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and that one over there with the unpleasant smirk on his face, is Edward."

"I figured that one out already." I laughed. "Your BFF right?" Drea laughed.

"Exactly." She smiled at Edward. "Did Bella go home?"

He nodded.

"Aww I was hoping that Adryen could meet her."

_Right, Bella, my brother's BFF._

"Brother?" Edward asked.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"No." He answered me.

My face was priceless.

He grinned.

"Oh oh oh Adryen, oops I forgot to tell you. Edward can read minds. So if you can, try not to think about to much."

"So, you picked up a hitchhiker, who just happens to be a werewolf who just happens to be Jacob Black's sister?" Edward said staring at Drea. The others looked shocked.

"I know crazy isn't it?" Drea asked shaking her head.

"I didn't know he was my brother before. And I didn't get a chance to talk to him either, he kinda took off."

"Jacob's sister?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Rosalie said sneering.

"That's why I couldn't see her in my vision." Alice said to no one in particular.

_I had no idea what she was talking about anyway. _

"Oh yeah and Alice has visions." Drea said shrugging her shoulders. "You can't see werewolves?" She asked looking at Alice.

"Nope never have been able to see Jacob in my visions."

"Good to know." Drea said quietly. Though I'm sure we all heard her.

"Anything else I should know?"

_Anyone one else have special powers?_

"Jasper can sense your emotions and modify them." Drea said. Jasper nodded like he was so proud.

"Rosalie can..." Drea stopped and thought for a moment. "And Emmett…well he's very strong and powerful." She said nodding at him. He looked away immediately.

"And the others?" I asked. Drea just looked at me. "Inside?"

"Right, werewolf... I keep forgetting." She laughed. "Esme and Carlisle. Esme is the sweetest woman you have ever met in your life. Jacob loves her, because she feeds him constantly. And Carlisle is the most amazing doctor."

"A vampire that is a doctor?"

"Yeah he's just cool like that." Drea said. I could tell she was getting tired.

"Hey Drea, nice shirt." Jasper said circling her. She frowned at him. "Looks like you won."

I watched Edward's reaction.

"Drea…" He began.

"Don't start with me Edward, I'm tired." She said walking towards the house. "I'm going to bed, Adryen, you coming?" I nodded and followed her.

"It was nice meeting all of you." I said trying to be as civil as possible. They nodded in agreement and said goodnight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next morning **

**The Cullen Residence**

**Drea's POV**

I woke up in the bed that Zoee had been in last night. I wasn't sure how I had gotten there because I had given the other bed to Adryen and make a pallet in the floor. Both Zoee and Adryen were already up.

I sat up, trying to make myself wake up. I had defiantly made up for my lack of sleep on the trip. I was finally able to pull myself out of the bed. I opened up my suitcase and rummaged through it, pulling out some jeans and a green tank top.

I hadn't even changed last night, I was still wearing the same outfit I had on yesterday, complete with Jacob's black shirt. I slipped it off and held it to my face.

_I'm glad no one saw me do that. _

I thought about Jacob and wondered if he was thinking about me.

_What the hell?_

I'm seriously losing it. Never have I thought about a guy like that. As I tried to tell myself it was nothing and that I was overreacting, I remembered my plans for the day.

_Oh I hope they didn't leave without me!_

I hurriedly got dressed, threw on a little lipstick and brushed my hair before going down stairs.

I glanced at the clock as I entered the living room. It was almost noon. I really had slept almost the whole day away.

"Morning Drea!" Zoee greeted. She was sitting on the couch, her feet up in Adryen's lap. She was painting her toenails.

_Odd._

"Or is it Lexi now?" She asked laughing. I glared at Adryen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"Outside somewhere." Adryen said. "Something about baseball." I looked out the window.

_Yep it was raining. _

I laughed.

"Who plays baseball in the rain, anyway?" Zoee asked watching Adryen paint her toenails a peachy color. "There is defiantly something odd about them, Drea."

Adryen and I shared a look.

"I mean Lexi." She giggled.

"Don't call me that." I grabbed a pillow out of the chair and threw it at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, guess only _Jakey _can call you that huh?" Adryen high fived her.

_Seriously, am I going to have to deal with this all day?_

"It's kinda cool that he's Adryen's brother, isn't it?" Zoee asked, her eyes sparkling. "So ironic, like we were meant to meet her." Adryen smiled at her.

_What are they like, BFF's now?_

"I would have never thought that Jacob was a werewolf." Zoee announced. You could hear the Cullen's outside now. They were laughing and carrying on like children.

"Oh Drea you are finally awake." Esme smiled sweetly as she walked through the door. "There's food in the kitchen, if you're hungry."

"I'm all right, thanks Esme." I told her as the others swarmed into the living room, each one greeting me. Edward wasn't with them. Or Carlisle but I assumed he was at the hospital.

"Oh I get it now." Zoee said still on the whole werewolf thing. "That's why you wouldn't let him shake my hand at the park." I just looked at her. "Jacob, remember, you told him I didn't like people touching me." Esme disappeared up the stairs.

_I remembered now._

"You knew he was a wolf then, didn't you?"

"Well after meeting Adryen, I kind of assumed it with the whole temperature thing." I told her. "He confirmed it for me last night." Zoee grinned.

_Wrong thing to say._

"Did he now?" She laughed as well as Adryen.

"Ha Ha." I said not at all humored by them.

"I was just trying to save you from fainting again. You had a hard day."

"Aww that's so sweet Drea."

"Yeah she says that." Jasper said looking at Zoee. "But maybe she was just marking her territory." That made Zoee laugh.

"That makes more sense, Jasper." Zoee said. He smiled at me and walked out of the room. "I like him." She said. "He's funny."

"Hilarious." I said sarcastically.

Just then the phone rang.

Alice who had been sitting in the chair was already moving towards the phone.

"Yes, one moment." She said handing the phone to Adryen. Adryen just stared at her. "It's… your dad." Alice reached for the fingernail polish and took over Zoee's nails while Adryen grabbed the phone.

"Oh how sweet, Alice." She cooed.

Alice loved things like that. She and Zoee will get along well.

"Yeah, I'm still coming." I heard Adryen say.

"Did Jacob come home?" I asked her. She didn't answer.

"Yeah, did Jakey come home?" Zoee mimicked me. Alice laughed.

"Is Jacob home now?" Adryen asked, she nodded at me. "Who?" She asked. "Right, Lexi, yeah she's here." Jasper walked back into the room.

"Who the hell is Lexi?" He asked Alice pointed at me.

"That's what Jakey calls her." Zoee told him. He laughed.

"Jacob says hi." Adryen said to me. I just smiled. "Yeah she's just smiling like an idiot."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Okay we'll be there soon." She said. "Bye." She clicked the phone off.

"That's really sad, Drea." She narrowing her eyes at me "He's my brother and he didn't say a damn thing to me."

"Sorry…" I wasn't sure if she was mad or just kidding, until she started laughing.

"Are you going to see Jakey?" Zoee asked.

"Would you stop that?" I screamed.

"Now now calm down, Lexi." Jasper laughed. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"And quit trying to control my emotions." I yelled at Jasper then looked at Zoee. She hadn't heard that, she was too busy smiling and wiggling her toes.

"Lex…I mean Drea." Zoee said. "Are you going with Adryen?"

"Yes, I thought we could all go and while Jacob and Adryen are doing their little wolf thing, we could go check out the local shops."

"Awww that sounds awesome!" She said looking up as Alice stood. "Aw Alice, it's so pretty!" She said staring at her toes. Alice had doted each one with silver glitter.

"It doesn't take a lot to excite you, does it?" Jasper asked Zoee. She just laughed and shook her head as Esme walked down the stairs with a handful of folded clothes.

"Here Adryen." She said handing them to her. "I know they probably don't smell too good to you," she laughed. "But I noticed you were wearing the same dress as yesterday."

"Wow, thanks Esme." She said taking the clothes, she was obviously delighted. "Yeah, I kinda ripped my clothes. This is the only thing the girls had I could fit in"

"Well you should be able to wear these. There are some shorts and a t-shirt in there, so you won't be too hot.

"Thank you so much, really, you didn't have to do that." Adryen said. Esme just waved her away as she walked into the kitchen. "She is so sweet."

"I told you." I said smiling. Just then Edward and Bella walked into the house.

"Have you heard anything about Jacob?" Bella asked directing the comment at me. I was kind of caught off guard. I guess Edward had explained what had happened last night.

"Uh yeah, he's home now." I said nodding at Adryen.

"Wow." Bella said staring at her. "You are defiantly his sister. You look a lot like him"

"I wouldn't take that as a compliment." Jasper said grinning. Adryen laughed.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you." Adryen said shaking her hand. Bella didn't even flinch, she was obviously used to this crazy circle of friends.

"So he's home?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm taking Adryen to see him today." Bella nodded.

"Good. I don't need him all pissy with the wedding only a week away." Bella said laughing. Edward beamed.

"What time are we going to see Jakey..." Zoee started. "..ob." She laughed.

"In a few minutes." Adryen answered.

"Oooh, I gotta go grab a snack first." Zoee said standing.

_She really looked bigger today. _

When she turned to walk into the kitchen, she looked even more pregnant. I stared at her.

_That can't be._

I looked at Edward who nodded towards the door.

"I'll be right back Bella, why don't you share your Jacob stories with someone who will listen?" He nodded at Adryen and smiled at Bella.

"Haha." She replied.

I followed Edward outside and we walked a good distance from the house before he said anything.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me starting at the house.

"I'm not sure, but you can tell, can't you?" I asked him. "That something's not right with Zoee?" He studied my face for a moment.

"She does seem to be progressing faster than a normal human would." He said. "Maybe she's further along then she thought?"

"No." I told him. He looked at me for a reason. "I just know, Edward." She was my roommate I knew her the days her monthly visitor arrived.

_He sparkled. Zoee had said of Leroy. _

"What about her scent is it different?" I asked. "I mean like from other humans?"

"It's different. But there are a lot of different scents in the house right now."

"She told me Leroy sparkled."

_I just came out with it. _

"And that his skin was always so cold."

"You're not thinking…" Edward shook his head. "That's highly unlikely, Drea." He grinned at me. "Or can I call you Lexi?"

"No you can't." I said. I wasn't in the mood for this. "Something is wrong Edward." I said. "It's so weird. I cant explain it…I..."

"You've met Leroy, surely you would have known." He told me.

"No! That's just it, I have only met him a handful of times. And each time we were inside somewhere, I've never seen him in the light. I've never touched him, I never even gave him a glance, because he was Zoee's boyfriend and I just don't do that."

Edward nodded.

"Look, Drea, I will talk to Carlisle and see what he thinks okay?" Edward said. "Maybe he can do an ultra sound?"

"You can't let Zoee know that I think anything is wrong. Please you have to make sure that Carlisle is just doing it for.. .I don't know for fun, so she can…" Before I could finish I heard Zoee scream from the house. I took off running, of coarse Edward got there before me.

I rushed inside the house and Zoee was standing by the couch with her hands on her stomach and a big smile across her face.

"Drea!" She screamed reaching for me. "I felt the baby!"

I looked at Edward. He nodded. Adryen noticed.

"Look, Drea, feel..." She said taking my hands.

"No no no!" I said pulling my hands back.

"Oh, right, I forgot." She said, her smile disappearing the reappearing in an instant. "There it is again!" She was unbelievably happy. "Adryen!" She said. Adryen immediately placed her hand on Zoee's stomach.

"Wow, he's a strong one." She replied.

"Maybe he's a werewolf?" Zoee laughed.

I looked at Edward again.

"I'll call Carlisle at the hospital and see if he can bring an ultrasound machine home, so you can see the baby." Edward told her. "Would you like that Zoee?"

"Oh wow, Edward that would be awesome!" She was beyond ecstatic.

"We should probably head out to La Push now." Adryen said. "It's already almost one."

"Why are you going to La Push?" Edward asked turning to me.

"Jacob wants to see his sister." I told him.

"Right." He said irritated.

"You are welcome to come along." He just looked at me. "You and Bella both." Bella looked at Edward then at me.

"I would love to, but Edward and I have some things to do and besides Edward can't go to La Push." Edward looked away from me.

"Why?"

"Um…" Bella stuttered.

"Because, one night Emmett, Edward and I…" Jasper said jumping up. "We're being rowdy out there, and well we kinda aren't allowed back."

_That was a lie if I ever heard one. _

"Oh." I said looking at Edward. Then I smiled. "I'll make sure to remember that." I said winking at him.

"Let me find my shoes and I will be ready." Zoee said leaving the room.

Adryen looked at me and walked towards the door.

"We'll meet you in the car Zo." She said grabbing me by the arm.

_Zo?_

"What's wrong?" She asked when we got to the car. "With Zoee?"

"Nothing. I mean I hope nothing."

"But you think something is wrong?"

"Well her pregnancy so far is just its moving so... so..."

"Quickly?"

"Yeah." I told her. "It could be nothing. Carlisle is going to check her out. I'll let you know if I find out anything." I finished my sentence just as Zoee came wobbling out the door. Adryen nodded and opened the passenger side door for Zoee to climb in.

_Things are starting to get weird. Well weirder._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Car Ride. **

**Zoee's POV**

Adryen was being so nice to me. It made me feel awful about how I acted when we first met. Though she says she totally understands under the circumstances. She's really great though, I'm very glad I got to know her.

She was the first to feel my baby move! Well other than me of course. I can't believe I felt my baby already! The movies make it seem like such a long time before you feel the first kick! But he defiantly kicked. I wish Drea could feel it.

I hope Carlisle can bring a machine home, like Edward said! It would be so amazing to see my baby! The Cullen's are such nice people! Though they are a tiny bit odd. I've never seen any of them eat. EVER. I don't think they sleep either! Esme accidentally touched my hand at breakfast and her touch was chilling! But Drea has those traits too sometimes. Maybe they are all fairies?

Wow it was awfully quiet. I looked at Drea, she seemed tense. Adryen was sitting quietly in the backseat.

"Drea, didn't you say you had to talk to Zoee about something?" Adryen said breaking the silence. Drea just looked at her.

"No I don't think I did, Adryen." She said glaring at her.

_She looks mad. _

"I'm certain you said something about it earlier."

"Oh right, it's nothing important. It can wait until later." Drea said staring at Adryen.

"Well I think she needs to know."

_The Cullen's are fairies aren't they?_

"Well I think you need to drop it." Drea practically screamed.

I looked at Drea and then turned to look at Adryen.

"Just tell me." I finally said. "I don't want you two to fight about it."

Drea gripped the steering wheel and stared at the road.

"Just forget it." Adryen said. "I'm sorry if we upset you, Zoee."

_Now I really wanted to know. _

"Is it about the Cullen's?" I asked. Drea glanced at me.

"Why would you ask that?" Drea said.

"Well I think I know everything about you two." I laughed. "Whats up? Are they fairies too? Or werewolves? Or something else?"

Drea gritted her teeth. She obviously did not want to tell me.

"You don't have to protect me, Drea. I can handle it."

"Zoee's a lot stronger then you give her credit for," Adryen commented. Drea rolled her eyes.

"All right, Zoee." Drea began. "I don't want you to get upset or freak out, okay?" I nodded.

"The Cullen's are not werewolves or fairies."

_Okay I was wrong. _

"They are not what you see in the movies and are not dangerous to humans. They are a very unique family…"

She stopped, trying to sort her thoughts.

"Okay, you know how yesterday Jasper and Emmett went out?"

I nodded.

"They were…. Hunting."

"Hunting? Like deer?" I laughed. "They didn't have a gun." Then I laughed again. "Well I guess as big as Emmett is he could probably take one down with his own hands."

Drea and Adryen shared a look.

"Exactly." Drea said.

_What does that mean?_

"So what, they eat deer? They are deer eaters?"

Drea laughed at me.

"Sometimes. Any wild animal is fair game." Drea said. Adryen made a low growl. "Except wolves of course." She laughed.

"So that's why I never see them eat?" I asked, I was still lost. "So what are they?"

"They are…" Drea just didn't know how to come out with it.

"Cold Ones. Bloodsuckers. Vampires." Adryen said.

_Vampires! Where the hell is Buffy at when you need her?_

_I'm sure the fear was written all over my face. _

"Adryen!" Drea yelled.

"Like real vampires? They drink blood?" I asked.

"Only animals, Zoee. They wont hurt you, I promise."

_What's weirder then fairies and werewolves? That would be vegetarian vampires._

"So they are like vegetarians so to speak?" I was kind of amazed by that.

"Well yeah, kind of I guess." Drea said looking at me. "Wow, Zoee you took this a lot better than I expected."

"Well I think the fairy and werewolf thing kind of prepared me." I laughed.

_There are other werewolves and at least one other fairy, so I was wondering… _

"Are there others like them?" Drea nodded.

"Actually there are a lot of them. But they don't all act as civilized as the Cullen's."

"Apparently, some do kill people." Adryen said. She seemed deep in thought.

"Why do you say that?" Drea asked her.

"I was just thinking about what Billy told me, he said my change could have come about due to a cold one being in my area." She thought again. "I think werewolves are supposed to protect people from vampires." She looked stunned.

"Is that why Jacob and the Cullen's don't get along?" I asked. It made sense.

"Well they do smell really bad." Adryen said.

"Adryen, that's rude!"

_They don't smell bad to me. _

"Jacob says the same thing." Drea said. "He also says that werewolves smell just as bad to vampires."

"So are they like enemies?"

_This really amazed me. _

"What about Bella?"

_She eats and sleeps. _

"She's all human." Drea answered.

"Its good to know I'm not alone." I said laughing.

"Does Bella smell?" I asked turning towards Adryen.

"Not as bad." She answered. "If Edward wasn't attached to her hip she'd smell better."

I laughed.

"So if you snuggle with a vamp, you smell funny." I thought that was hilarious.

"You didn't take a shower today, did you Drea?" Adryen changed the subject.

Drea just looked at her and pulled her hair to her nose to sniff.

"Why do I smell like vampire?"

"No. You smell like my brother." Adryen said grinning at her.

Drea just rolled her eyes.

"Ooooh Drea have you been snuggling with Jakey?" I giggled.

"No. I have not. And he doesn't like being called that." She said flatly.

"Right, unless its you?" She looked irritated. "So, give me the details."

I wanted to know everything I missed during my long ass nap.

"What?" She asked. "There are no details."

"Did you kiss him?" I asked excitedly.

"No." She was still irritated.

"You suck."

She laughed.

"We just talked, that's all. Why does everyone keep bothering me about this?"

_Because you are acting weird!_

"I don't know about everyone else, but the whole time I've known you, I've never seen you look at someone like you do him. Shirt on or not."

Adryen wrinkled her nose up.

Drea looked deep in thought. She took one hand off the wheel and started playing with her hair. She always does that when something is bothering her.

"It's obvious you like him." I said eyeing her. She continued looking at the road.

"Okay, I don't think I want to hear anymore." Adryen said.

"Yes let's talk about something else." Drea said.

_All right then. _

"What did you two talk about?" Drea just looked at me.

"It's something else." I laughed. She sighed.

"I'm curious about that too." Adryen said.

"Nothing really. We talked about him being a werewolf, I told him I was an Asrai…"

"Was this before or after you made him take his shirt off?" Adryen asked.

_Hold up now._

"What?" I practically screamed at Drea.

"After." She replied. "And I didn't make him."

"Right, you just turned the heat on full blast, for the hell of it." Adryen laughed.

"Drea!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Anyway... and we talked about Adryen. And he told me Drea wasn't cutesy enough to be a fairy name and then I took him home where he introduced me to his dad, as Lexi which apparently is a more qualified fairy name." She said taking a deep breath. "Yeah he thinks he's funny."

"Lexi does fit you better." I said smiling.

"Don't start." Drea said laughing.

It got quiet again and I started thinking about something that happened when we first got here.

"Drea?" I asked. She turned towards me. "When we met Bella, she said that Alice had seen us. And you said you would explain later? Is that a vampire thing?"

"Geezus Zoee, you remember everything." Drea laughed.

"I try,"

"She can see things in her mind. Things that haven't happened yet." Drea told me. "Last night she told me about how she had seen us when we picked Adryen up but then Adryen disappeared after she changed."

"Phased." Adryen said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's called phasing. Apparently." She laughed.

"Do the others have powers too?"

"Have you ever noticed how calm you are around Jasper?" She asked.

_Love Jasper, he's so funny._

"He can sense your emotions and change them as he wants. He tries to keep you less stressed."

"Awww he's so sweet." I said smiling. "I hope he's there when I have this baby."

"That could be arranged." Adryen said.

Drea turned and looked at Adryen then back at the road.

"And Edward can read your thoughts. So watch what you're thinking around him, especially if it involves me. He can't read my thoughts for some reason. Or Bella's."

"He can't read Bella's thoughts?" I asked. "Maybe he can't read mine either."

"No he can." Drea replied. "Why do you think Jasper is always there to keep you calm?"

_Oh. I had been alittle bit on edge. _

"Fortunately, you were only thinking about Leroy, because he never said anything about Adryen being a werewolf."

"How is it that he didn't smell her, since she had been with us?"

"Probably thought it was Jacob?" Adryen replied. "Billy said our scents are a lot alike. But then again they are very familiar with Jacob."

"Well none of that matters now." Drea said. "It feels better getting everything out in the open." She sighed.

I _wonder what other powers the Cullen's had._

"What about the others?"

"What do you mean?" Drea asked.

"I mean Rosalie, Esme, do they have powers?"

"Not unless you count Rosalie's uncanny ability to piss people off." Drea said smiling. "Well Emmett is very strong." She said making a face.

Emmett. I distinctly remember Drea saying something about Emmett one night when we were home. I couldn't remember what it was though; I must have been high that day.

"And of coarse Carlisle is strong mentally, with him being able to be around blood all day long."

_Why would that matter? _

"What do you mean?" I asked. Drea looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Just because they don't hunt humans, doesn't mean they don't crave their blood." Adryen answered. Drea just looked at her. "I'm assuming its in their nature." She looked at Drea for verification.

"It's true." Is all Drea had said.

All right now in less than a week, I find out I'm pregnant. I leave my boyfriend. I find out my roommate is a fairy, I meet a werewolf, then another one, then I take up room and board with a bunch of vampires. Seriously, am I just tripping?

Before I could ask anymore questions we were in La Push. I looked out my window and watched people walking up and down the streets, visiting local shops and what not. Everything looked much different during the day. I wondered if any of those people were werewolves. Would I be thinking that every time I meet someone new? So are you a vampire, a fairy or a werewolf? Hi I'm Zoee, I'm just human.

"Which way, Adryen?" Drea asked. "I can't remember." Adryen pointed her in the right direction.

"That's because you were too busy _talking_ to Jacob." I teased her. "Or whatever you wanna call it."

"Right, I like I can do that and drive." Drea said laughing.

"I'm sure if you really set your mind to it…" Adryen started.

"All right no more!" Drea said. "I don't want to hear another word out of either of you about Jacob."

I looked at Adryen and laughed.

Soon we turned into a driveway (well we didn't literally turn into a driveway), the house was good size, and a shed was off to the side.

We got out of the car and Adryen led the way to the door. She didn't even have to knock.

"Adyren!" A older man said looking up at her from his wheel chair.

_That must be Billy. _

"Lexi, glad you came back, I'm sure Jacob will want to see you." He told her. I nudged her arm and she shook me away.

"This is Zoee." Drea said introducing me.

"Hello Zoee, it's nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

_I expected it to be hot but it wasn't. _

"Come inside." He said clearing the way and we walked into the house.

I looked around as did Drea. It was a pretty house. Very comfortable and warm.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked the question I know Drea was dying to ask.

"He's around." Billy said. "I'm sure when he sees the car, he'll come running." He smiled at Drea.

_For some reason I imagined Jacob running up to us and greeting us like a puppy that hadn't seen his master for 2 whole minutes._ I laughed.

"He's agreed to teach you Adryen." Billy said looking at her. She nodded. "Though he may have some difficulty concentrating with Lexi around." He winked at her and she smiled. I had to laugh but stopped quickly when she glared at me.

Just then the door opened and in walked Jacob. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hey Zoee." He said. "How you feeling today?"

_So nice of him to ask. _

"Great, thank you."

"Lexi." He said smiling. She returned his smile and looked away.

_I wondered if Jacob ever wore clothes?_

"I'm sorry ladies; my son doesn't seem to care much for clothes." Billy said laughing.

"That's okay, I'm sure that-" Drea turned and looked at me before I could finish my sentence. "… clothes are really…. Bothersome when you're a werewolf."

_I kind of just threw that together. I was going to say something else but Drea may have frozen me to death._

Jacob turned to Adryen. She had her head down.

"Adryen." He said reaching out to her. She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Jacob." She said smiling. "I've heard a lot about you." She said eyeing Drea.

"Why don't you put some clothes on?" Billy asked him.

"Why?" He asked. He was wearing cut off shorts. "Aren't I supposed to be showing Adryen how to control the phasing?" Billy nodded understanding.

"What do clothes have to do with phasing?" I asked.

_I'm a moron apparently. _

"Well what do you think happens to your clothes when you phase?" Jacob asked me grinning.

_I remembered Adryen's shredded clothes. _

"Oh."

_Yep a moron._

"Is that why you only wear shorts, because you'll just rip them?"

_Why do I speak before I think?_

"Usually it's a good idea to take your clothes off before you phase." Jacob informed me.

_Right. _

I looked at Drea; she was staring off into space. I was certain she was listening to this conversation and imagining the events in vivid detail.

"Why don't you take the girls down to meet the pack?" Billy suggested. Jacob nodded and gestured for the door.

"Ladies…" He said opening the door and following as we walked out.

I thought it was funny how Drea hadn't said much of anything but I chose to keep that to myself.

"I'm sorry about last night, Adryen." Jacob said as we walked.

"It's okay, it's understandable." She told him.

"Yeah but I didn't have to act like such an _insensitive jerk_." He said while looking at Drea. She merely laughed. "I didn't get to tell you thank you, Lexi."

"For what?" She asked.

"For the ride."

"Right." She said looking away. "No problem."

_He was so into her it was pathetic and extremely sickening to watch. _

"Hey Jake!" Someone called from behind us. Must be another werewolf, they ran awfully fast. Sounded like thunder right behind me. "What'd ya do win the lottery?" He asked gesturing to each of us girls.

"Ladies, this is Quil." He said gesturing to a guy who resembled Jacob in the half naked kind of way.

_They really don't like wearing clothes here. _

"Quil, this is my sister, Adryen." He said touching her arm. Quil reached out and took her hand.

"Nice to meet ya sis." He said grinning.

"That's Zoee." He pointed at me.

"Zoee…" He said shaking my hand.

"And that's…." Jacob didn't even have to finish.

"The infamous Lexi, I presume." Quil said. He didn't make a move to shake her hand.

"You presume correct." She answered.

_She was getting used to the name. _

"So what are three nice ladies like you doing out with Jacob?" Quil asked.

"He's supposed to teach me how this phase thing works." Adryen answered.

"Bet Leah is happy to know there's another girl?" Quil said more to Jacob then us.

"Speak of the devil." Jacob said. "And I do mean that literally."

I looked up and saw a girl and younger boy walking towards us.

"Hey Adryen!" The younger boy said.

_Apparently they've met. _

"Hey Seth, it's nice to see you again."

"This is my sister, Leah." He said pointing at the girl. "That's Jacob's sister." He said

"Hi Adryen." She said shaking her hand.

"This is Zoee." Quil said gesturing to me. "And well you know the rest…"

Drea just looked at him.

"Hi Zoee." She said shaking my hand, Seth followed suit. "Lexi, nice to see you in person." She said smiling. Seth nodded at Drea.

_That was a weird sentence. _

Drea just nodded back.

She was as lost as I was. Everyone seemed to know her. Jacob must have been talking about her a lot.

Just then another guy showed up. Just as tall and big as Quill and Jacob, same fashion sense too.

"Hey Embry!" Quill said smacking him hard on the back. Well it sounded hard but the guy didn't even flinch.

"Hello ladies." Embry said eying all of us.

"Adryen, Zoee and _Lexi_." Quill said pointing us all out.

Embry smiled and shook each of our hands. Except for Drea. Well he attempted to reach out to Drea.

"Better watch out, Jake might rip your arm off." Seth said grinning.

Embry dropped his hand immediately.

"Right." He said. "Nice to meet ya Lex." He raised his eyebrows at Jacob, who just shook his head.

_I think Drea was starting to get a little irritated. _

_It was like there was a giant, "This belongs to Jacob," stamp on her forehead. It was actually quite funny, well it was when you imagined the stamp. _

I laughed and everyone looked at me. I looked down at my feet.

"So what are you and Jacob doing today?" Leah asked Adryen.

"He's supposed to teach me how to control the phasing." She answered.

"You?" She snapped at Jacob.

"Uh yeah." He answered eyeing her. "Who else?"

"Well don't you think it may be a tad bit uncomfortable for her?" Leah asked gesturing to Jacob. He just looked at her for a minute like he didn't understand. She looked from his face down to his feet and back up.

_I didn't get it. _

"Right." Jacob said. "I didn't think about that."

"What?" I asked. I was nosy. "Why can't Jacob teach her?"

_No one answered me. _

"You just take your clothes off and… oh right."

_I got it now. _

"I didn't think about that either." Adryen said turning to Jacob. "No offence, but I really have no desire to see you naked." She laughed. Jacob held his hands up as if saying not a problem. "Maybe you can teach Lexi sometime." Adryen grinned at Drea. Everyone else kind of looked away. Drea just smiled and Jacob was unable to come up with a comeback.

_I personally thought it was funny and laughed. _

"Maybe Leah can show me." Adryen said. Jacob looked at Leah.

"Leah?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" Leah said. "Since you are one of two girls, there are a few things you should know." She didn't seem like she was gonna say anything else.

_So I had to be nosy again. _

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well for one…" She looked at Adryen. "You should never phase in front of the boys, unless you want to be gawked at." Adryen laughed.

"Whatever Leah, you ike what you see." Embry said smirking.

"Yeah we can read your thoughts, we know this." Quil added. Leah looked appalled.

"You can read her thoughts?" I asked. "Like Edward?"

Jacob immediately shot Drea a look. Guess he didn't know she told me about the Cullen's. She just nodded.

"Not exactly." Jacob said. "We can't read everyone's thoughts, just each others and only when we're in wolf form." He explained more to Adryen then me.

"Oh, I see." I said thinking. "So then you must think about Lexi a lot?" I said it before I thought about it. "I mean everyone seems to know her."

Jacob looked down at his feet and I knew he had to be blushing.

_Oops. _

"Oh, I'm sorry,.. sometimes I think aloud." I tried to laugh. "I didn't mean to embarrass you Jakey…ob." I couldn't stop myself. "See." The boys laughed.

"But anyway Adryen…" Jacob said changing the subject. "… phasing is really simple. You just think about it and then you do it. Billy says you've phased once before."

"Yeah, but I was angry." Adryen told him. "Do you have to be angry to phase?"

"Well no, but it happens, often." Jacob told her. "But you can stop it when you're angry."

"Watch." Embry said walking over to Drea. "Hey Lexi…" he said putting his arm around her and pulling her to his side. Drea's eyes widened and Jacob's face was priceless. "Why don't you and me go down to the beach and get to know each other a little better…" He grinned at her.

_Holy crap. _

Jacob's eyes looked all glossy and he started to tremble. He clenched his jaw and growled.

_I imagined the stamp on Drea's forehead. _

"I'm kidding Jake." Embry said, letting go of Drea. Jacob still trembled and glared at him. "Now, Lexi…" He said pointing to Jacob.

"What?" Drea asked.

"Say something to him. Touch him." Embry instructed her. She looked as lost as I was.

"Jacob?" She said softly, reaching out and touching his arm.

The trembling stopped and he looked at her.

"See." Embry said. Adryen nodded.

"Good show." Seth said clapping. I had to join in with the clapping, it was funny.

_Jacob had really growled like a dog. It was kind of cute, in that demented werewolf kind of way. He still looked mad too. _

"I don't appreciate being used as an example." Jacob said glaring at him. "We will discuss this later."

"Let's do it now." Embry said. "Ladies…" He glanced at us. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go have my ass handed to me." He turned to Jacob. "Shall we?" He gestured off in the distance.

Jacob just walked off, Embry and the other boys followed.

"Wow, he must really like you." Adryen said to Drea.

_You should hear my theory._

Drea rolled her eyes.

"They aren't really going to fight, are they?" She asked Leah.

"Yep." Leah said. "That's what they do." She laughed. Drea looked upset. "But don't worry they wont hurt each other. We heal quickly."

"Interesting." Adryen said.

"They just have to burn off all that testosterone."

"It's like Lexi has a stamp on her forehead that says, 'This belongs to Jacob.'" I had to say it. Leah and Adryen laughed. Drea didn't find it at all funny.

"Yeah something like that." Leah said then she turned to Adryen. "So you ready to get started?"

"Here?" She asked.

"No we'll go farther out."

Adryen looked at me and at Drea.

"Is there something wrong?" Leah asked.

"Well it's just that…." Adryen started. "I just don't think I'd be comfortable with…" She looked at Drea and then at me. "... with Zoee there."

"I second that." Drea chimed in. Leah looked lost.

_What the hell? Why I gotta miss all the cool stuff!_

"Zoee's been through a lot." Drea told Leah. "I don't think it would be good for her to watch."

"What? Why?" I asked. "I've seen Adryen as a wolf before."

"Yeah and you were terrified." Drea said.

"Well I didn't know it was her."

"It doesn't matter, Zoee, I just don't think it's a good idea."

_Poor poor pitiful Zoee. _

"I know you can handle it Zo, but I would just feel better knowing I can control this before you…" She looked at Drea. "Before either of you are around me."

_I don't get to do anything fun. Stupid human. _

_Just then my stomach growled. Everyone heard it. _

"Are you hungry Zoee?" Leah asked, smiling.

"Maybe a little." I answered. I was starving.

_I wanted a big fat juicy steak. I could smell it._

"Well why don't you and Lexi go down to Emily's, she'll make you some lunch." Leah said nicely. She pointed out the direction to Drea.

"That sounds good to me." Drea said.

_Big juicy almost rare steak. That's what I wanted. _

_Gross. _

"I'm sure Jacob will find you when he's done… um… He'll be there later." Leah stuttered.

"Whatever." Drea said gesturing for me to come with her. "Have fun Adryen." She called back.

Within a few minutes we were standing in front of what I would assume was Emily's house. Drea just stood there.

_What do we just barge in and say feed me?_

Before I could even ask, a man walked out of the house. He looked like the boys of the pack, except with shorter, less scraggily hair and he wore clothes.

_Gasp!_

"Hello Lexi." The guy said.

_Must be a werewolf. _

Drea just looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" He said. "I'm Sam, a friend of Jacobs." Of coarse he made no move to shake her hand.

_Who woulda guessed, right? _

"Nice to meet you Sam." Drea said. "This is Zoee."

"Hello Zoee." He said shaking my hand. Drea shook her head.

_Sorry Drea. It's that damn stamp, I'm telling ya. _

"Um, Zoee is. she's.."

"Expecting." Sam said.

_What am I fat?_

I looked at my stomach, I was getting bigger. But I wouldn't have thought people could tell. Maybe Jacob told him?

"And she's hungry." Drea laughed. "Leah sent us here."

"Leah?" Sam asked his eyes thoughtful.

"If it's a problem, we could just go..."

"No no , not a problem at all, come inside." Sam said ushering us into the house. "Emily?" He called.

_I smelled food. Good food. Steak? I think I smelled steak. _

"Well hello." A woman said coming out of the kitchen. She was really pretty, like Leah, though she did have quite the scar on her face, but it didn't take away from her beauty at all.

_She smelled like steak. I seriously almost started drooling. _

"Girls, this is my fiancée, Emily." He said beaming. "Emily, these are friends of Jacobs. This is Zoee…." He said pointing to me, Emily shook my hand.

"And you must be Lexi." Emily said reaching out to her. Drea looked lost but she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you both." Emily said. "So who's hungry?"

_Wow she's psychic. _

"That would be Zoee." Drea said laughing.

"Baby's hungry." Sam told her.

"Oh!" Emily squealed. "How delightful!" She said excitedly. "I just finished dinner. I hope you like steak."

_Oh I love her. _

"Have a seat and I'll bring it right out to you." She said directing us towards I'm assuming a dining room.

"Oh you don't have to wait on me…" I started, but she had disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sam took us into a small dining room and we all three took a seat. Within minutes, Emily was back with three plates. One in each hand and one sitting on her forearm.

_She must have superpowers._

"Oh I'm not really hungry…" Drea started.

"I'll eat it." I said eyeing the plates. They all laughed.

"Can I get you something to drink, Lexi?" Emily asked.

"That would be great." Drea said.

"Is sweet tea all right?" She asked. Drea nodded. "Zoee?"

I had already grabbed the fork off the plate and had eaten half the steak and had a mouthful of potatoes. I just nodded.

Sam's plate was piled high and I noticed that one of the steaks looked rarer than mine. I watched as he cut into it and the juice ran out, all pink like.

_I want._

"Would you like some of this?" Sam asked noticing my stare.

_I felt embarrassed. _

"I've never had a steak cooked any other way but well done. But that really looks good." I said not taking my eyes off of it.

"Ewww." Drea said. Then she looked at Sam. "No offence." He laughed as he picked up half the steak with his fork and sat it on my plate.

"Oh did you want a rarer one?" Emily asked bringing our drinks in.

"No this is fine, I just wanted to taste." I said smiling. "This baby wants the oddest things." Emily laughed.

"Well just let me know." She said taking a seat at the table.

She didn't eat either. It almost felt rude to be chowing down in front of her, since she was the one who had cooked. Drea watched me.

"It's really good, Lexi!" I told her between bites. She laughed, but she looked uneasy.

"So, where's Jacob?" Emily said touching Drea's hand on the table. She jumped. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She laughed.

"No." Drea said half smiling. "I just didn't expect it."

"Yeah none of Jacob's friends would shake her hand." I told her.

Sam smiled at Emily.

Before anyone could say anything more, I heard the thunder.

"Boys are here." Emily said laughing and going back into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam and Emily's**

**Jacobs POV**

I could tell from the moment I walked in the house that Lexi was unhappy with me. I trailed behind the guys as they excitedly took plates from Emily. I too was hungry but I felt awful that I had pissed her off.

_Bad tempered insensitive Jerk. _

"Here Jacob." Emily said handing me a plate.

"No thanks Em." I said. She looked shocked.

"Jacob Black, not hungry?" She said laughing then she nodded towards Lexi. I didn't say anything. "Here you can have my seat." She said taking her chair and pushing it closer to Lexi.

"Thanks." I said sitting down. Lexi didn't even look at me.

_Fuck. _

"Are you all right?" I asked her. Everyone was talking loudly and eating.

"Fine." She said still not looking at me.

"You haven't said much today." I told her.

_It was true, she's barely said three words the whole time she's been here. _

"Its more like I'm being talked about then talked to." She said finally looking at me.

_Yeah she was pissed. _

Everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

_Great. _

"Take it outside." Zoee said.

Lexi turned to look at her.

"The baby does not like the negative energy." Zoee told her.

I had to laugh.

"Im not going to walk out and leave you alone, Zoee."

"I'm not alone." She gestured to everyone in the room. "You left me with the Cullen's." Zoee said. "Werewolves, vampires, what's the difference?"

"You were sleeping!" Lexi said.

"Well now I'm eating!" Zoee fought back.

"She'll be all right." Emily said. "I promise I won't let them eat her." She and Zoee laughed.

Lexi looked even more pissed now. She pushed herself back from the table and stormed out the door. Everyone waited for me to follow her.

_How am I going to fix this? _

I headed for the door. Lexi was already a good distance from the house, but I caught up with her quickly.

"Lexi, where are you going?"

"I don't know." She snapped but kept walking.

When we were out of sight of the house, she stopped and turned to face me.

"What the hell is your problem, Jacob?" She said pushing me.

_Well she tried. _

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your friends won't even shake my hand, much less look at me." She yelled at me. "Have you staked your claim or something?"

_Shit._

"No that's not it." I said trying to figure out how to answer this.

"Well what then? I know I don't smell anymore like the Cullen's then Zoee or even Adryen for that matter."

_What to say what to say _

"It's a wolf thing." Probably not the best answer because she glared at me even more. "It's hard to explain."

"Try." She said crossing her arms.

_They think I'm imprinting. How do I say that?_

"Basically it's just that…" I started messing with my hair. "They are just being respectful." I told her, she just looked at me. I looked at my feet. "They know I like you." She didn't say anything. "It's not like I told them to act like that. It's just how we are, they are just trying to respect me in case…"

_Shit I should have stopped on I like you. _

"In case what?"

_Yep. _

"I really don't want to get into that now." I doubted she'd accept that. She was quiet for a moment, and she uncrossed her arms.

"So you didn't stake your claim?" She asked softly.

"No, of coarse not! It's not like that."

"Why not?"

_What the fuck?_

She just stared at me. I wasn't sure what to say. Then she smiled.

"You're crazy." I told her laughing.

"So you like me, what does that make you?"

_Imprinted more than likely._

"Infatuated." I told her. "I believe that would be the correct term." She laughed. "I'm sorry Lexi, I didn't mean to upset you…."

"It's okay." She said looking away. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh I hope I'm in there somewhere." I grinned at her.

"I talked to Edward earlier." She said.

_Anything involving Edward can't be a good thing. _

"About Zoee."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. It's just…" She started. "Nothing, you already think I'm crazy."

"But I still like to hear your voice."

_Fuck I said that out loud. _

She smiled at me and went on to explain that she believed Zoee was carrying a bloodsucking baby and why. Well she didn't use those terms.

"Today she ate a steak that was practically still breathing." She said mortified. I had to laugh at the face she made.

"A lot of people do that." She just looked at me.

"Yeah but not Zoee! She doesn't usually eat meat anyway!"

_I could tell this was upsetting her and she really believed it. I tried to change the subject. _

"So…" I started. "What did Edward say when you came home last night?" She grinned.

"He didn't say anything until Jasper mentioned my new shirt." She laughed. "And asked if I had won."

_Such a gorgeous smile. _

"Jacob?" She said looking at me. "Why aren't the Cullen's allowed in La Push?"

_Wow that came out of nowhere. _

"Basically, my great grandfather understood that the Cullen's were different from other bloodsuckers, and they made a pact, a treaty if you will, that as long as the Cullen's stay in their own territory, and don't kill humans, The Quileute Pack would not attack."

She nodded.

"That sounds more reasonable then what Jasper said." She said.

"Huh?" She laughed.

"Basically, Edward got all pissy because we were going to La Push and I sarcastically asked if he and Bella wanted to come along. And Bella let it slip that Edward wasn't allowed here and of coarse Zoee who doesn't miss anything, asked why. Jasper made up some story about them coming out here and being rowdy and being banned."

_I had to laugh at that. _

"So Zoee didn't know about the Cullen's?"

"No, we told her on the ride."

"I assumed she didn't know before."

"No she didn't and you can not say a word about what I just told you about the baby. Carlisle is going to check things out for me."

"My lips are sealed." I told her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the woods. **

**Adryen's POV**

_Shit I can't do this Leah _

I was in wolf form, as was Leah. I was able to phase into a wolf quite easily but I couldn't phase out. Once I phased, Leah showed me a few moves, and we ran and ran all the way to Forks! It's amazing!

"Sure you can, Adryen. Just think about it." Leah said as she phased out.

_I am thinking about it. _

"I can't hear you now, ya know?" Leah told me. I nodded. "Okay try this, think about what you want to do when you phase out. Think about were you're going and who you'll see." She quickly dressed.

_I want to check on Zoee. I want to see if Jacob has come back and what Drea said to him. _

It worked. I phased back instantly and it caught me off guard. I fell to the ground.

Leah laughed at me and threw me my clothes.

"Good girl!" She said. I got up and pulled my clothes back on.

_When I phased in front of Drea, I didn't have to think about it. I was just scared I guess. Maybe it was different. _

"Ready to head back?" Leah asked. I nodded and we started walking back. "Once you get used to it, it will be easy. You'll be able to throw your clothes off, phase in, phase out and dress back in like sixty seconds."

_Somehow I found that hard to believe. _

As we got closer to where we had left Zoee and Drea, I heard someone talking close by. Leah did too.

"I think its Jacob." She said. We continued walking and sure enough there was Jacob standing and talking to someone I couldn't see yet.

"It's Dre…Lexi." I said to Leah, she was about to say something but I interrupted. "I can smell her."

A human wouldn't have been able to make out the two people standing across the meadow, but not only could I tell who they were, I could hear every word they said.

"I should get back to Zoee." Lexi said to Jacob. He nodded.

"Ya know she's not helpless." He said to her.

"I know that!" She said huffy. "I just worry about her, is all."

"There is no need to worry. Sam and..."

"I'm not worried, I know she's fine. I just don't like leaving her alone, okay?" She said running ahead of him. He caught up to her quickly and they started laughing.

"Sickening, isn't it?" I asked Leah as they disappeared through some trees.

"Very." She replied laughing.

When we got to Sam's, Emily force fed me some dinner. I shouldn't say force, I was happy to eat. I felt like I was starving. They explained that I would get hungrier the more time I spent running as a wolf.

Jacob and Lexi had come back from what ever they had been doing in the woods and Zoee had just woke up from a nap.

It was getting late and we started walking back to Jacob's house.

"How'd it go?" Jacob asked me.

"Good." I told him. "I think I'm getting the hang of it. Leah was great."

"That's an amazing thing in itself." Jacob laughed.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Drea asked him.

"We're not any meaner than she is to us. She's usually really cranky and not fun to be around."

_Didn't sound like the same girl to me. _

"Maybe she's just happy to have another girl around?" Zoee said making it sound like a question. "Maybe she's just pissed that she has to wear more clothes than you do." She laughed.

_It was quite a funny comment. _

Jacob and Drea laughed too.

When we waked into Jacob's yard, he informed us that we needed to tell Billy goodbye before we left or we would never hear the end of it.

"Hey girls." Billy said as we entered the house followed by Jacob. "Did you have a good time?"

"Emily fed me steak!" Zoee shrieked. Billy laughed and looked from me to Jacob.

"Leah taught me a few things." I told him. He looked at Jacob. "Jacob was going to, but we discussed it and thought it may be less uncomfortable for both of us, if Leah helped... with the phasing part." I blushed.

"Oh I see." Billy said nodding. "But you learned something, right?" I shook my head yes.

"And Lexi how was your day?" He asked Drea.

"Long and confusing." She answered smiling. He just looked at Jacob. Before he could think of anything to say the phone ring. "I'll get that." Billy said rolling into the kitchen.

_Apparently Jacob does nothing. _

"You really should help him out more." I told Jacob.

"Not unless he asks." Jacob said. "He'll get mad. He's very independent."

_I could see that. _

"For you." Billy said handing the phone to Jacob. "Bella" Jacob took the phone from Billy.

"Hey Bells." He said.

_I could hear her words on the other line. _

"Is everything okay Jake? Edward told me that you ran off last night."

"Everything's fine now. I've been hanging out with my sister."

"Oh Jake, that's great! She really is quite nice, and you could practically be twins! Though you hair is a bit longer."

_She was rambling. _

"Did you get to hang out with Lexi too?"

_She said it teasingly. _

"Yeah. I did." Jacob said looking at Drea and smiling.

"Well tomorrow night, Esme wants me and you to come over for dinner. Something about the wedding I think."

Jacob wrinkled his nose up.

"I'm not sure if I can stand more wedding talk Bella." He told her.

"Oh come on Jake!" She pleaded. "Lexi will be here."

_Yeah that got him._

"Well I guess it wont hurt me" He said laughing.

"Good! See you tomorrow around six!" She said. "Bye Jake!"

"Bye Bella." He said clicking the phone off.

Jacob looked at me, I'm sure he knew I heard everything. He just shrugged.

I thought I'd be mad that he wanted to go to the Cullen's to see Drea over spending more time with me, but I wasn't. Besides, it would make for a fun evening. I desperately wanted to see Jacob and Edward in action. I laughed.

"Well I guess we should go." Drea said all of a sudden. "It was nice seeing you again Billy." She said. Instead of shaking her hand, he reached out for a hug. She obliged. He hugged me tightly and Zoee excitedly hugged him as well.

"I'll walk you out." Jacob said eyeing Drea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drea's POV**

"Bye Jake!" Zoee said throwing her arms around him. "God." She said. "You are hot." Then she laughed.

"Thanks Jacob." Adryen told him reaching out her hand. He took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. She smiled.

_It was so sweet. _

"Lexi." He said as I was about to open the car door. Both Adryen and Zoee quickly got in the car. I glared at them through the window.

"Yes?" I said turning around to face him. He was practically on top of me. I could almost smell the woodsy scent that Adryen had talked about.

"It was nice to see you again." He said.

_I could feel his breath on me._

"It was great to be here." I told him.

"Uh… Esme invited me for dinner tomorrow." He said smiling.

"As a guest or an entrée?" I asked grinning. He laughed.

"Hopefully the first one." He replied. Then it was quiet. He just stared at me.

_Why did this feel so awkward?_

I've never felt uncomfortable around a guy before. Any other time I would have invited myself to stay the night or something less dramatic. But now I stood within inches from Jacob Black and I felt like a awestruck teenager. He had his long hair pulled back, but a few pieces strayed. His tanned chest sparkled from the porch light.

_I'm going insane. Stop thinking such things _

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." He said starting to turn away.

"Jacob." I said. He turned back to me, just as close as he was before.

_If you are going to do it, just do it. Stop acting like a schoolgirl. _

"Tomorrow." I said.

_I chickened out. _

He nodded and turned to walk back into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Things progress…. R&R **

**If you're bored, Follow me on Twitter----** **/PunkPook**

**Jacobs POV **

_Pathetic. That's what I was. _

I wanted so much to just reach out and kiss her but I couldn't. Maybe I was afraid of rejection? Not like that hasn't happened before. I thought of Bella and it made me sick.

"Jacob." I heard Lexi call. By the time I turned around she was already walking towards me.

"Yeah?" Was all I could say. She walked right up to me and stared at me for a minute. Then all of a sudden she stepped closer and it caught me off guard. I stepped back only to back right into the door.

_Very loudly I might add. _

Before I could react… she kissed me.

_Kinda glad the door was there. _

She put her hands on either side of my face and I instinctively leaned my head down. It only lasted a minute but I would remember it forever. I ran my fingers over her arm, I wanted to hold her hand, but I knew it would hurt her.

"Tomorrow." She said smiling at me. All I could do was nod.

Just then the door opened and I couldn't catch myself. Dad made some kind of startled gasp and rolled back. I hit the floor hard and Lexi tumbled in right on top of me.

"Sorry." Billy said. "I thought someone was knocking." He laughed. I cut my eyes at him. Lexi had already stood up. "Are you all right, dear?" He asked reaching for her. "I'm so sorry…" He looked at me. "You better hope you didn't break the floor, son."

"No Dad, really I'm okay, thanks for asking." I said standing up. He just laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jacob." Lexi said smiling. "Good Night Billy."

_I could hear the girls laughing from the car. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Car Ride **

**Zoee's POV**

That had to be the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my entire life! Adryen tried to get me to stop laughing when Drea got to the car, but I just couldn't help myself.

We totally thought Jacob was going to kiss her outside the car, so when he turned to go inside, Adryen and I both shared a disappointed glance. I don't know why it was such a big deal, but I mean come on, we knew it would happen sooner or later.

All of a sudden we heard a loud bang and turned to look. By that time, they were practically all over each other. Well maybe not all over but you get what I'm saying.

Then the door opened. Oh my God you had to see it from my perspective; it seriously was the funniest thing! Billy's face was priceless as Jacob and Drea tumbled into the floor. God I bet it was so embarrassing!

"Don't say a word." Drea said when she got in the car. Her face was about as red as her hair. I continued to laugh quietly. Adryen tried to stop grinning. Drea started up the car and backed out. She wouldn't look at either of us the whole ride home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning **

**At the Cullen House**

**Drea's POV**

I could hardly sleep last night. I don't know why. Adryen slept in the floor and gave me the bed, but it wasn't that. I thought about Jacob. I thought about his smile, his hair, his hands, his lips, I couldn't make it all go away. As much as I adored Jacob, I hated that I was feeling like this. I didn't even know what the feeling was. It was so overwhelming. Once I finally fell asleep I dreamed about him. But it wasn't a nice dream. He phased right in front of me. I know that sounds like a good dream, but I didn't notice. He was in wolf form and he came after me. I woke up around 7am sweating. I could literally feel the pain when he attacked me. It was the most dreadful dream I'd ever had.

I was the last one up, yet again. I decided it might be a good time for a shower.

After I showered, I pulled on some jeans and snug fitting blue top. I wondered if it would be colder today.

_Doesn't matter. Jacob is coming. _

I smiled to myself.

_Stop it Lexi._

_Great now I cant remember my name._

_Fuck. _

I brushed my hair and went downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room sitting quietly listening to Adryen who was on the phone.

"Yes everything is fine, mom." She said smiling when I came into the room.

_I was wondering if she was ever going to call her mom. _

"Billy's great, he's explained everything." She said. "No I'm not mad, it's okay really." She listened. "I'm really enjoying spending time with Billy, and did you know I have a brother and two sisters? Well I haven't met the sisters." She listened. "His name is Jacob."

I smiled and Adryen rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, he's really nice, well when I actually get to talk to him." She grinned at me. "Well the girls who brought me here are staying with some friends and they have offered to let me stay as well." She continued. "Not too long mom, they are here for a wedding, its on the 13th..." I could hear her mother on the other end. "It's not that long Mom! Its just another week. Please mom."

"Invite them to the wedding!" Bella called out.

"Really Bella?" Adryen asked putting the phone down. "You don't have to do that."

"Maybe then she won't mind if you stay. And she can come pick you up." Bella said looking at Edward.

"Of course, Adryen." Edward said.

"They've invited you to the wedding." Adyren said into the phone. "You and dad... I mean Derek can come pick me up." She listened. "Well that's his name, isn't it?" Adryen looked irritated. "Look mom I'm going to stay until after the wedding on the 13th. You know how to contact Billy…"She paused. "…my dad. He'll tell you how to get here if you want to come. I love you, bye." She clicked the phone off. Adryen looked upset now.

_That didn't seem to go over too well. _

"You all right?" I asked her.

"Yeah its fine. Don't worry." Adryen replied.

Zoee looked up from her chair. She looked concerned. Bella and Edward sat there on the couch hand in hand. None of the other Cullen's had said a word since I walked in.

"Let me make you something to eat, Drea." Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Esme, I'm okay." She was already gone. "You hungry Zoee?" I asked.

"When am I not?" She said laughing.

She looked very noticeably pregnant today. She casually caressed her round stomach. She didn't seem to think anything of it. She saw me watching her.

"I know I know…" She said. "I look like a whale."

_Wasn't what I was thinking but I laughed anyway. _

I went into the kitchen and found Esme preparing two sandwiches. She was humming happily.

"If you are not hungry, I'm sure Zoee will eat them both." She said laughing. "She has quite the appetite already."

"And she's getting bigger." I said.

"Carlisle is bringing that machine home today, to ease your worries."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Of coarse not dear. I can see why you have suspicions. It doesn't seem at all normal, nor does it feel right."

"What do you mean feel right?"

"From the moment I met Zoee, I sensed there was something different about her. I had been telling myself that it was only her pregnancy that made it seem that way. But after what you have told Edward, I'm starting to rethink it."

"Is it possible?" I asked softly, realizing Zoee may actually hear me.

"Carlisle plans to do some research after he performs the ultra sound. No need to jump ahead of ourselves."

_She was right. _

"Of course." I said trying to push the thoughts out of my mind.

"Is Jacob coming to dinner tonight?" She asked smiling at me.

_I think so. I hope so. God, why did she have to say his name? _

"I believe he said something about it."

_Before I ran off and jumped on him._

"Good." Esme said. "I think I have enough food for two werewolves and a pregnant woman." She said laughing. I laughed as well.

_I wasn't too sure about that. _

"So is this like a celebration dinner?" I asked. "For Bella and Edward?" Esme smiled at me.

"That's what I told him."

_Meaning Edward?_

"Why…"

"Edward seems to be against Jacob being here all of a sudden." Esme said. "Though I just don't know why…" She winked at me.

_That was sarcasm. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Push, Washington**

**Jacob's POV**

Embry had caught the scent of a bloodsucker in our territory while on patrol this morning. Sam had called us to assist with the tracking. The Bloodsucker was no longer in the area but we were able to catch his trail. He had crossed the Washington border and seemed to linger in La Push for sometime. From La Push, he had headed towards Forks. The Pack split up into twos to better assess his point of interest.

_I'll take the Cullen land. _

I told Quil, who had joined me.

_Of coarse you will._

_I just want to make sure they aren't in danger _

_You mean Lexi?_

As soon as he said her name I started recalling the previous night.

_Whoa whoa dude slow down, she kissed you?_

_I really hate the whole involuntarily sharing my thoughts thing_

_Wooo hoo go Jake! _

I heard Seth's thoughts and the others howling in the distance.

_Jacob, go to Adryen and see if she has sensed anything. _

Sam told me getting me out of this awkward moment

_On it. _

I phased out as I came up on the Cullen's house. After dressing, I ran up to the door. I could hear Adryen inside.

"I think Jacob is here." She said.

"I wondered what that awful smell was." Rosalie said. I heard Adryen's low growl. "No offence."

Before I could knock, Adryen swung the door open.

"Wow I was right." She said smiling at me.

"Good job, sis." I said looking inside the house. I didn't see Lexi anywhere. Just the Cullen's and Zoee, who waved excitedly. I had to smile and wave back. "I need to discuss something with you." Zoee grinned. "Wolf things." I said stepping back from the door.

_There has been a breech in the contract. _

"What?" Edward asked hearing my thoughts. "Who?"

"Is something wrong?" Adryen asked.

"Jacob wants to know if you've sensed anything." Edward asked her.

"I can talk to my sister myself, thank you." I explained glaring at him.

"Why don't you show Jasper the trail?" Edward said ignoring my last statement. Jasper was already on his feet. Edward looked at Alice who had already seated herself beside Zoee and was trying to see.

"Come on boy, show me what you've found." Jasper said grinning. Adryen glared at him, though I thought it was kind of funny.

_But I was used to it. _

"What's going on?" Adryen asked. Just then Zoee let out scream of pain.

"Drea!" Zoee said into between painful cries. Everyone was on their feet.

Lexi came hopping out of the kitchen, Esme right on her trail. Immediately, Adryen and Lexi were at Zoee's side. Zoee placed her arms across her stomach and leaned down.

_Her stomach had grown since yesterday. _

"What's wrong Zoee?!?" Lexi said kneeling in front of her, she lifted Zoee's head up. Adryen was right beside her, with her hand on Zoee's back.

"It hurts!" Zoee cried.

"Call Carlisle." Edward instructed, but Esme was already on the phone. "Jasper, you and Jacob go." When he said my name, Lexi looked up and met my eyes.

_She didn't say anything but I was certain she was happy to see me. _

"Adryen…" I started.

"I can't leave her." Adryen shot at me.

"Its okay, Adryen." Zoee told her. "It's not so bad now." Everyone looked at her. She leaned back on the couch. "Really it's fine. I don't know what it was… I'm sorry I scared everyone."

"Are you sure?" Adryen and Lexi said at once.

"Carlisle is on his way." Esme said to Edward. "He's bringing the machine."

"It's okay, I'm fine, I'm sorry.." Zoee started mumbling.

"Just let Carlisle examine you, just incase." Lexi told her. "I'm sure everything is fine."

_I could tell she didn't believe that. _

"Just think Zoee, you get to see your baby." I said to her. Lexi looked up at me and smiled. Zoee's eyes brightened and she relaxed.

"Thank you Jacob." She smiled. "And you too Jasper." She said looking at him. He just stared at her. I saw Edward look at Lexi.

"You know?" Edward asked Zoee.

_He must be reading her thoughts. _

Everyone stared at her and she just nodded. Edward looked at Lexi again and she shook her head, verifying that she had explained everything.

"You can go do your wolf thing, Adryen. I'm fine." Zoee told her. Lexi looked at me.

"Apparently there's a vampire lurking around here and La Push." I told her. She looked unnerved.

"Who?" She asked. "I thought they weren't allowed in La Push?"

"That's what Jasper is going to find out." Edward told her. "It's not one of us."

Alice gasped and looked at Edward.

Something she was thinking upset him.

"Go." He pointed at me. "Show Jasper, find out who it is."

Jasper was out the door within seconds and Adryen and I followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zoee's POV**

Everyone was standing around me, watching me like I was a bomb waiting to explode. Though I did feel that way. I wasn't sure what that pain was I felt, but it was the most excruciating pain I had ever experienced. I'm going to die during child birth, I can't even handle a tiny pregnancy pain.

Bella and Esme kept offering me water and food, but I didn't want any of it. I felt hungry but nothing they offered seemed to look appetizing. Edward had taken Drea into the kitchen, I wasn't sure what that was about. Alice kept closing her eyes, apparently trying to see more about this vampire that Jacob had talked about. I wasn't sure what the big deal was.

_I thought they weren't allowed in La push?_

I remembered Drea had said to Jacob. That must be the real reason why Edward wouldn't go with us yesterday. I wondered why, though that wasn't the issue right now.

Drea and Edward came back into the living room and he gazed at Alice. Drea looked distraught. She kept fiddling with her hair.

_Something was wrong. _

But before I could ask questions Carlisle hurried inside the house. He looked at Edward and then smiled at me.

"How are you feeling, Zoee?" He asked.

"Fine now."

"Well that's good." He said. "Why don't we get you upstairs and I will set this up, and you can see your baby." He said with enthusiasm.

_I was sure he just didn't' want to scare me. _

I looked at Drea again. She tried to smile.

_Something IS wrong. _

"Okay," I said trying to get off the couch. Emmett reached out and pulled me up. "Thanks." I told him. His golden eyes sparkled.

"Why don't you carry her?" Drea asked him. He nodded without meeting her eyes. Emmett lifted me into his arms as if I were as light as a feather. Within seconds I found myself in the twin bed in the guest room. Everyone except Edward, Drea and Esme stayed outside the door as Carlisle set up the machine.

Carlisle pressed his hands on my abdomen, it didn't hurt at all. Then he took a tape measure and placed it longwise on my stomach. His eyebrows lifted as he looked at Edward.

"Are you sure of your conception Zoee?" He asked me.

_I was certain. _

"Yes. I saw a doctor back home who verified my pregnancy." Drea looked at me. Carlisle just nodded. "

_Something was wrong, I just knew it. _

"Why do you ask?" Drea said, asking the question I wanted to know.

"She's measuring a lot bigger than only five weeks." He told her.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Of course not." He answered.

_I was sure he was trying to protect me. _

"Did they do an ultrasound?" I shook my head no.

"Is something wrong?" No one said a word.

"This may be cold." Carlisle said squeezing a jelly like substance on my lower stomach and on an odd shaped object, which I assumed went to the ultra sound machine.

_It was cold!_

"How do you know?" I asked. He looked at me. "That its cold, I mean." He smiled.

"So I've been told." He said moving the object over my stomach. The screen was turned away from me, but I could read his eyes. He looked confused. He continued to move the thing around.

_Something is defiantly wrong. _

He turned a knob on the machine and I could hear a faint heartbeat.

_That's my baby! _

"Is he okay?" I asked growing concerned. I tried to see the screen. Carlisle looked at Drea.

"Whatever it is, just say it." She told him. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What?" I cried. "What is it? Can I see?" Carlisle turned the screen around where I could see it.

I didn't understand. I couldn't see anything. It was just a black mass on the screen. In the movies you could see the heart beating, and a small alien looking creature. I saw nothing but a round black mass.

"What's wrong?" I felt like crying.

"Nothing is wrong." Carlisle said. "The heartbeat is strong. I'm unsure of what is obstructing our view."

Just then the baby kicked with such force it knocked the thing from Carlisle's grasp. I heard it hit the floor and shatter. No one spoke.

_I'm thinking this is not normal. _

"Carlisle…"Esme asked. He met her gaze.

"Zoee are you all right?" Drea asked me. I realized I was clenching my teeth. That kick kind of hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her lying.

"Well…" Carlisle said. "From what I can tell, Zoee, your baby sounds perfect." I knew he was not telling me something. "I will look into it further, but don't worry, I'm sure everything is just fine." With that he disappeared out of the room. Edward and Esme followed. I could hear their hushed whispers in the hall.

"What is wrong?" I asked Drea.

"Nothing." She said trying to smile. "You heard Carlisle, he's just perfect, Zoee."

_I felt calm and relaxed. I knew Jasper had returned. _

"Jasper is back." I said reaching for her. She pulled me off the bed. She must have sensed my mood change, because she just nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drea's POV**

Zoee decided she wanted to take a shower, so I left her upstairs and searched for Carlisle.

I found him along with the other Cullen's and Bella in the living room. Carlisle looked at me as I walked in.

"I'm completely amazed." He told me. "I don't know what to make of it."

"What about Drea?" Edward asked. "Could she be right?"

"I don't know if it's possible." Carlisle said.

"The vampire, the pack has sensed." Edward started. "Alice sees him. She seems to think he's coming after Zoee." Carlisle eyes widened.

"It would make sense." I said. "If he's after the baby."

"Didn't you say the father, didn't want anything to do with the baby?" Esme asked.

"Maybe that's because he knows what it is." I answered staring off.

No one said a word. Esme went to the kitchen and I heard her starting to prepare tonight's dinner.

"Where's Adryen?" I asked Jasper. He nodded towards the door.

"She and Jacob are still on the trail." He told me. "Its not a friend."

I nodded and went outside to wait for their return. I knew Adyren would be concerned about Zoee.

I sat down on the side of the porch and looked off into the distance.

_Was it true?_

_What I believed about Zoee's baby?_

_Could it be?_

_Was Leroy coming after her?_

_The Change comes when Cold ones are near. _

I remembered Adryen's words.

_Had Leroy tracked us from New York?_

_Is that why Adryen changed?_

I was about to get up and go to Edward with my thoughts when I saw Adryen and Jacob walking towards me. They were a few yards away, laughing and pushing each other.

"I could take you any day." I heard Adryen say as they got closer.

"Sure, sure." Jacob mocked her. He looked up and met my eyes.

"Though I'm sure you'd rather Lexi be the one to do that." Adryen said teasingly. He pushed her away. When they got to the porch, they both sat down on either side of me.

"How is she?" Adryen asked.

_Fine, except for the vampire baby growing inside of her. _

"The heartbeat is strong." I told her. "But we can't see it."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked. I turned to him.

"It's just a black mass, no proof of life." I stuttered.

"But there's a heartbeat?" Adryen asked. I turned back to her and nodded.

"Carlisle says the baby is fine, but he doesn't have any answers."

"Is it…." Jacob started. "What you believe?"

"This vampire who's out there is it…" Adryen mumbled to herself. "Leroy?"

_I didn't know how to answer that. _

_I honestly believed it to be true. _

"Adryen." I said to her. "Your changes, when they did they start?" She looked at me confused. "Humor me."

"Well I already told you my sense became heightened around my fifteenth birthday and I got the fever." Jacob looked her.

"You said that was a week before, we met you?"

_Maybe I was wrong. _

"Well actually, I just turned fifteen the day before we met." She put her head down. "I don't know why I lied."

_Oh God, could it be? _

"The first time you phased was with us, right?" I asked trying to figure it all out.

"Yes, that is the truth."

"The change comes when the Cold ones are near, right?" I turned to Jacob.

"What are you saying?"

_I think he was piecing it together as well. _

"I think Leroy may have tracked us from New York." I said. "I think that Adryen's change was a result of it." I turned to face her. She looked stunned.

"It would make sense." Jacob said standing.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I need to report back to Sam."

"But what if it's not what I think…I mean what if…"

"It's better to prepare ourselves anyway." Jacob told me. He reached out and touched my arm. "I won't let anything happen to….Zoee." He said meeting my eyes. "I promise you that." I just nodded.

"You better be back in time for Dinner." I said smiling. "Esme won't be happy." He grinned.

"I will be back before you can miss me." He said running off.

_He was wrong about that. _

Adryen stared after him.

"She's okay?" Adryen asked.

"For now." I replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV **

I had just reported to Sam the new information. He agreed with me, it was best to be prepared. He didn't agree with the fact that I wanted to protect Zoee's unborn child, regardless of what it might be. I quickly let him know, that it was not her fault and that the Cullen's had nothing to do with it. If the pack didn't want to help me, they didn't have to.

"If protecting Zoee is protecting Lexi and Adryen, then we have no choice." Sam had told me.

_I hadn't understood. _

"We have to protect our own." He explained.

_Why had he included Lexi?_

The look in his eyes, gave away the answer.

_I had imprinted. _

_I didn't even realize it. _

I phased into my wolf form and ran off some of my hostility. I didn't know how to feel.

_I'd imprinted. _

_Of course, it felt right, I knew it before it happened, but I just didn't understand it. _

_But what would Lexi think? _

_What would happen when she left to go back home?_

_I've thought of that before, but now it was different. I couldn't be away from her. _

_She must feel the same for me. _

I thought of Emily, and Kim and even little Claire. When they were imprinted on, they immediately returned the affection. They too, in their own way imprinted. Though Kim had always wanted Jared, and Claire was too young to know anything except that Quil enjoyed his time with her. But Emily. Sam was her cousin's lover, and she returned his feelings immediately. There was nothing stopping it.

_Edward would be livid. _

That made me laugh.

_Oh shit, dinner. _

I had forgotten all about the dinner, at the Cullen's. I was more than likely, late. I dashed towards their home, and phased out quickly. As I stepped up on the porch, I could hear Bella inside.

"Well what exactly did he say?" Bella asked. "Did he say for certain he'd be back?" She sounded mad. "Jacob Black, I swear…"

I pushed the door open and walked inside. Everyone looked up in surprise.

_Maybe I should have knocked?_

I laughed.

"You shouldn't swear Bells." I said grinning at her.

"You are so lucky you showed up!" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, I had important things to attend to." I told her.

"Right, wolf things." She rolled her eyes.

I saw Zoee sitting on the couch. She looked like she was feeling much better.

"Bout time, Bro." Adryen said. "I was starting to think you were ditching."

"Of course not." I said looking at Lexi who smiled.

_How do I explain what I've learned?_

"Oh good Jacob." Esme said coming into the living room. "You must have smelled the food." She said winking.

_She was such a nice woman. I couldn't believe she was one of them. _

"Yes ma'am and I'm starving." I sat patting my stomach. I noticed Lexi follow my hand with her eyes.

_She so wants me. _

_I couldn't help but be smug about it. _

Then I realized Edward wasn't in the room and neither was Emmett, or Jasper for that matter. Bella noticed me glancing around the room.

"They've gone out for dinner." She smiled weakly.

_Of course_.

Everyone piled into the kitchen, with the exception of Rosalie and Alice. I hung back in the living room.

"Hey Rose." I had to do it. It felt like forever since I did. "Why do blondes smile when it's lightening?" She just glared at me. "Because they think someone is taking their picture!" She smiled I saw her. I continued into the kitchen.

"Hey Mutt." She called. I turned to face her.

_What's sad is that I actually answered to that. _

"What's brown and red and black and blue?"

_Oh she's got jokes. _

"An ugly dog who's told one too many blonde jokes."

_Ha!_

She laughed as I disappeared into the kitchen.

Adryen must have heard us because she too was laughing.

"Better watch it, Jake, or she'll sick Emmett on you." She told me.

I just laughed and went to sit down. The only available seat was beside Lexi, not like I minded that at all. Esme smiled at me as I sat down.

After dinner we went back into the living room. Zoee passed out on the couch. Alice and Rosalie had gone out to find the others.

"Why isn't Edward here?" I asked Bella. "I thought this was some kind of celebration dinner or something?" Bella laughed.

"It is. But not for us," She said nodding towards Lexi who had just put a blanket over Zoee.

_Now I felt embarrassed. Did everyone figure it out before me?_

"Bella, Adryen, could you help me with the dishes?" Esme asked.

_Like she really needed help. _

They both got to their feet and followed Esme into the kitchen. Lexi stared after them with an odd look on her face. I had to laugh.

"Esme seems to like you a lot." Lexi said sitting on the chair across from me.

"Yeah what about you?" I said before I thought about it. She blushed.

"I think that's kind of obvious by now." She said turning away from me.

"Drea." Zoee said waking up.

"I'm cold." She said, I could see her shiver.

"Why don't you go on to bed?" Lexi asked.

"I'm too tired to walk." Zoee mumbled. Lexi looked at me.

"Come on Zoee." I said waking over to her. I scooped her up in my arms and Drea led the way upstairs to their room.

"I feel so warm, now." Zoee mumbled. Lexi just laughed. I placed her in the bed Lexi pointed out and she pulled the blankets up around her. "Thank you Lexi." Zoee said snuggling into her pillow. "I mean Drea."

I grinned at Lexi and she shot be a go to hell look.

After putting Zoee to bed, we both walked back down stairs. Esme, Adryen and Bella were sitting in the living room.

"Where did you two go?" Adryen asked eyeing Lexi.

"We put Zoee to bed." She said sitting down on the couch.

It was getting late and I felt exhausted. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I should before I passed out.

"I probably should head home." I said to Lexi.

"So soon?" She asked, seeming upset.

"I've had a long day." I said.

_I didn't want to leave her. _

"Night Jacob." Adryen said walking up to me and hugging me. "I hope you come back soon." She nodded at Lexi. "Though I know you will."

_She already knew me well._

"I'll walk you out." Lexi said standing.

_Excellent. _

As we walked through the door, Lexi pushed her hand into mine. I looked at her confused.

"I thought that…"

"It's not quite so bad." She said smiling at me. I tried not to hold her hand tightly, though I wanted to.

We walked over to where her car was parked and she dropped her hands to her side.

"I'm glad you came for dinner." She said leaning up against the car.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

_She seemed pleased by that reply. _

_If she only knew. _

Without thinking I moved closer to her and cupped her chin in my hand. Her eyes sparkled as I leaned in to kiss her.

Only moments into the kiss, I could sense Alice and Jasper approaching. I didn't care, I wasn't going to ruin this moment. Lexi wrapped her arms around me and kissed me like she would never see me again.

"And they called it…puppy love….a a ove." I heard Jasper begin to sing.

Lexi pushed me away and stared at them.

"I tried to stop him." Alice pleaded with Lexi, and they both laughed.

Just then Edward, Emmett and Rosalie came into the yard. I decided it was time to go.

"I'll see you…" I called to Lexi as I hurried off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Things progress even more and a secret is revealed…. R&R **

**If you're bored, Follow me on Twitter----** **/PunkPook**

Two days had passed before I saw her again.

Adryen had come out to La Push alone the day after the dinner at the Cullen's. She said that her and Lexi didn't want to leave Zoee alone. I understood.

Adryen and I spent much of the day just talking about our families. She wasn't anything like Rachel and Rebecca, we seemed to get along great. Maybe it was the fact that we were so close in age?

She asked many questions about our _genetic issues_. I tried to answer her to the best of my knowledge. She really seemed to look up to me. It felt great.

"What is up with Leah?" She had asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She always seems so on edge when she's around Sam." Adryen said. "Is there something I'm not seeing?"

_I wasn't sure what to say. _

"Well…" I started. She was my sister and she was one of the pack, I wouldn't be betraying anyone by telling her the facts.

I explained to her how Leah and Sam were once in love and how Emily came into the picture. Then I mentioned imprinting. Of course she wanted to know exactly what that meant. At least I could explain it and know what I was talking about.

"Imprinting is when you find your soul mate." I said to her. "You can't think of living another day without that person." I looked away. "It's not voluntary. It happens on its own, you can't help it. No matter who it hurts or what problems it causes."

She was quiet for a minute.

"Have you imprinted?" She asked looking into my eyes.

_I couldn't lie to her. _

"Yes."

"With Lexi?"

_I didn't answer. _

"Wow."

She didn't ask anymore questions after that. We joined the pack later that day and she enjoyed doing some runs with us. We hadn't picked up the trail of the unknown vampire again.

The day after that, I had no visitors, no phone calls. I hadn't heard anything from Bella. I wanted desperately to go to The Cullen's to see Lexi, and even lie and say I needed Adryen's help with something. But I didn't. If she wanted to see me, she would. Though she was probably busy with Zoee. Maybe something has happened? No surely someone would have let me know.

Billy and I went to dinner at Sue Clearwater's house that night and of coarse Seth and Leah had to throw my imprinting in my face right in front of Billy. Like he didn't figure it out already.

_Didn't make it any less embarrassing. _

Of coarse it prompted Billy to ask why Lexi hadn't been around lately and I had to explain that she was busy taking care of Zoee, which I didn't even know if that was why or not. I had to pretend it was fine and that I didn't miss her like crazy. Finally after an hour I told Billy I was going to head home. I was physically and mentally exhausted.

I was only home for a few minutes when I caught a familiar scent in the air. She was close. I literally ran to the door and when I opened it there she was. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at me. I'm sure I looked like an idiot just staring at her.

"Can I come in?" Lexi asked. "It's really cold."

I stepped away from the door and she walked inside. She looked around. All the lights were off.

"Is Billy sleeping already?" She asked. "Is it that late?"

"No, he's at The Clearwater's." I told her. "I just got home…I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. All I could think about was her. I felt like I hadn't seen her in a decade. She smiled at me.

"Did you miss me?" She asked grinning.

_More than you will ever know. _

I just nodded.

"What were you up to before I came?" She asked.

"Actually I was about to go to bed, but…."

"Well don't let me stop you, Jacob, if you're tired, I could come back lat-"

"No. It's okay, please stay," I practically begged her.

I don't know why, but I led her down the hall to my bedroom. She looked around and sat down on my bed. I felt very nervous.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said staring into my eyes.

"Okay..."

"What is imprinting?"

_She's been talking to Adryen, no doubt. _

"Why do you ask?"

"Adryen was telling me about Sam and Emily and Leah."

_She came here to ask me about Sam?_

"Well, it's just something that happens when we... wolves find our soul mate. Emily just happened to be the one for him. It wasn't planned. He couldn't change fate even for Leah."

"Have you imprinted?" She asked me smiling.

_Adryen must have said something. _

"Well…. Um…"

_What was I supposed to say?_

_I didn't want to scare her off. _

"I'm just wondering if I have to compete with anyone." She said grinning at me.

_She knew. _

"No worries." I told her. She just nodded.

"I've missed you, Jacob." She said looking up at me. I felt like an idiot standing there.

I just nodded.

"Zoee seems to be progressing more and more each day." She said looking towards my window.

"Did Carlisle find anything?"

"There is nothing written of a vampire and human conceiving." She told me. "But that's still what I believe."

"Has Alice seen anything? His scent is no longer around us." I said. She shook her head no.

"He knows where she is now. There's no need for him to come back, until…" she stared off.

"I told you I won't let anything happen to her." I said sitting down beside her.

"I know. Edward has said the same thing. But I don't want either of you, nor the others, the Cullen's and your pack to be in danger."

"Sam has already said we would be there if something happens." I told her. She turned and looked at me.

"Jacob…." She said reaching for me. Before I could think, I had her down on the bed and kissed her. She ran her fingers through my hair as she kissed me back.

_I honestly had no idea what I was doing. _

My kisses ran from her lips to her jaw line and down into her neck. Her scent overwhelmed me. I couldn't think straight.

Her cool hands ran over my back and she began to kiss my neck.

Things started to get out of hand. I felt a surge of emotions running through me. Her scent, her taste, it was driving me crazy. I was losing control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zoee's POV**

"Where did Drea go?" Edward asked. No one seemed to want to answer him. "Jacob." He said. Apparently he was reading someone's thoughts. Probably mine. "Am I the only one who thinks that is a bad idea?" Edward asked looking around the room. Everyone was there except for Esme and Carlisle.

"I agree with you." Emmett said keeping his gaze on the TV which wasn't even on.

_Emmett. What was it about Emmett? I know there was something that I just couldn't remember. _

"I don't see what the big deal is, Edward." Alice said trying to take up for Drea.

"I don't either." Adryen said glaring at Edward.

"Can you see her?" Edward asked Alice. "What is she doing?"

Alice closed her eyes and looked deep in thought. All of a sudden her eyes popped open and she started shaking her head like she was trying to get a bug out of her.

_Been there done that. _

"They're singing!" She blurted out and then started singing. "Sunshine lollipops and rainbows and everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together!" She continued to hum the song.

_I would never have expected Alice to burst into song. _

"That was just lovely dear." Jasper said clapping. Edward just glared at her.

"You expect me to believe that they are just sitting around singing songs?" Edward asked Alice.

_Jacob singing? _

_Next on Werewolf Idol…_

I had to laugh. Everyone looked at me.

_I'd vote for you Jacob. _

I laughed again, ignoring their stares and grabbed the remote control. The moment I clicked on the TV, there was a documentary on artic wolves.

"Wolf pairs mate for life. Their courtship usually consists of playing, licking, and biting." The TV announcer said.

"Wow biting, now that's some rough stuff." I said watching the screen.

"_He liked biting." _

I remembered something Drea had said.

"_He was probably the roughest I've ever had."_

_Drea and her men. I couldn't keep the names straight. _

"The rough way is the best way." Rosalie said smiling.

"I'd have to agree." Emmett said grinning at her.

_Yeah would have figured Emmett would say that. He looks like the type…. _

I'm sure my face went white at that moment.

_That's why I remember his name! _

_Drea told me she had a thing with him years ago!_

"Oh my god, its Emmett!" I said out loud. Everyone stared at me.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me. His face showed much shock.

_Uh oh. _

I _tried to think. _

"And Alice." I said looking at her. "And that's Jasper." I pointed at him. "And you're Edward…" I said not meeting his eyes.

Everyone stared at me.

"I read that memory loss is bad with pregnancy." I said my head spinning. "Just making sure I don't forget you guys!" I tried to smile. They all laughed, including Edward.

_Maybe Edward had a lapse in his thought reading powers. _

I looked at him again and he shook his head.

_I'm so dead. I'm going to be a Zoee flavored pregnant popsicle when Drea gets a hold of me. _

I quickly announced that I needed to go to bed. Before anyone could say anything I ran my pregnant ass up those stairs and locked the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Push, Washington **

**Drea's POV **

**The Next Morning…**

_Why the fuck was it so hot? _

That was the first thing I thought upon waking.

I was on my side, the heat penetrated left arm. I realized there was an arm draped over me. I looked across the room, a room I was not quite familiar with.

"Jacob?" I heard someone call outside the door. "Are you up?"

It was Billy.

"Jacob." I whispered. "Wake up!" He rolled over onto his back and mumbled something.

"Bella is here." Billy said.

_Oh shit. _

"Jake, don't make me come in there." Billy said from the hallway. That got him moving. He darted across the room to the door and locked it.

"I'll be out in a minute." Jacob told him leaning his head on the door.

"You going out with Bella today?" I asked looking around for my clothes. He thought for a moment.

"Yes. I'm supposed to go get the final fitting on my tux." He pushed his hair out of his face. "I totally forgot."

I climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"Nice Jacob." I said realizing my underwear had a rip down one side.

_He looked humiliated. _

After pulling on my skirt, I started to button my shirt. I was missing the first three buttons. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. He just shrugged.

"Looks like you made it out better than the headboard." Jacob said pointing. I turned to look. I was shocked to see claw marks in the wood. I looked at him.

_He looked as embarrassed as I felt. _

"Jacob, is someone in there with you?" I heard Billy say from behind the door.

"No just talking to myself." Jacob said trying not to laugh.

"How am I supposed to get out?" I whispered. He pointed at the window. "Oh nice. That's exactly how I imagined this morning would be."

"Lexi..." He said thinking he'd upset me.

"I'm kidding." I said putting my arms around him. He had pulled some pants on and had half buttoned a shirt. "I would rather die then face Bella right now."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about crawling out the window with you." He said grinning.

"Have fun with Bella." I said kissing him and running off towards the window.

"Good luck with Edward." He said laughing.

The moment I got to my car and opened the door. I realized that Billy would have seen my car when he came in last night, which I couldn't even remember hearing him. So that means Bella saw the car too.

_Oh shit. _

It's not like everyone is not going to assume anyway, but I could lie my ass off.

As I pulled out of the driveway I recalled our conversation about imprinting.

_No worries _

He said.

_What did that mean? _

_Had he imprinted?_

_On me?_

My emotions were going crazy. I had no idea why I was feeling like this. It was obvious that I wanted him. I knew that. That's probably why I went to him in the first place. But now its morning and I still can't think of anything but him. I've never felt this way before. I just wanted to be near him in any way possible. I've never experienced such a feeling. What did this mean?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacobs POV **

It wasn't until Lexi had left and I was putting my shoes on that I realized I probably should have jumped in the shower.

Before I could do anything, Billy tried opening the door. I immediately unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Bella is waiting." He said looking at me and then around the room.

"I'm hurrying." I told him. Then I saw the look on his face. I followed his gaze.

"What the hell happened to your bed?" He asked.

_Oh that… _

"Bad dream?" I said hoping it sounded reasonable. He nodded and smiled.

Before he could say anymore I headed out of the room. Bella was standing in the living room her arms crossed.

"You were supposed to meet me at eleven, Jacob." She said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Bells, I'm running a little late." I told her.

_I was up late last night. _

"I would have thought you got enough sleep." Billy said eyeing me. "Since you went to bed early."

_Umm…._

"Couldn't sleep."

_It wasn't a lie. _

I could tell by the look on Billy's face that he knew something was up. I wasn't sure what he would think if I told him the truth. It wasn't really something I wanted to discuss with my dad anyway.

The moment Bella pulled out of the driveway she started laughing. And dumbass me had no idea why.

"I can't believe you Jacob." She said still laughing.

_What?_

"It was awful rude." She said looking at me.

_I was still lost._

"What was rude?" I asked. She just laughed.

"She could have at least said hi to me before she left."

_Oh fuck. _

It dawned on me. Lexi's car was obviously in the driveway when Bella came. Which meant Billy also knew.

_I'm an idiot. _

I had no idea what to say to Bella.

"Did she come by this morning?" She asked. I just nodded. "Is that why you forgot our plans?"

I was still trying to figure out how to explain this to Billy.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. I looked at her. "I'm not mad, It's okay."

"Did you mention her to Billy?" I asked.

"No. I just assumed he knew she was there…" She trailed off. She figured it out. "She didn't come by this morning did she?" I just shook my head. "Oh God, that explains Edwards mood this morning."

_Great the leech was pissed. _

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much, he just seemed kind of moody when I talked to him earlier."

I didn't know what else to say. I knew Lexi would have hell to pay when she got home, but I hoped she'd be able to charm him into believing what ever story she made up.

I knew he didn't like me, because of how I felt about Bella. But why would it matter now? The moment I pushed my feelings for Bella aside a new person entered my life. A person I now know I couldn't live without. He knew from the start that I was attracted to Lexi. I remembered how he tried to stop her from taking me home that night. He said enough to make a normal person step back, but not Lexi. Though Lexi wasn't exactly a normal person.

What was he thinking? Was it purely hatred for me? Did he care for her so much, that he was afraid I would hurt her? I would never hurt her. I thought about Emily and the scars that Sam had left on her.

_No I would never do that. _

_Did Edward think I was capable of that? Was I?_

I don't know why I was even thinking about it. It seemed like I was trying to see Edwards side. But I've been there. I've felt the same way for my friend, for someone I loved. I was always afraid that he would hurt Bella. I've voiced that a million times. But that didn't change anything. I stepped back to allow her to be happy. Edward should do the same thing. If Lexi is happy with me, then Edward should step back.

_But what if she wasn't happy with me?_

I thought about last night. Everything happened so fast, I had no time to think. Not that I would have changed a minute of it. If she didn't want me, she would have told me. She knows I've imprinted. She feels the same way, she has to.

"Jacob?" Bella asked breaking my thoughts. I turned to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"After we are done." I started. "Can we go by the Cullen's?"

_I wanted to talk to Lexi. I wanted to know how she felt._

"Sure." She said. "Do you miss her already?" She asked not looking at me.

_Yes. _

"I just want to see Adryen." I lied.

"Right." Bella said. "Jacob would you ever lie to me?"

_Oh fuck, why must she ask me this? _

"Of course not, Bella."

"Did you imprint?"

_I totally didn't expect her to ask that. _

_And I had no idea how to answer it. _

She didn't take her eyes off the wheel, as she reached over and placed her hand on mine.

"You've imprinted on Drea, haven't you?"

_The name Drea caught me off guard. _

"I mean Lexi." She said smiling. I pushed my fingers through hers and gripped her hand as an answer. She nodded. "Does she know?" I shrugged. I wasn't sure my answer last night was enough to verify it.

"Please don't say anything." I told her. She grasped my hand ad nodded.

"I told you, it would happen for you Jacob." She said smiling at me. She looked like she was going to cry.

I loved Bella. I thought I loved her as more than a friend and I thought she loved me less. But I realized just then, that we were soul mates in a way. We were meant to be together. I knew I couldn't live without her, but at that time I didn't know why. Now I do. She is my friend. My best friend. Lexi was my heart and Bella was my soul.

"Love you Bells." I said pulling my hand away.

"Love you too Jake."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Cullen Residence. **

**Adryen's POV **

Zoee was still asleep, well she was still in the room. It took everything I could say to her last night to get her to open the door. She seemed uneasy. She wouldn't tell me what was bothering her, no matter how many times I had asked.

I hoped that when Drea showed up today that she'd come out of hiding.

_Drea. I had no idea what was going on there. I knew she had gone to see Jacob the night before. _

_The fact that she didn't come home last night unnerved me. _

_Though I knew what it meant. _

_I knew they weren't sitting around singing, like Alice had said. _

_Though I didn't say anything._

I could tell Alice was trying to keep Edward from barging into her thoughts with her upbeat song.

It actually made me laugh.

Then Zoee sitting there watching some wolf show on the discovery channel. I was appalled by it, but she seemed to enjoy it. But then something happened. I'm unsure of what, but she must have thought something that Edward picked up on.

_Whatever it was, she was terrified by it. _

_She just took off to the room and she has yet to come out. _

_This worried me. _

_I hated that Zoee was scared. _

It was almost noon and Drea hadn't showed up. I was trying not to worry. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her, but I kept visualizing the most unheard of things. He'd imprinted on her, she was as the discovery channel put it, his mate for life.

"Emmett and I are going to go out." Edward said to me as I entered the living room. "If Drea shows up while I'm out, please have someone come find me." I just nodded at him and tried not to think about anything. "Tell her I need to talk to her." He said. I nodded again.

He seemed tense. But not as tense as Emmett who slowly made his way out the front door. Something weird was going on and suddenly I wished I was a vampire with thought reading power.

"Adryen, there's lunch in the kitchen." Esme said coming into the living room. "Maybe you should wake Zoee?"

"I'll see if she's hungry." I told her. Before I left the room I turned to ask her, "Has Carlisle found out anything about the baby?" Esme just shook her head. I nodded and went up the stairs to wake Zoee.

Zoee was wide awake when I entered. She called out to Drea.

"No it's me, Drea's not home yet." I told her.

"Oh." Is all she said.

"Esme made lunch, she wants you to come eat." I told her.

"I don't really feel like eating." Zoee said looking upset.

"I don't know what is wrong, and you can tell me if you need to." I began. "But nothing should be so bad, that you don't eat, Zoee. You need to eat." I gestured towards her now bulging stomach.

"Well, I am pretty hungry." She said smiling. "Seriously I could eat a horse." She made a face. "Actually that doesn't sound too bad…."

"Come on Zoee." I said taking her arm and leading her down the stairs.

The moment we hit the bottom of the stairs I heard a car pull up.

_Drea's home. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zoee's POV**

"What?" I asked Adryen. She had cocked her head to the side like she heard something. Then I heard a car door slam. "Is it Drea?" Adryen nodded.

"She would show up after Edward leaves." Jasper said as he and Alice entered the living room.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked.

"He said him and Emmett were going out." Adryen told me.

_Crap. He's going to kill him and its all my fault!!!! _

"I didn't get to tell Emmett goodbye." I said out loud.

"They'll be back, Zoee." Adryen told me, I felt like crying.

Just then Drea walked through the door trying to act casual.

"Good afternoon, everyone." She said smiling.

"Geezus Drea, you look like you just got mauled by a giant wolf." Jasper said nodding at her shirt.

_Looked like she had a few missing buttons. _

_Took me a minute but I think I got what he meant by that. _

Drea looked down at her shirt.

"They make things so cheaply these days." She said laughing.

"Uh oh." Jasper said looking at the door.

_What? _

"Edward's coming." Adryen said.

_I wish I could smell people. _

Drea looked towards the door and then took off up the stairs.

"You and Jacob were singing!!!" Alice called out after her.

_Wouldn't Drea already know they were singing?_

_Unless of coarse they weren't singing. _

I laughed thinking about Werewolf Idol.

_I couldn't imagine singing being the thing Drea would do when alone with Jacob. _

I remembered Alice's face when she had the vision.

_Oh I think I get it now. _

I heard the shower cut on, as Edward walked through the door.

"Drea's not here." I said quickly. He just looked at me.

_Don't think don't think don't think _

He laughed at me.

"Yes she is." Edward said. "The scent was so strong, I thought Jacob was here." He said looking around.

"He's not here." Adryen said. I just shook my head and looked around.

_Oh my god where's Emmett?_

_Oh no, he's left him somewhere to die! Murderer!! _

Edward looked at me and grinned.

"Do you really think I would do that?" He asked.

_Don't think don't think don't think._

He laughed at me.

"He's outside talking to Rose." He assured me.

"About what? What would they need to talk about?"I asked worried.

_He found me hilarious. _

"Nothing I would know about." He said. "Scouts honor." He said putting his hand over his heart.

_I guess he had a heart, I was starting to think not. _

He laughed again.

Just then Emmett and Rosalie came inside hand in hand. They were smiling, they looked really happy.

Edward must have been telling the truth. I don't know Rosalie well, but I would assume if Emmett had told her what I accidentally told Edward, that she'd be more than furious and people would die.

_I've never seen Edward laugh as much as he did today. _

I heard the shower cut off and within seconds Drea came bouncing down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh look Drea's home!!" I said excitedly. "I didn't even see you come in!"

_I'm sure I sounded ridiculous. _

"What's that smell?" Rosalie asked eyeing her. Drea looked at Adryen who just nodded.

_I'm assuming that meant she still smelled. She smelled like apples to me. _

_Oooh apples. _

"Must be my new perfume." Drea said without out missing a beat. "What do you think?" Rosalie wrinkled up her nose.

"Smells like werewolf sweat." She said smirking. Drea looked stunned. Jasper laughed.

_Eau de werewolf. It's the newest in ladies fragrances. _

"I love it!" I said trying to help. "I'm gonna have to get me some of that!" Everyone looked at me.

_The perfume. I mean the perfume. _

"I meant…"

"I get it." Drea said laughing at me.

"So, Drea…." Edward said smiling. "Did you and Jacob have fun _singing_?" She looked at Alice who nodded.

"Oh Edward, did you have Alice spy on me?" He nodded. Drea laughed.

Alice started humming the song from last night.

"Actually, yes we did." Drea said putting continuing to dry her hair. "Jacob is an amazing singer." Jasper and Alice laughed.

_HaHa I so totally get that. _

Edward looked at me.

_I mean no I don't, I have no idea what's going on. _

Then I started humming along with Alice.

"Well I can't wait to see what he thinks about you." Edward said cheerfully.

"I think we make a pretty good act." Drea said challenging him.

"Well perhaps we should talk about that…" Edward said glaring at her. "…outside."

"How bout not?" Drea said. Edward frowned at her. "Okay, well tell me, are you in the I'm so pissed I want to kill someone mood? Or the I love you I want to protect you mood? Just so I'm prepared."

"Alittle of both."

"Both, okay…" She made a funny face and then headed for the door. "Okay I think I'm ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I followed Drea outside trying to think of exactly how to go about dissuading her adoration for her new found friend. I knew damn well she had spent the night with him and that they were far from singing. That's what she thinks this is about anyway. She doesn't even know about Zoee's thoughts I intercepted. I hadn't decided if I would let her in our secret, as I had Emmett.

He was a good sport about it, though he seemed rather frightened of me at the moment. He gave himself away through his thoughts, when I mentioned that Zoee was thinking about his comment about being rough with Drea. He thought quickly that he had meant to say Rosalie and began frantically searching his mind. I let him know that I had only said that to get his confession and he came through with it. I must say it wasn't something I wanted to hear, but it was defiantly something I should have figured out long before now.

"All right let me have it." Drea said to me.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" I asked, seeing if she'd reveal anything.

_She was too smart to fall for that trick. _

"Probably something that will make me mad." She said smiling.

"Well there's really nothing I can say." I told her. "I think it's rather obvious what is going on between you and Jacob and just as obvious how infuriating it makes me." She nodded well aware of that fact. "Just answer one question…"

"Shoot."

"Why him?" I asked seriously wanting to know. Drea could have any man on this planet and she's literally gaga over this pubescent ill tempered jerk. "Why Jacob?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, probably stalling.

"What is it about him that makes you act like this?" I asked her. She was extremely out of character. I've never seen her so giddy and wide eyed in the presence of any man.

She stared down at her feet and looked deep in thought.

"He's just different." She said sighing. "He's so sweet, and hot…." She blushed. "I mean hot like warm." Then she looked off. "He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He's like a little puppy, literally. So sweet and innocent, and his eyes…I could stare at him for hours." Unfortunately she went on. "And he's so big, I mean like tall and muscular and that's totally my thing."

_So I've learned _

"It's hard to explain, I can't control my feelings." She ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I know its odd coming from me, but there's just something about him. I want to be near him, I think of his touch constantly. I just want him to hold me, to touch me…"

"All right enough, I may gag." I told her. She laughed.

"I mean it's so weird… the first time he touched my hand, it was almost painful. But it was like it just didn't matter, I wanted, no more like I needed to feel the heat of his touch. It drives me crazy! It kind of reminds me of when I met Adryen for the first time. She was huge and could possibly kill me, but there was something about her, I just felt the need to reach out to her. I couldn't control the impulse then either. I just wanted to take her in. I guess you could say I was attracted to her neediness. She seemed so warm and compassionate." She looked at me and added. "Though I think it's obvious who I like the most." She said winking.

_Wasn't listening anymore. _

_Some of the things she said sounded familiar. _

"_**I needed to feel the heat of his touch." **_

"_**I can't control my feelings"**_

"_**I just felt the need to reach out to her."**_

"_**She seemed so warm" **_

I knew I had heard those words before in a different context.

Drea continued to go on and on about Jacob.

"So are you still all against Jacob?" She asked me.

_Pretty much. _

"I'll have to think about it." I told her. She sneered.

"So Edward do you realize in four days you will be married?" She said changing the subject. I smiled happily and nodded. "Bella says you chose that date because it was the night of a full moon…"

_The night of a full moon._

It hit me hard then.

"_**You feel attraction to this creature for its warmth"**_

"_**You will not be able to control your feelings"**_

"_**You can feel the heat from its touch"**_

_Those are Patrick's words. Drea's creator. _

My head was spinning, as I recalled what he had said the night we confronted him.

"_**Only one creature can kill you". **_

"_**On the night of a full moon, this creature will take you…"**_

"… _**you will be no more"**_

I looked at Drea.

_A werewolf. _

_How did I not figure it out sooner?_

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

_He could kill her!_

"What's wrong Edward?" Drea asked me startled.

I needed to calm down. If I came out with this now, it would only make things worse. She wouldn't believe me and she'd do whatever she wanted. I can't push her... I could explain to Jacob. No out of the question, he's too pigheaded and selfish. I have to find another way. And I've got four days to figure it out.

Just then Bella pulled up and low and behold she had the mutt with her. I gave him a look, I wish could kill. He just smiled and waved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drea's POV**

If I have ever looked googily-eyed at anyone before, it was Jacob at that moment.

_Don't ask me why. _

_Maybe I thought I was dreaming?_

_I'm seriously losing it. _

"Hey." I said to Jacob. It was more like a sound then a word. He just nodded at me.

_Not exactly the greeting I expected. _

Edward rolled his eyes at me and put on a false smile for Bella.

"Bella, darling…" He said taking her hands.

_Poser._

"Did you have a good time?" Edward asked glaring at Jacob. "No singing I hope?"

I laughed.

_One because it was funny. _

_And two because neither Jacob nor Bella knew what he meant. _

"Why would we be singing?" Bella asked confused.

"I don't know, I hear Jacob is an amazing singer." Edward said chuckling.

Jacob looked confused. Especially when Bella smacked his arm.

"You've never sang for me!" She said holding her hand. "Ow, I need to stop doing that."

"Of course not, only the best for Bella." Edward said taking her hand tenderly. She looked all googily eyed at him.

_I made a note not to look googily eyed again. _

_I must have looked like an idiot. _

"Let's go inside." Bella said. "I'm cold." Edward nodded at her and then looked at me.

"You should come inside too, Drea." He said pulling on a strand of my hair. "Your hair is starting to look like icicles."

"Good thing I'm packing heat." Jacob said amusing himself.

_The time came. _

_The Jacob and Edward stare down. _

_Edward looked irritated. _

_What was Jacob thinking?_

Jacob just smiled real big and Edward looked even more irritated. Then Jacob started bobbing his head from side to side, like he was taunting him. I looked at Bella for help. She looked on edge.

"Edward, inside, please." She said trying to drag him away. With one last look at Jacob Edward turned and walked towards the house. Jacob didn't move or say anything until Edward and Bella had disappeared inside. Then he sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him, about to smack him, then I remembered that it would hurt a lot.

"Nothing." He said laughing.

"What do you mean nothing? Why was Edward so pissed?"

"Because I kept saying nothing nothing nothing over and over in my head."

I had to laugh.

"Good job, Jacob." I said. Jacob sighed and looked at his feet.

"So I take it he's mad?" He asked.

"Maybe a tiny bit or a lot." I answered.

"Did he yell?"

"No, no yelling. Just talking loudly."

"So he knows?"

I shook my head no then I nodded.

"Probably." I laughed. "Alice told him we were singing." He just looked at me.

"What is it with singing today?" He looked confused. I laughed.

"Apparently, he had Alice spying." I said. "According to Adryen, she totally freaked out and started singing." He laughed.

"Oh so Edward couldn't read her thoughts?" I nodded. "Good one." He laughed then looked at me. "But Alice can't see me?"

"But she can see me." He just nodded.

"What exactly did she see?"

"Apparently me singing with an invisible person." He nodded slowly, still looking lost.

_He had no idea what I was talking about. _

"I don't remember singing."

_Oh come on. _

"Jacob." I said putting my hands on his shoulders, or as close as I could reach anyway. "We didn't sing." I told him slowly. "That's what Alice said, because she kind of guessed at what we were actually doing and did not want to let on to Edward."

"Oh." He said realization sitting in.

"Got it?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, sorry I'm slow today." He put ran his hands over his face and tried not to laugh.

"Long day?" I asked. He just sighed.

"Me and Bella had a long talk."

_Interesting._

"About?"

"Friendship, love, and everything in between."

_Okay…._

"Do you like me?" He just blurted out.

_What kind of stupid question was that?_

_One that deserved a stupid answer. _

"Nope." I said, he looked at me. "I think you are an insensitive jerk and you smell like a dog," He looked like he wanted to laugh but wasn't sure if I was kidding. "You know I'm kidding, Jacob." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest. "Of course I like you."

_Perhaps too much. _

I felt his arms tighten around me and we stood there for quite some time.

"We should probably go in." Jacob said touching my hair. "Or I could stand here all day and thaw each strand out by hand." He laughed.

_Hey okay, works for me. _

"I should probably go apologize to Alice." He said walking towards the house. I followed.

_What?_

We walked inside the house and everyone looked up, Edward and Bella were not there.

"Aw look, Drea brought her own space heater." Jasper said grinning. Zoee almost fell off the couch laughing.

"Good one Jasper." Jacob said chuckling.

I laughed too, but more at watching Zoee. She held her stomach with both hands and took a deep breath.

"You kill me Jasper." She said still laughing.

"I could." He replied to her. Adryen's eyebrows shot up. "You know I'm kidding." He said and Zoee laughed. Adryen eyed Jacob who just shrugged. I don't think she was fond of vampire humor.

"You smell like flowers." Rosalie said laughing at Jacob. He looked at her.

"Okay, and where's the vicious dog comment?" He asked her.

"I was just stating a fact." She said.

_Oh nice I smell like wolf sweat and he smells like flowers. _

"I wish I could smell people." Zoee said. "Or have Espn like Alice." Everyone laughed.

_ESPN. Oh my god. _

"Speaking of…" Jacob said. "Alice, I just wanted to apologize for my singing." He said grinning. "I'm not very good at it." She about died laughing.

_I was shocked. _

"That's not how it looked to me." She said then started humming really loudly.

_Of course I blushed. _

"Oh…" Zoee said holding her stomach. Everyone looked at her. Alice stopped. "No go on, Alice, the baby likes it." Alice went and sat beside Zoee and continued her song. Then all of a sudden Alice stopped and stood up.

_I think she was having a vision._

"Oww!" Zoee screamed and doubled over in pain.

"Zoee!" I ran to her. Adryen was right beside her. "What happened?"

"He kicked me. Really hard." Zoee said leaning back in on the couch, holding her stomach. She looked awful. Adryen put her hand on Zoee's stomach. "Ow, that hurts." Adryen looked at me and I slowly lifted Zoee's shirt up, exposing her stomach.

It was quite obviously bruised.

Zoee absentmindedly pushed her shirt down and leaned her head back on the couch.

"What happened?" Edward said walking into the room with Bella.

"Nothing, I'm fine, the baby just kicked me that's all." Zoee said closing her eyes. Adryen pulled Zoee's shirt up a little. Bella gasped. Edward looked stunned.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Edward. He nodded and literally flew out the door. Minutes later, Edward returned with Carlisle and Esme, whom I assumed were hunting.

"I'm fine really." Zoee said as soon as Carlisle approached her. Esme looked alarmed.

"Let me take a look." Carlisle said. Zoee pulled her shirt out of the way and Carlisle's expression showed surprise. He put his hand on her stomach and she flinched. The baby kicked and Zoee screamed. Carlisle instructed her to cover her stomach and for no one to touch her.

"What's going on?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like it. There is no way a four week old fetus could kick with that much force. Normally you wouldn't be able to feel the kicks much less see it." He said looking at Zoee.

"So what does that mean?" Zoee asked. Carlisle looked at me.

_I was right. _

_This baby wasn't human. _

"Zoee…" I said reaching for her, then stepping back. I was worried the baby would kick her again.

I kneeled down in front of her, and placed my hands on the couch on either side of her.

"This baby is…." I had no idea how to explain this.

"Is what?" Zoee asked angrily.

_There was nothing to do but say it. _

"It's not human." She shook her head.

"A non human child?" She asked then she started giggling. Everyone looked uneasy. "Of course." She laughed. "What kind of hallucination would be complete without one?" She giggled uncontrollably. "Vampires, fairies, werewolves? This is seriously the weirdest trip I've ever experienced." She kept shaking her head. "Must be some good shit."

"I see him." Alice said all of a sudden.

"Who?" I asked her.

"The vampire." Alice said. "Who's after the baby, I'm assuming."

"Of course a vampire after my baby. Should have seen that coming." Zoee laughed.

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, blond…" Alice started. "Smug."

"That's no vampire, that's just Leroy. He's just a sparkly teddy bear." Zoee said still half out of it.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"You were right." Jacob said eyeing me.

"There's others." Alice said.

"How many?" Jacob asked her.

"Four, five, eight…" She said shaking her head. "The numbers keep rising."

"He's coming after the baby." I said near tears.

"Hell no he aint." Zoee said. "He'll have to rip it out of me."

"He might just do that." Jasper said.

"Don't say that!" I yelled at him. "I though your power was calming people down!" Jasper nodded. Zoee relaxed.

"Aww calm…" She said. "Calm all around the room." She sighed. "Aww Jasper. You're my new favorite drug." She said closing her eyes.

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Zoee smiled and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adryen's POV**

Emmett had just come downstairs after carrying Zoee to bed.

_Least he was good for something. _

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"A few days, I can't really see clearly." She said massaging her forehead. "After the wedding… I think…"

I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she had actually forgotten all about the wedding with all the drama going on.

"We can't let him touch her." I said to Jacob.

"He won't." Jacob told me.

"How can you be sure?"

"With us and the Cullen's, we can take them."

"That's still only nine to their eight and rising."

"By us, I mean the whole pack."

"What makes you think they'll help?" Edward asked eying him.

"They have too." Jacob said slowly. Then he added, "For Adryen, she's one of us now."

_That's not why they have to fight with us. _

_They are liable to Jacob not me. _

_Though I was one of them, I wasn't part of the pack, least I didn't think so. _

I saw Jacob look at Drea. She didn't meet his eyes. She was so distraught.

_It was Drea. _

_He imprinted. _

_They have to fight with him for her. _

Jacob saw me look at her. He knew what I was thinking.

_Fuck._

I looked at Edward who just shook his head.

_Damn leech. _

He cut his eyes at me.

_Stay out of my head. _

"You need tell them, Jacob." Carlisle said. "So they can be prepared." Jacob nodded.

"It's late, Bella you should get home." Jacob told her. She stared at him. "Charlie will worry if you don't show up."

"He's right." Edward told her, and then he glared at Jacob. "I'll walk you out." He said leading Bella outside. Jacob watched as they walked towards the truck, then he walked over to Drea. She stood with her arms across her chest.

"Hey…" he said softly putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Drea nodded and fell into his arms. He just held her.

The concern washed over his face.

For the first time since we met, I felt genuine love for him.

I could see it on Drea's face too as he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

"I gotta go." He told her. She put her hands on his and nodded. He leaned his down to touch hers and kissed her hair lightly. Then he was gone.

Edward and Emmett were outside. Alice sat staring off into space and Jasper watched her. Drea paced the floor. Esme and Carlisle had gone to check on Zoee. Even Rosalie looked distraught.

_She was probably worried about breaking a nail. _

Emmett came inside told Rosalie that Edward was going out for a hunt and that she should go with him. Jasper and Alice agreed to go as well. There wasn't anything to be done here.

Esme convinced Drea and I to go lay down, saying Zoee may need us if she woke up.

_That's the only reason I agreed. _

I noticed Emmett watching Drea.

_Any other time I would have found it odd. _

_But after tonight's events he was probably just concerned. _

Drea and I moved upstairs slowly like we were just going through motions.

It was a few minutes before either of us said anything.

"She's going to be fine." Drea told me, I know she was just trying to believe it herself.

I looked at Zoee, she looked so peaceful, sleeping snuggly in the bed across the room.

As Drea changed into her pajamas, I started thinking about Jacob. He was absolutely crazy about her. It was written all over his face. Zoee would say he had a giant, "I love Lexi," stamp across his forehead.

_He'd imprinted. _

_She was his life. _

_Nothing was more important to him, than her. _

I started wondering if she felt the same way.

It was obvious that they had shared… a night together, though neither had said anything about it.

_But sex doesn't equal love. _

_I wondered if she was leading him on. _

"So…Drea…" I said out loud. She sat on the twin bed across from Zoee and looked at me. "How much do you like Jacob?"

It sounded better in my head.

"More than I've ever liked anyone in the past eighty years." She said laughing.

_That sounds like a lot. _

"It's not too obvious is it?" She asked.

_Just to everyone. _

"Not as obvious as he is." I told her.

I laughed thinking about the stamp.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I looked at Drea. She went right to the door and pushed it slightly open.

"We need to talk." I heard a man's voice speak quietly. I was amazed I couldn't pick up the voice.

Drea just stared out the door.

"Outside." He said and Drea closed the door. She stood there for a minute before walking over to the window. She looked uneasy.

_Is it something about Zoee?_

"Um, I'll be right back. I've got to uh… I'll be just a minute." She practically stuttered.

The minute she was out of the room I walked to the window.

Emmett was standing in yard.

_He wanted to talk to her?_

I wondered why.

_And why didn't she just say that?_

I stepped back when I saw him look up.

I waited for a few seconds then peaked out from behind the curtain.

_Something weird is going on._

Drea had just stepped closer to him and she had her arms crossed.

He smiled widely at her.

She looked irritated.

"What do you want?" She asked, he shushed her. I heard him say something about people may be listening. I saw her lips move but all I heard was a mumbled sound.

He replied to her still smiling. She didn't return the smile. Instead she shook her head like she had said something sarcastically. He said something about wanting to be alone with her. Then he said something inaudibly. She stared at him in disbelief, her expression changed from irritated to just plain stunned.

"Are you insane?" She said loudly. He looked around and shushed her again. This time he stepped closer to her. He took her hands in his and spoke in a whisper. She stared at him and then laughed as if he had made a joke.

He moved his hands to her hips and pulled him to her.

I let out a started gasp.

Then he kissed her.

_What the fuck?!?_

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I felt my anger rise as I watched. Drea appeared to be fighting back, but Emmett just tightened his grip and continued to kiss her roughly. Seemed like something they both would enjoy.

I felt my body shaking. I had to get out of here and fast.

I ran from the bedroom and down the stairs as quietly as I could. Once I was outside, I ran through the trees and managed to strip my clothes off before I phased.

My mind filled with Jacob's image. The way his eyes lit up at the mention of her name and the way he smiled at her when he thought no one was looking. I felt my heart breaking. How could I tell him?

The all of a sudden he was there, in my head.

_Adryen? What's wrong?_

I tried to keep my mind blank for a minute.

The scene played in my mind.

_Oh shit. _

I heard Quil say.

_What a fucking whore._

Came Leah's voice.

It hadn't occurred to me that they could not only hear my thoughts but also see them.

_Jacob?_

_He's gone. _

Came Quil's reply.

_Oh god, he saw that?_

_Oh yeah we all did. _

_I've got to find him!_

_I'm sure he wants to be alone. _

_But-_

_Don't worry Adryen._

I couldn't image how Jacob was feeling.

_You just take care of things over there, we'll handle Jacob. _

I phased out rather easily.

My mind raced as I thought of Drea.

_That bitch just lied to my face. _

I moved quickly, wanting to get back inside before Drea. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard the soft squeak of the front door opening.

I was sitting on the empty twin bed when Drea came in. Though her scent has changed recently, I could easily pick out the foul smell of Emmett.

She shut the door quietly behind her and was surprised to see me sitting on the bed.

"What'd he want?" I asked without thinking. She looked nervous.

"He a… he just wanted to see how Zoee was doing." She said not meeting my eyes.

_Liar. _

"I'm going to go jump in the shower." She said quickly leaving the room.

_Of course, she had to get rid of the evidence. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Shit hits the fan…. R&R **

**If you're bored, Follow me on Twitter----** **/PunkPook**

**The Next Morning. **

**Zoee's POV**

_I'm having a vampire's baby. _

That was my first thought of the morning.

_And baby daddy is on his way! _

I had to laugh. This was so unbelievably unreal. If it wasn't for my now bulging belly I would have thought I'd dreamed the whole thing. I could feel him moving around inside me. It felt like he was doing jumping jacks in there!

_I bet he's hungry._

"We'll eat in a little while, Gizzie." I said to him. I imagined him looking like a gremlin which reminded me of the movie, so Gizmo seemed like a fitting name.

I came out of the bathroom and went into the guest room. Adryen was sitting on one of the beds watching Drea brush her hair.

The look on Adryen's face seemed all but friendly.

"Are you alright, Adryen?" I asked.

"She does seem to have an attitude problem this morning." Drea said facing her.

"Fuck off." Adryen said glaring at Drea.

_Strange things are a foot at Circle K._

"What the hell is your problem?" Drea asked her crossing her arms.

"The Vampire stench is getting to me." Adryen said also crossing her arms.

"That's not very nice." I told Adryen, patting my belly.

She dropped her arms to her side.

"I'm sorry Zoee." She said softly.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but please don't fight. I can't take anymore stress right now." I said playing the pity card.

"Sorry." They said in unison then glared at each other again. Then Drea walked out of the room. Adryen still looked angry.

_What the hell did I miss?_

I wobbled to the door and closed it softly, then turned to face her.

"What is going on?"

_I knew Adryen would tell me. _

"Just forget it."

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Is it the baby?"

"This is not about you, Zoee." She said hatefully.

_Hateful much?_

"Well you and Drea…"

"Don't say her name and mine in the same sentence."

_Geezus._

"I'm sorry, Zoee, I didn't mean to get snippy with you, it's just that…" She looked towards the window.

"It's just what?" I asked. "Adryen, please tell me…"

She looked really upset and angry.

"Something happened last night." She said keeping her eyes on the window.

"What happened? What did I miss?"

_What did Drea do to make her so mad?_

_It's like she ran over her dog. _

_Did she have a dog?_

"Does it have something to do with Jacob?" The dog thought made me ask. She finally turned to face me.

"She doesn't know I know." Adryen told me.

_I was lost as usual. _

"I saw him kiss her." She said gritting her teeth.

_This doesn't make sense. _

"Jacob?"

"No." She yelled. "Emmett!"

_What the French toast? _

_I thought that they were… holy shit. _

"And before I could think, I ran outside and I phased and Jacob was there…" She started rambling. ".. and they can't just read my thoughts, but they can see them, and he saw everything… and so did Quil and Leah."

_Ouch. _

"I don't even know if he's okay, I haven't talked to him, he phased out without a word. They said he'd be okay….but I know… he…" She just shook her head.

_That's Drea for ya. She's always breaking hearts. _

"Well, Jacob is young, it's hard to get over a crush but he'll be all right."

Adryen looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"It's not a crush." She said. "He's imprinted."

_Imprinted. _

I searched my crappy ass memory. I vaguely remembered Adryen telling me a story about Sam breaking Leah's heart because he had imprinted on her cousin Emily. It's a wolf thing, something about a soul mate. I couldn't remember much about it, just that it was some pretty heavy shit.

"Wow that really sucks." I said. I couldn't think of anything helpful.

"I mean Emmett for God's sake!" Adryen was livid.

"Well they do have a past." I said without thinking.

_Crap. _

_I really needed to get start decorating the hole I was digging for myself. _

"What do you mean a past?"

"Well..uh..I don't remember details or anything…" I started.

_Well I did, but I didn't want to say most of it out loud. _

"Adryen, Zoee, lunch." I heard Drea call from downstairs.

_Saved._

"Oh god I'm starving." I said throwing the door open and walking as fast as my pregnant ass could carry me down the stairs. Adryen was right behind me.

When I entered the kitchen, all of the Cullen's, except Carlisle of course, were standing around Drea. She was sitting quietly at the table. I caught Edward watching me and started singing to myself. He smiled.

"I'm rather hungry myself." Rosalie said to no one in particular.

"You just went out last night." Edward said looking at her. "Oh… you meant…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Emmett, would you like to go for a walk?" She said flashing him a smile.

_Yeah with Drea. _

Edward looked at me.

_Craptastically done, Zoee. _

"Of course, darling." He said taking her hand and the two of them disappeared out of the house.

I joined Drea at the table, as did Adryen. Esme placed a plate of food in front of each of us before leaving the room.

"I've got to meet Bella." Edward said.

_Like we care that he's leaving. _

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

I pointed from my eye to my chest and then to him.

He laughed.

"Before I forget…" He said looking between Drea and Adryen. "Bella says to tell Jacob, that he needs to pick his tux up tomorrow at two o'clock and to not be late." They both nodded. "Make sure you tell him that, when he gets here."

"He's coming here?" Adryen asked. "Like now?"

"Soon." Edward said to her, watching her expression.

_Does he know?_

_He knows she knows. _

He looked at me.

_Great._

_Now he knows I know he knows she knows. _

He laughed.

"Oh do you have singing practice today?" Jasper asked grinning at Drea. She forced a weak smile.

"Jasper, stop that." Alice told him laughing.

"You know what? I think that sounds like a good idea." He told her. She giggled and he chased her up the stairs.

_Everyone's getting laid but me. _

I put my hands on my stomach.

_Guess I shouldn't let that bother me too much. _

"Don't have too much fun without me." Edward told Drea as he left the room.

Adryen continued glaring at Drea, not touching her food.

I decided it was best to eat and keep my mouth shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drea's POV**

_Seriously what the fuck?_

I could not get Emmett out of my mind. I couldn't believe that he had the audacity to bring up our past. Something that we had made plans to keep secret until the day we both burned to death. Then he had the nerve to put the moves on me.

I shook my head.

It was unreal. It was a nightmare. I have never hated anyone as much I hated him right now.

Jacob is on his way, he'll know something is wrong. Jacob would hate me. I can't lie to him, I have to tell him the truth. Zoee has already caught on that something is wrong. Adryen seems to be hating on me today. Surely she doesn't know what happened?

_Shit what if she saw?_

I shook my head again.

"Drea, are you okay?" Zoee asked me. I hated touched my lunch.

"I'm fine." I told her. "There's just a lot going on right now." Adryen glared at me then she looked up as if sensing something.

_He's here. _

She was on her feet and to the door before I even thought about moving. Zoee just stared after her and then looked at me with a concerned face.

"You don't want to see Jacob today, do you?" She asked me.

It caught me off guard.

_Of course I wanted to see him. There was no one else in the entire world I wanted to see more. _

"Why would you say that?" I asked her, running my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know, you seem nervous." She said eying me. "And upset about something."

Then I heard his voice booming from the living room.

"Where is she?" Jacob said loudly. He sounded mad. "I want to talk to her myself."

"Just to prepare you…." Zoee said softly. "He knows about last night."

I looked at her like she was from another planet.

"How?" I gasped. "When?"

"Last night." Zoee said and grew quiet as Adryen and Jacob walked into the kitchen. Then she nodded towards Adryen.

_No wonder Adryen's been so fucking hateful today. _

Jacob looked awful. His hair was all over the place, his face was tense, his hands were clenched. I have never seen him look as angry as he did at that moment.

He seemed pretty calm though.

"Emmett?" He screamed. "Fucking Emmett?"

_Maybe calm was not the correct term._

"Jakey…" I had no idea how to even begin.

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

I glared at Adryen and she gritted her teeth.

"It's not what you think." I started again.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Because I saw everything."

_He saw? _

Adryen crossed her arms over her chest.

Zoee finished her lunch and looked at me.

"Are you going to finish that?" She whispered. I pushed my plate towards her.

"Let's take this outside." I told Jacob. "Zoee doesn't need anymore stress."

"Oh I'm fine, really." Zoee called out. Jacob was already heading for the door. Adryen was about to follow him.

"You stay." I told her. "You've had your turn, now it's mine."

"I'm not going to stand by and let you lie to him." Adryen said cursing under her breath.

"Please stay with me, Adryen." Zoee pleaded. Adryen backed off. For some reason, she always did whatever Zoee asked.

I left the kitchen and headed for the door, thinking about what I was going to say when I got outside.

What the hell was Emmett thinking? Why would he come to me after all this time? Why now, why after I've found Jacob? He loved Rosalie, it was him who vowed to never speak of our past. He didn't want to lose her. Why all of sudden did he have a change of heart?

Jacob stood by my car, our apparent meeting place. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and he pushed his hair out of his face when I approached him.

I heard Jasper's voice inside the house, asking what was wrong. He and Alice must have heard the yelling or perhaps she had a vision.

"I really don't know how to explain this to you." I told him.

"Try telling the truth for once." He said angrily.

_What?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The truth, you know, who do you really want?" He said glaring at me. "Your little make out session with Emmett tells me, it's obviously not me."

"I don't want Emmett." I hissed. "And I didn't make out with him."

"Right, that's just what Adryen saw." He said hatefully. "Who knows what went on afterwards?"

"Nothing happened." I told him. "He kissed me. I didn't…"

"You made no move to stop it." Jacob accused. "He came to you. You didn't even think twice about meeting him. How long as this been going on? Is that why you really came to Washington? So you can play house with Emmett?"

_What the fuck?_

"And what am I? Just some guy to fill up your schedule while he's out fucking Rosalie?"

_I couldn't believe the things he was saying. _

"Look at you, you're not even trying to defend yourself." He said hatefully.

_Please don't start crying Drea. _

"I don't know what to say." I said softly. "I want you, Jacob." He just started shaking his head. "Just you. What you are saying, what you think is happening, it's not true."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Right." He didn't believe a word of it.

Then I saw Emmett and Rosalie approaching.

_Oh fuck._

Jacob glared at Emmett. I'm sure he knew they were coming before I saw them.

"Awwww, are you two having your first fight?" Rosalie asked smirking.

"We can't all be as perfect as you and Emmett." I said sarcastically. Jacob laughed. Emmett looked uneasy.

"Rose." Emmett said. "Why don't you go inside and see if Alice knows anything more about our visitors." She just looked at him. "I'm gonna stay out here and make sure no one gets hurt." Jacob rolled his eyes. Rosalie did as he asked.

"You really shouldn't stay." I told Emmett.

"Why?" He asked grinning and then looking at Jacob. "I can take him." He watched Rosalie as she walked into the house. The moment she was out of sight he walked behind the car. "Let's talk, mutt." He said to Jacob. "Quietly please." Jacob started shaking.

"Jacob." I said touching his arm. He calmed down and pulled away from me.

---------------------------** Jacob's POV**

_The fucking leech wanted to talk. _

_There was not a damn thing he could say to me, that would keep me from shredding him to tiny pieces. _

I followed him behind the car. He was a lot bigger up close.

He looked like he was having trouble deciding what to say. He kept turning towards Lexi. I wanted to fight him. I wanted him to kill me. Nothing could possible hurt more than what she's done.

"Jacob…" He said. "Everything she's said is the truth."

"How would you know what she's said?" I asked.

"I don't. But I'm assuming she probably said I started it, she didn't want to, blah blah…"

"Started what?" I was baiting him now.

"The kiss." He answered. "That's all there was." He assured me.

_Yeah like I was going to believe that._

"Oh right, you just lead her outside in the middle of the night, just for a kiss?" He looked at me, not knowing what to say. "Obviously Rosalie knows nothing about this, or you wouldn't have sent her inside. I think she should know, maybe then you can see what its like to have your heart ripped out."

_Literally. _

"I don't want Drea." He said flatly. I looked over at her. She was staring at both of us, no doubt trying to hear the conversation. He saw me looking at her and he waved her over. She proceeded cautiously.

"Drea…" He said putting his head down. "I'm sorry." She looked unnerved.

"You're sorry?" She asked. "That's all you can say? Do you think that is really going to make it better?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "He thinks we're sneaking around. He thinks you want me, that you-"

"I told him I didn't want you." Emmett said.

"The why the fuck, were you going on and on about how much you missed me…" She lowered her voice. "…and you wanted us to try again…."

"Again?" I asked.

_What the fuck does that mean?_

They both looked at me.

"Tell him." Emmett said to her. She just looked him. "Just tell him and I will explain."

"We have a past." She told me. "It was decades ago, right after my change. Things happened that shouldn't have. It was my fault. I wasn't able to control my powers. I seduced him."

_Seriously, what the fuck?_

She looked at Emmett.

"We vowed never to speak of this, what on earth would make you change your mind?"

"Edward knows." He said.

"How?" Lexi asked. If was if I wasn't even here anymore.

"Apparently you told Zoee and she happened to think about it… and"

Lexi looked shocked. She brought her hands to her face.

"So Edward knows, I don't see how that justifies anything..." I said angrily.

"He's right, how does that…"

"He threatened to tell Rosalie if I didn't…." He looked off. "He told me to kiss you, to do whatever I had to do to make it look like we were together."

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"It was all planned. I knew Adryen would be curious. Edward wanted her to be the witness. He wanted…"

"Her to tell me." I said.

_He wanted to make me hate Lexi. _

"He doesn't want you two together." Emmett said looking at his feet. "I don't know why."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lexi asked him.

"I regret it." Emmett said. "I know it doesn't change anything." He looked at me. "I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you run off and tell Rose what happened, just whatever you do… don't hate Drea. It's not her fault." I looked at her.

_I didn't hate her. Hate never crossed my mind. The pain had overwhelmed me, but never once did I hate her. _

"It's not your fault." I said to him. Lexi looked at me like I had two heads. "It's Edwards fault." I should have known.

"He's just trying to protect her." Emmett said. "That's what he kept saying; it's for her own safety."

"I would never hurt her." I said.

"Don't say that." Emmett said. "I never thought I would be able to hurt Rose either." He looked towards the house. "Emotional pain hurts the most."

"She won't hear it from me." I told him.

Emmett was a better man than I have ever given a bloodsucker credit for. He didn't even think twice about speaking the truth. I looked at Lexi. I had said some harsh things to her. I wondered if she'd be able to forgive me.

"Maybe you should tell her?" Lexi said to him.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"I did as he asked. He's not going to go back on his promise." Emmett said.

"Yeah but he just might when he finds out you fucked it up by telling the truth." Lexi told him. "If I were her, I'd much rather you be the one to tell me."

Emmett shook his head.

"I'd have to agree, its not the greatest feeling to have something like this thrown in your face." I said looking at Lexi.

"We can tell Rose together, if that would be easier." Lexi said.

"I don't think-"Emmett was cut off.

"Tell me what?" Rosalie asked from the front porch.

I don't know about them, but I froze. I wanted nothing but to go hide under a table.

"Darling what are you doing outside?" Emmett asked.

"I came to check on things." She said eying Lexi. "Is there something I need to know?" Lexi looked at Emmett.

"Why don't we go for another walk?" Emmett asked her. She smiled as if the invitation meant so much more. "You go on, I'll be right there." He said and she happily wondered off into the forest.

_She wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch_.

"Take her to La Push." He said grabbing Lexi's arm. "Don't leave her side for a second."

"Emmett?" Lexi asked.

"She's not going to take this well." He said to her. "I don't want her to be tempted." He nodded towards the house. "Take Zoee too, she doesn't need to witness this."

_He seemed to think that Rosalie wasn't going to take this well. _

Though I can imagine, I didn't take it very well at first either. I managed to break everything in my shop, before I threw myself into the side of it, collapsing the entire building.

Emmett turned to follow Rosalie and Lexi ran towards the house. I heard her call for Zoee. Adryen came outside and looked at me.

"This is bad, Drea." I heard Alice said. "I just had a vision of you…you were hurt.. and…" Lexi shushed her.

"Everything will be fine." She said pulling Zoee outside.

"What's going on?" Zoee asked looking at Adryen.

"We're going to La Push." Lexi said ushering her towards the car.

"You're going?" Adryen asked glaring at Lexi.

"Come on Adryen." I called to her, as I helped Zoee into the passenger's side. She was already in the backseat when I crawled in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adryen's POV**

The moment we were all in the car, Drea sped out of the drive way.

I looked at Jacob, searching his eyes for answers. He looked distraught, confused as much as I was. Zoee reached out and lightly touched Drea's arm. When Drea looked at her, Zoee nodded her head towards Jacob and Drea just shrugged.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally asked.

"You sure are driving fast." Zoee commented to Drea. "Oh my god is Leroy here?"

"No, Zoee. You are not the one in danger." Jacob assured her.

_Is Emmett coming after Jacob?_

_What the hell is going on?_

"Who's in danger?!" Zoee asked hysterically.

"I am." Drea said her eyes still on the road.

"You?" Zoee said scrunching up her nose. "I would have thought, Emmett was the one in danger, since Jacob came over and then, everyone was outside and Rose was…" Zoee's eyes widened. "Oh no, Rosalie!"

"Apparently someone couldn't keep their mind from wandering around Edward." Drea said looking at Zoee.

"Oh my god, Drea, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! It just happened…" She began rambling. "Please don't turn me into a Zoee popcicle!"

Drea laughed.

_I was still lost. _

_Rosalie is after Drea?_

_Over Emmett?_

_How is this Zoee's fault?_

"So Rose wants to kill Drea, and the problem with this is?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"What you saw was all an act, to make me back off." Jacob told me.

"An act?" I asked. "But I saw her and he kissed her and she…"

_What the fuck? _

_What did she say to him?_

"You don't know the whole story." Jacob said looking out the window.

"It was a set up, planned by Edward." Drea said. Zoee looked at her.

"He forced Emmett to make a move on Lexi, making sure that you would be there to witness it, so that you would run off and tell me." Jacob explained.

_This is bull shit. _

"Which you came through with, immediately." Drea said eyeing me in the rearview mirror.

"It would have worked too…" Jacob said.

"If it weren't for those medaling kids." Zoee added. We all looked at her. "Sorry…I couldn't help myself."

"What do you mean?" I asked Jacob. "You actually believe this crap?"

"It's the truth." Drea said glaring at me. "Emmett confessed."

"And now he's telling Rosalie…"

"What I accidentally told Edward!" Zoee screamed. "Oh my god, she's going to rip you to shreds with her perfect manicured fingers!"

_This information just flew right over my head and probably hopped a bus to the next town. _

"It was a set up…" Which I still didn't believe. "…would she really be that pissed over a kiss?" I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe she was involved to? I mean if in fact it was all a set up… which is really hard to believe."

"That's not what he's telling her." Drea clarified.

_After the bus, it took a flight to China. _

"A few decades ago when I was young and stupid, Emmett and I had a brief fling." Drea said sighing. "No one knew about it." She looked at Zoee. "Until now."

_I'm sorry what?_

"Oh Drea, I'm so unbelievably sorry! This is all my fault!" Zoee cried.

"It's not your fault Zoee, it's okay…" Drea tried to soothe her.

"Yes it is!" Zoee cried. "I was watching a documentary on the artic wolves and it said that before they mate, their relationship consist mostly of biting …and I said that seemed kinda rough and then Rosalie was all like, that's some good shit, and Emmett said he agreed and then all of a sudden it just came to me, you had told me about Emmett before you said that he was…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Jacob asked loudly.

"Oh Jacob I'm so sorry!!" Zoee actually had tears in her eyes. "Everyone hates me!"

"We don't hate you, Zoee." Drea told her.

"But you hate each other." Zoee said looking from Jacob to Drea. "I single handedly ruined the best relationship you've ever had." She looked at Drea. "You even said that Jacob…" She stopped.

"Oh no, please go on…" Jacob smiled.

"Drop it." Drea said to her.

"I feel like such a bitch." I said.

"You should, Adryen." Drea said dryly.

"I was only protecting my brother!" I yelled at her. "I thought you were deceiving him, I thought I was doing the right thing." I looked at him and then at Drea. "You don't understand how difficult it was. Imprinting is a powerful thing and it's hard to break."

_Oh shit, I don't think I was supposed to mention that. _

"Thanks for that last part." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Shit, Jake I'm sorry, it just-"

"You imprinted?" Drea asked, her face lighting up. She stared at him through the rearview mirror. He didn't answer, just stared out the window. "Well?" She asked again. He didn't even turn.

"Yes okay. I did, are you happy now?" Jacob said. Drea looked overwhelmed. Zoee was ecstatic.

"Ohhh how freaking cute is that?!?!" She screamed and turned around in the seat. "This calls for a hug!" She said reaching for Jacob. He looked at her fearfully. "Don't make me come back there." Jacob leaned up and let Zoee hug him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Drea asked.

"I tried…" Jacob said.

"He chickened out." I explained. He just looked at me. "Well you did."

"Now give Drea a big hug." Zoee said to Jacob.

"I'm driving." Drea reminded her.

"Do it!" Zoee said grabbing the steering wheel.

_Bossy today, isn't she?_

"Zoee…"

"I got this." She said keeping the car on the road.

"But-"

"Hug him!" She screamed.

_Geezus Zoee. _

Drea turned in her seat trying to keep her foot on the gas pedal.

"I don't think..." She started. Zoee glared at her. Jacob leaned between the seats and hugged her briefly.

"Now kiss him and tell him you love him." Zoee directed.

"Zoee I think the point of this trip, is so we don't all die." I explained to her.

"Are you saying I can't drive?" Zoee asked.

"No..."

"Go on then, I got this." Zoee said looking at the road. Drea looked at her and Zoee cleared her throat. Jacob leaned closer and Drea kissed him quickly and turned back to the road. "Oh come on, you can do better than that."

"Cant this wait until we're not in a moving vehicle?" I asked.

"Ooh Stop sign." Zoee said. Drea turned back just in time to stop. "Okay we're not moving now." Drea ignored her.

"I think that's enough for now, Zoee." Drea told her. Zoee looked upset, but she quickly changed her tone.

"Ooooh who wants to sing?" She asked excitedly.

"Now I know I can't do that and drive." Drea said laughing. Zoee laughed.

"Well you never know unless you try…" Jacob said smirking.

"Enough!" I said pulling Jacob back into the seat. "You two can make up or whatever when we get there." Everyone laughed.

"Thanks." Drea said her smile fading. "For making my last day on earth so much fun."

"Do you really think she'll come after you?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Well Alice did have a vision…"

"If she shows up here, Emmett won't be happy. I can promise you that."

"No worries!" Zoee said. "Vampires can't kill fairies."

_She would remember that. _

We pulled into Jacob's driveway and a surprised Billy looked up from the porch. The pack stood around him.

"Oh this should be fun." Drea said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Cullen House **

**Edward's POV**

As Bella and I approached the house, I could feel the tension. Esme, Alice and Jasper sat on the porch, Alice stood when she saw me.

I saw the lifeless image of Drea drift through her mind.

"What happened?" I asked practically dragging Bella as I sped towards them. "Where's Drea?"

"She's fine." Alice said.

Alice thought back.

_I heard Jacob and Drea yelling. _

_Adyren must have come through_

_I saw Emmett with them. _

_Why?_

_Then Rose was there. He sent her away, and then demanded Jacob to take Drea and the others to La Push. Emmett followed after Rosalie. _

_Was he doing what I think he's doing?_

"Then I had the vision." Alice said. "Of Drea... she said she'd be fine... they left…" Alice was upset.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Adryen said something about seeing Drea with Emmett." Esme told me. "She said that was why Jacob was so angry. Why would Emmett…" She looked away.

"Emmett and Drea?" Bella asked horrified. "What about Jacob?"

"Do you know anything about this?" Esme asked me. "Has Drea said anything?"

I just shook my head.

_This wasn't working out as I had planned._

Emmett and Rosalie were out somewhere, god knows what he's said to her. Drea was now in La Push, not only with Jacob but with a whole pack of werewolves.

_Alice's vision. _

_Could that mean something happens in La Push?_

_No of course not. It's not a full moon, not for 2 more days. _

_Then what?_

All of a sudden I saw Rosalie's blurry image flying around me. She stopped and stood within inches from me. Emmett wasn't far behind her.

"How could you keep this from me?" Rosalie hissed. She clawed at me and growled.

_Obviously he told her. _

"It's not like I knew about it from the beginning." I told her.

"You knew?" Esme asked.

I avoided her eyes.

"What have you done?" I yelled to Emmett.

"I couldn't lie anymore."

"Oh Emmett, why leave Rose? You two are meant to be together!" Esme cried. Everyone looked at her. Rosalie looks at Emmett.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

"You told her?" I asked.

"It was better to hear it from me than you." Emmett said glaring at me.

_This sucks royally._

"Told her what?" Esme asked confused.

"About me and Drea." Emmett answered not meeting her gaze.

"You and Drea?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently the little whore seduced my sweet Emmett and being the dumbass man that he was, fell right into bed with her." Rosalie explained.

_Is that how it happened? _

"Way to go Emmett." Jasper said laughing. Emmett and I glared at him and Alice slapped his arm.

"You slept with her?" Alice asked. "When?"

"It was decades ago." Emmett said.

"And to top it all off, Edward used that information to force Emmett to follow orders, or he was going to tell me." Rosalie continued. "But Emmett told me first."

_Whipped, much?_

"He's trying to break Jacob and Drea up." Emmett told everyone. "Which isn't going to happen, I told Jacob everything."

_He really knows how to fuck shit up. _

"Edward is this true?" Bella asked.

_Shit. _

I forgot Bella was there.

"Edward, why would you do that?" Alice asked.

"Jacob is sweet boy." Esme told me.

_Sweet boy my ass. _

They were ganging up on me now.

"Jacob is dangerous!" I yelled.

"Oh where have I heard that before?" Bella yelled back.

"This is different." I explained. "He could kill her."

"She's indestructible, nothing can take her life." Jasper told me.

"Except for one creature." I explained. "And right now she's surrounded."

Alice's eyes widened and her expression changed.

"Werewolves." She said. It was more of a statement than a question. "The one thing that can take her life, the one thing she can't stay away from."

_At last they area grasping the matter at hand. _

"In my vision, she was…." Alice started shaking her head. "…I can't tell how or by who, I can't see anyone else."

"You can't see werewolves." Bella said realizing it herself. "He wouldn't hurt her." She said shaking her head. "He wouldn't."

"It's a natural instinct Bella. He wont even know when it happens." I tried to explain to her and everyone else.

"She's with him now." Jasper said.

"And Adryen, and probably the rest of the pack." Emmett told me.

"My vision!" Alice was hysterical.

"It won't happen tonight." I told them. "Only on a full moon."

"The wedding?" Bella asked stunned.

"We have two days." I explained.

"Patrick." Alice said stepping back.

I looked at her confused.

"He's coming." She said.

"Who's Patrick?" Bella asked.

"Drea's creator." I replied.

"He's in La Push." Alice screamed.

"What does he want?" Jasper asked.

"The only thing he's ever wanted from her." I looked at him and then at Emmett.

"He wants to breed." Jasper said out loud. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We have to get her back here." Emmett said.

"Hell no!" Rosalie screamed. "I don't want that whore anywhere near you ever again!" She said shaking her finger at him.

"She needs to be here, so we can protect her." Alice said.

"Jacob will protect her from Patrick." Esme said.

"And who's going to protect her from Jacob?" I asked. "I want her here."

"Fuck her, if she wants to die fucking a werewolf, that's her problem."

"Rose…" I started.

"She can't be here, I won't have it!

"And who made you Queen Bitch?" Jasper asked stepping up to her.

"Everyone just calm down!" Esme screamed.

She hardly ever yelled.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in this family!" She continued yelling. "Drea will be protected, like it or not she is part of this family and Rose you will just have to deal with it. It's not fair for you to be upset with her and not with Emmett." She turned to Emmett. "It takes two ya know." And she shook her head disappointedly. "And you…" She said pointing at me. "I have never been so disappointed in you Edward. You get her back here and do it without lying. You owe both her and Jacob an apology."

"But-"

"You apologize to both of them! Drea is probably extremely upset with you, and she won't come back unless you do!"

_An apology is probably not going to make this better. _

_She's probably furious. _

_She'd freeze me if she could. _

"You just wait until Carlisle hears about this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

…**. R&R **

**If you're bored, Follow me on Twitter----** **/PunkPook**

**La Push **

**Jacob's POV **

The Pack showed their teeth when I got out of Lexi's car. They were furious, as they should be. They felt she betrayed me, and here I was bringing her here. I didn't know how to explain things and I didn't think I should have to justify my decision.

Adryen and Leah exchanged looks, in which Adryen just shook her head and waved her arms in the air. Billy was the only one who welcomed them, though he didn't know the whole story. He knew I was upset about something, due to the damage I delt to the shed, but he was unaware it involved her.

"Hi Billy!" Zoee said running up the porch to him.

I was amazed how fast she moved.

"Hello Zoee." He said taking her image in. "You are looking…"

"Like I ate way too many watermelon seeds?" She asked laughing. Billy laughed with her. "But Gizzie, isn't a watermelon though, he's more like a mutant pumpkin."

Everyone looked at her.

"Gizzie?" Billy asked.

"Gizmo, like the thing from Gremlins." She said. "That's how I'd image he looks like."

Billy looked at me and I shook my head. I'm sure Sam had told him, but I wasn't going to verify it.

"What make's you think it's a he?" Adryen asked stepping onto the porch.

"Because he's so rough." Zoee told her.

"Maybe you should call him, Emme-"

"Knock it off, Adryen." I called to her. I was still standing by the car, Lexi hadn't gotten out yet.

"You aren't really going to call him that are you?" Billy asked.

"I can if I want to. He's mine. I own him. When you get pregnant with a vampire baby, you can name him what you want." Billy looked at her in shock.

_How's that for verification. _

"What you don't like my name?" She cried. She looked like she was going to cry.

"No no, it's beautiful Zoee." Billy tried to assure her.

"I think it's perfect." Adryen said.

"That's why I love you!" Zoee said hugging her.

"Dinner is ready." Sue said peaking her head out the door. Right I forgot it was Thursday. Sue always made us dinner on Thursdays.

Zoee took off inside the house, almost taking out the pack. They actually had to catch their balance. Adryen followed her.

I felt eight set of eyes on me. The pack looked from the car to me, each of them glaring. I waved them away and turned pulled Lexi's door open.

"They don't want me here." Lexi said not making a move to get out.

"Don't worry about them." I told her. "You're safe here." She looked away from me. "Come on Lexi, come inside, I'll explain everything to them later." She pushed her legs out of the car.

"Why don't you tell them before I go in?" She asked. "Otherwise I may be dinner."

I had to laugh.

"Come on, Lexi, aren't you hungry? I'm starving."

"When are you not starving?" She said smiling, still sitting in the car.

_NEVER._

"Please come inside."

"Why?" She asked looking up at me.

_What does she mean why?_

"You can't possibly want me here either."

"If I didn't want you here, I'm pretty sure I could have stopped you."

"And why didn't you?"

_Because I wanted you here. _

"Because I love you." I said it before I thought about it. She just looked at me. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, I should have just talked to you instead of freaking out, I know I didn't handle it well."

"No you didn't."

"Well you would have done the same thing." I told her.

_I hoped. _

"Wouldn't you?"

"No."

_What?_

"I would have killed the bitch with my bare hands." She said smiling at me.

_I actually thought of that. _

"I'm so sorry, Lexi." I said getting down on the ground in front of her. "Do you forgive me?" I asked taking her hands. She just looked at me. "I forgive you for kissing Emmett." She dropped my hands and glared at me.

_Wrong words. _

"Please Lexi."

"You really want me here?" She asked putting her hands on mine.

_I really do._

"I want to be with you every minute of every day." I said pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Come on." I said pulling my hands away and standing. "We can even _sing _more, if ya want." I said making quotations with my fingers. She laughed and playfully shoved me.

"Don't tease." She said getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

_Believe me, I'm not. _

I opened the door for her and we both walked in. The pack stopped eating and stared at Lexi.

_They were pissed. _

I didn't need to read their thoughts to know that.

"Take a picture freaks." I said pulling out a chair for Lexi and sitting down. She just stared at me. I gestured for her sit down.

As I began eating, I could feel the hateful stares directed towards Lexi. I was going to have to say something. I sighed.

"It was all a big misunderstanding, get over it." I said not looking up.

"A misunderstanding?" Leah blurted out, damn near laughing. "How can you misunderstand what we saw? You can't just kiss-"

"Leah." Sam said. "This is none of your business."

"Oh you would think that it's okay." She said glaring at him.

"Leah, not now." Sam replied. "Not at the dinner table." She glared at Sam, then at me and Lexi. But she did as she was told and continued eating.

After dinner, Lexi offered to help Sue with the dishes and I tagged along. I was sure she just didn't want to face the others.

"It's really nice to meet you, Lexi." Sue told her. "Billy just raves about you." Lexi just smiled.

"She's really special, that one." Billy said coming into the kitchen. "I know she's responsible for the damage you've done to your bed." He said looking at me.

_Oh my god, he didn't just say that_.

Lexi's mouth hang open in shock and the plate she was drying fell from her hands. I managed to grab it before it hit the floor.

"Dad!" I said, sounding like a whiny teenager. Billy and Sue were laughing. I handed Lexi the plate and she turned back to the sink.

"About that Lexi…" Billy started.

_Oh god please stop now. _

"The next time you are here." He said to her. She didn't move. "You better come out and have breakfast with me, instead of sneaking out the window."

I put my face in my hands.

"You got that?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said softly.

_Thanks to him, there probably wasn't going to be a next time! _

"Good." Billy said wheeling himself towards the sink. "Now you two go on, I'll help finish the dishes." Lexi turned around, her face as red as mine felt. She handed him the dish towel and started to walk out. "Stay where I can see you." Billy said laughing.

It was obvious that Lexi would rather face the pack then stay one more minute in the kitchen.

"I would understand completely if you want to leave and never come back." I whispered to her as we entered the living room. She just laughed.

Everyone but Sam, Leah, and Zoee had gone outside. Zoee looked deeply into the documentary on tv. Leah's eyes shot up at me.

"Outside. Now." She said glaring at Lexi and then walking out the door. Sam sighed.

_Here it comes. _

"She wants to talk to you." He said. "The whole pack does." He said standing and gesturing towards the door. I rolled my eyes and turned to Lexi.

"Will you be okay?" I asked her.

"As long as Billy stays in the kitchen.' She said smiling.

_Aint that the truth. _

I started to walk away and she grabbed my hand. I looked at her. She reached up and pulled my face down and kissed me softly.

"Don't do anything stupid." She told me.

"Like what?"

_Kill Leah. _

"Pretty much, anything you are thinking about doing." She said walking over to Zoee and taking a seat beside her. I sighed and walked towards the door. Sam followed me out.

The moment I closed the door, I received a strong smack across my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leah screamed. "Why bring that whore here, like everything is all right? Why-"

"I told you it was all a misunderstanding." I said joining the others in the yard. Adryen crossed her arms.

"A misunderstanding? Is that what she said? How the fuck do you misunderstand that?" Leah screamed.

"What she just tripped and fell?" Embry asked. "Oopsy, I fell onto a leech and made out with him on the way back up." I clenched my fists.

"It wasn't like that." I said. "There's a lot you don't know."

"Well tell us then." Quil said.

"Better yet, show us." Embry said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I asked Jacob.

"Your life, your screw up, your business." She said walking off to prepare to phase. I followed suit. After we all phased, I walked over to the pack. I could hear Leah's thoughts louder than anyone. I guess everyone else was being open minded, and she was just being Leah…

_A dumbass. _

_Go ahead, show us this "misunderstanding"_

Leah thought.

The first thing that popped into my head was

_Maybe I shouldn't have come at all _

_It's not like I really wanted to relive this. _

Everyone was quiet.

I thought about Lexi and Emmett being together long ago. That caused Leah to go haywire.

_That is some bullshit Jacob! _

_Why does that change anything?_

Came Quil's reply.

_If anything it should make you realize how much of a whore she really is!_

Leah added

At that moment, it was as if Adryen's thoughts overpowered all of our own. Before I could react, I was seeing Lexi and Emmett kissing in the yard, Adryen phasing and her realizing I saw it..

She went through being hateful to Lexi the next day. Then she got to the part where I came in. I hated reliving this. It was driving me mad. I saw how I acted, like a monster. I saw Emmett coming up to us. That is where she broke her thoughts off.

_Your turn, Jake. _

She thought.

_None of this has any relevance to any of this except to assure me that she is in fact a fucking whore. _

Leah commented.

I ran through the conversation with Emmett....how he was forced into doing this because of his previous encounter with Lexi. I relived it like I was there. I got all the way up to being in the car and I stopped.

Silence.

No one thought anything for a long time. Everyone was replaying it in their heads.

Finally Quil broke the silence.

_What makes you think that the leech was telling the truth? About Edward and all? _

Adryen answered before I had a chance to think.

_Because it is true. He wouldn't have told the blonde bimbo about it if it wasn't....he would've hid it forever._

_And now she's here, what, for protection? _

Embry asked

_That was the plan. I can't let anything happen to her. Rosalie can't come here. She is safer here than anywhere else_

_What makes you think Rosalie won't come here? _

That was the first thing Sam had said.

_She could be so angry that she would go to extremes to get Lexi_

_They won't break the treaty. _

I replied.

Leah had been quiet up till now.

_Wow! You really are going crazy! Its almost like you are friends with the leeches, you have imprinted on a fairy, and now we have a human pregnant with a vampire child here all because of your little whore girlfriend. I don't like her. _

_You don't like anyone. _

Seth said.

_Zoee is innocent._

Adryen commented.

_Whether or not you or all of us like her, we have an obligation to her _

Sam said.

_Jacob has imprinted. She is one of us now. Regardless, she is our duty to protect. She can stay. _

Leah growled and started to walk towards me.

Adryen jumped in front of her, bearing her teeth and growling.

_Back off Leah. _

She said.

Leah turned and ran into the woods to phase back into human form. Everyone else followed. When I was dressed, Leah walked up to me.

"I don't like this. Its just gonna cause some kind of trouble. And when shit starts going down it will be all your fault Jacob Black!" Leah yelled walking away. The rest of the pack headed home without a word.

"Thanks sis." I said to her.

"Thanks? For what?" She asked.

"For shutting them up long enough for me to get my shit straight. For helping me and telling them at least part of what you knew," I said. "That was really cool. I guess I can keep ya around for a while." She smiled at me. "You happen to be really useful sometimes."

"For multipurpose." She said. "I'm really sorry I caused so much trouble."

"It's not your fault. I just don't know why Edward is so hell bent on me not being with Lexi. I understand when I wanted Bella, but hell he has no romantic attachment to Lexi."

"That we know of." Adryen said laughing. I didn't find it very funny. "He just doesn't like you."

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual," I said as I stretched and yawned. "I'm getting tired. It's bout time for a nap." I turned and headed towards the house, with Adryen following.

"No singing tonight," she said. "Everyone wants to get a bit of sleep, and from the look of your headboard, it would be very noisy."

_What the fuck?_

"Geezus Adryen." I said. I couldn't believe she actually said that to me. "Fine." I told her. "No singing tonight." I said grinning. "But tomorrow, it's on."

Lexi looked up as Adryen and I walked in. Zoee was sleeping with her head in Lexi's lap. I turned to shut the door.

"Jacob, Adryen." I heard Sam call from the yard. "I need to speak with both of you please. Phased preferably."

"Bye Bye nap." Adryen said waving.

"Is everything okay?" Lexi asked.

"Everything is just fine." I told her. She yawned. "Why don't you go lay down in my bed."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I heard Billy call from the kitchen.

_Ugh. _

"I can't afford a new bed right now." He continued.

_Why me. _

"I won't be here, Dad." I said when he came into the room. "Lexi and Zoee would be more comfortable in the bed then on the couch." He nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jake, Bella called for you while you were out."

_Should have seen that coming. _

_I'm sure she knows everything now. _

"I'll call her when I get back." I said as Adryen picked up Zoee and toted her off to my bedroom. Lexi and I followed.

"These are clean right?" Adryen said holding Zoee over the bed.

"What?"

"The sheets…" She asked. I glared at her. "I'm just checking."

She put Zoee down in the bed, Zoee grumbled and rolled onto her side before Adryen pulled the blankets over her.

"Least I know you wont break your promise now." She said to me.

_What?_

_My memory was getting shitty. _

She looked at me.

"What promise?" Lexi asked. Adryen smiled.

_Right. No singing. _

_I hate you. _

"Damn it." That's all I could think of to say. Then I changed the subject. "There's some tshirts in the dresser if you want to wear something more comfortable."

_Why did I say that?_

"Great." She said pulling the drawer open and bringing out one of my black t-shirts. She held it up to herself.

_I imagined her wearing it. _

"We should go before you start drooling." Adryen said smacking my arm.

"Be careful." Lexi said nodding at both of us.

"I'll wait outside." Adryen said.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at Lexi and back at me before walking out.

I watched Adryen leave and when I turned around Lexi had already pulled her shirt off and had my t-shirt on.

Some kind of noise escaped my lips and she just looked at me and laughed.

"I need to go." I said after watching her pull her pants off and tossing them to the ground. "Now."

_I just gotta get my legs to work._

"Be safe." She said walking up to me and putting her arms around me.

I thought of Zoee sleeping in the bed.

She kissed me before I had time to say anything.

She ran her fingers through my hair as she deepened the kiss.

_Damn it Zoee!_

I lost my balance and we both fell onto the bed onto Zoee's legs. She screamed. I fell off the bed.

"Zoee!" Lexi said rolling over. "Are you okay?" She said running her hands over Zoee's legs.

"Yeah, you just scared the shit out of me." She said looking up at Lexi. "What happened?" She asked as I got to my feet.

"I tripped over my pants." Lexi said waving her arms in the air. "Clumsy me." Adryen and Billy were in the doorway.

"What was that noise?" Adryen asked looking at me and then at Zoee. "Are you okay Zoee?"

"I'm fine. Drexi…" she laughed. "Lexi tripped over her pants and landed on me, that's all." Zoee yawned and rolled over. "Evil pants."

"Who wants to tell me why Lexi's pants are on the floor?" Billy asked looking from her to me.

_He's blaming me for this. _

"I was getting ready for bed, jeans are really uncomfortable to sleep in. I just tripped that's all." Lexi said.

_It was true. _

"Right and my son had nothing to do with this?" Billy asked. Lexi just shook her head.

"I'm going now." I said pushing through the doorway. Adryen followed me laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Cullen House**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had called Jacob over an hour ago and he has yet to return her call. Alice said that Patrick hadn't moved from his stance. He was just hanging low in the woods, watching and waiting. He wasn't near Drea as far as she could tell.

Rosalie had Emmett waiting on her hand and foot. Last I checked he was brushing her hair while she read off a long list of stuff he wasn't allowed to do.

"No looking at Drea, no talking to her, absolutely no touching her, and Edward will tell me if you so much as have one thought about her." Emmett nodded with each demand.

"You're supposed to say, yes my queen." Jasper told Emmett.

"Yes, yes I like that." Rosalie said smiling. "Don't you like that Emmett?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said, she cocked her head to the side. "My Queen."

_It was really ridiculous. _

"I really hope that Drea doesn't decide she wants some of this." Jasper said gesturing to himself.

_That would make for an interesting plan. _

"You better hope not." Alice told him. "You wouldn't be as lucky as Emmett." Then she gave me a pissy look. "Edward!"

_Plan cancelled. _

"What did he do now?" Bella asked.

"He was formulating a plan to use Jasper like he did Emmett." Alice told her.

_Thanks for that. _

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

"Oh hell no!" Jasper said. "Jacob wouldn't take kindly to that happening a second time, I'd be dog food." Alice crossed her arms. "Not that I would do that anyway!" He said quickly. She glared at him and walked away. "Oh Alice!"

"Oh look honey." Rosalie said. "Someone else to join you in your misery."

I had to laugh.

"Don't laugh." Bella said pointing at me.

"Edward!!" I heard Carlisle call loudly. Esme had met him at the car and told him everything. Bella went into the kitchen.

"What on earth were you thinking?" He said walking into the house. Then he looked at Emmett. "And you…Emmett…" Carlisle stopped. "I don't even want to express what I think about you."

Carlisle was disgusted and disappointed with Emmett. I decided to mention that, if only for Rosalie's benefit.

"You should be ashamed, how dare you hurt Rose like that, you knew better, you..." I said to Emmett. "Just throwing a few things out there." Carlisle glared at me.

"Why don't you share what I think of you?" Carlisle told me.

_Bad tempered. Insensitive. Jerk. _

_**Exact description I gave of Jacob. **_

_Selfish. _

"I was trying to save her life!" I yelled at him.

"Telling her the truth would have been better than this, Edward. Then no one would have been hurt." Carlisle said nodding towards Rosalie.

"So it would have been better if Emmett got to keep his little secret?" I asked.

I heard Emmett think, "It would have been better for me."

"You were both wrong and you better hope Drea comes back here. If something happens to her, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Emmett asked. "I told the truth." Rosalie looked at him. "Sorry, my queen."

_Carlisle thought that Emmett was being punished enough. _

"Jacob isn't home." Bella said coming into the living room. "Billy said he had come in and then left again, that he'd call me when he gets back."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"With Adryen is all he said." Bella told me. "Drea and Zoee are there, they are sleeping."

"Well at least she is safe." Carlisle said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adryen's POV**

"What do you make of it?" Sam asked Jacob and me after we phased back into our human form. Sam had picked up a scent on his way home that puzzled him.

"I can't place it." He said looking at Jacob. "But it reminds me a lot of Lexi."

"It really does." I agreed.

"It's nothing like her." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Not now." I said. "Her scent has changed since you got a hold of her." I winked at him. He looked at Sam who was trying not to laugh.

"Could it be another fairy?"

_There is only one fairy other than Lexi. _

"I'm not aware of there being more fairies." Jacob told him.

"Only one." I said. They both looked at me.

"Lexi told us that there is only one other and he is her creator."

"Would he be here?" Sam asked.

"From what Lexi has said the two of them parted on bad terms." I explained. "She refused to…" I wasn't sure how to say it. "Breed."

"Breed?" Jacob asked, his eyes widening.

"Apparently, he can only change one female in his lifetime and that female has to be his mate in order for him to carry on the linage. Lexi refused it."

"Good to know." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Would he come for her?" Sam asked.

"Like we need another psycho coming our way." I said crossing my arms.

Embry and Quil were on patrol tonight, so Sam went to let them know to keep their eyes open for anything unusual.

Jacob and I walked quietly back to the house.

"She'll be okay." I told him as we walked inside.

"I know that." He replied sprawling out on the couch. I took a seat on the opposite couch. "My bed is big enough for all three of you."

"I wouldn't want to accidentally fall on Zoee. I'm sure I weigh more than Lexi."

_About that_.

_Lexi wasn't the one responsible for that loud bang Billy and I had heard. _

"What happened earlier?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "You tried really hard not to think about it when we were phased."

"Oh that." He said closing his eyes. "It was nothing."

"Right, she just tripped and fell onto the bed half naked." I said eyeing him.

"Shut up." Jacob said rolling over.

"Bella called again." Billy said coming down the hallway.

"I'm too tired to talk to her." Jacob said.

"She says it's important that you call her immediately. Billy said handing him the phone.

"Maybe it's about Leroy?" I thought out loud. Jacob groaned and took the phone.

"She's at the Cullen's." Billy told him.

"Of course." Before he could even turn the phone on, it rang making us all jump.

"Black residence, Jacob speaking." He answered. His expression changed. "She's fine where she is."

_This was about Lexi. _

"I don't give a rat's ass what Edward thinks." Jacob said gritting his teeth. "Did he tell you about his little plan?" He asked. "Right of course he did and you don't care." I heard her pleading with him. "To protect her?" He yelled. "Tell your bloodsucker to worry about his own. Lexi is safer with me then she would be with Rosalie." Bella said something and Jacob clicked the phone off.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"The leech wants Lexi to come home, because she's not safe with us and Rosalie has promised to be civil, blah blah blah."

Before Billy or I could ask any more questions, I shrill scream was heard from down the hall.

We all jumped and I heard Drea scream.

"Zoee!!!"

Jacob and I were in the room within seconds. Drea was leaned over Zoee who clutched at her bulging stomach.

"What happened?" I asked leaning down.

"I don't know, she just started screaming!" Drea said.

"Did you trip on your pants again?" Billy asked from the hallway.

_That was kind of funny. _

"Did he kick you?" I asked taking her hands. She was breathing heavily.

"It hurts…" She managed to get out. She put her hand on her side.

"Where does it hurt?" Drea asked pulling Zoee's shirt up. Everyone gasped.

_Oh my god. _

Zoee's whole left side was purple. You could see the Gizzie moving around inside. Zoee screamed in pain and grabbed her right side. Her pale skin turned bright purple within seconds.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Billy said.

"She's cant go to a hospital." I reminded him. "We need to get her to Carlisle."

"Lexi can't go back there!" Jacob yelled at me.

"You stay." I told Drea. "I'll take get her to the Cullen's."

"Absolutely not." Drea said. "I'm coming to."

"Then so am I." Jacob announced. She looked like she was going to protest. "Don't argue with me." He said picking Zoee up carefully. She groaned.

"Don't hurt her!" I called after him.

"I'll start the car." Drea said walking towards the door.

"Lexi." Billy said gesturing towards the floor.

She was only wearing Jacob's T-Shirt.

"Right." She said looking for her pants.

Jacob had already put Zoee in the backseat when Drea and I got out to the car.

"Be careful!" Billy called from the porch.

"You drive." Drea said handing me the keys and crawling into the backseat with Zoee.

Jacob jumped into the passenger's seat and we sped off towards the Cullen's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cullen House **

**Edward's POV **

"That didn't go so well." Bella said hanging up the phone. "Jacob wouldn't listen."

_Did she really think he would?_

"She's not coming home?" Esme asked desperately.

"They are coming." Alice said running down the stairs, Jasper right on her trail.

"Who's coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Drea, Adryen, Zoee…" Alice said. "Something's wrong with Zoee."

_I could see the image in her mind. Either Zoee had learned to fly or Jacob was carrying her to the car. _

_I was hoping for the first one. _

Carlisle was on his feet in an instant.

"Let's clear the way, get some blankets. Get my bag." He directed to anyone who would listen.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked coming into the room dragging Emmett behind her.

_No body answer that. _

"Drea's coming." Bella said. Everyone looked at Rosalie.

_Of course it would be Bella. _

Emmett cursed under his breath.

He thought of Jacob and how he had told him not to bring her back here.

_I wanted to tell Rose he was thinking about her. _

I laughed.

_But I didn't. _

"Don't say a word." Esme said to Rosalie. "Zoee is hurt."

Everyone focused on the orders Carlisle had given. Bella stood close to me a worried look on her face. I was sure she was worried about Jacob.

"He can take care of himself." I assured her.

"Like you care." She hissed at me and walked the window.

_I didn't care. _

_But I wasn't going to say that. _

_If he hurts Drea. I'll kill him myself. _

"Their here." Alice called out.

"Emmett bring her inside." Carlisle ordered. Emmett looked at Rosalie. "I'm the boss right now." He informed Rosalie.

Emmett took off outside.

Adryen had parked the car and her and Jacob had run to the backdoors.

Jacob opened the back passenger's side and Adryen the other. Drea climbed out the door on Adryen's side and Emmett was right there in front of her.

"Ohh." She cried. Rosalie made a high pitched growling noise. Drea looked towards her. Emmett just stood there not speaking or meeting her eyes.

"Emmett!" Carlisle called from the house. He broke out of his trance which consisted of him thinking, don't look don't look. He climbed in and started to pull Zoee out of the car.

"Be careful." Jacob said running around the car. "Let me hold her head." He said reaching for her. Emmett didn't argue.

Adryen and Drea followed them inside the house where Carlisle was waiting.

Drea explained to him what had happened and he checked the bruising on her sides. Jacob watched Rosalie who watched Emmett, who stared at his feet.

_It was quite a sight. _

"Let's get her upstairs." Carlisle said gesturing for Emmett.

"Is she going to be okay?" Adryen asked.

"For now." Carlisle said as Emmett picked up Zoee. "Get her feet, Jacob."

_He did as instructed. Which wasn't normal for Jacob._

Carlisle followed them up the stairs, Drea and Adryen right on their trail. Rosalie was up the stairs in a flash.

"Edward bring my bag." Carlisle told me.

When I reached the room, they had Zoee nestled in one of the twin beds under some blankets. Emmett stood in the doorway. Judging by Rosalie's stern look, he was obviously not allowed in the room.

Adryen and Drea were standing behind Carlisle who had just squeezed some gel onto Zoee's stomach.

"Oh it's so cold." Zoee said speaking for the first time.

"I'm going to check the baby." Carlisle told her.

"Is he okay?" She mumbled. "I must have upset him." Carlisle found the heartbeat immediately. The baby kicked the Doppler he ran over Zoee's stomach. "Oh, Gizzie it's okay, please don't kick mommy." She said crying out in pain. Carlisle pulled away from her. "It hurts!"

The movement stopped at the sound of her voice.

_**I didn't mean to hurt**_

I heard what I thought was Zoee's thoughts. I looked at her as she rubbed her stomach.

"Thank you." Zoee said speaking to her unborn child.

_**I'm sorry. **_

I heard the thoughts again.

"Wait." I said handing the bag to Emmett and going to her. "Zoee what are you thinking about?" Zoee was thinking about how much she wanted to go to sleep. I put my hand over hers. Cold she thought. Very cold, another thought came in. I pulled my hand back. "I can hear it." I said looking at Carlisle. Everyone stared.

"You can hear my baby?" Zoee asked excitedly. "What is he saying? Does he love me?"

"It doesn't mean to hurt you." I told her.

"Awww Gizzie, its okay mommy's okay. Just be careful from now on."

Everyone looked at Zoee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drea's POV **

_Seriously What the fuck?_

_This thing is practically killing her and she feels bad for it! _

"I'm going to rub some ointment on your, Zoee to help ease the pain." Carlisle told her. Zoee nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Will it be okay?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"It seems content." He answered.

"We're my bag?" Carlisle asked. Edward pointed towards Emmett who stood in the doorway.

_Without thinking I went for it. _

Rosalie was on my ass the moment I got to him. I grabbed the bag from him and spun around to face her.

"You wanna do this Rose?" I asked. I have no idea why I said that. She'll kick my ass for sure. I threw the bag towards Edward. "Let's do this." Rosalie lunged forward knocking me into Emmett who caught me before I hit the ground. She glared at him. Jacob was in her face in a second.

"Back off, blondie." He said to her.

"Make me, Mutt!" She screamed pushing him hard.

"Oh Rose, please don't hurt Drea." Zoee said near tears. Rosalie turned to look at her.

"You may want to let go of me now." I whispered to Emmett. Rosalie swung her head around as he backed into the hall way.

"You bitch!" Rosalie screamed running for me. I knew I couldn't outrun her, but I tried my damnest.

"Rose!" Esme screamed when she saw us running down the stairs.

She caught me by my hair the moment I got to the bottom of the stairs. All of a sudden she was being yanked back and she released her hold on me. I spun around to see Jacob holding her. His arms around her keeping her arms at her side.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jacob told her. Emmett appeared behind him.

"No…you don't." Emmett told him.

"She started it." I yelled at Emmett.

"Get your paws off of me!" Rosalie hissed as she kicked her feet.

"Stop this right now!" Esme said. "Jacob put her down." Jacob looked at me and I couldn't say anything, I could barely breathe.

"Put her down." Emmett said placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder. He dropped her and she hit the floor.

I laughed.

"How dare you?" Rosalie said shaking her finger at him. Jacob moved around her to stand in front of me.

"Keep her back Emmett." He ordered.

"Come on." He said grabbing Rosalie's arm. "You don't want to do this."

"The hell I don't!" Rosalie yelled at him. "You let me go."

"No." He said dragging her outside.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

_I wasn't exactly sure. _

"You didn't look at him did you?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle needed his bag and Emmett had it, I was just getting it..." I said staring at Jasper.

"You may not want to look at Jasper either." Edward said coming down the stairs, Adryen right behind him. "You may not be able to contain yourself." I shot him a hateful look as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You fucking asshole." I said walking towards him. Jacob grabbed me. "Let me go!" I said to him and started kicking at him like Rosalie had done.

"Poor Jacob, no one wants you touching them." Edward said laughing.

I could imagine Jacob grinning as he released his grasp on me. I flew at Edward, running as fast as I could. I hit him head on and some how managed to knock him backwards and he hit the stairs hard. I didn't stop there. I punched him in the stomach and hit him over and over with my clenched fists.

"Go Drea!" Adryen screamed.

"Stop her!" I heard Bella yell.

"She won't hurt him." Jacob laughed.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed. Apparently Jacob started towards me because Esme yelled for him to stop.

"Don't touch her!" Esme screamed. "He deserves it."

I could feel the pain in my hands. I wanted to cry. I was breathing rapidly when I pushed myself off of him.

"You feel better now?" Edward asked me.

I kicked him and blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"You just got your ass kicked by a fairy." Jasper said laughing at Edward.

Jacob laughed as Bella ran to Edward.

I shook my hands and looked them.

_They were unbelievably sore._

Jacob walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Good job." He whispered as Emmett and Rosalie walked back inside.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked looking at Edward.

"You missed it." Jasper said laughing. "Edward just got a beat down."

Emmett looked at Jacob.

"Wasn't me." He said. Emmett looked at me as Rosalie walked over towards Edward and kicked him.

"Ass." She said stepping on him as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh Edward are you okay?" Bella asked trying to pull him to his feet. He just nodded.

Emmett pushed passed him and went up the stairs after Rosalie.

"I think its time for bed." I said not looking at anyone as I started for the stairs. "Jacob?" I asked turning towards him. "Will you stay with me?" He looked at Esme and then at Edward.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jacob said, after seeing Edwards face.

I glared across the room at Edward. "I don't care what that sparkly vampire says," I said, then mumbled to myself as I turned to the stairs. "Sparkly vampires….what the hell? Angel doesn't sparkle." As I ascended the stairs, I turned back to Jacob. "Come on."

Jacob sighed, shrugged at Edward and started towards the stairs. "I don't want her to kick my ass too."

Edward laughed. "She didn't kick my ass. I let her hit me."

"Whatever, Mr. Sparkly Man," I screamed from the top of the stairs. I turned and saw Jacob following me up the stairs.

I pushed the bedroom door open and I heard Zoee snoring lightly.

_At least she was feeling better. _

Jacob stood in the doorway, he looked nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV **

_I only followed her to piss Edward off, but I knew I shouldn't be in here. _

I turned and looked out the doorway as I heard Alice and Jasper call out "Goodnight" to us. When I turned back towards Lexi, I was hit in the chest with a pair of jeans.

_I defiantly shouldn't be in here. _

"Did everything go okay with the pack?" Lexi asked sitting on the bed across from Zoee.

_The pack?_

I just looked at her.

"They wanted to talk to you earlier?" She said.

_Right._

"Yeah I guess." I told her.

"What did they say?" She asked gesturing for me to come sit down beside her.

"They picked up a new scent," I answered sitting down on the bed.

"A new scent?"

"Yeah, we don't know who it is, but we haven't smelled it before," I said.

_In all actuality we had smelled something like it before, but I wasn't gonna tell her that. _

_Not yet._

_She doesn't need to know it smelled a lot like her. _

"Well, what did it smell like?"

_Oh, she had to ask that question. _

_Why that question?_

"Like, well, it smelled, like….."

"Like???"

"Flowers."

"Flowers?"

_She had to push the issue. _

_Why doesn't she just let it go? _

_She's a girl. Girls don't stop pressing when they want to know. _

"Yeah, flowers. Kinda."

"Flowers?" She looked deep in thought. "FLOWERS?!" Oh shit. "Like me?!"

I sighed. I guess I should just come out with it.

"Like you before…we…sang." She looked like she had just been hit by a truck, except a truck probably wouldn't faze her right now, or ever. "Let's not talk about that. It's not important." I wrapped my arms around her and tried to kiss her.

She pulled away, and stood up.

"Patrick is here?!"

"IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Zoee said loudly, rolling over. "Go sing in another room!"

"I'm sorry, Zoee," I said getting to my feet. She mumbled something inaudible and started snoring loudly. "Has she always snored?"

"I hear pregnant women snore," Lexi replied, shaking her head. "Back to our conversation. Patrick is here?!"

I sighed.

_She wasn't giving up. _

"Yes Patrick is here."

"How do you know about Patrick?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Adryen told me when we found the scent," I explained. "She told me about him coming to…."

"Breed?" she asked. "That's what he made me for. To breed. There are only two of us in the world, and he made me to breed. He wants a child."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No, No, No. I won't allow it."

She looked offended.

"And you think that I would?!"

"That's not what I'm saying. He's not gonna get around you. I won't allow it. I will kill him."

"Only one thing can kill us, and I have no idea what that is, but obviously I haven't ran across that yet."

I sighed.

"I know. But I will try my damnest to kill him. He won't have his way with you." I said staring out the window.

"That's sweet." She said wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest.

"That is very sweet, I'm gonna cry," Zoee mumbled from the bed, rolling over and snoring again. We both laughed. Lexi grabbed my face in her hands and stared into my eyes.

"I love you Jacob." She said running her fingers through my hair.

_I couldn't think straight. _

She pulled me to her and kissed me. It was soft and slow at first, but it intensified quickly. It was hard to control myself. My hands were everywhere. Her breathing quickened when I moved the kissing to her neck and her hands grasped my hair tightly.

"Come on!" Zoee said loudly.

"Zoee?" Carlisle said stepping into the doorway.

I backed away from Lexi immediately.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked looking into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said mumbling. "Drea and Jacob are hell bent on singing tonight."

_Fuck._

"Drea?" Carlisle asked. "Is that necessary at this hour?"

"Um…" She started. "Sorry… I do love to sing…" She said giggling. "Sorry Zoee, we'll go to bed now." She said looking at her.

"Thank you." Zoee said sighing loudly. Carlisle nodded and went on his way. Lexi took my hand and pulled me into the bed. I fell asleep with my arms around, her scent the last thing in my mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Mountain Lions, Alcohol…oh my…. R&R **

**If you're bored, Follow me on Twitter----** **/PunkPook**

**Next day. (The day before the wedding)**

**Cullen House. **

**Still Jacob's POV**

When I woke that morning, I was pleasantly surprised to have Lexi in my arms. I ran my fingers over her back that was clad in my black t-shirt.

_I really couldn't help it. _

She turned over almost immediately and looked into my eyes.

"Morning." She said smiling at me. I leaned down and kissed her briefly. We both looked over towards the bed that Zoee had been in.

_Empty. _

"Everyone must already be downstairs." She said not moving.

"Must be." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"I was thinking of throwing Bella a bachorlette party tonight." She said.

_Not what I was thinking at that moment. _

"I'm sure she'd love that." I said kissing her neck.

"What are you going to do?"

I just continued kissing her.

"Are you doing anything special for Edward?"

_What the fuck?_

"Why would I?" I said sitting up in the bed.

"Well you are the Best man, it's like your duty." She informed me.

_I hadn't thought about it. _

"I know he's been an ass, but he's still the groom to be and he deserves a bachelor party."

_What?_

"Come on Jacob, it won't hurt you to plan a little something." She said rubbing my shoulder.

"It might." I told her.

_I was not going to do it. _

_Absolutely not!_

"I'll make sure you are thanked properly." She said pulling me on top of her.

_Okay I'll do it. _

"I'll make sure he has an awesome bachelor party." I told her.

"Promise?" She said running her fingers over my chest.

_Oh god yes I promise. _

I just nodded and pulled the blankets up over our heads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zoee's POV**

I was feeling much better today, though Carlisle voiced his opinion the moment I walked into the kitchen.

"You should stay in bed Zoee. You don't need to stress yourself. The baby will be coming any day now." He said pointing at my bulging stomach.

"I'm fine!" I said sitting down at the kitchen table. Esme had a plate of breakfast in front of me within seconds.

Before he left for work, he told me if anything happened, even if I was just uncomfortable for any reason to have someone call him and he'd come home. He was so nice, but I wasn't worried. Gizzie wouldn't hurt me anymore I was sure of it.

After Breakfast the Cullen's went their own way leaving me and Adryen alone. Drea and Jacob were still sleeping upstairs.

I'd been sitting in the living room watching my favorite episode of Buffy the Vampire slayer with Adryen when Jasper, Alice and Esme walked in. Esme went straight to the kitchen.

_Oh I hope its lunch time. _

"What on earth are you watching?" Alice said sitting down beside us on the couch. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "He's hot." She said directing that comment to Angel, a vampire character.

I laughed.

"It's called Buffy." I told her leaving out the rest.

"The vampire slayer." Adryen added. I just looked at her.

"He could slay me any day." Alice said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That's not Buffy." Jasper told her. "That's Angel." We all looked at him. "What? I get bored sometimes."

"That's Buffy." I told Alice when Sarah Michelle Gellar came onto the screen.

"Bored huh?" Alice asked eyeing Jasper. He just grinned.

All of a sudden we heard a loud noise come from upstairs.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe Jacob fell off the bed?" I said to him.

"He's still here?"

"Yeah, he and Drea were both asleep when I got up." I said thinking nothing of it.

"Doesn't sound like they are asleep now." Alice said smirking.

The noises continued.

"It sounds like the entire top floor just collapsed." I said looking up at the ceiling.

Everyone just sat there silently.

Jasper looked at Alice worried.

"Everything is fine." Alice said shaking her head, like she was trying to get something out of her hair. "They're just….singing." She said laughing.

_Didn't sound like singing to me. _

_Sounded like they were moving furniture. _

"God." Adryen said shaking her head.

Just then Edward and Bella appeared in the doorway.

"Hey everyone." Bella said smiling. "Zoee how are you feeling?"

_Awww how sweet of her to ask. _

"Better today, thanks." I told her.

"Is Jacob here?" She said looking at Adryen.

"Yeah…" Adryen answered as we heard yet another noise from upstairs.

"I think he's helping Drea move furniture." I said quietly.

Edward was already on his way up the stairs.

Drea met him half way down.

She was still wearing Jacob's Tshirt and had pulled on some pajama pants.

"Oh Edward!" She said throwing her arms around him.

"What's going on?" He asked her making an awful face at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as yet another loud noise was heard. She didn't even turn her head. "Oh I knocked over the dresser, while getting dressed." She said laughing. "Jacob's cleaning up."

Edward glared at her.

"Let's talk about your bachelor party." She said pulling him down the stairs.

"What?" He asked. "Last night you tried to kill me and now you are worried about a bachelor party?" Drea laughed. "And what do you mean, 'while getting dressed'?"?

"Oh I wasn't trying to kill you, Edward, believe me I would have succeeded in that." She said smiling at him, and then she saw Bella. "Oooooh Bella!" She said running to her and grabbing her hands. "Tonight we are going to throw you the most awesome bachorette party ever!" She said turning to us. "Right girls?"

"Hell yeah." Alice said. Adryen and I just nodded.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Here." Drea said gesturing around the room. "The guys will be out."

"Out where?" Jasper asked confused.

"I don't know, Jacob is planning that." Drea said.

"Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Of course, he is your best man!" Drea said excitedly.

_I'm sure Edward didn't believe that. _

"And Jacob volunteered to do this?" Bella asked.

"Im sure he was talked into it." Adryen answered. "Or bribed." She said looking at Drea.

_More likely bribed. With Singing. _

Edward shot me a mean look.

_I forget about him sometimes. _

Just then Jacob came bounding down the stairs.

"Okay everything seems to be in order." He said calmly.

"Did you break anything?" Adryen asked him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course not." Drea said. "I'm the one who knocked the dresser over." She said looking at Jacob.

"Yep." Was all Jacob said.

Edward just stared at him.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Why are you thinking about me?" Edward asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to plan a bachelor party for a vampire." Jacob said eyeing Drea. "Like ya know, what the proper menu would consist of."

Edward stared at him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I was told-"Jacob stopped. "Because I want to, buuuuddy." He said faking a really big smile. Edward looked appalled as did Adryen.

Just then Esme walked out of the kitchen.

"Is anyone…" She started as she came up behind Jacob. "Jacob! Are you hurt?"

_I was lost. _

"Not that I know of…" Jacob said turning around to face her. Drea gasped and looked at her hands.

"You should have Carlisle look at that. Those look painful."

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

His back looked pretty scratched up.

_Maybe Drea knocked the dresser over on him? _

_Or she scratched him trying to save him from it. _

_Or… _

_Edwards listening to my thoughts. _

Edward looked at me as Drea ran to Jacob and pulled him towards her.

"He's just fine, he needs to go now." Drea said pushing him towards the door. "Come on Jacob, let me walk you out."

"But…" Jacob tried to protest and Drea dragged him outside.

"Maybe the dresser fell on him." I said.

"That's an idea." Adryen said. "Not what I was thinking, but an idea none the less."

Everyone laughed, except for Edward.

Drea walked back inside casually.

"Has he been in a fight?" Esme asked her. Drea just shook her head. "Those are pretty serious scratches."

"Oh he's fine." Drea said laughing. "You should see the other guy."

"Well you do have a few rips in your shirt." Adryen said pointing at her.

"What?" Drea asked reaching for the back of her shirt. "I do not." Adryen laughed. Drea sighed. "I'm going to take a shower." She said starting up the stairs.

"You do smell awful." Jasper commented. "Hey Drea." He called. She turned and looked at him. "Maybe you should trim your nails while you're up there." Drea gave him a nice gesture with her middle finger and continued up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

After Lexi explained Esme's concern, I was quite embarrassed.

_Okay no I wasn't. _

I laughed to myself as I phased and headed home.

_I had no idea what the hell I had gotten myself into. I've never been to a bachelor party. How the hell do you plan a bachelor party? And for a leech none the less. It's not like I can just order pizza and be done with it. _

I phased out, dressed and walked up to the house still thinking.

I wasn't about to ask Billy for advice on this one, so I sat down on the porch.

As if on cue, Quil, Seth and Leah approached me.

"There you are." Quil said sitting down beside me. "Dude what the hell happened to your back?"

I tried to ignore him.

"Did you get attacked by a mountain lion or something?"

"A mountain lion, yes that's an idea!"

_I remembered Bella saying something about that being Edward's food of choice. I had no idea why I remembered that little tid bit, but I did. _

All three of them looked at me.

"An idea for what?" Leah asked.

"For Edward's bachelor party." I didn't want to say it out loud.

"Say that again?" Quil asked.

"I've been volunteered to plan his party." I told them.

"You've got to be kidding?" Leah asked.

"That's awful nice of you Jakey." Seth said grinning. I just shot him a go to hell look.

"And you want to get him a mountain lion?" Quil asked. I nodded.

"That's his food of choice."

_I seriously hated that I knew that. _

"Bachelor parties are usually just a bunch of men getting drunk." Leah said.

_And how many bachelor parties had she been too?_

"Yeah you need to get him drunk." Quil said.

"Vampires don't drink…. Alcohol. Hence the term blood drinkers." Seth commented.

"That's a serious issue." Quil said pondering." Unless…" Quil said.

_I swear to god I saw a light bulb flash over his head. _

"We spike the mountain lion." He grinned.

_Brilliant. _

"That's ridiculous!" Leah screamed.

"You are not invited." I said to her. "Though I'm sure Bella would love to see you at her party. Lexi is in charge of that."

_I don't know why she'd want you there._

"Well I defiantly wont be going anywhere near that little tramp."

_Need to kill rising. _

"She is not a tramp and you will go!" I yelled at her.

"Make me!"

_I just wanted to strangle her. _

"Adryen will want you there." I said trying to make her feel bad.

"Fine." Leah said storming off. We watched her walk away.

"Dude why is your sister such a bitch?" Quil asked Seth.

"Born that way I guess." Seth replied not cracking a smile.

"So… it will probably take a few gallons to get a mountain lion shitty." Quil said seriously. "Make that 3 gallons. 2 for him, one for us." He grinned.

"How are you going to get the alcohol?" Seth asked.

_Hmmm…_

"Billy has a shit load in the cabinet above the sink…" Quil trailed off. "So I've been told."

"I'll be right back." I said laughing. I went directly to the kitchen and of course dad was there.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

_I need to find a shirt. _

"I'm fine." I said looking at the cabinet above the sink. "I need a favor." I said pulling the cabinet door open.

"What are you doing?"

"I need some alcohol." I said checking out the contents of the cabinet.

"For what?"

"Edward's bachelor party." I said pulling a few bottles out of the cabinet. "I'm in charge." I couldn't see his face but I'm sure he was shocked.

"And you need to be drunk to do it?" He asked. I laughed.

"It's not for me." I assured him.

"I wasn't aware that… Edward was a drinker… of alcohol."

"He isn't. It's not for him." I said turning around with more bottles. "It's for the mountain lion."

"The what?"

"Don't worry, dad I got this under control. Don't ask questions." I said walking outside with an armful of liquor, most of which I had no idea what it was.

Quil was awestruck.

"Let's do this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the Cullen house. **

**Adryen's POV **

I sat on the couch by Zoee, we were surrounded by Drea, Bella and the Cullen women. Drea sent the men outside so we could discuss Bella's party.

"Are you going to invite Leah?" Bella asked.

_Hmmmm…_

"Probably not a good idea." I told her.

"Why not? " Zoee asked.

_She never can remember anything important. _

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but Drea and Leah are not exactly BFFs."

_I used the word BFF. Kill me. _

"She'll have to get over it." Drea said. "If Bella wants her here, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well if you two don't get along…" Bella started.

"I don't like Drea and I'm going to be here." Rosalie commented.

"See, Rose and Leah can discuss all the reasons why they hate me, while we party. Everyone's happy." Drea said with way to much enthusiasm.

"Good idea." Rosalie said glaring at Drea.

I had to laugh.

"I'll call her." I said going into the kitchen.

Leah picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Leah!" I said excitedly.

"Do you really want me to come?" She asked before I said anything.

_Jacob must have told her. _

"We all want you to come."

"I will only come if _YOU_ really want me to."

"I really really do, Leah. It'll be fun. You and Rosalie can discuss how much you love Drea."

"Who's Drea?"

"Be here at 7." I said hanging up the phone and laughing. I walked back into the living room where the girls were discussing alcohol.

"This is really going to suck." Zoee was saying. "I will be the only sober one."

"We will be sober as well." Esme said. "Drinking is not quite as fun for us."

_I never thought of that. _

"I don't drink either." Bella said.

"You have to drink!" Drea said pointing at her. "You can not get married unless you were drunk the night before. It is a rule!" Everyone laughed.

"Is Leah coming?" Zoee asked me.

"Yeah, apparently Jacob has already informed her." I told them.

"Good boy." Drea said smiling.

"Oh does he get a treat?" Zoee asked laughing.

"Mayber later." Drea said.

"We're supposed to be planning a party here." Alice said. "We need decorations, music, Bella needs a hot outfit…"

"And strippers!" Drea said loudly. Everyone looked at her. "No bachorlette party is complete without naked men."

"Oh please no, there is no need for strippers." Bella said blushing.

"Strippers?" Edward asked walking through the door.

"You aren't supposed to be here, this is girl talk!" Drea said yelling at him.

"What is this I hear about strippers?" Edward asked ignoring Drea.

"I'm sure Jacob will get you some strippers too." I told him.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him." Bella said crossing her arms.

"Better call Jacob and tell him to cancel the strippers." Drea said to me. I laughed. "No I'm serious, I'm sure that was his first thought."

_True. _

I went back into the kitchen to make the phone call. Billy answered.

"I need to speak with Jacob."

"He's out planning a bachelor party." Billy told me.

"Please tell me he's not getting strippers!"

"No that would make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"He left here with an armful of alcohol and said something about a mountain lion."

_What the fuck?_

"All right then. Will you have him call me when he comes home?" I said laughing. He agreed and I said goodbye.

When I got back into the living room I didn't see Edward, which was good because I was trying to keep my thoughts quiet.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Drea kicked him out." Bella said.

"Did you talk to Jacob?"

"No he's not home right now." I said. "Apparently he went to meet a mountain lion for drinks."

"What?" Drea practically screamed.

"Billy said he left with an armful of alcohol and said something about a mountain lion."

"Edward likes mountain lion." Bella said out of the blue.

"Does he like it drunky?" Zoee asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Why would Jacob need alcohol for the lion?" Drea asked then she thought for a moment. "Unless, he was going to spike it." She laughed.

"That is genius." Alice said looking at Rosalie who nodded her head.

"I have to admit, that thought deserves a Scooby snack." Rosalie said grinning. Zoee would have fallen off the couch laughing if I wouldn't have caught her.

"I will be amused for a lifetime." Zoee said trying to catch her breath.

"I think it's time to feed Zoee." Esme said laughing.

"Yes it is!" Zoee said excitedly.

"Oh wow food, we need food for the party." Alice said as if just realizing it.

"Yes, we need to do some shopping!" Drea said excitedly.

"I'll make Zoee some lunch." Esme said standing up.

"Rosalie you want to come along?" Drea asked.

"I'd rather have my nails pulled off one by one." Rosalie said glaring at her.

"All right then, have fun with that." Drea said looking at me. "Adryen?"

"I think I'll stay here with Zoee, if that's okay."

"Of course." Drea said looking at Zoee. "You want anything special?"

"Something with blood in it." Zoee said. Drea and I looked at her.

_Gross. _

"I'm sure the baby is craving it." Esme said waking off into the kitchen.

"Right." Drea said. "Well I'll let Alice handle that part."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the Cullen House **

**Edward's POV**

"Aren't you wondering what Jacob is planning?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm certain, he's planning on how to kill me and get away with it." I answered.

_100% sure. _

They laughed.

"He wouldn't do that." Emmett said. "Lexi would murder him." Jasper and I looked at him.

_I know he hadn't picked up that ridiculous nickname. _

"Her name is Drea." I told him glaring.

"Right, that's what I meant." Emmett said. All of sudden his mind was blank.

I laughed.

"Well Lexi is more fitting." Jasper commented.

I glared at him.

"Yes we'll have to put it on her tombstone after he kills her." I said standing. Jasper and Emmett looked away.

_Did no one else care?_

"Why don't you tell Jacob the truth?" Emmett commented.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed. "He loves her, he'd-"

"He doesn't love her!" I screamed.

"I'd have to disagree." Emmett said crossing his arms. "He'll want to protect her, even if he has to stay away from her."

"He won't stay away, he's too selfish."

"He's imprinted Edward, there's nothing you can do to change that." Emmett was yelling now. "It's just one day, I'm sure Jacob would back off for one damn day if he knew the consequences."

"Id have to agree." Jasper added.

_He would. _

Just then Alice and Drea came walking out the door.

"Hey what are you two doing out here, this is guy talk!" Jasper said grinning.

"What? Are you trying to talk him into allowing strippers?" Alice asked him.

"Strippers?" Emmett was all of a sudden interested.

"There will be no strippers!" I told them.

"That hurts my heart." Jasper said making a sad face. Emmett nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

As Quil, Seth and I headed out on our journey, Embry caught up to us.

_He must have smelled the alcohol. _

After explaining our plans, he was way too excited to help out. Good thing too, because if it wasn't for him, we'd have a time containing the mountain lion without the rope he brought along.

Seth sniffed out the mountain lion and Quil and I rounded it up. It was Embry who wanted to catch it, though he didn't decide that until he had drunk a half a bottle of Vodka on his own.

_Imagine a rodeo. _

_The Lion being the Bull. _

_It really was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. _

Embry lassoed that big mother fucker and jumped on it. In human form I might add. He then wrestled it to the ground and tied it up.

We sat there looking at our victory. It was a good sized lion. Embry had its feet tied to its front paws.

"That was fun as hell! Let's do it again!" Embry said taking another sip of vodka. I snatched it away from him.

"I don't have time for that." I told him taking a big sip from the bottle.

_Burned all the way down. _

_The burning got more comfortable. _

"Thanks for your help Embry." I told him as he sat down beside me.

"Only for you buddy!" He said slapping my back.

_And it hurt a lot. _

Quil noticed me wincing in pain.

"Dude what the hell happened to you anyway?" He asked.

"Did you try to take on the lion alone?" Embry said poking at my back. Seth laughed.

"No." I said gritting my teeth.

_Maybe they'll drop it. _

"Then what?" Seth asked.

_Let's see… what's a good lie. _

"Just had some issues…" I thought. "While on patrol last night."

_That's believable. _

"You weren't on patrol last night." Seth said. "You were with Lexi."

_Thanks Seth. _

"Aww did you two get into a fight?" Quil asked.

_Yeah that's it. _

"When fairies attack." Embry said grinning.

"Is she okay?" Seth asked.

_I hate my friends. _

"She's fine. We didn't have a fight." I said looking away.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh I get it." Embry said poking me again.

"Would you stop!"

"I'm lost." Quil said and Seth nodded.

"Well my theory is…" Embry started.

"Shut up!"

"Awwww don't be embarrassed, Jakey." Embry taunted me. "It's only natural."

Both Quil and Seth picked up on it immediately.

"Damn Jacob!"

_Seriously I hate my friends_.

I stood up and walked towards the lion. It hissed and thrashed around unable to stand up.

_Fuck. _

"Hey guys." I said turning back to them, taking a sip from the bottle.

"Yeah?"

"If he's tied up…." I said looking at it. "How are we going to get him to drink?"

Embry opened another bottle of alcohol and took a sip.

"Obviously, Quil is going to have to untie it." He said looking at it.

"Why me?" Quil asked.

"Cuz I don't think I can get up." Embry taking another sip.

We laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cullen House. **

**Bella's Bachorlett Party. **

**Drea's POV**

_If I wasn't so fucking drunk, Rosalie and Leah's staring would piss me off. _

I smiled as I poured another drink and walked over to Leah.

"You look like you need a drink." I said offering it to her.

"Did you poison it?" She asked glaring.

_Should have. _

"Thought about it." I said smiling. She took the glass from me and I walked over to where Bella sat on the couch. "Having a good time?" She just giggled.

_She wouldn't remember this in the morning. _

"This is the best Bloody Mary I've ever had!" Zoee screamed from the chair.

"You are not supposed to be drinking!" I said taking the glass from her.

"Its non alcoholic." Alice assured me.

"Taste it." Zoee said handing me her glass.

"You don't want to do that." Alice said grinning. "Trust me."

_Eww. _

Adryen laughed.

"Hey Drea how drunk are you?" Rosalie asked. I turned around and smiled.

"Pretty damn toasty." I said pouring yet another drink, since I forgot where I put the first one. I saw Leah drinking it.

_Right I gave it to her. _

"Why do you ask Rose?" I said taking a sip.

_Oh I bet she's planning on killing me now when I can't run. _

"Why don't you tell me what really happened?" She asked. Everyone gasped.

_I was confused. _

"All right, as long as you tell me what you're referring to."

"With Emmett." She said looking away. I almost dropped my glass.

_I'd rather her just kill me now and get it over with. _

I looked at Adryen for help.

"I have to admit, I'm curious." She said sipping on her drink.

_Bitch._

"Ooooh story time!" Bella said laying her head on Adryen's shoulder. Adryen looked at her like 'what the hell?'

I laughed.

"Well?" Rosalie said staring at me.

_She's serious. _

I drank the whole glass in two gulps and turned around to pour me another.

"I'd like to hear your side." Rosalie prompted me.

_I knew this was a bad idea. _

I kept my back to her as I finished off the other glass.

_Oh why didn't Jacob let her kill me last night?_

_He will hear about this in the morning. _

It was quiet. Everyone was waiting for me to speak. I poured another drink and turned around.

"What is there to tell really?" I said extremely nervous. "I seduced him."

"From the beginning." Rosalie said crossing her arms. "In detail."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_I knew what she meant but I had no idea to start. _

"When. Where. Why." Rosalie answered. I took another drink. This is alcohol was making me really hot, that reminded me of Jacob.

I smiled.

_Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. _

"Umm..okay…it was decades ago… I think it was sometime in the 1950s?" I said thinking. "It was a week or so after my change…" I had no idea how to do this. "I was alone in the woods by Edward's house." I closed my eyes. It was actually hard to remember in the state I was in.

"Go on." Rosalie said. I took another sip of my drink.

"I think I may have been drinking, cuz things are kind of fuzzy." I didn't mean to say that out loud. Everyone looked at me. "Um, I was sitting there thinking about Patrick and what he had done and about Edward telling me what he was… everything was so crazy. Fairies and vampires, I mean really?"

"You said it." Zoee said cheering me on.

"And when did Emmett show up?" Rosalie asked.

"He was there in the woods." I said remembering him walking up to me. "He said that I shouldn't be alone in the woods at night, in case the creature that could kill me was lurking about…."

I noticed Alice's eyes widened.

"I hadn't thought about it. He told me I should go home and I went to get up. I _was_ drinking." I said remembering. "I had trouble standing and I fell. He helped me up and offered to take me…." I looked at Rosalie. "Home." I thought some more. "And you know the rest."

"I want to know everything that happened." Rosalie said.

_Damn it. _

"Okay, he takes me home and it's raining so I invite him in, I dunno I guess I thought vampires melted in the rain…who knows?" I started mumbling. "Okay and he comes in, I guess to be polite." I was talking more to myself by now. "I took a seat on the couch and he sat across from me. I remember staring at him because the light made him sparkle. It was beautiful, all shiny. I think fairies are attracted to shiny things…" I was getting off track.

_He was really pretty. _

I thought smiling.

_Stop it now. _

I put my face in my hands.

"So, I think we talked about why he was in the woods and he said something about hunting. and I asked why he was alone and he said…" I tried not to laugh when I continued. "You…" I said not looking at Rosalie. "…had kicked him out during an argument over…" I thought. "I can't remember what it was about."

"I remember." Rosalie said out loud.

"Oh what was it? I can't for the life of me remember."

"We're not talking about me. Go on."

"Okay, then we start talking about Patrick and what he had created me for and blah blah ..." Rosalie looked at me. "The blah blah being, as his mate and to breed." I continued. "So, I started telling him how I wasn't about to settle down with the first man I had…" I stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Sang with." Zoee commented.

"Thank you Zoee…" I laughed. "Um… so then I thought…" I was trying to think of how to say it without it sounding bad. Didn't seem like there was a way around it.

"You thought what?" Rosalie asked.

"He was really sparkly." I said sighing. "And big and…" I shook my head. "Before I could think about it, apparently whatever power I had, was taking over and he stared at me for a long time not moving."

"And then?" Rosalie asked.

"And then he said he needed to leave and headed towards the door." If only I would have let him leave. "But I followed him and asked him to stay and he said he needed to get home and opened the door…" I stopped and took another drink. "I wanted him to go, I really did, but I made the mistake of touching his arm… and…" I looked at Rosalie. "And that is my side."

"Did he stay?" Zoee asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Of course he did!" Rosalie screamed at her and got to her feet. "So you're saying it's my fault?"

_Uh oh. _

"No I didn't say that Rose." I stuttered. "It's completely my fault. He was trying to leave, I seduced him, I couldn't help myself. " I protested. "He was just so …hot." It was the only word I could think of at the time. "I mean, he is very pleasing to the eyes." I had to take another sip of my drink.

"And everything else." Rosalie smiled. "Wouldn't ya say?" I just looked at her and she laughed. "You don't have to answer that."

"Oh thank you my queen!" I said kneeling before her. Everyone laughed, even Leah.

_I was quite toasty. _

"You are forgiven." Rosalie said looking down at me.

_What?_

I think everyone was shocked.

"As long as you promise to never touch Emmett again." She said.

"Emmett who?" I said smiling. Rosalie laughed.

"You know Emmett." Zoee said looking at me like I was crazy. "He's the one who-"

"Shut up Zoee." I said shooting her a mean look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Wedding Bells will be ringing… or will they?…. R&R **

**If you're bored, Follow me on Twitter----** **/PunkPook**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the Woods. **

**Edward's Bachelor Party**

**Edwards's POV**

_If I wasn't so fucking drunk, Quil and Embry would piss me off. _

_Yes I said drunk._

Jacob had called ahead and told Jasper to bring me to the clearing for a big surprise. I was very curious and I admit a bit scared. We had arrived before they did and sat around anxiously waiting.

I knew they were coming before they got there, even though any normal person would have heard their loud laughter anyway.

Seth and Quil appeared first, one with his arms full of food and the other with bottles of what appeared to be alcohol. I wondered what the hell they were thinking.

"I hope that's not Edward's surprise." Jasper said pointing.

"Nope this is for us." Seth said setting the food down and tearing open a large bag of chips.

"Jake's got yours." Quil said setting the bottles down and opening one up. "You can share with your brothers if ya want."

_Share what?_

Then we heard what sounded like a very intoxicated Jacob laughing.

"Come on Embry, get up!" He said. "I need you to help me get this thing moving!"

"Well I can't move any better than he can." Embry said laughing. "Why don't you just carry it?"

"I didn't think of that." Jacob said laughing.

Within seconds I saw them walking…wobbling towards me. Jacob had a mountain lion in his arms. It actually sounded like it was in pain.

_What the hell?_

Jasper and Emmett both stared wide eyed.

Jacob stumbled in front of me and set the lion down at my feet. It shocked me when it moved. Seth pulled a camera from somewhere and snapped my picture. They all laughed.

"For you." He said grinning. "Enjoy." He fell backwards. "I'm okay." He mumbled. "I needed to sit down anyway."

"Chip?" Quil asked Jacob. He grabbed the bag and disgustedly finished it off. I looked back the lion.

_It smelled odd. _

_But good. _

"What's wrong with it?" Emmett asked.

"Did you poison it?" I asked.

_100 % sure he was trying to kill me. _

"Kind of." Embry said laughing holding up a bottle of what looked to be vodka. Jasper was beside himself.

"Holy shit! You drunked up the lion??" He asked his eyes wide. "Oh fuck I want some!"

_I'd only drank once in my life, that I could remember and it was one of those times I wish I could forget. _

"Please tell me you are going to share?" Emmett said waking up beside me eyeing it.

"Of course." I said.

I _wasn't sure if it was a good idea. The last time I drank I made a huge mistake. _

_But that was a long time ago. _

"Let's do this." Jasper said eyeing the lion.

We left the wolves to ravage their snacks and alcohol, because Seth didn't want to watch.

"You better come right back here!" Embry said. "I busted my ass for that thing. I want to see you drunk Edward Cullen!"

_It was obvious he must have been drinking all day. _

"Why the fuck am I here?" I heard him ask Jacob as Emmett, Jasper and I walked off into the forest. They laughed.

"So Jacob wouldn't be out numbered." I heard Quil say.

"Oh good." Embry said. "I was wondering why I would want to be here."

"Hey you followed us, you are welcome to leave." Jacob told him.

"Please don't make me leave!" Embry cried. "I promised I won't remember anything in the morning!" They all laughed again.

Emmett set the mountain lion down in the middle of the forest and we stared at it.

"It's not going to be much of a challenge." Emmett muttered. "Go on Edward, it's your present."

I never would have thought in a million years that I would be drinking from an intoxicated mountain lion that a bunch of werewolves brought me as a wedding gift.

_That was the last intelligent thought I had. _

When we returned to the clearing, I wasn't walking very well and I couldn't see very well either. I realized Emmett had been dragging me the whole way back.

I realized that when he dropped me and I landed beside Jacob who literally howled with laughter. The others broke out into laughter too.

"How you feel Eddie?" Jacob asked me. I thought at first I saw two of him, but then I realized it was Embry sitting beside him.

"He's shit faced." Embry said laughing.

"Cookie?" Seth asked offering me a box of Oreos. I stared at it for what seemed to me like a long time.

"I don't think I like cookies." I said really slowly. They all laughed.

"You love cookies Edward." Jasper said smiling.

_I wasn't sure, so I tasted it anyway. _

They laughed at me when I spit it out.

I had to laugh along.

_This was actually fun, in a horribly insane kind of way. _

"Nice battle scars." Emmett said nodding at Jacob.

_I didn't know what he was talking about at first. _

"Don't start." Jacob said.

"Those darn dressers." Jasper said laughing. "They attack for no damn reason."

"Yeah, I was just sitting there minding my own business and it jumped me. I couldn't fight it off." Jacob laughed.

"That's what I said." Emmett commented.

"And we all know how well that worked out."

"Your talking about Lexi aren't you?" I asked. They looked at me.

"What did you call her?" Jasper asked.

_I don't like being drunk._

"Ohhh we're talking about Lexi?" Embry asked. "Now that is…" He stopped mid sentence.

"Is what?" Jacob asked him.

"Is Jacob's girl and I should never look at her or touch her ever."

"If?" Jacob asked.

"If I want to continue breathing." Embry finished.

"Good job, Embry. I'm proud of you." Quil said laughing.

"For what?" Embry said taking a sip from the bottle.

"For staying true to your promise that you would not remember any of this." Quil replied. Everyone laughed, even me and I didn't actually know why.

"Do werewolves scar?" I asked not intending it to be out loud.

"Apparently." Jasper replied. "But only if attacked by dressers." He laughed.

"This is getting really old." Jacob said shaking his head. "This is Edward's party and I'm sure he would rather no talk about this."

"I have no interest in dressers." I said shaking my head. Everyone laughed.

_Quite honestly, I didn't want to think about it. Not Drea. Not like that. _

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Jasper said.

"Hopefully Rose is being nice." Emmett commented.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Embry said adding to the conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the Cullen's. **

**Adryen's POV **

_If I wasn't so fucking drunk, Rosalie and Drea's new bond would piss me off. _

_I couldn't believe my eyes. _

Alice had brought out a karaoke machine and the two of them were singing a duet.

Ironically it happened to be, "The Boy is Mine." By Brandy and Monica.

_No shit. _

"Ohhh my turn!" Zoee squeeled trying to stand up.

"You are not supposed to be walking around." Esme told her. "Carlisle would have a fit if he knew."

"Is he out with Edward?" Bella asked.

"No he decided to work over so he could have the weekend off." Esme told her. "Since we have so many things going on." She looked away from Zoee.

"What do you want to sing Zoee?" Alice asked. Zoee wobbled up to her and whispered something in her ear. Alice laughed. She put a cd in and handed her the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song, to my friend Drea…Lexi. Drexi." She said laughing as the music started.

No doubt it was the exact same song that Alice had said Drea and Jacob were singing a few days ago.

"Why do they call her Drea?" Leah asked me.

"Oh shut up Zoee!" Drea said laughing.

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows and everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together!!" Zoee sang loudly.

"Because that's what she goes by." I tried to explain to Leah but everyone was getting loud. "Jacob started calling her Lexi."

"Go finish your Bloody Mary!" Drea yelled.

"Okay, but I think I want a lollipop." Zoee said sidetracked.

"What to dip in it?" Leah asked handing Drea her empty glass.

"Oooh great idea Leah!" Zoee said laughing, as she squeezed herself between me and Bella on the couch.

"What do you prefer to be called?" Leah asked as Drea refilled her glass.

"Don't matter." Drea said shrugging.

"Okay, then I will just keep calling you Jacob's whore." Leah said only half kidding.

"Bitch." Drea said playfully shoving her. Leah lost her balance and would have hit the floor if Drea wouldn't have grabbed her hand.

Leah's eyes widened in shock.

_I realized she had never touched Drea before._

"Wow your hands are cold." Leah said dropping her hand.

"Careful, she'll freeze you." Zoee said nodding her head. Drea laughed and handed Leah her glass.

"It doesn't work on werewolves." Drea said. "I'm surprised you can tell the difference. Jacob says he can barely feel the chill."

"I'm sure he's preheated at the time." Leah said laughing. Drea just rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Jacob." Rosalie said as Drea took a sip of her drink. "When do I get a go at him?" Drea almost choked.

_No she didn't just say that. _

"Oh my god." Bella said almost falling off the couch. Rosalie laughed.

"I was only kidding." She said and Drea laughed.

"Oh good, because I had no idea how to answer that. I mean on one hand it would only be fair, but on the other hand, it would be…." Drea stopped. "I can't remember my point." Everyone laughed.

_It was nice to see them getting along, but things were getting weird. _

"Oh I've lost my cup." Zoee said sadly. "And no one got me a lollipop."

"I was looking." Esme said coming into the room with a handful of blow pops. Zoee squealed in delight.

"Does anyone see Zoee's cup?" I asked.

"Is it fuzzy?" Bella asked. "Everything I see is fuzzy." Drea laughed.

"You just had it Zoee, where did you put it?" Drea asked.

"How can you lose a cup?" Leah asked. "You didn't even leave the room."

"She loses anything smaller than a TV." Drea replied. Everyone laughed.

"It's true!" Zoee cried. "My cupeth has runneth away." She said sighing. "Here cuppy cuppy, here boy…come on be a good boy…"

"I'm sorry are we looking for a cup, or Jacob?" Bella asked. Rosalie laughed so hard I thought she may have started crying.

"Wow, Bella is drunk." Leah commented.

"She deserves it." Drea said. "Tomorrow she will promise herself to Edward, till death do them part."

"Edward for eternity." Alice said. "Drink up honey, you'll need it." Everyone laughed.

"Ooh I have a question." Zoee said raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Zoee." Drea said calling on her.

"Earlier when we were talking about Emmett and Drea…." She stopped and looked at Drea. "Am I allowed to talk about that now?" She whispered.

"Depends on what you are going to say." Drea said.

"Go ahead, Zoee." Rosalie said laughing.

"Well I was just wondering how come Alice didn't have a vision? Like she did with Jacob?"

_She always thought of the oddest questions. _

"Alice?" Drea asked.

"Well Zoee, I didn't know Drea very well then, and sometimes I have to think about the person in order to see the vision. And I wasn't thinking about Emmett at all."

"That's right, that was during your…" Rosalie laughed. "She was otherwise occupied that year."

"What does that mean?" Zoee asked.

"Jasper and I had singing practice." Alice said turning away. Everyone laughed.

"For a year?!?" Zoee asked wide eyed. "God that makes me hurt just thinking about it."

"Then stop thinking about it." I said laughing.

"I can't help it! Everyone is always talking about singing! I thought for sure that Drea and Jacob were gonna have singing practice last night"

"You were asleep, you don't know what you're talking about." Drea said laughing.

"I'm pregnant, not stupid." Zoee told her. "And I wasn't asleep because all I could hear was…" She stopped. "I don't even wanna go there."

"Oh shut up Zoee, we didn't do anything."

"Yeah only because Carlisle made you go to bed, because you were keeping me awake with your cooing and sweet I love yous!" Drea blushed. "And besides I think it's obvious that you picked up where you left off, this morning."

_Zoee is not as stupid as she makes herself out to be. _

"By the way, did you trim your nails?" Zoee asked laughing.

"You did that?!" Esme asked. Everyone looked at Drea.

"I told you, I knocked over the dresser." She said walking over and pouring herself yet another drink.

"I think we know you are too small to knock over a dresser." I said grinning.

"He makes you very clumsy." Zoee added.

"Ya know what. This is Bella's party and we should be talking about her and Edward not me and Jacob."

_Oh yeah like I'd rather talk about Edward. _

_Though I guess it was better than my brother._

"Right, so Bella." Zoee said. "I think we all know where Emmett, Jasper and Jacob rate on the singing scale, how bout Edward?" Bella blushed.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Esme said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Bella said flatly.

"Awww are you waiting until your wedding day??" Zoee asked excitedly. "How sweet is that?!"

"Actually, he says he's afraid he'd hurt me." Bella admitted.

_Never thought of that. _

"Well that would make sense, you being human and all." Drea nodded.

"Yeah since we like to bite." Rosalie said glancing at Drea. "Right?"

"Oh yeah…" Zoee started.

"Shut up Zoee." Drea said pointing at her.

_Drea was starting to piss me off with the way she was talking to Zoee_.

"Speaking of biting…" Alice started. "There is something I think needs to be said." She looked at Esme and Rosalie.

"Why don't we let everyone eat first?" Esme said going into the kitchen. Everyone got up to follow.

I sat down at the table between Drea and Zoee. Zoee tore into her food like a ravenous mountain lion.

_That made me think of Jacob. _

I laughed and wondered what the hell he was doing.

Drea brushed her hand over mine when she reached for her glass.

_I felt something weird go through me. _

I growled at her.

"Geez Adryen." Drea said.

"I'm sorry, reflex." I said looking at Leah.

_Something was off. _

_I felt different. _

I reached out and touched her hand and she just looked at me.

"You feel different." I said to her.

"Probably because I'm hot." She said shaking her hair, exposing her neck to me. I dropped her hand and got up. I heard Leah growl.

_Something is wrong. _

_I felt this weird sensation from deep inside me. _

_I started shaking. _

"Adryen what's wrong?" Zoee asked reaching for me.

I calmed down.

"I don't know." I said sitting back down. "I just feel weird."

"Maybe you've had too much to drink?" Drea said to me.

"Maybe." I said not looking at her.

"It is late." Leah said. "I should probably be getting home." She looked at me.

"I'll go with you."

_I needed to talk to someone_.

"Hurry back!" Zoee called as Leah and I headed for the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Out in the Woods**

**Jacob's POV **

_If I wasn't so fucking drunk I probably wouldn't be having so much fun!_

It was past Midnight and Seth had already passed out. Quil, Embry and I were so far gone, I'm not sure how we were still moving.

The leeches seemed to be coming down from their drunkenness, well they were before Embry disappeared into the woods with a whole bottle of vodka.

He returned ten minutes later with his hands behind his back, grinning from ear to ear.

"What'd you do?" Quil asked.

_I didn't want to know. _

_I especially didn't want to know when I heard the duck quack from behind him. _

He held his hands out to Edward.

"You look like you need a refill." He said handing him the duck, which barely moved.

"Oooh, not fair!" Jasper laughed. "Are there anymore Drunken Ducks?"

"There can be!" Embry said grabbing two bottles from the ground and tossing each one to Emmett and Jasper. "Good reflexes."

_Duh vampires. _

"Come on lets go catch us a duck." Emmett said gesturing to Jasper.

"I gotta see this." Quil said getting up to go with them.

"You coming Jake?" Embry asked me.

"Not sure if I can stand up right now." I said honestly.

Edward had turned away and quietly sucked down that vodka soaked duck like he was having withdrawals.

"Best way to have duck, wouldn't ya say?" I asked him as the others started walking away.

"Hey Edward." Emmett called to him. "Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to explain s_omething_ to _someone_." I didn't have to look to know he was pointing at me.

Edward just nodded at him and tossed the duck to the side before dropping down beside me.

_I was sure I didn't want to hear this. _

"What's he talking about?" I asked anyway.

"It's not something you really want to hear." He said picking up an empty bottle, then tossing it and picking up another and tossing it. "Geez it's a good thing you guys eat so much, so you can absorb the alcohol. A normal person would be dead after all this!" He said tossing yet another empty bottle. "Here ya go." He said handing me a half empty bottle.

_I really didn't feel like drinking anymore. _

_I wasn't feeling very well and I had this urge to see Lexi. _

"I can explain that." Edward said looking at me.

_Right mind reader. _

"All right, go for it."

"Just listen Jacob. Don't get all pissy, just listen."

_I could tell I wasn't going to like this. _

"If this is some ploy to make me back off, I'm not falling for it, I –"

"I know you love her, I get that." Edward said. "I don't like it, but I can accept it."

_What?_

"I can deal with it Jacob."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"I can deal with you loving her." He said looking off. "What I can't deal with is… you hurting her."

_What?_

"I would never ever hurt her!"

"Not intentionally." He said flatly. "No one would intentional hurt her." He said staring off.

_Fucking asshole_.

"I said the same thing about you and Bella." I yelled.

"And I've done everything I can to prevent myself from hurting Bella ."

_Hypocrite. _

"It's different, Jacob." He said. "I can stop myself." He paused and looked away again.

"And you think I can't?"

"It's instinctual." He said. "You were born for it."

_Excuse me?_

"It's you Jacob." He said. "The only creature with the power to kill her."

_That's impossible._

"It's the truth. I only wish I would have explained it before instead of starting all the bull shit with Emmett."

_I don't believe you. _

"I knew you wouldn't." Edward said. "But I'm asking you, no I'm begging you to just listen and you can make your own decision."

I just shook my head.

"I'm not asking you to leave her." I looked at him. "You are only dangerous during certain times.'

_What like duck season?_

He laughed.

"During a full moon, is when you will seek her." Edward said staring at me. "The wedding is being held on the night of a full moon. It's after midnight now, I'm certain that's why you have such an urge to be with her." He grinned. "Or it could be the alcohol."

I had to laugh.

"What makes you think it's me?" I finally asked.

"One day she explained to me why she liked you so much and she also added in how she felt the need to help Adryen. The things she said sounded like something I'd heard before." He cleared his throat. "I'm a little drink, I think."

I fell backwards laughing.

"Uh oh Edward's a little drink." I couldn't help it. "Speak little drink speak."

Edward laughed.

"This is serious." He said trying to compose himself.

"Go on." I said. "What did she say about me?"

"Don't ask me that, all I can remember is that she thinks you're big and hot." Edward said making a face.

I grinned like an idiot.

"I'm certain that has nothing to do with what I am trying to say." Edward said.

"Well spit it out already."

"Do you know who Patrick is?" Edward asked me.

_Lexi's creator. _

_Does this have to do with him being here?_

"No. We know he's out there, but this is not something he has anything to do with."

_Okay go on. _

"As I remember it, he said of this creature, that the Asrai will be attracted to it for its warmth. She wouldn't be able to explain her feelings for it." Edward seemed deep in thought. "That she will know when she meets it due to the heat of its touch." He stopped again.

"And on the night of a full moon, this creature will take her and leave a bite on the base of her neck and she will be no more." Emmett said as he and the others walked up behind us.

"What the hell?" Embry asked.

"Please tell me this is a joke." I asked. None of the Cullen's said a word.

_It's me. I could kill her. _

"Only during a full moon." Edward said reading my thoughts.

"I can't go to the wedding." I said out loud.

_Even if it's not true I can't risk it. _

"I gotta go." I said standing up.

"Jake?" Embry said.

"I gotta get out of here. You can stay or come with me."

_I knew they'd come with me. _

Quil kicked Seth.

"Man get up, its time to go."

"Jacob." Edward said. "Thank you for everything."

_I knew he didn't mean the party. _

_Does Bella know?_

Edward nodded.

"Tell her congratulations and that I send my love."

"I will."

_And tell Lexi I love her and I will see her as soon as it's safe._

He nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the house. **

**Drea's POV**

_If I was still fucking drunk, I'd be having more fun right now. _

Bella had passed out on the couch and we put Zoee to bed an hour ago. Adryen hadn't come back from taking Leah home, so it was just me and the Cullen ladies sitting around the living room.

"I wonder what Jacob is doing right now?" I asked out loud. Alice and Esme shared a look.

"About Jacob…" Alice said gracefully walking towards me. "Maybe it would be best if the two of you didn't see each other tomorrow."

_What the hell?_

"You need to explain why." Esme told her noticing my angry expression.

"Yeah that might keep me from saying why the fuck not?"

"It's him." Rosalie said.

_It's him… what?_

"He's the creature." Alice said softly. "The one that can kill you."

_What the fuck. _

I had to sit down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're attracted to him because of his warmth, you can't explain your feelings for him…"

I could hear Patrick speaking the words.

"No." I cried. "Please no."

_I needed him. _

"He loves me, he wouldn't hurt me. He's imprinted."

"Well maybe that makes a difference." Alice said trying to keep me calm. "But it would be a good idea not to go off alone with him tomorrow."

"Just for one day, Drea. Just in case." Esme pleaded.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

_I couldn't imagine Jacob hurting me. _

_It was too painful to think about. _

"I'm going to go lay down." I said turning and running up the stairs.

When I walked into the room, it was dark, I could hear Zoee snoring softly. My first instinct was to crawl into the bed that Jacob and I had shared just yesterday but I didn't want to be alone.

I crawled into Zoee's bed and lay behind her.

"Drea?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me." I said trying not to sound upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" I stuttered. "I had a bad dream."

_If only that's what it was. _

Zoee reached back and pulled my arm around her.

"You can snuggle with me if it helps."

I pressed my face into her hair and kept my hand over the blanket, so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Thanks Zoee."

"It's okay, I'm sure Jacob misses you too."

_It took everything I had not to cry. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning. **

**Bella and Edward's Wedding Day **

**Adryen's POV **

I stayed with Leah for an hour before I felt comfortable enough to come back to the Cullen house. I had no idea what was going on. From the moment Drea touched me, I felt rage. I wanted to hurt her. I couldn't figure out why.

Leah said she was having some of the same feelings. That Drea's scent was driving her crazy and all she wanted to do was reach out to her, and she kept imaging strangling her or worse.

It was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced. When I arrived back at the Cullen house, I found Drea and Zoee snuggled up in one of the twin beds. I was afraid to be in the room with Drea. I thought for sure those feelings would come back, but I was relieved when they did not.

I woke up around nine this morning. Drea and Zoee were already awake. I was surprised, I assumed Drea would have a hangover from hell and sleep all day. I didn't feel too good myself and I know damn well she drank more than me. She downed at least three mixed drinks while telling her story to Rose.

What a shock that was! If I were Rose, I sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to know all the details and if I were Drea, I would have denied the whole relationship to start with. But that's just me.

Drea, Zoee and all the Cullen's were sitting around the living room. Zoee was sitting on the couch, Carlisle and Esme beside her. She smiled and waved as I walked in.

"Hey Adryen, you feeling better today?" Drea asked.

She was barely a foot from me. Her scent hit me in an instant and I could feel those horrible thoughts coming back.

_They were taking over. _

_Attack her. _

_Kill her. _

Edward was on his feet instantly.

"Back off Adryen!" He screamed before I even thought about moving.

Drea's eyes widened in alarm.

"What's going on?" She asked. Edward stood in front of her protectively.

"I don't want to hurt her." I cried.

_I couldn't think straight. _

Edward looked at Alice whose eyes widened in horror.

"It's all of them." Edward spoke the words I felt Alice was thinking.

"What?" Zoee asked. Esme touched her arm as if to calm her.

"I know you don't want to hurt me Adryen." Drea said softly.

I narrowed my eyes at her and clenched my fists.

_I tried to make the thoughts go away. _

"I don't want to!" I said over and over.

"What is going on?" Zoee asked looking at Esme.

"Drea I need you to get out of the house." Edward said turning towards her.

"But-"

"I will explain it to her." Edward said sternly.

"Come on, sweetie." Rosalie said reaching for her hand and leading her towards the door.

"Uh…Rose?" Emmett asked clearly distraught. All the Cullen men shared the same bewildered expression as they watched Rosalie walk Drea out the door. "Wait…" He said going after her.

"I gotta see this." Jasper said following them out the door.

The moment she was out of my sight, the feelings subsided and I put my face in my hands.

"It's instinct, Adryen." Alice told me.

_What? _

"We know you can't control it, it's only going to get worse when the moon is out."

_The moon?_

_I didn't understand._

"Is this like the movies where the werewolves come out on a full moon?" Zoee asked, seriously.

_There was a full moon tonight. _

My mind started racing and I heard Drea's story of Patrick. I heard his words. The story was all jumbled up in my mind.

_Warmth. Attraction. Death. _

I felt my heart beating rapidly.

_The creature that could kill her. _

_I thought I might be sick. _

_I knew Edward was reading my thoughts. _

"Is it true?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid so."

"Jacob?"

_Oh God I could only imagine how he felt. _

"I explained it to him. He's keeping his distance."

"Why!?" Zoee demanded. "Is this why Drea has been so upset today?" Everyone looked at her. "Tell me damn it!" She was getting extremely upset.

"Calm down Zoee." I told her. "Think about the baby, please don't hurt yourself." I said trying to smile. "Tell her." I said looked at Edward

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the Cullen House**

**Drea's POV **

"It's going to be fine, Drea." Rosalie told me as we leaned up against the car.

Jasper and Emmett stood in front of us each sharing the same dumbfounded expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper whispered to Emmett.

"I think perhaps we are still drunk." Emmett whispered back.

I looked at Rosalie and she too was listening to them smiling.

"Right this is a hallucination." Jasper said looking up at us.

"Or a nightmare." Emmett added before noticing us staring.

"You're not hallucinating honey." Rosalie said reaching out and touching his face tenderly.

"She's right…honey." I said grinning. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Dude you are so fucked." Jasper said laughing.

_Emmett looked terrified_.

"Everything is fine." I said. "We had a long talk." I said smiling at Rose. She leaned over and put her arm around me.

_I think just to terrify him more. _

"We're like best friends now, right Drea?"

"Sucks to be you right now." Jasper told him.

"That's right." I said trying sound intimidating. "We even sang together."

_Probably shouldn't have said that. _

"Dude, did she just say sang?" Jasper whispered to Emmett and he nodded. "I would like to take back the sucking comment and replace it with I am so fucking jealous!" Rosalie looked at me and then punched Jasper's shoulder as hard as she could.

"Fucking idiot." I said laughing.

"Speaking of fucking idiots…." Rosalie said grinning. "Remember our deal?" She asked nudging my arm.

_I knew exactly what she was thinking. _

"I sure do." I said looking at Emmett.

"What deal?" He asked looking nervous.

"You want to tell him or should I?" Rosalie asked me.

_I knew what she was doing, but I wasn't sure exactly what she'd say. _

"I think you should" I said keeping my eyes locked on Emmett.

_He looked really scared. _

"Well we discussed it and Drea thinks that I would feel a lot better about this whole ordeal if I…" She grinned at me.

_She was testing him now. _

"If you what?" Emmett asked through clenched teeth. She looked at me.

_I knew she wanted me to say something. _

"Well what we did…" I was grasping for words. "…wasn't at all fair to Rose, wouldn't you say?" Emmett eyed me, I could tell he was getting furious.

"It really wasn't very nice." Rosalie said looking sad.

_She was playing him hard. _

"But it's okay." She said smiling at me. "Soon we will be even." Emmett looked at me and then back at Rosalie. Jasper was speechless for the first time in his life.

"What do you mean?" Emmett finally asked.

"The most reasonable thing for me to do is…" She took a deep breath.

_I could tell this was very difficult for her to say. _

_Even more difficult for me to hear. _

"Sleep with Jacob." She didn't even flinch.

_I however was having a hard time keeping myself composed. _

The look on Emmett's face was priceless.

Jasper's expression matched it perfectly.

"You can't be serious." Emmett stammered.

"At least I have permission."

_That was a low blow. _

"It's only fair." I tried not to laugh.

"Absolutely not!" Emmett yelled.

_He was extremely angry. _

_I figured she'd back down and tell him she was only kidding. _

_I was wrong. _

"And why the hell not?" She asked gesturing towards me. "It's okay for you to go out screw a fairy but I can't get my freak on with fido?"

_That's all she wrote. _

She looked at me and laughed softly before breaking out into a fit of laughter. I fell in right along with her. I couldn't have kept it up much longer.

"Beautifully done." I told her, with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said bowing.

Emmett stood there motionless, his mouth hanging open.

"That was fucking brilliant." Jasper said clapping. "You really had me going, I have to admit." Emmett had yet to say a word.

"Oh honey, you know I would never do that!" Rosalie said putting her arms around Emmett. He smiled and held her. "Unless of course he seduced me." She said looking up at him.

"And that's completely understandable." I said smiling. "Right Emmett?" He shook his head.

"I think I liked it better when you two hated each other." He said.

"Well that's in the past." I said laughing.

"Oooh…." Rosalie said. "We should double date." Emmett looked sick.

"That's a great idea!" I said excitedly. Then we both laughed.

"I would like to take back what I said earlier." Jasper said looking at Emmett. "It really does suck to be you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back inside the house…. **

**Zoee's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Only one creature in this entire world had the power to kill Drea and it just happened to be the one creature she was madly in love with. How's that for irony?

I felt so bad for her and Jacob. This was supposed to be a day of celebration. The Wedding of their best friends, the two people that brought them together and now he can't be here. Oh no, I bet Bella will be so upset to hear that! Alice said it took a lot of convincing to get Edward to agree to Jacob being involved.

I smiled at Adryen who was now being banished to the bedroom until this full moon issue was resolved. Oh how I hated this. My two best friends can't be in the same room together. How the hell was I going to get my fat ass back and forth all day?

"Is she okay?" Drea asked when Edward called her back inside.

"She understands she's dangerous to you. She's gone upstairs. I don't want you anywhere near her until this is all over." Edward told her.

"What about Jacob?" Drea asked. "He's in the wedding."

"Not anymore." Edward told her.

"What? That's not fair! I should be the one who has to leave, it's not fair to Bella!"

"She'll understand."

"What? You haven't told her?"

"She knows about the problem, but Jacob just made the decision last night, I haven't had the chance to tell her."

"Don't tell her. Tell Jacob to come here. I'll find somewhere else to go."

"Absolutely not, this is the safest place for you."

"Safe?" Drea asked shaking her head. "Zoee is being abused by her unborn vampire child! Adryen can't be in the same room with me or she will slash me into tiny pieces! Patrick's on his way with the intention to knock me up, no doubt! There's a pack of werewolves not more than thirty minutes from here who all want to bite my head off, and of coarse, let's not forget the soon to be guest appearance by the infamous Leroy Brown, the baddest fucking vampire in the whole damn town, who I'm sure has some shit to say to me!"

_It was really funny how she threw all that together. _

I had to laugh.

"At least you don't have to worry about me now." Rosalie said trying to get her to smile. Drea laughed softly.

"Yeah…about that?" Edward asked confused.

"They sang together!" I said excitedly. Jasper was about to say something but he was sadly shushed.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie and Drea said pointing at him. Emmett laughed.

"Oh Edward!" I said throwing my hands up.

_Rose asked Drea what really happened with Emmett and Drea told this long ass story and then Rose forgave her and they laughed and sang songs the rest of the night. _

Edward smiled.

"I can always count on you Zoee."

"Sometimes it's nice that he can read my thoughts, so I don't have to talk so much." I said to Drea.

"Yeah it is nice when you don't talk so much." Drea said smiling at me.

_I wouldn't have to talk so much, if you'd keep your hands to yourself. _

Edward laughed.

"Edward, you missed the best thing earlier…" Jasper said. That's all he said.

_Must be too much to say. _

Edward's eyes widened and he looked at Rosalie.

"Oooh tell me!!!" I screamed. "I can't stand not to know things."

_It was true. _

"I must admit I'm curious." Alice said looking at Jasper. He laughed.

"Basically Rose told Emmett that she was going to make things fair, by sleeping with Jacob and apparently Drea was in on the whole thing and it was just the most awesome performance I've ever seen." Jasper explained.

_Oh I bet that was funny!_

"It would have gone on longer, but Rose said something about getting her freak on with Fido and I lost it." Drea said laughing.

_I would have too!_

"That reminds me of Bella thinking Zoee was looking for Jacob last night." Alice said laughing.

"But I was actually looking for my cup!" I said laughing.

"She kept saying here cuppy cuppy, come on boy…" Alice laughed. The guys just looked at her. "Guess you had to be there."

"Did Bella have fun?" Edward asked.

"Once things got fuzzy." Drea said laughing.

"Oh you got my Bride drunk?"

"We thought if she was drunk, we could talk her out of it" Drea said smirking.

"High five from across the room." Alice said throwing her hand up.

"Oooh me too!" I said giving my best fake high five ever. Everyone laughed. "Didn't work though." I said. "But she did share something…"

"Some things are meant to be kept private, Zoee!" Drea said staring at me. "Don't you want a lollipop?"

_Oooooh lollipop!!! _

_Sorry Edward I forgot what I was thinking. _

He laughed.

"Here's your lollipop Zoee." Esme said as she and Carlisle came into the room.

_I wondered where they had gone. _

"Thank you!" I said taking it excitedly.

M_ade me feel like singing. _

I found myself humming that familiar song.

_It made me think of Jacob _

_And then I was sad. _

"Zoee." Drea said looking at me.

_I think it made her sad too. _

Everyone was silent.

_I hated silence. _

_Silence made me think. _

_And thinking got me into trouble. _

_Though I had no more secrets. _

_Well except that my real name wasn't Zoee. . _

I looked at Edward

_You will never break me!!_

"You amuse me to no end, Zoee." He said laughing.

"I try." I said popping my lollipop in my mouth. "Wu weally weed wu cwall belwa." I told him.

_You really need to call Bella. _

"Right, okay." He said standing up.

"I guess it is a good thing we have a mind reader in the family.' Esme said laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**The Creature attacks…. R&R **

**If you're bored, Follow me on Twitter----** **/PunkPook**

**La Push**

**Jacob's POV **

_I was literally losing my mind. _

_I had to stop myself from going to Forks three times since I woke up. _

_I've only been up for two hours now. _

_I was on edge. I couldn't think. I couldn't eat. _

_Yeah__** I**__ couldn't eat. _

"Are you okay?" Billy asked me. I swung around almost knocked his chair over.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just…"

"Nervous about the wedding?" He asked.

_I actually forgot about the wedding. _

"I'm not going." I told him.

"Why? What happened?" Billy asked concerned.

"It's a long story, one that I do not want to get into right now."

"Does it involve a mountain lion and all the alcohol in my cabinet?"

_Maybe indirectly. _

"Which will be coming out of your allowance."

_What a wonderful day this is. _

"I know this is about Lexi." Billy said softly.

_And how would he know that? _

"Sam explained it to me."

_How did Sam know?_

"Apparently Embry and Quil are worried about you."

_I felt like I was talking to Edward. _

"Are you feeling all right?"

_No I'm not. _

"It's driving me crazy." I said sitting down at the kitchen table. "She's all I can think about. I just want to see her."

"You know you can't see her, you could…" He tried to put it delicately. "You could hurt her."

"That hasn't even crossed my mind! I haven't thought anything about hurting her."

_It was true. _

_I thought about her hair and her scent and her eyes and her voice and…_

_I wondered then if Edward would object to me calling her. _

_Just to talk to her. _

The phone rang before I could decide what to do.

Billy answered, it was closest to him.

"Hello?" He said then looked at me. "Well hello dear."

_I felt giddy. _

"Yeah, he's here." Billy said handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

_It was only Bella. _

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" She almost screamed.

"I'm fine." I said softly.

"I just got off the phone with Edward, he told me…"

_I heard Charlie say something about calling. _

"Why didn't you call and tell me?!" Bella screamed.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were sick, that you had food poisoning!"

_Food poisoning?_

_Her mother was there. _

_Rene. _

_I heard her say something inaudible even to me. _

"I can do what I want!" She screamed.

"It's not necessary, Bella." Rene said loudly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward and I discussed it." Bella said. "We've postponed the wedding."

"WHAT!?!??!" I screamed. "You can't do that!"

"It's my wedding and I can do whatever I want!"

"Bella you can't be serious!" I asked her.

"Just until you're better." She said softly.

"But what about your guests? The Cullen's have invited people from miles around!"

"Esme and Carlisle are taking care of that, as we speak."

"Bella!"

_I couldn't believe she was doing this. _

"Some guests will arrive regardless."

_She was speaking about Patrick, I knew this. _

"Besides, Edward's not feeling well either…" Bella said. "It would be best for all of us, if we just wait for this whole thing to blow over."

_I heard Charlie say something about me poisoning Edward during the bachelor party. _

"It's true." I said laughing.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed.

"Guess he didn't tell you that part." I said trying not to laugh.

_I heard Rene's voice in the background._

"I can't believe you would cancel your wedding over this! He is probably just faking the whole thing, just to keep you from marrying Edward!"

_Like Bella would fall for that!_

"I said postpone, not cancel!" Bella yelled at her. "And Jacob wouldn't do that!"

"Well this isn't the first time, he's come between you and Edward." Rene said. "So Charlie has told me."

_I couldn't see Bella's face, but I knew she was giving him the death stare. _

"Well from what I've heard… Jake has moved on." I head Charlie say.

_They continued talking like I wasn't even there. _

"Oh, so he's harassing some other innocent girl?" Rene asked.

"First of all, Lexi is far from innocent and she actually likes being harassed." Bella said.

"Thanks for the great defense Bella." I said laughing.

"Oh Jacob, you know what I meant!" She said embarrassed. "How are you feeling?"

I laughed.

"You've already asked me that."

"Well I'm, asking again. Really, how are you feeling?"

"Well if you are asking if I feel the need to hurt her…." I said softly. "Then the answer is no."

"Well that's good." Bella said. "I hope you will feel better soon."

_I heard a knock at the door. _

_Billy called for them to come in. _

_Then I heard my name called. _

"I have to go." I told Bella.

_Then I thought about something._

"If you talk to Edward, could you…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"What?" Bella asked as Embry came into the kitchen.

"Just see if it would be okay if she called me." I said softly though I knew everyone could hear me. "I just want to talk to her."

"Of course." Bella said. "You don't want any visitors right now." She said.

I _knew she was doing that for Charlie's benefit._

"Maybe later" I told her. "I'll call you."

"I love you Jacob." She said.

"You too." I said clicking the phone off and turning to Embry.

"Sam wants to talk to you." He said.

"I don't want to talk right now."

"It's about Lexi."

"Did something happen to her?"

"No she's fine, it's-"

"Then don't worry me about it." I said walking out of the room.

"Patrick's in Forks." Embry said following me. "He keeps circling the Cullen's."

I swung around to face him.

"I don't want any of you near there!" I screamed.

"That's what Sam needs to talk to you about, Jake. Come on." Embry said attempting to pull me outside.

_I really didn't want to go but if it involved Lexi, I had no choice. _

We met Sam and the others at Emily's. They all looked up when we walked in.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?"

_I was tired of everyone asking me that. _

"I don't want anyone near the Cullen's." I tried not to yell. "It's too risky for any of us to be near her."

"I don't think this issue pertains to all of us, Jacob." Sam said.

_What?_

"We were close by, we caught her scent, and none of us had one thought of her."

"We have no desire to go to her." Quil added. "Nor a desire to kill Patrick, though we'd enjoy that part."

"Can't you smell the Man Fairy?" Embry asked me. "He's been back here recently."

I caught of whiff of him.

_It had no effect on me. _

"I think this is just about you and Lexi." Sam said. "Because the two of you…" He paused. "Share a bond." Embry and Quil smirked.

"I have no feelings of hurting her." I told them. "I just want to be near her."

"That's the first part, I'm sure. You get to her and then…" Sam didn't finish.

_He didn't have too. _

_It was only me._

_**I**__ was the one who could kill her._

"It seems the Man fairy is testing the boundary around the Cullen's, like he's about to make a move."

"He can't get to her!" I screamed.

"What does he want with her?" Seth asked. Sam looked at me.

_I really didn't want to say it out loud. _

"She's his mate." I clenched my fists. "He wants to breed."

Everyone but Sam looked at me wide eyed.

"What the fuck?!" Embry screamed. "It is apparent we will have to kill the Man fairy."

"If it were all of us, wouldn't you think that The Cullen's would have sent Adryen away?" Sam asked me.

_I hadn't thought of that. _

"I don't feel like we are a threat." Sam told me. "We only want to protect her."

_**I **__only want to protect her. _

"What if you're wrong and it's not just me?" I asked.

"It's your decision Jacob. If you think it's too risky, we'll stay away."

I _can't be near her that was obvious. _

_But I didn't want Patrick near her either. _

"Stay clear of the house." I told him. "If anyone has any thoughts, any thoughts at all about Lexi, I want them out of there!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Cullen House **

**Drea's POV **

Bella had just arrived, she looked distraught. I hated that all this drama was happening on the most important day of her life and now because of me, her best friend wasn't going to be here. I couldn't resist the urge to hug her when she walked in.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said stepping back.

"It's not your fault." Bella said smiling at me.

"I would rather leave then make Jacob stay away, he deserves to be in your wedding."

"Actually…" She looked at Edward who made a face. "We've postponed the wedding."

"What!?!?!" I looked at Edward.

"Drea…" Edward started.

"How could you do that Edward? It's your wedding day, you can't just postpone it because of me!"

"It was my idea." Bella said. "We discussed it and we want both you and Jacob here."

"But-"

"It's already been done, Drea." Edward said not looking at me.

"He's out there." Emmett said as he and Jasper walked through the front door.

"Who?" I asked.

Edward looked at me.

"Patrick."

_Great. _

"How close?" Edward asked.

"He's been near the house." Emmett said.

Edward looked at Jasper like he had thought something, Edward was not happy with.

"The wolves?" He asked.

"What about the wolves?" Alice asked.

"They're tracking Patrick."

_Was it Jacob?_

"I thought that they…" Alice didn't finish.

"Poor Adryen." Zoee said coming down the stairs.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

"She's okay as long as she doesn't see you or smell you." Zoee said flatly. "She says it feels fine to hear your voice, but anything else really bothers her."

_I felt awful that they had Adryen stuck up stairs. _

"Speaking of hearing your voice…" Bella said looking from me to Edward. "Jacob wanted me to ask if it would be okay if he called here."

_My heart skipped a beat, I knew it. _

"Absolutely not, we can't risk it." Edward told her.

"But if Adryen can hear her voice from upstairs, why wouldn't it be safe for Jacob to talk to her on the phone?" Bella challenged.

"I want to talk to him!" I screamed at Edward.

_It was better than nothing, I felt like I was going insane not seeing him. _

"Drea, I don't think it's a good idea." Edward started saying. "I don't want him to know what Adryen is going through…"

"I won't tell him." I said to Edward. "I just want to talk to him, just to tell him…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

_Things were really starting to get weird. _

_I still couldn't admit how I felt about him. _

_Though I had admitted it to him, only once. _

"Wouldn't it be better for them to talk?" Zoee asked. "Adryen says hearing Drea's voice calms her down. Maybe if Jacob could talk to her, he will be less likely to break. I mean we don't know what he's going through, or how hard it is for him to stay where he is."

"That does make sense Edward." Alice said.

_I would do anything just to hear his voice. _

"She's in love with him." Zoee said.

_I never said that!_

"Why would you think that?" I asked Zoee. "I've never said anything that would make you believe that."

"Anyone who thinks Drea is in love with Jacob, raise your hand." Zoee asked. Everyone in the room raised their hand. Zoee grabbed my arm and pushed my hand up.

"Stop it." I said, half laughing.

_I didn't want to admit it. _

_But it was certainly true. _

Just then the phone rang.

I grabbed the phone, since it was closest to me.

"Cullen Residence."

Silence.

"Hello?"

I heard someone sigh.

"Lexi."

_It was him. _

_I almost couldn't breath. _

"Jacob."

Everyone looked at me.

More silence. Neither of us could think of anything to say.

"Jacob-"

"Lexi-"

We both tried to talk at once.

I heard him laugh softly.

"I miss you so much." He said softly.

_Oh I miss you too!_

"I can't wait to see you." He said.

_Tomorrow will not come soon enough. _

"Oh Jacob." I could barely speak. "I want to see you so bad."

He was silent.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _

"I actually called to speak with Edward." He said softly.

"Of course." I said turning towards Edward.

"I love you, Lexi." He said.

_I knew that. _

It hurt so much that I couldn't be with him.

"Here's Edward." I said softly.

"Lexi…"

"I love you too Jacob." I said breathlessly and handed the phone to Edward.

I tried very hard not to cry.

My heart ached for him.

"Jacob?" Edward said into the phone, his eyes on me. I could tell by Edward's expression, Jacob had said something that he didn't agree with.

"Yes, we've picked up on that." He listened more. "Why are they out there?"

_I was sure he was speaking of the pack. _

"And you don't believe that?" He listened. "You just want us to be cautious." He continued. "All right, we'll keep our eyes on them." With that he clicked the phone off.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Pack is patrolling the border, watching Patrick." Edward said. "Sam seems to think that only Jacob is dangerous to you, due to the fact that none of the others are having difficulty being out there. Jacob was just letting me know, in case… something happened."

"You can't touch the pack!" I defended.

"We won't, unless it's necessary. Jacob says to do what's necessary in order to protect you."

_I couldn't believe he'd risk his own pack, his own friends… for me. _

_It hurt more than I could even express. _

"What about Adryen?" Alice asked. "Maybe you should have told him…"

"He doesn't need anymore stress." Edward said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on that night…**

**Adryen's POV **

_The moon was full. _

I could see it from the window.

_This whole thing would be over soon. _

I could hear the conversation being held below me.

Patrick was there, Emmett had said. He wanted to see Drea. Edward forbid him to enter the house. I heard Drea say something about him not leaving until he had spoken to her. I heard the front door shut quietly, and assumed she had gone outside.

I could feel the wolves close by. It terrified me that Jacob would allow them so close to her. I felt powerless when I saw her or caught her scent outside the bedroom door. Perhaps her being in the confines of the house is what kept them at ease. What would happen with her outside, where her scent would carry?

It worried me far beyond reason. With her away from me, I was able to concentrate on her safety and I felt she wasn't safe with Patrick, much less in the middle of a pack of werewolves.

I wanted to call Jacob, to find out if he knew what was going on. Maybe he sent them here to protect her from Patrick? Or maybe they came on their own… to…

_No! _

I picked up the cordless phone that Zoee had brought me earlier. She was getting tired of walking up and the stairs and decided it would be a great idea for her to just pick up the phone in the kitchen to chat with me. Only Zoee would think of that.

I absentmindedly dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Hey Billy." I said softly.

"Hey Adryen. Is everything okay?"

_I didn't know what all he knew._

"Everything's fine, I was just calling to see how Jacob…I mean if he was there?"

"Hold on a minute." He said. I heard him call for Jacob.

"Who is it?" I heard Jacob ask.

"It's your sister."

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked. He sounded tired.

"Everything's fine as far as I can tell." I told him. "Patrick is outside."

"What!?!?" He practically yelled.

"It's okay, Drea agreed to speak with him."

He sounded even more upset to hear that.

"What is he saying to her?"

"I'm not sure, I can't hear them. I'm locked upstairs."

_I just realized he may not have known that. _

"What do you mean locked upstairs?"

"To protect Drea." I explained.

"I don't understand, why would she need to be protected from you? Sam says it's only me who is dangerous to her."

_That must be why he allowed them to be near. _

"I've had horrible thoughts Jacob." I told him.

"Adryen!" Jacob yelled. "Why hasn't anyone told me this?"

"Maybe they didn't want to worry you. It's okay, they are taking proper precaution and it will be over soon."

"Why would it just be me and you?" Jacob said more to himself than to me. "Sam assured me that he and the pack were of no danger to her."

"I don't know." That was all I could say.

"He believes it's only me, due to my bond with her. Maybe you are bonded to her as well." He started talking rapidly. "Maybe it's her touch. We're the only ones who've touched her."

_All of a sudden I remembered Leah's words. _

_All I wanted to do was touch her. I kept imaging strangling her. _

But Leah hadn't touched her.

_It hit me all at once. _

_I saw Leah lose her balance and Drea reach out for her. I heard Leah's words, "Your hands are so cold."_

"Leah touched her." I said to him. "Last night, Drea grabbed her hand because she had lost her balance. Leah had the same thoughts as I did!"

"What the fuck, Adryen!" Jacob yelled.

"It's okay, you haven't come here, why would she-"

"She's with the others!" He exclaimed.

Then the line went dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

I raced outside with out a word to Billy.

_I knew the wolves were here in La Push. I could sense them. _

_I found them at Emily's. _

"What's wrong Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Patrick is there." I said looking around for Leah.

"Yes we know, Lexi has volunteered to speak with him. The big Cullen brother said they would make sure he didn't cross the line."

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"She's gone to see Adryen." Seth told me.

_The moon was already full. _

_If what Adryen said was true, Leah was going to Lexi._

"It's not Adryen she wants to see."

_I couldn't think straight. _

"What are you talking about?"

_I barely heard Embry's words. _

"She wants Lexi."

_I knew I shouldn't go. _

_But my heart out voted my brain. _

"She's going to kill her!" I screamed as I turned to run.

_I heard the packs confused questions. _

The moment I hit the shadow of the trees, I phased, fortunately I had thought quick enough to pull my shorts off beforehand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drea's POV **

I couldn't believe Patrick had come here to negotiate his breeding rights. His words exactly.

He looked exactly the same, I wasn't sure why I expected any different. He was like me, an Asrai, he would never age.

His eyes sparkled as he eyed me. His red hair glistened in the moonlight.

_The moon. _

It wouldn't be long now before the sun rose and I would see Jacob again. This horrid night was almost over.

"Alexandrea." Patrick said. I looked at him. "My memory of your beauty is nothing compared to the reality of you standing before me."

_Oh please. _

"I've missed you, more than you will ever know."

"Aww too bad I can't say the same for you, Patrick." I said crossing my arms.

I knew Edward and the others were watching me from inside the house. Listening to make sure Patrick stayed in line.

"Alexandrea, I need you." Patrick said to me. "I've tried to find someone else, I hoped that I would be able to make another, but it's not possible. You are the only one who can give me what I want. What I need."

"It's not going to happen, Patrick." I told him. "I told you that decades ago." He looked so sad.

"I hoped you would have changed your mind by now."

_What did I ever see in this guy anyway?_

"I haven't changed my mind." I told him.

"There is no one else in this world that could be as perfect for you as I am. You are my mate."

_I thought of Jacob. _

"I am no longer _your_ mate."

"You will be my mate forever." He said smirking.

"I've met someone."

_That's the only way I could explain it. _

"It won't last." Patrick said to me. "He only wants you because you are of the Asrai race. If you were mortal, he wouldn't look twice at you."

_Fucking bastard. _

"Jacob loves me!" I screamed at him. "And I love him!"

_Then I regretted it. _

"You can't fall in love with one man. It's not in your nature."

_It's not true._

"Whatever Patrick. You're just pissed off because I won't give you a child."

"I have eternity to wait." He said to me.

Just then I heard yelling from the house.

_It was Adryen. _

"You have to let me go!" I heard her scream as she opened the front door and Emmett stepped in front of her. "She's going to kill her!"

_As the words left her mouth, I heard movement behind me. I heard Patrick gasp as something grabbed me. _

_I felt sharp fingernails grab at my face from behind me. Then I felt teeth sink into my neck and claws scratch across my chest. _

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I heard someone scream from a distance.

_I fell to the ground. _

_Leah stood over me._

_Her eyes were wide._

_She was gone in an instant. . _

_I heard running. _

"Drea!" Edward screamed. "How could you let this happen?" He must have turned on Patrick.

"Lexi!"

_Jacob was there. _

"Emmett, get him!" Edward yelled. "Adryen stay back!"

Everything was getting fuzzy. I felt pain run through my body. For the first time in my life I felt the warmth of blood flowing from me. It was a full moon. Leah had attacked me.

_I was dying. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much to Teddy and Kelly for my reviews!!! Heres what you've been waiting for! What happens to Lexi? Introduction of new characters.... **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates.... /PunkPook**

**Jacob's POV **

_I was too late. _

I emerged from the forest in my human form just in time to see Leah strike. Lexi fell to the ground before I could make a move. Leah was gone and Emmett was on me within seconds. I didn't fight him. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to fall to the ground beside her. Emmett was the only thing keeping me standing.

_Lexi _

She lay there, barely moving.

Edward knelt over her.

"Drea…" He said taking her face in his hands.

"Edward." She whispered softly.

_She was still alive! _

I saw Adryen on the porch, Jasper kept her restrained. She made no move to break free. Zoee stood motionless, with Esme and Alice's arms around her.

_The pack was around me. I could feel them. _

"Leah." I said.

"Seth is looking for her." I heard Sam's words.

"Is there anything we can do?" Edward asked Patrick.

"She'll be fine." Patrick said. "She's indestructible."

"Except by one." Edward said standing and glaring at him. "Tell me I'm wrong." Edward said to him. "The creature who can take her life…"

"A werewolf." Patrick said flatly. "They are extinct."

"Tell that to the big guys standing behind me." Emmett said nodding towards the pack.

"The girl, she wasn't…" Patrick started.

"She's one of them!" Edward said pushing Patrick. "Drea's going to die because you stood by and did nothing!"

"I had no idea!" Patrick said in shock.

"You let this happen!" I screamed at him and tried to break free from Emmett's grasp.

"She can be saved." Patrick said.

_There was hope. _

"Tell me!" I screamed. "What are you waiting for? Save her!"

"She can only be saved by her mate."

"Then do it!" I told him.

"Why would I do that?" Patrick asked. "She's already denied my request." He said glaring. "Perhaps her death will allow me to move on."

"If you can save her, I suggest you do it." Emmett said before I could say anything.

"And why should I?"

"You are surrounded by werewolves." Edward told him. "Who are here to protect her."

"And I could very well let this one go." Emmett said tightening his grip on me.

"And if I get free, I will tear you to shreds!" I declared.

"Why would you care?"

"I would do anything for her! She is my life! I love her. " I growled.

"You're Jacob?" He asked wide eyed.

_No one said a word. _

"You're in love with a werewolf?" Patrick asked and chuckled. "Only you." He said kneeling beside Lexi.

She mumbled something.

"You better get moving Patrick." Emmett said loosening his grip on me.

"Only on one condition." He said standing.

"Anything." I told him.

_I knew what he wanted and I didn't care. _

_Lexi baring his child would hurt less than losing her. _

"I want a child."

"She's not going to agree-"Edward started.

"Anything." I stuttered.

"She's really worked her magic on you, hasn't she?" Patrick asked me.

_I tried to get to him, but Emmett pulled me back. _

_I stopped fighting. _

_I knew it was best that I stayed where I was. _

"Please. Save her." I managed to say. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

Lexi turned her head. Her shirt was covered in blood.

"Only if-"

"Do it!" I screamed. "Anything you want, just save her before it's too late!"

"A child." Patrick demanded.

"She'll do it." I said speaking for her. She moved her head again.

_I knew that if she managed to get through this, she would hate me, but I didn't care. I just wanted her alive. _

Patrick knelt down beside her.

"Alexandrea." He said. She groaned. "Your wolf boy has promised me a child." He said almost whispering to her. She tried to move her head.

"No." She managed to say. Patrick shot a look at me.

"Lexi, please!" I begged her. "He's the only one who can save you, please!"

Patrick reached for her hand.

"Squeeze my hand if you agree." He said. She didn't move.

"Lexi, please, I love you, I can't stand to lose you, please!"

_I couldn't take this!_

I saw her squeeze his hand.

He pulled his hand away and traced her face.

_I wanted to kill him. _

"My Alexandrea." He said soothingly as he ran his fingers over her face and neck. He ripped her shirt open, Emmett's arms tightened around me.

He pressed his hands against the wounds on her chest.

He looked confused after a few seconds.

"I don't understand." He said moving his hands over her body. "Her wounds should disappear."

_He couldn't save her._

_She was dying._

_I'm going to lose her. _

"No!" I said not believing. "Try something else!"

"Maybe you're not her mate…" I heard Zoee call from the porch.

Everyone looked at her.

"Anymore." She said looking at me.

"No, she's just too far gone." Patrick said.

"Only her mate can save her!" Zoee screamed.

"I am her mate!"

"Not anymore!" Zoee said glaring at him. "That changed when _he_ imprinted." She said looking at me. Everyone looked at her again. "Weirder things have happened." She said gesturing towards her stomach.

_I couldn't believe Zoee could make me laugh at a time like this. _

"Imprinted?" Patrick said slowly.

"Anything's possible." Edward said. "Emmett let him go."

"Absolutely not!" Patrick screamed.

Emmett backed away from me.

"His touch will kill her!" Patrick continued.

_What if he was right?_

_I had no desire to hurt her. _

I looked at Edward before approaching Lexi.

"We will lose her either way." Edward said looking at me. "It's worth a try."

"What do I do?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

"It can't be you!" Patrick said.

"Tell him what he needs to do." Embry said showing his teeth. The whole pack growled in unison.

"Touch her wounds." Patrick said stepping back. "It's not possible. His touch will burn her."

I put my hands on her face.

"Lexi." I whispered. She didn't move.

I ran my fingers over her neck where the scratches began. The moment I touched her, her wounds began to disappear. I traced the marks down her neck and pressed my hands against her chest.

I heard Patrick gasp as the blood began to dissipate and the wounds healed instantly.

"She is meant for me!" Patrick yelled angrily. "I will fight for her!" I growled in response. I heard the pack back me up.

"Uh I'd rethink that if I were you." Jasper said from the porch. Adryen bared her teeth and stepped off the porch with Bella close behind her.

Patrick looked up as the sun began to rise in the early morning sky.

"They can't harm me anymore." He said smirking. "She belongs to me and I will have what is mine." He said stepping closer to her. "She is the only one I have ever loved."

I stood up and started for him.

"That's not what you said last night." I heard a female's voice ask from a distance.

Everyone looked around.

Patrick's eyes widened as a scarcely dressed woman with long dark hair stepped out of the trees. She smiled brightly at him.

"You tell me you love me and the moment we're out the bed you disappear." She said walking between me and him.

_I had no idea what was going on. _

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through?"

Patrick made no move to speak.

"My hands freeze anything I touch and everyone man I come close to practically melts in my presence." She eyed me and smiled.

_She was one of them. _

_I could smell her. _

"You have transformed?" Patrick asked her. "I've made another?"

"What the hell are you babbling about, Patrick?" The unknown woman asked.

"You're my mate!" He exclaimed taking her hands. She pushed him away.

"Oh am I?" She said narrowing her eyes at Lexi's lifeless body. "Then who is that?"

Lexi moved her head, her eyes were still closed. I dropped to my knees.

"Lexi can you hear me?" I asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Jacob." She said softly. Edward was on his knees beside her.

"Drea." He whispered as we pulled her into a sitting position.

"It's so hot." She said and I pulled away from her. "And cold." She said pushing Edward's hand away. She was a little disorientated. I caught her before she fell backwards.

"Lexi!" I said putting my arm around her. She dropped her head to my shoulder.

"She's no longer my mate, apparently." Patrick said to the woman. "She's found another." He glared at me. The woman circled us, looking from me to Edward, eyeing us both.

"Well maybe I want another as well." She laughed. "Or maybe two."

Edward was on his feet instantly and Bella practically ran to him.

Emmett made the mistake stepping back and the sunlight bounced off of him.

_I learned what Bella meant when she said Edward sparkled. _

"No I want that one." She said walking towards him.

_He's like a fairy magnet or something. _

"You better back it up, Bitch." I heard Rosalie call from the porch. "What is it with you fairies?" She asked appearing at Emmett's side.

The woman just stared at her.

"Am I going to have to lock you up?" She asked shoving Emmett.

"Ooh that sounds fun!" The woman exclaimed. "Can I help?"

_It sounded like Rosalie may rid of us this annoyance real soon. _

"Oh _hell_ no." Rosalie said pushing her. "You need to take your fairy ass and get the fuck up out of here."

_She was getting gangsta on her ass. _

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asked.

_The question we all wanted to know. _

"She the ho fairy." Embry said laughing.

"That does have a nice ring to it." The woman said.

"That position is currently filled." Rosalie said glaring at her.

_I wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that. _

"You're welcome to put in an application." Lexi said not raising her head.

_Oh I got it. _

"I want to see Drea!" I heard Zoee yell from behind me. The strange woman gasped when Zoee wobbled to us. "Drea, It's me…"

"Sunshine?" The woman asked. Zoee looked at her like she was crazy.

_Sunshine?_

I heard the others murmur the same thing I thought.

"Who are you?" Zoee asked.

"Sunshine, it's me!" She said gesturing towards herself. "Your sister!"

"You have a sister?" Lexi asked probably inaudible to Zoee.

_Could it get any weirder than this?_

"Midnight?" Zoee asked her eyes wide.

_Yes yes it could. _

"Zoee?" Adryen asked approaching her.

"Why are you going by your middle name Sunshine?" Said the one whose name was apparently Midnight. "I almost didn't recognize you." She said gesturing towards Zoee's stomach. "You've defiantly been eating."

"I'm pregnant!" Zoee said outraged.

"Bummer." Midnight said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So the Man Fairy's new mate is your sister?" Embry asked laughing. "Didn't see that one coming."

"I am not his mate!" Midnight screamed.

"You go girl." Lexi said softly. I laughed.

"It's your destiny." Patrick told her. "I created you!"

"Well you created her and she's chosen another." Midnight said pointing at Lexi. "I want to keep my options open." She looked at Emmett and Rosalie growled.

"Point taken." Midnight said backing off. Then she set her eyes on Embry.

"His touch will burn you." Patrick warned her.

"I think I'll take my chances." She said smirking. Embry backed up behind Sam and Quil.

"Isn't it about time we go?" He asked Sam. Sam nodded.

"Jake…." Sam said gesturing towards Lexi. "If you've got everything under control here, I think it would be best for us to check on Seth and Leah."

_Leah. _

_She was the one who attacked. _

_Lexi could have died… _

I growled and started to shake.

"I'm okay." Lexi whispered. "She couldn't stop it." She said putting her arms around me. She was still groggy.

I calmed down.

"Tell Leah…" I started but couldn't find the words.

"Back up!" Embry said to Midnight as she approached him.

I laughed. He was really scared of her.

Sam nodded and the pack disappeared.

"That is so not fair." Midnight said sighing. She looked at Patrick. "So what is this about his touch burning me?"

"He's a werewolf." Patrick said. "The only creature that can kill you. You are attracted to their heat."

"And him…." She pointed at me.

"Also a werewolf." Patrick said. Midnight wrinkled up her nose.

"His '_heat_'..." She said making quotations with her fingers. "..is not burning her." She pointed at Lexi.

"You get used to it." Lexi said lifting her head.

"She's not a newborn." Patrick said. "I'm sure she's immune to him."

"You know what they say…" Zoee said grinning.

"What's that?" Midnight asked.

"If you can't take the heat… stay off the werewolf."

"Words to live by." Jasper said laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Zoee's POV**

After all the drama, Drea wanted to know Midnight's story, but Jacob insisted we get her inside. Everyone agreed and headed inside.

I was amazed to see Midnight and Patrick follow us, as if they too were a part of our strange circle of friends. I could tell Edward was alittle irritated but no one said anything.

The moment we were inside and Drea was comfortably sitting on the couch in Jacob's arms, I began my story.

"I haven't seen Midnight since our parents passed away almost five years ago. I was sixteen, she was nineteen. She fought with the court system to keep me and raise me until I was eighteen. We lived in a rat infested apartment with drug dealers for neighbors. Midnight became friends with bad people and it wasn't long until she lost her job. She took up selling drugs in order to pay our rent, and was busted so many times I couldn't count. " I looked at Midnight. She and Patrick stood by the door.

"Go on." Drea mumbled.

"I got a job and kept that shitty apartment until I graduated. Midnight was never home when she wasn't in jail and I was tired of taking care of all her screw ups. A week after graduation, I left to start a new life on my own. I didn't tell her I was leaving because I knew she was too caught up in her own world to care."

"It's not that I didn't care…" Midnight said. "I just…" She didn't finish.

"Anyway, I headed for New York because I wanted to live in the same apartment building as Monica and Rachel from Friends."

Everyone laughed at me.

_It was my goal in life! _

"I found an apartment and got a job as a waitress not far from it. I was happy to only have to deal with my own needs for once."

"When did you meet the pixie?" Midnight asked. Drea held up her hand attempting to flip her off. Jacob put his hand on hers and gently stroked her hair.

"I met Drea a few years later, when she came into the diner where I worked. We made small talk and I ended up asking her why she wasn't in school. She started off saying that school was out that day, but I knew better. After pressing her, she explained that her parents had been killed in a car accident and she was left alone to fend for herself. My heart ached for her, I couldn't let her go through life as I did, so I took her in and sent her to school."

"Aww." I heard Drea sigh. With her head on Jacob's shoulder, she pointed from her head, to her chest to me. I assumed she was saying I love you.

"So how did you end up here?" Midnight asked eagerly.

"Well I found myself pregnant and my boyfriend wanted me to get rid of it. Drea wanted to protect me and we took off on the craziest road trip in history. That's when I found out that Drea was a fairy. Then I met Adryen who was hitchhiking. She seemed safe until she turned into a werewolf."

Adryen looked at me.

"Though she was really nice about it." I said smiling. "After arriving in Forks, I shacked up with a bunch of real live vampires." I gestured all around the room. "One of which was getting married…" I pointed at Edward. "To Bella." I pointed her out. "Who's best friend just happened to be the brother of the werewolf I just met!" I pointed out Jacob.

"Okay I think I got it, go on."

"Jacob was really hot." I said without thinking. "Nice!" I corrected myself. "I meant, Jacob was really nice, ya know for a werewolf."

"Go on Zoee." Drea said laughing softly.

"Well the Cullen's." I looked at Midnight. "That would be the vampires." She nodded. "They didn't seem to like Jacob very much. Especially Edward."

"Moving along." Jacob said.

"But Drea liked him. A lot. She was a like a crazed kitten and Jacob was her cat nip. "I said grinning. Everyone laughed. "They were always sneaking off together, singing and what not."

"Singing?"

"Fairies like to sing." Rosalie said glaring at Midnight.

"We do?" She asked looking at Patrick who was confused.

"Yes we do." Drea smiling up at Jacob.

"So anyway… it ended up that werewolves were the only ones who could kill fairies. Ironic, right?" I asked. No one was paying attention to me but I continued anyway. "So, Drea was attacked by the she wolf, Leah but only after fairy man…" I pointed at Patrick who looked away. "…came after her demanding a child." Midnight looked at him.

"I thought she was the only one." Patrick told her. "She was my mate."

"Was." I said. "Until Jacob imprinted which up until today I didn't realize exactly what that meant."

"What does it mean?" Midnight asked. I went on with my story.

"Supposedly the fairy man was the only one who could counteract the werewolf's venom. While Drea lay dying, I finally realized what imprinted meant. During this crazy course of events, some how Jacob and Drea became soul mates. Which in my crazy mind, is why fairy man was able to change you in the first place. Once Drea was imprinted on, she was no longer his."

"So imprinted means taken?" Midnight asked.

"More like Stolen." Patrick challenged. Jacob glared at him.

"If it weren't for him, I'd be dead." Drea said lifting her head up.

"You are useless, as usual." Jasper said to Patrick.

"What about that other werewolf?" Midnight asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Emmett laughed.

"The tall one, with muscles and dark hair." She replied. Everyone laughed.

"If you are talking about the one you scared away, that would be Embry." Jacob explained to her.

"Yeah." Midnight said grinning. "I'd imprint that."

"It doesn't work like that." I told her but she wasn't listening.

"Where can I find this….Embry?" Midnight said speaking to Jacob.

"Probably hiding underneath something." Jasper said laughing.

"He lives in La Push. About thirty minutes away." Rosalie said. "I'd be glad to show you."

"Would you?" Midnight asked excitedly. Rosalie nodded and the two of them disappeared out the door, Patrick right behind them.

Emmett just shook his head.

"You're just going to let her go?" Drea asked Emmett. "Someone could get hurt!"

"Rosalie wouldn't hurt her." Emmett assured Drea.

"And all fairies are safe from attack, for now." I added.

"I was talking about Embry." Drea said softly. Everyone laughed.

"He'll be all right." Jacob told her. "He likes being harassed."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Adryen's POV **

It's all over now. This hectic day was finally over and I was exhausted. I'm sure we all were, The Cullen's excluded.

Drea was no longer Patrick's mate, due to Jacob's imprinting. Zoee's sister Midnight was created to take her place. Where the logic was in all that I didn't know. But what I did know was that at this moment, everyone was alive and safe and that's all that mattered.

I wondered what Sam had told Leah. I wondered if she was okay. I'm sure she felt awful. I know I would if it had been me and it very well could have been. I wondered if Jacob could forgive her.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Jacob said to Drea who had been napping on and off on his lap.

"Are you staying with me?" She asked sitting up. Everyone looked at him.

"I probably should go." Jacob said pulling her off the couch. "Though I don't want to."

"Oh Jacob please say with me!" She begged him. "I never want you to leave me again."

"I'll be back, Lexi." He told her.

I knew he wanted to find out how Sam had handled everything.

"Please just lay with me, until I fall asleep." She said putting her arms around him.

"If he goes up there, you won't go to sleep." Zoee said absentmindedly. She too looked tired. Jacob looked down at Drea.

"I promise I will." She said not letting him go.

"Don't believe her." Emmett said.

"I don't." Jacob laughed.

"You don't trust me?" Drea said looking up at him.

"Should I?" He asked grinning. She smiled.

"No probably not." She said laughing softly.

"Me and Adryen will come up there with you." Zoee told Jacob. "She's less likely to attack when there's witnesses." Drea buried her head in Jacob's chest and he laughed.

"Good idea." I said helping Zoee off the couch.

Jacob and I helped Zoee and Drea up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_It was kind of weird_.

"You wait outside while we change." I said pushing Jacob outside the door.

"How are you feeling Zoee?" Drea asked as she slowly undressed. I could tell she wasn't back to her normal self just yet.

"Just pregnant." Zoee replied pulling her nightgown on. "You?"

"Alive." Drea replied looking for around for something to wear. She pulled a shirt off the dresser and smelled it before pulling it on.

"Isn't that Jacob's shirt?" I asked. Drea looked down at it.

"It's my new favorite shirt." She said smiling.

"I'm going to have something printed on that, for your birthday." Zoee said crawling into the bed.

"Like what?" I asked laughing.

"I don't know." Zoee said thinking. "I heart Jacob." She said. "Because he's running around half naked all the time." I had to laugh.

_Only Zoee would think of that. _

"Oooh I like that." Drea said laughing.

I remembered Jacob outside the door. I knew he could hear our conversation.

I opened the door and he was laughing as well.

"You should have run while you had the chance." Zoee said pulling the blankets around her.

"Come sit with me." She said taking his hand and pulling him to the other twin bed.

"You're supposed to be lying down." He said as she jumped on the bed.

"I don't want to lie down, I want to sit." She said patting the place beside her. "I can finally see straight." Jacob obediently sat down beside her and leaned against the wall. He looked exhausted.

"Adryen you can lay down with me." Zoee said. I sat down on the end of her bed. "I gotta watch these two." I said looking at Jacob and Drea.

"Watch this." Drea said putting her arm around Jacob and pulling his head to her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh, it will al be over soon." She said smiling as she smoothed out his hair and caressed his cheek. Within seconds Jacob was asleep.

"He really is like a puppy!" Zoee squealed. We all laughed.

"He's had a long day." I said.

"Yeah." Drea said grabbing a pillow and putting in her lap. She gently nudged his head and he moved to the pillow on instinct.

"Like Magic." Zoee laughed.

"Have you talked to Leah?" Drea asked me as she stroked Jacob's hair.

"No." I replied. "I was hoping Jacob would find out something. When he is allowed to leave." I laughed. She smiled.

"I just miss him so much." She said watching him sleep.

It was quiet until Jacob started snoring.

"I can see why you miss that." Zoee said sarcastically.

"It's like music to my ears." Drea said laughing. Zoee and I looked at her.

"I heard that love was blind, but deaf?" I asked.

"I'm kidding." Drea said running her fingers over his back and to his side.

I'm not sure what she did, but he rolled over and the snoring stopped.

"I am amazed." Zoee said laughing. Drea laughed trying to adjust to his new position.

"Sometimes I forget he's so heavy." She said giving up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV **

_I didn't know I had been sleeping. _

When I woke up, I wasn't sure where I was. It wasn't until I rolled over, I realized I had my head in Lexi's lap. She was asleep, her back up against the wall. I knew she couldn't be comfortable.

I sat up slowly and moved from the bed. Adryen and Zoee were asleep in the bed across from us. I moved the pillow from Lexi's lap and gently laid her down on the bed. As I pulled the blanket over her, I movement from the other side.

"She'll kill you, if she wakes up and you're not here." Adryen told me. I laughed softly.

"I'll be right back." I told her. "There's something I need to do." I said leaning down and kissing Lexi's forehead.

"If you are going to see Leah, I'd like to come along." Adryen said. "I mean if that's okay with you." I nodded and we quietly snuck out of the room.

Most of the Cullen's were sitting around the living room. Bella was there as well.

"Where did Charlie think you were last night?" I asked curiously.

"Alice told him we needed to discuss the changes in the wedding." Bella answered. "And apparently it took all night." She said sleepily.

"Have you slept at all?"

"A little bit here and there." She yawned.

"You should-"

"She won't go home." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Not with that crazy fairy running around." Bella said putting her arm around Edward.

I laughed and remembered just where that fairy had gone.

"Yep better watch out, fairies are very persuasive." I said eyeing Edward. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You would know." Adryen laughed.

"Did Drea behave herself?" Jasper asked.

"I'd like to think so." I told him. "I fell asleep." He laughed.

"She and Zoee are both asleep now." Adryen said. "We're going to go see about Leah."

"And check on Embry." I said laughing as we headed out the door.

We ran off into the forest and phased separately, when we met up again, I laughed at Adryen. She carried quite a few pieces of clothes in her mouth.

_See why I don't wear very much?_

_Yeah, I'm starting to rethink my wardrobe_

No other thoughts were shared between us until we neared the Clearwater's home.

_I'll phase out and come around the back. _

I told her.

_Okay, I'll meet you there. _

"I don't think she's home." Adryen said as we stepped up to the front door.

_She was learning to use her senses well. _

"She's not." I told her. "But Seth is, maybe he'll know where to find her."

She nodded as I knocked on the door.

"Hey Jake." Sue said opening the door. "Adryen, nice to see you again."

We exchanged pleasantries.

"How's Leah?" Adryen asked. Sue just looked at her.

_I don't think Sue knew what had happened. _

"She's fine." Seth said coming down the hallway. "She's just being her usual self, distant and stubborn.'

"She ran off earlier, she and Seth got into yet another fight." Sue said glaring at him.

He nodded at me.

"I'm going to apologize." He said to his mother.

"It's about time!" She laughed. "You two are always at each other's throats." She laughed again. "And I mean that literally."

Seth laughed and ushered us out the door.

"How's Lexi?" Seth asked when we were outside.

"She's going to be okay." I told him.

"Leah's really upset about the whole thing."

"I can imagine." Adryen said. "But it wasn't her fault and Lexi's fine."

"Did you tell her that?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah. When I heard the pack coming back, I phased and they explained everything that had happened. We couldn't tell if Leah was phased or not, she wouldn't answer our calls." Seth continued. "She finally came back to the house about an hour ago and I tried to explain everything I could, we got into an argument and she took off."

"What did you argue about?" Adryen asked.

"She can't forgive herself." Seth said. "And she doesn't believe Jake will either."

Adryen looked at me.

_I saw it all in slow motion. _

_Leah's attack. Lexi falling to the ground. _

_I heard myself pleading with Patrick to save her life. _

_Never once did I curse Leah. _

"It could have been anyone." Adryen said softly. "It could have been me."

"Imagine how you would feel if it was." Seth said to her. "Could you face Jake?"

Adryen looked at me and then at her feet.

"I forgive her." I told Seth.

_It would be different if Lexi didn't make it. _

"Lexi is fine."

"What if she wasn't?" Adryen asked. "What if you weren't able to save her? What if it were me? What if I was the one who attacked her and she died?"

_I hated that she was asking me these questions. _

"It doesn't matter, it didn't happen that way."

"But what if it did? What if she died, Jacob?" Adryen pressed the issue. "Would you have gone after Leah? Or me?"

_I actually had to think about it. _

_I was in panic mode when it happened. I couldn't do much of anything. I felt anger and rage, but I felt too much pain to act on it. If it weren't for Emmett I would have been on the ground beside her, probably bawling like an idiot. _

_If Patrick weren't there, if there wasn't a chance to save her I really don't know what I would have done. I don't think I would have been able to move. I'd probably sit there with her forever. Maybe run away from everything and everyone, maybe even…_

"I'd probably fight." I told her. "But not anyone close to me. I'd fight to lose, to die, to be with Lexi forever."

Seth and Adryen looked at me.

"Awww Jakey, I think I'm gonna barf!" Seth said laughing at me.

"What… the... fuck... Jacob?" Adryen said looking at me. "You really are an idiot!" She said smacking the back of my head then laughing. "It is sweet though."

"Leah is down on the beach." Seth said pointing her out.

"Let me talk to her alone, first." I said quickly moving towards her.

She spun around the moment I stepped onto the beach.

"Leah-" She was off running before I could say anything. I just shook my head and took off after her.

She was fast even in human form.

"Leah, come on wait!"

I was close behind her, but every time I got close enough to reach out to her she'd pick up speed.

"Come on, don't make me do this." I called to her. She didn't slow down.

I picked up speed and pounced.

She spun around just as I landed on her and I tackled her to the ground.

She tried to hit me, but I caught her wrists and held her down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Leah."

"Get off of me, Jacob!" She screamed trying to get free.

"Not unless you promise not to run."

I heard Seth and Adryen running down to us. Embry and Quil were with them.

"Now their going to think I'm trying to kill you." I told Leah.

"You are!" She said trying to fight me off.

"This would be easier if you didn't fight back!"

"I'm sorry Jacob!" Leah screamed as the others approached us. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!"

"Dude!" Seth said wide eyed. "Get off my sister!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Leah." I said ignoring him. "I'm just trying to get you to listen."

"That's how he gets all his dates." Embry said. He and Quil laughed.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked them.

"Well, we hear Leah scream and come running and you got her pinned down to the ground, it is kind of humorous." He laughed. "Though I don't think Lexi would find it quite as funny."

_Only Embry would think like that. _

"Are you gonna run?" I asked Leah. She shook her head. I let her go and got to my feet. She jumped up and ran behind Adryen.

_She was really afraid of me. _

I laughed.

"You think that Adryen could protect you, if I wanted to hurt you?"

"You'll have to go through her first and I'm hoping you won't hit your sister." Leah snapped at me.

"That's stupid Leah, I'd hit you if I had too." Seth told her.

"I'm not going to hit her or you or anyone." I told her. "I just want to talk to you."

"Well talk then."

"Alone, please."

"Of course you don't want witnesses."

"Leah, I promise I'm not going to hurt you…"

"It's okay Leah." Adryen told her. "I got your back." She said shoving her towards me. "Way back... but I'm here." She laughed.

"I know he's around here somewhere." I heard Midnight's voice from a distance.

"Shit!" Embry screamed taking off. Everyone laughed.

"I gotta go help him find a new hiding place." Quil said.

"We'll go with you, so they can talk." Adryen said gesturing for Seth to follow.

"Okay…" He looked at me. "No funny business." He said pointing at me.

I sat down on the beach, hoping Leah wouldn't run. She stood there quietly until the others were out of hearing range.

"I'm so sorry Jake!" She screamed. "I don't know what happened, I can't remember going there. I was talking to Sam, then the next thing I knew, Lexi was laying on the ground at my feet!" I just nodded at her. "I couldn't believe what I had done, and everyone was coming for me, I couldn't do anything but run!" She stepped closer to me. "I know you hate me, Jake, but I didn't mean to-"

"I don't hate you Leah." I said sighing. "I know you couldn't control it."

"What do you mean?"

_She didn't know. _

"The full moon." I said standing up.

"I thought it was just you…" She said shaking her head. "Sam said…"

"Sam was wrong."

"I'll make sure to remind him of that often."

I had to laugh.

"You touched her hand at Bella's party. It bonded you to her. It was only me, you and Adryen." She looked at me. "The Cullen's, knew about Adryen, they kept her away." I explained to her. "I didn't find out about you, until I spoke with Adryen and we figured it out. I went to tell Sam and you were already gone." I looked away from her. "By the time I got there, it was already too late."

Leah put her head down.

"But it's okay." I told her. "She's alive."

"How?" Leah asked. "I thought that-"

"Did Seth not tell you?"

"He tried to tell me lots of things, but I wouldn't listen, I was so afraid that you would come for me …regardless."

I explained to her about Patrick being there and telling us that her mate's touch was the only way to save her. Then how I fucked up his whole world.

"So she's really your soul mate, then?" Leah asked.

"I know it breaks your heart that you can't have me." I said smiling.

"Shut up!" She said hitting me and laughing. "So you really forgive me?"

"Yes, Leah."

"What if things didn't have a happy ending?"

_Women, seriously. _

"Why don't we just forget about it?"

Leah nodded.

"I'm sorry I called her a whore and a tramp and…"

"Leah."

"Sorry." She said laughing as we walked to find the others. "She really is sweet. And so are the Cullen's." She looked at me. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"They have their days." I said laughing.

"Everything okay?" Adryen called as we approached Emily's. Everyone was standing out front, waiting apparently.

"She's alive isn't she?" I asked looking at Leah. They all laughed.

"Where's Embry?" Leah said noticing he was missing.

"Oh he's around." Quil said glancing towards a big oak tree.

_Sure enough, Embry was in the damn tree. _

"What is he doing up there?" Leah asked.

"Hiding from the ho fairy." Quil said laughing. Leah looked at me.

"There's a new fairy in town." I told her. "And she's trying to get her hands on Embry."

"Why?" Leah asked disgusted.

"I'm not sure…." I said laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much to Teddy, Kelly, Hellsinki and MissAlyssa for my reviews!!! And velvet Butterfly!!! Finally someone gets my humor!!! **

**Kelly... chapter 18 will hold some new fun things from Zoee!!! Hope you like it!**

**And I've never specified this before.... but so many others do...sooo.. here goes...**

**I own only, Drea/lexi, zoee,and adryen. There will some new OC coming up.. but for now.. they are the only ones I own, The great STephanie Meyer owns the rest.. though I would pay good money to own Jacob for a day....**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

I didn't go back to the Cullen's last night but I called Lexi to let her know. She acted upset and did a wonderful job making me feel like shit. I was already out of the bed about to head over there when she started laughing.

"I know it's been a long day, Jacob. It's okay. Promise to come see me tomorrow?"

I would have promised her anything at that moment.

I was up unusually early the next day, Billy noticed.

"You're actually going to be having breakfast while it's hot?" He asked as I entered the kitchen. I laughed and grabbed the plate he had made for me. I joined him at the table. "And you're going to grace me with your presence? Are you sick?" He reached over and felt my forehead.

"Do I have a fever?" I asked jokingly.

"Probably. Though I wouldn't know since you've broken all the thermometers." He laughed. "You seem perky today."

"I'm going to see Lexi."

"Didn't you see her yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes and today and tomorrow and every day after that." I told him. He laughed.

"It would be nice if you'd bring her here for a change." He said taking a bite of eggs. "And I mean as in, to have dinner, not sneak out the window."

He was never going to let that go.

"I will. She doesn't want to leave Zoee right now."

He didn't have to know anything else.

"Lil Gizzie coming soon?" Billy asked grinning.

"Any day now, they say."

"There is talk around town, that there is a stranger lurking about." Billy said eyeing me.

_That was probably Midnight. _

Before I could explain anything someone burst through the door wearing a long sleeved shirt and a baseball hat. They peaked through the window and turned around to face us.

_Embry. _

"And here he is now." I said laughing.

"God I'm fucking hot!" Embry said throwing his hat to the ground and pulling his shirt off.

"Embry…" I said looking at Billy.

"Sorry Billy didn't mean to say that…" Embry said peaking through the window again.

"What's a matter with you?" Billy asked.

"There's a girl harassing him." I said laughing.

"And you don't like her?" Billy asked.

"No way!" He screamed.

"She's really nice." I told Billy.

"She's fucking nuts!!" Embry screamed then looked at Billy. "Sorry."

We both laughed at him.

"She knows where I live now." Embry said shaking his head. "She's talked to my mom!"

"What did she say?" I asked. He looked at me and then at Billy.

"She's offered to mow our lawn." Embry said.

"That sounds reasonable."

"In exchange for me and a bottle of whipped cream." He said peaking out the window again.

I laughed.

"I have whipped cream and a sixteen year old boy. Send her over here." Billy said smiling at me.

I looked at him like he was insane.

"The yard doesn't mow itself, ya know?"

"I gotta go mow the yard." I said standing up.

"If you see her, tell her I moved to Utah." Embry said. "Better yet tell her I died."

"Right I'll tell her you send your love." I said laughing as I walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drea's POV**

Zoee woke up in pain this morning, sending me and Adryen into a panic attack. Her whole upper stomach was bruised. Carlisle hooked her up to the ultra sound machine. Just as before, we couldn't see anything but the black mass and it was obvious it had doubled in size.

"The baby is growing." Carlisle said. "He's running out of space."

"Well can't you make it bigger?" I asked. "Ya know like build on or something?"

"No Drea I cant do that."

"But you're a doctor!" I screamed. Carlisle laughed at me.

"Edward said Gizzie didn't want to hurt me!" Zoee yelled.

"He's not trying to hurt you, Zoee. He's just growing."

"Well what do we do?" I asked.

"Well Zoee will have to stay in bed until the baby is born."

"I'll miss everything!" Zoee screamed.

"It's best for you and the baby." Carlisle told her. "You stay in bed, we'll bring you whatever you need."

"God I can't do nuttin!!" Zoee screamed sounding like George Lopez.

"I'll stay here and keep you company." Adryen told her.

"Awww Adryen you don't have to do that." Zoee said sadly.

"I owe you Zoee."

_I knew this was from when Zoee had sat with her during the full moon thing. _

"I'll stay too." I told her.

"Isn't your puppy coming over to play?" Zoee asked me.

_I didn't understand it at first. _

_She meant Jacob. _

"Yeah, later." I said laughing.

"Well I don't want to be the reason you miss singing practice."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you assume that's why he's coming?" I asked.

"Because that's the only thing you two seem to do."

"We do other things."

"Like??" Zoee asked.

"Well we've…" I had to think about it. It took me a minute. "We've had dinner together."

"Dinner at Esme's or Emily's doesn't count." Adryen said.

"Well we haven't known each other for very long." I said.

"That doesn't really help your case." Adryen said laughing.

"Well.…" I didn't know what else to say.

"So when are you gonna pop out some puppies?" Zoee asked laughing.

_I didn't find it funny at all._

"Yeah, I can't wait to be an aunt." Adryen said laughing with Zoee.

"Ha Ha." I said un\amused,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV **

After fucking with the lawn mower for what seemed like an hour, I finally got it started. I had the back yard mowed in seconds and had just finished the front, when a familiar scent caught my attention.

"You're Alexandrea's wolf boy, right?" I heard a female voice ask as I put the lawn mower away. I turned around to find Midnight and Patrick staring at me.

_Yay me. _

"Lexi, yeah." I said answering her.

"Her name is Alexandrea." Patrick told me.

"Well I call her Lexi." I told him. "And she doenst seem to mind."

"Of course not." Patrick said smiling. "She thinks she loves you."

"She does love me and I love her." I glared at him.

"You love her because she's Asrai." Patrick snapped. "She's hard to resist."

"I'd love her regardless." I told him.

"Her attraction to you is unavoidable, due to the heat you provide." Patrick told me. "If you were human, she'd never look your way."

_Could that be true? Did Lexi only want me because of a natural instinct? Was it possible that she didn't feel for me as I did for her?_

"Have you seen that Embry fellow?" Midnight asked.

"He moved to Utah." I told her still caught up in my own thoughts.

_I could tell by the look on her face that she was as upset as I was. _

_Was it true what Patrick said?_

_Did Lexi not really love me?_

_Was it only physical attraction?_

_My werewolf status?_

"Utah?" Midnight exclaimed.

"Why do you want him so bad?" I asked her trying t\o ease my own mind.

"Actually I wanted Edward at first, but his mate was so damned clingy."

_Clingy did describe Bella well. _

"And then I set my eyes on you, but it was obvious that Alexandrea already had her claws in you." She smiled at me. "Literally, I see." She moved to touch my shoulder but I moved and she giggled. "Then I saw the big one…" She sighed. "What's his name?"

_Why does everyone say that? He wasn't that much bigger than most people. _

"Emmett."

"Yes." Midnight cooed. "He's just dazzling!" Then her expression changed and she wrinkled her nose. "But that blond bimbo was so overbearing." She smiled. "I was debating on whether or not I could take her, when your friend…" She sighed. "Embry." She looked all starry eyed.

_It was sickening. _

"He spoke directly to me, such sweet words and such a sexy voice."

_He called her a ho. _

_Embry was right she is nuts. _

"So I assumed since no female stepped up, that he was free for the taking." She looked at me. "He's not taken is he?

_I wondered if that would make a difference._

_I found myself thinking of how to get Embry out of this mess. _

_If I say no, he's dead meat. _

_But if I said yes… then I'd have to find someone to take him. That would be time consuming and probably very uneventful. _

_I thought of Leah. She'd laugh in my face, before kicking my ass for even saying it. What about Adryen? No. I wouldn't want to put her through such torture. _

I couldn't come up with a good response, so I just stood my ground.

"I don't know." I told her. "He moved to Utah." She laughed.

"I know damn well he's here. I can't sense him."

"I wasn't aware that fairies had a strong sense of their surroundings?" I asked looking at Patrick.

_I thought of Embry inside the house. _

"She's a newborn. She can sniff out a man within a thirty mile radius." Patrick answered.

_Sorry buddy, I tried. _

"Especially if they are as… natural as you wolves seem to be."

"Natural?"

_I didn't know what he meant by that at first. _

Patrick gestured to me.

_Oh he meant our lack of clothing. _

"Natural he is." Midnight said happily. "And are you…" She said grabbing my arm. "Wow you are hot as hell." She said as I snatched my arm away.

"In her case, it's not the heat that attracts her." Patrick told me. "It's just the mere image of a man. The idea of having a man, any man." He continued. "In the beginning after her transformation, it is the company of a man she seeks. Once she learns to control her intoxicating features, she'll settle down. Though most men are drawn to her, it seems that you are immune to her."

"How is that?" Midnight asked. "I thought I could have any man I wanted?"

"Guess not." I said laughing at her.

"Why are neither of them intoxicated by me?"

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the imprinting on Alexandrea. Remember what your sister had said?" Patrick said to her.

"I'm still kind of confused about the whole imprinting thing." Midnight said wrinkling her nose. "Is that like some kind of dating service where werewolves find love?"

_That sounded like something Zoee would have said. _

I laughed.

"It's not something that can be controlled and I have no idea what provokes it. It's like finding your soul mate."

_I don't know why I felt the need to explain this. _

"We don't know until it happens. It could be someone we've known or someone we haven't met yet."

"Has this Embry made an imprint?" Patrick asked.

"Sure…"

"Ya know what that means Midnight?" Patrick said. Midnight looked at him. "You can't have him, you're not his soul mate."

"It's not like I want to marry the guy or something." Midnight said smirking. "I just want to take him for a ride on the Midnight Express."

"Of course." Patrick said rolling his eyes.

_They are both fucking nuts. _

"She's supposed to be your mate." I said to Patrick. "Why are you encouraging her?"

"I am not encouraging her, I am merely humoring her. She has to get it out of her system. I learned with Alexandrea that I can't be demanding or I'll lose my chance to procreate.

"I don't know what that means, but count me out." Midnight said shaking her head.

Just then I saw Leah approaching me.

_Fun times. _

"It's the she wolf!" Patrick said as Leah walked up beside me. His eyes were wide and he grabbed Midnight and stepped back. He looked terrified.

"Ooh kay…" She said turning to me. "Have you seen Embry?"

_Uhhh…._

"You haven't heard?" I asked her. She stared at me. "He moved to Utah."

"What?" Leah asked.

"Ya know Utah, that state… far away from here." I explained. She continued to eye me.

_Then I decided to add to my lie. _

"He says he'll miss you the most."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah he thinks you're… totally hot."

_It was so hard to say that. _

"What the fuck Jake? Are you high?"

_Here it goes. Let's hope this works. _

"He says he loves you and when he is all settled in UTAH, that he will find a way for the two of you to be together…forever." I nodded towards Midnight.

_This would be so much easier in wolf form. _

_I know Leah had to catch the scent, she knew there was a fairy after Embry. Surely she'd catch on. _

"Right…" Leah said glaring at me. "I can't believe he left me." Leah said trying to sound sad. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

_Yes she was playing along. Thank God. _

"You and Embry?" Midnight asked skeptically.

"He's her mate." I answered for her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why would your friend's mate try to kill Alexandrea?" Midnight asked.

_She was a lot smarter than I thought she was. _

"Who?" Leah asked now confused.

"Lexi." I clarified.

"Right, yeah she was trying to get with Embry." Leah said smiling at me. "Right Jake?"

_Okay I deserve that. _

I just nodded not wanting to verify that with words.

"And now he's gone." Leah continued. "Whatever will I do without him." She actually brought tears to her eyes.

_She was good. I was very impressed. _

_I defiantly owe her. _

_Scratch that. _

_Embry owes her. _

"I don't believe you." Midnight said crossing her arms.

Leah looked at her then at me.

"Oh Jake!" She said throwing her arms around me nearly knocking me backwards. "I miss him so much!" She started sobbing.

"It's okay Leah." I said trying not to laugh. "I'm sure he'll call when he gets there." I said patting her back. "Why don't you come inside, you're a totally wreck." She turned towards the house and I started to follow.

"He can't be yours." Midnight said. "I imprinted on him." I laughed and Leah looked at me. There was no way she would be able to turn around without laughing.

"It doesn't work like that." I said turning around to face her. "Wolves imprint on their mates, not the other way around." She stood there speechless as Billy came outside the house. Leah turned back to me and put her head on my shoulder. She was laughing.

"What's wrong with Leah?" Billy asked.

"She's just upset." I told him.

"One of my friends is about to die." She said punching my arm. I jumped.

"Embry is going to die?" Midnight asked. I heard Leah swear under her breath. "Do mates die when separated?"

"Exactly." I said nodding. "Isn't that right Dad?" I said pleadingly.

"Whatever you say son." He replied. "Why don't you two come inside?"

"Come on Leah." I said dragging her towards the house.

"I will find him." Midnight called to us. "I know he's here somewhere and both of you are screwing with me." She looked confused. "Right?"

_God she doesn't give up. _

"He's gone!" Leah screamed running inside the house.

"You're just going to have to get over it." I said pushing Billy back inside.

"I take it that's the girl?" He asked once I shut and locked the front door. Leah peaked out the window.

"Yep that's her." I replied as Embry came out of the kitchen.

"Is she gone?" He asked. Leah spun around.

"He was here the whole time?" She screamed.

"Nope, just got back from Utah." He said walking towards her. "I couldn't bear to be away from you my dear, Leah." He said attempting to hug her.

"I suggest you rethink that." She said pushing him.

"Aww but I thought you missed me so much!" Embry laughed.

"I hate both of you." She pointed at Embry "You owe me big time." And she turned to me. "And I am going to kick your ass for throwing me into this disgusting little charade."

"Can you kick my ass later? I'm supposed to meet Lexi." I told her and then looked at Billy who was completely lost.

"It's another one of those things you really don't wanna hear." I assured him.

"I assumed that." He said laughing.

"God you gotta take me with you Jake!" Embry screamed. "Please!"

"You can't go." Leah told him. "I want to talk to Lexi and if you go, that crazy woman will follow you and I am not protecting you this time."

"I'll be in disguise." He said picking up his shirt and pulling it on. He looked around for his hat and put it in his head pulling it down so you could barely see his face. "She won't know it's me." Embry protested.

"God aren't you hot?" Leah asked.

"Only for you my dear." He said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes. "I know you want me."

"Yeah I want you to shut up!" She grabbed for him.

"Now now not in front of everyone." He said pushing her away. She jumped at him again.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen." Billy said. "Please don't break anything." He called as he disappeared.

Leah had knocked Embry over the back of the couch and was repeatedly punching him in the stomach. He continued laughing, saying stupid shit that just pissed her off more.

_I was starting to think he was enjoying it. _

"I'm going to head out." I said walking towards the door. They both jumped up followed me out.

"Aren't you going to take one of us with you?" Embry asked.

"You can both go, if you can manage to keep your hands off each other." I said walking across the yard.

"I doubt Leah will be able to do that." Embry said grinning. She pushed him off the porch and followed after me. "Don't leave me!" Embry said running after us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zoee's POV**

I hated having to stay in bed. I felt just fine now. It was kind of fun having Drea and Adryen in the same room together without the fear of Adryen attacking.

"Have you talked to Leah?" I asked Drea. I had been thinking about that earlier, but I kept forgetting to ask.

"No I haven't." Drea answered.

"She was a total mess last night." Adryen said. "She thought Jacob was going to kill her, she ran."

"What?" Drea asked. "He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"No, he was trying to talk to her but she kept running. He finally had to tackle her to get her to listen to him, he literally had her pinned to the ground."

_God I bet that hurt. _

"Is she okay?" Drea asked.

_I bet it would hurt to be tackled by a werewolf. _

"Yeah after Jacob explained everything, she finally calmed down."

_I have to know. _

"Drea." I asked. "Does it hurt to be tackled by a werewolf?"

Adryen laughed.

"I wouldn't know." Drea said grinning.

"You lie!" I rolled my eyes.

"She's not lying." Adryen said. "Seems like she's the one who does the tackling."

_Haha!!!_

"I know that's right!" Drea said laughing. "And it's been such a long time."

"It's been two days." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe that's a long time in fairyland." I said seriously. "You don't know." They both laughed at me.

"Are you ever going to take that shirt off?" Adryen asked.

_The I heart Jacob shirt. _

"Yes, I will soon enough."

"What when he gets here?" Adryen laughed.

_I didn't understand. _

"More than likely." Drea said grinning.

_Okay I get it now. _

"It's actually really comfortable." Drea said. "And I don't have anything else to wear." She said looking around.

_We did have a lot of dirty clothes lying around. _

_I wondered if the Cullen's owned a washer. _

_Maybe they just bought new clothes when they ran out of clean ones. _

_Who knows? _

"Did I hear someone ask for something to wear?" Alice said popping her head in the room.

_She's good. _

"No it's okay, I'm fine." Drea said shaking her head.

_I remembered Drea's story about how Alice liked to buy clothes and dress up. _

"Come on, I'll find you something that's cute." She said pulling her off the bed. "And smells better." She said wrinkling her nose.

"It doesn't smell!" Drea protested as Alice pulled her out of the room.

Me and Adryen laughed.

"That means that she'll smell like Alice now." I said out loud. "Jacob may not like that."

"I'm sure he's used to it by now." Adryen told me. "I hardly notice the difference."

"Will Gizzie be able to smell you?"

"I'm not sure." She told me. "He'll be half human, so who knows?"

_Yeah who knows? _

_My baby is going to look like a monster, I just knew it. _

_But it didn't matter to me. _

_I loved him and he loved me. _

I rubbed my hands over my belly as Drea came back into the room with Alice.

"What do you think?" Alice asked. She had Drea dressed in a little pink sundress. She really looked like a fairy now!

"She's so precious!" I said bouncing in the bed.

"Now you need some wings." Adryen said laughing. Drea glared at her.

"I can-"Alice started.

"Thank you Alice, this is fine." Drea said smiling. Alice nodded and excused herself.

"Do I look stupid?" Drea asked once she was out of ear shot.

"I think you look cute." I told her. Adryen nodded. "Jakey will likey." They both laughed. Adryen looked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Is he is here?" Drea said her eyes glossy. Adryen nodded.

"Leah too and… Embry I think." Adryen said standing. She and Drea walked towards the door.

_They were leaving me!_

"We'll be right back Zoee." Adryen said as they walked out of the room.

"I'll be here." I said pointing the my bed with both hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV **

Bella and I were sitting on the front porch with Alice and Jasper, trying to set a date for the wedding.

"I expect Leroy anytime now." Alice told me. "I think he's waiting for the birth…."

"He thinks we'll be more vulnerable then." I said nodding.

"Jacob is coming." Alice said smiling.

_I knew that already. He had others with him as well. _

"Great." I said frowning.

"Drea will be pleased."

"Aren't they just perfect for each other?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, as perfect as a fairy and a death trap can be."

_I still didn't like Jacob, even though I knew his love for Drea was unconditional. _

"He saved her Edward." Alice snapped at me. "She wants him in her life and you're going to have to accept it."

_I'd heard that before about Jacob. _

I looked at Bella and she smiled nodding.

_He did save her life, I give him that much. Though if he weren't in her life, she wouldn't have been endangered to begin with. _

"I thought you were cool with Jake?" Jasper asked me. "Ya know, since the kick ass bachelor party he gave you." I ignored him.

I saw Jacob come up out of the trees. Leah was with him.

"What the hell?" I cursed under my breath.

There was another person with them, a wolf I knew but I wasn't sure who. The scent seemed familiar.

"Calm down Edward, I'm sure Jake brought her here for a reason." Bella said taking my hand.

_Jake Jake Jake. _

_I swear to god it was like this guy could do no wrong. _

Drea came bouncing out the front door as he came closer to the house. Adryen was right behind her.

"Jacob!" Drea called excitedly. She was practically bouncing up and down. He looked way to happy about that.

"I think she may attack…" Jasper said laughing.

Before I could say anything Drea was off the porch and running towards him.

He stopped in his tracks and held out his arms. She plowed right into him nearly knocking him into the others. He hit the ground hard and I heard him laugh.

"Did you miss me?" He said as she leaned down and kissed him roughly.

_It was sickening. _

"More than you will ever know." She said looking intently into his eyes.

I made some kind of disgusting sound, I know this only because Bella gripped my hand as hard as she could and cut her eyes at me.

"You don't ever greet me like that." The other wolf said to Leah. I recognized his voice as Embry, but he looked different. She rolled her eyes at him as Drea looked up as if just realizing they were there.

"Leah!" She said pulling her self up and running towards her. Jacob got to his feet.

I hoped she was going to tackle Leah as well and cause severe pain.

_I was sadly mistaken. _

I know my shock was visible when Drea threw her arms around Leah's neck and embraced her like a lost sister.

Leah was as shocked as I was, she stood motionless for a few seconds before returning the embrace. Everyone else was insanely smiling at the scene before us.

_I've thought this before, but now I was certain of it. There was defiantly something wrong with these people. _

"Lexi." Leah said as she pulled away from her. She looked as if she were going to cry.

"Shhh." Drea said taking her hands. "There's no need to say anything."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." Drea said. "Everything is just fine."

_Yes don't worry about the fact that you nearly killed her, it's just fine and dandy. _

This time I gripped Bella's hand.

"Owww." She said pushing me away.

"Oh Bella…I'm sorry…" She wouldn't let me touch her.

"Embry?" Drea asked the other wolf.

"Don't say that too loudly." He said looking around.

"You look….different." Drea said cocking her head to the side.

"That's because you're used to seeing me half naked." He said grinning at her. Drea laughed.

"Yep, that's it all right."

"He's in disguise." Jacob said looking around. "You know who has been harassing him all morning." Drea laughed.

"You want some advice?" She asked him. Embry nodded. "Give her what she wants."

"That is not quite the advice I had in mind."

"The Asrai's desire is strong in the beginning and she wont take no for an answer." Drea told him. "Trust me, I know these things."

_Emmett did not run away as Embry was doing. How it is that Midnight's aura didn't entice him? _

"Lexi, she's scares me." Embry said seriously. Drea laughed.

"Wait a minute." Rosalie said coming out the front door, Emmett right behind her.

_Good she was going to ask the question I was thinking._

"Why is it that Embry isn't mesmerized by her? She said crossing her arms and looking at Drea. "Isn't that a fairy thing?"

Emmett looked sick.

"Patrick seems to think it has something to do with the wolf's ability to imprint on their mate." Jacob said saving them all from the wrath that is Rose. "Like, he's not attracted to her, because she's not the one for him."

"Yes that sounds logical." Drea said nodding.

"So you knew Drea was the one from the beginning?" Rosalie asked him.

"I knew there was something about her, that I couldn't shake." Jacob said putting his arm around Drea. "I didn't realize until later that I was imprinting."

"That sounds so dirty." Jasper said thinking out loud. Everyone looked at him. "What? Is it just me?" No one said a word. "Ya know like, hey dude what'd ya do last night? Aw nothing dude, just imprinted on this girl I met at the club."

_Only Jasper would think that and then say it out loud. _

"Alice, you're closer." Drea nodded towards her.

"With pleasure." Alice said smacking Jasper's back. Everyone laughed.

"Come on." Drea said taking Jacob's hand. "Let's go inside." She motioned for Leah and Embry to follow.

"Yeah Zoee is probably going insane upstairs alone." Adryen said following them into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks Bee Lee for your wonderful review!!! Theres a bunch of shocking Edward moments to come... **

**Kelly heres ya some Zoee.... **

**Adryen's POV **

"Oooooh I hear people!!" I heard Zoee call as we walked up the stairs. I laughed as I entered the room with the others behind me. "People!!"

"Hey Zoee, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked her.

"Like a vampire child is trying to rip my insides out." She said jokingly. "And you?"

"Hungry." Jacob answered.

"Oooh me too!" Zoee said excitedly. "Somebody find me food now!"

_No one moved. _

"I'm sorry, I'm a little hormonal today." She said laughing.

"Hey Leah! Hey...." She leaned down to peer under Embry's hat. "Embry?"

"Hi Sunshine." He said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

_I had forgotten that was her real name. _

"You look different with clothes on." Zoee said grinning. "But still prettyful." She cooed. "Come sit with me." She said patting the bed. "You too Jakey." She said pointing. "I need some man time." She giggled.

_I think the baby was affecting her brain. _

"I suggest you do it." Drea told them laughing. Jacob and Embry did as they were told and took a seat on Zoee's bed. She reached over and stroked Embry's shirt.

"So why all the clothes?" She asked seriously.

"I'm in disguise." He told her. "So you're sister can't find me."

"Oh you don't like my sister?" Zoee asked pouting.

"She's okay... she's just..." Embry though he had upset her.

"Fucking nuts?" Zoee said laughing.

"Exactly." He said laughing.

"Did she find you?" I asked him.

"She talked to my mom." Embry said shaking his head. Jacob laughed. "Then I went and hid at Jake's and she showed up there too."

"But we took care of that problem." Jacob said laughing. "Right Leah?"

I looked at Leah who sat between me and Drea on the other bed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We told Midnight, Embry moved to Utah." Jacob answered for her.

"But I came back" Embry said grinning at Leah. "I couldn't stand to be away from my lover." He pointed at her. "She missed me so much."

_I was so lost. _

"I am so NOT your lover." Leah yelled.

"She cried for me." Embry said laughing.

"Okay I've obviously missed something here." I said laughing.

"Jacob tricked me." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"You had to be there, it was really funny." Jacob said laughing. "I told Leah that Embry had moved to Utah and that he would come back for her and the whole thing just got out of control." Jacob shook his head.

"So its official, Leah and I are now soul mates." Embry said grinning.

"That makes me sad." Zoee said making a sad face.

_She really was flirting with him. _

"Aww its okay Sunshine." Embry said putting his hat on her head. "You can be my soul mate too, would that make you happy?"

"Yay!" Zoee said excitedly.

_Things were getting a little weird. _

_Weirder than usual… _

"Aren't you hot?" Zoee asked eyeing Embry.

"More than normal, yes."

_I know she isn't thinking…_

"Why don't you take your shirt off?" Zoee asked him.

_Yes she is. _

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Zoee said looking away.

_Okay maybe she hasn't lost her mind. _

"What I meant to say was, take your shirt off, please." She batted her eyelashes at him.

_Seriously?_

"Zoee!" Drea said shocked.

"What I said please!"

"God everyone's trying to steal my man." Leah said jokingly.

"It's true." Embry grinned. "Lexi wants me too." Embry said. "So Midnight thinks."

"Yep, cuz she's a whore." Leah said smiling at her.

Jacob looked at Leah wide eyed.

"Awww, everything feels normal now." Drea said hugging Leah. They laughed.

"Why does Midnight think Lexi likes him too?" Zoee asked.

_I often wondered if she thought Lexi was a different person. _

"Patrick wanted to know why Leah attacked Lexi…" Jacob began. "And she told him it was because…."

"Go on Jake say it, I know it hurts." Embry laughed.

"Because Lexi was trying to get with Embry."

"I bet you liked that didn't you?" Drea said grinning at Embry.

"I did. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside." He smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Too bad I lost the fight huh?" Drea said winking at him.

"Hey now, don't make Jake hurt me." Embry said laughing.

"Oh don't worry about him." Drea said nudging Leah.

_I knew exactly what she was going to say. _

"I hear he's been playing tackle with Leah." She looked at Jacob. "Want to explain that?"

_I tried to contain my laughter. _

Jacob looked at me wide eyed.

"Ha!" Embry said. "Told you she'd be mad!"

"It wasn't like that." Jacob tried to explain. "I had no choice…"

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Drea said crossing her arms.

_I decided to help her fuck with him. _

"I think Leah really enjoyed it" I said looking at Leah. "Am I right?"

"Oh yeah best night of my life." Leah said grinning.

Jacob was at a loss for words.

"Are you going to say anything?" Drea asked Jacob.

"I'm… sorry?" Jacob said

"You're sorry?" Drea said standing up and walking towards him. "My heart is breaking and all you can say is sorry?" Jacob looked at Embry for help.

"Dude you're on your own." He said laughing.

_Poor Jacob, he looked pitiful. _

_But it was still funny. _

"Bad Dog!" Zoee yelled pointing at him. Drea turned away from him, I knew she was trying not to laugh. "No singing for a month!"

I started laughing and Drea couldn't continue.

"Damn it Zoee." She said turning around. "I almost had him."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"You're just fucking with me." Jacob said pulling Drea into his lap.

"No, I'm really mad at you." She said trying not to laugh.

"No singing for a month?" He asked.

"Maybe not a month." She said smiling at him. "Maybe a week." He looked at her sadly. "Okay a few days." He leaned down and kissed her. "Maybe another hour or so."

"Okay bed's getting kind of full." Embry said moving away from them and closer to Zoee.

"I've seen movies that start like this." Zoee said eyeing Embry.

_Okay I was starting to get creeped out. _

"Hey!" Zoee said trying to reach for Jacob. "Jakey." She said grabbing a handful of his hair.

"Zoee!" Drea said pulling him away.

"Hey hey!" Jacob said. "That kind of hurts."

"You know you like it." Zoee said grinning at him.

"Zoee are you feeling okay?" Drea asked wide eyed.

_Thank you, someone else has noticed. _

"I'm just playing with the puppies." Zoee said smiling. "Such frisky puppies." She said eyeing Embry.

Jacob looked at Drea.

"Zoee, would you like something to eat?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I sure would, I'm starving!"

_Defiantly not for attention. _

"I'll go see if I can find you something. Anything in particular?" Zoee shook her head. Jacob moved off of the bed and Drea was right behind him.

"I'll go with you." She said way to excited.

"You do realize that they won't be back for hours now." I said to Zoee.

"They better come back soon or I'm going to start gnawing on Embry's arm." She said rubbing his arm.

"I believe that." Leah said looking at me.

"That would be better than being caught by your sister." Embry said looking at her. "It is possible that she doesn't like one armed men."

"Don't tempt me. If I remember correctly your arms look quite yummy." She said squeezing his arm.

"She's an arm girl." Leah whispered to me. I laughed.

"You should take your shirt off so I can see." Zoee requested yet again. Leah looked at me. Embry looked flattered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sunshine." Embry said inching away from her.

"Please Embry!" She pulled on his arm. She looked like she was going to cry. "I promise I wont bite. Unless of course you ask." She grinned at him.

_I was speechless. _

He looked at me and Leah.

"What do I do?" He whispered.

"I guess you should do what she asks." I told him, still not understanding exactly what was going on.

"Yeah you don't want to upset a hungry pregnant woman." Leah added.

"I'm feeling extremely used right now." Embry said starting to pull his shirt off. "But its okay, I'll get over it."

"Wooo hoo take it off!" Zoee hollered like she was at a strip club. She stopped when he dropped his arms and put his shirt in his lap. "Wow." Zoee said eyeballing him. "You have a nice body, Embry." She said it really slowly.

"Okay, I'm totally creeped out now." Leah said looking at me.

"Can I touch it?" Zoee asked reaching for his chest.

"And I'm going to be sick." Leah said standing up and walking towards the window.

Embry looked at me and I just shrugged.

"I guess if you really want to." He said obviously uncomfortable.

_Surely she wasn't going to… _

She ran her hands over his chest, shoulders and arms. Leah wouldn't even turn around. I couldn't' take it anymore, I had to say something.

"Zoee, are you just really lonely?" I blurted out. "Or is that actually appealing to you?"

_In some sick and twisted way…. _

Just then Rosalie and Emmett came in carrying a tray with some food.

"We brought you some…." Rosalie stopped and stared at her. Embry looked embarrassed, Leah still wouldn't turn around.

"Maybe this is a bad time." Emmett said to Rosalie.

"Ooooh Emmett!" Zoee said. "Come sit with me."

"No no no!!" Both Leah and I screamed at once. I jumped off the bed.

"You should probably get him out of here." I told Rosalie as I turned her around towards the door. "She has lost her fucking mind." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked turning back around.

"Will you take a nap with me?" Zoee said cradling Embry's head in her arms.

I looked at Rosalie.

"Come on Emmett." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

I turned around to find Zoee petting Embry's hair like he was a puppy. Within seconds he was asleep.

"Aww good boy." Zoee said. "He's just like Jakey."

"Zoee." I said sitting down beside her and looking into her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Warm and fuzzy." She said holding Embry like a teddy bear. She laid her head on top of his and closed her eyes.

"Zoee…" I said and looked at Leah, who shook her head.

"Poor girl's delusional." Leah continued to shake her head. "Or high."

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

Lexi had dragged me down the stairs and into the living room.

_This confused me because the kitchen was the other way. _

"Aren't we supposed to be getting Zoee something to eat?" I asked her.

"We will get someone else to handle that little task." She said smiling at me. "We have other things to attend to."

"That's a good... yeah okay."

_I don't even think that was a sentence. _

Just then Rosalie wandered into the room.

"Rose!" Lexi said happily. "Could you go get Zoee some dinner?" Emmett came into the room like a lost puppy.

"Emmett sweetheart, go get something for Zoee to eat." Rosalie commanded him.

"Yes my queen." He said looking at me. I laughed as he left the room.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Lexi called to him. I looked at Rosalie quickly and she wasn't glaring like I thought she would be.

_Something seemed wrong with this picture. _

"Can you take it up to her?" Lexi asked Rosalie. "Jacob and I are going to go…" She smiled at Rosalie. "…for a walk." Rosalie nearly bounced with excitement.

"Oooh a walk, what fun!" She said sounding way to excited.

_I imagined the farmer taking Old yeller for a walk. _

"I got Zoee some dinner." Emmett said walking into the room with a tray of food.

"Drea and Jake are going for a walk." Rosalie told him.

"Okay… and?" Emmett said eyeing her.

"It's been two days!!!" Rosalie screamed at him.

_What's been two days?_

_Since we went for a walk?_

_Last time we went for a walk, was the day she kissed me for the first time. _

_What happened two days ago?_

"How would you know that?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smiled and put her arm around Lexi.

"Best friends talk about things like that." She said smiling at Lexi. "Right Drea?"

"That's right." Lexi said grinning.

_Okay I admit it, I was scared. _

"Of course." Emmett said. "I forgot you two were best friends now."

_Best friends? _

_When did that happen?_

"I take it you didn't tell Jacob." Rosalie said noticing my expression.

"Actually I haven't." Lexi said grinning at her. "I was going to let you tell him about our little deal…."

_I didn't like this, I didn't know why but I didn't like it at all. _

"Uh oh." Emmett said.

_What does he mean uh oh?_

"Jake, if you value your mentality at all…" Emmett told me. "Take Drea and get to walking."

"Oh Emmett you are no fun at all!" Rosalie said hitting him. Lexi laughed.

"Run Jacob run!" Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rosalie and laughing.

"Fine!" Lexi said grabbing my hand. "We've got other things to do anyway!" She said pulling me outside.

"Are you going to explain that?" I asked as we stepped onto the porch.

"You really don't want to know." She said laughing.

"What are you doing, Drea?" Edward asked as she stepped off the porch pulling me behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lexi said not looking back. "Go on Jasper, you know this one." Edward looked at Jasper who grinned.

"I would say she's taking the dog for a walk." Jasper said seriously.

Lexi laughed, completely amused.

"Seems logical." Alice said laughing.

I didn't hear anything else that was said as Lexi tugged me into the forest.

"If I get us lost, you can find the way home right?" She asked ducking under a fallen tree branch.

"Sure." I answered.

My head was spinning with questions.

"I knew there were some advantages to dating a werewolf." She said laughing.

_That made me think about what Patrick had said. _

"Lexi slow down." I said pulling her to me.

"What you can't keep up?" She asked smiling at me.

"No, I just-" I wasn't sure how to bring this up. "I wanna talk to you for a minute." She sighed.

"Rosalie and I had a long talk at Bella's party. All is forgiven and she likes to fuck with Emmett by telling him that we made a deal that since I had him, she gets you."

"Okay but that's not what I was-" I started then it occurred to me what she had just said. "Wait a minute, what?" She laughed.

"It's just a joke." She told me.

_This is just plain weird. _

_First Zoee starts acting all… _

"What the fuck is wrong with Zoee?" I asked out of the blue.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one." She said laughing. "Maybe she's just lonely, who knows with Zoee."

_Maybe it's a genetic defect that she shares with her sister. _

"Any more questions?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words.

"Why…" I sighed and put my head down.

"Is something wrong?" She asked putting her hands on my face and pulling my head up. I put my hands on hers.

"What is it that attracts you to me?" I asked softly. "Why do you love me?" She dropped her hands and turned around.

"Not this again." She said crossing her arms.

"I need to know, Lexi." I said stepping closer to her. "I need to know if it's real and not just some natural instinct."

_Not the best choice of words. _

"Isn't love a natural instinct?" She snapped.

"What I mean is…" I gritted my teeth. "Do you like me for who I am or what I am?"

"I could ask you the same question Jacob Black." She said glaring at me.

_Great I've pissed her off now. _

"Your ability as an Asrai has no effect on me. You are my soul mate. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I would give up anything for you and I would die without you." Her face softened.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, Jacob." She said stepping closer to me. "I love you. I wouldn't care if you were a human or a fucking leech." I smiled at the term she used. She knew I would. "You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last image in my mind when I fall asleep. You are my world, Jacob. Please don't think I would deceive you in saying that."

_I felt like such a fucking idiot. _

"I'm sorry Lexi." I said putting my arms around her. "I-" She put her finger on my lips.

"Are we going to do this or do I have to go find Embry?"

_No she didn't go there. _

She laughed at my disgusted expression.

"You know I'm just kidding."

"I don't know about that." I said smiling. "Seems to be going around." She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You can't possibly imagine how much I've missed you." She said nuzzling my neck.

_Oh yes I can. _

She pulled me to her and kissed me roughly, gripping my hair as she seemed to like to do. I ran my hands over her back as the kissing grew more powerful. She tensed up when I tightened my grip on her dress and she pushed my hands away.

"This dress is on loan from Alice, she would be extremely angry if it were ruined." She said gesturing with her hands.

"That can be avoided." I told her. She looked at me. "You'll just have to undress yourself." She laughed. "Go on, I'll wait."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

It was nearly dark and Bella and I still sat on the front porch discussing the wedding. Well Bella and Alice discussed the wedding, while Jasper sat quietly and I nodded when prompted.

It was rather irritating replanning our wedding. At this point Bella and I should be off on our honeymoon, enjoying our new life together… alone. However I did agree to the postponement. At that time, I needed to concentrate on keeping Drea alive. Now that she was safe, I resented the decision. Though I knew damned well if the wedding had gone on as planned, Jacob would have been the one who attacked her and he would not have run and that wouldn't have ended well. I also knew it was important for me to stay here to help protect Zoee from the hoard of vampires that were coming for her child.

"Well what about the 23rd, Bella?" Alice asked. "It's exactly ten days from the original date, it should be enough notice for your guests. As well as enough time for Edward and Jacob to recover from their illness."

"What illness?" Jasper asked utterly confused.

_I had forgotten about that. _

"Charlie thinks Jacob and I got food poisoning at my bachelor party." I explained to him.

"Actually he thinks Jacob poisoned Edward." Bella said laughing.

"Well truth be told…" Jasper said laughing.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked me wide eyed. "Jacob said something like that as well."

There was no telling what Jacob had told her. I didn't want to remember that night. Actually it was more like I couldn't remember that night, least not the beginning.

"Never mind that Bella." I said trying not to smile.

"Jacob said that too!" Bella said crossing her arms. "What's going on? What happened at the party?"

Before the discussion could go further, Leah and Adryen walked outside. Leah took a deep breath and everyone looked at her.

"I had to get some fresh air." She said smiling weakly. "No offence." She said looking at each of us.

"Why do you think we are outside?" Jasper said grinning. Alice smacked Jasper on the arm.

"How is Zoee feeling?" I asked Adryen.

_Horny as hell. _

I heard Leah's thoughts and my eyes widened. Adryen shook her head.

"Lonely." Adryen said glaring at Leah. She shrugged.

_Forgot about the mind reading leech. _

I tried not to smile.

"She's sleeping." Adryen added. I saw an image in her head that unnerved me. Zoee was in fact sleeping, not alone. Embry was cuddled up to her like a baby kitten.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Where is Embry?" Alice asked.

"Sleeping." Leah said shaking her head. "With Zoee."

"What?!" Alice asked. Jasper looked amused.

"They are just sleeping." Adryen sighed. "Thank God."

"How lonely does a girl have to be?" Jasper asked.

"That's what I said!" Leah laughed.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she's been acting weird all day. The moment Jacob and Embry got here, she wanted nothing but their attention. She said the most off the wall things."

"She begged Embry to take his shirt off and she kept pulling Jacob's hair." Leah said out loud.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

"Please try harder." I told her and she laughed.

Just then we saw Esme and Carlisle walk through the trees. I had forgotten they went hunting earlier. Then I remembered that Jacob and Drea were also out there somewhere. They had been gone for quite some time.

"Did you see Jacob and Drea out there?" I asked them as they approached the house.

"Yeah, earlier." Carlisle replied.

"They didn't see us though." Esme nodded.

"What were they doing?" I said searching their thoughts.

"Arguing!" I said the moment Carlisle thought about it. "Did he upset her?"

"It was just a lover's quarrel, Edward, I'm sure they are making up now." Esme assured me.

_Like that was any better. _

"You mean making out." Jasper said grinning. Everyone looked at him. "That's right, I said it."

"I should go find her." I told everyone. "To make sure she's all right."

"Oh Edward, leave her alone! It's her life, it's none of your business what she does." Esme snapped.

"Or who." Jasper added. I glared at him.

_He was trying to infuriate me and it was working. _

"Really Edward, if I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous of Jake!" Bella screamed at me. Everyone looked at her.

"I am not jealous." I assured her.

"I'd have to agree with Bella on that." Adryen said smiling. Leah nodded as did everyone else.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." I tried to tell them. "Jacob is dangerous when he's angry. What if he got rough with her?"

_Jasper was on that in a second. _

"She likes it like that." He said smirking.

_When I lose it and kill everyone, he's going first. _

"Shut up Jasper!" Alice told him hitting his arm again.

"What? Everyone thought it!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Yeah but you don't have to say it!"

"Well it's true." He replied as Emmett and Rosalie walked onto the porch. "Let's ask Emmett." Jasper said smirking. Rosalie shot him a look. It was obvious they had heard the whole conversation.

"Fuck off, Jasper." Rosalie snapped. Emmett nodded agreeing with her.

"Jaz behave." Alice said pushing Jasper.

"And If I don't?" He asked.

"I'll kick your ass." She said locking eyes with him.

"You promise?" He said grinning. She laughed at him.

"How do you put up with him?" Leah asked laughing.

"I wonder that myself sometimes." Alice said shaking her head.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

It was getting dark and I knew we should be heading home, but I just couldn't bring myself to move.

I felt so at ease sitting with Jacob. I leaned back against his chest and he put his arms around me. The only sound I heard was the beating of his heart. I never wanted to move again.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Jacob said breaking the silence. "We should head back." He stood up.

"Oh you had to ruin it didn't you?" I said sighing.

"Don't you want to go check on Zoee?" He asked reaching for my hands.

I _was hoping she was feeling way different than earlier._

He pulled me to my feet and we started walking as the clouds darkened in the sky.

_It really was going to rain. _

"Besides you wouldn't want to ruin Alice's dress." He said laughing.

_This dress was spotless, not a rip nor tear in sight. _

Apparently we had walked farther from the house than I had realized, because I hadn't seen the opening in the trees yet. I was glad, Jacob was with me or I would have probably gotten lost.

I smiled remembering other reasons why I was glad he had come with me. I watched him walking in front of me. His hair blew slightly in the wind, his muscles tightened as he walked, his arms swung briskly…

I actually had to turn away before I decided to jump on him again.

_I was acting like a teenager obsessed over a celebrity. _

I couldn't help by laugh at myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking back at me.

"I was just thinking."

"About?" He asked reaching for my hand.

_Uhhh_..

"Embry." I said taking his hand. He had already started walking forward, but turned to look at me again.

"What about Embry?"

_Think_.

"I was just wondering…" I started and he turned back around. "If Zoee had managed to get his shirt off."

"Oh you're thinking about Embry shirtless, that's nice to hear." Jacob said continuing to walk.

"Well actually, I wasn't thinking that." I told him honestly. "But I am now."

"I will make a mental note not to bring him back."

"Would it help if I was thinking of him wearing a wig?" I asked laughing.

"That's disturbing." He said not turning back, but he did laugh just a little.

All of a sudden it started pouring rain. Jacob pulled me towards him and we started running.

That was until I tripped and fell in the mud.

"Lexi!" Jacob yelled.

"I'm okay." I said pulling myself up.

_I had mud in my hair, on my face, on my dress…_

"Oh Alice's dress!" I cried. He laughed at me and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down! I can walk!"

"Obviously you can't." He said running rather fast. Within seconds we burst through the trees and he put me down on the front porch of the house.

"Ooooh that was fun, let's do it again." I said sarcastically.

Now he was covered in mud, our hair was wet and matted to our faces, Alice's dress was ruined, and Jacob's shorts were soaked. He had no clothes to wear.

_He had no clothes to wear. _

I grinned at him evilly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"No reason." I said pushing the front door open.

Everyone but Embry and Zoee were in the living room which kind of made me a little queasy.

_I'm sure we were quite a sight. _

Rosalie and Emmett laughed at us, Esme and Carlisle looked concerned. Alice shook her head, eyeing me. Bella just smiled. Adryen and Leah stood off to the side laughing as well.

Jasper was amused and no doubt preparing a fun rant about how we came to look this way. Edward however didn't look as amused.

"Where have you two been?" Edward asked, he was already on his feet.

"Playing in the rain." I replied and he just glared at me.

"My dress!" Alice said walking up to me.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry, I was running to get out of the rain and I fell." I told her seriously sorry.

"Ya fell did you?" Jasper asked smirking. I ignored him.

"Alice I'm really sorry."

"It can be dry cleaned." Jacob told her. "It could have been worse." He said grinning at me. I elbowed him and he laughed.

_There was no telling what he was thinking and Edward was already in a pissy mood. _

"Are you all right?" Edward asked. I stared at him for a minute.

"I'm fine, Edward." I said pushing my damp hair off my shoulder. "You worry too much."

I wasn't sure why, but before I could blink Edward was face to face with me. He reached out and touched my neck and it kind of hurt.

"You have a bruise." He said staring at Jacob angrily.

_Oh gee thanks Jacob. _

"Oops." I heard Jacob reply and I knew he had to have been smiling.

Edward was furious.

"Oh Edward, don't be so up tight." I said smiling. "He didn't hurt me."

"Yeah I'm sure she enjoyed it." Jasper commented.

I couldn't help but smile.

Edward looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.

He looked at Bella and then back at me, sighing.

"Just be careful, Drea." He said joining Bella on the couch.

_Weird. _

"You two should get out of those clothes." Esme said smiling.

"Actually…." Jasper started.

"Shut up Jasper!" Just about everyone said at once.

"I'll get you something dry." Alice said standing up. "Something that can't' be ruined." She laughed as she pranced up the stairs.

"Rose, why don't you get Jacob a pair of Emmett's pants?" Esme asked. "They're about the same size wouldn't you say?"

"That's a question only Drea can answer." Rosalie said as she headed for the stairs.

My mouth hung open, I knew.

Everyone laughed, even Edward.

_Thank God for Alice being quick. _

She passed Rosalie on the stairs, both of them laughing.

"Here ya go." Alice said throwing a pair of pajamas at me.

"Thanks." I told her. "I'll go change upstairs."

"Be quiet, Zoee is sleeping." Adryen told me.

"How is she feeling?" I asked walking towards the stairs.

"The correct question would be who…" Leah said. "Is she feeling…"

_Excuse me?_

"What is she talking about?" I asked Adryen.

"Where's Embry?" Jacob asked.

My opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words.

"Zoee made him take a nap with her." Adryen said making a face.

"I think she's lost her mind." Leah told me. "It only got worse after you two left."

"She got him out of his shirt and then…" Adryen cringed. "She wouldn't stop touching him."

"Way to go Zoee." I said laughing. Jacob wasn't amused. "I bet he's enjoying the attention."

"Actually he seemed to be really uncomfortable, but Zoee wouldn't take no for an answer." Adryen said shaking her head. "She was very demanding."

"She even tried to get Emmett to sit with her." Leah said pointing at him.

_Bad idea. _

"She sure did!" Rosalie said coming down the stairs. "But he ran away like a good boy." She said smiling at him.

"What is wrong with her?" Carlisle asked.

"She's either extremely lonely or mentally disturbed. Possibly high." Leah answered.

"I vote for high." Rosalie said.

Carlisle looked alarmed.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked him.

"I gave her some pain pills." Carlisle explained. "It's possible she took too many."

"I was right! I knew she had to be high!" Leah laughed.

"You can't imagine how relieved I am to hear you say that." Adryen replied.

"Poor Zoee." I said smiling. "She's going to be so embarrassed in the morning."

"I can wait to see her face." Leah said laughing. "You'll have to tell me what happens." She said to Adryen. "I need to be getting home, I've already missed dinner, my mom is going to freak." Then she looked at Jacob. "I suppose you and Embry are staying the night?" She laughed.

"Why would he stay?" Jacob asked.

"At this point he really doesn't have a choice." Adryen laughed.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" I asked laughing.

"Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor again." Adryen said. "Though I probably won't get much sleep, if Embry's anything like Jacob."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked.

_So he snores, so what?_

"You breathe heavily when you sleep." Adryen said trying to make it sound nice.

"I'm sure he does with Drea around." Jasper said grinning.

Everyone laughed.

"You could crash at my house, Adryen." Leah offered. "If you want." Leah said heading for the door.

"Sounds good to me." Adryen answered.

"Are you really going to leave me alone with them?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you are afraid to be alone with two heavily breathing werewolves?" Leah asked grinning

"Of course not, that's been a lifelong dream of mine." I said smiling at Jacob, who again was not amused. "It's Zoee that I'm afraid of."

"Just make sure Embry doesn't find his shirt and that should keep her occupied." Leah said laughing. "Might want to give her some more pills first."

"Keep Embry shirtless and Zoee high, okay, I think I can manage that." I said laughing.

"I'll be back bright and early. I don't want to miss Zoee's expression when she wakes up in the morning." Adryen said walking towards the door.

"Night everyone." Leah called as the two of them disappeared outside.

"Did you get Jacob some dry clothes?" Esme asked Rosalie.

"I did, but I don't understand why." Rosalie said throwing a pair of pants at Jacob. "Since when do dogs wear clothes?"

"Aww Rose, I know how disappointing it must be for you." Jacob said grinning.

"Oh yes. I think I may cry." Rosalie said pretending to gag.

"You don't have to pretend Rose, I know all about the deal you and Lexi made." He said grinning at her. "So when we gonna do the damn thing?" She looked appalled and then she looked at Emmett and grinned.

_I thought it was funny how he was helping us fuck with Emmett. _

"Well Drea will be occupied with Embry tonight." Rosalie said smiling at him.

"Bring it." Jacob said staring at her.

_I wondered now if he was kidding. _

"Over my dead body." Emmett said standing up.

"That can be arranged." Jacob said looking at him.

"I thought you two were just joking." Emmett asked me.

_I thought we were too. _

"Who's joking?" Rosalie asked. "It's only fair."

"Right Lexi?" Jacob asked me.

_I wasn't sure what to say. _

Emmett watched for my response.

"If that's what you want…" I said trying to read Jacob's expression.

"You can't be serious Drea!" Emmett asked me.

"Well I can't exactly say no!"

"That's right, Emmett dear, she kind of owes me." Rosalie said batting her eyelashes at him.

Jacob eyed me.

_Was he serious?_

_I wish I could read his mind. _

I looked at Edward who smiled.

I cocked my head to the side and he rolled his eyes.

_Jacob was fucking with me. _

I grinned at Edward and he nodded.

"Well you two have fun." I said starting to walk up the stairs. "I'm sure Embry will keep me occupied for the night." I said smiling at Jacob.

"Wait a minute." Emmett said wide eyed.

"Oh Emmett, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd be alone tonight." I said winking at him. "Why don't you join me?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Embry's asleep right now, so I'll need someone to help me get out of these wet clothes."

Emmett's mouth dropped open in shock. Jacob looked extremely irritated and Rosalie was furious.

Apparently Jasper had felt the shift of the mood in the room and decided to handle it accordingly.

"Okay I think this little joke has gone far enough." Jasper said seriously. "Everyone's moods have shifted from flirty to out right infuriated."

"We were only kidding." Rosalie said looking at Emmett. "Weren't we Jake?"

"Of course." Jacob said looking at me. "Sucks to be fucked with, doesn't it?"

"Not if you know you're the one being fucked with." I said grinning at him.

"It was actually rather amusing." Edward said trying not to laugh. Jacob looked at Edward and he nodded confirming whatever it was he was thinking.

"You suck." Jacob said to him.

"Like you weren't already aware of that." Edward said laughing. Jacob laughed as well.

"You two really need to get out of those wet clothes." Esme prompted.

"You heard her." Jacob said eyeing me.

"No funny business." Edward called as Jacob chased me up the stairs.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

"Is that not the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Lexi whispered upon seeing Embry and Zoee snuggled together in the bed.

_Cute would not be the word I would have used. _

I just looked at her.

"Oh come on Jacob." She said gazing at them. "They're adorable." I tossed my wet shorts to the side and pulled on the pants Rosalie had given me. Aside from being a tad bit short, they fit perfectly.

"Sure." I told her. "I bet you're enjoying the view." I said jokingly. She glared at me.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about waking him up and asking him when we're gonna do the damn thing." She said crossing her arms.

_She was referring to what I had said to Rosalie. _

"You know I was only kidding about that." I told her.

"I don't know about that." She said eying me.

"Oh come on Lexi, you know better."

"So I am your one and only?" She asked.

"Yes."

"The correct answer would be yes my queen." She said grinning.

"Do I look like Emmett to you?"

"Well you are wearing his pants."

"Guess I'll have to lose the pants, then." I said pulling her towards me. "And you need to get this dress off before you catch cold." I said unzipping the dress.

"And you need to stop." She said pushing me away. "We'll wake them up."

"No we won't." I said lying down on the bed and pulling her on top of me.

"Jacob." She said trying to get up. "It would be disrespectful-" I cut her off with a kiss and she reacted as I knew she would. Her fingers were tangled in my hair almost instantly as she returned the kiss.

"Seriously." I heard Zoee say from across the room. "It's really not fair that everyone in this house is getting laid but me."

"Zoee." Lexi cried. "You're awake."

"I was awake the moment I heard the zipper." Embry commented. Zoee turned to him.

"Why is there a half naked werewolf in my bed?"

"Edward isn't getting laid either, ya know." Lexi said and I looked at her.

"That explains why he's so up tight." I commented.

"Yet it doesn't explain the half nakedness of this werewolf here." Zoee said pointing at Embry.

"You asked me to take a nap with you." Embry told her, flexing his muscles.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he held his arm out to her.

"You were all about feeling me earlier." He said grinning.

"What?" She asked obviously unaware of her behavior.

"She was feeling the effect of her pain pills earlier." I told him.

"Again I say what?" Zoee asked.

"Pain pills?" Embry asked laughing. "That explains it."

"Yep, a girl has to be high to hit on you." I told him.

"Hey Zoee, you feeling any pain?" Embry asked.

"I'm feeling kind of nauseous, actually." Zoee said looking at Lexi. "Why would you let me do that?"

"I didn't know you were drugged." Lexi told her. "I thought you were lonely. You insisted that both Embry and Jacob sit with you on the bed and I heard you also tried to get Emmett in here."

"Say that again slowly." Zoee asked.

"You begged Embry to take his shirt off and you pulled Jacob's hair." Lexi told her.

"I'm so sorry Jake." Zoee said staring at me.

"No problem, I'm use to it." I said grinning at Lexi and she attempted to push me.

"Maybe I should go." Embry said starting to get up.

"No No don't leave." Zoee said pulling him back to her. "You're really warm." She said wrapping her arms around him. "Drexi, will you get me some water."

"Sure Zoee, are you feeling okay?" Lexi was already up and heading for the door.

"Yeah, I just think I need another pill." Zoee said. "So I can sleep better." She said looking at Embry. "I've never had my own puppy to cuddle with." She said smiling at him. "You don't mind do you?"

"Anything you want Sunshine." Embry said settling down in the bed. "Within reason of course."

"Here ya go, Zoee." Lexi said returning with a glass of water.

"Did you get that from the kitchen?" Zoee asked.

"No, I got it from the bathroom, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Zoee said. "You do know your dress is unzipped, right?"

"Right." Lexi said grabbing the pajamas that Alice had given her. "I was about to go change." She said heading back out the door.

* * *

**The Next morning. **

**Zoee's POV **

_God was it hot!_

_Have the Cullen's ever heard of an Air condioner?_

_Geezus. _

I went to push my blankets off of me, when I realized it wasn't a blanket that kept me so warm. It was Embry. He was on his side, with one arm laying protectively over my stomach. His head was leaning on my shoulder.

_I vaguely remembered last night. _

_I remembered Drea telling me that I had totally hit on him. _

_I remembered asking him to lay down with me. _

_Slowly everything started getting clearer. _

I saw myself begging him to remove his shirt and then pawing at him like a drunken teenager.

_The thing I remembered most was how he surrendered to me. _

_He never once questioned my actions. _

_And he wasn't at all upset when he found out I was doped up at the time._

_It seemed like maybe he needed the attention as much as I craved it. _

_He called me Sunshine. _

_Amazingly that didn't bother me. _

_It was like how Jacob referred to Drea as Lexi. _

_Only he could. _

_I didn't think of Embry like that. _

_Least I wasn't aware of it, if I did. _

_He was Jacob's friend. _

_My friend by association. _

_Like Edward and the other Cullen's. _

_Though I didn't see myself snuggling with any of them. _

Just then I felt Embry move. He opened his eyes and looked at me smiling.

"Morning Sunshine." His smile was pleasant. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a werewolf." He laughed. "And you?"

"Used, abused but otherwise amused." He answered grinning. I laughed.

"I'm really sorry about that." I told him embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry Sunshine." He said softly. "I didn't mind."

_The way he looked at me made me nervous._

"Did you sleep well?" I asked changing the subject.

"For the most part." He answered.

"Drea and Jacob didn't keep you up?" I said looking across the room. Jacob was sound asleep looking like he'd been in a cat fight. Drea was no were to be found.

"I tried to ignore them." He said laughing.

"How'd that work out?"

"Not very well." Embry answered. "I didn't really try that hard."

"Oh who are you Jacob's supervisor?"

"Yep, taught him everything he knows." Embry said smiling at me.

"That's disturbing." I replied. "I didn't realize you were such good friends."

"Ha Ha funny." He said.

"Are you going to teach Leah next?" I asked laughing.

"I'd rather teach you."

_And he so did not laugh._

He moved so that we were face to face. He watched me intently, no doubt waiting on my response.

I looked at Jacob who hadn't moved.

I closed my eyes and I think I may have stopped breathing.

_What do I do?_

_Do I say bring it?_

_Or no no bad dog! _

He laughed and backed away.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I found myself asking.

_Did I want him to kiss me?_

_Oh God. _

_Am I still high?_

"You stopped breathing." He said sitting up in the bed.

_Oh he noticed. _

"Oh I see you were just testing me, to see what I'd do, huh?" I said crossing my arms and looking at him. "That's really mean. Maybe you should leave"

"I'm sorry Sunshine, I didn't mean to upset you." He said starting to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"You told me to leave." He asked amused.

"Well I don't want you to leave."

"Well what do you want?" He asked.

I looked at Jacob again.

_I would die if he was actually awake listening to this. _

"Teach me." I said turning towards him.

"No offence, Sunshine but it looks like someone has taught you enough." He laughed.

"You're upsetting me again." I said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "What exactly are you asking me to do?" He looked across the room, no doubt to see if Jacob was awake before looking into my eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had moved my face closer to his and our lips touched briefly.

"Sunshine." He said softly.

"This would be easier if you didn't talk." I said grabbing him by his hair and pulling him towards me pressing my lips against his. It was extremely hard to get close to him with my huge belly in the way and it didn't help that he tried not to lean on me.

"I'm sorry." I heard Jacob say from across the room. "You don't have to worry about me kissing Lexi again while we're in the same room with you." He laughed. "I have been scarred for life." Embry moved away from me instinctively.

_Oh shit. _

"Bad Jacob!" I said. "You are supposed to be asleep!"

"Oh I see, it makes a difference when it's you." He said looking around. "I gotta find Lexi." He said looking under the blanket.

"Dude I know she's small but I don't think she's under there." Embry said laughing.

_It was funny. _

Jacob just glared at him.

"I meant I gotta go find her in a minute, but first I need…" He didn't finish his sentence. He just stared across the room. There were his pants, on loan from Emmett. He looked deep in thought. "Would it be too much to ask, of one of you to hand me my pants."

"Sorry, not supposed to get out of bed." I said grinning.

"And I believe the same goes for me." Embry said smiling. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll do it myself." He said just as Drea and Adryen came walking into the room.

"Good everyone's up." Drea said way too perky.

"Yeah we were just about to watch Jacob walk around naked, but you ruined it." I said shaking my head.

They looked at Jacob.

"I was going to take the blanket with me, I assure you." Jacob said nodding towards his pants. "Wouldn't want Embry to get jealous when his little girlfriend starts gawking at me."

"What?" Adryen asked confused.

"Jakey has lost his pants." I said laughing.

"Wait since when do you wear pants?" Embry asked him.

_Good question. _

"Actually they're not his." Drea said picking up the pants and throwing them at Jacob. Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay, I'll ask." Embry said. "Why are you wearing someone else's pants?"

"Why are you in someone else's bed?" Jacob asked.

"Point taken." Embry replied.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Adryen looked at Jacob. "Where are your shorts?"

"I really don't know the answer to that." He said as Drea sat down on the bed with him. "Lexi?"

"I looked but I'm not sure where Esme put them."

"Wait a minute, back up…"

"You're wearing someone else's pants because Esme has yours?" Adryen asked slowly.

"Dun dun dun." I chimed in.

"Zoee and Embry were making out." Jacob said taking the attention away from him.

_What the fuck!_

Silence filled the room as I racked my brain trying to figure out a way to deny the whole thing without sounding stupid.

"We were just sleeping." I said calmly. "And so were you." I said glaring at him.

"You must have had a dream." Embry added.

"Or a nightmare." Jacob said staring at him.

"Oh poor baby, I'm sorry I wasn't in here. I bet it was just awful." Lexi rubbing his arm.

"Thank god it was a dream." Adryen said. "At least he has pants on."

"It really scared me." Jacob said looking pitiful. Drea ruffled his hair.

"Would it help to talk about it?" She asked him.

"If I talk about my scary dreams, it scares me more," I said. "So he shouldn't talk about it because, it would probably scare me, and I don't think it would help my pregnancy if I was scared of his scary dream." Everyone looked at me confused.

"Actually I think I want to talk about it." Jacob said smiling at me.

"Let's talk about whose pants you're wearing instead." I said smiling back.

"I'm not wearing any pants." He answered.

"You don't have to remind us." Adryen said crossing her arms.

"Okay then whose pants are you not wearing?" I asked.

"Tell me I wasn't dreaming and I will tell you." He challenged.

_Stupid Dog. _

"You were dreaming!" I screamed. "And I don't care whose pants your wearing or not wearing or if you even have any pants at all!"

_That sounded alittle off. _

"Ooh kay…." Drea said. "Jacob why don't you get dressed and come take a walk with me."

"A walk?" He asked smiling.

"Just down stairs." She said laughing. "You seem to be irritating Zoee beyond reason."

"Yes he is." I said glaring at him. "Makes me wish I was still high."

"Oh so you're not high?" Jacob asked cocking his head to the side. "That's even scarier."

I looked around for something to throw at him, but all I had was a pillow and that wouldn't cause enough pain.

"You know you look like a dog when you tilt your head like that." I said.

"Geez Zoee." He said pulling his pants on under the blankets. "You are getting awful irritated over a silly dream." He grinned at me. "Is there something you two aren't telling us?" I threw my pillow at him anyway.

"Stupid mutt." I said through clenched teeth. Jacob laughed and jumped out of the bed.

"Aw you don't have to be embarrassed." He said grinning. "Sunshine." He cooed.

"Get out Jake." Adyren said as I cursed him. The moment he walked through the doorway she shut the door.

"Hey I was going to go with him." Drea said getting up.

"He's a big boy, he can walk himself." Adryen said laughing.

"Ha Ha." Drea said pulling the door open. Jacob looked excited.

_Kind of like a puppy who's excited to see his master after five seconds. _

"Go Drea!" I said to her. "Make me some puppies!"

"You're lucky you don't have to worry about that." Jacob said laughing.

"Why are you being so mean to her?" Drea asked pulling him down the hallway.

_Ugh, I wish I could hear what he was saying. _

Adryen stood near the doorway with her arms crossed, looking at me and Embry.

"Give me your pills." Adryen said with her hand out.

"Why?" I asked looking around for the bottle.

_Which I didn't know where I had put it. _

"Because I'm leaving the room for a minute and I don't trust him." She said eyeing Embry.

"I don't trust him either." I said looking around some more. "I think he stole my pills."

"I haven't even seen them." Embry said getting out of the bed.

"Well then you go get Zoee some breakfast and I will help her find them." Adryen told him.

"I shall be happily awaiting your return." I said smiling. Adryen looked at me. "I mean since I should be drugged by then."

_Nice Save. Go me!_

"Right." Embry said smiling.

"Hurry back, I may get cold." I called as he walked out the door.

"I'm warm too, ya know?" Adryen said eyeing me.

_Right. Think fast._

"That would be too weird." I told her. "My vampire baby is the talk of the town, I don't need people rethinking my gender preference."

_Oooh I used a big word. _

"Right." Adryen said.

_I was certain she didn't believe anything I just said._


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!!! Velvet Butterfly, MissAlyssaCullen, and Kelly!!! **

**Here's two more chapters for ya! **

* * *

**Drea's POV **

Once I got Jacob downstairs, I wanted to demand he tell me what the hell was going on back there, but people were in the living room, so I didn't want to ask.

"You've got to be kidding?" Edward asked right as we sat down on the couch.

_I personally thought he was making fun of Jacob's pants, but apparently I was wrong. _

"I shit you not." Jacob answered him.

"What is going on?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"It's a secret." He replied.

"It's not a secret if Edward knows."

"He knows everything."

"This is true." Edward said nodding. "People think too much around me. It's a constant gab fest in my head. It's really sickening some of the things I know."

"Sorry about that." Jacob said laughing.

"Can I be nosy?" Jasper asked.

"A lot of the time." I answered smiling.

"Good one." He laughed.

"Did someone lose a dog?" Rosalie said coming into the room. She turned and called to someone. "Come on boy, I won't bite." Embry walked into the room and rolled his eyes at her.

"How'd you get off your leash?" Jacob asked standing up.

"Do I get a reward?" Rosalie asked.

"Let me rest first." He said grinning. "I've had a long night." I hit him on the arm, which was only painful to me, and I knew it would be, but I couldn't help it.

"Have I missed something?" Embry asked.

"Don't ask." Emmett said coming up behind Embry. He actually jumped.

"Dude, you're really quiet for such a big guy." Embry said getting out of his way.

"Why does everyone say that?" Jacob asked. "I'm bigger than him."

"Dude, are you high?" Embry asked him. "Did you take Sunshine's pills?"

"Stop calling her that." I said. "Her name is Zoee."

"And your name is Drea." Edward said grinning at me.

"Jacob can call me Lexi if he wants to. I like it." I said crossing my arms.

"Well maybe Zoee likes it when Embry calls her Sunshine."

"Oh I think she does." Jacob said smiling. Rosalie circled around him.

"He really is bigger than Emmett." She said wide eyed.

"And you know this how?" Embry asked.

"I'm going to assume it's because he's wearing Emmett's pants." I said looking at her. "And I better be right." I crossed my arms and looked at Jacob. He laughed and Rosalie circled around him again.

"I think Jacob has finally found the perfect way to confuse a blond." Jasper said amused.

"You're wearing Emmett's pants." Embry said trying to grasp the whole concept. "Dude that's just sick."

"You would think it might confuse Drea a little." Edward said.

_No he didn't._

"Everyone was thinking it." He said laughing. Everyone laughed along with him.

_Even Jacob and Emmett!_

"Let me get this straight…." Embry said. "You have literally… gotten into Emmett's pants." He said slowly. "And you're giving me shit for sleeping with Sunshine?" Everyone looked at him. "I meant in her bed. Sleeping in her bed."

"Drea!!!" Adryen said coming down the stairs with a disgusted look on her face. "I need you up here now."

"What's wrong? Is Zoee okay?" I asked walking towards the stairs.

"No she's not. She's high and she's saying the most disturbing things. I need a witness."

Jacob and Embry moved towards the stairs.

"Back up." Adryen said pointing to them. "Zoee's room is now officially off limits to both of you."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked following her up the stairs.

When we walked in the room Zoee was grinning from ear to ear.

"Tell Drea what you just said." Adryen prompted her.

"I can't it's a secret." Zoee said closing her eyes and moving her head from side to side.

"What secret?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"It was amazing." Zoee said with her eyes still closed. I looked at Adryen who shook her head.

"What was amazing?"

"Kissing Embry." She said smiling to herself.

_I couldn't think of anything to say for a few minutes. _

"How…" I started. "Why… would you kiss Embry?"

"Who told you that!" Zoee screamed. "It was Jacob wasn't it?" She said shaking her head. "When I get a hold of him, he's going to be dog food." Then she laughed. "Dog food, that's funny."

"Did that really happen or is she just imagining it?" I asked Adryen.

"Do you often imagine making out with Embry?" Adryen replied.

"Good point."

"Speaking of Dog food." Zoee said looking towards the door. "Where is that dog with my food?"

"Zoee were you high?" I asked. "When you 'kissed' Embry?"

"Nope." She said blissfully. "He asked me that too."

"Is this just not the most disturbing thing you've ever heard?" Adryen asked me. "I mean it's fucking Embry."

"Hey be nice." Zoee said leaning back on the bed. "He's a good kisser actually. Very quiet too, unlike Jakey."

"What?" I asked wondering if I had missed something else. They were all in the room together. Jacob did have a secret.

_Now I was getting mad and a tiny bit jealous which was very new to me._

"You didn't kiss Jacob too, did you?" Adryen asked wide eyed.

"No no no!" She screamed. "I meant when he kisses Drexi. Arnt they loud?" She laughed. "Did I kiss Jakey?" She started laughing hysterically.

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" Adryen asked.

"We ask Jacob." I said throwing the door open. "Or better yet, we'll ask Edward."

"Oooooooh Eddie!!!!! He's my favorite person ever!!!!" Zoee squealed. "Bring him to me now!"

_I wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea, but I really wanted to know_.

"Edward." I said coming half way down the stairs. "May I see you for a moment?"

"Why?" He asked. Jacob and Embry looked at me questioningly.

"Just get your ass up here." I said storming back up the stairs.

When I walked back into the room Zoee was nodding in and out. Her eyes shot open quickly.

"Where is he?" She asked. "I don't see any psychotic vampires in here."

"You mean psychic?" Adryen asked.

"Yeah that too."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked walking into the room.

"Eddie!!!!" Zoee screamed. "Come sit with me!"

"Uhh…" He said eyeing her. "I'm not too sure about that…" He made the most god awful face and looked as shocked as I think I have ever seen him.

"Sit here right now!" She screamed. "Don't make me sick my dog on you."

I tried to push Edward towards her but he fought back, it was almost as if he was truly terrified.

"She's not going to hurt you, Edward." I told him.

"You can't read her mind." He said walking slowly towards her. "How bout I sit over here?" He said pointing at the other bed.

"You don't want to sit there, Jacob's been sleeping there without pants." She said.

_Oh God. _

"Maybe this was a bad idea." I said.

"Ask her what happened when she was alone with Jacob and Embry." Adryen told him.

"You left her alone with Jacob and Embry? Have you lost your mind?" Edward asked.

"Just ask her!" I screamed at him.

"Zoee…" He said slowly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Nope." Zoee said shaking her head and then humming to herself. "Not unless you sit with me."

"Is this about what Jacob saw?" Edward asked me.

"Jacob is a lying dog!!" Zoee screamed. "He should be punished accordingly!" She started shaking her head. "You will never break me Edward Cullen!"

"Edward." I said walking up to him. "You know you're my best friend right?" I asked. He nodded. "You'd do anything for me right?"

"Within reason." He answered.

"Here's a reason for you." I said shaking my finger at him. "If you don't sit your ass down and find out what really happened, I will…." I didn't want to do this, but I felt I had no choice. The mere thought of Jacob deceiving me made me angrier than I have ever been. I was literally losing it. "I will tell everyone your secret."

"I don't have any secrets." He said eyeing me.

"Yes you do, you just don't remember very well." I said the words slowly. He just stared at me.

_Why the hell can't he read my mind like everyone else's!_

"I'll tell Carlisle." I said crossing my arms.

"Tell him what?" Adryen asked. I kept looking at Edward.

"Decades ago…..after your family had left…." I started trying to leave out any detail that could possibly give out too much information. "You had a bad night, you did something..."

His eyes were wide in an instant.

"You remember that?" He said eyeing me.

"For the most part."

"What part do you remember?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked eyeing him. He just looked away.

"I'm telling!" Zoee squealed. Edward went and sat on the bed beside her eyeing me the whole time. He was completely freaked out now.

_So was I. What does he mean what part?_

"Zoee, can you tell me what happened earlier?" He asked softly.

"Depends on what you're talking about." Zoee said smiling at him. "Before or after?"

He looked like he was trying to read her mind.

"What is she thinking?" Adryen asked.

"She's thinking about lollipops." Edward said. "And rainbows."

"And everything that's wonderful is how I feel when we're together!!" She sang happily then she grabbed his shirt. "Will you bite me?"

"Absolutely not." Edward said quickly.

"But why!!!" Zoee sang. "I promise it won't hurt."

"Zoee, have you lost your mind?" Adryen asked.

"No it's somewhere around here." She answered.

"He can't bite you." I told her.

"Oh I see you can be bitten and I can't?" She said crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at her all crazy like. "He's never bitten me"

"She means Emmett." Edward said not meeting my eyes.

_Oh. Right. _

"Why do you only remember things that aren't helpful?" I asked.

"It's a gift."

"This is getting no where." Adryen said. "Why don't we just ask Jacob?"

"Oooh Jakey, yeah he'll bite me I know it!"

_I couldn't believe she said that. _

"Yes let's get Jacob." Edward said walking towards the door and I stepped in front of him. "He saw her." Edward told me. "He's not going to think about it if it didn't happen."

"Awww he's thinking about me?" Zoee asked.

"What exactly was he thinking?" I asked.

"Jacob!" Edward called and I pushed him.

"What was he thinking?"

"How disturbing it was to wake up to Zoee… kissing Embry." He said shaking his head.

"Who told you?!" Zoee screamed. "Was it Jacob? I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him."

_Now I felt like an idiot. _

"You didn't kiss him?" I asked Zoee as Jacob and Embry appeared in the doorway.

"No way."

"She did too." Jacob said.

"What?" I asked.

"She did not." Embry said looking at Jacob.

"You think she kissed Jacob?" Edward said to me.

"What?" Jacob asked me. "Why would she do that?"

"Why would she make out with Embry?" I asked. "Why does she want Edward to bite her?"

"And what is Edward's secret?" Zoee asked. "Find out, on tomorrow's episode of the Zoee Sunshine Show." Then she started singing her own little theme song.

Everyone looked at her.

"Seriously. I want one of those pills." Adryen said softly.

"You got a secret?" Jacob asked looking at Edward.

"No, I just made that up." I said pushing Edward out the door. "You can go now, thank you for your help."

"He looked quite nervous about some made up secret." Adryen said eyeing me.

_He sure did. And apparently there was more to it then I remembered. _

"Weren't you going to kick Jacob's ass?" I asked Zoee ignoring the question.

"That's right!" Zoee said pointing at him. "Why was that again?"

"Because he told Edward your secret." I explained.

"Yes!" Zoee screamed. "Now for your punishment, you must tell me Edward's secret."

_Shit. _

"I don't know his secret." Jacob said looking at me.

"She knows!" She said pointing at me. "Your mission if you choose to accept it is too get Drexi to tell you the secret. You may use any means necessary." She said eyeing Jacob. "Your singing talents would be my weapon of choice."

Everyone laughed.

"Do you accept your mission young Jedi?" She asked.

"Yes my queen." Jacob said bowing to her.

"Damn right and don't you forget it!" She squealed happily. "Embry, here now." She said patting her bed.

"Not to change the subject." Embry said sitting down on the bed.

"Oh please do." Adryen chimed in.

_Thank God. _

"You'll never guess whose pants those are that Jake is wearing."

"Oooh do tell my warm and fuzzy friend." She said putting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah I'm curious to know whose pants you're in." Adryen said looking at him. "Other than the usual." She said laughing at me.

"Emmett's." Embry said grinning at Jacob. He just rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow." Zoee said wide eyed. "Rose is going to kick your ass."

"Wouldn't that confuse you?" Adryen asked me.

_What the fuck._

"Why does everyone think that?" I said throwing my hands up. "It's just pants!"

"Speaking of pants." Zoee said and everyone looked at her to see what she was going to say. After a few minutes I had to ask.

"What about pants?"

"You were speaking of pants, just letting everyone know what's going on." Zoee said rubbing Embry's arm.

"Why are you letting her do that?" Adryen asked Embry.

"Do what?" Embry asked as Zoee started touching his chest. Adryen made a duh face.

"He's so yummy." Zoee said. "Don't ya just want to bite him?" She stared at his neck.

"Oh yeah I think about it often." I said sarcastically.

"She really does." Jacob said grinning at me.

"Does she now?" Embry asked.

"I can share." Zoee said. "There's enough for two." She said seriously.

_Suddenly I found myself hating everyone. _

"Or three." She said looking at Adryen. "Wouldn't want you to feel left out."

"Excuse me." Adryen said. "I suddenly need to be near the toilet." She said leaving the room.

"Oooh does she have to pee?" Zoee asked me. "I think I do." She looked around. "Nope false alarm."

"Maybe you should lie down and sleep Zoee." I told her. "You look tired."

All of a sudden Rosalie came bursting through the doorway Emmett in tow.

"Rose would you stop." Emmett said as she pulled Jacob's arm and made them stand side by side.

"Stand still." She commanded. Jacob tried to move and she pulled him back. "You too, mutt."

"Yes my queen." They both said and then Emmett looked at Jacob who laughed.

"Wow that was weird." Embry said.

"Rose…" I said.

"I don't understand." Rosalie said walking around them. "They look the same size." She eyed both of them. "It doesn't make sense."

"Ever thought maybe they're not Emmett's pants?" Embry asked.

"Oooh the plot thickens." Jacob laughed.

"Not possible." Rosalie said. "I got them out of our room, myself."

"And there is absolutely no reason why another mans pants would be in your room?" Embry asked. He was worse than Jasper at instigating. She glared at him.

"Take them off." Rosalie told him.

_What the hell?_

"Oh finally!" Zoee said. "I've been waiting for this all day."

_That's it. _

"Let's go find Esme." I said dragging Jacob towards the door. Rosalie started to say something. "Then you can have the pants." I said waving her away.

"This movie sucks." Zoee said as we left the room. "Hey Emmett, you're the biter, right?"

I turned around and poked my head back into the room.

"Emmett is not biting you either." I told her.

"That's not fair!" Zoee screamed.

"Life's not fair." I said pulling Emmett out the door. Rosalie was right behind us. I removed my hands from his arm immediately and turned to pull the door closed.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jacob asked. I pushed the door back open.

"You can close the door, I promise I'll be good." Zoee said playing with Embry's hair.

"I don't believe that." I told her.

"I always believe it when you and Jakey say it."

"And what have you learned from us?"

"To wait until everyone goes to sleep and be quieter."

Everyone laughed.

"You learn well." I said laughing. "Carry on." I said pulling the door shut.

"I can't believe you're supporting this." Rosalie said as we all walked down the stairs.

"She's grown, she can do whatever she wants too."

"Even if it's pawing all over a scraggily mutt?"

"Excuse me have you forgotten who you are talking to?" I said laughing.

"Right, I forgot you were into that kind of thing." Rosalie laughed.

"Should I be offended?" Jacob asked Emmett as we got to the end of the stairs.

"Just nod and smile." Emmett whispered.

"Is Zoee sleeping?" Adryen asked. She was sitting on the couch beside Bella who had showed up, God knows when. Edward was not in the room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked scanning the room and totally ignoring Adryen.

"He went hunting with Carlisle and Esme." Bella answered.

_Ugh, I hope he knows I was just fucking with him about telling his secret.._

"Great." I said looking around. "Anyone happen to know where Jacob's shorts are?" I asked walking around the room.

"That's right." Bella said staring at Jacob. "He's wearing Emmett's pants." She tilted her head to the side and eyed him. "I thought they'd be bigger on you."

"I know, right?" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Thanks Bells." Jacob said.

"Wouldn't that be confus-" Bella started.

"I swear to God if I hear that one more time!" I screamed. Bella's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to yell. I'm having a really bad day, I'm just a little irritated."

"Why don't you take the dog for a walk?" Jasper asked. "That should make you feel better." He grinned.

"I'm really not in the mood." I said without looking at him.

"Whoa, are you sick?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments either." I said starting for the kitchen.

_All I wanted to do was talk to Edward, to tell him to forget everything. To explain why I was acting like a total ass. _

"Check the laundry room." Alice called to me.

_They have a laundry room? _

_Why was I not aware of that?_

Jacob followed me into the kitchen.

I looked around for this laundry room and found a sliding door that lead into what I thought was a pantry. I had no idea what the Cullen's used it for. Inside was what looked like a brand new washer and dryer.

A laundry room. Wow. If there wasn't clothes folded neatly in a basket on top of the dryer, I would have thought the room had never been touched.

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob said putting his hands on my shoulders from behind me. "I really thought you were talking about Embry, you know I would never-"

"I'm not mad." I told him. "I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry, I overreacted."

Boy did I? I took something so tiny and totally blew it out of proportion. Who knew that falling in love could make you so jealous? Rosalie's constant flirting was starting to get to me, and I knew she was only joking. With Zoee's condition I didn't know what was true or imagined. My jealously took over and I desperately wanted to know what had happened while I was out of the room. How could I be so stupid to even think that Zoee would do that to me, stoned or not? And Jacob, well I knew better then to drawn such a stupid conclusion.

Then instead of just asking, I chose to use Edward. In the worst way possible. I swore to him, I'd never bring up his past and I hadn't ever mentioned it not once. How I was able to keep it inside the night Edward tried to ruin my relationship with Jacob, I will never know. I was so angry with him then. It never crossed my mind to expose him. To tell his family what he'd done. But what else was there? What was I not remembering?

A lot has happened since then. My relationship with Jacob has grown beyond reason, I believed he was my soul mate, my only reason for living. I fell in love with him and what happened? It made me jealous. I've never been jealous of anyone. Though I've never had such an attachment to one person before either. The thought of losing him pained me.

"Looks like Esme washed all your clothes." Jacob said breaking my thoughts. I was standing there with my hands in the basket of clothes.

"So she has." I said smiling. "And Zoee's." I said rummaging through the pile.

"Amazingly they smell nice." Jacob said eyeing me. "I wonder how she managed that."

"Leave it to Esme." I said pulling out Jacob's shorts. "Found 'em!"

"You just figured out Blue's Clues." Jacob said laughing. I looked at him, a little afraid of that comment.

"I would expect a comment like that from Zoee, but you…." I shook my head. "You'll need to explain yourself." He laughed. "Do you have some kind of crazy infatuation with children's shows?"

"I've been forced to sit through way too many episodes." He admitted.

"I can't see anyone forcing you to do anything." I said eyeing him. "Who could be so persuasive?"

"Claire." He answered.

I felt the jealously come back.

"Who's Claire?" I asked crossing my arms. He laughed.

"Emily's niece." He answered. "That's all she wants to do when she's with Quil."

"So what... he baby-sits her?" I was confused.

"Well kind of." He laughed. "It's a long story."

"Well why don't you get dressed and meet me outside and you can explain." I said walking out of the kitchen.

_Here I go again on this jealousy kick. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Did you find them?" Alice asked when I entered the living room.

_I immediately felt the calm come over me. _

_Jasper, our very own antidepressant. _

"Yep and apparently Esme took it upon herself to wash and dry all of mine and Zoee's clothes." I said cheerfully.

"Aww now you don't have an excuse to run around naked." Jasper commented.

"Trust me I'll find an excuse."

Everyone laughed.

"Where's the pants?" Rosalie asked.

_God was she ever getting on my nerves. _

"He's changing now." As the words left my mouth, she was heading into the kitchen. Jacob met her in the doorway.

"I couldn't wait for you any longer." He said grinning. She rolled her eyes and took the pants from him.

_It's called flirting. It's innocent. Get over it. _

Jacob noticed my expression and walked over to me.

"Shall we?" He said opening the front door.

"Decided to go walking after all?" Jasper asked grinning.

"No, we're going to sit on the porch." I told him.

"Which means?" He asked seriously.

"What do you think it means?" I asked. "We're going to go sit on the porch."

"Oh okay, I was just checking, wanted to make sure I didn't miss something." He laughed. "All these code words and name changes, you people are confusing." I just looked at him. "Ya know, we've got walking and singing, which I'm assuming means the same thing…." He pondered that thought. "And then the names, Drexi, Lexi, Drea, Sunshine, Zoee, it's hard to keep track. It's very tiring."

"Wow that's a lot of information to keep stored in your pretty little head." I said laughing.

"You think my head's pretty?" He asked grinning.

"I do." I said nodding.

"You want to touch it don't you?" He asked. "Go on touch it." I reached out for him.

"I'll take care of that." Alice said, smacking him on the head.

"Thanks." I said walking out the door, laughing.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

I joined Lexi on the front porch, she was sitting with her legs swinging off the side.

She seemed to be lost in thought. Something was defiantly bothering her.

"So tell me about Claire?" She asked when I sat down beside her. "Why haven't I met her?"

"She's with her mother right now." I explained. "She'll be visiting soon. I'm surprised you haven't heard Quil talk about her."

_This is going to be hard to explain. I remembered Bella's reaction to the news. _

"He's really excited to see her." I continued and she looked at me.

_She was already figuring it out. _

"Excited?" She asked. "How excited?"

_I thought about it for a moment. _

"As excited as I would be if you had gone away for days and come back."

"Oh." She said looking away. "So she's his…" She didn't finish.

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

_I knew that would be her next question. _

I stared off into the forest as I answered.

"Two." I turned to her quickly to catch her response.

She looked shocked but not as repulsed as Bella had been.

"It's not like that." I explained. "Not now anyway."

"So he's imprinted?" She asked. I nodded.

"Weird huh?"

"How does that work?" She asked. "I mean …I don't know what I mean."

"She is his life and he will be whatever she needs him to be. Right now, he is her tea party buddy." She laughed. "When she gets older, it's her choice."

"So the imprintee actually has a choice in the matter?" She asked.

_I don't think I like that question. _

"I meant in Claire's case." She clarified. "I made my choice." She said smiling.

"Yeah she gets to choose. But I mean why wouldn't she choose him? He was made specifically for her and no one else."

"It is quite an amazing occurrence in nature, don't you think?" She said reaching for my hand.

"Amazing doesn't even come close." I said putting my arm around her.

"So what does she think of him now?" She asked me.

"She loves him. Her eyes light up when she sees him. It's like Zoee with Embry, except not so extreme." I made a face and she laughed.

"So Quil spends his teenage days watching cartoons with a two year old?"

"And tea parties and he lets her put make up on him." I laughed. "Don't tell him I said that." She laughed. "But I mean he does grown up things too, we all go to beach sometimes. Them and me and Embry. We go for a swim, play in the sand. Well maybe that's not really grown up either." I laughed.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this image in my head. You, Quil and Embry playing in the sand… what like building sand castles?" She laughed.

"She's two!" I exclaimed. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." She said laughing. "I think it's sweet." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. "I can't wait to meet her. I need to learn how to interact with small children, since I'll have one in my life soon." That comment caught me off guard and I may have stopped breathing for a second. "I'm talking about Zoee." She said laughing.

"Thank you for being specific." I said laughing.

_Now she looked all sad again. She must be thinking about Zoee. _

"She's going to be okay." I said stroking her hair.

"I keep telling myself that." She said. "It's just hard to believe, I mean you've seen what the baby has done to her already. And that's just inside. She's on pain medication just to get through the day. I can't imagine how the birth will be. What about afterwards? It's not human, there is no telling what…" She was starting to tear up.

"Edward says it doesn't want to hurt her." I tried to make her feel better, but I somehow pissed her off.

"Yeah well Edward says a lot of things!" She screamed and moved away from me.

_Right, bad choice of words. _

"Sorry." She said leaning her head on my arm.

"It's okay. It's obvious you are having some serious issues with Edward right now." I cringed hoping his name wouldn't set her off again.

"No we're fine." She said sighing.

"Does this have anything to do with what Zoee asked me to find out?" She didn't answer, which told me I was right. "I'm not going to ask." I told her. "It's none of my business."

_I didn't care what that leech did, as long as he doesn't hurt Bella._

Lexi tightened her grip on my arm and closed her eyes.

"I appreciate that, Jacob."

Just then Edward walked through the opening in the trees, with Esme and Carlisle following behind him.

"Oh good, you found your clothes." Esme said smiling at me as they approached the house.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." I tried to sound appreciative.

"Yes thank you Esme." Lexi said smiling at her. "You didn't have to do that, we could have done it ourselves…"

"Nonsense." Esme said. "You are guests in my home."

"You know she enjoys it." Carlisle said beaming.

_She really did enjoy taking care of people. She reminded me of Emily, except for the whole bloodsucking thing. _

"How's Zoee?" Carlisle asked.

"Feeling no pain." Lexi answered.

I noticed Edward standing by the door with his head down, listening no doubt to everyone's words and thoughts. I decided to give him something to listen too.

_I don't know why she's upset. _

Edward looked at me.

_I know it involves you._

He just glared at me.

Lexi looked between us noticing our stares.

"Edward." She said and he looked at her. She looked at me and then back at him. "Is something wrong?"

_I knew he'd make something up. _

"Leah's coming." He said.

_Though she actually was, I just caught that. _

"She's looking for Embry." Edward said walking inside the house. Esme and Carlisle followed.

Lexi looked up as Leah appeared through the trees, she was trying to button her shorts.

"God, I didn't realize how easy men had it." Leah said straightening her shirt. "Until I became a wolf." Both Lexi and I laughed. "So how'd it go this morning with Zoee?" She asked when she got to the porch.

"Not quite how you'd expect it." Lexi informed her. Adryen walked out the door, no doubt to gauge Leah's reaction to the disturbing news.

"Was she totally embarrassed? Ashamed? Mortified?" Leah asked. "Did she cry?"

_God she's mean. _

"Apparently she enjoyed herself." Lexi said. "Even not stoned."

"You're kidding me?" Leah said her eyes wide. "Oh I'm so disappointed."

"They even made out." I told her.

"Oh God Jacob, you did not have to tell me that!" Leah cried. Adryen laughed.

"So you're looking for Embry?" I asked her. "Edward said."

"Ugh, I hate him." Leah said under her breath.

"We all do." Adryen said laughing.

Lexi didn't make a comment.

"Actually his mom is looking for him."

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her that he stayed at your place last night and now you two are out doing whatever it is boys do."

"Good lie." I told her.

"Well it was either that or tell her that he was spending the night in a house full of vampires because he was hiding from a psychotic fairy and I didn't think that would go over too well." Everyone laughed.

"Who you calling psychotic?" We heard someone say from the trees. "Wolf girl."

_I knew I smelled something different. _

Midnight walked through the trees, Patrick right behind her.

_Great the gang's all here. _

"Oh God what do you want?" Leah asked.

"How can you let her be near Alexandrea?" Patrick asked me pointing at Leah. "After what's she done?"

"Mind your business." Lexi told him and the rest of us laughed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You know why we're here." Patrick said looking at Midnight.

"I've come for my man." Midnight said glaring at Leah.

"I've already told you, this Embry is spoken for. He belongs to another." Patrick told her.

"I'll fight for him."

"Why?" Leah said sarcastically. I nudged her. "I mean, very well then."

"You can't possibly want to fight the She Wolf!" Patrick was outraged. Leah found it hilarious.

"You saw what happened, Midnight." Lexi said. "You go after her man, she'll kick your ass." She grinned at Leah.

"Right." Leah said clearing her throat. "Besides he's not here."

"Don't lie." Midnight said. Everyone looked at each other. "I know he's here, I can almost taste him."

Leah's expression was priceless, I thought for a moment she might throw up. Adryen and Lexi stifled their giggles.

"Bring him to me." Midnight demanded. "I'll give him back when I'm done with him."

"What are you going to do with him?" Leah asked. Midnight grinned. "Never mind don't answer that."

"He's hers, Midnight. Your powers will not work on him. Just find another." Patrick pleaded with her.

"But I want Embry!"

"Why?" Leah asked making a face. I nudged her again. "I mean, too bad. He's mine." She cringed.

"Bring him to me, or I will go get him myself."

I looked at Lexi and Adryen.

_I imagined the shear madness that would occur if Midnight found Embry upstairs with her sister. _

"You'll have to get through the vampires first." Adryen said stalling.

"They can't hurt her." Lexi told her.

"I bet Rosalie could if she really tried." Adryen replied.

"Oh yes, the blond." Midnight said. "The Big one's mate."

"Actually, Jacob is bigger than him." Adryen said.

_I wasn't sure if she said that for my benefit or if she was trying to get me in trouble with the Ho Fairy. _

"Really?" Leah asked looking at me. "I always thought he was bigger than everyone."

"Nope, it's been proven." Adryen said. "Emmett's pants are small on him and-"

"Can we drop this?" Lexi asked irritated. "I'll go get Embry." She said heading for the front door.

"I'll help you." Adryen said. "We may have to drag him out."


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward's secret starts to reveal itself.... **

**Zoee's pregnancy progresses, will the baby take her life? **

**The vistors arrive.... **

READ and REVIEW.....

Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters.

* * *

**Adryen's POV**

I followed Drea into the house.

"Hello, vicious vampires who are supposed to be on alert at all times!" She said gesturing her hands in the air. All the Cullen's and Bella looked at her. "I understand if the scent is not different enough to pick up, that's fine, but can you not hear???"

"It's Midnight." Edward said glancing at the door.

"Actually, it's four thirty." Jasper told him. "And that's pm."

"The fairy, you idiot." Edward said glaring.

"Let me at her." Rosalie said starting for the door.

"Told you." I said to Drea, laughing.

"Rose, chill, she is only here for Embry." Drea told her.

"Oh well, give him to her." Rosalie said turning around.

"I'm working on it." Drea said heading for the stairs.

"Are you really just going to hand him over?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"He's going to have to face her, Adryen. She's not going to give up." Drea hesitated outside the bedroom door. I went to open it and she reached up and knocked.

Embry opened it immediately.

"I know." He said walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"You're the only one." Drea said rolling her eyes.

"Is Zoee asleep?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said making his way down the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Drea asked as we came into the living room.

"I don't know, tell her I'm not interested." Embry said walking towards the door.

"Good luck with that." Drea said.

"Word of advice?" Emmett said as we passed him. "Don't let her touch you." Drea just glared at him.

"Yeah, I hear it all goes down hill from there." Rosalie added.

"It doesn't work on werewolves." Drea said grabbing Embry's arm and pulling him out the door. I followed.

Drea dragged him down the steps and stopped in front of Midnight.

"Okay here he is." Drea said not taking her hand off of him.

"What do you want from me Midnight?" Embry asked.

"I want to lick you like a lollipop." She said grinning.

_I so did not expect her to say that. _

I could hear Jasper inside the house he was laughing hysterically.

The look on Embry's face was priceless, though I couldn't tell if he was disturbed by that or excited. He just looked at her.

"Embry isn't there something you would like to tell Midnight?" Drea asked him.

He didn't take his eyes off Midnight.

"Uh…" He mumbled. "Suddenly I can't think straight."

"You're not interested." Drea whispered.

"That's right! I'm not interested!" Embry said then he leaned towards Drea. "Why is that again?" Drea dug her nails into his arm. "Owwww shit!" He said trying to shake her off, but she didn't move. "Okay, Midnight, look I'm really flattered, really I am. It's just that I… I'm not into you."

"You can be." She said grinning.

"Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be." Embry said softly.

"I tend to make things harder." She said putting her hand on his chest and trailing her fingers down to the waistline of his pants.

There went Jasper's hysterical laughter again.

"So it seems." He said not taking his eyes off of her. Drea jerked him away.

"Touching him won't work. He's immune to our power." Drea told Midnight.

"Sure he is." Midnight said reaching for him again.

"Come on Embry, you can do this, be strong." Drea said rubbing his back.

"It might help if you didn't touch me." Embry told Drea. "I'm having difficulty concentrating as it is." Drea put her hands in the air and backed up.

Jacob nudged Leah and she looked at him. He gestured for her to say something.

"Uhh.. Embry this has gone on long enough." She started. "You need to… uh…"

"Screw her." Midnight said speaking to Embry but pointing at Leah. "Or me." She grinned evilly. "Or both. I'm down with that." She smiled at Leah.

Leah's mouth dropped open in disgust. Embry actually had a smile on his face. Jacob had almost the same look.

_Cue Jasper's laughter. _

Drea reached out and smacked Embry's arm.

"Say something." She told him. "If you want her, go off and do the damn thing already, if not tell her." Drea crossed her arms.

"I vote for the first one." Midnight said glaring at Leah.

"He belongs to her." Patrick said glancing at Leah.

"I don't care, I want him!"

"Aren't you going to say something?" Jacob asked Leah.

"What am I supposed to say?" Leah said glaring at him.

"He's your man, fight for him!" Jacob told her.

Leah made a face and looked at Midnight.

"Tell her how much he means to you." Jacob prompted. Leah glared at him. Embry crossed his arms and waited.

"Embry is my…world." Leah said flatly. "I would die… if… I…lost him. He is my… soul mate." She clenched her teeth. Jacob shook his head.

"I don't believe a word of that." Midnight said crossing her arms. "You're freaking huge. He could do so much better." Midnight gestured with her hands. "Look at me." Then she pointed at Leah. "You pale in comparison."

_That did it. _

"Who you calling pale?" Leah screamed. "I'm about sick and tired of your shit!" She said getting up in Midnight's face. "He's mine!" She said pointing at Embry and pushing Midnight. "And I will kill you with my bare hands if you do not back the fuck off!" Leah grabbed Midnight by the shirt and practically lifted her off the ground.

"Do something!" Patrick said looking at Drea.

"You gonna call the ho fairy off?" Jacob asked.

I heard the Cullen's laughing inside the house.

"Midnight this has gone on long enough, you can't have him." Patrick pleaded with her.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone." Midnight cried. Leah dropped her to the ground. "For now. But I'll be back. As long as my Sunshine is here." Embry's eyes widened.

"She's not your Sunshine anymore." Drea said stepping up to her. Embry looked nervous.

"She'll have to tell me that herself." She said glaring at Drea. "And you…." She pointed towards Embry. "I will get you alone eventually." She turned to Leah. "I will be back."

"Make sure it's a full moon." Leah growled as Midnight stormed off into the forest, Patrick right on her heels.

"Well that went well." I said looking at Embry.

"No it didn't." He said sitting down on the porch. "I totally screwed this up, I was supposed to be all angry and mean and all I did was look at her and drool."

"Its okay, Embry." Drea said sitting beside him. "It's just a male impulse." She said rubbing his back. "It happens to the best of them" He looked at her and she immediately pulled her hand back and stood up.

"I think you handled it well." Jacob told him. "Better than I could have." Drea looked at him.

"Oh is that a fact?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I meant like before I met you, before I imprinted…" Jacob sighed. "I just need to stop talking."

"Yes, you're much sexier when you don't talk." Drea said putting her arm around his waist.

"Maybe you should just give in." Leah told Embry. "I mean why not?" Everyone looked at her. "What? Any normal teenage male would jump at the chance to sleep a woman, any woman."

"That is true." Jacob said. Drea looked at him. "I mean no way, that's so wrong. You should defiantly not do that. Sex is not the answer."

"You're right." Drea said smiling at him. "Sex is not the answer, Sex is the question."

"Then what's the answer?" Embry asked.

"Jacob?" Drea asked. He looked lost. "Answer the question."

"I believe the correct answer to such a question would be….yes." He nodded all knowingly.

"Yes what?"

"My Queen?" He grinned.

"Well since you asked so nicely." She said taking his hand. "Excuse us." She said dragging him off into the forest.

"Seriously, what the fuck just happened?" Leah asked.

"Apparently my pain turns Lexi on." Embry said smirking. "Fucking sweet."

"That's fucking sick." Leah replied.

"Awww baby don't be jealous." Embry said grinning at her.

"Fuck you."

"Can't you wait til we get home?"

Leah took this moment to slap his arm.

"I see pain is a turn on for you too."

"When she starts kicking the shit out of you, I'm just going to look the other way." I said laughing.

"She wouldn't do that, I'm her whole world." Embry said eyeing her.

"That's it Embry! Next time that bitch comes after you, you're on your own!" Leah screamed.

"Awwww Leah, I'm sorry. I'm just fucking with you. I really do appreciate it. You are a really good friend, I know how hard it was for you to act like you loved me." He said looking at her. "I wouldn't want anyone else as my fake soul mate."

"What about Zoee?" I asked.

"Yeah you two seem to be getting along rather well." Leah added.

"I really like Sunshine. She's sweet." Embry answered.

"Like her, or LIKE her?" Leah asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Actually it does." I said. "Because if you hurt her I will kick you ass and trust me you won't enjoy it."

"I probably would enjoy it, actually." He grinned. I just glared at him. "No but really, Sunshine and I are just friends."

"Well Adryen and I are just friends and you don't see us making out."

"I've dreamed about it."

I heard Jasper laugh and comment, "I really like that guy."

Leah smacked Embry on one arm and I slapped him on the other.

"Owww fuck Adryen that hurt!" Embry screamed. "Why the hell does left arm hurt so much?"

"That's where Drea clawed you." I told him.

"Yeah that was nice." He grinned. Leah and I looked at him. "What were we talking about?"

"Zoee."

"Right. We're just friends. We've talked about it. She likes touching me, I like being touched. It's a mutual agreement."

"Just be careful with her. She's very fragile." I told him.

"It's not like we're sleeping together." Embry said. "Well you know what I mean."

"Right."

"I would never take advantage of her." Embry said seriously. "However if either one of you get all over me, it's on." He grinned.

"Good thing that will never happen." Leah said.

"Damn right."

"You never know." Embry said. "I never thought I would be running from a psycho fairy. Or for that matter, spend the night at the nasty bloodsucker's house."

"You know they can hear you." I said laughing.

"Well what I meant was, god I love the Cullen's! They are great people, they are so inviting and hey it's cool that they don't bite."

"Who said we don't bite?" Rosalie said coming outside. She smiled at him.

"What was that?" Embry said turning his head. "I think I hear my mom calling me." He stood up. "Be right there mom!" He started walking away. "Tell Sunshine I'll be back."

"I'll go with you." Leah said waving to me.

"You just wanna see me naked don't you?" I heard Embry ask as he and Leah walked towards the forest.

"No I've seen it and I'm not impressed." Leah replied.

Rosalie and I laughed.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

"Thought you said you weren't in the mood?" I asked as Lexi pulled me through the forest.

"I'm not." She answered.

"Then why are we out here?"

"I just wanted to get away."

"From Edward?" I asked. She sighed.

"What were you thinking earlier?" She asked me. "When you and Edward were staring at each other?"

"Just that you were upset and that I knew he was responsible."

"I'm not upset!" She cried. "It's not even his fault."

"Well it's none of my business, but if Edward is involved it's usually his fault."

"This isn't about Edward." She said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

She looked at me and sighed.

"I'm having these feelings." She said softly. "That I'm not comfortable with."

"About Edward?!?" I asked a little too loudly.

"Jacob, I already told you this isn't about Edward!!" She screamed.

"Well who then?"

"It's about you." She said looking at me.

_She's having feelings about me and she's uncomfortable with them?_

"Why would you not be comfortable with me?" I asked. She looked up at the sky.

"I didn't mean that." She smiled. "Let me start over."

"Please do."

"It's just that all of a sudden I'm …." She started. "I believe the correct term would be jealous."

_What?_

"Jealous why?"

"I don't know, I've never been jealous before. I wasn't aware that falling in love brought on such complicated emotions."

"I don't understand."

"Zoee had said that kissing Embry was different then kissing you."

"And you're jealous?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Do you want me to explain this or not?" I just nodded. "The way she said it made me think she was speaking from personal experience."

"I never kissed Zoee!" I screamed.

"I know that." She said placing her hand on my arm. "It's just how she said it, and it made me furious. So I brought Edward up there to find out for sure and I was so fucking angry that I threatened him, that if he didn't…"

"You'd tell his secret."

_I really wanted to know this secret now. _

"I overreacted." She said turning away from me. "And it's not just Zoee. I can't stand to watch you flirt with Rosalie either."

"Lexi, you know it's just a joke!" I said grabbing her arm and turning her around. "One that you started by the way."

"I know that! But it's really not funny anymore."

"Fine, no problem, I won't do it again. I didn't know it upset you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to ask me. I'll do anything for you. I was born to please you."

_That sounded a little off. _

She giggled.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life." She smiled. "And I've been around for awhile."

"Yeah exactly how old are you?"

"Old enough to be your grandmother." She said grinning. "Possibly your great grandmother."

"That's kind of creepy."

"You didn't think it was creepy last night." She said running her hands through my hair.

"I didn't know any better."

"It kind of turns me on."

_WHAT?!?!_

"Oh come on…" She said playing with my hair some more. "An older women seducing an underage boy, it's hot."

I laughed.

"It's still creepy."

"Well let me change your mind." She said starting to kiss my neck.

_All of a sudden it wasn't creepy anymore. _

I ran my hands up her back and she looked up at me smiling. She grabbed my hair and pulled my face to hers. She kissed me like she hadn't seen me for an eternity. Before I knew it I had lost my balance and hit the ground, Lexi tumbled on top of me without breaking our kiss. She tightened her grip on my hair and kissed me with such force that it was almost painful.

She pulled herself back and stared down at me. Her eyes widened and she actually looked scared. She touched her mouth. That's when I tasted the blood and realized she had bitten me.

"Lexi-" I was going to tell her it was fine but she immediately got to her feet.

"Edward." She said starting to walk away.

"What the fuck? Edward?" I asked jumping up and following her. "Why the hell are you thinking about Edward?"

"I need to see him." She said walking away.

"I'm glad that kissing me reminds you of Edward." I snapped. She ignored me and kept on walking.

We walked through the opening in the trees and she practically ran to the house.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I was sitting on the couch, listening to Bella and Alice discuss the wedding for the thousandth time, when I felt Jacob and Drea returning to the house.

_Something was wrong. _

I could hear Jacob's thoughts much clearer than usual and he was angry.

_Seriously, what the fuck am I supposed to think when my girlfriend mentions that making out with me reminds her of that fucking blood sucker. _

My expression showed shock, I was sure.

_What the fuck is going on with them anyway?_ Jacob thought.

_What the hell happened?_ I thought.

_What could she have said? Surely she didn't…._

Drea pushed the door open and walked straight to me. Jacob was right behind her glaring at me.

"We need to talk." Drea told me crossing her arms.

I just looked at her and listened to Jacob's thoughts.

_I don't know what's going on. I don't know what the hell your secret is but its driving me insane. _

_My secret? _

_I flashed back. I saw myself walking down the street. I was angry…. about what I couldn't remember. There was a homeless man standing in the alley drinking something from a paper bag. I could smell his blood. Before I could stop myself I_ _attacked him. I couldn't control myself. I took his life. I drank his blood, his alcohol soaked blood. I found myself on Drea's doorstep not long afterwards. _

"Edward." Drea said breaking my thoughts. Everyone was staring at me now.

"About what?" I mumbled. She looked around.

"You know what."

"Now is not a good time." I told her.

_She's remembering. I'm not ready for this conversation._

"Drea I'm trying to spend time with my fiancée." I said looking at Bella. She looked at Bella.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Drea asked. "Hmmm... must mean that it's none of your fucking business." She said walking up the stairs.

"She really is campaigning for bitch of the year." Rosalie said smirking.

"As returning champion are you nervous?" Adryen asked. Rosalie glared at her.

Jacob just stood there staring at me.

_What's really going on?_ He thought.

I just shook my head and took Bella's hand in mine.

"It's getting late." I told said pulling her to her feet.

"It's seven." Bella muttered.

"I should take you home." I told her trying to get her out of the house incase Drea decided to say something she shouldn't.

"Oh you'll talk to her." Drea said angrily.

"Now is not the time Drea." I told her.

"Fine" She said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying with Jacob tonight."

"Why?" I asked looking at Jacob. Jacob's thoughts proved that he hadn't invited her.

"Because I'm angry and confused. Why all of a sudden am I having such horrid thoughts? You're supposed to be my best friend, Edward, what the hell did you do?"

I closed my eyes.

_I could see her in my mind the night that I caved and took a human's life. I could remember her sincere words, how she promised not to tell. I remembered all too well how frightened of me she was. I remembered the shame I felt. _

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jacob asked. He looked at me.

"It's none of your business." I told Jacob.

"I'm not too sure about that." Drea challenged.

I wasn't sure what to say. Everyone was quiet, listening to the entire conversation.

"Drea." I said standing up and putting my hands on her shoulders. "Please. Don't fight me." The look in her eyes changed. She seemed terrified. I heard her breath catch. .

She pushed my hands away and turned around.

"Don't touch me." She said turning and walking out the door. Jacob followed her.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. "What did you do?"

"Edward?" Esme asked.

_I had no idea what to say so I didn't say anything. _

I took Bella's hand and pulled her outside.

She continued to question me during the car ride home.

_I never answered her. _

_I knew she was angry but what was I supposed to say?_

_The truth was far from the correct answer. _

_I had to talk to Drea. I had to know what she was thinking. _

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I couldn't believe Jacob even got in the car with me, with how I was acting. I'm surprised he didn't just tell me flat out that I wouldn't be staying with him unless I explained myself. How could I explain something I didn't understand?

It happened so fast, I couldn't stop it. In a moment of passion my kiss became more. I could taste the blood. My mind reacted unwillingly. It wasn't Jacob I saw before me. It was Edward. He was there. He was… kissing me. Something triggered this memory, though I couldn't figure out what.

_I could taste the blood. _

I absentmindedly wiped at my face.

Jacob was quiet, just staring out the window.

_How the hell was I supposed to handle this?_

_What is going on?_

_Is this what Edward meant by what part do you remember?_

_It hit me at once. The trigger. The blood. Edward had killed a human. I could taste the blood on him. _

I made a disgusted face.

_Why would he kiss me? Why would I not remember? Was there something else? _

_Edward had come to me that night, he was upset because he had caved, he made me promise never to tell a soul. I remember he was intoxicated from the blood. _

_Intoxicated. _

_Of course I was drinking. That was my thing back then. I was having troubles dealing with my new life. With Patrick, with what had happened with Emmett. I drank just to drink. I had drank more than I ever had, the night Edward showed up. _

_I tried to remember. I couldn't remember anything more than his story about the homeless man. I couldn't even remember a kiss, though I remembered clearly earlier. _

_I searched my mind desperate to remember_.

"So what's going on Lexi?" Jacob asked invading my thoughts.

"I really don't know." I confessed.

"What did Edward do?" He asked. "Well the better question would be what did I do that reminded you of him?"

_Uh, how do I answer such a question?_

_I wasn't going to say exactly what I was thinking, I couldn't bare to hear the words out loud right now. _

"The blood." I told him. I saw him touch his lip. "Apparently it wasn't the first time I've tasted it." His eyes showed confusion.

"How so?"

"That's the part I don't remember." I said gripping the steering wheel.

"And it has to do with Edward?" He asked. I cringed.

"I think so."

"Why don't we talk about something else?" He asked. I looked at him. "I hate seeing you upset and if it's not something you want to talk about, I'm fine with that."

_I couldn't believe he was being so nice about this. I would be livid if I were him, I would demand to know what the hell was going on. _

_He really was amazing. _

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked smiling at him.

"Well." He started. "We could discuss how I am going to convince Billy to let you spend the night." I laughed.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I could just sleep on the couch."

"Absolutely not. You know you can sleep in my bed. I can take the couch."

"You will come visit after Billy goes to bed right?" I said eyeing him.

"Well I don't know, are you going to kick me out of the bed?" He asked. "I mean you've been pushing me away a lot lately."

"The only reason I would kick you out of the bed would be to fuck you on the floor." I answered and he looked at me.

"Good answer." He said almost inaudibly.

We pulled up at The Black's Residence and Jacob jumped out walking around the car to open my door.

_I didn't deserve him. _

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

_I didn't know what was on Lexi's mind, and at this point I really didn't want to know. _

_She had tasted blood before?_

_And it involved Edward?_

_So many things were going through my head. _

_I tried to push the thoughts away. _

I opened Lexi's door and took her hand.

_Whatever it was that was bothering seemed to have been lost from her mind. _

She practically dragged me up the porch and through the doorway, smiling the whole way.

"There he is, he must have smelled the food." I heard Billy say from the kitchen.

"He's not alone." Came Embry's reply.

"Oh?" Billy said just as Lexi and I walked into the kitchen. "Do my eyes deceive me?" Billy asked when he saw her.

"Hey Billy!" She said sounding excited. He pulled her from me and gave her a big hug.

"I had assumed Jacob ran you off." He said laughing.

"He couldn't if he tried." She said smiling at me.

"Adryen didn't come?" Billy asked.

"No, we like to make sure one of us is with Zoee at all times."

_I've told him that once before. _

"Right, how is Miss Zoee?"

"Carlisle says the baby will be here soon. She's on bed rest now, due to some pain issues."

"I'm surprised Embry didn't tell you." I said eyeing him. "He seems to be a part of her pain management."

"How so?" Billy asked.

"Don't ask." Embry replied.

"I'm really curious to know myself." Lexi said eyeing Embry.

"I already explained this." Embry said then smiled. "Oh right, that's when you and Jake decided to go off and further explore the harmonious relations of your musical ability."

Lexi's mouth dropped open and I was speechless.

"I'm not sure what that means, but I'm sure Jacob deserves to be grounded for it." Billy said grinning at me. "Why don't we eat?" He said wheeling himself to the table. I punched Embry's arm as hard as I could and he screamed like a baby.

"Geezus Jake, that's my sore arm." He said rubbing his arm.

"Why is that?" Lexi asked and Embry held his arm out to her.

"You clawed me." He said pointing to his arm. She laughed.

"Only because you were acting like an awestruck teenager."

"I was not."

"You were too." I agreed.

"It doesn't look that bad." Billy said starting to pile food on his plate. "Besides. Jacob doesn't seem to mind being clawed."

_Ohhh fuck. Must he say these things?_

"Would you like me to explain why?" Embry said grinning.

I was about to hit him again but Lexi grabbed his other arm and dug her nails in.

"Ow ow ow!" Embry screamed shaking her off of him.

"Oh did I hurt you, I'm sorry." Lexi said reaching for him. He ran around to the other side of the table.

"You stay away from me!" He said pointing at her. She giggled.

"Lexi please stop torturing the baby." Billy said smiling.

"Sorry Billy." She said taking a seat beside him. "Sometimes I can't keep my hands to myself."

"So I've learned." He said laughing.

During dinner I learned that Embry had invited himself to stay the night at my house, apparently Midnight was still snooping around his. As I wondered what exactly kept her from finding him here, Lexi took it upon herself to ask Billy about her staying.

"So Billy would you mind at all if I stayed here tonight as well?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. Billy looked at me.

"I don't know about that."

"Oh come on dad, you didn't mind when her, Adryen and Zoee were gonna stay."

"Well first of all that's different and you didn't ask me if they could stay anyway."

_I realized then, that I actually hadn't asked him. _

"Nor did you ask me the first time." He said smiling.

"That was my fault." Lexi said.

"Of course it was. Jacob's an angel." He said glaring at me.

"Lexi can sleep in my room. Me and Embry will sleep in the living room." I was about to beg.

"I may be old, but I'm not stupid." He said laughing.

"Oh please Billy!" Lexi said grabbing his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I really don't want to go home right now. Please!"

_I knew she'd win this. _

"I'll do the dishes." She pleaded. "Anything you need done." He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." He said giving in. She hugged him and stood up taking her plate to the sink. "Don't worry about the dishes." Billy said turning to her. "Jacob can take care of that."

_Of course there was a catch. _

"I claim the big couch!" Embry said disappearing into the living room.

"That's not fair!" I called.

"Like you'll even be in the living room anyway." Billy said wheeling himself out of the room. Lexi laughed.

"He knows you well, doesn't he?" She said clearing the table.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one doing the dishes." I said taking the plates from her.

"Well what I am supposed to do?" She asked leaning up against the sink. "The Dishwasher?"

I dropped the dishes into the sink, making a loud clanging sound.

"You better not be breaking anything!" I heard Billy yell from the living room. Lexi laughed.

"You must break things a lot." She said. "Every time I'm here, he says something about you breaking something."

"Yeah, I tend to be a bit clumsy. Mostly when you're here." I said smiling at her.

"Well I should leave the room then, so you can concentrate on your task." She said putting her arms around my waist and kissing me.

"Yeah that might help." I said as she pushed me away and went off into the living room.

_I don't think I've ever washed dishes as fast as I did that night. _

_There was no telling what Billy would say in my absence. _

_So far he hadn't said anything too embarrassing and Embry seemed to be keeping his mouth shut. _

I heard Billy ask Lexi why she didn't want to go home to the Cullen's. She replied by saying that they were getting on her nerves and she needed some peace and quiet.

"I think I am going to go to bed." Billy said as I entered the living room.

"Goodnight Billy. Thank you for letting me stay." Lexi said going to hug him.

"I expect you to be on the couch in the morning." He told me.

"Don't worry Billy, I already warned Jacob that if he tried to join me, I'd knock him to the floor." Lexi said grinning at me.

_She did say that, though not in quite in the same context. _

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Embry said as Billy disappeared down the hall. I heard him laugh.

"Shut up." I said glaring at Embry.

"What? Like he doesn't already know what you two are capable of when left alone." He protested.

"Doesn't mean it's any less awkward." I told him.

"Speaking of awkward situations." Lexi said eyeing Embry. "What's up with you and Zoee?"

"We're just friends." Embry said looking away.

"Friends?"

"Yes friends."

"So what… do you make out with all your friends?" Lexi asked then looked at me. "Is that true Jacob?" She laughed.

_I certainly didn't think it was funny. _

"That is so not what I meant." Embry said not finding it funny either. "Sunshine and I… we're just…"

"Friends with benefits?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Embry said. "Well I guess kissing would be a benefit."

"Don't forget fondling. That would also be a benefit."

"I don't fondle."

"Zoee does, so that still benefits you..." Lexi said grinning.

"It's not like that." Embry said embarrassed.

"Tell us then." Lexi prompted.

"Sometimes people just need some…" Embry tried to think. "They just need to feel…"

"Each other?"

_I couldn't help but say it._

"No!" Embry said getting irritated. "Sometimes its nice to feel needed, that's all." He looked away. "I mean Sunshine feels alone, she just wants someone to…"

"Make out with?"

"It's not about that!!!" Embry yelled. "We're just both lonely and in need of affection."

"How are you lonely?" I asked. "There is a certain fairy out there who would show you all the affection you could possible ever need for a lifetime."

"I know that's right." Lexi said. "Midnight would do things to you, you would have never even dreamed of."

"I know, she's fucking crazy!" Embry said. "Sunshine's not like that."

"I'm sorry, are we talking about the same person?" Lexi said grinning. Embry laughed.

"Just forget it. You don't understand."

"I'm just fucking with you Embry." Lexi said. "I get it and I think it's really sweet."

_Sweet?_

_I would have used the word sad._

"You're a good friend, Embry." Lexi said moving towards him. He was off the couch immediately. She laughed. "I was just going to…"

"Back off!" He said putting his hands in front of him.

"I promise I won't hurt you." She laughed.

"Uh oh hell no, I aint falling for that!"

"You know you like it." She said winking at him.

"Well actually I kinda do…" He started smiling and I gave him a look. "Not. I so do not. I absolutely do not enjoy being harassed." Lexi laughed.

"I think I need to lie down." She said walking towards me. "It's been a really long day. I could really use some rest." She said leaning down to kiss me. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her eagerly.

"Don't worry, pretend I'm not here." Embry said laughing.

"Feel free to wake me up later." She said pulling herself away.

"I'm sure he will." Embry said watching her walk down the hall. The moment she disappeared into the bedroom he shot me an odd look. "What's going on?"

_What?_

"With Lexi?"

"What do you mean?"

"She seems kind of …. I don't know out of it." He said looking around. "When you were in the kitchen, she seemed off in her own little world. Like she was deep in thought." He looked at me. "Billy asked her why she didn't want to go home and she had this disgusted look on her face. Did something happen?"

_I wasn't sure what to say. _

"Yeah something happened." I said running my hands over my face.

"What?"

"I don't really know."

"Well didn't she tell you?"

"It seems to have something to do with this secret of Edwards." I told him.

"What is the secret?"

"I don't know. She seems to remember something else about it and its bothering her."

"Like what?"

"It's none of my business."

"Did she say anything?"

_I wished he would just drop it. _

"It's hard to explain."

_I didn't want to tell him, what had happened in the forest. _

_I knew he would draw conclusions that I didn't want to hear. _

"Jake?" he asked noticing my expression.

"Something happened earlier when we were alone in the woods."

"Yeah I bet I know what it was too." Embry said smirking.

"Actually no…"

"Oh?" He asked looking at me. "Explain…"

"We were… kissing." I said slowly. "And uh, she… well she kinda well… she bit me."

"Ooooh." Embry said smiling.

"No not ooooh." I said. "She freaked out. Said something about Edward and took off." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well I can see how that would remind her of Edward, ya know since he ya know, does that."

_I hadn't actually thought of it like that._

"There's more." I said and Embry nodded for me to go on. "When we got to the Cullen's, she wanted to talk to Edward alone." I looked away. "He kept telling her now was not the time. He decided it was time for Bella to go home, so obviously she had no idea what Lexi was talking about. She told Edward she was coming home with me and he asked why and she said something about…."

_I could hear her words in my mind. _

"She said, that she was confused and that she was having horrid thoughts and she…"

_This was the part that I hated the most. _

"She asked him what he had done."

"What does that mean?" Embry asked.

"I don't know." I said staring down at my hands. "He put his hands on her, tried to calm her down. Begged her not to fight with him about it."

"Then what?"

"She freaked out. Told him not to touch her and took off." I started rubbing my hands together.

"Did you not ask her about it on the ride here?" Embry questioned.

"I did." I said softly. "She explained that what happened in the forest freaked her out, because…" I had no idea how he was going to take this. "It wasn't the first time she's tasted blood." I looked at Embry who looked shocked.

"What?!"

"Apparently it has something to do with Edward, but she claims she can't remember." I put my face in my hands. "I didn't ask anymore questions. She was already upset and I just… I really didn't want to know."

"Dude, that sounds really…"

"I know." I answered softly. It was quiet for a few minutes before Embry spoke again.

"Did you ever think that… I don't know… Lexi and Edward… maybe..."

"Do not finish that sentence."

"Well I'm just saying. I mean, there was the whole Emmett thing… so who knows..."

"She would have told me."

"She didn't tell you about Emmett." He said and I felt myself start to get angry. "Calm down Jake." He said when I clenched my fists. "I mean maybe she doesn't remember. Maybe Edward...maybe it wasn't a mutual thing…"

"Absolutely not!" I said standing. "He would never hurt her."

_All of a sudden I didn't believe that. _

_Embry had put thoughts in my head that should not be there. _

"Something's going on."

"Let's not talk about this anymore, please." I said trying to calm myself down.

"Sure." Embry said picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

* * *

**Back at the Cullen's **

**Adryen's POV **

Something weird was going on, not like that was an unusual occurrence around here.

After Drea and Jacob were gone, Edward practically dragged Bella to his car and sped off without a word to anyone. He was back at the house within five minutes. Everyone looked up when he walked through the door but he just avoided everyone's stares and hurried up the stairs disappearing into his room. He never came back down.

His door was closed when I came to bed. I had no idea what his problem was but there was defiantly something weird going on. Zoee woke up when I entered the room. Her first word was "Embry." It was sad. I explained that he had gone home because his mother was looking for him, I didn't mention the drama with Midnight. She didn't need any more stress. I told her that Embry asked for me to tell her that he would be back as soon as he could. That made her smile. Once again, it was sad.

"Where's Drea?" She asked rolling over in the bed.

"She's staying with Jake tonight." Once again I left out all the drama.

"Should have known." She said laughing quietly. "I'm still tired. I hate these pills." She said groggily. "But the pain is starting to get unbearable."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I asked her.

"Not right now." She said. "It comes and goes."

"Maybe I should get Carlisle." I said thinking she might be in labor.

"No no, I'm fine." She said closing her eyes.

"Promise you will wake me if you feel anything?" I asked her. "I mean anything at all, Zoee, this baby could be…"

"I promised, Adry." She said half out of it.

_That was about an hour ago. _

I somehow managed to fall asleep, even though my mind was racing.

_I dreamed bout Zoee's baby. _

_It was the most perfect creature I had ever seen. _

_Beautiful. _

_All I wanted to do was hold it. To be near it. _

_I couldn't turn away. _

_As I held this perfect child in my arms, its beautiful brown eyes stared up at me and it smiled. I felt complete. As I leaned down to affectionately welcome this new life into the world, it grinned. I saw the shiny fangs in its mouth. I heard myself scream. _

I shot up in the bed only to realize that it wasn't me I had heard... Zoee was sitting in the other bed, bent over, screaming in pain. By the time I got out of the bed, The Cullen's were around her. Even Edward.

"Zoee." Carlisle said trying to get her to lay back.

"He's coming." She cried. She had tears in her eyes as she gripped the blankets around her.

"Jasper." Carlisle shouted.

"I'm trying."

"I need drugs!" Zoee screamed. "Jaz aint gonna cut it!" Carlisle pulled a syringe and a bottle from his bag. Without hesitating he shot some kind of pain medicine into her arm.

"Relax Zoee." He said soothingly. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her.

"Don't you tell me to relax!" She said glaring at him. She pushed him away and balled over in pain, screaming. "Where the fuck is Drea!!!"

"Drea." I said not thinking.

"Someone call Jacob." Esme yelled. I couldn't move. "Now!"

* * *

**Drea's POV **

He pushed me up against the wall and held my wrists with his hands.

"You can't tell anyone." He whispered close to my ear.

_I could hear myself mumble a reply. I was frightened by the way he handled me. _

He dropped my hands and moved his to my waist, burying his face into my neck.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around him and tried to sooth him.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't know what it's like." He said looking into my eyes. "How pleasurable it is to taste…" I was feeling a little dizzy at this point and actually thankful for the wall being there to hold me up. I knew better than to drink so much.

"I know all about feeling pleasurable." I told him half smiling. "Tasting is not really my thing though." He continued to stare into my eyes.

"I want to taste you." He said not breaking eye contact. I felt really dizzy now and I tried to push him away. It was about time to sleep this off.

"You don't mean that." I stuttered trying to move around him. He had my arms pinned up against the wall again and he looked at me, he looked so intimidating. His once warm eyes looked cold and hateful.

"Drea. Please." He said softly. I was terrified. "Don't fight me." He said placing soft kisses along my neck and jaw. "Are you afraid of me?" He looked into my eyes and I shook my head. "You should be."

He pressed himself against me and his lips took mine. I could taste blood as his kiss became more aggressive. I could feel the chill of his body pressed against mine. My wrists were still restrained. I couldn't fight back.

"You are hurting me." I mumbled.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered. I felt my arms fall freely to my side. My shirt was being torn from my body, I couldn't move. Then everything went black.

My eyes flew open and I screamed.

Within seconds, a light was turned on and I heard Jacob.

"Lexi!" He said putting his arms around me. I looked around. I was in his bed. Embry was standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I heard Billy ask from down the hall.

_I finally realized what had happened. _

"I had a bad dream." I said softly. Jacob held me tighter.

"She had a bad dream." Embry repeated obviously to Billy.

"Is she okay?" Billy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm sorry." I said looking around. "I'm sorry I woke Billy. I..."

"It's okay." Jacob said stroking my hair. I was shaking, even in his embrace. "Lexi." He asked his eyes showing concern. I buried my face into his chest and tried to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and the dream came back. "I was so afraid."

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"He said he wouldn't hurt me." I mumbled.

"Who?" Embry asked looking at Jacob.

"I don't know, I couldn't see him." I said closing my eyes. "It was so fuzzy, it was dark." I tried to press myself closer to Jacob. "He was so cold." I tried to see. "He begged me not to fight him. Please Drea." My eyes flew open and I pushed Jacob away from me. Embry and Jacob shared a look.

Everything flooded my mind at once. I could taste alcohol and blood at the same time. I could feel his hands on my wrists. His impatient kiss. I could hear his voice.

"No." I said scrambling out of the bed. "No, no no." I said burying my face in my hands.

"Lexi." Jacob said. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even look at him.

The ringing of the phone released me from the dizziness I was feeling.

Jacob and Embry stood there watching me. Embry nodded towards Jacob and left the room.

"Lexi." Jacob said walking towards me. I stared at him. I heard Embry's thunderous movement down the hall.

"It's Sunshine." He said his breathing rapid. "The baby's coming."

I finally found myself unable to move. I realized I was wearing one of Jacob's t-shirts and I searched frantically for my pants. Embry found them first and tossed them too me. I dressed as fast as I could, though my mind was reeling. Jacob called to Billy as we moved down the hall and explained what was happening.

"I don't think I can drive." I said when we got outside.

"I could get you there faster." Jacob said. Embry was already running off towards the woods. I nodded and he took my hand.

I watched as Jacob pulled his shorts off and tossed them towards me. Of course I dropped them and just stared at him. For the first time, he phased in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His body became that of a wolf, his face, his hands. I could still see my Jacob in his eyes. He approached me cautiously and retrieved his shorts in his mouth. I couldn't stop staring. He leaned down beside me.

It finally dawned on me that he was going to carry me. I moved quickly, throwing my arms around his neck, trying not to hold on too tightly. The moment he stood up, he started running. I tightened my grip on him and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it we were in front of the Cullen house. Embry was on the porch. Jacob stooped down and I ran inside without glancing back.

Everyone was upstairs I could hear them as I took the stairs two steps at a time.

"That was fast." Zoee said as I entered the room.

"Zoee." I said breathlessly. "Are you…" I couldn't catch my breath.

"I'm fine right now." She said.

"Her contractions are getting closer." Carlisle told me. "The baby is coming." I heard Jacob and Embry coming up the stairs.

"Where's Alice?" I asked looking around.

"She's trying to see." Edward said from behind me. I swung around at the sound of his voice. "Drea, how are you-"

"Now is not the time." I said sternly. I couldn't look at him. "Look Zoee, Embry's here." I said turning back to Zoee, acting cheerful.

"I see." She said smiling at him as he and Jacob stood in the doorway.

"Hey Sunshine." He said grinning. Her eyes lit up.

"Drea you never explained how you got here so fast?" Zoee said finally turning away from him.

"Well I uh… its kind an unusual form of travel." I said sitting down beside her. "I literally rode a werewolf."

"That's really not unusual for you." She said grinning and then looking at Jacob. I had to laugh. "Though I guess it would be unusual to mention it out loud. Especially with Edward being here." I looked towards Edward. He turned and walked out of the room, without meeting my eyes.

"Bella's here." Jacob said softly.

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. Before I could look up Zoee grabbed my arm and screamed.

"I need everyone out of the way." Carlisle said moving towards her. "Zoee…" Before he could say anything, I heard a loud snapping sound. Everyone looked at Zoee as she screamed. Carlisle pressed his hands against her sides. "I think her ribs are broken." He grabbed a syringe and stuck it in her arm.

"What?!" I screamed. "Get that thing out of her!" Before anyone could say a word, the snapping sound was heard again and Zoee screamed in agony. Carlisle shot another dose of medicine into Zoee's arm. "Carlisle it's going to kill her!"

"We've got company coming!!" Emmett screamed from downstairs.

"Ohhh…" Zoee said leaning her head back. "Please tell them to come back tomorrow."

"They're coming." I heard someone say as the room became less crowded.

"Jacob." I said. He was gone.

"He's gone to warn the pack." Adryen said glancing up. Zoee screamed in pain.

"Stay with Zoee." I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"This isn't his fight." I said walking towards the door. "Carlisle do what you have to do to get that baby out!"

"Drea!" Adryen pleaded.

"I can't lose him, not now." I told her and then looked at Zoee. She was doped up now, leaning her head back against the pillows, barely moving. "I expect her to get through this, Adryen, promise me that you will-"

"I will do anything I have to do to keep her alive." Adryen said meeting my eyes. I glanced once more at Carlisle before I dashed out the door.

* * *

Will Zoee survive to see her baby?

Will Drea/Lexi figure out what really happend that night with Edward?

REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

**Many thanks to my reviewers! Velvet Butterfly, Kelly, and Story Tagger!! **

**Find out what happens to Zoee.... as if you couldnt see it coming.... ;)**

**And we got some imprinting going on....**

**I dont own twlight... **

**Edward's POV **

"Bella you shouldn't be here. Now is not the time…." I said turning her towards the door.

"Just like last night wasn't the time?" She said trying to push me. "What is going on Edward?" She looked off in the distance. "Where is Jacob going?" Then she noticed Emmett and Jasper running about.

"Leroy is on his way." I told her. "Jacob has gone to get the others. We're trying to prepare ourselves."

"They're coming? Zoee?" Bella mumbled just as a scream was heard from upstairs.

"The baby's coming."

Drea came running down the stairs, she stopped when she saw me and Bella in the doorway.

"Oh Drea!" Bella said grabbing her. "Is Zoee okay?" Drea looked passed Bella's concerned face and stared into mine.

"She's in a lot of pain. The baby has broken some of her ribs." Drea never lost eye contact with me. "I told Carlisle to get that thing out by any means necessary." She moved from Bella and pushed past me through the doorway.

"Where are you going?" I called.

She ignored me and looked around the yard.

"He's already gone."

_I knew she was looking for Jacob. _

"I don't want him involved in this." She said without turning around. "He will not die for me."

"I won't let him die." I said genuinely. She swung around to face me.

"Is that like saying you would never hurt me?" She asked tears swelling up in her eyes.

_I couldn't answer her. _

"Because, I remember now." She clenched her teeth. "Not everything but enough."

_I couldn't imagine what she had remembered. _

"Drea it was a mistake." I pleaded and looked towards Bella.

"Of course." She said nodding. "Wouldn't want your precious Bella to know how much of a monster you really are."

"Edward." Bella asked reaching for me.

As if on cue, the pack showed up. A mighty stampede of wolves. I hadn't realized how many there were.

"Jacob!" Drea said turning away from me and running towards them.

_I didn't want her near them, but I refused to move. _

Bella clutched my arm and I looked at her.

"No matter what happens tonight." I told her. "Just know that I will love you forever."

She looked at me wide eyed.

"Please go upstairs and help Carlisle. I don't want you out here. You could get hurt."

She didn't ask questions, amazingly. She just nodded and ran inside the house.

I looked up and there was Drea standing beside Jacob's wolf form, gently stroking his fur.

_It was disturbing. _

"Jacob please don't do this. Go home!" She begged. "Zoee may not make it. I can't stand to lose both of you, please." She was crying now. Jacob looked at me.

_Tell her I'm staying. _

I cautiously walked up to them.

"He says he's not going home, Drea." She turned and looked at me hatefully. "A rough translation would be that he'd rather die for you, than to see you hurt." She looked at me for a moment before turning back to him.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Jacob." She said putting her hands on his wolf face. "The Cullen's will protect me." She looked back at me, no doubt wanting to know what Jacob's reply was.

_Who will protect her from you?_

Jacob asked.

_What had she said to him?_ I wondered.

"What did he say?" Drea asked.

_Tell her. _

"He wants to know." I said looking away. "Who will protect you from me." I looked back at her, watching her eyes widen as she glanced at Jacob.

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

_The bloodsucker did something to hurt Lexi. _

I heard Embry's thoughts.

The pack growled.

"Stop it!" Drea screamed. "What are they saying?" She asked looking at me.

"They think I hurt you." I said looking up as Emmett and Jasper came running towards me.

"That is not important now." She said turning back to Jacob. "This is about Zoee. Edward will help me protect Zoee and if you want to stay here Jacob, you will fight with him not against him."

"The wolves need to move." Emmett said to me.

_Why?_ Jacob asked.

"To make them think we are alone." I told him.

_They'll smell us._

"They won't know what it is." I assured him. "I doubt they are accustomed to a world where werewolves exist."

Sam called the pack to recede and Jacob surrendered to him.

"Jacob!" Drea called to him, he turned to face her. "Please be safe." She pleaded. He nodded and disappeared with the pack.

Within minutes, I saw the hoard of vampires approaching in the distance. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and I stood side by side across the porch.

"Drea, please go inside." I called to her. She still stood in the yard, her eyes off in the distance. She didn't turn until Bella came rushing onto the porch.

"Drea!" She screamed. "Zoee, we're losing her." She was crying.

"No." Drea said running up the stairs and into the house.

_I wanted to follow. _

"Go." Esme told me. "She needs you."

"But Bella?" I asked.

"You think we can't protect Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Well she's very…" I looked at Bella who crossed her arms. "Independent."

"Go!" Esme yelled as one single stranger came through the trees.

_He must have made his group stand back, perhaps to negotiate civilly?_

Esme shot me a look that I knew all too well.

_I didn't hesitate any longer._

It only took me seconds to reach Zoee's room.

Drea was on her knees beside Zoee, whose body was covered with her own blood. Adryen stood across the room cradling what I assumed was Zoee's newborn child. Carlisle moved frantically around the room.

"I don't know how much longer she has." He told me. Drea turned to face me.

"She's dying." She cried, tears were streaming down her face. "Is there anything we can do Carlisle?" She asked looking at him.

"There's only one thing left that we can do." He said looking at me.

_No, he can't mean… _

"But there would be consequences."

"Anything!" Drea screamed. "It doesn't matter now, she's dying, we have to try!"

"What is it?" Adryen asked.

"Drea." I said walking up to her. She didn't back away, she just stared at me pleading with her eyes. "He wants to change her."

"Do it." She said without hesitation. "Do it, Edward." She demanded.

"Drea, I-"

"Please don't fight me on this." She said slowly.

_I knew what she was doing. _

_She was using my guilt against me. _

"I'll never tell." She whispered.

I broke eye contact with her.

"I can't do it Drea, I just can't…"

"Please Edward." She said grabbing my hands. I looked at Carlisle.

"It's our only choice now."

I looked at Adryen who looked distraught.

"Get the baby out of here." I told her. "Drea go with her, lock yourselves in my room. Do not open the door for any reason." Adryen moved towards the doorway.

"Zoee!" Drea said shaking her. Zoee mumbled something about her baby. "Remember how you wanted Edward to bite you?"

I was amazed to see Zoee smile weakly.

"Well you got your wish." She said. "Don't be afraid." She looked at me. "He won't hurt you."

"She's going to be in a lot of pain at first." Carlisle said preparing some more medication in a syringe. "I can try to levitate that, if I keep pumping morphine into her."

"Go." I told Drea. "I don't want you to see this." She nodded as her and Adryen disappeared from the room. I waited until I heard the lock of the bedroom before I approached Zoee.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

I held back at Sam's request and waited.

I kept my back to the others, as they watched the house.

_Lexi's inside _

I heard Embry's thoughts.

_With Edward. _

_What's going on?_

Seth asked.

I growled at Embry.

_She'll be fine. _

_I refuse to believe otherwise. _

I heard someone demand access to the house.

"And just who do you think you are?" Emmett asked.

"The name is Leroy, I am under the impression that my child is in that house."

_You're about to be under something, buddy._

Came Embry's silent reply.

"If you won't grant me access, I will gladly take it." Leroy explained.

"Yeah you and what army?" Jasper asked.

_Leave it to Jasper. _

I didn't have to turn around to know that Leroy's vampire buddies came out to join him.

_There are at least twenty of them that I can see. _

Seth said.

_Not good. Alice expected ten. _

"You'll have to get through us." Emmett's voice boomed.

"Very well." Leroy replied.

I listened as the fight began and waited on Sam's cue.

_What the hell? _

I heard Leah.

_I could see a leech in her mind. _

_Then I saw Bella. _

I spun around just as she screamed for me.

_Bella!! No!_

I didn't wait for Sam's command. I took off full force jumping out of the trees and clawed at the leech that held her. Bella hit the ground and I heard her scramble away.

"Bella, get inside!!!" Esme screamed.

_Bella did as she was told for once in her life. _

The pack was around me now.

The look on Leroy's face was priceless as he stood motionlessly watching as each pack member seeked out and attacked one of his own.

"What are these creatures?" I heard him ask.

"Doesn't matter." Alice answered as she jumped towards Leroy. "They are on our side."

* * *

**Inside. **

**Adryen's POV **

I could hear the fighting outside. Drea stood at the window watching.

I looked down at the baby sleeping in my arms.

_He looked just as he did in my dream. _

_And just as I dreamed, I felt complete. _

_He was beautiful, a perfect child. _

_I felt so calm being near him. _

"Drea." I said looking up at her. She walked towards me and looked at the baby for the first time. "Do you want to hold him?" She looked disgusted. I growled in response.

"He took her life." She said flatly. "He's a monster." I couldn't help but growl again. "What the hell Adryen?" She asked. "I thought Zoee was your friend?"

"She is." I said softly. "This is her child, Drea. She loves him." I looked down at him sleeping soundly. "How can you not love him?" Her eyes widened in response.

"Oh my god…Adryen…" She said shaking her head. "This is it." She said softly.

_I was lost. _

"He's the reason you are here." She pointed at Zoee's newborn in my arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Give him to me." She said reaching for him.

"Are you going to hurt him?" I asked as she tried to take him from me.

"What if I said yes?" She challenged. I growled angrily.

_I realized then what she meant. _

"You've imprinted." She said her mouth open in shock.

_The words hit me like a truck. _

_How could that be?_

"Adryen." She said pushing the blanket away from the baby's face. I growled softly. "I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to see. I promise." She said calmly. She smiled when she saw him. "He is beautiful." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

Just then we heard a scream.

"Edward!"

_It was Bella. _

"Oh shit!" Drea said unlocking the door and running out into the hall. "Bella, Bella!" I heard her scream.

"Get her out of here!" Edward commanded. I could hear Bella trying to fight Drea off as she dragged her down the hall and into the room. Drea tossed Bella to the floor like a ragdoll and locked the door behind her. Bella was on her feet instantly.

"What's going on?!" Bella asked moving for the door. "Edward-"

"Bella no, it's okay!" Drea said grabbing her shoulders. "Edward is only doing what I asked." She looked at her with wide eyes. "We'll lose her if he doesn't." Bella backed up and sat down on Edward's bed.

_Just then I wondered why he had a bed… _

"Did you see Jacob?" Drea asked her. Bella nodded. "Is he okay?"

"He saved me. I... I don't know what's going on now. Esme told me to come inside."

Drea ran back to the window.

"I can't tell which one he is from up here." She said half laughing. "Does that make me a bad girlfriend?" Bella giggled. "Seriously, don't giggle, tell me."

"Of course not." Bella said joining her at the window. "I'm not sure either." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the window.

I watched as Emmett cold cocked one of the guest bloodsuckers only to be jumped by another. I saw Jacob reach out and tear at the other, before he could do much damage to Emmett.

"The brown one that just helped Emmett. That's Jacob."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "I can't imagine Jake doing that."

"Trust me." I replied.

"Oh no!" Drea screamed as Jacob was attacked.

"Holy shit." Bella said as Rosalie pounced on his attacker.

_I don't think I have ever heard her cuss. _

"Fuck yeah, Rose!" Drea said jumping up and down.

_Bella noticed the baby for the first time. _

"You want to hold him?" I asked. She nodded. "Hold his head. Be careful." I said as she slid him out of my arms.

"Calm down, Adryen. I'm sure Bella can handle it." Drea said looking back at me. "Looks like you and Quil have a lot in common."

_What?_

"What?" Bella asked for me.

"Zoee's baby is Adryen's Claire." Drea answered. Bella looked at me wide eyed.

"Who's Claire?" I asked.

"Jacob didn't tell you?" Drea asked. "Claire is Emily's niece."

"So?"

"Quil imprinted on her." Bella said. "She's two." She looked at me. "You?" She said nodding towards the baby.

"I'm not sure."

"Trust me." Drea said.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I watched from the corner of the room as Zoee took her last breath.

_I felt the shame come over me. _

_She asked me to do this. She begged me to do this. _

_The look on Bella's face when she saw what I was doing made me hate myself even more. _

"She's fine, Edward." Carlisle told me. Zoee lay there motionless. Her skin had begun to turn pale. Her eyes were closed. Her veins were now filled with a mix of morphine and my own venom. She moved her head and Carlisle took her hand. "Zoee." He said. "How do you feel?"

…_everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together. _

I laughed hearing that song in her mind. Carlisle looked at me.

"She's singing." I told him

_Not singing, Eddie. Can't move well enough for that. _

I laughed again and Carlisle looked at me.

"I'm sorry, she's not singing. She's uh…"

_Waiting for Embry. _

"Waiting for Embry? Why?" I said looking at her. She smiled weakly.

_He makes me happier than a bird with a French fry. _

"She's defiantly the same old Zoee." I said laughing.

_Sunshine. _

"Oh is it Sunshine, now?" I asked smiling. She nodded.

_That's my vampire name. _

"Got it."

She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where is he?" She asked softly.

"Embry?" Carlisle asked.

"No my baby." She seemed to be coming around rather quickly. "How is he? Is he more like how I was… or how I am now?"

"He seems just fine." Carlisle said. "He has a heartbeat."

"I want to see him."

"I'm not sure if you are ready to see the baby yet." Carlisle told her. "You may not be ready to see any one for awhile."

"Why?" She asked. "I feel fine." She said touching her forehead. "Oooh I feel cold."

"She doesn't seem to be having any difficulty, Carlisle." I said. "Maybe it's all the drugs."

"Or maybe, I'm just the coolest vampire in the world." She said finding herself hilarious.

"Zoee, do you want to see your baby?" Carlisle asked.

"Its Sunshine and yes" She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Whoops." She said falling into the floor. "How long does it take before I can walk really fast?"

"It's just the morphine, Zoee…" Carlisle said. She looked at him. "I mean Sunshine. It will wear off soon."

"Come on." I said pulling her to her feet and walking her down the hall.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

Holy fucking coolness. I'm a freaking vampire. Not just any vampire, a mommy vampire. I'm a mommy!! I'm a vampire!!! Screw human Zoee!! Say hello to Vampire Mommy Sunshine!

Edward knocked on his bedroom door which I found odd, since it was his bedroom door.

"It's me." He said.

"And me!!!" I screamed.

"Zoee?!?" I heard my Drexi's voice ask.

"Home girl Drexi Drex!!" I said as she opened the door. She looked at Edward and then at me.

"Is she…" She whispered. Edward nodded. "She seems so…"

"I know it's amazing." Carlisle said.

I saw Adryen holding my baby. I floated across the room. Well I thought I floated but apparently Edward just pulled me in that direction. He gently sat me down on his bed. I looked at it for what I felt like to be a long time.

_Why do you have a bed? _

"Bella." Edward answered my thoughts as I caressed the bed. Bella looked at him as if he'd called for her.

_Oooh right. But… I thought you and Bella weren't… _

"Get you mind out of the gutter Sunshine." Edward said laughing.

"Sunshine?" Adryen asked approaching me with _MY _baby.

_Yep that's my vampire name. _

"I'm the only one who can read your mind." Edward told me. I laughed.

"Sunshine?" Drexi asked. I nodded. "Why are you using your real name?"

"Because of Embry?" Adryen asked.

_Embry is the pop to my tart. The star to my burst. The fruit to my loop. The peanut to my butter. The –_

"Sunshine please stop." Edward asked and motioned Adryen to hand me _MY CHILD._

_The moment he was in my arms I forget about everything in the entire world. _

I could hear the others talking about a fight or something, who knows what I missed earlier. I ignored them and stared intently at the precious life in my arms.

_My baby. My Gizzie. _

_He was perfect. _

_Though he didn't look much like the Gizzie I had imagined. _

_He was beautiful. _

_He was mine. _

_And I was alive to hold him. _

"Was it you who bit me Edward?" I asked out loud for some reason. He nodded. "How does that work?"

"I uh…" Edward seemed somewhat embarrassed my question. "Bit you and forced my uh… venom into your veins."

"Wow that sounds kinky." I said out loud. Edward looked seriously uncomfortable.

_Never in my life would I have thought I would have Edward's yummy goodness flowing through my veins. _

"Please don't say that out loud." Edward said turning towards the door.

"I've got a little Cullen in me." I said happily. Everyone but Edward laughed.

_The Cullen's, my new crew. They were all so sweet. So nice, so incredibly sexy. _

"Especially you Edward." I said winking at him. He put his arms around Bella and smiled.

"Are you still naming him Gizzie?" Adryen asked.

"Of course not." I said looking at him. "He's much to pretty to be a Gizzie." I looked at Edward and Carlisle. "He's looks more like a Cullen."

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

We had them narrowed down to one plus Leroy himself. Sam sent Seth and the other young ones home to prevent more injury to the pack. Embry was wounded slightly but it didn't keep him from fighting. Quil and Sam had their asses kicked a few times but kept at it. Leah was virtually unstoppable and untouched.

The Cullen's took on the last newborn vamp as a group and Embry begged to take Leroy down on his own. I stood back and watched, afraid his injuries would make him weak. He fought his heart out, I knew he did it for Zoee.

I saw the match flicker in Jasper's hand as he torched the last newborn standing. The other Cullen's began lighting the piles of fallen newborns in order to destroy them for good. Leroy was the only one left.

Embry was quick, but Leroy was quicker. He managed to dodge his attacks.

_Let me get him. _

Leah said

_No Embry wants to do this _

I warned.

_Why_

Came Leah's sarcasm.

_Don't ask questions just fall back _

Sam ordered.

Out of nowhere I caught a flowery scent.

_No fucking way. _

Sure enough there she was, standing in the yard looking around grinning.

"What's going on here?" Midnight asked. Patrick was right behind her as usual. "I thought I smelled men." She looked sad. Patrick eyed the wolves that walked around him.

"We saved you one." Emmett said beaming. Rosalie was at his side glaring.

"Sure did." Jasper said nodding towards Leroy who was hastily blocking Embry's attacks. "Go get 'em Tiger." He said winking at her.

She was absolutely flattered.

Embry backed off almost immediately when she approached them. Leroy noticed her. She looked from Leroy to Embry, staring at him with hungry eyes.

_How the fuck does she know?_

Embry asked.

_Who the fuck knows?_

"My Embry." She said walking towards him.

"Midnight!!" Patrick yelled. She looked at him and then turned back to Embry who was gone.

_Come with me Jake. _

I heard him ask.

_Don't you want to see Lexi?_

_You're not thinking about phasing back are you?_

_Yeah. _

_Are you out of your mind?_

He was gone from my thoughts.

_Damn it Embry. _

I thought as I took off to phase with him.

When we came out of the woods, Midnight was standing there flirting with Leroy.

He was defiantly intoxicated by her. His eyes never left hers.

"Looks like she's found her other." I whispered to Embry.

"Thank God." He said laughing. She turned to face him, grinning from ear to ear.

_Shit_.

"Is it just me, or is this really a weird way to end a fight?" Jasper said looking at Emmett.

"Stranger things have happened." He replied.

"Oh you are hurt!" Midnight said running towards Embry. He tried to fight her off but in his condition she was able to knock him to the ground. "Oh my Embry let me kiss it and make it better."

"You better back the fuck up." Came Zoee's voice from the front porch. I looked towards her. She didn't even look like she had just had a baby. Though she did look different. I saw Lexi standing with her, Edward as well.

"Sunshine." Both Midnight and Embry exclaimed. Zoee was near them within seconds. My mouth dropped open. Her scent. I looked at Lexi who came running towards me her arms wide open.

"Oh Jacob!" She said throwing herself on me. "Thank God you're alive."

_I too was ecstatic to be alive, but I couldn't shake that scent. _

I looked at Lexi and then at Zoee.

"Yeah we had a little mishap." She whispered.

Midnight stood to face Zoee and smiled.

"Sunshine you look pale." She said laughing. "I see you've lost that baby weight already."

Embry's mouth hang open, I knew he could smell the new scent. Leah, Quil and Sam came out of the woods in human form. I hadn't even noticed when they left.

"What are you doing here, Midnight?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Zoee?" Leroy asked, he was still standing in the yard. She turned to face him.

"Leroy Brown." She said smiling. "You could have called first."

"You know him?" Midnight asked. "How?"

"He's the fucker who knocked me up." She answered and looked at Leroy.

"I'll fight you for him." Midnight challenged.

_This bitch is nuttier than squirrel shit. _

_That was the only thought I had for a long time. _

"For who?" Zoee asked. "Leroy?" Midnight nodded. She laughed hysterically.

"You're my sister, Midnight, you are welcome to my left overs."

"Your sister?" Leroy asked looking at Midnight. She batted her eyelashes at him and he smiled. "You never told me you had a sister?"

"You never told me you were a fucking vampire."

"A vampire?!" Midnight said excitedly. "So that means you bite right?" Leroy nodded.

"More like sucks serious ass biscuit." Zoee yelled.

_The Cullen's were laughing so hard, I thought one of them might pass out. _

"Oooh decisions decisions." Midnight said looking at Leroy and then at Embry who still lay on the ground, just staring at Zoee.

"Zoee wouldn't give me up." Leroy said smiling at her.

"I don't have enough middle fingers to express just how I feel about that comment." Zoee said seriously.

"Zoee." Leroy started. "We can raise the child together as a family."

"Let's not and say we did."

"Zoee."

"Would you stop calling me that?" She screamed. "The name is Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, that's my vampire name."

I heard the pack gasp, even though they knew what she was. I could sense it, I knew they could. Embry's eyes never left her even though she hadn't once glanced at him.

"What about me?" Midnight asked caressing Leroy's hair.

"You can have his sparkling ass." Zoee said, then her eyes widened and she turned to Edward. She must have thought something because he nodded laughing.

"She's always wanted to sparkle." Lexi said grabbing my hand.

_This is so…not happening. _

"I don't know if I want him or not." Midnight said eyeing Embry. Zoee pushed her.

"Embry does not belong to you." Zoee said protectively.

"I'm aware of that." Midnight said looking at Leah who lowered her head. Zoee looked at Leah as well.

"Or Leah." She said turning back to Midnight.

"Who then?" She asked. Zoee didn't answer. "You?"

"Well… no…" Zoee said. "Not officially."

"What does that mean?" Midnight asked.

"It means that…" Zoee said staring off into space. "Well... he's…my warm and fuzzy buddy, he's always there to keep me warm." She said looking down at her feet. "Well maybe not now that I require more warmth…"

"Sunshine." Embry said finally speaking. She turned to face him. I couldn't read his expression.

"It's okay Embry. I didn't realize how this would affect...things. I totally understand if you don't like me anymore." She wrinkled her nose up and looked at me. "You really do smell like wet dog." Rosalie lost it as I knew she would.

"Zoee." Lexi said laughing.

"Then I probably smell too." Embry said grinning.

"You smell yummy to me." Zoee said eyeing him.

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asked.

"Holy shit." Lexi said dropping my hand. "Embry!" He looked at her like she was crazy. Even more so when she ran towards him.

"Please don't hurt me." He said when she grabbed his hands and attempted to pull him to his feet. He stood up on his own.

"Tell her." Lexi prompted. He stared at her. "Tell her how you feel."

_I was completely lost. _

"What does she mean?" Zoee asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked Lexi.

"I can see it in your eyes Embry." She said giggling. "Tell her."

"How the fuck could you possibly know..." He sighed.

"Know what?" Zoee asked.

"Well I kinda sorta, maybe…" Embry mumbled. "Like you more than I originally planned."

_Holy shit. _

"What do you mean Embry?" Zoee said smiling.

"I kinda… imprinted I think."

"You did what? With who, for how many skittles?" She asked grabbing his hands. He laughed.

_This was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen in my life. _

"That's not fair!" Midnight squealed. Patrick chuckled softly.

"Let's go Midnight." He said placing his hand on her back.

"Okay." She said eyeing Zoee and Embry who stood motionless staring into each others eyes. "But I'm taking the vampire with me." She said grabbing Leroy by his collar.

"Whatever you want Midnight." Patrick said as the three of them walked off into the forest.

Lexi came running up to me, her eyes glistening.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I could tell." She answered. "I knew when Adryen imprinted as well."

"Adryen??? When?? Who?"

_I wasn't the only one who asked._

Everyone stood around waiting on her response. Edward stepped off the porch.

"You're not saying…"

"Yep." She looked at Zoee. "She doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" Zoee said walking towards us, dragging Embry. Adryen walked outside carrying Zoee's newborn child, Bella was right beside her.

_I figured it out the moment I saw her holding that baby. _

"Apparently we were all meant to be together." Adryen said looking down at the baby. "Lexi and Jacob, You and Embry and me and… Cullen."

_Cullen?? Seriously?_

"You imprinted on my son!?!?" Zoee said wide eyed. Adryen looked embarrassed, and then Zoee laughed. "You're right Jasper, that does sound dirty."

"Told you." Jasper said laughing.

"You named him Cullen?" Esme said smiling at Zoee.

"Yes." Zoee said grinning. "After my father." She pointed at Edward. He laughed.

"Thanks Sunshine." Edward said smiling.

"It's the least I could do." She said sweetly. "Since you gave me your yummy goodness."

"I told you not to say that out loud." Edward said embarrassed.

"She's talking about his venom." Lexi said as everyone reacted to that comment with utter disbelief. "At least I think she is." Lexi said laughing.

"Of course I am." Zoee said looking around. "What else would that mean?" She looked at Lexi who just laughed. "Oooh." She said slowly. "Oooh, I...ooh... okay, yeah no...oops."

"Yeah sooo." Jasper started. "Who's hungry?"

"Oh my god, I'm starving." Zoee squealed. "I could seriously eat a bear." She laughed.

"Why don't we start small, Sunshine?" Edward said

"Yes Daddy." She said smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

**The next day….**

**Adryen's POV **

I held Cullen in my arms as I watched the new Zoee run about the house. I couldn't believe she was one of them, though I also couldn't believe that I had imprinted on one of them. Not really one of them, but a half breed. I barely knew what imprinting meant, but when Drea pointed it out, I knew she was right. I couldn't take my eyes off of Cullen the moment that Carlisle had placed him in my arms. Even though Zoee was practically gone at the time, he was the only person I could think about. I remembered the dream I had had. I knew why I had dreamt of him. He was my soul mate. It seemed kind of unreal that you could love someone so much. I had always thought of imprintining as it was displayed to me by my brother. When Jacob imprinted on Drea, it seemed to me that it was based more on looks and hormones. But now I knew the truth. Imprintining was based on love, belonging, friendship. I've never felt more for another person, than I did for Cullen. He was my world. He was perfect.

I wanted nothing but to please him. When he cried, I was there before Zoee could even move. I tried to back off as much as I could to allow her to tend to his needs, but I wanted so badly to be there when he called. Zoee understood, she never once asked me to step back. I wouldn't have been able too even if she asked.

I suppose she had learned from Jacob's imprinting on Drea. On Embry's imprinting on herself. It amazed me that the three of us were brought together. That Zoee and Drea were brought to my brother and his friend as their one true love. That Zoee would bare my soul mate. It seemed crazy, yet so perfect.

Drea and the Cullen's sat at the kitchen table chatting about this and that. I could see them from the living room where I held Cullen in my arms. He was bigger now than he was just yesterday. He had already learned how to hold his head up. He was growing just as quickly as he did during Zoee's pregnancy.

"What are you doing?" Drea asked as Zoee slid her arms around her shoulders holding her tightly.

"I'm trying to freeze you." Zoee said laughing.

"You don't have that power." Drea laughed along with her.

"I know!" Zoee squealed. "I don't have any power! It's so not fair!!!" Zoee said taking a seat at the table with them. "Even after my change, I'm still just me."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing, I guess." Zoee sighed. "It's just that, ya know, Edward can read people's minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can change emotions, Emmett is sooooo much stronger than your average bear… and Rose…" Zoee said looking at her. "She seems to handle her rage well."

"I'm sorry, have you met Rose?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Yes and the pure fact that Drexi is alive and breathing prooves that I am right." Zoee said nodding.

"She does have a point." Drea said laughing. Everyone joined her.

"See everyone is so awesome and then there's me." Zoee said rolling her eyes.

Edward looked towards me and smiled.

"Cullen thinks you're awesome." He said to Zoee. She looked towards us and grinned.

"Look at him." She said smiling. He was holding his head up, sitting in my lap smiling wide eyed at her. "My boy, he's growing so fast, it seems like just yesterday he was born."

"It was yesterday." Drea said laughing.

"Right." Zoee said smiling.

"All right Sunshine." Edward said looking at her. "If you could pick a power, any power, what would it be?

Zoee looked at him and I could tell her mind was reeling. It seemed to take at least two minutes before she was able to come up with an answer.

"X-ray vision." She said grinning.

"I can totally see how that would be helpful." Drea said laughing.

"I could walk around looking at guys, thinking, nope too small, nope too short, nope too funny looking." She didn't even crack a smile, though the rest of us were laughing. "It would be like choosing your happy meal based on which surprise toy you preferred."

No one was able to say anything. I was barely able to keep Cullen in my arms, I was laughing so hard.

"It's really disappointing, if you have your heart set on Pinocchio and all you get is Jiminy fucking cricket." Zoee exclaimed.

Seriously there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone was laughing so hard, they were crying well they would be if they had that ability.

_I wasn't exactly sure about that. _

"I mean I know that size doesn't count." Zoee said seriously. "But really, size does help with the counting. Wouldn't you say Drexi?" She said looking at Drea who laughed.

"The only thing that makes Drea's counting easier is whether or not they have a pulse." Jasper said grinning at her. Drea glared at him and smiled.

"You're just jealous because you are not on that list."

"Oh, there's a list???" Jasper asked with too much enthusiasm.

"Well we all know who number one is on that list." Zoee said grinning at Drea. "Well I do anyway…" She tried not to look at Emmett but she did. "So who else?"

Emmett looked uneasy. Rosalie grinned. Drea looked nervous. Edward looked down at the table.

_I was starting to wonder about those two…. _

"I would assume that Edward is on that list." Bella said walking into the kitchen.

I didn't even pick up on the fact that she was outside the house. Apparently no one else did either, because they all stared at her in shock. Though that could have been because of what she said.

"Bella." Edward said surprised.

"Drea!" Zoee said her mouth wide open.

"Edward Cullen!" Esme said glaring at him. "What is she talking about?" He looked at Bella and then at Drea.

"Is that true?" Jasper asked.

"Who knows?" Edward said looking away.

"Yeah who knows?" Drea said staring at him.

"Do you?" He asked her.

"Don't you?" She asked.

_I was so unbelievably lost. _

I could sense Jacob and Embry coming up outside.

"Does he know?" I asked as Jacob and Embry came through the doorway.

"Does who know what?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob." I said staring at Drea. She looked nervous.

"What?" He asked.

"I kind of suggested what we discussed earlier on the phone." Bella told him. Jacob nodded and turned towards Drea.

"And the verdict is?"

"No one knows. Apparently." Bella answered.

"Excuse me." Drea said getting to her feet.

"Lexi." Jacob said as she passed him.

"I can't believe you and Bella would even have such a discussion." She said glaring at him.

"Well I had to talk to someone. It's not like you have provided any answers."

"I answered all your questions, Jacob." She said turning to walk away. "Maybe you didn't ask the right ones."

"All right then. Tell me." Jacob said grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "How good of friends are you and Edward?" She looked at Edward and then back at Jacob.

"Is now really the time for …" Embry said trailing off when Jacob glared at him.

"You want to know if I slept with Edward, is that it?" Drea asked him.

"I really don't want to know, but yeah it would be nice finally have an answer."

"Well when you find the answer, let me know." She said shaking his hand away and storming out the front door.

Everyone turned to look at Edward, who was staring at his hand as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"So Edward…" Carlisle said. "Is there something you need to share?"

Edward made no move to answer, he just continued staring at his hand.

"Silence is usually a bad answer." Emmett commented. Edward looked at him and got to his feet. Without a word, he disappeared up the stairs. I heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"What the hell Bella?" Jacob yelled. "You were supposed to talk to him in private."

"I'm sorry Jake, it just seemed like the right time." Bella confessed.

"You don't honestly think that Drea would sleep with Edward do you?" I asked Jacob. He shrugged. "That's disgusting." Then I looked at Bella. "No offense."

"We are talking about the past right?" Zoee asked. "Or did I miss something recently?"

"Past." Embry whispered to her.

"Do you honestly think that I would be here if it were recent?" Jacob asked her. "Do you think Edward would still be alive?"

"It wouldn't have been his fault." Bella said crossing her arms. "We all know how much of a tramp your little girlfriend is."

_Wow, Bella._

"I can't believe you Bella!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Just stating a fact." She said glaring at him. "Ask Emmett."

"This is not about me." Emmett said looking away.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it wasn't Lexi's fault?" Jacob asked staring at Bella. "Edward could have forced her."

"Even if he did, I'm sure she enjoyed it."

"Oh shit." Embry said looking from Bella to Jacob.

Jacob looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right." Bella said scornfully.

"And you're just mad because you didn't get him first." Jacob replied.

"Shut the hell up Jake!"

"Stop it both of you!" Alice said moving between them. "You two are fighting over something you don't even know about. And really isn't any of your business."

"I think it is _our_ business." Bella said looking at Jacob.

"Why don't you just ask her, dude?" Embry said looking at Jacob.

"She doesn't remember." Jacob answered.

"How can you not remember?" Jasper asked.

I wondered that myself.

"Oooh idea!" Zoee said. "Maybe Edward asked her, who was the better lover him or Jacob and she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she said she didn't remember." Everyone looked at her. "Or... or... maybe she was drunk."

"That seems more logical." Emmett said.

_Agreed. _

"Yeah, like you know how when you drink, you get all hot and sweaty and all you want to do is stick your head in the freezer?" Zoee said gesturing with her hands. "Maybe instead of a freezer, Drexi prefers vampires. Though I guess you couldn't stick your head in a vampire, he would be the one to do the-"

"Sunshine!" I yelled trying to make her stop.

"What??" She squealed.

"God you really need to get laid." Rosalie commented.

"I'm working on it." Zoee said smiling at Embry.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward." Bella said starting to walk out of the room.

"He's not here." Jacob said quietly.

"He must have gone to talk to Drea." Carlisle added.

"Or maybe they are re-enacting the moment they can't remember." Jasper said grinning. Bella and Jacob looked at him and Alice took her cue to smack Jasper upside his head.

"Just don't talk Jaz. You are not at all helpful."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

The last thing I heard was Bella blaming Drea for whatever it is her and Jacob believed had happened. I couldn't figure out how they would even begin to draw such a conclusion. A conclusion that I wasn't even sure of myself. I suppose Drea had said some things to make Bella think something like that.

_Wouldn't want your precious Bella to know how much of a monster you really are. _

I could hear Drea's words in my mind.

_Apparently Bella had taken that comment out of context. _

_She must have thought Drea meant…that we had… _

_Who knows what Bella thought. _

_I'm sure Drea has said some things to Jacob to make him think the same. _

_He's the one who put this in Bella's head, I was sure of it. _

I remembered that night clearly up to a point. I remembered how horrible I acted, how out of control I was. Though there were gaps in my memory. I wondered what Drea could remember.

_She was close. _

_I could smell her. _

I found her a few yards from the house, her back was to me.

"Seriously, what the hell happened?" She asked herself.

"You tell me, you're the one who remembers." I said. She jumped and spun around to face me. Her expression was not pleasant.

"I only remember pieces." She said softly.

"What do you remember?" I asked her.

_I really didn't want to hear this, I knew. _

"You came to me that night, after taking a human's life." She started. "What happened next?"

"Is that all you remember?" I asked.

"No, I just want to hear you say it." She said glaring.

"I begged you not to tell anyone." I said not looking at her.

"You threw me against the wall."

_I could see it in my mind. _

"You told me everything would be okay." I said softly. "You tried to comfort me."

"You took advantage of me." She said disgustedly. "When I tried to push you away, you held me against the wall. You asked me not to fight you."

I closed my eyes.

"Am I right?" She asked. I nodded. "You told me I should be afraid of you. You said you would never hurt me. I could taste the blood when you kissed me."

_I saw myself physical restrain her. I felt her body against mine. I could still taste her. _

"The alcohol I had consumed prior to your arrival was making me dizzy, the whole room was spinning…" She closed her eyes. "I remember my shirt being ripped off…." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Then everything went black. What happened next?"

"You didn't fight me." I said regretting it the moment the words came out. "I'm not defending what I did."

"What did you do?" She asked looking into my eyes. "What did _we _do?"

"I don't know." I said running my hands through my hair and turning away from her.

_I couldn't say it. _

"What do you know?"

"The only thing I remember after that is feeling ashamed and out of control." I said turning back to her. "Your scent mixed with the blood, the alcohol, it was driving me crazy, I couldn't stop myself." She waited for me to continue. "I must have passed out, I opened my eyes and I was lying on your couch. I didn't even know where I was at first."

"Clothed or not?"

"My shirt was missing." I said remembering how confused I was. "I looked around and I found your shirt…" I could see an image of the torn fabric, lying in the floor. "Near the wall. I started remembering, I knew that I had done something... I…"

"Where was I?"

"I found you in your room." I told her. "Dressed in a nightgown, apparently you had changed at one point…" I tried not to remember. "I didn't wake you, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't remember everything that had happened, I didn't know…"

She was staring, listening intently to my confession.

"I left. I didn't see you again for a few days." I said remembering what she had said when I did see her again. "You came to me. You didn't say anything about that night, you were just upset because I hadn't been around."

"So what, you didn't tell me? You didn't ask about it?" She said crossing her arms.

"What was I supposed to say Drea?" I asked. "Hey remember the other night when I attacked you? Yeah so how was it for you?"

"I guess that makes sense." She said actually laughing.

"Drea, I'm so unbelievably sorry." I told her. "I would take it back if I could. Don't you see why I'm so adamant about keeping you safe?" I asked reaching for her. "If I am capable of hurting you, anyone could…"

"You didn't hurt me Edward." She said stepping back.

"You're afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of you." She said looking at me. "I'm just trying to let everything soak in." She said closing her eyes. "What am I supposed to tell Jacob?"

"Tell him what he wants to hear."

_He wouldn't accept another answer anyway. _

"And make Bella think that you didn't wait for your wedding night?"

My eyes widened.

"I don't think that is the issue here, Drea."

"I will not be responsible for taking my best friend's virtue." Drea said seriously. "Your first time will be with the woman you love not some whore."

"But what if I really loved that whore?" I couldn't help but say it. She smiled.

"Nothing happened." She said shaking her head. "We were drinking, things got out of hand, but nothing major happened, okay?" I nodded. "And the things that did happen were completely consensual."

"Drea-"

"Don't fight me on this." She said smiling. I nodded. "BFFE?"

_What?_

I must have looked confused.

"Best Friends for eternity." She said grinning.

"You're fucking crazy, Drea." I said laughing.

"Actually I'm fucking Jacob, there is a difference."

"Please don't say that out loud." She laughed and threw her arms around me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Ya know, it's really not a big deal." Alice said standing beside me as I looked out the window, waiting for Lexi to return home.

_It wasn't a big deal. _

_Yet at the same time it was. _

_Something weird was going on. _

_Something happened that she doesn't remember, or didn't remember until now. _

_I was curious and careless at the same time. _

_Bella didn't help matters. _

_She was so furious with Edward. _

_She's the one who __p__ut these thoughts in my head. _

_Even if it were true, which I ho__p__ed to god it wasn't, Edward's the one who lied. _

_I've learned from the whole Emmett situation that Lexi's __p__ast is none of my business. _

_It doesn't matter anyway, she's with me now. _

_Though the mere thought of him with her disturbed me to no end. _

_And the whole tasting blood thing… that has me confused beyond reason. _

_I didn't tell Bella about that __p__art. _

"Jake." Bella said walking towards me. "Alice is talking to you." I looked at Alice.

Before she said anything, I sensed Lexi coming closer to the house. Edward was with her.

I turned back to the window and Bella stood on the other side of me.

_They were laughing. _

_This irritated me. _

As they got closer to the house, their laughing ceased. Bella and I quickly took a seat on the couch. Embry, Adryen, and Zoee sat on the other couch, Cullen nestled in Zoee's arms. The other Cullen's came down the stairs, obviously sensing Edward's arrival. Emmett quickly flipped the TV on.

"Ready?" I heard Lexi ask before Edward opened the door and she walked in. Edward shut the door behind them and the two of them stood in silence. Edward looked at Lexi and she looked towards the TV. Emmett and Jasper looked as if they were into the basketball game that played. "Soooo..." Lexi asked. "What's the score?"

"You tell us." Jasper answered.

_I was about to say the same thing. _

"Oooh I just walked right into that one."

"Yes you did." Edward said laughing as did Lexi. Everyone just looked at them. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, well I can see that things are not going to go back to normal until this little issue is discussed." She said crossing her arms. Everyone nodded. "Not like it's really anyone's business."

"I tried to tell them that." Alice said nodding.

_It was true, but I wasn't going to say anything. _

Bella crossed her arms and stared at Edward. Lexi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay look, it was a complete misunderstanding..." Lexi said looking at Edward. "And it only proves Leah's belief that I am undeniably a fucking whore." Bella and Edward's shocked expression matched perfectly.

_I had no idea what to say. _

"Drea..." Edward started.

"Let me finish, Edward." Lexi said shushing him. "What I meant by that was, since I can't remember who I've slept with or _not_..." She emphasized the word not and looked at Edward. "...that obviously makes me a whore."

_Really didn't know what to say to that one. _

"But its okay, I've come to terms with that." She laughed and looked at Edward. "Isn't it funny that a whore and virgin could be best friends?" Edward laughed.

"You are not a whore."

"Yes I am, and you're a virgin and that's all that matters." She said nodding her head. "Now with that said...." She looked at Bella. "Bella, I'm extremely sorry about all the confusion. Feel free to hate me, but don't blame Edward, he was just an innocent bystander."

"Drea-" Edward started but Lexi cut him off.

"Shut up, I'm fixing this..." She whispered.

"I don't hate you Drea." Bella told her.

"And why the hell not?" Lexi asked. "Anybody else would. God Bella, Edward's right, you are perfect." Bell smiled.

"Let me get this straight." Jasper said. "You didn't sleep with Edward?"

_I'm glad someone said it. _

"Is that so hard to believe?" Lexi asked.

"Yes it really is." Zoee commented. Lexi looked at her and she laughed.

"Am I right to assume that you attempted to?" Jasper asked.

"You have the right to assume anything you want."

"Assuming I'm right…." Jasper said standing. "How was it that Edward was able to deny you?"

"I'd like to know that too." Rosalie said crossing her arms and looking at Emmett.

_Uh oh. _

"It's simple really." Lexi said looking at Emmett then to Edward. "My powers don't work on virgins."

_I'm thinking she just made that up. _

"I find that hard to believe." Jasper said laughing.

"Yeah it worked on Jacob." Bella added.

_Gee thanks Bella. _

"My powers don't work on werewolves either, and besides he's not a virgin."

"Well not anymore." Bella said grinning at me. Then everyone looked at me with goofy faces.

_For the love of God Bella! _

I just put my head in my hands.

"Well…" Lexi hesitated. "That's… not the point…" She sighed. "This conversation is getting way off topic."

"Yeah, we were talking about you and Edward." Jasper commented. Lexi rolled her eyes. "So what happened then?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Lexi said smiling. Edward laughed.

_I was curious as to what happened as well. _

"Maybe you should take Jacob for a walk." Edward said to Lexi. "He looks like he could use some fresh air."

"Translation." Adryen said speaking for the first time. "You need to tell Jacob what the fuck is going on here." Everyone looked at her.

"I really don't want to know, thanks." I replied.

"Yes you do." Edward said looking at me.

_No I don't. _

He continued to stare at me.

_If anyone needs further explanation, it's Bella. I've figured out enough on my own. She's the one who wants to know. I personally don't want to visualize you anywhere near Lexi. _

I stared at him and he nodded.

_There is one thing though… _

He waited.

_She remembers tasting blood, why?_

Edward hesitated answering that question.

"It was on me."

_What the fuck does that mean?_

"What was on you?" Bella asked.

"Oooh pick me, I know this one." Jasper laughed.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Lexi asked.

"I was just answering Jacob's question."

"What question?" She asked looking at me and then back at Edward who didn't answer. "Too bad you couldn't read my mind, though I doubt that would have made a difference." Edward looked away. Lexi's expression changed. "I didn't mean that, Edward."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

_Yeah what does that mean?_

"Jacob will you please, walk with me, so we can talk?" Lexi asked looking at me.

"I really don't feel like talking."

_I don't know why I was acting like this. _

"Well we don't have to talk." She said winking at me before walking out the front door.

_I swear to god I can't deny her anything. _

I got up and followed her out the door almost immediately.

"Be safe, don't break anything." I heard Zoee call as I stepped off the porch.

Lexi didn't even hesitate when she heard me come outside, she just kept walking, so I followed her silently until she stopped and leaned up against a tree.

"What did you ask Edward?" She asked me.

"I'm not the one on trial here." I shot back.

"Fair enough." She said looking down at her feet. "I know you have tons of questions, I will try to answer them."

_I did have tons of questions. I thought I didn't want to know, but I did. _

_I remembered the blood. How she acted towards Edward that night. How she asked him what he had done. _

_Then her dream._

_He said he'd never hurt me. She said. _

_I wasn't sure if it was connected to Edward or not. _

I thought about how Bella had called and asked me if I knew what was going on. She asked if Lexi had ever told me if she and Edward had been more than friends in the past. I had no idea, though I had thought it on numerous occasions and the way Lexi had been acting made me believe it. I told her it didn't matter now, but she kept pressing the issue. She explained that she was curious to know, because Edward had told her that he'd never been with a woman. I found it hard to believe, with him being over a hundred years old, but I sure as hell didn't tell her that. She was already furious, thinking that Edward would lie to her.

A tiny part of me, wished it were true, to make Bella hate him. Though I knew it wouldn't have mattered. For all I knew he and Lexi were lying about the truth.

"A hundred year old virgin?" I asked trying to make a joke.

"A hundred and seven… eight… maybe nine." She wrinkled her nose. "Age doesn't really matter when you're immortal."

"So it's the truth?"

"The truth as I remember it."

"I asked Edward what you meant by tasting blood." I said looking away from her.

"Oh."

"I'm still not really clear on that."

_All he said was it was on him. _

"What did he mean?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"This is where the secret part comes in." She said sighing. "You can't say anything at all, Jacob, do you promise? Not even to Bella, I'm sure he'll tell her, but you can't."

"Okay?" I was clearly lost.

"I was really drunk." She said. "That's why my memory was so fuzzy. Apparently some events made me think about things."

"Horrid things." I said softly.

"What?"

"You had said that you were having horrid thoughts." I explained. She sighed.

"Not really horrid." She mumbled. "Just confusing. I mean it was Edward… it was just so..." She looked off. "Disturbing."

I had to laugh.

"So what happened?"

_I thought I was ready to hear this. _

"I lied about my powers not working on him."

"I assumed that."

"He was drunk too."

"How?"

"He had attacked a human." She said softly. "A homeless man, an extremely drunk homeless man." She shook her head. "That's the secret part, you can't ever tell anyone I said that. It goes against everything that Carlisle has instilled in Edward. He was having a bad night, it was a mistake."

_Edward caved. Interesting. _

"Jacob, promise."

"I won't say anything, Lexi. I promise."

_I didn't know why something that happened years ago would matter now anyway. Though I guess the past does matter to some… _

"So he came to me." She continued her story. "He told me, I comforted him."

"Oh."

"I don't mean like that." She said shaking her head. "He made me promise not to tell and then…" She looked at me trying to sort her thoughts. "He kissed me."

_Nope I so wasn't ready to hear this. _

I just nodded and looked away.

"The blood was from the human." She said making a disgusted face.

"Sloppy seconds huh?" I tried to make her laugh. She smiled a little.

"Things got out of hand." She said sighing. "I was really dizzy, I must have passed out, I can't remember anything else happening." She waited for my response.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" She nodded.

"He would never do that." She said. "Edward said he woke up the next morning on my couch. Well not woke up, but he must have passed out as well, he said he opened his eyes and found himself there. I was in my room sleeping. He left without a word. He didn't come back for days. I finally went to him, but I remembered nothing and he never brought it up. He said he didn't know how. He had just assumed that I was avoiding the topic and things went on as usual."

_He said he'd never hurt me. _

_I heard those words over and over in my mind. _

"What did you mean by, he said he'd never hurt me?" I asked. She looked shocked that I would remember that. "You said it after your nightmare last night."

"Right." She said looking at her feet. "I dreamed about what had happened. I didn't believe it myself until I spoke with Edward earlier."

"You were scared. Did he hurt you?"

_I was starting to think she was leaving some things out. _

"Not exactly." She said sighing. "I was scared. In my dream I could see everything. When I told you he kissed me, it wasn't exactly welcomed." She looked at me and I narrowed my eyes. "At first." She closed her eyes. "I hadn't intended on having to explain that part."

"He forced you?" I asked feeling the anger rise within me.

"No, Jacob, don't even say that. He just… well… a better phrase would be he didn't ask permission first."

"Lexi!"

"Jacob please! It was in the past. It happened, it's over. It not important."

_I couldn't believe this. _

_She was defending him!_

_It's like he could do no wrong! _

"Please Jacob, let's just forget about it, and move on." She pleaded. I just looked at her. "Unless you don't want to move on?"

"You know better than to say that." I said sighing. "I can move on, I can forget."

"You're too good for me." She said smiling.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked her. "Anything happen with Jasper?" I grinned. She punched my arm.

"Oww shit." She said shaking her hand.

"You knew better than that." I said laughing. "I'm sorry I unintentionally hurt you." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I took your virginity." She said grinning at me.

_I'm killing Bella. _

"Don't be sorry, it was a gift." I replied, taking her other hand in mine. She giggled.

"Well happy birthday to me." She said putting her arms around my neck and kissing me softly.

_Then it dawned on me that I didn't know her birthday. _

"When is your birthday?" I asked. She laughed. "I feel like a complete loser for not knowing that." I thought for a minute. "Or your whole name."

"Geez and people say I'm a whore, at least I know your name." She said laughing.

_It really was kind of embarrassing. _

"My full name is Alexandrea Shea Johnson." She said running her fingers through my hair.

"Lexi Shea." I said smiling. "Sounds like a fairy name to me." She pushed me away and acted like she was going to hit me again, but she stopped and laughed.

"My birthday is August 19th. I guess… that's what I told Zoee anyway, so we'll just go with that."

"If you could have one wish for your birthday, what would it be?"

"To stay here in Washington with you." She answered without hesitation.

_That caught me off guard. _

"Are you seriously thinking about going back to New York?" I asked kind of offended. "After all that's happened?"

"Well what do you expect me to do? Live with the Cullen's for eternity?"

"No, you can live with me." I said without thinking.

"Yeah I'm sure Billy would approve." She laughed. "What about Zoee and Cullen?"

"They can live with Embry."

"Just because Embry imprinted on Zoee doesn't make her special."

"What?"

"Have you forgotten that vampires aren't allowed in La Push?"

"Right. I can't seem to grasp the fact that Zoee is one of them." I said making a disgusted face.

"Look Jacob, I don't want to leave you and I'm almost certain Zoee wants to raise Cullen here in Washington with Embry. But that doesn't change anything. If we do stay, there are still things that need to be taken care of. And I still have to go back to California to take Adryen home."

"Adryen's mom is going to pick her up after the wedding." I told her.

"That's right." She said nodding then putting her arms around me again. "Let's not talk about this right now." She said leaning in to kiss me.

"But Lexi-" She cut me off with a kiss and I forgot what I was going to say.

She pulled me closer to her and ran her fingers through my hair. I grabbed her waist and gently pressed her up against a tree as our kissing became more aggressive. All of a sudden she pushed me back.

"Shit." She said her eyes wide.

_What the hell is wrong now?_

"What now?" I asked extremely frustrated.

"I just remembered something." She replied.

_Seriously? _

"Great." I said making an awful face.

"I suppose it can wait..." She said pulling me to her and leaning up against the tree.

_I didn't know what she was talking about and wasn't given the chance to ask. _

She started kissing me again and all my thoughts flew out the window.

She ran her fingers over my back as I pressed her against the tree and moved my lips to her neck. Her scent began to overwhelm me as her fingers tangled in my hair. I slipped my hands under her skirt, pulling her hips closer to me. Her breathing quickened and our lips met once more. She ran her fingers down my chest and over my hips, provoking me with her touch. I was unable to think clearly as I pushed my hands under her shirt, disregarding the buttons.

_It was only then, that I realized that we weren't alone. _


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ho Fairy's Back…. **

**Please Review. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Drea's POV **

"I didn't realize dating a werewolf would be so hazardous to my wardrobe." I said giggling. Jacob looked away from me. I started to say something but was interrupted.

"You taking notes?" I heard a familiar female's voice ask.

"Sure am." Came a male's reply.

_I realized then what Jacob was looking at. _

_Midnight and Leroy stood not more than a few feet from us. _

"Oh don't mind us." Leroy said grinning.

"Yeah, please continue." Midnight giggled.

"What the fuck are you two doing out here?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not the same thing you two are doing." Leroy said mockingly.

"Were doing." Jacob corrected. He was extremely frustrated by this interruption.

"What then?" I asked Leroy impatiently.

"I've come for what's mine."

"Cullen?" I asked. Leroy looked at me confused. "Your son?"

"What kind of name is Cullen?" Midnight asked.

"I know right?" Jacob said amused. I glared at him.

"You'll never see him." I told Leroy.

"I will when Zoee comes back to me." Leroy said nodding. I laughed.

"That won't happen." Jacob said crossing his arms. "She loves Embry."

"She won't when she finds out what he's done." Leroy said smiling at Midnight.

_I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I was certain it wasn't good. _

"What has he done?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing yet." Midnight said grinning. "But he will."

I realized then what was going on. They teamed up with each other. Midnight was going to use her powers to get to Embry, to take him from Zoee.

"You're not serious?" I asked. "You'd really do that to your sister?"

"Do what?" Jacob asked apparently lost. I gave him a look and he understood. "But I thought your powers didn't work on us?"

"Mine doesn't." I explained. "But she's a newborn." I said pointing to Midnight. "Her abilities are more powerful."

"Not powerful enough to break imprinting." Jacob said more like a question.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said softly.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Midnight said grinning at Jacob as she walked towards him.

"Oh no no no!" He said backing up. "Not on me!"

"Jacob." I said looking at him.

_I couldn't believe I was even going to say this out loud. _

"It would be helpful to know just how powerful she is." He looked at me like I had lost it.

"You're not serious." Jacob said. I nodded.

"Just don't let her touch you." I warned then looked at Midnight. "If you touch him, just so you know, on the next full moon, I will come after you and I will bring the entire pack with me." Midnight giggled and started walking around Jacob eyeing him.

"Is this really a good idea, Lexi?" Jacob asked not taking his eyes off of Midnight. "This is really not a good time for me." Midnight leaned over and whispered something to him and he smiled.

_I felt the jealousy instantly. _

"Do you want to come home with me, Jacob?" Midnight asked sweetly. He nodded.

_It took everything I had not to tackle her. _

She giggled and whispered something else to him.

"Whatever you want Midnight." He said breathlessly.

_Okay I've had enough. _

"Okay you've proved your point." I said crossing my arms.

"Wonderful demonstration." Leroy said clapping. Midnight bowed. "Let's move on to the real thing." He said taking her hand and the two of them walked away. I just stared at Jacob who gawked at Midnight until she disappeared into the distance. He finally looked at me.

"I told you this wasn't a good time." He said looking at his feet.

"I would hit you if it wouldn't hurt me." I said angrily.

"Hey it was your idea." He pleaded.

"It only proves that it will work on Embry." I replied.

"Maybe we should head back to the house."

"Why so you can gawk at Midnight some more?" I asked storming off.

"Lexi!" He said following after me.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." I said still angry.

Midnight and Leroy were just approaching the house as we came out of the forest. The Cullen's and Embry were on the porch, obviously awaiting their arrival.

Zoee came outside just as they neared the porch.

"The garden club called. Their Hoe is missing." She said staring at Midnight.

"Good one Sis." Midnight said smiling.

"That was pretty good, Sunshine." Embry said putting his arm around her.

"I'll say, I'm jealous I didn't think of it first." Jasper said grinning at her.

"I knew you'd like that Jaz." She said smiling.

"Way to go Sunshine. I'm so proud." He said high fiving her.

"Would you people stop fucking around." I said stepping in front of Midnight. "We have a serious problem here."

"Aww don't worry Drea." Jasper said staring at me. "We can get you a new shirt." I looked down, remembering my wardrobe mishap. I pulled on both sides of the fabric and tied it together.

"I'm not talking about my shirt." I said irritated. "Leroy has come for Zoee." Zoee laughed. "And Midnight is going to help him accomplish that by seducing Embry." Embry laughed then.

"I don't see that happening." He said holding Zoee close.

"Her powers are a lot stronger than you think." Jacob said.

"You would know." I said glaring at him.

"Jacob?" Edward said obviously reading his mind.

"Nothing happened." Jacob replied.

"Not yet." Midnight said grinning at him. "Don't worry Jakey, when I'm done with Embry, I'll come for you."

_I felt some kind of odd sensation come over me. Was it jealousy? Anger? I'd never felt anything like it before. I closed my eyes, I was feeling a little dizzy. _

"Drea?" Edward asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a little weird." I answered as he started walking towards me.

"Is it just me, or is the flowery scent getting a little overwhelming?" Zoee asked. The sensation had disappeared by the time Edward reached me. Within seconds, Emmett jumped off the porch and approached me. Jacob walked up behind me and stared at both of them.

I assumed that Edward and Jacob were concerned about me, but I couldn't understand why Emmett had approached me. All three of them stepped closer to me and I heard Jacob growl from behind me. Edward and Emmett bared their teeth.

**Adryen's POV**

The Asrai scent was strong with two of them outside the house, but all of a sudden it got stronger. Almost over powering. Cullen lay sleeping in my arms. I desperately wanted to go outside to see what had made Jacob growl like that. He sounded pissed. I placed Cullen on the couch and wrapped his blanket around him before walking onto the porch.

_What I saw was almost unbelievable. _

Drea was surrounded by Jacob, Emmett and Edward. They glared at one another baring their teeth, like animals protecting their prey.

"Back off." Jacob warned.

"You back off, I had her first." Edward said. My eyes widened.

"No I had her first." Emmett challenged. I looked at Rose who glared at Drea. Bella stood with her mouth wide open. Her expression matched Drea's perfectly.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say… What the fuck is going on?" Zoee said looking from Drea to the guys.

"Drea?" Esme asked. Drea looked at her and shrugged.

"Don't you love me Drea?" Edward asked her. She looked at him.

"Of course Edward, you're my best friend, but…"

"She may love you, but she wants me." Emmett said pushing him.

"That's not true, is it Lexi?" Jacob asked her.

"Of course not!" She said turning to face him.

"I'll fight for her." Edward said to Jacob.

"I'll win." Jacob shot back.

"That's right you two kill each other, then I get the prize." Emmett said grinning at Drea.

Drea backed away from them.

"I am so seriously jealous." Midnight standing beside Drea. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea." Drea whispered as the three men stared each other down.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said prancing off the porch. "What the hell are you doing?" She said coming up behind him.

"I'm protecting what's mine." Emmett answered. Rosalie looked at Drea.

_If looks could kill…_

"Rose, I swear to god I have no idea what the hell is going on." Drea stuttered.

"You have no right to her!" Jacob yelled at Emmett and pushed him.

"That's right I had her first!" Edward said pushing Jacob.

"Oh hell." Drea whispered watching the three of them begin a knock down drag out fight.

"Actually, if we're speaking truthfully, I had her first." Patrick said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh Patrick! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Drea squealed throwing her arms around him. "Now tell me what the fuck is going on?" She asked pointing towards the guys.

"It appears as though there are three idiots rolling around on the ground attempting to kill one another." Patrick said so seriously, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I know that much, I want to know why." Drea said looking at them as Emmett threw a punch at Jacob that knocked him to the ground. "And how to stop it!" She screamed running over to him. "Jacob!"

"I got this Lexi." Jacob said getting to his feet and pouncing on Edward.

"They are going to kill each other!" Drea yelled. "Patrick!"

"Boys." Patrick called to them. They didn't even look his way. "I know how to win her heart." They stopped immediately and looked at him. Drea looked at Patrick.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"There is a lot to explain." Patrick said to her. "We need to give these three something to concentrate on, so they don't kill each other. That's what you want to prevent, is it not?" She nodded. "Why don't you boys go on a hunt." Patrick told them. "The one with the largest kill wins." They all looked at Drea and she sighed.

_The way they looked at her was pathetic and disturbing at the same time. _

"That's right, go on." She said waving them away. All three of them took off into the forest in different directions. Patrick laughed.

"I'm assuming this is your fault." Patrick said looking at Midnight.

"I don't know for sure, but probably." Midnight said smiling.

"What's going on?" Drea said crossing her arms.

"I'd like to know that as well." Rosalie said walking towards Patrick.

"Me too." Bella said joining them. Both she and Rosalie eyed Drea.

"It's simple really. Quite obvious." Patrick said. Everyone waited for him to go on but he didn't speak another word.

"Okay man fairy." Embry said. "For us stupid folk, explain the obvious."

"I second that." Zoee said linking arms with Embry.

"Alexandrea felt threatened." Patrick explained.

"Okay and…" Drea asked.

"You are the alpha female of the Asrai race." Patrick said speaking slowly. "It is a natural instinct for you to release a pheromone when you feel threatened by another Asrai female."

"Ooooh that was me!" Midnight squealed.

"And you didn't tell me this before…why?" Drea asked.

"I did not realize there would ever be another female."

"So I released a pheromone and that caused them to go nuts?" Drea asked. "But why just those three? Why not Leroy? Or Jasper?"

"Hey leave me out of this." Jasper said shaking his head.

"The pheromone is meant to prevent the challenging Asrai from moving in on your own resources."

"My own resources?" Drea asked clearly confused. "Midnight was just …" Drea stopped. "Jacob?"

_Jacob, Emmett… Edward? That would mean that…oh hell_

"And Emmett and Edward." Patrick added. "Looks like you only have one Cullen Brother left on your to do list." He grinned. Embry and I laughed. Everyone else didn't think it was funny.

"You're saying she's protecting her lovers?" Bella asked piecing it together. Patrick nodded.

"No no no no!" Drea screamed. "You are wrong!" She said shaking her finger at Patrick.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about." He defended.

"No absolutely not!" Drea was starting to get hysterical. "I did not sleep with Edward, I've had this conversation several times today and I am the one who knows what I'm talking about, not you, you stupid man fairy!!"

"I should have told you sooner, maybe this would have been avoided." Patrick said. "I had assumed with Emmett, but I must say I would have never thought that Edward-"

"Yeah well you're wrong." She said crossing her arms and shaking her head. "So you just stand there with your wrongness and be wrong." She looked at Bella. "He's wrong. I swear to god Bella." Bella just turned away from her.

"I think it's obvious what's going on here." Zoee said beaming. "Jaz deserves a cookie." She said smiling at him. He laughed. "And Edward's in deep shit."

_Only Zoee. _

"How does she make this stop?" Rosalie asked.

_Atleast someone was thinking clearly._

"Simple." Patrick said, looking at Midnight. "The offending Asrai must leave."

"Oh well yeah that's a great idea!" Drea said gently shoving Midnight. "Thanks for stopping by Midnight, buh bye now, love hugs smoochies. Ta."

"I'm not going anywhere." Midnight challenged. "I came here for a reason and I'm not leaving until I've fulfilled my duty." She smiled at Leroy.

"She wants Embry!" Drea squealed, like she just remembered. "How will we ever get her to leave?"

"Simple." Rosalie said and I knew she'd willingly hand him over. "We give her Embry. Go on now, be a good boy." Rosalie said snapping her fingers at Embry.

"No fucking way!" Zoee screamed. "Drexi make her go away. She can't have him!"

"I don't know what to do Sunshine." Drea said. All of a sudden Zoee's eyes lit up.

_I could almost see the light bulb over her head. _

"You can protect him." She told Drea. "Like the others."

"No, I can't…" Drea started.

"You can if he's one of your own."

"Well obviously he's not Sunshine…" Drea said before looking at Zoee who smiled really big. "Oh my god you're not saying…"

"I've waited a long time for my half naked werewolf to come and I'm not losing him to my sister. I'd rather give him to my best friend."

_That was the oddest sentence I've ever heard, even from Zoee. _

"No." Drea said. "That's just too… no, no Sunshine. No."

"Don't you love me??" Zoee asked throwing her arms around Drea.

"Of course I love you, Sunshine."

"Then get upstairs and fuck my boyfriend." Zoee said pointing towards the house.

"Sunshine." Embry said looking at her all crazy like.

"She can't protect him if I get to him first." Midnight said approaching Embry.

Drea moved quickly, placing herself between them.

"Get him upstairs." She said to Zoee.

"Oooh yay!" Zoee said way to excited. "I just got you laid, honey!" She told Embry as she ushered him into the house. He didn't seem quite as excited.

_Surely she's not seriously going to do this. _

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I have no idea." She whispered. "You just keep them outside." She said heading for the door then turning back. "Patrick inside." She said pointing towards the door.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I will have to decline." Patrick replied. Drea glared at him.

"I'm sorry, what she meant to say was get inside now!" Rosalie said grabbing Patrick's arm and dragging him inside. Drea and Bella followed.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

Just when I thought my life couldn't get anymore bizarre, I find myself trying to convince my new boyfriend to sleep with my best friend.

"Sunshine have you completely lost your mind?" Embry asked me. "This is insane, I'm not doing it."

"You have too! Drexi is the only one who can protect you from Midnight."

"I don't need to be protected. I love you, Midnight can't touch me."

"Yes she can! Haven't you been paying attention? Her powers are strong!" I said sitting down beside him on the bed. "You have to do this Embry. For me."

"Do you even realize what you're asking me to do?"

"I trust Drexi. She won't hurt me."

_I could tell by the look on his face he thought I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. I was asking a lot from him. _

"No absolutely not Sunshine. I can't do it." Embry said shaking his head. "I can't do it for you and I won't do it to Jacob. It's not right."

"Fuck Jacob, this is not about Jacob. This is about you and me. Jacob will understand."

"Yeah I'm sure he will after he tears me apart."

"He won't touch you, I will make sure of that."

"No Sunshine. I can't break Jacob's trust and I can't betray you, not even if you ask me too. I won't do it."

_Why the hell is he fighting me on this??_

_Any other guy would be like, sure okay, what time?_

"You will do it!" I screamed. I was starting to get a little irritated. "You don't have to like it but you will do it!" I felt some kind of sensation come over me as my anger rose.

Embry closed his eyes briefly then stared at me. His squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"What are we talking about?" He asked like he was lost.

_Seriously?_

"You fucking Drexi!"

"Who's Drexi?" He asked saying each word slowly.

_If I didn't know any better I would say he was stoned. _

"Drea. Lexi. Red headed fairy girl... hello... What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Drexi!" He said giggling. "I get it, that's funny."

"Did you find my pills?" I asked looking around. He continued to giggle. "I'm going to go get Drexi. When she gets up here, make it quick and try not to enjoy it." He didn't even reply, he was still giggling uncontrollably. I could hear him all the way down the stairs.

Rosalie and Bella were sitting on the couch, Cullen in Rose's arms. Patrick and Drexi stood by the window peaking outside. Drexi turned when she heard me.

"He's ready for you." I told her. Her eyes widened. "Be gentle. He's new."

"I can't do this Sunshine, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have too!"

"There has to be another way." Drexi said looking at Patrick for an answer.

"Midnight wants him. She's not going to back off. If it's him she wants, she will have him. Her powers are very strong now that she's learned how to use them." Patrick replied.

"Yeah I know that, she had Jacob practically drooling." Drexi crossed her arms obviously upset.

"I'm certain Embry will fail where Jacob did not."

"What?" I asked feeling insulted.

"Just a guess." Patrick said smiling.

"Whatever happened to werewolves being immune to their power? Or virgins for that matter?" Bella asked eyeing Drexi.

"I'm beginning to think that someone made that up." Rosalie commented.

"It seemed logical at the time." Drexi confessed.

"Maybe Midnight is just bluffing about taking Embry." Rosalie said positively.

_It was so unlike her. _

"She's not. She's gone to too many extremes on too many occasions to get to him. For some unknown reason she really wants to sleep with a werewolf."

_It's funny how sisters think alike sometimes. _

"And she will." Patrick told her. "Don't you remember how powerful your desire was as a newborn, how when you wanted something you couldn't stop until you got it. And you always got what you wanted. That's obvious from out little discovery earlier." He said looking at Bella and then back at Drexi.

"I didn't want Edward." Drexi said. "I didn't have Edward." She screamed. She looked at Bella. "I didn't." She said three or four times.

_I wondered if she was trying to convince Bella or herself. _

"So Daddy's not really a virgin, big fucking deal." I said loudly. "He's over a hundred years old, is that really a big surprise?" Everyone looked at me. Rosalie and Patrick laughed. Bella and Drexi didn't find me funny at all. I could hear the others outside laughing. "Besides, his virginity is not the one in question." I said looking at Drexi.

"Sunshine I can't."

"Embry is waiting for you upstairs." I told her. "Think of it as an early birthday present."

_Her birthday was coming up after all_

"I can't do this."

"You're my friend Drexi, you said you'd protect him!" I felt that sensation come over me again. "You just have too!" Drexi closed her eyes and tilted her head back before looking at me.

"Have too what?" She asked softly.

_What the hell was going on? Do people just stop listening to me?_

"Sleep with Embry."

"Oh that sounds delightful." She said sighing. "I'm so tired."

"Alexandrea, are you feeling alright?" Patrick asked her.

"I feel great!" She said happily. "How are you Pat…Patty….Partricka…" She started giggling and everyone stared at her.

* * *

**Embry's POV - **_"His First Time" No pun intended. _

I felt kind of weird earlier, very confused, maybe even little dazed. Whatever it was seemed to have passed. I could hear the whole conversation going on downstairs. It seemed like Lexi was as much against this as I was. Though Sunshine was doing a good job at convincing her. Lexi started to sound a little off. She was giggling.

I jumped when I heard someone coming up the stairs. It was Lexi, her scent was getting stronger. I felt almost sick as I took a seat on the bed and waited. Lexi came into the bedroom still giggling. I tensed up as she shut the door behind her and leaned up against it, grinning at me.

_She looked high as hell. _

"What's up Buttercup?" She said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared shitless." I answered honestly. She laughed and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

"I don't hear any furniture moving!" I heard Sunshine call from downstairs.

"I'm feeling a little off today." Lexi said. "Would you like to turn me on?"

Her scent was starting to affect me now. I couldn't even manage a reasonable reply. I just stared at her like an idiot. She giggled.

"You ready, Buttercup?" She asked.

_Once again I was unable to reply._

"Let's do this." She said reaching out to touch my cheek.

I knew better than to let her touch me, so I turned my face away.

_Think about Jacob Think about Jacob Think about Jacob_

"What's wrong Buttercup?" She asked. I turned back to face her.

"Lexi." I started. Before I could even remember what it was I was going to say, she kissed me.

_I couldn't move. I couldn't think straight. Her scent was completely devouring every single reasonable thought in my head. I tried to stop but I couldn't. _

_I was a little disappointed when she did. _

"Wait wait wait." She said jumping off the bed and walking across the room. She stood with her back to me for a few minutes. "Why do I feel like I've been drugged?" She asked turning around.

_I just shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know and I honestly didn't care. _

"Did we just make out?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh wow, Embry I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize." I said to her. "Actually I'd like to continue." I said reaching for her. She ducked out of the way.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked as I grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed. "Have you lost your mind?" She asked when I tried to kiss her again.

"Jake's right, you are a tease." I said smiling. I wasn't sure why, but all I wanted at this moment was her. She jumped off the bed and walked across the room again.

"You want me?" She asked looking confused.

"I think that's obvious."

"What about Sunshine?"

"It was her idea."

"Well yeah, but I figured you'd at least put up a tiny bit of a fight!"

"Is that what you want? You want me to play the victim? I can do that." I said throwing myself back on the bed. "Please Lexi, don't hurt me. I'm just a defenseless little buttercup all alone." I couldn't see her face but I could tell by the sound of her voice she was not amused.

"Seriously? Have you lost it?"

"I'm trying to." I said making a pun out of that comment. "Now come here."

"You're serious?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "What about Jacob?"

"The hell with Jacob." I answered as I sat up on the bed.

"Embry!"

"I'll fight him for you."

"You… you'll what?" She asked her eyes wide. "You'll fight... for me? Embry you… oh my god." She said placing her hands over her mouth. "It's my kiss. This isn't about sex at all."

"I disagree with that." I said getting up off the bed.

"Embry you are under a spell, you're not thinking clearly." She said as I approached her. Before I could touch her she took off towards the door and ran out of the room. So of course I followed.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

_Holy shit! _

_I kissed Embry and now he's after me. He's one of my own. _

_That means that it perfectly plausible that Edward and I didn't sleep together. This was the best thing that has happened to me all day! _

By the time I got to the end of the stairs, I could hear Embry coming down.

"Lexi." He called. "Buttercup is lonely."

Everyone was still in the living room. Jasper and Carlisle had come inside as well. They were standing by the window, obviously keeping an eye on things.

"Buttercup?" Jasper asked laughing.

"Is it over already?" Zoee asked. "It doesn't seem like you were up there that long."

"We're not finished yet." Embry said eying me.

"Yes we are." I said going towards the window as Embry tried to grab at me again.

Midnight and Leroy stood there in the yard like fucking statues, waiting. Alice, Esme and Adryen sat on the porch. Alice looked deep in thought.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked as she walked around swaying with Cullen sleeping in her arms.

"She tortured me and then left." Embry told Rosalie.

"What?" Zoee asked. "Drexi you were supposed to…"

"I did my part." I said quietly, looking out the window.

I wasn't sure if I should explain everything at this time. I knew Leroy could hear us and was more than likely listening. I worried that Midnight would think Embry was faking it, if I explained that nothing had actually happened.

I looked at Bella, who had her arms crossed staring at me disgustedly.

I wanted nothing more than to tell her that I hadn't done anything with Embry that only my kiss had made him act this way. That would be enough to make her believe that what Patrick had said about Edward wasn't true.

When Embry was back to normal, he could explain everything. It would sound better coming from him. At least he was safe, I'd done as I said. Now Midnight will leave and this crazy shit will stop.

"Lexi." Embry said interrupting my thoughts. I turned from the window and he was right there in my face. "Are we gonna do the damn thing or what?" I moved away from him.

"We have, don't you remember?" I lied.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Yeah it was magical." I said smiling. "You wont be disappointed Sunshine."

_I threw that in there for affect. _

"Wait a minute, I don't remember…" Embry started.

"Yeah we have that affect on virgins apparently." I said trying not to laugh. Bella gave me a look and I wished I wouldn't have said that.

"Drea, ridding the world of its innocence one virgin at a time." Jasper said smiling, obviously proud of his comment.

_It was then I wondered since Embry was untouchable, if Midnight would move to another_.

"That's a good one Jaz." Zoee said laughing.

I stared at Jasper for a minute and then at Carlisle.

_They were the only two left. _

_I refuse to use my powers to protect them, but I won't let Midnight touch them. _

_Maybe they can fake it?_

"Okay, so who's next?" I asked eyeing Jasper. He looked scared. "Jaz?"

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Now that Embry is untouchable, she'll go after you or Carlisle. The only logical thing to do is complete my list." I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"Uhh, I think I should go back outside now." Jasper said heading for the door. I managed to jump in front of him.

"Oh Jaz, don't be scared, I promise it will be over soon." I said leaning close to his ear. "You have to pretend." I said as quietly as I could. "You have to make her think your mine." I leaned back and looked at him.

"Okay." He said, nodding.

_I hoped Alice had a vision and knew what I was planning. _

"Okay then, I'll meet you upstairs." I said pointing. "Carlisle would you like to join us?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "I am very good at multitasking." Everyone was looking at me like I had four heads. Jasper started walking up the stairs.

"Jasper." Carlisle called to him. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay." He answered. "You should come with us." Carlisle looked confused.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road. The boys will be back soon." I said happily.

"Alexandrea, this is insane." Patrick said.

"I know what I'm doing." I said gesturing for Carlisle to follow me.

_I felt embarrassed that he had no idea what was going on. _

"Come on." Jasper said to him. "The sooner this is over, the better." Carlisle reluctantly followed him. I looked out the window to see Leroy and Midnight gesturing to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I was sure they had heard everything. Esme looked sick, but Alice had a huge smile on her face. She knew. This is why I loved Alice.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a minute." I said turning to face everyone.

"Wait this is not fair." Embry said. "You-"

"Shhh Buttercup." I said smiling. "You'll remember everything soon enough, I promise." I said as I headed up the stairs.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing_.

_She actually slept with Embry? She was going to have Carlisle and Jasper as well?_

"How could she do that?" Esme asked extremely angry

"She just wants to protect them." Alice told her, smiling weakly.

_She knew something we didn't, I was sure of this. She was way to calm. _

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Midnight asked Leroy.

"Calm down, Midnight, this is all a set up." Leroy answered. "You will have Embry."

"Promise?" She cooed. He nodded.

Rosalie and Bella came outside, Patrick was right behind them.

"They're not back yet?" Bella asked. I shook my head.

"What's going on in there?" Esme asked still upset.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm certain that you don't want to know." Rosalie said looking down at her feet.

"This is insane!" Esme said getting to her feet.

"Esme, calm down." Alice tried to soothe her.

"Calm down? You really expect me to calm the fuck down? That little whore is upstairs with my husband!"

_Holy crap, I've never heard Esme speak like that. _

"Are you sure this is a set up?" Midnight asked Leroy. "Seems a little real to me."

Just then Zoee came bouncing out of the house.

"Fuck you." She said smiling at Midnight. "You can't touch him now. He's been Drexified."

_She seemed so happy about it. _

"Where's Cullen?" Rosalie asked.

"Sleeping on the couch."

"Where's Embry?" I asked.

"He's waiting on Drexi to come back downstairs. He says he can't be away from her."

"And you're okay with this?" I asked her.

"Anything that keeps my sister away from him." She said sticking her tongue out at Midnight.

"This is ridiculous." Patrick said. "You people are behaving like children."

"Speaking of children." Rosalie said.

I could hear the loud footsteps coming towards the house. I could sense the boys coming back and the thick scent of their kill.

One after another, Jacob, Edward and Emmett came into the yard, each with their gifts for Drea flung over their shoulder.

_This really was ridiculous. _

I stood up and walked to the door, going inside the house. Embry turned when I came in. Cullen was still sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Jacob's back." I told him. He narrowed his eyes and growled.

_He was affected by her as well. _

_She did as Zoee asked!? _

_This was getting way to out of hand. _

I met Drea, coming down the stairs hurriedly.

"They're back?" She asked. Jasper and Carlisle followed behind her.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." She said untying her shirt and messing up her hair.

"I'll fight both of you, right now." Embry said pointing at Jasper and Carlisle.

"Not now, Buttercup." Drea said. "I promise they mean nothing to me." She said smiling at him. He smiled sheepishly.

_He seemed more docile than the others, submissive would be the correct term. _

"Come on boys, let's go show Midnight who's the boss."

_I was still a tad bit lost. _

Drea opened the door and gestured for me to go out first. Then she followed, with Embry, Jasper and Carlisle right on her heels.

Jacob, Edward and Emmett looked up at her each one of them smiling. Their smiles faded when they saw the others behind her.

"So sorry to keep everyone waiting." Drea said happily. "I've had quite a rough afternoon." She said pulling her shirt together and tying it up once more. Esme started to stand up but Alice pulled her back down. "I was able to knock a few off my to do list." She said gesturing towards the guys.

"You don't honestly think that we would fall for such a trick?" Leroy asked her.

"What trick?" Drea asked. "There all mine now, even Jasper and Carlisle."

Esme tried to move but Alice kept her arms around her.

"They are no more yours than Embry." Leroy said matter of factly.

"You think so?" Drea asked turning towards Embry. "Why don't you go stand out in the yard with Midnight."

"Anything you ask." He said jumping off the porch and running towards Midnight.

"Go on, do your worst."

Midnight grinned evilly at Embry and circled around him. He just stood there staring at Drea.

"What's going on Lexi?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this will be over soon." She called to him. Emmett shoved him. "Hey no shoving." She said pointing at him.

"Are you going to choose?" Edward asked.

"She already has." Jasper said.

"Yeah she chose me." Carlisle said looking at Jasper, who glared at him.

I thought Esme was going to start gnawing Alice's arm off. Her expression showed rage.

"What?!" Emmett asked.

"It's not working Leroy." Midnight whispered. "He's immune, she's done it, she's blocked him." Leroy looked at Drea who grinned.

"Who's the ho fairy now, bitch?" Drea asked staring at Midnight.

"Well played Drea." Leroy said shaking his head. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Sometimes it's best not to think so much, Leroy." She said grinning.

"I think its time for us to take our leave." Patrick told Midnight.

"Already? But we're having such a good time." Zoee said happily.

"You really are crazy." Leroy told her.

"I'm not crazy, my reality is just different from yours."

_Aint that the truth. _

"You should at least stay for dinner, we have plenty." Drea said as Rosalie approached the boys and their kill. Zoee's eyes lit up and she bounced over to them. Her and Rosalie circled around them eyeing the animals at their feet.

"You killed it!" Rosalie said pushing Emmett.

"I wasn't aware that it was meant to be eaten." Emmett answered. Zoee looked down at the animal by Jacob.

"What a waste." She said shaking her head.

"Well I guess I've met my match," Midnight said glaring at Drea.

"Match my ass." Drea exclaimed. "I outrank you." Midnight looked at Patrick.

"There's nothing I can do?"

"Not at this time." Patrick said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Drea asked. "Did I do all this shit for nothing? Can she still get to him?"

"Not at this time." Patrick repeated.

"But I can have him?" She asked.

"We will discuss it later."

"Hell no you won't!" Drea screamed. "Not until you discuss it with me first!"

"Calm down, Alexandrea."

"Well Plan A failed miserably." Leroy exclaimed. "Time for Plan B."

"There's a Plan B?" Midnight asked.

"Let it go Leroy, there is nothing you can do to get me back." Zoee said.

"I don't want you." Leroy snapped at her. "I want the child."

I instinctively stood up and moved towards the door.

"Well there's no way in hell that's going to happen." Zoee said pushing Leroy.

"You'll have to get through us first." Rosalie said as she joined me in front of the door.

Leroy closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I believe… " Leroy said slowly. "That… I have… rights to him."

"Well I believe I can fly, that don't make it true." Zoee snapped at him. Leroy giggled.

"Why the change of heart, Leroy?" Drea asked. "You were so against his birth, and now you wanna play daddy?" Leroy continued to smile real big and looked around.

This would be a good time for Edward to read his mind to find out what his intentions were. However he was too busy standing around ogling Drea to do anything remotely helpful.

"Come on Leroy, answer her." Zoee prompted. "What do you want with Cullen?" Leroy looked at her, his eyes all squinty.

"Who?"

"Cullen, my son." Zoee answered. Leroy cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry what was the question?"

"What the hell is wrong with people today?" Zoee screamed. "Every time I talk to anyone, they just space out and never remember what I was talking about!"

"Oh my god." Drea said putting her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at her. "I have a theory on that." She said nodding at Zoee.

"What's that?" Zoee asked.

"Now is not the time. We have too much going on." Drea said looking at Midnight and then at Patrick. "Ya know what Patrick, it sure was nice of you to visit, I mean really, fun times were had by all, but I think its time for you and your ho to make like a tree and leave." Patrick gave her a look before looking at Midnight.

"Shall we?" He asked Midnight.

"I'll be back." Midnight said looking at Zoee.

"I'm sure you will." Zoee replied.

"I'll be ready for ya." Drea called as the two of them walked off into the woods.

Everyone turned to look at Leroy.

"I'm going too." Leroy said spacing out each word. "I will be back when I figure out why the hell I came here." That's all he said before taking off into the woods. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So…." Emmett asked breaking the silence. "I won right?" He asked looking down at his kill, which was much bigger than the others. "Drea is mine."

"No she's mine!" Embry screamed.

"What the fuck?" Jacob challenged as Embry approached them.

"I take it, this is not over yet." Zoee said crossing her arms.

"Drea, tell them, I won." Emmett said looking at Drea.

"Umm…" Drea mumbled.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"What about you?" He answered irritated. Rosalie pushed him and turned to Drea.

"Take him, he's all yours." She said throwing her hands up and walking away.

"Rose!" Drea called. "Come on, this is not my fault!"

"It's never your fault." Bella said hatefully.

"I don't want him!" Drea screamed. Emmett looked hurt. "Oh Emmett, I'm sorry, its just that…"

"She wants me." Embry said beaming.

"The hell she does!" Jacob yelled just before pouncing on Embry.

"I think it's obvious who won here." Edward said smugly. Bella glared at him.

"Why would she want a tiny little geek like you, when she can have a strong, handsome and intelligent man, like me?" Emmett said staring him up and down.

"You got jokes." Jasper said laughing.

"I'm better for her than any of you." Edward protested. Drea stood there with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes. "I'll prove it."

"What's a little shit like you gonna do?" Emment asked. Edward just stood there and Emmett laughed. Edward narrowed his eyes at him, as Emmett turned back towards Drea.

Edward growled as he charged towards Emmett and jumped onto his back. Emmett tried to shake him off, but ended up just swinging him around.

_It was quite the sight. _

Carlisle and Jasper laughed.

"Aren't you going to fight for your new lover?" Esme said looking up at Carlisle. He stopped smiling.

"It was all an act Esme." Alice said finally loosening her grip on her. Esme looked at Alice and then at Carlisle and Jasper.

"An act?"

"Drea was worried Midnight would change her course if Embry was out of order." Jasper explained. "Carlisle didn't do anything." Relief grew across Esme's face.

"You knew this?" Esme said turning on Alice.

"I had a vision."

_This was a relief. _

"And you didn't tell me?" Esme said frustrated.

"I couldn't or Leroy would have heard. All I could do was keep you from attacking Drea."

"Thanks for that." Drea called to her. Alice nodded and Esme put her hands on her face.

"Drea I'm so sorry."

"No need for that." Drea said watching Embry and Jacob battle it out. "How much longer can this go on?" She looked at Edward. "Emmett put him down!"

"I'm trying!" Emmett said trying to reach and grab Edward.

"Hang on Daddy!" Zoee yelled to Edward, and then ran up to Embry and Jacob. "Come on baby you can win this! I have faith in you!"

"Sunshine!" Drea yelled. "This is not a game, you are not supposed to be cheering them on!"

"Seriously, you are no fun." Zoee said crossing her arms.

"Jacob!" Drea screamed as he threw a punch at Embry that knocked him to the ground.

All of a sudden it was silent. Jacob stood over Embry breathing heavily. Embry stared up at him wide eyed. Edward let go of Emmett and fell to the ground, as Emmett turned to face him. Edward looked up at him and then around at the rest of us.

_You've seriously fucked up. _

I thought, hoping his senses had come back and he could read my mind. He looked at Bella and then at Drea.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I was aware that something weird had just happened. I felt alittle disorientated. Jacob was standing there staring at Embry laying on the ground and Emmett had his head cocked to the side staring at me crazily.

Everyone else had their arms crossed glaring at the four of us.

Bella looked angrier than I have ever seen her.

"Ding Ding! Game over!" Zoee yelled happily.

"Dude why were you on me?" Emmett asked kicking at me.

"I don't know, I was out of control I…"

"Did you hit me?" Embry asked putting his hand on his face and staring at Jacob.

"I think so." Jacob said looking down at his hands.

"But why…" I asked.

All of sudden it all came back. The four of us were fighting. We were trying to prove our love for…. Drea.

I think it dawned on all of us at the same time, because we each turned to stare at her.

She smiled happily.

"Drea, what the hell did you do?" I asked.

"Seriously?" Drea said throwing her hands up in the air. "When shit happens, why does everyone automatically assume it was me?"

"Because it usually is." Rosalie commented.

"Okay I'll give you that one." Drea said pointing at Rosalie. "However this time, it was not my fault… well not directly."

"You were controlling us." Emmett said crossing his arms. "You made us do crazy shit."

"Now wait just a minute lover boy." Drea said pointing at him. "Midnight made this happen. She provoked me and I didn't know I was capable of causing this."

"How?" I asked.

"Apparently when threatened I instinctively use my powers to protect…people."

"She means her lovers." Bella added.

"No no no!" Drea yelled. "That's wrong!"

"No it's not, that's why you slept with Embry, so he would be protected." Zoee said.

_I wondered if I was still delusional or if I'd heard that right_.

"You what?" Jacob asked Drea and then glared at Embry who had yet to move.

"Dude, that's not how it happened." Embry protested.

"But you admit something happened?" Jacob asked stepping closer to him.

"Hey hey now!" Drea said running in front of Jacob and glaring at Zoee.

"Her power only affects her lovers." Bella said glaring at me. "Guess we know what that means, huh?"

_This can't be happening, not right now, I'm not ready for this. _

"No, Bella you're wrong!" Drea said swinging around and looking at me. She shook her head slowly.

I looked at Embry and then at Drea and pointed at him. She shook her head again.

_I swear to god I didn't do anything._

I heard Embry's thoughts.

_I didn't touch her. Well I tried not too. _

_But Sunshine told me too. _

I looked at Zoee and read her thoughts.

_I don't see what the big deal is anyway. _

_He had my permission. Jakey's just going to have to deal. _

_And Bella's all pissy, cuz Daddy's not a virgin, big fucking deal, he's experienced now, that should be a good thing. Damn virgins. _

_Oh God... this isn't happening. _

"Aren't you going to say anything, Edward?" Bella prompted. I looked at Drea and she shook her head.

_My life would be so much better if I could read both of them._

"Lexi." Jacob said and she turned around to face him.

_Embry? Fucking Embry? _Came his thoughts.

_I was seriously thinking the same thing. _

"This is all just a big misunderstanding." Drea told him.

"Isn't it always?" Bella asked.

"I didn't sleep with Lexi." Embry said, then looked at her. "Right?"

"Right." Drea said. "And neither did Edward."

_What?_

"But I thought…" Zoee started.

"Just stop talking Sunshine, save the air for the rest of us." Drea said to her.

"Then why were Edward and Embry affected?" Bella asked.

"Patrick said it would only affect those who were yours." Adryen said.

I looked at Drea, awaiting her answer.

"Meaning your lovers." Bella said eyeing me.

"No, this is not about sex." Drea said.

"I remember you saying that before." Embry said shaking his head. Jacob tried to move around Drea.

"Get off the ground and go stand over there." Drea said directing Embry towards Zoee.

"Okay, Jacob, are you ready to hear this?" She said looking at him.

"I think I'd rather just kick his ass." Jacob answered.

"Dude, I didn't do anything!" Embry protested. "Well, I tried not too, but ya know, it just happened, I was completely not myself and…"

"Let me fill him in and then you can explain." Adryen said smiling at Drea. "Sunshine wanted Lexi to sleep with Embry so he'd be protected from Midnight. So Sunshine took Embry up stairs and then Lexi followed." She paused watching Jacob's stunned reaction.

"Talk faster." Drea urged.

"Then after talking with Patrick, Lexi went upstairs." Adryen continued. "I don't know what happened upstairs, but when she came outside, Embry, Carlisle and Jasper were all over her."

"What?" Jacob said looking up at Jasper and Carlisle.

"Dude we were faking it!" Jasper exclaimed. "Ask Alice." Jacob looked at Alice and she nodded.

"What happened up stairs?" Jacob asked.

"Lexi was all crazy like, totally not herself, she was playful and flirty… well I guess that's herself but not around me, usually." Embry replied. Jacob looked at Drea.

"Talk faster!" Drea told him.

"Well like umm..." Embry started. "I can't I'm getting nervous."

"Go on, Buttercup." Drea said smiling at him. His eyes widened and he looked embarrassed.

"Um, well, she was like totally weird and I told her that it was a bad idea but she was all like, let's do this and I kept telling her no and dude I was thinking about you the whole time."

"That's disturbing." Jacob said looking away.

"But anyway, so like I was trying to move away but then, well..." Embry looked away. "She maybe sorta, kinda perhaps might have kissed me." Jacob looked at Drea. "But she stopped… eventually…"

_I could tell Embry was trying to find the words to finish his story. _

"So like then she took off and then I was all like Lexi what the fuck and she was like seriously what the fuck? And she's all like a different person after. And so she like apologizes and I was completely under her control then and I said some things that I'm not repeating, but then she ran off down the stairs."

"Were you high?" Jacob asked Drea.

"Thank you." Drea said putting her hands in the air.

"She wasn't high!" Zoee screamed.

"She did look high, if you want the truth." Embry confessed.

"I was." Drea said matter of factly. Everyone looked at her. "Least I think so…."

"So you didn't sleep with Embry because you were high?" Adryen asked confused.

_That's what I gathered._

"No." Drea said sighing. "I didn't want to go through with Sunshine's wish, I couldn't do it. But something happened before I went to Embry. I started feeling fuzzy and everything was getting weird. I didn't realize it then, but I was high. That's why I kissed Embry."

"Not the first time that has happened to me." Embry said smiling.

"I don't understand." Bella said. "How were you high and how does this prove that Edward isn't one of your lovers?"

_I was hoping she had forgotten about that._

"It's my kiss that made them mine. Only my kiss, nothing more than that. I've kissed them all at least once, therefore they all fell into my control." Drea said looking at Embry. "I realized that when Embry started acting funny."

_I felt relief wash over me. _

"I'm sorry Sunshine." Embry said looking at her.

"That's why you took off?" Zoee asked Drea. "Because you had him under your control and you didn't have too continue…" She turned to Embry. "Oooh you poor thing, I'm sorry I put you through all that." She said putting her arms around him. "Don't you worry baby, your time is coming." She said grinning.

"Ya see Bella?" Drea said looking at her. "Edward is innocent." Bella looked at me and then back at Drea.

"I don't know why, but I believe you." Bella answered as she walked towards me.

_Thank God. _

"I'm sorry." I said as she put her arms around me. "I had no control…"

"It's okay, I know." She said shushing me with a kiss.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"I'm an asshole." Emmett said looking at her. "And should be severally punished." Rosalie grinned.

"Jacob." Drea said looking at him. He stood with his arms crossed in front of him, his hair was a mess.

"I can't believe you would do that." He said to her. "How much more of this shit do I have to go through before you are mine and mine only?"

_This was not how I envisioned this turning out. _

"Dude, it was nothing." Embry tried to tell him.

"Fuck off Embry." Jacob said angrily.

"Jacob." Drea said trying to reach out to him.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't be such an ass, Jake!" Zoee said approaching him "If you're gonna be mad at anyone, be mad at me, I asked her too."

"I have every right to be angry." Jacob told her. "You should just keep your mouth shut and be thankful that I haven't killed your boyfriend."

"If you lay one paw on him, Jacob I swear to god!" Zoee said getting angry.

_The paw comment made me laugh._

"Watch and learn." Drea said stepping back.

_I had no idea what she was talking about. _

"What are you gonna do Sunshine?" Jacob said mocking her. Zoee pushed him as hard as she could and actually managed to knock him to the ground.

"Sunshine!" Drea said kneeling down beside Jacob.

"I'm sorry Drexi, but he's being a very bad doggie." Zoee said shaking her finger at him. Jacob grinned.

"What the hell you grinning at Jacob Black, you're about to get your ass kicked by a girl!" Zoee said kicking at him.

"Dude you just kicked my leg!" Jacob exclaimed, rubbing his fingers over his leg. "It's okay its still there." He said giggling like a school girl.

_He had completely lost his mind. _

_I was so confused. _

Everyone just stared at him.

"He's high." Drea said crossing her arms.

"What?" Zoee asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"That's your power Sunshine." Drea replied. "You seem to have that effect on people when you are angry. You did it to me earlier, it happened to Leroy and now with Jacob." Drea said smiling.

"Huh?" Zoee asked.

"You make people high." Drea said slowly. "Least that's my theory." She said looking at Jacob who had a handful of his hair pulled in front of his face. He was counting, apparently the strands of his hair. Everyone was staring at him. "I rest my case."

"Seems logical enough." Adryen agreed.

"Do you think I can be angry at myself?" Zoee asked looking at Jacob. "I don't like it when others are having happy fun time and I'm not."

"Happy fun time!" Jacob said laughing. "Piss off Sunshine!"

"What?"

"I mean yourself off." Jacob said. "Piss off yourself." He said slowly.

"You know how they say smoking weed kills brain cells?" Zoee asked. "Well I think Jacob doesn't have enough as it is. He's cut off."

"Sunshine, that was mean!" Drea protested.

_Seemed honest to me_.

"Yeah well it was mean of him to threaten to kill my boyfriend." Zoee said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'd never kill Embry." Jacob said sounding normal. "He's my dawg. Seriously." He started laughing hysterically.

"Aww you're my dawg too." Embry replied grinning.

It was almost impossible not to smile at the look on Jacob's face. I imagined that was how I looked at my bachelor party.

_Amused yet thoughtless. _

"Awww Jakey, do you forgive Embry?" Zoee asked sweetly.

"I'm certain I don't. But I feel way too good to remember why right now." Jacob replied. Drea looked at Zoee.

"That's it we're just going to have to keep him stoned." Embry said nodding. Jacob grinned real big and pulled Embry to the ground in a hug.

_I imagined two puppies playfully pawing at each other. _

_And yes, I laughed. A lot. _

Judging by Jacob's expression, he was coming back to his senses.

"Get off me!" He yelled shoving Embry.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to cuddle." Embry shot back.

"It was priceless. I wish I had a camera." I said still laughing. I heard Jasper and Emmett chuckle.

"You kissed her!" Jacob said jumping to his feet.

"Well… yeah… but…" Embry stuttered as he leapt to his feet and ran behind Zoee. "I didn't like it at all, I swear."

"Don't you remember Jacob's rule?" I asked smiling.

_I've had a hell of a day, someone deserved to be punished for my misfortune. _

"What rule?" Drea asked looking at Jacob.

"No rule." Jacob said.

"Yeah no rule." Embry added shaking his head nervously.

"Oh you know the rule. " I continued. "What was it Embry?" I said staring at him. "Something about her being Jacob's girl and you should never touch her or you shall die?"

"Actually it's, Lexi is Jacob's girl and I should never look at her or touch her, if I want to continue breathing." Embry said beaming, then dropping his head when Jacob glared at him. "I so totally deserve to be killed today, I'm seriously fucking up."

"Did ya think of that all by yourself?" Drea asked angrily.

_If there was one thing I knew about Drea, was that she absolutely couldn't stand to be controlled by a jealous man. _

"Lexi, it was just a joke." Jacob said sounding pathetic.

"It's not like I listened." Embry said.

"Dude that wasn't helpful."

"I realize that." Embry whispered.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

Planning a surprise birthday party for someone who lives in the same house is difficult. Especially when said someone is not as cheerful as she was before. She won't give anyone an answer as to what she wants for her birthday. She won't even acknowledge that her birthday is coming up. She is just in a pissy mood!

It's the day after the big Fairy show down and Drexi was still unhappy with Jacob.

They were always having these nonsense fights. It was seriously ridiculous.

Adryen convinced Drexi to go to La push with her to spend the day with Leah, only after promising seventeen times that Jacob wouldn't be there.

I really didn't get why she was so pissed at him, so what he's an idiot? I mean she's done some pretty shitty things too, but he still loves her unconditionally. It's really sad.

"All right we're here, what's up?" Embry asked as he and Jacob walked through the front door.

Everyone was sitting around the living room, Alice wanted to continue our earlier conversation about Drea's surprise party and she wanted Jacob involved.

"Where's Lexi?" Jacob asked looking around.

"She's gone to La Push." I answered. "With Adryen." I added. He smiled.

"To see Leah." Rosalie said breaking his smile.

"That's why we asked you to come here." Alice said. "We are planning a surprise party for Drea and I think she would like it if you were involved."

"I highly doubt that." Jacob answered. "She's not talking to me, remember?"

"She'll get over it." Alice said nodding as if she knew this for a fact.

"Yeah she really has no right to be mad." Bella commented. "If anyone should be mad it should be you." Bella directed that comment to Jacob.

"I'm not mad." Jacob answered. "Anymore." He looked at Embry.

"Well you should be. You didn't do anything wrong." Bella told him. "She's the one who made out with practically every male in this room."

"Thanks for that reminder, Bella." Jacob replied.

"Well it's the truth!" Bella protested. "So what? You love her and wanted to make sure your friends knew she was off limits. I don't see how that's a problem."

"She doesn't like being controlled like that." Edward commented.

"Yeah and you knew that, that's why you brought it up." Jacob said glaring at him.

"It was merely a distraction." Edward said. "To keep you and Embry from killing each other."

"More like payback." Jacob scoffed. "You had to suffer so you wanted someone else to as well." Edward only smiled. "I knew it! You fucking asshole!"

"It's not my fault you're jealous." Edward replied.

"I'm not jealous!" Jacob yelled.

"Sure you are. And you have every right to be." Edward said seriously. "That's just how Drea is. Men will always look her way and there is nothing you can do about it."

"That doesn't bother me. I could care less who looks at her, I know I'm the only one she wants."

"Yeah maybe someone needs to tell her that." Edward smirked. Jacob's eyes flashed with rage and he jumped on Edward.

"Dude, come on let's not do this today!" Embry said trying to pry him off. Jacob was only able to get in one punch before Edward restrained him.

"Two words." Jasper whispered. "Anger management."

"Stop it!" I screamed as Jacob broke free and began pounding on Edward again. "Embry make them stop!" I demanded.

"I'm not very helpful with things like this."

"Or anything for that matter." Rosalie said smiling.

"They who sit on toilet are high on pot." I said possibly not making much sense.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"She means if they continue fighting, she's going to stone them." Embry translated.

_Isn't he perfect?_

"Exactly." I said smiling.

_Though I didn't feel very angry and I wasn't sure how to control my power anyway. _

"Come on Jakey, Drexi will be just as mad if she finds out you were fighting with Daddy, just let it go." I said trying to be helpful. Jacob stopped and glared at Edward.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she knows." Edward said acting like a complete asshole. Jacob stormed out of the house.

"Aww Jakey." I said sadly.

"He'll be all right." Embry said. "He's just feeling a little stress right now."

"Stress being the confusion created when ones mind overrides their body's desire to choke the living shit out of some asshole who desperately deserves it." I said glaring at Daddy.

"Well said Sunshine." Jasper said clapping.

* * *

**La Push. **

**Drea's POV **

They were planning something for my birthday, I just knew it. Alice would die before letting an occasion go by without a party. Besides what other reason would Adryen ask me to go with her to hang out with Leah? I mean really, Leah and I aren't exactly the best of friends.

"Good Morning girls" Leah smiled, stepping back as we entered the Clearwater home.

"There is no such thing as a good morning." I mumbled.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Leah asked as we took a seat on her couch.

"Yesterday was quite a weird day for her." Adryen replied.

"What's weirder than being killed by a werewolf, only to be resurrected by your werewolf boyfriend?" Leah asked grinning. I had to laugh.

"Mentioning him may not be a good idea."

"Oh what did Jake do this time?"

_I really hoped Adryen would fill her in, I didn't feel much like talking._

"Nothing really." Adryen said.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"I'd say what you did was worse."

_Of course she'd defend him. _

"What'd you do?" Leah asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She kissed Embry."

"What the fuck!" Leah screamed.

"I did not!" I defended.

_It was just a natural reflex. _

"She's in denial." Adryen told Leah.

"I would be too, what the hell did I miss?"

"I'm not in denial, I'm just very selective about the reality that I accept." I said laughing.

"Please tell me you were drugged." Leah begged.

"I was actually." I said laughing.

"Thank God." Leah laughed. "So what's going on then, Jake mad about that?"

"He was, I think he's over it now." I said softly.

"What all happened?"

"It's really a long story. Maybe Adryen can fill you in on it later."

"She's only mad at Jacob because Edward made a comment about a rule that he had enforced with Embry, something about not touching her or looking at her, blah blah stupid shit, blah blah."

"Oh, so Jacob is just being his usual idiot self." Leah asked.

"Pretty much."

"He doesn't mean to be such an idiot, Lexi. He just loves you so much it makes him do stupid shit."

_I had to smile at her comment. _

_It was the most honest thing I'd heard in awhile. _

_Almost made me forget why I was mad to begin with. _

"I know that." I said thoughtfully. "It's just, I don't like that he's so protective. It's like having another Edward."

"I suggest you never let Jacob hear you compare him to Edward." Adryen warned. I laughed.

"Don't you love Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Of course I do."

"But not enough to ignore the stupid shit he does?"

"I can't even put into words how much I love him." I said trying to think. "It's like explaining how water tastes. It's impossible."

"Then give him a break Lexi. You know he'd do anything for you. Just let it go." Leah told me.

_I couldn't believe I was acting like this. Leah was right. This was something I should just let go. If anyone should be mad, it should be him. I'm not exactly innocent. _

"I am acting a little irrational aren't I?"

"A little?" Adryen said laughing.

"Okay a lot." I said putting my hands over my face. "I'll apologize to him later. I'm sure he's at the Cullen's with the others planning my surprise party."

Adryen and Leah exchanged glances.

"That I know nothing about." I said smiling. They laughed.

"All I know is he left with Embry earlier." Leah confessed.

"You mean Buttercup?" Adryen said grinning.

"Oh shut up!" I said laughing.

"Buttercup?" Leah asked disgusted. "Okay someone fill me in."

* * *

**Back at the Cullen's. **

**Jacob's POV **

Edward really could win the Asshole of the year award, though I was perfectly capable of stealing that title out from under him.

I could hear everyone inside discussing Lexi's party. I didn't know why I was here in the first place. Who's to say she'd even want me there?

We've had a lot of issues between us, most of them bigger that this one, but she seemed extremely angry with me. She kissed Embry. Bella thinks I should be mad and I admit I was furious, but the moment the tables turned, I was no longer the victim.

_I have now realized that I am pussy whipped. _

_That's it, that is the honest to god truth. _

"You all right dude?" Embry said sitting down beside me on the porch.

"Do you think I'm whipped?" I asked him.

"Of course not." He answered way too quickly. I looked at him. "Maybe just a little." He laughed. "But no more than me."

"Why am I always fucking shit up?"

"Cuz you're a male. It's like a written rule." Embry replied seriously.

We were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm really sorry Jake." Embry said softly. "About everything, I-"

_I really didn't want to hear this again. _

"Just forget about it." I told him. "It's not important right now."

_Silence. _

"So, you and Sunshine seem to be getting pretty close." I said breaking the silence.

"Not that close." Embry said sighing.

"No?"

"Cullen's always there." He said sounding a bit irritated. "Adryen was going to take him with her today, until someone pointed out he was part leech." He looked at the door and lowered his voice. "Dude please don't tell her I said that."

"It's hard to accept that she has changed, isn't it?"

"I don't know really. I mean, I didn't imprint until she changed, but I mean yeah it's weird I guess, but I still see her as the Sunshine she was before. Honestly I was starting to fall for her even then. I just didn't know what to do about it."

"Well somebody did." I said softly. "Maybe that's why Midnight wants you so bad. Because you were meant for her sister, and she sensed it from the start before even you knew."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Anything's possible." I replied. "I think that's obvious by the crazy shit we've encountered over the last few weeks."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

**La Push. **

**Adryen's POV **

"Wow, I can't believe I missed all that!" Leah exclaimed after I was finished telling her the story. "I bet it was hilarious."

"It really was." I answered.

"I personally didn't find it hilarious in the least." Drea said shaking her head.

_She had shared her side of the story as well. _

"So Zoee really wanted you to…" Leah made a face. "I'm sorry I can't even say it out loud." Drea laughed.

"Yeah she sure did, she was all about it." She said laughing. "Embry was completely against it. Well he was at first."

"Until you seduced him." I said grinning.

"I didn't seduce him!" Drea protested. "Well not intentionally."

"Buttercup?" Leah said laughing.

"I was high, fuck off." Drea laughed. As did Leah.

_I could sense Seth and Quil coming up to the house. Someone else was with them._

"Who's with Seth?" I asked Leah. "Other than Quil."

"Claire." Leah answered.

"Awww Claire!" Drea cooed.

The door swung open and in walked Seth with Quil behind him carrying Claire.

"Hey Lexi, Adryen." Seth greeted. Quil nodded to both of us.

"Sup Seth." Drea said. "Hey Quil." She said smiling at Claire. "This must be Claire, I've heard a lot about you little lady."

"Claire, this is Adryen and Lexi." He said pointing us out. "Remember I told you about them?"

"Wexi is Jakey's pwincess." Claire said happily. Quil blushed and looked at Drea.

"That's the only way I could think of to explain it to her."

"It's okay." Drea said smiling.

"Do you remember who Adryen is?" He asked Claire.

"Jakey's sissy." She answered.

"That's right, high five!" He said excitedly. Claire smiled real big and high fived him.

_It was so cute. _

"She's adorable." Drea gushed. "You'll have to bring her over to meet Cullen one day."

I was hoping he wasn't going say he'd bring her Friday. Though it wouldn't really matter, since Drea seemed to know that we were planning a party.

"I'm sure Claire would enjoy that." Quil said looking at me.

"I bet Cullen would too." I replied.

Quill knew about my imprinting on Cullen, though we hadn't actually talked about it. Though I felt Claire and Cullen were a common bond between us.

"Do you like to sing Wexi?" Claire asked.

"I sure do." Drea said smiling.

"Qwil sing wit me. Does Jakey sing wit you?"

"Oh yeah… all the time. " Drea answered. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "It's his favorite thing to do."

It was apparent that Quil didn't think anything of that comment, other than what it would have normally meant. He didn't crack a smile. Leah however busted out laughing. Seth just stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Leah said trying to calm herself. "I don't know what came over me... I just... "

"Where you picturing Jacob singing?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"That's disgusting!" Leah screamed. Everyone was looking at her except for Drea who had turned away from us. I could hear her giggling.

"I've never heard him sing." Seth said to Quil. "Have you?" Quil shook his head.

_It was only then that I realized even Seth didn't know what the hell we were talking about. _

"I wanna sing now." Claire said clapping.

"Me too." Drea said still not turning around.

"You can sing wit us wexi." Claire told her.

"That's really sweet, Claire, but I think I am going to go see if Jacob has learned any new songs." Drea said nodding her head. "It was really nice to meet you, sweetie, I hope to see you again real soon."

"Wait you can't leave yet!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to." She replied. "You two are welcome to come with me."

"I don't know if I want too." Leah said still smiling.

"Suit yourselves." Drea called as she walked through the front door. "Bye boys!"

_Shit. _

I looked at Leah and we both took off after her.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

Embry managed to convince Jacob to come back inside to finish planning Drexi's party. Though he still wasn't his usual self.

"I don't know what colors she'd like." Jacob said as Alice rambled off questions. "Or what kind of cake she'd want."

"Do you even know anything about her?" Edward asked.

_Starting some shit I gather. _

"What about a Glitter theme?" Alice asked trying to distract him from Edward's shittiness.

"Sure sure." Jacob replied. "She seems to like sparkly things." He kinda laughed at his comment.

_When it dawned on me he was referring to vampires, I too had to giggle. _

He looked at me and smiled.

_Atleast he was in a better mood now. _

"So what are you getting Drexi for her birthday?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He replied "She told me what she wanted yesterday, before all the crap happened."

"If it involves singing, don't tell me." I said not wanting to hear it.

_This birdy hasn't sang in awhile. _

Edward looked at me and smiled.

"It doesn't." Jacob said laughing.

"Oh well what does she want, are you going to get it for her?"

"Well I highly doubt she still wants it."

"She wants to stay in Washington?" Edward asked apparently reading his mind. Jacob ignored him.

"The way she talks, it's entirely up to you." He said to me.

"She wants us to stay here?" I asked.

_I had assumed that was what we were doing. _

"She did." Jacob said sighing.

"If she did, she still does." I told him. "This little spat you two are having doesn't change anything. She still loves you."

"You think so?"

"Ofcourse!" I said happily.

_I was about 99.9% sure of it, but Drexi can be moody sometimes, so who really knows?_

"You are going to stay aren't you?" Embry asked. Cullen was sitting in his lap, staring at me with a smile on his face.

"I want too." I admitted. "But it is something that me and Drexi will have to talk about."

_Where ever she goes I go. _

"Drea's coming!" Alice squealed.

_She must have had a vision because I couldn't pick up the scent. _

_Though I wasn't really good at that yet. _

"Wasn't Adryen supposed to keep her in La Push?" Jasper asked.

"She wants to talk to Jacob and she knows he's here." Alice said throwing her party notes and magazines into the drawer of the desk.

"She wants to talk to me?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Yay!" I said happily. "Wait, does she look mad?"

"She looked kinda of sad actually."

"Why is she sad?" Jacob asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know everything people!" Alice yelled.

"She realizes she's being unreasonable and she's coming to apologize." Edward commented.

"How would you know that?" Alice asked.

"I can see her image in your head and I've seen that look many times."

"Awww I bet you hate that, don't you?" Jacob asked him.

"I knew it was coming." Edward answered. "Her main goal in life is the torture me."

I had to laugh at the remark.

"She seems to be doing a good job." Jasper said smirking.

"Drea wait!" I heard Adryen call as a car door slammed shut.

"Right okay." Drexi said apparently waiting.

Adryen burst through the door.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Alice asked.

_Damn, Alice takes her party planning very seriously. _

"She just had to see Jacob." Adryen replied. "She wouldn't wait."

"Does she know about the party?" Esme asked.

"She is suspicious." Adryen admitted.

"Adryen!" Alice screamed.

"I didn't say anything I swear!"

Jacob walked passed Adryen and out the door.

_I just __**had**__ to follow him. _

_Apparently Edward did too and of course Bella was right behind us. _

"Jacob." Drexi said when she saw him. Her expression was hard to read.

She was leaning up against the car, Leah was beside her.

Jacob hesitated on the porch. I think he was trying not to get too excited.

"I realized I was being a tad bit unreasonable." Drexi said walking towards the porch. Jacob looked at Edward who nodded all knowingly. "I've come to apologize."

_Daddy got it almost word for word. _

_I was amazed. _

"No need to apologize, I shouldn't have-" Jacob started.

"Jacob, let me do this."

_I felt like I was watching a soap opera. _

"I had no right to be mad at you, not after all the shit I've done that you just ignored."

"I didn't ignore it, I'm just in denial." Jacob said smiling.

"Lexi's in denial about some things herself." Leah said walking towards us.

"Jacob I'm sorry." Drexi said taking his hands in hers. "About everything."

"Are you just saying that because you love me or because you enjoy torturing Edward?" Jacob smiled. Drexi looked at Edward and laughed.

"Because I love you." Drexi said grinning. "Torturing Edward is just an added bonus." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"Now don't start with that." Alice said coming outside. "We've got a to do list a mile long and I need Jacob's help."

"Well I've got a to do list too and right now he's at the top of it." Drexi said sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him.

_It was like they hadn't seen each other in a year. I swear to god it was the most sickening thing. _

"You two act like you haven't had singing practice in two days." I said staring at them. Jacob held up his hand and gestured with three fingers. "Three days?" I said acting shocked as hell. "Oh my god, call the fire department their about to burst into flames any second."

Drexi finally pulled away from him and they both laughed.

"I'm assuming I no longer have your full attention." Alice said staring at Jacob.

"You assume correctly." He said taking Drexi's hands in his and looking at her.

"Nonsense." Drexi said. "You guys go back to what you were doing. I can go back to La Push."

"There's no reason for you to leave now." Alice whined. "You already know about your party."

"Ooooh a party for me?" Drexi asked dropping Jacob's hands and placing hers on her cheeks.

"You can't fool me Drea, I know you know." Alice said crossing her arms. Drexi dropped her hands and smiled at Alice. "What made you figure it out?"

"Well duh Alice. It's my birthday. Not one special occasion or event goes by without you planning a party."

"Am I that predictable?" Alice asked. Drexi just nodded. "Well that really ruins the surprise."

"I'll still be surprised!" Drexi protested. "I don't know anything you're planning. I'm sure it will rock!"

"Not as long as she wants my help." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Why's that?"

"Lexi, I know nothing about planning parties." He told her. "And apparently I don't know much about you. I couldn't even tell her what colors you would like."

"You know what my favorite colors are." Drexi said smiling at him. He stared at her.

"I do I do." Edward said smirking. Jacob glared at him. Drexi grabbed Jacob's hands and turned him back to her.

"What was I wearing the first time you met me?"

"Black skirt, pink top." He answered with absolutely no hesitation.

"Well there ya go." Drexi said smiling.

"Black and pink!" Jacob said turning to Alice. "What about Glitter?" He said turning back to Drexi. "You like Glitter right?"

"Ofcourse. I love anything that sparkles."

_I remembered Jacob's comment earlier. And laughed_. 

"Here's an idea, Alice." Jacob said spinning around to face her. "How bout we string Edward up like a piñata. Ya know we could just open the blinds and let the sunlight shine in and he'll sparkle. Wah la instant décor and if we get a bat, it would make for a fun game." Everyone laughed.

"That's brilliant." Drexi said grinning.

"I get first swing." Jacob said grinning at her.

"Hell no it's my birthday!"

"Okay, you get first swing, and if there's anything left it's my turn."

"Deal." Drexi said laughing.

"HaHa." Edward said unamused.

"Ooooh kick ass!" I yelled. "We get to hit daddy with a bat!"

"We're not really going to do that." Alice said crossing her arms.

"And why the hell not?" I asked disappointed.

"I want this to be a classy party, not some redneck jamboree."

"It would be such fun!"

"Oh yeah and while we're at it, we could get Embry to strip for her." Alice said sarcastically.

_That would be fun too. _

"I can arrange that." I said way too quickly.

"We can get him a wig, if you'd like." Jacob said looking at Drexi who almost fell out laughing.

_I didn't get it. _

Drexi playfully shoved him and he laughed.

"Well Alice I think I've done my part." Jacob said glancing at her. "I just remembered I got Lexi an early birthday present that I'd like to give her now." He said smiling at Drexi.

"Really?" Drexi asked cocking her head to the side.

"Sure did."

"Would it happen to be upstairs?" She asked grinning.

"It sure is."

"Well by all means, do show me." She said reaching for his hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"I wonder what it is?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked at me.


	24. Chapter 24

**With all the action going on, poor Jacob just can't seem to get any… **

**But what about ole' Edward? He's in for it. **

**Please Review. **

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

"Oh looks like you two made up." Rosalie said as we walked through the living room hand in hand.

"We're working on it." Lexi said grinning as we approached the stairs.

"Oh man, promise you'll be quiet. I just got him to sleep." Embry said gesturing to Cullen who was nestled in his arms.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." I called as we disappeared up the stairs.

The moment we were in the bedroom I immediately shut the door and locked it.

"Jacob." Lexi said as I swung around to face her.

"Shhh, no talking." I said putting my finger on her lips. "We gotta hurry before you remember something else or some psychotic fairy shows up announced." She giggled as I threw her on the bed and started kissing her. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to her.

_It was then that I remembered something she had said yesterday. _

I pulled back and looked at her.

"What is that you remembered yesterday?"

"It's not important right now." She said pulling me in for a kiss. I managed to pull away from her even though I really didn't want too.

"No tell me, I really need to know."

_Though I'm sure I didn't want to. _

"It's nothing Jacob." She said smiling at me. "I had just remembered that I was… well actually now its three days late."

_Excuse me, what?_

"Wait, that probably wasn't the best way to start a sentence." She said laughing at the face I knew I was making. "Not me. The rental car. I was supposed to take it back three days ago."

_I knew I had held my breath only by the sigh that escaped when she said that. _

"Is that all?" I asked leaning my head down.

"That's it." She said giggling.

"Okay back to business then." I said kissing her again.

Just when things were starting to get hot and heavy, I heard loud movement from downstairs. I was going to ignore it until I heard someone coming up the stairs.

Lexi was just reaching for the clasp on my shorts when a knock was heard on the door. It was Edward and I though I couldn't t see him, I knew he was smiling widely. Lexi looked at me and I whispered to her who it was.

"Go away!" She yelled at him.

"I would, but I've come with some news." Edward said. Once again I knew he was smiling. "Jake's got a visitor."

_At that moment I realized what he was talking about. I could sense it. _

_Not now, come on! _

"Who?" Lexi asked as I pushed myself off of her and fell onto the bed.

"I believe he calls him Dad." Edward replied. Lexi looked at me, her eyes wide. "And Charlie and Rene are here too."

_It was apparent. I was cursed. _

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

_A quick summary of those precious moments prior to the last scene _

So we sat outside and chatted some more about Drexi's birthday party, decorations and what not. I seriously tried to get Alice to go with the whole daddy piñata idea, but she denied me totally.

So we were all about to head inside when all of a sudden, we hear a car coming up the drive. So then Daddy's eyes widen and he announces that it's Charlie and Rene. And like Bella starts totally freaking out! And I was all like what the hell? Come to find out, they were her parents and apparently they were stupid humans like I was and had no clue that vampires and werewolves walked the earth. So then Daddy was like… and Billy Black... he said it like he was totally confused about it.

Though it was kind of confusing to me as well, because Billy never seemed to like the Cullen's much, so his presence was a tad bit alarming. More so to everyone else than to me, because they were like totally freaking out! Esme told Alice to take me inside, like I'm the only weirdo around here. I mean hello, we're all vampires, with the exception of a few werewolves and a fairy.

So like Alice gets me inside and drags me to the bathroom where she begins to torture me with these little plastic things she calls contacts. She explained that since I was a newborn my eyes were all creepy looking or something. I've never paid much attention to it, but apparently it's frowned upon by humans, so Alice used contacts to make me look normal. As if I could ever truly be normal.

So when I came out of the bathroom, everyone was in the living room and Billy was looking around and then he asked where Jacob was. So like everyone was silent and then I remembered that Jacob was going to show Drexi her new birthday present. So like while I'm wondering why no one has mentioned that, I look at Daddy who has this huge smile on his face, like he's gonna get laid or something… that's when I realized what Jacob was actually doing upstairs. It was like a light bulb literally flashed over my head. Seriously. So then Daddy announces rather excitedly that he would go get Jacob and takes off up the stairs.

So like everyone is standing around waiting for Daddy to come back down stairs, like the world just can't go on without his presence or something. So I decide to break the silence.

"Hey Billy!" I said excitedly. Billy smiled at me from across the room. I walked towards him and gave him a big hug like he was some long lost family member or something.

"Hey Zoee, you look different." Yep that's what he said.

"That's because I'm not fat anymore." I answered grinning.

_And I'm a bloodsucking leech now. _

"I see that." Billy said looking at Embry holding Cullen. "Did you name him Gizzie?" I laughed. Charlie and Rene just stared like I was retarded.

"Actually I decided against that name." I told him.

"What a shame." Billy said grinning.

"Yeah I know!" I said sounding as retarded as everyone thought I was. "I named him Cullen."

"Cullen?" Billy said not looking around the room, but I could tell he wanted to.

"Yeah I named him after my daddy." I said without thinking. Bella looked at me like she was going to throw something. "My daddy's middle name was Cullenhiemer." I said quickly. "I shortened it to Cullen, because I didn't want him to be made fun of later in life."

_Seriously? I couldn't think of anything better than Cullenhiemer? _

Charlie and Rene were staring at me so I just went ahead and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Sunshine. Zoee. Zoee Sunshine." I said extending my hand to Charlie. I think I confused him. He smiled and shook my hand as did Rene.

"You have a beautiful son, Zoee… Sunshine." Rene said looking at Cullen sleeping in Embry's arms.

"I know!" I said excitedly. "Isn't he just perfect? You can't even tell he's part blood sucker." The Cullen's froze. Billy looked at Adryen.

_I really should think before I speak. _

"His daddy was a real asshole…" I said trying to fix my fuck up. "He could really suck the life out of people…." Then my words became mumbled when I figured out I was only making it worse. Then I started laughing.

"Charlie, Rene, this is my daughter Adryen." Billy said jumping in to change the subject. Adryen happily greeted them.

"It's nice to meet you both." Adryen said.

"You too, I've heard a lot about you." Charlie said after she had shook hands with both of them. "It's very obvious that you are Jake's sister. The resemblance is uncanny."

"God, Charlie you don't have to be so mean." Leah said laughing. Adryen and Charlie laugh along with her.

"Rene, this is Leah, a friend of Jake's." Charlie said introducing her. "And the one over there with baby duty is Embry, also one of Jake's friends."

"He's also my new boyfriend." I felt the need to tell them that.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Jake told me that." Billy said. "I must say I was shocked."

"Shocked that Embry has a girlfriend or shocked that she admits it?" Leah asked laughing. Billy and Charlie laughed with her. Rene just smiled like she had no idea what was going on.

"You guys are sooooo mean! Embry is mine and I am seriously proud of that!!" I exclaimed. "He's like the Tarzan to my Jane, the Romeo to my Juliet,… The Mulder to my Scully." I smiled proudly. Embry started whistling the X-File theme song making me even more proud. "He just amazes me with his awesomeness."

Embry did the I love you gesture that he's seen me and Drexi do before. He pointed at his eye, then his chest then at me and grinned. I gestured the same back and added two fingers in to say I love you too, giggling like a school girl the whole time.

Everyone stared at us like we were idiots.

"This isn't the same girl who was stalking him before, is it?" Charlie asked Billy.

_I assumed he was speaking about Midnight. _

"No that was my sister. She's a little tramp!" I said loudly. "No biggie though, Drexi took care of her for me."

"Drexi?" Charlie asked.

"That's the nickname Zoee gave Lexi." Adryen answered.

"Interesting."

"Where is this Lexi?" Rene asked. "I'm starting to think she's fictional."

"I assure you she's real." Billy told her.

Just then we heard a mumbled conversation from upstairs.

"Sounds like she's arguing with Edward." Jasper commented. "Bella, maybe you should go have a look." Bella immediately jumped up and ran for the stairs.

I couldn't hear what Drexi and Daddy were saying but I did hear Bella yell for Jacob to get his butt downstairs now. She must not have said it too loud because the humans didn't seem to have heard her.

Within seconds Bella was back downstairs, with Jacob behind her. I noticed immediately that something was different about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Bout time Jake." Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie." Jacob called.

"Jacob this is my mom, mom this is Jacob." Bella said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Rene, I've heard a lot about you." Jacob greeted.

"Yeah me too." Rene replied all pissy like.

_I got the feeling she didn't care for Jacob too much. _

"Hey Dad, what brings you here?" Jacob asked Billy.

"Well Charlie and Rene came by looking for Bella, who they assumed was with you and I had to explain to them that you no longer lived there and I was thinking of having your mail forwarded here." Billy explained.

"Ha-Ha." Jacob said laughing.

"It's almost as if he were the one marrying into this family." Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he's just here to spend more time with you." Rene said with an odd look.

You could hear muffled voices from upstairs.

"Well someone has to keep her company when Edward is otherwise occupied." Jacob snapped. Bella glared at him.

Everyone thought it was funny aside from the humans who had no clue what was going on.

Then as if on cue, Drexi and Daddy came walking down the stairs.

"You better wipe that smug look off your face before I do it for you." Drexi said all pissy like. Edward grinned then changed his expression quickly. "Billy!" Drexi exclaimed when she looked up.

"Hey Lexi." Billy replied as she ran to hug him. Everyone hugged him, he was like a really huggable person. "How are you?"

"Could be better." She replied smiling at Jacob.

"So this is the infamous Lexi." Charlie said smiling.

"That's me." Drexi beamed.

"This is Charlie and Rene." Billy said introducing her to them. "Bella's parents."

"It's nice to meet you both." She replied.

"You too." Charlie said looking at Billy. "Billy just raves about you."

"Really?" Drexi said smiling.

"Well you're obviously something special." Billy remarked. Drexi smiled. "You've turned my son into a lovesick fool." Billy and Charlie laughed and Drexi smiled. Jacob was not amused.

"I seem to have that effect on people a lot lately." Drexi mumbled. "It's a gift." She said smiling.

"Speaking of gifts…" Rosalie said beaming. "Wasn't Jacob supposed to give you an early birthday present?"

"Yeah, yeah he was…" Drexi said looking at Jacob. "I believe he was about to give it to me when Edward knocked on the door." She said eyeing Edward.

"What was it?" I asked.

_I had totally forgotten that I figured out what it was earlier. _

"Oh nothing important." Jacob replied.

"Why don't you tell us?" Rosalie said batting her eyelashes at him. "I just want to make sure I don't get her the same thing."

_I'm 100% sure it would not be the same thing. _

"It's a shirt." Jacob said as if he had just thought about it.

"A shirt?" Drexi said excitedly. "I could defiantly use a new shirt."

"Yeah since Jakey keeps shredding yours." I commented. Drexi and Jacob glared at me and everyone else smiled trying not to laugh.

_I did it again! _

_Think before you speak Sunshine! _

Edward laughed.

_Ya know if I thought before I spoke, daddy could tell me if it was polite to comment or not. Though I'm sure in Jacob's case he wouldn't stop me from saying something stupid. _

I looked at Edward and he nodded answering my unspoken question.

Billy chuckled while everyone else stared silently.

_I tried to salvage the moment. All I could think of was the shirt. _

"Sooo… this shirt you speak of." I said slowly. "I bet its beautiful. What color is it? Is it a tank top or a t-shirt? I sure hope its button less." I stopped.

_Jacob doesn't play well with buttons. _

Daddy started laughing hysterically.

_I decided that was a thought I should keep to myself._

Jacob could have said he got her anything, but he had say something that would cause me to say stupid things, prompting everyone to either laugh hysterically or fall into a deep silence.

_If he's mad or embarrassed, it's his damn fault!_

_He doesn't even believe in shirts! _

_That's when I realized why he looked so different. _

"Holy crap!!" I said to Jacob. "You are wearing a shirt!"

Jacob just stared at me probably waiting for me to say something else to further embarrass him.

"You say that like its unusual." Rene questioned me.

"It is!" I replied. "He's usually running around half naked."

_I knew I shouldn't have said that, due to Edward's continued laughter. But that comment and all this shirt talk made me remember what I told Drexi I'd get for her birthday. _

_An I heart Jacob shirt!_

_I'm so seriously doing that. _

"Destructive and usually half naked." Charlie said grinning at Jacob.

"That's my boy." Billy said laughing.

"Isn't he perfect?" Drexi said putting her hand on his shoulder. Jacob looked at his feet. _I could tell he was not loving the attention at this moment._

"So you were looking for Bella?" Jacob said after a few moments of silence. "Is she in trouble?" He asked grinning at her.

"No trouble." Charlie said laughing. Jacob looked disappointed.

"We were going to take her out to lunch." Rene explained looking at Bella.

"But now, we are just going to have dinner at the house." Charlie concluded. "Billy will be joining us, hopefully Jake and Adryen as well."

"They will be there." Billy said eyeing both of them. Adryen nodded and Jacob sighed.

"And so will you." Charlie said to Bella.

"Actually we were going to have dinner here tonight." Bella said pointing at Jacob and herself.

"You will be married soon, Bella…" Rene started.

"Yes, I think you can go a few hours without seeing Edward." Charlie concluded.

"Same goes for you Jacob." Billy said eyeing Drexi who smiled widely and put her hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Do you think you can go a few hours without seeing Edward?" Drexi asked him. He made a face at her.

"I think I can manage." Jacob replied.

"I have complete faith in you." Drexi said laughing. Jacob laughed with her. "Guess this means I have to wait until my birthday to get my present?"

"No no no…" Jacob said shaking his head wildly. "I will give it to you tomorrow, promise." He said giving her a smug look.

"Oooh I can't wait." Drexi said all flirty like. "I'll have to find something to occupy me while I wait."

Just then Cullen let out a loud cry. Adryen immediately headed upstairs as I ran to him.

"Oooh Sunshine I'm sorry, I just moved my arm… I didn't mean to wake him." Embry said upset.

"It's okay." I said reaching for Cullen whose arms shot out instantly, his beautiful face lighting up when he saw me.

_My non-beating heart melted. _

"He just wants his mommy." I cooed. Rosalie and Esme were around me.

"Is he hungry?"

"Does he need to be changed?"

Everyone was always on their feet when Cullen cried. It was like he was a king and we were his loyal servants.

Adryen came back downstairs with a diaper, wipes, powder, the whole bit.

From the time that Cullen was born and imprinted on by Adryen, she was always there when he cried. She knew before I did what he needed, whether it be a bottle or a diaper change. I must say at first it bothered me a little, but she wasn't trying to. I knew she loved him and only wanted to take care of him. She backed off as much as she could to allow me to tend to his needs, but she was always there behind the scenes gathering up the things I would need to do just that. It was kind of like having a nanny.

"Thank you Nanny Fine." I said laughing as Adryen handed me the diaper supplies. Adryen smiled a little embarrassed.

"He may be hungry, he only took half a bottle. He seemed super fussy so Embry burped him and he went to sleep." Adryen said joining me on the floor where I had begun to change Cullen. She talked to Cullen, making him squeal happily as I tended to him. I noticed Billy looking at Jacob questioningly.

Apparently he didn't know about Adryen's imprinting, but it seemed like he was catching on.

Drexi kneeled down beside Adryen and started her own conversation with Cullen.

"You are so sweet." Drexi said to him. "We're gonna have to beat the girls off of you when you grow up." Adryen looked her and she laughed. "Or kill them." Adryen laughed.

As I finished dressing Cullen, I looked up and saw Embry standing against the wall with his arms crossed. Jacob was staring at him, it looked as if they were having a silent conversation. Jacob turned from him and walked up to Drexi, touching her shoulder and getting her to stand up. He put his face close to her ear like he was telling her a secret. Now that I had a heightened sense of hearing, Jacob had perfected his whispering technique. All I heard was mumble mumble. Seriously it was like he was David fucking Duchovny or something.

Drexi's eyes widened as she listened and then he pulled away. She nodded looking from me to Embry.

"I'll take care of him." She said grinning.

_Take care of him? _

I looked at Embry.

_What does that mean? She'll take care of him? _

I felt a tiny bit of anger coming on. I tried to stay calm, I certainly didn't want to stone people in the presence of the humans.

"Do we need to make a bottle?" Rosalie asked, her and Esme were standing in the kitchen doorway awaiting the King's orders.

"He really is hungry." Edward said nodding to them. Cullen sat himself up on the floor and nodded.

"How old is he?" Rene asked Charlie who shrugged. Bella looked at Edward and he looked at Jacob and then they all looked at me.

_Okay party time is over. The half vampire child is showing signs of a non newborn and is I'm assuming hungry for something that was not suitable for human viewing. _

"I'm hungry too." Bella said looking at Jacob. "We should probably go."

"That sounds like a plan." He replied. "I'm starved."

"Me too." Adryen said standing up and pulling Cullen into her arms.

"Why don't you go on to the house and we'll follow in my truck." Bella said moving towards the door, obviously trying to get the humans out of the house before Cullen started his scream of hunger.

"You have a lovely home." Billy said to Carlisle and Esme trying to sound casual and not like he knows he's in a vampire's house with werewolves and a fairy.

"Thank you Mr. Black, we appreciate you stopping by." Carlisle replied.

"Please call me Billy." He said smiling.

_It was weird it was like they knew each other but they didn't know each other. _

"Billy, you are always welcome in our home. Just as Jacob is, he's a wonderful young man. Very helpful." Esme said sweetly.

"My Jacob? Helpful?" Billy asked eyeing Jacob then looking at Esme. "If he ever breaks anything… and believe me he will…. Make him pay for it."

Carlisle laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I guess we'll see you again at the wedding." Rene said to Esme and Carlisle. They exchanged hugs and handshakes with her and Charlie.

Cullen started squirming in Adryen's arms. I knew he was about to start screaming.

"It was nice to meet everyone, hope we can do this again. Bye now." I said as I took Cullen from her. Charlie nodded towards me and Rene just stared at me. Drexi came up beside me and caressed Cullen's cheek, making him settle down. Adryen kissed his forehead and moved towards Billy.

"It was nice to meet you Lexi." Charlie said reaching out to shake her hand. She cringed as he pulled his hand back.

"It's very cold in here, isn't it?" She said looking around the room.

"It is a bit chilly." Rene said rubbing her hands together. "My hands are freezing."

"Oh my god, mine too." Drexi said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sure Jake can help you out with that tomorrow." Billy said as Charlie and Rene walked out the front door.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me?" Jacob said putting his hands on the handles of Billy's chair. Adryen laughed. Bella gave Edward a quick kiss and waved to us.

"It's my god given right as your father." Billy replied as Bella and Adryen walked out to the truck

"You don't say that kind of stuff to Adryen." Jacob said.

"Give me time." Billy laughed as Jacob started to push his chair out the door. Drexi moved quickly to the doorway and grabbed Jacob's shirt sleeve, making him turn around. Without a word, she yanked him to her and kissed him.

"Have fun, I miss you already." She said when she finally let him go.

"I miss you more." Jacob replied looking all googily eyed at her.

"Oh my god, come on." Billy said rolling his eyes. "Could you get any more pathetic?" He asked looking at Jacob.

"I'd bet the house, he could." Edward said laughing. Billy laughed along with him.

"I second that." Leah said laughing.

"Why are you two always making fun of Jacob?" Drexi said crossing her arms.

"Because it's just so easy." Billy replied. Edward found it hilarious.

"He really loves me, can't you tell?" Jacob said with much sarcasm as he pushed Billy's chair through the doorway.

"Bye Billy!" Drexi called after them.

"Later darlin" Billy said waving.

_Cue Cullen's hysterical screaming. _

"Better feed that baby before someone gets hurt." I heard Billy say before Drexi shut the door behind them. I laughed.

"That Billy Black is quite comical." Edward said chuckling. Drexi glared at him.

Rosalie was by my side instantly with a bottle for Cullen.

"Oh allow me." Drexi said taking the bottle from her and reaching for Cullen.

I just stared at her as she took a seat on the couch and cradled him in her arms.

"Leah, you heading home or you wanna chill here and keep me company?" Drexi asked as Cullen began to take his bottle.

_The bottle was tinted so you couldn't tell what was inside it. If Drexi knew she'd probably gag. _

"I really have nothing else to do." Leah said joining her on the couch.

"Oh wow, I think I'm going to be sick." Drexi said as the contents of Cullen's bottle dripped down his chin.

"It's okay Drexi, let me take him." I said reaching out for him.

_I knew she didn't like the sight of blood. _

"No no it's okay." She said shaking her head. "Give me a towel or whatever I need to uh... clean his face up or whatever."

She kept her eyes closed and reached out, taking the receiving blanket I held out to her.

She squinted as she wiped the blood from around his mouth.

"There we go." She said happily. "Oh Cullen..." She said scrunching her nose up as more dripped from his mouth. She put the blanket under his bottle and wrapped it around the bottle, leaving the ends to soak up his drippings. "That's better. See situation handled."

"Brilliant." Leah said laughing.

"Go on Sunshine, I got this." Drexi said gesturing for me to move along.

_I didn't know where she wanted me to go._

"Why don't you go upstairs?" She said glancing at Embry. "And uh... show Embry my new shirt." I looked at Embry who shrugged.

_Boy was I confused. I was under the impression that there wasn't even a shirt to begin with. I assumed that Jacob made the whole thing up and that they were actually upstairs making up the singing practice they'd missed in the last three days. _

_And even if there was a shirt, Jacob had said that she hadn't seen it and that he'd come back tomorrow and give it to her. Which again made no sense, with her birthday only being two days away. _

_And why the hell would Embry want to see it?_

All of a sudden I had a flashback. I could hear Jacob explaining how he would be back tomorrow to '_give_ _it_ _to_ _her'_. The way he said it and the way Drexi reacted, made it occur to me that…

_My original thought was correct. There was no shirt. _

I looked at Embry and then back at Drexi who grinned widely.

"Good job on figuring that one out, Sunshine." Edward said. He was obviously listening to every thought that ran through my head.

_You should have just told me and you wouldn't have had to listen to all that nonsense. _

He laughed.

"Go on Sunshine. I'll take care of him." Drexi said nodding towards Cullen.

_Oh she meant she'd take care of Cullen, when she was talking to Jacob, not Embry._

_She wanted me to take care of Embry. _

"Oooh Sunshine two for two. You are kicking ass tonight." Edward said. I had to laugh because I so didn't expect him to say something like that.

_He was much more fun to be around when Bella wasn't here. _

He looked at me.

_What I meant to think was God Bella really sucks all the fun out of Daddy. _

I grinned and he laughed.

"All right I'm lost." Leah said looking at Drexi.

"Me too." Embry confessed.

"You haven't been around long enough to catch on to Drea's codes." Jasper said laughing. "Which usually mean the same thing."

"It did take me a minute to decipher that code." I said winking at Drexi. "But I got it."

"Oh I think I got it." Leah said making a face. "Wish I didn't, but yeah, I got it."

"I still don't get it." Embry said looking at Drexi and then at me.

"Oh just wait you're gonna get it." I said smiling at him. Everyone laughed.

Judging by the embarrassed look on Embry's face, he too had finally figured it out.

"Are you sure you can handle this Drexi?" I asked looking at Cullen, who had finished half his bottle.

"I'm no Nanny Fine, but I think I got this." Drexi said smiling at Cullen.

"You'll need to burp him soon." I told her.

"Oh." She said looking down at him. "Okay, I can do that. Ummm…"

"Put the blanket on your shoulder and lean him against you and pat his back." I explained as she did what she was told.

"Oh he's not going to throw up on me is he?" She asked patting his back. Before I could answer he burped loudly and a little spit up came out onto the blanket. "Oh god…" Drexi said closing her eyes.

"You may want to go now before she changes her mind." Leah said laughing.

"Go on!" Drexi told me. "Just because I missed singing practice doesn't mean you have too." I grinned widely at Embry who nodded his eyes wide.

"Oh no Cullen! Don't!" Drexi said as Cullen reached up and smeared his spit up over the blanket. "Stop!"

"Those are the two words guys hate to hear." Embry said to Drexi. "Unless they are put together." He said grinning at me.

_What was he talking about? Don't and stop? What like don't stop... ohh.. _

"Well why don't we go upstairs and see if we can put 'em together." I said eyeing him. Before he could reply I turned and ran for the stairs. He was right behind me.

"I think I'd rather be puked on then have to witness that scene again." I heard Leah say as we proceeded up the stairs.

"If you insist." Drexi replied. I couldn't see her, but I assumed she had handed Cullen over to Leah.

* * *

**The Swan House **

**Jacob's POV **

I sat in the living room with Charlie and my dad, while Adryen helped Bella and Rene prepare tonight's dinner. I laughed at the thought of Adryen having to partake in conversation with Rene. She didn't like me too much it was obvious, I hoped she wasn't punishing Adryen for being related to me.

"So Jacob, Lexi seems like a great girl." Charlie said breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah she's amazing." I smiled, thinking about her.

"She seems to have you wrapped around her little finger." He said grinning.

"That she does." Dad said laughing.

"I have no complaints." I replied to them.

_I knew I was whipped, but it seemed well worth it. _

"So when are you two getting married?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah I wanna be a grandpa." Dad chimed in.

_Whoa now. _

"Neither of those two things are happening anytime soon."

"If I had to pick one or the other to happen first, I would bet the house I'll be a grandpa." Dad said nodding. Charlie laughed.

_I wasn't amused. _

"Really?" Charlie said to Dad and then turned to me. "What do you think about that Jake?" Both of them stared at me.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." I replied, really not interested in where this conversation was going.

"I'm talking about you, my sixteen year old son, who's girlfriend has been known to sneak out of his bedroom window on one occasion that I know of. My innocent teenage son, who spends five out seven nights a week at his girlfriend's house, doing what might I ask?"

_Yeah I defiantly didn't want to talk about this right now. So I lied. _

"We play scrabble."

_Not very well might I add. _

"Oh is that what they call it now?" Charlie asked grinning.

"How many points do you get for the word, LIAR?" Dad asked.

All of sudden Adryen walked into the room.

_Thank God. _

She started to say something but Dad cut her off with his continued harassment.

"Adryen, when you think of the game scrabble, what comes to mind?"

"Scoring." She answered without hesitation. I bowed my head in defeat.

"It all makes perfect sense now!" Charlie said laughing. Dad laughed along

"What's going on?" Adryen asked.

"Oh Jake was telling us about how he and Lexi liked to play scrabble, often." Dad told her. Adryen smiled and looked at me.

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" She asked. Dad and Charlie laughed.

_Resisting the urge to strangle sister. _

"Don't forget to tell Jaz, you know how he likes to stay up to date with the new codes." She said laughing.

I really wanted to bust out with, yeah well at least I'm not in love with a newborn, but I figured it wasn't really the right time.

"You used to me my favorite sister." I said instead and she laughed.

"Rene wanted me to check and see if anyone wanted something to drink." Adryen asked.

_Ha-Ha Rene that's punishment enough. _

"Beer." Charlie said, Dad's voice echoed him.

"Me too." I said only half joking.

"Just because you play scrabble doesn't mean you are a man." Dad said shaking his finger at me. Charlie laughed hysterically and Adryen giggled as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Adryen's POV**

I was still laughing when I entered the kitchen. Bella and Rene looked up at me as I pulled the refrigerator door open to retrieve the beers.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked. I gestured to her with the beers in my hand and disappeared back into the living room. After handing Charlie and Billy their beers, I headed back into the kitchen to explain to Bella.

"I was just laughing because they were in there harassing Jacob about Lexi."

"I don't trust her." Rene said. Bella and I looked at her.

"Don't trust who? Lexi?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Rene answered. "I don't trust her at all."

"Oh come on mom." Bella said rolling her eyes. She turned from her and continued preparing the salad for dinner.

Rene stared out the window looking thoughtful, I had assumed this whole Lexi conversation was over.

_I was wrong. _

"Has Lexi and Edward ever been lovers?" She asked. Bella's mouth dropped open.

_Oh shit. Of all the questions she could ask. _

"Why would you even ask such a question?" Bella asked still a bit stunned by her mother's question.

"Just wondering." Rene said looking at her. "There's just something about the way he looks at her."

_Uh oh. _

"What do you mean the way he looks at her?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

_Like a mother hen watching her chick?_

"It's just suspicious, if you ask me." Rene replied.

"Well I didn't ask you." Bella said glaring at her.

"You know what I think?" Rene said ignoring her. "I think this whole thing with Jacob and Lexi is just a conspiracy to break up your impending marriage."

_Oh My God. _

"Mom that's ridiculous." Bella said flailing her arms around.

_I wondered what Jacob thought about this._

"It's obvious you don't care for her."

"That's not true!" Bella defended. "I like Lexi when she's not being a whore. It's not my fault that it's a once in a lifetime event."

_Fuck. _

"Bella." I said looking towards the living room. Her eyes widened.

_Jacob had heard everything. _

"My best friend loves her, my future husband adores her and she is my friend." Bella said still looking towards the living room.

"Is she now?" Rene asked.

"She threw my bachorlette party." Bella replied.

"Maybe that was just to get on your good side." Rene told her. "So she could steal Edward right out from under you." Bella's mouth dropped open.

_I couldn't believe Rene was making such accusations. _

"Lexi is not interested in Edward. She's told me that time and time again."

"And what would prompt such a defense?"

_Bella was seriously fucking up _

"It's really none of your business, mom." Bella said throwing her hands up.

_Oooh Go Bella. _

"This whole conspiracy thing is ridiculous, Jacob wouldn't do that and I trust Edward."

"But you don't trust Lexi?" Rene grinned.

"I do trust Lexi." Bella said forcing the words out. "And you have no right to judge her, because you don't know her."

"That is true Bella." Rene said thoughtfully. I could tell some kind of plan was forming in her mind. "Isn't her birthday coming up?" Bella looked at her and nodded. "Have you bought her a gift?" Rene asked.

"No." Bella said looking at me. I could tell her mind was racing. "Actually I was going to take her out tomorrow for lunch, and uh let her pick out something for her birthday."

_Good Lie. _

"Tomorrow?" Rene asked. Bella nodded. "Wonderful, I'll tag along. We'll make it a girls day." Rene said happily.

"Huh?" Bella asked her mouth hanging open.

"You said I should get to know her. What better way then to do lunch?" Rene said smiling. Bella nodded slowly. "I'm going to go tell the boys, dinner is almost ready." She said disappearing through the doorway.

Bella looked at me.

"So what are you doing tomorrow around noon?" She asked.

"Not going with you." I replied honestly.

"Oh come on Adryen!" She begged.

"As tempting as it is to be there to hear Lexi's response to all the fun things your mom will ask her, I don't think I can stand to be in the same room with her again. Today was quite enough."

"Oh Adryen, what am I going to do? I can't do this by myself."

"Hey it was your idea." I told her. "Maybe Lexi's busy tomorrow."

Her eyes lit up and she took off into the living room. I had to follow.

"Do you think she'd like that Jacob?" Rene was asking as we entered the room.

"Yeah." He said looking at Bella. "I think she'd enjoy that, Bella." He said making a face at her.

_It was obvious he wasn't happy with the things she had said earlier. _

"Yeah." Bella said looking down at her feet.

_Ha Ha she can't back out now. _

"It's going to be fun!" Rene said happily.

"Yeah fun." Bella said softly. Jacob just stared at her. "Well I guess I should call Lexi…" She said slowly. "Wait." She said looking at Jacob. "Don't you and Lexi have plans tomorrow?"

"Oh is there a scrabble tournament going on tomorrow?" Billy asked. Charlie laughed and Jacob shook his head.

"Scrabble?" Rene asked.

"I was just going to give her an early birthday present." Jacob said not looking at Billy.

"Well you might as well wait til her birthday now." Rene told him.

"Yeah might as well." Jacob said looking at his feet.

"No it's okay, we can do lunch later…" Bella said trying to get out of it.

"No Bella, its fine." Jacob said looking at her. "I can wait one more day."

"Spoken by a true scrabble addict." Billy whispered to Charlie.

"Would you please stop with that?" Jacob said irritated.

"Or at least explain the humor." Rene said crossing her arms and looking at Charlie. He looked at Billy who looked at Jacob.

"It's a man thing." Charlie finally said. "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

**Cullen House **

**Drea's POV **

Between Leah and myself we were able to finish feeding Cullen, burp him and get him settled in for a nap. I assumed that Zoee had also put Embry down for a nap, judging by the still silence upstairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had taken this moment of non chaos to do a little hunting. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner. I had no idea where Edward had run off too. It was way to quiet in the house now, I didn't like it at all.

"Lexi, have you seen my keys?" Leah asked checking her pockets.

"Keys to what?" I asked.

"The house. In case mom goes out." She replied looking around the room.

"Did they fall out in the car?" I asked her.

"Good idea. I'll check." She said going outside.

"Dinner is almost ready." Esme said coming into the living room. "You may want to let Embry know."

"I'm sure he'll smell the food." I replied. She laughed. "Where is Edward?" I asked her. "I didn't see him leave with the others."

"He and Carlisle have gone on a short trip."

_Carlisle? A trip?_

"I thought Carlisle was in the kitchen with you." She just shook her head. "Well where did they go?"

"It's a secret." She replied.

_Ohhh a secret. A birthday secret I bet. _

"Is it something about my birthday?" I asked. Esme merely smiled. "Are they going to pick up my gift?" She still didn't answer.

_I knew she wouldn't. She loved surprises. _

"Oooh I wonder what it is?"

"Hopefully it's a new car." Leah said coming back inside.

"What?"

"You're car is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"Gone. As in not here."

"That's impossible!" I said running to the door and flinging it open. "Where the fuck is my car?"

"Not outside that's for sure."

"Did Edward take my car?" I said slamming the door and turning around. Esme had already disappeared out of the room.

"Why would Edward take your car?"

"I don't know. Why would Edward do anything?" I snapped.

"Maybe he traded it in for you birthday?"

"That would be a wonderful gift, if it was MY car!" I told her. "It's a rental! That I was supposed to return three days ago!"

"Well maybe he retu-" Leah was cut off by the ringing of the phone. I grabbed the phone hoping it was Edward with whom I was about to bitch out.

"Cullen residence!" I yelled into the phone.

"Lexi…" Bella said softly.

"Oh Hi Bella, Edward's not here right now and when he gets back he is not going to be in any condition to talk to you."

"What?" Bella asked. "What did Edward do now?"

"I think he stole my car."

"Why would he do that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I will let him know you called when he gets back." I said about to hang up the phone.

"No wait, Lexi." Bella said. "Actually I called to talk to you."

"To me?"

_Why the hell would Bella want to talk to me?_

"Yeah, I was a…" She started mumbling. "… awondering if you were busy tomorrow?"

_Weird question. _

"Well, Jacob is supposed to come by sometime tomorrow, but I don't know when. Why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with my mother and I. Then maybe we can do a little shopping for your birthday."

_This day is turning out to be extremely weird. _

"Jacob says he will come by when we get back." She replayed a message I barely heard Jacob give.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan."

_I couldn't say no. _

"What?" I asked upon hearing Billy say something in the background. "What did he say?"

"He said the scrabble tournament begins at 4 o'clock, don't be late." She replied.

_What?_

"What does that mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bella replied. "Apparently it's a man thing."

"Right okay." I replied laughing. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. What time?"

"We'll pick you up at noon."

"Kay. Thanks Bella." I said hanging up the phone.

_That was so odd. _

"Bella gonna kill Edward for you?" Leah asked. I just looked at her. "What you said, sounds like a plan... I was just wondering."

"Her and her mother are taking me out tomorrow for my birthday."

"Oooh fun times." Leah said grinning.

* * *

**The Swan House**

**Jacob's POV **

We all sat around the dinner table like a family, chatting with each other. The food was delicious, and I have to admit I was having a good time. Was being of the past.

"What did you get Lexi for her birthday?" Adryen asked me.

"Nothing yet." I replied without thinking.

"I thought you had said something about a shirt?" Rene asked.

I just stared at her trying to figure out a good answer to that question.

"I mean besides the shirt." Adryen said saving my ass. "Are you getting her anything else?"

"A bracelet." I replied. "I plan on carving a charm for it."

"You're going to carve a charm?" Rene asked wrinkling her nose.

"Like you made me?" Bella asked holding her arm out.

"Yeah something like that." I replied.

"Let me see." Adryen said reaching for Bella's wrist. "Oh how cute, it's a wolf!" Adryen said examining the wolf charm.

"It reminds me of Jacob." Bella said smiling. Adryen laughed.

"Why would a wolf remind you of Jacob?" Rene asked.

_Silence. _

"Because he has lots of hair." Adryen said. "Like a wolf." I just looked at her.

"Yeah that's it." Bella said nodding.

"So are you making a wolf charm for Lexi too?" Adryen asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm making for her yet."

_I'd thought about this for weeks and still had yet to come to a decision._

"You should make a music note." Adryen said grinning. I cocked my head to the side. "Ya know because she likes to sing." Bella almost fell out of her chair, laughing.

"Lexi sings?" Billy asked.

_Thanks Adryen. _

"Is she any good at it?" Charlie asked. I cleared my throat as Adryen laughed along with Bella.

"I don't know, she only sings with Jacob." Bella managed to say.

_Cue the stares towards me. _

Before I could answer, Rene had to get her two cents in there.

"I'm sure she sings with Edward too."

_Silence. _

"I mean they are best friends, right?" Rene asked as Bella stared at her.

"Best friends don't do everything together, Mom!" Bella replied quite loudly. "Jacob and I are best friends, but you don't see me singing with him!"

_Chill Bella…._

"I'm so seriously sick of this." Bella said mostly talking to herself.

_Her mind was obviously somewhere else. _

"He won't sing with me!" She blurted out.

_Yep she was defiantly thinking about something else. _

"Well I'm sure if you ask, Jacob will sing with you too." Charlie said not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"I'm not talking about Jacob!"

"Bella…." I had no idea what to say really. "This is not something that needs to be talked about right now."

"Ya know I'm really tired of hearing that response from you." Bella said crossing her arms.

"Well then just let… it… go." I said slowly.

"How can you be so naïve Jacob?" She said pushing herself away from the table and standing up. "Your love has blinded you to the truth!"

_I couldn't stop myself from responding to that comment._

"I could say the same for you." I said standing up and facing her.

"This is not Edward's fault!" She screamed getting in my face.

"Hey hey hey!" Adryen said stepping between us. "Let's not do this, okay?" She said looking at each of us. "Now is… not… the time."

Bella looked at her parents, whose expressions showed confusion. Dad eyed me suspiciously. I nodded at Adryen and took my seat, as did Bella.

"So…Jacob." Adryen said changing the conversation. "How bout you help me shop for Lexi's birthday gift tomorrow, and maybe I can help you decide on what charm to make."

"Sure fine whatever."

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

Embry woke up from his nap, as I lazily lay in bed beside him. He said he had smelled food and was going to find it. My first thought was oooh food, but then I realized his food wouldn't be very appetizing to me. I still followed him though, I wanted to check on Cullen. Okay I wanted to make sure Drexi hadnt passed out.

"Thank you for helping me move furniture." I said grinning at Embry. He laughed.

_I'm so glad he understands me. _

"Any time Sunshine. Any time." He said as we descended the stairs.

I could smell the food now, and I was right it wasn't very appetizing. I heard Cullen giggle from outside and ran towards the door as Embry headed towards the kitchen.

When I came out onto the porch, I saw Cullen sitting in the yard, pulling up grass and tossing it. He seemed to be having a great time. Drexi and Leah sat on the porch and smiled as I came outside.

"Look Cullen, its mommy." Drexi said pointing towards me. Cullen gave me a waving gesture with his chubby little hand. It was so cute.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked waving at him.

"We're waiting on Edward to come home so I can murder him." Drexi said dryly.

_Daddy's in trouble again_.

"So what did Daddy do now?" I asked.

"Look around." Drexi said gesturing around the yard. "Do you see anything missing?"

I looked around the yard and really didn't see anything different. Bella's truck was gone, but I knew they left earlier. Edward's Volvo still sat in the same place. The others always parked their cars in the garage, so that wasn't it. Adryen must have taken the rental car….

"Adryen rode with Bella?" I asked Drexi. She nodded. "The car's gone?"

"Yep and I'm certain Edward took it."

"For what?"

"I don't know where he's gone. I don't know what he's doing, but apparently it has something to do with my birthday. Carlisle is with him."

"I think maybe he traded it in for a new one." Leah replied.

"But it's a rental." I said shaking my head.

"Well maybe he returned it?" Leah continued. "You said it was late, maybe he knew that."

"It's late?" I asked. Drexi nodded. "How late?"

"Three days."

"Wow I didn't even know that."

"Maybe he read your mind?" Leah asked looking at Drexi. "Oh right he can't."

"Did you tell Jacob?" I asked. "Daddy likes to read his mind" Leah and Drexi looked at me.

"Actually I did tell Jacob." Drexi replied. "Why does Edward like to read his mind?"

"To foil his plans of course." I replied smiling. Drexi laughed.

"Well maybe he did return it." Drexi said thoughtfully. "Maybe I won't have to kill him." Everyone laughed. "Sooo…" Drexi said looking at me. "How was singing practice?"

I made a sighing sound and smiled wildly.

"It was musical, almost melodic. We sang in perfect harmony. He kept the tempo while I kept the beat. We rocked it like Ozzy! Played it like Hendrix! Rolled it like the Stones! We gave the best performance in history, very deserving of a chorus of applause I must admit. I think we could kick your ass in Werewolf Idol." Drexi and Leah stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Leah said looking at Drexi.

"I expected her to say it was fun or nice or something less complex." Drexi replied to her.

"I will never be able to listen to Ozzy again without picturing Embry." Leah said shuttering. "Thanks a lot."

"Picturing me doing what?" Embry asked coming outside grinning from ear to ear. Leah looked at him disgustedly, not about to answer his question.

"Did you like my answer?" I asked wrapping my arms around him. He nodded as I kissed him.

"Ewwwww take that shit inside!" Leah shrieked.

At that moment, Esme appeared on the porch. Within seconds the rest of the Cullen's came running towards the house from the woods. I say running but they pretty much floated rapidly, or whatever it is vampires do. I mean we do.

"What's wrong?" Drexi, being the only one who couldn't sense anything asked.

"Daddy's home!" I yelled when I realized what they sensed approaching.

Everyone looked towards the driveway as a vehicle was heard coming down the drive.

When the car came into view, I heard a few gasps. Alice smiled wildly and Jasper just shook his head.

It was Daddy and Carlisle, and I wasn't certain but I think they were driving a life size version of Barbie's Dream Car.

_Picture, if you will, two men seated in a watermelon pink convertible with black interior, both of them grinning from ear to ear. _

"Oh man, I wish Jake was here to see this." Embry said laughing.

_Jacob would die laughing if he were here. I was hoping this was Drexi's birthday present and not some surprise I'm gay routine._

Daddy looked at me and chuckled.

"You have no idea, all the looks we got on the way home." He said shaking his head.

"I can imagine." Jasper said laughing. "Two pretty boys, driving a pink car." He laughed again then cleared his throat. "Yeah that's gay."

Carlisle got out of the car and Daddy just sat there staring at Drexi, awaiting her reaction. She walked over to the car and ran her fingers over the door, taking it all in. Then she looked at Daddy.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"Your gayness does not surprise me." She said smiling at him. He laughed softly. "Where the hell is my rental car?"

"What?" He asked. "I go through hell and back to surprise you with the best birthday present in history and that's all you can say?" She just looked at him. He sighed. "It was three days late, I returned it, paid the late fees, no problems."

"How did you know it was late?" Drexi asked crossing her arms. Daddy sighed and looked at her.

"You're supposed to be jumping up and down screaming excitedly."

"Just answer the question."

"Jacob was worried about it. He was thinking they'd come after you for stealing the car, so I decided to take it back. Then Alice came up with the idea of all of us getting you a car for your birthday. So Carlisle and I searched all over the place looking for the perfect one. I think we did an excellent job." He grinned happily.

"Jacob was worried?" Drexi asked, looking sad.

"Oh come on Drea!" Edward yelled. "I drove a pink car! For you!" Drexi smiled and laughed, turning around to face everyone.

"This is from everyone?" She asked. Alice and Rosalie nodded and Esme beamed.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it's perfect." Alice said smiling.

"Yeah it totally screams Fairy." Rosalie added.

"Especially with Edward driving." Embry said laughing. Everyone laughed along with him. Drexi turned around and grinned at Daddy.

"I can't believe you did this."

"You're not going to yell at me are you?" He asked. She laughed and threw her arms around him, practically falling into the car.

"It's fucking awesome!" She said pulling back and jumping up and down. Daddy smiled pleased.

"You really like it?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said leaning into the car. "Now get out of my car." He laughed. "No I'm serious, get out of my car." Daddy pulled himself out of the car and Drexi opened the door and crawled in. "It's so cute!" She said running her fingers over the interior and checking everything out.

"By any chance did you clean out the car before returning it?" Leah asked.

_I had no idea why she asked this. _

"Yes." Daddy said pulling a set of keys from his pocket. "And I found your keys."

_Apparently Leah was thinking about her keys and Daddy read her mind, because I had heard nothing about lost keys. _

"Told you they were in the car." Drexi said as Daddy tossed the keys towards Leah.

"Thank God." Leah said catching the keys and pushing them into her pocket. "I am so not in the mood for a responsibility lecture from my mother." Drexi laughed and motioned her over to the car.

"Come check out my car, Leah." She said happily. "You too Sunshine, since it's half yours."

_Half mine?_

"What do you mean?" I asked approaching the car. Leah jumped into the backseat and stuck her head between the seats as I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Well you'll be driving it too."

"You're going to let me drive your car?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course." Drexi said smiling. "I mean since you are so hell bent on getting a job and sending me to back to school." She paused. "You'll need a way to work."

"Here?" I asked. "In Washington?"

_We had discussed this only once. At the time, we both wanted to stay, but things had happened and I didn't know how Drexi felt about that. _

"You still want too, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh my god, I've never wanted anything more in my life!" I said looking at Embry who took a break from watching Cullen playing to smile at me.

"Well we should start looking for a job, and a place to live." Drexi told me. I immediately threw my arms around her and screamed excitedly. "If we find a job soon, we should be able to get a place before school starts." She looked at Esme and Carlisle. "That is, if you don't mind letting us stay a little longer, until we can get things together."

"You are both welcome to stay as long as you want." Esme said happily. All The Cullen's seemed ecstatic about the decision.

"You hear that Cullen?" I said beaming. "We're staying here with Embry and our special family." I annunciated the word special, speaking about the Cullen's and my new found connection. "Have you told Jacob?" Drexi shook her head.

"Haven't had much time to discuss it."

"Oooh maybe we can find a place in La Push, you could go to school with Jacob and we could see Adryen if she gets to come back and visit." I said that way too excitedly. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"That would be great, Sunshine." Drexi said not excited at all. "But, you know we can't do that."

"And why the hell not?" I asked not understanding. Drexi stared at me for a minute and then towards Cullen. I looked up and saw Embry's expression, only then realizing why we couldn't live in La Push.

_Cullen was here, I had changed. We were not allowed in La Push. _

"Right." I said softly. "I forgot." I said sadly. "Well maybe we can find a place close to La Push, outside the border, so that you could still go to school there." I looked at Embry, my eyes full of hope.

"You just want me to keep the girls away from Embry, don't you?" Drexi asked grinning.

_The idea of Embry going to school with teenage girls made me feel sick. _

"Damn right, I don't know what those mortal bitches are capable of." Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Next Day…. **

**Adryen's POV **

**The Cullen House **

After being stuck in a car with Rene for the thirty minute ride to La Push to drop off Jacob and Billy, I had to decline their offer to drop me by the Cullen's on their way home. I told them I was staying with Billy for the night. I had no intention of doing so, I wanted desperately to get back and check on Cullen. I just couldn't stand the thought of being in the car with Rene any longer. Besides I could get there faster on my own feet.

Upon approaching the house, last night, I noticed the absence of Drea's rental car. I also noticed the bright pink convertible in its place. I didn't ask questions until morning.

"So what's up with the Barbie mobile?" I asked as I took a seat at the kitchen table where Drea and Zoee sat. Cullen was sitting peacefully in Zoee's arms watching Esme prepare breakfast.

"Birthday present from The Cullen's" Drea said smiling.

"Cool." I replied.

_Jacob's getting her a bracelet, Edward got her a car. _

_I don't see this being something Jacob is going to like. _

"What do you think?" Drea asked.

"It's very pink." I replied.

"I know!" She said happily. "It's so cute!"

"Are you driving today or is Bella picking you up for your GIRLS DAY?" I asked emphasizing the last two words.

"Bella's picking me up." She replied. "You wanna go?"

"Hell no." I said almost too quickly.

"Oh come on Adryen!"

"You're going out with Bella today?" Zoee asked. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"You wanna go?" Drea asked her.

"Rene is going." I told Zoee.

"I just remembered that me and Cullen have a Sponge bob marathon to watch today." Zoee said quickly. "Have fun with that."

"I hate both of you." Drea said making a face.

"You're going out with Bella and Rene?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen.

"You didn't know?" Drea asked as he sat down beside her. He shook his head. "I had assumed it was something you talked her into. She said she was taking me shopping for my birthday."

"I didn't know anything about it until now." He replied.

"This was Bella's idea?" Drea asked confused. "I'm afraid."

"Actually it was Rene's idea." I told her.

"Rene?" Edward and Drea said at the same time.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." Zoee said.

"Yeah, Rene and Bella got into last night about you." I said to Drea.

"Me? Why?" Drea asked all innocent.

"Rene seems to have this idea that you are after Edward and that Jacob is your coconspirator."

"What nonsense." Esme said not turning from her breakfast preparation.

"I bet Bella agrees, doesn't she?" Drea asked.

"No, actually she defended you." I answered. "She said that you're her friend and she likes you."

_When you're not being a whore. _

"She said that?" Edward said looking at me wide eyed. I nodded, realizing he was reading my mind.

"That doesn't sound like Bella." Drea said eyeing Edward.

"She told Rene not to judge you since she didn't know you." I explained. "That's why she suggested going out for lunch and shopping, so she could get to know you better."

"Okay, now I'm really afraid." Drea said. "I don't want to go."

"She's up to no good." Zoee said nodding. Drea looked at her.

"Nonsense." Edward said. "They're just taking you out for a nice birthday lunch."

"Or they're going to kidnap you and hold you hostage until the next full moon." Zoee added, nodding her head madly.

"I'm not going." Drea said.

"I'll go with you." Edward told her.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea." She said glaring at him. "That's how I can win you over, make you think that your fiancée is out to get me and play damsel in distress."

"Okay point taken." Edward replied.

"Adryen are you sure you can't-" Drea started.

"Nope absolutely not, Jacob and I have plans." I said cutting her off.

"I'll switch with you." She said pleadingly.

"I'm sure you would." I said laughing. "That reminds me. You have a scrabble tournament at 4."

"Yeah, Bella relayed that message to me, but I don't get it."

"It's Jacob's turn to win." I said trying not to laugh. Drea just looked at me lost.

"Since when do you and Jacob take a break from singing to play scrabble?" Jasper asked coming into the room with Alice. Drea looked at him and shrugged.

"I think that's what it means." I told him.

"Another code phrase?" He asked. I nodded. "Geez people, I'm gonna have to start writing this shit down."

"That doesn't make sense." Drea said. "Bella said that Billy is the one who said that."

"You had to be there." I told her, laughing. "It was amusing. Not quite as amusing as when Bella started complaining about her lack of sing-"I stopped quickly and forced my mind to go blank.

Everyone was either staring at me or looking away like I had said something horrid.

_I always thought I was good at thinking before speaking, but apparently hanging out with Zoee was rubbing off on me. I knew better than to say anything about Bella in Edward's presence, especially something so personal. I mean its not like Bella just came out with it, she was in a way provoked…. _

Edward eyed me and I tried to shake my thoughts again.

_Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows…. _

I could almost hear Zoee humming the tune as I tried to remember the words.

"So, did I miss anything fun yesterday?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Leah and I babysat Cullen for a few hours." Drea said smiling uneasily.

"Edward drove a pink car…" Jasper commented, nodding. "That was really fun… ny…" Everyone smiled slightly. Edward still looked a tiny bit unamused.

"I fucked a werewolf." Zoee blurted out, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked. "It was fun."

Edward left the room without a word.

* * *

**La Push **

**Jacob's POV **

I was frantically racking my brain to come up with an idea for the charm for Lexi's bracelet. I wanted something really special, something to symbolize my undying love for her. Though a musical note, as Adryen had suggested was a personal touch, its basis would be more for the magnetic pull I felt when I was near her, the sheer idea of touching her, of kissing her….

_I had issues, this I knew for sure. _

Of course, I was attracted to her, everyone knew that, so this gift need not be proof of that, but proof of the never ending love I had for her, proof that my life without her was meaningless, something to show her that I needed her, I wanted her…

I kept getting sidetracked, thinking about her. I couldn't tell which emotion was showing through, my adoration or my desire. More than likely my desire was out weighing any other thoughts at this time.

My expression must have showed my distress because Dad made a face at me as he entered the living room.

"What's wrong, son?"

I explained how I bought Lexi a bracelet and had the intention of carving a charm for it, as a gift for her birthday.

"I just can't think of the right thing to express my feelings for her." I told him. He grinned and I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"How bout a scrabble tile?" He asked. I glared at him and shook my head. He laughed lightly and continued with his torture. "Lexi seems like the type of girl who would appreciate something a bit more dazzling than an ordinary carving."

"Meaning she wouldn't like something homemade and dull." I said crossing my arms.

"No, meaning she deserves more than a regular wood carving. Something really special, something that represents the sparkle in your eyes when she walks into the room."

_I do not sparkle. _

"Perhaps by incorporating a jewel into the charm. A diamond would be perfect."

I looked at him like he'd lost it.

"Right, a diamond." I said throwing my hands down. "If I could afford a diamond I would just buy her a diamond."

"I meant you should include it the homemade charm."

"Dad, I appreciate your help, but it's not like we have diamonds just laying around."

"I do." He said grinning and wheeling himself down the hallway.

_I had no idea what he was talking about. _

Within moments he was back in the room with a small pouch clutched in his hand.

"This is a solitaire diamond." He said pouring the contents of the pouch into his hand. "It was a necklace, but the chain was lost. The charm itself is broke, but the diamond is in tact." He handed me a tiny pendant. "If you bend the prongs, you can pull the diamond out and maybe reset it for use on the bracelet."

_It wasn't a bad thought, but I had no idea how to go about doing it. _

"It was your mother's." He said softly. "She always said she wanted it to be made into a ring for your bride."

_Whoa, now wait. _

"I know I know." He said laughing. "You're not ready for that, but it's destined to be worn by Lexi, who cares what form it's in?"

_This was defiantly something special. _

"Thanks Dad." I said slipping the small pendant into my pocket. "Adryen is coming by today, maybe she can give me some ideas."

"I'm sure she will." He said nodding. "Oh and uh, don't tell your sisters, they begged for it, but your mother would never give in. It's really important for you to have it, so just don't mention it to them, they'll freak."

I laughed as I heard a knock at the door.

"Speaking of freaks." I said nodding towards the door. "Embry's here." Dad chuckled and disappeared out of the room.

"Dude what up?" Embry asked letting himself in.

"Not much." I answered.

"Got any plans today?"

"Going shopping with my sister." I answered.

I'm _such a loser. _

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" He asked.

_I was lucky that my best friend was also a loser. _

"Awwww Sunshine can't play today?" I asked him as someone else knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" I heard Dad yell from down the hall.

_It was Charlie._

"Hey boys." He said as he entered the house. We both nodded politely.

"Sunshine's helping Alice with Lexi's party." Embry said looking disappointed.

"I'm sad for you." I said half serious.

"It's all good, after yesterday, she needs her rest." He said grinning. "If you know what I mean."

I shouldn't have replied. I should have waited until we were out of the house, but I didn't.

"Really?" I asked grinning.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "It was uh… quite an experience." He said smugly.

"Sounds like we got a new scrabble addict on our hands." Billy said coming into the room. Charlie laughed.

"Scrabble?" Embry asked looking at me.

"Don't ask." I said sighing. "Don't you two have better things to do than to harass teenagers?"

"Nope." Billy answered.

"Not really." Charlie added.

"Least not until we head to Charlie's to watch the game."

"Which won't be until Rene and Bella leave for their lunch date with Lexi." Charlie said.

"What?" Embry asked staring at me.

"They are taking Lexi out for lunch." I told him.

"Again, I say what?"

"For her birthday." I said.

"Seriously?" His expression showed concern. I nodded. "Dude that doesn't sound safe."

"Why?" Charlie asked staring at him.

"It's fine." I said gritting my teeth. "It was Bella's idea."

I made a face as I remembered how Bella had reacted to Rene's theory on me and Lexi. Though Bella was defensive, she didn't quite choose the right words. I knew actually going through with this lunch date was her way of making up for the things she said. Her outburst about love blinding me to the truth, told me that she was starting to believe the crap Rene was saying. The only way to put Rene in her place was to allow her the privilege of hearing the words spoken from Lexi herself. Spoken, yelled… what ever worked.

"But-" Embry started. My glare cut him off. "All right dude, whatever you say."

"What time are they picking her up?" Billy asked.

"In about thirty minutes." Charlie replied after looking at his watch.

"They're picking her up?" Embry asked. "I wonder why she's not driving her new car."

"New car?" I asked quite shocked.

"Yeah dude, you weren't there!" Embry said excitedly. "Edward got her a brand new car for her birthday. Well actually it was from all the Cullen's, but he's the one who returned the rental car and picked up the new one."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude I wish you were there to see it. Edward pulled up driving a pink convertible, Carlisle was in the passenger seat. Seriously dude it was the gayest thing I have ever seen in my life." Embry laughed.

"He got her a car." I said more to myself.

_I couldn't believe it. How the hell was I supposed to match that. _

"Yeah dude, I'm shocked she hasn't told you. It's great because now her and…" He stopped. "Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise."

"What surprise?" I asked still a little irritated.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"Embry?"

"So... what's up with this scrabble talk?" Embry asked ignoring me. Dad and Charlie laughed.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I sat on one of the twin beds in Drea's room, waiting for her to finish her shower. I felt the need to vent to someone and she was the only one who wouldn't tell me I was being over dramatic. Well she would say that, but in a more subtle way.

Drea came into the room with a towel wrapped around her, she didn't notice me sitting there until she had closed the door.

"Why is sex so important?" I asked. She giggled.

"I am not the best person to answer that question seriously." She replied smiling. I had to laugh. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "You worry too much."

_That was her way of saying I was being over dramatic. _

"I'm sure Bella's comment was taken completely out of context."

"I wouldn't know." I replied. "Adryen has her mind locked up so tight. Her thoughts are about sunshine, lollipops, and occasional rainbows."

"You really should play that song at your wedding." She said laughing. I smiled.

"Probably not the best song for my wedding, considering its relevance." I told her. She made a face at me.

"Why don't you just talk to Bella about it?"

"And say what?" I asked her. "Apologize for my lack of participation?" She laughed.

"Or participate." She said grinning.

"No." I said shaking my head. "This is something we discussed together. There is no reason to change things. Besides I know this is Jacob's fault."

"How so?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because any time Bella is upset with me, it's usually his fault." She laughed.

"Want me to punish him?"

_I didn't have to look at her. I knew she had a smirk on her face. _

"No, that would be too enjoyable for him." I replied. She laughed, as did I.

Just then Adryen pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"You could have knocked, ya know?" I said smiling. "You never know whats going on behind closed doors."

_I was actually kidding, but I think Adryen may have took it literally due to her awkward expression. _

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." She said looking around the room. "I just came for Cullen's blanket." She said walking across the room and grabbing a blue blanket from Zoee's bed. "I'll leave you two alone now."

"We're just talking." Drea said rolling her eyes.

"For now." I said. Drea looked at me.

_I decided to just run with it, see what she'd tell Jacob. Then I wouldn't be the only one in the doghouse. _

"Whatever." Adryen said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Wait until Jacob hears about this." I said laughing at Drea.

"You are evil, Edward Cullen." Drea asked crossing her arms.

"And you are my mentor." I told her as she rose from the bed.

"How can I be your mentor, you're older than me." She said walking towards the closet.

"Age is just a number." I said as she pulled out a plaid skirt and a matching blue tank top. "Your far more experienced than I. In everything." I laughed.

"Don't hate." She said laughing. "Do you like this?" She said holding the two piece outfit up to her body.

"It's not really my color." I replied. She laughed.

"I mean do you think it's nice enough to wear for lunch?" She asked. "And by nice I mean, in a whorish kind of way."

"Whorish?" I asked. "Why…"

"Rene thinks I'm a whore, right? Wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I would say it's subtly whorish."

She smiled pleased with my answer and started to reach for her towel.

"I'm going to go." I said standing up.

I was in enough trouble as it was. I certainly didn't want to get into more by staying in Drea's bedroom any longer.

"What?" She said throwing her clothes onto the bed. "You're not going to stay and talk while I get ready?"

"Well… you need to get dressed." I said slowly.

_It seemed so much harder to be comfortable around Drea now. _

"So?" She said staring at me. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She seemed a bit disturbed by her answer. "I'm assuming."

_Like for some reason I see myself failing to dodge the temptation. _

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." I told her. She nodded, not looking at me.

"Yeah okay, good idea." She replied as I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

Zoee passed me in the hallway, making her way to the bedroom.

"She's not dressed." I told her, for what reason I didn't know.

"So. I've seen her not dressed before." Zoee replied laughing.

"I haven't" I replied quickly. "Ever." I didn't even wait for Zoee's smartass remark that I could read in her thoughts. I just continued down the stairs.

Immediately upon entering the living room, Adryen looked up from the floor where she was playing with Cullen. Her mind was now buzzing with thoughts of reasons why I was in Drea's room and a bunch of other nonsense, which of coarse I provoked.

"Done helping Drea get ready for her lunch date with your FIANCEE?" Adryen asked. I nodded.

"Yes, she is changing now." I told her, trying to disregard all the lovely words she used to describe me in her mind. "I helped her pick out an outfit."

"Oh what a nice FRIEND, you are." She said flashing me a fake smile. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I sense some hostility in the room." Rosalie said from where she and Emmett sat on the couch.

"I sense Edward has done something stupid." Emmett replied. "Again."

"I haven't done anything." I said shaking my head. "Adryen's just being overdramatic."

"You would know." She replied glaring at me.

"Adryen." Alice said coming into the room. "Have you bought anything for Drea's birthday?"

"Not yet." Adryen replied. "I'm going shopping with JACOB today." She looked at me. I gave her a silent 'Oooh' as if I were frightened.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked.

"You should get her some seat covers for her new car." Alice whispered, ignoring Rosalie's question.

"That's a nice idea." Adryen replied.

"Something sparkly." Alice said beaming.

"That seems to be her thing." Adryen said nodding.

"You guys gotta see Drexi!" Zoee squealed as she ran down the stairs. "Her outfit is soooo cute!" She turned towards the stairs as Drea walked slowly down.

She was wearing knee high boots, that matched her very short black skirt and her lacy white shirt was almost see through. Cute was an understatement.

"Whoa Drea." Jasper said coming into the room. "Where ya headed? New job on the corner?" He grinned. She laughed.

"You picked out her outfit?" Adryen asked me. I started shaking my head before I spoke.

"Not that outfit." I mumbled.

"Sunshine said the other outfit didn't quite master the look I was going for." Drea said smiling.

"Which was what?" Rosalie asked. "Slutty Princess?"

"What do you think Edward?" Drea asked ignoring her comment.

"I uh…" I couldn't figure out the proper thing to say, so I pushed the attention away from myself. Something I seemed to be good at lately. "Emmett, care to share your thoughts with the room?" Emmett looked at me like he was going to strangle me

"Oh yes, please do." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"What I'm thinking right now has nothing to do with Drea." Emmett said eyeing me. I smiled smugly.

"I had a thought." Jasper said.

"Congratulations." Adryen told him. "You get a cookie."

"Sweet." Jasper said smiling.

"What is your thought, Jaz?" Drea asked.

"I think you look awesome Drea, in a classy street walker kind of way." He smiled, amused by his comment. "I was just going to ask what the fee was for your services. Like is there a family discount?"

"Jaz!" Alice yelled smacking his shoulder. Drea laughed and shook her head.

"Don't be mad at Jasper." I told her. "It's his job to say the things Emmett can not." Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm.

"I didn't say anything!" Emmett defended.

"You didn't have too!" She yelled at him.

"You always gotta start some shit, don't you?" Drea said staring at me.

"Me?" I asked. "I didn't start this. I thought the blue outfit was nice enough."

"Ha Ha." Drea said gesturing to me with her middle finger.

"Bella." I said under my breath. She was close.

"Bella?" Drea asked.

"She's coming." Zoee told her.

Everyone turned towards the front door as we heard the truck coming down the driveway.

Cullen took his cue to start screaming for a bottle.

"Perhaps, you should meet them outside." I told Drea. She grabbed her purse and started for the door.

"Adryen, when you see Jacob today, tell him I love him and can't wait to see him later."

"I'm sorry I do not relay sappy love messages." Adryen told her.

"You wanna drive my car?" Drea asked pulling the keys from her purse and dangling them in front of her.

"You love him and you want his body." Adryen said to her. "Consider the message delivered." She said reaching for the keys.

"And give him a kiss for me."

"Now wait a minute."

"On the cheek of course!" Drea said laughing. Adryen sighed, but agreed and Drea dropped the keys in her hand.

"Oooh tell Embry,-." Zoee started to say.

"Oh Sunshine please don't make me say anything stupid."

"Tell Embry that if love was a color, it would be ember, because that's close to Embry who is close to my heart which is full of love."

"Seriously?" Adryen asked her eyes wide.

"I'm not even sure ember is a color." Drea said laughing.

"Just tell him!" Zoee said.

"All right, but I'm not kissing him." Adryen replied. Everyone laughed.

"Wish me luck." She said turning towards the door. "If I never see any of you again, just know that I love you all. Adryen take care of my car."

"Have fun!" Adryen yelled over Cullen's screaming.

"Remember to make sure there are people around at all times." Zoee told her.

I rolled my eyes and followed her outside.

"Why are you following me?" Drea asked once we were on the porch.

"I want to say hello to Bella." I told her. "Maybe give her a hug or something. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah you might want to do that, because once I tell her how much of an ass you've been today, she's not going to talk to you."

"Oh whatever, Drea."

"You think I'm playing?"

"Hello Bella." I said as she and Rene got out of the truck. "Nice to see you again Rene."

"Hello Edward, how are you today?"

"Just fine and you?" I asked. Rene nodded a reply.

"You look great Lexi." Bella said smiling happily.

"Thank you Bella." Drea said giving me a look. "Edward picked it out." She said smiling at Bella and Rene. Rene eyed me suspiciously.

"Did he?" Rene asked.

"I wasn't entirely responsible no." I said looking at Drea.

"Oh don't let him fool you." Drea said sweetly. "Imagine my surprise when I walked into my room, wearing only a towel might I add and there he was, just waiting for me."

_She wasn't playing. _

I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

Bella and Rene both stared at me.

"I just wanted to talk to her about something." I mumbled to Bella.

"Oh yes, we had the most amazing discussion about singing." Drea said grinning at me. "He's quite the singer, wouldn't you say Bella?"

_I hate her. _

"I thought you said he's never sang for you?" Rene asked.

"I said with me." Bella said softly.

"He's never sang with you?" Drea asked. "Oh what a shame." She looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Well…" I said looking at Bella. "I hope you ladies have a good time." I turned to walk back inside.

"Oh Edward, aren't you going to give Bella a goodbye kiss?" Drea asked, and then she turned to Rene. "We should go ahead to the truck, so they can have a moment." She smiled and waved at me as her and Rene walked towards the truck.

"Do I want to hear this?" Bella asked as soon as they were in the truck.

"She's trying to get me back for starting shit with Rose and Emmett. I swear to god she's just joking."

"So you weren't waiting for her in her room?"

"Well, yeah, but…." I told her.

"Did you _sing_ with her?"

"No. Bella-" I said reaching for her.

"Did you talk about it?"

"Yes, but-" She pushed away from me.

"I don't have time to fight with you Edward." She said turning towards the truck.

"We were talking about you, Bella!" I called to her.

She just waved her hands at me and pulled the truck door open.


	25. Chapter 25

**Billy continues his sex talk. **

**Drea/Lexi's lunch date goes… seriously wrong. **

**New character introduced… **

**Rosalie leaves the Cullen's… oh my… **

**Edward gets himself into some serious shit. **

**Read & Review. **

**La Push**

**Jacob's POV**

"Adryen just called." I told Embry. "She's on her way, and…" I looked at my dad and Charlie. "Rene and Bella just left with Lexi."

"Oh you know what that means?" Billy said looking at me.

"You two are going to leave and I no longer have to deal with your harassment?" I said grinning.

"Of coarse not, I will call you every ten minutes so you don't miss me."

"You're the best dad, ever." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Shall we go?" Charlie asked him. Dad nodded to him and started wheeling himself to the door.

"You boys have fun." Billy said, and then pointed at me. "Be Safe."

"We're just going shopping." Embry told him.

"I believe Billy's referring to your after shopping activities." Charlie said laughing as he started pushing Dad's chair out the door.

I know I rolled my eyes at him.

Right before I shut the door behind them, Dad spun around to face me.

"Here's a word for you…." He said smiling. "Contraceptive."

_No he didn't. _

"Oooh that's a big word should score well on Scrabble." Charlie nodded trying not to laugh.

_Oh God. _

"That's right." Billy said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Contraceptive." He tapped my shoulder. "Use it."

"Just go." I said completely embarrassed. Dad and Charlie chuckled and waved, leaving the house.

"What is up with this scrabble thing?" Embry asked me.

"Nothing." I told him.

"And I don't even know what contraceptive means." I looked at him.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to worry about it." I replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry I forgot you were an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot…"

"It means birth control." I told him shaking my head.

"Oh yeah, I got some of that." He said grinning at me. "We call him Cullen. He's about ninety-nine point nine percent effective."

_That was the funniest thing I'd heard all day. _

"Well you still managed to get that point one percent in there." I said laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Embry said extremely impressed with himself. "This contraceptive thing, is it something you have to worry about?"

"I assume so." I replied, not entirely sure. "I mean Patrick is always after Lexi for procreation." Embry looked at me, his expression showing confusion. "Patrick created her just so she could have his child." Embry nodded.

"Well maybe she can only have fairy babies."

_That was not something I had thought of before._

"Interesting point."

"Well at least Billy is informative." Embry said looking at me. "You are taking his advice right?" I pulled my hair back and turned away from him, looking for something to secure my hair with. " Right?" He asked again.

"Occasionally." I finally answered as I pulled my hair up with an elastic band, I had found in my pocket.

"Which in guy speak means no." Embry said laughing at me. "Well then in a few months we'll find out if a werewolf and fairy when mingled intimately can _procreate_." He made quotations with his fingers.

"Shut up, Embry." I said rolling my eyes.

_This is not a conversation I liked having with anyone. _

"Oooh I wonder if Lexi will keep eye on Cullen today." Embry said grinning at me.

"No. She's busy." I told him quickly.

"Not now, I mean later."

"She has something to do later."

"I'm sure it can be put off until tomorrow."

"It's been put off for four days now."

"Judging by your harsh tone, I'm assuming that something is you." I just looked at him and he held his hands up. "Say no more."

"Adryen's here." Embry said looking out the window. "Oh and she's in Lexi's car!" He seemed way too excited. "Dude you gotta see this car."

"Can't wait." I said following him outside.

Adryen got out of the car just smiling her head off. She waved to us and then gestured to the car.

"It's a Volkswagen convertible." I mumbled walking towards this outrageously pink vehicle. "There's no telling how much this thing cost." I said running my fingers over the side.

_I was a tiny bit jealous. _

"What do you think?" Adryen asked.

"It's awesome." I said shaking my head. "I mean it would be if it wasn't pink and that bloodsucker hadn't bought it."

"Lexi loves it." She told me. I made a face. "Which reminds me…" She said walking towards me. Before I could protest she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "That's from Lexi and she says she loves you and she wants your body." She said laughing.

"That was disturbing, but thanks for the message." I said laughing with her.

"Oooh what about me?" Embry said walking up to Adryen. She held her hands up.

"No kisses, but I do have a message." She said sighing. "Okay, Sunshine said and I quote, if love was a color, it would be ember…because that's close to Embry and…" She rolled her eyes. "…he is close to my heart, which is full of love."

"Awwww." Embry said with a huge grin on his face.

"Is ember really a color?" I asked.

"It is in Sunshine's world." Adryen mumbled.

"I miss her already." Embry said his eyes all sparkly.

_I hoped that's not the look Billy said I had all the time. _

"A day without Sunshine is like…." Embry thought for a moment. "Night." Adryen looked at me and wrinkled her nose.

"Embry you amaze me." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah that's what Sunshine says." He replied smiling.

"Ewww." Adryen said turning her back to him and staring at me. "So Jake, did you figure out what to carve for Lexi?"

"Nope." I replied sighing. "But I do have an added addition." I said pulling the diamond out of my pocket. "Dad gave it to me, he said it was my moms. She wanted me to use it in a ring for my bride."

"Oh?" Adryen asked her eyes wide.

"I'm not making her a ring." I told her. "Dad thought it would be a good idea to incorporate it into the charm, since it was inevitable that Lexi would be the one to receive it. He says the diamond would make the charm more…for lack of a better word…Lexified."

"I'm assuming that means sparkly." Adryen said smiling.

"Any ideas?"

"Well…." She looked deep in thought. "Have you ever painted a charm?"

"I haven't, but Sue and Leah have been known to paint their carvings. They sell them at one of the shops in town." I told her. "Why?"

"Well Lexi's favorite color is pink…"

"As if we didn't know that." Embry said pointing at the car.

"Shut up." Adryen said glaring at him. "Maybe you can carve a rose or some kind of flower and paint it pink, then set the diamond in the center?"

"That's not a bad idea." I replied.

_So sisters were useful after all. _

"I think it would be beautiful."

"I don't know the first thing about painting something so small and delicate."

"Well then we need to pay Leah a visit." Adryen said. "Get your carving tools and let's ride."

"Can't we walk?" Embry said eyeing the car.

"No." Adryen replied. "Want to drive?" She said holding the keys out to me.

"I am not driving a pink car." I told her.

"Oh don't be silly." She said laughing. "Just take your hair down, and everyone will think you're a girl." Embry started laughing hysterically.

"I think you might be spending too much time with Leah." I told Adryen as we piled into the car.

* * *

**Port Angeles, WA**

**Drea's POV **

The whole ride to Port Angeles was filled with silence. I could tell Bella was upset by my remarks to Edward and decided that as soon as we were alone I would explain to Bella that I was only joking. With the wedding only a few days away, I certainly didn't want to be responsible for ruining it… again.

We arrived at a fancy restaurant called, Cest Si Bon. I had taken years of French and had translated it to "It's so good'.

"You speak French?" Bella asked after I told her.

"A little." I confessed.

"That's impressive, Lexi." Rene told me. I could tell she was truly impressed.

"Bonjour." Said the Maitre d' as we entered the restaurant.

"Bonjour Monsieur." I told the man. He smiled and gestured towards the tables. I nodded and followed, with Bella and Rene close behind me. He pulled each of our seats out and placed a menu in front of each of us.

"Votre serveur sera avec vous l'instant." He smiled at me. "Mai je vous apporte un verre?"

_I take it he was trying to see if I could understand him. _

"Our waitress will be here momentarily, would you like a drink?" I explained to Rene and Bella.

"Water for me." Rene said. Bella nodded the same.

"Water is fine." I told him. Then I decided to go for it. "Et une bouteille de votre vin plus fin. Son mon anniversaire."

He smiled pleased with my pronunciation of words.

"Oui ma dame." He said taking my hand, kissing it and then running off.

"What did you say?" Bella asked.

"I told him it was my birthday." I said leaving out the part where I asked for a bottle of wine. I knew I'd need it to get through this lunch.

"Perhaps an Hors- D'oeuvre?" A tall slender woman claiming to be our waitress asked.

"Oh yes. Give us…." Rene said pointing to the menu. "The Hootless abear…black."

"I think she means, the Huitres Auu Beurre Blanc." I said happily. The waitress nodded and laughed at Rene, before disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

"Wow Lexi, I had no idea you were that fluent in French." Bella said gushing.

"Really?" I asked, and then without thinking went on with, "Me and Edward learned French together."

_Yeah I said that… uhhh_

I caught Rene's hasty glance towards Bella before smiling fakly at me.

Bella's expression never changed. It was like her face was frozen_. _

"You know, you ordered Oysters, right?" I asked Rene, trying to change the subject.

"Ewww gross mom." Bella said, thoughtless once more.

_And the uneasiness disappeared. _

_But not for long. _

"So how old are you going to be?" Rene asked, flipping through her menu.

_Ugh, I hated that question. _

"Seventeen. I believe." I answered. I'd been sixteen forever, it felt nice to be older. I laughed at myself.

"You don't seem very excited." Rene replied. "When I turned seventeen I was extremely delighted, because I was one step closer to being an adult."

"Being an adult today is not as important as it was back then."

_I just called Rene old. _

_I was doing well at sticking my food in my mouth. _

"Where are your parents?" She asked not acting like she was insulted.

"They passed away years ago."

_She doesn't have to know how many years ago. _

"What happened to them?" Rene asked.

"Mom. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about this." Bella exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lexi, I'm being rude." She reached for my hand. I wasn't expecting it so wasn't able to pull back. "You are always so cold, Lexi. Are you all right dear?"

"I'm fine." I said snatching my hand away.

"Is it Frostbite?" She asked seriously. "I wasn't aware the temperatures were below freezing in New York."

I just stared at her.

_I want my wine, now._

As if on cue, our waiter showed up with a tray full of crystal glasses. She placed a water glass beside each one of use and flipped the wine glasses on to the table as if she'd done it for years. A set of waiters were there instantly, placing a small trophy shaped container in the center of the table. Our waitress was right on the dot, placing a chilly bottle of wine, into the trophy. It happened so fast, it was like a movie.

I was amazed, Bella and Rene looked dumbfounded.

"What shall the ladies be having on this lovely afternoon?" The waitress said happily.

"I'll have the a…." Rene just stared at the menu. "Something a little American…"

"Filet Migon." I told the waitress and looked at Rene.

"Yes that sounds wonderful." Rene said nodding.

"Me too." Bella said.

"I'll have the same." I said trying to sound classy.

The waitress took our menus and ran off, giggling the whole time.

"They brought us wine." Rene said stunned.

"It's a French custom for celebrations." I lied. "Especially for age seventeen, it's like an important age in a French girl's life. Kind of like the Quinceanera."

_That may have been a bit much. _

Bella eyed me. She was suspicious no doubt. I reached for the wine bottle and popped it open with the opener, like a pro.

"It is also customary for the celebrant to pop the cork and have the first glass." I poured myself a glass of some kind of wine, with a name even I couldn't pronounce. Bella smiled and pushed her wine glass towards me.

_At least she understands. _

I happily poured her a glass and went ahead and poured Rene one before she could decline.

"Well…" Rene said smiling casually. "This is quite the tradition." She said taking a sip of her wine. "Mmm… this is delightful."

_Yes,yes it was. I had almost downed my entire glass._

"So, who is your acting guardian?" She asked me. Bella looked at me and I cleared my throat.

"Sunshine, of course." I replied taking another long sip.

"The peculiar girl, who just had a baby?" Rena asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I said smiling. "She's a great role model." Bella took a sip of wine to keep herself from laughing.

"Will you two excuse me for a moment?" Rene said excusing herself and heading towards the ladies room.

"Well she's full of questions today." I mumbled to Bella when Rene disappeared.

"She's just getting started." Bella said. "I'm sorry."

_I think this is a good time to have that talk with Bella. _

"Bella listen." I started. "What I said earlier, to Edward, I was just teasing him." She nodded as if she didn't actually want to hear my story. "He's been acting like an ass, so I was just trying to get him in trouble. I shouldn't have done that, I know this is a really sensitive subject between us. Don't be upset with him."

"What did he do?"

"Long story shorter, he was waiting for me in my room. I walked in didn't even see him, shut the door and there he was. He wanted to talk. So I sat down and we started talking and then Adryen comes in and she's like all looking at me crazy because I was in the room alone with Edward, in my towel." I rolled my eyes. "So instead of just going on and talking, Edward says some bull shit like you really should knock, you never know what's going on behind closed doors." I stopped to take in Bella's reaction. She just nodded. "Okay so you know how Adryen would take that, so I tell her that we're just talking and then Edward has the audacity to say, for now." I chuckled lightly.

"No he didn't?" Bella asked.

"Yes he did!" I explained. "He actually said that. He should be punished severely. Okay so Adryen leaves and I yell at him, well slightly, and he just laughs because he knows Adryen is going to go off and start something with Jacob. But I can handle Jacob, he knows better. So anyway, that's why I was trying to get him in trouble."

"He said you were mad about something he said to Emmett and Rose." Bella told me.

"Oh yeah, he tried getting Emmett in trouble too. At least he's slightly honest."

"You don't think Jake will be mad?"

"No way." I told her. I hoped not anyway. "I'm not worried about Jacob, I just don't want you to be mad."

"Well I am mad."

_Uh oh. Not good. _

"Oh, don't be mad Bella, it was nothing, really. I told you everything."

"Yes, but Edward doesn't have to know that." She said grinning at me.

"Ooooh." I said laughing. "Make him suffer."

"I intend to." She said, a plan already formulating in her mind.

"High five from across the table." I said putting my hand up. Bella mocked me and we both started laughing.

_Cue Rene. _

"What's so funny?" She asked taking her seat at the table.

"Just talking about Edward." Bella told her.

"Really?" She said looking at me. I took a sip of my wine.

"Yeah he's an idiot." I mumbled. Rene made a face at me.

"So how did you and Edward meet?"

I downed the rest of my glass and went for a refill.

"We went to school together for years."

_There we go that's true. _

"What happened that caused you two to grow apart?"

_Grow apart… she's trying to get some deep down secret out of me I was sure of it. _

"We didn't grow apart." I told her. "Carlisle got a job in Washington and the family had to move. I stayed, we kept in touch through letters, and sometimes we met up."

_Technically he stayed with me for a few weeks before moving to Washington, but I couldn't explain to her why… so I just didn't mention it. _

"Oh you and Edward would meet up?" Rene asked looking at Bella.

"Well not just Edward, Alice would come along and we'd go out for dinner and some shopping, just regular _friend _stuff."

"How did you meet Sunshine, Zoee... what is her name?"

"Sunshine." I told her. "She was a friend of the family's." I said thinking of the lies as I spoke. "When my parents passed away, I dropped out of school, I was depressed, lost… It was Sunshine who picked me back up. She got me back in school and became my guardian."

_Sounded like a lifetime movie. _

Bella looked at me like she wanted to applaud my story.

"And here we are today." I said smiling.

"Why did you come to Washington?" Rene pried.

"For the wedding." Duh.

"Of course." Rene said eyeing Bella.

I took a few sips of my wine, awaiting the next attack.

"When did you meet Jacob?"

_Here we go. _

"I met him when I first came to Washington."

"So you've known him for what, a few weeks?"

_And... your point is… _

"Yes, it was love at first sight." I said starting to feel the warmth of the wine. "I can remember exactly what he was not wearing." Bella laughed. Rene wasn't amused.

"Did Edward introduce you to him?"

_What a ridiculous question. _

"Or did you know his sister first?" She continued.

"I met Adryen first. Sunshine and I met her in California, she needed a ride to La Push to meet her birth father. We dropped her off before going to Forks to find Edward."

"You didn't know where Edward lived?"

"We knew the address but had no idea how to get around Forks. We ran into Jacob and Bella at the park."

"Interesting." Rene said looking at Bella. "Bella and Jacob alone at the park."

_Oh come on. _

"We were talking." Bella said. "That's what best friends do."

_I wanted to high five Bella for that comment. _

"We asked them for directions and figured out who each other was and the rest is history." I continued.

"And he didn't know then, that Adryen was his sister did he?"

"No. He had no idea and I had no idea she was either."

"How did you figure it out?"

_God the questions!_

"I said something about going to La Push later to pick up Adryen, and learned that Jacob was from there as well, so I volunteered to take him home. Once I got there Adryen wasn't where she was supposed to meet me, so I went on to take Jacob home and that's where I found Adryen and met Billy Black, Jacob's father, who come to find out was Adryen's birth father."

"Wow, that's such an interesting story."

_No, not really. _

"Adryen seems like a nice girl." Rene said sipping on her wine.

"Yes, she is."

_When she's not starting shit. She and Edward should form a club. _

"What about-" Rene started but was interrupted by the waitress bringing our Hors- D'oeuvre

_Thank god, maybe she'll shut up for a few seconds. _

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

**The Clearwater House. **

"Do you have any pink paint?" I asked, walking into Leah's house. Jacob and Embry followed behind me.

Leah looked at them and then back at me.

"Why do you need pink paint?"

"Jacob wants streaks in his hair, so he matches Lexi's car." I replied laughing. Leah grinned real big.

"Shut up." Jacob told me.

"It's for Lexi's birthday present." I told her.

"Are we going to paint Jacob?" Leah asked laughing.

"Ha Ha." Jacob replied.

"He's making her a charm, and needs to paint it pink." I told her. "A rose charm, for a bracelet and then he's putting a diamond in the center."

"Oh how cute!" Leah exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I agreed. Jacob and Embry looked uneasy.

"Let me see the charm." Leah asked.

"I haven't finished it yet." Jacob told her.

"Well you need to get on that."

"Will you paint it for me, when it's done?"

"Sure, no problem." Leah told him.

"How would you attach the diamond?" I asked.

"Mom has a special adhesive she uses for jewels." Leah told us. "Mom!"

Within moments, Sue Clearwater entered the room.

"You screamed?" She said smiling at Leah.

"Do you have any of that glue for jewels?" Leah asked.

"Why?" Sue asked.

"Jake." Leah said all sing song like. " …is going to make his girlfriend a rose charm with a diamond in the center."

"Oh how precious!" Sue exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Both Leah and I said in unison.

"Dude, I'm scared." Embry whispered to Jacob.

"I know, right?" Jacob replied and they laughed.

"So how long will it take to paint?" I asked Leah.

"Not long, but it will probably take a few coats to make it perfect."

"And at least eight to nine hours for the adhesive to dry, so the diamond won't come loose." Sue added.

"So you better start carving." Leah told Jacob.

"Yeah, we still have to go shopping." I said. "I'm getting Lexi some new seat covers."

"Seat covers?" Leah asked confused. "Oh for her new car!"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"That car is seriously awesome." Leah continued. Sue disappeared out of the room.

"She let me drive it here." I told her.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah come on, let's go for a ride." I told her.

"What about me?" Embry asked.

"You have to keep Jacob company, while he plays with his wood." I replied smiling. Leah started laughing.

"That's a good one." She said still laughing. "I wish I would have thought of that."

Embry and Jacob shared a look as Leah and I disappeared out the door.

* * *

**The Cullen House **

**Zoee's POV **

So we're all sitting around the kitchen table, which has come to be a natural occurrence. Cullen was sitting peacefully in my lap, or he would be for about thirty more minutes until he's hungry again. I swear that child is never full.

"All right I've got all the decorations, the food, and Edward will be picking up the cake in the morning." Alice told us. "Anything else?"

"What about the stripper?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "It's Drexi's birthday, I assumed there would be a stripper."

"Well maybe you can talk Jacob into surprising her later." Alice said smiling at me.

"Good idea!" I said excitedly. "I'm so doing that." Of course everyone looked at me.

_Everyone always looks at me with funny expressions. _

"What kind of cake did you get?" I asked Alice.

"Edward ordered the cake." She said looking at him.

"It's a three tiered cake, decorated with sugar flowers." Edward told me.

"Oooh and a cute little wolf?" I asked. He looked at me oddly.

"No."

"Fail." I said shaking my head. Everyone laughed.

"I don't feel it's necessary to incorporate Jacob into every detail of this party." Edward said all holy than now.

"Well it's not necessary for you to be an ass all the time, but that doesn't stop you." I replied without thinking. Everyone sort of gasped. Cullen giggled and smiled at me like he understood me completely.

"I'm with Cullen on that." Emmett said grinning.

"Smart boy." Rosalie said laughing.

"And you only got three tiers?" I asked trying to get back to the topic. "That's only going to feed Jakey and Embry."

"Woof." Cullen said reaching his chubby little hand out to touch my face.

"Did Cullen just bark?" Alice asked.

"No." Edward said staring at Cullen. "He said wolf."

"Oh my god, Cullen!!" I screamed excitedly. "My son's first word was wolf!"

_A vampire that says wolf! _

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rosalie remarked.

"Woof." Cullen said again.

"Oooh he's so cute!" I said smiling madly. "I can't wait to tell Adryen and Embry!"

"Embee woof." Cullen said happily.

"Awwwwww!" I exclaimed realizing that Cullen was trying to say Embry wolf.

"Atleast he can smell." Rosalie commented. I looked at her and then at Edward.

"How does he know Embry's a wolf?"

"He's part vampire." Edward answered. "He can sense him, the same as us."

"Embee Wolf." Cullen said again.

"That is so awesome." I smiled.

"Yeah until he says it in front of the wrong people." Rosalie told me. "Isn't Embry bringing his mom to Drea's party? What about Charlie and Rene?"

"Oh Rose, it's not a big deal. He's just a baby, no one will think anything of it."

"Oh no of course not, he's only a few days old, he's practically walking, their not going to think anything of it when he says that, and surely no one will be alarmed when they see blood dripping down his chin during his afternoon feeding."

_She had a point. _

"Well we'll just have to make sure he's fed upstairs." Alice said. "And keep him still and quiet for the most part."

"I don't see that working out too well." Rosalie remarked.

_All of a sudden worry took over. _

"What if they figure out Embry is a wolf?" I mumbled. My mind was racing. "His mom doesn't know." Ohmigosh. "I don't even think she knows about Cullen!"

She knew about me, not the whole vampire thing of course, but she knew Embry was seeing me. She basically invited herself to Drexi's party, just to meet me.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Edward said all knowingly.

"Yes we need to get back to discussing Drea's party."

"I don't want to be the person to ruin Drexi's party." I said still thinking about it.

"I'm sure Edward can handle that on his own." Rosalie said smirking.

"I have no intentions of ruining Drea's party." Edward replied.

"Right, so what was it you and Adryen were bickering about earlier?" Emmett asked.

"Just a misunderstanding." Edward answered.

"One involving Drea, I'm sure." Rosalie laughed.

"Nine out of ten misunderstandings, involve Drea." Jasper told her.

"And the majority of them are caused by Edward." Emmett said smirking.

"Me?" Edward asked glaring at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Emmett asked all threatening like.

"Oh that's right, it wasn't a misunderstanding." Edward began. "It was a window of opportunity, which you jumped on. Litterally."

_Now that was a tiny bit uncalled for. _

"I am so sick of you bringing that up all the time!" Emmett yelled. "It was a mistake. You of all people should understand."

_Ooooh Burn!_

"My mistake did not betray anyone." Edward shot back. "I was not myself, you knew all too well what was happening!" He seemed extremely angry now.

_Goodbye Daddy, you will surely be missed. _

"Do I sense a bit of disappointment in your voice?" Emmett asked. "A little jealous are we?"

_Round 1 ding ding ding!_

Edward couldn't even make a comeback. He looked like he was going to scream. He shook his head harshly and lunged towards Emmett. Rosalie stepped between them.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "This is ridiculous." She looked at Emmett.

"Yes, we are trying to plan a-" Alice began.

"I would love to see Emmett kick your ass, but this is not a cause I am pleased with." She glared at Emmett angrily.

"He started it…" Emmett mumbled.

"I was just stating a fact." Edward defended.

"You were just trying to start shit." Rosalie told him.

"I was just…." Emmett started to say.

"You better not say another word." She shot back at him.

"Yes my queen." He muttered under his breath.

"I did not start anything." Edward said crossing his arms.

"You…" Emmett stopped and looked at Rosalie. "…look beautiful today." He said softly. "My queen."

"You're pitiful." Edward told him.

"Well you're an ass hole!" Rosalie yelled. Edward started to reply but Alice leapt onto the kitchen table and threw her hands into the air.

"Focus people!" She screamed.

_She really did take her party planning seriously. _

* * *

**Drea's POV **

**Cest Si Bon**

Rene's probing topics had ceased when the Hors- D'oeuvre arrived. We just stared at the oysters soaking in a cream sauce. It looked disgusting and no one would try it. Rene made a joke about her lack of knowledge when it came to the French cuisine while Bella and I teased her.

My spirits were defiantly improving with every sip of my wine. Bella looked like she was feeling at ease as well, which was a good thing because Rene picked up where she left off the moment the entrees arrived.

"So what is it about Jacob Black that's so appealing to you?" She asked smiling at me.

Bella sighed.

"Well…" I said downing the rest of my wine and pouring another. "His fashion sense." Bella giggled.

_Buzzed much?_

"I was under the impression that he preferred less clothing…" Rene asked confused.

_Duh it was a joke. Ha Ha. _

"I know." I said smiling. "Isn't he perfect?" Bella giggled again. Rene gave her an odd look.

"So, Bella made a comment last night…" Rene started. Bella looked at her waiting for her to continue. I took a sip of my wine. "She said that Jacob reminded her of a wolf."

"Really?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Yeah." She said half out of it. "He made me this charm for my birthday, it symbolizes his friendship." She extended her arm towards me.

"Awww how cute, a little wolf!" I said examining the charm.

"Yes and she says it reminds her of Jacob." Rene told me.

"Why would a wolf remind you of…" I started mumbling because I was stupid and was having a duh moment. "Never mind." I said reaching for my glass.

"Adryen says it's because of his hair." Rene told me.

"Yes of course." I said smiling at Bella, feeling like an idiot.

_Must change subject. _

"So Rene….how's your filet migon?" I asked taking a bite of my own.

"Oh it's wonderful!" She said cheerfully.

"I know!" I said trying to out cheer her attitude. "I'd marry it if I could."

"Speaking of marriage…" Rene started.

_Insert foot in mouth. _

"Have you and Jacob discussed marriage yet?"

"Mom, they just met…" Bella tried to stop her.

"So…" Rene told her.

"Well we haven't actually discussed it, but I would say it's inevitable. I mean since he's imprinted…" Quick sip of wine before fixing my fuck up. "…on my heart." Bella looked away.

_Drinking while dining with Rene may not have been such a good idea. _

"What does imprinted mean? I've never heard that term." Rene said looking from me to Bella.

"It's a term used to describe the closeness you feel with another person." I said quickly.

_Though it's mostly used when speaking of animal behavior._

"Closeness?" Rene asked.

"You know like a bond. The bond you feel when you are with someone."

"Like the bond that you and Edward share?"

_Here we go…. _

"No, it's more of a term used for lovers."

"I've always assumed that you and Edward were past lovers." Rene said so seriously I would have hit her if I wasn't busy trying not to choke on the wine I had just gulped.

"Edward and I are just friends." I told her. "Always have been always will be."

"I can't believe you said that, mom." Bella said shaking her head.

"It was just a question." Rene said. "I mean they seem so close and Edward seems so devoted to her."

_Devoted to driving me insane, maybe._

"They're best friends, mom."

"Edward doesn't care for Jacob, that's obvious."

_What the hell does that have to do with anything?_

"No he doesn't." I told Rene, kinda getting tired of her attitude. "But that has nothing to do with me." I tried not to look at Bella when I said that.

"Right it's because Jacob is in love with Bella." Rene said smiling at me.

"Mom!" Bella said appalled.

"I know that Jacob wanted Bella at one time, but…"

"But what?" Rene snapped. "You show up and his feelings for Bella just disappear?"

_She was really starting to piss me off now._

"It was in the past." I said before taking a sip of the wine I just poured.

_Just stay calm. She wants you to snap._

"The past?" Rene laughed. "A couple weeks ago?" She shook her head. "He's not over her and he continuously tries to sabotage her relationship with Edward."

"That's not true." I exclaimed. "Jacob is her best friend, he cares about her, and he would never intentionally hurt her."

"That's right mom." Bella said nodding. "He has no reason too, he's crazy about Lexi."

"Of course, that's what he wants you to think."

"Oh come on Mom, don't start this again…"

"I don't believe for one minute that Jacob is in love with you." Rene said staring at me. "Before you came here, he had asked Bella to marry him."

_This I did not know._

"He wanted her to leave Edward for him. There's no way that you could just prance into town and make him change his mind."

"You'd be surprised at what I could make him do."

"You want to know what I think?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Not really." I said crossing my arms.

"Mom, please don't, this is Lexi's birthday…" Bella started.

"Your initial plan when coming to Washington was to stop Edward's wedding."

_Seriously? _

"To have him for yourself."

"Oh please."

"You decided to use Edward's hatred for Jacob to your benefit. You're using Jacob to make Edward jealous, to take him from Bella."

_Where the fuck is she getting this shit?_

"Edward wouldn't be jealous, no matter who I dated. He loves Bella and they are meant to be married."

"They should already be married." Rene said sternly. "But who ruined that?" She waited for my reply. "Oh right… Jacob."

_True though not for the reason she believes._

"All right mom, that's enough."

"The two of you are conspiring together to ruin Edward and Bella's relationship."

_She should be a writer. _

"You seriously have a lot of time on your hands to construct such a far fetched story." I said stabbing my fork into the filet migon.

"It's not a story. It's the truth." Rene smirked.

"Here's some truth for ya." I said trying to think clearly, my mind was a little fuzzy from the bottle of wine I pretty much devoured on my own. "Edward and I are just friends. He's marrying Bella and Jacob supports that, and has even before he met me. We are not conspiring against them." I stopped and took yet another sip of wine. "And ya know what else?" I asked before Rene had a chance to say anything. "What Jacob and I do is none of your business. Not only what, but where, when and why."

Suddenly there was someone hovering over me. Judging by Bella's awestruck look, I was certain it wasn't the waitress. Rene just stared at me.

"Drea?" A man's voice asked. I turned around to find a man that I knew all too well.

_Oh fuck…not now…_

"Spencer?" I asked, quite shocked.

"It's been a long time." He said smiling down at me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

**The Clearwater's House**

By the time Adryen and Leah had returned to the house, I had completed half of the charm. I didn't realize just how hard it was going to be to carve a rose. I had to take my time with each petal, to keep from breaking the others I had already carved. I hoped that once painted, it would be less fragile.

"Dude, that looks awesome." Embry said watching me. "I need you to make me, a sunshine, a lollipop and a rainbow." I just stared at him. "You know the song?"

"Yes, I know the song."

"I'll pay you." He said nodding.

"With what money?" I asked.

"Monopoly." He said grinning. I had to laugh at him.

"When is Sunshine's birthday?"

_I was certain the charms he requested were for her._

"You tell me." He replied.

"Well how old is she?"

"Not a clue." Embry said shaking his head. "Alittle older then Lexi, I assume."

_Ha_.

"Doubtful." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Lexi is about to celebrate her eightieth birthday, or something close to it."

_She never gave me a defiant age. _

"Dude, that's kind of gross." Embry said making a face.

"Not really." I told him. "She doesn't look eighty, or feel eighty." I smiled to myself.

"I know that's right." Embry commented. I just looked at him. "What I meant to say was … that's good right?"

Just then Adryen and Leah walk into the living room, I continued to carve the rose petals as Embry spoke to them.

"Hey Adryen, how old is Sunshine?" Embry asked.

"Nineteen." She answered.

"Damn, Embry." Leah said. "Your mom is gonna freak."

"What's the big deal?" Embry asked. "Jacob's dating an eighty year old." He looked at me and laughed.

"Now that's a bit disturbing." Leah said making a face.

"Sunshine looks sixteen, I'm sure your mom wont care…." I told him.

"A sixteen year old with a baby?" Leah asked.

"I've seen it on Maury." I answered, wishing I hadn't admitted that.

"I kinda haven't told mom about Cullen." Embry confessed.

"Oooh." Leah said. "You may need to tell her. I mean you can lie about her age, you can just not mention her bloodsucking lifestyle but your mom may catch on when Cullen climbs up into her lap and calls her momma."

"Yeah you defiantly need to tell her about Cullen." Adryen told him.

"No don't tell her." I said looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Because she has a baby, so the first thing his mom will think is that he's sleeping with her."

_And that would suck. I know from personal experience. _

"Disgusting as that may be, its still the truth." Leah replied.

"Well they will be meeting for the first time tomorrow…maybe I should prepare her…" Embry said looking at me.

"No, dude you don't want to do it." I told him. "Remember the conversation we had earlier? Remember what my dad said to me before he left?"

"Yeah, something about scrabble." Embry said confused.

"After that."

"Oh, right." Embry said understanding. Leah looked at Adryen.

"Did you get the sex talk?" Adryen asked.

"In a weird Billy Black kinda way…" Embry said smiling.

"Well, did you explain to him, that Lexi has already given you the sex talk complete with demonstrations in which you practice daily?" Leah said as she and Adryen laughed. I glared at both of them.

"Oh no way, not sweet innocent little Jacob." Adryen said smiling at me.

"Who you calling little?" I asked smirking at her.

"My bad, I thought it would sound a little perverted if your sister referred to you as Big Jake." She said laughing. Everyone laughed including me.

"I'm so going to start calling you that now." Leah said smirking.

_Great. _

"Finish up that charm, Jakey." Adryen said. "We need to start shopping and you have a scrabble tournament at four."

"Who are you my manager?" I asked laughing. She mad a face at me.

"Would someone please explain this scrabble thing to me?" Embry pleaded.

* * *

**Back at the Cullen house….**

**Zoee's POV **

So Alice made all the women stay inside to work on centerpieces, while all the guys were free to do as they please. Except for Emmett, who was being punished for the fight he had with Daddy earlier. I really thought Daddy should be the one to be punished, after all it was entirely his fault. He always gets away with everything!! It is my goal in life to learn from him. I wondered if the fight would have gone differently if Drexi would have been here.

"I wonder what Drexi's doing right now?" I asked out loud.

"Probably fighting the urge to strangle Rene." Rosalie said smirking.

"Yeah, that would be a hard fight to win." I said laughing.

"You two are mean." Alice said smiling. "I would expect a comment like that from Rose, but Sunshine?"

"I'm sorry, Alice but Rene really irks me." I told her. "Especially with what she said about Drexi and Jacob being a conspiracy just so he could have Bella and she could have Edward. I mean that's bull shit."

_Drexi could have whoever she wanted. I didn't see why she would make a big production out of it. It was Daddy who was the master of productions. _

"I agree." Emmett said placing flowers together to form a candle holder centerpiece. Rosalie looked at him. "Forgive me for speaking, My Queen."

"No go on. Why do you agree?" She asked.

"No one in their right mind would want Edward." Emmett said still working with the flowers.

_It was really funny to see Emmett holding flowers. _

"That's not true, Bella loves Edward." Alice told him.

"He said no one in their right mind." Rosalie said smirking. Everyone laughed.

"So you believe Drexi really loves Jacob?" I asked Emmett.

_I knew this, but I was just curious to know what other's thought. _

"No doubt about it." He answered after Rosalie gave him the nod to answer.

"What makes you believe that?" I asked.

"You can tell by the way that she looks at him." He said not meeting my gaze.

"And you know this, because of the time you spend watching her every move?" Rosalie said crossing her arms. Emmett looked at her.

_I started some shit and I didn't mean too. _

"She's my friend, I notice things."

"Yeah I'm sure you do."

"She's easy to read. I'm sure when Alice and Sunshine look at her-"

"They don't picture her naked." Rosalie snapped.

_Whoa… uncalled for, but true. _

Emmett just stared at her, neither admitting nor denying Rose's accusations.

"You are so mean Rose." I said out loud without meaning to. 

"Sunshine…" Alice said trying to shush me.

_I decided to continue. _

"Someone needs to say it." I said. Alice shook her head fiercely.

_Well I'm going too. _

"Emmett made a huge mistake, so what? It happened a long time ago, you torturing him every time he mentions Drexi's name is not going to make it go away." Rosalie glared at me. Alice looked worried. "Just leave him alone. Everyone has the right to be a bitch Rose, but god, you are so abusing the privilege."

"Oh." Alice said looking from me to Rosalie. Rosalie looked extremely pissed. Emmett tried not to smile. "We need to go upstairs and check on Cullen." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

**Cest Si Bon**

This man was gorgeous. He was tall, muscular, shaggy blond hair, amazing eyes, he was absolutely breathtaking. He stood there eyeing Lexi as if she were a prize to be won. I felt warm and a bit fuzzy. I had drank a bit more wine then intended when my mother started in on Lexi.

"You look amazing Drea." He gushed when she stood up to face him.

"Me?" She said smiling. "Look at you." She said gesturing towards his suit. "You look great in a suit."

"In spite of your beliefs, clothes can be a good thing." He said grinning at her.

"No way." Lexi said laughing. "That is a lie, made up by clothing manufacturers." He laughed as well.

_I was amazed that my mother hadn't said anything. I caught her looking at me, a strange expression on her face. I could tell it wasn't a good thing. _

"This is my friend Bella." She said gesturing towards me. "And this is… her mother." She mumbled. "Rene."

"Spencer Drake." He said reaching out for my hand. "Enchanté Mademoiselle Bella." He said kissing my hand.

I admit I was intrigued.

His eyes were enchanting and some how so familiar.

"So what brings you to Washington?" Lexi asked him.

"Business." He replied. "And you?"

"Pleasure." She replied smiling at him.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

_It was obvious they knew each intimately, by the way he talked to her, not to mention the fact that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. _

"Edward." She said laughing. "I came down for his wedding." She turned to me. "You remember Edward?"

"Who in their right mind would marry him?" Spencer asked making a face. Lexi pointed at me and smiled.

"Oh." He said looking embarrassed. "Congratulations, Bella."

"Thank you." I said almost inaudibly.

"We were just out celebrating my birthday." Lexi informed him.

"Which is tomorrow." He said smiling.

"I can't believe you remembered." She said shyly.

"I couldn't forget anything about you." He said seductively. They stared at each other for a moment. "So are you staying in Port Angeles?"

"No, actually I'm staying in Forks."

"Splendid, I have some business in Forks in a few days. We'll have to get together for dinner and reminisce."

_Yeah reminisce about your beautiful face you won't have after Jacob gets a hold of you. _

"Sounds nice." Lexi said nodding.

"You'll have to introduce him to Jacob." I said.

_I felt as a best friend, I needed to put that on the table. _

"Who's Jacob?" Spencer asked.

"Jacob is her boyfriend, he's huge and considered dangerous." I said looking at Lexi. "He once killed a man with his bare hands."

_Okay with his claws. And it wasn't a man, it was a vampire…. _

"Thank you for that introduction Bella." Lexi said staring at me.

"Well Jacob is a very lucky man."

"Huge and dangerous man." I corrected. Spencer laughed at me.

"He's not dangerous." Lexi said looking at me. "He's a great guy." She said looking at Spencer.

"Well I hope this Jacob isn't one of those people who don't appreciate what they have until it's gone." Spencer said staring intently at Lexi.

"I assure you he's not."

"Well I hope things work out for you." He said, not even sounding disappointed. "I'll look you up when I'm in town and we'll do dinner." He said taking both of her hands in his. "I need to get going." He kissed both her hands. "I can't wait to see you again." He said as he pulled her to him in an embrace.

"You too." She said pulling herself away.

We all watched as he disappeared out of the restaurant and then mom and I turned to stare at Lexi.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

Before Jacob could finish his carving, Seth came home and was extremely excited to see Jacob and Embry. It was almost as if he worshiped them. He started waving his hands around.

"Dude, just the person I wanted to see!" He said looking at Jacob. Everyone looked at him like he was Zoee.

"Lay off the crack dude." Embry said laughing.

"Yeah really, didn't anyone ever tell you that drugs were bad?" Jacob said laughing along.

"Look get this, okay…" Seth started rambling. "I was up in Port Angeles..."

"Why were you in-" Leah started to ask.

"Why would anyone go to Port Angeles?" Seth asked as if we knew the answer.

"To score some chicks." Embry answered. Everyone looked at him. "Hey, I was single once."

"I wasn't aware that the girls in Port Angeles had such low standards." Leah said smirking.

"Obviously standards are out this year." I said looking at Embry and then the others.

"Are you Leah's evil twin?" Seth asked looking at me. Leah and I laughed.

"I know right?" Embry asked and Jacob laughed.

"Anyway…" Seth continued. "I was in Port Angeles and I saw this girl and man was she hot, so like I followed her-"

"Yay, my brother's a creep." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"I know the feeling." I said laughing.

"And she went into this classy French restaurant and-"

"…called the cops?" Leah asked.

"No no, I don't know what she did, I got sidetracked once I went inside because-"

"Hotter chick?" Embry asked. Seth looked at him, irritated.

"No, I saw-" Seth tried to continue.

"Is sex all guys think about?" Leah asked looking at Embry and then Jacob.

"No sometimes we think about eating." Jacob told her.

"Which reminds us of sex." Embry added. Jacob nodded.

"It's true."

"Why?" I asked without out thinking it through.

"I'm 100% sure you don't want him to answer that question." Leah told me.

_It really didn't make sense to me at first. _

"Guys listen, this is important." Seth tried again.

"Trust me I wasn't going to." Jacob said laughing.

_Then I figured it out. _

"Thanks to you I will be in a size six before I know it, because I am NEVER eating again." I said shaking my head at Jacob.

"Hey Embry said it not me. I was just-"

"I saw Lexi talking to some guy!" Seth yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Sounds like Lexi." Leah said.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jacob said calmly.

"He hugged her." Seth told him. "After he kissed her hand."

"Well at least he wasn't a vampire, they seem to be the old friends that cause the most trouble." Leah said smirking.

"Well actually he was." Seth said looking at Jacob.

"What?" Jacob asked looking at him.

"And the plot thickens." I mumbled.

"She seemed to know him." Seth said walking up behind me. "He invited her to dinner." I felt him grab my arms. I think he was using me as a shield.

"What did she say?" Jacob asked.

"She seemed very excited about it."

_I could tell Jacob was getting a little irritated. _

"Dude, don't jump to conclusions." Embry told him.

"I'm fine." Jacob said standing up and starting to pace. "He's just a friend, it's no big deal. It doesn't bother me."

_Right. _

* * *

**The Cullen House…. **

**Emmett's POV**

_I thought this whole thing was over. _

_I thought she was over it. _

_I was wrong. _

_I think I've paid for my mistake._

_I love her and that's all that matters. _

_I can't sit here and let her keeping treating me like a slave. _

_I'm a grown ass man and I can do or say whatever I want!_

"I hope I'm here when you tell her that." Edward said smirking at me from across the room. I glared at him as Rosalie walked into the room.

"Don't you dare say anything." I told Edward. Rosalie looked at him and he made a gesture saying his lips were sealed. She turned to me and crossed her arms.

"Thinking about getting Drea into bed again?" She asked.

_She impossible!_

"Whoa, I wanna hear this!" I heard Jasper say as he walked down the stairs. He came into the living room and jumped into a chair dangling his legs over the arm. "You may proceed." He said gesturing with his hands.

"No." I replied looking at Edward who smiled widely.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" He said.

"Go on speak boy." Rosalie said talking to me like I was a dog. "I know you can do it, or can you only speak when you're not supposed too?"

"I refuse to have this conversation with you again. I'm sick of you speaking to me like I'm a child. I'm a grown ass man!"

_Yeah I said it. _

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked.

"Tonight for your enjoyment, we have Queen Rosalie verses Emmett "Deadmeat" Cullen, fighting to the death…. Get your bets in now…" Jasper said watching us intently.

"I got twenty on Rose." Edward told him.

"I'm sick of this Rose! I don't deserve to be treated like this!"

_Jasper obviously wasn't doing a good job at calming the room. _

"You're acting like a whiny ass bitch." Rosalie shot back.

"Look who's talking." I told her.

Gasps were heard around the room.

"I'm not a bitch I just have a low tolerance for bull shit."

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Zoee stopped halfway down.

"Give me twenty on Rose." She said to Jasper then she looked at me and pointed to her eye, then her heart then to me.

"What the hell is that?" Rosalie snapped. "You fuckin Sunshine now too?"

_Seriously?_

"Whoa…" Jasper said. "Hey Alice get down here, you are missing some shit!"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember that." Zoee said. "I mean from what I've heard…." She stopped. "…it would be good for me to stop talking now…"

_And I thought she was on my side. _

"Rose, you know you are the only woman for me…" I pleaded.

"Yep, no one else would put up with you." Zoee said then covered her mouth quickly.

"She's right there." Jasper said laughing as well as Edward. "You are defiantly the mood swing queen."

"Shut up Jaz." Alice said coming into the room. He ducked before she could smack him. "I'm sure what Zoee meant to say was…"

"That I'm a bitch."

"That's not what I was thinking." Zoee said.

"That's what I was thinking." Jasper said laughing. Edward laughed along.

"Well you can be kind of irrational sometimes." Alice told her. She glared at her. "I mean only when provoked though." She said backing away.

_Apparently everyone was scared of her. _

"You need to chill." Zoee said to Rosalie. "You know if you get me angry enough I can get you high."

_Except for Zoee. _

"Don't you have a half breed to attend to?" Rosalie asked her.

"There ya go!" Zoee said. "Yeah that's offensive! Say something else!"

"Would you shut up!" Rosalie screamed at her. "The only reason you are here is because Drea begged Edward to save you. We don't accept you as one of us."

"That was way harsh." Zoee said softly.

"You are the only one who doesn't accept her," Edward said standing up.

"What the hell Rose, what right do you have to talk to her like that?" I asked shocked.

"Why do you care?"

"She's my friend!"

"Suddenly you have a lot of female friends."

"Well if you can't handle that, then maybe you should leave."

_I regretted it the moment I said it. _

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

_But I was too big of an asshole to admit it. _

"Good." She said storming out the front door.

"Dude she left." Jasper said. "You have royally pissed her off."

"Why don't you put that in a memo and title it shit I already know!" I yelled as I headed for the stairs.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

**Cest Si Bon **

_Spencer Drake. _

He and I were together on and off for sometime. The last time I had seen him was right before I met Zoee. He asked me to marry him. I ran away.

_It was extremely weird to see him again. _

"Was that one of your 'best friends'"? Rene asked all bitchy like.

"No." I answered before drinking the rest of my glass. "We dated. He wanted marriage, I wasn't ready. Enough said."

"He seems nice." Bella said.

"Edward hated him." I said laughing.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rene asked beaming. "Was it because he wanted you for himself?"

_She wasn't giving up. _

"Okay." I said wishing I had another bottle of wine.

_I couldn't think of anything to say that I hadn't already said, so I decided to just tell her what she wanted to hear. _

"It's true, I am in love with Edward Cullen." I said looking at Rene. "There ya happy?" Bella looked stunned. "Is that what you want to hear?" I asked Rene. "Will you stop with all the questions now?"

"I don't believe you." Rene said.

"Oh my god, what?!?!?" I practically screamed. "Seriously lady, what the hell do you want from me?" I pushed my chair back and got to my feet.

"Perhaps we should go." Bella said as everyone turned to look at us.

"Yes we should. I must get home. Edward may be lonely without me." I said leaving them at the table and walking out the door.

_What the fuck was that!_

_Why the hell did I say that?_

_Damn wine. _

_God that woman shouldn't be allowed in public!_

_Bella is going to kill me!_

_And Edward. _

_Oh my god this is so so bad. _

Rene and Bella appeared outside a few minutes later and the three of us got into the truck and drove off in silence.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

**In the car….**

The whole time we were shopping I was thinking about what Seth had said. Who was this guy, Lexi had seen while she was out? Should I be worried? I felt indifferent about the whole thing really. I knew Lexi had many 'friends' from the past, so it wasn't a big surprise that she'd run into one of them. Though I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit upset about it.

_Did she even tell him she was seeing someone? _

_Did she really agree to go to dinner with him?_

_Why was she so excited?_

_What was up with all the vamps popping up around town lately?_

I had so many questions running through my mind. I wish Seth wouldn't have made it a point to inform me of that. It would have been much better coming from Lexi. Maybe she'll say something about it. Maybe Seth got it all wrong? Bella was there, she'd tell me the truth.

No, I should discuss it with Lexi first. I'd explain that Seth was concerned enough to tell me, due to the guy being a bloodsucker and all. Did she even know that? I'd be able to talk to Lexi soon enough, so I tried to push all the thoughts out of my mind.

I finished carving the rose, which I thought looked pretty amazing my self and left it with Leah, who said she'd have it all ready by the birthday party tomorrow. I was actually excited to see it all put together.

Adryen found some seat covers for Lexi's car that screamed sparkly girly girl. I knew Lexi would love them. I however, was hoping I wouldn't have to ride in the car very often. At one of the local shops, they had wolf souvenirs to promote the legend of the Quileute shape shifters. I asked Adryen if she would have believed the legend if she didn't know it for a fact. Her reply was not in a million years. Embry picked out a bumper sticker for Lexi's car that said, "I run with the Wolves." We thought it was hilarious.

I remembered to pick up a shirt for Lexi, since technically that was why I was meeting her today. Ya know just in case someone asked, like Dad or Rene. Just to save me from more humiliation. Embry pointed out a black tank top with some sparkly things on it. Adryen agreed that she could totally see Lexi wearing that shirt, so I grabbed it. I personally didn't want to see her wearing it. But that's personal preference.

"Lexi's going to love all her presents!" Adryen said excitedly as we all gathered inside Lexi's car. "Especially the charm." She said, looking at me.

"Right, she'll love it half as much as this car." I mumbled, still a little irritated about Edward getting her a car.

"I knew that would bother you." Adryen said starting the car and heading for Forks.

"Is that why you drove it down here and forced me to ride in it?" I asked sarcastically. Adryen's expression looked hurt.

"I didn't even think about it Jake. I'm sorry-"

"It's cool." I said giving her a fake smile.

"Well we all know she's gonna love your present the best." She said grinning.

"And why's that?"

"Who wouldn't love a gift from Big Jake?" She said laughing. Embry laughed along from the backseat.

_It was apparent that my sister supported Leah's sense of humor. _

"But seriously…" She said smiling. "You should be happy that Edward got her a car, because now-"

"Don't tell him!" Embry said cutting her off. "I think it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

_Apparently Lexi had something important to tell me. This is the second time Embry had said something about a surprise. _

"Nothing." Both Adryen and Embry said in unison.

"There seems to be a lot of suspicious shit going on today." I mumbled.

"Speaking of suspicious…" Adryen started. She bit her lip, looking like she was trying to think of a way to bring something up. "I've got a question for both of you." She said looking at me and then into the rearview mirror at Embry. "Hypothetically…if your girlfriend…was behind closed doors with another guy, and she was wearing only a towel….would that upset you at all?"

_I could tell this was directed more towards me. _

"Emmett or Edward?" I asked. Adryen looked at me.

"I said hypothetically."

"Okay, hypothetically, Edward or Emmett?"

"Does it really matter?" She asked.

"Well duh." Embry answered.

"Okay, say it was Edward."

_Of course. _

"Wouldn't upset me." I said looking out the window.

_I trust Lexi and I though I hated Edward, I believed wholeheartedly he would never intentionally do anything to hurt Bella. _

"Me either. Though it would be kind of creepy. I mean the thought of Sunshine wearing only a towel calling him Daddy."

_Really didn't need that image. _

"Thank you Embry for that disturbing view into your mind." Adryen said making a face.

"Seems like Lexi is having an interesting day." I said sighing.

"What part of hypothetical do you not understand?" She asked.

"The whole word." Embry said. Adryen stared at him in the rearview mirror. "But that's just me."

"If it didn't happen, then you wouldn't have felt the need to ask such a question." I told her.

"So maybe it was Sunshine." She said not looking at me.

"I could totally see that." Embry commented.

"If it were Sunshine it wouldn't have been '_suspicious_'." I said making quotations with my fingers. "And more than likely overlooked by you and not worth repeating."

"Fine." Adryen said. "But it was only suspicious because Lexi was all like _we're just talking _and then Edward was all like, **for now**. I mean who the hell says that?"

_Assholes with vendettas against me. _

"More than likely he was fucking with you." I told her.

_I've learned from his trickery. _

"Yeah he probably said that so you'd go off and tell Jake." Embry agreed.

"Why would he do that?" Adryen asked.

"Because he's good at it."

"And why would he just assume that I would tell you?"

"Because you're good at it." Embry said laughing.

"Uh… I hate Edward." Adryen said gritting her teeth.

"Join the club."

"He said he was helping her pick out an outfit to wear to her lunch with Bella." Adryen said. "But apparently Sunshine vetoed his choice and replaced it with something, I must say completely promotes a game of scrabble." She said smiling. "If you know what I mean." I laughed as well as Embry.

_I could only imagine. _

"I'm so glad you explained the whole Scrabble thing or that comment wouldn't have made much sense." Embry laughed. "So Jake, you gonna use Billy's word in your scrabble game?"

_Shut up. _

"What word?" Adryen asked.

"I don't think your young mind can handle it." Embry told her. I had to laugh.

"Try me." She said glaring at him through the mirror.

"Contraceptive."

_I was hoping he wouldn't say that. _

"Ha." Adryen said laughing.

"Do you know what a contraceptive is?" Embry asked her.

"Something your mother should have used." She answered without skipping a beat.

"Damn." Embry said. "I don't think you should see Leah anymore."

"I know that's right." I said laughing.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_Well what a day this has turned out to be. _

It's my fault, I won't deny that. My minuscule attempt at starting an argument between Drea and Jacob has seriously backfired in my face, once again. Bella was merely upset when she left, I'm sure Drea has made sure that she comes back furious.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

_Why can't I just accept Jacob in Drea's life?_

_The only reason that comes to mind is merely that I hate Jacob Black. _

Though I only hate him because he loved Bella. Well he still loves Bella, but now he loves Drea as well and I refuse to share them both.

Bella is angry with me, I'm sure the outcome will be far worse when Drea is done. And Drea will be mad as well if Jacob confronts her with the ideas I intentional put into Adryen's head.

Then there's the matter of Emmett and Rose, which I did not intentionally start that one, I was provoked and said things I should not have. Drea will be mad about that as well, I knew this for sure.

"Bella and Drea are on their way home." Alice said as she and Jasper pranced into the living room.

"So soon?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Yep." Emmett said coming into the room. "Alice had a vision."

I looked at Alice who instinctively let her thoughts run through her mind.

I saw Drea standing by a table in what looked to be a fancy restaurant, her hands gesturing wildly. She was yelling something I couldn't quite make out. Bella looked shocked and some what confused. Rene smiled widely. Drea continued to gesture towards Rene and Bella softly suggested they go home. Drea nodded and replied with…

"Edward may be lonely without me." Emmett finished as if he knew the exact moment. He grinned at me. "You're in trouble."

"Big trouble." Jasper agreed.

_I was right to assume that Drea would continue this torture until she was satisfied with my misery. _

_My only choice now, was to prepare for the battle that loomed ahead. _

"What did you do, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Why does everyone always assume I've done something?"

"Because you always do." Emmett said crossing his arms.

"Right and Drea is just an innocent victim."

"No, but she does play the part rather well." Jasper said smiling.

"You deserve it." Emmett snapped.

"You sure do, Edward Cullen." Esme said coming into the living room with Carlisle right behind her. "Once again because of you Rose has left."

"She left because of what Emmett said." I defended.

"I am not saying that Emmett isn't partially responsible for this, but you provoked him." Esme explained.

_It was apparent that someone had retold the events in detail. _

I glared at Jasper.

"She'll come back." I told Esme. "She always comes back."

"She better come back." Esme said shaking her finger at me.

_At this moment I wished that I wasn't the one with the mind reading powers. I had a few words I wanted to share with both Emmett and Jasper, that I knew Esme would scold me for. _

"If I'm not here when Rose shows up, remind her that she owes Sunshine an apology." Carlisle said nodding towards the stairs. "She's upstairs with Cullen because she thinks no one wants her here."

"We told her that wasn't true." Alice explained.

"She needs to hear it from Rose." Esme replied.

_At least I wasn't the only one Esme was furious with. _

_That made things a tad bit better. _

"Here they come." Jasper said looking up towards the doorway. "This is going to be great." He said throwing himself down on the couch to watch.

"This is not a spectator sport." Esme said pointing to Jasper.

"Your right, Esme. I apologize for my behavior." He said with a heartfelt look on his face.

"You're a good boy Jasper." Esme said smiling. "You're brothers could learn a thing or two from you." She said pointing at Emmett and I as she disappeared into the kitchen.

_He was indisputably the biggest ass-kisser on the planet. _

_Emmett's words not mine. _

"Would it be too much to ask of you to behave yourself long enough for me to help Esme with dinner?" Carlisle asked me. "Or do you intend to bring forth even more destruction?"

_Carlisle and Esme really knew how to make you feel like shit. _

"I promise to behave." I mumbled.

"I gotta see this." Emmett said sitting down beside Jasper on the couch. Alice took her place on the arm of the couch by Jasper. Carlisle gave me a look as Bella's truck roared into the driveway, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Round One." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. He made a face and silenced himself.

_I was not ready for this confrontation. I had no idea what Drea had said to Bella. In front of Rene of all people. This wasn't going to go well. _

The doors of the old truck slammed loudly and I heard hurried footsteps on the porch. Within seconds Drea swung the door open and stormed in. Bella and Rene followed behind her hesitantly. Drea looked at me and then turned to Rene and shared a glance with Bella.

"Where the hell is Jacob?" Drea asked looking at the clock on the wall. "I've got an adrenaline rush from hell and I need someone to use it on."

"Emmett's free." Jasper said right on cue. Drea glared at him before looking around the room.

"Where's Rose?" Drea directed towards Emmett. He just looked at her.

"Are you trying to verify her location before proceeding?" Jasper asked. Drea gave him a mean look.

_I really expected Esme yell at him, but I knew her and Carlisle wouldn't let on that they were listening to the conversation going on. _

"No, I was just wondering how he managed to get the leash off." Drea replied with such seriousness it made me laugh.

"She left." Emmett told her.

"Why?"

"Edward brought up your past with Emmett." Jasper answered. "Again."

_Ass-kisser. _

"Oh." She said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"You and Emmett?" Rene asked, speaking for the first time. Bella just stood there, her back against the door. She wouldn't even look at me. "I thought you were in love with Edward?"

_What?!?_

I looked at Drea who sighed and closed her eyes.

"Did I miss something?" I asked her. The thoughts in Rene's mind unnerved me.

"Oh I didn't tell you." Drea said nodding. "I just realized today that I am uncontrollably, undeniably, in love with you Edward." She reached for me and I stepped back.

_Yeah I'm so fucked. _

"This is better than I imagined." Jasper whispered to Alice.

"That's why I'm home early. I couldn't stand to be away from you." Drea said acting the part of a love sick teenager. "Did you miss me darling?" She asked standing in front of me and grabbing my arms.

_I could smell the alcohol on her breath. _

"Have you been drinking?" I asked. She backed away.

"I had a little dinner with my wine." She replied.

"Drea!" I practically screamed.

_The only thing worse than a pissed off Drea, is one backed by alcohol. _

"Why does he call her Drea?" Rene asked Bella.

"It's a turn on to have all my boyfriends call me by a different name." Drea answered with way too much seriousness.

_And Carlisle said I was destructive. _

"That Spencer guy called you Drea as well." Rene told her.

_Spencer?_

"Who?" I asked grabbing Drea's arm.

"Oh you remember Spencer." She said starting to sound drunker than I initially thought. "The guy who asked me to marry him and you said he was an idiot and told me it would be the biggest mistake of my life."

"Spencer Drake." I mumbled. "You saw him?"

"Yeah, he's in town on business. Isn't that wonderful?" She said giggling.

_Wonderful wouldn't be the word I'd use. _

"He was quite a gentleman." Rene said. "Though I must say I was a bit surprised that she agreed to have dinner with him." I turned to Drea in time to see her glaring at Rene like a mad woman.

"You're not going." I said flatly.

"Excuse me?" She screamed. "Sunshine may call you Daddy but you sure as hell aint mine."

"Why would she call him daddy?" Rene whispered to Bella, who merely shook her head.

"Jacob wouldn't allow it Drea." I defended. "You know that."

"Jacob won't care." Drea snapped. "Spencer is only my friend, just as you are and Jacob accepts that."

"And no one knows why either." Jasper commented. I glared at him before replying.

"There is a big difference between Spencer and me."

"Which would be what?" Drea asked. "He's taller? Has better hair?" She asked reaching for my hair. "I mean seriously Edward, what is this." She pulled on a patch of hair that stuck up on the right side. I had a bad habit of pulling on it when I was nervous or angry. "You look like a crack head." I ignored her insults and went on with my rant.

"I meant, the fact that Drake was your lover, something in which I was not." I said gesturing with my hands. "Am not." I clarified.

"Thank you!" Drea screamed pointing at Rene. "Can I get that in writing? In big black letters." She said gesturing. "Write, I Edward Cullen have not and will not fuck Drea or Lexi or whatever you want to call me, ever ever ever!" She pointed at Rene. "I want it laminated and fedexed to her house."

_It was obvious I had missed more than I thought. _

"Can I have a copy of that?" Jasper asked. Alice hit him.

"Now that the truth is out. I'm going upstairs." Drea said heading for the stairs. "When Jacob gets here send him to me promptly."

"Maybe I will have a talk with him first." I told her. She turned around to face me.

"You better not say a damn thing to him about Spencer." She warned me.

"I won't have too, I'm sure Adryen has already shared this morning's events with him."

"You asshole." She said crossing her arms, then smiling. "Well that's okay, because Bella and I have already discussed that and you are in big trouble mister." She said pointing at me and then looking at Bella. "Right Bella?"

"That's right." Bella said looking at me. Her expression was unreadable.

"We still cool?" She asked. Bella smiled and nodded at her.

"Excellent." Drea said and then turned to me. "One day you will learn Edward Cullen. Fucking with me gets you in trouble."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Jasper said. "Wouldn't you agree Emmett?"

"Fuck off." Emmett said as he and Drea both sent glares his way.

_I would never understand how Jasper was able to instigate and not be blamed for it._

"Oh before I go…" Drea said half way up the stairs. "Rene, thank you so much for lunch, we'll have to do it again sometime in like twenty, thirty years." She smiled fakly, waved and disappeared up the stairs.

When I turned to look at Bella, she had her arms crossed, and a look that proved true that I was in fact in deep trouble.

"Bella-" I started but she cut me off quick.

"Not now Edward." She said turning towards the door. "I'll be back after I drop my mom off at home."

"Oh, that's not necessary Bella, I'd like to stay." Rene said as Bella pulled the door open.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for today." She said ushering her out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Does Big Jake finally get lucky?**

**Does Drea remember more? **

**Is Edward really a virgin?**

**Let the showdown begin… **

**Read & Review for more. **

**Zoee's POV **

The conversation downstairs was the craziest thing I'd heard all day. Though it didn't make entirely too much sense to me, but what ever does?

Drexi was on her way up here, so I tried to put on a happy face. I knew she'd see right through me. I glanced at Cullen, nestled snuggly in my bed. That made me smile. My boy had grown so quickly. Just today he spoke his first word, then his second, third, fourth… within hours he was almost speaking in clear sentences. I knew he was special because of his breeding, but I was still amazed by him every day.

"Sup Buttercup?" Drexi giggled as she walked into the bedroom.

"Nut 'n' honey." I replied giggling as well. Drexi laughed. "How was your lunch with Rene and Bella?" She glared at me.

"As if you didn't hear everything." She replied.

"Yeah, I heard it. Now explain it." I said smirking.

"Rene asked me question after question and tried to turn everything I said into something bad. She brought up the whole conspiracy thing that Adyren was talking about. I fought back Sunshine, believe me I did, but finally I just couldn't take it anymore and just told her what she wanted to hear, which was that I was in love with Edward."

"Which is a lie, right?" I asked her. "You are in love with Jacob, not Edward, right?"

"Are you high?" She asked me.

"Don't I wish." I said laughing. She laughed along.

"You know I'm all about feeling Jacob." Drexi said making a face.

_Well…_

"Wait back up." She said making a face. "I meant you know all about my feelings for Jacob." She said spacing out each word, and then threw herself onto her bed.

"Sounds like someone hasn't petted their werewolf lately." I said making a face at her.

"Only you would say something like that." She said laughing and sitting up. "So how was your day?"

"Sucktacular." I replied.

_My sadness returned as I heard Rosalie's harsh words. _

"What happened?" She asked noticing my expression.

"Rose doesn't like me."

"Aw don't be upset, Sunshine. Rose doesn't like anyone" Drexi told me.

"She told me no one wanted me here. That I was only here because you made Daddy save me."

"Bitch didn't." Drexi said standing up. "She better hope I don't find her first."

"Everyone said it wasn't true. Emmett took up for me and she got mad and said he had too many FEMALE friends. That's when she left, because he told her if she didn't like it she could leave."

"Rose is…" Drexi started.

"A bitch? Yeah I've noticed." I answered. Drexi laughed.

"I was going to say irrational."

"Irrational Bitch. That sounds about right."

"You know everyone adores you Sunshine." Drexi said walking towards me and taking my hands in hers. "And Cullen."

"I know." I told her about ready to cry. "It's just that I've always felt like I didn't belong here…"

"You do belong here." She said squeezing my hands. "With me. With Cullen. And most importantly with Embry."

_I smiled at the mere mention of his name. _

"I'm sure Rose didn't mean anything. She was just upset with Emmett."

"Daddy started it." I told her.

"Oh he will get his." Drexi said dropping my hands and sitting down on her bed.

"Is Bella really mad?" I asked. Drexi merely shook her head and smiled. Then put her finger up to her mouth.

_Apparently Bella was going to put Daddy in his place. _

_Oh how I hoped to be in hearing range during that moment. _

"So you ran into Spencer?"

_I remembered her telling me about him. _

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell Jacob?"

"Of course, it's no big deal Sunshine." She said sighing. "I just don't want Edward to say anything because he'll make up shit just to piss Jacob off."

_That was true. _

"Where did you meet him?"

"At the restaurant." Drexi said. "Cest Si bon."

_That was a weird name. _

"Is it like seafood?"

_Cest SEA bon… I don't know. _

"Cest Si Bon. It's French for it's so good." Drexi explained laughing. "But they do have seafood. Rene ordered the Huitres Auu Beurre Blanc and had no idea what it was."

_Was I supposed to know what that meant?_

"Its oysters in a white sauce." Drexi informed me.

_Ewww._

"That sounds downright nastified." I told her laughing disgustedly.

"On so many different levels." Drexi said laughing with me.

_I wondered if she could translate anything else._

"Frera Jocka, dormey voo." I said quoting a childhood song. "What does that mean?"

"Frère Jacques, means Brother John. And Dormez-vous translates to are you sleeping."

_She was so smart. _

"Who would annoy a brother when he's sleeping?" I said shaking my head.

Drexi laughed hysterically.

"Those crazy French people."

"I love you Sunshine, you really are true to your name." Drexi told me. "You always brighten my day."

"That's what Embry says." I said smiling. "Speaking of Embry….how do you say I want to fuck you, in French?"

_You know for future reference._

"Um..." Drexi said giggling. "Je veux…vas te faire enculi." She said slowly.

_Wow. _

I repeated it over and over for a few minutes until Drexi had it drilled into my head.

"What about… like an animal?"

"Oh my god, Sunshine." Drexi said laughing. "Um…that would be….comme un animal."

I repeated that and then put the two sentences together. I was amused forever.

"Is speaking French a turn on for werewolves?" I asked grinning.

"That I don't know for a fact." Drexi replied laughing.

Suddenly I sensed Adryen approaching. Jacob and Embry were with her. I heard the car pull into the driveway and smiled.

"Your half naked werewolf is here." I told her. "Maybe you can find out." She didn't even reply, just took off down the stairs. I resettled Cullen's blanket and followed after her.

We both walked into the living room as the front door opened and in walked Adryen and the boys carrying shopping bags.

Drexi stayed at the stairs staring Jacob down like she was going to pounce any second. Jacob shared the same stare.

"You like Drexi's outfit?" I asked Jacob as I casually walked towards Embry. Jacob opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He just looked at me and then back at Drexi.

"Did you miss me?" I asked Embry after giving him a quick kiss.

"More than anything." He replied taking my hand and kissing it softly. "It felt like I was lost in a storm, waiting for my sunshine."

_Never in a million years did I think Embry's words would make me melt. _

"Awww." Both Drexi and I said at the same time.

"That proves it, Embry is not a dog as we once thought, he is in fact a pussy." Adryen said shaking her head at Embry. "You have outranked Jacob. I am impressed."

_Wow that was mean._

"She's been hanging out with Leah. A LOT." Embry told me.

"I can tell." Drexi said laughing.

"Drea isn't there something you wanted to share with Jacob?" Daddy asked. Drexi gave him a go to hell look.

"I have a lot I want to share with Jacob." Drexi said eyeing Jacob. Daddy rolled his eyes. "Do you plan on sharing the destruction you've caused today with Bella when she returns? Let me know, cuz if not I don't mind calling her and letting her know myself." Drexi crossed her arms and daddy glared at her.

"What did Edward do this time?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sure you already know." Drexi said looking at Adryen and then at Jacob. Adryen looked away. "And he made Rose leave."

"Oh no, not Rose." Jacob replied sarcastically. "I think I may cry." Drexi made a face at him.

"Emmett ran Rosalie off not me." Daddy commented.

"It was your fault." Emmett told him.

"Actually in all reality it was Drea's fault." Daddy said smiling at her.

"Actually in all blah blah blah." Drexi mocked him.

"It wasn't Drea's fault." Emmett mumbled.

"Wow." Drexi said smiling. "I'm not entirely sure I've heard those words in the same sentence before." Emmett gave her a smug look. "Don't you worry Emmett, Bella is going to take care of Edward for us." She said looking from Emmett to Daddy and smiling.

"What did you tell her?" Daddy asked.

"Oh I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Drexi said smoothly.

"Speaking of surprises…" Daddy started.

_I knew he was going to say something about Spencer, so I cut him off. _

"Did you get Drexi a new shirt?" I asked Jacob. Daddy looked at me and I smiled.

"I did." Jacob replied pointing to one of the bags Adryen has placed on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to do that." Drexi said smiling at Jacob.

"Yeah he did." Adryen said. "Billy will ask about it. This I promise you."

"Do you want it now?" Jacob asked walking over to the bags.

_I could tell by Drexi's smile that she totally took that comment out of context. _

"The only shirt I'm interested in right now is yours." She said eyeing him. "Off."

_Silence. _

"I assume this means the official scrabble tournament has begun." Embry asked.

"Game on." Jacob replied putting his arms around Drexi's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"What exactly does that-" Drexi started to say but was silenced by Jacob's kiss.

"What does that mean?" I asked Embry. He smiled. The smile told me everything.

_New code phrase apparently. _

"Any way you two can do that elsewhere…" Jasper asked from the couch Drexi and Jacob were standing in front of. "Like outside of my viewing area."

Drexi and Jacob stopped their little make out session and before they could take a step closer to the stairs I reminded Drexi of Cullen.

"Cullen's upstairs." I said. Drexi sighed.

"Outside children..." Jasper said shooing them away with his hands.

"I don't like outside." Drexi whined. "There was only one time that outside was successful and even then it rained."

"That was way too much information." Adryen commented. "Thanks to you and Jacob, not only can I not eat, I can no longer go outside when it rains." Embry and Jacob started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't ask." Adryen told me. "I wish I didn't."

"As a responsible werewolf owner, you should know that supervised outdoor play time is very important." Jasper told Drexi. She laughed.

"You're right Jaz. How very irresponsible of me. I should be punished."

"Allow me." Jacob said giving her this look that I can only describe as matching that of an addict about to get his fix.

"Oh this game is so on." Drexi said not taking her eyes off of Jacob as he came close to her again.

"Look." Jasper said opening the front door. "You hoo, over here." Jasper called. Drexi and Jacob both turned to look. "That is outside." He pointed out the door. "You are inside…" He said as if speaking to children. "You… need… to be….outside." He pointed outside again.

_I decided to use this time to practice my French lesson. _

Daddy looked at me oddly as I tried to piece the words together in my mind, replacing Drexi's name with the word I.

"Drexi veux…vas te faire enculi." I said pointing to Jacob. Drexi's mouth dropped open, like she couldn't believe I had said that.

_Or remembered how to. _

"Thank you for that announcement." Daddy said disgustedly.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"Oh it's hard to explain really." Drexi said taking his hand. "Why don't I show you?" She said pulling him towards the door.

"Really, what does it mean?" Embry asked confused.

"Don't worry you'll find out later." I told him grinning.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I wasn't entirely sure I would make it outside the boundaries of the yard. The only thing on my mind was Jacob.

_Apparently it wasn't the same for him. _

"There's something I want to talk to you about." He said following me as I darted through the opening in the trees.

"Okay." I said once we were far enough away from the house. "You talk, I will start taking my clothes off." He looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"I talked to Seth today and…" He stopped when I started unzipping my boots. "…well he said that…" And then again when I tossed my shirt at him. He turned away from me this time. "Well he thought that I should know that-" I cut him off again when I stepped up behind him and tossed my skirt over his shoulder. He sighed.

"That you should know what?" I whispered in his ear and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That I should know when to stop talking." He said turning around to face me. I giggled as he pushed his hands on to my hips and pressed himself against me. With no hesitation, my hands found his hair and I pressed my lips against his. Somewhere between the kissing and caressing, I managed to pry his shirt off. Once our lips met again, he had somehow maneuvered me closer to a large tree. He moved closer until I had backed up against the tree, then he started trailing kissed down my neck.

_Could this be the start of an outside success story?_

"Don't mind me, just passing through." Came Rosalie's voice.

_Fuck no. _

Jacob sighed into my hair as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You need to go apologize to Sunshine." I said remembering what Sunshine had said.

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy for talking to her.

_I guess he thought if we ignored her she'd go away. _

"You need to mind your own business." Rosalie snapped.

"Sunshine is my business." I said glaring at her.

_I'm sure I looked really threatening in my bra and underwear. _

"Rose, you're not mad at Sunshine, you're mad at Emmett... or me or whatever. You shouldn't have taken it out on Sunshine."

"You're right." Rosalie said.

_What? That was too easy. _

"What about Emmett?" I asked. "Are you going to apologize to him?"

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _

I expected a nasty comeback but she just looked sad.

"He misses you, ya know?"

_I assume. _

"Right, I'm so sure." She replied crossing her arms. "I treated him like shit."

"And he still loves you that should to count for something." I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me. "All you gotta do is apologize."

"I know that's where I'm headed now." She said looking off towards the trees. "I just stopped to torture the mutt for a minute." She said looking at Jacob. "It's been such a long time since I've done that."

"You're the best Rose." Jacob mumbled.

"I know." She said smiling. I had to laugh.

"Well I'll let you two get back to business." She said starting to walk off.

_For some reason, I really wanted to be there when she apologized. _

"Actually I'd like to see this." I replied gently shoving Jacob away. "Let's go back to the house."

"Lexi." He practically whined. Rosalie laughed at his misery.

"Oh Jacob, we can do this anytime." I told him, as I found my clothes and began getting dressed.

"Something tells me that's not gonna happen." He mumbled as I threw his shirt at him.

"Come on." I said once I had completely dressed. He followed me mumbling the whole time. Rosalie didn't stop smiling.

"Looks like that obedience class has paid off." She said looking at Jacob. "Maybe when we get home, she'll give you a cookie."

"Stop being mean to Jacob." I said trying not to laugh.

"I would." Rosalie said walking ahead of us. "But it's just so damn addictive."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I was standing in the yard waiting when Bella pulled into the driveway.

_Whatever was going down, I didn't want it broadcasted. _

The moment she got out of the truck, I could tell her mood had changed.

She actually smiled when she saw me.

_What do I do? Do I smile back, do I look sad?_

_No then I'd look guilty. _

_Of what, I didn't know. _

_Oh god, this is going to be bad. _

"Bella…" I said intending to continue but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

_I'll just wait for her to start. _

"Edward." She said pulling me to her in an embrace. She pulled back and cupped my face in her hands. "You look like you feel better today."

_I wasn't sure what that meant. _

_But I was positive this was a set up. _

"Uh okay…" I started saying something intelligent but that's what came out. "How are you?"

"Glad to be rid of my mother." She answered. I nodded.

_I tried to think of something to say. _

_I wanted to keep things simple. _

_To stay far away from the confrontation. _

_So what did I do?_

_I started it._

"You seemed angry earlier. Why?" The words came out in a mumbled mess.

_And she smiled. _

"I was just angry with my mom. Her behavior at lunch was uncalled for."

_That's it? _

"What about Drea?"

"Oh you know Drea she can handle any situation with class."

_Drea. Wine. Rene. _

_Somehow I don't see that happening. _

"Really, well that's good." I said sighing with a bit of relief.

"But Drea did explain something to me while my mom was away…"

_If I had a breath I would have caught it. _

_I'm sure my expression showed mixed emotions. _

_Bella didn't continue. _

_She was waiting for me to ask. _

"What's that?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned.

"About your little singing session."

_Once again she didn't continue. _

_Just waited. _

"I assure you there was no singing involved."

_I felt like an idiot using that code phrase._

_Or did Bella mean it differently?_

_What's really going on…?_

"That's why it's called practice." Bella informed me.

As if on cue there came Drea, Jacob and Rosalie out of the opening in the trees.

_That was an odd sight, I must say. _

"Hey Bella, back so soon?" Drea asked all cheery-eyed. Bella smiled at her.

"Aww, did I miss Rene?" Rosalie asked.

"There there Rose don't cry." Drea said laughing at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosalie asked eyeing me. "You look worried."

"What are you worried about?" Bella asked looking at me.

"Yeah Edward, what's wrong?" Drea asked looking all concerned.

_My fiancée and my best friend are teaming up against me and I am certain that it will cause my ultimate demise._

_Though I didn't say that. _

_I did the only thing I knew how too._

"What about Jacob? He looks cranky."

_I pushed the focus onto someone else. _

"He always looks like that." Rosalie said laughing.

_It was then that I had a silent conversation with Jacob. _

Just by looking at him, he started answering questions I didn't ask.

_Lexi is evil. _He thought._ And I hate you. _

I smiled and cocked my head to the side.

_If it wasn't for you, Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't be fighting. _ He thought.

I waved my hand in the air.

_If they weren't fighting, she wouldn't have been in the woods. If she wouldn't have been in the woods. I would still be there. _

I laughed.

"Would you two boys like to be alone?" Rosalie asked looking at me and then at Jacob.

"I personally don't think anyone should be alone with him at this moment." I said laughing at him again.

_His misery amused me greatly. _

"I was just about to tell Edward about our talk." Bella said tapping Drea's arm.

"Oh, really?" Drea asked smiling at her.

_At this moment I would trade my life to be able to read just one of their minds._

"I don't think he expects me to be okay with it."

_Okay with what…. _

"I'm certain he doesn't." Drea answered and then looked at me. "Or he would have told you himself."

_Did I miss something?_ Came Jacob's thoughts.

_Okay, he isn't in on it. _

_That's a good thing. _

"That reminds me." Drea said looking at Jacob. "We need to discuss something."

"Is it bad?" Jacob asked.

"Well let's just say it's not that good."

_Okay now I'm afraid. _

"You might want to kiss that ass goodbye." Rosalie told Jacob before turning around and heading for the house. "And by that I mean hers not yours."

"Lexi?" Jacob asked and then looked at me.

_What'd you do?_ Jacob asked.

I shrugged.

_Does this have something to do with that guy she saw? _He wanted to know.

"You mean Drake?" I asked. Drea looked at me like she was going to strangle me.

"So that's his name." Jacob answered.

Bella and Drea shared a look and Drea shook her head.

"His name is Spencer…" Drea said looking at Jacob. "And how do you know about him?" She glared at me. I shrugged.

"Why do you seem so upset that I know?" Jacob asked giving her a look that sent her on the defense real quick.

"I'm not upset, I was going to tell you after..."

"Were you?"

"Yes I was, when we finished…our walk." She said crossing her arms.

"Well it's finished." Jacob answered. "Was it as fun for you as it wasn't for me?"

_This was amusing. _

_Though I still wondered what Bella was thinking. _

"Why don't we discuss this inside?" Drea told him.

"Oh sure, you gotta go check on Emmett don't you?" Jacob said walking off towards the house. Drea's mouth dropped open and she looked at me.

"I swear to God I didn't say anything." I told her as she stormed off after Jacob.

"Nice." Bella said watching them disappear into the house. "Always causing trouble aren't you?"

"I really didn't say anything." I protested.

"Right." Bella said crossing her arms. "Did you tell him about this morning as well?"

"No, I'm assuming Adryen has completed that task."

"Adryen?" Bella asked, looking surprised.

_Drea didn't mention Adryen…. Hmmm…_

"Yes, Adryen walked in-"

"Oh wow that's got to be embarrassing." Bella said chuckling. My face scrunched up as I tried to figure out what that comment meant. "Or did you mean before?"

"Before what…." I asked. "What exactly did Drea tell you?"

"That you two had a sex talk."

_We had the most amazing discussion about singing_ I heard Drea's words to Bella echo in my head.

_I remembered Bella asking me if Drea and I had talking about singing. _

_Did Drea tell her what I said?_

_Does Bella know that I'm aware of her frustration?_

"It's okay Edward, I completely understand." Bella said softly. "I mean we all get frustrated sometimes, right?"

_Apparently so. _

"Of course, it's completely natural." I answered, relieved at how well this conversation was going.

"It's nice to have a friend to help you out when such an occasion occurs." She said smiling.

_I know my mouth dropped open. _

_What exactly is she trying to say?_

_She understands?_

_A friend to help with what…_

"I'm not entirely clear on what you mean by that." I answered.

"Just what I said Edward. It's really okay with me. No need to be ashamed."

_Ashamed?_

_Did Drea tell her that I was the one who was frustrated?_

"I'm glad you feel that way, Bella." I told her hoping to make her feel better about her own desires.

"I mean we all have needs right?" Bella asked. "What are friends for?"

_Something was clearly wrong with that sentence. _

"I'm sorry, what…?"

"I'm sure Lexi was hard to resist in such a situation."

Again my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wait just a minute here." I stuttered. "What exactly did she tell you? Word for word."

"Just that you were upset and she took care of things the only way she knew how." Bella answered.

"And how's that?"

_I imagined a million different answers to that question. _

"I hope Jake takes it as well as I did."

_I instantly wanted to run for the house and demand to know what Drea had said to her. _

_Somehow I managed to stay where I was. _

"Okay again, what exactly did she say?"

"You were there, you know what happened."

_She wasn't budging. _

"Apparently I've forgotten something."

"To hear Lexi tell it, it wasn't something you would never forget."

_Damn Drea and her tricks. _

"Okay Bella, I think there has been a misunderstanding here. Drea and I were just talking. About you. About the wedding. That's all. Whatever Drea said is not true."

"She told me you'd say that."

"Well it's the truth."

"Don't lie Edward." She said crossing her arms.

"Okay let's backtrack here…" I started. "Being frustrated is natural?" She nodded. "We all have needs… what are friends for?" She nodded again. "Drea said she…" I didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"Tended to your needs."

"By talking…"

"About singing, right?"

"Yes and you."

"It's okay Edward, I'm not upset that you didn't wait for me." She said putting her arms around my waist. "It's good to be prepared for our wedding night."

_What?!?_

_She thinks that Drea and I had sex? _

_Or talked about having sex… _

_And she's okay with it?_

_No that's impossible. _

_She'd be livid. _

I was about to say something when everything became clear.

_This really __**wa**__s a set up. _

_Created by Drea, no doubt. _

_How it benefited anyone I hadn't figured out. _

_It would only make Jacob mad, Drea wouldn't do that. _

_Drea told Emmett, that I would be taken care of_

_I thought she meant revenge on my antics._

_If Bella isn't angry at me, how would this serve that purpose?_

"She's going to see if Jake will return the favor."

_And there is was. _

_The same trick Rose pulled on Emmett. _

_Shame shame Drea. _

_It's best not to mess with the master. _

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that." I told her.

_That caught her off guard. _

"Well that's only if he agrees." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, Bella." I said running my fingers through her hair. "I'm sure he will."

_Game on. _

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

When we entered the house, Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. After speaking to Sunshine, Lexi was delighted to find out that Rose had apologized to both her and Emmett. And they went off to tend to 'business'. I'll admit I was a tiny bit jealous, even though at the moment I was furious with Lexi.

She dragged me upstairs and informed me that Cullen was sleeping and not to be loud. Before I could say a word, she started talking about this Spencer Drake guy, explaining how she knew him and everything he had said to her at the restaurant. After her explanation she cursed Edward for telling me first.

"Edward didn't say anything." I told her. "You were in the room with us the whole time."

"Then how do you know?"

"Seth."

"That's what you were trying to ask me about earlier." She said sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah he was just concerned-"

"There's no reason to be concerned Jacob. You know I love you" She asked as I joined her on the bed.

_I knew that. _

"I wasn't concerned at all, until you said we needed to talk about something and it wasn't good." I told her and she laughed. "What was that about?"

_And how does this involve Edward. _

"I'm not entirely sure at this moment." She said lowering her voice. "But I do know that Bella plans on getting Edward back for being such a prick, how she intends to do this I don't know. I just wanted to prepare you because I'm certain she'll involve me."

_Revenge on Edward, sweet. _

"I want in on this." I told her and she laughed.

"I'm sure she'll call you later with the details." Lexi said smiling. "Make sure you keep your thoughts to yourself. I noticed you and Edward seem to enjoy silent conversations."

"He's really easy to talk to." I said laughing.

"Well just remember, you can't let him know that Bella is playing a trick on him, you've got to play along no matter what. That way he's totally caught off guard."

"What could she possible do make him suffer?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." She said standing up. "Come on let's go downstairs, maybe we can listen in on their convo." She laughed. "Well you can and then tell me EVERYTHING."

I laughed as we hurried down the stairs.

"Since when was scrabble such a fast paced sport?" Adryen asked when we walked into the room.

"Scrabble is not a sport." Lexi replied.

"It is to some people." Embry said laughing.

_I wondered if anyone had explained to Lexi what scrabble actually meant… _

"You look ravishing Drea." Edward said from the couch, Bella was seated beside him. Lexi looked at me and then at Edward.

_Looks like we missed the convo. _

"I know this, Edward, but I do appreciate being reminded." She said grinning. "So is everything okay with you two?" She looked from Bella to Edward.

_They seemed cozy. _

"Absolutely." Edward said putting his arm around Bella. "What about you two?" He said pointing his finger at us.

"Fine, a little frustrated, but fine." Lexi replied.

_Aint that the truth. _

"Frustrated did you hear that Bella?" Edward said smiling at Bella. She looked a bit out of it.

"Drea, did you happen to… ask Jacob about what we talked about." She said sounding hopeful.

"I certainly did." Lexi said looking at me.

_Yep, sure did. _

"So what do you think Jacob?" Bella asked me.

"Sounds like a plan."

_A long awaited plan. _

I realized Edward was staring at me.

_Yeah…_

_I'm hungry. _

I thought, trying to throw him off.

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, I've thought about it for a long time and I think it's the right thing to do." She smiled pleased with my response.

"Okay so who's going to tell us what's going on here?" Zoee asked.

"Yeah I'm curious." Jasper added.

"Maybe it's none of your business." Lexi told him.

"Now Drea there is no reason why everyone shouldn't know." Edward told her. "Don't be ashamed, it's only natural."

"Well yes, I know that….but I was just saying… ya know maybe… maybe Bella doesn't want her business broadcasted to the whole family."

"I wasn't talking about Bella. I was referring to you and me."

"What about you and me?" Lexi asked.

"About what really happened this morning." Edward said smoothly. "You did explain things to Jacob right?"

"Yes…. I sure did." Lexi said looking at me.

_Oh yeah she told me. _

"So you weren't just talking?" Adryen asked.

"Of course not." Edward said. "That's just a code… phrase." He said the words slowly.

"Should I go get Emmett and Rose for this?" Jasper whispered to Alice.

"No need." Rosalie said flying down the stairs.

"So what really happened this morning?" Emmett asked coming down the stairs behind her.

What happened next was like a stare down between everyone. Edward eyed Lexi, who in turn glanced at Bella, who smiled weakly at me. Everyone stared at us. I took this time to go sit in an empty chair away from all the staring.

"Maybe we should just keep it between us." Lexi said walking towards me.

"Absolutely not." Edward said. "I want everyone to know."

"I think Drea's right…" Bella said.

"This is something I've wanted to admit to for some time now." He said looking at Bella and then at Lexi.

"Since when do you admit anything?" Lexi asked as she started to sit on the arm of my chair.

"Since you took my virginity." Edward announced.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I totally missed the arm of the chair and fell into Jacob's lap. I jumped to my feet instantly and looked at Bella and then at Edward. I turned around slowly to gauge Jacob's reaction. He looked a bit stunned. Everyone stared at me wide eyed.

Just then Cullen started to cry.

"Man I'm going to miss everything!" Zoee squealed as she took off up the stairs.

"Well you're a big fucking hypocrite aren't you?" Emmett said glancing at Edward.

"Yeah that's really not shocking news." Rosalie commented.

"Dude." Embry said looking at Jacob. Jacob put his head down.

"Are you for real?" Adryen asked, looking at me.

_I was trying to gather my thoughts. I actually had no idea how to approach this. _

"I can't believe you said that out loud." I said looking at Edward.

"Well you told Bella, so it's only fair." He replied.

_I told Bella. _

_She told him I said that. _

_This was her master plan?_

_He didn't deny it?_

_Why the hell would he admit to something that didn't happen?_

_Least not this morning anyway. _

_Or at all. _

_Well I didn't believe so anyway… _

"Well Bella deserved to know the truth." I said trying to figure out where this was going.

"You're okay with this?" Embry asked Jacob.

"Of course he is." Edward said calmly. "Now he gets to do the one thing he's always wanted to do." He glanced towards Bella. "He said so himself."

_Holy shit. _

I turned to look at Jacob.

_Sounds like a plan…. _I heard Jacob's words._ I've thought about for a long time. _

_It's a trade off. _

_Bella told Edward I said we had slept together… and I apparently offered Jacob in return. _

_And Jacob totally agreed to it. _

_With my prompting. _

_This was Dejavu. _

I looked at Rosalie, who smiled intently at Emmett.

"You're okay with that?" I asked Edward.

"Of course, it's best we both be prepared for our wedding night." He said flashing me a smile.

_He knows._

_Edward knows Bella is trying to mess with him. _

_That's the only way this could make any sense. _

"Bella is going to…" Zoee started as she came down the stairs with Cullen in her arms. She looked at Cullen before continuing her sentence. "…ya know... with Jakey?"

"Unless of course she wants to back out?" Edward said looking down at her. She looked at me pleadingly.

"Of course she doesn't!" I said walking over to them.

_I was not going to let Edward win this. _

"I promise you Bella, you will not regret this. Jacob is amazing. " I told her. "Edward pales in comparison." I said glaring at him.

"Oooh burn." Zoee said giggling.

"Jacob?" I said swinging around to face him. "You up for some singing practice?" He still had his head down, I was sure he was trying to figure this all out.

"Who's asking?" He replied not looking up.

"Bella. The woman you once wanted to marry." I said attempting to pull him out of the chair. I waited while he stood on his own. He wouldn't even look at me.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. _

_But there was no time for apologies now. _

"Come on Bella." I said dragging her off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"To a happy place." I said ushering her towards the door.

"Is this seriously happening?" Adryen asked.

"Lexi-" Jacob started to say. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"Sweetie, it's okay. It's only fair." I said kissing him. "I love you and I think this is something that needs to be done."

"Maybe now isn't-" Bella started.

"Nonsense." I said clapping my hands together. "Go on." Bella looked at me and then at Edward.

"Have fun darling." He said happily. "I know I will." He said looking at me. I spun Jacob towards the door. He turned around when he stepped onto the porch and looked at me.

"Go get em tiger." I said shutting the door. I stood there for a moment before turning around to face everyone.

"Is this really necessary?" Zoee asked. "I mean Jacob didn't have to sleep with Rose just because you-"

"Now Sunshine, let's not go there." I snapped at her. Emmett gave me an appreciative smile.

"I can't believe you did this." Adryen said. "And I seriously can't believe that Jacob would accept it, much less…" She stopped. "I just can't believe this."

"It's like a bad sitcom, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Well played Drea." Edward said smiling at me. "But you know you can't fuck with the master."

"Been there, done the master." I replied crossing my arms.

"Is this a game?" Embry asked.

"Yeah what's really going on?" Jasper asked.

"Oh wow I get it." Zoee said looking at me. "The plan doesn't appear to be going well."

"That's because Edward doesn't play fair!" I said grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it a few times.

"Plan?" Alice asked.

"Bella was going to fuck with Daddy, but apparently he fucked back." Zoee said. "Wait that didn't sound right." Then she looked at Cullen. "Sorry mommy said bad words."

"This is not over." I said throwing the pillow at Edward.

"Why don't we talk about this upstairs?" He asked. "I'm feeling a little frustrated." I wanted to slap that stupid grin off his face, but I chose to keep this game going.

_One way or another Edward Cullen you are going down. _

"Go wait in my room. I'll be there in a minute." I said smiling at him. He cocked his head to the side.

"Sooo….again…what's really going on?"

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Jacob and I both walked to the truck in silence. Neither of us said a word as we got in the truck and I backed out of the driveway. I didn't even know where I was going. Jacob didn't say a word.

_I have completely failed. _

_I am no match for Edward. _

_Giving back what he dishes out, I thought it would be funny. _

_To make him see how it feels to be played. _

_Somehow I've screwed this up. _

_I imagined him denying everything. _

_Getting down on his knees and begging me to believe him. _

_Did he do that?_

_No! He admitted it!_

_In front of his entire family!_

_And what really pissed me off is that no one seemed at all shocked!_

_Did it really happen?_

_No. I'm just bad at this game. He could see right through me. _

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_What has Lexi gotten me into?_

_I should have backed out when I had the chance. _

_Lexi is just looking for revenge. _

_She knows he knows. _

_She's not going to let him win this one. _

_This is so bad…_

"You sure have gone through a lot of trouble just to get me to sleep with you." Jacob said laughing.

"This is not funny." I snapped at him.

"It's a little funny…" He said smiling.

"It would be funny if Edward would have freaked out like I expected, but no he's cool as a cucumber!"

"You're not very believable." He said and I just looked at him. "I mean come on, you find out your fiancé slept with another woman, and you're okay with it? That was the first clue that you were playing a joke on him. Now he's retaliating."

"He didn't even freak out about me leaving with you, to… well... ya know..."

"He doesn't think you'll actually sleep with me." Jacob answered. I looked at him.

"Just to be clear…"

"I know…" Jacob said smiling a little. "I'm just saying you're not doing a good job of making him jealous."

"I'm not trying to make him jealous!" I screamed. "I just wanted to pay him back for all the shit he's started."

"By starting shit yourself?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way, this was so not the plan."

"And what was your master plan?"

"I just wanted him to think that Lexi had told me he did something bad, and that I believed her over him. I wanted him to beg me to believe him, to deny everything. But he didn't he admitted to it!!!"

"Only because you acted like it was okay with you." Jacob told me. "I mean come on Bella, you have to admit, and that's totally not plausible."

"I've really screwed this up haven't I?" I asked.

"It is very possible that Lexi can recover this plan that you've practically destroyed."

"She seems hell bent on it." I told him. "I guess she knows Edward well enough to catch on that he knew all along."

"Yeah and I know Lexi well enough to say she's not going to let him win this."

"God what have I started?"

"Possibly World War three." Jacob answered laughing. "Where are we headed?"

"I was just driving around…" I told him. "I didn't know where you wanted to go or where we were supposed to go... or what we're doing… oh this bad."

"Do you have food at your house?" Jacob asked me. I glanced at him.

"You're thinking about food at a time like this?"

"I think of food often. About as much as I think about…"

"Just stop." I told him. "I don't need any further explanation, thank you." He laughed.

"So what happened at lunch today?" He asked.

"Oh my god, you just can't imagine." I told him.

I explained to Jacob about my mother's constant probing into Lexi's life, from her questions about how she met him to her insistence that Edward and Drea had once been lovers.

"She handled it really well up until the end…."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after we met Spencer, which by the way, no offence but he's hot…"

"Thank you Bella, you always know how to make me feel better."

"I was just saying…" I said laughing.

"So after you met Spencer…"

"Well of course mom wanted to know why they broke up and Lexi said he had asked her to marry him and she said no or whatever."

"Really?" Jacob asked. I sensed he wasn't happy about that.

"Yeah, and mom said something to effect of why wouldn't you marry him? Were you in love with your best friend?" I looked at Jacob. "That's when she announced to the whole restaurant that she was in love with Edward and needed to get home to him."

"Wow."

"I know." I said laughing. "I knew she was just giving in to my mom. She had already told me about what happened this morning."

"Yeah what did she say?" Jacob asked.

"That they were talking and Edward intentionally gave Adryen the wrong idea."

"Good that's the story I heard."

"Did you have doubts?"

"No of course not. I just mean ya know after all this shit it's really nice to be reassured." He said laughing.

"I know, right?" I said laughing. He looked at me oddly.

"Is that something girls say often?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh and mom also explained her theory about you and Lexi teaming up to ruin my relationship with Edward."

"Oh did she now?" Jacob asked. "I bet that was great." He said laughing, and then stopped quickly. "Maybe we shouldn't go to your house. That might give Rene the wrong idea."

"More of a reason to go." I said smiling.

"You're awful spiteful today Bells." Jacob said laughing. "That's quite a change for you."

"I think I've been talking to Leah too much." I laughed.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I found myself waiting in Drea's room for the second time today. Though this time, instead of needing to have a heart to heart talk, I was waiting for her to let me have it.

_By that I mean, by yelling. _

I could smell her before I heard her footsteps outside the bedroom door. She pushed the door open and strutted in like she was a princess.

"Very impressive." She said softly shutting the door.

"I know this." I replied. "Have you come to tend to my needs?" I asked. She glared at me. "In the best way you know how?"

"Is that what Bella said?"

"Yep, apparently it was quite an event."

"That's good to know." She said smiling.

"Why's that?"

"So I know how to play this game."

"You won't win." I told her. "I'm on to your little plan."

"My plan?" Drea asked. "Oh no, this was all Bella. She wanted you to know how it felt to be the one in trouble"

"You expect me to believe that Bella came up with this on her own?"

"My plan would have worked and you'd be begging for forgiveness by now."

_More than likely yeah. _

"Well I guess her plan has backfired then hasn't it?" I asked her.

"No this plan can be recovered…"

"How? She's not mad at me. How is this 'plan' going to benefit anyone?"

"Well with Jacob's help…"

"Oh you really think I believe that Bella would do anything with Jake?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Because Bella wouldn't do that. Even as revenge she wouldn't sink to that level."

"And you don't think Jacob would take advantage of this situation?"

"Of course not, he'd never betray you."

"What if he did?"

"Even if he tried something with Bella, she'd deny him. He'd have to force her and he wouldn't do that."

"Right, because he's nothing like you." She said crossing her arms.

_How did I know this was coming…?_

"Bella knows nothing happened this morning and she's well aware of our past… that is if you explained the story to her."

"I did."

"How did you end that story, huh?" She questioned. "Did you tell her what really happened?"

"We don't know what really happened."

_I could tell where she was going with this… _

"That comment you made about me taking your virginity… it was so convincing, almost too real…" She put her hands to her face. "I'm starting to remember things…" She stared at me. "Bad bad things, Edward."

_She wouldn't._

"Drea…"

"Who's the master now?" She asked walking out of the room.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

The moment we approached the door to Bella's house, I remembered that dad was there.

_Great. _

When we walked into the living room, of course everyone was there and they just stared.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked me. "I thought you were playing scrabble with Lexi?" He grinned.

"He's playing with me now." Bella said walking into the kitchen.

_That was so not the right thing to say. _

Dad and Charlie both exchanged glances and looked at me.

"Care to explain?" Dad asked.

"Not really." I answered as Bella came back with a bag of chips.

"Come on." She said shoving the chips into my hands and tugging on my shirt.

"Later." I called to everyone as I followed her up the stairs.

Before we could even get into Bella's room, I heard Charlie's footsteps on the stairs.

Bella shut the door quickly and Charlie knocked.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked pulling the door open.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked looking passed her to me. I just waved.

"Everything is fine." Bella said trying to shut the door again.

"Door open." Charlie said. Bella looked confused. "You know the rule, the door must be open when boys are here.'

"Jacob is not a boy." Bella said in defense.

"Thanks Bells." I told her.

"You know what I mean."

"Door open." Charlie said pointing at her and then looking at me. "I don't know what's going on with you kids, but no funny business." He pointed at me. "I own guns." I had to laugh.

"Dad-"

"I mean it." Charlie said pushing the door all the way open. He pointed at me one more time before disappearing down the hall.

"I have no idea what's up with him." Bella said.

_He believes scrabble is not a board game. _

"Maybe Eddie called with rules?" I told her laughing.

_I decided not to explain the scrabble thing._

"I can't do this." Bella said loudly. "I can't do this Jake."

"Why don't you say that a little louder, so Charlie can show me his gun collection?"

"What's going on up there?" I heard Charlie call.

"Nothing Dad!" Bella yelled. "I need to call Edward...." She said quietly, and reached for the phone.

"No," I said, grabbing her arm. "You need to make him think. He needs to realize what he's done."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Bella told me before reaching for the phone again.

"Bella don't." I told her. She turned away from me. Assuming she was giving up, I grabbed the bag of chips and tore into it. Before I could react she grabbed the phone and scrabbled away. I dropped the chips and ran towards her.

"Stop!" She screamed. I winced and looked towards the door. "You better back off…or I'll scream again." I didn't believe her so I went for the phone. "No Jacob! I said stop!"

"Shhhh…" I said throwing my hands up.

"I'm coming up stairs." I heard Charlie say.

"No Dad its okay … Jacob keeps trying to eat my chips…"

_So I decided to do just that. _

While she dialed the number, I grabbed the chips out of the floor and sat down on her bed.

_I was sure Lexi wasn't going to let her back out just yet. _

"Thank you for calling Daddy's house of whores…" I heard Zoee's voice come through the speaker. "Sunshine speaking, how may I service you?" I laughed.

"I need to talk to Edward." Bella said calmly.

"Home Girl Bella bell!" Zoee squealed in delight. "Did you and Jakey do the damn thing already?" I heard her ask. I laughed again.

_It was apparent Zoee was meant to intercept this call. _

"No we certainly did not." Bella informed her and glared at me.

"Okay call back when the damn thing is done and we can dish." Zoee said and actually hung up the phone. Bella stared at the phone and then at me.

"Denied." I told her. Bella sighed and dialed the number again.

"I'm sorry the person you are trying to reach is currently alphabetizing their m&m collection-"

"Sunshine let me talk to Edward!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy is busy at the moment, may I take a message?"

"What is he doing?"

"Drexi."

_Zoee amazed me with the way she answered most questions.. _

"What?!?!" Bella screamed and looked at me.

"Drexi is busy with him at the moment, I can put you down for say… ten thirty? Is that a good time for you?"

"Let me talk to him_ right_ now."

"Fine…" Zoee said, and then I heard her scream. "Drexi!!!!!!! PHONE!!!! It's someone that is not Bella!!!"

_Yep she was in fact the interceptor. _

I imagined Lexi and Edward racing each other to the phone.

I could hear alot of commotion in the background.

"Give me the phone Sunshine." I heard Edward say.

"I specifically said it was for Drexi." I heard Zoee reply.

"I want to talk to Bella." He demanded.

"This is my phone call, go away." Lexi told him. "Hey... how is everything?"

"Does he know?" Bella said softly.

"That's affirmative." Lexi replied.

"I want out of this."

"Not a chance."

"Lexi!"

"How is Jacob doing? Is he feeling better now?"

"Jacob is fine."

"Hell yeah he is."

I laughed and Bella glared at me.

"Tell her to stop this insanity." She said handing me the phone.

"Bella has lost it." I said into the phone.

"Oh what great news! I'll be sure to let Edward know that." I laughed and Bella looked at me. I forgot she couldn't hear, like I could. "Stop listening to my conversation, Edward, this is private and doesn't concern you." Lexi yelled.

"The hell it doesn't!" I heard Edward yell.

"This was your idea, Edward." Lexi told him. "If you were concerned, maybe you should have voiced your opinion sooner."

"I completely agree." I told her.

"What? Has she decided to end this?" Bella asked.

"Not right now." I told Bella.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Bella wanted to start round two." I said laughing.

_I said it for Edward's benefit._

"Jacob!" Bella screamed.

"Why is she yelling at him?" Edward asked.

"She's not yelling at him, she's screaming his name." Lexi told him. I tried not to laugh.

"Right, while you're on the phone with him?" Edward asked.

"You're right, I should let them get back to business." She said to Edward.

"Yeah I'm ready to get back to it." I told her.

I could hear Edward yelling.

"Jacob stop that!!!" Bella screamed.

"What the hell is going on up there?" I heard Charlie yell.

"Gotta go Lexi." I told her. "Tell Edward Big Jake says thanks." Lexi laughed.

"Jacob what are you doing!?" Bella screamed. I turned the phone off right as Charlie walked into the bedroom.

"Yes, what are you doing?" He asked glaring at me.

"I dunno." I said looking innocent. "Bella what am I doing?" She looked at me and then at Charlie.

"He's…he's…" She made a face. "He's eating all my chips." Charlie looked at Bella like she had lost it.

"You're throwing a fit because he's eating the chips…. that you gave to him?" He asked looking at her. She nodded. "Jake…."

"I promise to stop eating her chips, sir." I said smiling. "Here." I said giving her the bag of chips.

"Thank you." She said snatching the bag away. Charlie looked at both of us before leaving the room. Bella glared at me and threw the bag towards me.

_Yep she sure did._

Chips went everywhere.

* * *

**Adyren's POV**

_I had no idea what the hell was going on here. _

_How Sunshine knew and I didn't was beyond me. _

_Edward and Drea were at each other's throats…nothing unusual there. _

_Jacob was with Bella…why?_

"He's trying to get her to sleep with him." Edward told me.

"Well obviously he didn't have to try very hard." Drea said. "Yep, I said try, as in past tense."

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that?" Edward asked.

"You could just tell me I win and I'll let it go."

"Not gonna happen."

"Then let the game continue."

"Is this really a game?" I asked. "So Bella hasn't seriously lost her mind?"

"Oh she's lost something all right." Drea said grinning at Edward.

"So… okay wait... so if this is a game... then, what Edward said earlier, he was just kidding right?" Embry asked.

_Yeah I wanted to know that as well. _

"Maybe he was." Drea said happily. "Maybe he wasn't." Edward glared at her. "Only three people know the answer to that question."

"No one-" Edward started then looked at Drea wide eyed. "Three?"

_Three... what... how does that make sense... and do I really want to know?_

"Unlike you, I told Jacob….everything."

"You did not."

"I did so. Want to call and ask him, while he's at Bella's?" Drea said reaching for the phone. "Come on let's do this."

"Stop Drea." Edward said eyeing Drea.

"What is everything?" I asked. "What the hell am I missing here? Are we still talking about this morning?"

"I know what they're talking about." Zoee said walking into the room.

"No you don't." Drea said.

"And why not?" Zoee asked.

"Because I didn't tell you, that's why not." Drea told her.

"Okay then, explain."

"It's nothing important, Sunshine." Edward told her.

"It sounds pretty important to me." I told him.

"Ooooh can I guess?"

"Sure go for it Sunshine." Drea said.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Drea yelled.

"All right... it was just an thought…geez…you seem so moody…" Zoee mumbled. Drea glared at her.

"Are you really in love with Edward?" I asked.

"Please." Drea said laughing.

"Did you really take his virginity?" Embry asked. Edward stood there motionless. Drea stared at him for a minute before replying.

"He wishes." Drea said making a face. "Besides that's a question not a guess."

"Allow me change Embry's question to my guess….. I think that you really did sleep with Daddy and then you said you couldn't remember, but you really do." Zoee said.

"Yeah that's what I meant to say." Embry said.

"It must have sucked pretty bad." Zoee said. "No offence Daddy."

"You have quite the imagination Sunshine." Edward replied.

"Doesn't she though…" Drea said.

They both looked nervous.

"So am I right?" Sunshine asked. We both looked at Drea awaiting her answer.

"Go on Drea…answer her…" Edward prompted.

"Why don't you answer her?" Drea snapped.

"I can't remember, must have sucked really bad." Edward said. Drea's mouth dropped open.

"Fuck you Edward." Drea snapped. "You're the one that sucks."

"All vampires suck." Zoee said and I laughed.

"Well I think you're pretty awesome." Embry told her. She smiled happily.

"Did Emmett suck?" Edward said eyeing Drea.

"Emmett was fucking awesome." She said right as Emmett and Rosalie came into the room. Drea's mouth dropped open.

"Maybe we should go back in there…" Emmett said pointing at the doorway.

"Oh no no, I want to hear this." Rosalie said smiling at Drea. Edward looked happy that the attention was away from him and he turned to leave the room.

"Not so fast Daddy." Zoee said to him. He stopped and turned around. "Spill it … did you or did you not sleep with Drexi?" Zoee asked ignoring Rosalie and Emmett.

"I've never slept with anyone." Edward answered slowly. "I don't sleep."

"Oooh we're talking about this again?" Emmett asked.

"He said he couldn't remember." I reminded her.

"That's right. How can you not remember?" Zoee asked. "I'm sure Emmett remembers. Don't you Emmett?" Zoee said gesturing with her hands. Everyone turned to Emmett. Edward had the hugest grin on his face.

"What?" Emmett looked up as if he'd heard someone call his name. "Jasper needs my help with something really important." He said leaving the room quickly. Rosalie laughed.

"How come she gets to bring it up and not get yelled at?" Edward asked.

"Because I like her." Drea answered.

"And she doesn't do it with the purpose of starting shit." Rosalie told him.

"It's not intentional, honest." Zoee said looking sad.

"I think Jasper could use my help as well." Edward said turning to leave the room.

"Oooh I bet Jasper could get a straight answer out of you." Zoee said handing Cullen over to Embry and following Edward out of the room.

"Well…" Drea said sighing. Both Rosalie and I stared at her. "I'm gonna go see what Jasper's doing." She said disappearing out of the room.

_Something was going on here. _

_And I think Zoee was right on with her answer. _

_Things seemed way too weird now. _

I decided to follow just in case Jasper was able to pry the answer out of Edward.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

"Jaz I have a favor to ask of you." I asked as I followed Edward outside. Emmett was no where to be seen.

"What do you need Sunshine?" Jasper asked.

"Make Daddy admit he did the damn thing with Drexi."

"Say that again?"

"Daddy wont admit it, but he's not denying it either. I want the truth!"

"Well you know he did." Jasper replied. Daddy immediately turned and headed back towards the house.

"And why the hell would you think that?" Drea said coming outside with Adryen. She grabbed Daddy's arm and made him turn back around.

"Well duh." Jasper replied.

"I do have standards ya know." Drea told him.

"Apparently pretty low ones." Jasper told her.

"Drea's not quite as awesome as she thinks she is." Edward said.

"Excuse me?" Drea asked. "No you didn't." She said crossing her arms.

"Well I don't remember…" Edward said smirking.

"Well ya know what?" Drea asked. "Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you." Edward looked at her for a second before replying.

"Bring it."

"Oh it's been brought." Drea said walking off towards the house. Everyone stared at Edward.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said following her.

"What?" Adryen asked. "…is going on…?"

"I dunno." Jasper said. "Let's go find out."

With that the three of us took off into the house.

When we got up the stairs, the bedroom door was closed and it was obvious due to the yelling that both Drexi and Daddy were inside.

"Have you lost your mind?" Edward yelled.

"Me!!?" Drexi yelled back. "You started this whole thing!"

"No you started it."

"No Bella started it!"

"You know they're all out in the hall listening." Edward told her.

_That didn't make us leave. _

"Well let's get it on then." Drexi said really loudly.

"Drea, enough is enough."

"Tell me I'm the master."

"No way."

"Well then lets do this."

_It seemed like Drexi was just saying things for our benefit. _

"Is it really that important for you to win?"

"Yes it is." Drexi told him. "Now do you want to take my clothes off or should I?"

Adryen's eyes widened and Jasper had a smirk on his face.

_Yeah she was trying to get him to give in and let her win. _

_I knew she wouldn't cheat on Jacob. _

_Unless maybe he really was sleeping with Bella. _

"Drea you're not serious." Edward said. "This is really not necessary…."

"Of course it is, I have to make you remember."

Jasper and I shared a look.

_Now I was kind of confused. _

"Drea…" Edward said quietly.

Then all of a sudden we heard a loud bang against the door.

"I remember everything." Edward said almost inaudible.

The three of us looked at one another.


	27. Chapter 27

**Drea's POV **

_The way he said that terrified me. _

I felt his hands on my wrists, the door against my back. I closed my eyes as Edward started whispering close to my ear.

"Your shirt fell to the floor…" He said releasing my hands and grabbing the sides of my open shirt that I had purposely unbuttoned to taunt him earlier. "You told me to stop." He said starting to button my shirt back up. "I told you I was way passed stopping…." He grabbed my hands again. "Do you remember what happened next?"

"Hey talk louder!" I heard Zoee yell from the hallway.

_I refused to remember. I made my mind go blank and I wouldn't look at him. _

"Your scent overwhelmed me." Edward said so quietly I could barely hear him. "I never realized what Patrick meant by the Asrai power…" He rested his face on my shoulder and continued. "When I released your hands, you touched my face, you said you needed to lie down…when you touched me, I learned why men wanted you so badly."

"Please just stop." I said softly. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Do you remember?" He asked. I didn't reply.

_I couldn't remember what happened next, but I had a pretty good idea. _

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I don't want to remember."

"I didn't stop."

"I gathered that."

"And you didn't stop me."

"I said stop."

"At first, yes, but eventually you gave in."

I closed my eyes.

I could almost see it clearly now.

"If I would have stopped you, what would you have done?"

"I can't answer that." He said slowly.

"It's awful quiet in there." I heard Jasper say from outside.

_God their still out there. I hope to god they didn't hear anything. _

"Would you go away!" Edward screamed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here talking about this right now."

"Do you remember?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to remember." I whispered again.

"You have to remember." He told me. "If you are going to tell this, you're going to tell it right." He said looking into my eyes.

"Is this a joke?" I asked. "Just a way to get me back? To win this…"

"I'm not joking." He said flatly.

"Why all of a sudden did you decide to be honest with me?" I whispered.

"You're taking this game too far." He told me. "You're threatening to tell Bella things you think I did… but it wasn't like that…" He looked away, still not releasing my hands. "If you're going to tell her, I don't want her to think I forced you into it."

"No one would ever believe that." I told him. "I'm not the type of girl who could be forced into anything."

"Why can't you remember?" He demanded as he pushed himself against me roughly.

_Then I saw it. _

_Everything flooded back into my memory in slow motion. _

_I felt like I was watching another person, not myself. _

I watched as he kissed her, first her lips then her neck. I heard her pleading with him to stop. I heard his words.

_Don't fight me. _

Then I saw him change her mind with one more kiss, one more touch. I saw the entire encounter, all the way to the end. I saw her give in to him. I saw her pass out in his arms.

_I could see the steps I took from the couch to the bedroom, the feelings came back to me, the guilt the pain, as I showered it all away. I lay in my bed alone, while he remained on the couch. _

_He was right, I defiantly wasn't a victim, but I couldn't understand just why I blocked this out of my mind. _

"You're sure this isn't a joke?" I said softly.

"You really don't remember?" He asked.

"I do." I whispered and he finally released my hands and stepped back. "It's so bad."

"Thanks Drea, that makes me feel better." He said.

"Not you." I said and the realization hit me. "The whole situation it's so bad. Oh my god."

"Drea."

"Oh my god." I said louder. "Oh… my… god…."

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

After a bunch of silence, we heard Drea repeat oh my god several times.

"I know you guys heard that." Jasper commented.

"This is ridiculous." I said softly. "He's marrying Bella in less than five days."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Jasper replied.

"Maybe it's all part of the game?" Zoee asked.

"What's going on?" Embry asked coming up the stairs.

"Where's Cullen?" Zoee asked.

"With Rose." He told her. "What are you doing?" Embry said rather loudly.

"Shhhhhh…" Zoee said hushing him. "We're listening to Drexi and Edward."

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"We're not too sure." I told him.

"I have a theory." Jasper said as the phone rang. Zoee immediately took off down the stairs. By the time Jasper, Embry and I got downstairs she was already on the phone.

"Cullen Residence. We're not home right now, please leave a message after the beep." Zoee said into the phone. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

Rosalie and Emmett sat at the kitchen table staring at her. Esme stood by the counter.

"Sunshine, I want to talk to Edward now!" I heard Bella scream.

"I'm sorry Daddy is currently unavailable at this moment."

"What is he doing now?"

"Drexi."

"What!?"

"What are they doing?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Stuff."

"Sunshine please, there is something I need to tell him."

"Yeah well he's telling Drexi something right now." Zoee said quickly.

"Is he giving in?" I heard Bella ask.

"I would say he's giving something."

"What the hell is going on?" Bella yelled.

"Oh ….God…" Zoee stuttered.

"Yeah that's what Drea said." Jasper commented rather loudly.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry you're cutting out…" Zoee said making odd sounds. "….I think the connection is bad." More odd sounds. Then she clicked the phone off.

"Who wants to bet that Bella and Jacob will be here soon?" I asked.

"I'll make that bet." Alice said walking into the kitchen.

"I gotta warn them." Zoee said heading for the doorway.

"This is not your fight Sunshine." Embry told her.

"I agree." Rosalie said. "You said Bella started this…." Rosalie said looking at her. "Though I'm not too clear on the motive, but whatever happens, Edward deserves it."

"What about Jacob?" I asked

"He left with Bella." Emmett said. "Obviously he's in on it."

"It's all a bad plan gone wrong." Zoee said sadly. "But I still need to warn Drexi so she can prepare…"

"You don't have to warn her. Edward will know when Bella arrives." Embry said.

_I was still completely lost. _

* * *

**Edward's POV **

**Back upstairs**

"So I guess Bella doesn't really know the whole story…" Drea said still standing by the door.

"She knows enough."

_I felt so ashamed be standing in the room with Drea at this moment. _

"What does she know?"

"That we kissed."

_Even more that I had intentionally kept the truth from her. _

"That's all you told her!?!"

"Well I didn't feel the need to go into any detail." I told her. "But I gather you've told Jacob everything you remembered?"

"I had to." Drea confessed. "When I started remembering, I said things that made him think you had done something… awful…" she wouldn't look at me. "He questioned me, I had to tell him the truth." She looked up at me. "I did tell him that it became mutual."

"Did you tell him that there was a chance that we…"

"I told him I didn't remember." Drea said softly. "He questioned it, I defended you, said you would never do that to me."

_Those words sliced me like a knife. _

_All I felt was guilt for what I had done. _

"I didn't…" I started to defend myself.

_I started it, but she didn't make me stop. _

"I know…." Drea said looking away from me. "It was stupid of me to think that I wouldn't…that I wouldn't have …" She didn't finish.

_She didn't have to. _

_I was more ashamed that she didn't blame me. _

_I told her the truth, the honest truth. _

_But I could still hear her pleading with me to let her go, to stop…. _

"Jacob doesn't need to know."

_I admit I was a bit shocked to hear that, I'm sure my expression showed just that. _

"He doesn't care about my past. The only person this would hurt is Bella."

"So I guess you plan on making that happen."

"No, I'm not going to hurt Bella." Drea said. "It was different when I didn't know, when I could look her in the eye and tell her it was a joke. I'm not going to do this to her." She looked up at me. "I'm not going to take her away from you."

_I couldn't believe she had said that. _

_She had every right to go to Bella. To tell her what I started, what I had done. _

_But she wasn't going to. _

_The game would be over. _

"You win." I told her.

_It just wasn't worth the loss I'd have to bear. _

"Tell me what I need to do."

"This is not my fight Edward. Remember I didn't start this."

"What does Bella want?"

"She just wants you to understand… to see how the things you do can hurt people."

"I'm well aware of that now."

_On so many different levels. _

"And don't quote me on this…" Drea said softly. "I think… with Jacob. That she's trying to make you jealous." She said looking away. "I think she wants you to feel towards him, the way she has felt towards me."

At that moment I sensed Jacob and Bella. They were already in the driveway.

"Oh my God, Bella and Jakey are back!" Zoee screamed loudly. Drea looked at me.

"Let's end this now." I told her.

"Follow my lead." She whispered. "Look angry." She said as we left the room and started off down the stairs.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

_Bella had voiced her opinion on the ride over here _

_She thought Lexi was taking things a little too far. _

_It wasn't something I wanted to hear, but she seemed concerned that what she and I were supposed to be doing was what Lexi and Edward were actually doing. _

_I wasn't able to grasp that concept. _

_I did agree that things were getting out of control. _

_I knew Bella would confess her side and I hoped it would be over soon. _

I saw Lexi coming down the stairs, Edward was right behind her. He looked pissed. She looked extremely happy.

"Jacob!" She said excitedly coming towards me. "Back so soon, that's so unlike you." She said leaning in and kissing me softly.

_I admit I lost track of thought for a moment. _

"I'm sorry if we interrupted anything." Bella said staring at Lexi.

"So how was it?" Lexi asked her. "Amazing right? I knew it." She answered herself. "Jacob how are you feeling?"

_I wasn't sure what to say. _

I looked at her and then at Edward who stared me down.

"Fantastic." I finally answered trying to keep thoughts clear.

"Oh, did you hear that Edward?" Lexi said turning towards him. "Bella was fantastic."

Edward stared at Lexi with this hateful look on his face before turning to me.

"This is ridiculous." He said throwing his hands up. "I swear to god, Jacob if you touched her, I will kill you." He started towards me.

"Edward." Lexi said stepping between us. "You agreed to this." She told him. "After all it's only fair, right?"

"No." He said flatly. "I'm not doing this." He said turning to Bella. "What I said about Drea was a joke. Nothing happened. I thought you were joking about sleeping with Jacob…." He paused. "Please tell me you didn't." Bella started to speak but Lexi interrupted.

"What if she did?" She said crossing her arms.

"Then I deserve it." Edward said putting his head down. "I know you were trying to hurt me, the way I've hurt others. Emmett…." He turned towards Emmett who was seated on the couch next to Rosalie. "I apologize for everything I've started, for testing you time and time again….. Rose… I'm so sorry." He looked at her. "I now know the pain you've gone through and I couldn't bear to have it rubbed in my face as I have done to you."

Lexi's eyes widened. I wanted to say she looked impressed by Edward's little rant.

"Oh Edward!" Bella said running towards him. "Nothing happened, I just wanted you to see how it felt to be teased. To know the torture you put others through when you intentionally said things to make them angry. The way you've treated Jake and Lexi and Emmett and Rose… Oh Edward I'm so sorry I did this!"

"Don't apologize to me, Bella." Edward said softly. "It is I who owe you an apology." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "And to you Jacob." He said turning towards me. "I couldn't imagine how things would be without you here. Without you by Bella's side, without you in Drea's life."

_I started to wonder what Lexi had done to make him say such things. _

"You are truly… the best man."

_Okay now I know he's making shit up. _

He grinned.

"Wow Drexi what did you do to him?" Zoee asked. Lexi grinned. "No seriously, what did you do, cause like we heard some things…"

"That we did." Jasper said, standing by Alice in front of the window.

"Everything I said was made up. I said it because I knew people were listening. I said it because… why... Edward…?" Lexi asked.

"Because you're the master." He answered lowering his head.

"Damn right and don't you ever forget it." She said smiling at him.

_The look he gave her, made me cringe. _

"You really are Drea." Bella said. "I'll have to admit I was about to give up, I'm really not good with things like this."

"Well I've had decades of practice." Lexi said laughing. "I know how to push Edward's buttons." She looked at him and smiled. "Apparently." He looked away.

"I have to say, I am relieved." Adryen said. "I was starting to think that everyone had lost their mind. Please if you plan on doing something like this again, let me know, so I can keep my sanity."

"I don't see it happening again." Lexi said laughing. "Least I won't be involved… hopefully."

"Okay so like since this was a joke..." Zoee said looking at me. "Which by the way I knew the whole time, I was an accomplice so to speak."

"You did a great job, Sunshine." Lexi told her. Zoee bowed.

"Thank you thank you, I tried." She laughed. "But anyway…. Jakey?" She said looking at me. "What did you and Bella really do? Just curious…."

"Well…we went to her house." I said laughing. "I ate some chips. Bella yelled at me for eating the chips, and then she told her dad I was eating her chips and he threatened to shoot me."

"That's not exactly how it happened." Bella said laughing. "I don't know what was up with my Dad. He kept coming into my room to check on me and he made me leave the door open, which is not something he normally does when it comes to Jacob."

_That was before the whole Scrabble thing began. _

"Jake said maybe you called and said something about not letting us be alone…." Bella said looking at Edward. I looked at Edward.

"I most certainly did." Edward said looking embarrassed.

_Really... cuz I made that up…. _

He looked at me and I smiled.

"Oh Edward…." Bella said looking at him. "You know Jacob would never do anything like that."

"Well he did kiss you once." Edward answered all innocent like.

The whole room got silent.

_Thanks Edward. _

He looked at me and then at Lexi who looked a bit surprised.

"Really?" Lexi asked looking at me.

"I apologize... I assumed you knew…." Edward said looking at Lexi. "I promise I did not intentionally bring that up to start anything… I…" He started mumbling.

"It's okay." Lexi said laughing. "What's in the past stays in the past." She looked at Edward all cool like. "Right?" He just nodded a response and turned back to Bella.

_What a relief it was to hear that. That was a time where I was ….well I'm not sure what my motivation was at that time. _

"So how was it Bella?" Lexi said as if she really wanted to know.

I looked at Bella, awaiting her response.

"Painful." She answered.

"Painful?" Lexi asked looking at me. I laughed.

"She hit me." I answered.

"Oooh... ow… Bella, not a good idea." She said laughing. "At least it was a kiss to remember."

_Yeah apparently any kiss involving blood was a kiss to remember. _

Edward looked at me wide eyed.

_Yeah she told me that part. _

He looked towards Bella.

_Don't worry Bella doesn't know. _

_And there is no need for it. _

He gave me an appreciative look.

"Yeah he broke my wrist." Bella told her.

"No, you broke your wrist." I explained.

"Your face broke my wrist."

"Oh my god, his face." Lexi said reaching out to touch my cheek. "I bet it didn't hurt you at all, did it?"

_I said the first thing I could think of. _

"If I said it did, will you kiss it and make it better?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you?" She asked.

_I wasn't exactly sure what type of hunger she was referring too. _

"I am…." I answered kissing her.

"You'll have to go outside for that." Jasper said, smirking. Lexi looked at him and then around the room.

"Why? Cullen is awake now…" She looked around again. "Where's Sunshine?"

"She and Embry disappeared a few minutes ago." Edward told her. "I hope I don't have to explain why."

_As if on cue, a loud noise was heard from upstairs. _

Everyone glanced up.

"This is so not fair." Lexi said sighing.

* * *

**The next day… **

**Drea's POV **

I awoke to the sound of paper being crumpled. I opened my eyes to see two or three wads of paper sitting on my bed. Before I could investigate, I was hit by yet another wad of paper. I sat up quickly and looked across the room. I saw Zoee sitting on her bed, with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh good you're awake!" She said excitedly.

"Why are you throwing things at me?" I asked.

"I was bored…." She said looking away.

"Where's Adryen?"

"Down stairs, helping get your party stuff together." She said smiling. "I'm here to keep you entertained."

"Sleeping was entertaining enough…" I said a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I just really needed to talk to someone."

"What's wrong?" I asked instinctively.

"Nothing's wrong…. Well yeah I guess it is wrong… disturbingly wrong."

"What's going on Sunshine?"

"I need to talk to you about something…." She said looking away. I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"About… what?"

"About fucking Daddy." She answered looking at me.

_Shit._

_How did she figure it out?_

"Sunshine, it's my birthday… I don't really want to talk about that…"

"Please Drexi, I need to talk about it." She said making a face. "I had this dream…"

What?

"Dream?" I asked. "About what?"

"Fucking daddy." She said irritated. "Pay attention."

"You?" I asked confused.

"Yes and it's really embarrassing." She said looking away.

_She's not talking about me... she didn't figure it out.. _

A sense of calm came about me.

_Then I got curious… _

"Sunshine, how did you have a dream if you don't sleep?"

"Well I was sitting with Cullen while he was napping, I guess I just blanked out for a minute or something."

"That's called a fantasy."

"Oh my god no!!!" Sunshine yelled. "Oh how embarrassing…"

"If it's embarrassing, why tell me?" I asked.

"Because I have to tell someone!" She yelled. "And you're my friend, we tell each other everything."

_Yeah now I felt a tad bit guilty. _

_I'll tell her. Just not today. _

"Okay what was it about?"

"Are you high?" Zoee asked. "Have you not been listening?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry... I meant... what happened in your dream…fantasy."

"Oh well... it was like so weird." Zoee said coming to sit down beside me on my bed. "So it's like me and Daddy in the living room and we're all alone. I'm telling him about how I'm so glad he changed me and saved my life and all, and then he's all like.. yeah about that… " She started talking in a deeper voice. "If you ever need any of my yummy goodness let me know." I laughed. "That's how he talked... really deep like. But anyway so I'm like well I wasn't aware that vampires needed more venom later in life. Like they needed a refill every few years... I dunno I'm new at this." I continued to laugh. "But so like anyway, he says…" She changed her voice again. "I wasn't talking about venom." She looked at me and I couldn't stop laughing. "So like then I say well no I don't think I need that at this moment and dude totally kisses me. He's all like vampire attack on me, all like..." She opened her mouth widely and bared her teeth. "It was crazy! And then like one thing led to another and … bing bam boom… I fucked Daddy." I was still laughing by this point. "And let me tell ya, you totally didn't miss anything, because he sucked!"

_Yeah I totally lost it then. _

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She yelled. "You so can't tell anyone, Drexi. I just had to get that off my chest. I keep thinking about it and I know if I go downstairs, Daddy will read my mind and I so don't want him to see all the images in my head!"

"That's why you are here." I said laughing. "You're afraid to go downstairs."

"Yeah! Duh!" Zoee said looking down. "I think I can go downstairs now that I've told someone. Finally my mind is clear." She said looking at me. "You hungry?"

"Alittle." I answered still smiling.

"Well let's go get you some birthday breakfast." She said pulling me to my feet and ushering me off down the stairs.

When we entered the kitchen, practically everyone was there. The table was covered in several different types of cookies, Adryen sat with Cullen in her arms.

"Holy tinkle crap Batman!" Zoee squealed upon entering. "That's a shit load of cookies!" Everyone looked up at us and laughed.

"What is going on in here?" I asked.

"Alice is trying to find the perfect cookie to serve at your party." Edward told me.

"A cookie is a cookie." I told Alice.

"No, it has to be perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

_She was really adamant about her party planning. _

"It's hard to believe I used to love cookies." Zoee said stealing a cookie, tasting it and then almost gagging.

"Try this one." Alice said handing Adryen a square shaped cookie.

"Oh Alice, I don't think I can eat anymore." Adryen said after taking the cookie from her. Cullen reached for it. I noticed then that his face was sloppy with cookie goodness.

"Looks like Cullen can." I said laughing.

"Awww is he helping?" Zoee squealed.

"Yeah, he likes the chocolate ones." Adryen told her as Cullen tore into the chocolate cookie he held in his hand.

"That's my boy." Zoee said proudly. "He's perfect. He has the awesomeness of a vampire, yet he can still enjoy the taste of a cookie. It's the best of both worlds." She said then broke out into song. "You get the bessssssssssssst of both worlds! Mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds!" She sang as she danced around the kitchen.

"Have you been watching Hannah Montana?" I said smiling at her.

"No way, of course not, why would I do that? That's stupid…. well maybe a little … okay I'm addicted." Zoee said making a face. "Hannah rocks!" She said happily. "I want to be her."

"I thought you wanted to be Sponge Bob?" I asked her laughing.

"Yeah I did, but suddenly the whole living in a pineapple thing freaks me out."

"Since when are you afraid of fruit?"

"It gives Cullen gas." She answered seriously. Everyone laughed. "Seriously…"

"Cookie testing going on here." Alice said annoyed.

"This is my pick." Adryen said handing me a round cream colored cookie. I bit into it and smiled.

_It was actually really good, though I was starving. _

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Mmm yummy goodness." I said looking at Zoee and laughing.

"Stop that!" She said laughing with me.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." Both Zoee and I said at the same time.

"You're so nosy." She continued. He looked at me and then at her. "Don't try to read my mind either, cuz I promise you there is nothing there."

"We realized that a long time ago." Jasper said grinning.

"HaHa, Jaz." Zoee said smirking at him.

"Are we done food testing?" Adryen asked. "I wanna go see Jacob before the party."

"Ooooh take me!" I yelled without thinking.

"Is that what you want me to tell him?" Adryen asked grinning. I laughed.

"No I'd like to deliver that message in person." I answered.

"You should totally do that." Alice said.

"Oh I plan on it."

"No I meant, you should go with Adryen." Alice said rolling her eyes at me. "So we can get the party set up, without you being here. After all, it _IS_ supposed to be a surprise."

"I promise I will act surprised." I said smiling.

"You better."

"Oooh tell Embry….. he tastes as good as he looks." Zoee said smiling. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm not saying that." Adryen said making a face.

"Drexi will you?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes and say it in French." She said grinning.

"Why?" I asked when I knew I shouldn't.

"Because he likes it like that." She said all ghettofied.

"Okay then…" I said looking at Adryen. "I'm gonna go get ready."

* * *

**La Push **

**Jacob's POV **

When I left Lexi's last night, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that was said. Somehow Lexi had convinced Edward to give in and let Bella win. How I didn't know. But the crap he said to me, Emmett and Rose I was certain was all an act.

However I was glad it was over and didn't plan on asking Lexi for the details.

"So what happened yesterday?" Billy asked, the moment I walked into the living room. "Did you and Lexi get into a fight?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Bella showing up at Charlie's." He said staring at me. "Did your scrabble tournament get canceled or are you taking on new players?"

"Funny." I said rolling my eyes. "Bella got into fight with Edward. I was just there for support."

"Oh you're scrabble plans were ruined." He said making a sad face. "I'm so sad for you."

"You're not amusing." I told him. He laughed.

"Has the wedding been postponed again?"

"No, everything is fine now, it was just a misunderstanding."

_I felt no need to explain further. _

"Seems to happen a lot in that house." He said smirking.

_Aint that the truth._

"So did you get Lexi's gift ready?"

"Yeah, Adryen suggested I carve a rose and Leah offered to paint it and set the diamond in it."

"Sounds nice."

"I hope Lexi thinks so."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"Yeah not as much as her new car"

"New car?"

"Yeah The Cullen's got her a new car." I said disgustedly.

"Well that's an extravagant gift.'

"Yeah, it's apparent that Edward's goal in life is to outdo me in every way possible."

"Jake, you know Lexi will love your gift more. It's meaningful because you made it, it's heartfelt and thoughtful. She'll love it because it's from you."

_Everyone keeps telling me that. _

"And if she doesn't, there's always scrabble…." He said grinning.

"When are you going to let that go?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Not for another week, at least."

_Great. _

_That comment made me want to ask another question. _

"Are you going to embarrass me at Lexi's party?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"Dad!"

"What?" He asked smiling. "You're my son, I'm not going to lie to you. I love you." He laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder..."

Just then I sensed Embry approaching the house. Quickly, might I add. I looked towards the door.

"What is it boy?" He asked. "Is there a stranger at the door?" I glared at his dog joke and he laughed. I went towards the door.

"It's Embry."

"Ah, a strange one for sure." He laughed as I pulled the door open. Embry walked inside clad in a hoodie and a baseball hat.

_Uh oh… _

"Shut the door." He demanded and went to peak out the window.

"This is dejavu." Dad said smiling.

"Dude what up?" I asked.

"Read this." He said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Soon I will be coming for you." I read the bubbly handwriting that most defiantly came from a girl.

"Who's it from?"

"Turn it over." I flipped the paper over and read the name, complete with heart dotted I's.

"Midnight."

"Oh Joy." Dad said laughing.

"It was on my bed when I got out of the shower." Embry said looking distraught. "She was in my house. She went through my drawers."

"That's disturbing." Dad said crossing his arms.

"Did she take anything?" I asked. Embry looked at me. "Never mind, don't tell me."

"Dude what am I going to do?" Embry asked. "What if she shows up at Lexi's party?"

_That would be bad…_

"Well, ya know if she does Lexi will handle it." I said trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, well remember my mom will be there. She's going to be meeting Sunshine for the first time and if Midnight shows up and Lexi has to _'handle'_ it…" He said making quotations with his fingers. "My mom may be a tad bit confused when she sees me drooling all over your girlfriend."

_Point taken. _

"Should I ask why?" Dad asked. I looked at him.

"Long story, you probably don't want to hear it."

"Right, okay well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He said wheeling himself out of the room.

The one good thing about my dad is that he doesn't ask questions often. He never asks for explanations for some of the crazy things he hears. It was really good, because I'm sure most of it would be hard to explain and not at all believable. Well I guess there's not much he wouldn't believe, but I'm still glad he doesn't ask.

"Well maybe she won't show up?" I said hopeful.

"Yeah MAYBE Sunshine won't get angry and start stoning people and MAYBE Cullen won't walk across the room and introduce himself as Sunshine's vampire child and MAYBE he won't mention that I'm a werewolf and-"

"Dude, calm down." I said.

"I'm so stressed out!" He yelled. "And so fucking hot!" He said pulling the hoodie up over his head. "I knew I should have just taken mom and Sunshine out to dinner alone, why the hell did I think inviting my mom to a birthday party for a fairy at a house full of vampires was a good idea!?" I laughed.

"Well you can't just uninvite your mom."

"I know! She's really excited to meet Sunshine. She doesn't believe there's actually a girl that likes me." I laughed again. "Shut up..."

"It's going to be fine, Embry." I told him trying to make him feel better. "Rene and Charlie will be there, The Cullen's will be watching for anything out of the ordinary. They'll take care of it before anyone will notice."

"I sure hope so…"

"Have you decided if you are going to tell your mom about Cullen?" I asked.

"Not right now. Sunshine said they are going to keep him upstairs for the most part. Ya know especially during dinner time."

"Good idea." I said. Embry smiled.

"Did you hear that he's talking now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his first word was woof." He said grinning. I laughed. "Then he said Embry woof."

"Of course." I said laughing.

"Actually he said Embee, but it's still cute." Embry said looking off then turning back to me. "Don't make fun of me for saying that."

"I wasn't going to." I told him.

"Now I know why Quil was so excited about the new things Claire was doing." He said nodding. "Did you know that he's bringing Claire to the party?"

"That's cool."

"Yeah, ya know what's amazing about that?" I just looked at him. "Leah suggested it."

"Why is that amazing?"

"Apparently Adryen has some questions about how to handle this imprinting thing and Leah suggested that she talk to Quil, since they have this bond or whatever."

"Wow that is amazing."

"I know, Leah's being helpful. It's weird."

"Yeah, she helped me out with Lexi's birthday present too." I told him.

"Impressive. Is something wrong with her?"

"I think she may have transferred her evilness to Adryen." I said laughing.

"I know that's right!" Embry laughed. "Speaking of the devil…" he said looking up.

_Leah's here. And Seth. _

I opened the door before they knocked.

"I'm sorry for being nice to you, Big Jake." Leah said smirking when she walked into the room. Seth and Embry laughed.

"You know I appreciate everything Leah."

"You better, I was up all night working on Lexi's present. But I must say, it's amazing." She said smiling. "Though there was a problem…."

"What?" I asked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Calm down, it's no biggie." She said laughing. "I just thought that maybe the charm was a little too big for a bracelet. I mean it's really fragile and ya know how Lexi is… … ya know... all rough like…" She smiled. I laughed. "I thought she might get it hung or something so, this morning I went out and got a necklace." She said pulling a long shaped box from her back pocket. She opened it and showed it to me. "What do you think?"

_It looked perfect. The paint, the diamond, the necklace. I was impressed. _

"Wow, Leah, its perfect." I said reaching for the box. "How much do I owe you for the necklace?" I asked touching the silver chain.

"You bought a bracelet right?" She asked. I nodded. "Well why don't you just give me the bracelet and we'll call it even." She looked at Seth. "Seth picked up a small charm, we could put on it and give to Lexi as our gift."

"Deal." I said happily. I closed the box and shoved it into my pocket. "Let me go get it." I said disappearing down the hall. I heard a car pull up as I was walking back down the hall. I could sense Lexi immediately and Adryen was with her. When I came into the living room I didn't get a chance to hide the bracelet before Adryen let herself in.

"Oooh shiny thing." Lexi said staring at me. Everyone laughed.

"It's Leah's." I said handing it over to Leah.

"Aww sadness." She said making a face. Leah laughed.

"Happy Birthday Lexi." She said handing the bracelet over.

"Seriously?" Lexi said snatching the bracelet. "Awww Leah, thank you!"

"It'll look nice with your outfit." She said nodding.

_She was wearing her new shirt, all black and sparkly. Black skirt… those knee high boots. My mind started wandering…. _

"I picked that shirt out." Embry said.

"Good job, Buttercup." She said smiling at him. He looked away embarrassed, though I wasn't entirely sure why. Leah and Adryen laughed. "Does it look how you imagined?" She asked me.

"I have to admit, I never imagined you actually wearing it." I answered honestly. She smiled.

"Oh enough." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

"Seth has a gift for you too." Leah said. Seth pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Ooooh is it more shiny things?" Lexi said opening the box. "Awwwwwwwwww how perfect is that!" She said pulling out a small wolf charm. "You are too sweet, Seth." She said hugging him and lightly kissing his cheek. He smiled sheepishly. She attached the charm to the bracelet and attempted to put it on.

"Need help?" Adryen asked.

"Please." She said holding her arm out to her. Adryen took the bracelet and snapped it around Lexi's wrist.

"So… you got her a bracelet?" Adryen asked eyeing Leah and then looking at me.

"Last minute change." I told her.

"What?" Lexi asked playing with the charm on her bracelet.

"Nothing." Adryen said looking at me.

"Oooh do I get more presents?" Lexi asked smiling at me.

"Not right now." I told her.

"Why can't you give it to her now?" Leah asked.

"Because I wanted to give it to her later."

"Are we talking about the same thing here?" Leah asked grinning.

"Haha." I told her.

"Oooh give it to me now, Jacob!" Lexi said walking towards me. "Please please." She said taking my hands in hers.

"What's going on in here?" Dad said wheeling himself into the room. He smiled at Lexi and Adryen.

"Jacob won't give me my birthday present." Lexi told him.

"Why not?" Dad asked me.

"I wanted to wait until later." I said again.

"Or maybe he just likes to hear you beg." Embry said smiling. Dad laughed.

"Leah and Seth already gave me a present." She said waving her arm around. "See Billy, it's a bracelet with a cute little wolf, isn't it adorable?"

"A bracelet huh?" He said looking at me. I shook my head. "I thought-"

"Not anymore…" I told him.

"What?" Lexi asked. "Did you get me a bracelet too?"

"No." I told her.

"Is it shiny?"

"Yes."

"Can I wear it?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it now?"

"Maybe." I said grinning.

"Oh Jacob please." She said throwing her arms around me.

"Check his pocket." Leah whispered. I immediately felt Lexi's hands move over my hips and I wasn't able to stop her from pulling the box out of my pocket. Not like I really tried though.

"Mine!" Lexi said smiling at me. She lifted the box up to her ear and shook it slightly. "It's pink."

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked looking at Adryen.

"Because you just told me." She said grinning. "Can I open it now, or do you really want me to wait?"

"Go ahead." I said giving in. She didn't hesitate pulling the box open. Her mouth dropped open and she squealed happily.

"Oh my god Jacob, it's beautiful!" She said pulling the necklace out of the box.

"He carved the charm himself." Adryen told her.

"A man with many talents." Lexi said grinning at me. Dad laughed.

"Don't start." I said turning to him and pointing. Lexi laughed.

"Will you help me?" She said handing me the necklace and turning around. I placed it on her and she pulled her hair up as I clasped it. "It's so beautiful Jacob." She said turning around and putting her arms around me.

"Leah painted it for me." I confessed.

"Awww thank you Leah. It's perfect!"

"It matches your car." Embry commented. I glared at him.

"Oh but this is much better than any car." Lexi said looking into my eyes. I could tell everyone was giving me told you so glances.

"If you're wondering whether or not the diamond is real…." Dad started.

"Oh I don't care about things like that." Lexi said quickly.

"It is."

"Seriously?" Lexi said pulling away from me and grabbing at the necklace. "Sweet."

"It was my wife's."

_Oh great he's going to embarrass me. _

"What?" Lexi asked her eyes wide.

"Dad there's no need to tell the story."

"Tell the story!" Lexi demanded.

"It was a present for our first anniversary. It was a solitaire necklace that she wore for years. When Jacob was a few months old he snatched it off and broke it." He grinned at Lexi. "You know he tends to break things." She giggled. "She saved it, said she wanted Jacob to have it, to give it to…" He looked at me. "Someone special."

_I am so glad he didn't tell her what he told me. _

_I knew that Lexi wasn't ready to even think about marriage right now, I didn't want her to freak out. _

"Awww Jacob." She said touching the charm and looking at me. "I can't believe you broke your mom's necklace. Bad doggie." Everyone laughed and I just stared at her. "I'm sorry, I was locked in a room with Sunshine this morning." She said laughing.

"How is my Sunshine doing?" Embry asked.

"Actually I have a message for you from her." Lexi said.

"Oh God." Adryen replied rolling her eyes. Lexi laughed.

"Sunshine wanted me to tell you that…." She smiled and then softly spoke words I didn't understand. "il goûte aussi bon qu'il regarde." Embry sighed.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." Embry said smirking. "But it sounds hot." He looked at Lexi. "She said something last night that I still don't understand. It's whatever she said to Jacob when you two left for your-" He looked at Dad then at me. "…walk."

_Here it comes…_

Dad grinned at me.

"Was this before or after you were giving Bella support during her fight with Edward?" He asked.

"Before…"

"We really did go for a walk, we saw Rose and went back to the house." Lexi told him.

"Right." Dad said.

"No seriously, that's when Bella and Edward got into it and then Jacob left with her." She said eyeing me.

"Don't look at me like that." I told her. "You made me go."

"Well that's all over now." Lexi said waving her hands around.

"Okay I'm curious…" Leah said. "What does Sunshine's message mean?" Adryen leaned over and whispered something to her. "Oh gross." Leah said making a face, which made me believe I certainly did not want to know what it meant.

"Yeah Sunshine is having issues today." Lexi said laughing.

"Speaking of issues…." Embry said looking at me.

_Right Midnight. _

"What?" Lexi asked noticing our expressions.

"The psycho fairy is back." Dad answered for us.

"You're kidding me?!" Lexi yelled. "What happened? She said looking at Embry.

_Embry showed her the note and told her the story and Lexi was not at all pleased. _

"It's my birthday, for god sake, why must she do this today?"

"Obviously something's wrong with her." Leah said. "I mean come on she wants Embry."

"Shut up." He snapped.

"I'm going back in the kitchen." Dad said turning to leave.

_He really didn't want any part in this at all. _

_I wanted so bad to have that choice. _

"Do you think she'll show up at the party?" Adryen asked.

"Bitch better not." Lexi said crossing her arms.

"Yeah my mom will be there." Embry said.

"And Charlie and Rene." Adryen added.

"Oh hell no." Lexi said throwing her arms out. "If I have to deal with Midnight like I did last time, Rene will never let me hear the end of it. She already thinks Jacob and I are planning to destroy Bella and Edward's wedding."

"Well you did tell her you were in love with him." I told her. She swung around to face me.

"I was kidding! I-"

"I know. Bella told me. Relax." I said rubbing her arms.

"I feel I've missed something important." Leah said looking at Adryen.

"Not important, but very amusing." She told her. "I'll explain later."

"I wanna know too." Seth said.

"Is Midnight still in La Push?" Lexi asked.

"No." Embry said. "I don't think so."

"And I bet she won't come back either." Adryen said. Everyone looked at her. "She can't get to Embry as long as you're here." She said pointing towards Lexi.

"True." Lexi said smiling.

"What about Edward?" Embry asked.

"Fuck Edward." Lexi said then made a face. "I'm done helping him out. If Midnight shows up, he's just going to have to handle it himself."

"What about Emmett?" Adryen asked.

"I'm sure Rosalie can handle that." Lexi answered. "She's been looking to severely harm someone for some time now." Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Zoee's POV**

**The Cullen House **

A few moments ago Daddy left to pick up the cake, so my mind was free to wander.

And wonder it did.

_Why the hell was I thinking about Daddy like that?_

_Maybe it was because of what happened with Drea and that's what I was thinking about at the time. I mean it's not like I find Daddy attractive or anything… _

_Well okay he is extremely hot… _

_STOP THAT _

"Hey where's Emmett?" I said trying to take my mind off things and noticing Emmett's absence from being up Rose's ass as usual.

"Esme sent him with Edward." Rosalie answered.

"Oh wow, are you sure that's safe?"

"Yeah Jasper went with them too." Esme said smiling.

"He's playing the part of the tattle tale today." Alice answered smiling.

"Well what about Carlisle?"

"He's finishing up some things at work then he has some business to attend too regarding Drea's birthday present."

"I thought you helped get her a car?" I asked confused.

"We did, but we are also getting her something from just Carlisle and I." Esme told me.

"Well ya know normal people who go in on a joint present, usually don't get another. But you are not normal people, so I digress…" I looked at Alice. "Are you getting her something else too?"

"I got her some clothes."

"Yeah she really needs clothes." I said laughing.

_Her boyfriend doesn't seem to take clothes seriously. _

"What about you Rose?"

"We haven't got anything yet. I told Emmett to pick something up while he was out, ya know since he knows her better than me."

"Well I wouldn't say he knows her better, just that he knows what she LIKES." I said grinning. Rosalie glared at me. "Yeah so anyway… I'm meeting Embry's mom tonight for the first time and I'm soooo nervous."

"Don't be nervous." Alice said.

"Well I mean what if she doesn't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you, Sunshine?" Esme said smiling.

_I felt warm and fuzzy inside. _

"She'll love you Sunshine." Rosalie said. "I mean come on, you're the only girl who actually likes Embry, she really doesn't have a choice."

"That's not true!" I said thinking about my sister.

"Midnigth doesn't count." Rosalie said grinning. "The ho has issues." Everyone laughed.

"Well what about Drexi?" I asked thinking back. "She kissed Embry."

"Yeah, well she kissed Edward too, so obviously she has some issues as well."

_That made me want to ask…._

"So do you think that's all that happened between them?" Everyone looked at me. "Ya know, Daddy and Drexi…do you think they... ya know…. Did more than kiss?"

"Well that would explain his attachment to her." Esme said. "His over protectiveness…. How he despises Jacob…" Everyone looked at her.

_Wow Esme has never gave her opinion before. _

"That's just my opinion." She said smiling. "And you better not repeat it."

"I don't get it though. I mean if they did, why they can't just tell everyone. Who really cares?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure Bella cares." Esme replied.

"But why?" Alice asked. "I mean it was so long ago. Bella didn't know Edward then. Hell Bella wasn't even born yet." I had to laugh at that.

"Right." Rosalie said laughing. "Edward is all about exposing Emmett's past with Drea but he can't let his precious Bella know about his?"

"Exactly." Esme said.

All of a sudden it dawned on me.

_One... the reason Bella would care. _

_And Two... the reason Esme didn't talk much._

_Because she listened. She knew things. _

_I figured it out. _

"Bella would be mad." I said. Rosalie and Alice looked at me. "She thinks Daddy's a virgin."

"Well only an idiot would think that." Rosalie said smiling. "I mean come on he's over a hundred years old."

_That was funny. _

"For real!" I said laughing. "Emmett was man enough to tell Rose and she took it okay." I said looking at Rose. "Well maybe not at first… but you're okay now right?"

"It's in the past." Rosalie said. "Nothing I can to change it now."

"I'm very proud of you Rose." Esme said touching her arm. Rose smiled.

"Ooooh thought." I said speaking before I actually finished my thought. "I wonder…" I said getting quiet. Everyone looked at me. ".. if Drexi really did... ya know with Daddy… I wonder if it was before or after Emmett?"

"Shut up!" Rosalie yelled.

"Ooooh.. Emmett may be contaminated…." I said in total awe.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

In the Car….

Here I was heading to Baltimore to pick up Drea's cake. A ride I thought I would get to have alone to think about everything, but nooooo Esme thought it would be good for me to spend time with Emmett and Jasper.

It's a good thing I have to drive far away, so at least I had a good reason to drive really fast.

It had been silent the whole ride so far, but of course the sweet silence was broken.

"So Edward…." Emmett said from the passenger seat. "All that shit you said last night.. did you mean it?"

"Yeah what the hell did Drea do to make you say that shit?" Jasper asked from the backseat.

"She didn't do anything." I answered.

"Did she use her powers on you?" He asked.

"Her powers don't work on me." I answered automatically.

"Right, me either." Emmett said smirking.

"She didn't make me do anything." I told them. "I just finally realized how bad the things I did affected people."

"So it took you decades to realize you were an asshole?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"I don't believe any of that shit." Jasper said. "Drea did something to make you say all that. There's no way you would give up a fight."

_It was crazy how well they knew me. _

_I had to say something_.

"Okay you want to know the truth?" I asked.

_Why the hell did I say that?_

"Hell yeah." Jasper said excitedly.

"What I said to Emmett and Rose I meant, seriously." I told them, trying to make up shit as I went along. "But I did give up the fight because of Drea."

_I had no idea why I was saying this. _

"She threatened to tell Bella that…" I took my time explaining. "… That what happened between her and I was more than what I let on…"

_Just stop now. _

"She said she'd make Bella believe it." I said thinking.

"Why would Bella believe her over you?"

"Jacob." I said softly. "Drea would get Jacob to back her story and Bella believes Jacob's word as gospel."

"Wow, Drea really is the master." Jasper said laughing.

"That she is." Emmett commented.

I decided to continue with my apologies.

"But really Emmett… I am sorry for everything I did. I had no right, it was seriously none of my business."

"I forgive you." Emmett said after a few minutes.

"Awwww… now hug." Jasper replied. Emmett turned to him and glared and I gave him an odd look. "Or you can just glare at me, whatever works."

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

Jacob thought it would be a good idea for us to go see Sam and see if he knew anything about Midnight being in La Push, because Embry seriously started freaking out about it.

When we got to his house, I knew immediately that Sam wasn't there. It was just Emily, Quil and Claire.

"Where's Sam?" Jacob asked the moment Emily answered the door.

"He's off on business." She answered quietly.

"Official Werewolf business?" Drea asked smiling.

"Vampire related." Emily said laughing.

"Vampire?" Jacob asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh I've said too much." Emily said smiling. "It's nothing bad, I promise." She said waving us all into the house. "Happy Birthday Lexi." She said sitting a cake onto the kitchen table.

"Oh Emily, thank you!" Drea said happily. 'You didn't have to do that."

"I insist." Emily said smiling. "So how old are you now?"

"Um….seventeen." Drea answered thinking hard.

"I mean really…." Emily said giving her a look.

"Oh I dunno… eighty something…" Drea said laughing. "I've actually lost count."

"Kinda creepy." Embry said making a face.

"Shut up." Jacob replied.

"Are you coming to my party tonight?" Drea asked her.

"Actually I'm not entirely too comfortable about partying with…." She looked around the room. "The Cullen's." She looked at Drea. "No offense."

"None taken. I totally understand." Drea answered.

"Sissy Adee!" Claire said running into the room, Quil was right behind her.

"Hey Claire!" I said happily. Quil beamed.

_She was so cute. _

"Qwil say I get to pway with Cuwen today." She said smiling.

"Yes, you do. He's very excited to see you." I told her, smiling at Quil. Claire grinned.

"We're on our way out now, to get some things done before the party." Quil said heading for the door. Claire ran towards him. "I'll see you later Adryen." He said as he scooped Claire up and left the house.

"Sooo…" Drea said looking at me. "Are you and Quil going to be taking your frustrations out on each other?"

_No she didn't…._

"I have no frustrations….thank you…" I said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh come on, it's only natural…." Drea said grinning. "Everybody needs somebody sometime…"

"Everybody needs somebody…. Sometime…" Embry sang.

"Thanks for that Embry." Drea said laughing. "Made me feel like Sunshine was here."

"She's here in spirit." He answered smiling.

"I promise you, nothing is gonna happen with me and Quil." I told them.

_Uhhh… seriously. _

_It was quiet for a few minutes until Seth decided to ask the inevitable… _

"Hey Lexi, what's up with you and that guy you met in Port Angeles?" he said looking at her.

"None of your business Tattle tale." Drea said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." He said making a face. "I just-"

"I'm kidding Seth." Drea said. "He's just an old friend. I've already discussed this with Jacob, just so ya know."

"You really have a lot of vampire friends." Seth said shaking his head.

"What?" Drea asked. "Spencer is not a vampire."

"Yes he is." Jacob told her.

"No he's not."

"I know a vampire when I smell one." Seth told her. She looked at Jacob.

"He wasn't …" Drea said making a face.

"Well he is now." Jacob said looking at her with a worried expression.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

"We need drinks for the party." Alice said. "Who wants to run to the liquor store?"

"Ooooh me, I wanna go!" I said excitedly.

_I haven't been out of the house in forever. _

"I don't think you are ready to go out." Esme told me.

"Oh why not?" I asked sadly.

"I'm just not sure you should be out in public… with humans just yet." Esme told me.

"Why not, there's been plenty of human's in the house and I never tried to hurt them." I defended.

"She's right." Rosalie said. "If she hasn't tried to attack Rene, she should be fine around others." Alice and Esme laughed.

"Well all right." Esme said. "But someone has to go with you."

"I'll go with her." Rosalie offered.

"Ooooh yay!!! I'm going to the liquor store!!" I made a face.

_I can't even drink… why is this exciting?_

"All right, well Esme and I will start decorating." Alice said looking at Esme. "You two get some drinks and come right back." She said staring at me. "You have to put your contacts in."

"Ohhhh no not those evil things!" I squealed.

"You have too, Sunshine." Esme told me.

"Fine." I said walking off to the bathroom.

As I fought with those stupid plastic things, I heard Rosalie and Esme talking.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Esme asked.

"She'll be fine." Rosalie told her. "Worst case scenario, someone gets stoned..." Esme and Alice laughed. "And I don't see how that would be a bad thing."

"Make sure to pick up some beer for Charlie and Billy." Esme said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Cullen's upstairs. He should be waking up soon-" I started to inform them of Cullen's feeding schedule.

"We'll take care of him." Esme said smiling. "Be good." She said. "Both of you."

Rose grabbed her purse and the two of us took off outside. We went into the garage and Rosalie jumped into a red BMW convertible that I didn't even know existed.

"Wow….cool car…Rose." I said stunned.

"I know, right?" She said smiling.

I jumped into the car and Rosalie pulled out of the garage and went down the Cullen's driveway. The moment we entered the main road, I looked at Rosalie, smiling behind the wheel. Realization hit me. This was the first time I had ever been alone with Rose.

_I kind of feared for my life at that point. _

"Wow this is the first time, it's ever been just you and me." I told her.

"Sure is." She said smiling.

_She's going to kill me._

"You're going to kill me and leave me on the side of the road aren't you?" I asked. She laughed.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well you don't like me, why else would you offer to go…."

"I do like you." Rosalie said glancing at me. "Sunshine I already apologized for what I said yesterday, I was just in a bad mood, and I took it out on you."

"I know." I said relieved.

"It's Drea I don't like." She said disgustedly.

_Hold up… wait a minute. _

"I thought you and Drexi were cool? I thought you, ya know let it go or whatever."

"I did." She said making a face. "I shouldn't say I don't like her. I do like her, she's my friend. She'll be in my life _FOREVER_." She rolled her eyes.

"Then why'd you say that?"

"I can't stop thinking about it." Rosalie said. "What happened with her and Emmett. It's always there in the back of my mind. Anytime he speaks her name, or looks her way." She gestured with her hand. "I just wonder what he's thinking. Does he miss her? Does he love her? I mean what's really going on?"

"Of course he looks at her, everyone looks at her." I said.

"It's different with Emmett."

"Well there are many things he could be thinking." I told her. "Like he could look at her and think oh hell yeah I tapped that ass." I said laughing and her glare made me stop real quick. "But the most logical thought he's having is…how much of a mistake it was." Rosalie gripped the wheel. "How bad he feels for betraying you. He probably feels blessed that you forgave him. Drexi is like a constant reminder of how strong your relationship is."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they were in love or anything. It was just a random hook up, a piece of ass, you show me yours, I'll show you mine, friends with all the benefits-"

"Enough Sunshine." Rosalie said cracking a smile.

"Sorry…" I said. "I'm just saying, you're the one he's in love with. You're the one he wants to spend eternity with."

"I know." She said softly. "You really know how to put things into perspective, Sunshine."

"That's what I do." I said smiling. She returned the smile.

"So…" She said changing the subject. "You're really head over heels for Embry, huh?"

"Head over heels, heels over head, yeah he's perfect." I said grinning. Rosalie laughed.

"It really amazes me."

"I know you think it's crazy." I told her.

"No." She said shaking her head. "The pure fact that Drea could have any man in the entire world and she chooses Jacob Black is crazy."

_True that._

_He's no Edward Cullen. _

_Why the hell did I just think that?_

"A vampire falling in love with a werewolf is just fucked up." Rosalie said grinning. I laughed. "I don't know how you get passed the smell."

"He doesn't smell." I told her. "Bad."

"Whatever."

"No really." I defended. "I know what you're talking about with the smell. I've become immune to Adryen. But when I walk into the bedroom after Jakey's been there, I almost gag." Rosalie laughed.

"Well maybe his imprinting modifies the smell."

"Never thought of that."

"So what does he smell like?"

_Mmmm yummy goodness._

_No wait that's daddy._

_Stop with such thoughts, stupid brain!_

_I'll stab you with a q-tip. _

"You ever been to a fair?" I asked Rosalie. She nodded. "Well you know how it smells? The popcorn, funnel cakes, cotton candy… all the sweet smells mingling with the saltiness… yeah that's how he smells."

"Interesting." Rosalie answered.

"He tastes like that too." I added.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

* * *

**On the road to Baltimore… **

**Emmett's POV **

_I didn't understand why we just didn't take a plane to Baltimore. _

_I mean it was a forty four hour drive for normal people. _

_And we were trying to make it in seven._

_Though I had no doubt, we'd be able to pick up the cake and be back in time for the party, it just wasn't how I wanted to spend the day. _

_In a car with Edward and Jasper. Seven hours. _

_I thought back to what Edward had said about his and Drea's past. _

_He never went into any detail with the family about what really happened then. _

_I admit I was curious to know. _

_If only for my own sake. _

_Something happened… but how was it that whatever it was didn't continue... didn't turn into more?_

_I wanted to ask but I didn't want to start anything. He was trying to be nice, I shouldn't pry and make a big deal out of things. _

Edward gave me an appreciative glance, and then glared at Jasper.

"So Edward, what exactly did happen with you and Drea?" Jasper asked.

_Good ole' Jasper. _

Edward glared at him in the rearview mirror before looking out the window. His foot tapped the gas, forcing the Volvo to its top speed.

"I don't remember." He finally answered.

"Bull shit." Jasper shot back.

"Seriously Jaz, I don't remember." Edward said not looking away from the road. "Drop it."

"How the hell can you not remember? It's Drea, she's fucking h-" Jasper didn't finish.

"Were you about to say she's hot?" I asked turning to face Jasper.

"I assure you I was not." He answered.

"I think you were." I told him grinning.

"I would never say something like that about anyone but Alice." Jasper said putting his hand up like a cub scout.

"Very well rehearsed Jaz." I told him. "I'll have to let Alice know how well you are doing."

"Emmett, stop trying to start shit with Jasper. Remember we're trying to stop doing that."

_Silence. _

"So… why can't you remember?" Jasper asked again.

"Just drop it Jaz." I told him, trying to keep the peace.

"I was drunk." Edward answered. Jasper and I both looked at him. "Let's change the subject."

"I thought the first time you got drunk was your bachelor party." I asked him.

"I never said that."

"How the hell did ya get drunk?" Jasper asked.

"That's not relevant to the story. You asked why I couldn't remember."

"Well now I'm asking how you got drunk."

"Ah, the change in subject you requested." I said smirking.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Edward said smirking.

"Dude not fair. The whole point of this trip is for us to share with each other, to get in touch with our emotions." Jasper said making a face. "Esme told me to say that."

"I did share." Edward told him.

"Not enough!" Jasper said crossing his arms over his chest like a two year old. "There are still a lot of unanswered questions."

"Yeah like what you really think about Drea." I said to him. I saw Edward smile.

"I think I would remember." Jasper answered quickly. "That's all I'm saying."

_That made me realize something._

"Drea remembers." I said looking at Edward. "That's how this whole thing came out to begin with." He glared at me.

"That's right." Jasper said looking at Edward. "You have two choices, Eddie. You can either tell us how you got drunk or what happened. Even if you didn't remember before, I'm sure Drea would have told you during one of those many times you and her were locked up in her bedroom."

"Yeah you two seem to talk a lot." I told him.

"Unless you weren't talking…" Jasper smirked.

"We were talking, I assure you." Edward said glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

"About…" Jasper prodded.

"Many things…" Edward said.

"What were you 'talking' about yesterday morning?" I asked.

_That was the event that started all the shit yesterday. _

"Sex." Edward answered.

"What?" Jasper asked. "Are you saying you and Drea had sex?"

"No I'm saying we were talking about it."

"You were talking about having sex..." Jasper started.

"With Bella."

"Both of you?" Jasper asked in awe. "Dude way to keep it in the family!"

Even I would have kept that thought to myself.

"We were talking about my wedding night, you idiot." Edward said glaring at Jasper.

"Right, who else would a virgin go to for sex advice." I said grinning. Jasper laughed and high fived me from the back seat.

"I'm jealous I didn't say that." Jasper said laughing.

"Shut up both of you." Edward said shaking his head.

"Right yeah, we're getting off track here… Edward you never said-" Jasper started.

"I kissed her okay!" He yelled. "That's it, that's all that happened!"

_Silence._

"So you really are a virgin, huh?" Jasper whispered. Edward glared at him. I tried not to laugh. "That's really sad, Edward."

* * *

**Drea's POV **

We had cake at Emily's, the tiny piece I had was absolutely delicious. Embry ate most of the cake himself, apparently he ate more when he was upset.

He was certain that he was scared that Midnight was going to show herself at my party tonight and all hell was going to break loose. I tried to convince him that she wouldn't do that, though Midnight didn't really have a good reputation for being considerate.

We had walked from Emily's back to Jacob's house and everyone gathered on the porch. Jacob seemed a little upset that I didn't know that Spencer was a vampire. Why it mattered so much, I didn't know. Spencer must have transformed after I knew him, but not anytime recently, that I knew for sure because he wouldn't have been able to walk into that restaurant without attacking. Jasper always said that newborns were bloodthirsty and most wouldn't listen to reason. Though I guess it's always possible for a vampire to be peaceful when transformed, Sunshine taught us that much.

"Maybe I should fake illness and tell my mom we're not going." Embry said making a sad face.

_He just wouldn't let it go._

"Everything will be fine Embry." I said turning towards him.

"But what if…" He stopped and looked up.

_Apparently someone was coming, I wasn't sure._

"Just relax Buttercup." I said putting my hands on his shoulders. His expression was priceless. "I promise I will take care of you." I said ruffling his hair.

"Embry." I heard a female's voice say. Embry turned from me quickly.

"Mom." He said laughing fakely. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you…" She stopped and stared at me. I smiled. "Is this Sunshine?"

_Ha!_

I heard Jacob and the others chuckle.

"No Mom, um, this is Lexi." He said gesturing towards me. "Jake's girlfriend, the one who's having the party tonight." She looked at me and then back at Embry.

"It's nice to meet you…" I said extending my hand.

"You too, Lexi." She said shaking my hand and then staring at it. I pulled away.

"I'm really cold natured." I muttered.

"And friendly." She said looking at me and then at Embry.

"Oh yes, I'm a very friendly person." I answered. "So…Ms…"

"Call." She replied. "Everyone just calls me Embry's mom." She said smiling and waving towards the others. Adryen and Leah waved back, but the boys just smiled and stared.

_Embry's mom was very pretty. _

I looked at Jacob who looked away. I laughed.

"I suppose _you_ would call me Buttercup's mom." She said crossing her arms and looking at me.

Leah and Adryen turned away, trying to hide their laughter.

"Sooo Mom…" Embry said waving me away. I immediately walked towards Jacob, who tried to put his arm around me but I moved away and glanced at Ms. Call. He laughed. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well one thing, I wanted to let you know, that you will not be going to this party, unless you clean up your room. I mean come on Embry, what the hell happened in there? There are clothes everywhere!"

Jacob laughed.

"I didn't do that!" Embry pleaded.

"Oh really?" Ms. Call said crossing her arms. "Some magical fairy broke in and ransacked your room?" Embry looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"I guess that would be unbelievable." He said looking at his feet. "I'll clean it."

"Good." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small box. "The other thing is, that crazy girl who wanted to mow the lawn, came by. She wanted me to give you this." She said handing him the box. He looked at Jacob and then at me.

"What is it?" Embry asked taking the box.

"I don't know, I didn't open it." She said staring at him. "I try not to pry into your business son, but I would like to say, I'm extremely shocked that you would be dating one girl, receiving gifts from another and…" She looked up at me. "…involving yourself in whatever way with your best friend's girlfriend."

My turn to look shocked.

"I assure you Ms. Call, I was just trying to make Embry feel better…" I stopped talking, when Embry spun around and shook his head at me. "What I meant to say was Sunshine is my friend, I would never…" Embry shook his head at me again, so I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Do you have pet names for all the boys?" She asked smiling at me.

"Not all of them, just the ones I'm closest too…" She crossed her arms. "I mean like... ya know friend wise…"

_Seriously… she was like Rene's younger, less demanding sister. _

"We all have pet names for the boys." Adryen said trying to help.

"Yeah, like Jacob." Leah said smiling. "We call him Big Jake." Adryen bit her lip to keep from laughing and just nodded.

"Yeah…" I said nodding. "That's right."

_I didn't know what else to say. _

"Aren't you going to open your present?" Ms. Call said to Embry.

"Ya know what?" Embry said. "It's not mine." He said quickly. "I forgot that um.. yeah she was gonna drop it by. I was supposed to give it to Lexi." He said tossing the box towards me. "Happy Birthday Lex."

"Aw how sweet." I said shaking the box.

"Make sure you come home in time to get ready for the party." Ms. Call said pointing at Embry. "I've laid out a suit for you." She looked up at everyone. "Bye everyone. Good meeting you Lexi." She said turning to leave.

"Oooh a suit, you're gonna be so hot." I said then made a face. "I meant... ya know like..." I gave up. "Can I open my present now?" Ms Call gave me a look as she walked away.

"Sure." Embry said.

I ripped the pretty paper off the box and pried the top off just as Billy came out onto the porch.

"What you got there Lexi?" He asked.

"Another birthday present." I told him as I tipped the box over and shook the contents out. It was a wad of tissue paper. I handed Jacob the box and unwrapped the surprise. My mouth dropped open in shock.

_Condoms._

I looked at Embry, whose face was priceless.

_Silence._

"Oooh scrabble pieces." Billy said grinning. "Now that's a thoughtful gift."

I thought Jacob was going to faint. He was just standing there, with his hand on his forehead.

"I'm glad someone is thinking with the right head." Billy said smirking. "No love without the glove, don't be silly wrap your-"

_I wanted to die. _

"Dad, shut up!" Jacob yelled and turned away from everyone. Billy laughed.

"Embry." I said tossing the condoms to him. He caught them and glared at me.

"I don't want them!" He yelled.

Billy looked lost.

"They were meant for you." I told him smiling.

"You need them more than me." He said tossing them back.

"No I insist." I said throwing them back.

"I'm not sleeping with a psychotic fairy!" He yelled tossing them towards Jacob, who had yet to turn around and they bounced off his back and into Billy's lap.

"A fairy huh…" Billy asked looking at me. "Midnight I hope." I laughed and nodded.

"Ms. Call brought the gift, said Midnight had given it to her for Embry. Then Embry told her it was for me…." I explained to him. Jacob finally turned around.

"Oh I see..." Billy said reaching up and placing the condoms on Jacob's shoulder. "She's a strange one, that Midnight." He said patting Jacob's shoulder.

"Dad-" Jacob started to say.

"Shhh." Billy said grabbing Jacob's hand and placing it on the condoms on his shoulder. Then he patted his hand. "Seven letter word." He whispered. "Big points."

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

**Still in the car…. **

"Back up Rose Back up!" I screamed. Rosalie frantically did as I asked and backed up. "Pull over pull over pull over!" I yelled as we hit the patch of sunlight. I jumped out of the car and started twirling around.

"Sunshine get back in the car!" Rosalie screamed looking around. "What the fuck are you doing? You're supposed to be inconspicuous."

"Look at me!!!" I said twirling around with my arms out. "I sparkle!! Fear my sparkle!!"

"Sunshine get back in the car!"

"I am so beautiful to meeee…" I started singing. "Can't you seeeeeeeeeeeeeee? I sparkle just like Daddy…. There's sparkle all over meeeeeeeeeeeee." Rosalie put her head in hands. "I am so beautiful to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Are you done now?" Rosalie asked putting the top up on the car.

"No!" I yelled as she got out and started for me. She grabbed me and forced me into the car. "Fear my sparkle!!!!" I yelled as she strapped me into the seat.

"Don't move." Rosalie said slamming the door and walking around to the other side. I took this opportunity to lock the doors.

"Sunshine." Rosalie said trying to get in. "Open the door."

"You said don't move."

"Unlock the door." She yelled.

"Say please." I told her.

"Please."

"Say Daddy's hot."

"What?" Rosalie yelled.

"Say it!"

"I'm not saying that."

"Then you're not getting in the car." I said turning around and starting to play with the CD player. "Oooh do you have Hannah?" I said going through her CDs.

"Sunshine let me in!!"

"Tell me Daddy's hot."

"Why the hell would I say that?"

"Because he is."

"Are you high?"

"Pullease." I said laughing. "I wish."

"Sunshine…"

"Say it."

"Daddy's hot." She said softly. "Open the door!"

"Louder like you mean it."

"Daddy… is hot." She screamed.

"Access granted." I said trying to sound like a computer.

"Sunshine, I swear to god…" Rosalie said climbing into the car. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you're not ready for public."

"No I am!!!" I squealed. "I'm sorry… I thought it was funny."

"Well its not and Edward is not hot." She told me.

"I know… I just wanted you to say something that I can tell everyone later."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would!"

"You are acting like Drea, starting shit."

"Because she's the only one I've talked to in forever!!!!" I told her. "Oh Rose, you know I wub you!" I said grabbing her and holding her tightly. "I won't tell anyone you said that, I promise."

"Thank you." Rosalie said. "Now let go of me." I pulled away and rolled the window down.

I managed to occupy my time by sticking my head out the window and yelling at every human I saw. We arrived at the liquor store finally and I had to argue with Rosalie to allow me to go in with her.

"Just don't talk." She told me as we walked into the store.

I grinned at the guy standing behind the counter and waved happily. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"What kind of liquor would Drea want?" She asked me as we walked down the aisles.

I shook my head and gestured with my hands.

"Okay talk…" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Ooooh this!" I said grabbing a bottle of pink liquor. "It's pink! And look it's called X rated! How funny!"

"Okay grab that." Rosalie said continuing to walk.

"Oooh look at this!" I said grabbing a bottle of something labeled Hot Sex. "I want this!!!!"

"You can't drink, remember." Rosalie told me quietly.

"Right..." I said putting it back. "Let's just get a bunch of cheap vodka. Let's make long island iced tea. Simple yet affective."

"Sounds like a plan." She said grabbing some of the vodka. She made me take some things to the counter and she went and grabbed the rest of the ingredients for Long Island Iced tea.

"Oooh Ever clear." I said eyeing the bottle behind the counter. "We need that." The man behind the counter grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Okay this is it." Rosalie said putting the rest of the alcohol onto the counter.

"Do you sparkle?" I asked the man. Rosalie hit me.

"Sorry, she forgot her medication today." She said and I decided to start twirling around. "She's schizophrenic, delusional and depressed."

"Oops sorry." I said when I ran into a shelf. "I'm fine thank you."

"So how much do I owe you?" Rosalie asked the man who stared at me.

"$135.67."

"Dude say what!?!" I screamed.

"Sunshine." Rosalie said shushing me.

"Damn that's a lot of money!!"

"Sunshine, please calm…down…"

"No, we're not paying that much, hell no I don't think so, you fucking hippie bastard!

Rosalie tried to calm me down, but I just thought that was an outrageous price to pay. By the time I realized why she was trying so hard to calm me down, it was too late….

"Dude…." The guy said smiling really big. "How much did I say it was?" He asked.

"Twenty bucks, even." I told him, grabbing Rosalie's wallet from her hands. "Here ya go sir. Have a nice day." He took the money and put it in his register then stared at us.

"Dude, bag it." I told him.

"It's okay, we got this..." Rosalie said grabbing some of the bottles. "Sunshine get the rest and get your ass in the car now."

* * *

**Bella's POV **

"Okay see you soon. Love you." I said into the phone. Mom stood in the doorway staring at me. "It was Edward." I told her. "He's on his way back from Baltimore. He just picked up Lexi's cake."

"Oh, he'd drive to Baltimore for her, but I bet he wouldn't do it for you." Mom said smirking.

"Mom…"

"How did he get to Baltimore that fast?"

_Uh oh… _

"Took a plane?"

"For Lexi? Now that's a true friend."

"He'd do more than that for me." I told her.

"Sure he would." Mom said smiling. "And so would Jacob."

"Mom, please would you just let it go?! Edward and I are going to be married. Jacob is in love with Lexi-"

"And she's in love with Edward."

"She said that just to shut you up!"

"What is going on in here?" Dad said coming into the room.

"Mom is still on her rant about Lexi trying to steal Edward from me."

"It's true." Rene said turning towards him. "You weren't there."

"It's none of your business." He told her. "Leave the kids alone."

"It is my business!" Mom screamed. "That little whore is going to ruin everything!"

"Mom!"

"Jacob is just a cover. You watch and see, Bella."

"Whatever mom." I said walking into the living room.

"Bella, what did we get Lexi for her birthday?" Dad asked as he and mom followed.

_Crap. _

"I kind of forgot to get her a gift." I told him. "I meant to get her something the other day... but things kinda got a little crazy..." I said staring at my mom.

"We bought dinner." She said making a face. "And apparently a fifty dollar bottle of wine!"

"I needed that wine too." I snapped at her.

"Here." Dad said handing me some money. "Go get her something." He looked at mom. "From all of us."

"Why don't you just give her Edward, that's what she wants."

"Rene." Dad said glaring at her. "Drop it." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't even go to her party, if you feel that way." I told her.

"Oh I'm not missing this party." She said smiling.

"Dad." I said pleading with him.

"I'll make sure she behaves, Bella." He told me. "Now go on." I grabbed my keys and took off out the door.

_My mother was the most irritating woman on the face of this earth. _

_She is going to continue harassing me until I start believing her little theory. _

_Which I refused to believe. _

_Though Lexi wasn't really making it easy. _

_But I can't blame her for yelling at my mom. _

_God knows I wanted too. _

_Though Lexi did try to push Jacob off on me… _

_But that was just a game… I think _

_She didn't really want me to sleep with Jake. _

_Did she?_

_No way, I couldn't do that. He's my best friend. _

_She's Edward's Best friend. _

_He kissed her. Jake kissed me. _

_That's all that happened. _

_That's all that's gonna happen. _

_Game over. _

_Thank God my mom doesn't know about all that. _

"Crap!" I yelled, slamming on my brakes when I saw a blurred image ahead of me. I think it was a deer.

"Hey Bella!!" I heard someone say as the blur disappeared across the street.

_My mom is seriously making me crazy. _

_I swear to god that deer just spoke to me. _

_Vampires, werewolves, fairies. now talking deer. _

I drove to the nearest store, wanting to get out of the truck, well needing to get out of the truck. I was seriously losing it today. Perhaps, I shouldn't be driving.

I started walking towards an antique shop sitting on the corner. I had no idea what I was going to get Lexi. I just needed to be around people, real people.

I pulled the door open and ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a klutz, I didn't mean-" I stopped talking and stared.

"Bella dear." Midnight said smiling.

_Joy oh joy. _

"How's that gorgeous fiancé of yours?" She asked grinning.

"He's fine."

"Oh yes. Yes he is." She said sighing.

_I was starting to share Rose's hate for fairies. _

"Why are you still in town?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Checking out the merchandise." She said grinning.

"Right." I said as a tall blond man walked up beside her.

"This is my newest friend." She said smiling at him.

"Bella." He said wide eyed.

"Spencer?" I asked, staring at him.

_He looked much different in jeans. _

_Not in a bad way though. _

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." He said flashing me a smile.

"How do you know Spencer?" I asked looking at Midnight.

"I told you, he's my new friend." She said running her fingers over his arm.

"Wow, you really like Drea's leftovers, huh?" I asked trying not to smile.

"What?" Midnight exclaimed.

"You know Drea?" Spencer asked her.

"Well duh, you know that already…" She cut herself off quickly. "I mean… I told you earlier about the one man I wanted the most." She said glancing at him. "Drea's the bitch who is keeping him from me."

"Is he her boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"No." Midnight said smiling. "But I want a piece of that too." She said staring off into space. "But I want Embry more."

_I seriously wanted to ask why, but I knew I'd regret it. _

"He's in love with your sister." I told her.

"That's just because he hasn't had me yet." She smiled happily. "But he will."

"What does that mean?" I asked. "What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing." Midnight said smiling. "So exactly how do you know Drea?" Midnight asked Spencer.

"She's an old friend." Spencer told her.

"She's an old lover." I explained just for my amusement. Midnight glared at me and then at Spencer.

"Lover, huh?" She said crossing her arms. "That's extremely irritating."

"Yet amusing." I said smiling.

"So where is Drea?" Spencer asked.

"She's with her BOYFRIEND."

"Oh the big one who kills people with his bare hands?" Spencer asked grinning.

"That's the one."

"Oh so she's near Embry?" Midnight asked.

"Yep, which means you can't touch him." I told her.

"Well I'm occupied right now." She said pawing all over Spencer.

"So what are you doing out here all alone, Bella?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just shopping for Drea's birthday part-"

_I shouldn't have said that. _

"Oh is there a party tonight?" He asked smiling. I looked at Midnight.

"Don't worry precious Bella." She said laughing. "I won't crash Drea's little party. I can't get what I want anyway."

"Midnight, what are you doing?" I heard a man yell. I swung around to see Leroy standing behind me. He looked at Midnight and then at Spencer.

"I'm just chatting with our friend, Bella." She told him.

"Who's the guy?" He asked staring at Spencer.

"You know-"

"I'm Spencer." He said shoving his hand towards Leroy. "Who's this?" He asked looking at Midnight. "You're boyfriend?"

"One of them" Midnight said rolling her eyes.

"What did I tell you about speaking to strangers?" Leroy said glaring at her.

"Bella is not a stranger…" She started.

"Come on let's go." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"So I take it, I'm not welcome to this party?" Spencer asked, not even caring that Midnight left him alone.

"Probably a good assumption." I told him.

"Would her boyfriend be furious?"

"More than likely." I told him. "And Edward wouldn't be happy either."

"Edward?" He asked.

"My fiancé."

"Why would he care?" He asked. "He's just her friend, right?"

"Best friend."

"Oh, I see." He said grinning.

"He's the one who told her not to marry you."

_I don't know why I needed to say that. _

"Oh, yes Edward…" He said narrowing his eyes. "I always wondered about him and Drea."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you know Drea well enough to know what I mean." He said coolly.

_Why did everyone always assume?!?_

"They're just friends." I told him.

"Sure." He said smiling. "Tell Drea I said Happy Birthday and I send my love." I nodded and waved as he walked away.

_Oh God what a day… _

_It will get better… it just has too._


	28. Chapter 28

**Baltimore….**

**Edward's POV **

We had picked up the cake and were heading back to Forks when Emmett remembered something he was supposed to do.

"Rose told me to get Drea a gift while we were out." He told me. "Stop somewhere."

"There's a truck stop up ahead." I told him.

"I'm not getting her a lousy truck stop gift."

"Well you have no choice."

"You don't need to get her a gift." Jasper said. "You've already given her enough." Emmett turned around and smacked him.

"Did you get her anything else?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't need too."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It was my idea to get the car. I drove the car home…." I said shaking my head. "It was pink."

"Yeah, you get princess points for that." Emmett said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up." I said without thinking.

"Dude…" Jasper said staring at me. "I've never heard you say that."

"Yeah really, you never cuss." Emmett said.

"I'm stressed out. Fuck off."

_Silence. _

I pulled into the truck stop and looked at Emmett. He made a face at me and got out, heading inside.

"Dude… why are you so stressed out?" Jasper asked when he was gone.

"The wedding is only four days away." I told him. "Why wouldn't I be stressed out?"

"Are you having doubts?"

"Of course not." I answered. "It's just stressful."

"Why? You got cold feet?" Jasper asked, and then he laughed. "No pun intended."

"No, it's just so much is going on."

"Oh you don't want Bella to find out you slept with Drea?"

"Exactly."

_Wait a minute…._

_I just fucked up. _

"So you admit it!!!" Jasper yelled.

"No, I didn't mean that… I thought you said…"

"You already fucked up, Edward." Jasper told me.

"I meant… that I didn't want Drea to start more shit … and ya know… tell Bella stuff... ya know that wasn't true… that's what I meant."

"Mmmm hmmm…" Jasper said eying me. "You are a fucking liar.'

Just then Emmett pulled the door open and jumped inside.

"Dude you missed it." Jasper told him.

"Missed what?"

"Edward just admitted to sleeping with Drea."

"What?" Emmett asked looking at me. I put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I did not, Jasper is fucking crazy." I said speeding out into the road.

"No he said it!!! I swear!!"

_Jasper must have used his calming technique on me. _

_There's no way I would have said that otherwise. _

"Well it's not really shocking news." Emmett confessed.

"It didn't happen." I said loudly.

"Don't lie." Jasper said.

"It's okay Edward, Drea has her ways. I'm sure Jasper's day is coming."

"What!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper misunderstood me." I told Emmett. "I was just saying that I was worried that Drea would tell Bella that ya know… that happened."

I just need to keep my mouth shut.

"Why would Drea say something that wasn't true?" Emmett asked.

"Because I can't do anything right, I suck." I smiled, attempting to make a joke.

"Oh so you did sleep with Drea?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I answered too quickly. Jasper and Emmett both smiled. "Wait no…" I sighed.

_Fuck. _

"You heard that, right Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"I did." Emmett answered.

"Stop fucking with my emotions!" I yelled at Jasper.

"Hey don't yell at me, it's not my fault, your mind is elsewhere." Jasper said grinning at Emmett.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled. "I'm a virgin, end of story!!!"

"Uh oh, watch out, Daddy's pissed." Jasper said laughing.

* * *

**Zoee's POV**

Rosalie was pretty pissed at me for what happened at the liquor store. I swear to god I didn't mean to stone the store clerk, but damn that was a lot of money!!! She didn't talk to me the whole ride to the gas station, even then I'm sure she wouldn't have spoke if I wouldn't have first.

"Ooooh do we need gas?" I asked excitedly. Rosalie glared at me and then sighed.

"Yeah…that's it." Rosalie said. "You pump the gas, I'll go inside." She said jumping out of the car. "Do not speak to ANYONE." She said shaking her finger at me before disappearing inside the store.

"Yes my Queen." I said saluting her.

I took the cap out of the gas thingie… what's it called, I don't know, I'm lucky I know how to pump gas. So like I start pumping the gas into the car and I noticed everyone is staring at me. I did the only thing, I could think of. I started waving.

_Hellooo world. _

_They think I'm pretty. _

_They want my sparkle. _

_You can't handle the sparkle!!!! _

So the gas pump stops after I had only pumped three dollars in. Apparently Rosalie didn't need gas, she just wanted to keep me occupied, while she went inside.

"Not fair." I mumbled as I replaced the gas cap and jumped back in the car.

I was debating on whether or not to lock Rosalie out of the car, when I saw her coming towards me. I tapped the lock right before I heard a beeping sound. Rosalie pulled the back door open and threw a huge case of beer into the backseat. Apparently she remembered her keys this time.

"That's a shitload of beer." I told her when she got back inside.

"Did you speak to anyone?" She asked totally ignoring my comment.

"No my Queen." I said saluting her yet again. She started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

I wondered why Rosalie had bought a case of beer. I mean we already had a hundred bucks worth of alcohol that we paid twenty bucks for by the way!!!

_Don't forget to pick up a deer for Charlie and Billy. _

_I have no idea why, but that thought popped into my head. _

"Why do Charlie and Billy need a deer?" I asked Rosalie as we drove down the road.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"Deer!!!!" I said pointing ahead.

_Yes there was a deer standing by the roadside. _

"Stop the car Rose!!! Pull over!!! Now!!!"

Rosalie stopped immediately; I think I may have scared her with my frantic screaming.

"Sunshine, what are you doing?" She asked as I started to open the door.

"Alice said not to forget the deer." I told her.

"She said beer!" Rosalie screamed. "I already got the beer!"

"No I'm pretty sure she said deer." I said jumping out of the car.

"Sunshine, no you can't go off alone, Sunshine!" Rosalie screamed as I ran off after the deer.

"I'll meet you at the house!"

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

**La Push **

We were all sitting around the house, bored as hell. I assumed it was Adryen's job to keep Lexi out of the house, while they set up for the party, why I didn't know. I guess Alice was hell bent on it being some sort of surprise.

Adryen and Leah were busy laughing at Embry who stood by the window, dressed in his hoodie and baseball cap. I assumed he was awaiting Midnight's next attack. God forbid it happen at my house, I don't think I can handle having another gift thrown in my face.

Seth was sitting there staring off into space and Lexi was sitting beside me fiddling with her necklace. She looked up and met my eyes. I assumed no one was paying attention to me, so I mouthed the words 'I love you' and she smiled widely and did the same thing.

"You are pathetic." Seth said laughing at me.

_Shoulda known he'd catch that. _

"At least I have a reason to be pathetic." I shot back.

"Oooh burn." Leah laughed turning towards us.

"So now what?" Lexi asked. "It's my birthday, I wanna do something fun."

As if on cue, Dad rolled into the living room with something cradled in his lap. Without a word, he approached us and threw a scrabble board onto the coffee table. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Ooooh Scrabble!" Lexi squealed.

_Please don't say anything else. _

"I love this game!" She said picking up the box and opening it up.

"Yes, so I've heard." Dad said grinning at me. She looked at him and then at me.

"Oh… right..." She giggled. "So who wants to play with me?" Dad looked at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask Jake, he's been wanting to play for four days now." Adryen said laughing.

"That's a good one." Dad said raising his hand up to Adryen, who high fived him. Lexi laughed.

"Why do you find humor in torturing me?" I asked.

"It's a parent thing." Dad said. "I like to remind you how much I love you."

"Yeah I'm starting to think not." I told him looking away.

"I admit, I find torturing you, humorous." Lexi said smiling at me.

"Yeah well it's different when you do it."

"Yeah cuz you always let him win." Adryen said laughing.

"Not true." Lexi defended. "It's been four days now…" Dad and Adryen found that hilarious.

_Great now she's siding against me. _

"Okay, let's stop torturing Jacob." Lexi said reaching out and grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry I had to say that." She laughed. "Come on let's play."

"I'm really not in the mood right now." I said and wished to god I didn't.

"Are you sick?" Dad said putting his hand on my forehead. "My god boy, you're burning up!" Everyone one, even me laughed.

"Funny." I said to him.

"You walked right into that one." Lexi told me.

"I'm aware of that."

"Come on Jacob, play with me." Lexi said smiling. I just looked at her. "Please?"

"Fine, let's play scrabble." I said sighing.

"Not in the living room." Dad said pointing at me.

"I meant the game." I said glaring at him.

"I'm well aware of what you meant." Dad said smiling. "You still got your scrabble pieces?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Come on Embry, you wanna play too?" Lexi said looking up at him. He hadn't moved from the window. No wisecracks, no laughs, nothing.

"Play what?" He asked not turning around.

"Scrabble." Lexi said. He spun around real quick.

"What?" He asked. "With who?"

"With me." She said smiling. He looked at me and then at dad.

"I'm gonna have to decline." He said nodding uncomfortably. "I refuse to be lured into your evil fairy trap." He looked off. "Again."

"About that." Leah said.

"Shut up." Lexi said eyeing her. "You have too Embry, it's my birthday." Lexi said trying to convince him. He looked at me.

"We're not talking about the same thing, are we?" He asked me.

"Nope."

"Right… okay then, I guess I can play with you." He said walking over to the couch.

"What about you Seth?" Lexi asked. He hadn't said much at all.

"I've never played scrabble." Seth said. "And by that, I'm talking about the game." He said smiling at Lexi. Everyone looked at him.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Leah asked.

"Exactly what I said, I've never played the game scrabble." He said looking at her. "It's a freaking old ass game!" Leah smacked his arm.

"Don't say ass." She said to him. "Only grownups can use that word as an adjective." Everyone laughed.

"I'm a grown man." He said standing up taller and puffing his chest out like a bird. Everyone laughed. Embry stood up and towered over him. He tapped him and Seth fell to the floor.

"Grown huh?" He asked.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't say hell, only grownups can-" Leah started.

"Shut up, Leah!" He said getting to his feet and heading towards Embry.

"I've got a psychotic fairy trying to get me to f-" Embry stopped and looked at Dad who raised his eyebrows. "…who wants me to join her scrabble tournament…"

"Lexi's not psychotic." Seth said staring at him. Lexi laughed.

"I'm not talking about Lexi, I'm…" Embry sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay boys, calm down." Lexi said standing up. "Embry sit." She demanded. She pointed at Seth who sat down immediately.

"What if she's out there?" Embry said running to the window.

"She's not, someone would sense her, come on Embry." Lexi whined. "Play scrabble with me."

"You can't make me." He said facing her and crossing his arms.

"Wanna make that bet?" She asked staring at him.

"You wouldn't." He said and she started for him. "Okay okay okay stop!!!" He said backing up against the window. "Jake call her off!"

"He can't stop me." Lexi said walking closer.

"Dude, this is not gonna be pretty. Shield your eyes." Embry said gesturing towards me.

"Come on Embry, don't make me do this in front of Billy." Lexi said softly.

"Why is it so important that I play with you?" He asked.

"Because it's my birthday!!!" She screamed at him. "And… if you don't, I'll give you to Midnight as a snack." She said crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't do that to Sunshine."

"Right, just like I'd never try to sleep with her boyfriend either."

_Silence. _

"It's time for me to go in the kitchen." Dad said spinning around and disappearing into the kitchen.

_I knew he'd ask me about this later… _

"What boyfriend?" Seth asked. "I thought you were her…" He stopped. "…did I miss something?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Leah told him and he glared at her.

"You seriously wouldn't protect me?" Embry asked Lexi and she smiled.

"Oh, you know I will." She said sighing. "Come on Buttercup, come play…it will keep your mind off things."

"Buttercup?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I don't understand the whole Buttercup thing either." I told him.

"Yeah you were too busy trying to kick his ass to hear the story." Adryen told me. I looked at Embry and then at Lexi.

_I assumed this had to do with, the kiss they shared. _

_Thinking about that made me angry._

"Well why don't you tell me now?" I asked Embry.

"Or… we could all play a nice game of scrabble." He said running over to the couch and starting to set the game up. Lexi smiled at me and I refused to smile back.

"I promise we can play one on one later." She said walking up to me and putting her arms around me.

_I tried not to smile. _

_I tried not to look at her. _

"Okay?" She said running her fingers through my hair, and turning my face towards her.

_I tried to look angry. _

_I tried to pull away. _

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, kissing me softly.

_And with that I caved. _

_I could hear Sunshine's voice in my head. _

_FAIL_

* * *

**Rosalie's POV **

I drove slowly, trying to stay as close to Sunshine as I could. There was no way I could go home without her, Esme would be livid!

I had seen her a few times darting back and forth across the street trying to catch that deer. I knew damn well that she was fast, she could have easily taken it down, why it was taking so long I had no idea.

"Sunshine!" I said leaning out the window as I drove. "Oh God please come back to the car."

"Can't." I heard her yell from the trees.

"Sunshine, get your ass in this car now!"

"Can't!!"

"Why the hell not??? Just kill it, and let's go!"

"I want it alive!!!" She screamed and then started laughing.

"What are you doing, getting a snack for later?" I yelled.

_I could picture the deer walking around the living room when the party guests arrived. _

"Sunshine!!" I screamed when she didn't reply to my last question.

_I wasn't sure if it would be easier to explain Sunshine's absence, or the presence of a live deer. _

"Say it!" I heard her yell.

_What?_

"Say what?" I asked, pulling over to the side of the road.

"You know what." She screamed.

"Edward is hot." I said softly.

"What's that mumble mumble?"

"Edward is hot!" I screamed.

"Louder!" she screamed. "Oooh what's the smell?" I heard her mumble.

_Someone's coming… seemed familiar…_

"Sunshine come back to the car!" I yelled. I could hear the roar of a truck coming down the road.

"Say it!" Sunshine screamed.

"Edward Cullen is hot!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

_The truck stopped. _

_I knew I recognized that scent. _

_Fuck. _

"Rose?" I heard Bella's voice from behind me.

"Bella!" I said spinning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to your place, and I saw your car." She said pointing towards the car. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine... I was just enjoying the scenery." I said gesturing towards the trees.

_I didn't want her to know I'd lost Sunshine. _

_And I hoped she hadn't heard me yelling. _

"Oh." She said smiling. "So I take it the scenery doesn't think Edward is hot?"

_Perfect. _

"Oh you heard that, did you?" I asked covering my face.

_I was going to have to confess. _

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked her.

"Oh Rose, it's okay, Edward was promised to you, it's completely understandable that you-"

"Just shut up." I told her. "I don't think that." She looked at me. "Sunshine made me say it." Bella looked around. "Yes she's out there running wild, chasing a fucking deer and I can't get her back in the car."

"Is she… hungry?" Bella asked the most obvious question.

"No...she thinks Alice asked us to pick up a deer."

"Well if Alice asked, you should-"

"She didn't ask!!!"

_Seriously, was I the only person who could be both pretty and smart?_

"I win!!" I heard Sunshine yell from the trees.

"Did you get it?" I yelled back.

"Damn right!" She yelled. "See ya at the house!"

"No Sunshine!" I screamed. "You have to get back in the car!" She didn't answer.

_Fuck. _

I jumped back in the car.

"I've got to beat her back to the house." I yelled at Bella as I pulled away.

* * *

**Emmetts POV **

**Back in the car… **

"So… what really happened?" Jasper asked after moments of silence.

"I told you what really happened!" Edward yelled. "I did not sleep with Drea!"

"Dude, I was talking to Emmett." Jasper said cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry." Edward said softly. "I was thinking about something else."

"You mean someone else." I asked, trying to keep the focus on him. He glared at me.

"Why don't you tell him the story, Emmett?" He asked.

_Ass hole. _

"I didn't tell you?" I asked Jasper.

"Sure didn't." He said grinning.

"Oh must be none of your damn business."

"Why does everyone always say that to me?"

"Natural reflex." Edward said.

"Come on Emmett…"

"It's really none of your business." I told him.

"I'd tell you but it's really not my place." Edward said smiling.

"Edward knows the whole story?" Jasper whined. "That's not fair."

"I didn't tell him, he just read my mind."

"Oh you think about it often?" Jasper asked.

"No." I grumbled. Edward laughed.

"Come on guys, we're sharing secrets here…" Jasper whined.

"You're not." I told him.

"You first."

"You don't have any secrets." Edward told him. "I'd know about it."

"You didn't know about Emmett's little affair with Drea at first." He told him.

"Point taken." Edward said.

"Well maybe I don't care about your secrets." I told him.

"What if it involves Rose?" He asked. I glared at him.

"You're lying." I told him.

"Guess you'll never know." Jasper said sitting back in the seat. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"What more do you need to know?" I asked. "I slept with Drea. Yes I admit okay."

"How'd it happen?" Jasper asked. "From the beginning."

"She was in the woods, I thought she shouldn't be, I offered to walk her home. I did. She asked me to come inside-"

"And you did." Jasper said cutting me off and both he and Edward laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay you're turn."

"Hey wait that's not everything." Jasper whined.

"I don't remember." I said smirking. Edward looked at me.

"Ha!" Jasper said. "Come on, tell me!"

"Why don't you just wait until tonight?" Edward told him. "Drea will probably be drinking, I'm sure she'd love to share the story with you and everyone else." He grinned at me.

"Not a bad idea." Jasper said looking at me.

"I'll kill you." I told him. "Seriously."

"Then I'll ask her what really happened with Edward." Jasper said turning towards him. I smiled.

"She won't tell you." Edward answered.

"Oh, does she know something you haven't shared?" I asked. Edward looked at me and then at Jasper.

"No." He said.

"Then why wouldn't she share the story?" I asked.

"Maybe it's too painful for her?" Jasper said laughing.

"It wasn't painful!" Edward yelled. "It's not like I attacked her or anything…." He gripped the steering wheel.

"Dude you are starting to sound a tiny bit suspicious." Jasper said after a few moments of silence.

"Just leave me alone." Edward said like a teenager upset with his parents.

"So what is this secret involving Rose?" I asked Jasper.

_I wasn't sure if he was fucking with me or not, but I needed to know._

"Nope, you never finished your story." He told me.

"What more do you want?" I asked. "Want me to paint you a picture?"

"Dude that would be awesome!!" He exclaimed. I just looked at him.

_His questions brought back images from my past that I shouldn't be thinking about. _

_Me doing things with someone I should have never allowed myself to be alone with. _

_I could see Drea standing by the door. I felt her touch my arm. I saw myself take her down like she was the prize in a master hunt. _

_Images flashed through my mind in vivid detail. _

_I could practically smell her. _

I shook the thoughts from head and sighed.

"Too bad, he can't read your mind." Edward said. "That little display was unnecessary." He said smirking. I glared at him.

"Dude you were thinking about it!"

"It was an accident."

"He doesn't do it often." Edward said. "Usually just when the subject is brought up, as it has now, or if Drea says something that makes him remember something she did…" He smiled at me.

"Ooooh... like what?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." I told him. "If you have to know, ask Drea. Though she probably won't tell you, least not with Jake around."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Edward said. I looked at him. "She seems to tell him everything. In detail."

"So what you're saying is I should ask Jacob?" Jasper asked. Both Edward and I looked at him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Well you just said-"

"It's a secret for a reason!" Edward yelled.

"Well the secret is out, so why the hell can't I know the details?"

"Again… it's none of your business."

"Okay look, here's what I'll do." Jasper said leaning closer to the front. "I'll tell you my secret." Edward and I looked at him.

_I really wanted to know his secret. _

"Which by the way has absolutely nothing to do with Rose." He said grinning. "I just said that to get information from you."

_What?_

"Ask Edward." Jasper said. I looked at Edward.

"He thought if he said Rose was involved you would give in." He said. "Which you did, kinda." I glared at him and then at Jasper.

"Ass." I said to Jasper then turned to Edward. "So what's his secret?"

"That I don't know, apparently he's keeping his thoughts to himself."

"Okay, you can't tell anyone." Jasper told us. "Especially Drea." I shared a looked with Edward.

"Okay."

"I kinda sorta, maybe have a little crush on… someone." He said not looking at either of us.

"Drea?" I asked looking at him and then at Edward. He shrugged.

"No not Drea." Jasper said still not looking at us. "Well… who doesn't have a crush on Drea?" He said grinning. "That's not a secret."

"Okay, who then?" I asked. Jasper must have thought about it because Edward's face changed and he turned and looked at him.

"You're not serious?" He asked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I said a little crush... It's not like I'm in love with her or anything." Jasper answered.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Does Alice know?" Edward asked.

"She is suspicious and has said something to me about it, but I completely denied it."

"Is someone going to tell me who it is, or am I going to have to start hurting people?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"Jaz, your secret." Edward said.

"I refuse to say it out loud." Jasper said putting his head down. I looked at Edward who smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Sunshine."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV **

**Cullen House **

I jumped out of the car the moment I put it park.

I could sense Sunshine close to the house.

Before I could move, I saw her coming out of the trees.

_And yes… she had a deer. _

"Sunshine." I exclaimed. "You really were chasing a deer…" I was a bit amused.

"Well duh." She said walking up to me. "You think I was just running around the woods like an idiot?"

_Pretty much. _

"What on earth are you doing, Sunshine?" Esme asked as she and Alice walked onto the porch. Alice looked at me.

"She thought Alice said for us to get a deer for Billy and Charlie."

"I said beer." Alice said laughing. Esme smiled widely.

"My bad." Sunshine said making a face. "What do I do with this here deer then?" She said laying it down on the ground. It closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Just let him go." Alice said. "Unless someone's hungry…"

"No!" Sunshine said patting the deer's head. "I chased this dude all over the forest, trying to tire him out. There's no way we can let him go. Something will eat him. Or someone… ya know whatever." She said looking sad. "He is in no shape to face the world alone." She leaned down and caressed its face. "I'll just take him out back and tie him up." She said picking the deer up again. "It's okay deery, mommy Sunshine will get you some water." She cooed as she disappeared into the backyard.

I looked at Esme and waved my hands in the air.

"You're gonna let her do that?"

"I don't see how it would hurt anything." Esme said smiling.

"Seriously?"

"Rose, it's not a big deal."

"How do we explain to Drea's party guests?" I asked.

"We'll let Sunshine explain." Esme said. "I'm sure Charlie and Billy would find it amusing."

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "Something is seriously wrong with people today!!"

"What's wrong with you Rose?" Alice asked.

"You have no idea what that girl put me through." I said sighing. "I mean seriously, I don't see how Drea lived with her. It's like raising a child." I looked around. "Where's Cullen?"

"Inside watching cartoons." Alice said.

"Okay it's harder than raising a child."

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"What the hell didn't happen!!" I screamed waving my hands around. "She's so not ready for public."

"What did she do?"

"It would be easier to explain, what she didn't do." They just looked at me. "We didn't make it far from the house before she screamed for me to pull over. I thought something was wrong!! The moment I stopped, she was out of the car, twirling around the road screaming about her sparkle!" I said pacing back and forth. "So of course, I get out and attempted to get her back in the car. Once I had her strapped in, I find that she has locked me out of the car!" Esme and Alice were laughing. "Then she made me say the most god awful thing before she would let me back in. And then-"

"What did she make you say?" Alice asked.

"That's not important." I told her. "And I'm so not done with this story." I continued to wave my arms around as I described Sunshine's antics at the liquor store. "We picked out about a hundred and thirty dollars worth of liquor and when the store clerk gave me the total, Sunshine decided that it was wayyyyyyyy too much money and starts screaming at him and getting angry and I tried to calm her down, but it didn't happen, so yes...she stoned the store clerk." I stopped and shook my head. "We stole over a hundred dollars worth of alcohol. Do you hear that!!? She convinced his stoner ass that we owed him twenty bucks!!"

"Rose…" Esme started.

"Oh I'm not DONE." I said shaking my finger at her. "Then we go to the gas station to get the beer, which apparently I should have told her that, but I thought it was more important to keep her occupied by the car and not bring her inside so she could stone more people! So she was good at the gas station, other than the fact that she would have locked me out of the car again, if I hadn't thought about bringing my keys inside with me. Okay so I thought, good its over, she's not gonna go psycho on me again. I WAS WRONG! We were almost home... almost home… when she screamed for me to stop the car again. And like an idiot, I did! She was out of the car before I could say anything. She took off across the street yelling about catching that damn deer! I screamed and yelled for her to come back, I knew I would be in trouble if I came home without her, I tried to get her to come back to the car, but she wouldn't. She answered my calls, explaining how she had to catch that deer for Charlie and Billy and then agreed to come back to the car only if I repeated that shit she made me say earlier and I did it! Then low and behold, Bella shows up! That's right Bella!" I stopped and looked around. "Oh God, where's Bella?"

_She was close. _

_Not only could I smell her, I could hear the truck coming down the road. _

"Good Bella didn't get lost or hurt or any of that shit she's good at doing when left alone." I said sighing and then looking at Esme. "Tell Edward, he's not allowed to have any more people in this house that require supervision!" Esme and Alice found me hilarious.

"Sounds like you need to relax." Esme said smiling at me.

"Worst day of my life." I told her as Bella pulled into the yard. She jumped out of the car, carrying a gift bag.

"Need help?" She said when I opened the car door and started pulling out all the bottles. I handed her a few and the four of us took it all inside.

"What are you doing here so early?" Alice asked once we had everything in the kitchen.

"Thought you could use some help setting up the party." Bella answered and then smiled. "And I needed to get away from my mom."

"Imagine that." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's been a crazy day." Bella said sighing. "Did Sunshine make it home?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah." I said shaking my head.

"Tell us about your day." Alice said staring at her.

_It was obvious, Alice had seen something or she wouldn't have asked. _

"Well, ya know that guy Spencer? The one Drea used to date or whatever."

"Yeah." Alice said listening intently to her story.

"I saw him today while I was out shopping for Drea's gift." Bella explained. "And you will never guess who was with him."

"Midnight." Alice answered within seconds.

"How'd you know that?" Bella asked. Alice smiled at her. "Wow that was a stupid question."

"I was wondering why they were together. All I saw was the three of you chatting. I was a little concerned that he was connected to Leroy."

"No I don't think so." Bella said. "Leroy showed up later and they don't seem to know each other."

"Oh?" Alice asked.

"Well apparently Midnight just met Spencer this morning and staked her claim on him. Boy was she upset to hear that Drea had him first."

"Oh I bet that was amusing." I said laughing.

"It really was the best part of my day." Bella answered. "But anyway, then Leroy showed up and yelled at her for talking to strangers and dragged her off."

"What about Spencer?" Alice asked.

"He stayed and chatted with me for a little bit. Wanted to know if he was invited to the party."

"Oh that's not a good idea." Esme told her.

"I know I told him that, I don't think he'll show up. He said to send Drea his love."

"What about Midnight? She doesn't know about the party does she?" Alice asked.

_I swear to god if that bitch shows up here…._

"She knows, but she said she won't be here because Drea wouldn't let her have what she wanted."

"Awwww, how sad, I was really looking forward to seeing her again." I said sadly. Everyone laughed.

Just then Sunshine walked in through the back door.

"Sup Bella Bella!" She sang happily.

"Hey Sunshine." Bella replied. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching as Sunshine pulled a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Getting some water for Fred." She said filling the bowl with tap water.

"Who's Fred?" Bella asked.

"My deer friend." She answered then laughed. "Ha! My dear friend...that's funny." She said disappearing out the door.

"She really brought a deer home?" Bella asked.

"And apparently named it." I said looking at Esme.

"Did you expect anything less from Sunshine?" Alice asked laughing.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

**La Push**

After our scrabble game, Leah and Seth decided to head home to get ready for the party, since it was only two hours away. Adryen went along with them so she could help Leah pick out an outfit. I opted to stay here with Jacob, but so did Embry.

_It was a little awkward. _

I could tell Jacob was still a little irritated. He was trying really hard to act like it wasn't bothering him, but I could tell.

"Dude that was a kick ass scrabble game, if I do say so myself." Embry announced.

"Yes it was fun." I told him.

"You're good, Lexi." He said.

"Yeah I know a lot of words."

"Do you know the word contraceptive?" He asked grinning.

"Someone's been talking to Billy too much." I said laughing.

_Jacob didn't laugh. _

_That's how I knew he was still mad. _

"What about the word…Buttercup?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not familiar with that word." Embry said looking out the window. "Could you use it in a sentence?"

_Not the right thing to say for sure. _

"My girlfriend calls my ex best friend Buttercup and I want to know why."

"Who's your ex best friend?" Embry asked. Jacob glared at him.

"Okay, Jacob, let's talk about this outside." I said walking towards the door.

"Why can't we talk about it inside?" He asked.

"Because it makes Embry uncomfortable and he's afraid to go outside."

"Sounds like Embry has some issues." Jacob said. "And that's not my problem."

"Come on." I said reaching out for him. He just looked at me. "Fine. I will just talk really loud!" I screamed and took off out the door. The moment I was outside, I started talking to myself. "Maybe I will get a new boyfriend for my birthday!" I yelled. "Cuz mine is being a jealous asshole!" I sat down on the porch and waited. Only took Jacob about ten seconds to come outside.

"You don't have to yell. I can hear you even if you whisper." He told me as he shut the door.

"Yeah but your dad can't." I said. "At least it will get him off the scrabble topic." He just looked at me.

_Men are such idiots. Seriously. _

"Sit down." I told him.

"Maybe I want to stand."

"Fine stand. I don't care." I said turning away from him. "It's not a big deal, Jacob." I started explaining. "You're just overreacting." He sat down beside me on the porch.

_Damn right he did. _

"I do have reasons to overreact." He told me.

"I don't want to hear that shit." I said. "It's nothing."

"Then why won't anyone tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Adryen and Leah know."

"That's because Adryen pays attention and tells everyone EVERTHING." I sighed.

"If it's embarrassing…" He said making quotations with his fingers. "Why bring it up?"

_Burn._

_1 point for Jacob. _

"Because it's funny." I told him. "To me. I guess because it embarrasses Embry and possibly because it bothers you." He looked at me. "It's my goal in life to piss you off, Jacob."

"You're doing a good job." He replied. I sighed.

"Okay… look remember the day all that shit happened?"

"The day you kissed Embry."

"Yeah, that day…" I grumbled. "I was drugged."

"Yes I remember that part."

"Okay, here's the story." I said sighing. "I went upstairs to tell Embry, that what Sunshine wanted us to do was not going to happen..." I looked at him. "Do I need to explain that part?" He shook his head no. "Okay, so by the time I got into the bedroom, I was stoned out of my mind and the first thought I had when I saw Embry was…" I stopped.

_How do I explain something I didn't understand myself?_

"Which was what?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" I told him. "But I greeted him by saying, what's up Buttercup?" He looked at me oddly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was high!! It seemed logical at the time." He smiled a little. "Okay so I just continued to call him that the whole time I was in there."

"Why does that embarrass Embry?"

"Because... that's what I said before I…" I gestured with my hands.

"Kissed him."

"Exactly." I said. "But remember, then I went back to normal and backed off. You remember that part don't you?"

"I remember punching him in the face."

"And you shouldn't have done that."

"I remember feeling good afterwards."

"That's because you were stoned and you were counting the strands of your hair." He looked at me oddly.

"I told you we should keep him stoned." I heard Embry say from inside. I laughed and Jacob looked up at the house.

"Okay, so that's it?" He asked.

"That's it."

"There's nothing else I need to know?" He asked. "You just enjoy embarrassing Embry?"

"Yep, kinda like how your dad does you."

"Yeah that's not funny."

"It's a little funny." I said laughing.

"I vaguely remember you saying that the kiss is what made him come under your power."

"Yes! Exactly! That's how I proved to Bella that Edward and I didn't…" I stopped and took a deep breath.

_Oh wow, why did I even bring that up?_

"Sleep together." He finished my sentence.

"Right." I said nodding. "Yes, I'm so glad you understand." I said standing up and turning away from him.

"I understand." He said standing up. I turned around to face him and he smiled at me.

_Oh I am such a lying whore. _

"So then, everything's okay right?" I asked. "Next time I call him Buttercup you're not going to stare at him like your going to rip his head off?"

"I think I'd rather just rip his head off and be done with it." He said walking towards the door. I heard Embry scramble across the living room floor.

"Jacob!" I squealed. He turned around and smiled.

"I'm kidding." He said starting to open the door.

_Apparently it was locked. _

"Dude open the fucking door." Jacob yelled.

_No answer. _

"Embry." Jacob called.

"Embry moved to Utah." I heard Embry say in a deep voice. "All ass kickings must be sent via FedEx." Jacob and I laughed.

"I promise I won't kick your ass." Jacob said. "Today."

"Gives me something to look forward too, thanks you're a true friend." Embry said still not unlocking the door.

"Come on dude, open the door." Jacob said. No answer. "Look Embry, if you don't open the door, I'll have to break it and then my dad will be pissed."

"He breaks my door I break your ass." I heard Billy say. Embry opened the door immediately and ran out onto the porch. Jacob and I laughed again. Billy shut the door and I heard it lock. "No more scrabble in the house!" He screamed. "It makes you kids destructive!"

"I don't like outside." I said sadly. Jacob laughed.

"It's your birthday, surely they won't make us go outside tonight." He told me.

"Oooh, do I get some birthday sex?" I asked. Jacob looked up when Billy laughed from inside the house. "Oops." I said grinning.

"Thank you, that's helpful." Jacob told me.

"That's funny." Embry said laughing.

"Shut up Buttercup." Jacob said glaring at him.

"Yeah I should go now." Embry said looking off in the distance. "I need to get ready for the party..."

"You get us banished outside and then you leave. Thanks." Jacob told him.

"Yeah so I'm going to walk home… all alone… out in the open…" Embry said stepping off the porch. "Where anything could be waiting for me." I laughed.

"Bye." Jacob said waving.

"All alone…" He said looking off in the distance again. "I'm gonna miss you guys. Please tell Sunshine I love her..." I looked at Jacob and he just stared at him. "Okay then, I'll be going now." He said pleading with me to say something. "With no protection." Jacob pulled the pack of condoms out of his pocket and tossed them to him. Embry caught it and stared at Jacob. I laughed.

"Embry do you want me to come with you?" I asked him. He was down on his knees within seconds.

"Oh God please!" He screamed. "She's waiting for me I know it!!" I laughed.

"All right, but you gotta give me those back." I said pointing to his hand. He looked at me for a minute.

"Why?"

"It's my birthday, I might need them." I said as he handed the pack to me. Jacob just stared at me. "You should always listen to your father." I said shoving them into Jacob's pocket.

"Smart woman!" Billy yelled from inside. I smiled and Jacob jumped off the porch.

"All right let's go help Embry get dressed." I said jumping off the porch. They both looked at me. "I mean watch him get dressed." Jacob cocked his head to the side. "You know what I mean."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I learned something about Jasper today that I wished I didn't know, because I can't tell anyone and that's irritating. I also learned details about Drea's little encounter with Emmett, that I didn't really need to know because I'd seen most of it in his mind and lived half of it myself.

_No, I didn't share that with them. _

_I did however explain why I was drunk, so they did have something on me. _

_But not the one thing that could ruin me. _

_I also lied and said that it was Drea who remembered everything and shared it with me. _

_They'd never ask her._

_And if they did, she knew what to say. _

_I felt a calm come about me for the first time in days. _

_And no it wasn't Jasper. _

_I assume I felt relieved to have shared my secret._

_Something I kept to myself for so long._

_I remembered that night, like it was yesterday. _

_I never wanted to explain it to anyone. _

_Makes me wish I didn't. _

_If I wouldn't have went to Drea with such a secret… _

_I wouldn't be the liar that I am today. _

_So you see… It's all Drea's fault. _

_Emmett would agree if he knew the whole story. _

_But he will never know. _

_No one will ever know. _

_Unless Bella finds out. _

_Jacob would tear me apart and Drea would light the match. _

"Remember, we made a deal." Jasper said when we pulled up at the house.

"What was said in Baltimore stays in Baltimore." Emmett and I said at the same time.

"And that doesn't mean you can take someone to Baltimore and tell them either." Emmett said glaring at Jasper.

"Or claim that the secrets were actually revealed on the road from Baltimore." I added.

"And no saying you don't remember swearing on your life to keep said secrets." Emmett said looking at me. I laughed.

"And if Alice had a vision, you have to help me convince her that she has no idea what she's talking about." Jasper whispered before opening up the door. Emmett and I laughed as we all got out of the car.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked walking out the front door. Jasper jumped.

_I wanted to say something about how nice the sunshine was today… but I forced myself to hold back. _

"Daddy's home!!" Zoee said running outside the house. Emmett and I both shared a look before Zoee attacked me. "Did you miss me? Did you bring me a present!!?!?! Huh Daddy, did you did you!?!?!"

"I think you got enough presents today." Rosalie said coming out of the house, with Bella behind her.

"We did get you something, Sunshine." Emmett said looking at me. He reached into the truck stop bag and pulled out a shirt. "Jasper picked it out." Jasper glared at Emmett.

"Ooooh!!" She said grabbing the shirt and holding it up to her. "Awww Jaz!!! You're my favorite Cullen!!" She said throwing her arms around him. He smiled happily until he caught Alice's stare.

"No problem Sunshine." He said gently pushing her away. I knew Emmett was about to laugh, because I was trying too hard not to.

"I thought I was your favorite Cullen?" I asked.

"Awww Daddy, you know I love your ass the most!!!" She stopped smiling. "By that I mean you, as a person…. Not just your ass... but I mean you have nice ass... not that I would know.. but I'm thinking…"

_Rose thinks you're hot. _

I heard Zoee's thoughts.

_She's been screaming about it all day. _

I looked at Rosalie and smiled slightly.

_Just out of the blue, she'd start screaming it. _

_Like she had some kind of daddy related mental disorder. _

_Seriously. _

_Stop looking at her at her, she'll hurt me. _

I turned away.

"Sunshine what are you thinking about?" Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"Jasper." She blurted out. "He's my favorite drug and I'm addicted." Emmett started laughing hysterically and I had to turn away to keep myself composed.

"What?" Zoee asked innocently. "My feelings for Jaz are no secret."

_Yeah that sent both Emmett and I into a fit of laughter. _

"Who wants to tell me why this is so funny?" Alice demanded.

_I had a vision. _

Alice directed her thoughts to me.

I stopped laughing immediately.

"Emmett, would you be so kind as to help me get the cake out of the car?" I asked trying to keep my distance from Alice.

"Sure thing, buddy." Emmett said still laughing.

"Aww, it's so nice to see you two helping each other out." Esme said appearing on the porch.

"He's my brother, I'd do anything for my brother…." I said giving Emmett a look, and directing my eyes towards Alice. He looked at me.

"Jaz, you want to tell me what's so funny?" Alice asked him. He looked like he was going to cry. Emmett's eyes widened and he gestured with his hands towards me.

"Allow me." Emmett said smiling. "On the ride… Jasper made a comment about the weather... ya know he said something like... ya know... Sure do like that sunshine…" He looked at me. "And we thought it was amusing ya know…cuz ya know cuz we have our very own sunshine... and…"

"We made fun of him about it, so ya know... when our Sunshine announced her feelings for Jaz... it was just... ya know…" I tried to continue.

"Hilarious." Emmett finished.

"Oh man I wish I could have been there!" Zoee squealed. "It really would have been funny, then."

"So yeah, that explains everything." I said looking at Alice.

"That is funny." She nodded towards me and then looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Yeah, it was amusing." He said looking at me and Emmett. Emmett pulled the cake out of the car and started for the house.

"So Bella, dear, how was your day?" I asked walking towards her.

"Crazy." She said putting her arms around me.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I said guiding her towards the house.

"I got into with mom. Then I heard a deer say my name…" She stopped and looked at Zoee. "Scratch that last part."

"Ooooh Daddy!!!" Zoee screamed. "You have to come meet Fred!!!"

"Fred?"

"Sunshine has a pet deer." Rosalie said. "Apparently."

"Come on Daddy!" She said reaching for me to follow her. "You're not hungry are you? Cause I would go psycho on your ass if you hurt Fred."

_I'd enjoy it though. _

She thought.

"How bout I meet Fred later, Sunshine." I told her a little scared of that last thought.

"Yeah go eat first, and then we can do the damn thing." She said happily. "I mean the thing being meeting Fred. " She made a face and her thoughts burst out into song. "I gotta go get ready for the party!" She said running off inside the house.

"Weird day." I muttered.

"Isn't it though?" Rosalie said following her into the house.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

It was an hour before I was supposed to have Drea back at the house. Leah and Seth had finished getting ready, so we headed back to Billy's house.

The moment we arrived I knew that Jacob and Drea were not there. I started to open the door, only to find it locked. So I knocked.

"I said no more scrabble in the house!" I heard Billy yell from inside. Leah and Seth both looked at me.

"It's not safe to scrabble outside." I yelled. "May lose some pieces!" A few moments later I heard the door unlock and Billy pulled it open.

"Sorry I thought you were Jake." He said moving back so we could enter the house.

"Do I look like Jake?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He said smiling. I laughed.

"Where is he antway?" I asked looking around. "Don't tell me he and Lexi ran off somewhere to… continue the game."

_I'd kill him. He knew Alice would freak out if I didn't get Drea home on time. _

"Doubtful." Billy said. "They left with Embry."

"Oooh bad mental picture." Leah said shaking her head. I laughed.

"I gotta have Lexi at the house in an hour." I told Billy.

"I'm sure they'll be back." He told me. "Or you could just go to Embry's and get them."

"Is Jacob not driving you to the party?"

"No, Charlie and Rene are picking me up." Billy said smiling. "I assumed Jacob would spend the night and I didn't think he wanted me to tag along."

"That's awful nice of you." I said laughing.

"Yeah, don't tell him I said that." He said winking. I laughed and looked up towards the door.

"They're here." Leah announced. You could hear Drea giggling.

"Jacob stop that!" She screamed and continued the giggling. Everyone made a face.

"You better get them inside before they decide to make a run for it." Billy said laughing.

I walked over to the door and pulled it open quickly. Jacob was chasing her around the yard.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for one minute?" I asked. Drea stopped and Jacob plowed right into her, knocking her to the ground. She giggled and jumped back to her feet.

"Nope." He said, as they started towards the porch.

"Where have you two been?" I asked.

"We had to walk Embry home." Drea said. "He was afraid to make the trip alone."

"Right, Psycho fairy on the loose." I said laughing.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"In a minute." I told her as the two of them followed me into the house. "I was going to wait until Rene and Charlie showed up."

"Yay, I get to see Rene." Drea said sarcastically. I laughed. "Can she not wait until later to terrorize me?"

"They're taking Billy to the party." I explained.

"Why can't Jacob drive him?" She asked looking from Jacob to Billy.

"Because he doesn't want me to go." Billy said.

"I never said that." Jacob replied.

"He hates me."

"Jacob!" Drea squealed.

"Dad!" Jacob pleaded. "I didn't say that either!"

"You don't have too." Billy said looking sad. "I can see it in your eyes." Then he started laughing. "I'm just joking." Everyone laughed.

"You're not at all funny." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Everyone else thinks I'm funny." Billy said sticking his tongue at him. "You just need to relax." He said. "Why so tense?" Jacob just glared at him. "Oh right, there's been a cancellation in your schedule."

"Four consecutive cancellations to be exact." Leah added and smiled.

"Your comments are not needed, Leah." Jacob snapped.

"Your harsh tone saddens me Big Jake." She said smiling. Jacob shook his head.

"That reminds me." Billy said disappearing out of the room and then quickly reappearing with a flat box.

"Something else to embarrass me with?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe." Billy said smiling and handing the box to Drea. "Happy Birthday Lexi."

"Awww Billy, you didn't have to get me anything." She said happily. "You've already given me the greatest gift ever." She said smiling at Jacob.

"Are you really that lonely?" Billy asked grinning. Drea laughed. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." He said pointing at the box. Drea opened the box and pulled out a flat object wrapped in tissue paper. She removed the paper and smiled widely.

_It was a picture frame. _

"Aww, Billy it's beautiful." She said touching the frame. I walked closer and looked at it.

The frame enclosed a picture. A picture of Drea, Zoee, and myself, surrounded by the pack. Minus Sam. Looks like it was taken the day Jacob and I met. Well the day after we met actually.

"Sue took the picture." Billy told us. "I thought it was a great memory. The first time you met the pack. Zoee's first trip to La Push."

"I love it." Drea said reaching out to hug him.

"And if you look closely, you can see Jacob checking you out." Billy said winking at her.

"I was waiting for the embarrassing part." Jacob said crossing his arms. Billy and Drea laughed.

"He only does it because he knows it bothers you." Drea told him. "If you would just ignore him, he'd stop."

"Don't tell him that." Billy told her. "I'm an old man, my only entrainment is to harass my son, don't take that away from me."

"Again, why don't you harass Adryen?" Jacob asked.

"Because she's the good one." Billy said smiling at me. "She doesn't stay out all night on scrabble runs, she's yet to break anything and I'm pretty sure she'd fight back." I laughed. Jacob glared at him. "But I assure you, Jacob, I will start harassing her when Cullen gets old enough to cause problems." My mouth dropped open in shock. I'd never seen Jacob smile as wide as he did at that moment.

"You're the best, Dad." Jacob said smiling at me.

"How did you…" I couldn't even find the words.

"I know everything." Billy said grinning. "And I mean_ everything_."

"I wouldn't say everything." Drea said smiling.

"You'd be surprised."

"Bet you don't know why I dislike Rene so much."

"That's an easy one." Billy said smiling. "Most of things I know, Charlie tells me." Everyone laughed.

"Speak of the devil." Leah said looking up. "Here they come."

"Five minute warning." I called.

"Time to go." Drea said heading for the door.

"Don't let her bother you, Lexi." Billy said smiling.

"She doesn't bother me." Drea said smiling. "Unlike Jacob, I fight back." Everyone laughed and followed her out onto the porch. Just as she started down the steps, Charlie pulled up in the driveway.

"Wow, it's like you knew we were coming." Charlie said getting out of the car.

"Yeah I have a sixth sense about those things." Billy said grinning. Everyone smiled. Drea was almost to her car when Rene stepped out.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you here Lexi." She said smiling that fake smile of hers. "I assumed you'd be at home. With Edward." Drea smiled and everyone waited for her response.

"It's Jacob's turn today." Drea said without skipping a beat. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

"I see." Rene answered.

"However we really should be going." Drea said gesturing for everyone to get in the car.

"Yes, I'm sure Edward is wandering around aimlessly awaiting your return." Rene said crossing her arms.

"Yeah well…" Drea said sighing. "I shouldn't keep him waiting." She gestured for us to come to the car again. "You can drive, Adryen." She said when I approached the car. "I want to sit in the back." Jacob smiled and jumped into the backseat.

"I call shotgun!" Leah said racing over to the car.

"That's not fair!" Seth yelled. "Don't make me sit with them!"

"Get in the car Seth." Drea said pushing him towards the back.

"You know you're just encouraging Rene, with those comments." I whispered to Drea as everyone piled into the car.

"I don't know what else to do." She whispered back and then looked over at Rene. "I've tried many times to explain things to her, but she won't take what I say seriously. So I decided to involve myself in her littler charade and I will continue until she drops it."

"Is that really a good idea?" Leah whispered.

"Bella doesn't care." Drea said. "It doesn't bother you does it Jacob?" She whispered to him. "Say the word and I'll stop."

"Actually I think it's kind of funny." He said staring at Rene.

"Good, then may the game continue." Drea said waving at Rene who was just a staring.

I laughed and started the car. Drea continued to wave as we backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"Oooh maybe we should go check on Embry." Drea said leaning towards the front. "To make sure he's okay."

"Do you really think Midnight would try something with his mom there?" Jacob asked her. She gave him a look. "Yeah we should go check on Embry."

We continued down the road for a few minutes before pulling into the driveway at the Call house.

Embry had just walked out the door, all dressed up like he was going somewhere special. Drea practically jumped in Jacob's lap and leaned out the window.

"Sup Buttercup?" She called. Embry looked at her and smiled. "You sure look spiffy in your new suit."

"Thank you." He replied.

"That's what Sunshine is gonna say, bet me." She said laughing. Embry laughed as well.

"Embry who are you talking too?" Ms. Call said walking out the door.

"Hi Ms. Call." Drea said waving. Ms. Call looked at Embry and then at us.

"Hello Lexi." She nodded at the rest of us.

"We just stopped by to see if you would like to follow us. Ya know since Embry has never actually drove to the Cullen's." Drea said and then made a face. "I'm assuming."

"Is it your job to see that Embry arrives safely at your party?" Ms Call asked. Embry looked at her.

"Actually it is." Drea answered. "Is that a problem?"

"Not a problem at all." Ms Call said smiling. "Just seems a little suspicious." Drea made a face at her. "Let me get my purse." She said disappearing into the house.

"Geez Embry, your mom is like Rene number two." Drea told him.

"Except hot." Seth commented.

"Shut the hell up Seth." Embry said looking at the door to make sure his mom wasn't on her way back out. "It would be a shame if I had to kick your ass and ruin my new suit."

"Oh, Lexi can talk about your mom but I can't?"

"Lexi can do whatever the hell she wants."

"Well I don't see the fairness in that."

"Well when you gain the ability to protect me from a psychotic fairy, then you can have that privilege." Embry told him.

"I'm ready." Ms Call said walking out the door.

"See ya at the party." Drea said sitting back down in her seat.

"You suck Lexi." Seth said when we started driving again.

"No I'm just cooler than you." Drea said laughing. "Really I am, wanna feel?" She said reaching out to touch him. Seth actually looked excited about it.

"Don't touch him." Jacob practically demanded. Drea turned to him. "There are enough killer werewolves in your inner circle."

"Point taken." Drea said sitting back.

_It did make sense. _

_Then I started thinking… _

"So does that mean Embry is bonded to her too?" I asked. "I mean in the werewolf way…"

"No, I've never touched his hands." Drea said. Everyone looked at her. "Or anything else for that matter."

"Bull shit." Leah said. Drea looked at her.

"Okay, I touched his hair once." She said shaking her head. "Maybe his face…and his arm a few times." She looked deep in thought. "I don't remember."

"Maybe you'll have a dream about it?" Jacob said making a face at her.

"Maybe I will." She answered.

"You really should stop touching people."

"I'm gonna remember you said that later." She said smiling. Everyone laughed.

"All right you two, knock it off." I told them. "This is supposed to be a fun day."

"It will be if the psychotic fairy and her vampire team don't show up."

"Yeah cuz lord knows, we already have a one psychotic fairy and enough vampires to form a baseball team." Leah said laughing.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

_It's almost party time!!! _

I was swinging Cullen around, as I randomly danced around the living room, trying to tire him out for the night.

"What are you doing Sunshine?" Rosalie said as she and Emmett walked into the room.

"Getting Cullen ready for bed." I told her.

"How's that working for you?" Emmett asked.

"Not well. He wants to play." I said putting him down on the floor.

"Is that the shirt Jasper got you?" Rosalie said eyeing Emmett.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" I said pulling the bottom out. "Look it says, I leave bite marks, how funny is that?!"

"Real funny." Rosalie said walking off into the kitchen.

"It's the only one they had." Emmett said following her.

_What?_

_Those two really confuse me sometimes with their constant bickering. _

_I could hear them arguing in the kitchen. _

"Why would you buy that shirt for Drea?" Rosalie asked.

_Not Drexi. Me!_

"Edward made me shop at a truck stop, there wasn't much to choose from. " Emmett told her. "I thought she'd like it."

"Oh I bet she does."

_Oh this was supposed to be Drea's birthday present. _

_I looked down at my new shirt. _

_Oh well mine now!_

I walked off into the kitchen and they both looked at me.

"I heard everything you said, and if you want this shirt back, you'll have to tear it off me!" I said shaking my finger at Emmett. "And I can't promise that I won't enjoy it." Emmett started laughing but stopped quickly when Rose glared at him.

"Go get Drea another gift." Rosalie demanded. Emmett nodded.

"Oooh can I go!"

"No!!!!" Rosalie screamed walking out of the kitchen.

"Rose is a little irritable today, isn't she?" I asked Emmett.

"A little?" He whispered.

"I heard that." Rosalie called from the living room.

"I suggest you go." I told Emmett. "Go now, don't look back. We'll come for you when it's safe!"

"Where's Emmett going?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen with Jasper.

"To get Drexi a birthday present." I told her as I walked up to the window to check on Fred.

"I thought he got one when we were in Baltimore?" Jasper asked then fell silent.

"Apparently this is it." I said turning around and pointing to my shirt.

"I thought you picked out the shirt?" Alice said looking at Jasper. Jasper thought for a moment.

"We all did." He answered as Daddy walked into the kitchen with Bella right on his heels. "Didn't we Edward?" Daddy looked at him as if reading his mind.

"Yes, we did." He answered.

"But it was for Drea not Sunshine?" Alice asked. Edward looked at Jasper.

"Yes."

"Sunshine turn around and talk to Fred." She demanded.

I turned around and started waving at Fred.

"What does the shirt say, Edward?" Alice asked. I could see Daddy's reflection in the window as he eyed Jasper, who merely shrugged. I saw Daddy look at me.

_You want me to tell you don't you?_

He smiled.

_What's wrong? Can't remember?_

_You really do have a bad memory._

_I'm not telling._

"Why does it matter what the shirt says?" Daddy asked Alice. "Emmett picked it out for Drea and then he gave it to Sunshine, because he knew she wanted a present."

"And I'm not giving it back either." I said turning around.

"You two are up to something." Alice said shaking her finger at Jasper and Daddy. "And I will find out what." She said storming out of the kitchen.

"What did you do now, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." He answered. "I swear."

_They are up to something. _

_They are being too nice to each other. _

_That's unusual. _

_Emmett is in on it too. _

_I hate being left out!! _

Daddy looked at me.

_What's really going on?_

_Tell me Daddy, I promise I will never tell a soul. _

"Maybe later Sunshine." He said ushering Bella out of the kitchen. I looked at Jasper and he looked away quickly.

"Either way, I really like this shirt." I told him. "And like I told Emmett, you will have to tear it off of me."

"I need to find Alice." Jasper said leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I turned back to Fred and had a mental conversation about whether or not he was hungry and I decided that he wasn't, so I went back into the living room where I could talk to real people.

The moment I entered, Alice came flying down the stairs, Jasper right behind her. Daddy stood up, leaving Bella sitting on the couch.

_Drexi's coming!!!!!! _

"Drea?" Bella asked. Daddy nodded at her and walked towards the door.

"Is everything ready?" Alice asked.

"It's been ready for hours." Rosalie said coming down the stairs. Just then Esme walked through the front door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Oooh can we hide and jump out and say surprise!?" I asked excitedly.

"You can if you want too." Esme told me. So I went and jumped behind the couch.

I heard the car pull up and the thunderous footsteps of a few werewolves on the porch.

The moment the door opened I jumped out from behind the couch.

"Surprise!!!!" I screamed. And everyone laughed at me.

"Oh wow, a party for me?" Drexi said excitedly covering her face with her hands.

"Good job." Alice said laughing.

"Everything looks beautiful Alice." She said walking into the house.

"It really does." Adryen said looking at all the pretty decorations Alice had forced us to hang.

"Adyn!" Cullen squealed running to her.

"We need to get you upstairs." She said picking him up. "Embry will be here soon."

"Embee!!"

"He'll come up and see you later, okay?" She said taking him up the stairs.

"I got to meet Embry's mom today." Drexi said walking up to me.

"Is she nice?" I asked.

"Nicer than Rene." She replied and then looked at Bella. "No offence Bella."

"None taken, really." Bella said laughing.

"The boys think she's hot." Drexi said smiling at Jacob and Seth. Seth grinned real big and Jacob just looked at her.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have too." She said laughing. "Oooh here she comes." Drexi said running towards the door. I followed her and watched as a tall beautiful young woman got out of the drivers side of a car I've never seen before.

"That's her?" I whispered to Drexi. She nodded as Embry got out of the passenger side, wearing a really nice suit.

_I wanted to growl, but I thought it wouldn't be appropriate at that moment. _

"Sunshine." He said walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"I missed you." I told him throwing my arms around him.

"All right no hugging in the doorway." Drexi said gesturing for us to come inside.

"Mom, this is Sunshine." Embry said putting his arm around me.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Sunshine." She said smiling at me.

"Very nice to meet you too, Embry's mom."

"You can call me Linda." She said laughing.

"Check out my new shirt." I said grinning at Embry. His eyes lit up and he looked at his mom and laughed.

"That's very nice." He replied.

"Not as nice as your suit though." I said rubbing his arm. "Very spiffy." Drexi put her hand out towards Embry.

"Pay up." She said smiling. He laughed.

"I never made that bet." He told her.

"What bet?" I asked.

"I told Embry you'd say his suit was spiffy." Drexi said laughing.

"She knows me so well." I said putting my arm around her.

"Are you and Lexi close friends?" Ms Call asked.

"Oh yeah, she's my BFF!" I said happily. "We do everything together, go everywhere, share everything."

"Really?" Ms Call asked looking at Embry.

"Yeah, even Embry." I told her laughing. Embry and Drexi both stared at me.

_Not something to announce I guess. _

"She's so funny." Drexi said laughing. "Always making jokes." She sighed. "I hope you enjoy the party, Ms Call." Drexi said. "I gotta go... uh…mingle." She said taking off across the room.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

_Oh my god, Zoee._

_She's seriously going to get herself in trouble. _

_Or me. _

_Or someone else.. _

I looked up and saw Edward sitting on the couch, talking to Bella.

_Maybe he can supervise her thoughts and keep her from making a fool of herself in front of Embry's mom. _

"Edward." I said approaching them. "I need you." He looked at me and then at Bella.

"For…?" He asked.

"Sunshine needs to be supervised."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who know what she'll say before she says it."

"I'm sure she can't-"

"She's over there right now, explaining to Embry's mom how she and I share him." Edward and Bella both laughed. "It's not funny. What if she says something about Cullen? Remember like she did in front of Charlie and Rene? Or what if she mentions that he's a-"

"Okay, I'll go watch her." Edward said getting up.

"Thank you." I told him, taking his place beside Bella. "Sorry I took him away from you." I said looking at Bella.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She said smiling.

"Oooh good one Bella." I said laughing. "I saw your mom and dad earlier, they were picking up Billy for the party."

"Oh?" Bella asked. "I was hoping mom had come down with a bad cold and refused to come."

"You and me both." I said laughing.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Duh." I laughed. "She wanted to know why I was at Jacob's and not here with Edward."

"What'd you say?"

"First thing I thought of." I smiled. "I said it was Jacob's turn today." Bella laughed.

"Good one."

"I know, right?" I laughed again.

_It was amazing how well Bella and I were getting along. _

_Shocking even. _

Just then Zoee came running over to me.

"Drexi!!" She screamed. I just looked at her. "Daddy said you told him to come talk to me and Embry."

"Yes I did." I told her. "I thought he would be able to let you know what was appropriate to say out loud."

"Oh so you intentionally sent him over there to listen to my thoughts?" She asked crossing her arms. I nodded. "How could you do that to me?"

"Sunshine, I was trying to help…"

"Now I'm all nervous." She said putting her hands over her face. "I can only think about one thing." She said holding her finger up. "One thing, Drexi."

_Oh shit. _

"Oh Sunshine… I'm so sorry." I said trying not to laugh. "Will you excuse us, Bella?" I said dragging Zoee away. "I totally forgot, Sunshine, really, I didn't mean-"

"You need to make him go away." She said glaring at me and walking over to Embry.

"Okay, I'm on it." I said following her.

Edward was standing there carrying on a conversation with Embrys mom about something only smart people would know about. Embry just nodded his head.

"Hey Edward!" I said happily. He looked at me and then at Zoee. "I need you again." I said grabbing his arm.

"What now?" He asked.

"Dance with me." I said making something up.

"Why don't you dance with Jake?" He asked as I pulled him into the middle of the living room where Jasper and Alice were dancing to the slow song that was playing.

"Because I want to dance with you, now shut up!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"It's okay Edward, you won't remember in the morning." Jasper said from behind me. Edward glared at him and then looked up at the door.

"What is it boy, is someone here?" I asked totally ignoring Jasper's smart ass remark.

"Your favorite person in the whole wide world." He said smiling.

_Of course she'd show up now. _

"Maybe I should go back and tend to Sunshine." Edward said moving away from me.

"No no no, don't do that!" I said grabbing him again.

"That's what you wanted me to do." He said looking at me confused.

"Well now, I want to dance." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "So dance."

"Here they come." Edward said. I moved around so I could see the door. Zoee happily greeted Billy and gestured for Charlie and Rene to come inside. Rene locked eyes with me immediately.

"What's Rene thinking?" I whispered.

"She's looking for Bella." Edward whispered "And now she's wondering what I'm whispering to you." I laughed. "And why it made you giggle."

"Oh come on." I said looking over at Rene. She waved, I'm sure to let me know that she saw me. "Come on let's go talk to them."

"I think I'll just wait here."

"No way buddy, you're coming with me." I said dragging him towards the door. I got Bella's attention from across the room and motioned towards the door.

"Hey Billy! Charlie!" I said happily. "Rene." I smiled. Edward stood behind me like a dumbass, not saying a word.

"You made it." Bella said coming up to us. "Hey Billy."

"Hey Bella."

Embry introduced his mom to everyone and they all exchanged pleasantries.

"Where's Jacob?" Rene asked me after a moment of silence.

_I knew should I have ran when I had the chance. _

"I'm actually not sure." I confessed. "I should go find him." I said starting to walk away.

"Drea?" Edward asked.

_Yeah I felt a little bad that I was leaving Edward to deal with Rene. _

_But that didn't stop me from making it worse before walking away. _

"You'll be fine without me, Edward." I called as I walked off.

I looked around the room and didn't see Jacob anywhere. I didn't see Emmett either and that kind of bothered me a little. I turned around in time to see Edward inviting Quil and Claire into the house. I decided to head back over there.

"Hey Quil, I'm so glad you could come!" I said happily. "Hey sweetheart." I said caressing Claire's little cheek.

"Happy birfday pwincess Wexi." She said smiling.

"Awwww, thank you!" I said. "You are so cute!"

"I know." She said smiling widely.

"She is adorable." Rene said smiling at her. "Are you her brother?" She asked Quil.

"No, I'm just baby sitting for a friend." He told her.

_That's not really a lie. _

"I didn't know Claire was in town." Embry's mom said smiling at her. "You are such a good friend to help Emily."

_Everything seemed to be going smoothly. _

"Wanna pway with Cuwen." Claire said looking at Quil. I looked at Zoee and Embry who looked wide eyed.

_Shit…. _

"Cullen is upstairs with Adryen." I said grabbing Quil's arm. "Come on I'll take you up there." I said before Embry's mom could ask questions.

"I'm sorry, I know Ms Call doesn't know about Cullen…" Quil whispered as we walked up the stairs.

"It's okay, we'll make something up if we have too." I told him as we got to the bedroom. "Adryen."

"Come in." She called. I pushed the door open and walked in with Quil and Claire behind me. "Hey." She said happily, Cullen was sitting on the bed beside her.

_My bed. _

"Sissy Aidi!" Claire said trying to get out of Quil's arms. He sat her down and she ran to Adryen.

"Cullen, this is Claire." She said picking her up and sitting her down on the bed beside him.

"Hi Cuwen." She said waving. Cullen merely smiled.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone." I said sighing. Adryen shot me a look. I laughed. "Wait, have you seen Jacob?"

"No, I've been up here since we got home."

"Well I haven't seen Emmett either, that's why I'm asking."

"Uh oh."

"I'm gonna go find him." I said really starting to worry now. I closed the door behind me and took off down the stairs. I ran into Jasper on the way down.

"Hey, have you seen Emmett?" I asked. "I mean Jacob."

_What… _

He grinned widely.

"I mean either one of them, really."

"Emmett left before you got here and I haven't seen Jacob." He told me.

"Why did Emmett leave?"

"Because Rose told him too."

"Why?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Because of you of course."

"What the hell did I do now?" I asked worried. He continued to laugh. "Jaz, what the hell is going on?"

"Long story short, he went to get you a birthday present."

_Awww…_

"He didn't have to do that." I said thoughtfully.

"I know, I already told him, he's given you enough." Jasper said grinning. I glared at him and smacked his arm before walking away. Then I saw Esme walking out of the kitchen.

_It dawned on me that Carlisle wasn't there either. _

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked her.

"He should be coming in shortly." Esme told me. "He had some business to attend too earlier and I'm sure he's stopped off for dinner." She said winking at me.

_Right. Yes, good idea. _

"Have you seen Jacob?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen, eating." She said laughing.

_Of course! _

I took off into the kitchen and found Jacob leaning against the counter surrounded by trays of sandwiches and what not.

"There you are." I said smiling. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Esme said food and I followed her." He said smiling.

"Of course, I don't know why I didn't look here first." I laughed. "Your dad is here." He nodded. "And Quil and Claire."

"I know."

_Duh, werewolf… _

"I took Quil upstairs."

"Oooh I bet Rene loved that." He said laughing.

_Hadn't thought of that. _

"Wow, I didn't even think about that." I said laughing. "Claire was talking about Cullen, so I kinda dragged them away."

"Adryen still up there?" He asked.

"Yep, they are all sitting on my bed."

"Unacceptable." He said smiling. I laughed.

It was then that I noticed the bottles on the counter behind Jacob. My eyes widened. He moved to see what I was looking at. There were like tons of bottles of alcohol, just sitting there, unopened.

"You want?" He asked.

"Oooh I so want." I said walking over to the counter and opening up a bottle of Tequila. I looked around and noticed it was the ingredients for Long Island Iced Tea. Oh I bet Zoee was pissed that she can't have any. "Want a shot?" I asked looking through the cabinets trying to find a glass.

"Maybe after my Dad leaves." Jacob answered.

"Oh come on, he won't know." I said pouring a little bit in a glass and handing it to him. He just smiled. "Cheers." I said touching my glass to his.

"Cheers." He said taking the shot.

"One more." I said after downing mine. He laughed.

"How bout two more?"

"Oooh even better."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_I was bored out of mind talking to these people. _

_I'm gonna kill Drea when I find her. _

I looked around and saw everyone but her and Jacob.

_Great. _

_Wait, where's Emmett?_

"Where is Jacob? I haven't seen him all night." Ms Call asked Billy.

"Who knows with that boy." Billy answered.

"Probably taking body shots with Lexi." Zoee answered before I could stop her. "I mean that's what I would do." She laughed. "I mean not Lexi though…" She shook her head. "Yeah I'm gonna go… to the bathroom." She said happily. "Ya know cuz that's what we humans do." She said walking off.

Just then Jacob came out of the kitchen, stumbling slightly.

_Okay… found Jacob… where's Emmett and Drea… _

"Excuse me." I said to no one in particular.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Bathroom." I called as I walked off towards Jacob.

"Eddie, my man, how the hell are you?" Jacob said hitting my shoulder.

_And it hurt a lot. _

"Are you drunk?" I whispered.

"Is it obvious?" He asked.

"Of course not." I lied. "Sunshine said you and Drea were doing body shots."

"Dude, that's brilliant!" Jacob screamed. "Lexi!" He yelled towards the kitchen. "I'm coming back for some more!"

"Looks like Sunshine was right." I heard Bella say.

"So Lexi is in the kitchen?" I asked him. "I mean Drea... is Drea the kitchen?"

"Duh." Jacob answered.

"And where's Emmett? Is he in the kitchen?"

"Dude better not be." Jacob said heading towards the kitchen. I followed him.

When we entered the kitchen, sure enough Drea was there and so was Sunshine.

"Oh it's just Sunshine." Jacob said relaxing.

"Nice to see you too Jakey."

"Edward said Emmett was in here." Jacob told her. Drea looked at me.

"No, I asked if he was… I didn't say that."

"Emmett is out buying me a birthday present." Drea informed me.

"Yeah cuz he gave me the one he originally bought you." Zoee said pointing at her shirt.

"What does it say?" Drea said grabbing the bottom of Zoee's shirt and reading it. "Oh."

"You like that don't you?" Zoee asked her. Drea just laughed.

"Does Rose know he bought that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zoee said then made a face. "Oh, now I understand why she was mad."

"So…"Jacob said pouring some tequila into a glass. "Sunshine said we were doing body shots." He said handing the glass to Lexi and then pouring him one. "So let's do it."

"Wait what?" Drea asked looking at Zoee. "When did you say that and who did you say that too?" Zoee put her head down.

"I might have suggested that to um... Billy."

"Come on Jacob." Drea said taking his glass and putting it on the counter. "We need to go in the living room." She downed the shot he had poured her.

"The living room?" He asked picking the glass back up. "If you insist, but really it's not fair for you to be the entertainment for your own party." Jacob told her. She took the glass away and dragged him out of the kitchen.

All of a sudden Drea popped her head back in the kitchen.

"Sunshine…" She said smiling. "You gonna be all right in here… alone…" She didn't even look at me.

"I would have been, if you wouldn't have said that!" She screamed as Drea disappeared again.

_I had no idea what they were talking about. _

_Zoee's mind was filled with music again. _

_And Fred. _

"So when are you going to introduce me to Fred?" I asked her.

"You want to go outside with me alone?" She asked.

"Well Fred's there, right?" I asked questioningly. She stared at me for a long time, her mind was full of mumbled words.

"I need to go check on Cullen." She said. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

* * *

**Drea's POV **

_Jacob was on my ass the whole way into the living room. _

"Relax." I told him, trying not to laugh.

"Oh I'm relaxed." He said trying to grab me again.

"Wait." I said walking away quickly. "Hey what's everyone up too?" I asked as I approached Billy and the others. "

"Not the same thing you're up too." Billy said grinning as Jacob stepped up behind me. "Apparently."

"Me?" I asked all innocent like. "We were just in the kitchen. Jacob was hungry."

_Bad choice of words._

"I bet he was." Billy said.

_I didn't know how to reply to that. _

"I'm not hungry anymore." Jacob said seriously. "Sure am thirsty though."

"I think you're good." I said to him.

"Thank you." He said putting his arms around me. "You're pretty good yourself." I spun around to face him. "Hey now, remember the rules, no touching people."

"I don't like that rule." Jacob said. "I wanna go back in the kitchen."

"No." I said.

"Why don't you ask Bella?" Rene said. "Isn't it her turn now?"

_I was waiting for her to say something. _

"Mom!" Bella said making a face.

"No Bella lost her turn quite some time ago." Jacob said.

"Jake!" Bella yelled.

"Bella!" He yelled back.

"Stop it." I said.

"I wasn't aware that Bella was fond of scrabble." Embry said smiling. Billy and Charlie laughed. Rene and Ms. Call just look confused.

"I heard she's never been invited to play." Jacob said.

"Oh how sad for her." Embry said and they both laughed.

"Okay…" I said trying to think of some way to make this conversation change its course.

"Where's Sunshine?" Ms. Call asked.

"In the kitchen with daddy." Jacob told her. Everyone looked at him. "Or Edward…someone…."

"Is there a reason everyone calls Edward, Daddy?" Rene asked.

"If there is, I'm sure we don't want to know." Billy replied.

"It's like this…" Jacob said gesturing with his hands.

"It's a pet name." I said jumping in. "Cuz Edward's all...ya know like... hovering... and.. protective… like… a daddy."

"So what does buttercup mean?" Ms Call asked.

_Fuck. _

"It's a flower." Jacob said, and then laughed. "Ha Ha you're a flower." He said pointing to Embry.

"That's right, it's a flower." I said. "And flowers need sunshine…" I said nodding. "So yeah… awww... right?... I know..."

"Does Jacob have a pet name?" Ms. Call asked.

"Uh..."

"Some people call me Big Jake." He answered.

"Leah calls him that." I said. "And I don't know why…" I said looking at him.

"Adryen does too." Embry added. Everyone looked at Jacob then.

"Duh Big Brother." Jacob said shaking his head. "And she only said that once and it was a joke because we were talking about-" He stopped.

"Talking about what?" Billy asked.

"I don't remember." Jacob said turning around. "Just call me Edward Cullen." He said walking off.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I had gone into the living room briefly to listen and see what was going on in there.

Jacob was making an ass of himself, I noticed.

Bella seemed very uncomfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to go back to her.

_Her mom is fucking nuts. _

Somehow I missed Zoee coming back down the stairs, because when I entered the kitchen there she was standing in front of the window talking to herself.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked. "I sure am." She answered. "Do you want me to bring you something to drink?" She asked.

_I realized she was talking to the deer. _

"You must be thirsty." She said grabbing a few bottles off the counter. "Let me bring you some drinky."

"Are you talking to Fred?" I asked and she jumped.

"Oh Daddy, I didn't smell you come in."

I laughed.

"Excuse me, I have to go see Fred. You wait here. Please don't follow me." She said disappearing out the door.

_I couldn't understand what was up with her. She seemed so spaced out, her mind was almost blank, though I guess that wasn't unusual. _

I watched her pour the bottles of what I now realized was alcohol into a bowl for her … pet deer. I couldn't stop myself from going outside.

"Sunshine what are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Bad Daddy, I told you stay inside."

"You do realize that's not water, right?"

"Duhhh." She said petting the deer. "I'm experimenting."

"Dare I ask?"

_I'm gonna drunk the deer and drink it. _

She revealed her plan in her mind.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm hungry daddy."

"You can't do that, Sunshine." I said turning back to the house. "We have guests and... you can't …you don't want to kill Fred do you?"

"No but I have too, he stole my alcohol."

_Of course I laughed. I had too. _

"Look he's sleeping already." She said petting his face.

"Maybe we should go inside and let him-"

_It was too late, she had already made her attack. _

"Sunshine, you really shouldn't be doing that…"

"Want some?" She asked.

"No, I can't… that would be really…" I looked back at the house. "I shouldn't, really…"

"But you're going too." She sang happily. "Can't you smell it Daddy?"

"This is absolutely absurd…" I said more to myself than to her.

"Yet tasty." She said.

"I'll just supervise." I said trying to convince myself that it was a bad bad bad idea.

"Oh come on Daddy, I won't tell, it'll be our little secret."

_I caved. _

"Okay, maybe just a little." I said practically throwing myself to the ground beside her.

After our thirst had been quenched... I tried to stand up. I didn't do very well, but I managed.

_Bad idea bad idea bad idea _

"Ooooh weee I just got drunked with Daddy." Sunshine squealed trying her best to keep her balance.

"Shhh... remember you can't tell anyone."

"Oh right." She said whispering. "So what do I tell them?"

"Whatever you want, just not the truth."

I wanted to read her mind to see what her plan was but that was just too much work at this point. It was going to be hard enough to get back inside the house and act casual.

"Oooh we should go through the front door, that way no one will guess where we were." Sunshine said walking off around the house.

_I didn't understand how that would work, but I followed her anyway. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Dear Fred, I miss you. **

**Lexi has a baby? Her baby daddy is…?**

**The drama continues….**

**Another run in with Spencer…. **

Thanks for the reviews please leave more!!! The more reviews the quicker the next chapter will come up…

**Jacob's POV **

_So I was mingling. _

_Drunkenly. _

_I really had no idea what I was doing. _

_I was amazed at this point that I knew where I was. _

_Dad kept eying me from across the room. _

_I knew I'd be in trouble tomorrow. _

_So I might as well live it up tonight. _

_I saw Lexi standing with Bella, chatting about whatever girls chat about. _

_I wanted to go over there, grab her and run. _

She looked over and I gestured for her to come to me.

She rolled her eyes but she started walking towards me.

_I felt like a dog awaiting my master. If I had a tail it would have wagged. _

"How are you feeling?" She asked when she got closer.

"Not what I want to be feeling." I answered. She laughed.

_I was so not joking. _

"You can wait a little longer." She said smiling.

"No. Let's go upstairs, no one will notice."

"Adryen's upstairs." She said just as Adryen and Quil appeared on the stairs.

"Not anymore." I said happily.

"Hey you two." Lexi said when they neared us. "Where are the kids?"

"Asleep." Adryen told her. "In your bed."

"No no no no no!" I practically yelled.

"Jacob." Lexi said trying not to laugh at me.

"We can be quiet."

"No." She said about to hit me, but she stopped.

"You are so sad." Adryen said to me.

"Why do they have to sleep there? Can't they sleep in Edward's room or something? I mean come on he doesn't use his bed. For like anything!"

"Stop being mean Jacob." Lexi told me.

"You know what I heard?" Jasper said walking up to us. We all looked at him awaiting his smartass remark. "Withholding sex is a crime."

"I agree with that, thank you." I said crossing my arms.

"It's actually a misdemeanor." Jasper explained.

"How the hell does that have anything to do with anything at all?" Lexi asked.

"You said Jacob was being mean." Jasper said. I nodded. "Well missing sex is a misdemeanor." I waited for the punch line. "The more you miss, the meaner you get." He said grinning. I almost fell over I was laughing so hard. Lexi just stared at me. Adyren and Quil thought it was funny.

"Go away." Lexi told Jasper. "You're not helping." He laughed and walked off.

"Where's Sunshine?" Adryen asked.

"Last I saw she was in the kitchen with Edward." I said. Lexi gasped.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Lexi said quickly.

Just then the front door flew open.

"Never fear, the unstoppable Sunshine and Daddy are here!" Zoee said stumbling into the house. Edward was right behind her laughing.

"Never mind." Lexi said looking at them.

_Everyone was looking at them. _

"Where have you two been?" Bella asked. Edward just stared at her.

"And why did you come through the front door?" Lexi asked walking over to them, Adryen, Quil and myself followed. . "You were in the kitchen." She said crossing her arms, Edward kept his head down. Zoee wouldn't stop giggling. "Did you go see Fred?" Edward started laughing.

"Who's Fred?" Rene asked.

"Fred is my deer friend." Zoee said. "My dear deceased friend." Edward fell into the door he was laughing so hard. "Those damn wolves." She continued. "Tore him to pieces. I seriously hate wolves, they're always eating everything."

"Sunshine are you okay?" Adryen asked.

"I'm spiffy, thank you."

"Edward?" Lexi questioned. He finally relaxed and tried to balance himself.

"I'm…. fine." He said slowly.

"Isn't he though?" Sunshine said looking him up and down. Then he started laughing again.

_If I didn't now any better, I'd say Zoee had a crush… _

"Rose thinks so." Zoee said laughing. Rosalie glared at her. Edward laughed again.

_I was obviously missing a lot today. _

"Come here, Edward." Lexi said gesturing to him. He shook his head. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to come here."

"I can't."

"Come here." He shook his head again so she went to him. He turned away from her the moment she got in front of him. "Turn around." He shook his head. She maneuvered herself between him and the door and he backed up into Rene. She leaned closer to him and made a face. Then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I… don't…remember?" He said smiling.

"Oh I know how this ends." I said crossing my arms.

"Sunshine where were you two?" Lexi said looking at her.

"Outside." She confessed.

"Doing what?"

"Having the sex." She answered seriously.

At that moment anyone who wasn't already up in the conversation, sure was now.

Everyone was staring at them with the most god awful expression. I thought Bella was going to faint, it looked like she was holding her breath. Lexi just stared at Edward.

The music cut off and I turned to see Jasper standing there with his arms crossed giving Edward a look I didn't quite understand.

Emmett appeared in the doorway behind Edward.

"Dude?" He asked shaking his head.

"What…." Lexi finally said. "…does that mean exactly?" She said crossing her arms and staring at Zoee.

"What else would that mean?" Seth asked. Leah smacked him.

"Exactly what I said." Zoee admitted.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Bella..." He said trying to reach for her.

"Sunshine?" Embry asked.

"What?" Zoee replied and then looked at Lexi. "Don't act surprised, Drexi, I told you about it earlier." Lexi's mouth dropped open and she looked around the room and then stared at Zoee.

_It was obvious she knew something we didn't._

"You told her?" Edward asked Zoee. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"Well I had to tell someone." She answered.

_I was confused and disgusted at the same time. _

_Embry looked like he'd been hit by a truck. _

"Wait…" Lexi said laughing nervously. "This is a joke, right…. I mean you told me… that…well you said…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Edward did you really sleep with Sunshine?" He looked at her with his mouth open.

"That's what you think?" He asked.

"That's what she said." Lexi said staring at him. "And you acted all pissed because she told me."

"That's not what I meant." Edward said looking at Lexi and then at Bella. "It's all a complete-"

"Misunderstanding." Just about everyone said.

"Exactly." Edward said nodding.

"Outside." Lexi said pointing her finger at Edward.

"Drea-"

"Outside now!" She demanded. Edward backed up into Emmett, who moved aside and let him fall onto the porch. He stared down at him and shook his head. "Sunshine go sit on the couch and don't talk to anyone." Zoee walked to the couch and sat down happily as if nothing was wrong.

Lexi walked outside and of course I followed her. She slammed the front door once we were outside and she kicked Edward until he was on his feet. Then she dragged him off the porch and stopped when she got into the middle of the yard.

"What the fuck is going on Edward?"

"Drea, I can explain…" he said putting his hands up. "Well I think I can…"

"You better." She said crossing her arms. "Please tell me it's not true."

"It's not true, Drea I swear."

"You sure you just don't remember?" I asked.

_I had too. _

Lexi glared at me.

"You're drunk." Lexi told him.

"I am not." He defended.

"I can smell it, Edward." He put his head down.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

_Unless…_

"Fred." Edward answered.

_Didn't see that coming… _

"How could you do that Edward?" Lexi asked.

"It was her idea." He explained. "I didn't want to do it, I told her it was a bad idea, but she-"

"What forced it down?" Lexi said glaring at him. "Don't you remember what you did the last time you were drunk?"

"Hung out with werewolves?" Edward asked smiling.

"The time before that." Lexi said sternly. He looked away from her.

_I remember this story… _

"I was watching her, I couldn't stop myself…" Edward pleaded.

"That seems to be a reoccurring problem." Lexi said and Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why are you so mad anyway?" He asked. "She said she told you." Lexi's expression changed.

"Well… yeah but… that's beside the point." She said sighing.

"Wait, how could she have told you?" I asked. "I was with you most of the time and I don't remember-"

"Shut up Jacob." Lexi snapped. "Like I said, that is not the point."

_I've missed something somewhere. _

"The point is that you have royally fucked shit up." She said gesturing towards the house.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Oh I'm not concerned about Bella, she's become a natural at dealing with your shit. What about Embry? He has no idea what the hell is going on. His mother is in there." She said gesturing towards the house again. "She witnessed that entire charade, along with Charlie and Rene…" Then she smiled. "Maybe this will keep Rene off my ass. Maybe now she'll harass Sunshine."

"Drea." Edward said wide eyed. "Nothing happened!"

"I know that." Lexi said sighing.

"Why would Sunshine say that?" I asked. "I mean, why announce something so… disturbing…"

"I told her that Fred was our little secret and to make something up if asked … I didn't realize she'd say something like that."

"And how long have you known Sunshine?" Lexi asked. Edward sighed. "Okay, look Edward." She sighed. "I'm gonna go get Bella, so you can explain this to her. I'll talk to Sunshine."

"Do you really think that will help?" I asked as she walked back towards the house. She completely ignored me and pushed the door open stomping inside.

Everyone was staring at us. The music was still off, everyone was completely silent.

"Bella outside." Lexi directed. "Edward has a few things to explain to you." Amazingly Bella walked out the front door without a word. "Jasper turn the music on, this is supposed to be a party!" Then she turned to Zoee who sat quietly on the couch. "Sunshine, in the kitchen."

"Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can boss people around." Zoee told her. Lexi gave her a look that got her up and moving quickly. Lexi walked towards the kitchen, and of course I followed.

_Not just because I enjoyed the view._

_I was curious. _

_And thirsty. _

The moment we entered the kitchen, Zoee started talking rapidly.

"Drexi, I'm so sorry!" She said waving her hands in the air. "It just happened, I didn't mean to have the sex with daddy."

"You didn't have sex with Daddy!" Lexi whispered loudly. "Edward… you did **not** have sex with Edward." Zoee looked at her confused. "Honey…" Lexi said slowly. "I think the alcohol has completely screwed up your reality."

"That's the point of alcohol." I told her. She looked at me like I had no right to be in there much less be talking.

"But I remember!" Zoee screamed.

"What you remember is what you told me this morning." Lexi said glancing at me. "It wasn't real…"

"What happened this morning?" I asked.

"Sunshine do you understand what I'm saying?" Lexi asked, ignoring my question. Zoee put her hands over her mouth.

_Again…_

"What happened this morning?"

"Nothing." Lexi and Zoee squealed.

"Oh Drexi, I so messed up." She said looking sad. "I've completely ruined your party!"

"No you haven't' Sunshine, we can fix this."

"Good luck with that." I said smiling.

"First, you need to go talk to Embry-"

"Oh my god!" Zoee squealed. "He probably hates me. Oh my god and his mom! She probably thinks I'm a whore!"

"Calm down Sunshine." Lexi told her. "I will find a way to make this right." Lexi said walking over to the counter.

"What about Bella?" Zoee asked. "Oh my god, I bet she hates me too!"

"Bella is fine. Edward is explaining everything to her now."

"Poor Bella, she's always has to deal with so much." Zoee said sadly.

"It's okay, she's used to it now." I told her.

"I gotta figure out how to explain this…" Lexi said turning around and grabbing the bottle of tequila. I walked up beside her and gave her my glass.

"Do you really think you need more?" She asked me.

_All I could imagine was licking it off of her. _

"If it's on you." I told her. She just looked at me. "You're thinking about it aren't you?" She sighed and poured her drink.

"Unfortunately I have something else to do right now." She said taking her shot.

"You always do." I mumbled. She glared at me.

"Okay, follow my lead." She said to Zoee. "Just nod and smile and agree with everything I say." She told her as they walked out of the kitchen.

I grabbed the bottle and poured a shot into my glass. After I downed it, I looked out the window and saw Fred. Well what was left of him anyway. Someone really needed to clean that up. No time for that now though, I needed to get in the living room so I wouldn't miss the fun.

"Turn the music off, Jasper." Lexi demanded.

"You really need to make up your fucking mind." Jasper snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked.

"Dude, calm down." Emmett told him. Lexi looked at Emmett and gestured with her hands. Emmett just shook his head.

"What's going on Lexi?" Embry asked, looking at Zoee. Zoee put her head down.

"Well..." Lexi said taking a deep breath. Everyone was staring at her. "Sunshine has a new hobby." Zoee nodded in agreement.

_Yeah she does._

"Hobby?" Embry asked.

"Yes." Lexi said smiling at Zoee. "The scene you just witnessed was a piece taken from Sunshine's new play that she's writing. It's called…" Lexi looked at Zoee. "Dear Fred…"

"I miss you." Zoee squealed.

"Dear Fred, I miss you." Lexi said nodding.

_Seriously? She expects people to believe that?_

"She writes plays?" Embry's mom whispered to Embry. He just shrugged.

"And that scene, I must say was executed perfectly." Lexi continued. "I believed it." Everyone just stared at her like she had lost it. Zoee continued to nod her head.

"So let's give Sunshine a round of applause." Lexi said clapping. Dad started clapping with her and everyone fell in line with him.

_I was amazed. _

Everyone started smiling and laughing, saying things like wow and that was fantastic.

_Lexi had done it. _

"Take a bow Sunshine." Lexi said. Zoee bowed and waved at everyone, smiling happily.

Just then Edward and Bella walked through the doorway.

I wondered if Edward had heard anything Lexi said.

"Another round of applause for the real star of the show." Lexi said pointing at him. "Take a bow Edward." He just looked at her. "I said bow." He slowly took a bow and everyone clapped. "And for Bella, who had no idea what was going on…" Everyone continued to clap.

"I never do." Bella said smiling.

"Edward I am impressed with your performance." Lexi told him. He continued to look at her.

_Apparently he was clueless. _

"I gotta give ya props…" She said walking over to him and putting her arms around him. I heard her whisper to him. "It was a scene from Sunshine's play." He pulled away and looked at her. She smiled. "You are defiantly the master."

"Thank you." He said hugging her again.

"I knew it was all an act." Rene said crossing her arms. Lexi and Edward both looked at her. "Sunshine's not the one you're after." She said gazing at Lexi. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Ya know what Rene?" Lexi said. "I'm really-"

"Drea..." Edward told her. Lexi looked at him.

"…glad that you came to my party." She mumbled. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"If anyone is hungry there's food in the kitchen." Esme said as her and Alice came out of the kitchen.

_I hadn't even noticed they were gone. _

"The kitchen?" Sunshine asked wide eyed.

"Yes, the kitchen." Alice said. "We also have drinks. Which apparently someone has already found…." She said looking at Sunshine and then at Edward.

"What about the de-" Edward started. "The beer." He said looking at Sunshine and then at Alice.

"The beer is where it belongs." Esme said winking.

_They cleaned up Fred. _

"All right so who's hungry?" Lexi asked.

"Not me, I'm never eating again." Zoee said. Edward laughed.

"A beer would be nice." Billy said. "Actually… its needed greatly." Lexi smiled.

"That sounds really good." Charlie said.

"Jacob." Lexi said looking at me. _I didn't have to ask to know that she wanted me to go fetch them a beer. _

_What was sad is that I did it without complaint. _

"You must tell me your secret." Billy said as I started walking away.

"I think you know my secret." Lexi said laughing.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

_Well that was the strangest thing I had ever witnessed. _

_Yes even here. _

Most of the guests crowded into the kitchen, getting drinks and food. Zoee took Embry out back, more than likely to explain what had really happened. I was certain that what Drea had said was far from the truth, but whatever worked. Ms. Call was once again smiling. She stood in the kitchen chatting with Esme and Alice about how lovely the house was. Billy and Charlie sat in the living room, beer in hand. Emmett cornered Edward earlier and forced him out the front door, Jasper tagged along, I wasn't sure what that was about. Rosalie and Bella chatted quietly in the corner, something about Zoee and her quirkiness. Rene was standing at the counter listening to everyone's conversation and eyeing Drea, who was whispering something to Jacob.

"Does this stuff happen often?" Quil asked me. He'd been following me around all night. But it didn't bother me at all, I was actually enjoying having another sane person to talk too.

"Often doesn't even begin to cover it." I told him.

"I know that's right." Leah said laughing.

"And just think, the party's not over yet." Seth added.

"Yeah who knows what will happen next." Leah replied.

"Where are you two going?" I asked as Drea and Jacob walked hand and hand towards the kitchen doorway.

"To the living room." Drea answered. "Is that a problem?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going upstairs." I told her.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen." Jacob mumbled as they disappeared into the living room.

"Jake has issues tonight." Quil said.

"When doesn't he?" Leah asked.

"Come on everyone, it's time to open presents." Alice called as she walked out of the kitchen. Everyone started moving into the living room. Once the guests were seated or otherwise comfortable, Alice announced it again.

"Drea why don't you come up here and open you gifts?" She said pointing to the gift table.

"Oh this is my favorite part!" Drea squealed as she approached the table. Alice made her sit in a chair in front of everyone and started handing her gifts like she was a child.

"This is from me and Jasper." She said giving her a gift bag. Drea removed the tissue paper and pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a pink sparkly tank top.

"Ohh wow, this is gorgeous!" Drea squealed holding the outfit up to her.

"Jaz thought leather would be less likely to be ripped." Alice said winking at her. Drea smiled and looked at Jacob.

"Thank you, I love it." Drea said as Alice handed her another gift bag. It was the seat covers I had bought her. She loved them, of course. Anything pink and sparkly made her happy.

"Open mine!" Zoee squealed from the couch, where she cuddled with Embry. "It's exactly what I told you I'd get." Drea looked at her.

"You didn't?" Drea said pulling a black shirt out of the bag. "You did." She said laughing and covering her face. She tossed the shirt to Jacob, who held it up to see.

"What does that say?" Billy asked.

"Nothing." Jacob said dropping it in his lap.

"It says, I heart Jacob on the front." Zoee said. "And on the back it says, because he's running around naked all the time."

"Good one, Sunshine." Billy said laughing.

"Thanks for the explanation." Jacob said glaring at Zoee.

"No problem Jakey." She said smiling. "Embry's gift is in that bag too, probably lost somewhere. I got paper happy." She said laughing. Drea dug through the tissue paper and pulled out the bumper sticker Embry had picked out.

"Embry." Drea said laughing. "You're the best, I so love this." She said turning it around to show the room.

"I run with the wolves." Seth said laughing. "That's hilarious. Are you going to put it on your car?"

"Damn right I am!" Drea said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Rene asked.

"Drea has some sort of disturbing infatuation with wolves." Edward said shaking his head.

"It's true." Drea said winking at Jacob.

"Drexi likes anything that bites." Zoee said grinning.

"Next!" Drea said before anyone could say anything. Alice handed her a shopping bag.

"Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." Emmett said.

"Why did you all get me another gift?" Drea asked looking at Emmett and then at Alice. "I thought the car was from everyone?"

"I just do what I'm told." Emmett said. Drea laughed.

"I wasn't with him, when he got it, so I hope you like it." Rosalie said giving Emmett a look.

"She will." Emmett said. "I thought of you the moment I saw it." He said smiling at Drea.

"Did you?" Rosalie asked glaring. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Open it." He told Drea. She pulled a box out of the bag and flipped it open. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she smiled real big.

"Oh Emmett." She said. "It's beautiful."

"Wow." Alice said staring down at the present.

"I wanna see!" Zoee squealed. Drea pulled a figurine out of the box and turned it around.

"Ha." I said smiling. It was a figurine of a fairy, kneeling beside a wolf. Her arms were around his neck in a loving embrace.

"That is freaking awesome!!" Zoee screamed. Jacob smiled.

"I'm impressed." Rosalie said rubbing Emmett's arm. "Good job." He beamed.

"Emmett, seriously, this is amazing." Drea said looking at the figurine. "I would hug you, but..." She said looking off.

"Go ahead." Rosalie said. Drea and Emmett both looked at her in amazement.

"Really?" Drea asked excitedly. She jumped to her feet.

"Don't act so excited about it." Rosalie said crossing her arms. Drea bit her lip and turned to Emmett.

"Thank you." She said putting her arms around him. "It's perfect." She said letting go quickly. Emmett didn't even touch her.

"You're welcome." He said nervously.

"This is the last gift." Alice said handing her yet another gift bag.

"That's from me and my parents." Bella said. "I wasn't sure what to get, I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get me anything Bella. You already took me to dinner." Drea told her.

"Well it wasn't much of a celebration." Bella said looking at Rene. "Hope the gift makes up for it." Drea laughed and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag.

"Oh wow, Bella it's beautiful." Drea said pulling a white jewelry box out of the bag.

"It's antique." Bella told her. "It seemed fitting." Drea laughed.

"Thank you I love it."

"I figured you could use it for your new jewelry."

"Yes!" Drea said touching her necklace.

"Who got you that?" Alice asked reaching out to touch the charm.

"Jacob." Drea said smiling at him. "He made the charm with his own two hands."

"Wow you always said he was good with his hands, but I thought you meant-" Drea cut her off with a stern look. "…that he.. well… um… wow… that's impressive…" Zoee trailed off unable to think of anything to say. Billy laughed and Jacob leaned his head down.

"Leah and Seth got me this bracelet." Drea said shaking her wrist and dangling the bracelet. "It has a wolf charm on it. Now I match Bella." She said laughing. Bella threw her arm up.

"Wolf power!" She said laughing. Drea laughed too.

"I'm so jealous." Zoee said.

"Don't worry Sunshine, I'll get ya one for your birthday." Embry told her.

"Awwww, I love you." She said kissing his cheek. Embry's mom smiled.

"And Billy got me a gorgeous frame with a picture of us." Drea said excitedly. "Sunshine you have to see this picture. I think I left it in the car."

"I'll get it." Jacob said standing up.

"Thank you Jakey." Drea said smiling at him. "What about you Edward?" She said as Jacob disappeared outside. "Did you get me another gift?"

"I drove a pink car." Edward said. "Across the state." He continued. "With another man."

"That was a gift for all of us." Jasper said grinning. Everyone laughed.

"There will be another gift when Carlisle gets home." Esme said.

"Oh Esme you so didn't have to get me anything else. You've done so much for Sunshine and I."

"Well the gift is for both of you."

"Ooooh a gift for me?" Zoee squealed. "Sweet!"

Jacob entered the house carrying the picture frame and handed it to Drea, who handed it to Zoee.

"Holy crap!" She shrieked. "I remember that day, it was my first visit to La Push." She touched the picture. "Oh how fun that was. I wish I could go back."

"Why can't you go back?" Embry's mom asked. Everyone froze. Zoee looked at Drea who looked at Edward.

"Because…" Edward started. "That's where her sister lives. They don't get along very well, so Sunshine refuses to go back."

"Oh how sad." Embry's mom said sincerely.

"Not really. If you knew Midnight, you wouldn't go back either." Zoee told her.

"Midnight?" Embry's mom said looking at Embry. He rubbed his forehead nonchalantly. "Isn't that the girl who keeps stopping by the house?"

"What?" Zoee said looking at Embry. "Midnight comes to your house?"

_Uh oh…_

"She just came by today to drop off a gift for Lexi." Embry stuttered.

"Yes she did." Drea said nodding.

"Why would she get you a gift?" Zoee asked looking at Drea.

"Who knows?" Drea said shaking her head.

"What did she get you?" Zoee asked. Everyone looked at Drea.

_I wondered what she would say._

"That's not really important." Drea said making a face. Billy started laughing.

"Not a word from you." Jacob said to him. Billy put his hand up to surrender. Edward laughed, obviously reading someone's mind and finding Midnight's gift hilarious.

_It was actually meant for Embry. _

I thought, just for Edward's benefit.

_Then I flashed images of how Embry had pushed the gift off on Drea and how she opened it in front of Billy and all the commentary. _

Edward continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"I was just thinking about…" Edward started.

Before he could finish, we heard a voice from upstairs.

"Come on, Cuwen." Claire's tiny voice carried. Everyone looked up as Claire reached out for Cullen's hand and the two of them descended the stairs.

_Oh no. _

Quil and I were on our feet instantly.

"Claire." Quil said running to her.

"Who's the little boy?" Embry's mom asked.

"That's Cullen, he's-" Rene started

"Mommy." Cullen said looking around. Zoee looked like she was about to faint.

"He's already talking?" Rene asked wide eyed.

"He's a very fast learner." Drea said walking over to him and picking him up.

"Is he yours?" Embry's mom asked staring at Drea. Drea looked like she had no idea what to say.

"Yes." She finally answered. "He is." She said cuddling him.

"I thought he was-" Rene started but Drea cut her off.

"Well you thought wrong." Drea said glaring at her. "Isn't he beautiful?" She asked Embry's mom.

"He is adorable." She replied. "His father must be very handsome." Drea looked uneasy.

"Yeah…" Drea muttered.

"So Cullen is your son?" Rene asked. Everyone who didn't know what was going on here looked confused. Drea nodded. "So who's the father?" Rene said looking at Edward. "Or should I even ask?"

"Mom!" Bella yelled.

"Well his name is Cullen." Rene said crossing her arms. "I assume he's named after his father."

"Maybe I just liked the name?" Drea said glaring at her.

"Or maybe…" Rene started.

"Emmett's the father." Rosalie said. Everyone looked at her. Emmett almost fell backwards. Drea's mouth dropped open in shock. Jacob looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Emmett?" Rene asked staring at Rosalie. "I was under the impression that you and Emmett were-"

"So he had an affair." Rosalie said nonchalantly. "Shit happens." Emmett stared at her not blinking.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised?" Rene asked looking around the room.

"Because it's a secret." Rosalie said. "Well it was."

"I knew it." Rene said after a moment of silence. "You're nothing but a little home wrecker." She said shaking her finger at Drea.

"I must say, I am not the least bit surprised." Embry's mom said. Everyone looked at her.

"Mom." Embry said staring at her.

"Oh come on Embry, the moment I met Lexi, I could tell she had her eye on you."

"That is not true." Embry defended.

"Really?" Rene asked looking at Drea and then at Embry's mom. "Well she admitted to me that she was after Edward." Embry's mom looked at Drea wide eyed.

"Well aren't you a little whore." Embry's mom said. Drea stood there in shock. Everyone just stared.

"Don't you dare talk to Drexi like that." Zoee said jumping to her feet and pointing at Embry's mom. "I don't care if you are Embry's mom, I'm not going to sit here and let you say such things about my best friend." Zoee looked like she was about to lose it.

"Sunshine its okay, calm down." Drea said nervously.

"I will not calm down!" Zoee screamed and looked at Embry's mom. "She is my best friend and you have no right standing here and saying mean things to her." She turned to Rene. "And you!" She screamed. "Don't even get me started on you."

"Seriously, Sunshine, it's okay." Drea said speaking slowly. "I don't care what they say."

"Yes you do. You look like you're going to cry." Zoee said sadly. "You always try to be strong, I know you do it for me, but you shouldn't have to." Drea hugged Cullen and closed her eyes.

"Embry maybe you should take your mom home." Jacob said getting to his feet and glaring at him.

"No!" Zoee screamed. "She's going to sit here and listen to what I have to say!"

"Edward…." Drea said looking at him. I knew she was worried that Zoee was going to explode and things weren't going to be pretty.

"Sunshine." Edward said. "You need to calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Zoee yelled at him.

"You're scaring Cullen." Edward said softly. Zoee looked at Cullen who had his arms around Drea's neck, holding on for dear life. She calmed down immediately.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." She said taking Cullen from her. "I didn't mean to yell." Drea crossed her arms and put her head down.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered to her. She nodded and he looked at Jacob. "Why don't you take her in the kitchen?" Jacob walked up to Drea and took her hand. Drea followed him out of the room.

"I can't do this Embry." Zoee said looking at him.

"Maybe we should take the kids in the kitchen." Quil whispered to me. I nodded and put my arms out to Cullen. He looked at Zoee and came to me only after she nodded her approval.

"If you're going to talk, you need to do it calmly." Edward warned Zoee. She nodded as Quil and I disappeared into the kitchen.

Jacob was leaned up against the counter, with Drea in his arms. I've never seen her so…fragile. He looked up when we came in.

"I think Sunshine is going to tell everyone the truth."

"She doesn't have to do that." Drea said looking at me. "I can handle this."

"Drea-" I started.

"I just wasn't prepared, that's all." Drea said looking extremely confused. "Rose completely threw me off."

"It's not your place." Jacob told her. "You don't have to take care of everyone all the time."

"Jake's right, Drea." I told her. "You've already covered for Sunshine once tonight." She looked at me. "No explanation needed on that one, thank you."

_I really didn't want to know. _

"Just let her handle this on her own."

"But she didn't want Ms Call to know, Embry's afraid that she won't accept Cullen."

"It's their fight." I explained.

"If she can't accept Cullen, then she can't accept Sunshine." Jacob told her. "And trust me, Embry wont stand for that."

I could hear Zoee in the living room, explaining to everyone that Cullen was her son, and how he came to be. No one else said a word as she explained the entire story, complete with the fact that everyone was lying to help her.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett appeared in the doorway, hand and hand. Emmett still looked like he was going to pass out.

"Are you okay Drea?" Rosalie asked. Drea stared at her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Rosalie replied.

"You know what." Drea said narrowing her eyes. "You completely threw me off, I had no idea what to do or say. I couldn't think."

"Well I'm sorry." Rosalie said crossing her arms. "I was just trying to help. I thought you were trying to keep Sunshine from being exposed."

"I was." Drea said. "But you… why?"

"She's my friend too." Rosalie told her. "She may irritate the shit out of me occasionally, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't help her out when she needed me too." She looked at Emmett and then at Drea. "I said the first thing I could think of and I realize how shocking that was."

"Shocking doesn't even begin to cover it." Drea said grabbing a half empty tequila bottle off the counter. "You totally freak out if I even look at Emmett, so the pure fact that you stood there and announced to a room full of people that I had his child, was a little bit more than I could handle." She said opening the bottle and taking a long sip from it.

"I agree." Emmett muttered. Rosalie nodded her head slowly.

"Because it was a secret." Drea mocked her. "You always find some way to throw it in my face." Drea said angrily. "When are you are just gonna let it go?"

"I have let it go." Rosalie said glaring at her. "I was just trying to help Sunshine. I'm sorry if that offends you." Drea took another sip from the bottle and looked at Rosalie who really looked sincere. "I was just trying to help everyone, I thought maybe it would end Rene's constant ranting about Edward, I thought it would end everything."

"You're serious?" Drea asked.

_I too was amazed by Rose's niceness. _

"I am." Rosalie said looking at her and then at Emmett. "I really mean it."

"Am I dreaming?" Drea asked Jacob. "Did I fall asleep?" She looked around. "Was everything a dream?"

"Unfortunately not." I said as Embry's voice carried into the kitchen.

"I didn't know how to tell you mom." He yelled. "I thought you'd freak out and I was right. You started in with you judgmental remarks without knowing the facts. You criticized Lexi without even knowing her."

"I didn't know-" Ms. Call started.

"If you did know the truth, would you have said the same things to Sunshine?" Embry asked.

"Embry-"

"Look mom, what it comes down to is this." He said taking a deep breath. "I love Sunshine and I love Cullen. Lexi is my friend and her only fault is looking out for the people she cares about."

"What about what Rosalie said?" Rene asked. Drea rolled her eyes.

"Rose was protecting her friends." Embry told her. "Not that it's any of your business."

_Go Embry. _

"Mom, I want you to apologize to Lexi." Embry told her.

"I think you should too." Charlie said, probably staring at Rene.

"I have nothing to say to her." Rene answered.

"If you can't apologize to her, then you are no longer welcome in this house." Edward told her. Drea's mouth dropped open and she took off into the living room. We all followed.

"You see now, who he loves the most." Rene said to Bella.

"Let me tell you something woman." Drea said stumbling around the couch.

"Drea-" Edward started.

"This isn't your fight." Drea said waving him away. "You wanna know who he loves the most?" Drea said starting towards Rene. "Bella." She said bouncing off Bella's arm as she tried to keep her balance. "Cuz if he didn't, there's no damn way he'd want to marry her and have you as a mother in-law! You are the reason I wish I was going back to New York."

"You're not going back to New York?" Jacob asked wide eyed.

_She hadn't told him!_

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" She squealed. Jacob smiled and grabbed her, practically lifting her off the ground.

_I admit, it was cute. _

"Great." Rene mumbled. Drea let go of Jacob and turned around to face her.

"All right mom, enough." Bella said stepping between them. Drea almost fell. "You can think whatever you want about Lexi, but you're not going to continue this harassment."

_Wow, so didn't expect Bella to step up to her. _

"She doesn't deserve your crap. She's my friend and I don't care what you think."

"You're friend?" Rene asked. "If she's such a friend, then why isn't she involved in your wedding?"

"Only because I didn't ask." Bella said after thinking about it for a few seconds. "I'd love for her to be a bridesmaid." Edward looked at Bella and then at Drea, who looked out of it.

"I can arrange that." Alice said standing up. Bella turned to face her.

"Is there enough time…" Bella started.

"You must have forgotten who you were talking to." Alice said smiling. Bella smiled at Edward and then looked at Drea. "We just have to get her measurements." Alice told Bella.

"You're not serious?" Rene said crossing her arms and staring at Bella.

"Oh I'm so serious." Bella told her. "Lexi, will you?" She said turning to her. Drea opened her mouth to speak but said nothing.

"I can't believe you Bella." Rene said. "Remember why your wedding was postponed the first time?" She said looking at Jacob. "If Lexi is involved, she has the advantage, she'll make sure it doesn't happen-"

"Enough." Bella said turning back to Rene. "This is none of your business. Lexi is my friend, and I trust her." Bella said turning back to Drea. "She's always told me the truth even if I didn't want to hear it." I noticed Drea glance at Edward, who looked sick. "So, will you be a bridesmaid in our wedding?" She asked walking over to Edward and taking his hand. Drea looked at both of them, her expression was hard to read. "It would mean a lot to me."

"I dunno Bella…" Drea said putting her hand on her head.

"Please?" Bella asked and then looked at Edward. "It's okay with you isn't it?" Edward nodded and looked away. "Lexi?"

"Are you sure?" Drea asked. Bella ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She said pulling back and grabbing her hands. "This is so exciting!"

_I was starting to wonder if Bella had dipped into the alcohol. _

"You'll regret this Bella." Rene said. "Mark my words." She said storming out the front door.

"Wow, if that's all it took to get her to leave, I would have said yes sooner." Drea said smiling uneasily.

"I'm sorry Lexi." Charlie said looking at the door.

"You don't have to apologize for Rene." Drea told him.

"I'm going to take your mother home." He told Bella. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." He told her kissing her forehead. He waved at everyone. "Again Lexi, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Charlie." She said hugging him and looking at Billy who smiled warmly at her.

"Billy if you want to stay I can take you home later." I told him.

"Thanks for the offer Adryen, but I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Billy said grinning. "Happy Birthday Lexi." He said and she leaned down and hugged him,

"Thank you for coming Billy, I'm sorry that things were so-" She started but he hushed her.

"I hope the rest of the night is better." He said waving towards Jacob. "I expect you home by noon tomorrow." Jacob nodded and walked over to him and started pushing his chair. Billy and Charlie waved at the rest of us and disappeared out the front door.

"Would you be able to bring Embry home later?" Ms. Call asked looking at me.

"Sure." I told her.

"Mom." Embry said. Ms. Call walked up to Drea.

"Lexi, I'm terribly sorry about the things I said." Drea nodded. "I had no right and I hope you can forgive me and we can start over."

"Sounds good." Drea told her.

"Happy Birthday." Ms Call told her. "Sunshine is lucky to have a friend like you." Drea looked at Zoee who smiled.

"No I'm the lucky one." She said as Zoee walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I hope to see you again Sunshine." Ms. Call said and looked at Cullen in my arms. "You have a beautiful son." Zoee nodded and smiled. Ms. Call hugged Zoee and Embry then disappeared out the front door as Jacob walked back inside.

"The bitch is gone." He announced. Drea threw her hands up.

"Praise the lord." Drea said throwing her hands up.

"Lexi, I'm so-" Bella started.

"Please, no more apologies." Drea said. "Let's just try to salvage the night."

"I need to get Claire home." Quil said looking at me.

"Oh Quil, you don't want to stay for the less dramatic part?" Drea asked. He laughed.

"I would, but I promised Emily I'd have Claire home early." Drea nodded.

"Well I'm glad you came, I hope you can bring Claire back again sometime, I promise it will be less… hectic." She said smiling.

"I will definitely be back." He said looking at me.

_I felt a little weak in the knees then. _

Drea made a face at me and I ignored her.

"I'll walk you out." I told him. Zoee took Cullen from me and headed up the stairs.

I followed Quil onto the porch and he put Claire down. She took off for the car and he watched her.

"I had a good time, Adryen." He told me. "Aside from all the…drama."

"It's not always this bad." I told him. He laughed.

"Well, I guess I will see you again soon." He said. I nodded as he turned to walk away. He stopped and turned back to me.

"Adryen?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Would you be offended if I…" He looked at me.

_Was he trying to ask what I thought he was?_

"I mean… I was just wondering if you would mind if I…" Quil looked at his feet and then stepped closer to me. "Could I kiss you goodnight?"

_I almost fell off the porch, but I managed a slow nod. _

It was a soft kiss, a brief kiss, but one I would remember for the rest of my life. He smiled embarrassed and nodded.

"I'll see you." He called as he walked off the porch.

_My giddy teenage mind was interrupted by my stupid brother. _

"I'm so telling Dad!" I heard Jacob yell from in the house.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I was grinning real big when Adryen walked back in the house.

_Quil kissing her was amazingly the greatest thing that had happened all night. _

_If only so I could say, I TOLD YOU SO! _

_I didn't though, I just smiled at her embarrassment. _

"I'll hurt you." She snapped at Jacob.

"Bring it!" He said laughing.

"Lexi…" Embry said walking towards me. "I'm so-"

"I know." I told him. "Just forget about it, let's all move on."

"I didn't think I would be there to witness anything as intense as the moment you told Rosalie about what happened with Emmett." Leah said walking up to me. "I was so wrong." Emmett eyed me from across the room. Rosalie laughed.

"I think everything went well." Esme said beaming. "I mean with all the humans in the house and not one of them suspecting anything."

"I wouldn't say it went well." Jasper said eyeing Edward.

"Why are you so pissy anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm not pissy."

"You sure were acting pissy earlier." I said crossing my arms and staring at him. "Why?" He looked at Edward again before staring me down.

"I don't remember." He said smiling. Alice looked at him suspiciously.

"I agree." Alice said. "Everything went well, considering what Edward and Sunshine did."

"We merely attacked a deer in the backyard with humans in the house, after filling it full of alcohol." Edward said. "I just want to make that clear."

"That's what you did?" Seth asked. "I was under the impression that you-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Edward warned him. "What you think happened didn't."

"I don't' see how having sex with Sunshine could be a bad thing." Jasper said. Edward and Emmett both looked at him. Jasper put his head down. "Am I right Embry?" He mumbled.

_Something weird was going on here. _

"Umm… yeah…" Embry said staring at Jasper who looked away.

"Well Sunshine's sex life is really none of our business." I said. "Least not now." I said looking at Edward.

"I would like to clarify once more, that I am in no way involved in Sunshine's sex life." Edward said holding his hand up like a cub scout.

"Good." Both Embry and Jasper said at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"From what I hear, Edward isn't even involved in his own sex life." Jacob said. He must have gotten into the alcohol again.

"Jacob." I said staring at him. "That was unnecessary information."

"Like you don't know." He told me.

"Yeah, well there is no need to broadcast it." I told him.

"It's okay." Bella said. "I'm sure by now everyone is well aware of Edward's issues regarding the matter."

_Bella said what?_

"Seems like Jacob has issues regarding the matter." Adryen said grinning at him.

"I do." He replied. "I am not ashamed to admit that."

"Speaking of said issues." Rosalie said looking at Emmett. "I think the party's over." He just looked at her. "Why don't we go upstairs and start a party of our own?"

"I'm so jealous. Emmett's gonna give you the sex." I said without thinking. "Wait… I meant I'm just jealous of the sex part... not … I'm just saying…." I stopped talking and Rosalie laughed at me.

"Happy Birthday Drea." She said running to hug me. "I hope your night gets better." She said looking at Jacob before taking Emmett's hand and leading him up the stairs.

"It's my birthday, when do I get to the have the sex?" I asked. Jacob smiled.

"You can tough it out for another day." Adryen said looking at me and then smiling at Jacob. "I'm off to bed." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You can't go to bed!" Jacob yelled. "Who's going to take Leah and Seth home?"

"I suppose Lexi can." Adryen said smugly. "Not like she's going to be doing anything else." She said running up the stairs. Jacob took off after her. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry your party sucked." Alice said looking at me sadly.

"It didn't suck." I told her. "I had a good time." She crossed her arms and looked at me. "For the most part."

"Excuse me." Edward said disappearing up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I yelled to him. "Sunshine's up there! You don't need to be up there!" I heard him laugh as Zoee appeared on the stairway.

"Who knows what Daddy is doing." Zoee said laughing. "I assure you it's not me."

"Or anyone for that matter." Jasper said grinning. Bella glared at him and he looked away.

"I only give the sex to one person." Zoee said smiling at Embry.

"No more sex talk." I said sighing. "If I aint getting any, I don't want to hear about it."

"Don't be upset Drexi, me and you can have the sex soon enough." Zoee said just as Carlisle walked through the front door. He looked at her oddly and then looked at me, before turning to Esme.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Edward is in trouble and Drea's party sucked." Esme told him. He looked at her. "I'll explain later, did you get everything taken care of?"

"I did." He answered giving her a large envelope. She handed it over to me.

"This is for you and Sunshine." She said happily. "I hope you like it."

"Here." I said handing Zoee the envelope. "You open it." Zoee grabbed the envelope from my hand and tore it open.

"Oh how pretty!" She said holding up a blue print. "It's a drawing of a house! We should frame it."

My mouth dropped open.

"Give me that." I said as Edward descended the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen.

I looked it over and realized it wasn't just any drawing. It was a real blue print of a house that was going to be built. A house on the border of La Push and Forks. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled.

"You're building us a house?" I asked him He nodded.

"It's also a gift from Sam and Emily." He said proudly.

_That's where Sam was earlier. He was with Carlisle discussing the plans for our house. _

_Our house. _

"Carlisle." I said breathlessly. "This is the best gift I have ever been given."

"I admit it's a pretty drawing." Zoee said making a face. "But the car was pretty spectacular."

"Sunshine." I said laughing. "This is not a drawing. It's a blue print. They are going to build us a house, bordering La Push and Forks."

"Holy hell!" Zoee screamed and looked at Embry. He smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said looking at Carlisle and then at Esme. "This really is the best birthday I've had in years."

"I hate to know what happened on your other birthdays." Jasper said grinning. Alice smacked his arm.

"How exciting." Bella said smiling as Edward walked back into the room with MY bottle of tequila. He didn't pause, he just started up the stairs.

"Where are you going with that?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"My room."

"What you got a mountain lion up there?"

"Or a deer." Zoee said grinning at him and then looking away quickly.

"More like a werewolf." He said looking at me.

_I admit that comment took me by surprise. _

"Possibly half naked." He said smiling. I looked at him again.

"Allow me." Jasper said looking at Edward. "Why?" Edward laughed and held the bottle out to me.

"Happy Birthday Drea."

_I was still a bit confused. _

All I could figure is that Jacob was in Edward's room, possible half naked and that Edward was bringing him a bottle of tequila which he just handed to me….

"What are you saying?" I asked walking towards him.

"I'm saying that Jacob is in my room, waiting for you." He said handing me the bottle. "So you should go upstairs now."

_What?_

"Wait... Jacob is in your room?" I asked. "And you want me to go up there?" He nodded. "And you're giving me alcohol?" He nodded again. "Just to clarify… what exactly are you trying to say?"

"It's your birthday." He said grinning. "I believe I owe you…." He said pointing up the stairs. "This should make us even."

_It finally dawned on me. _

"I take back every bad thing I have ever said about you Edward Cullen." I said smiling real big. "You are the bestest friend ever!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Go before I change my mind." He said. I started up the stairs.

"You didn't give her any glasses." Bella said.

"Jake specifically said no glasses." He said making a face.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

The next morning I woke up with the world's worst hang over.

The moment I sat up in the bed, my head started throbbing. I noticed my vision was a little blurry as I looked around the room.

_A room that I soon realized was not my own. _

"What the fuck…" I said the second I realized where I was.

_It was Edward's room. _

_I admit I started to freak out a little. _

About the time that I had convinced myself that I was dreaming, I felt movement from beside me. It took a moment before I had convinced myself to look over.

"Jacob." I said breathlessly. Relief washed over my face.

"You say that like your confused." He said sitting up in the bed and then looking around. He looked from wall to wall and then towards the door, down at the bed and then at me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." I said laughing.

"I vaguely remember how I came to be in this room." He told me.

_Images from last night flashed in my head. _

"Did we break anything?" I asked as I went to push the sheet off of me, only to find a piece of it in my hand. "…else?" I said holding the piece of sheet up and looking around the bed, finding more pieces of what used to be a fine silk sheet. Jacob bit his lip and looked around.

"I don't think so." He said as I pulled myself out of the bed.

_Throbbing pain shot across my forehead. _

"Oww.." I said putting my hand on my temples. I bent down to pick up my tank top that lay on the floor and I saw broken glass near the end of the bed. "There's broken glass in the floor." Jacob looked at me oddly. "Looks like a bottle."

"The Tequila." He said laughing then stopping quickly and putting his hand on his forehead.

_Right I remember emptying that. _

"Please don't mention that word again." I told him as I started to pull my shirt on.

"Everything else seems to be in tact." He said looking around the room again and then back at me. "Never mind." He said grinning. I looked down at my shirt and noticed it was ripped across the front. Three vertical slash marks. I turned and looked in the mirror. It actually looked like it was made that way.

"Cute." I said smiling.

"I made that for you." Jacob said grinning.

"You are seriously talented." I told him as I found my skirt and pulled it on. I tossed his pants to him when I came across them.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked looking around the room again.

_He really looked lost. _

"Bout ten til." I told him looking at the clock on the nightstand. He cocked his head to the side. "Til noon."

"Shit." He said jumping out of the bed. "I need to get dressed and get home."

I watched him hopping around the room trying to put his pants on and I laughed as I walked out the bedroom door.

When I came down the stairs, I heard everyone in the kitchen, so I made my way there. Esme smiled when I walked in.

"Ooooh Drexi's awake!" Zoee yelled excitedly.

"Sunshine, please don't yell." I said putting my hands on my forehead.

"Looks like someone isn't feeling very good this morning." Adryen said from the table where she held Cullen. He was eating a cookie.

"Obviously not as good as you felt last night." Embry said grinning. "So I heard."

"Who didn't hear?" Jasper asked. I made a face at them and laughed, some what embarrassed.

_One because I don't exactly remember…_

"So, did you leave my room the way you found it?" Edward asked, sitting across from Adryen at the table.

_I decided to go with the truth… _

"Well… if your sheets were torn up and you had a shattered tequila bottle in the floor, then yes, it's as is." I told him. "And if not, I would like to apologize…"

"I knew better." Edward said shaking his head.

"Okay, torn sheets… no explanation needed." Jasper said. "But I must know… how did you break the bottle?"

"I really don't remember." I answered honestly. Jasper, Emmett and Edward laughed. "You laugh, but I'm serious." I told them.

Just then Jacob came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen without his shirt.

"No luck finding your shirt?" I asked him.

"I have no idea where the hell it is." He told me. "I remember taking it off." Then he thought for a minute. "Or maybe you did…." He made a face. "Is it bad that I can't really remember?" I laughed.

"See it happens." Edward said grinning.

_HaHa…._

"I'll go look." I told Jacob.

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna be late as it is." He said looking at the kitchen clock.

"I'm coming with you." Embry said. "I'm supposed to meet Quil later." Adryen's eyes lit up.

"Good, I need to have a little chat with him anyway." Jacob said looking at Adryen.

"You better not." She said.

"Better me then Dad." Jacob said sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'll come see you later." I said putting my arms around him. "If you're not grounded for life." He laughed and kissed me. Zoee threw her arms around Embry and kissed him like she'd never see him again.

"Could you not do that in the kitchen?" Adryen said looking at the four of us.

"You're just jealous cuz you don't have a werewolf to kiss." Zoee said. Jacob's face lit up.

"Actually…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Adryen warned.

"What'd I miss?" Zoee asked looking between them.

"I'll tell ya later, Sunshine." I said grinning at Adryen who sighed. Jacob and Embry made their way out of the house and the room fell silent for a moment.

"Sooo, Sunshine, how you feeling today?" I asked her.

"I have a slight poundage in my head." She said rubbing her forehead. Everyone laughed.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes." She said shaking her head. "Never listen to Daddy." Edward shot her a look.

"It was your idea, not mine." He told her. "If anything, you harassed me until I gave in."

"Yeah, who's gonna believe that?" She challenged. He looked amused. "Who's more likely to be telling the truth? Innocent little Sunshine or Daddy Lies-a-lot? Everyone laughed.

"She's got a point there." I told him.

"You're supposed to be on my side." He said looking at me. "I've been very nice to you. You owe me."

_Excuse me?_

"I owe you?" I asked. "I thought we were even."

"Well that was before you ruined my sheets while playing tackle with Jacob." He said cocking his head to the side.

_Point taken. _

"Edward is clearly the innocent victim in this situation." I told Zoee.

"That's not fair!" Zoee yelled at Edward. "You can't use sex to gain Drexi's vote!" Everyone laughed.

"I can." Edward told her. "I am the master, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're the master something…" Zoee said crossing her arms and grinning widely. Edward's mouth dropped open and everyone died laughing.

"Wow Sunshine." Jasper said looking at her. "It amazes me how you manage to announce exactly what I'm thinking before I can say it."

"I'm sorry, Jaz, I don't mean to take the fun away from you." Zoee said sadly.

"Oh no problem." He told her. "It's much nicer when you say it." He said smiling at her like a love struck teenager. I noticed Emmett and Edward look at each other before Emmett coughed loudly. Everyone looked at him. Alice crossed her arms and peered at him oddly.

"Hey Alice." Edward said immediately changing her focus. "Did you…find a seamstress to make Drea's dress?" That made her expression change and she dropped her arms. Jasper sighed.

"I did." She said proudly.

"That's great Alice." I said then wrinkled my nose. "Wait, what dress?"

"For the wedding?" Edward said questioningly.

"What wedding?" I asked clearly confused.

"My wedding." Edward said shaking his head. "Do you not remember?"

I had a flashback of Bella screaming excitedly about the wedding. I heard her ask the question, I saw myself freak out, while Edward stood there speechless. I couldn't be a bridesmaid. Not me…not after what I've learned.

_Lexi has never lied to me. _

I could hear Bella's words echo in my mind.

"I never actually said yes." I said looking down at me feet.

"Oh Drea, you have too!" Alice squealed.

"How could you agree to this?" I asked looking at Edward.

"She was determined." He said without meeting my eyes. "She really wanted you to be involved."

"Does Bella always have to get what she wants?" I snapped. He looked at me. "You could have put your foot down, ya know?"

_I started to get a bit hostile._

_Bella seemed to trust me way more than she should. _

"What exactly is the problem here?" Adryen asked.

"Edward is weak, that's what the problem is." He looked at me like I'd lost it. "Always gotta give Bella whatever she wants, be there at her beckon call, no matter what…"

"Drea…" Edward said looking at me.

_I decided this may be a conversation left to speak about alone. _

"Okay maybe I'm being a little overdramatic…" I said trying to lighten my mood. "But seriously, ask anyone, you do treat her like royalty. Her unspoken word controls your every movement."

"Your one to talk." Edward said staring at me. "Jacob follows you around like a little lapdog."

"Ha!" Zoee said laughing. Edward smiled at her before continuing his rant.

"Last night he was by your side awaiting your command like you were some kind of Goddess or something."

"It was my birthday, he was trying to be nice." I snapped at him.

"Trust me, that is not what he was doing…" Emmett said grinning.

"I have to agree with Emmett on that one." Rosalie said nodding. "A man's submissiveness is merely an illusion created by his desire to fornicate." Everyone looked at her. Zoee scrunched her nose up like she was confused.

"I want a bumper sticker that says that." Alice said smiling. I laughed.

"Someone translate for me." Zoee said looking confused.

"She's saying that a man only obeys a woman if he wants the sex." I told her.

"Ohhhh." She said laughing. "That kinda makes sense in Jacob's case…" She said looking at Edward. "But what about Daddy? I think it's obvious he doesn't want to … what's the word?" She asked. "Fornicate?" Everyone laughed.

"I don't find that at all amusing." Edward said looking at her.

"I do." I said laughing.

"See, you shoulda fucked Drexi when you had the chance." Zoee said laughing.

_That I didn't find amusing. _

"Yeah well..." I said looking away just as the phone rang. "I got it!" I yelled wanting more than anything to get away from this conversation. "Cullen residence, talk to me?" I said into the phone.

"Drea." I heard Bella's voice.

"Bella…." I said sighing.

"Where are you?"

"I'm... uh... I'm... on my way." I said making a face.

"You seem to have the same knack for tardiness, as Jacob." She said not amused.

"I'm sorry… I'll be there soon.. I…" Before I could finish Bella hung up. "I need to go…" I said looking at everyone. "I don't even have time to shower." I said making a face.

"Well it's a good thing that humans can't smell werewolf stank." Rosalie said looking at me. I had to laugh.

"I know you meant that as an insult... but that was the funniest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I admit I giggled a little inside." Rosalie said smiling.

"You should at least change clothes." Edward told me.

"Right." I said looking down at my shirt.

"New fashion statement?" Jasper asked staring at me. I smiled.

"I personally think it looks better this way."

"It really is cute." Zoee said happily. "What do you call it? Werewolf chic?"

"HaHa…" I said laughing. "I need to go change and get out of here before Bella freaks out."

"You should wear your Jacob shirt." Zoee told mer. I smiled.

"I shall do that." I said as I disappeared up the stairs.

I went to the bedroom and found that someone had put up all my birthday gifts. Probably Esme. When I found my "Jacob" shirt, I put it on, discarding my newly remodeled tank top. I tore my skirt off and pulled on a pair of jeans before looking for my tennis shoes. Once I was dressed and had run a brush through my hair, I took off back to the kitchen.

"You don't think Rene invited herself to this little outing, do you?" I asked Edward.

"I highly doubt Bella would allow that." He told me.

"I could go with you." Zoee said. "Play defense in the event that she shows up. I got your back Drexi." She said smiling.

"You really wanna go?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rosalie said making a face at Zoee.

"Why?" I asked looking at Rosalie.

"Did you not hear what she did yesterday?" Rosalie said throwing her hands up.

"Oh right…Fred." I said looking at Zoee.

"Oh no, that was just the kicker. There were events that lead up to that."

"What happened?"

"It started with her twirling around in the middle of the highway screaming about her sparkle. Then when I tried to get her back in the car, she locked me out. Then she wouldn't let me back in unless I announced that Edward was hot." Edward grinned and Rosalie glared at him. "Which is a complete and utter lie."

"Yeah, I had some Daddy issues yesterday." Zoee said putting her head down.

_Boy did she… _

"Sounds like Sunshine being her normal quirky self." I said laughing.

"Tell Drea what you did to the store clerk." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"I'd rather not." Zoee said looking away.

"What'd she do?" I asked.

"She wasn't happy with the total he gave us so she stoned him."

"Sunshine!" I squealed. "You so can't do things like that in public."

"It was an accident, Drexi, really it was." Zoee said looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should tell Rose that, not me."

"Rose, I'm sorry I embarrassed you and caused so many problems." Zoee said sincerely. "I guess I let my excitement take over…"

"I forgive you, Sunshine." Rosalie said smiling. "I can see how overwhelming it probably was for you, seeing as though it was the first time you've been out since the change. I guess it could have been worse. Though I can't imagine how…" She said making a face. Everyone laughed.

Zoee walked up behind me and gathered my hair, pulling it up.

"It takes time for a newborn to adjust to society…" Edward started as Zoee secured my hair with an elastic band and giggled in amusement. "…especially in this case…"

"Sunshine, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was reading your shirt. It's hilarious!" She said still giggling. I turned to face her.

"You bought the shirt…"

"I know!" She said happily. "My brilliance amazes me." I put my hand up and was about to take my hair down. "No don't do that! People have to be able to read the back or it won't make sense!"

"I highly doubt it would make much sense to normal people anyway." I said laughing

"Yeah I guess normal people don't run around half naked." Zoee said seriously. "And if they are completely naked, then they are probably not running…"

"Go put your contacts in Sunshine." I said stopping her before she could say anything more.

"Really? I can go?" She asked excitedly.

"If you promise not to stone anyone." I told her and she grinned widely. "And no chasing deer." I called as she ran off to the bathroom chanting.

"I'm going to public! I'm going to public!"

"You are one brave woman." Rosalie said to me.

"Well she does need the practice." I told her.

"That she does." Edward added.

"Well at least Bella will be there to keep her occupied while you have your measurements taken." Rosalie said positively.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Alice added.

"I sure hope so." I told them. "I have the headache from hell, I don't think I can handle anything major today. It's bad enough I have to be poked and prodded by some stranger."

"I assumed you'd be used to that by now." Came Jaspers smartass comment. I glared at him.

"Good one Jaz!!" I heard Zoee scream from the bathroom.

"You and Sunshine amaze me with your quick comebacks." Adryen said laughing. "How do you do it?"

"It's a gift." Jasper said grinning as Zoee came back into the kitchen.

"Speaking of gifts…. "She said grinning at me. "Embry told me what my sister got him for _YOUR_ birthday."

"Did he?" I asked.

"And how it came to be in Jacob's possession." She said laughing. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"Yeah, it was amusing and embarrassing at the same time."

"Midnight got you a present?" Alice asked confused.

"And it embarrassed Jacob?" Jasper asked. "Do tell."

"It's nothing really." I said not wanting to explain.

"Midnight gave Embry a pack of condoms, because apparently she thinks one day she'll be able to get through Drexi and have him…" Zoee explained. Everyone smiled, amused.

_Though apparently Zoee found it necessary to explain. _

"He told his mom the gift was for Drexi without knowing what it was, and Drexi opened it in front of Billy." Everyone laughed. "And then she gave them to Embry who threw them at Jacob and they landed in Billy's lap!" Everyone laughed again.

_I really didn't want this story to be told. _

"Then he gave them to Jacob telling him they were scrabble pieces, which if you didnt know, apparently Drexi and Jakey have a new code phrase for sex, so if you ever hear them say scrabble tournament... yeah that's what it means." She looked at me and grinned. "So anyway, then Jakey ended up giving them back to Embry and then he said Drexi asked for them back in the event that she needed them in which I think we all know she did." Everyone laughed and there was a short silence before _the_ question was asked.

"So the question on everyone's mind is… did you use them?" Edward asked.

_I knew that was coming. _

"I'm not exactly sure how to answer that question." I said honestly.

"Meaning you don't remember having sex?" Edward asked all cocky like. "Must have sucked."

"No I meant I don't remember the condoms coming into play." I said glaring at him.

"You really should be more careful Drea." He said smiling. "You never know what might happen."

"Don't start with the lectures, Edward." I said crossing my arms. "I've never needed them before when with an immortal." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Seems safe enough." Emmett was in the process of leaning back against the counter and stumbled slightly before balancing himself. Rosalie actually laughed. Edward just looked at me, I could tell by his expression that he took that comment personally.

"I'm just saying, that maybe you should stop doing things if you are in the position of not being able to remember." Edward said sternly.

"I'm sorry… did you really just say that to me?" I asked looking at him. He looked away. "Ya know what? I don't have time for this. I have to go meet Bella." I said grabbing Zoee's arm. "Come on." I told her. "And if me using a condom is so fucking important to you Edward, then maybe you should go clean up your room. I'm sure you'll find the answer to your question there." His mouth dropped open and everyone chuckled as I dragged Zoee out of the house.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

I explained to Embry, that I wanted to head home before doing anything else just to let dad know I was back in La Push. He seemed to be very lenient on me and I really didn't want to mess that up by disobeying the rules he did hand out.

When we approached the house, I could tell immediately that Quil was inside. At least I didn't have to go far to hand out some rules of my own. Though I was sure Adryen wouldn't approve of me doing so around dad.

"Well judging by your lack of clothing, I would say that Lexi got her birthday wish." Dad said as Embry and I walked through the door. I just sighed. "Embry you need to call your mom."

"Why?" He asked nervously.

"Because she was under the impression you were coming home last night and you didn't." Quil said. "She sent me to look for you."

"Oh crap, I'm in trouble." Embry said breathing deeply.

"I've already called and explained that you spent the night here." Billy told him. "I told her you'd call when you woke up." Embry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude, I don't care what you say, your dad is awesome." Embry said picking up the phone and taking it into the kitchen.

"Awesome wouldn't be the word I'd use." I said making a face at dad. He smiled.

"Admit it Jake, your dad is awesome." Quil said. "Even Adryen says so."

"Yeah well that's because Adryen hasn't been humiliated yet." I said crossing my arms and looking at Quil. "But I think her time is coming soon."

"I don't mean to humiliate you." Dad said smiling at me. "I'm just looking out for you and making sure I don't have any grandchildren anytime soon." Quil laughed. "I don't have to worry about Adryen right now."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said looking Quil in the eye.

"What'd I miss?" Embry said coming back into the room.

"Oh we were just discussing how dad is all worried about me and Lexi but doesn't think he needs to be concerned about Adryen, since she doesn't technically have a boyfriend." I said knowing that Embry would say something.

"Worried how?" Embry asked looking at me.

"Ya know, teenage pregnancy and what not…"

"Yeah no need to worry about Adryen, she's much more responsible than Jake." Embry said disappointing me greatly. "Besides you can't get pregnant by kissing someone."

"While that is true, Embry, I know that Jacob and Lexi have gone beyond kissing."

This conversation I started was backfiring on me greatly.

"Oh well yeah, who doesn't know that?" Embry asked. "I thought we were talking about Adryen and Quil."

_I take that back. _

"What about Adryen and Quil?" Dad asked crossing his arms and looking at Quil before turning to Embry.

"They kissed last night at Lexi's party." Embry said nodding. "Isn't that what we were talking about?" He looked at me and I shook my head, smiling. "Crap…."

"Quil, is this true?" Dad asked him. He just stood there with his head down.

"It was just a little goodbye kiss between friends." Quil said not looking up.

"Makes me wanna rethink our friendship." I said looking at Quil.

"Yeah, really, you've never kissed me or Jake goodbye." Embry said crossing his arms. "Not that I'm complaining... I was just saying…"

"So what are you intentions with my daughter?" Dad said staring at Quil.

"We're just friends…" Quil mumbled.

"That's what I said when I kissed Sunshine the first time." Embry said nodding. "And see where that led."

"This is no where near the same thing." Quil told him. "Sunshine is your imprint."

"And Claire is yours." Dad said still staring at Quil. "So where was she when you were all over my daughter?"

"It's not what you think." Quil said sighing.

"Then explain yourself."

"I already explained." Quil said. "We're just friends. Ask her."

"Oh believe me I will." Dad said.

_Revenge is mine. _

"Okay so… I found Embry, so I'm gonna go now…" Quil said heading for the door.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Dad called. "You're gonna break Embry's heart." Quil rolled his eyes as he walked out the front door. Embry and I laughed and Dad looked at me. "I suppose you are overwhelmed with excitement at this moment." I nodded. "You think I'm going to harass Adryen about this, right?"

"It wouldn't be fair if you didn't." I told him.

"No I suppose it wouldn't be fair at all." Dad said starting to leave the room. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that her big brother is looking out for her best interest."

"Wait a minute. I'm not involved in this!" I called to him. "Embry's the one who brought it up, not me!" I heard Dad laugh as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Adryen's going to kick your ass." Embry said grinning. I glared at him.

"Yeah that's gonna suck for you."

"How does that suck for me?"

"Because Lexi will be so busy taking care of my injuries, that she won't have time to be your bodyguard." Embry made a face.

"I should probably call Adryen and explain to her how I just ruined her life." Embry replied.

"Great idea."

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

The car ride was pretty much quiet. Drexi seemed to be in deep thought and didn't say much other than giving me the okay to change the station.

_She didn't seem very excited to be invited to join Bella' wedding party. _

_I figured she would be, since she loved to dress up and Bella was marrying her life long friend. _

_Though something seemed to be a bit off with her and Daddy today. _

_She was actually upset with him for letting her agree to Bella's request. _

_Though I couldn't imagine how she'd be upset with Daddy. _

_He was soooo… _

"Hot." Drexi said sighing. "It's so hot in here." She said sighing.

"Speaking of hot." I said upon seeing a really nice looking man standing in the parking lot of the boutique. Drexi looked towards him as she parked the car.

"Great." She said. "Just what I need today."

"What?" I asked as we got out of the car and the hot guy approached us.

"Drea..." He said smiling.

_Oh… she knows him. _

"Spencer." She said smiling fakely.

_The Spencer! _

He eyed me, curiously.

"This is my friend Sunshine." Drexi said to him. "Sunshine,… Spencer."

"Hey Sunshine." He said all smooth like. His scent was different… totally not fairy... and not human… not stinky enough to be a werewolf… whoa

_Dude's a vampire! _

_Totally didn't see that one coming. _

_Drexi never mentioned that. Or did she even know?_

"Spencer." I said glaring at him and then looking at Drexi. "Drexi…." I started but was interrupted by Bella coming out the door of the boutique.

"There you are." She squealed and started towards us, slowing her pace when she saw Spencer.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Drexi said trying to smile.

"It's okay." Bella said smiling at Spencer. "Nice to see you again Spencer."

"Same to you, Bella." He said smiling.

"So you're one of Drexi's old fuck buddies?" I said without thinking about it. He laughed.

"I see Drea has been talking about me." He said smirking.

"She mentioned some things." I told him. "Though she must have forgot to mention your…" I looked at Drexi trying to think of the proper word to use in public.

"Lifestyle." Drexi answered glaring at him.

"So you did know?" I asked upset that she hadn't told me.

"Found out yesterday." Drexi told me.

"Found out what?" Bella asked.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked Spencer.

"No." He said making a face.

"Not fair!" I screamed. "Why the hell doesn't he have to wear contacts?"

"Oh… he's a…" Bella mumbled. "I so didn't know that."

"Is that why Daddy doesn't want you to speak to him?" I asked Drexi.

"He doesn't know." She answered.

"Daddy?" Spencer asked. "Is she your sister?"

"No she's Midnight's sister." Bella said as if he knew who that was.

"Oh right." Spencer said smiling. "The one who's with Embry."

_What? _

"How do you know that?" Drexi asked.

"He's Midnight's latest toy." Bella answered for him. "I saw them together yesterday while I was shopping." Drexi looked at him oddly.

"Don't be jealous, Drea, you know you're the only one I'll ever love." Spencer said sweetly.

"Oh please." She said crossing her arms.

"You don't have to beg either." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" Drexi asked. He laughed. "Anytime I go out you're there. Your talking to my friends and my enemies… what's going on?"

"It's merely a coincidence." He said smiling. "I'm here on business, I already explained that."

"Yeah well how does your business bring you near a bridal boutique?"

"I was just passing by and I saw you…" He said sweetly. "The mere sight of you made me stop in my tracks. I couldn't fight the urge to stand in the presence of your beauty."

_Wow he's good. _

"Look Spencer, I don't know what your up to but-"

"I'm not up to anything." He said smiling at her. "You said yourself we should get together to talk about old times."

"Yeah well that was before I knew what you were."

"That shouldn't change anything." He said. "I assure you I am no threat to you."

"Yeah well Midnight is a threat to me."

"Yeah well she seems more threatened by you." He said. "She hasn't spoke to me since Bella explained to her that I belonged to you." Drexi looked at Bella.

"I admit I did say something to that effect." Bella said mumbling.

"Look Spencer…." Drexi started. "I don't care if your with Midnight or not. I no longer feel comfortable being around you-"

"And why is that?" Spencer asked looking at me. "You seem perfectly fine hanging out with Sunshine here and she and I are no different."

"Her friendship doesn't involve ulterior motives."

"And I'm just cooler than you." I told him.

"So you're saying you don't want to see me again?" Spencer asked.

_Wow he's a bright one._

"Of course not." Drexi said completely throwing me off. "Maybe one day you can come to La Push and meet my boyfriend." She smiled.

"He can't go to La Push…" I started. "He'd be killed."

_Oh. _

"Later, Spencer." Drexi said walking off inside the boutique. Bella and I followed without another word.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

**Back at the Cullen house… **

I had just put Cullen down for a nap when the phone rang in the kitchen. I walked into the room as Alice picked it up. Everyone was sitting around the table doing nothing as usual.

"Hey Embry, Sunshine's not here." I heard Alice say. Edward cocked his head to the side as he listened to her thoughts. I couldn't hear Embry's side of the conversation, he seemed to be mumbling. "Make sure to tell her you love her in the event that you are killed in a tragic accident?" Alice asked making a face.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head.

"Okay, I'll tell her." Alice said into the phone. "Adryen?" I looked up. "He wants to talk to you." I made a face and took the phone from her.

"What?" I said into the phone. Embry made a sobbing sound. "Are you crying?"

"I might be." Embry said mumbling.

"What's going on?" I asked, everyone was looking at me.

"We're friends right?" He asked.

"I suppose so, why do you ask?"

"And you care about Sunshine, right? You'd never want to hurt her... right?" I heard Jacob yell in the background, something about just tell her.

"Is there something you want to tell me Embry?" I asked.

"No, not really…" He said and Jacob yelled again. "Okay look, Quil was here earlier and I may have accidentally, kinda sorta said something about him kissing you."

"So? He was there, I think he knows that already."

"Yeah but … um..."

"Um…?"

"Billy was kinda there..." Embry said.

"You better be lying." I told him.

"I assure you... it was an accident…"

"What did Billy say?"

"Oh you know Billy…"

"Did Quil say anything?"

"Billy didn't give him much time to explain before he ran him off."

"You're dead." I said before hanging up the phone and storming out of the house.

"I'll make sure Sunshine gets his message." Alice called to me.

The moment I came into the trees, I tore my clothes off and stuffed them into my mouth before phasing.

_I woke up this morning in such a great mood. _

_Even though the party didn't go quite as expected, it was fun watching Cullen and Claire play together. Quil and I gushed over them all night, with few words between us about anything else. _

_The bond between us was natural and it was so amazing how well we clicked. _

_His goodnight kiss took me by surprise but it felt natural, almost necessary._

_It was hard to explain how I felt about Quil, he wasn't my soul mate, but he was there and he understood me. It seemed obvious he felt the same way about me. _

_And now… he's never going to speak to me again. _

_Embry has such big mouth and today he was going to suffer for it. _

_I could only imagine what Billy had said to make Quil leave, though he had no right to say anything. _

_I bet Jacob was loving this. _

_More than likely he provoked Embry's little outburst. _

_And if I find out he is involved in this, I will make sure he suffers as well. _

I was in La Push before I knew it.

_Apparently anger made me move faster than normal. _

I dressed quickly and headed towards the house.

As I stepped up onto the porch I realized that Billy was there.

_I don't know why I thought he wouldn't be _

_He's going to harass me the moment I walk in. _

Before I could figure out whether or not to go inside Jacob came out onto the porch.

"Sup sis?" He said happily. "How are you today?" I glared at him.

"Where's Embry?" I asked realizing that Embry was not in the house.

"He took off a few minutes ago." Jacob told me.

"Alone?" I asked. "What about Midnight?"

"He seems to be more afraid of you at this moment."

"Yeah well he should be." I said crossing my arms. "What exactly did Embry say?"

"Basically Embry said dad was awesome since he covered for him with his mom and then Quil agreed and said something about how you also thought he was awesome, and I said that's because he doesn't humiliate you and then dad started in on me about not making him a grandfather and said that you didn't pose any problems and Embry was in the kitchen but he walked in, during the conversation and I explained it to him and he defended you by saying that you were more responsible than me blah blah blah…" He stopped and looked at me.

"Translate the blah blah blah."

"Embry mentioned that you couldn't get pregnant from kissing and dad said something about me and Lexi spending the night together and then Embry broke in with.. I thought we were talking about Adryen and Quil. Something like that."

"Something like that?" I asked staring at him. "I get the feeling you're leaving the part out where you started this."

"It really hurts that you would think that I would do something so mean to you." He said putting his hand on his chest, acting like he was hurt.

"I thought I heard you out here." Billy said opening the front door. Jacob grinned at me.

"May the lecture begin." Jacob said happily.

"I want to speak with Adryen alone." Billy told him. "Why don't you go inside and shower or something. You smell like a flower garden." Jacob glared at him and I laughed. "Go on." Billy said rolling out onto the porch.

Jacob stormed off inside the house obviously a bit pissed that he wasn't going to witness Billy's lecture and probably the most embarrassing moment of my life. He didn't say a word until he heard the shower cut on in the house, then he just smiled at me.

"I've already embarrassed Quil enough for the both of you. Please let him know I had to for Jake's benefit. He thinks I should humiliate my children equally With that said, your life is none of my business at this moment and even it if was, I know both you and Quil are responsible people and can make good judgments. End of Lecture."

_I was a bit shocked. _

"That's it?" I asked. "You're not going to go on about protection and all that crap you tell Jacob?"

"Like I said, I know you can take care of yourself. You know with actions there can be consequences. Jacob doesn't think about how his actions can affect his future because he's too caught up in how Lexi's actions affect him at the moment." I had to laugh.

Just then I heard the shower cut off.

"Make sure you let Jake know how awful this conversation was." He said winking at me as he went back inside the house and gestured for me to come inside. Within seconds Jacob was walking down the hall and into the living room completely dressed.

"Wow… you own more than one shirt?" I asked smiling. He glared at me.

"Good, you smell normal now." Billy said smiling at him. "That flowery scent hurts my head."

"It doesn't bother you when Lexi is here." Jacob said to him.

"Its weird, it's not that strong when she is here."

"There are events that occur that seems to make the scent stronger." I said grinning at Jacob.

"Oh I see." Billy said laughing. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"So how'd the lecture go?" He asked looking at me.

"It was awful. I cried." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you would have enjoyed it."

"Yeah it's too bad I was busy thinking about how my actions affect my future." He said looking at Billy and then at me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have actions to attend too."

"Where are you going?" Billy called as he walked towards the door. Jacob didn't even answer he just walked out.

"I think he's a little upset." I told Billy.

"Wouldn't be the first time, certainly not going to be the last."

* * *

**Next Chapter… **

**Jacob meets Spencer. **

**Lexi reveals her secret TWICE**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Edward is seriously POed. **

**Lexi can't seem to keep her mouth closed, among other things… **

**Bella's views on waiting for marriage… **

**Adryen got some action. **

**Read and Review. **

* * *

**Bella's POV **

**Inside the Boutique…**

I watched as a tall slender woman took Drea's measurements. She was standing on a stool holding her arms out like she was about to take off flying. She looked extremely irritated.

"What's up with Drea?" I asked Zoee, who was sitting beside me.

"She's been in a pissy mood since we left the house." She whispered. "Her and Daddy got into an argument."

"Again?" I asked. "What this time?"

"Just sticking his nose in places he shouldn't." She told me. "I don't mean that literally." I laughed. "He was just giving her advice that she didn't want to hear."

"About what?" I asked Zoee looked at me and leaned closer.

"Safe sex."

"Oh well he does know a lot about that subject." I replied and she smiled.

"Does that bother you?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Ya know, the whole…waiting thing…"

"I admit it did at first, but I'm over it now. Waiting till our wedding night, seems romantic and it will be so much more special. Especially since it will be a first for both of us."

"Yeah….that is pretty special…." Zoee said looking around the room. "So how important is it to you that Daddy is a virgin?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason, just asking… just curious… I dunno…" She said looking down at her feet.

"Thank you for your help." Drea said to the lady as she gave her a piece of paper. "Am I done now?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah you're done. Just give that slip to Alice." I told her. She nodded. "Sunshine said you and Edward got into a fight this morning." Drea looked at Zoee and then at me.

"Yeah about how Daddy was giving you safe sex advice." Zoee said looking at Drea.

"Oh, yeah." Drea laughed. "He thinks he knows everything."

"I'm sure he was just trying to be helpful." I told her as we started towards the door.

"Oh yes. That's Edward, Mr. Helpful." Drea said rolling her eyes.

"You want to grab something to eat?" I asked. Drea agreed hesitantly and the three of us walked down the strip to a café.

"Do they have deer here?" Zoee asked as we entered. Drea and I both looked at her. "HaHa funny…it was a joke..." She said laughing. We took a seat in a back booth to keep Zoee as far away from people as possible. The waitress handed out menus and walked away.

"You know Edward means well." I said to Drea, noticing that she still looked upset.

"I know he does. I'm not mad…I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." Drea said looking down at her menu.

"The sex does that to people." Zoee told her as the waitress came back to take our drink order. She looked at Zoee oddly. "What am I not allowed to talk about the sex in public?" She asked Drea.

"I'll have a sweet tea please." I told her. Drea nodded the same and the waitress looked at Zoee.

"Oh nothing for me thanks. I'm not a drinker of tea." Zoee said nodding. The waitress nodded, kinda uncomfortable and walked away. Drea looked at her. "So how was the sex?" Drea put her hand on her forehead.

"I'm sure that's not something Bella would be comfortable talking about." Drea told her.

"No it's okay." I said. "I need to know what to expect." I said smiling. "You know for my wedding night." Drea made a face. "I don't want any detail or anything." I said laughing nervously. "Ya know just, what do you think Edward would like?" Drea put her face in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me." She said standing and heading for the restroom. Zoee looked at me.

"I sense an unwelcomed visitor." Zoee said looking towards the door. I looked up just as Spencer walked into the café. Of course he walked right up to us.

"I need to speak with Drea." He said looking around.

"Drexi has run off to Utah with her secret lover Julio." Zoee said without missing a beat.

"I know she's here." He said looking around.

"She does not want to speak with you." Zoee told him. "Now you shall leave."

"I will leave after I talk to her."

"You shall leave now or I shall become angered." Zoee said crossing her arms. He looked at her like she was psychotic.

"Coincidence?" Drea asked coming out of the bathroom. Spencer looked at her.

"Drea, I just wanted to apologize." Spencer said as everyone in the restaurant turned to watch. "I just want to be your friend nothing more. I know you're in love with Julio…"

"Julio?" Drea asked.

"Your secret lover." Zoee explained.

"Right." Drea said. "Julio is my life."

"Uh oh…" Zoee said standing up. "We need to go outside."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because something bad is about to happen."

"Sunshine…" Drea started.

"Too late, here they come." Zoee said putting her hands over her face. I looked up and saw Jacob and Embry walk through the doorway. Jacob didn't look pleased.

"Is this the guy?" Jacob asked looking from Spencer to Drea. She nodded.

"And you are?" Spencer asked standing in front of Jacob.

"Julio." Zoee announced. "Dude... I thought you moved to Utah. My mistake."

"Who the fuck is Julio?" Jacob asked.

"I was told he was Drea's secret lover. Who the hell are you?" Spencer asked again. Drea threw some money down on the table and started towards the door.

"Everyone outside, come on." She called.

Everybody followed Drea outside and she didn't stop until she reached the car. Even then it looked like she was going to get inside and not look back.

"What the hell is going on Lexi?" Jacob asked as she opened the car door.

"Nothing is going on Jacob." She said swinging around to face him.

"Jacob?" Spencer said looking at him. "I've heard that name before." He said looking at me and I nodded. "Is it true you kill people with your bare hands?"

"Wanna find out?" Jacob asked stepping towards him. Drea rolled her eyes and stepped between them.

"Stop it." She said.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Spencer asked. "Jacob."

"Jacob, Julio… I can't keep track..." Zoee said shaking her head.

"Honey, that's not helpful…" Embry told her.

"And you must be Embry." Spencer said pointing at him. Embry just looked at him like he'd lost it. "It's funny I pictured you much different."

"Care to tell me why you'd be picturing me in the first place?" Embry asked.

"Uh oh." Zoee said making a face.

"What?" Drea asked her. Zoee looked around the parking lot.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but things are about to get worse."

"How the hell is that possible?" Drea asked as Jacob and Embry spun around and looked out across the parking lot.

"Midnight." They both said at the same time.

"No fucking way!" Drea screamed the moment she saw Midnight walking towards us. Embry scrambled behind Drea, now she was surrounded by him, Jacob and Spencer.

"Oooh three of my favorite men in one place. How delightful." Midnight said approaching them.

"If you have a purpose for this meeting, get to it, otherwise get lost." Drea said crossing her arms and staring at her.

"Oooh, someone's in a pissy mood." Midnight said smiling and then eyeing Embry. "Mmm... Embry you sure are looking delicious today." Zoee started towards her and I grabbed her arm.

"Stay calm. Relax..." I whispered to her. Zoee stayed put even as Midnight stepped closer to Embry. He grabbed Drea's arms from behind her and held them up attempting to fight Midnight off.

"Back off! Back off!" He yelled. Drea was not amused. She pulled her arms free and stepped forward. All three of the guys stepped up with her. She sighed.

"What do you want Midnight?" Drea asked.

"I think you know what I want." Midnight said grinning at Embry.

"Yeah well you know that's not gonna happen. Pick someone else."

"I don't want to pick someone else." Midnight said. "I want him."

"Well you can't have him."

"I know that's why I want him so much."

"Does insanity run in your family? I mean seriously?" Drea looked from her to Zoee. "No offense, Sunshine." She said pointing at her eye, then her heart and then at Zoee who smiled.

"Nice shirt Alexandrea." Midnight said eying Drea's shirt.

"Ooooh read the back!" Zoee squealed running over and spinning Drea around.

"That is fucking awesome!" Midnight squealed. "I want one, where'd you get it?" She asked as Drea turned back around and stared at her.

"I made it!" Zoee told her.

"Seriously?" Midnight asked. "Make me one!"

"Okay!"

"Sunshine what the fuck?" I asked completely confused. Everyone looked at me.

"Dude, Bella said fuck." Zoee whispered to everyone.

"Have you forgotten that Midnight is trying to take Embry from you?"

"Right…" Zoee said turning towards Midnight and glaring. "No shirt for you."

"Seriously?" Drea said looking at everyone. "Are we really standing here having this conversation?"

"Duh, Drexi, does sex make you deaf too?" Zoee asked. Drea looked at her.

"Spencer, Midnight it was nice seeing both of you again." Drea said waving to them. "Bella I had a nice time, thank you. Sunshine get in the car, we're leaving."

"But I don't wanna leave public!!" Zoee squealed.

"Lexi…" Jacob started.

"Take Embry home, Jacob." She demanded. "Sunshine in the car now."

"Request denied." Zoee told her. Drea gave her a look that sent her flying into the car immediately.

"Drea…" Spencer started.

"Save it Spencer." Drea said getting into the car.

"Bye Embry I love you!!!" Zoee screamed. "Come by later, maybe we can go for a walk, or sing or play scrabble… ya know whatever…" Embry grinned and waved as Drea sped out of the parking lot.

"Sucks that Alexandrea left you unattended." Midnight said circling around Embry. It sounded like he stopped breathing.

"Spencer, if you want Drea to be your friend, it might be helpful if you could take Midnight away from Embry." I told him. He looked at Midnight as she giggled happily.

"It would also benefit you." Jacob said glaring at him. "If you value your life." Spencer smiled.

"Let's go Midnight." Spencer said reaching out to her. The moment she looked up at him Embry took off.

"Oh the sadness!" Midnight squealed sounding a lot like Zoee.

"Come on baby…" Spencer said touching her face. "I know a way to cheer you up." She giggled and he turned to me. "It was nice seeing you again Bella." He said reaching for my hand.

"You too." I said trying not to smile like an idiot as he kissed my hand. Jacob growled.

"I suggest you go now." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Please let Drea know, that I'll be thinking of her." Spencer said staring at Jacob who looked like he was about to attack. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my truck. Spencer laughed as he and Midnight walked off down the street.

"Relax Jake." I told him as he clenched his fists, obviously resisting the urge to hit something.

"How can I relax?" Jacob asked. "I was already in a bad mood, and it just got worse when I found Lexi with Spencer-"

"It's really not a big deal." I told him. "You are way too jealous."

"I can't help it." Jacob told me. "You don't know what it's like. Well maybe you do…"

"What does that mean?" I asked. "I've never been jealous of anyone."

"Please." Jacob said laughing at me. "You were jealous of Lexi at one time."

"I was not jealous, I was upset." I told him, remembering the time he was referring to.

"Big fucking difference."

"There is a difference!" I defended. "I was upset because I thought Edward had lied to me. It didn't have anything to do with Lexi."

"Well I would say 'We're just friends,' would constitute as a lie." Jacob said.

"It's not a lie and they **are **just friends." I told him. "Accidents happen, he told me the truth."

"Accidents?" Jacob asked grinning. "What's his truth?"

"You know the story."

"Well I wanna know his side." Jacob said. "Did he tell you he was drunk?"

"Yes." I answered.

_He told me about the human, about the mistake… _

"So was Lexi." I added. "Apparently more so, because she's the one who really couldn't remember."

"Yeah who would want to?" Jacob asked smirking. I glared at him. "So what else did Mr. perfect say?"

_I hated that he was asking me this. I wondered if he was just verifying that their stories were the same. _

"Just that he went to her and told her what had happened… "I told him and he nodded. "She tried to comfort him and things got a little out of control." He nodded again and looked away.

_It seemed like he knew something I didn't. _

"I mean of course he wasn't able to deny her advances." I continued. "What man could?" Jacob turned back to me, a look of surprise on his face.

"He said that?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, why do you look so shocked?" I asked crossing my arms. "Did Lexi say something different?"

"No." He answered quickly. "It's just surprising that Edward would admit defeat."

"Well he wouldn't lie to me."

"Of course he wouldn't." Jacob answered not looking at me.

"So yeah I guess your right, maybe I was a little jealous of Lexi. But it was before I knew the whole story." I told him. "I mean it was just a kiss, nothing more…"

"Right."

"And he wasn't himself and neither was she. It's a fact that alcohol makes people do things they normally wouldn't"

"I know that's right." Jacob said smiling.

"Yeah you were a little toasted last night weren't you?" I asked laughing.

"I wasn't toasted." Jacob said shaking his head. "I was fucked up beyond reason." I laughed. "I admit I was extremely creeped out when I woke up in Edward's bed."

"I thought it was awful nice of him to make the offer to you." I said grinning. "He figured he'd regret it in the morning."

"He probably does." Jacob said looking at his feet.

"Why's that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Didn't you have a good time?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" I asked. "What you can't remember?" I said laughing.

"I remember the good stuff." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of the good stuff…" He said looking away. "Would you happen to know what fine silk sheets go for these days?"

"I'm sure they're expensive. The Cullen's have theirs imported from France."

"They would." Jacob said making a face.

"Why, you gonna redecorate your room?" I asked smiling.

"Not exactly." He said smiling.

"Do I want to know?" I asked looking at him.

"Nope."

* * *

**Drea's POV **

**Car Ride… **

_What a day this has turned out to be…_

_I woke up with a hang over, got into a fight with Edward, ran into Spencer… _

_The fucking boutique lady told me I had child bearing hips!!! _

_Who says that to a teenager? Well.. to someone who looks like one anyway… _

Running into Spencer for the second time seemed like it was going well, because I was going to tell him to fuck off forever … but then Jacob showed up, with Embry, which would have been fine if fucking Midnight didn't appear out of thin air!

_I guess it could have been worse, at least Zoee was on her best behavior.. well sort of. _

I turned to look at her and she was staring at me, not blinking.

"Do you need something?" I asked kind of creeped out.

"If I ask you a question will you lie to me?" She asked.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because sometimes you lie to protect me."

"Well does this question pertain to your safety?"

"I don't believe so…"

"Then ask, I won't lie."

"This morning…you told Daddy that you never used protection with immortals-"

"God not the protection lecture!"

"No no, it's a question I promise! I just needed to explain why I'm asking."

"Okay go on…"

_I shouldn't have said that and I knew it. _

"How many were there?" She asked. "Immortal wise."

"Four." I answered quickly.

"Patrick, Emmett, Jacob…." She looked at me. "Spencer."

"Right." I said glad that was over.

"Wrong." She said crossing her arms. I just looked at her. "Unless you slept with Spencer recently, you are lying to me. You told me that he was human when you were with him."

_Fuck. _

_I have just been out smarted by Zoee. _

_This is the kicker of the day… _

"Your right…" I said slowly. "Must be just three then."

"No it's four." She said staring at me. I refused to look at her. "Are you ready for my question?"

"I thought I already answered your question?" I asked gripping the steering wheel.

"No you just confirmed my suspicions." She said waiting for me to answer.

"Sunshine…" I started but couldn't even figure out how to get out of this.

"You really did sleep with Daddy." She said watching me. I made no move to reply. I think I may have caught my breath.

"That's not a question." I managed to mumble.

"My bad…" Zoee said glaring at me. "Did you fuck daddy?" I just sat there staring out at the road. "And if you say I don't remember, I'll stone you."

_I knew this would happen. I knew someone would figure it out. _

_I might as well confess, because if Zoee was smart enough to figure it out then I'm just fucked. _

"Yes or no question." Zoee said. "You may nod your head if you can't speak."

"Look there's a deer!" I said pointing off in the distance.

"Ooooh where?!?" Zoee asked looking around excitedly. "Hey wait no…" She said making a face at me. "You can't change the subject!"

_Damn._

"I guess I'm not your best friend after all." She said sadly. "Since you can't be honest with me."

_Oh... come on… _

"If you can't trust your best friend with a secret who can you trust?" She said sighing. "I wish I wasn't so dumb sometimes, maybe then people would trust me… I'm such a bad friend…." I sighed and turned on my blinker so I could pull to the side of the road. "I told you my secret…"

"Would you just shut up!" I screamed as I put the car into park. "You're right Sunshine, okay. Yes, the answer is yes." I said putting my face in my hands.

"Wow really? Cuz I was just joking…" She said grinning. I glared at her. "Why did you lie about it? Why couldn't you and Daddy just tell the truth?"

"It's not that easy." I said very unhappy that this conversation was going on.

"Sure it is!" Zoee said throwing her hands up. "When someone said is Daddy really a virgin, all you had to do was say... nope sure aint, took care of that one myself."

"Sunshine… look… I didn't know the truth." I told her and then wondered why I was telling her anything at all. "I only knew what Edward told me and that's what I told Jacob and that's what Bella knows. It was only recently that I learned the truth."

"During those times you and Daddy spent hours in your room?" Zoee asked. I just looked at her. "He said he remembered everything."

_This bitch is good. _

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Was it that bad that you couldn't remember?"

"No, I remember…"

"Oh so it was good then…"

"Do you want me to finish this story?" I snapped.

"Yes I must know all about the sex that is Daddy!" She screamed and I looked at her for a minute before saying anything.

"Look, Sunshine…it's in the past okay… I know you probably think we should just tell everyone the truth, Jacob, Bella…"

"Absolutely not!!" Zoee screamed. "You can't tell Bella ever ever!!" I looked at her. "She's extremely adamant about this virginity thing…seriously... I don't know she's weird."

"What?" I asked.

"I asked her today..kinda sorta.. I was just curious to know…since I was piecing everything together about you and Daddy."

_Great at least I knew I was right to keep this secret…_

"How did you figure it out?" I asked.

"I'm smarter than your average bear." Zoee said smiling. "Ask Emmett."

_Emmett... yeah I told her about that too… oh... I'm an idiot. _

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone Sunshine!" I said grabbing her hands. "Not Embry, not Adryen… oh god you so can't tell Adryen!"

"So I take it Jakey doesn't know the whole story?"

"Jacob knows what I believed was the truth at the time and unless he asks me again that's all he's gonna know." I said looking at her. "Promise me you won't tell."

"I promise, Drexi." She said sincerely.

"And that means anyone. Not even Cullen. You can't write it down, you can't mouth the words, you can't make smart ass comments... nothing!"

"I promise!" She yelled.

"And don't think about it either." I told her.

"Not sure if I can promise you that one…" She said smiling. "So… how was it?"

"We're done with this conversation." I said refusing to embarrass myself further.

"Oh come on!" Zoee screamed. "I've been a good girl, I worked very hard trying to figure out the truth! You owe me the deets!"

"Deets?" I asked confused.

"Details!!" She screamed. "How was the yummy goodness?" She asked smiling. "Was it as good as yummy should be? Did he rock it like Ozzy? Do it like Nike? Would his singing be approved by Simon Cowell? Would he be a good spokes person for Scrabble? Does the backstreet boy song, Larger than life come to mind? Was it your way right away? Were you Lovin it like Mcdonalds? Was the damn thing done…"

"Please stop…." I said covering my face with my hands.

"Am I am embarrassing you?" Zoee asked. "I'm sorry…but seriously… I must know!!!"

"Why must you know?" I asked.

"For my next play of course." Zoee said grinning. "Besides he's way to yummy not to be good."

"Well I wouldn't want to spoil your dream…"

"Are you saying Daddy sucks?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you're saying he's like a snickers ice cream bar…. frosty and satisfying."

"I didn't say that either." I said sighing.

"Did he make you melt like a popsicle on the fourth of July?"

"Sunshine, stop!"

"I need the deets!"

"Okay look.. I don't remember the …"deets" but I'm sure it was nice... very melty, frosty and yummy at the same time."

"So you're saying his milkshake brings all the girls to the yard?"

"Damn right it's better than yours." I said smiling.

_I couldn't help it, now the song was stuck in my head. _

"You would teach me, but you'd have to charge." Zoee said dancing to the music in her head. I laughed.

_Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. _

"I'm glad you finally cheered up!" Zoee exclaimed as she leaned over to hug me.

"I do feel better, now that I've shared my secret."

"What secret?" Zoee asked grinning. "I dunno no secret…." She laughed and continued to dance.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_It took me about half an hour to clean my room. _

_It looked like a tornado came through. _

_The mattress wasn't even sitting on the bed properly. _

_That's where I found Jacob's missing shirt, wedged between it and the box spring. _

_I couldn't even imagine how.. or why… _

_When I straightened the mattress up, I found that my sheets had been destroyed. _

_I realized that my generosity backfired on me greatly. _

_There was glass all over the floor from the shattered Tequila bottle. _

_I could almost see Jacob throwing it across the room, being angry that it was empty. _

_I never found what Drea said I might… and I was thankful for that. _

_And worried at the same time. _

_Though I wasn't going to mention that again. _

_Drea would see to it that I suffered. _

_It was good that Bella and I were to spend our honeymoon elsewhere. _

_The scent was nauseating. _

_It didn't bother me that the sheets were destroyed, I was going to have to burn the bed anyway. _

_It wasn't my best idea…. I admit… _

After tiding up a bit and saving each individual scrap that was left of my sheets, I started down the stairs. I could smell Bella close by.

"Dude what the fuck died in that bag!" Jasper yelled and pointed at the bag I had put the scraps in.

"My kindness towards werewolves, for one thing." I answered.

"Edward, please discard that immediately." Esme said making a face.

"Did you stuff Jacob into a bag?" Rosalie asked. "I'm jealous."

Just then I could sense Bella on the porch. She pushed the door open and walked inside, Jacob was right behind her. Fully clothed and showered from what I could tell.

"I didn't even realize Jacob was with you." I said completely confused.

"Is that a problem?" Jacob asked.

"No, I just didn't…" I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"How could you not smell him?" Rosalie asked making faces at him. "The scent is almost overpowering. Even worse than normal."

_The sheets. _

I laughed and handed the bag to Jacob.

"It's not him, it's the bag." I told Rosalie.

"What's in the bag?" Jacob asked taking it from me.

"Your shirt… my sheets… "

"Why are you giving him your sheets?" Bella asked.

"Nice, you found my shirt." Jacob said before I could answer. "Where was it?"

"Under the mattress." I told him and he made a face.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'd say the same reason my fine silk sheets were shredded beyond use." I said crossing my arms and looking at Jacob. "Drea."

_Speak of the devil… _

Jacob and I both looked up noticing the oncoming scent of Drea.

"Are they really imported from France?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"Jacob." Bella said, her mouth hanging open.

"Accidents happen… remember…" Jacob said making a face at her.

Listening to his thoughts told me that he and Bella had discussed some things today.

He did a play by play for me, making sure to emphasize that he kept the story straight as I told it.

"You'll have to replace them Jacob…" Bella started.

"Nonesense." I said eyeing Jacob with an understanding. "My fault."

"Isn't it though?" Jacob said smiling. I wanted to hit him.

"Bella Bella Jakey!!" Zoee screamed when she and Drea entered the house. "I haven't seen you two in forever!"

"Where's Embry?" Drea asked Jacob. No hello, no smile, nothing.

"Um… "Jacob started and then looked up. "He's coming."

_He was near by, apparently waiting for Zoee to show up. _

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him." Drea said crossing her arms and staring at him.

"He's fine, he took off after you left. Midnight left with Spencer."

"Spencer?" I asked looking at Drea. "Midnight?"

"Yeah we had a little reunion today." Drea said sighing.

"Apparently your milkshake brings** everybody** to the yard." Zoee said smiling at me. Drea's face was priceless.

Zoee shared her thoughts with a song.

_Daddy's milkshake brings all the girls to the yard. They're like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours…. _

_Frosty, melty goodness. _

_I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. _

"What is this I hear about a milkshake?" Embry said walking through the front door like he lived here.

"Embry, my sexy wolf man!" Zoee said running towards him and throwing herself on him. "I see you escaped unharmed?"

"Yeah no thanks to Lexi." Embry said looking at Drea like he was upset.

"I'm sorry Embry, you are not my first priority." Drea said glaring at him.

"Oh I think he is." Zoee said smiling at her. "Now." Drea put her head down and I couldn't read her expression. I looked back at Zoee.

_Damn right, he's better than yours. _

She thought.

"I'll try to do better, Embry." Drea said looking at him.

"It's okay Lexi, I mean it's not like I was in any danger really… I'm not mad, I just…"

"Don't worry Embry. I'm certain that Drexi will make sure you are never left alone again." Zoee said nodding towards Drea.

"Never." Drea said staring at Zoee. "I promise." She said cocking her head to the side.

"What's that smell?" Zoee said looking around. "Smells like Jakey died and has been dead for days now."

"It's my new sheets." Jacob said holding the bag out to her.

"I'd return those." Zoee said ruffling around the bag. "They smell horrid and don't seem to have it together."

"I'm sorry Edward." Drea said looking embarrassed. "I'll get you some new-"

"Don't worry about it." I looked at Jacob and then back at her. "Happy Birthday." She looked at me oddly. I knew she could see right through me.

"Smells like flowers to me." Embry said staring at the bag. "Rancid flowers... but flowers none the less."

"Jacob…" Esme said.

"Yeah, I'll take it outside." He said walking towards the front door. Drea eyed me silently asking a question. I managed a quick look at Bella, and I knew Drea would make me explain myself later.

"Ooooh I have a question for the virgins in the room!" Zoee said excitedly as Jacob walked back inside.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Not you, you sheet shredding maniac…." Zoee said laughing and turning to Bella. "I know there are only two of you… right? Two virgins, that's correct, isn't it?" Zoee asked looking at me and then around the room.

_Might want to answer that, Daddy. _

Zoees thoughts echoed to me.

"That's correct." I said cocking my head to the side.

"Unless somebody's lying…" Jasper said making a joke.

"But who would lie about something like that?" Zoee asked smiling.

_Surely not Daddy Lies-a-lot_

"Sunshine is this an appropriate question?" Drea asked looking at her.

"Of course." She said looking directly at me. "For the virgins…" She said smiling. "Can you describe to me, exactly how you would like to be devirginized?" She looked at me. "I need ideas for my next play…"

"That's a really personal question, Sunshine." Drea said crossing her arms.

"I know, but we're all friends here." Zoee said smiling at her. "I'm just curious….Bella Bella what is your thoughts on this?"

"I really haven't thought about it…" Bella said embarrassed.

"Daddy?" Zoee said looking at me.

_This was awkward. _

"That's something I would only discuss with Bella." I told her.

"Well Bella's here… see…" She said pointing at her.

"Alone."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Zoee squealed.

"Because it's no one else's business." I said looking at her. She stared at me forcing her mind to go blank. "And not something that I would want to discuss with everyone in this room."

"What about Drexi?" Zoee asked. "She's your best friend, you'd tell her right?"

"Maybe in private." I told her. "If she asked."

"Well pretend I'm Drexi." Zoee said and then looked at me.

_What would you do to me?_

She thought.

"What would you tell me?" She asked out loud. I looked at Drea who had turned her back on this conversation.

"I'm not discussing this." I said getting a little paranoid.

"You must have an idea of how-"

"Enough." Drea said spinning around. "Quit harassing the virgins. They have enough to deal with as it is." She said storming up the stairs.

"I'm sorry…" Zoee said looking at Bella. "I was just trying to be helpful. I know you wanted Drexi to give you some pointers earlier." Bella's mouth dropped open.

_Drexi would know, wouldn't she? _

Zoee thought eyeing me.

_From personal experience. _

My mouth dropped open and I stood there staring at Zoee who smiled in triumph.

_Did Drea tell her?_

_Why…_

"I was just making conversation." Bella mumbled as Emmett and Alice came walking down the stairs.

"You asked for sex advice from Lexi?" Jacob said looking at Bella. "I can't even mention the word without you getting all freaked out."

"Maybe Bella only wants to know about vampire sex." Embry said nodding. "I mean ya know cuz Lexi knows…" Everyone looked at Emmett. He stood there quietly before walking back up the stairs.

"That is true." Zoee said nodding at Embry and then smiling at me.

_Yeah I'm totally screwed. _

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I found myself in the darkness of the bedroom. The only sound was Cullen's soft snoring.

Zoee had seriously pissed me off. I knew she would never come out with the truth, but the way she was tiptoeing around it made me wonder if others would piece it together as she had.

_Maybe I was just being paranoid. _

_No one took Zoee's words seriously anyway. _

I heard someone coming up the stairs. It was probably Edward coming to yell at me or maybe Jacob wanted to make sure I was okay. I hoped it was Jacob. I moved towards the doorway and saw Emmett standing in the hall. He looked like he was trying to figure out whether or not to go back downstairs.

"I forgot you were up here." He mumbled and looked towards the stairs still debating.

_He seemed very uncomfortable standing there in hallway, yet he didn't want to go back downstairs. _

_Made me wonder what Zoee was saying now. _

"Just because I'm up here doesn't mean you can't be." I told him.

"I know that." He mumbled. "Its just that everyone else is downstairs, so we'd be ya know… alone…"

"So?"

"So that's not a good idea. I'll just go to my room." He said starting towards his bedroom.

"Emmett." I called. "Please don't go." He stopped and turned around.

_I wanted to ask him about Edward… if it seemed obvious to him like it was to Zoee. _

"I remember the last time you said that." He said not looking at me.

"I just wanna talk." I said sighing.

"You said that too." He replied.

_Right…_

"I promise I won't seduce you." I said trying not to laugh.

"Well you didn't say that before… so I guess I can trust you." He said smiling.

"It would be stupid to try that with Rose in the house." I said without thinking. "Not that I would attempt it otherwise…" All of a sudden I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emmett asked not looking at me and staying as far out in the hall as he could.

"You think Edwards a virgin, right?" I just came out with it.

_Why I didn't try to tiptoe around the idea, I don't know…_

"Of course. He's too up tight not to be." Emmett answered giving me a weird look. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I said looking away and wondering what the hell I was doing.

"What you think that he and Bella…." He stopped talking when I looked at him. His eyes widened and I could tell he could see right through me. "Not Bella…"

"Emmett..." I said stepping closer to him. He put his hands up to wave me away.

"Stop right there." He said and looked towards the stairs. "Drea… are you saying..." He said whispering. "… I don't even think I can say it."

"Don't." I said putting my face in my hands.

_What the fuck? _

_I didn't even have to say anything!_

"I knew it." Emmett said smirking. "It's so obvious now…"

"I swear to god Emmett, you say anything, I will make your life a living hell." I said stepping closer to him.

"Please don't touch me." He said when I reached out to him. "I swear, I won't say anything." I stepped back and sighed. After a few moments of silence Emmett asked the question I knew he'd ask. "What about Jaz?"

_I get that question a lot… _

"Yeah I fucked Jaz too." I said quietly.

"Really?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Of course not." I said glaring at him. "I'd never do that to Alice."

_I realized that was kind of a mean thing to say… _

"Not that I would want to hurt Rose either, I just meant…"

_I don't know what the hell I meant. _

_Jasper annoys me and Emmett's hot. _

"Jaz isn't my type…"

_There that sounds like a good way to put it. _

"But Edward is?" He asked.

_How to answer this question without fucking up even more than I already have…_

"No…I actually didn't plan that… he kinda came on to me…I was drunk so..."

_Yeah what a nice way to put it… _

"That's totally believable." Emmett said. "He's always been very fond of you."

_I felt the need to explain the whole story, but I knew I couldn't. I promised Edward and if I couldn't tell Jacob…_

_Emmett and Zoee knew the truth… part of it anyway…Jacob knew something they didn't know… oh if the two parts ever came together…_

"Don't tell Rose." I said, knowing if she knew, Jacob would be the first person she'd go to.

"I can keep secrets from Rose." He said looking at me. "Are you sure you can?"

"I didn't tell Rose our secret." I snapped. "You did."

"Only because Edward threatened me." He whispered. "And he only knew because you told Sunshine. So it's your fault."

"Well how was I to know, she'd put two and two together?"

"Well just make sure you don't tell her this secret."

_Yeah.. about that…_

"You didn't?" He said obviously noticing the look on my face.

"She knew already." I said. "She pieced it together, she asked me I couldn't lie to her…"

"Do you even realize what could happen if Bella found out?" He whispered continuously looking at the stairs.

"She won't tell…she promised." I defended. "Though she is taunting me with her sarcastic remarks. Bet she'd back off if I started hinting about her fantasies she has about Edward." I sighed, realizing I'd said that out loud.

"That's sick." Emmett said making a face. "Though I guess you wouldn't think so, since you actually went there."

"Shut up." I snapped. "It just happened, I told you I didn't plan it."

"But you planned it with me?" He whispered. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I had a plan drawn out for you, even had pictures." I said smiling. "Wanna see it?"

"I think I've seen enough." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry." I said realizing for the first time, just how bad what I did was. "I shouldn't have…"

"Don't apologize." He whispered. "Things happen."

"But I used my powers…"

"You think so?" He said smirking. I looked at him. "I feel confident that you won't repeat this…" He said looking towards the stairs and back at me. "I wanted it just as much as you did."

"Really?" I said softly. "Well that… that... uh... makes me feel less guilty." I said laughing softly.

"I just want to know one thing." Emmett said staring at me.

_I could just guess at what he was going to ask me. _

"You were first." I whispered smiling. "And better."

_Not that I could remember Edward very well... but I though it suited the situation to indulge Emmett's ego a little. _

"That's good to know, thank you." Emmett said smirking.

"Where's Emmett?" I heard Edward ask loudly. Emmett looked at me. "Did he go back upstairs? Where's Drea?" Without a word between us we both took off to our separate rooms. The sound of footsteps on the stairs was instantaneous.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called.

"Shhh…" I said walking towards the doorway. "Cullen's asleep."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked coming out of his room all innocent like.

"What were you doing?" Rosalie asked him.

"Sitting?" He said mumbling.

"Lexi?" Jacob asked looking at me. Embry and Zoee were on either side of him. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm mad at Sunshine." I said eyeing her.

"Me?" She squealed. "What did I do?" She asked looking at me sadly. I turned around and pulled the bedroom door shut so we wouldn't wake Cullen.

"Oh I think you know." I snapped at her. Emmett was staring off into space, more than likely trying to keep his thoughts clear. Edward looked pissed.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her feet. "I may have said some things that were inappropriate…" I crossed my arms and looked at her. "I promise I won't do it again." She said pleading with me.

"What'd she do?" Jacob asked.

"I embarrassed her at the boutique." Zoee answered quickly. "Yeah.. I kinda ya know… said some crazy things…."

"When?" Bella asked looking at her.

"It was before you came outside." Zoee told her and looked at me for approval.

"Oh when Spencer showed up the first time?" Bella asked.

"The first time?" Jacob asked looking at me. Bella made a face like she regretted what she'd said.

"Yes the first time I told him to leave." I said not letting Jacob's hostile attitude bother me. "You would have known, if you would have asked before getting all paranoid and jealous."

"Right…." He said softly.

"I tried to tell him that." Bella told me.

"She did and I get it, I'm an idiot….I'm sorry." Jacob said sadly. "It's just hard to deal with sometimes, but I promise to do better. I trust you."

_I was really starting to hate that word. _

"Good." I said sighing. "Then everything's okay."

"What about us?" Zoee asked.

"Yeah we're good." I said giving her a look.

"I'm really sorry Drexi.. I…"

"It's okay Sunshine. I trust you will do better as well." I told her and she nodded.

"So why don't we all go back down stairs now?" Embry asked. "Alice and Jasper are awaiting the verdict."

"What verdict?" I asked as everyone started to move towards the stairs.

"We were just wondering what you and Emmett were doing upstairs alone." Rosalie said smiling as she took off down the stairs.

"We weren't doing anything." Emmett mumbled. "We weren't even together." He said following after her.

Everyone followed them down the stairs in silence.

"And just what were you two doing upstairs alone?" Jasper asked looking at me and then at Emmett.

"What do you think we were doing?" I asked him.

"Well my theory…"

"Is wrong." I said before he could finish.

"That's disappointing." Jasper said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Here's my measurements Alice." I said changing the subject as I pulled a scrap of paper out of my pocket. "I almost forgot about it."

"Great!" Alice said taking the paper excitedly and running towards the phone. It rang just before she picked it up. "…Hello?" She said not anticipating the phone call. "Yeah hold on." She handed me the phone. "It's Adryen."

I looked around noticing for the first time she wasn't there.

"Adryen?" I said alittle concerned.

"Hey, have you seen Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's here… why.."

"Is he okay? Is he mad?"

"Why would he be mad?" I said looking at Jacob. He looked away.

"Billy wants to know if you'll come over for dinner." She asked not answering my question.

"Sure…but what's going on?" I asked.

"See you when you get here." Adryen said hanging up on me. I handed the phone to Alice and looked at Jacob. Alice ran off to the kitchen to make her phone call to the seamstress.

"Billy wants me to come for dinner." I told him. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Jacob said sighing. "I'll explain later."

"It's my fault…" Embry said looking at me.

"What's your fault?" I asked looking at him and then at Jacob.

"Someone told Billy about Adryen and Quil's little kiss." Jasper said grinning. "So I heard…"

"Jacob…" I said looking at him.

"Don't get mad at him, I'm the one who brought it up, I didn't realize…" Embry started but was cut off by Zoee.

"Were you trying to get Adryen in trouble?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"She didn't get in trouble." Jacob said making a face. "Like I said I'll explain it later." He said looking at me.

"Well maybe we should head to your house, so you can explain." I said unsure of what exactly had happened.

"You can't leave yet." Edward said speaking for the first time since we'd come downstairs. I looked at him.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because there is something we need to talk about." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you." I said glaring at him. "Maybe I'm still mad at you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For your little outburst this morning."

_I admit…I wasn't even thinking about that…_

_But I knew damn well what he wanted to talk about. _

_I was sure Zoee had been speaking through her thoughts, he knew that she knew. _

_And basically, I wasn't ready to justify my actions. _

_I had no idea how to explain to him why I revealed our secret to Zoee. _

_I had my reasons… but now… I couldn't even convince my self that I made the right decision, not after the shit she'd pulled already. _

"That was a bit uncalled for." Bella said looking at Edward. He looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. "Sunshine told me about it." She confessed. Edward looked at Zoee, who merely smiled.

"It wasn't my place…" Edward started.

"No it wasn't." Bella told him. "Why do you always have to be up in Drea's business?"

"It is apparent that Daddy enjoys being up in Drexi's business." Zoee said nodding and then putting her head down when I glared at her.

_I knew by Edward's expression, that he took that comment the same way I did. Totally different then how Bella had meant it. _

Emmett chuckled slightly before disappearing into the kitchen.

_It seemed like he was trying to keep his mind clear. He wasn't even going to let Edward know he knew…. _

_But why? He had every right to hold this against Edward... he could throw it in his face if only in his thoughts and still keep the promise he made me… _

_I suppose Emmett knew from personal experience how bad it would be if the truth came out… how hurt Bella would be. That's what Emmett was doing… he was protecting Bella. _

_When Edward threatened to tell Rose about our affair, Emmett gave in and did what Edward asked only to protect me. They both had good intentions… _

_This time the truth would only hurt people. There was no benefit to it. _

"It's okay." I said looking at Edward. "Everything is okay."

_If there was any doubt in my mind about Edward piecing together Zoee's random comments… it disappeared with the troubled look he gave me. _

"I know you were just concerned for _our_ safety." I said looking at Edward. "I too promise to do better."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"I'll explain later." I said not even looking at him.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

**Car ride….**

_It seemed to be an all around bad day for everyone. _

_More so for me and Lexi, though if it was a penalty for the night we spent together, I'd be willing to live this day again and again. _

"All right, Jacob, what's going on?" Lexi asked a few minutes after we left the Cullen house. She gestured towards the backseat where my "doggie bag" of sheets sat.

"Bella and I had a discussion today about what happened with you and Edward." I said not looking at her.

"What?" She asked sounding upset.

"I agreed with what she said…." I told her. "I didn't let on that I knew anything more than he told her." She sighed. "Which by the way, he told her you started it…."

"Yeah, well…." She said sighing again. "I told him to do that. What ever works."

"That's not fair." I protested. "Bella should know the truth."

"Why?" She exclaimed. "What's the point? What will the truth do? How will it benefit anyone?"

_I didn't say anything more and she didn't either, for a few minutes. _

"So she believes what he said." She asked softly. I managed a slight nod. "You let him know through your thoughts didn't you?" She asked. "That's why he's so cool… why he's not mad…about the sheets?" She said smiling slightly.

"I suppose so." I answered.

"What about Adryen? What did you tell Billy?" She asked.

"My turn." I said looking at her. "Why were you mad at Edward? What did he say this morning?" She sighed.

"I got the lecture." She said making a face. "Ya know... the same one your dad likes to give us every minute of every day."

"Oh," I said making a face.

"Yeah." She said softly. "You know we really should..."

"I know." I said before she finished. "I've been told that I'm notorious for acting in the moment….and not thinking about the consequences…."

"Billy?" She asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah."

"Well it's my fault." She said sighing. "I've always been pretty lenient about the subject…"

"True, I'd be more likely to follow such rules, if you enforced it." I said smiling at her.

"Consider it enforced." She said smiling back at me. I nodded. "So what's up with Adryen?" I sighed.

I explained what had happened at the house, including how I pretty much started it, hoping Embry would actually be the one to tell the story, in which he did. I told her how Quil was run off and how I got Embry to call Adryen and explain. She shook her head at me the whole time. When I told her about Dad's lecture to Adryen that I had overheard, she laughed.

"That's why you're mad?" She asked. "Because he didn't harass her like he does you?"

"Yeah." I told her. "I mean it's not fair. He totally embarrasses me whenever he gets the chance, yet he just basically tells her he trusts her and blah blah… I mean ya know I've lived with him all my life, why wouldn't he trust me?"

"He does trust you." Lexi said sweetly. "But he loves you and as a man, he knows how men act." She laughed softly. "Plus it's different. Adryen has just come into his life, he's just become responsible for her, though I know he loves her just the same, but he really has no say so in what she does, well I guess he does... but maybe he doesn't feel that way. And besides, she is a lot more level headed than you."

"Thank you." I said making a face at her.

"Come on Jacob…. It's a completely different situation… Quil and Adryen are just friends. Yeah they kissed… but they're just friends." She looked at me. "They love other people, they are in love… with other people…it's just not the same thing, and I think Billy sees that. I mean he knows you've imprinted, he knows that Adryen has and it's not with Quil. It's just different. I mean… who knows Adryen and Quil may take their relationship further…but even then its not going to be like us… " She looked at me again. "They have a bond, an understanding….but its not like ours, ours is different, we love each other in a different way, a way that makes us …unable to think appropriately…" She laughed.

"You mean how when I see you, all I can think about is kissing you and touching you inappropriately…" I asked grinning. She laughed.

"Exactly."

"But that's not all our relationship is about." I said now wondering.

"Of course not." She said smiling. "But it's a big part of being in love and I mean just think about it Jacob… if you were in Adryen's situation and your love wasn't able to return psychical affection like that… how would you handle it?"

_Lexi really made the whole situation make sense to me. _

"I mean…. wouldn't you be grateful to have someone who understood it? Adryen and Quil are in the same boat, they are going through the same things, everything is new to Adryen. The change, the imprinting… you can't help her through this, because you don't know what she's dealing with. But Quil does and I think its sweet…really…"

"You're right." I said sighing. "I don't know how it is and I can't imagine having to deal with it." I said making a face. "I see the difference now…. I understand why Dad has treated it like that."

"So you're going to apologize to her?"

"I didn't do anything. Embry's the one who-" I stopped noticing the look Lexi was giving me. "I'll apologize for both of us."

"Good boy." Lexi said smiling.

Within minutes we arrived at the house. The moment we started for the porch, I realized that Adryen and Billy were not the only ones there.

"I didn't expect you so soon." Dad said as we entered the house. Sam and Emily smiled from the couch.

"Jake must be hungry." Adryen said grinning at me.

"How was your birthday, Lexi?" Emily asked.

"Oh it was an event to remember." She answered and Dad laughed.

"So it went well?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Lexi said smiling. "Sunshine met Ms. Call for the first time. Bella's parents were there, people were drinking…things got a little out of hand. Basically, Sunshine used her creativity to entertain everyone…if you could just imagine." She said laughing.

"I bet it was interesting at least." Emily said smiling.

"Oh yeah, it was defiantly a memory I will never forget."

"How's Cullen?" Adryen asked changing the subject.

"He was sleeping when I got there and when I left." Lexi replied.

"Still?" Adryen asked. "He's been sleeping all day. He needs to eat."

"I'm sure Sunshine will take care of it." Lexi told her.

"Yeah I'm sure she will." Adryen said sighing. "It's just been a really long day."

"Tell me about it." Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"Where's Embry?" Sam asked. "Is he not coming for dinner?"

"He's with Sunshine." I told him. "Probably dining with The Cullen's tonight…well.. ya know what I mean…" Sam laughed.

"He's hiding out." Lexi said. "We had a minor run in with the Ho Fairy today."

"Oh fun times." Adryen said smiling.

"Yeah it was all right, we managed to get a random bloodsucker to take her off our hands." Lexi replied laughing.

_I seriously loved it when she used the word bloodsucker. _

_Something about the emphasis she used, the hostility in her voice. _

_Yeah it was sorta, disturbing yet hot at the same time. _

"He's not still hiding from me is he?" Adryen asked breaking my thoughts.

"No….I explained everything." I said looking at my dad and then back at Adryen.

"That reminds me." Lexi said. "Don't you have something you want to tell your sister?" She said rubbing my arm.

"Embry says he's sorry for everything he said." I said looking at Adryen and then at Lexi. She gestured for me to go on. "And I'm sorry for prompting him to do so." Lexi smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

"I appreciate the apology Jake." Adryen said smiling.

"Not like he had any choice." Dad said smiling at Lexi.

"Have you seen Quil today?" Lexi asked pulling away from me.

"No I haven't." Adryen said. "I'm not even sure what to say."

_Apparently Sam and Emily knew what was going on because they didn't say anything. _

_Either that or they just didn't pry into other's affairs. _

_Staying at the Cullen house so often, I wasn't used to that kind of attitude. _

"Why don't you go ask Quil to dinner?" Lexi asked smiling at me.

_That wasn't a question that was an order_.

"I can do that." I said nodding to Adryen.

"After you apologize." Lexi said as I started for the door. I sighed and walked outside.

"The force is strong with this one." Dad said no doubt looking at Lexi. I heard Sam and Emily laugh. "When he gets back do you think you could get him to clean his room?" Dad asked. "And the dishes… oh I'll just make a list." Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

**The Cullen House… **

I sat beside Embry on the couch, listening as his stomach growled. I could smell Esme cooking something in the kitchen. He was waiting so patiently. The others were sitting around the living room, no one was really talking.

_It was extremely obvious that I am not good with secrets. _

_Drexi will more than likely never ever ever ever tell me anything again. _

_I don't blame her. I wouldn't tell me anything either, if I had that choice. _

Daddy was sitting beside Bella, holding her hand and talking to her quietly.

_He hadn't said a word to me nor looked at me since Drexi left. _

_I know he knows I know because I pretty much told him in my mind. _

Daddy finally looked at me.

I waved at him frantically and smiled.

His expression never changed from that cold hard stare.

_Daddy hates me! _

He smiled and shook his head.

_Good because if I lost that Daddy love, I'd seriously set myself on fire. _

He laughed.

_I'm sorry. I promise to never bring it up again, ever ever!! _

He put his arm around Bella and smiled.

_Especially in front of Bella…. _

"So how bout dinner?" Rosalie said standing up and reaching for Emmett's hand.

"Sounds like a plan." He said taking her hand and getting to his feet.

"Is this just a dinner run?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Is that your way of asking if you can come along?" Rosalie asked him.

"Pretty much, yeah…"

"Alice, you coming?" Rosalie asked. Alice got to her feet and they all looked at Edward.

Everyone knew that he'd stay with Bella, so they didn't even ask out loud. He shook his head.

"Sunshine, why don't you come with us?" Emmett asked.

_It was weird. because Emmett doesn't speak to me often… _

"Dementia is a sign of hunger." He said. Everyone chuckled including me. Even though I didn't understand the comment.

"No thank you." I told Emmett. "I'm gonna take Cullen out later."

"You know you can't go out alone." Alice told her.

"Daddy can go with me." I said looking at him. That made Emmett laugh.

"What's up?" Emmett asked. "You got another play idea brewing?"

"No…" I answered not sure what he meant by that.

"Good because I don't think the world can handle any more Plays of Sunshine." Emmett said winking at me. "Be good." He said flashing me a dimpled smile as he and the others disappeared out of the house.

_Totally random thought about Emmett's prettiness. _

Daddy laughed at me as he does when I think such things about other people.

_If he only knew the things I've thought of him. _

Daddy's expression changed from amused to down right confused.

I started humming the Milkshake song to keep my mind from wandering.

"Dinner is ready." Esme said coming out of the kitchen. "Sunshine maybe you should get Cullen up and see if he'd like try some new foods."

"Good idea!" I said thankful for the intrusion into my thoughts.

"I'll go get him." Bella said standing.

_Why…_

"Seems like forever since I've held him." She said happily as she walked up the stairs.

"You heard Esme, dinner time!" I said happily. "Let's get to the kitchen."

"Why would I go in the kitchen for dinner?" Daddy asked.

"To watch Bella eat, I suppose. You seem to enjoy those creepy stalker things." I told him. Embry laughed. "Or the three of us could have the sex before Bella comes back." I said laughing. "Kidding…"

"Sunshine, that's disturbing." Embry told me.

"What's disturbing is, that I'm not entirely sure she's kidding." I heard Daddy tell him as I went into the kitchen.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

**La Push. **

Emily and I started preparing dinner as Drea sat at the table discussing the life and times of a fairy.

"That's kinda weird." Sam told Billy. "Your sixteen year old son is dating a woman who's almost twice your age."

"It's a Springer show waitin to happen." Billy said laughing as did we all.

"I must admit I'm jealous." Emily said. "Sixteen for life…that's gotta be awesome."

"It has it downfalls." Drea said. "Like for instance, I still can't buy alcohol."

"How is that a downfall?" Billy asked. "I'm about one hundred percent sure that you could find a man to offer his assistance with that."

"True." Drea said laughing.

I could sense Jacob coming up outside. Quil was with him.

I took a deep breath and of course everyone noticed and looked at me.

"Jacob's here." I told them.

"Is Quil with him?" Drea asked. I nodded. "Ooooh!" I ignored her. "Oh don't mention the age thing to Jacob, it kinda creeps him out." Drea said grinning at Billy.

"You really shouldn't have told me that." Billy answered and she laughed.

"Have you not learned anything?" I asked her. Everyone laughed as Jacob and Quil walked through the door.

"What'd I miss?" Jacob asked looking at us.

"Oh we were just sitting here talking to your eighty year old girlfriend." Billy said right on cue. Drea put her head down on the table and Jacob's face was priceless.

"Dude, she's eighty?" Quil asked looking at Jacob and then at Drea who stood up. "Wow."

"I know right?" Drea said. "I'm like a fine wine."

"You mean, the older you are the better you taste?" Billy asked smirking.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Drea said laughing. Jacob sighed and she slid her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"What's the back of your shirt say?" Sam asked cocking his head to the side. Jacob quickly spun her around where she was now facing everyone and put his arms around her waist.

"Something about being naked all the time." Emily said. "That's all I could read." Billy laughed.

"It says because he's running around half naked all the time." I told them. "Meaning Jacob." I said pointing to the front of her shirt.

"Makes sense." Sam said grinning at Jacob.

"Sunshine made it for me." Drea told them.

"Makes even more sense." Emily said laughing.

"It's my new favorite shirt." Drea said leaning back against Jacob and staring up at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"None of that in the kitchen." Billy told them. "We're about to eat."

"It'll be a few minutes, Adryen I'll get the rest of it myself." Emily said smiling at me and glancing at Quil.

"Come on everyone, let's go outside." Drea said grabbing Jacob's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"We don't have to go outside." I said as Quil started to follow them.

"Billy says no playing in the house." Drea called back.

"I did say that." Billy told me as Quil and I followed after them.

When we stepped outside, Drea was sitting on the porch, Jacob standing in front of her.

"Don't mind us." Drea said. "You two talk, I'll keep Jacob out of your hair." She said pulling him too her and kissing him.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." I mumbled and looked at Quil. He smiled and we walked down the porch steps and into the yard. "So what did Jacob say to you?"

"He just apologized for being Jacob." Quil told me. Jacob stopped his make out session and turned around.

"I apologized for being a dick." He called.

"I know, that's what I said." Quil said grinning as Drea grabbed Jacob and got his attention once more.

"Billy wanted to apologize too. He didn't mean anything by it…." I looked at Jacob, guess it didn't matter if I said it out loud, Jacob had heard the whole conversation. "He just didn't want Jacob to think that he would treat me any differently."

"But that's okay." Jacob said turning around again. "I completely understand why he would." Drea pulled him back to her again.

"Would you let them talk?" She said getting agitated. He gave in again and Quil and I walked over to Drea's car.

"What's that smell?" Quil said as he leaned up against the car.

_I was pretty sure I'd been around that smell before, but I couldn't quite place it. _

"It's my car." Drea called. "Don't worry about it."

_Smelled sickenly sweet like Drea, yet… _

"Why does your car smell like… that?" I asked figuring it out.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said whispering something to Drea.

"Did I miss something?" Quil asked me.

"You don't want to know." I told him. "Let's go for a walk or something." I said starting to walk away.

"Awwww it's Adryen's first walk." Drea cooed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Be careful." Jacob said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said grinning.

"That doesn't leave much, does it?" I snapped at him and walked off. Quil followed behind me.

"Look Quil I'm sorry that everything is so… I don't know weird." I told him as we walked.

"It's okay, really."

"No it's not okay, it's hard for me to deal with, cuz well... I really don't know... what I'm dealing with."

_I know that sentence didn't make much sense._

"You mean the feelings?" He asked.

_Apparently he understood me. _

_One more reason to like him so much. _

"You have feelings too?" I asked. He stopped walking and I turned around.

"About you?" He asked. I just looked at him. I didn't want to embarrass myself, if he didn't. "Of course I do. I didn't kiss you just for the hell of it."

_I felt more confident then. _

"Well… what … I mean why…" I had no idea what I was trying to ask.

"I know you love Cullen and I love Claire very much… it's just... I dunno, I guess we just have this bond, this understanding… and we're close to the same age... we have the same needs…"

_The moment he said that word, I felt myself blush. _

"I didn't mean it like that…" He said putting his head down and running his fingers through his hair.

"Well how did you mean it?" I asked and he sighed.

_Like that… _

"Adryen…" he started and then stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Yeah maybe not." I said a little disappointed.

"I really like you." He said softly. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship over something so… so… trivial."

_Feelings? Needs?_

_Something so trivial? _

_This wasn't going very well. _

_Though I don't know what I expected. _

_I liked him, he liked me. _

_We got along great, the kids got along great, and we completely bonded mentally and emotionally. _

_It finally dawned on me. _

_This wasn't about the kids or our friendship. _

_This was about physical attraction… the next step in any relationship. _

_Something that could destroy us down the road. _

_And its already begun…._

_I can't just make these feelings go away_.

_It was obvious he felt the same way, but it seemed like he was just going to walk away. _

_I don't think that's what I want to do._

"Quil…" I started trying to sort my thoughts. I knew what I wanted but I was unsure how to say it.

_How would Drea handle such a situation?_

_Would she just come out with it? Say look I want you, we'll deal with things when the time comes? Would she walk away? _

_She wouldn't do either. She'd never walk away from a challenge and talking was just a waste of time. _

_I made my decision and if he denied me then so be it. _

I stepped closer to him and without a word I grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Apparently this caught him off guard and he lost his balance, bringing both of us to the ground.

"I'm so sorry…" I said rolling onto my back and putting my hands over my face.

_Oh my god, I've never been so embarrassed in my life. _

"Don't worry about it." Quil said rolling to his side and leaning over me. "Where were we?" He asked leaning down to continue our kiss.

* * *

**Emmett's POV **

**In the Woods….**

After dinner, the four of us continued to walk around the forest talking about the events of the day.

"Sunshine is a riot." Alice said laughing, obviously remembering the outburst from earlier.

"I know I wonder if she even knows what she's saying half the time."

"She's a lot smarter than people give her credit for." Jasper said in her defense.

"You would say that." I said grinning at him. He looked away.

"I often wonder if she knows things we don't and we just don't listen because she's so…" Alice started.

"Insane?" Rosalie asked.

"She's not insane." Jasper defended.

"And I'm sure she knows nothing more than we do." I said hoping this conversation would drop. "She just likes poking fun at people. Especially her Daddy..." I said making quotations with my fingers.

"Yeah, did you see Edward's face?" Rosalie asked laughing.

"I thought he was going to pass out." Alice said joining in her laughter.

"Though Bella seemed more embarrassed by her question." Jasper said.

Before I could begin to steer the conversation in a different direction, Alice stopped walking and put her hands on her forehead.

"Oooh we have a vision." Jasper said excitedly.

Alice stood there motionless for a moment and then her eyes flew open and she put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked going to her.

"I saw Bella." Alice said. "She was upset, hysterical, she was yelling at Edward."

"Uh oh, what'd he do now?" Rosalie asked.

"I think he cheated on her." Alice said softly. Everyone gasped.

"With who?" Jasper asked. "Drea?" He said joking. Alice looked at him.

"Of course." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"Drea wouldn't do that." I said coming to her defense.

"Who are you to talk?" Rosalie said glaring at me.

"Bella was telling Edward that she knew the truth about him and Drea." Alice said.

_Oh fuck… _

"That's impossible." I said. "She's always with Jacob, there's no way she could possibly have the time to…"

"Maybe it hasn't happened yet." Jasper said softly.

"And your visions aren't always correct…" I added and Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

_Though in this case it is, they've just got it all wrong…._

_Zoee is going to tell someone… Bella is going to find out… _

"I don't want anyone to tell Edward about this." Alice said. "Don't think about it around him."

"I don't want to think about it at all." Rosalie said making a face.

"It won't happen. I will not let it happen." Alice said shaking her head. "I want everyone to keep their eyes on him and Drea. Never for any reason allow them to be alone together."

"It's really not our place to interfere…" Jasper started.

"I have busted my ass on this wedding and it will go on!!" Alice screamed storming off into the forest.

_I have to warn Drea. I'm just going to have to figure out how to get her alone. _

I looked at Rosalie who sighed and followed after Alice.

_That was going to be a hard task. _

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

"Where's my shirt?" I asked looking around.

"Uh oh, that's going to be hard to explain." Lexi said pulling her own shirt over her head.

_Yeah we ran off in the opposite direction the moment Adryen and Quil disappeared. _

_There was some pent up energy we needed to take care of. _

"Well we need to get back to the house." Lexi said grabbing my hand. "Would you rather explain where we've been?" She asked giggling.

We ran back towards the house and came into the yard. Quil and Adryen were no longer outside.

"You're always losing your shirts." Lexi said.

_Genius. _

"I'll just get the one from your car." I told her as I ran towards the car.

"Ooh you're so smart." She said smiling at me as I grabbed the shirt and pulled it on.

"Dinner." Dad said opening the front door and peaking his head outside.

"Good." Lexi said smiling. "We were just running out of things to do."

"I bet." Dad said eyeing me.

_How does he always know?_

"Where's Adryen and Quil?" He asked.

"They're not in the house?" I asked looking around.

"Oh…" Lexi said making one of those excited girly faces.

"No they're not." Dad said looking at me.

"They went for a walk." Lexi told him. "Maybe they got lost?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I said looking at her. "I mean it's not like they're werewolves or anything." She put her head down in defeat.

"I'm sure they'll smell the food." Dad said smiling and going back into the house.

"Apparently." I said sensing them approaching. I turned around just as they walked into the driveway, both of them laughing.

"Where have you two been?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We could ask you the same thing." Adryen said looking at me and then at Lexi.

"We've been here." I told her.

"No... actually, we were just here, and you two were gone. So we went down to see Leah and Seth for a few minutes." Quil said nodding.

_Oops… _

"Oh." I said sighing.

"We were over there." Lexi said pointing off in the distance. "Jacob was showing me… um... this thing…"

"What thing?" Adryen asked.

"Ya know, an outside thing…a wild thing... it's really big and pretty and…"

"Just stop." I said turning around and walking back into the house. I could hear Adryen and Quil laughing.

"Was it a flower garden?" Quil asked when they came inside. Lexi laughed.

"Was what a flower garden?" Dad asked eyeing me.

"The thing… the wild thing… that's big and pretty…" Quil said mocking Lexi.

"It does smell like flowers in here." Emily said smiling.

"Yes doesn't it?" Dad said crossing his arms and looking at me again.

"It's me." Lexi said laughing. "I rolled around in the flower garden."

"No I'm pretty sure it was Jacob." Sam said taking a deep breath.

"Wow dinner looks delicious." Lexi said walking over to the table.

"Boy, what the hell happened to your shirt?" Dad asked as sat down at the table. I could feel his finger touch my back, apparently there was a hole. Lexi leaned around and patted my back, pressing her face into my shoulder and laughing.

"I can explain that." She said trying to keep her face straight. "Edward has this thing in his room, its like really jagged or whatever and Jacob got his shirt caught on it yesterday…." She stopped talking when she realized she wasn't helping.

"Oh I understand." Dad said. "This is the shirt he had on yesterday."

"Yes, that's right." Lexi said nodding and I looked at her and she put her head down.

"Then where's your other shirt?" Dad asked. I just started eating as everyone smiled at me.

"Busted." Adryen said laughing.

"Maybe it's in the big wild pretty thing outside?" Quil asked. Lexi laughed.

"Yeah maybe." I said kicking him under the table.

"And what were you doing in Edward's room?" Dad asked. "Should I be concerned?" He grinned.

_That was completely not funny. _

"He doesn't remember." Lexi said answering for me.

_Oh yeah that makes it sound better._

"You have been hanging out with Sunshine way too long." I said glaring at her.

"I know that's right." She said laughing. "Sooo…not to change the subject…"

"Oh please do." I said taking a bite of food.

"Don't." Adryen said before Lexi could say anything.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do."

"You gonna tell me later?" Lexi asked smiling. Adryen nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Cool then." Lexi happily. "So, um… how bout those Lakers?"

* * *

**Edward's POV **

**The Cullen house **

_I was literally going mad waiting for Drea to come home. _

_I wanted to yell at her and ask her why the hell she would do something so stupid!! _

_Trusting Zoee with such a secret… a secret that could seriously ruin my life forever. _

I left Bella in the kitchen with Zoee and Embry as they fed Cullen human food that he lovingly tossed all over the floor. I needed some time alone, to think. Esme had followed me into the living room, smiled at me momentarily and then went on up the stairs.

I hated it when she did that, made me think she knew something… like she was just taunting me. Though I'm sure she was just being herself, smiling to make me feel better, I'm sure she could tell that I was on edge, even though I tried to hide it.

Just then Emmett and the others returned home. Alice threw the door open and danced over to me.

"What ever you're thinking about doing. Stop right now." She demanded of me.

"Okay…" I said trying to read her thoughts. I looked to the others who just stood there staring at me. Not one of them had anything relevant on their mind.

Rosalie was thinking about dragging Emmett upstairs to… yeah I jumped quickly out of her thoughts and focused on Jasper who was thinking about the dinner he had just had. Emmett's mind was pretty much blank, he just grinned at me like an idiot.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I finally asked her.

"You better not mess this up Edward Cullen." She snapped and ran off upstairs.

"What did Daddy do now?" Zoee asked coming into the room followed by Embry and Bella, who held Cullen.

"I honestly haven't done anything that I know of." I told her.

"Just keep it that way." Rosalie said walking towards the stairs. "Emmett… I expect you to join me in ten minutes." She said winking. He smiled and nodded.

"What is wrong with Alice?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"Nothing. She's just having a weird day." He said still thinking about his dinner.

_Something happened. _

"Did she have a vision?" I asked.

"Of Daddy doing something bad?" Zoee asked with a worried expression. I shot her a glance and she put her head down.

"Why do you ask?" Emmett said. "Have you don't something bad we should know about?"

"Of course not!" Zoee squealed. "Daddy is a saint!"

_I know she was just trying to help but she was just worrying me more. _

"Did Alice have a vision?" I asked Jasper.

"No." He said locking eyes with me. "She's just stressed out about the wedding." He said disappearing up the stairs.

"Yeah she doesn't want you to screw anything up, like you usually do." Emmett told me.

"You better not." Bella said smiling at me.

"I promise I have no intentions of screwing anything up." I told her.

"Sometimes bad things happen to bad people." Emmett said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Daddy's not a bad person!" Zoee yelled to him. "He's just misunderstood!!"

"Thanks Sunshine." I said looking at her.

"Anytime Daddy." She said smiling and then looking at Embry. "I know how you could pay me back…" She said looking at me again. I cocked my head to the side and waited for her thoughts to come.

_My werewolf is in need of exercise. _

She thought.

… _I know you know what I mean… _

I crossed my arms and looked at her.

_I mean… um… no you wouldn't. _

_This is anti virgin business._

I laughed.

_Could you keep an eye on Cullen for a few minutes? ..an hour…_

"Go." I said pointing up the stairs.

"Thanks Daddy!" She said excitedly. "Come on Embry." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"We got baby duty." I said smiling at Bella. She nodded.

"Seems like everyone's getting laid lately." She said sighing. "Well almost everyone."

_Great… it's going to be like this…_

"What I meant to say, was I can't wait until it's my turn." Bella said smiling at me. "Can you?" I managed to shake my head slowly and smile.

"Only three more days." I said softly.

"Three days seem like a lifetime to me." Bella said rubbing Cullen's tummy and smiling at him. "Though I guess I shouldn't complain." She said looking at me. "You've waited through many lifetimes."

"I'm certain it's worth the wait." I said smiling at her charmingly.

_I make myself sick._

_How I was able to stand here and look her in the eye was beyond me. _

_Emmett was right, I am a bad person. _

_Actually I was beyond bad… I was horrid, vile, repulsive. _

_A phony, a fake, the biggest liar on the face of this earth. _

"I love you Edward." Bella said making me feel worse.

"And I love you Bella." I said. "No matter what."

_Those were the only words I could say without deceit. _

* * *

**Drea's POV **

**La Push **

After dinner, we sat around talking for a little while. Within an hour Adryen decided she was ready to head back to the house to see Cullen before his bedtime. After goodbyes to everyone Quil and Jacob walked us both to the car.

I leaned up against the car and pulled Jacob in for a goodnight kiss. I could hear Adryen make a disgusted sound.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said still holding Jacob.

"I'll try to wait that long." He said leaning in to kiss me again.

"Oh please." Adryen said sighing. "Bye Quil." She said kissing him quickly.

"Is that all you got?" I asked her as she started to get in the car.

"Unlike you, I don't make out in public." Adryen snapped.

"What about not public?" I asked grinning.

"Get in the car." She demanded. I kissed Jacob one last time and got in the car. "Roll the window down." She said looking out my window.

"Dude what up?" Jacob said looking at Quil.

"You better not harass him." Adryen told Jacob.

"I wont." Jacob said putting his hand on his chest.

"I mean it, Jacob."

"You better be nice." I said shaking my finger at him.

"And if I'm not?" He asked smiling.

"Then you'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah? How much trouble?" He asked leaning into the window.

"More than you can handle." I said grinning and he kissed me quickly. "Seriously Jacob, be nice."

"I'll try."

"And clean your room." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You working for my dad now?"

"Yep and I get benefits."

"Like…"

"Maybe I can spend the night tomorrow."

"Right, I'm sure Dad will agree to that."

"He will when I ask." I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. "We got a deal?" He sighed.

"Yes." He said backing up.

"You are so sad." Quil said laughing. Jacob glared at him.

"Bye boys." I called as I rolled the window up, they waved, we waved, and Adryen sighed as we pulled out of the driveway. The moment we were on the road I started in on her.

"All right girl give me the deets!" I asked excitedly. She stared at me. "The details."

"You really have been hanging out with Sunshine too much." She said laughing.

"Tell me something I don't know... like... what did you and Quil do on your walk?"

"We talked."

"About?"

"Things."

"Like?"

"Our friendship, the kids, our needs…"

"What?" I asked looking at her. "Tell me about the needs part!" She laughed.

"He made a comment about us having a bond, an understanding…a need…"

"A need for…."

"Things…"

"Meaning what?" I asked getting tired of the run around.

"Physical affection."

"I told you!!"

"But then he said something about not wanting to ruin our friendship."

"Bummer." I said disappointed.

"Then I started thinking about how close we were becoming and how much I really did like him… so… I thought how would_ you_ explain your feelings to a guy?"

"Really? Me?" I asked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I thought, would Drea just tell him what she was thinking or would she just walk away?"

"I wouldn't do either of those." I told her smiling.

"I know." Adryen said looking away. "So I kissed him."

"You go girl!" I said putting my hand up for a high five. "That is totally what I would have done!"

"It was embarrassing….I pretty much attacked him and knocked him to the ground."

"Hell yell!" I said laughing. "Did he say anything? Or did he get a chance too….?"

"I was so embarrassed, I tried to apologize for being so direct but he shushed me."

"In a good way?" I asked grinning. She nodded. "Total make out session?" She laughed. "Or more…"

"We're taking it slow." She told me. "Just because I thought like you for one minute doesn't mean I stayed on the same track the whole time."

"Well we can't all be as cool as me." I said smiling at her. "So did you really go see Leah and Seth earlier?" She nodded. "Does she know about your new friend?"

"Yeah apparently I had a glow or something." She said laughing.

"Yes the infamous make out glow." I said laughing along with her.

"I'm so glad Jake invited Quil over for dinner. I guess I owe that to you." She said smiling at me. "You can get him to do anything."

"What can I say?" I told her grinning. "Your brother is easy."

"In every sense of the word." She said laughing. "He just can't refuse a walk in the flower garden."

"He just doesn't try hard enough." I said laughing.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be an aunt."

"Ha ha." I said glaring at her. "I have you know, Jacob and I have recently enforced a strict protection policy."

"Does that policy cover outside?"

"It will next time." I answered quietly.

"So have you thought of names?" She asked grinning.

"Shut up!" I yelled not at all amused.

"Okay, I gotta ask…." Adryen said making a face. "Why does your car smell so…. sweet? Please tell me you didn't…"

"No not yet." I answered smiling.

"I totally hate how you said not yet." She said shaking her head. I laughed.

"The scent is coming from the bag." I said nodding towards the backseat. "It's Edward's sheets." She turned and then looked back at me.

"He can't wash sheets?" She asked.

"He would have if they were in any condition to be kept."

"So you really meant it when you said they were shredded? How?" Adryen asked then shook her head. "Never mind, please don't answer that." I laughed and then sighed.

"I'm really not ready to go back to the house."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Edward has more to add to his safety lecture."

_As in how unsafe it is to divulge anything to Zoee. _

"Well after what happened to his sheets, I can see why he would be concerned about your safety." Adryen said grinning at me.

"Funny."

It wasn't long until we pulled up in the Cullen's Driveway. Edward stepped out onto the porch the moment I cut the car off. Adryen looked at me and laughed.

"Oh you finally decided to come home." Edward said as I got out of the car and approached the house.

"Trust me it wasn't my idea." I said as Adryen walked passed him and into the house.

"We need to talk."

"Can it wait? I've had a really long day…."

"Now." He said grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Alice demanded as she walked out onto the porch.

"For a walk." Edward told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Me either." I said running up to the porch and going inside. Alice followed me back inside and Edward was right behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alice?" Edward demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She yelled at him. "Tryin to sneak off with Drea." His mouth dropped open as everyone stared at him.

"I was not sneaking off." He defended. I crossed my arms and looked around the room. I caught Emmett's gaze. I cocked his head to the side and he made a face before looking away.

_Something weird was going on. _

"He told me he was going to talk to Drea about the wedding." Bella told Alice.

"Not alone he's not." Alice told her. Bella was confused as well.

"Seriously Alice, what is going on?" Edward demanded.

"Whatever it is you need to talk to Drea about you can say in front of everyone."

"Actually… no... I can't." Edward said looking at me and then at Bella.

"Why not?" Alice asked. "What could you possibly say to Drea about the wedding that we don't know about?"

"Well…actually…" Edward said trying to think quickly. "It's not about the wedding…it's about…" He cleared his throat.

"The wedding night?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Yes." Edward said nodding. "Exactly, so if you don't mind…"

"Actually…" Emmett started. "Since Embry has gone home, it might be a good time for you and Sunshine to take Cullen out for dinner." He said nodding at Edward. "Perhaps Drea can tag along?" He said looking at me. I glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Alice won't mind that." Jasper said. "Safety in numbers, right honey?" Alice nodded.

_Seriously... what the hell was going on?_

"That's fine." Edward said storming out the front door.

"Oooh we get to have dinner with Daddy and Drexi." Zoee said to Cullen as she walked out the front door.

"Am I missing something?" I asked looking at Emmett who nodded nonchalantly and then quickly turned away.

"Yeah seriously?" Adryen asked looking at everyone.

"Alice is just stressed out about the wedding." Bella said. Emmett nodded at Bella and then looked at me.

"Did she have a vision that something bad was going to happen?" I asked keeping my gaze on Emmett. He nodded slightly and I looked at Alice. "Alice?"

"No." She answered. "I just want to make sure it doesn't. There's nothing wrong with taking precautions."

_It was obvious Emmett knew something, but there was no way I could find out. _

_Its not like I could drag him into another room to chat. _

I looked at Rosalie who just stood there silently beside him.

"That's understandable Alice." I said trying to fake a smile. "I guess I should go see what Edward needs to know about…"

"Our wedding night." Bella said smiling.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I walked towards the door.

Edward was standing by the opening in the trees when I walked onto the porch. He waved me over to him.

"Where's Sunshine?" I asked looking around. "She's not supposed to be out alone…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the opening. I could hear Zoee and Cullen not far away from us. Edward stopped quickly and turned towards me crossing his arms.

He did not look happy.

* * *

**I think we all know why Edward's mad. **

**Will Emmett be able to tell Drea about Alice's vision?  
**

…**.if I get as much done as I wish too... the next chapter will be up tonight as well… **


	31. Chapter 31

"Soo…um…your wedding night." I said trying to sound casual.

"You know damn well that's not what I want to talk about." He snapped and looked behind him.

"Well what then?" I asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Drea?" He asked gesturing with his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You told Sunshine." He whispered and looked behind him again.

"Told her what?" I asked.

_I knew I was just making him angrier. _

"About us." He said glaring at me.

"It might have come up…." I said looking away.

"What the fuck Drea!" He yelled. "Why in the hell would you do that?"

"She guessed, she asked, I couldn't lie to her!"

"You couldn't lie to her?" Edward asked. "You're lying to Jacob."

"I'm not lying to Jacob, he hasn't asked and if he does I will tell him the truth."

"You wouldn't."

"I would so." I told him. "I have no reason to lie about it."

"You have every reason to lie about it!" He screamed.

"Jacob wouldn't care one way or another. The only person who would be hurt is Bella."

"And you promised me, you wouldn't tell anyone so that could be prevented!"

_I broke that promise. _

_It's not like I had much choice. _

"I didn't mean too Edward, really." I said sighing. "She tricked me, I didn't intentionally tell her."

"And how the hell did that happen? She's not that bright."

"She can hear you." I said sternly.

"I didn't mean that." He said sighing.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, but it did. She's promised not to say anything."

"Right… so her little outburst earlier was her way of not saying anything?"

"Anything else…." I told him.

"If she was smart enough to figure it out, don't you think someone else will?"

"No. No one else pays close enough attention, Edward. Everything is going to be fine."

"And what if Jacob finds out? Do you honestly think he won't make it a point to tell Bella?"

"He'd lie to protect her, you know that." I told him. He sighed.

"What exactly did you tell her?" He whispered.

"Nothing." I told him. "Just the answer she was looking for. She just wanted to know if we had… ya know…" I said sighing. "She asked a ton of questions but I told her I couldn't remember the details." I said leaning in closer to him.

_I hoped to god she didn't hear me say that, I don't want to answer any of those questions she asked me. _

"I think Alice had a vision." He whispered.

"She seemed fucked up about something." I told him. "But I asked her if she had a vision and she told me she was just stressed out."

"Yeah that's what she told me." Edward said nodding. "And I can't see anything in her thoughts nor any of the others who were with her. She started acting crazy when they came back from a hunt."

_Question…_

"Was Emmett with her?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"No reason…." I said taking a deep breath.

_She did have a vision and Emmett knew about it. _

_He WAS trying to tell me something. _

_I couldn't tell Edward that though. _

_I'm sure he'd be livid if he knew I had also let Emmett in on our little secret. _

"Am I missing something?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Why were you asking about Emmett?"

"I dunno…" I said trying to think. "He was acting funny... I just wondered... if he was with her…that's all."

"He was acting funny earlier as well." Edward said deep in thought.

Before Edward could press me with more questions we heard Zoee in the distance screaming for Edward. He took off in her direction and I followed.

* * *

**Emmett's POV **

I was sitting on the couch racking my brain to find a way to warn Drea about Alice's vision. It wasn't like I could just come out and say "Hey Drea, let's go for a walk." Yeah I see that going over well. I looked at Rosalie who stared at Adryen sitting quietly on the couch. Bella was beside her happily chatting with Alice about the wedding. Jasper sat in a chair staring at the TV screen that was blank.

"So Adryen." Rosalie asked joining her and Bella on the couch. "Obviously you didn't have to kill Embry earlier, so what happened?"

"Yeah, Adryen." Bella said excitedly. "Did you see Quil again?"

"Are you two an item now?" Alice asked.

Then they started talking about a bunch of girly crap I didn't want to know about so I tried to block them out and concentrate on the task at hand.

I could wait until later and approach Drea when Rosalie starts her nighttime beauty ritual. That consisted of brushing her hair numerous times, filing her nails, soaking her feet... it would take at least an hour and all I needed was a few minutes. Last time I needed to talk to Drea, I just knocked on her bedroom door and invited her out. But this time I need no witnesses. Adryen would go to bed eventually, but Zoee….crap.

Maybe I could leave a note for Drea to meet me? But I'd have to make sure she would be the one to find it. I certainly didn't need more problems.

That's when I saw the tiny silver wolf charm laying in the floor by the doorway. I looked at it for a long time before walking towards it and picking it up.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked stopping her girly conversation.

"Um, I'm not sure…" I answered holding it out to her.

"That's Drea's charm that Seth got her for her birthday." Adryen told me.

"I wonder if she knows its missing?" Bella asked.

"Just go put it in her jewelry box." Rosalie told me. I just stared at her.

"Yeah I'll tell her you found it." Adryen said turning back to the girls and talking about Quil again.

_That was alittle too easy… _

I thought as I started up the stairs. I walked into Drea's bedroom and looked around for the jewelry box. Once I found it, I looked around until I found some paper and a pen. After writing out a small note, I placed it in the box and dropped the charm on top. I prayed she'd find it before anyone else as I walked back down the stairs.

* * *

**Zoee's POV**

I sensed a mountain lion nearby but I knew I couldn't leave Cullen to chase after it so I had called on Daddy. I thought maybe it would make up for how mean I'd been acting today.

Daddy had already took off after the lion when Drexi got to me and Cullen. Cullen sat at my feet hungrily chewing on a tiny bird he had caught.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I explained what had happened and she smiled. "Well that was nice of you Sunshine." She looked down at Cullen, who was more than likely, not a pretty sight.

"He caught it all by himself." I told Drexi.

"Nice…." She said making a face. "Uh... good job."

"I'm so proud." I said beaming.

"I could watch him, if you need too…"

"No that's all right, I've already eaten, thank you."

"Good." Drexi said. "Because I'm not sure if I can watch him…." She said turning around as Cullen made a slurping noise.

"Everything okay with Daddy?" I asked her.

"You weren't listening?" She asked still not turning around.

"I tried not too…"

_I'd heard bits and pieces, mostly the parts where Daddy yelled. _

"Everything's fine as long as you keep your promise."

"I will Drexi, I totally promise not to ever say another thing about it ever to anyone ever." I said sincerely.

"Well I feel better." Daddy said coming back to us.

"That was fast." Drexi said spinning around to face him.

"What can I say, I'm quick."

"Yeah Daddy is really quick with his attacks." I said and then looked at Drexi.

_I really wanted to make a sarcastic comment but I didn't. _

_Not like it mattered anyway, since Daddy could read my mind!! _

"I didn't mean it like that…" I said crossing my arms. "You have such a dirty mind."

"You're one to talk." Daddy said smiling at me.

"Okay then…" Drexi said wrapping her arms around herself. "Since everyone has… done their thing... can we go back to the house? I'm really cold."

"Want to wear my shirt?" I asked starting to unbutton my shirt.

"No!!" Both Drexi and Daddy screamed at the same time. I just looked at them as I took my shirt off to reveal a t-shirt underneath.

"You two really need to relax." I said grinning at them and handing my shirt to Drexi.

"Yeah I really do." Drexi said.

"Perhaps a nice relaxing bath?" I said as I scooped Cullen up. "You smell awful."

"So do you." Daddy said looking at me. "Not quite as bad, but bad enough."

"Oooh go Sunshine." Drexi said as we started walking back to the house.

"Daddy's just jealous cuz he doesn't smell cool like us."

"If I wanted to smell repulsive I would just go roll around on my bed." Daddy said looking at Drea. She laughed.

"Oooh that sounds fun! I wanna do that!" I said without thinking.

"I thought you already did that." Drexi said trying fix my fuck up.

"I did, but I was talking about…" I stopped and made a face. "Yes I did." Drexi laughed.

"Edward, Sunshine has promised to keep her mouth shut from now on." Drexi said changing the subject.

"Yes I have!" I squealed and then whispered. "No one will ever hear the words, Daddy slept with Drexi come out of my mouth."

"Drexi." Cullen said happily. "Daddy."

"Let's just hope he didn't hear that whole sentence." Daddy said looking at me.

"No he just repeats names now, the only sentences he knows is I hungry and where Adyn?" I told him. "Which technically aren't complete sentences."

Daddy still seemed totally nervous about the whole thing and the four of us walked back to the house in silence.

"There's my little man." Adryen said when we walked through the door.

"Adyn!!!" Cullen squealed.

"He caught a bird all by himself." I told her.

"Awww, I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would have been more supportive than me." Drexi said making a face. "It was disgusting."

"Were you able to have your little talk?" Alice asked looking at Daddy. He nodded.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Bella asked looking at Drexi.

"I would…but…" She said making a face. "It's a secret." She said looking away.

_Yeah... it's a secret all right. _

"Good, you two behaved." Jasper said coming in from the kitchen.

"What did you think we were going to do?" Drexi asked him.

"Well you never know with you Drea." He said smiling at her. "And I must make the comment that, it's very unusual to see you come back inside with more clothes on than you originally had."

"Yeah well its Sunshine's shirt." Drexi said smiling. "Take that as you wish."

"You really shouldn't tell him that." Daddy said shaking his head and then looking at Jasper. "Stop it."

"Is Jaz thinking bad thoughts?" I asked smiling at him. He looked at Alice and then excused himself from the room.

"Where's Emmett?" Drexi asked looking around. Daddy looked at her oddly. "Can I not ask?"

"He's upstairs with Rose." Alice said.

"Oh, he found your wolf charm." Bella said looking at Drexi. Drexi pulled her arm up and looked at her bracelet.

"Oh my god." She said.

"He put it in your jewelry box." Adryen told her.

"He's so sweet." Drexi said smiling and Daddy looked at her again. "What I can't say that either?"

"You're supposed to think he's repulsive and not give a shit where he is." Adryen told me.

"My bad, I didn't get that memo."

"It's just suspicious." I said. "Ya know cuz you fucked him before."

"Thanks for the recap Sunshine." Drexi said shaking her head and heading up the stairs.

_Emmett… Daddy… I wondered whose milkshake really did bring it. _

"Ooooh that brings a question to mind!" I called after her. She turned around and looked at me. Daddy made a coughing sound and I looked at him.

_I'll tell you if she tells me. _

He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Sunshine, please…" Daddy said looking at him.

"What? I said I'd tell you!!"

"Your question has been denied." Drexi said glaring at me and disappearing up the stairs.

"What was your question?" Adryen asked.

"Ready to go home Bella?" Daddy said swooping in and taking her hands in his. "It's been a really long day…" he said looking at me. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Yep, you need to get your sleep, build up some energy for the honeymoon." I said winking at her. She smiled and Daddy glared at me as he ushered her out of the house.

"Well I think it's your bedtime…" Adryen said to Cullen.

"That it is." I told her as we headed upstairs.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I wanted desperately to talk to Emmett but I wasn't going to just barge into his bedroom… I mean who knows what I would be interrupting, not to mention how hard it would be to explain my presence.

I picked up my jewelry box and sat down on the bed. I couldn't believe I'd lost the charm and didn't even realize it. When I opened the box, I saw the charm sitting on top of a piece of paper. My name was scrawled on the outside.

_A note. But from who?_

I looked at the charm.

_Emmett. _

I grabbed the note and was about to open it when I heard Adryen and Zoee outside the doorway. I stuffed the note into my pocket as they walked into the room.

"Did you find your charm?" Adryen asked. I nodded.

"That was really nice of Emmett." Zoee said nodding. "He really is sweet and very pretty." I looked at her. "So I noticed earlier…"

"Well I think I'm going to go take a shower now." I said standing up.

"It's about time." Adryen said making a face.

"Maybe you should tell Sunshine about your new buddy…" I said grinning at her.

"Buddy, what buddy you have a buddy?" Zoee asked looking at her. "What kind of Buddy?"

"A werewolf buddy." I told her.

"She has lots of werewolf buddies." Zoee said. "Leah, Seth, Jakey, Embry, Quil…"

"Yes but Quil is her favorite." I told her. Zoee looked at Adryen wide eyed.

"Give me the deets!!!" She squealed and Adryen looked at me like she wanted to strangle me.

"Have fun now." I said disappearing out of the room.

The moment I got in the bathroom, I opened up the note I was sure Emmett had left me.

"Outside. Midnight. I'll find you. -Emmett."

_Well that was informative. _

I sighed, ripped the note up and tossed it into the trash. Then scooped all the pieces back up, tossed them in the toilet and flushed.

_Couldn't be too cautious… _

After my shower, I realized I was in such a hurry to get in there to read my note that I had forgotten to bring some clean clothes. Oh well I'm sure I can make it across the hall without anyone noticing me. I wrapped a towel around me and slowly opened the door looking out into the hallway. Not a soul in sight.

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom, I gasped as Emmett stepped up beside me.

"Oh Emmett... you... wow you're really quiet…" I mumbled. He just stood there staring at me. "I uh... got my charm…" He nodded. "So... yeah… um…" He looked around before saying anything.

"Did Edward take Bella home?" He whispered. I nodded. He made some kind of nodding gesture with his head.

"…now…?" I asked thinking he meant he wanted me to follow his instruction now. He nodded.

_Guess it would be the best time... since Edward wasn't here to go looking for me. _

"Um… okay…well I need too..uh…." I started to say something about getting dressed when my bedroom door flew open and there stood Zoee with a huge smile on her face.

"Drexi." She said holding out a pair of pajamas. "I thought maybe you needed some clothes." She looked at Emmett. "I see I was right."

"Thank you Sunshine." I mumbled as Emmett passed by me and headed down the stairs.

"No problem, friends don't let friends be naked in front of other friends." She said following me into the bedroom.

"What?" Adryen asked.

"Emmett was talking to Drexi in the hall." Zoee said before I could say anything. Adryen looked at me.

"He wasn't talking to me, he was just passing through." I told them.

"Wearing a towel while chatting with the Cullen's seems to be a common thing for you." Adryen said smiling. "Tell me, is it some customary after shower ritual, that I don't know about?"

"We weren't chatting." I told her again.

"Yeah seemed more like a staring contest." Zoee said nodding. Adryen laughed.

"Don't you two have other things to do, than to harass me?" I said attempting to put my underwear on without dropping my towel.

"Not really." Adryen said looking at Zoee.

"Nope." Zoee said smiling.

I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my towel before pulling on my pajama pants.

"Well find something." I told them, grabbing a brush and trying to straighten my hair.

"Well there is a Hannah marathon on." Zoee said looking at Cullen.

"Go for it, I'll get Cullen to bed." Adryen said rubbing his hair. Zoee kissed him happily and ran off down the stairs.

After I brushed my hair, I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked decent, not my best but decent enough. I decided to put on a little lip gloss to make myself feel better.

"Why do you need lip gloss to go to bed?" Adryen asked.

.._yeah.._

"I'm not going to bed. I'm going downstairs." I told her. "And my lips are chapped… want me to tell you why?" I asked turning to face her.

"Forget I asked." She said as I left the room and headed downstairs.

_Okay I got Adryen off my back…now I was going to have to get through Zoee._

I walked into the living room quietly, Zoee was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. The moment the Hannah Montana Theme song came on, she was up on the couch dancing and singing.

"Hey Drexi, I didn't see you there." She said laughing.

"I'm thirsty." I said nodding at her and then looking towards the kitchen. That was my only way out. "Have fun with your show." I called to her as I tried to walk slowly to the kitchen. I opened the backdoor as quietly as I could and slipped outside.

_Damn it's cold. _

_I knew it would be... and yet here I was outside with wet hair…_

_I'm an idiot. _

_Not just because of that, but because here I was in the middle of the night, going to meet Emmett... and I didn't even know why. _

_Well I kinda knew why... well I assumed.. _

_Oh wow... I hope I'm assuming right… _

_I almost turned around and went back inside, but I knew Emmett wouldn't ask me to do this without good reason. _

_I guess I'm supposed to wander around aimlessly far from the house until he finds me. _

_God I'm going to freeze to death. _

I was a few feet from the house when I heard a branch snap from behind me.

_Please be Emmett and not something that wants to kill me. _

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to bring a jacket?" He asked as I turned around. He held out my jacket to me.

"Oh you're the best!" I said about to throw my arms around him, them realizing one it was a bad idea and two, it wouldn't make me any warmer.

"Shhh, we still need to be quiet." He whispered as I put my jacket on.

"Right, sorry…so... what's going on?"

"Alice had a vision." He told me.

_I knew it!_

"Of…" I'm not sure why I asked.

"Bella finding out the truth." He whispered. I sighed.

"What did she see?"

"She said Bella was hysterical and was yelling at Edward about you and him…"

_Oh God…_

"This is sooo bad! Damn Alice and her visions!"

"Actually it's not too bad." He said. I looked at him. "She thinks it's something that is going to happen, not has happened."

"What?"

"That's why she's so hell bent on not letting you two be alone together."

"Does Edward know?"

"As far as I know, no. Alice told us not to think about it."

"Us? Oh god, who else was there?"

"Rose and Jasper."

"Great….that's just about everyone. This secret is apparently not meant to be kept."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

The moment I got back to the house I sensed a disturbance.

"Look at me Daddy, I'm a rock star!!!" Zoee squealed when I entered the house. She was jumping around on the couch, using a hairbrush as a microphone, lip syncing the seriously disturbing tune that blared from the TV.

"So you are." I said watching her. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"Adryen and Cullen are night nighting, most of your family is upstairs and Drexi is in the kitchen getting a drink." She said sitting down on the couch and looking towards the kitchen. "Well that's what she said."

_I knew she could sense that Drea was not in the kitchen, I wasn't even sure if she was in the house. _

"She must have gone back upstairs and I didn't see her."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I'm not getting that dreadful whiff of dog that seems to linger in the air."

"She took a shower earlier." Zoee said laughing. "All better now."

I nodded and decided to go upstairs and take a look for myself.

The moment I topped the stairs I knew she wasn't there. I walked down the hallway and looked from door to door. Adryen and Cullen were there, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and…

_Emmett wasn't here either. _

I immediately went back down the stairs.

"Have you seen Emmett?" I asked Zoee without explaining anything.

"He was upstairs earlier gawking at Drexi in the hallway." She answered without looking at me.

_This wasn't sounding good. _

"How long ago was it that Drea went into the kitchen?"

"I dunno... thirty minutes maybe… why is she not upstairs?"

"Nope. And neither is Emmett." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Ooooh!" Zoee said following me into the kitchen. I looked around to find nothing unusual, I wasn't sure what I was looking for. I reached for the backdoor and found it was unlocked. "Dun dun dun!"

"Does this seem suspicious to you?" I asked.

"What two people disappearing in the middle of the night out the backdoor?" Zoee asked. "It happens."

"Wanna play detective?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah!" She squealed. "I'm up for some action!"

"Shhhh be quiet!" I told her as I ushered her out the back door.

After walking around the backyard briefly, I was able to pick up on Drea's scent.

"Emmett's been out here too." Zoee said looking around. "They're together."

"I figured that." I whispered back as we kept walking. "I wonder what she's doing with him."

"If I had to guess…"

"Stop I don't want to think about it." I told her.

_I've seen enough in Emmett's mind._

"Are you jealous?" Zoee asked and I stopped walking.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because it's not you." She said looking off into the distance. Before I could defend myself she shushed me.

They were nearby, I could hear their whispered voices in the distance.

I started off in the direction and Zoee followed quietly behind me.

_He's going to know we're coming before we get there. _

Zoee thought.

"Not if he's sidetracked." I told her as we continued walking. Soon I heard Drea's voice more clearly.

"You amaze me Emmett." I heard Drea say. Zoee looked at me.

"That's what I'm here for." He replied.

"Who would have thought after all these years, we'd still be so close?" Drea asked.

"I must say I never imagined that I'd be out here with you tonight."

Zoee and I got closer and I could see the two of them standing there together.

"You truly are the best Emmett." Drea said throwing her arms around him.

_Guess that answers my earlier question. _

Zoee thought.

I glared at her.

I saw Emmett tense up and step away from Drea.

_Busted. _

Zoee thought. 

_Emmett had obviously picked up on our arrival and was now frantic._

"What's wrong?" Drea asked. Emmett looked around, listening, sensing.

"I should get back to the house." He mumbled and started walking.

"Wait Emmett…" Drea called as she followed him. "What's going on?"

_I decided to make my presence known not only to him. _

"That's the question on everyone's mind." I said rapidly approaching them. Drea gasped. The moment she spun around to face me, Zoee was already by my side, her arms crossed, a disappointed look on her face.

"Edward, Sunshine…" She breathed the words. "What are you doing here?"

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Zoee asked. "With Emmett of all people?" Drea looked at Emmett who looked away.

_His mind was racing, thoughts about regretting his decision to come out here, to see Drea, trying to figure out a way to explain. _

"How could you do this to Jakey? He loves you!" Zoee squealed. Drea's eyes widened.

"Sunshine, I assure you this is not what it looks like." She defended.

"Well it sure sounded like it." Zoee told her. "You amaze me Emmett, you're the best Emmett…" She said mocking her. Drea's mouth dropped open.

"Any explanation would be appreciated, because your accomplice there isn't budging." I said staring at Emmett.

"Emmett." She said looking at him. He made a gesture with his hands. "We were just talking."

"Outside, in the middle of the night, alone?" Zoee asked. "You told me you were thirsty, apparently I misunderstood you!"

"What would Rose think about this?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"You really shouldn't threaten me." Emmett said gritting his teeth.

"Well what are you going to tell her?" I asked angrily. "Just lie to her and pretend it didn't happen?"

"Well that's what you would do." Emmett said looking at me. His thoughts were empty, his expression cold and threatening. Drea crossed her arms and sighed.

"Seriously could this day get any worse?" She asked.

"Only if Rose notices I'm missing." Emmett said looking at her.

"Go." Drea said pointing. "I'll take care of this." He looked at her.

"Drea-" He started.

"This doesn't concern you." She told him.

"Uh... yeah... actually it does." Zoee said. "You can't do the damn thing by yourself." She said making a face. "Well, it's not as fun anyway."

"We didn't do the damn thing." Drea snapped.

"Then what's going on?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Emmett, go back to the house." She told him. "I'll explain everything."

"But Alice-"

"Not your problem." Drea said cutting him off. He nodded, looked at me disapprovingly and took off towards the house.

"Okay…" Drea said looking at me and then at Zoee. "Sunshine once again, this stays between us, okay? Things are getting a little out of hand and…"

"What happened?" I demanded. "What about Alice?"

"She had a vision."

_I felt myself tense up. I knew this was coming. _

"Oh no." Zoee said putting her hands over her mouth.

"It's not what you think, Edward." Drea said softly. "Well it is… but Alice believes it hasn't happened yet That you and I haven't…" Drea paused trying to find the right words.

"Done the damn thing." Zoee finished.

"Thanks Sunshine." She said sighing. "That's why she's so moody today, she thinks she can prevent it. If it doesn't happen, Bella can't find out and everything will go on as planned."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Alice think that we would even do that?"

"Well it's not like you haven't." Zoee said. I glared at her. "I'll just… ya know… stand over there." She said pointing and moving quickly to her chosen spot.

"I don't know Edward. It doesn't make much sense, but it's a good thing, right? Emmett said jasper was the one who brought up that maybe it hadn't happened yet, and Alice ran with it."

"Jasper was there too?" Edward asked.

"And Rosalie. They were all with Alice when she had the vision. They're trying to keep their thoughts clear, not wanting you to find out."

"Why? Wouldn't it make more sense to let me know, so I would ya know... not go through with whatever it is I'm supposed to do?"

_That sentence almost made no sense. _

"No, I think it's better this way because if you were able to read Alice's mind, you would start getting hysterical and say things you shouldn't and the vision would come true regardless."

"I agree." Zoee called. "You're not good under pressure." I looked at her and she made a gesture like she was zipping her mouth shut.

"And what does Emmett have to do with this?"

"He's the one who told me about the vision. That's what we were doing out here. He asked to meet me, to tell me what Alice was thinking, to make sure Bella never finds out…" Drea stopped talking quickly and bit her lip.

"You told him?!" I practically screamed. Zoee gasped.

"Um... well… since we're being truthful here…"

"Damn it Drea!"

"Did he know before me?" Zoee said walking back towards us. Drea shook her head.

"So you just told him today? When?"

"Earlier... before I went to La Push."

"Why Drea? Why did you feel the need to betray me twice in one day?"

"I didn't betray you!" She yelled.

"Oh let me guess, he tricked you into telling?"

"No, I actually I asked him a question and he kinda just figured it out."

"What kind of question?" I asked extremely irritated with her honesty today.

"That's really not the point." Drea said sighing. "Look Edward, he hasn't let on that he knows, not even to you. He hasn't even made one sarcastic remark, well until you threatened him."

"Yeah you might not want to do that again." Zoee said looking at me.

"Okay, let me get this straight. In a matter of hours, you have divulged a secret that we have kept for decades to-"

"You have kept." Drea said looking at me. "It's actually new to me as well."

"Yeah that's kinda sad, Daddy." Zoee said shaking her head at me.

"Okay well… you kept your affair with Emmett a secret for decades, so why couldn't you-"

"Actually I told Sunshine when I met her." Drea said.

"Yeah, remember Daddy, I'm the reason everyone found out."

"Yeah thanks for the reminder, it's really comforting." I said gritting my teeth.

"But she's going to keep her mouth shut, aren't you Sunshine?" Drea asked.

"Absolutely!" Zoee said. "I'm not even going to tell Embry." I turned towards her then.

"Even if he asks?" I asked and looked at Drea who rolled her eyes.

_Drea said she'd tell Jacob if he asked._

"I really don't think Embry cares about your sex life, Daddy. No offence or anything."

"You need to relax Edward." Drea said and I turned back to her.

"Relax? How can I relax?"

_I felt this was the worst possible scenario. _

_Emmett had something against me, something he could use just as I did him. _

_Zoee wasn't known for keeping secrets EVER. _

_Drea made the worst judgment of her lifetime. _

"Take a bubble bath… light a few candles." Zoee told me. "…put on some music… have some sex…" She nodded happily. Drea gave her a look. "Oops I forgot."

"Its comments like that, that lead me to believe that Alice's vision will come true and it's more than likely going to be her that makes it happen!" I screamed pointing at Zoee.

"Calm down, Edward, she's just teasing you." Drea said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah Daddy, lighten up." Zoee said smiling. "That's why this whole virgin thing is so believable, you're entirely too uptight." She laughed and I glared at her. "That was a joke, ha ha funny."

"Your jokes do not amuse me. Nor do your cynical comments or your outlandish questions. You say things without thinking about how your words will impact other people and what's worse is that you don't even care!" I said getting irate. "Your comments are not the least bit helpful and for the most part unnecessary. You simply use your knowledge of people's private lives to torment them. And in your case where knowledge is hard to come by, that's really not the way to go."

"Edward!" Drea yelled. "You have no right to talk to her that way!"

"Well you had no right to involve her in this!" I yelled back.

"At least she had a choice!" Drea screamed and looked at me in a threatening manner.

_I knew she was about to make this worse. _

"Don't start with that Drea, you-"

"Stop it!" Zoee screamed. "Stop fighting." She said looking upset. "I'm sorry I involved myself in this, I'm sorry I upset you Daddy. You don't have to worry about my unnecessary comments anymore. I'm done." She said storming off towards the house.

"You better apologize to her." Drea said grabbing my arm. I pulled away from her.

"I don't feel it's necessary."

"Oh I think you do." She said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet it is."

"Drea…" I started. "She's just trying to cause trouble, she craves the drama, can't you see that? The only reason she came with me tonight was because she was looking for some action."

"Is that what you're going to tell Alice when she asks what I'm doing alone with you?" Drea said cocking her head to the side.

_Fuck. _

"Sunshine! Wait!" I called as I started after her.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

After Cullen was fast asleep I decided to head downstairs to see what Zoee and Drea were up too. I knew Zoee wanted to watch that Hannah Montana marathon and Drea seemed to be acting a little weird tonight.

When I walked out of the bedroom, I ran into Jasper and Alice who were heading downstairs as well. Without any words between us, we proceeded down the stairs and found no one in the living room except for Emmett.

He was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV screen that showed Hannah Montana singing one of those poppy teenybopper songs. I couldn't imagine Emmett enjoying it.

"Where is everyone?" Jasper asked. Emmett didn't even glance towards us.

"Has Edward come back from dropping off Bella?" Alice asked. Emmett shrugged. "What about Drea, have you seen Drea?"

"Nope haven't seen Drea, why would you think I would see Drea? I've been sitting here all night watching Hannah, all alone, by myself, I have no idea where Drea is." Emmett answered still not taking his eyes off the TV.

"You've been watching Hannah?" Jasper asked. Emmett turned and glared at him.

"Is that a problem?" Emmett asked and Jasper put his hands up in defense.

"Are you sure Edward hasn't come back?" Alice asked.

"I know nothing about Edward or what he does or where he is or why he's there." Emmett told her and turned back to the TV.

_Emmett's acting suspicious. _

Alice looked towards the door as I sensed our three missing friends approaching.

"Sunshine, please talk to me." I heard Edward say from outside.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you Daddy. You sure know how to make a person feel like deer shit." Zoee squealed.

_Deer shit?_

Just then Drea burst through the door, slamming it behind her. Edward and Zoee's voices grew quiet outside.

"Sup people?" Drea said sighing. Everyone was looking at her.

"What's wrong with Sunshine?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Oh nothing, she's fine... just having some issues…"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well... um…" Drea started. "Sunshine and I were outside hanging out... and Edward showed up and started in on me, you know how he does… well Sunshine put her two cents in and he said some not so nice things to her."

"Why did he say not so nice things to Sunshine?" Jasper asked crossing his arms.

"Oh you know Edward, he's overly sensitive about certain subjects and apparently Sunshine not only knows how to push his buttons, she seriously enjoys it."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah... he's apologizing now. It's fine. Everything is fine." Drea said looking towards the TV. Emmett never turned around.

"Just to clarify…" Alice started. "You weren't alone with Edward?" Drea turned and looked at her.

"Why are you all of a sudden getting all Reneish on my ass?" She snapped.

"I was just curious... that's all... I didn't mean anything by it.." Alice said turning away.

_I obviously missed something at some point today. _

Drea rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch. She sat down as far away from Emmett as possible and stared at the TV screen. Everyone stared at them as Rosalie pranced down the stairs.

"There you are darling." Rosalie called. Emmett looked towards her.

"Yep, been here the whole time, watching Hannah all alone." Emmett told her. Drea rolled her eyes.

_Seriously... something weird is going on. _

Rosalie seated herself in Emmett's lap and nuzzled his neck. She pulled back quickly and gave him an odd look.

"What?" He asked. Drea looked towards them as Rosalie leaned closer to him.

_She actually sniffed him. _

Emmett and Drea shared a look I couldn't quite figure out.

Rosalie got to her feet and crossed her arms staring at Drea.

"Seriously Sunshine, I'm really sorry." Edward said following Zoee through the front door.

"Yes Daddy, we all know just how sorry you are." Zoee said laughing. "Oooh I've seen this episode!" Zoee said walking towards the couch and sitting down beside Drea. Drea sighed, looking thankful that someone was between her and Rosalie who continued to stare her down.

"Really, what happens?" Drea asked keeping her head down.

"This is the one where Lily finds out Hannah's secret." Zoee said nodding.

"Does Lily keep Hannah's secret?" Edward asked.

_It felt like we were having a conversation about people we actually knew. _

"Of course, best friends keep secrets." Zoee said putting her arm around Drea, then making a face. "You smell funny." Drea winced.

"So does Emmett." Rosalie said. Zoee took it upon herself to lean over and sniff Emmett.

"Wow Emmett smells like flowers!" Zoee said smiling. Emmett closed his eyes, Drea looked away.

"Also known as Eau de Busted." Jasper said grinning.

"Oh…" Zoee said biting her lip.

"It's not what you think." Drea mumbled.

"That's right, cuz Drexi... she smells like…like..." Zoee pulled Drea into a hug. "Me!" She said rubbing her face in Drea's hair.

"Thank you Sunshine." Drea said laughing and pushing her away. "But you don't need to do that, I have nothing to hide." She sighed. "I hugged Emmett." She said looking at Rosalie. "Yep I did, I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Why?" Rosalie asked not happy with that answer.

"Because…"

"I found her charm." Emmett answered for her.

"Exactly." Drea said nodding. "It was just an innocent hug, no big deal. I assure you he didn't enjoy it and pushed me away only seconds into it." Emmett just sat there nodding. Rosalie looked at him and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" She said smiling and patting Emmett's head.

I wanted to ask if this hug occurred earlier in the hallway, but I figured that would start some shit and it was certainly not necessary at this moment.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up." Drea said getting to her feet. "I've had an extremely long and terrible day, so I'm going to bed."

"Drea-" Edward started.

"No worries Daddy, everything is just fine." Drea said then made a face. "Edward I mean…. see how tired I am." She sighed and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

I woke up sometime in the afternoon. The sun was shining brightly through my window. Upon getting out of bed and actually waking up, I noticed a few shirts hanging from my closet door. After examining these shirts, I also found some shorts and a pair of new shoes sitting in the floor. Someone had been shopping. I grabbed one of the shirts and looked at it. It was blue and across the front read "this is my new shirt." I laughed and walked down the hallway. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw dad sitting at the table.

"What's this?" I asked holding the shirt out to him.

"That…is a shirt." Dad said slowly. "Do you need me to explain how it's used?"

"Ha Ha." I said laughing. "What's up with all the new clothes?"

"School clothes." Dad answered. "You need them and this year I know you'll be spending more time in school instead of frolicking with your buddies."

_Frolicking?_

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Because Lexi will be there."

_What?_

"At school? Lexi? What?"

"That's what Sue told me."

"I assumed she'd be going to school in Forks."

"Nope, according to regulations she'll be living closer to the reservation so she'll be going to school here."

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. "How do you know where she's going to live?"

"Because I know everything." Dad said smiling. "Dr. Cullen and Sam are building her and Sunshine a house on the border of La Push and Forks."

_Seriously?_

"Wow, I didn't know that." I uttered.

"That's because you two are too busy playing scrabble to actually have a conversation."

"We have conversation." I defended.

"I mean conversation that includes words other than 'where' and 'when'." Dad said grinning. I rolled my eyes and pulled my new shirt on. "Ah good it fits." He said reaching out and touching my shoulder. "Do me a favor son. Stop growing."

"I'll stop growing when you stop harassing me." I told him.

"Looks like I'll be building a new house to accommodate you in the future."

"Ha."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and run over to Ms Call's and pick up my cake."

_What?_

"Cake?"

"**My** cake."

"Ms. Call made you a cake?"

"Yes she did."

"Why?"

"Sue and I ran into her this morning while shopping. After explaining how I had just bought you a set of new clothes for the third time this year and discussing the appetites of our growing boys, Linda decided that I wasn't getting enough to eat and insisted on baking me a cake."

"So you're using me to gain sympathy from all the single ladies?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah well I guess raising a werewolf does have its advantages."

"That's pathetic."

"Well look at this way, if I have my own affairs to tend to, I won't have time to involve myself in yours."

"Yeah well I guess being used has its advantages." I said grinning. Dad laughed.

"Now run along to Linda's, get my cake." He said pointing. "I'm dying to get a piece of it."

"You are talking about the cake right?"

"Go." He said trying hard not to smile.

As I stepped outside the house, I started thinking about my dad's sudden fascination with Embry's mom. My mind drifted into imagining Embry as my brother and Ms Call as my mother and that was just…disturbing. Ms. Call was entirely too hot to be a mother figure to me, and come to think of it, way too hot to even be related to Embry.

I shook the thoughts of Ms Call from my mind and started thinking about what dad had said about Lexi going to school on the reservation. I wasn't known for paying attention in class as it was, Lexi being there would only make that worse. I was however excited about the idea of stepping into school with Lexi on my arm, being the talk of the school, having every guy wanting to be me. Though it also brought up the prospect of some guy trying to step up and take her from me. I knew it wouldn't happen, but the mere thought was making me shake.

The moment I stepped onto the Call's property, Embry walked out the front door.

"Dude what up?" He said walking towards me.

"I came for the cake." I told him. Embry cocked his head to the side and stared at me. "Your mom promised my dad some cake."

"Please tell me that's not a new code phrase." He said making a face. I laughed.

_And decided to make it worse… _

"I hear your mom's cakes are pretty sweet."

"Dude, so not funny." Embry said glaring at me. I laughed again.

"Everyone's dying to get a piece of her cake."

"Fucking shut up, Jake."

"Yummy icing, delectable fruit, I'm getting ravenous just thinking about it."

"Seriously, shut up!" Embry yelled. I laughed at him as Ms. Call poked her head out the front door.

"Oh good you're here." She said smiling at me. "I just got off the phone with your dad."

"Yeah he's very eager to get a taste of that cake."

"And he should be." She said happily. "It's delicious. People always tell me that I have the best cake in town."

"Yeah I've heard." I replied glancing at Embry who made a face.

"Why did you make him a cake?" He asked.

"Billy Black is a truly generous man. Don't you think it's time for someone to give him something back?" She said smiling.

I desperately wanted to ask if we were still talking about the cake, but I was certain Ms Call would slap me or Embry would take it upon himself to shush my comment.

"Yeah." I mumbled trying to think differently about her comment. "So, is it ready?"

"Actually, you know what? I think I'll take the cake to Billy myself. I'd like to see his reaction when he tastes it." She said smiling and disappearing back into the house. I looked at Embry who just glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh as Ms Call came back outside carrying what looked to be a very delicious cake. "You two behave, while I'm gone." She called as she hurried off.

"Well that was an interesting, yet highly disturbing conversation." Embry said shaking his head. Again, I had to laugh.

"Yeah, so…. what are you up to today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Talked to Sunshine earlier, we're going to take mom out to dinner tonight."

"Oh that sounds nice, are you taking Cullen with you?"

"No, Sunshine seems to think Cullen isn't quite ready for public."

"Well the way I hear it, Sunshine isn't quite ready for public either…." I said grinning.

"She promised she'd be on her best behavior."

"Well even so, are you sure it's a good idea not to have Edward around to supervise her thoughts?"

_Not like that really helped out last time…._

"If it was up to me, Edward wouldn't ever be allowed around Sunshine again."

"Oooh, I sense a tiny bit of hostility towards my least favorite bloodsucker."

"I probably hate him more than you do."

"I assure you, that's not possible." I told him.

"It just seems like she has some sort of morbid infatuation with him, maybe a slight crush…"

"That's disturbing."

Seriously... it was Edward... it was hard enough to understand Bella's adoration, Lexi's adamant attachment…. but for someone else to feel any kind of feeling towards him aside from pure hatred… that was beyond me. Then again…

"It would make sense." I said talking more to myself. "Sunshine is not really known for having good taste." Embry glared at me. "She seems to enjoy the company of a bloodsucker."

"Yeah, so does Lexi." Embry said cocking his head to the side.

_I knew he was trying to piss me off. _

"Yeah, we'll we're not talking about Lexi, now are we?" I said glaring at him. "Don't worry about it Embry, don't let Sunshine's innocent crush bother you. I mean it's not like you've never had a 'feelings' for someone else."

"I haven't." He defended.

"Right, so you're telling me that Midnight's complete and utter adoration for you doesn't thrill you at all?" Embry didn't answer me for a few minutes.

"Well that's different." He finally said. "My attraction to her is completely forced, due to her… qualities." He mumbled. "Same thing goes for Lexi."

_What?_

"You have a crush on Lexi?" I asked.

"Dude, who doesn't have a crush on Lexi?" He asked. "I mean seriously, are you blind?"

"Seriously, I think this conversation is over." I said not wanting to get into it. Embry laughed.

Within moments his expression changed from amusement to fear. I could sense why.

"Midnight." Embry mumbled looking around.

"The way he says my name gives me chills." Midnight said walking out from beside the house.

"Nice of you to stop by Midnight." I said quickly. "What do you want?"

"Same thing I always want." She said grinning evilly.

…_to try and take over the world._

_That's totally not what she wanted... but that's what I pictured her saying._

_Suddenly the Pinky & the Brain theme song started playing in my head._

Embry stared at me as I began to hum.

_They're Pinky & the Brain, Pinky & the Brain, one is a genius the other's insane…._

Staying true to his best friend status, Embry caught on to my amusement and laughed.

"So Midnight…" I said smilimg. "Where's the Brain?" Embry continued laughing.

"What brain?" She asked confused.

_That comment made us laugh even harder. _

"I believe he was referring to Patrick…" Embry said. "You know the overseer of all things fairy?"

"Oh he's locked in the basement of a two story building being punished for his rebellious attitude." Midnight answered without taking a breath. I looked at Embry who's face showed surprise.

_I don't know what I expected her answer to be but that sure wasn't it. _

"Anymore questions?" Midnight said smiling at me and then at Embry.

Then it dawned on me that we were standing here alone with Midnight. Ms Call was gone. Lexi was in Forks. If Midnight wanted to use her powers, she could very well do so and there was nothing neither of us could do about it.

I could tell Embry was thinking the same thing as he looked around the yard. I hoped he wasn't thinking about running and leaving me here.

All of a sudden Midnight's scent got stronger. I looked up and she was already approaching Embry. He just stared at her, unmoving. She reached him and placed her hands on either side of his face, staring intently into his eyes. His breathing quickened and I thought he was going to pass out.

"Relax Embry, I won't hurt you." She said smiling. "Unless you like it like that." She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. He smiled like an idiot and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Dude, stop!" I said walking towards them.

_I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I couldn't just stand by and let Embry fall under her spell. _

Midnight swung around and reached for me. I stopped in my tracks. I knew enough about the Asrai to keep my distance.

"It's all right Jakey, you can join us." Midnight cooed.

That comment made me feel sick and I know my expression showed just that.

"Uh… no I'm cool... thanks…" I said backing up, almost tripping over my own feet.

_Embry was my best friend and I wanted to help him, but there were some things that I just wasn't going to involve myself in. _

Midnight turned back to Embry and replaced her hands on his chest, moving down until they rested on his hips. Embry just stood there staring at her in awe.

"Embry snap out of it!" I called to him.

He didn't even acknowledge me.

Midnight continued to caress and fondle him, and all I could do was stand there. I thought about trying to push her away but I was afraid to touch her. I didn't want her to turn on me.

_Yeah I was a bad friend. _

Midnight giggled as she leaned in and kissed him. I don't know why but I was shocked as he returned her kiss.

_I knew he had no control over himself, it wasn't a returned affection, but I still couldn't believe it. _

_I didn't know what to do now. I thought about walking away... but that would probably open the floor up for Midnight to take this further. Though I didn't see Midnight as being the type to care who was watching… _

_It was then I sensed her. _

The moment I looked up, a giant wolf came from the trees and plowed right into Midnight knocking her to the ground.

_Never fear Leah is here!! _

She stood between them baring her teeth to Midnight who cowered on the ground.

Embry's expression showed anger and fear.

_It was then that I realized that he was still under Midnight's power. It's like he didn't even know it was Leah, nor that she was only trying to help him out. _

My eyes widened as I saw Embry pull a knife from his pocket and start towards Leah.

She moved out of the way and dashed back into the trees. Embry was going to go after her, but I managed to get my feet moving and tackle him to the ground. After grabbing the knife and tossing it to the side, I held his wrists down to the ground.

"That wolf tried to hurt Midnight!" Embry yelled, trying to fight me.

"Dude that was Leah!" I tried to tell him. "And she wasn't trying to hurt her, she was trying to save your ass!"

"Let me go." Embry said glaring at me.

"Not until you snap out of it." I said using all my strength to keep him on the ground.

"Well…" Midnight said getting to her feet. "That looks kinky." She said grinning at us.

_I could only imagine how we looked. _

"Where's a full moon when you really need one?" Leah said coming out of the trees, buttoning up her shirt. Midnight's expression showed fear as she spun around to face her.

"It's the she wolf!" She squealed. "It was you, who tried to attack me!"

"Good guess Midnight, you get a cookie." Leah answered.

"Really?" She asked. "What kind?" Leah looked at her like she was a fucking nut.

"What are you doing Jake?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Kinky isn't it?" Midnight said turning around to stare at me as well.

"Kinky, disturbing… to each their own…" Leah replied.

"He tried to kill you. He's still under Midnight's spell. I'm trying to keep him still until he's normal." I told her not amused.

"Do you really have that kind of time?" Leah asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm cool, dude let me up." Embry said. I eyed him suspiciously before getting to my feet. He stood up and looked at the ground. It was obvious he was ashamed of himself for what had happened.

"Don't think so." Leah said grabbing Midnight's arm as she started towards Embry. "I think you've done enough damage today. You might wanna take your fairy ass and get to hoin elsewhere."

"Awww is the She wolf jealous?" Midnight asked her.

"Bitch please." Leah said starting for her.

"Okay okay I'll leave." Midnight said backing up. "But I assure you, I will-"

"Be back, yes we know this. Bye." Leah said waving her away.

"I'll see you tonight Embry." Midnight said smiling at him. He shook his head confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I heard about your little date with my sister. Do you honestly think I would miss that?" She said grinning as she walked off into the forest.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

**Cullen House**

After last night's events, I locked myself in my bedroom and have yet to come out. I spent most of the time staring at my sheetless bed, thinking about Drea and the things she said.

_I'll never tell… _

She said.

_Then I get... well she tricked me and he figured it out. _

_Zoee tricked her... yeah that's believable in a cruel and inhumane way. _

_Emmett figured it out? She had to have said something to him… _

_Thought Drea believed he would keep quiet about this, I had many doubts. _

_After what I did to him? How I threatened him? _

_There was nothing stopping him from exposing me. _

_Absolutely nothing. _

_Is he going to threaten to tell Bella?_

_Will I be forced to be a man and admit it, as he did?_

_Would he actually hold true to Drea's belief?_

_I was on pins and needles awaiting the answer. _

_If only I could stay locked up in here for two more days. _

_Get married and disappear with Bella to a foreign land where I wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. _

Before I could worry myself anymore there was a knock at the door.

_It was Zoee. _

"Drexi says get your ass downstairs now." She yelled after trying to open the door and finding it locked.

"Why?" I asked unlocking and opening the door.

"She says if she has to suffer through life then so do you."

"I think I'm suffering enough." I said gesturing towards my room.

"Yeah you could totally use some febreze up in here." Zoee said making a face.

"Tell Drea I don't really feel like coming down right now."

"Awww but you have too. Bella's on the phone."

"Well why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because Drexi said not to say that unless you refused to come downstairs."

"So, Bella isn't actually on the phone?" I asked trying to read her thoughts. "You're just trying to get me to come downstairs?"

"You'll never know unless you come down stairs!" She called as she ran off down the stairs, humming to herself.

_A lot of people have become very successful with the thought blocking technique and it was really starting to irritate me. _

I walked towards the stairs and listened to the conversation below.

"What did Edward say?" I heard Drea ask.

"He said he didn't feel like coming down." Zoee told her.

"Did you tell him Bella called?"

"Yeah but I think he knows I'm lying."

_I smiled, knowing I was right. _

I started to walk back to my room and stopped as Emmett began talking.

"Actually, Bella called while you were upstairs." He said.

"She did?" Zoee asked, confused.

"Yeah but Drea told her that you and Edward had run off somewhere carrying a bottle of tequila looking for some deer action."

_What?_

"You did not say that!" I said practically running down the stairs. Emmett grinned and Drea laughed.

"Good one Emmett. High five from across the room." She said putting her hand up. He returned the silly gesture and laughed. Everyone else seemed to find it hilarious as well.

"That's not funny." Zoee said making a face.

"Oh but it is." Rosalie said laughing.

"Edward come join us." Drea said patting the vacant spot on the couch beside her. "Quit acting like a crotchety old man."

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Are you nervous about the wedding?" I smiled appreciating the concern. I nodded my answer, so that I wasn't actually lying to her.

"Why are you nervous?" Alice said getting to her feet. "You weren't nervous the first time you were to be married. What's changed? Has something happened recently that would make you nervous about the wedding?" Everyone looked at her. I tried to read her thoughts but she blocked me by thinking things about Jasper that I didn't want to know. "Are you having doubts about marrying Bella?"

"Of course not, Alice." I said sighing.

"Well then what's the problem?" She asked looking at Drea who rolled her eyes.

"I think the nervousness Edward is referring to is just ya know... he's worried that something may interrupt the wedding." Drea said looking at me. I nodded. "Ya know, an uninvited guest, perhaps a vampire baby daddy, or a hormonal fairy with psychotic tendencies, maybe a full moon?" She looked at Alice. "There's not going to be a full moon is there?"

"We made sure to chose a day where that wasn't an issue. As for Leroy, I haven't seen anything in my vision regarding him making an appearance and only you can control the hormonal fairy."

_And I'm not talking about Midnight. _

Alice thought as she stared into my eyes.

_The first and only thought she had directed at me since her vision. _

_I wondered how I should handle it, since I wasn't supposed know about it. _

"If not Midnight, then who?" I asked her. She looked at me, like she didn't expect such a question.

"Duh Drexi is the only other hormonal fairy I know...." Zoee said nodding. Everyone looked at her. I couldn't even imagine what she was about to say. "....I mean, Jakey might piss her off in some way shape or form and she will go all hormonal and make everyone fall in love with her… you how Jakey is about pissing people off…." Zoee said putting her head down as Drea stared at her. "I need to go check on Cullen." She said walking out the front door.

"Exactly." Alice said agreeing. "So don't go doing anything like that, Drea, okay?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Drea said following Zoee outside the house.

* * *

**Embry's POV **

After Midnight disappeared I just sat down on the ground in silence. Leah and Jacob tried to talk to me but I wasn't in any mood to deal with people.

_My mind was racing. I so fucked up. _

_Why is this happening to me?_

_What did I do to deserve such an adamant admirer?_

_What did I do to deserve an admirer at all?_

_I called her a ho. _

_Do chicks really like that? I mean seriously?_

_Sunshine is going to kill me. _

_She's going to literally rip my head off. _

_If she finds out… _

I looked up at Jacob.

"This never happened. Don't you tell anyone." I told him and looked at Leah. "That goes for you too Leah."

"Who am I going to tell?" She asked smirking.

"Adryen." Jacob told her.

"Like Adryen really gives a shit about who Embry makes out with." Leah said making a face. "Like anyone really does."

"It didn't happen!" I yelled.

"Though she is bonded to Sunshine's child... so I completely see her trying to look out for her future mother in law… wow that sounds weird…"

"For god sakes Leah!"

"Calm the fuck down Embry." She told me. "I tried to save you remember? Do you really think I would intentionally get you in trouble?"

"Yes." Jacob answered for me. Leah glared at him.

"You tried but you didn't!" I yelled at her.

"Wait buddy, now just think if Leah wouldn't have stepped in, it could have been worse." Jacob told me.

"That's right because you just stood there and didn't do anything!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? I tried, but she wanted me to…" He stopped talking and made a face. "I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Don't wanna know about it…" Leah said pretending to gag.

"What, she wanted you instead of me?" I asked.

"No." Jacob told me. "She wanted both of us…."

"Well how would that work....?" I asked then realized what he meant. "Gross."

"Disturbing would be the correct term." Leah said.

"I fucked up." I said talking more to myself then anyone.

"Well dude, I mean it's not like you could help it... and I mean... Midnight…she's… nice… looking…" Jacob said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah looks a lot like Sunshine, I can see how you were confused…" Leah said not helping.

"That she does." Seth said coming out of nowhere. "They are both hot."

Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't realize he was around, because everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Why are you even here?" Leah asked him.

"I smelled fairy." He answered. "Love me some fairy."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Jacob asked glaring at him.

"Told you." I said looking at Jacob. "Everyone has a crush on Lexi."

"Lexi?" Seth asked. "No…." He said stepping behind Leah. "Not me…"

"Are you really not going to tell Sunshine?" Leah asked pushing Seth away from her.

"Should I?" I asked her. "I mean you're a girl… would you want your boyfriend to tell you he just made out with your sister?"

"I don't have a sister."

"Well your brother then."

"Dude that's gross!" Seth squealed.

"I would understand…." Leah said looking at Seth. "He seems to be so willing…"

"Fuck you Leah." Seth snapped.

"Now now Seth, I told you only grownups can use such words."

"I'm not a child Leah. I'm a grown ass man."

"Yeah, well if you're such a man, show us. Embry needs an ass kicking." Leah told him.

"I can do that." Seth said approaching me and I just stared at him.

"Just because he made out with Midnight, doesn't mean he deserves his ass kicked." Jacob said kinda sort of defending me.

"That didn't happen!" I yelled. "Aren't you people listening to me?"

"Yes, we hear you but we also saw you trying to suck Midnight's face off." Leah said crossing her arms.

"Shut up Leah!" I yelled.

"Dude… I know she's hot an all... but you do deserve to have your ass handed to you." Seth told me.

"And you're going to do that?" Jacob asked. Seth nodded. "I can't wait to see this."

"I really don't feel like having my ass kicked right now." I said shaking my head. "Not that I think you are at all capable, Seth." I said glaring at him.

"I could." Seth said backing down. "But I wouldn't want to hurt you when you are vulnerable…"

"Yeah thanks kid seriously I'm scared…" I said shaking my head and then looking at Leah. "I'm not telling Sunshine. I can't. No one can."

"She won't hear it from me." Jacob said.

"You can't tell Lexi either."

"I won't." Jacob said. "Unless she asks."

"Not even if she asks, Jake! Swear to me!"

"Fine dude!" Jacob yelled. "She'd never ask anyway... I mean it's not like it's a daily conversation... so who'd Embry make out with today?"

"You never know, I mean since Lexi was on that list at one point in time." Seth commented.

_I wanted to kill him. _

"She was drugged…. that doesn't count…" Jacob said looking like he wanted to hurt me.

"Lexi always has an excuse doesn't she?" Leah asked. "I was drugged, I was drunk, I was confused… I didn't know…"

"What exactly are you trying to say Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Just that a girls normal response to a question she really doesn't wanna answer, involves such phrases. I don't know... I can't remember…. "

"Are you saying that Lexi is lying to me?" Jacob asked.

_At least the focus is off me. _

"I'm not saying that…." Leah muttered. "I mean... what... would she be lying about?"

"Edward." I answered without thinking.

_Focus back on me. _

"What?" Leah asked staring at me and then at Jacob. Jacob looked deep in thought and didn't say anything. I felt bad for even saying anything about Edward.

"Look dude… I just made out with my girlfriends sister… believe me whatever your thinking can't be worse than that. I mean come on, you're life is hunky fucking dory…seriously dude... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that…"

"It's cool." Jacob said not looking at me.

"So…what if Midnight shows up tonight?" I asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know... at the café when I'm out with Sunshine and my mom."

"Try not to make out with her." Leah told me.

"I didn't want to make out with her!" I yelled. "I couldn't help it... I just… her power... it was overwhelming..."

It was then it dawned on me the solution…. How I could keep myself from falling prey to Midnight…

"Bring Lexi to the café. Have dinner with us."

"Right, so instead of Midnight you can drool all over_ my_ girlfriend?" Jacob said crossing his arms.

"Dude as my friend, you should feel obligated to let me drool over your girlfriend. It's the only way to keep me from getting near Midnight! Lexi's not going to do anything. She loves you she'd never return my affection… you'd be doing yourself a favor…"

"How exactly is that a favor?" Leah asked. "I'm sorry... maybe I'm stupid... but... I'm not seeing how Jacob giving you permission to hit on his girlfriend is really favoring anyone…especially him."

"I'm not going to hit on her…. Well not intentionally… oh fucking come on Jake, it's the only way to help me!" I screamed. "Lexi's power overcomes Midnights. Like I said Lexi isn't going to do anything... so what's the harm?"

"Well she did kiss you before." Seth said.

"Would you shut up?" I said pushing him.

"I'm really not sure if I'd rather see you make out with Midnight again or risk having to kick your ass for touching my girlfriend." Jacob told me.

"You can kick my ass… I'd rather have my ass kicked then to betray Sunshine... Jacob please…"

"Fine. I'll talk to her." Jacob said not happy about it.

"Thank you dude, I love you so much." I told him. He just stared at me and walked off.

* * *

**Outside The Cullen House… **

**Adryen's POV**

"So Drea, did Sunshine tell you that she's going out with Embry and his mom tonight?" I asked her as she sat down on the porch beside me.

"Really?" Drea asked Zoee, who joined us on the porch.

"Yeah." Zoee answered with no enthusiasm.

"You don't sound very thrilled about it."

"I'm just worried that'll I'll fuck up, say something stupid, do something even more stupid…" Zoee said sighing.

"You'll be fine, Sunshine." I told her.

"Yeah, just stay away from topics such as vampires, werewolves or fairies. Don't bring Cullen up unless asked. But steer clear from any questions regarding his age or the things he's doing now. Ya know cuz ideally he shouldn't be rolling over, much less…" She made a face. "…eating a bird in the yard."

I looked across the yard and sure enough there was Cullen, sitting in the grass gnawing on a bird.

"Cullen!" Zoee screamed and ran towards him. "I've told you numerous times not to eat animals in the daylight!"

"Its comments like that, that's going to get her in trouble." Drea said laughing.

"Yeah, maybe you should go with her to keep her on track." I told her.

"Me? Why don't you go? I've done my time in public with her."

"That's okay, I'll pass."

"Oh come on! You can get Quil to go along and you two can double date with Sunshine and Embry." Drea said.

_I could see the plan forming in her mind. _

"I don't even want to hear date and Embry in the same sentence."

"I'm gonna call him." She said standing up and heading for the door.

"Drea!" I yelled as she disappeared into the house.

_Glad she doesn't know his number. _

"See Cullen, this is why you can't go to public." Zoee said carrying him over to the porch and wiping his face with her sleeve.

_Yeah that was disgusting. _

"Well at least it wasn't a deer." I said grinning.

"You got jokes." Zoee said glaring at me.

"It's all set!" Drea said coming back out the front door.

"You didn't." I asked staring at her.

_She really wasn't in there that long. _

"Do what?" Zoee asked.

"You don't have his number." I told Drea.

"Yeah I called Jacob." Drea said. "But he wasn't there."

"Oh how sad…" I said happily.

"Not sad, I talked to Billy and he gave me Quil's number. He will be here at seven. Thank you, I rock." Drea said grinning at me.

"Awww you have a date with Quil?" Zoee asked excitedly.

"Apparently." I said glaring at Drea.

"And they are going to go with you and Embry tonight, Sunshine, to supervise… "Drea laughed. "So no need to worry anymore."

"Awww Adryen thank you so much!" Zoee squealed giving Cullen to Drea and throwing her arms around me.

"No problem." I said glaring at Drea, who laughed.

"I'll keep an eye on Cullen for you." She said snuggling him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. "I'm sure Rose or Esme wouldn't mind watching him…"

"What? You think I can't do it?" Drea demanded.

"You are aware that you have to feed him, right?" I told her.

"Again?" Drea asked surprised. "Didn't he just eat?"

"He's a baby, he eats more than we do." Zoee said laughing at her.

"Can't I just feed him a pizza?" Drea asked. "I mean it has a red sauce…"

"Pisa!" Cullen said excitedly.

"See Cullen likes that idea." Drea said smiling at him and kissing his cheek. "You are such a cutie."

"Dwexi." Cullen said smiling happily at her.

"It's so cute how he says my name." Drea said beaming.

"Dwexi sweep with Daddy." Cullen told her.

"What?" Drea asked him.

"I believe he just said Drexi sleep with Daddy." I said giving her a look.

"Okay that's so not cute." Drea replied glaring at Zoee.

"Kids, where do they get these things?" Zoee said shaking her head.

"He repeats what he hears." I told her and looked at Drea. "Have I missed something?" Drea looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh I get it." Zoee said laughing slightly. "The other night, he asked for you and I told him you were sleeping in Daddy's room… that's what he means…"

"Oh… well that makes sense." Drea said smiling fakely.

"Dwexi sweep with Daddy." Cullen repeated.

"Please don't say that." Drea said uncomfortable. "I sleep with Jacob, not Daddy... I mean Edward."

"Drexi sweep with Jakey." Cullen told her.

"Yes, good job." Drea told him.

"Um… hello?" I said. "There really is no need to explain such a thing to him. He's only a child."

"Right… I just wanted to clarify…"

"Speaking of Jakey!" Zoee squealed and looked towards the trees.

"Is he here?" Drea asked.

"Yep, and Embry, Leah and Seth are with him." I told her.

"Wow either something is wrong or everyone is really bored." Drea replied.

"Embee!" Cullen squealed when he saw him and the others come through the trees. Drea put a squirming Cullen down and he ran towards Embry.

_It was really sweet. _

"Hey Buddy." Embry said softly as he scooped him up into his arms. Cullen looked at Jacob and with a straight face repeated what Drea had said.

"Drexi sweep with Jakey."

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah…" Drea said. "He repeats things now, so watch what you say." Jacob smiled at her as she walked towards him. "Where have you been? I tried calling you earlier."

"I was at Embry's." He said putting his arms around her. "What did you need?"

"Nothing now, your dad took care of it for me." Drea said smiling.

_That sounded off. _

"And what exactly did he do?"

"Gave me Quil's phone number."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I was calling for."

"Again…why?" Jacob seemed a bit confused.

"Just wanted to see if he wanted to hook up later." Drea grinning. Jacob wasn't amused.

"What's so special about Quil?" Zoee asked and looked at me. "I mean really, does he do something extra special that I should be wanting in on? Maybe I should check this out." Embry turned to her, giving her a look.

_Silence. _

"Jacob, I was only kidding." Drea said putting her hands on his face.

"Right. Me too." Zoee said nodding frantically. "You are the sun to my shine." She said smiling at Embry. He put Cullen down without so much as a glance her way.

_Something was seriously up with him. _

"I know that." Jacob said leaning in to kiss her.

"Embry?" Zoee asked. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you." She reached out to touch him and he moved away.

"What's up Buttercup?" Drea asked staring at Embry. "You look like you've been caught dipping into the candy dish." She laughed. "I've seen that look before."

"That you have." Seth said grinning at her.

"Shut up Seth." Jacob said smacking his arm.

_More silence _

_Yeah something was defiantly going on. _

"Leah?" I asked staring at her. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"What's going on?" Drea asked looking at Jacob who also looked away.

"I know!" Seth said. "Ask me." Everyone looked at him.

"Seth?" Zoee asked.

"Well ya see Sunshine…" Seth started.

"I made out with your sister." Embry practically screamed. His hands grabbed at his hair frantically.

_Holy shit. _

"I wasn't going to mention that…" Seth mumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said shaking my head at Embry.

"That's fucked up buttercup." Drea said shaking her head as well.

"It's not what you think…" Jacob started.

Zoee just stared at Embry. Her mouth hung open in surprise. She shook her head and looked at him again.

"Say that again, really slowly…" She asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"Sunshine, it was an accident…" Embry tried to defend himself.

"An accident?" Zoee screamed. "You accidentally put your tongue in my sister's mouth?!"

That got the Cullen's attention and everyone was outside on the porch instantly.

"She made me do it!" Embry yelled.

"Accidents do happen." Jacob said. "Right Lexi?" Drea's mouth dropped open and she glared at him. Jasper laughed. Emmett and Edward crossed their arms and glared from either side of him.

"I so didn't mean it like that." Jacob said reaching for Drea and she backed away from him.

"That's right, accidents do happen. Watch. " Zoee said storming off towards the porch. She stepped onto the porch and walked up to Emmett, Rose was standing behind him.

"Bad idea Sunshine." Edward said starting towards her.

Zoee moved passed Emmett, heading towards Edward, who stopped quickly and jumped off the porch. Zoee stopped in front of Jasper and practically threw herself at him. He caught her in his arms and she grabbed at him, pulling his face to hers and kissing him.

_She practically assaulted the poor guy. _

"Oops." Zoee said pulling back. "I fell." She said storming off into the house.

"I so didn't expect that…" Leah said, her eyes wide.

"I don't think anyone did." Drea said. "Except for maybe Edward." She looked up at him. He looked just as shocked as the rest of us. Alice stood there grinning, like she expected it. Hell she probably saw it coming.

Poor Jasper just stood there, a confused look on his face. I think I saw a hint of a smile. Emmett snapped his fingers in front of Jasper's face and he jumped.

"Dude, you gonna be okay?" He asked. Jasper just stared at him. Edward chuckled.

"Not if I can help it." Embry said speaking for the first time. Jacob grabbed his arm before he could even take a step towards the porch.

"Dude, come on let's walk." Jacob said dragging him off into the trees. Seth followed after them.

"Jaz?" Alice said touching his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Jasper said turning towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't, she, I… it was an accident." Edward and Emmett laughed.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"He's just in shock." Edward said jumping back onto the porch and putting his arm around Jasper. "He'll be fine." He turned Jasper towards the house and forced him to go inside. Emmett followed, I could hear him laughing even once he was inside the house.

"It really happened?" Drea asked looking at Leah. She nodded. "It wasn't his fault." She said looking at me. "He can't control it."

"Jacob tried to help, but Midnight turned on him." Leah said making a face.

"What?" Drea asked.

"She didn't touch him, he ran off like a little pussy."

"Good boy." Drea said smiling.

"How was he able to get away?" Rosalie asked from the porch.

_She seemed to enjoy that question. _

"I mean since he had already gave in to her, why not finish him off?"

_No one even had to ask what she meant by that and that was quite sad. _

"I smelled her out there, I was phased and I jumped her. Jacob grabbed Embry and kept him pinned down until his senses were back." Leah explained to her.

"Where were you decades ago?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms and glaring at Drea.

"Are we really going to do this now?" Drea asked.

"Rose behave." Esme said looking at her. "You know what?" She said looking at all of us. "Things like this wouldn't happen if you girls would keep your hands to yourselves." She said shaking her finger and walking inside the house.

"You know she's talking about you, right?" Rosalie said eyeing Drea. Drea glared at her and stormed off into the house.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

_I had no idea what to say to him. _

I'd been in a similar situation and my first instinct was the rip the guy's head off, so it was going to be hard to talk him out of it.

He had phased the moment we walked into the trees. He didn't run fast so I just kept pace with him while in human form. He stopped in a clearing and started pacing back and forth. He was still angry. Seth had followed us, not phasing as well.

"Dude, just try to calm down…" I told him. "It's not like you didn't deserve this." I knew I shouldn't have said that, the moment the words came out of my mouth. He turned towards me, his eyes burning into mine. "I can't hear you, but I'm pretty sure you just told me to shut the fuck up." His nodded his head and turned away.

"That's what I would have said." Seth told me. "That was way harsh dude."

"I'm sorry Embry." I told him realizing that Seth was right. "Look dude, just phase back and let's talk." He shook his head. "Why the hell not?" He walked up to me and put his nose on my sleeve. "Right... no clothes… good point. Okay…" I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground. He turned away as I finished undressing and phased into my wolf form. Seth did the same, I'm sure he didn't want to miss the conversation.

You're right, I deserved it.

_I didn't mean that Embry. _

But it's true. I hurt her.

_It wasn't your fault. _

Doesn't matter, I still hurt her.

_You need to apologize to her. Attacking Jasper is not going to help matters. _

Was it just me or did Jasper seem a bit thrilled by her 'fall'?

Seth had to put his two cents in.

_Shut up Seth._

Embry growled at him.

Why are you always telling me to shut up?

_Because you don't know when to keep your mouth shut. _

Well it's not like I can hide my thoughts here.

_Well try, Embry doesn't need to hear that shit. _

Well it's true, and ole Eddie thought it was hilarious, did you see him?

_I try not to watch him, thank you._

I will kill you Seth. There are no witnesses.

Embry thought.

Jake's a witness.

_I wasn't here. _

Leah would be mad and she'd stop trying to save your ass.

_I highly doubt Leah would be that upset. _

She would too, she-

Just shut up! Both of you.

Embry thought.

What should I do?

_Apologize. _

That or finish what you started with Midnight. I vote the second.

_SHUT UP SETH!_

I'm just giving him options….

Well your vote doesn't count.

Embry told him.

Find me some clothes Jake.

_On it. _

I grabbed my own clothes in my mouth and took off through the trees.

She might take the apology better if you didn't have clothes. Hint hint…

Go with him Seth. If you value your life.

I felt Seth beside me instantly.

_I sure hope Lexi isn't still mad at me. _

_Involuntary thought. _

Some friend you are. Embry may lose the love of his life and all you can think about it whether or not you're getting any later?

_That's not what I said. _

Yeah but that's what you meant.

_I defiantly see an ass kicking in your future. _

I phased out and dressed quickly. Seth was right behind me as I ran towards the Cullen house. Everyone had gone back inside, I had no idea what to expect.

Upon entering the house, Lexi was nowhere to be seen. Only the Cullen's sat in the living room minus Jasper, which made me wonder about Seth's earlier comment.

"I need clothes." I blurted out. Everyone looked at me.

"You are wearing clothes." Alice told me.

_Embry phased. Need clothes_.

_I don't know why I didn't say that out loud. _

"For Embry." Edward told her. "He phased."

"Is he okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah he's fine, he just wants to come and talk to Sunshine."

"I told him it would be better done naked, but no one listens to me." Seth commented.

"They shouldn't." Edward told him, giving him an odd look.

_There was no telling what Seth was thinking about. _

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, don't know why... just did.

"He's upstairs." Alice told me. "He's a tad bit freaked out."

"Yeah he is…" Emmett said grinning. Edward turned away to hide a smirk that was forming on his face. Seth looked at me.

_I knew what he was thinking_.

"You have quite the imagination Seth." Edward told him.

_And now Edward knows what he's thinking. _

"You sure are nosy." Seth said glaring at him.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Edward replied.

"Clothes?" I asked again.

"I'll get him some." Alice said standing up.

"Perhaps Rose should get some of Emmett's." Esme told her. "I don't think Embry wearing Jasper's clothes would be appropriate at this moment."

"Why everybody gotta wear my clothes?" Emmett asked.

"They want to be like you." Rosalie said smiling and disappearing up the stairs.

"Oh yes, Emmett is my idol." I said sarcastically. "I only wish I could be as cool as Emmett."

"Well you two do have a lot in common." Seth said looking at me. "Though the cool factor isn't one of them." Edward started laughing hysterically.

_Again, I could only imagine what Seth was thinking. _

"Seth." Edward said still laughing. "Stop with the thoughts, please."

"That's Edward's way of saying SHUT UP SETH." I told him as Rosalie appeared in the living room.

"Here." She said shoving some clothes at me.

_They looked like the same ones I had worn previously. _

"Yep same ones." Rosalie said as if reading my mind. "Can't get the dog stench out of them. Keep em." Without replying I turned and headed for the door. Seth followed me.

"Stay." I told him. He backed up. "I don't need your useless commentary."

* * *

Read and Review. The worst is yet to come…


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to storytagger (whose comments amuse me to no end!!) and velvetbutterfly (who seriously rules!!) for my last reviews! **

**I wasn't going to post this part yet but I'm going to be seriously busy this month with renovating my new home and moving, so I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. Enjoy!**

**The plot seriously thickens… **

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

"Sunshine please say something." Drexi said sitting beside me on the bed. Adryen stood in the doorway holding Cullen. Leah leaned back against the wall, seeming a bit uncomfortable being in here.

_I didn't know what to say. _

_I could still hear Embry's words ringing in my head. _

_How could he do this to me?_

_He let that bitch get to him! He promised he would never let that happen! _

_Drexi promised. _

I looked at her angrily.

_This is not her fault. She wasn't there, there was nothing she could have done. _

_Nothing I could have done. _

_Even if I were there, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. _

_It wasn't his fault, I knew that, but that fact didn't make it hurt any less. _

_I bet he's hurting now. Now he knows how it feels to have your heart ripped out. _

_I knew I shouldn't have done what I did. _

_It wasn't the best idea I'd had, I tried to listen to Daddy. He knew I was heading for Emmett and he stopped me. Then when he realized I had redirected my revenge on him, he moved. It was then that I decided to grab Jaz and show Embry what it felt like to be betrayed. _

_It was an accident. _

_A mistake, not an accident. _

_A bad idea, a stupid reaction… _

_Oh my fucking God I made out with Jaz. _

I put my face in my hands and if I could cry I would have.

"It's going to be okay Sunshine." Adryen told me.

"No it's not." I cried.

"It wasn't his fault." Leah told me. "He tried to fight her."

_It wasn't his fault. He tried to fight her. _

_I threw myself at Jaz. _

I covered my face again.

"Why did you let me make out with Jaz?" I asked. Though my question was muffled by my hands, Drexi understood.

"That's why you're upset?" She asked and then laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny…" She replied. Adryen and Leah looked confused.

"How is this funny?" Leah asked Drea.

"She's not upset about Embry, she's upset because of what she did to Jaz." Drea told them, trying not to laugh again.

_I could tell this amused her greatly. _

"I'm not upset I'm mortified!!" I screamed. "Oh my god, why did you let me do that!" I said grabbing her arm. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I had no idea that was what your intentions were." She said smiling. "I mean if you were gonna jump anyone, Id assumed it would be Edward…" She said his name softly and trailed off.

_Great yeah, I just made out with Jaz, let's tell everyone I lust after Daddy too. _

"How am I ever going to be able to look at him again? And Alice?" I just wanted to die. "I bet she hates me. Oh my god, she'll kill me!"

"She seemed to take it well." Leah told me. "She even laughed a little."

"I think she saw it coming." Adryen told me.

_Oh great, she knew what I was going to do and she didn't stop me either!! _

_This is unbelievable. _

"Embry will never forgive me." I mumbled.

"Well he kinda has too." Adryen said. "I mean it's not like he wasn't all up on your sister." I looked at her and made a sad face.

"It wasn't his fault though." Drexi said. "He couldn't control it."

"Why are you on his side?" Adryen asked.

"I'm not on HIS side." Drexi defended. "I'm just saying, he was under her power, hello I know about these things."

"That's right." Leah said. "He's one of yours now, if you were there, you could have stopped this from happening."

"Yeah, so then it would have been Drea he made out with instead, like that's better."

"Hey I have permission to make out with Embry." Drexi told her. "..If…if... it's necessary…"

"You sound way too proud of that." Adryen replied.

"Don't she though?" Leah said crossing her arms.

"Okay, ya know what, this isn't about me." Drexi said sighing.

"That's right it's not." I told them. "This is about me and what I've done."

"He deserved it." Adryen told me.

"No he didn't…." Drexi started. "Never mind, don't wanna be accused of taking sides again."

"Do you think I was wrong for what I did?" I asked Drexi.

"Of course not Sunshine. I completely understand why you did it, I'm just saying he didn't deserve it."

"Which means she thinks you were wrong." Adryen told me. Drexi glared at her. "He deserved to be hurt like he hurt her."

"You are such a bitch sometimes." Drexi snapped.

"At least it's not all the time like you." Adryen told her. "You think you're so special, you've got every male within a mile radius worshipping the ground you walk on. Jake's adoring girlfriend, Embry's protector, Edward's best friend, Emmett's little whore…" Drexi's mouth dropped open in shock, I admit mine did too.

_Wasn't this supposed to be about me?_

"Adryen…." Leah said wide eyed.

"You think you got everyone fooled by your little innocent routine but I know what's really going on around here."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Drexi asked.

"You're using Jake to get what you really want." Adryen whispered.

_I dunno why she whispered. The whole house can hear her. _

"And what do I really want, Adryen?" Drexi asked. "Emmett?"

"Hell no, you're too afraid of Rose to try for Emmett again." She said. "But Bella won't fight back."

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Have you been hanging out with Rene?" I asked. She ignored me.

"I hear things Drea. I see things. Everything is starting to come together. You can continue this little charade all you want, but I can see what's happening."

"Where are you getting all this shit from Adryen?" Drexi asked. "I have no ulterior motive here. Why the hell would I try to take Edward?"

"Yeah, I mean why take back what you've already had?" I asked. Drea looked at me like she was going to freeze the hell out of me.

_Oh Fuck me with a big ass iron rod. _

"Alittle heads up here." Emmett said sticking his head into the bedroom. "We can hear everything." Drexi looked at Emmett and before I could blink she grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

_Yeah that doesn't make her look any better. _

"Maybe I was wrong." Adryen said looking at the doorway. "Maybe it is Emmett she's after."

"She doesn't want Emmett or Daddy." I told her. "She loves Jacob."

_I'm hoping they were disregarding my earlier outburst. _

"What did you mean by already had?" Leah asked.

_All hope lost. _

"I'm not saying she doesn't love Jacob, but something is defiantly wrong here." Adryen said.

_Ignoring Leah. _

"The only thing that is wrong here is that, you are supposed to be in here trying to make me feel better and instead you yell at Drexi for things she's done... didn't do.... she hasn't done anything."

"But what did you mean by-"Leah started.

"Jacob!" I heard Drexi yell from the hallway. "Embry!"

_Wow I didn't even realize they were here. _

"Ooooh look the bitch is busted." Adryen said pulling the bedroom door open.

"Sunshine." Embry said walking into the room. "I'm so sorry, baby, please don't hate me, I promise it will never happen again, I-" I didn't let him finish, I threw myself at him and kissed him.

_Like I had done Jasper. _

I pulled away quickly and backed up, feeling the guilt wash over me again.

"Embry…"

"You don't have to say anything." He said grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes. "Just that you forgive me."

"I do." I told him. "Why don't you come over here and let me forgive you some more." I said dragging him over to my bed.

"Okay, let me out!" Leah said pushing herself passed Adryen who stood in the doorway.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

_Alittle backtrack for ya… _

I couldn't believe the things Adryen was saying and it was coming out of nowhere. I couldn't even think of a response to her accusations, it was so fucked up that she would even say such things.

When Emmett appeared in the doorway, just as Zoee had blurted out something that I thought was quite a revelation, all I thought about was finding out if he'd heard her say that. If he didn't hear her, no one else could. She wasn't talking very loud, there's hope.

"Did you hear what Sunshine just said?"

"About taking back what you already had?" Emmett asked.

"Oh god…" I said still holding on to Emmett's arm. It was the only thing that was keeping me balanced. Everything was spiraling out of control. Alice's vision was going to come true.

"Calm down. I don't think any one else heard her." Emmett said trying to make me feel better. "I think Edward would have come up here, if they had."

"If I were Edward I would run away. Far far away, where there are no fairies or werewolves or other annoying pests to ruin his life."

"What's going on?" Edward asked coming up behind me. I almost fell over.

"What did you hear?" I whispered.

"Last I heard was something about your ulterior motives."

"You didn't hear what Sunshine said?" I asked, more like pleaded.

"What'd she say?" He asked looking at me and then at Emmett. After apparently reading Emmett's mind, his mouth dropped open. He didn't have to speak to let me know what he thought.

_I could practically hear his voice screaming the words DAMN IT DREA I TOLD YOU. _

"I heard what Sunshine said." Jasper said coming out of his bedroom. We all looked at him. Just then a thunder of footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"Jacob!" I squealed. "Embry!" I added for effect.

"What did Sunshine say?" Embry asked.

_Oh my lord in heaven, please forgive me for I have sinned. _

Just then the bedroom door swung open and Adryen stood there with a smug look on her face.

"Sunshine." Embry said running into the room.

"Wow I thought you were out here with Emmett." She said staring at me. "But I see you've got all your boys with ya." She stared at me. "Well minus Embry now." She said looking back into the room. Leah still stood in the bedroom a shocked look on her face.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

_I couldn't even hear Zoee and Embry talking. Jasper's words echoed in my mind. _

_He heard. Jasper heard her. He knows now. _

_I felt dizzy. I felt sick. _

"Lexi, are you okay?" Jacob asked reaching for me.

"She's fine. She just needs some fresh air." Edward said grabbing my arm and pushing me towards Jacob. "Why don't you let Jacob take you outside for a bit." I looked at him, and then at Jasper. Emmett sighed.

"Jaz, I think we should go grab some food." Emmett said.

"I'm not really hungry." Jasper said staring at Edward.

"Oh I think you are." Emmett said grabbing his arm.

"You should be after your make out session with Sunshine." Jacob said, I think jokingly.

"You coming Edward?" Emmett called as he roughly pushed Jasper down the stairs.

"Drea." Edward said eyeing me.

"Oh my god." Leah said running into the hallway. "Shut the door unless you want to be scarred for life." Adryen immediately pulled the door shut.

I looked up at Jacob who was staring at Edward.

_Great they are having a silent conversation again. _

I took off down the stairs and Leah followed behind me.

"We're just going out for a bite." Emmett was telling Rosalie, still with his hand on Jasper's arm.

"I'll come with you." Alice said.

"No." Emmett said stopping her before she could stand up. "I mean…Edward's going with us. You know the rules, only three at a time…"

"She can take my place." Jasper said.

"Too late, we're already leaving." Emmett said as Edward appeared on the stairs. He ushered Jasper out the door and Edward followed without a word. Jacob was by my side instantly and I took off out the front door, Leah still in tow... Once I was outside I noticed Seth had followed as well.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

_I wasn't entirely sure what was going on here. _

_All Edward told me before heading downstairs was that Adryen and Lexi had gotten into an argument. Over what I didn't know. _

"Lexi, what's wrong?" I asked as she stared off towards the trees as Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked away. Edward turned back and looked at her before they disappeared.

_I didn't like the way he looked at her. _

_Something was wrong. Something had happened. _

_I could tell she was upset. She was practically shaking. Her eyes were cloudy, her expression distraught. _

_Did Adryen do this to her?_

"Lexi?" I asked. "What happened? What did Adryen do?" She finally turned and looked at me, a confused look crossed her face. "Edward said you were fighting."

"We had an argument, yes." She mumbled and then looked at Leah.

"Yeah we heard most of it." Seth told me. Leah glared at him.

"It was stupid really…" Leah said looking at Lexi.

_I could tell she was trying to figure out what to tell me. _

"Basically Adryen thought that Embry deserved what Sunshine did and Lexi was trying to defend him. Things got a little chaotic, words were shared…" Leah told me.

"What kind of words?"

_I was sure she was leaving something out._

"You know how Adryen is." Lexi said softly. "Sometimes she says things without thinking."

"Like what?"

"That doesn't matter, Jacob. Everything is fine." Lexi said.

_I could tell she didn't believe that. _

"Drea." Adryen said coming outside. Cullen was no longer with her.

"What the hell did you say to her?" I demanded.

"Jacob, it's fine." Lexi snapped.

"Embry and Sunshine are making up as we speak." Leah said making a face. "No need to continue arguing over who's right." She looked at Adryen.

"Yeah Adryen, it was a stupid argument. Who cares who's fault it is, right?" Lexi asked not meeting her eyes.

"Right." Adryen said nodding. "I'm sorry things got out of hand. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"Like what?" I asked again. "What did you say to her?"

"This is between me and Adryen." Lexi said. "It doesn't concern you."

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Drea, I really am sorry. I didn't mean it." Adryen told her.

"It's okay." Lexi said again not meeting her eyes.

_I wanted to demand to be told what happened, but I knew better than that. Lexi would tell me if it was necessary. _

_Yeah I was pussy whipped to the extreme. _

_Though Seth had said he heard most of it... perhaps I'll have a chat with him later._

"So…" Seth said attempting a subject change I was sure. "Earlier you said you figured Sunshine would have jumped Edward, not Jasper…" He said looking at Lexi. "Why do you think that?"

_Yes, Lexi why do you think that?_

"Edward seems more jumpable." Lexi answered as if in a daze.

"Is that like a personal preference?" Seth asked.

"Seth." I said glaring at him.

"I know I know, shut up." He said sighing.

"I assume what Lexi meant was that Sunshine seems to be more attached to Edward than Jasper, just seemed like he'd be most likely chosen as the victim." Leah said giving this long drawn out explanation.

"Exactly." Lexi said nodding.

"Why is she so into Edward?" I asked, thinking about the conversation I had with Embry earlier.

"He's her daddy." Lexi answered looking out towards the trees.

_It's like she was waiting on them to return. _

_It seemed there was more going on here than I originally thought. _

"That's kind of disgusting if you think about it." Seth said making a face.

"Then don't think about it." Lexi snapped.

"What about you?" Seth asked her. "Why are you so 'attached' to Edward Cullen?" He asked making quotations with his fingers.

"I'm not."

"What the fuck ever. You haven't taken your eyes off the trees since he disappeared out there." Seth told her.

_Quite the perceptive little fucker, isn't he?_

"Things aren't quite what they seem." He continued. "Just like Adryen said."

'What did you say?" I asked looking at Adryen. She looked at her feet.

"Nothing, Jacob." Lexi said. "Just let it go."

"I tried to let it go, but it keeps coming up, so apparently it needs to be said." I told her. .

"I may have said something about Lexi being involved with Edward." Adryen said looking at me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Actually what she said was that Lexi was using you to get to Edward." Seth said eyeing me.

"What the fuck Adryen?" I asked walking towards her.

"I didn't mean it, Jake. I was angry." Adryen defended.

"That does it, this will be your last trip to The Cullen's." Leah said shaking her head at Seth.

_My anger was rising towards my own sister. _

_I couldn't even imagine what would make her say such a thing. _

I felt myself starting to shake.

"Jacob calm down." Lexi said walking up beside me and touching my arm. "It was an accident. She apologized. Everything's fine."

_An accident? _

_Everything's fine?_

"There sure seems to be a lot of accidents going on today." Seth commented.

"I don't' really believe that Jake. I was just trying to piss her off." Adryen told me.

"Were you also trying to piss her off when you called her Emmett's little whore?" Seth asked. My mouth dropped open.

_I had no idea how to react to that. _

"You really don't know when to shut up, do ya Seth?"

"I didn't mean to say that." Seth said flatly. "Guess it was an accident."

"Well don't be surprised when someone accidental shuts your mouth permanently." Leah said shoving him.

"How could you say such a thing to her?" I asked. "I'd expect something like that from Leah, but you? My own sister?"

"Hey." Leah said with a hurt look on her face.

"Seth's right, things are starting to come together." I said gesturing with my hands. "It seems like you are trying to sabotage my relationship with Lexi."

"That's so not true." Adryen replied. "I would never do that."

"Then why are you always trying to start shit by telling me things like that?"

"I haven't said anything to you."

"That's right, this time you chose to keep it from me."

"She didn't keep it from you." Lexi told me. "This isn't about you, its none of your business."

"How the hell is this not my business?" I asked, wishing I hadn't. Lexi narrowed her eyes at me.

"Your concern is not necessary. All is forgiven." She said eyeing me and then looking at Adryen.

_I knew the look, it was the drop it now or suffer. _

"That brings to mind a question." Seth asked. Before anyone could speak, he continued. "Why the hell would you forgive her for saying such a thing to you? I mean unless it's true?"

"You little…" Lexi didn't finish as she jumped towards him. I reached out and grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go Jacob." She said through clenched teeth.

"You can't hurt him." I told her, more afraid she'd get herself hurt trying.

"I may not have much force behind me but I could scratch the shit out of him!" She screamed still trying to get away.

"That'd be cool, I've always wanted a set of fairy scratches to call my own." Seth said grinning. I could feel Lexi take a deep breath.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She said dropping her hands to her side.

"I think it's time for you to go home." Leah said looking at Seth.

"No way." I said shaking my head. "He's the only one who's telling the truth." Seth nodded and Lexi pulled away from me and turned to face me.

"You want the truth?" She screamed. "I'll tell you the fucking truth, Jacob Black."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_Decades of denial, brought on complete self loathing. _

_A lifetime of hidden truths brought on years of betrayal. _

_Within two days, my secret had been exposed. _

_Passed from person to person as if it were a petition requesting signatures. _

_A contract to seal my fate. _

_What the fuck is really going on? _

Jaspers thoughts invaded mine.

It was the first thought he'd had since Emmett so graciously demanded we embark on this crusade to omit repetition of my fatality.

"What's going on Edward?" Jasper said stopping and turning to face me. "Your expression tells me that Sunshine's words really meant something to you."

_Why take back what you've already had? _

He replayed the question in his mind.

"Sunshine's words are usually misinterpreted." Emmett said in defense.

_Why Emmett was so quick to defend, I wasn't sure. _

"The only thing that is misinterpreted about Sunshine's comments is that no one believes them to be fact." Jasper said crossing his arms. "Alice's vision came true, didn't it?"

_Such a conflicting question. _

_Should I say no?_

_Or deny the knowledge of said vision?_

The conflict was resolved as Jasper replayed what Alice had seen in his mind.

"Is it true?" Jasper asked. "Have you and Drea been sneaking around?"

"No." I answered quickly.

_I wasn't lying. _

"Then what's going on?" He asked. "Why are you so concerned about what Sunshine said? Why the charade? Why drag me out here?" He looked at Emmett. "And what the hell does Emmett have to do with it?"

_I wasn't sure what Emmett's part in this was. _

_He seemed hell bent on making sure I wasn't caught in this lie. _

_Or was he just trying to protect Drea?_

I looked at him, his thoughts were scattered.

_Denying everything wouldn't be in your best interest. _

_Though speaking the truth, wouldn't help matters. _

_It's kind of a toss up at this point. _

_Yeah thanks Emmett. _

"Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"I plead the fifth." Emmett said looking away.

_It was time to make a decision. _

_I could either deny everything or speak the truth as Emmett had suggested. _

_If I denied it, Jaz would take what he knew to Alice. _

_That would only lead to yet another person with more knowledge than necessary. _

_Speaking the truth and threatening secrecy seemed to be the only option. _

"I think perhaps you've misinterpreted Alice's vision." I said trying to find the words to explain further.

"Meaning?"

"The truth about Drea and I…" I had no idea how to start.

"He didn't fuck Drea." Emmett said looking at him. "Recently."

_Leave it to Emmett.. _

"You mean…" Jasper asked wide eyed. "That whole ordeal that went on, the fight you had with Drea over your drunken make out session…." He looked at me again, realization setting in. "It was more than that…" He said softly. "You're not a virgin? You lied to Bella?"

_I didn't feel an answer was needed. _

"So Alice's vision, it was about the past?" Jasper asked. "Someone's going to tell Bella? She's going to find out?"

"Bella will NEVER find out." I said angrily.

_I don't know what came over me. _

_All of a sudden, I felt threatened. _

"You can't speak a word of this, Jasper." I told him. "Not even to Alice."

"But what if-"

"You say one word to anyone, consider your crush on Sunshine revealed to its fullest."

_I had to say it. _

Jasper looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Speaking of…" Emmett said grinning at him. "Was it good for ya?" Jasper kept his head down. If he had the ability to blush, his face would be redder than Drea's hair.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled.

_He started thinking about it. _

_The moment she fell into him. _

_I could see her face clearly in his mind. _

_Feel the shock when she grabbed him. _

_He tried not to react to her. _

_But he couldn't help but close his eyes and let it happen. _

_She tasted like Drea smells? _

_Quite a curious comparison. _

"Oh come on you gotta tell us." Emmett pleaded.

"Allow me." I said grinning. Jasper looked up at me. "It was amazing." I said retelling his thoughts. "He tried not to return the kiss, but failed miserably. The most memorable moment of his life…" Jasper looked horrified. "What do you mean by she tastes like Drea smells?" Jasper put his hands over his face. Emmett laughed.

"That's quite a description." Emmett said. "I wouldn't think flowers had a taste, though I suppose he could be saying she taste like a fairy in which case…"

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah." Emmett repeated.

"Yeah, shut up." Jasper said. "I meant how Drea smells all sweet and…"

"Pleasant." I answered reading Jasper's thoughts, which included the words tasty and delicious.

"Yeah, that's a better word…." He said looking at his feet once more. "Neither of you can repeat this." He warned.

"We won't." I told him. "As long as you keep your own mouth shut."

"I swear on my life." Jasper said putting his hand on his chest. "And I mean that literally."

"Good then we should head back and check on Drea." Emmett said starting to walk off. Jasper and I followed behind him.

_I had forgotten that she and Adryen were fighting. _

_How I could forget that, was unknown to me. I mean that was the whole reason we were out here in the first place. _

"So, how come you told Emmett the truth and not me?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't." I mumbled. Jasper looked at Emmett who walked ahead of him.

"A little fairy told me." He said smoothly.

* * *

**Drea's POV**

My anger and anxiety had mixed together and caused me to turn into a vindictive little bitch. Jacob wanted the truth, well I gave him some truth.

_Nothing he wanted to hear, that was for sure. _

My first rant was directed towards Seth. I went off on him about listening in on other people's private conversations and then picking out the most dramatic parts to share with people who had no business asking questions.

"If you're going to act like a child and tattle, you need to tell the whole fucking story!" I snapped at Seth and then turned on Jacob.

I began that little piece by criticizing Jacob's approach to Adryen's silence and Seth's foolish gossip.

I expressed how hypocritical Jacob was being. Condemning Adryen for voicing her concerns in the past, then turning around and praising Seth for doing the same damn thing.

"When Adryen voices her opinion, she's merely looking out for your best interest. Seth on the other hand is intentionally trying to start shit."

_That was the main focus of that outburst. _

Seth had tried to break in but I shushed him and continued on. I expressed my concern to Jacob about how he chose sides without hearing the entire story. He automatically assumed Adryen was the bitch and I was the victim. I asked him if he it had crossed his mind that maybe, I had provoked her hateful remarks?

"It's like you chose sides without even knowing the rest of the story." I had snapped at him.

By that time, Seth had gone and sat on the porch. Leah and Adryen stood speechless awaiting my next attack. Jacob was standing in front of me, his eyes widened in complete disbelief.

_Now I felt as if I were going to have a nervous breakdown. My anger filled words echoed in my mind. Though anger is not what fired my words, it was fear. _

_I was afraid of what was happening. _

_I looked towards the trees, desperately awaiting Edward's return. _

_I needed to know if this charade was worth it or if all hope was lost. _

_He'd blame Zoee for this, I knew that. _

_It's not her fault. _

_The hell it isn't he'd tell me. _

"If you want to blame someone, blame yourself." I replied to my own thoughts.

"What?" Jacob asked.

_It was the first thing he'd said to me since my earlier outburst. _

_I could either explain that I was merely talking to myself, which would prove my oncoming breakdown or just go with it. _

"This is your fault." I decided to go with it. Before Jacob could reply I lashed out at him again. "If you would have been a man and helped Embry this whole thing wouldn't have happened!"

His expression showed confusion and hurt.

I _immediately regretted my harsh tone._

"I tried to help him." Jacob replied looking distraught. "But Midnight threatened to take me as well." His face grew angry now. "I'm sorry if my faithfulness pisses you off." He snapped.

_His words cut me like a knife. I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg his forgiveness. To take it all back. _

_But I didn't. _

"I would have understood." I told him. "It's not like I have any right to punish you for such an action."

"Aint that the truth." Seth said from the porch. Leah's eyes widened and she was by his side in a second, grabbing his arm and pulling him across the yard.

"I think it's time we leave." She said. "I do not feel like explaining to mom why your crippled body was found at the bottom of the river."

"I'm not ready to leave." Seth defended.

"I think maybe you should." Jacob told him, giving him a look I couldn't quite read. Seth didn't fight as Leah dragged him away. She held up her hand, giving Adryen the classic 'Call me' gesture, before shoving Seth through the trees.

Things were silent for a few minutes until Adryen decided to speak.

"Guys, come on." She said softly. "Embry and Sunshine have made up." She said looking at me. "Like you said earlier, who care's who's fault it is?"

_I knew she was trying to keep the peace between me and Jacob. _

_Though she was entirely speaking the truth. things were still getting out of hand, I was losing control. _

"She's right." I said looking at Jacob. He stood with his hands shoved into his pockets. He looked up at me as I approached him. "Jacob…I'm so…"

"You don't have to apologize." He said cutting me off.

"Yes I do. I didn't mean the things I said, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, I…"

"It's okay." He said sliding his arms around my waist and looking into my eyes.

"It's not okay Jacob. I'm sorry…"

"I deserved it." He said moving one of his hands to my face and keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I tend to get out of control sometimes and I don't think before I act. I brought it all on myself, there is no reason for you to apologize."

_Seriously… I didn't deserve this guy. _

_All the shit I've put him through, all the lies, all the things I just said and he thinks he deserves it?_

"The need to protect you overwhelms me, Lexi" He said placing his other hand on my face. "I love you so much."

I started crying then.

My hands moved to his shoulders and tangled in his hair, as I buried my face into his chest. I felt him caress my hair as he held me, eventually nuzzling my neck to get me to look up.

"It's okay, no need to cry." He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

_My emotions were running rampant. It wasn't just the harsh tone I took with him, but the_ _worry I had awaiting Edward's return. I was a nervous wreck awaiting the verdict._

He gently pulled away from me and turned to Adryen.

"I'm sorry Sis." He said with a genuine look of regret on his face.

"Don't." Adryen said.

"I really am sorry. I take it all back. I know Lexi's right with what she said about you watching out for me. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry I came down on you so hard." He said looking at her. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Adryen said rolling her eyes. He put spread his arms out and smiled. "Is a hug really necessary?" He nodded and she hesitantly walked into his waiting arms.

I let out a high pitched awwww as I stood there smiling at them.

"Group hug." I said walking towards them. Jacob extended his arm and pulled me into the circle.

_It was really sad and pathetic, but I felt so much better. _

_That was until I heard Jasper. _

"Oooh looks like we've interrupted some kind of incestuous orgy." I heard from behind us.

"That's disgusting." Adryen said dropping her arms and stepping back. Jasper grinned real big. I took Jacob's hand in mine and stood between him and Adryen.

_I wanted to look to Edward, to read his eyes. I needed his silent reassurance that everything was really going to be okay. _

_But I knew now wasn't the time. _

_Instead I gave Jasper the comeback he was asking for. _

"Yeah I've never had siblings before." I said looking from Adryen to Jacob. The look on their faces showed that they were not the least bit amused.

"It's like having twins." Jasper said looking between them.

"I know right?" I said putting an arm around each of them. "They're both so beautiful." I said standing on my tiptoes and placing a kiss on Jacob's cheek. I turned and did the same thing to Adryen.

"Ewww gross." Adryen said scrambling away from me. "Please don't do that. There's no telling where your mouth has been." Everyone laughed, even Edward and Emmett, who had not spoken since they returned.

"The possibilities are endless." Jasper said glancing at Edward, who stared at him with the most unpleasant look on his face. Emmett smiled, trying to stifle his laughter.

_I could tell by Jasper's tone and the slight glance, that Edward had told him the truth. _

_I wasn't sure how I felt about that. _

"Aint that right Emmett?" Jasper said turning towards him.

"No." Emmett replied wide eyed. "What?" He asked right after. Jasper grinned. "No." Edward chuckled.

It was then that Zoee and Embry came outside. Embry was carrying Cullen and they all looked extremely happy.

"What is up my people?" Zoee asked. "Did I miss anything good?"

"Not much Sunshine, the boys are currently discussing where my mouth has been."

"Oh the possibilities are endless." Zoee replied.

"Yeah that's what Jaz said."

"Jaz." She said softly. Her eyes met his briefly before they both turned away.

_Insert awkward silence. _

"Whoa, everyone calm down." Edward said placing his fingers on his forehead.

_Apparently there was a giant rush of thoughts going on. _

"I was wondering when you guys were going to show up." Rosalie said stepping onto the porch. Alice and Esme were behind her. "Seems like you've been gone forever."

"Sorry we were…" Emmett started. "Um..." He looked at Edward.

"Talking…" Edward replied. "About…um…" He looked at Jasper who still stood frozen.

"The wedding night." Emmett said patting Edward on the back.

"Yeah…." Edward said nodding.

"Oh, were you giving him pointers?" Rosalie asked, grinning.

"Yeah is he prepared now?" Alice commented.

"Oh I think so." Jasper said snapping out of his daze and grinning at Edward. Edward leaned his head down and stared at his feet.

"Well now…" Emmett said clapping his hands together. "Guess you ladies can get your grub on now, since we're back…and all."

"What are you three up too?" Esme asked looking between the Cullen boys. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Edward did it." Jasper squealed. Edward and Emmett looked at him.

"Did what?" Esme asked narrowing her eyes at Edward.

"Nothing." Edward answered quickly.

"It was me, I did it." Emmett confessed.

"Did what?" Rosalie asked. Everyone looked at Jasper.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

I may be stupid sometimes, but I was pretty sure I knew what they were talking about here. Seemed like Daddy must have filled Jaz in on his dirty little secret. One in which I was responsible for exposing to Jaz.

_Jaz. _

_Oh God. _

I looked at Embry who sat on the porch, holding Cullen, not paying much attention to the scene before us. He wasn't mad at me anymore, but I sure hated myself.

_I've never been so embarrassed in my life. _

Daddy looked at me.

_I'm sorry, here I am thinking about myself when you're standing over there about to feel the wrath that is Esme. Do you want me to help?_

He looked at me all crazy like before gesturing with his hands.

I noticed everyone saw him do that and they all looked at me.

_Think Sunshine, Think. _

"Emmett made me kill Fred!" I yelled without anymore thought. Emmett's mouth dropped open as everyone stared at him.

"And the plot thickens." Jacob said, his arms around Drexi. She looked deep in thought.

_I knew if I figured it out what Jaz was saying, she did. _

"I admit, yes it was my idea…." Emmett answered. "I talked Sunshine into spiking the deer…"

"Fred." I corrected.

_I wasn't sure if Daddy's expression meant he was thankful or that he couldn't believe I'd said that. _

"Yes Fred. I told her to do it and involve Edward." Emmett said nodding, quite proud of his self. "He was just an innocent…"

"Virgin." I added. Daddy and Emmett both looked at me.

_Seemed appropriate. _

"Is that true Edward?" Rosalie asked. He looked at Emmett and then back at Rose.

"Yes?" Daddy said more like a question.

"You two are terrible." Esme said shaking her head at Daddy and Emmett.

"Yeah you should be more like me." Jasper said. "Sweet and innocent."

_That's exactly how he tastes. _

Daddy looked at me and smiled.

"Innocent my ass." Emmett muttered under his breath. Jasper glared at him.

"Come on." Esme said gesturing to Rosalie and Alice. "Let's go, so we can get back before they get into more trouble."

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Jaz here unattended?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

I admit I was shocked.

_Mortified, even. _

"He'll be fine." Alice said laughing. "Am I right to think that Embry?" She called to him. He smiled and nodded. Jasper looked a tiny bit scared.

I could hear Alice's laughter as the three of them disappeared through the trees.

She seemed to be taking this rather well.

That eased my mind and scared me at the same time.

"So, I'm assuming everything is okay?" Drexi asked glancing first at Daddy and then looking at me.

"Perfect as can be." I said patting Embry's head.

"Good." She said glancing at Daddy again. He nodded slightly and looked off in the distance. "So your double date is still on?"

"Yes ma'am." I said looking at Adryen. "When did you say Quil would be here?"

"Quil?" Embry asked, confused.

_Oh right, didn't get to tell him. _

"Quil and Adryen are coming with us, to keep me from embarrassing myself in front of your mom."

"I thought me and Lexi were joining you?" Jacob said.

"What?" Drexi asked.

"Embry?" I said looking at him.

"I need Lexi there." He said looking away. "In case…"

_He didn't have to finish that sentence. _

"Don't say it. I know." I said thinking about my stupid sister.

_How dare she lay a hand on my man! _

_If I ever see her again, I'm going to rip her from limb to limb!_

_Well it would have to be on a full moon, to count for anything. _

_And it would have to be done by a werewolf…. _

_Regardless, it will be done!! _

_Stupid whore, kissing my man, what the fuck is wrong her? _

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I looked at Jasper again. He had his arms crossed, staring down at his feet. It was apparent that I had totally freaked him out and now everything's so awkward.

_Oh I want my little sarcastic buddy back! _

Daddy laughed at me.

"What?"

"Tell him." He said pointing at Jasper. Jasper looked up in time to see Daddy pointing at him.

_Tell him what?_ I asked Daddy in my mind.

_I don't know what to say. _

_I'm so ashamed. _

_How do I apologize for doing something so… so… crazy?_

"Jaz, Sunshine is really sorry that she attacked you and wishes that everything could go back to normal." Daddy said looking at Jasper. Jasper looked at me and then back at Daddy. "Sunshine, Jaz says there's no need for apologies and consider everything back to normal."

"Well all right then." I said smiling at Jasper. He returned the smile and nodded. "And you people say Daddy is good for nothing." Everyone laughed.

"God I wish you could read my mind." Drexi said glaring at Edward and walking towards the porch. She stopped in front of Embry. "Do you really think it's necessary for me to join you for dinner tonight?" She asked him.

"I'd feel much safer if you would." He said softly. "I really don't want anything crazy to happen in front of my mom."

"Do you honestly believe that dinner with your mom, a vampire, three werewolves and a fairy, does not constitute as crazy?" Drexi asked, smiling slightly. Embry laughed.

"You and Jake don't have to sit with us if you don't want too." He told her. "Just ya know... keep a look out or whatever."

"Well it would be nice to have some alone time with Jacob." Drexi said smiling at him.

"Like you don't get enough of that as it is." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

"I meant in public."

"Again... like you don't get enough of that as it is." Everyone laughed.

"Well if I gotta make an appearance at dinner, I should probably go take a shower." Drexi said stepping onto the porch.

"You just took a shower last night." I told her.

"Yeah well I'm taking another one." She said looking at Jacob. "You dirty?"

"I can be." He said grinning. Without another word she took his hand and the two of them disappeared into the house.

"You not going to join?" Jasper asked Adryen. She made the most god awful face and Jasper laughed.

_It was apparent I missed something, but I was afraid to ask_.

"Did I miss something?" Embry asked.

_But my baby wasn't. _

"Drea jokingly made the comment that she'd never had siblings before, when Jaz made an incestuous comment about her hugging both Jake and Adryen." Emmett explained.

"Then she kissed Adryen's cheek and she freaked out." Daddy said.

"That's why we were talking about the endless possibilities of where Drea has been." Jasper added.

"Well thank you all for that recap." Adryen said walking towards the door.

"Change your mind?" Jasper called as she disappeared inside, slamming the door behind her. Everyone laughed.

"Cullen needs to be changed." Embry said standing up. I reached for him and Embry stopped me. "Don't worry, I got it." He said smiling as he walked off into the house.

_He is such a sweetheart. _

_So understanding. _

_So forgiving._

_So fucking sexy…._

_His chest._

_His hands. _

_His…._

"Sunshine." Daddy said snapping me out of my thoughts. I just looked at him. He shook his head. "Please don't continue that thought." He told me. I smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I was going to say hair…"

"I wasn't aware that hair could be sexy." He told me. Emmett and Jasper just stared at us, confused.

"Sure it can." I answered. "You have sexy hair." He reached up and grabbed a hand full of his hair in that classic daddy way.

_All messed up like you've been fucking for days. _

_I want to touch it. _

"Can I touch it?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked.

"No." Daddy replied as I approached him.

"Oh come on Daddy, just one time?" I asked reaching for him.

"No." He said again.

"Oh come on Daddy, let her touch it." Emmett said grinning and then making a funny face. "Edward."

"Why don't you ask Jaz, I'm sure he'd let you." Daddy said smirking. Emmett busted out laughing and Jasper was totally not amused.

"I already touched his hair." I said making a face.

"Oh we're talking about hair?" Emmett asked still laughing.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

After Embry had changed Cullen, he mentioned that he thought Cullen may be hungry. I was certain he was, since he hadn't eaten since the accidental bird earlier. I made up a bottle, something I knew even Embry didn't like to do. He didn't mind feeding him, but he wasn't too keen on actually touching it.

"It's really creepy that you keep fresh blood in the house." Embry said as I handed him the bottle.

"Well the house does belong to vampires." I told him.

"I didn't say it wasn't logical, just creepy." He said smiling.

"Why are there clothes all over the hallway?" Zoee asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Take a guess." Embry told her.

"Spontaneous alien abduction?" She asked with a straight face.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" I asked her.

"I want to believe." She said giggling and walking out into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked as Zoee started picking up some of the clothes.

"Stealing Jakey's clothes."

"Why?" I asked.

_I couldn't see anything good resulting from that. _

"I find amusement in tormenting him." She said as I sensed Edward approaching. "Daddy!" She squealed.

I could see the two of them standing in the hallway, just outside the bedroom doorway.

"Are you going to let me touch it now?" She asked. My mouth dropped open, a little stunned and Embry stared at her questioningly. "You might as well say yes cuz I'm going to keep asking until you do." Edward sighed and leaned his head towards her. Zoee squealed excitedly and dropped the clothes before shoving her fingers into Edward's hair.

_Weird. _

"Oh wow." Zoee cooed. "It's exactly how I imagined it would be." She said caressing his hair. "Just beautiful Daddy." I saw Embry bite his lip and I thought I heard a small growl.

"Okay, let go now." Edward said pulling himself from her grasp. Zoee reclaimed Jacob's clothes from the floor and smiled happily at Edward. "What's going on here?" He asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"Duh, don't you pay attention?" Zoee asked him and glanced at the bathroom door. He followed her gaze and immediately cringed. His face wrinkled up, making the most god awful expression and his hands touched his forehead. "Can you read minds through closed doors?" Zoee asked looking from him to the door.

"Unfortunately." He said, his mouth widening in surprise. "I gotta go back downstairs."

"What is Jakey doing?" Zoee asked. "Or thinking about doing?"

"For the love of god don't answer her." I said quickly.

_I didn't want to know. _

_I even felt sorry for Edward. _

_Scarred for Eternity. _

It was then that Cullen finished his bottle and threw it across the room. Everyone looked at him and he smiled proudly.

"Where Dwexi?" He asked as his began jumping up and down on Embry.

"Drexi's sleeping honey." Zoee answered him quickly.

"Drewi sleep Jakey?" Cullen asked.

"He's such a perceptive child." Edward said grinning.

"I know right?" Zoee said laughing.

"Dwexi sleep Daddy." Cullen continued.

Edward's grin changed quickly to a look of complete horror. His mouth hang open slightly, his body tensed up and he slowly turned towards Zoee.

It was almost the same reaction that Drea had when Cullen made that comment, though she was able to speak. Edward stood motionless in the doorway.

"Cullen, I told you not to say that anymore." Zoee said taking a harsh tone with him. Cullen leapt from Emby's lap onto the bed and continued his bouncing as he repeated himself over and over again.

"Dwexi sleep Daddy. Dwexi sleep Jakey. Dwexi sleep-"

"Cullen stop that!" Zoee said walking into the room. She threw Jacob's clothes onto the bed and took Cullen into her arms. "Kids." She said looking at Edward. His eyes locked on her immediately. The silent stares between them forced my overactive imagination to go wild.

"He just likes the attention." Zoee was saying.

_That he did. He received his mother's undivided attention every time he made that comment. _

_Zoee went on to explain Cullen's reasoning behind such a comment. Why she felt the need to say such a thing, I didn't know. _

_Unless Cullen was speaking the truth and she was just trying to cover it up?_

I felt Edward's eyes on me immediately.

_Is that true? I asked him. _

_What's really going on?_

Edward's silence made me grow even more suspicious.

"Who wants to go outside?" Zoee asked excitedly. Edward turned without a word and headed down the stairs. Zoee stared after him, a look of sorrow on her face.

"You go on Sunshine." Embry said standing up. "I'll be there in a minute." She nodded quickly and took off after Edward. Embry walked towards the door and pulled it shut. After a few minutes he turned around to face me.

"What the hell is going here?" He asked.

_Good I wasn't the only one who noticed. _

"I'm not sure." I told him. "But I've often wondered about those two."

"Why the hell would she do that?" He asked. "He's such a fucking prick."

"Apparently she really is a whore." I answered.

"Sunshine's not a whore." He snapped at me.

_What? _

_Sunshine?_

"I wasn't talking about…wait" I said staring at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Sunshine and how she worships the ground that bloodsucker walks on" He answered.

_Wow, we aren't even talking about the same thing. _

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What Cullen said about Drea and Edward. The fact that there may be some truth behind it."

"All he said was Drexi sleep Daddy. What truth is there? I mean what does that even mean?" He asked. I just looked at him. "Oh." He said his eyes widening. "Ooooh."

_God he's so stupid._

"Didn't you notice Edward's reaction?"

"Yeah he seemed a bit confused."

"Not confused. Horrified." I whispered, forgetting that Jacob was just across the hall. "It was like someone stabbed him in the back."

"Well I'm sure it was a bit shocking." Embry told me. "I mean I'd be shocked to hear Cullen say something like that."

"You know what I think?" I asked, without waiting for his reply. "I think it's true. I think something is going on between Drea and Edward." I said keeping my voice really low.

"That's a little far fetched, Adryen." He said shaking his head and moving away from the door. "Zoee said the reason Cullen says that is because-"

"I know what she said." I told him. "But it's just a cover up, Embry. I mean come on the facts are there."

_How ironic was it, that I had just accused Drea of this only moments ago?_

_She never denied it. She just kept asking questions. _

"I wouldn't consider the words of a newborn a fact."

"Oh come Embry, think back." I whispered. "All the times they've disappeared behind closed doors to talk?" I said making quotations with my fingers. "The way they look at each other, the things they say, all the affection?"

"So?" Embry asked. "They're friends. Sunshine acts that way around him too." He said making an angry face. "Are you trying to tell me she's fucking him?"

_I wanted to say it was highly plausible, but considering what had happened with Jasper earlier, I decided against it. _

"Of course not Embry, Sunshine loves you and would never do that too you."

"Exactly and Drea wouldn't do that to Jake." He snapped.

"Lower your voice." I whispered and looked at the door. "I admit that's true, Drea does love him, I know that... but I mean... maybe…" I didn't know how to explain myself.

_Something was going on. _

_I just knew it. _

_But what?_

"Maybe your drawing conclusions?" Embry told me. "So what, they made out one time, what's the big deal?"

_That's it. _

_The fight about that night. _

_The drunken night they shared. _

_The things they couldn't remember. _

_This thing I sensed between them. It wasn't recent. _

_It was in the past, they were covering it up. _

"Remember when Bella accused Edward of sleeping with Drea?" I asked. "Then he claimed he couldn't remember and she couldn't remember, then after their little 'walk' they both remembered the whole make out thing?"

"Yeah… I just said that…"

"That's what they want us to believe."

"Adryen… you're paranoid." He told me. "What do you have against Lexi?"

"Nothing!" I tried to say quietly. "I'm just saying… it seems so obvious."

"So, if it were true, why would Edward lie about it?" He asked. "I wouldn't lie, I'd be like hell yeah I hit that." He said grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm just saying…."

_That thought hadn't occurred to me. _

_Why would he lie?_

_What would be the point?_

_So he's not a virgin... big fucking deal. _

_JACKPOT_

"Because if he told the truth he'd be lying to Bella." I told Embry, my face lighting up as the pieces finally fit together.

"Adryen, that sentence doesn't make sense…." Embry said looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Don't you see!" I yelled and then calmed down. "It all makes sense."

_Everything made sense. _

_The conversation I had with Drea earlier, how she was speechless, not denying, not accepting. _

_She apologized to me. _

_She wanted the topic to end. _

_She didn't want me to pry any further. _

_She knew what I was getting at. _

_She's covering it up. _

_Something Zoee had said during that conversation played in my mind. _

_Why take back what you already had?_

_Everything clicked into place. _

_Drea and Edward's past was more than what they made it out to be. _

_And Zoee knew the truth. _

"It doesn't make sense to me." Embry told me.

"He can't admit it or he'd have to surrender his virgin status." I said trying to make him understand. "Which would mean he lied to Bella." Embry's eyes widened as everything fell into place.

"Wow." He said stunned.

_Finally someone was on my side. _

"And I think Sunshine knows about it." I told him. He looked at me then. "You should ask her."

"She would have told me."

"Why would she tell you?" I asked. "What would be the point? She's not going to just come out and tell you, but if you ask…"

"I'm not going to ask." He told me. "It's none of my business." He said shaking his head. "And it's not your business either. If you're thinking about taking this to Jake, then-"

"I'm not saying anything to Jacob." I told him.

_Not until I get my facts straight. _

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_The walls were closing in on me. _

_If I had the ability to suffocate I would. _

_I craved death at this moment. _

_Anything I do or say gets me one step closer to exposing the truth. _

_Adryen had started to piece it together. _

_Thankfully Embry had his mind on other things. _

_His only thoughts were of Zoee and how her behavior towards me annoyed him. _

_How my submissive actions angered him. _

_His sudden jealously unnerved me. _

_The descriptive words he used to define me in his mind were far worse than anything I'd ever heard Jacob say about me. _

_I wasn't even sure what most of it meant, but it wasn't pleasant. _

_I didn't know why Zoee behaved as she did towards me. _

_I never encouraged her behavior, well not intentionally._

_Quite honestly she terrified me. _

I looked up at her. She was standing in the yard, playing a game with Cullen. She looked up instantly. Her eyes locked with mine and her thoughts began to come rapidly.

_Daddy Daddy I'm soooo sorry. I don't know why Cullen says such things. Please don't be mad at me. I tried to get him to stop, I'm so sorry Daddy please don't hate me!! _

_What was even more terrifying is that I found her constant pleading to be quite adorable. _

_Embry was right, I'm a sick fuck. _

_I believe I used that term appropriately. _

"It's okay Sunshine." I said smiling at her.

_Do you still love me?_ She thought, her eyes pleading with me. I nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay Daddy." She said going back to her game with Cullen.

_One thing was for sure. I craved to have the positive outlook that she had on life. _

_She was such an optimist. _

_Never doubting that things would get better with time. _

It was then that the clouds lifted and the sun shined down on the yard, causing a sparkle to illuminate the three of us.

She stared at me as if she'd never seen the sparkle before, a smile crept across her face. She held her hands out in front of her and turned them slowly as the sunlight caused her pale skin to glisten. Cullen stood there staring at his own two hands, studying them curiously.

"You are even more beautiful in the sunlight." Zoee said looking at me. "Am I as pretty as you?"

_I never considered myself pretty nor beautiful, though I've been told that many times. _

"Pretty is an understatement." I told her. "You dazzle me."

She smiled, happy with my response and began to twirl around the yard, holding Cullen's hands in her own. My head shifted when I sensed Embry and Adryen approaching.

_You dazzle me… would that be considered flirting? _

The moment Embry stepped out onto the porch he locked eyes with me.

_Apparently. _

_You better slow your roll_. He thought.

_I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was certain that I had offended him. _

"Look at me Embry!" Zoee squealed. "Do I dazzle you?" She said twisting around in the sunlight.

"Always." Embry answered turning away from me. I looked at Adryen who looked highly irritated.

_Her thoughts were of Quil and their date tonight. _

_I could tell by the glare she threw my way, that her thoughts were merely a blocking technique. _

"Is Drexi still in the shower?" Zoee asked. Adryen turned towards her.

"No, they are getting dressed now."

"Oh Jakey found his clothes?"

"I'd assume so." She said looking at Embry. "We left before he came into the room because your boyfriend was too busy gawking at Drea."

"I was not!" Embry defended. "She was talking to me, I was being respectful and looking at her as she spoke."

"Right and what did she say?" Adryen asked. Embry stood in silence and Zoee laughed.

"Such a silly boy you are." Zoee cooed.

_All I could see was Embry's thoughts of Drea. _

"You shouldn't be thinking such things." I told him.

"Shut the fuck up." Embry told me, his mind automatically filling with the encounter he and Zoee had earlier.

_Like you have any right to say that_. Adryen thought.

I looked towards her. Her mind filled with Quil again, blocking me.

_It was extremely irritating. _

_Speaking of extremely irritating…._

"Party on the porch!" Jacob said walking out the front door, a huge grin on his face. He jumped off the porch and took a seat beside me. He pushed his hair back and pulled it up preparing to secure it with a rubber band.

I felt a wetness splash onto my face and I turned to him.

"My bad." He said taking his giant hand and wiping at my face. My mouth dropped open, I'm sure a disgusted look crossed my face.

_I wanted to hit him. _

"Awww, Jakey found his clothes." Zoee said shaking her head.

"Was I not supposed too?" He asked.

"I was going to hide them and watch you panic, but I got sidetracked."

"Oh how sad. I'm sure it would have been a blast."

"I know right?" She said giggling. Embry and Jacob laughed as well.

"Though that sounds hilarious…" I said turning towards Embry. "Don't you find it a bit disturbing that your girlfriend would have such intentions?"

"Better Jake then you." Embry snapped.

_You fucking prick._ He thought.

_He really didn't like me very much… _

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Like you don't know." Embry said glaring at me.

"Dude chill." Jacob said without looking at him.

_He seems to think that she has some sort of morbid crush on you. _

Jacob thought, staring at me.

I cocked my head to the side.

_Yeah… so slow your roll. _

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked as Jasper walked out the front door.

"What does what mean?" Jasper asked.

"Slow your roll." I said looking towards him. Embry looked at Jacob who shrugged.

"That could mean a lot of things." Jasper replied. "Some of the most common definitions would be chill out… slow down... ease up on the charm… stop being such a prick…"

"A prick?" I asked questioningly.

"Yeah, that means-"

"I know what that means!" I snapped and looked at Jacob who nodded.

"You're not a prick daddy." Zoee said dancing over to me. "And people who say that are just overcome by your beauty." She said running her fingers through my hair. I smiled smugly.

"You're the best Sunshine." I said and Jacob coughed. I jerked my head away from her and looked at him.

"So how does one slow their roll?" I asked.

"Just stop talking." Jacob told me. I nodded and looked to my feet.

"Never in life will there be anyone as conceited as Edward Cullen." Jasper said crossing his arms and staring at me.

_Fucking prick._ He thought.

"Have you met Drea?" Adryen asked.

"She's not conceited, she's convinced." Zoee said smiling. Everyone laughed.

It was only then that I realized that Drea had yet to come outside.

_And where the hell was Emmett?_

"Jaz…where's Emmett?" I asked looking at him.

"He went upstairs."

Everyone had the same expression. They were all thinking the same thing, but no one had the nerve to say it out loud.

"Jake." I asked. "Is Drea dressed?"

"She better be." He said looking towards the house.

"Calm down people." Jasper said shaking his head. I sensed a wave of calmness come over me. "I think Emmett is smart enough not to fuck with Drea." He said. "Again."

"Yeah, why take back what you already had?" Adryen said cocking her head to the side and smiling widely at me. Zoee's mouth dropped open and I tried to smile.

Before anyone could say anything, I heard Drea's laughter come from inside the house.

"Seriously Emmett." She said walking out onto the porch. "You are such a pervert." Emmett followed behind her, grinning.

"This coming from the fairy that just showered with a werewolf." Jasper said grinning at her. She laughed and punched his arm.

"Your just jealous cuz it wasn't you." She said smiling.

"Oh please." He answered.

"Not even if you beg, Jaz."

Jasper's mouth dropped open, stunned and unable to make a comeback.

Drea threw her hands in the air in triumph and laughed happily.

"There seems to be a disturbance in the force." Jasper said looking at Drea. "It's apparent that I have underestimated your power of sarcasm."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll do better next time." Drea said putting a hand on my shoulder and on Jacobs, sliding herself between us.

I didn't have to turn around to know that Adryen was staring hard at me. I could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

_Oh how cozy. . _

I moved my self away from Drea and looked at Adryen. She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Oooh Drexi guess what!!??" Zoee squealed happily.

"What?" Drea asked, taking Jacob's hand in hers.

"Daddy let me touch it."

"Yay." She said looking at me. "Should I ask?"

"She's talking about my hair."

"Oh." She said laughing. "That's not fair, you never let me touch it."

My attention was turned immediately to Adryen whose thoughts invaded my mind.

_No but you've touched everything else. _

I turned slowly towards her. Her face showed surprised that she'd let her thoughts be known to me. The shocked looked was quickly replaced with cold stare.

_I wasn't going to lose my composure and let her win. _

"For such a beautiful girl, you have quite a vulgar mind." I said smiling at her.

"Oh please." She said shaking her head. "Do you really think your charm is going to work on me? As far as I'm concerned you can take that compliment and shove it up your nasty ass."

"Nasty ass." Embry said laughing. "That's classic." Zoee looked at him and his laughter stopped.

"Damn Edward, what the hell did you do?" Drea asked.

"Like you don't know." Adryen said glaring at Drea. She looked at me, a worried expression on her face.

_I knew what Adryen was doing. She was trying to make me cave. To make me lose my composure as I did earlier, but I wasn't going to give in. I'm gonna play her game. _

"I'm not sure why your so angry, Adryen." I said pleasantly. "I apologize if I've offended you in any way."

"Oh whatever." She said shaking her head and then looking up into the distance.

_Bella was coming. _

_Damn it. _

"Looks like this conversation is gonna have to wait til later." Adryen said glaring at me. "God forbid your precious Bella lose her perception of your perfectness." She said storming off into the house.

_I knew then, that this little she wolf was going to be a problem. _

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Everyone was outside the house, aside from the Cullen women and Adryen. I wondered why everyone was outside but chose to ignore the burning question as I stepped out of my truck.

"My Bella." Edward said approaching me. His face was full of happiness. I felt weak in the knees just looking at him. He was so perfect.

"Edward." I said as he took me into his arms and kissed me softly.

_I couldn't wait to be his wife. _

_To give him everything that was most precious to me. _

_I felt blessed to have such an adoring boyfriend. _

_A loving fiancé, the only man I've ever known to wait until marriage to prove their love to someone. _

_He was the most perfect man in the world and he was mine. _

"Bella Bella!" Zoee squealed as she approached me. "Guess what?"

"Sunshine don't." Edward said, apparently aware of what she was going to say.

"Daddy let me touch it." She said evilly.

"What?" I asked looking at Edward. He sighed.

"She's talking about his hair." Drea called from the porch. She waved at me before turning to Jacob who smiled as she pushed a stray hair out of his face.

_Those two really annoyed me sometimes. _

_Always with the affection, like they couldn't keep their hands off each other. _

_Maybe I was jealous?_

_I couldn't share that fact of life with Jacob. The whole sex thing. _

_Though soon…soon I could. _

_I don't know why I was so jealous though, it's not like Edward could share the same with Drea. _

_Though I doubted Edward would share his sex life with Drea anyway. _

"Isn't his hair dreamy?" Zoee asked me. I nodded feeling kind of threatened at the way she looked at him.

"So dude." Jacob said pulling away from Drea, after an intimate kiss and a whispered conversation. "Since your having another wedding…. You should have another bachelor party." He looked at Drea and she smiled.

_Obviously that was her idea. _

"No I don't think that's necessary." Edward said looking at Drea wide eyed.

"Sure it is!" She squealed happily. "And Bella too. I know I feel the need to get my drink on."

"Fine, but no mountain lion." Edward said looking at Jacob. He threw his hands up in the air.

"No mounting lion." Jacob said. "What about deer?"

"Oooh deer is fun!" Zoee squealed.

"No deer." Edward said.

"I'm sure Jacob will find something to make your party worthwhile." Drea said grinning at Edward.

"I really don't-" Edward started.

"Shut up." Drea told him. "You're getting married Edward. You really need something to take the edge off." She said looking at him in a way I wasn't sure I liked.

"Is there party planning going on without me?" Alice asked popping up out of nowhere. Esme and Rose were with her.

"Of course not Alice!" Drea said excitedly. "We're gonna throw a mini party for Bella tomorrow night, get on it!"

"Oooh fun times!" Alice said excitedly. "Alcohol or no?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Drea asked. Alice nodded and walked off into the house. Jasper followed behind her.

"I suppose it's not too bad of an idea. Do you mind?" Edward asked smiling at me.

"As long as you show up at the wedding, dressed and ready to be my husband, I don't care what you do." I said looking into his eyes and sighing.

"Where are you going to have Edward's party?" Drea asked looking at Jacob.

"I dunno…where do you suggest?" He asked.

_Wherever you want your highness. _

_That's how I translated his question. _

"Why don't you guys party here?" Drea more or less told him. "Since we did last time."

"Well then were are we gonna party?" Zoee asked.

"Bella's." Drea said. I looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"You are aware that my mother will be there." I told her. She smiled.

"Just make sure I have a drink in my hand at all times, it'll be fine."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Edward said. "Drinking makes you do things you normally wouldn't."

"Yeah tends to do that to some people." Drea said looking at him.

"I just don't want you to do or say anything you'd regret." Edward said eyeing her.

"Been there done that, no biggie." Drea said cocking her head to the side.

"May I ask?" Embry said holding a sleeping Cullen in his arms. "What exactly have you been there and done?" He said looking at Drea.

"Emmett." Zoee answered smiling widely at Embry. "Duh, we all know this." Drea looked at her, nervously. Rosalie smiled widely at Emmett, who merely turned and looked towards the house.

"I'm sorry I must have missed the part where it was explained that Emmett was a drunk lay." Embry said looking at him. My mouth dropped open.

_Wow, the tension was thick today. _

"I guess I should pay more attention to Drea's tales." He said looking at her.

Drea put her head down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah maybe you should." She said getting to her feet. "I need to go dry my hair." She said as she disappeared inside the house. Jacob looked at Embry.

"Why are you being so mean to Drexi?" Zoee asked.

"I'm not being mean to Drexi." Embry replied. "Drea…. Lexi. I was just asking…"

"You were just asking?" Jacob said. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you feel threatened? You're not just trying to piss me off and make me jealous like you are?"

"You're jealous?" Zoee asked. "Of who?"

Embry looked at her and then glared at Jacob.

"Who do you think?" Jacob asked.

"Jaz?" Zoee answered.

_Why would he be jealous of Jaz?_

"What the fuck Embry? I thought you were over that!" Zoee screamed. Embry just looked at her.

"What are they talking about?" I asked looking at Edward. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I am over it." Embry told her and then eyed Jacob.

"I'm not talking about Jaz." Jacob said giving Embry the same look.

"Then who?" Zoee asked confused. Jacob looked at Embry, raising his eyebrows.

"Nobody." Embry said turning away from Jacob's stare.

"You can't be jealous of nobody." Zoee said smiling.

"Jake's just confused." Embry said looking at him.

"Fuck with me I fuck you." Jacob said clenching his teeth.

"I wasn't fucking with you." Embry told him. "If I was fucking with you I'd tell you that-"

"Okay then!" Edward said out of nowhere. "Bella why don't we go out for dinner?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Sounds good to me." I said a little confused. He grabbed my hand and led me to the car before anything else was said.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

I sat in the bedroom listening to the buzz of the hair dryer in the bathroom. Drea was in there. She'd come in the house alone. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know how to confront her with my new found knowledge. She was there, she heard my outburst, I could tell by her expression that she knew exactly what I meant by "Like you don't know."

The hair dryer shut off and I held my breath. I wasn't sure why. I wanted her to walk her whoring ass into this bedroom, I wanted to go off on her like I did earlier, but this time I had facts to back it up.

_Okay technically nothing more than Cullen's words and Edward's reactions, but that was something. Maybe I could get her to expose more too me. _

"Adryen." Drea said walking into the room. She seemed surprised to see me here. Sometimes I forgot that she didn't have the senses that the rest of us had. "Are you feeling okay?" She said coming into the room and starting to brush her hair.

_I didn't' know what to say. I couldn't figure out a response and I couldn't figure out a way to word my question. _

"Did you fuck Edward?" I just came out with it. She dropped the brush and turned around to face me.

"What?" She asked wide eyed. "Why would you even ask such a-"

"The past is the past, that's fine and dandy, but did it happen?" I asked.

_I needed to know. _

"Adyren, why-"

"Stop tiptoeing around it." I told her. "Just answer the question. Did you or did you not fuck Edward Cullen at some point in your lifetime?" I said each word slowly. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Why are you asking-"

"Drea I'm fucking serious here. It's a yes or no question just answer it. Yes or no." I said speaking through clenched teeth.

_I didn't know what I'd do with either answer she gave me. A no would prompt more questions and I'd seek more answers, a yes would keep me silent for awhile. _

She stared at me for a long time, her eyes gave me the answer.

_If it wasn't true, she'd deny it. _

_She wouldn't come out and lie, it wasn't in her nature. _

"Should I take your silence as a yes?" I asked not looking at her.

_I don't know why, but I felt betrayed. _

_I wanted her to say no, to defend herself, but she just stood there staring at me her eyes giving me the answer I didn't want to hear. _

_I knew the truth, what I believed to be the truth, but for some reason I wanted her to tell me I was wrong. _

"Drea?" I asked. She looked away.

"It was decades ago." She said softly as she walked towards the door and closed it.

_I was right. _

_She admitted it. _

_The fact I was looking for, was there. _

_I was shocked but I tried to keep my composure.. _

"So it's true?" I asked. Drea kept her eyes focused on the wall.

"You know the story. The one we couldn't remember." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Everyone knows… everyone knows…" She said dropping to her knees.

_I stared at her too shocked at her honesty to go on. She looked as if she was about to break down. _

"Everyone knows." She whispered, putting her hands on her face.

"Does Jacob know?" I asked, I couldn't keep that question inside. She looked away from my gaze and began to cry.

_He doesn't know. _

_I felt something snap inside. _

_I felt a rage I've never felt before. _

_She was lying to him. _

_To my brother, my own flesh and blood. _

"How could you keep such a secret?" I asked, now not even thinking about her feelings. "How could you think that such a thing could be hidden for decades? That it would never come out? You lied to Jacob."

"I didn't lie to him." Drea said softly. "I didn't know the truth before." She put her head down. "I blocked it from my memory, I didn't know the truth until Edward told me recently."

"You're lying to Jacob and he's lying to Bella."

"Omitting the facts is not lying."

"It's lying Drea. You're lying! You're standing there telling him how much you love him and how you'd never betray him and you're lying to him!"

"I…"

"You're both lying. Edward is keeping this from Bella, why?"

"She doesn't' need to know, it's best that she doesn't know."

"And Jacob?"

"He knows more than you think he does." She said turning away from me. "We've talked about this before I knew the truth. He assumes that it happened, I've never verified it."

"And you don't think Bella has the right to know?" I asked, feeling a wave of dizziness hit me. I knew this was coming, I knew the truth, but I was having trouble dealing with it.

"In time." Drea said. "Edward will tell her, but now is not the time."

"And when will it be the time, Drea?" I snapped. "When she's old and senile and can't function well enough to piss on her own, much less give a fuck that her wedding night was a complete hoax? That her husband had been lying to her all her life?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh I understand." I said crossing my arms. "You are a selfish bitch. You and Edward both. You can't tell the people you love the truth. You're afraid of what might happen that they'd hate you or leave you. You know damn well that Jacob would never stop loving you no matter what you did. You could go off and fuck Emmett again and he'd be sitting there supporting your every move. Do you even realize how much he loves you? Do you know what imprinting means? You're a selfish whore Drea."

"I'm not selfish." Drea said gritting her teeth.

_Notice how she didn't deny the whore comment. _

"Oh you're not selfish?" I asked. "Let me guess, your hiding it cuz you think it would hurt Bella too much if she knew the truth? So you're trying to protect her?"

"You don't know the whole story." Drea said gritting her teeth again.

"Well tell me then!" I yelled at her.

I heard the footsteps on the stairs before I even sensed who they belonged too. My emotions were making my mind cloudy.

"Jacob's coming." I said softly.

"Adryen…." Drea said pleading.

"I'm not going to be the one to hurt him." I told her as quietly as I could. "That's all on you." I said pulling the door open and walking outside. I passed Jacob as I hurried down the stairs.

"Quil's here." He said as I pushed passed him.

_Great. I didn't feel like dealing with Quil right now. _

_My mind was going crazy. I didn't know what to do. _

_I couldn't take this to Jacob, I wasn't going to 'sabotage' his relationship as he so eloquently put it earlier. Yet I couldn't keep it inside. _

_I would have to go to dinner with Quil, Zoee, Embry and his mom and keep my feelings to myself. _

_Zoee knew the truth, at least I assumed she did. Maybe I could talk to her later? Or Embry, he knew my theory, oh what would he think if I could give him real facts? _

_I can't keep this bottled up. I'd have to talk to someone. Even if I had to harass Edward in my mind. _

The moment I entered the living room, everyone looked up at me.

"Hey Adryen." Quil said smiling at me.

"Hi." I said forcing a smile. I was extremely upset but I tried to make myself look happy. "Embry is your mom picking us up?"

"She can, I guess but I thought maybe Lexi could drive us." He said looking hopeful.

"Oh I'm sure she will." I said taking off back up the stairs. "You're driving us to the café." I said walking into the bedroom. Jacob was sitting on the bed watching Drea put on her makeup.

"Us?" She asked not looking at me.

"Yes us. The six of us."

"In my car?"

"Yes in your car." I said staring her down. "Is that a problem?"

"Well I mean how will we all fit?" She asked turning around to face me.

"Just make something up." I told her. "You're good at that." I said walking out of the room.

_I couldn't bare to be around her right now. _

_Especially with Jacob in the same room. _

_I was thankful that they wouldn't be sitting with us at dinner. _

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

_I had no idea what the hell was going on today and it was extremely irritating.  
_

When I went up the stairs to alert Adryen of Quil's arrival, I could hear Adryen and Lexi's hushed voices. The moment Adryen announced that I was on my way up the stairs, things got quiet. Before I could reach the bedroom, Adryen flung the door open and rushed passed me. I thought maybe she had sensed Quil and was excited to get downstairs to see him. But she looked pissed.

_She'd been like that all day long. I couldn't figure out what was up with her. _

Lexi was applying her makeup when I walked into the bedroom. Before I could even think of something to say, Adryen came back into the room. She and Lexi had a small argument over Lexi driving us to the Café. Lexi was concerned that there wasn't enough room and Adryen came back with, Just make something up. You're good at that. That was the last thing she said before storming out.

_I don't know why she said that and I didn't like the tone she used. _

_Lexi's expression made me think she took Adryen's comment to heart. _

Again before I could even think of how to approach her, Zoee appeared in the doorway, kicking me out so she could get ready.

When I went back downstairs, I saw that Adryen's mood had completely shifted. She was smiling and laughing as she and Quil sat chatting on the couch. A strand of hair fell into her face and Quil reached up to brush it away. It was then that Cullen approached them. He stared at Quil like he didn't know who he was and reached out to Adryen. She pulled him into her lap and he threw his arms around her neck.

"My Adyn." Cullen said staring at Quil. I couldn't help but laugh.

_Little dude was already cock blocking. _

Even Jasper had caught it and laughed in amusement.

Once the girls were finished getting ready we all went out to the car. Lexi tossed the keys to Zoee, telling her to drive as she crawled into the middle of the front seat. Her idea was that she was the only one short enough to fit. Which honestly was probably the truth. I wanted to slide into the passenger seat beside her, but I wasn't really comfortable with the idea of Quil and Embry in the backseat with my sister.

"Girls in the front, guys in the back." I announced. No one complained and we crowded into the car.

Not much was said during the ride to the café. Zoee mentioned to Quil that she hoped he'd bring Claire back soon to play with Cullen, and that he'd been asking about her. Quill agreed and things went back to silence. Adryen was staring out the passenger window, her body pressed up against the door as if she was trying to stay as far away from Lexi as possible. Lexi never spoke, nor looked away from the road.

We got to café a little earlier than expected. Ms Call had yet to arrive, so Embry went ahead and found a table for them.

"We'll be by the door." Lexi said smiling at Embry.

"Thanks Lex." He said sheepishly.

"Anytime Buttercup." She said sighing and walking towards the door. I followed her to a table where she took a seat quietly.

_My mind was filled with so many questions. I wanted to know if Adryen had said anything else to her about the fight they'd had earlier. I had assumed that was over, but Lexi didn't seem to be in good spirits. _

"Are you all right Lexi?" I asked, taking the seat across from her. I was afraid to bring anything up right now. I didn't want to relive our earlier argument, nor did I want to upset her more.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said reaching across the table and taking my hands in hers. "It's just been one of those days."

"Isn't it always?" I asked smiling.

"Ain't that the truth." She said smiling back at me. "I'll admit I am worried that Midnight will show her ass tonight."

"Maybe she won't."

"Trust me she'll be here." Lexi said sighing.

"Well maybe her earlier make out session will tide her over for a little while." I said trying to sound positive.

"No." Lexi said shaking her head. "That just made it worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

_I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to know._

"When an Asrai sets her sights on someone, she goes after him full force. As you've seen with how she chases after Embry…" She sighed. "Once an Asrai gets that first taste, the desire becomes overwhelming. The urge to fulfill the desire becomes even more intense. She won't stop until she has him."

_Wow that's deep. _

"I'm sorry, I lost you somewhere between taste and overwhelming desire." I said grinning, trying to get her to laugh. It worked. "But seriously… by has him, you mean…"

"Yeah." She said knowing what I was asking. I looked over at Embry who had just put his arm around Zoee. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled happily. I'd never seen him as happy as he was when he was with her.

"You see why I'm so concerned?" Lexi asked following my gaze. I nodded and our eyes met again. "I do the best I can." She said sighing. "But like today, I wasn't there, I couldn't protect him. If Leah wouldn't have attacked, then Midnight… she would have taken him right there."

_Yeah not something I wanted to think about. _

"I know you think it's not my job to protect Embry." She told me.

"I never said that."

_Its true but I never said that. _

"I can see it in your eyes." Lexi said squeezing my hand. "Honestly, this isn't about Embry. I am protecting him, but only for Sunshine's benefit. I'd do anything in my power to keep her from getting her heart broken."

_I completely understood_.

"So the Asrai desire is really that overwhelming?" I asked caressing her hands.

"Yeah, why do you think I can't keep my hands off of you?" She said teasingly.

"Well I thought it was because of my sexy ass body." I said smirking.

"That's just an added bonus." She said laughing.

"I love you Lexi." I gushed.

_I couldn't help but say it. _

_I felt like such a dork. _

"I love you too Jacob." She said smiling at me. "No matter what happens."

_I really didn't like the last addition of words. _

_Before I could think of a way to ask without pissing her off, I familiar scent drifted in. _

"Oh hell." I said looking at the door.

"What?" Lexi asked. "Is she here?" I shook my head as Ms Call walked through the doorway. Lexi smiled and waved. Her smile was replaced with a stunned expression as my dad wheeled himself through the doorway.

"Jacob, Lexi, hi!" Ms Call said grinning madly. I looked at dad who just smiled at me.

"Hi Ms. Call." Lexi said politely. "Billy." She said looking at me.

"Hey sweetheart." He said happily.

"There they are." Ms Call said waving towards Embry who stared at my dad with a concerned look on his face. "Let me go make some room for you at the table." She said touching Dad's shoulder and walking off.

"Dad." I said looking at him and then watching Ms Call make her way to Embry's table.

"Son." He replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Linda invited me."

"Oh like a date?" Lexi asked grinning. Dad nodded. "Way to go Billy." She said happily.

"What's a matter didn't get enough cake earlier?" I asked.

"Now son, you know as well as I do, that you can never have enough cake." He said winking at Lexi and headed towards the table as Ms. Call waved him over.

"Cake?" Lexi asked.

"Don't ask." I said shaking my head as the waitress finally came to our table.

"I'm so sorry. We are packed tonight." She said breathlessly. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coke." Lexi said. I nodded in agreement.

"Have you decided on dinner?" The waitress asked.

"Double cheeseburger and fries." I told her.

"Same for me." Lexi said nodding. I looked at her as the waitress rushed off to fulfill our order.

"There's no way you're going to eat all that."

"Probably not." She said taking my hands in hers again. "I'm sure you'll finish what I don't." She said smiling. "My little garbage disposal." I had to laugh.

"Is that all I am to you?" I asked grinning.

"Of course not." She said smiling. "Your heat comes in handy during those cold nights." I laughed. "And you're quite a nice piece of ass."

"Oh." Yeah that was about all I could manage to say.

"Why aren't Jacob and Lexi sitting with us?" I heard Dad ask. I glanced over at the table as Adryen answered.

"We voted." She said glancing at me. "Everyone decided it'd be easier to keep the food down, if they weren't disgusting us with their constant display of affection."

"Point taken." Dad said laughing. I glared at both of them. They knew I could hear them.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing, Adryen's just making fun of us." I said rubbing my fingers across her palm.

"Awww." Lexi said smiling. "She's just jealous cuz we're alone and she has to share her date with her dad." I looked at Adryen and laughed. I knew she had heard Lexi.

"Serves her right."

"Be nice." Lexi said giggling. I looked towards the table again as Ms. Call started making conversation.

"So Sunshine, where is little Cullen tonight?" She was asking.

"Oh he's probably out catching birds, who knows he may have moved on to baby deer by now…" Zoee said and then snapped her fingers realizing what she had said.

I looked at Lexi who waited for me to explain Zoee's expression.

_This was going to be a long night. _

"She said Cullen was catching birds or may have moved on to baby deer." I told her.

"Oh no." Lexi said making a face.

"Cullen loves the discovery channel, we all watch it with him. Sometimes Jasper and Alice pretend to be birds and let him catch them. I suppose Edward is the baby deer…" Adryen said laughing uncomfortably.

"Oh how fun. Those educational children shows are so annoying, he can learn so much more from adult programming." Ms. Call commented.

"Adryen saved her." I told Lexi. She nodded.

"Jasper and Alice are babysitting." Embry said for no reason at all.

"I assumed that, since Adryen explained the situation." Ms. Call said looking at him. "Though I am wondering about something…"

"Great…" I muttered. Lexi looked at me and I waited on Ms. Call's question.

"How old is Cullen exactly?" She asked.

_Dun dun dun…. _

"Um…" Zoee said looking at Embry and then at Adryen.

"She just asked Cullen's age." I told Lexi. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Zoee. She held up one finger, gestured with both hands and then held up two fingers.

"One." Zoee said looking at Lexi. "Two." She said shaking her head. Lexi continued to gesture with her hands. "Twenty two…" She made a face.

"He just turned a year old." Adryen said saving her yet again. "He's just so smart, we say he's one going on twenty…two…"

_It's a good thing Ms. Call didn't know he was just born about a week ago._

"Safe." I told Lexi. She sighed. "You could have just said it out loud, Sunshine can hear you." She made a face at me.

"I forget sometimes…"

"Wow, he didn't look that old when I last saw him." Ms. Call told Zoee.

"You should see him now, he's growing so fast…" Adryen said grabbing her drink and taking a long gulp.

"So Billy…." Zoee said attempting to change the subject. "You and Linda got a scrabble tournament going on tonight?"

Adryen almost choked on her drink and I laughed.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Sunshine just asked my dad if he and Ms Call had a scrabble tournament tonight."

"No she didn't." Lexi said laughing.

"Scrabble is my favorite game." Ms. Call said beaming. "Are we really going to play later?" She asked looking at my dad. Adryen continued coughing as she tried to compose herself and Embry looked down at his lap.

"Most defiantly." Dad answered, smiling at Ms. Call.

_All of a sudden I felt sick. _

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Ms. Call loves scrabble and asked my dad if they really were playing later and he said…" I gagged. "Most defiantly." I looked up. "See him staring at me now. He thinks this is funny. How the hell is it that he can embarrass me without even speaking directly to me?" Lexi began laughing.

"What's the big deal, Jacob?" She said between laughs. "Maybe he really means scrabble."

"No he doesn't." I told her.

"Oh wow." She said making a face. "Okay um…yeah well…now what are they saying?" When I looked up the waitress had set up a tray with their dinner on it.

"Thank god." Embry said sighing.

"Foods there now." I told Lexi. She nodded.

"Who ordered the spaghetti with meatballs?" The waitress asked. Everyone was quiet.

"I suppose that was me…" Zoee said reaching for the plate. She made a face. "Love me some ground beef…"

"Have you ever had turkey?" Ms. Call asked as the waitress disappeared. Zoee shook her head. "What about deer?"

I laughed.

"They are talking about meat. just asked Sunshine if she's ever had deer."

"Oh please god, someone say something…" Lexi prayed.

The whole table was silent. Zoee looked like she was having trouble keeping her mouth shut.

"So Quil, what are you and Adryen doing after dinner?" Embry asked changing the subject. Everyone sighed.

"Nice save by Embry." I whispered to Lexi. She let out the breath she was holding.

"I'm not sure." Quil answered. "What are we doing?" He said looking at Adryen who smiled shyly at him.

"I vote nothing." Dad said eyeing them both.

_Ha Ha payback. _

"Do you like scrabble?" Adryen asked Quil. Dad looked at her wide eyed.

_What the fuck… _

"I've never played." He answered.

_Liar… _

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for scrabble?" Dad asked Adryen.

"How is it too soon for Scrabble?" Ms. Call asked confused.

"They just started dating." Dad said looking at Quil who also looked confused.

_I just realized that Quil was so out of the loop on this. _

"Its common courtesy to wait at least a month before introducing scrabble to the relationship." Dad continued.

"Does that same rule apply to you?" She asked. I could tell by dad's face that he felt challenged.

"I make rules, not follow them."

"Well if you get to go off and play scrabble all willy nilly then it's only fair that I get the same option."

I couldn't help but laugh. Lexi just stared at me.

"Adryen and Dad are arguing over why he gets to play scrabble and she doesn't." I told her.

"What?" She asked staring at them.

"Adryen, you and Quil are welcome to join our game tonight." Ms. Call said happily. Everyone looked at her. "If you don't mind playing scrabble with your dad." Adryen's mouth dropped open.

_Oh this was great! _

"Excuse me." Adryen said getting to her feet and walking off towards the bathroom.

"What happened?" Lexi asked.

"Ms. Call invited Adryen and Quil to play scrabble with her and dad."

"Oh wow... ewww…" Lexi said making a face.

"What'd I say?" Ms. Call asked.

"I gotta go pee." Zoee said standing. "I mean to the restroom… powder my nose.. whatever…" She said taking off after Adryen.

"Me too." Ms. Call said standing up and walking off.

"Should I follow them?" Lexi asked me. "It is tradition that all women pee at the same time."

_I wanted to ask why. But I didn't…_

"I think you should stay, in case you know who shows up. I don't want to have to go find you in the ladies room." I told her. She laughed.

"Well that was interesting." Dad said taking a bite of his food.

"You've really never played scrabble?" Embry asked Quil. He shook his head. "I swear you've told me a story before about…." He stopped. "Wait… you have no idea what's going on do you?"

"Apparently not." Quil answered.

"Scrabble is a code word for something else." Embry explained. "Which by the way you are not welcome at my house anymore Billy Black" He said staring at Dad who merely laughed. "I mean that seriously, stay away from my mom."

"Hey this was her idea." Dad defended. "I'm just here to give her what she wants."

_Oh fuck no, he didn't say that._

"Before I get all pissed at that comment." Embry said. "Are we talking about Scrabble or Scrabble…."

"I don't know. Explain the meanings and I'll tell you."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Embry yelled. "Look…okay…" he said calming down. "I'm gonna say this nicely… as the best friend of your only son… please don't fuck my mom."

_My mouth dropped open... I couldn't believe Embry had said that out loud. _

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Embry just asked my dad not to fuck his mom, in those exact words."

"No he didn't." Lexi said her eyes wide. "What'd Billy say?"

I held up a finger as I waited on Dad's response. He looked kinda shocked at the comment and there was no telling what he was going to say.

"I think your mom and I are both adults and what we do is no one else's business but our own." Dad said staring at him. "But for the record she's talking about the board game."

"And what are you talking about?" Embry asked crossing his arms.

"Whatever she wants." Dad said grinning.

"So Adryen meant sex?" Quil asked, a look of understanding crossing his face.

"No she meant the board game." Dad said glaring at him.

"That's what I thought…" Quil said looking away.

Before I could relay the conversation to Lexi, I felt the approach of our unwanted visitor. I looked towards the door.

"She's here." I whispered. Lexi looked at me.

"Who?"

"Your friend." I said jokingly. Embry and Quil looked up too, Embry's face drained of color as Midnight danced into the café.

"Midnight, long time no see." Lexi said getting to her feet and meeting her at the door. Midnight sighed. "Come sit with us." Lexi said pushing her down into the seat beside me.

"You are always here when you're not supposed to be." Midnight said staring at Lexi.

"Yeah, you too." Lexi answered. "Must be a fairy thing."

"So what brings you here Midnight?" I asked. I don't know why, it's not like I didn't know the answer. She looked towards me and smiled.

_I regretted speaking. _

"Well hello Jacob." She said batting her eyelashes at me. I immediately scooted my chair closer to Lexi.

"You might as well leave. I'm not going to let you have him." Lexi told her.

"Are you talking about Jacob or Embry?" She asked.

"I was talking about Embry, but the same goes for Jacob. That'll get you fucked up beyond recognition."

_I felt so loved at that moment. _

"Oooh who's that." Midnight said staring over at the Embry's table.

"Quil?" I asked.

"No the other one."

_The other one…_

"My dad?"

"Your dad is cute."

_What?_

_Something was defiantly wrong with people today. _

Ms. Call, Adryen and Zoee walked out of the bathroom. Both Zoee and Adryen stared at Midnight.

"Oh there's my lovely sister now." Midnight said starting to get up.

"Don't think so." Lexi said pulling her back to her seat.

"What exactly do you plan to do Alexandrea?" Midnight questioned.

"Whatever it takes to keep you away from him." She said looking at Embry. "All of them."

"You can't keep me from everyone." Midnight challenged.

"He's the only one who counts now." Lexi told her. "I know how this works."

"Well what if I've changed my mind?" Midnight asked. "I'm kinda itching to get my hands on Jakey's daddy."

_What the fuck… I was speechless. _

"You leave Billy out of this." Lexi snapped.

"But why? You could just jump right in and protect him as you do the others."

"You know I can't, he's not-" Lexi was cut off as the waitress brought our food to the table.

"Ma'am can I get you anything?" The waitress asked Midnight.

"No thank you, what I want isn't on the menu." She said smiling. The waitress nodded and went on her way.

"So, since Billy's not one of yours, then I can have him."

"Oh come Midnight, your just being a bitch now." Lexi told her.

"Or you could always make him one of yours." She laughed.

_Okay, I really am going to be sick now. _

"I know you are just fucking with me, Midnight. It's not going to work."

"Okay you got me." Midnight said smiling. "It's true, Embry is the only one I want. And I will have him sooner or later. I promise you that."

"Not as long as I'm here, you won't."

"Like you'll try to overpower me here. In front of Embry's mother? Jacob's father? Would you really want them to witness Embry hanging all over you? How would you explain it?"

_Damn she was a lot smarter than I thought she was. _

"Come on Midnight don't do this." Lexi said. "Beneath that bitchy exterior, beats the heart of a loving sister. You love Sunshine don't you?"

"Of course I do." Midnight said smiling. "I think I should go say hi to her." She said standing and hurrying over before Lexi could protest.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!!! **

While you're waiting on me to update, you should totally check out, "**What happens at Charlie's Wedding**." By **velvetbutterfly**. Totalllllyyy great read!! Only thing that could make it better is if Jacob was in it. Lol But the hotness that is Carlisle makes up for it! Now go read!


	33. Chapter 33

**Storytagger.. lmao so sorry about tainting your fav things. **

**Velvetbutterfly, you rock! EVERYONE go read "What happens at Charlies wedding." NOW! …okay well after you read this chapter…. And the next…**

**From last chapter.. Midnight, Zoee Sunshine's sister had just arrived… **

**Zoee's POV **

_I can't believe that fucking bitch would show her face here!! _

_And now here she was walking over to us. _

_Embry's mom is going to freak when I stab my sister with a fork. _

"Sunshine." Midnight said smiling happily. "Imagine meeting you here."

"Yeah imagine that." Adryen snapped.

"Who's this?" Ms. Call asked.

_The biggest whore in the world. _

"I'm Midnight." She said introducing herself. "Sunshine's sister."

"Right, I remember now." Ms. Call said uneasily. "Sunshine has said a lot about you."

_Mostly that she's a whore. _

"Hello Embry, I've missed you." Midnight said stepping up behind him. He didn't say anything as she put her hands on his shoulders. I reached for my fork and Adryen snatched it away from me. I just stared at her.

"Billy may I borrow your fork?" I asked looking at him. He made a move to hand it to me but Adryen snatched it away.

_Where the fuck is Drexi? _

She was sitting at the table watching us, unmoving.

"I need to go over there." Drexi said to Jacob.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked. "I mean she's right, how do you explain things to Ms. Call?"

"Did you miss me Embry?" Midnight asked.

"Always." Embry cooed.

"Waitress!" I screamed at a woman who was walking by. "Bring me a knife."

"Yes ma'am." The waitress said.

"No need for that." Adryen told the waitress. "She doesn't need a knife."

"Yes… I…do…"

"No…you…don't…" Adryen said glaring at me. She handed the waitress a handful of forks. "No more sharp objects are to be brought to this table."

"Get me a glass pitcher." I told the waitress. "A big one, full of cold water." I said looking at Embry as he fucking googily eyed my bitch of a sister.

"Embry, what on earth is going on?" Ms. Call asked.

"You whore!" I screamed at Midnight. Ms. Call was shocked.

I looked up as I heard Drexi and Jacob arguing.

"Trust me." She told him. He looked at her and then at me before disappearing out the front door.

"Midnight!" Drexi said grabbing her and spinning her around. "Jacob is waiting for you outside."

"Really?" She asked grinning.

"Yep, he has something he wants to show you. Promise you wont be disappointed." Drexi told her.

_I had no idea what she up too, but hell whatever works. _

"I'll be right back my dear." She said ruffling Embry's hair. I stepped towards her but Drexi pushed me down in my seat.

"Calm." She said through clenched teeth.

"Drea what are you doing?" Adryen asked. "Is that how you plan to handle your little issue? Just pawn Jacob off on another whore?"

_Whoa now… _

"I know what I'm doing." Drexi replied.

"What is going on?" Ms. Call asked again.

"Embry snap out of it." Drexi told him snapping her fingers in front of his face. She reached out to touch him but held back. "No.. wait can't do that…" Her hands hovered in the air as she tried to figure out what to do. "Quil." She said looking up. "Can you get Embry out of here? Bathroom maybe?"

"Uh…okay." Quil said standing up and doing as he was told.

"All of a sudden I'm not feeling very well." Billy said putting his hands on his face. Ms. Call turned to him. "I think I need to lay down."

"What's wrong, Billy?" Ms. Call said walking up to him and putting her hands on his forehead. "Do I need to take you home?"

"I think that would be best." He said looking at Drexi, who sighed in relief.

"Well what about Embry will he-" She started.

"He's going to be fine." Drexi told her.

"Yeah I'll take care of him." I said gritting my teeth.

"Linda, I'm sorry I've ruined our evening." Billy said sadly.

"Oh nonsense Billy." Ms. Call said. "Once I get you home and in bed, I'm sure you'll feel much better." He smiled, putting his hand over his mouth.

_What a dirty old man… _

"Sunshine, I hope we can do this again sometime." Ms. Call said hugging me and saying goodbye to everyone. "Tell Embry, I'll be home after I get Billy into bed."

"Wow that's so wrong." Drexi said putting her hand over her mouth. Ms. Call turned to her. "I mean, its so wrong.. that you aren't feeling well Billy." She said shuffling her feet. "I really hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you Lexi." Billy said smiling at her. "Jake gonna be okay?"

"Oh shit." Lexi said turning around. "I forgot about Jacob." She said running out the front door.

"He's a big boy he can take care of himself." Ms. Call said smiling at Billy. "Now come on let's get you home."

"Night Ladies." Billy called as pushed his chair out the door.

"So was it just me or was that a really disturbing conversation?" I asked Adryen. She shook her head.

"I don't wanna think about it."

I looked up as Quil came out of the bathroom alone.

"Where's Embry?" I asked.

"He's not ready to come out just yet." Quil explained. "Where is everyone?"

"Ms. Call is trying to get Billy into bed and Drexi is off looking for Jacob." I answered.

"Oh I missed a lot." Quil said quietly. "Does anyone mind if I eat?" We both looked at him. "I'm starving."

"Go ahead." I told him. "Eat mine too." I said pushing the plate towards him.

"You aren't hungry?" He asked.

"Do I look like someone who eats spaghetti?" I asked him, still a little irritable.

"Right. Sometimes I forget." He said sheepishly.

I sensed Drexi coming back but I didn't feel Jacob was with her.

"Drexi, where's Jakey?" I asked.

"I can't find him." She said, worried look on her face.

"Uh oh, I hope Midnight didn't take off with him."

"Damn it." Drexi snapped, obviously a tiny bit pissed.

"Don't worry Drea." Adryen said crossing her arms. "I'm sure if he sleeps with Midnight, you'll be the first to know. Ya know cuz that's the type of person he is. Honest."

"I'm not in the mood, Adryen."

"Well good thing Jake left with Midnight huh?" Adryen replied. Drexi just glared at her.

"Wow… people are pissy today." I said looking between them.

_Apparently I missed something somewhere._

"Oh hell no." Adryen said looking towards the door.

_What? She's not back is she.. I swear I'll kill her this time. _

_It was Jacob, he was coming back… with Bella…. And.._

"Daddy!!" I screamed when I saw him walk through the door. Everyone in the restaurant looked at me. I wanted to go up and hug him, it was just an instinct. But Bella looked kinda pissy at the moment.

"You found Jacob!" Drexi said running up and throwing her arms around Jacob.

"Do I get a reward?" Edward asked as Drexi smiled at him.

"Yeah Drea does he?" Adryen asked. Daddy locked eyes with her immediately.

"Why did you do that to me?" Jacob asked. "She chased me around the parking lot and then down the street."

"That's where we found him." Bella explained. "When he told us what happened, Edward insisted we come check on things." She said rolling her eyes. "Said something about Patrick being with her, wanted to make sure Drea was okay." She crossed her arms over her chest.

_Oooh you're in trouble Daddy. _

_You should not choose to rescue your exlover while out with your fiancée that's just unacceptable. _

Daddy didn't even look at me. His eyes studied Adryen.

"It was just Midnight." Drexi said. "We expected her to show up. Things got a little crazy, but I think we handled it."

"Did you hear that Edward?" Bella asked. He even ignored her.

_Yeah he's in trouble. _

"Edward!" She practically screamed. He turned to her slowly. "Everything is fine here, we can go now." He looked at Drexi and then at Adryen.

"Good." He said softly. "Yeah we probably should go." He said looking at Adryen again.

_What's really going on?_

_I'm jealous. _

_My mind isn't sexy enough for you anymore?_

Daddy looked at me then and smiled.

_Oh now you're listening. _

_You are in so much trouble.. Bella looks like she could tear you apart and burn the pieces. _

_I'd stop and pick some flowers on the way home if I were you._

_Something or you're dead, seriously. _

"Where's Embry?" Jacob asked. "And his mom?" He looked around again. "Better question where's my dad?"

"Billy faked sick to get Ms. Call to take him home." Adryen told him, finally taking her eyes off of Daddy.

"Yeah she said once she gets him in bed he'd feel better." I told Jacob.

"What?"

"That's exactly what she said." Drexi said laughing. "Seriously.. I know…"

"Billy and Ms. Call?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah apparently they had a scrabble date." I told Daddy.

"No stop it!" Jacob said. "We're not talking about this." I started dancing around Jacob saying scrabble scrabble over and over again. Once again everyone in the restaurant looked at me.

"Sunshine stop that, now." Drexi snapped. "I think we've caused enough problems tonight." She said noticing the stares.

"Here's that water you wanted, ma'am." The waitress said putting the pitcher down on the table.

"Could've used that forever ago, thank you." I called to her as she walked away. "No tip for you!"

"Sunshine!" Drexi yelled.

"What?" I asked. "She's not getting a tip. She wouldn't bring me a knife and she took all the forks away."

"Who needs a fork?" Quil asked from the table. He had eaten just about everything by now.

"So where is Embry?" Bella asked looking around.

"Bathroom." Quil informed her. "Least that's where I left him."

"Go get him Jake." I told him.

_I want to dump that pitcher of water on his head. _

Daddy looked at me.

_Fucking Midnight was all over him and he just googily eyed her!! _

_I had to explain my intentions. _Daddy laughed.

"Bring him to me Jakey." I demanded again. Jacob went off towards the bathroom as requested and we all waited patiently for him to return.

"So everything's going to be okay?" Daddy asked looking at Drexi. "I mean aside from Embry. Sounds like he's in trouble."

_You're in trouble too. _

I told him.

_Okay Daddy… I must know.._

_Why does Adryen keep staring at you like she's going to rip your clothes off?_

_Not that I would object to such a display.. just why?_

Daddy just stared at me, his eyes wide.

_She looks pissed. What the hell did you do to her?_

He shook his head and glanced at Drexi.

_Drexi? What'd you do to Drexi? Well I mean besides.._

_Oh fuck, Adryen knows?!?!?_

He nodded.

_How??_

He glanced at Drexi again.

_Drexi told her!! That fucking whore. _

Daddy looked at me wide eyed.

_Oh no, I mean whore in a loving way, really… _

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked crossing her arms and looking at him. He turned slowly to her.

_Uh oh… I got Daddy in trouble. _

"I was uh…Sunshine was telling me about her date." He answered.

"I didn't think anyone cared to know the details or I would have said it out loud…" I added.

It was then that Jacob came out of the bathroom dragging Embry along with him.

"Jake, come on, you said you were taking me home." Embry cried.

"I lied." Jacob told him. Both Drexi and I stood with our arms crossed staring at Embry.

"You know it might be a good idea to exit the restaurant for this little event." Drexi said grabbing my hand and tugging me outside. Daddy and Bella followed immediately and I assumed everyone else was getting the ticket settled.

I noticed Drexi looking at Daddy and he stared back at her like they were having a silent conversation. I imagined this is how I looked when I was speaking to Daddy through my mind. Though I knew he couldn't read her thoughts.

_They seemed to understand each other even without words. _

"Now what are you doing?" Bella asked him.

_Uh oh… _

"I know you can't read her mind." She continued.

"I try." Daddy answered looking at Bella. "Just to make sure…sometimes…"

_Save. Not a good save, but a save none the less. _

"What about Bella?" Drexi asked for effect. "Have you tried reading her mind lately?"

_I couldn't read Bella's mind, but I could guess at what she was thinking. _

"Nope can't read hers either." Daddy said looking at Bella. "Though I'm kind of picking up on some things…" He said as she glared at him.

"Tell your dad, he owes me for dinner." Embry said to Jacob as they walked out of the Café. Quil and Adryen were right behind them.

"From what I hear, Billy owes you for more than dinner." Daddy said looking at Embry.

_Wow… so uncalled for…_

"What the fuck does that mean?" Embry asked glaring at Daddy.

"Edward." Drexi said staring at him, her mouth wide open. "That was not necessary."

"What?" Daddy asked. "That's what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Embry asked approaching him.

"Don't answer that." Jacob told Daddy. Embry turned to Jacob.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, dude, calm down."

"Where is my mom?" Embry asked him. "Where's Billy?"

"She took my dad home. He faked sick, to get her out of the café so we could straighten this whole thing out."

"Or so he could-" Daddy started.

"Edward!" Drexi yelled. "Some things are not meant to be repeated."

"It's funny that you say that." Daddy said looking at Adryen and then back at Drexi. Her mouth dropped open and she shut up real quick.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, he was by her side instantly.

"Nothing's wrong." Drexi said shaking her head. "I wish you stop asking me that."

"I think something is wrong." Bella said looking at Edward. "I'm not sure what it is, but something is defiantly wrong here."

"The only thing that's wrong here, is that Embry has once again let Midnight get to him." Daddy said looking at him. Embry turned around to face him. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

_It finally dawned on my why Daddy was being such a prick. _

He looked at me.

_Yeah I said it… _

_You're just trying to get the attention off you, I know how you work mister. I pay attention! _

"I'm so fucking sick and tired of you Edward. You need to mind your own business." Embry said stepping up to him. "And if you can't do that, I'd be glad to make you."

"Oh you'll make me?" Daddy asked.

"Damn right." Embry said showing his teeth.

"Stop that!" I said jumping between them.

"Daddy is only pointing out the obvious." I told him. "You fucked up. Again. Fighting with Daddy is not going to get you anywhere. Leave him alone."

_I'm only sticking up for you because I'm pissed at him right now. _

"I appreciate the support Sunshine." Daddy said smiling at me. I sighed happily.

"You're rollin'." Jacob muttered. "Slow it."

I had no idea what that meant but Daddy looked at Jacob and nodded.

"I apologize Embry, you're right it's none of my business." He said looking at Embry and then at Jacob who nodded his approval.

"What was that?" Drexi asked looking at Jacob and pointing between him and Daddy.

"Mind your business Drea." Daddy told her. She looked at him in shock.

"Sunshine…" Embry said turning to face me. "Baby, I'm so sorry… I really tried.. I…"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Please don't be mad."

"How can I not be mad?" I yelled at him. "Earlier today you made out with her! And then she comes back around flaunting her shit and you fuckin googily eye her!"

"Well it's not like you don't googily eye Edward." Jacob said. Everyone looked at him.

"I do not!" I screamed in defense.

"So I'm not the only one that's noticed it?" Bella asked.

_How did this turn around on me? _

"And I'm sure you'd make out with him if you ever got the chance." Jacob told me. Bella looked at him.

_Jake shall be the first to die. _

"Jacob." Drexi said wide eyed. "How could you even say that?"

"I would never do that!!" I yelled trying to defend myself yet again.

_Least not in front of anyone. _

"We should go now." Daddy said looking at me with an odd look.

_I didn't mean that.. I meant.. well I meant.. _

"Yeah you should defiantly roll out." Jacob told him. Daddy looked at him, a silent discussion going on between them.

"Come on Edward." Bella said grabbing his hand. "We've got some things to talk about." She said dragging him away.

"You!" I said running towards Jacob.

"Sunshine calm down" Drexi said jumping in front of him.

"And you say Adryen's always tryin to start shit!" I yelled over Drexi's shoulder at him. "You wait til I get my hands on you mutt!"

"Sunshine!" Drexi said trying to push me away.

Before I could calm myself down, I felt the rush. The sensation come into my mind and the feeling of some kind of release ran through my body.

"Dude." Jacob said smiling. Drexi backed up into him and giggled.

_Great I stoned them. _

* * *

**Drea's POV **

"Hi." Jacob said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Hi." I said giggling.

"You stoned them?" I heard Embry ask.

"Wow you're loud…" I said looking at Embry.

"Great what's worse then Jake and Lexi on a normal day…" Adryen said shaking her head.

"Lexi and Jake high?" Quil asked.

"Hi Quil." I said smiling. "Jacob Quil just said hi."

"Hi Quil." Jacob said waving at him.

"I didn't mean too, I was just so mad at Jake.." Zoee said sighing. "Embry I would never do that. What Jake said.. seriously. and I don't googily eye Daddy…I just look at him…ya know… cuz its respectful to look at someone when their speaking to you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ooh where have I heard that before?" Adryen asked eyeing Embry.

"Okay that's fair." Embry said sighing. "Sunshine I'm sorry.. I…"

"Let's just forget about it." Zoee said.

"All is forgotten." I said smiling at Zoee.

"You don't even know what we're talking about." She told me.

"Yes I do." I said seriously.

"What are they talking about?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure." I whispered back. "Just smile and nod." Jacob smiled and nodded. I did the same.

"How long does this usually last?" Quil asked.

"Probably bout ten minutes." Adryen told him. He nodded and looked at us. They all looked at us.

"Why are they looking at us?" Jacob whispered.

"I don't know." I whispered back. "Maybe they think we're sexy?"

"Yeah that's gotta be it." He said giggling.

"We're just waiting for you two stoners to run off into the woods for some scrabble." Adryen said.

"Don't give them ideas." Embry told her.

"I don't like outside." I said shaking my head. Jacob giggled.

"Actually…" Jacob whispered. "There's something I want to show you."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In the woods."

"What is it?"

"Oh would you just go already!" Adryen screamed and I looked at her.

"Maybe they shouldn't go off alone." Quil said.

"Do you want to go supervise?" She asked him.

"No not really no."

"Oh you should supervise that would be so fun." I said smiling.

"No you didn't." Adryen snapped at me.

"No I didn't." I said shaking my head.

"What did you didn't?" Jacob whispered.

"I don't know, but I think she's mad." I whispered back.

"Okay... well so… you wanna go look at something?"

"Not really. I'd rather just fuck." I told him and he smiled happily.

"Well get the fuck on then." Zoee told me. "We'll see you at the house."

"But how will I get home?" I asked.

"Ride Jake." Quil said.

"I will in a minute. But how will I get home?"

"They'll figure it out." Adryen said. "Come on." She told Quil as they walked towards the car.

"How will I get home?" I said turning to Jacob.

"I will take you." Jacob said.

"I know! But how will I get home?"

"Come on." He said taking my hand as we started walking down the street.

"Will they pick us up later?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

"To the woods. To play…"

"Play what? Cops and Robbers, cowboys and Indians…?"

"I thought you wanted to fuck?"

"That's right." I said as he led me through the woods. "Fucking outside while high, how awesome is that?" Jacob laughed. He led me a bit further into the woods. "This is a good spot. Let's do it here. Take me!"

"Take you where?" Jacob asked. "You don't wanna go home already do you?"

"No…" I said starting to take my shirt off. "I feel the need to be naked right now."

"Go right ahead. I'll be right here." Jacob said grinning at me. I pulled my shirt off and threw it at him as I began dancing to music that popped in my head. I felt like I was in a cheap porno or a horror flick where Id be the first to die. I unbuttoned my pants and tossed them to the ground as I danced around.

All of a sudden the fogginess surrounding my mind disappeared and I looked around.

_Wow its cold…_

"Why I am naked in the middle of the woods?" I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"You mean alone?" Jacob asked me. "I was going to be naked too…I think…"

"Was I high?" I asked. "Were you?"

"I believe so…" Jacob said looking me up and down.

_Everything started coming back to me then. _

_Those fuckers left me out here with no way home. _

_Jacob wanted to show me something… _

I looked at him, he looked like he was about to tackle me.

"You still want that ride?"

"You mean a ride home?" I asked grinning.

"No." He said pulling his shirt off.

"Oh." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. His lips took mine and the next thing I knew I was up against a tree. His hands roamed over my hips and up my back, his fingers playing with the snap on my bra.

"Either take this off or I'm going to break it." He said between kisses. I giggled and did as instructed.

_It was my favorite bra or I wouldn't have minded so much._

His hands went to my hips and he pulled my legs up around his waist. I pulled the rubber band from his hair, tossing it to the ground, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Where was I?" He asked.

"I think you were like right here." I said pointing to my neck. He leaned down and started kissing my neck roughly.

_It was true, we just can't keep our hands off each other. _

_Not like that was a problem to either of us. _

"Lexi…" He said looking into my eyes. I managed a slight sigh of a response. "Our relationship is more than just sex right? I mean we do other things together besides..." He leaned in and kissed me slowly before pulling back. "This?"

_Well we did just have sex before we left the house… _

"Of course we do other things." I said grabbing his hair and pulling him to me, kissing him intensely.

_I decided not to mention that. I mean he was there, he remembers. _

"But-" He said pulling back again.

"We just had dinner together. That's other things." I said kissing him again.

"We didn't even get to eat." He told me.

"Well that must be why we're so hungry now." I said pressing my lips against his chest and trailing kisses towards his neck.

"Mmm must be…" He murmured as I started kissing his neck. His hands roamed over my legs and hips, pressing me harder up against the tree. I pulled on his hair as I kissed his neck roughly, unintentionally nibbling just a bit too hard. He growled in response and pressed himself roughly against me.

_I made a metal note to do that more often. _

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_Bella had asked me question after question on the ride home. _

_Why is Embry so mad at you?_

_Is something going on with you and Sunshine?_

_Why was Drea staring at you like that? _

_Why are you and Jacob always having mental conversations?_

_Why why why why!!! _

It was the first time I had ever thought about backing out of this marriage.

_I answered each of her questions with the way I knew how, and that was by connecting them together. _

_I explained that Embry thought that Sunshine had a crush on me, which is what Jacob was telling me and that Drea thought that as well and she was only looking at me to condemn me for encouraging Sunshine's adoration. _

_Most of it was true… _

"Is that why Adryen was staring at you too?" She had asked.

I only nodded a response.

_If I don't say it out loud, it's not technically a lie. _

_That's the rule I lived by anyway. _

By the time I got to Bella's house, she was back to her normal cheery self talking about the wedding how excited she was.. and blah blah blah.

I couldn't keep my mind clear enough to actually hear her words. I just said yes and yeah I can't wait ever so often and that seemed to please her.

The moment Bella was safe inside her own house and I was finally alone in the car, I let my mind wander.

Adryen's words echoed in my mind.

_You are a fucking lying ass bastard. _

_That was the first thing she thought when she saw me tonight._

Then she went on to tear me apart…

_Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. You fucking asshole. I know what you did. _

I didn't grasp the importance of what she was thinking at first. I assumed she was blabbing about Rene's theory, one in which it seemed she shared.

It wasn't until she continued her thoughts that I realized what she was talking about.

_I was right. You and Drea. I knew something had happened. I knew it. _

My staring just encouraged her thoughts.

_I know about your little virgin handicap. You're lying to Bella. _

_I asked Drea and she told me, she told me the whole truth. _

Those words replayed over and over in my mind.

_What exactly had Drea said to her? _

_And when?_

_Better yet WHY!_

I needed to talk to Drea. I had to know what the hell she was thinking.

_It was bad enough she told Zoee and Emmett. Zoee can't keep her mouth shut half the time and I was just waiting for Emmett to use it as blackmail. _

_Now Adryen… fucking Adryen of all people! _

_She should have just gone straight to Bella, because that's where it's going. _

_Adryen will take it to Jacob, I had no doubt in my mind. _

_Then he'll go to Bella. Anything to ruin her love for me. He'd do it without one thought. _

_Damn it Drea!_

I pulled in the driveway and made my way inside the house in silence. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at this time. I really wasn't prepared to talk to Drea either, but I needed to know the details of her little story session with Adryen.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Jasper asked. He and Emmett were both sitting on the couch watching TV. I looked around, noticing that no one else was there. I couldn't even smell them.

"The girls went to town to get supplies for Bella's party." Emmett said noticing my staring.

_Right the party… yeah wasn't looking forward to that. _

"So how was your date?"

"Good." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch between them. "At first…"

"Uh oh trouble in paradise?" Emmett asked. I sighed trying to think of a way to start it.

"We ran into Jake."

"Jake?" Jasper asked. "I thought he was out with Drea?"

"Yeah well he was out with Midnight when we saw him." I answered. "Well being chased by her rather."

"That freak really likes the doggy style, don't she?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I both looked at him. "That sentence didn't sound so bad in my head."

"Yes it did." I told him, smirking.

"So why was she chasing Jake?" Emmett asked. "Well other than the obvious reason…" He said chuckling. "Where was Drea?"

"Apparently Drea used him as bait to lure Midnight from the Café where she was causing a disturbance in front of Embry's mom."

"Oh…" Jasper said nodding. "Makes sense."

"So how'd you get her to leave?" Emmett asked. "Or did you just leave him there to die?" He laughed.

"She ran off when she saw me and Bella." I told them. "That's when Jacob explained what was going on. So I thought it would be a good idea to head to the café to warn Drea, in case she came back. And I wanted to make sure Patrick wasn't around…"

"You didn't express those thoughts to Bella did you?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

_Unfortunately… _

"You interrupted your date with Bella to go check on Drea?" Jasper asked. I nodded again.

"Let me guess that's when things started getting bad?" Emmett asked. I put my head down in response.

"Bad move dude." Jasper said. "Bella is already suspicious of you and Drea… of course she does have a right to be." I glared at him.

"She's not suspicious of Drea." I told them.

_Not now anyway… _

_Maybe Zoee's little crush is a good thing after all… _

"She's more suspicious of Sunshine." I told them.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Jasper asked looking at me.

_It was funny how upset he was. _

"Nothing's going on." I assured him. "Everyone seems to think that she has a crush on me and that I am not doing a good job of discouraging her."

"You're really not." Emmett told me. I just looked at him.

"I'd have to agree." Jasper added.

"Well I'm not encouraging her either." I defended.

_I personally thought Embry was upset for no reason. _

"You think she has a crush on me?" I asked for verification.

"Duh." Emmett said shaking his head at me. "Don't you pay attention?"

"I just always assumed that her inappropriate thoughts were meant as jokes." I told them.

_What inappropriate thoughts?_ Jasper asked in his mind.

_I'm not answering that. _

"It's called flirting." Emmett said grinning.

"I realize that now, that you've pointed it out." I said thinking hard about it.

"I always thought the term Daddy was meant to be sexual." Emmett said laughing.

"That's not funny." I told him. "Nor true…"

_I didn't think so anyway… maybe I was a bit naïve?_

"She doesn't mean anything by it." I told them, more so trying to convince myself. "Thought Embry and Jake seem to think so. They're the ones who brought it up."

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Embry seems to feel threatened. He's always has tons of not so nice thoughts for me."

"He feels threatened?" Jasper asked. "Just because of how Sunshine behaves around you? Yet she practically made out with me and he doesn't even care?"

_He seemed a bit jealous. _

"That's not true, Jaz." Emmett said. "He wanted to kill you, but Jake made him leave."

"Really?" Jasper asked. Emmett nodded. "Cool."

_Cool? _

_I see I'm not the only one with issues. _

"You would have known that if you weren't drooling all over yourself." Emmett said laughing. Jasper glared at him.

_I wasn't drooling._ Jasper thought.

"Yeah you were…" I said smirking. "Did Alice ever say anything to you about that little event?"

"Nope." Jasper said shaking his head. "She just laughs anytime Sunshine walks into the room or her name is brought up."

"I totally think Alice knows about your little crush." Emmett told him. Jasper looked at me.

"Is that true? Has she said anything?" He asked. "Well thought about it?"

"Not that I'm aware of. She's gotten really good at blocking her thoughts from me."

"Well if she thinks anything like that, please make sure to let her know that it's a ridiculous idea." Jasper told me.

_I'm sure that was more of a threat. _

"And if she ever asks you, you better deny any knowledge." Jasper said looking at Emmett.

"Of course." Emmett replied. "I'm not one to repeat things."

"You really should teach Drea your technique." I mumbled.

"And Sunshine." Jasper said laughing.

"Yeah well Drea's one ahead of her now."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

_If I was going to explain this to them, it was best to do it now while the girls were gone. _

"Apparently at some point today, Drea found it necessary to share the story yet again…"

"With who?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Adryen." I said her name slowly.

"What the fuck?" Emmett asked. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"Apparently Adryen asked too many questions." I answered him. "Judging by her thoughts to me, she was extremely suspicious and apparently went to Drea for confirmation."

"Yeah I noticed she was a bit aggressive with you earlier." Emmett replied.

"So what? She wanted confirmation before approaching Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"That's my thoughts exactly." I mumbled.

"He'll kill you." Jasper told me.

"I'm not worried about him killing me, just that he'd turn to Bella with his knew found knowledge."

_Just saying that out loud made me want to die right then and there. _

"He wouldn't do that." Emmett said. Jasper and I both looked at him. "I mean, according to Drea, Jake already assumes that…ya know… you and her…" He slapped his hands together and smiled. "I mean if he hasn't already brought it up to Bella, why would he do it now?"

"What do you mean he assumes?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno, that's just what Drea says." Emmett told him and then looked at me. "He's in love with Drea now, he has nothing to gain from sabotaging your relationship with Bella."

_I never really thought about it like that. _

_Jacob was always the one who told Bella things before I could. To make here hate me, though she never did. But that was always his intention, to make him look like the best man in her eyes. To make Bella see how perfect he was compared to me. Though now… things had changed…. Emmett was right. Jacob was in love with Drea. It was hard to accept but it was most certainly the truth. Though he still loved Bella, in a different way. He wanted nothing but the best for her, even if it involved me. _

_I thought back, remembering the time Jacob let me see in his mind a conversation that he had with Bella about Drea and I. A conversation where Bella told him exactly what I had told her and he verified that Drea had told him the same story. Though I knew that wasn't true, Drea told me that she had told Jacob everything. Well everything she remembered at that time…. _

_Things I didn't tell Bella. Things I haven't told anyone. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the scent of the others approaching. Zoee, Adyren, Embry… Quil?

_Drea and Jacob weren't with them. _

_That alone started my mind wondering… _

_What if Adryen told him? What if Drea is telling him? What if Emmett's wrong? _

"Where's Drea?" I asked the moment they walked through the door.

"With her BOYFRIEND." Adryen said glaring at me.

I chose to ignore her and looked to the others.

"What are they doing?" I asked, more like demanded.

"They got stoned." Quil said. "Then decided they needed some alone time."

"Stoned?" I asked.

I _vaguely remembered Jacob thinking something like, this day would be so much better if I were stoned._

"Alone time?" Jasper asked. "Didn't they just spend some alone time in the shower earlier?"

"I didn't mean to stone them." Zoee said putting her head down. "Jakey just made me so mad, with all that shit he was saying…"

_About us_… came her thoughts.

_Of course. Jake was intentionally trying to provoke her, to make her angry, to benefit his own wants. _

I laughed and noticed Embry glaring at me.

"Why are you laughing Daddy? It's not funny." Zoee said staring at me.

"Yeah it's really not." Embry said continuing his glare.

"Actually it is." I said laughing again. Everyone stared at me. "Jacob didn't mean it."

"What?" Zoee asked.

"How would you know that?" Quil asked, then made a face. "Right, mind reader."

"He was intentionally trying to make you mad." I said smiling at her. "That boy is a lot smarter then I give him credit for."

"Why?" Embry asked, not realizing what I was saying.

"The moment he came out of the café, he was thinking about how much better his night would be if he were high." I explained to them. "Then he started saying mean things to Sunshine. I think you can just guess at what he was aiming for."

"That mother fucker." Zoee said shaking her head. "He just wanted my highness."

_That was an odd sentence even for her. _

"That makes so much sense." Embry said laughing.

"I wonder if he purposely hid behind Lexi, so she could hit it?" Quil asked.

"More like so he'd get to hit it." Embry said grinning. "Lexi's really frisky when she's high." He looked away immediately regretting his words.

_Idiot. _

He thought.

"Or drunk." Adryen said glancing at me. "Isn't that right Edward?"

_I knew that was coming before it even crossed her mind. _

"Drea's very promiscuous when under the influence of any substance." Emmett said before I had a chance to react. "The only escape is if you have any ounce of self control."

"Which apparently you lack." Jasper said grinning.

"Most defiantly." Emmett said grinning. "And if I were ever put in that situation again, I'd be all over it without even a second thought." He smirked. "And by it I mean Drea." Everyone looked at him, shocked at his words.

_There ya go Edward. Focus is now off you. _

He thought.

He smiled widely as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

_I admit I was a bit shocked at his honesty. _

_Though I knew it to be true based on his previous thoughts. Emmett had a fondness to Drea that even I couldn't match. Though my love for Drea was purely platonic…aside from previous actions, Emmett valued her as an object of intangible desire. Now that his secret affair was out, he let his thoughts wander often. Many what ifs crossed his mind. Though he was well aware of how life threatening his desires were. In regards to Rose… and of course Jacob. _

_He was always unnecessary defending Jacob's love for Drea and her love for him. I believe just to keep himself in line. He loved Rosalie with all his heart and Drea with everything else. _

_He was a good guy though. A good brother. He used his own desire, his own secret to keep Adryen from attacking me. I still didn't understand why he was so hell bent on protecting me. _

"Dude… if Rose knew you said that, you'd be toast." Jasper said looking at Emmett.

"Well I trust you wont be the one to tell her." Emmett said looking in Zoee's direction.

"Well no.." Jasper said looking down at his feet. "I have no plans of mentioning that whatsoever."

"Good." Emmett said looking at the others. "And if the rest of you feel the need to repeat it, just know, it's not in your best interest. I mean… unless you live near a hospital."

_That was a threat if I ever heard one. _

_And I believe everyone else picked up on it as well. _

"Point taken.' Embry said looking away from him.

"Agreed." Quil said looking at his feet.

"Well, I suppose everyone has life altering secrets." Adryen said looking at me.

_She's back…. _

"Though I've learned…." She said looking away from me. "…that the benefits of keeping such secrets, far outweigh the cost of repeating them." She turned to me again, her mind blank.

_I wasn't sure what to think of her comment. _

_And I didn't have much time to figure it out before Zoee caught everyone's attention._

"Well I for one will not be responsible for the death of the one that is Emmett." Zoee said looking towards Emmett. "For he is a good man, a loyal brother to my daddy…"

_Her comments amused me to no end… _

"From this day forward, he shall be named….Uncle Emmett." Zoee continued. "So sayeth the Shepard…."

"So sayeth the flock." Embry said smiling at her. She smiled happily at his response.

_Not only is a good lover, but he has great taste in movies! _

Came Zoees thoughts…

_I had no idea what she was talking about. _

_But she seemed extremely thrilled. _

"Let me get this straight…" Adryen said grinning.

_I listened to her thoughts, awaiting her next attack… _

_But it wasn't about me… she'd moved on… to the next victim. _

I smiled in triumph.

"If Edward is Daddy… and Emmett is his 'brother' so to speak…making him Uncle Emmett… then that would also mean that Jasper is your uncle.…. Right?" Adryen said cocking her head to the side and smiling at Zoee.

"Shut up, I hate you." Zoee said putting her head down.

"Don't you think that's a little bit.. I dunno… incestuous?"

_And Jasper's input… on cue as usual… _

"Yeah, I'm sure Jake taught you all about that, huh Adryen?" He said grinning at her.

"Ooooh burn!" Zoee said giggling. "High five, Jaz!" She said putting her hand up. Jasper touched her hand briefly before turning back to Adryen.

"So what gives Adryen?" Jasper asked. "Why didn't you stay and play with Jake and Drea? Are you three having agreement issues?"

"Shut the fuck up Jaz." Adryen said glaring at him.

"I am unbelievably confused." Quil said looking at Adryen and then at Embry.

"You should be thankful for that." Embry said laughing.

"Not to change the subject…" Zoee said looking around.

"Oh please do." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

"Out of curiosity and not complete panic…." Zoee said making a face. "Does anyone know where my child is?"

"He's with Rose." Emmett said looking at her. "They went out to get supplies for Bella's party. They being Cullen, Rose, Alice and Esme." Zoee sighed, completely relieved.

_Her thoughts showed she was concerned and a tad bit panicked that Cullen wasn't around. _

"That makes so much sense." Adryen said looking at Emmett. "I see now why you were so brave with your comment about Drea."

_Uh oh… _

_Oh well at least it's not me… _

_Yeah I'm an asshole…. _

"At least she's not related to me." Emmett snapped back. Adryen glared at him.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go outside for minute." Quil said looking towards the door.

"Why?" Adryen asked quickly.

"I just need some fresh air…" He said looking down at his feet.

_Yeah you don't smell real good either, buddy. _

"Oh." Adryen said smiling slightly. "Well I'll go with you." She said starting towards the door.

"Oooh can me and Embry come with?" Zoee asked. "Or do you two have scrabble plans or something?"

_Oh my god._ Came Adryen's thoughts. _I have no intentions of such a thing… at least not at this time…. _

"Sunshine." Adryen said looking at her. "I was just joking about that. Just messing with Billy… I didn't mean…" She sighed, leaving the rest of her sentence unspoken.

"Sorry Quil." Embry said as the two guys started to follow Adryen and Zoee out the front door. "I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

* * *

**Embry's POV **

**Outside the Cullen house…. **

Adryen shot me a look that could kill the moment we were out on the porch.

"I have no idea what he's talking bout." Quil said looking at Adryen and then at me. I chuckled under my breath. Adryen's expression changed.

"Oh Quil." Sunshine said sighing. "I'm sorry your date was ruined."

"Don't be sorry, it was fun." Quil said looking at Adryen.

"Yeah he doesn't get out much." I said laughing.

"No I mean it was nice." Quil said smiling. "Good company, good food… everything was great, well before the hormonal fairy showed up."

"Speaking of hormonal fairies…." Adryen said looking at me.

_I assumed she was going to make fun of me._

"I can't control it." I told her. "It wasn't my fault."

"I'm not talking about that fairy." She said cocking her head to the side.

_What?_

_Lexi?_

_What?_

"Lexi?" I asked. She nodded. "What about Lexi?"

"My theory." Adryen said smiling.

_Oh yes… the infamous Edward and Lexi theory. _

_It was all bull shit if you ask me._

"I was right." Adryen said.

_But hell what do I know?_

"And I got the facts to back it up." She continued.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yep. Straight from the subject in question."

_What?_

"How?"

"By questioning the subject." She answered amused. "Duh."

_What? She talked to Lexi? She asked her?_

_More importantly, Lexi admitted it?_

_It was true?_

_Lexi and Edward?_

_No fucking way.. that's… disgusting.. _

I shook my head, trying not to think about it.

_I couldn't believe it. _

_I didn't want to believe it. _

_Uh… why did Adryen have to involve me in this?_

_It wasn't something I needed to know. _

_Seriously I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing that little fact. _

Before I could even think of something to say, Sunshine asked the inevitable.

"The subject in question?" She asked. "Theory? What the hell are you two rambling about?" I looked at her and then at Adryen.

_According to Adryen's 'theory' Sunshine was well aware of the 'facts'_

_Though she hadn't let me in on said 'facts' so it must be secret for a reason. _

_Maybe Lexi was too ashamed to admit it?_

_If I were a girl, I would be… _

A flash of Edward and Lexi came into my mind and I literally smacked myself on the head to make it go away.

"Embry?" Sunshine asked. I just stared at her.

_I wanted to ask her, what she thought. What she knew…_

_Was it true? _

_God.. yeah its gotta be true. _

_Adryen wouldn't have said it if it wasn't. _

I looked towards the front door, realizing that the Cullen's were probably listening in on our conversation.

_Hell Edward could probably hear my thoughts. _

"Yeah I can." Edward called from inside the house.

_Fuck. _

"Its not very nice to talk about people when their not there to defend themselves." He said.

_Can you defend yourself? _

_Is it true?_

His silence answered my question.

_It was. _

"Are you thinking mean things about Daddy?" Sunshine asked crossing her arms.

"No…." I answered quickly.

"Is he the subject in question?" Quil asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Then who are you talking about?"

_Oooh.. I'm not good under pressure.. _

_What do I say?_

"We're talking about Emmett." Adryen said jumping in. I just looked at her.

"Don't think mean things about Uncle Emmett either!" Sunshine yelled.

"I wasn't." I said mumbling and staring at Adryen.

_God if your gonna make shit up, talk quicker! _

"I told Embry earlier that I thought Emmett still had a thing for Drea after all these years…" Adryen said. "And I was right. I mean he admitted it. You were there." She said looking at Sunshine.

"Yeah, that's what she said." I said each word slowly.

There was no commentary going on inside the house, neither from Emmett nor Edward. Even Jasper wasn't speaking and that in itself amazed me.

_Why the fuck did Adryen have to tell me these things! _

_It was none of my business. It was no ones business but Lexi's and… _

_Jake. _

_Oh fuck. _

"Are you going to tell Jake?" I just blurted out.

"I don't think this is something that should come from me." Adryen said looking at me.

_Fuck. She wants me to tell him. _

_I'm not doing that. _

_I am not going to be that friend! _

_I can't.. I just.. what would I say?_

_I know nothing.. that's what I'm saying.. I know nothing about nothing. _

It was then that Emmett appeared on the porch. His arms were crossed and he stared down at me in the most intimidating manner.

"I don't think Jacob should hear it from anyone." He said looking between me and Adryen. "Anyone."

_About what he said?_

_Is he afraid of Jacob?_

I heard Edward's laughter inside the house.

_Apparently not. _

"And that goes for anything you may feel the need to tell Jacob." Emmett said looking at Adryen and then at me again.

_What?_

_Is he talking about… _

_Does he know?_

_What is really going on?_

"Don't worry Uncle Emmett. I promise not to tell Jakey about your little issue." Zoee said smiling. "But I am telling Drexi. Just so you know." Emmett looked up and Edward almost fell trying to get out the front door.

_Lexi and Jake were close. _

_Apparently closer than we realized… _

"Tell me what?" Lexi said as the two of them walked into the yard.

"Yeah what am I not supposed to know?" Jacob said pulling his shirt over his head.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"We were taking bets on whether you two would remember why you were in the woods." Sunshine said nodding. "Ya know, if you'd actually have the sex or not…and everyone said you wouldn't cept for Emmett..."

"Oh?" Lexi said looking at him. He looked down. "Why's that?"

"Apparently he knows you well." Jacob said winking at her.

"I'll tell you the whole story later Drexi." Sunshine said grinning and nodding her head.

"It's nice to know I'm thought about even when I'm not here." Lexi said laughing.

_Oh you don't even know the half of it…. _

"By the way…." Lexi said looking at Zoee. "Thanks for leaving me alone in the woods with a stoned maniac."

"Hey you weren't complaining." Jacob said grinning.

"While that is true…" Lexi said smiling at him. "I still don't appreciate being stranded."

"Well seems like Jacob appreciated it." Edward said looking at him disgustedly. "Could you think of something else just for one minute?"

"I was just sharing with you." Jacob told him.

_It took everything I had in me not to make a comment. _

"Drea..." Edward said eyeing her.

"Not now Edward." She said walking up the steps into the house. "I'm starving."

"Oooh me too." Jacob said following her inside the house.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I could tell by Edward's tone and Adryen's cold stare that she'd shared our earlier encounter with him.

_How the hell was I going to explain this one?_

_He's going to kill me. _

_Or make a pact with Leah to kill me… _

_Fuck. _

_It wasn't like I had much choice. _

_She knew too much. I couldn't deny it. _

Jacob and I wandered around the kitchen in search of food. We found some chips and ended up eating the entire bag before Embry announced that he really should go home.

"I'd like to check on my mom." He said glaring at Jacob.

"Then we should probably head to Jake's house." Quil said smiling.

"That's not funny." Embry said shaking his head.

"It is funny." Adryen said. "Disturbingly wrong, but funny." She said shaking her head.

"Well go on then." Jacob told him. Embry just looked at him.

"You know I can't go home alone…" He said looking at his feet.

"Damn right he can't." Zoee squealed. "You both have to go with him." She said shaking her finger at Jacob. "Maybe Quil will have better luck keeping him safe."

"I tried." Jacob insisted.

"Tried my ass." Zoee said crossing her arms. "You disappoint me Jakey." She said glaring at him. "Oh and where the hell do you get off, saying such mean things to me just to get high! I can't believe-"

"Okay it's time to go." Jacob said laughing. He grabbed me and kissed me softly before disappearing out the front door, not even waiting on the others.

_He wanted to be high?_

_What?_

_Guess I'll have to ask Sunshine later…. _

Quil gave Adryen a quick kiss and followed Jacob outside while Embry and Zoee's kiss seemed to last an eternity.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Embry said finally pulling away from her.

"Yeah maybe you can give her tongue back then." I said grinning at Embry. He laughed as he walked out the front door.

"Like you have any right to say that." Zoee said looking at me.

"Hey I do that shit in private." I defended.

"Oh what the fuck ever." Zoee said. "Raise your hand if you think Drexi's a fucking liar?" She said raising her hand. Adryen's hand shot up immediately.

_Uhh… if I would have known this was how it was going to be, I so would have left her on the side of the road to hitchhike. _

Jasper also raised his hand, while Edward and Emmett stood motionless.

"Okay point taken." I said shaking my head. "So what did I miss while I was out?"

Edward eyed me. His expression was readable. He was pissed.

_Other than Adryen's revelation.. _

"Oooh oooh pick me!" Zoee said raising her hand like she was in school.

"What?"

"Emmett-" She started. Emmett gave her a look that slowed down her comment. "…. is now called Uncle Emmett."

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

"Because he's Edward's 'brother'" Adryen answered.

"So, does that mean that he's…" I pointed to Jasper. "Also your uncle?"

"Oh shut up!" Zoee snapped. "When are you people going to let that go?" She screamed. "I mean you don't see everyone talking about you fucking Emmett or even Daddy for that matter, so why-" She stopped cold.

_Fun times…._

"Oh so you do know?" Adryen said looking at her.

"About Emmett and Drexi?" Zoee said trying to save herself. "Don't we all know? Right?" She asked. "That's right, right?" Edward put his hands on is forehead.

_Why he seemed so upset, I didn't know. _

_I mean it wasn't like everyone in this room didn't know the truth. _

"I was talking about Drea and Edward." Adryen told her.

"Oh yeah, that they kissed. Yeah they did. I heard that… that's crazy…" Zoee said mumbling. "Isn't it?.. I mean.. that's.. just…so…"

"No." Adryen said crossing her arms and looking at her. "You said something about Drea fucking Emmett and then implied that the same had occurred with Edward…"

"I implied nothing!" Zoee squealed. "I know nothing! I don't even know what implied means!" She looked seriously distraught.

"Sunshine.." I said trying to calm her down.

"Uncle Emmett said he'd fuck you again if you ever gave him the chance." Zoee blurted out.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. Emmett looked at me briefly before disappearing up the stairs, mumbling something inaudible to me. "Did he really say that?" I asked looking at Edward.

_I have no idea why I needed to know that. _

"He may have said something to that effect." Edward told me. "Does it really matter?"

"No." I said quickly. Too quickly.

I mean its not like I didn't know. After what he had told me before about our affair being a mutual agreement. I knew he was attracted to me.. but I had no idea that he would…announce such a thing…

_Just let it go Drea… don't ask questions. Laugh it off.. let it go.. you don't care_…

"Why would he say that?" I asked.

_Fuck… why did I ask? _

"Why are you so concerned?" Edward asked eyeing me.

"I'm not. I was just curious is all…I… I mean it doesn't matter.." uh…fuck.

No one said a word, not even Jasper, which was unusual. He just stood there staring at Zoee, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Okay so Edward…yeah.. you wanted to talk to me about something?" I said changing the subject.

"I think you know." He answered.

"Yeah well let's get to it then." I said walking towards the front door.

"Wait." Adryen said as Edward started to follow me. "You two aren't supposed to go out alone." She said smirking. "I totally get that now…" I just glared at her as I walked out the front door. Edward followed me, slamming the door behind us.

_Yeah I was in trouble. _

I turned around the moment I got into the middle of the yard. Edward walked right past me and into the opening in the trees.

_Great, he intended on yelling. _

I followed him through the trees quietly until he stopped and turned to face me.

"Edward, I'm sorry.. I had to-" I started to apologize.

"What the fuck Drea?" He asked interrupting me. "Are you still interested in Emmett?"

_What?_

"What?" I asked.

…_.what?_

"I mean…no." I told him. "Of course not.. I was just thrown off by what Sunshine said.. I just.. Emmett and I… we've talked.. and he's never said…. Well I would never.. what I'm trying to say is…"

"I don't even care." Edward said shaking his head. "I really don't. If you want Emmett, go for it, ruin your life, whatever. But stop fucking with mine!" He yelled. "Why the hell did you tell Adryen? What the fuck made you think that was a good idea?"

"She asked...I couldn't…"

"You couldn't lie?" he said staring at me. "You've lied for decades and all of a sudden you just decided that you couldn't lie anymore!"

"No you've lied for decades Edward!" I screamed. "You're the one who's lied, not me!"

"Well you fucking lied for Emmett." He said looking away. "No one would have known about that little affair if it weren't for Sunshine, you would have kept that secret til the day you died."

_I didn't know what to say. _

_He was right, I never had any intention of telling anyone about what happened with Emmett. I didn't want to ruin his relationship with Rose. _

_I didn't know the truth about Edward. Not until now. Not until he told me. _

_I remembered every detail about that night. The good… the bad… _

"They figured it out Edward." I said breathlessly. "We've said enough to people for them to figure it out on their own. Sunshine and Adryen both knew enough to piece it together. We haven't been very good at keeping this secret."

"So that's why you told Adryen?" He asked. "Because she figured it out? Like Emmett? Right? He just figured it out and you verified his accusions."

"Emmett didn't accuse me of anything." I told him.

"Then how did he figure it out? What did he say?"

"Why does that even matter now?"

"What did he say?" Edward said each word slowly.

"I asked if he believed you were a virgin and he said yes. Then he asked why. I said no reason or something like that… " I sighed remembering the conversation. "he said something about me thinking that you and Bella had done something.. and then he stopped and said it wasn't Bella." I sighed and put my head down. "I didn't say anything. He assumed it was me."

"And you agreed?"

"I threatened to ruin his life if he told…yes…" I said not meeting his eyes. "This isn't about Emmett.. this is about Adryen." I told him, wanting desperately to get Emmett off my mind.

_Why would Emmett say such a thing about me?_

_Why did I care so much?_

_I love Jacob, I wasn't interested in anyone else. _

_I recalled Emmett saying that our affair was wanted from him… that my powers had nothing to do with it. _

_The fact that he'd say he'd do it again, unnerved me. _

_Would I?_

_If in the situation? Would I do it again? _

"What did Adryen say?" Edward asked.

_I couldn't even remember at this moment. I could recall every word Emmett has ever muttered yet I couldn't recall something that had just happened earlier today. _

_What was it about Emmett? Why suddenly did I wish it were him who was here with me and not Edward?_

_I love Jacob. I want Jacob. _

_I love Emmett. I want… I want him to be happy…._

_He's my friend. He's protecting me. _

_That's what I'm feeling.. that's what this is about… _

"She just came out and asked." I said looking at Edward. "Point blank. Vulgar words included."

"And you couldn't say, no fucking way Adryen. That's such a ridiculous thought!"

"I tried to deny it I tried to find out why she'd think that, but she keep asking over and over. Edward she already knew. She's believed it from the start, before I believed it myself. You should already know that…."

"So this is it then?" He asked. "Two days before my wedding and Bella will find out that I've betrayed her."

"Technically you haven't betrayed her, I mean it was in the past, she wasn't even born yet… I mean seriously.."

_That thought alone was kind of funny…_

"I've betrayed her because I said that I've never been with anyone!"

_He was mad. _

"Well that's your fault now isn't it?" I snapped. "If you would have told her the truth from the beginning, told me the truth, then maybe this wouldn't be happening now."

"This wouldn't' t be happening if you could keep your mouth shut."

"No this wouldn't be happening if you could keep your hands to yourself." I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't start that shit with me Drea." Edward said waving his hands around. "One minute you're all okay with it and the next minute you're trying to be the victim. If you didn't want it, you could have said so then."

"I said stop."

"Saying stop and then doing it anyway are two different things." Edward said staring at me. "I've regretted it for a lifetime. I've hated myself for it, but you assured me that it was mutual. Are you taking that back now? Are you saying that I forced you?"

_It made me feel bad when he said it. _

"That's what you told Jacob, isn't it?" He asked.

"No I didn't say that." I told him. "And I don't believe that." I said sighing. "Edward I'm sorry… I'm not trying to make your feel guilty…"

"We'll your not doing a good job."

"I'm trying to push the blame on someone else." I told him. "I'm well aware that it was my fault. That you merely reacted to my….personality." I said closing my eyes. "It's not your fault. I wanted it too."

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"I appreciate you saying that." Edward said, his expression changing from angry to calm.

"Adryen wont tell Jacob." I told him.

"What about Embry?" he asked.

_What? _

"Embry? I didn't tell him any-"

"Adryen did." Edward said softly.

_What the fuck…. _

"Why?" I asked. "When?"

"I don't know." Edward replied. "Apparently she had a theory."

"He has no reason too…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

_Embry was Jacob's best friend. If they were anything like Zoee and I… I knew he'd tell him. _

_Though I wasn't going to tell Edward that. _

_Thank god he can't read my mind!_

"Embry wont tell Jacob."

"How can you be sure?"

"He just wont." I snapped.

"And what if your wrong?" Edward asked. "What if he does and then Jake goes to Bella? What's the plan then?"

"Deny everything."

"Right, cuz that's what you do." Edward said glaring at me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

_You better be good to my sister _

I thought the moment, Quil and Embry phased with me.

_Oh I plan on it. _

Quil thought.

_I'll kill you Quil, without a thought… _

_Adryen has a mind of her own. _

He told me

_Whatever she wants, she gets. _

_Damn right she has a mind of her own. _

Came Embry's thoughts.

_And its full of disgusting facts. Things I wish I didn't know. _

_What are you talking about Embry? _

_Why did you have to ask Jake…. I didn't want to do this. _

_Do what? _

Images began to flash in Embry's mind.

He and Adryen talking.

Her Reneish theory…

_Everyone thinks that. So?_

His thoughts changed….

I could hear Adryen telling him that her theory was true, that'd she was told so.

_Who told her it was true?_

_Who else? _

Embry thought.

I could hear his thoughts again, hear him mumble Lexi's name.

_I don't believe that. _

It was then, I heard him speaking to Edward in his mind.

_Is it true?_ Embry asked him.

Only silence from Edward.

_That's makes a lot of sense. _

Quil thought.

I ran faster, wanting to be home, away from Embry, away from his thoughts.

_I didn't want to think about it. _

_I didn't want the facts. _

_Even if I always assumed it were true. _

_You knew? _

Embry thought.

I tried to push my thoughts away.

Lexi's image was in my mind.

Her words, when she explained things to me previously.

How she didn't know the truth, How Edward had started the whole thing….

_He forced her? _

Quil asked.

_Fuck. _

I let my mind bring back the memory.

I let them see how Lexi defended him, how she didn't believe that…

How she denied anything else happening…

_She lied to me. _

_Jake…_

I heard Embry before I phased out and ran quickly towards my house.

_I couldn't hear it anymore. I couldn't take it. _

_I assumed as much, but hearing it was completely different. _

I threw my clothes on as I jumped onto the porch.

Embry and Quil were there in minutes, both in human form and dressing as they followed me into the house.

"Jake, wait." Embry said as I rushed into the house.

"Wow you're home before midnight?" Dad asked upon seeing me. "I'm impressed."

"I'm not in the mood Dad." I said pushing past him and storming off to my room.

I could hear him asking Embry and Quil what my problem was. If Lexi and I had had a fight.

_He always assumed that if I was upset it involved Lexi. _

_It may involve her, but it wasn't her I was angry with. _

_It was him. _

_That fucking bloodsucker. _

_He'll pay for what he's done. _

* * *

The Next Day….

Bella's POV

"So what time will the ladies be here tonight? Dad asked me as he entered the kitchen.

"Around seven, I believe." I said as I nibbled on some toast at the table.

"Well I'll make sure to be gone by then." He said smiling.

"Are you taking mom with you?" I asked hopeful.

_I hadn't actually had the nerve to tell mom about my littler party. _

_And honestly I was hoping I could pawn her off on dad for the night…_

"Do I have too?" He asked unhappily.

"If you really loved me you would." I said seriously. He laughed as mom came dancing into the kitchen. Dad looked at me momentarily before taking the step.

"Rene, would you like to come with me to Billy's tonight?" He asked faking a smile. "The game's on. Linda Call will be there, you two can chat or whatever it is women folk do."

_Embry's Mom will be there?_

_Why?_

"Since when would you intentionally invite me to go anywhere with you?" Mom asked crossing her arms.

"I was just trying to be nice, Rene." Dad said looking at me. "Thought it would be better than sitting at the house alone."

"I wont be alone, Bella will be here." She said looking at me. "Wont you?" I put my head down and sighed.

_Unfortunately…._

"Do you have plans tonight Bella?" Mom asked, probably noticing my distraught expression.

_Might as well just tell her and get it over with. _

"The girls are throwing me a pre wedding party here tonight." I told her and her face lit up.

"Well that sounds delightful." She said smiling. "Count me in." I looked at dad for help.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? It'll be fun…" He said trying to sound excited.

"No offence Charlie, but I don't find two men yelling obscenities at the TV, appealing." She told him.

"I tried." Dad mumbled, looking at me.

"What?" Mom asked looking at me. "Do you not want me here tonight?"

"Well mom…" I said sighing. "When it comes to get together with my friends, you don't have the best track record."

"What on earth do you mean Bella?" Mom asked, her face all innocent.

"Oh come on mom. I'm sure you remember the ridiculous comments that you contributed at Lexi's birthday party, and let's not forget the birthday lunch where you spent the entire time harassing her…."

"Sounds to me like its Lexi who shouldn't be included in this get together." Mom said seriously.

"Seriously mom, stop with that. Lexi is my friend and I'm really sick of this full blown war you've started with her. She tries to be nice to you and you just keep up the harassment. I want you to be here mom, but if you can't treat Lexi with respect, then I'd just rather you find something else to do." Mom started at me for a few minutes. Even dad was shocked that I had said that to her.

"I promise to give Lexi the same respect she gives me." Mom finally said.

_I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. _

_Lexi would be drinking… and I've seen how that works out. _

_Though it does make her honest… _

_I wasn't sure how this night was going to go, and at this moment I didn't care. _

_Tomorrow I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen and no one can take that away from me. _

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

**The Cullen House… **

Everyone but Drexi gathered in the kitchen as Alice went on and on about her plans for Bella's party. I was under the impression that this party was a last minute idea and it was only going to be a small gathering of friends, not some classy event. Apparently Alice thought otherwise.

"Even a small party, deserves a touch of class." Alice had said after Rosalie mentioned some of the erratic party supplies they had picked up yesterday.

"Erratic or classy, Bella still deserves the best party we can give her." Esme said beaming.

"Amen to that." Alice said smiling.

"Yeah she deserves something special for taking Edward off our hands." Jasper said jokingly.

"Oh, are we still planning on getting Bella to leave him at the alter?" Rosalie asked.

_Daddy's face was priceless. _

"We're not planning such a thing." Esme said looking at him. "Behave Rose, he's already a nervous wreck."

"You don't even know the half of it." Emmett commented and Daddy glared at him.

_That made me think of Drexi. _

_She looked so upset last night after having a talk with Daddy. _

_After Adryen's comments, I realized that someone had told her their secret. _

_I assumed it was Drexi, though why she would do such a thing, I had no idea. _

_I hoped Daddy didn't yell at her too much. I'm sure she had great reason for letting Adryen know the truth. _

"Maybe you guys shouldn't be listening to our girl talk." Alice told Jasper.

"Yeah we don't want to give away any of the surprises." Rosalie said smiling at Daddy.

"What surprises?" Daddy asked.

"That's none of your business." Alice said. "Now go."

"Gladly." Emmett said standing up and walking towards the living room.

"Yes my queen." Jasper said kissing Alice quickly as Daddy stood to follow them.

The moment Emmett walked into the doorway, Drexi appeared in front of him. He stopped, frozen in place. Drexi gasped in surprise and the two of them just stood there staring at each other. Within seconds they both looked away at almost the same moment and Emmett brushed passed her.

_It was obvious they were both a little uncomfortable with Emmett's revelation. _

_Well my revelation on his part…. _

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie said getting to her feet.

_Uh oh….._

"What was what?" Drexi asked, noticing Rosalie's stare. Edward stood in front of her, shaking his head.

"That." She pointed to the doorway. "What just happened, that look you gave him, that he gave you… what the hell is going on?"

"Oh it's going to be one of those days, is it?" Drexi asked sighing. She hadn't moved an inch since she entered the kitchen.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. Being a good boy, Emmett immediately rushed into the kitchen, nearly taking Drexi down in the process. He grabbed her arm before she fell forward into Daddy, who as the good boy he wanted to be didn't touch her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Emmett said not releasing her arm.

"It's cool, no big deal." Drexi said eyeing him briefly before jerking her arm away.

Rosalie stood not far from her, her arms crossed, her expression showed suspicion, perhaps anger…

_Danger danger… _

"You're in trouble." Drexi whispered leaning her head towards Emmett but not looking at him.

"Yeah." He answered putting his head down.

"All right so who's going to tell me what's going on?" Rosalie asked. Everyone sat silently awaiting this oh so fun event that was about to occur.

"Well…" Drexi said. "I would tell you, but ya see.. there's nothing going on, which means there's nothing to tell." She crossed her arms. "So you should just back off and forget about starting a fight with me."

Everyone looked to Rose for her reply.

"Okay." She said dropping her arms to her side. "Backing off."

"What? Really?" Drexi said, surprised. We all were. "I mean good…okay then…"

"Okay." Rosalie repeated and looked at Emmett who turned to walk back into the living room.

_Run Emmett Run! _

"Sooo…um.." Drexi said still a bit thrown off by Rosalie's comment. "What's going on in here?"

"We were discussing Bella's party." Rosalie told her.

_I felt jipped that there wasn't going to be a fight… _

"That's right and we had just been banished from the room. So… we're going." Jasper said grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him into the living room.

"Bella's party theme is Erotically Classy." I told Drexi.

"Erratic." Esme corrected.

"Erratic, erotic, does it really make a difference?"

"Um, well seeing as though it will be a group of women mingling together, I would say yes, it makes quite the difference." Drexi told me and everyone laughed.

_I made a mental note to find a dictionary the moment I was alone. _

"So Alice will there be alcohol at this party?" Drexi asked. "If the answer is no, just don't tell me."

"Of course there will be." Alice said smiling. "I'm hoping to force feed the majority of it to Rene, so maybe she'll pass out."

"Brilliant idea Alice." Drexi said, her eyes lighting up. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

**La Push. **

Upon waking up, I felt refreshed. Much needed sleep seemed to be the answer to every thing these days. Embry's thoughts came into my mind immediately. The images, the thoughts, the whole scenario made my blood boil. I wanted to take this new found knowledge to Edward and hear him admit it. Hear him explain to me what gave him the right to do such a thing to MY girlfriend.

Then I realized, though I knew it before, that Lexi wasn't my girlfriend then. And even now this thing with Edward didn't seem relevant to her life. He was no threat to me and I knew that. That's not what made me furious with him. It didn't matter that they'd been together, it was how it happened, what Edward had done…

_Doesn't matter, Jake. _

_Lexi's forgiven him, she's moved on. _

_He's moved on. _

_Bella. _

_My sweet Bella. _

_This was it. The one thing that would knock Edward Cullen off that pedestal he never deserved to stand on. Bella would know the truth about Mr. Perfect. His lies, his betrayal, his immoral behavior will all come out and she would see him for who he really was. _

_She'd be devastated. _

_She'd cry. She'd break down… like she did before when he left. _

_When he tried to put her life before his own wants, to keep her safe. _

_He loved her more than his own life. _

I sighed angrily at the decision my mind was making for me.

_I couldn't tell Bella. _

_I couldn't hurt her. _

_It's in the past.. it should stay there. _

_Telling such facts wouldn't benefit anyone. _

_If things were different, and I hadn't imprinted on Lexi, would I feel the same way? _

_Would I still keep this from Bella?_

_I didn't even want to think about it. _

_I wasn't going to acknowledge these new facts. _

_For now I'll keep it inside until Lexi feels the need to explain it to me. _

_Though I knew she wouldn't unless I came out and asked. _

_And it was far from the right time for such a thing to be brought up. _

_The wedding was only a day away…. this can wait. _

_The wedding… the party.._

_Oh fuck… I forgot. _

I looked the clock in my room, there was plenty of daylight hours left for me to throw something together.

_We gotta have alcohol. _

_I gotta have alcohol. _

_I didn't care if Edward wanted it or not, there would be no way I'd make it through the night without a little bit of something to keep my thoughts jumbled. _

After changing out of the clothes I had on last night, and debating on whether I should shower, I made my way into the kitchen.

_The shower can wait til later. _

The kitchen was empty when I entered, and I immediately pulled the liquor cabinet open. I assumed there wouldn't be much to choose from, since I had taken most of it for the last party I was forced to plan. Though from the looks of it Dad had completely restocked it.

"You stealing my alcohol again?" Dad asked coming into the room. I jumped, even though I knew he was there.

"Nope." I said pulling a few bottles out of the cabinet and placing them on the table.

"Well what are you not stealing my alcohol for?" Dad asked as I continued to place a few more bottles down. "And don't not steal it all, please."

"Edward's getting married tomorrow." I said answering his question.

"And Lexi made you plan another party?" He asked grinning. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Where's it going to be?"

"At the Cullen's." I told him. "The girls will be at Bella's."

"Oh that explains why Charlie invited himself over to watch the game tonight." He said.

"You don't sound very happy about that." I said noticing his tone of voice.

"Linda will be here."

_Oh…okay then. _

"Why?" I blurted out. "Never mind, forget I asked." I added when he grinned widely. I looked at the bottles and decided, it would be easier this time if I got something to carry them in.

"Where are you going now?" Dad asked as I left the kitchen. I came back within seconds after grabbing my backpack from my room. I tore out all the papers and notebooks I had crammed in it and placed each bottle inside carefully.

"It's nice to know that you get some use out of that." Dad said eyeing me.

"Ha." I said throwing it over my shoulder, the bottles clanking together loudly.

"That's all you get." Dad said. "You break it, you're on your own. And if anyone asks, I didn't see you not steal that alcohol."

"Got it." I said heading towards the door. "I'll be back later, got some things to attend too."

"Does it include a mountain lion?" Dad asked. I laughed.

"No not this time." I told him and he nodded.

"Are you coming back before the party?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"You smell real pretty." He said making a face at me. "Perhaps a shower is in order?" I sighed and said the one thing I knew I'd regret.

"I took a shower yesterday."

"I don't remember you coming home to shower." He said eyeing me. "So that must mean it wasn't done at home, which in turn means…"

…_that my dad was way too fucking smart…. _

"Well let's see… do the Cullen's even have a shower?" He asked. "Sure they do, Lexi is too clean not to shower often… oh I bet she just showered yesterday." He grinned at me.

_I didn't want to hear this oncoming lecture that I sensed was coming. _

"Did you wear a raincoat?" He asked. I blinked and stared at him.

_The smartass in me wanted to say "Did you?" but whether the answer be yes or no, it would give me unneeded information that I really didn't want to know. _

_Should I lie….tell the truth...or.._

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Play dumb. _

"Being a grandpa is going to be so much fun." Dad said chuckling as he rolled off into the living room. I followed him into the living room, not amused by his comment. Without a word to him I disappeared out the front door.

_He thought he was so funny with all his sarcastic comments. _

_It was really annoying and embarrassing especially when he did it in front of other people. _

_Though I knew he was only trying to look out for me. _

_And it's not like he didn't have a valid point. _

_Even though Lexi and I had discussed it.. we hadn't put that discussion into play just yet. _

_Her reinforcement idea seemed to have disappeared and I wasn't the one to force the issue. _

_I'm not the most intelligent person when put in that type of situation. My mind is always aimed for the prize not the preparation. _

_Just thinking about it, was making me want her like crazy. _

_Just stop, Jake. Stop tormenting yourself. Think of something else. _

_I probably wont even see her today, she'll be too busy helping with Bella's party. _

_Partying with the girls. Drinking, dancing… _

I started imaging her dancing the way she had last night.

"Hey Jake." Embry said bringing me back to reality. I blinked my thoughts away.

"Is Big Jakey feeling okay today?" Leah asked. Quil and Seth stood with them. They all looked concerned. Apparently Embry told EVEYONE.

"I'm fine." I answered glaring at Embry.

"I didn't want to tell you Jake,-"

"As far as I'm concerned you didn't." I said cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about it, so just don't bring it up. Okay?" He nodded and I looked at the others, who nodded as well.

"So what's on your mind?" Leah asked. "You had quite a strange expression on your face when we saw you."

_Lexi. Dancing, stripping… _

_Stop it. _

"Um, I was uh thinking about…" I shook the thoughts from my mind again and tried to focus. "Edward's party."

_There we go that's what I'm supposed to be thinking about. _

"Party?" Seth asked looking at Embry and then at Quil.

"Yeah we're having a little gathering tonight. You are all invited." I said and then looked at Leah. "Well except Leah, I'm sure Adryen-"

"I've already spoken with Adryen today." Leah said eyeing me.

_I already knew the topic of that conversation. _

"So you're going to Bella's party?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're planning Edward's?" She asked. I nodded.

"Still?" Embry asked. I glared at him. "I just mean, well are you sure you-"

"Why?" Quil blurted out.

"It's my job." I told them.

"Even though-" Seth started.

"Yes." I said cutting him off. Everyone was silent then.

Apparently no one knew what to say to me. They all thought I should be angry and want to talk about this little issue, and since I didn't they had nothing to say.

"So Embry, any ideas for Edward?" I asked him. His eyes narrowed. "As in what type of wild animal would be appropriate for such and occasion?" He smiled slightly. The others just looked their feet.

They seemed so troubled about these new facts. Whether it be, the fact itself or the way I was handling it. The bond between us was so intense, they felt the same now as I had last night. They didn't understand why I wasn't acknowledging this.

"Guys, look… I know you are worried about me, but I'm fine really." I told them. They all looked up at me. "The past is the past and there is no reason to dwell on it. I'm not worried, or upset or anything you may think. I have my own reasons why and I need you to support that. Let's just forget about it. Please."

_I needed my mind to be clear. I had no intentions of confronting Edward with this and I knew if my friends wouldn't let it go, it would be on my mind the moment I entered the Cullen's home. _

"Well Edward said no mountain lion." Embry said sighing. "And defiantly no deer." He made a face and I laughed.

"What about a bear?" Seth suggested.

_Good it seems we're on the same page now. _

"Or a pig." Leah commented. "That seems fitting." I looked at her. "I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying." I told her. "And I agree." I said smiling. "Let's go see what we can find."


	34. Chapter 34

**Drea's POV **

The rest of the day dwindled away without even a hint of drama. I wasn't the least bit surprised, not after how Rosalie handled what had happened with Emmett earlier. Though it wasn't anything important, Rosalie's usual reaction would have been far more difficult to endure. I was impressed with her, she had finally let it go.

_Emmett's words burned in the back of my mind. _

_I had so many questions. _

_Would he really risk his relationship with Rose just to be with me again?_

_And why would he announce it to everyone?_

_There had to be an ulterior motive. _

_Though for the life of me I couldn't think of anything. _

_Not that it mattered at all. _

_He loved Rosalie with every part of his being and I was in love with Jacob. _

_My friendship with Emmett was intense; we shared a bond that would never be broken. _

_The attraction was there and would always be. _

_But we both knew that's all it was. _

_Physical attraction at it's best. _

_We both knew what we wanted long term and it wasn't each other. _

_The same thing goes for Edward. _

_Though I'd never thought such things about him. _

_Even after learning the truth about what we'd done. _

_There was no uncomfortable tension between us. _

_He was my best friend and would be forever, no matter what happened. _

_**You're both lying. **_

_My conscience shouted Adryen's words. _

_It was true, we were lying…_

_To Bella, to Jacob…everyone. _

_But it had to be done. There was no reason for the truth in this case. _

_**Emmett told the truth. Rose forgave him. **_

_This was an entirely different scenario. _

_**Same scenario, different guy. **_

_But Edward is lying about so much more. _

_**Edward did this to himself. **_

_Bella won't forgive him. _

_**Who's problem is that?**_

_I won't do that to him! _

I shook my head roughly, contemplating the fact that I had just argued with my own mind.

_I'm totally losing it. _

_**Jacob deserves more than this. **_

_My conscience screamed. _

_He did. He loves me. He's taken a lot of shit for me. _

_Deep down in his heart he knew the truth. _

_It didn't seem important to him, why should I confirm it?_

_The only thing that mattered to him was the present leading to the future. _

_**Embry knows. **_

_The conversation between Edward and I played over and over in my mind. _

_Adryen told him. She said she'd never tell Jacob. She told Embry, intentionally I was sure of it. She wanted him to be the one to share… _

_If Embry told him, so be it. _

_Maybe he thought it was necessary?_

_Jacob would come to me if he felt it was needed. _

_I wasn't going to worry myself over the facts. _

_The most important matter at this moment, was Edward's wedding. _

_He'd waited lifetimes for this. _

_I wasn't going to be the one to stand in the way of him getting what he deserves. _

"What time is it?" Alice asked breaking my thoughts.

"Um…almost seven." I said looking at the clock.

"Shit." Alice snapped. "We need to get moving. I told Bella we'd be there by seven." She looked around. "Where's Sunshine?"

"She disappeared out the back door with a bottle of tequila." Adryen said picking up Cullen and tossing his diaper bag over her shoulder.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Why would you let her do that?"

"Well I figured it was better to be done here then at Bella's where Rene might see her." Adryen defended.

"She does have a point." I said smiling.

"Go find her." Alice told me. I sighed and headed into the kitchen. I pushed open the back door and stepped outside. Zoee was no where to be seen.

"If I were Sunshine where would I be?" I asked myself out loud.

"On the side of the house being strangled by a big green snake!" I heard Zoee yell frantically. I ran to the side of the house to find Zoee sprawled out on the ground wrapped in the water hose.

_Seriously… _

"Sunshine…" I said reaching for the hose.

"Careful!" She squealed. "I'm not sure if it bites, but if you squeeze it, clear liquid shoots out!"

_She had defiantly had a little to drink. _

"Sunshine it's a water hose." I said pulling it off her feet. "How much did you drink?"

"Just a little." She said jumping to her feet and backing away from the water hose. She pulled an empty bottle from behind the tree.

"You drank the whole bottle?" I asked shocked.

_Oh the mere sight of that bottle made me want to gag. _

_Tequila was so not my best friend. _

"George drank most of it." She said tossing the bottle to the ground.

"George?" I asked. She pointed across the yard where there lay the remains of some sort of animal. "Oh." I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"Awwww….someone killed George!" She squealed running over to it. "God, I can't have nuttin!"

_Wow… _

"Come on Sunshine, we need to get to Bella's."

"Why?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"For her party."

"Ooooh Partay!" She squealed running inside the house.

_God I can't wait to be as drunk as her. _

"Get in the car Sunshine." Alice was saying as I entered the living room.

"What car?" I asked.

_I knew we wouldn't fit seven people in my car, I was impressed with six. _

"Esme and Rosalie are riding with me. Adryen is putting Cullen in your car now."

"Ooooh I call shot gun!!!" Zoee squealed running out the front door.

"I gotta grab my jacket." I told Alice as I took off up the stairs. I grabbed my jacket off the bed and quickly headed down the stairs. Before I could reach the front door, the phone rang. I looked at it for a minute before picking it up.

_It's probably Bella, wanting to know where we were. She was really anal about punctuality. _

"We're on our way…" I said into the phone.

"Drea?" Came a familiar male voice.

"Spencer?" I whispered.

"You sound surprised." He said chuckling. "I told you, I'd look you up."

"I really don't have time for this. I'm kind of in a hurry." I said softly and looked towards the door.

_God I hope no one can hear me. _

"I want to see you tomorrow."

_What?_

"I don't think so." I whispered. "I'll be busy with the wedding."

"Before the wedding?"

_What the fuck does he want?_

"Why?" I asked.

"I got Bella a gift, and I'd like you to give it to her."

_Unexpected response. _

"Why would you get Bella a gift?"

"I saw it and thought of her."

"Why are you thinking of her?"

"Is someone jealous?" He asked smugly.

"No. It was just a question."

"I thought it would be a nice gesture and I'm sure it will infuriate your dear Edward."

_My dear Edward? _

"Is that a problem?"

_Uh…_

"I suppose not." I said and immediately regretted it.

"So you'll meet me tomorrow?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh come on Drea, I promise I won't try anything funny. Bring someone with you if you doubt me. Bring Jacob, Julio or whoever..."

_Maybe he was telling the truth… _

"What time?"

"Noon?"

"Too early." I said sighing. "I plan on drinking a lot tonight."

"Oh fun times." He cooed. "I sure miss those days. Partying with you…such a stimulating thought."

"Spencer…" I said clenching my teeth.

"Sorry some memories are hard to forget."

_Just hang up the phone Drea_…

"How about two o'clock then?" He asked.

"Fine." I said pushing the end button and tossing the phone onto the couch.

_Great job Drea…. Why the hell didn't you just say bite me?_

_Because that's probably what he has in mind…_

_Oh, fuck, what have I gotten myself into?_

I walked out the front door to find, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle whom I hadn't seen in days sitting on the porch.

"You ladies have a great time." Carlisle called and waved at Esme.

"You too, darling." She said waving back.

"Who was on the phone?" Edward asked eyeing me.

_Oh crap… _

"Didn't you hear?" I asked testing him.

"You were speaking too softly, I couldn't pick it up."

_Way to go Drea.. You've perfected your inaudible verbal skills. _

"It was Jacob." I told him, grinning. "That was my sexy voice."

"In that case, I'm not at all interested in what was said." He said making a face.

_Good. _

_Crap. _

_What if he asks Jacob?_

_Why would he do that…? _

_But what if he does… _

_Fuck… I'll just call Jacob first thing when I get to Bella's and let him know what's going on. Then he'll play along… _

_On the other hand, if I hadn't lied to Edward, then he'd forbid me to go and that wouldn't be a bad thing… _

_Uh... I'll just ask Jacob what he thinks... and if he doesn't want to go then I wont go... no big deal..._

_God I need a drink… _

"Have fun tonight boys." I told them as I took off for the car.

"You too, Drea." Edward called. "Don't drink too much."

"You either." I said eyeing him before getting into the car.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

No more than ten minutes after the girls left the house, Jacob and his crew showed up.

"Here comes the cavalry." Jasper said smirking.

You could hear their thunderous footsteps in the distance, it was if it were a whole army of werewolves heading this way.

"Do I smell bear?" Emmett asked.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me. _

"And a wild boar." Carlisle said cocking his head to the side. Emmett and Jasper grinned. "Exactly what kind of party is this?"

"A Jacob exclusive." Emmett said chuckling.

It was then, the thunderous army of only four walked through the trees.

Jacob had a backpack thrown over his shoulder, while Seth carried a large sack filled with what smelled like salty and sugary foods. All four of them carried a bottle in their hand.

"Sorry we're late." Jacob said slurring. "Those wild boars are a lot faster than you'd think."

"That must be why they call em Wild." Seth commented.

"Good one." Jacob said nodding.

_They were already wasted. _

They walked towards the porch and Seth poured the contents of his bag out at Carlisle's feet.

"Hungry?" Carlisle asked eyeing all the bags of chips, soda cans, and other various snack food.

_They were always prepared. _

"Always." Seth said grabbing a bag of chips and tearing into it.

"Let's get this party started." Jacob announced and turned towards the trees. "Walk through the opening and turn to you left." He instructed. "All of you go on now."

"You brought dinner?" Carlisle asked, just a little bit confused.

"Not your normal dinner." Embry said grinning. "This dinner has been infused with…" He lifted his bottle up and stared at it.

"Vodka." Quil told him.

"Yes!" Embry squealed excitedly. "Happy Birthday Edward."

"It's not his birthday drunk ass." Jacob said shaking his head at him.

"Then why the party?" Embry asked confused.

"He's getting married tomorrow, remember?" Jacob asked.

"Right. Married." Embry said a look of confusion still on his face. "To who?"

"Bella." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Yes, Bella." Embry said taking a sip of his bottle. "Bella. Bella. She's hot."

_Before I had time to say anything his drunken comments continued. _

"What about Lexi?" He asked. Jacob glared at him. "Right, we're not supposed to talk about that." He said taking yet another sip of his bottle.

I stared at Jacob, whose mind was completely blank. He looked passed me, sipping nonchalantly on the bottle he held.

_Embry told him. _

"Come on Edward, let's go take the edge off." Emmett said as he and Jasper jumped off the porch.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." I said still staring at Jacob. He took a big gulp as he reached for a can of soda from Seth's stash. He took another gulp from his bottle before snapping the soda can and downing it in two gulps.

"Come on Cullen, drink it up." Embry said stumbling forward. "Cullen…Cullen.. why does that sound so weird…" He asked looking at me. "Oh.. Cullen.. that's my boy." He smiled as Cullen's face appeared in his mind. "Sunshine… oh my Sunshine." Her image popped into his mind and things got a little too personal.

"Embry stop with such thoughts." I told him. He looked at me.

"Right I forgot you do that mind reading thing." He said grinning. "Nice view huh?" He asked. "Bet you didn't think she could do that."

"Okay, I'm ready for that drink now." I said walking off towards the trees.

"Carlisle?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I think I'll pass."

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

The moment we arrived at Bella's house, Drea jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Somebody's in a hurry to get her drink on." Zoee sang.

"Aint that the truth." I said starting to unbuckle Cullen from his seat.

"I'll get him." Zoee said.

"It's okay Sunshine I got him." I told her. "You're a little toasty right now."

"Oh, I'm such a bad mom!" She squealed.

"No you're not." I told her. "I don't mind keeping an eye on him. You just have a good time."

"But it's not fair that you…"

"It's okay, I don't mind, really. I plan on staying sober. Someone needs to be able to control any unneeded drama."

_Mostly talking about her…._

"You're the best Adryen." Zoee said turning and running to help Alice as she tried to carry too many things at once.

Bella stood in the living room, greeting everyone happily as we entered the house. There was no sign of René, but I could tell she was somewhere in the house.

"What'd you do, lock you mom up somewhere?" I asked Bella.

"I seriously thought about it…" Bella said smiling slightly. "She's upstairs, I'm sure she'll be down in a minute." She leaned down and started cooing at Cullen. "Can I hold him?" I nodded and let her pull him from my arms.

"Where's Drea?" I asked looking around.

"Kitchen. She wanted to call Jacob."

"Speaking of kitchen, could someone put these drinks up?" Alice asked pointing at the bags Zoee had carelessly thrown on the couch.

"I'll do it." I said scooping up the bags, hearing the clang of the liquor bottles inside. I cringed.

"Careful." Alice said laughing as I disappeared into the kitchen.

"I know you don't like him, Jacob." Drea was saying into the phone. "And we don't have to go if you don't want to." Her back was to me, she wasn't even aware I was listening. "But that's not the reason I called. I told Edward I was talking to you and I just wanted to let you know that, in case he asked."

"Why would he ask?" I heard Jacob's voice on the other side.

"He probably won't, but just in case….." Drea told him. "He's not there listening is he?"

"No he's out getting his drink on." Came Jacob's slurred reply.

"Sounds like you've already got yours." She said smiling. I couldn't even hear Jacob's reply to that. "Well I'm about to get started myself, so I'll give you a call later when I'm good and toasted. We can talk about all the things I want to do to you."

_Yeah I regretted being nosy now. _

"Thanks now I'll be thinking about you all night." Jacob said with much excitement.

"I love you Jacob." She cooed. He replied the same and she ended the call turning around to place the phone back on the hook. "Oh Adryen I didn't know you were in here." She said nearly jumping.

"I was just bringing the drinks in." I said holding up the bags and setting them down on the counter.

"Oh sweet, just what I wanted." She said pulling the liquor bottles from the bag and then shuffling through the other bags. After finding the elegant plastic cups Alice had purchased for this occasion, she struggled with the liquor bottle.

"Here." I said reaching for it. She handed it to me and I instantly popped the top off.

_I felt like I kinda owed her a little kindness. _

"Ah, the perks of having a werewolf around." She said smiling as she filled the cup half full of rum. "So were you listening in on my conversation?" She asked, taking a can of soda out of another bag.

"I heard some of it, yeah." I told her. "I stopped listening when you started with the dirty talk." She turned around and laughed.

"Dirty talk?" She said smiling. "Trust me I was just getting started." She said filling her cup up the rest of the way with soda.

"I figured as much." I said as she walked off towards the living room. I followed.

"Did you talk to Jacob?" Bella asked as we entered.

"Yep he's already toasted and Edward is well on his way." Drea told her.

"Wow, I guess I'm behind." Bella said making a face.

"Drink up honey." Drea said handing her the glass she had just poured. "You deserve it." I took Cullen from her as she accepted the drink from Drea.

Just then Zoee darted into the kitchen, only to return seconds later with the rum bottle I had opened and a can of soda. She popped the top off the bottle and handed it to Drea.

"Can I have a cup?" Drea asked.

"You won't be needing a cup. Trust me." Zoee replied

_Rene was on her way down the stairs. _

The moment Rene entered the living room, Drea locked eyes with her and immediately tipped the bottle up, taking a big gulp. Zoee popped the tab on the soda and handed it to her. Drea gratefully took a sip and then coughed at the harshness.

"Thanks Sunshine." She said smiling.

"What are friends for?" Zoee said spinning around to face Rene. "Hey Rene! How are you?"

"Hello Sunshine." Rene replied. "I'm just fine, how are you doing tonight?"

"Feeling all warm and fuzzy." Zoee said slurring her words.

"She started drinking before we left the house." I told Rene.

"Wish I would have thought of that." Drea muttered. Rene looked at her.

"Lexi, nice to see you again." Rene said politely. "Are you doing well?"

"Getting there." Drea said taking another long swig from the bottle.

"How's everything with Jacob?" Rene asked. Drea looked at me and then at Rene.

"Just fine." She answered clearly waiting for Rene's attack.

"That's good. You two are such a cute couple." Rene said as Drea took a sip from the soda. She almost choked.

_I admit even I was speechless. _

"Rene, would you like me to make you a drink?" Alice asked dancing over to her. She looked at Drea and smiled.

"That would be lovely, Alice." Rene answered. Alice reached for the bottle Drea held and she tightened her grip on it.

"Mine." Drea said staring at her. Alice laughed and disappeared into the kitchen. Rene followed her. "What happened to the bitch from hell?" Drea whispered to Bella.

"She promised to be nice to night." Bella said smiling.

"Stranger things have happened." Rosalie said grinning.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

"Dude when ya gonna cut your hair?" Seth asked grabbing at my hair.

"I'm not." I said jerking away from him.

"Yeah, he can't. Lexi would murder him." Embry said grinning. "Long hair is better for gripping."

"Unnecessary information." Quil said shaking his head.

"It's true, she does like the hair." Edward mumbled, his eyes glazed over. Everyone looked at him.

_I wondered if he meant mine or just in general. _

He looked at me and then looked away quickly.

"Dude, why you always gotta repeat what I'm thinking?" Emmett said glaring at him.

_Apparently in general… _

"What?" Edward asked. Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Oh, right, I'm sorry…"

"So Edward…" Embry said immediately changing the subject. "Are you excited about your wedding?" Edward smiled slightly and nodded.

"Bet he's even more excited about the wedding night." Seth said grinning.

"Is sex all you think about?" Quil asked him.

"Pretty much, yeah." Seth said nodding.

"Its guys like you that give us good guys a bad name." Quil replied with a sigh.

"What about Jake?" Seth asked. I looked at him. "He thinks about it more often than anyone."

"Thinking about it often and doing it often are two different scenarios." Embry said grinning. "Jake just so happens to have a girlfriend who loves the sex and doesn't have a kid." He said making a face.

"Not yet." Jasper said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up." I said glaring at him.

"You're not using protection?" Edward asked out of the blue.

_Did you? _

The thought popped out before I could stop it.

_Damn it, I didn't want to go there_.

_Perhaps drinking wasn't the best idea, I felt way too relaxed and my fuzzy mind was fighting to be heard. _

Edward looked down at his feet and I noticed Emmett look up at me.

"I personally think protection is highly over rated." Jasper said nodding. "I don't use it."

"Me either." Emmett said nodding. "I wouldn't even know how."

_Thank you Emmett for that little fact. _

"I don't have too." Embry said beaming. "Perks of having a vampire for a girlfriend."

"Amen to that." Jasper said throwing his hand up. Embry hive fived him enthusiastically.

"I would say the use of protection has its advantages" Quil said joining in the conversation.

"It's good to know someone here has some sense." Carlisle commented. Everyone looked at him shocked that he'd actually spoken. He smiled widely before looking away.

"So you practice the safe sex?" Embry asked looking at Quil.

"Of course, I do." Quil answered and I looked at him. "Did." He corrected. "Have. I mean not right now." He stuttered. "…because I'm not currently practicing…" Everyone laughed at him.

I found it funny how he tensed up and started mumbling just from the look I gave him.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" I asked.

_More like begged… _

_Sex wasn't a topic I wanted to discuss at this moment. _

I glanced at Edward, he was staring off into space, apparently not paying attention to anything going on here.

_He must be drunk as hell. _

"What's the matter Jakey?" Embry asked grinning. "Getting a little antsy in your pantsy?" That sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

"That's a Sunshine quote if I ever heard one." Jasper said trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah she says that to me all the time." Embry said smirking. "So what's up Jake?"

"Maybe we shouldn't ask." Seth said as he continued to laugh. Everyone laughed with him.

_My friends are idiots…. _

"You feelin the need for some scrabble?" Jasper asked.

"That's impossible." Quil added. "I mean with the double plays he scored yesterday."

Another round of laughter at my expense.

"You're just jealous." I told them.

"I really am." Quil replied. "But not of you."

"Oh so you're jealous of Lexi?" Seth asked.

"Quil is there something you need to tell us?" Embry asked smirking.

"Ha ha." Quil said smacking Embry's arm.

"Okay…serious question…." Embry said slowly. He looked at Jasper, then Emmett and then at Carlisle. "I need you three's input on this... "

_I was kind of afraid of his question…. _

"What about me?" Edward asked coming out of his daze.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know anything about this." Embry said staring at Edward. He put his head down in defeat. Embry smiled. "What kind of positions do vampire girls like?" Then he looked at me. "I suppose fairies like the same…so Jacob you're input?"

_I tried not to think about it, but the thoughts came regardless. _

_Lexi's image filled my mind. _

_Every position. Every time. Every place. _

"Would you stop!" Edward yelled and looked at me.

_What's wrong Eddie? _

_It's not like you've never seen it. _

_Or done it for that matter. _

Edward looked at me, his eyes showed regret.

_Does it bring back bad memories? _

_Because it does for her. _

_The alcohol was making me think too much. _

_The topic of conversation was making me think too much. _

_I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself any longer. _

_I didn't want to confront him, to let him know… but my mind wanted him to see it. To see what I knew. _

_My memory flashed back to Lexi's dream she had. _

_Her fear. _

_The answers she gave me. _

_Her defense towards him, my questions, my assumptions. _

Edward rubbed his hands over his face.

"You're supposed to be giving Embry input…" Jasper said grinning at me. "Not givin Edward a show."

"I need more to drink." Edward said trying to stand. He balanced himself on Emmett as he stood and walked towards the door.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

_I was fucked up beyond reason. _

Rene had been really nice to me the whole time I'd been here, but I just kept drinking and drinking to keep myself relaxed and able to handle her crap that never came.

"So Lexi…" Rene said after her third drink from Alice. "If you aren't in love with Edward why did you tell me that?" That question made the whole room silent.

_Here comes the crap. _

"You were hell bent on proving yourself…" I said trying to remember the things she had said to make me respond that way. "I just assumed you'd stop, if I told you what you wanted to hear…" I said pulling myself from the couch. I aimed to head to the kitchen to refill my glass, but I only managed to make it to the doorway. "I'm not in love with Edward."

"Yeah really…" A half toasted Leah remarked. "What's love got to do with it?" She said looking at Adryen and then at me.

_Oh fuck… Adryen's been talking… _

_Wait… _

"When did you get here?" I asked looking at Leah. She smiled.

"Sometime after your fifth drink."

_Oh… yeah... my mind was a bit fuzzy… _

"Only one person is in love with Daddy... and that's Bella." Zoee said nodding her head frantically. "Seriously... I mean… really…"

_Even in my drunken state, I knew Zoee was trying to protect her feelings for Edward. _

_Even though I believed her attraction was more lust filled than love. _

"Someone thinks he's hot though…" I said trying to remember.

"I never said that." Zoee answered quickly, eyeing me like I was the most evil person in the world.

"No not you…" I said slowly. "You told me, that someone said he was hot…"

"Oh that's what Rose said." Zoee answered smiling at her.

"She made me say that. I don't really think that." She looked at me and then at Bella. "I swear to god."

"I remember that." Bella said laughing. "That was so funny." She said leaning over and laying her head on Alice's shoulder. "I am sooooo drunk…"

"So what about the past?" Rene asked looking at me.

_I wasn't sure what she was talking about. _

_Our drunk minds weren't on the same wavelength. _

"Huh?"

"Your past with Edward." She clarified.

_I wasn't sure how to answer that… _

"Past?" Zoee yelled. "What past? Drexi doesn't have any past with Daddy, I assure you!!!"

_Fuck…. _

"Other than the fact that they are really good friends." Leah said staring at me. "And I do mean really good friends."

_Fuck you Adryen. _

I thought as I glared at her hatefully. She said she wouldn't tell Jacob, but apparently she's told Leah….

"Does Edward like the scrabble?" Leah asked out of the blue.

"What?" I replied, not getting the point at first.

_Oh… right… _

"I suppose so." I answered remembering that Bella wasn't in on that code. "But who doesn't like the scrabble?"

"Well I know Jake does." Leah said staring at me.

"So does Embry." I replied. "And your brother."

She looked at me evilly.

"Remember, when we all played? The boys and you, and Adryen?" I looked at Adryen and she shook her head.

"What?" Zoee asked staring at me. "I'm not sure if I should be disgusted or wanna know why I wasn't invited."

_Crap, she knows the code… _

"Is scrabble the new thing now?" Rene asked. "I hear you kids talk a lot about it. Is there some kinda of club?"

"Yep." Leah said looking at me. "And Lexi's the president."

"I know nothing about scrabble." Bella said sighing. "Jacob talks about it all the time, but I'm really not interested. I mean isn't it like an old person's game?"

_Poor Bella knows nothing…. _

"So not only do you sing with Edward, you also play scrabble with him?" Rene asked.

_Sang and played…. _

"Yet he doesn't do those things with Bella?" She continued.

I knew Rene was oblivious to her comments, but I could tell by Bella's expression that it finally dawned on her what we were talking about.

"Drexi has never sang with Daddy!" Zoee screamed. "Ever!"

"Drea?" Alice said looking at me.

_Oh fuck…. _

_I wasn't sure if we were talking about singing or sex at this point… _

_Drinking was probably not the best idea… _

"I did sing with Edward in high school." I said slowly. Bella looked at me wide eyed. "You remember Alice, in the talent show?" Bella's expression changed to a silly grin.

"Yeah that was awesome." Alice said as relief washed across her face.

"Oh so you admit it?" Leah asked.

"He's my best friend, I don't see anything wrong with singing one song with your best friend." I said and immediately regretted it.

"Oh really?" Leah asked and then turned to Bella. "Have you ever thought about singing with Jake? Just one song…." She said glaring at me.

Bella looked at me, her drunken stare made me wonder what she was thinking.

"I've thought about it, yes." She said keeping her gaze on me. "But I thought it was something I'd do only with the man I was to marry…"

_Fuck… _

"Why?" Rene asked. "It's just singing." She said chuckling. "You can sing with anyone you want. Numerous people at that." She said smiling. "Even when you're married."

_Well at least Rene had no idea what was going on…. _

_Hopefully…._

"I think I need another drink." I said stumbling into the kitchen.

_Fuck Leah…. Fuck Adryen…_

_Bella was catching on… this wasn't how this night was supposed to be…. _

_I had no idea what to do, what to say…. _

_My mind was totally blank…. _

_Though all the scrabble talk was making me think about Jacob… _

_The alcohol was partly responsible for that as well… it was a known fact that my hormones went wild when I was under the influence… _

_Oh how I wished he were here, then I could just disappear outside and not have to listen to all these comments… not have to deal with Leah's crap… Rene's questions.. though they seemed innocent…. _

_I told Jacob I'd call him… I think I'll do just that.. it might help me keep my mind off things… _

I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullen's number, Emmett picked up after two rings.

"Thank you for calling Daddy's house of whores, I'm sorry the whores are out for the night, may I take a message?" I heard laughter in the background.

"Yes, this is one of the whores." I said seductively. "May I speak with Jacob Black?"

"Drea…" Emmett said, trying not to laugh. "Hold on."

Within a few moments, Jacob was on the line.

"Hey baby." I whispered seductively. "I've been thinking about you."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"All the things I want to do to you, when I see you."

"Yeah and what would that be?" He asked.

"Well first I want to do a little striptease for you." I whispered. "You seemed to enjoy that last night." I heard him take a breath. "Then… I want to hear you growl for me."

"Growl?" I heard someone ask him.

"Fuck off Embry." Jacob yelled.

I laughed, realizing that everyone was listening to me.

"Then… I want you to…." I decided to be cryptic on this one. "Baise-moi comme une bête."

"What?" He asked and I laughed.

"Fuck me like an animal." I heard Edward say in the background.

"Oh." Jacob said softly. "That.. uh.. can.. be arranged."

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_I could hear Drea on the phone, talking to Jacob. _

_She was clearly drunk… though I wasn't very sober myself. _

_Baise-moi comme une bête _

_She spoke in French… _

_I translated it out loud before I realized what I was saying. _

"Fuck me like an animal." I blurted out.

_Jacob knew I was translating, but the others just thought I was fucking insane. _

"Though I am seriously feeling it at this moment…" Embry said looking at me. "You're totally not my type."

_I'm glad Sunshine isn't here._

He thought glaring at me.

Everyone laughed at his comment.

_I too was glad Sunshine wasn't here…. she'd probably say things that I didn't need to hear at this moment. _

_Not in the state I was in anyway. _

_My last bachelor party, I spent trying to make Jacob understand his danger to Drea…. _

_This time… I had nothing to think about other than the step I was taking… _

_Well aside from the big secret about my virginity… but fuck.. let's face it, it was sooo not a secret anymore. _

_My drunk demeanor made me push such a thought out of my mind. _

_Who cared, really?_

_I should be grateful, that I was prepared for my wedding night. _

_Bella would be grateful. _

_I could see her face, her body moving underneath me, the passion, the final act of love that she's wanted from me for such a long time. . _

_I hadn't thought of this before….I assumed it was the alcohol that made me think such things. _

"So, sounds like Lexi is lookin for some ass." Embry said grinning at Jacob as he hung up the phone.. He tried not to smile as he looked away.

"Who isn't?" I asked without thinking.

_Damn that wild boar… _

"I mean besides me…" I corrected as everyone stared at me.

"Oh right, not Mr. perfect, he'd never allow such an impure thought to cross his mind.." Jacob said not even looking at me.

"I never said I didn't think about it…." I mumbled. Jacob looked at me.

"But thinking is different, right?" He asked. "It's the action itself that will condemn you."

"Condemn is such a strong word." I replied.

"Well what word would you use, Edward?" He asked. "Pre-marital sex is a sin right? I mean that's what Bella says…" He grinned evilly.

_Let's get ready to rumble…. _

Came Embry's thoughts as he smiled towards Jacob. He glanced at me and then looked down at his feet as I stared back at him.

"You know what amazes me about you Edward?" Jacob asked.

_Beside the fact that you're a fucking asshole, yet you have everyone wrapped around your perfect little finger…. _

He thought and narrowed his eyes at me.

"The fact that you're over a hundred years old…" He said slurring. "Yet, you waited for lifetimes to fulfill your desire… with the one woman you'd take as your wife." He looked at me, as the room filled with silence. "Any other man would have given in to temptation, if only once." He said, his mind blank. "But not you…not Edward Cullen.. you're the epitome of perfect… the rest of us only pale in caparison."

"Maybe figuratively, but physically, he's paler than most." Carlisle said making a joke. Everyone chuckled lightly.

"That's some funny shit…" Embry said still laughing.

"All joking aside…." Carlisle said smiling widely. "Edward has always amazed me with his self control." Jacob locked eyes with me instantly.

_If he only knew…. _

Jacob thought.

_Apparently when Drea said she told him everything, she really meant everything… _

"I only wish all my boys had his self control." Carlisle said glancing at Emmett.

Emmett stared wide eyed at him before glaring at me.

"Oh yes, Edward Cullen, the perfect son." He snapped. "But me on the other hand, I'm just the family whore who lacks self control."

_If Carlisle only knew…. _

Emmett thought narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant." I told him, trying to keep things peaceful.

_I sure didn't need Emmett to come out with things now. _

"Well that's what he implied." Emmett said looking at Carlisle. "Just because I made one tiny mistake…" His expression went from solemn to a full on smirk. "Actually I wouldn't call it a mistake, it was more like a self indulgence."

"One in which you had no business treating yourself to..." I commented.

_I can't believe I just said that…._

"I can't believe you just said that." Jacob said chuckling under his breath.

_Of all people_… he thought, still chuckling.

"Uh oh…" Embry muttered, looking down at his feet.

"I assume we are speaking about your little affair with Drea?" Carlisle said looking at Emmett.

"More specifically, the affair that made me the very first to indulge in her new abilities as an Asrai." He said smirking at me.

"Meaning…." Jasper said grinning. "You popped her fairy cherry."

I found the comment rather inappropriate but everyone else laughed, including Jacob.

"Well that's an interesting theory, Emmett." I said looking at him.

"It's not a theory. It's a fact." He told me.

"Yeah, says who?"

"Drea."

"She lies."

"Only about the little things." He said, his grin widening.

_I think he intended that as an insult. _

"Oooh burn." Embry said. Everyone looked at him. He held his bottle up in the air. "I was just thinking about how it was going to feel going down." He took a sip. "Yep, burns…"

All the wolves, including Jacob shared Embry's interpretation of Emmett's comment if only in their thoughts. Jasper's laughter told me he too agreed. Carlisle's thoughts showed he was a little confused as he stared between Emmett and I.

Jacob was extremely amused by Emmett's little charade. He wondered to himself if Emmett was speaking of Drea's past with me, or if he and the others had taken the comment out of context.

That thought only proved my theory on Embry sharing his knowledge with Jacob and apparently the entire pack…

_Fuck. _

"I apologize if I offended you, Emmett." Carlisle said, speaking softly.

_What?_

"Everyone has indulged from time to time, mistake or not. It doesn't change who you are, it only makes you stronger." Carlisle continued. "Besides we've all done things in our past that we regret."

I felt as if those words were said directly to me, though Carlisle stared pleasantly at Emmett.

"I never said that." Emmett replied.

_Said what? _

_The alcohol was making my brain think slower… _

_Regret.. he never said he regretted his actions. _

"You don't regret it?" I asked out loud, without meaning to. Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Why should I?" He asked. "She came onto me. I never once thought of Drea like that." He sighed. "Okay, well maybe I thought about it, but I never would have acted on my own. She made the first move and I went with it, yeah I probably shouldn't have but I mean fuck, it's Drea."

Everyone voiced their opinion in their mind, as they kept their eyes down at their feet.

"I mean come on." Emmett said when no one replied. "Seth." He said pointing at him. "If Drea walked in here right now and said take me, what would you say?" Seth looked from Emmett to Jacob. "Pretend Jake isn't here." Seth took a deep breath and looked at Jacob again. "You don't even know Jake and you are not the least bit afraid of having your ass kicked." Everyone laughed, including Jacob.

"Well, ideally I'd say fuck yeah." Seth said grinning. "But realistically…" He said taking a sip of the bottle. "I'd probably piss my pants." Everyone died laughing.

"At least he's honest." Jasper said laughing. "And I'm right there with ya little dude."

"See. No one can deny Drea." Emmett said.

"I did." Embry said thinking out loud. Everyone looked at him. "Well I did…"

"And why was that, Embry?" Emmett asked looking at Jacob, who also awaited Embry's reply.

"Because I am in love with Sunshine. I am a good man, I would never ever betray her like that." He said nodding. Jacob cleared his throat. "And I don't want Jake to have to go to prison for murdering me." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah Jake's too pretty for prison." Seth said laughing. Everyone else laughed as well.

"Maybe we should find a new subject to talk about." Carlisle said. "I'm sure Jacob doesn't appreciate such things being said about his girlfriend."

"Oh no, I don't mind at all." Jacob said smiling drunkenly. "I know the truth behind every story." He looked at me.

_Including yours… _

He thought.

"I'm sorry Jake, I shouldn't have even brought it up…" Emmett said making a face.

_At least he regretted something. _

"No big deal Emmett." Jacob said shaking his head. "The past is the past." He said taking a sip of the bottle. "I mean your relationship with Lexi was completely consensual… it's not like you attacked her or anything…" He looked at me then, his eyes narrowing.

_He was trying to provoke me… he wanted me to attempt to defend myself.. but there was nothing I could say. _

Carlisle was one of the only people who didn't know the truth… and I couldn't imagine how he'd feel about it after saying such admirable things about me.

_I wasn't going to break… if I could only get through this night… _

"I think I need more to drink…" I said walking towards the front door, leaving everyone staring after me.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

Things were pretty normal during the last hour. Everyone laughed and carried on, telling Bella all the things she needed to know about marriage and strong relationships. Drexi, Rene and Bella seemed to feeling quite toasty at this moment. I knew Drexi had been throwing back numerous amounts of alcohol all night to keep herself relaxed. She was doing so well…

"So, Lexi… " Rene said drunkenly. "You really aren't after Edward?" Everyone looked at her.

"Mom." Bella said slurring that one word.

_I wished I still had my buzz. _

"No I am not after Edward." Drexi said shaking her head. "Seriously.. I'm not.. please just let it go already…"

"Well what about Emmett?" Rene asked. Drexi looked at her, confused.

"What about Emmett…" Drexi said slowly.

"I heard you and he had a past…" Rene said looking deep in thought. "And then that whole thing at your birthday with Rosalie saying you had his child…."

"Cullen is my child." I said looking at his preciousness as he slept peacefully in Adryen's lap.

"I know…" Rene said looking like she was trying to figure out her next attack. "That was a complete charade… but… the day of Lexi's birthday lunch... when we arrived at the house.. Rosalie had left... because of something about Lexi's past with Emmett…." Rosalie looked at Rene clearly surprised.

_My god... she remembers everything….. _

"Yeah well the past is the past... so… anyway…" Drexi said taking a long gulp of her drink.

"So anyway…" Rene said looking at Drexi. "Rose implied during your birthday party that you and Emmett had an affair, is that true?"

"That's really no one's fucking business." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

_Uh oh…_

"Well then why would you announce it to a room of people?" Rene asked.

"To protect me." I said, trying to prevent the cat fight that would occur between Drexi and Rose if this conversation continued.

"I remember someone saying that." Rene said thoughtfully. "So it was just a ploy to keep Linda Call from finding out that her son's girlfriend was a teen mom?"

"Yeah something like that…" I answered.

"But its true, isn't it Lexi?"

"What?" Drexi asked as if she had no idea.

"You did have an affair with Emmett." Rene said. Drexi took a deep breath and looked at Rose before making a face.

"Actually I'm a virgin." Drexi said closing her eyes and smiling. EVERYONE died laughing.

"Maybe in an alternate universe where pigs fly and money grows on trees." Rene replied laughing as well.

"Ooooh and tanker trucks are filled with cheddar cheese dip and giant bottomless bowls of chips can be found on every corner!" I was getting excited thinking about such a universe. Everyone was staring at me. "And not those craptastic tortilla chips, I'm talking about the cheap ones with ridges and salt!"

"And you expect me to believe she's not a drug addict?" Rene asked looking at Bella. "Seriously Sunshine, are you tripping on acid? Do you hear voices? Does everything sparkle?"

_She's such an irritating little bitch…_

"Well things do tend to sparkle on occasion, but that's just life." I told her. "As for the voices, they keep telling me to severely harm you and I'm trying to fight back...but Rene, honestly... I think it would be best for all of us if I just let them win."

"Is that a threat?" Rene asked.

"Consider it what you wish." I told her. She looked shocked.

"She just threatened me." She said looking at Bella.

"I know, right?" Bella replied laughing.

"Bella…"

"Mom, chill out. You deserved it."

"Because I spoke the truth?" Rene asked and then looked at Drexi. "I know it's true Lexi, just admit it."

"Fine you're right. I slept with Edward." She confessed then backtracked with a quickness. "Emmett." She coughed.

"Wow…" Leah said wide eyed.

"That's hilarious." Bella said laughing. "I can't wait to tell him you said that."

"Oh please don't…" Drexi said looking at her feet. "It was a minor.."

"He'll think it's funny!" Adryen commented. Drexi was not amused.

"Hilarious even." Leah added.

_No…no he won't… _

"I can see how you'd get the names confused, with having to deal with my mother." Bella said glaring at Rene.

"Yeah well.. I never know who's she talking about.. so I just say whatever comes to mind…" Drexi said taking a deep breath.

"It's okay Lexi, I know you would never sleep with Edward." Bella said cheerfully. Adryen and Leah shot Drexi a look.

"Never will, never have, never thought about, never once, absolutely out of the question."

_Okay Drexi.. tone it down… _

"Of course not, that would be immorally wrong and quite a revelation." Adryen said looking from Drea to Leah and then at me.

_It's like we were in this cool club… _

"Not to mention disgusting." Leah said making a face.

_I beg to differ on that… _

"I think there's more to that little slip up." Rene said speaking her opinion.

_She really was a smart little bitch… _

"Mom, come on… just drop it."

"There's something about the way he looks at her." Rene said thoughtfully. "And I've noticed that Emmett also has that same look."

"And what look is that?" Rosalie asked.

_Oh hell… _

"Like she's a goddess on a pedestal, one to be desired…" Rene explained.

"They do not!" Drexi defended.

"Emmett surely doesn't look at you that way, Rose."

_Holy fucking shit, she didn't… _

"You snobby little bitch!" Rosalie said waking towards her.

"Rose!" Alice screamed, pulling her back. Drexi disappeared into the kitchen and returned quickly with a bottle of vodka.

"Maybe you should take Rose outside." She said handing me the bottle. I just stared at her. "Be one with nature…" She said looking at me all weird like.

_Be one with nature… and vodka?... how does that… _

_Oooooh… time to get my drunk on! _

"Come on Rose!" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door "We can have some drinky and discuss Daddy's hotness!"

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

Quil and Seth had just left the Cullen's about twenty minutes ago. Apparently Quil had promised Mrs. Clearwater that he'd make sure Seth was home by curfew.

_Why Embry and I stayed, I had no idea… _

_It's not like we were having the best time in the world. _

_Emmett's comments made me believe that he too knew the truth. _

_Edward was acting really shady, saying shit he shouldn't, and overall making things worse for him. _

_It was freaking sweet. _

He had just come back in from refreshing his alcohol supply. He'd gone off alone so who knew what he did. No one even looked up as he stumbled into the living room and fell onto the couch beside Jasper.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked staring at him.

"I'm really tired of everyone asking me that." Edward said grabbing at his hair, leaving it sticking out on one side.

"Nice hair." Embry said smirking.

"Your girlfriend thinks so." Edward said smirking. Embry cocked his head to the side like hadn't heard him right.

_I totally wasn't expecting a comment like that. _

Jasper looked from Edward to Embry, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Emmett just grinned and laughed, while Carlisle sat silently.

"Fuck you, Edward." Embry said hatefully.

"Your girlfriend wants too."

_Whoa…_

"I don't think you need to go there Edward..." Embry said standing up.

"But what if I want too?" Edward asked, grinning.

"You better keep your fucking hands to yourself, Edward."

"Maybe you should tell her that."

"Dude, you need to chill…" Jasper said looking at Edward. "I'm pretty sure that Esme will be unhappy if Embry phases in the house…"

"I'm just stating facts." Edward said smugly. "Everyone knows Sunshine wants me." He said, putting his hand on his chest. "And ya know, this is my last night as a single man, maybe I should take her up on that offer."

_Oh… fuck _

"She would never do that!" Embry yelled walking towards him.

"Dude doesn't kill him now." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Wait until tomorrow, that way Bella gets the insurance money."

I personally thought it was funny…. but everyone else just stared at Embry as his breathing picked up and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Sunshine adores you, for what reason, I haven't figured out, but that's all there is to it. She'd never take it that far." He said gritting his teeth. "She's nothing like Lexi."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked before I even thought about it.

"You know what that means." Embry replied.

"Is there anyone left who doesn't know what that means?" Emmett asked looking around. Everyone stared at Carlisle.

"I really don't care to know anything... please…" He said shaking his head.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Embry." Edward said. "I have my ways…"

_That he did. _

_And alcohol is the match that lights the fire. _

Embry looked between me and Edward before turning and storming out the front the door.

"What the fuck was that Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know." Edward said leaning his head back on the couch

"Was there a point to it?"

"I don't remember…" He said lifting his head up and smiling. "Seriously."

"Seriously." I said shaking my head. "That was totally uncalled for, you might want to hope and pray that Embry isn't headed to Bella's right now." That knocked the smug look off his face real quick.

"Bella…" He said trying to stand up.

"Sit down." I told him. "I'll go find him." I said moving towards the door. "Don't let him drink anymore." I directed towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Thanks for the party Jakey…ob." Edward said sighing.

"Sure, sure."

I took off out the front door and ran straight into the woods, pulling clothes off in the process. The moment I phased I could hear Embry's thoughts.

That fucking bloodsucker, I swear to god if he touches Sunshine I'll kill him.

_Dude calm down, he was just fucking with you _

What the fuck ever Jake.

_He's just drunk, apparently alcohol boosts his arrogance. _

Why the fuck are you defending him?

_I assure you I didn't mean too. _

I can't believe he would think Sunshine would go there.

_Well… _

She's not even in the same category as Lexi.

_What the fuck does that mean?_

Oh come on Jake, you know damn well what I mean.

_No please tell me before I find you. _

She fucked Emmett **AND** Edward,

_It was the past and that's where it needs to stay. _

Dude you are so naïve. Why the hell can't you come to grips with who she is.

_What do you mean who she is? _

She's a fucking whore Jake, a slut, a tramp, a ho… come on you know that!

_I suggest you stop insulting my girlfriend. _

Why what are you gonna do about? Throw me a party? That's what you do for people who fuck your girlfriend.

_Lexi is faithful to me! Her past doesn't matter. _

Yeah then why the big secret? Why didn't she tell you about Edward?

_Because she knows I wouldn't care_

Because you're stupid Jake, you're letting her walk all over you. She's probably just using you to get Edward or Emmett for that matter, they always look so cozy…

_Yeah Sunshine looks awful cozy too when she's hanging all over Edward _

At least she didn't fuck him.

_Yet. _

She wouldn't do that to me. She's not like that.

_You don't know that_.

I'll kill him if touches her.

_Even if she asked for it?_

Fuck you Jake!

Then there was silence. Embry had phased out and I was alone.

I wrestled with the idea of trying to find him, but decided against it.

_It was obvious he needed to calm down. _

_Besides what was the point of going after his ass, when I had some ass of my own to attend too. _

With that I turned and headed towards Bella's house.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

Well things weren't going as well as planned that was for sure. I tried to keep my thoughts to myself for the most part, but Drea was practically begging to be exposed with her blatant comments.

Once Rosalie and Zoee disappeared outside, Bella threatened to forcefully remove Rene from the party if she didn't behave. The thought of Bella forcefully doing anything was amusing. Drea hadn't said a word since and just sipped on her drink as she stared at the wall.

Leah had taken Cullen from me when he woke up crying a few minutes ago and was swaying back and fourth in an attempt to calm him. Alice started humming as Zoee burst through the front door.

"What's wrong?" She asked stumbling into the Drea as she entered the house. Rosalie stumbled in after her laughing.

"Mrs. Psycho Babble over there probably offended him." Rosalie said glancing at Rene.

"It's about time you two came back." Rene stated.

_As if she really cared. _

"Why you got more shit to say to me?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose, shhhh…." Esme said shaking her head.

"I will not be shushed!" Rosalie snapped. "Go on Rene, finish your little speech. How do you know how Emmett looks at her?" Rosalie asked glancing at Drea, who took a sip of her drink. "Have you been watching him? Are you checking out my man?" Everyone looked kind of shocked by such a question directed at Rene, but no one said a word. Rene just stood there, blinking like she was trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"That's absurd." Rene said shaking her head.

"Absurd, why?" Rosalie asked offended. "Do you not find him attractive?" Rene stared at her.

_Apparently alcohol makes Rose very sensitive. _

"Answer me!" Rosalie screamed.

"Well not to me personally…" Rene mumbled. Rosalie crossed her arms. "He's a bit pale for my taste, all the Cullen boys are, really… no offence."

_Ahahahaha! That was priceless… _

"They don't like outside." Zoee said laughing and looking at Drea.

"I'd like some outside right about now…" Drea said smiling. "But not with any of the Cullens, I assure you..." She said shaking her head.

_Im not even sure if most of us knew what she was talking about. _

"It's hard to tan when it's always raining and cloudy." Bella said still stuck on the whole pale thing.

"Sometimes the sun shines." Rene told her.

"They don't like the sunshine." Drea told her, and then she laughed and looked at Zoee.

"But the Sunshine sure likes them…" Zoee said giggling.

"So they don't get out much…" Bella said giving up.

"I suppose Miss Princess over there is the reason Emmett doesn't get out much." Rene said eyeing Rosalie

"Mother!" Bella gasped as Rosalie looked on either side of herself like there was no way in hell Rene was talking to her.

"No you didn't…" Rosalie said appalled.

"Yes she did." Zoee said and then looked at Rene. "If you really paid attention you would know that Rose is in fact a Queen, not a princess." That caused everyone to laugh, even Rosalie had a slight smile on her face.

"A Queen who can't keep the King happy, apparently." Rene commented. Everyone gasped. Drea moved for the first time in a long time and it was towards the door.

"You fucking bitch!" Rosalie yelled as she started towards Rene.

"Wooo hooo fight, go Rose go Rose!!" Zoee squealed. "The voices got your back!"

"Oh wow look at the time!" Alice said grabbing Rosalie and pulling her back. Esme grabbed her other arm as she tried to break free. "We should be going… everyone has a really long day tomorrow. We all need to get some rest."

"Yes, we really do." Bella said trying to act cheerful as she glared at her mother. Alice and Esme ushered Rosalie out the front door as Zoee grabbed Cullen's diaper bag.

"Well Bella, it's been fun." Leah said as she carried Cullen outside to the car.

"Yeah fun times." I told her as I followed everyone outside.

_Poor Bella. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. _

_With Rene for a mother and Edward, her soon to be husband. _

_She really deserved everyone's sympathy._

_Though she wasn't aware of Edward's faults… blinded by love I suppose. _

_I had wondered all day if Jacob would tell her. _

_It was obvious he hadn't and if he planned on it, surely he would have done it by now. _

_I hadn't spoke to him since he learned about Drea's little lie. _

_Leah had called me early this morning, freaking out about something Embry had said to her when she asked about the bachelor party. _

"_**I'm not sure if there's gonna be one. Jake's in no condition to deal with that bloodsucker right now."**_

_She repeated to me. I knew then that Embry must have retold the story. Jacob knew the true. I went ahead and let Leah in on it, it's not like she wouldn't hear about it anyway. _

_I was extremely shocked when she called me later, saying she had spoken to Jacob and he was fine and in the process of planning Edward's party. I assume he's going to ignore the facts and move on. _

_I don't judge him for that. _

_Besides it's really none of my concern. _

Bella had followed everyone outside, waving and apologizing profusely.

_No one blamed her. _

"We'll see you tomorrow, Bella, get some rest." Alice said smiling happily.

"I'll try my best." Bella said returning her smile.

The moment we had Cullen in the car seat, I sensed Jacob approaching.

_I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. _

He appeared out of the forest within minutes, carrying his shirt in his hands. Drea was about to hand me her car keys when she saw him.

"Jacob!" She said excitedly. She stumbled towards him, tripping over her own feet in the process. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Someone's toasty." Jacob said grinning. Drea giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're pretty toasty." She said running her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest.

_Yes it was disgusting…. _

"I don't think Drexi will be coming home with us." Zoee said watching as Drea grabbed Jacob by the hair and pulled him into a kiss.

_And it only got worse… _

"Drea." I called to her. She stopped her little make out session and looked at me. "I need the keys to the car. We need to go."

"I'm not ready to go home yet." She said as Jacob ran his fingers through her hair and nuzzled her neck.

_And worse… _

"I can give you a ride." I heard Jacob whisper to her. She snuggled up to him and they started kissing again.

_Oh god please just give me the keys! _

"Drea-" I started as Jacob pulled the keys out of her pocket and tossed them to me. Then he waved me away. "Seriously…" I mumbled as I walked towards the car.

"Jacob Black!" Bella yelled from the porch. He looked up at her. "Could you like… I dunno…not do that in my yard…" Without a word to her, Jacob took Drea's hand and the two disappeared out into the trees.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I walked back into the house, furious with my mother for ruining my party.

There she was, standing there in the living room, her arms crossed, a pathetic look on her face.

"I'm really sorry Bella." She said sighing.

"Yeah I'm sure you are." I snapped.

"I really tried to be nice Bella, I just... I guess with the alcohol…"

"Right blame the alcohol."

"I'm not. I'm sorry I expressed my thoughts, really I am, but I meant everything I said."

"It doesn't matter. You had no right to express such thoughts!" I yelled, letting my anger take over. "Emmett's past with Lexi is a very sensitive subject, though its known and accepted, Rose doesn't deserve to have it thrown in her face!"

"I was asking a simple question."

"One in which was none of your business." I told her. "And besides Lexi answered your question, you should have just dropped it."

"She didn't answer the question." Mom said looking at me. "I asked if she had an affair with Emmett. I believe her answer involved Edward."

_Here we go… _

"For God sakes mother, it was minor slip." I said sighing and storming off towards the kitchen. Of course she followed me.

"That seems to happen often." Mother continued as I eyed the liquor bottle on the counter. "Did you see the look on Adryen's face? When Lexi said Edward's name? How she looked at her? How everyone looked at her? The exchange of glances around the room, the tension was so thick, I thought Sunshine was going to pass out."

"Mother please…" I said popping open the liquor bottle.

"Something is going on here Bella." She said shaking her head at me.

"For the last time, Mother! Nothing is going on!" I said, then took a long gulp from the bottle. "You're just seeing things that aren't even there."

"Because you're too blinded by love to see it for yourself." Mom snapped. "Edward is in love with Lexi." She said with such seriousness I gasped. "There's something between them that's crossed the boundaries of friendship. It's written all over his face."

_I had no idea what to say. _

_There were things I knew that would make her statement true. _

_That thought alone unnerved me. _

"I know you see it Bella, you just choose not to believe it."

"Because it's not true." I said through clenched teeth.

_I felt like crying. _

_But I refused to let her see me break. _

"So what if they had a past?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. "That's all it is. A past and there's nothing I can do to change it."

"That's right Bella, you can't change it, but Lexi can revive it."

_My mind started racing, trying to piece mom's little theory together. _

"What makes you think she'd do that?" I asked. "She's done nothing to express that she feels that way."

_Aside from confess that she was in love with him… among various other schemes in which I was a part of. _

_It was all a joke… right?_

"She willing confessed her undying love for him." Mom told me.

"Just to shut you up!" I yelled. "She's already explained that."

"Well what about the accidental confession that he was her lover?"

"It was an accident!"

"Why are you so quick to defend her?" Mom asked. "Do you really think she's your friend? She's not who you think she is, Bella. Her only intensions are to keep you from marrying Edward." Mom said eyeing me. "She's already managed it once."

"Lexi wasn't involved in that." I said after taking another long gulp. "It was Edward's idea."

"And you honestly think Lexi didn't convince him, it was the best thing to do?"

_I hadn't thought about that… but it wasn't possible, she didn't even know of our decision until it was made. _

"She had nothing to do with it. Edward and I made the decision together. Jacob was sick and Edward knew I wanted him by my side." I said trying to keep the tears back.

_It was hard to explain the life threatening details of why the wedding needed to be postponed, without exposing so many secrets. _

_Secrets that were meant to be kept. _

"Oh yes, Jacob…" Mom mocked. "You're not so secret admirer. He just happened to fall ill the day before your wedding, so he couldn't possibly manage his best man duties to the one man he hated most in the world. "

"He wasn't involved in the decision either, he was really upset about the wedding being postponed."

"Sure, that's what he wanted you to think." Mom snapped. "What is he up to now? Is he with Edward?"

"No he's not." I told her.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"Because Jacob was just here." I told her, why I didn't know. "He left with Lexi."

"Of course!" She said throwing her hands up. "They must get together to form the next step in their plan."

"Right the whole conspiracy theory…."

_I was certain that was far from what they were doing..._

_Though I suppose it could all be a charade… _

_Oh god, my mother was starting to get to me. _

"It's not a theory it's a realistic fact." She told me. "It makes sense Bella…"

"I don't want to hear it again." I said slurring.

"Mark my words Bella." She said unamused. "Something is going on, and soon someone will slip up and you will see the truth." She shook her finger at me and disappeared out of the kitchen.

_My mind was racing with questions, thoughts, ideas…. _

_The alcohol was making me question things, I had never questioned before. _

* * *

**Embry's POV **

_I was so mad at myself for saying such things to Jake. _

_I knew I'd crossed the line, but my anger was so intense at the time, I felt the need to lash out and he was the only one there. _

_He had come to talk to me, to calm me down, he didn't have to leave the party… he did it for me and I said the most god awful things to him. _

_I phased out, just so I couldn't hear him anymore, I wanted to be alone, to think to myself. _

_The things Edward said made me furious! _

_I just wanted to tear him apart, right there in front of his brothers, but I knew damn well I wouldn't make it out alive. _

_It was obvious that Sunshine had a thing for that bloodsucking leech… but God to throw in my face like that? _

_That was totally uncalled for and seriously cruel, even for Edward. _

_Maybe Jake was right and he was just fucking with me… maybe he was just pissed about his little secret coming out and needed to make someone else's life a living hell. _

_God now I'm defending him!_

_I knew two things at that moment. _

_One, I was just going to ignore Edward Cullen from this point on. He was no threat to me…so I believed. _

_And Two, I needed to apologize to Jake as soon as possible and hope to god he doesn't kill me. _

I pulled my shirt off, getting ready to phase to go look for Jacob when I caught a familiar scent in the air.

"Oh fuck me." I said out loud.

"With pleasure." Midnight said stepping out from behind a tree.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, _

I looked around as it dawned on me that I was outside alone.

_Drunk and shirtless. _

_Oh fuck… _

"Midnight…" I said trying not to look at her.

"Were you preparing for my arrival?" She asked as she walked closer to me. I looked down at my shirt and proceeded to pull it over my head.

"Oh no need for that." She said grabbing the shirt from my hands and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Actually, I was uh... I was getting ready to go uh... find Jacob." I stammered as she stood face to face with me.

"Oh we don't need him." She said running her fingers down my chest.

"Oh this is not good…" I said, trying to make myself turn away.

"Oh it will be good…." Midnight said walking behind me as she trailed her fingers across my stomach. "I promise…"

"Midnight…" I started but my mind got fuzzier than it already was as she pressed herself against my back and began to kiss my neck softly.

"Yes Embry?" She asked.

_I couldn't do anything but breath and I was amazed that I was able to do that much. _

_Maybe if I could just focus on my breathing, I would be able to pull myself out of this… _

"Do you want to kiss me Embry?" She asked as she circled around me.

_Say no. _

_Run away._

I nodded.

_Yep…_

She leaned in and nibbled on my bottom lip, testing me… waiting…

_Run away.... you can do this Embry run away… _

"I uh.. I really should go…" I told her, keeping my hands at my sides. Without hesitation she moved in on my neck once more, her soft kisses trailed to my shoulder, then my chest…

I didn't even realize I had grabbed her until I felt her lips against mine as I pressed her body against me.

_Fail. _

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

When we arrived at the house, only the Cullen remained. I wondered why everyone had left early...

Probably the same reason we all left Bella's, someone started some shit and was forced to leave before they killed the other person.

I laughed at my own thoughts.

Rosalie practically dragged Emmett up the stairs the moment we walked through the door. I hoped they weren't going to fight… again…

Alice too drug Jasper upstairs saying something about wanting to tell him all the things that happened at the party and that he just wouldn't believe it.

_If she only knew what he knew… _

Esme and Carlisle decided to go out for a bite and discuss some things. Sounded like someone was in trouble.

Daddy wasn't in the living room when we got there, I assumed he was upstairs relaxing preparing for his big day tomorrow.

_Lucky bitch, that Bella. _

Adryen and I started getting Cullen ready for bed, he was super hungry and drank a whole bottle on the ride home and still wanted more. After his second feeding, Adryen sent me down stairs to fetch a diaper.

Any other time I would have felt like she was trying to take over my motherly duties, but I knew she was only trying to help. Besides I was still pretty shitty from that deer Rose and I downed at Bella's.

_Like Drea, I had a Cullen list. _

_But instead of sex, my secret weapon was deer. _

I laughed at myself as I descended the stairs.

"Daddy." I said way too excitedly when I saw him sitting on the couch. "I thought you were in your room chillaxin or something."

"Nope just watching TV." He mumbled.

_The TV… was not on… _

"Well I just came down to get a diaper…soo.." I looked around the room for the diaper bag. It was on the couch, a few inches from him. I went for it.

"Do you think I should get married?" Daddy asked slurring his words.

"You havin doubts Daddy drinks a lot?" I asked as I rifled through the diaper bag. He smiled slightly before answering.

"I dunno.. I'm just thinking…" He sighed. "I mean I could have anyone in the world at any time…."

_Oh yes… yes you so could… any time any place… _

"I'm just wondering if I'm making the right decision." He said sadly. "This is it…one woman for the rest of my life… well her life."

"Don't worry Daddy, when she passes on, you can have me." I said trying to make a joke, but I really wasn't kidding.

"Why wait?" He asked looking at me. "We all have needs."

_Daddy say what?_

"What?" I asked, still bent over the diaper bag.

"You needed…a diaper…" He said standing and stumbling towards me. He reached for the diaper bag and his hand grazed mine.

_I may have gasped…. _

"I got one. " I said looking down at my hand that now had his hand on top of it... and I just couldn't bring myself to move it.

His hand stayed on mine for what seemed like a long time. Then before I could even react, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

_Holy fuck…. _

"Daddy?" I asked, his face was like sooo fucking close to mine.

"I love it when you call me Daddy." He whispered as he leaned in closer to me.

_Holy fuck…. _

Then he kissed me.

_I admit I was shocked at first, but I didn't fight it, I mean come on… _

He pulled my hips closer to him and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, dropping the diaper to the floor. My fingers tangled into his hair as his kiss became rougher.

_I knew I should stop this before things got to crazy… _

_I should pull away…. Turn around don't look back..._

_Come on Sunshine, move… _

I gasped as he moved his kisses to my jaw, then onto my neck. My fingers tightened in his hair, as his hands moved up my back.

_Fail. _

* * *

**Drea's POV **

It is possible that I just had the best sex of my lifetime. Inside, outside… the place doesn't even matter… the sex was phenomenal.

Just to think that I was his first…. It amazed me to no end. He must have subscribed to a numerous amount of pay per view in order to learn how to do the things that he does.

I was on cloud nine when I entered the Cullen house, nothing could break the mood I was in at that moment.

_Or so I thought. _

Jacob had gone home after our little rendezvous, in order to rest up for tomorrows event. I too planned to throw myself in the bed and sleep away the upcoming hangover.

I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd face such a buzz kill.

I opened the front door quietly, hoping to keep my arrival secret, though I knew they'd smell me. As I shut the door behind me, I looked up to see Edward and Zoee.

_Stuck together like magnets. _

_Her hands were all over him, his lips all over her. _

I gasped.

"Edward…" I whispered. He made no move, but Zoee dropped her arms and backed away. "Sunshine?" I asked, my mouth hanging open in shock. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She looked away from me and bolted for the stairs. I watched as she disappeared upstairs and turned to Edward. "What just happened here?" I asked as he turned slowly to face me.

"Nothing." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"Didn't look like nothing to me…" I said starting for the stairs. He reached out and grabbed me, spinning me around to face him. "You're getting married tomorrow…how could you…" I said trying to comprehend what had happened.

"It was just a little kiss…" He said without releasing my arm. "For more innocent than what we did."

"How could you do that to her?" I asked, avoiding his last comment. "Why would you..." He looked at me, his eyes glassy.

_I knew the look all too well._

"How much did you have to drink?" I asked.

"Enough." He answered placing his other hand on my shoulder, rubbing a strand of my hair between his fingers.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

The moment I walked through the door, Dad told me that Bella had called just a few minutes after Charlie had left here. He said she sounded upset and all she said was that she needed to see me.

I was really looking forward to some sleep at this point, but Bella had me worried. My mind started racing, several different scenarios came to mind.

_Maybe she had cold feet?_

_Maybe she had fought with her parents?_

_Maybe she found out… the truth. _

I shook my head and ran quickly into the forest, pulling off my clothes and phasing quickly.

It took me only minutes to reach her house. I phased and threw my pants on in seconds. I was standing in front of the door, shirt in hand, debating on whether I should knock.

Before I could figure out the best approach, the door swung open and there stood Bella, tear stained face and all.

_Oh crap, she's been crying. _

She threw her arms around me and pulled me inside the house.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I said a little too loudly.

"Shhhh…" She said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. Once we were in her room, she closed the door softly and leaned up against it. Normally it was easy to read Bella, but the far off look in her eyes tonight told me nothing about why she was so upset.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked almost terrified.

"I just need someone to talk too." She said softly.

"About what?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"My mom said a lot of things tonight that got me thinking." She whispered.

_Oh fucking great… _

"About Lexi…" She continued. "And Edward."

_Fuck. _

"Oh Bella, you can't possibly believe her lies?" I asked, praying to god she wouldn't ask questions.

_How could I lie to her?_

"I don't believe her, Jake." She said tilting her head back and sighing. "Edward wouldn't lie to me."

_I don't have to respond to that. _

"It's just something I didn't realize before… something I'm not sure I'm comfortable with."

_Oh… god.. what the hell did Rene say?_

"It's obvious, Edward and Lexi share a bond." She said not looking at me. "They shared a kiss…"

"It was in the past Bella…" I mumbled. "You didn't care before, why…"

"I didn't realize what it meant before."

"It meant nothing." I said shaking my head, trying to keep my conscience from breaking through. "It's no big deal, I mean we kissed and.. no one cares.. I mean…"

_I had no idea what I meant. _

"That was different." Bella whispered.

"How was that different?" I asked, completely confused. "It's the same situation…"

_Okay.. that was kind of a lie… _

"Their kiss meant something…." She said walking towards me. "Jake…" She said looking at me with her innocent eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

_No Bella, no, please don't ask me about their past…_

"Will you kiss me?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, wide eyed. "No Bella, absolutely not."

"I promise I won't hit you this time…." She said smiling.

_What the fuck… is really going on… _

"I… don't think…that's a good idea…" I stuttered as she stumbled towards me. "Have you been drinking?" I asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders, balancing herself. She merely giggled.

_Oh hell…_

"I think you need to go to bed." I said instinctively grabbed her waist and pushed her towards the bed.

"With you?" She asked giggling as she plopped down on her bed.

"Uh no…that's not what I meant." I mumbled backing away from her. "My god, you are really wasted, aren't you?"

"Please Jake." She said patting the spot beside her on the bed.

"Bella…" I uttered as she started to get up, but tripped. I grabbed her before she hit the floor.

_Biggest mistake of my life. _

Her arms flew around my neck in an instant and she pressed her lips against mine roughly.

_Fuck. _

She leaned herself back and we both fell onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

I released the death grip I had on my shirt as I felt myself fall into temptation.

_I knew it was wrong, but seriously at one point in time I had fantasized about this moment. _

_And here it was a reality. _

Her hands roamed over my back as she deepened the kiss and I couldn't make myself pull away.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, Jake is going to hell _

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_The alcohol forced my thoughts to run wild. I couldn't control myself as my body reacted to each thought before I had time to process it. _

_I could still see Sunshine's innocent face, feel her hesitant movements, how she crumbled under my touch. _

_I found myself standing before Drea, holding her wrist with one hand as I gently stroked her hair with the other. _

_It was complete deja vu. _

_Her scent was strong, and my senses began to disappear once more. _

I dropped my hands to her waist and pulled her to me.

"Edward." She breathed as I kissed her cheek, before brushing my lips against hers. I felt her body tense up. "You don't want to do this…" She said as our lips met again. My hands moved over her hips as I deepened the kiss.

* * *

Dun dun dun…. What will Embry do? What will Jacob do? What will Edward do?

….. review to find out…..


	35. Chapter 35

**This is shorter than my usual chapters, because I'm saving the good stuff for more reviews. ;) **

Thank you to all my reviewers my loyal **Storytagger** and **velvetbutterfly**, as well as my newbies, **Aoi Nami-chan**, (_who prompted me with her praise to give you guys a sneak peak at what's unfolding…_) **Monalicious** and an **unknown reviewer.**

**Special thanks to **_velvetbutterfly_** for sending reviewers my way! **

**Make sure you remember all things going on in the last chapter to get the full effect from this one! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

"You don't want to do this." Jacob said pulling away from me and walking across the room. "I don't want to do this." He said running his hands over his face. "This is not meant to be done."

"Jacob." I whispered.

"I need to go." He said walking towards the door and then turning towards the window.

"Jacob please don't go."

"Bella..." He said pacing back and forth. "I really need to leave, right now...I…"

"Please don't go, Jake." I said softly. "I need you."

"No... no you don't…" He said rubbing his hand over his mouth. "What you need is some sleep….you need to go to sleep... you have a big day tomorrow... you…"

"I'm getting married." I said smiling.

"Yes, to Edward… you're marrying Edward tomorrow.... the man that you love..." He turned towards the window.

"Jake please don't leave." I said softly. "I'm going to sleep…" I said lying down in my bed and pulling the blankets over me. "Please stay, I really don't want to be alone tonight."

_My mind was hazy, I couldn't think straight, but I knew I didn't want to be alone. _

"Bella…" He said shaking his head. "I don't think…"

"I promise I'll go to sleep…" I told him. "Jake please…"

He looked distraught, confused even, as he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you make one move to get out of that bed…" Jacob said. "I'm... I'm… gone... Bella... I can't... I can't do this…" he said throwing himself in the chair across the room.

He looked ashamed now, desperate to be anywhere but here, yet there he sat.

_Because I asked. _

I smiled thinking about how he was always there when I needed him.

_Never once had he left me. _

_My thoughts turned to Edward. _

_My future husband… the man who caused me so much pain in my past. _

_But that's what it was right… the past?_

_His image floated through my mind. _

_Suddenly all the doubts, the fear I felt earlier, disappeared. _

I smiled, slightly as I looked up to see Jacob staring at me, with an expression I couldn't quite read.

His beautiful brown eyes were the last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Emmett's POV **

_I could hear Drea's voice down stairs. Her tone made me crazy. I wanted desperately to find out what was going on. _

I looked at Rosalie lying peacefully in our bed staring up at the ceiling.

She had come home, extremely emotional and obviously drunk.

Before I could ask any questions she threw herself at me, begging me to prove my love to her. I hesitated momentarily, unsure of what she wanted me to do, but caught on quickly as she began to undress herself.

She looked up, noticing me watching her and she smiled pleasantly. Her expression changed when she heard Drea's voice from downstairs. I looked down at my feet. I wanted to know so badly what had upset her, but I couldn't leave Rose, I couldn't explain to her why I needed to be there.

"Go on, go see what's going on." She said gesturing towards the door. I looked at her questioningly. I wanted to run for the door, but I knew better. "I know you're concerned." She said looking at me.

_I had no idea what to say. _

"She's your friend, it's only natural." She said smiling.

_I felt I was somehow being set up. _

"Why don't you go?" I asked testing her, trying to pretend it wasn't a big concern to me.

"I'm feeling kind of lightheaded right now…" She whispered. "I don't think movement is an option." She laughed softly. "You go…. I'm curious to know what Mr. Perfect has done now…"

_Well if she insists… _

"Okay…" I said walking towards the door slowly. I turned back, realizing that I wasn't fully dressed.

"Don't." Rosalie said as I picked up my t-shirt. "I want everyone to see my mark." She said leaning her head back against the pillow.

I touched my neck nonchalantly, remembering the urgency of her touch, the fierceness of her kiss. It wasn't like she'd never done it before, but this time there was a purpose. One I now understood.

"I'll make sure to point it out." I said kissing her softly before walking towards the door.

"You better." She mumbled as I left the bedroom.

When I came into the hallway, I saw Adryen standing in her doorway, with Cullen propped up on her hip.

"What happened?" I asked her.

_It was obvious she had been listening. _

"Apparently Edward has done something stupid." She muttered. "Again."

"I gathered that much." I whispered as Jasper came out into the hall. "Are they alone?"

"Sunshine is supposed to be getting a diaper…" She said looking towards the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"We don't know."

"Well I've been sent to find out…" He said heading for the stairs.

_Apparently Alice was still worried that her vision would come true…. _

_If she only knew…. _

Adryen and I followed, without hesitation.

_Even before I hit the last step, I knew something wasn't right. _

_Drea's scent filled the room. _

_I found it hard not to breathe it in. _

The image before me, made me gasp in surprise.

Edward stood, his hands on Drea's hips, her skirt bunched up under his fingers, his face nestled in her neck. She held him tightly, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"I'm so sorry…" Edward mumbled.

"It's okay." Drea said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well…looks like someone is trying to warm their cold feet." Jasper said grinning widely.

Edward dropped his hands immediately and Drea stepped back.

"Among other things." Adryen snapped. Drea stared at her, eyes wide, gasping at the sight of her.

"It's not what you think." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a tiny bit jealous.

Edward made no move to speak, he just stood there with a dazed expression on his face.

"We were just talking." Drea said softly as she looked at Edward.

"Talking?" Jasper asked. "I didn't realize that talking could cause your scent to intensify." He said looking at Drea and then at Edward.

"It is rather strong…" Edward said reaching out to touch Drea.

"Strong emotions cause my senses to heighten." Drea replied moving away from Edward.

"Like when you feel threatened?" Jasper asked.

"Or aroused?" I added.

Edward's drunk ass smiled smugly as he eyed Drea.

"Or upset." Drea snapped, glaring at me.

"Why are you upset?" Edward asked looking at her.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Drea said staring at him.

"I hate it when you're upset." Edward said turning towards her. "Why don't you come over here and let Daddy make it all better." He said reaching out to her.

Everyone gasped in surprise. Drea just stared at him, her mouth hanging open. He took another step toward her and she quickly ran behind me.

"Stop it Edward." She said softly, almost pleading.

"Come on Drea…." He said moving towards me.

I instinctively stepped back, freezing the moment I felt her body brush up against me, her hands pressed up against my back.

_I heard her gasp as we touched and the sound of her feet as she moved away. _

_I felt the sensation, the rush that her touch caused. _

_I closed my eyes and forced myself not to turn around. _

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as I heard Drea's footsteps on the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Sunshine." She said softly.

"Sunshine?" Adryen asked. "Where is she?"

"I'll come with you." Edward said smiling, and glancing at me. "Please Drea….let me _come_ with you…"

"I suggest you keep your drunk ass downstairs, Edward Cullen." I heard Drea yell as she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

Just when I felt the night was getting better, it changed course drastically and I found myself in a very dangerous position.

_Make that two. _

My senses were going crazy with all the emotions flowing through me.

The fuzziness from the alcohol and the exhilaration from my time with Jacob disappeared the moment I walked into the Cullen House.

My first reaction upon seeing Zoee and Edward was that the girl had totally taken her crush on Edward way too far.

The moment he spoke too me, I realized he had been drinking and knew from personal experience that she did not provoke his behavior.

_It made me angry to think he would do that. He had to know how she felt about him. _

_It was always about his wants, his needs. He never thought about the consequences of his actions. _

_Not in such a drunken state. _

The moment she left the room he turned to me.

_I knew my scent was strong, considering my previous engagement and I knew that it would be in our best interest for me to leave the room immediately. _

_The plan failed as I knew it would. _

He'd grabbed me on my way towards the stairs.

My mind began to contemplate another way out, as I felt his fingers run over my hair.

_I knew he was reacting to my scent. _

_I knew I needed to move. _

My mind flashback and his words echoed in my ears.

"_Please don't fight me." He had said. _

The placement of his hands around my waist snapped me back to reality. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, brushing his lips against mine.

After making another attempt of changing his course, I fell into the trap that my own abilities made for me.

_He replied to my comment with another kiss, then another… _

_His kiss was urgent, needy… _

_But I knew it wasn't meant for me. _

I moved my hands to his hair and with every ounce of strength I had, I pulled his face back and looked him in the eye, reinforcing my words.

"_You don't want to do this…. It's not you Edward…"_

It was then that he crumbled, burying his face in my neck and whispered his apology.

_Everything was a blur after that. _

I heard Jasper. I saw Adryen. Her hateful stare made me catch my breath.

_I didn't know how long they'd been there, what they heard… _

_I had no idea how to explain this._

_How could I make them understand…. _

Emmett standing there in all his glory made it that much harder to concentrate.

The moment Edward made a move towards me, I ran behind Emmett, thinking perhaps my emotions would calm down, if he wasn't facing me.

_It wasn't the best idea._

When Edward moved forward, Emmett stepped back and I instinctively put my hands up to keep myself from being stepped on.

I felt him tense up from my touch, I felt the rush go through my body.

I backed up immediately, knowing that I needed to get the fuck up out of that room.

I took off for the stairs without so much of a word.

When Edward asked me where I was going, I really had no idea.

_I remembered Zoee had run upstairs as well. _

_I needed to find her, to talk to her… _

_She wasn't in our room. _

I paced the hallway trying to figure out where she would have gone.

I jumped when Alice stuck her head out of her bedroom.

"Everyone okay?"

_Sure sure _

"Everything's just fine!!" I said quickly. "Perfect even…"

_You know… if it were an alternative universe where the groom to be was a make out whore and his best friend wanted to do bad things to his brother… _

Another door opened and I jumped upon seeing Rosalie standing in the doorway.

_The thoughts of Emmett disappeared in my mind only to be replaced by the image of my lifeless body on the ground at Rosalie's feet. _

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Fine!" I said taking a deep breath. "I was just heading to bed…"

"Too drunk to remember which room is yours?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep, that's it…" I said as she pointed towards my door before disappearing back inside her room.

"Go get some rest Drea, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." Alice said happily. "I trust you will help with the wedding preparations?"

_I think I've prepped enough… _

"Of course…" I said sighing. "See you in the morning."

The moment she was inside her room I turned towards Edward's room, his door was wide open. I wondered if Zoee would go in there.

I flipped the light on to find the place completely destroyed.

His books were ripped, scattered across the floor. Broken glass… shredded clothes.

_If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Jacob had been here. _

_Apparently Edward was having more issues tonight than I originally thought. _

I heard footsteps on the stairs and flipped the light off quickly. I thought about hiding in his room, but worried it was him coming up the stairs and thought that would be a BAD idea.

I ran towards my bedroom and stopped.

_What if it was Adryen coming upstairs?_

I turned around and hurried towards the bathroom, throwing the door open and then closing it quietly behind me.

Standing in the darkness of the bathroom, I leaned against the door and listened.

_What if it was Emmett?_

I locked the door quickly.

"What am I thinking?" I asked myself. "These people can smell me… I'm not really hiding…"

I heard Adryen in the hallway talking to Cullen.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

_She's occupied, she'll leave me alone for the moment._

"I suppose I could just stay in here until morning…" I whispered.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" I heard Zoee's voice from behind me. I jumped and flipped the light on quickly.

"Sunshine!" I said in surprise. "What are you doing?"

She was sitting in the bathtub, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her hair was matted to her face, and her clothes were soaking wet.

Shame was written across her face as she stared at me.

"You took a shower?" I asked looking at the showerhead. "I didn't know vampires…"

"I'm such a dirty whore." She said softly.

"That's not true Sunshine." I told her, smiling slightly. "You're clean now…"

_She didn't even crack a smile. _

"I'm not clean! I'll never be clean again! I'll never get the yummy goodness off of me!"

"First, please tell me you don't mean that literally…"

"No…no... I meant… no."

"It's okay Sunshine…" I said smiling. "Edward makes out with everyone when he's drunk."

"Oh yeah like that makes me feel any better…"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" I asked wanting to know if he had in fact started it.

_I suppose he could be the victim in this case. _

"I don't want too." She said softly.

"You know it's not your fault." I told her. She shook her head and turned away. "All right, let me tell you what I think happened and you tell me if I'm right." She just stared at me. "It started with an innocent touch, a simple gesture that brought him closer to you." I looked at her, she nodded. "And when you didn't make a move to walk away, he came even closer. Perhaps another simple gesture caught you off guard and before you could react things got out of control."

"Wow Drexi, it's like you were there."

"I've been there." I whispered. "Twice."

_I really shouldn't have said that._

"Twice?" Zoee asked cocking her head to the side. "What?"

"The point is…" I said ignoring her. "Edward is not himself right now, he doesn't realize what he's doing. He can be just a tiny bit aggressive."

"I know, I like it." She said grinning.

_I knew she'd take it as more than it was. _

"Sunshine it was just…"

"I know Drexi.., I know." She said sighing. "It meant nothing at all." She looked away. "I tried to stop Drexi, really I did…" She said looking at me.

"I'm sure you did." I mumbled.

"I love Embry so much." She said putting her hands over her face "He's gonna hate me!"

"Calm down." I told her. "It's not like he can really get mad, considering…" I cleared my throat. "Besides, you don't have to tell him."

_I planned on using the Edward Cullen approach all day tomorrow. _

_I don't remember…_

"I have to tell him! I have to tell Bella! I can't keep such a secret!" She squealed.

_I'm sure everyone heard that one…_

"I'm not going to keep it in and worry that the secret will come out on my wedding day." She said looking at me.

_That was a valid point…_

"Edward will tell Bella." I told her. She looked at me. "Eventually…"

"But what about Embry?"

"Like I said, he has no right to get mad…"

"It wasn't his fault with Midnight."

"And it wasn't your fault either-"

"He couldn't control it Drexi, you said that yourself. I was completely responsible for my actions…there was no magical fairy dust sprinkled over me."

"We don't sprinkle…" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Well what ever it is you do that makes men turn into blubbering fools."

"Breath?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"The point is..." She said sighing. "I took advantage of his drunkenness to make my fantasies come true."

"Was that your intension upon going downstairs?"

"No, Adryen sent me to get a diaper. But I was sober…er…then he was, I should have stopped it. Now I'm a dirty whore and everyone will hate me."

"They won't hate you. I mean at least you haven't slept with two out of the three Cullen boys…"

"I've kissed two of them, that's bad enough." She said smiling. "Well not bad…but ya know what I mean. Drinking deer is as far as I ever wanna go with a Cullen."

"Yeah it's really not worth the trouble." I told her. "Well…" I smiled. "You know what I mean."

"I guess I should get out of these wet clothes…" Zoee said pulling herself out of the bathtub.

"Quickly before Edward comes up here and demands a wet t-shirt contest." I told her jokingly.

"That's not even funny." She said making a sad face.

"Are you really okay with this Sunshine?" I asked. "I mean… you're not upset that he…used you?"

"No of course not." She said grinning. "He can use me anytime he feels like it. After all I am a Daddy's girl."

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

"What the fuck Edward!" Emmett yelled, once he finally regained his senses.

_Apparently some magical fairy dust had been spilled all over him. _

"What did I do this time?" Edward asked as if he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"I think he may be referring to the fact that you had your hands all over Drea." I told him. Edward smiled.

_I think someone's a little jealous._

"Awww…" Edward said looking at Emmett. "I'm sorry Emmy." Emmett looked at him oddly.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He asked. "And don't ever call me that again."

"Because you're all pissed that Edward got some fairy fun time and you didn't." I explained to Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked and looked at Edward. "That's not why I'm mad…" He mumbled. "He's getting married tomorrow... I mean…am I the only one who sees this as a problem?"

"It does seem to be a problem…" I said looking at Edward.

_I think you need a twelve step program. _

Edward smiled.

"Why'd you go after Drea?" Emmett asked still stuck on 'the problem'

"It wasn't intentional." Edward said rubbing his face with his hands. "Drea just happened to come in at the wrong time. She's always interrupting things."

"You say that like you were trying to punish her." Emmett said cocking his head to the side.

"That was the plan…" Edward said grinning.

"What exactly did she interrupt?" I asked, looking at Edward. He grabbed at his hair, making it stick out even more that it already was.

"Edward." Drea said coming down the stairs, really slowly. Everyone looked up at her.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I said smiling.

"Funny." She said cutting her eyes at me and then looking at Edward. "Are you feeling better now?"

"That all depends on whether or not you have come back to comfort me." He said gazing at her. She rolled her eyes and started back up the stairs. "Drea, I'm kidding…"

"Bull shit…" Emmett coughed.

"You are very lucky that Sunshine is okay with this, Edward." Drea said spinning back around.

"Okay with what?" I asked.

"You didn't tell them about your double play?" Drea asked eyeing Edward.

"No... but thanks for asking…" Edward replied. Drea glanced at Emmett as he rubbed his stomach nonchalantly

"What are you talking about Drea?" I asked. She stared intently at Emmett, studying his movements.

_He was like freaking fairy bait. _

_And he had no idea. _

"I….don't…. remember…" Drea finally said tearing her gaze from Emmett. "I gotta go back upstairs." She said turning quickly and heading back up the stairs.

"Seriously?" I asked. "What was that about?" I turned to look at Edward.

"Yeah, Emmett what was that about?" Edward asked. Emmett looked at him.

"I think he was talking to you."

"Yeah Edward, about what Drea said, what is she talking about?"

"Oh, I thought you were talking about Drea oogling Emmett." Edward answered.

"What?" Emmett asked looking at Edward. "Was she really?"

"I thought she might attack at any minute…" Edward informed him. Emmett grinned widely.

"That is not the issue here." I said shaking my head. "What did Drea mean by Sunshine is okay with this?" Edward looked at me. "Was she referring to whatever just happened between you and her?"

"Her who?" Edward asked.

"Drea." I said getting irritated.

"And what did she mean by double play?" Emmett asked. I looked to Edward for a reply.

"She means this is the second time I made a move on her." Edward said nodding.

"I highly doubt that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we both know the truth." Emmett said looking at me and then back at Edward. "And Drea knows that."

"Right cuz she told you…" Edward said glaring at him.

"A little fairy really did tell you…" I said looking at Emmett. He nodded.

"Something else happened tonight, didn't it?" Emmett asked looking at Edward. "With someone else?" Edward looked away from him. "There was only one other person down here, that I know of…." Emmett looked at me. "And it wasn't a Cullen…"

"You really don't want to know." Edward mumbled.

"Well that only leaves Adryen or Sunshine…." I said, gasping as I realized why he wouldn't say.

_Sunshine. _

_Something had happened with Sunshine. _

"Dude what the hell were you thinking?" Emmett asked the same look of realization on his face.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked. Edward wouldn't even look at me. "Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"When Drea came home, she walked in on…" Edward mumbled. "…me and Sunshine…we were…kissing."

"You kissed her?" I tried not to yell. "You made her kiss you…"

"I did not make her do anything." Edward defended. "She wanted too, you heard Drea she's not upset." He looked at Emmett for a few minutes.

"Stop talking about me in your mind." I snapped at Emmett.

"I was just saying that it was wrong of him to do that, considering … how you feel…"

_I couldn't think of a way to respond. _

_I shouldn't be upset, I had no claim to her. _

"I'm not upset. It doesn't matter." I finally said.

"I just made out with the girl you have a huge crush on and it doesn't matter?" Edward asked.

"Made out?" I asked. "You said kissed."

"Is there a difference?" Edward asked.

"How old are you again?" Emmett asked grinning at him.

"It really doesn't matter." I said trying not to think about it anymore. "She's with Embry, this is his issue." Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"Did you do it just to prove Embry wrong?" He asked.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"You were all smug about it at the party." Emmett said. "About how she wanted you."

"And that she wouldn't deny you." I said glaring at him.

"I forgot all about that." Edward said sheepishly. "But hey, I was right…"

"You're such a prick, Edward." I said quickly. "I can't believe you would do that to her."

"It wasn't intentional, I mean I didn't plan it out or anything. It just happened."

"Dude you're getting married tomorrow, what the hell were you thinking?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking…" Edward said softly.

"You're having doubts?" Emmett asked. "About Bella?"

"Not about Bella directly…" Edward replied. "About marriage in general… and all the shit I've put her through. Bella deserves so much better than me."

"Yeah but she's too stupid to realize that." I told him. They both looked at me. "I mean that in a nice way…"

"Jaz is right. She's blinded by love…" Emmett said.

"I'm worried about what will happen when she finds out about Drea, and I know damn well she will."

"Wait a minute…" I said. "So how would making out with Sunshine and Drea make the blow less painful for her?"

"That's not what I was doing."

"Well it's obvious what you were doing…" Emmett commented.

"I was thinking about Bella when Sunshine came downstairs. I even explained my feelings to her."

"Oh, you mean before you attacked her?" I asked.

"I did not attack her!" Edward said loudly. "We were talking, there was something she said…"

"That made you attack her?"

"I did no such thing!"

"Calm down Edward." Emmett said chuckling. "Jaz knows that, he's just being pissy."

"I'm just concerned." I told him. "I know how it feels to have someone you care for show you meaningless affection."

_Images of Sunshine's kiss flew through my mind. _

_Her meaningless retaliation meant something to me, if only a tiny bit. _

_But she was not... nor will she ever be aware of that. _

"I didn't think about that Jaz." Edward said looking at me. "I realize it was careless, but I wasn't thinking clearly then, things are still a little fuzzy now." He said putting his hand on his forehead.

"What if Drea didn't walk in?" I demanded. "What would have happened then?"

"It doesn't matter, it didn't…"

"But what if it did? What if you continued in your little meaningless charade?"

"Who's to say what would have happened?" He asked softly.

"Given your track record, I think it's obvious what your intentions were." I said glaring at him. "She wouldn't have stopped you, you know that."

"I'd like to think she would have, if only for Embry's sake."

"I'm sure everyone would like to think they'd succeed when tempted, but it's easier to think about when you're not staring temptation in the face." I said sounding an awful lot like Carlisle. "Both of you would know that better than anyone."

_Made me wish he were here to lecture Edward, so I could walk away. _

_My mind was racing. I couldn't get the thought of Edward putting the moves on Sunshine out of my mind. _

_She was so innocent, so willing… _

_And Drea…also willing, but not quite as innocent. _

"So then what? Drea jumps in and you just continue where you left off? What did she say to make you pounce?"

"She doesn't have to say anything." Emmett said smirking.

"Thank you Emmett." Edward whispered.

"Her scent was maddening." Emmett sighed. "I'm sure he couldn't resist."

"Why is that?" I asked.

_It didn't seem 'maddening' to me. _

"I know she has the ability to make a man swoon and I totally noticed the change in her scent, but I had no urge to jump on it." I said looking at Edward and then at Emmett. "Or in Emmett's case, stand there and drool like an idiot."

"I did not drool." Emmett said running his hands over his face.

"Yeah okay, whatever…"

"I think perhaps, mine and Emmett's reaction to her is based on our past." Edward said, speaking softly. "Our connection, makes her scent so much more…"

"Inviting." Emmett finished.

"Yes." Edward said nodding. "Good word, Emmett." He just nodded.

"So her scent pulls you in… and she's aware of that? Why would she intentionally taunt you?"

"I doubt it's intentional." Edward replied. "Her scent seems to be controlled by her emotions."

"Yeah that's what she said, any strong emotion…"

"She was angry with me and I'm certain she had just recently been with Jake…" Edward said making a face. "Her emotions were raging…"

"So you're saying her seduction is not intentional?"

"Sometimes it is." Emmett said matter of factly.

"Not in my case." Edward said rubbing his forehead.

"So what'd she do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Edward replied. "She's well aware of how it affects me. I suppose you could say she knows how to handle it."

"I bet she does." I said smirking. Edward rolled his eyes, and Emmett laughed.

"So what did you do?" I asked. "Did ya just drool all over her or did ya actually get somewhere?"

"I think for a brief moment, Drea falls victim to her own powers."

"Meaning?"

"She returned my kiss." Edward said smiling slightly. "But she knew it wasn't me, that I was only reacting to her scent. She knew what it would lead too…"

"And that thought alone, disgusted her and she put a stop to it." Emmett added.

"I'd like to think, it was because she didn't want me to make the same mistake twice."

"Yeah well whatever makes you feel better." Emmett said smirking. Edward was quiet for a few minutes.

"Did she really say that?" He finally asked looking at Emmett.

"No, just my opinion."

"What exactly did she say?" He asked. "When she told you what happened?"

_I couldn't believe after all he'd done tonight, the day before his wedding, that Drea's story was his top concern. _

"Just the facts, no details." Emmett said. "You came on to her, things happened, the end."

"Did she say it like she was ashamed?"

"Excuse me, ladies." I said shaking my head. "Don't mean to interrupt your story time, but don't you think there's a bigger issue here? Ya know like the fact that you're getting married tomorrow and you just got a little action from two different women that were not the bride to be?" They both looked at me. Edward moved his hands over his face as if it had just dawned on him just what he'd done.

"And let's not forget the two angry werewolves that probably won't take kindly to the mishandling of their women." I added.

_I could almost see Jacob's pitiless face, hear Embry's outraged snarl as the two of them hunted him down._

"Jake would never harm me." Edward said sounding a tad bit doubtful.

_Maybe for Bella's sake. _

'What about Embry?" I challenged. "You royally pissed him off tonight, and I'm pretty sure, when he finds out what you did…

"Do you seriously think Sunshine would tell him?" He asked in surprise.

"No way." Emmett answered. "You can trust Sunshine, I mean since she's such a pro at keeping secrets."

"Oh hell…" Edward said grabbing at his hair and staring at the ceiling.

"What about Bella?" I asked, trying to make him see. "You haven't even said a word about her. You're so fucked up about her finding out about your past with Drea, you're not even grasping how tonight's events will affect her." I said glaring at him. "Are you just going to pretend it didn't happen?" Edward clenched his hair so roughly, I thought he was going to pull it out.

"I just can't think right now…." He mumbled. "I know it was wrong, I just can't…" He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry Jaz, he's still a bit wasted." Emmett said smiling. "When his mind clears, he'll freak out and we can laugh at him."

"Can't wait." I said already imagining the scene in the morning.

"Thanks guys." Edward said leaning his head back. "I really feel the love…"

"Oh just wait until Carlisle gets home." Emmett said grinning. "Then you'll really feel it."

* * *

**Embry's POV **

_My mind screamed in protest as my body reacted with desire. _

_Her scent was overwhelming, I couldn't get enough. _

Before I knew it I had ripped her dress apart, letting it fall freely to the ground.

Without hesitation, I began placing kisses over her exposed skin as her hands roamed over my back.

_My senses were leaving me. _

_I craved nothing but her taste, wanted nothing but her touch. _

_The desire was beginning to overpower me. _

The roles were reversed as she took to my neck, placing eager kisses down my chest as her hands moved carelessly over my hips. I felt her fingers graze the button on my jeans, as her lips met mine once more.

_I was lured into this trap like an animal incapable of defense. _

_I was no match for such torture. _

_Even my conscience had given up its protests. _

Her kiss was teasing as her fingers began the quest to remove the barrier between us.

_I begged myself not to give up. _

_To fight this with every ounce of dignity I had left. _

My pep talk ended with one swift movement.

I felt my jeans fall to the ground and instantly looked down at my feet.

_It was then I realized that failure was completely unavoidable. _

Upon looking up I met her gaze briefly as she pressed herself against me. She kissed me roughly as her hands explored my now exposed body.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, I'm so going to hell. _

* * *

**Uh oh…. Review to find out what happens tomorrow.. trust me you really wanna know… **


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry….uploaded the wrong one….

If you love my story, check out **MusicChiller20's** "_Never Knew I Needed_." It's a wonderfully written, very detailed story**. Read it! **

And if you haven't already…. Go** read** "_What happens at Charlie's Wedding_." By **velvetbutterfly**, cuz well… it's freaking **hot. **

**Enjoy this chapter... full of drama filled goodness. It only gets worse from here….. **_as if you had any doubt. _**;) **

* * *

**Bella & Edward's Wedding Day Part II**

_The beginning of the FINAL chapters… I know finally right?_

**Jacob's POV **

I sat up immediately upon hearing a woman's voice close by.

My head ached and my body felt heavy.

I heard the voice again calling for Bella.

_Bella. _

My breath caught when I realized where I was and whose voice I heard.

I ran for the closet as Rene's voice was right outside the bedroom door.

"Bella are you going to wake up any time soon?" She asked opening the bedroom door as I hastily enclosed myself in the closet.

"I think I'm going to lay in bed all day." Bella mumbled. Rene smiled wryly as she looked at Bella.

_She did look pretty rough this morning. _

"Alice wants you there by noon. She demands that it will take at least two hours to make Bella Swan a mesmerizing bride."

_I wondered if that was supposed to sound so be insulting. _

"What time…." Bella grumbled. "Is it now?"

"It's eleven o'clock, Bella." Rene said shaking her head. "You need to get up and get going." She said pulling the blankets off of Bella.

"I'm going, I'm going…" Bella mumbled as Rene left the room shutting the door behind her. Bella slowly retrieved her blanket and threw it onto the bed. She started briefly to throw herself with it, but caught sight of my shirt laying on the floor.

She eyed it suspiciously in her hands before touching it to her face, inhaling lightly.

The face she made, forced me to wonder who she assumed the shirt belonged too.

She looked around the room, stopping at the sight of the closet door, slightly open.

"Jake?" She whispered.

_How can she tell?_

I stepped out of the closet slowly. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning away from me and thrusting my shirt out towards me. "And all half naked like…"

_Made me realize for the first time that my half nakedness really did bother her. _

I smiled to myself.

"You don't remember?" I asked taking the shirt from her and pulling it on quickly. Her expression changed as she sat down on her bed. Her eyes showed a slight sign of remembrance.

"You kissed me?" She said, her eyes narrowing at me.

_What the hell?_

"You would remember it that way." I muttered. She crossed her arms, waiting for me to explain myself. "Bella, you begged me to kiss you." I said sighing. "I said no of course!" I quickly added as she stared angrily at me. "Numerous times, I swear….but you were very persistent…" I said softly. "I'm not saying I had no fault…"

"Jacob…" She breathed. Her eyes moving as if she was searching her mind. "I'm so sorry." She looked at me. "I don't know what came over me…you know I'd never lead you on like that…"

_Unfortunately I did know that…_

"It's okay Bella, it was no big deal…you were drunk."

_Yeah I'm such a loser. _

"That's not an excuse."

"Sure it is, everyone's used that excuse at one time or another."

"What about Edward?" She asked standing.

_I knew she was talking about how he would react but I couldn't help a smartass comment. _

"Well duh, he's the one who invented it."

She wasn't amused.

"No, I mean how do I tell him about this?" She said throwing her hands in the air. "He's going to be so upset..."

"Uh, well I really don't think he can say much, considering." I replied. "I mean it was just a little kiss, he's one far worse with Lexi…"

_Insert foot in mouth _

"What does that mean?" Bella asked catching my tone.

_I should have my ass kicked... seriously... umm.._

"Well ya know, I mean… he's already told you…"

_Please just let it go Bella…. _

"He told me he and Lexi kissed." She said crossing her arms and looking at me.

"Yeah well that's worse isn't it?

_I had no idea what else to say._

"It was in the past, how is it worse than me kissing you the night before my wedding?"

I couldn't think of a logical reply so I just stood there motionless, staring out the window, thinking really hard about jumping through it.

"It wasn't just a kiss was it?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"Bella…" I started.

"Jacob, tell me..." She said stepping closer to me.

"You have to meet Alice in half an hour, you probably should get ready." I said changing the subject and walking towards the window. I felt her hand on my arm instantly.

"Jacob Black, answer my question." She said tugging on my arm. I turned around slowly and stared into her eyes.

* * *

**Drea's POV **

I woke up this morning, my head drowning in massive amounts of pain brought on by my drinking binge. Bella's party was still kind of fuzzy in my mind, but I could recall everything that happened once I entered this house.

I looked up to see Zoee sitting on the opposite bed, staring up at Adryen who held Cullen out to her.

"Are you taking him out to eat later?" Adryen asked as Cullen jumped into Zoee's arms. She nodded and looked towards me as I sat up in the bed.

"How are you feeling on this lovely Saturday morning?" She asked me.

"Saturday's should not have mornings." I said groggily. She laughed.

"You probably feel better than Edward." Adryen said eyeing me. "He was obviously very fucked up last night."

"Yeah… he was…" I mumbled.

"No one could possibly feel better than Daddy." Zoee said sighing. We both looked at her. "I mean um…" She stuttered and looked at me. "He's not one of those people who get hangovers… he's always so perky the morning after drinking…"

"Yeah." I said agreeing with her.

_Here I thought she'd be devastated that he'd used her, yet she seemed thrilled about it. _

_I wondered just how he was feeling this morning. _

"Speaking of Edward… I'm going to go check on him." I said pulling myself out of the

bed and walking towards the dresser. I pulled out some pajama pants and slid them on before heading for the door.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Adryen asked.

"If I want to go check on Edward, it's none of your concern." I snapped at her.

"Actually I was referring to the pants." Adryen said smirking. "Why bother?"

"Funny." I said trying to avoid the oncoming bitchfest she was trying to start.

I walked out of the room without another word and went quickly to Edward's door.

_Should I knock? _

_I didn't know what he was doing in there… _

_Hell I didn't know if he was in there… _

Before I could decide what to do, Edward opened the door and stood face to face with me.

"Drea." He said softly as he looked down at his feet.

"Edward." I said trying to sound cheerful as I pushed passed him and into the room.

_I knew he felt guilty and I didn't want him to feel that way. _

_Not today. _

"How are you feeling?" I asked as he closed the door and turned around to face me.

"Like the biggest idiot on the face of this earth." He said not looking at me.

"What about physically?" I asked trying to keep the impending topic from surfacing.

"Like I have the biggest hangover in history."

"Bet you're not hungry though." I said smiling at him. He didn't find it funny. "You know what they say helps a hangover?"

"What?" He asked putting his hand on his forehead.

"Drinking more."

"Well, I think it would be a nice gesture to be sober during my own wedding." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I suppose sobriety would be important in this case. That way you'll be sure to kiss the bride."

_I probably shouldn't have said that. _

"Drea." He said putting his head down.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean that…"

"I'm the one who's sorry…" He whispered. "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it… you were drunk…"

"That's not an excuse."

"Sure it is, it's a classic excuse, one in which you should have copyrighted."

_I knew damn well I shouldn't have said that._

"That's not even funny Drea." Edward told me. I sighed. "How's Sunshine?"

"You have totally made her eternity." I said smirking. He looked away from me trying to hide the smile on his face. "She's fine, I'm fine… just let it go, pretend it didn't happen…"

"That's easier said than done Drea." Edward said softly. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about being discovered."

_I knew he was talking about our secret. _

_Even if last night's events were shared, Bella's reaction would be nothing like it would be if she knew the truth about mine and Edward's past. _

"Don't worry so much Edward…" I said softly.

_I admit I worried about it too. So many people knew the truth now… _

_Well maybe not the whole truth, but enough to ruin everything. _

"Jacob knows." He said looking towards his feet.

"Well yeah, I told you I explained things to him and how he just assumed…"

"He knows it for a fact now." Edward said looking up at me.

_What? How?_

_And why does this concern me so much? _

_He always said he didn't care about my past. _

"How?" I asked, my mind racing. "I swear to god, I didn't say anything. I never verified it…"

"I know." Edward said softly.

"Then how…." I stopped myself, realizing the answer.

_Adryen. _

"Adryen promised she wouldn't tell him. She made this big ordeal out of not wanting to be the one to tell him." I shook my head, wondering when she had the time to explain it and how she went about doing it.

"I don't think it was Adryen." Edward said looking at me.

_Embry… uh.. _

"He wasn't going to tell Jake." Edward continued as if he could read my mind. "Something must have happened that changed his mind."

_Now my mind was frantic. I was no longer thinking about Edward and making him feel better about his actions last night. I wasn't trying to support him in his marriage, or make him feel like the indestructible immortal that he was. _

_I was thinking only of Jacob._

_When did he learn the truth? _

_Had I talked to him after… did he ask me anything that I would instinctively lie about?_

"What happened at the party Edward?" I asked. "What did Jacob say that would make you think that?"

"He didn't say anything." Edward told me. "Unlike Emmett."

"Emmett?" I asked wide eyed, "What did he say? He didn't…"

"He went on this big rant about my issues with self control." He said looking at me. "He was subtle of course…but it was obvious what he was referring to." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

_Emmett of all people. _

"It isn't funny, Drea."

"It is kind of funny." I said chuckling. "I mean seriously, like Emmett really has the right to say such a thing."

"Actually Emmett claims to have complete control of himself."

"Right." I said shaking my head at the thought.

"No really, apparently the night you two shared together was completely and utterly mutual. Something he'd only dreamed about, but never had the guts to follow through with. It had nothing to do with your powers."

"That's not true…"

_I remembered what Emmett had said to me about my powers not being at fault, but I felt no need to admit it to Edward. _

"Just last night, when I accidentally touched him, he freaked out. My powers do control him, it's nothing more than that."

"Your control is merely an excuse to him. A way to live out his fantasies without all the guilt."

"That's so not true." I protested.

_Did Emmett really say that? _

"Is it not?" He asked. "Come on Drea….even before your change he watched you. I didn't think anything of it then, but the attraction was there." He looked at me, to catch my reaction. I probably looked like I was about to be sick. "And it was the same for you, with your constant flirting. The change merely brought out your inhibitions, allowed both of you to share your feelings without the need for explaining. "

_The honesty in his comment made me angry with myself. _

"That's not what happened, Edward." I said denying his accusations. "I was upset, my hormones were raging, I hadn't learned how to control it and Emmett just happened to be the one in my path."

_That's the story and I'm sticking to it. _

"Sometimes people do things they shouldn't without thinking it through." I stared at him almost hatefully. "You of all people should understand that." His all knowing expression became solemn then.

_I felt a tiny pang of guilt shoot through me. _

_This conversation had gotten way off track. _

_I couldn't believe that Edward could come to such a conclusion. _

_I couldn't believe that Emmett would willing share such a thing with Edward. _

_I only hoped it was his thoughts that gave him away. _

"Emmett was actually thinking about this?"

"Oh no no." Edward said almost happily. "He said it out loud for the world to hear." My mouth dropped open.

"What did Jacob say?" I asked remembering my original question. "About what Emmett said, and why you believe he knows the truth?"

"Carlisle told Emmett it was rude of him to say such things in front of Jacob. Jake explained that your past with Emmett was none of his business and it was obviously agreed upon, and not forced." My eyes widened as I realized what Jacob meant by that comment. "That's what sparked my belief that he knew." He looked at me then. "He knows everything, Drea. Jake knows the truth that no one else knows."

"Oh Edward…" I said taking a deep breath.

"His assumption was correct." Edward said. "He knows what I did." He looked at me, a dazed look on his face. "And he's the one Bella would believe. Her dependency on him is unmistakable as is his hatred for me. Especially now."

_I knew he was right and it pained me._

_Things shouldn't have come to this. _

"Why do you think I drank so much?" He whispered.

I couldn't think of anything supportive to say, so I went with a little sarcasm.

"Well I just assumed that you had just realized that you were about make a commitment to one woman for the rest of _her_ life and you were just looking for some premarital action to reassure your decision." I said smiling slightly. His eyes widen and a smirk crossed his face.

"Actually, I was too far gone when that thought crossed my mind." He said sighing. "That's what I was telling Sunshine…"

"You mean before…" I asked and he nodded. "What happened…exactly."

"We were talking and I mentioned something arrogant about being able to have any woman I wanted…" He ran his fingers through his hair, tightening his grip on a few strands. "…and if I was making the right decision marrying Bella." I watched him as I waited for him to continue. "I don't even remember what she said. I can't even begin to explain what I was thinking."

"It's kind of obvious what you were thinking." I said smirking.

"She just seemed so willing…" Edward muttered.

"Of course she was willing!" I yelled, and then lowered my voice. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but she has some sort of sick crush on you."

"Yeah…I've noticed."

"And what?" I snapped. "You decided to use it to your advantage?"

That thought alone pissed me off.

"It wasn't like that Drea."

"Then what was it like, Edward?"

"I already told you, I don't know what I was thinking…." He said releasing his hair and dropping his hand to his side. "It just happened.. I don't know why I did it."

"I know why you did it." I answered.

_It was something I remembered from my dream about… that night. _

_How alcohol altered his behavior differently than most people. _

_The alcohol it's self took control. It muted all the other thoughts or sounds in the room and allowed him to think about his own actions. _

_I could tell from the sight of him that he wasn't the same calm, stoned faced Edward. _

_His face showed disappointment and rage that night. _

_He was angry with himself for attacking a human. Ashamed, worried only about how his family would react. My newly given powers distracted him, made him focus on a different emotion, one in which he wasn't accustomed to feeling. _

"Alcohol causes most people to become fearless and do things they normally wouldn't." I tried to explain the thoughts I wasn't sure I understood myself. "While your actions prove that true, your intentions are not the same."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked staring at me.

"You're already fearless." I said trying to think. "Alcohol seems to take that away from you. It makes your mind focus on yourself, allowing your fears and anxieties to surface. It makes you crazy, so you seek a diversion." He eyed me as I explained my thoughts, his arms crossed. "The form of distraction you choose, while doing its job, causes even more fears and anxieties to surface." I nodded, signaling the end of the thoughts that made perfect sense in my head. He ran his hand over his face and stared at me.

"I'm really…amazed….Drea." He said softly. "You know things about me, that I would never admit to anyone, even myself."

"I think it's obvious I know things about you that a best friend shouldn't." I said winking at him. "I know how your mind works."

"Drea…" He said sighing. "I'm sorry about last night…"

"No need to apologize to me, Edward." I told him. "I handled everything properly."

"Then I should thank you." He said.

"No thank Jacob." I said attempting a joke. "If I wasn't so madly in love with him, I would have taken you up on the offer."

"No you wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"You would have dropped me the moment Emmett walked in." He said grinning. My mouth dropped open. "I know how your mind works." He said winking at me.

"Yeah well... then Sunshine would have tended to things." I said smiling.

"I know that's right." Edward chuckled arrogantly.

"Listen to us, we're so fucking twisted." I said trying not to laugh. "God I love us." I walked towards him and threw my arms around him. "Everything is going to be okay, Edward." He embraced me openly and held me briefly before dropping his arms.

"I really want to believe that, Drea." He said looking away. "But there are so many things going through my mind right now. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but I just feel miserable."

"No one's fault but your own." I mumbled. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What do I need to do?" He finally asked. "About Sunshine… should I apologize?"

"If you want to apologize for fulfilling a long awaited fantasy, go right ahead, but I don't think it's really necessary." I said and he smiled slightly.

"Do you think she'll tell Embry?"

"No way." I said sarcastically. "You know how good she is at keeping secrets."

"That's exactly what Emmett said." Edward replied, eyeing me.

"How bout we not talk about Emmett anymore?" I said trying to keep my thoughts together.

"Why?" He asked. "Does it distract you too much?" He grinned.

_Yes, kind of… _

"Absolutely not." I said rolling my eyes at him. He laughed.

_I was still a little concerned about Emmett's revelation. _

_I knew Jacob didn't care about my past, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. _

_Jacob knew that I shared Emmett's feelings then, but I never revealed to him or anyone else that those feelings still surfaced on occasion. _

_I couldn't even admit that to myself, yet Edward was able to see it. _

"Are you going to tell Jake?"

"About Emmett?" I asked still lost in my thoughts. "Jacob heard what he said, I don't feel an explanation is necessary."

"You really are distracted, aren't you?" He asked grinning. "I wasn't talking about Emmett…"

"Huh?"

"I was referring to us. Last night. What happened with Sunshine…" He laughed. "Are you going to tell Jake?"

"Oh…" I said feeling slightly embarrassed. "I don't think it's necessary to add fuel to an already burning fire…" I said thinking about all the things Jacob had to deal with already.

"Why not?" Edward asked. "Impending destruction is already upon us."

"You make it sound like the world is about to end." I said laughing.

"That's how it feels." He said softly, and then he looked at me. "You saw Jacob last night. Where?"

"He came to Bella's." I answered.

"He didn't say anything about…" He didn't finish.

_He didn't have too. _

"He didn't speak to Bella." I told him. "He barely said two words to me." I sighed, remembering what Jacob's intentions were last night. "He just wanted to…" I stopped trying to find a delicate way to put it.

"No need to finish that sentence. I'm pretty sure I know what his intentions were." Edward said making a face. "I just don't understand why he wouldn't mention what Embry had said…"

"He doesn't care, Edward." I told him. "I honestly believe that in the back of his mind, he's always known. Embry just confirmed it. It kills me to think of how he felt hearing it from Embry and not me, but I know deep down that it doesn't change anything."

"Maybe between you and him, but what about Bella?"

"I have complete confidence that he won't be sharing this with her."

"Why would you even think that?" Edward asked gesturing with his hands. "You know as well as I do, that his loyalty to Bella is so strong that it can never be broken…" He looked into my eyes then. "Not even if it means protecting you."

"This isn't even about me." I told him. "Bella's the one he's trying to protect."

**Bella's POV**

"I was only trying to protect you Bella." Jacob said after explaining everything to me.

_He had answered my question with so much apprehension, I almost wanted to stop him. _

_He looked nervous, almost terrified. _

_He explained that what Edward had told me was the truth, just not all of it. _

_Without detail he confirmed my mother's theory that Lexi and Edward had in fact been lovers. _

_I felt betrayed and hurt not only by Edward, but by Jacob, my best friend. _

"By lying?" I yelled. Jacob looked towards the door, I knew he worried that someone would hear me but I didn't care. "On several occasions, you stood there, looked me in the eye and lied to me, Jacob." He stared at me, guilt written all over his face. "This isn't even about me, is it?" I asked, thinking about his love for Lexi. "You were just trying to protect your little whore!" He flinched at my comment and looked away from me.

"I just didn't want to see you hurt…"

"Well you failed miserably." I said, my voice cracking. "It hurts beyond reason to know that the man I love lied to me. It feels like he just ripped my heart out of my chest, and the only thing that makes it worse is that my best friend just stepped on it. It makes me realize that even the most sacred promises can be broken."

"Bella…"

"Don't." I snapped. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies Jacob." I could see the pain in his eyes. "I think you should go."

"Bella."

"Now." I said looking away from him. "I don't want you here."

_I couldn't handle being around him right now. _

_Knowing that he'd intentionally lied to me. _

_My heart was broken, not only by the man I love but by my best friend. _

_I knew I should talk to Edward, to let him explain his reasoning… but I just couldn't face him. Not now. _

_This was not going to be the happiest day of my life. _

"Jacob." I called. He turned towards me, a tiny bit of hope in his eyes. "Tell Alice I'm sorry." His breath caught, realizing what I meant.

"You're not serious…"

"I can't go through with the wedding, not now." I whispered.

"Bella, please…"

"Just go, Jacob." I said crawling into my bed, and covering myself with the blanket.

I heard the window open and then close slowly.

_It was then that I let the tears fall. _

* * *

**Embry's POV **

Her kiss became overpowering as her hands moved effortlessly over my body. Her movements intensified, provoking my desire to take complete control. My body ached as I countered her movements with my own, causing her to gasp in response. My breath caught as she forced our bodies together. She was like a breath of fresh air, one in which I needed in order to survive.

My mind became lost in the thought of imminent fulfillment as each movement brought us closer. In a matter of moments, I felt her nails dig into my shoulders as the aching pressure gave way. My name fell upon her lips in a whisper as our bodies melted together.

I felt delirious as she pulled herself from my grasp and began dressing in silence. My mind was clouded yet content as I stood idly.

"Congratulations Embry." She said breaking the silence. "Consider yourself fucked." A triumphant smile crossed her face. "No pun intended."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe; my body froze as my mind became clearer.

"Midnight." I whispered.

"Be sure to let give my sister my sincerest gratitude." She said winking and disappearing into the trees.

I fell to the ground, hopelessly, disgusted with myself, reeling in the harsh reality of my actions.

"Embry." I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked around, seeing only the darkness of the forest. "Embry." The voice called again. I searched frantically for the face that matched the voice. There was no one there. I was literally losing my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. "Embry, wake up!!"

I opened my eyes to see my mother's worried face peering down at me.

"Oh fuck." I said throwing myself into sitting position.

"Embry! How dare you use such a word!" My mom yelled.

"It was all a dream…" I muttered, ignoring her lecture, as my mind processed my surroundings. I was in my room…in my bed….alone. My breathing slowed to its normal pace as the realization set in. "It was only a dream…."

"Oh honey did you have a bad dream?"

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover it." I said looking around the room, wondering how the hell I came to be here.

"Well it's over now." She said smiling happily. "Maybe this will make you feel better."

"What…is it…" I asked staring at the pink envelope she had shoved in my hand.

"A note." She said smiling. "From Midnight." I winced at the mention of her name. "She just dropped it off."

"…what…" I muttered. "What does it say?"

"I don't read your mail." She replied. "However she did mention the reason for it." My fingers gripped the envelope as I stared at my mother waiting for her to go on. "She just wanted to apologize for causing so much trouble between you and Sunshine. She wishes you both nothing but the best." She beamed. "She says it's all in the note…" I looked at the envelope that I had unintentionally crushed in my hand. My heart began to beat faster, my breathing picked up. "Oh and Billy called." She said happily. "He wanted to know if you had seen Jacob."

"Jacob." The moment his name fell my lips, my mind began to backtrack.

"Yes, Jacob Black, your best friend…." She looked at me oddly.

"He uh… he was at Edward's party last night…"

_The images played in my mind. _

_I could hear Edward's threat, see myself storm towards the front door in a fit of rage. Jacob was there instantly, trying to calm my thoughts with his own. _

_My harsh tone surfaced, the hateful remarks I made about Lexi, the look on his face. _

_He retaliated by expressing his belief that Edward's threat on Sunshine could very well happen. _

_I ran then. _

_To be alone with my own thoughts. _

"I tried to find him." I said out loud without intending to. "I couldn't find him." The memories fell into place, piece by piece.

_Midnight's image cut through my mind like a knife. _

_I felt sick as I stared at the envelope crushed into my palm, terrified at the truth it might hold. _

"Oh God." I whispered.

"Why do you sound so worried? Did something happen to Jacob?" Mom's voice broke my own thoughts.

"No no…" I told her. "He's probably with Lexi…"

"Well why don't you head over there and let him know that his father is looking for him?"

"Sure, sure." I replied as I searched my mind for the truth.

* * *

**Adryen's POV **

_All day long last nights events played over and over in my mind. _

_Drea's resistance to Rene's accusations. _

_Leah's confirmation that Embry had in fact relayed the truth to Jacob. _

_And then having him show up at Bella's to speak with Drea. _

_It was obvious then that his intentions had nothing to do with Drea's betrayal. _

_He had chosen to ignore the facts, allowing her to continue to abuse his loyalty to her. _

_It seemed like the best thing to do. I too didn't see any reason to dwell on the past. _

_Until I witnessed what seemed to be a suspiciously intimate moment between Drea and Edward. _

_It was like a slap in the face last night, as Drea stood there defending herself with one lie after another. Edward seemed to be in no shape to justify his innocence in the matter. _

_It was obvious something had gone on between them. Something that shouldn't have. Drea departed quickly in search of Zoee, making me wonder if perhaps, she had witnessed something more._

_I brought it up to her this morning while Drea was still sleeping. _

"What happened with Edward?" I had asked, looking quickly to Drea who slept soundly across the room.

"Drexi told you!" She screamed and then covered her mouth as Drea stirred in the bed.

"Of course." I answered, wondering why she seemed so nervous about it.

"It was just one time…" She said looking at her feet. "I mean come on, how can you deny the hotness that is Daddy?"

_I could think of many ways to answer such a question but I let it go. _

_Zoee had confirmed my assumptions. _

_Something had happened. _

It was then Drea woke up, excusing herself almost immediately to tend to Edward.

_The thought alone made me cringe. _

I left Zoee to play with Cullen as I headed downstairs in search of food.

"Have you seen Edward?" Alice asked the moment I entered the living room.

"I think he's in his room." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Probably preparing for his big day." She said sighing.

"Or the honeymoon that follows." I muttered.

"What?"

"Drea's with him."

"What!!!!" Alice screamed as she disappeared up the stairs.

Within moments, Alice was descending the stairs, dragging Drea along with her.

"When I said I needed your help prepping for the wedding, I in no way meant the groom!" She screamed at Drea, who smiled slyly.

"Well you should be more specific." Drea answered, not caring at all that everyone was staring at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alice?" Edward asked coming down the stairs.

"I told you Edward!" Alice yelled. "There is absolutely no reason that you and Drea should be alone together!"

"And why is that?" He asked shaking his head. "What the hell do you think is going to happen?"

Everyone stared at him.

"Is that really a question you want to be answered?" Jasper asked grinning. Emmett chuckled and looked away.

"Drexi guess what!" Zoee said running down the stairs with Cullen in her arms. Edward turned on the stairs as she approached him. She stopped quickly. "Daddy." She said looking at her feet.

"Sunshine." He said tangling his fingers into his hair.

They both tried to move at the same time, stopping in front of each other as they blocked each other on the stairs.

"I'm going to go back upstairs." Edward said looking up.

"Yeah I'm just…" Zoee pointed down the stairs. He nodded and moved around her, quickly disappearing upstairs. Zoee looked at Drea and sighed.

_That was weird. _

"What's going on Sunshine?" I asked, watching her happy expression disappear.

"Nothing is going on." She said. "Why would you think something was going on? Nothing's going on... do you think something is going on? Well it's not... so you shouldn't be thinking that..." She looked at Drea again before running up the stairs.

"It's going to be a fun day." Drea said sighing. She looked around the room briefly before setting her sights on Emmett. "Where's Rose?" He didn't look at her.

"She's with Esme, picking up the cake." Alice explained before Emmett could answer. Drea nodded and looked up towards the stairs before turning back to Emmett.

"I'm sorry Emmett." She said looking towards her feet. "About last night." Everyone looked confused.

"It's okay." Emmett said staring at the wall.

"I really didn't mean to…"

"It's okay… don't' worry about it."

"Last night?" Alice asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Emmett?" I asked staring at Drea. "When did you have time to…"

"Shut up Adryen." Drea snapped.

She stared at me hatefully. I knew she didn't want me to say what I was thinking.

"Why apologize to Emmett?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Why so nosy?"

"Well you've told me everything else…" I said cocking my head to the side. She gritted her teeth.

"It was nothing really…" Drea said softly. "I accidentally touched him is all. I didn't mean too.. but Edward was…." She stopped. "He did something and I was standing behind Emmett… and he stepped back and in order to prevent myself from being stepped on, I reached out.. and I didn't realize it… it was just a touch, that's all… an accident… and I was really emotional and my senses were crazy and I know how that affects …" She looked at Emmett. "Some people…" She put her head down. "I just wanted to apologize."

I looked at Emmett, his expression was unreadable. He ran his fingers over his face and down his neck, nervously.

"Is that how he got the hickey?" I asked turning back to Drea. Her head came up immediately and she looked at Emmett.

"I did not do that." Drea defended. "Did I?" She asked staring at Emmett. He shook his head. "I most certainly did not." She looked at me.

"That's sad that you had to ask." I told her.

"Well I'm been rather forgetful lately... just making sure…"

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

_Seriously, what the fuck? _

_**It was just a kiss….. Edward's done far worse with Lexi. **_

_Why the hell did I say that!!!! _

_And of course she had to ask questions and I just couldn't stand there and lie to her. _

_Not now, not when I knew it was true. _

_I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. _

_Like I'd somehow let her down, like I was single handedly responsible for everything wrong in her life. _

_It's not like I'm the one who did anything wrong. _

_I just made the mistake of repeating the wrong doing. _

_Now not only was I responsible for ruining Bella's wedding, I was also responsible for telling Alice... _

_Fuck. _

_I think I'd rather just tell Edward first. _

_Then Alice wouldn't have the chance to murder me in my sleep. _

I left Bella's quickly, she didn't want to see me and I honestly couldn't bear to stand there and watch her fall apart.

It took me no time at all to get to the house, I had no idea why I'd gone home, but I wasn't ready to face Edward right now.

_Or Alice. _

_I think I may just move to Utah. _

"Bout time you showed up." Dad said the moment I walked into the house.

_I really did not feel like dealing with him right now. _

"You could at least let me know where you are going to be, I don't like that you stay out all night long, you-"

"Not now dad." I snapped. He looked at me, like he wanted to slap me. I decided it may be good to explain my backtalk. "I've done something really bad and I need to figure out how to handle it."

"Well I'm sure it will work itself out." Dad said understanding.

"Not this time Dad. Not this time." I answered softly.

"What could you have possibly done that was so bad?" He asked looking at me.

"You really don't want to know." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah probably not." He said smiling. I started towards my room, thinking the conversation was over when he called out to me again. "Next time you are going to stay with Lexi, at least let me know so I don't worry."

"I wasn't with Lexi." I said turning around to face him. He looked confused. "I was at Bella's."

_Was that really necessary information?_

"Remember, she called me last night? Wanted to see me?"

_I was trying to make it sound better then he was hearing it. _

"And you stayed the night?"

"She was drunk, she wanted me to."

_Bad choice of words. _

"Okay I'm curious now…" Dad said wide eyed. "What the hell did you do?"

"Not what you are thinking, I assure you." I told him. "I may have unintentionally shared something with Bella that I shouldn't have."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Dad said eyeing me. "Did you at least use protection.."

"Dad!!" I screamed. "It's not like that. Nothing happened… it's just… it's complicated."

_I really did not want to explain this to my dad. _

_And thankfully I didn't have to, as the phone rang and he picked it up immediately. _

"Black residence." He answered. "What?"

_I could hear a very angry Charlie on the other end. _

"Jacob came by this morning?" Dad said into the phone and looked at me. "And what…."

_Charlie's voice was muffled by his anger but I got the jist of it. _

_Bella had been crying, saying something about how I should have never went to her house. _

"I think they may have had a small argument." Dad replied to Charlie as he eyed me.

_She doesn't want to get married. _

I heard the words as Dad's mouth dropped open and he stared at me.

"I assure you, this was not entirely my fault." I whispered to him.

_It's all Jacob's fault!! _

I heard Rene loud and clear.

"I'm sure whatever it is that happened…" Dad said into the phone. He looked at me before he continued. "Is completely fixable." I shook my head frantically. "…or maybe it's just a misunderstanding." I shook my head again. "Perhaps…" He didn't finish. "Charlie hold on just a moment, I have someone on the other line." He held the phone out and looked at me before switching over "You may have to move to Utah."

_My thoughts exactly. _

"Grand central station, Billy speaking." He said cheerfully. "Quil." I shook my head.

_I did not want to talk to anyone right now. _

"Jacob is busy at the moment, may I take a message?" He asked and I heard Quil's response.

_Something is wrong with Embry and he won't talk to anyone but Jake. We're on our way over right now. _

_Click. _

_Fuck! _

Dad looked at me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know." Then I remembered arguing with Embry last night. "We had a tiny argument last night."

"What are you trying to do piss everyone off?" Dad asked me then turned his head as I heard Charlie yelling through the phone. "No Charlie I wasn't talking about you."

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Charlie ask. "Jake comes over and now all of a sudden my daughter decides to call off her wedding?"

"Charlie, I honestly don't know." Dad said looking at me. I just lowered my head, not knowing what to say. "He's not talking to me or anyone else for that matter." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Let me call you back when I have some answers."

"Someone better." Charlie told him.

"I'll talk to Jake." Dad said hanging up the phone and crossing his arms. "Are you going to tell me, what you did to make Bella cancel her wedding?"

"Nope." I said walking towards the front door.

"Jacob."

"Later dad." I called as I disappeared outside.

_Great now not only did I ruin Bella's life, her parents and my dad both think I did something completely crazy to make her cancel the wedding, and now I have to deal with Embry and Quil. _

_Not to mention try to figure out exactly how to approach Alice. _

_Maybe she already knows, so I don't have to go… that's her thing isn't it? _

_Unfortunately she can't see me…. _

_I suppose that's a good thing, then she can't find me… _

_But Edward will find me….even in Utah. _

"Come on Embry." Quil called as I saw him walking into our yard. "You said you wanted to talk to Jake."

"He hates me." Embry whined as Quil shoved up further into the yard.

"Do you hate Embry?" Quil asked.

"Not at the moment, no." I answered.

"See Embry, he likes you today." Quil said as Embry finally begin to walk on his own.

"Is that what's wrong?" I asked Embry. "Are you upset about the things we said last night?" He kept his head down. "Look I take back everything I said and I know you didn't mean anything either. Okay, so everything's fine."

"Everything is not fine." Embry whispered.

"Yes it is Embry, damn it." I snapped, my patience was running thin today. "I've got a bigger issue going on right now, I don't have time for this."

"You don't even know what happened." Embry replied.

"I can honestly say, I don't care Embry. It can't possibly be as bad as what I'm already dealing with. Tell Quil your problems today okay, I don't want to hear it."

_God I sounded like such an asshole. _

"Read it, then." Embry said pulling a pink envelope out of his pocket and shoving it towards me.

"What's that?" Quil asked pointing towards the envelope.

"A letter to seal my fate." Embry whispered.

"It hasn't even been opened." I told him. "What the hell-"

"Just open it. Read it. Tell me it's not true." Embry demanded.

_God I did not have time for this today_.

"Embry, seriously, I just made the biggest fuck up in history-"

"I'm pretty sure that letter will make you feel better about whatever it is you did." Embry told me. "Trust me."

"That's seriously impossible." I said shaking my head. "You don't even know what I did."

"Can't be worse then what I think I did."

"You think?" Quil asked. "You don't know?"

"I don't remember." Embry whispered.

"Should we just start calling you Eddie Jr?" Seth said walking into the yard.

_Great. _

"Just read the letter Jake." Embry said ignoring him.

"Why can't you read it yourself?" I asked.

"I'm afraid to. Please just read it and tell me, I'm wrong and that I didn't…" He stopped talking and looked down at his feet.

"Do what you think you did?" Seth asked. "Read it Jake! Let's see what Eddie Jr can't seem to remember."

_I opened the crumpled envelope slowly and pulled the letter out. _

_It smelled like flowers. _

That alone made me wince as I stared at Embry.

"Is this from-"

"Just read it." Embry told me. "Out loud." I unfolded the letter and stared down at the familiar handwriting.

"It's from Midnight." I said and everyone looked at Embry. "My dearest Embry…" I started and Embry's breathing picked up as I read the first line. "…I had a really nice time last night." I looked at Embry. "You saw her last night?" He closed his eyes and turned away from us.

"Keep reading." Seth instructed.

"Sunshine either taught you well or you're just naturally impressive. Your skills aren't the only thing that impressed me, I was quite pleased that you didn't put up a fight this time, it made things so much easier." I read each word, trying to grasp what they meant. It was like my mind understood it, but access was denied. "…it seems we both wanted the same thing at the same time, though I think you may have wanted it just a tiny bit more." I cringed as I read those words. "As I said before, please tell my sister thank you and that it was defiantly worth the wait." I took a deep breath as I finished the letter. "See you soon, you dirty dirty dog." I felt sick saying that. "Much love…. Midnight."

Embry had yet to turn around and the others just stood there staring at him and then at me. I was speechless for a long time.

"Dude." I said finally able to speak. "What the fuck did you do?" He turned around slowly, his eyes were glazed over, he didn't speak.

"He's holding his breath." Quil said.

"Maybe he's trying to suffocate himself?" Seth asked. "Let's see how long he can last."

"Shut up Seth." I said glaring at him. "Embry snap out of it." I said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He still held the same look on his face and hadn't caught his breath. "Embry." I said again, this time following with a quick slap across his face.

_He needed it, and it actually made me feel a little bit better._

"It wasn't a dream." Embry said after taking a deep breath.

"It really happened?" I asked shaking the letter at him. "You really…" I couldn't even form the sentence in my mind.

"Dude, it's about time you hit that shit." Seth said grinning. Quil and I looked at him. "I'm just saying…"

"Yeah well just don't, okay." I snapped. "Embry, seriously… how could you? What were you thinking?"

"I honestly can't tell you what I was thinking." Embry said softly.

"Allow me to explain…" Seth began.

"Seth…" I began.

"Yes... I know... shut up."

"What am I going to do Jake?" Embry asked moving his hands over his face. "How can I possibly tell Sunshine what I did?"

"I vote, don't tell her." Seth commented. "Unless she asks and I wouldn't think she'd just randomly ask if you fucked her sister senseless."

"You don't know Sunshine, very well do you?" I asked Seth.

"It doesn't matter if she asks or not. I still did it, I still have live with it." Embry said gesturing with his hands. "And I think we've all learned that sooner or later the truth comes out."

"Fuck." I muttered as his comment reminded me of my own problems.

_This was just one more thing to flood my mind. _

_There was no way I could face Edward. _

_He'd see everything, things he shouldn't see... things I didn't want him to see. _

"How should I handle this, Jake?" Embry asked.

"I don't know Embry. I've got problems of my own to deal with right now."

"No offense Jake, but I'm pretty sure Embry's problem is worse than yours." Quil told me.

"No offense Quil, but you have no idea what you're talking about."

"What happened?" Seth asked. "Don't tell me Midnight got a hold of you too?"

"Hell fucking no." I said quickly. "My issue is a tiny bit bigger."

"What did you do?" Embry asked.

"Technically I didn't do anything, but I did say something that I really shouldn't have said."

"How the fuck is saying something a bigger issue?" Embry snapped.

"I told Bella." I just said it. I knew they'd understand.

"You told Bella?" Embry asked wide eyed. "You mean you told her…" I nodded. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"She's called off the wedding." I needed to tell someone.

"Uh oh, I bet Eddie senior is highly pissed." Seth replied.

"He doesn't know." I said softly. "I'm supposed to tell Alice."

"That doesn't seem very safe." Embry told me.

"No, I'm pretty sure she'll rip me apart…" I replied.

"I think you'd be better off telling Edward." Quil said.

"No, I can't talk to him right now." I muttered. "There are things I don't want him to know at this moment."

"Dude, I'm sure he'll figure it out when Alice begins to tear you from limb to limb."

"I'm not talking about that. I plan on telling him that…well actually... I plan to have Lexi tell him."

"Have you discussed this with Lexi?" Embry asked. "I mean ya know the fact that you even know about it?"

"No, she doesn't know." I said thinking. "But Edward does…."

"I'm sure he told her." Seth said. "They seem to share a lot." He said grinning.

"When are you going to tell them?" Quil asked. "About the wedding?"

"Soon." I whispered. "I'm still debating on whether I should just move to Utah."

"Can I come with you?" Embry asked.

"To tell Alice?" I asked, knowing that is not what he was talking about. "Of course Embry, I'd feel safer with witnesses."

"No, I meant Utah. I want to go to Utah." He said shaking his head. "I don't want to go to the Cullens, Jake I can't face Sunshine right now, I can't-"

"We'll all go." Quil said speaking for Seth, whom I knew would go anyway because he's not the type to miss a fight.

* * *

**Zoee's POV **

_Things will never be the same between me and Daddy. _

_He's all freaked out about it, he won't even look at me. _

_My mind was completely blank earlier when I saw him, so I couldn't even express how sorry I was. _

_Only for the uncomfortable feelings, not the act itself for that will be the most memorable moment of my life. _

_Though I knew I needed to put it out of my mind if only for Daddy's sake. _

_I'll make sure to let him know just how thankful I am. _

_Sorry. _

_Just how sorry I am. _

_Maybe I should just not think about anything for awhile…. _

I scooped Cullen up off the bed and walked out into the hall. I could tell Daddy was still locked up in his room, so I felt safe to journey back downstairs.

The moment I entered the living room, I saw that Rosalie and Esme were returning home. Emmett and Jasper carried a giant box that smelled like frosting into the kitchen.

"Why the big ass box of frosting?" I asked.

"It's the wedding cake, silly." Rosalie said smiling happily.

_I knew that. _

_What I didn't know was why Rose seemed so chipper. _

She smiled at Emmett as he walked back into the living room. He returned her smile as he took a seat on the couch and she sighed happily.

_I knew that look…. _

"You got some ass!" I said pointing at Rosalie, whose face showed surprise. "Tell me I'm right!"

"Some people don't like to share such things, Sunshine." Drexi said looking at me wide eyed.

"Yeah, everyone's not like you." Adryen said staring at Drexi.

"Like me?" Drexi snapped. "I have you know, I prefer not sharing anything, but people seem to think my sex life is their business."

_It was true, people were nosy... especially me. _

"Awww Drea you sound so tense." Rosalie said joining Emmett on the couch. "Did you not get any action last night?"

"Oh no, I got plenty, thank you." Drea answered crossing her arms and staring at Adryen.

"Did you see the mark I left?" Rosalie asked. I turned to her as she pointed to Emmett's neck. "Did you see it, Drea?"

_I hadn't even noticed, though I don't spend tons of time staring at Uncle Emmett either. _

"Yes I saw it Rose, nicely done. I am impressed." Drexi said not even looking at her.

_But apparently Drexi does. _

"I'm not sure if I like that you noticed."

"What?" Drexi asked completely thrown off. Emmett cringed.

"Well that would mean you were looking."

"Oh fuck, seriously Rose?" Drexi asked smiling in complete annoyance. "Actually I take that back." She said shaking her head. "I was not looking." She said proudly. "Adryen pointed it out." Adryen looked at Drea like she'd slapped her.

"Is that true Adryen?" Rosalie asked smiling at her.

"Yes it's true." Adryen answered glaring at Drea. "I realize how shocking it may be that the Princess would speak the truth." Drea narrowed her eyes. "However, the only reason I pointed it out was because..."

"That's not necessary Adryen." Drexi warned her.

_It is necessary because I have no idea what's going on. _

"Sure it is, I must explain myself…" Adryen said grinning. "Earlier Drea came downstairs, while you were gone…" She pointed at Rosalie. "And began to explain to Emmett how sorry she was about last night." The smile on Rosalie's face turned quickly to a cold stare as she looked at Emmett. "I just assumed that mark may have been her fault."

"Fuck you Adryen." Drexi snapped.

"Don't be so pissy, Drea, it's not my fault you're a whore."

"That was uncalled for Adryen." I said trying to defend Drexi.

_It was uncalled for, might be true, but still uncalled for. _

"You're right Sunshine, why repeat it when everyone already knows it's true?" Adryen asked, staring at Drexi.

"That's not what I meant…." I mumbled. "Drexi, really I didn't mean.."

"I know Sunshine." Drexi said staring at Adryen. "Adryen is just being a bitch today."

"Well it's better than being a whore." Adryen snapped.

"Just shut up already!" Rosalie screamed. "Emmett… would you like to explain this to me?" Emmett sighed.

"Well um… last night, Drea accidentally touched me." He said and Rosalie stared daggers into Drexi. "It was completely by accident." He defended. "And today she was just apologizing… cuz you know…" He gestured towards Drexi. "Well you know…" He said putting his head down. "But nothing happened, she ran off." He paused. "Not that anything would have happened otherwise."

"You should have just stopped at nothing happened." Jasper said sarcastically. Emmett glared at him and then smiled at Rosalie as she eyed him. She seemed happy with his story, as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Well what happened with Edward?" Adryen asked staring at Drea.

_I couldn't stop myself…_

"It was an accident!!" I squealed. "A onetime thing, not gonna happen again, just leave me alone!!!" Everyone looked at me.

"Sunshine, what are you talking about?" Adryen asked.

_Fuck… _

"What are _you_ talking about?" I asked innocently as I glanced at Drexi.

"About what happened between Edward and Drea last night."

_What! _

_I felt betrayed, momentarily. _

"What happened?" I asked Drexi.

"Nothing happened." Drexi said glaring at Adryen.

"Did you accidentally touch Daddy too?" I asked. "It's okay if you did, things happen…"

"No I can honestly say I did not accidentally touch him."

"Oh so you're saying you touched him on purpose?" Adryen asked. I turned for Drexi's response.

_Something weird was going on here. _

"I wouldn't use the word touch, more like friendly embrace."

"You friendly embraced Daddy and didn't tell me?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sunshine, it didn't seem important at the time." She said eyeing me.

"Oh was it before or after-"

"After." She said cutting in before I could expose myself. Everyone stared at me once again.

"Oh I bet you feel dirty now, don't you?" I asked ignoring everyone.

"A little, but its okay, I'm used to it." Drexi said smiling at me. Everyone laughed and the tension seemed to be lifted from the room. "So Jaz, where'd Alice run off too?"

"Why? You looking to finish up your volunteer work as the Groom's Fluffer?" Jasper asked grinning. Drexi looked shocked and then she laughed.

"That was a good one Jaz." She said pointing at him.

"Thank you I try." He said laughing. "Alice is upstairs, trying to see if Leroy or any of the other haters are planning a visit today." Before Drexi could reply Adryen was on it.

"Why the hell can he say shit like that and you think it's funny? Yet if I say anything, you bitch me out?" Adryen screamed.

"Because he isn't trying to piss me off." Drexi told her. "And besides, even though most of his banter is quite inappropriate, it's still very amusing."

"You really mean it?" Jasper asked.

"Of course. I don't know what I would do without your comic relief, Jaz." Drexi said smiling at him.

"Thanks Drea, that really makes me feel good."

"Well you know me, I'm all about making the man feel good." Drexi said laughing at her own joke.

"Sounds more like you're trying to add another brother to your list." Adryen snapped. Everyone was quiet then.

_I was trying to think of something logical to say, something that would not start yet another argument…when I caught a scent nearby. _

"I smell werewolf!!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me like they couldn't smell it or something. "Fully clothed." I said making a face and then smiling at Adryen. "It's Quil!"

I ran to the door and threw it open to see Quil standing there about ready to knock. He just stared at me, as I grinned madly at him.

"Hi Quil!!" I said happily. "How dare you come here with so many clothes on." He smiled at me amused. "No I'm serious, we only allow werewolves of the half naked kind to enter the home." I said nodding. "So if you could hand over your shirt…"

"Sunshine." Adryen said totally embarrassed.

"Or you and Adryen can just sit outside fully clothed.. but I'm not seeing how that would benefit anyone." I said shaking my head and he continued to stare at me. "We are all so thankful that you are here, Adryen is seriously tripping, she's totally in need of a good stress reliever….if you know what I mean…" I said winking at him.

"Sunshine." Adryen said again, giving me the shut the hell up look.

"I'm just trying to help a girl out…" I said gesturing towards Quil.

"Well there is no need for that." Adryen told me. "I'm sure Quil is here for a reason."

"Actually I am." Quil said finally speaking.

_I think I may have scared him a tiny bit. _

"I came to see Lexi."

The moment the words left his mouth, Drexi smiled as if she'd just won the lottery.

"Me?" She asked and then looked at Adryen. "You hear that? He came to see… me." Adryen rolled her eyes as Drexi flipped her hair and approached Quil.

Judging by the look in her eyes….she was about to make Adryen pay for all the shit she'd said.

"Well here I am, Quil." Drexi said smiling. "At your service."

_She was totally flaunting her shit now. _

"Well I was wondering if…maybe…" He kind of stuttered at first looking from Adryen to Drexi. "If you would go for a walk with me."

_Oh… wow…Adryen is about to lose it. _

"A walk?" Drexi asked smiling even more now. "I would love to take a walk with you, Quil." She said glancing at Adryen. He stepped back onto the porch, waiting for her to come outside. "Let me get my jacket…" She started then turned back to him. "Oh why bother, I'm sure I won't be getting cold." She looked at Adryen again before walking outside. "Don't wait up." She called as the door closed behind her.

Jasper laughed as Adryen stared at the door.

_Drexi really was the master. _

* * *

**Review ;) I may post some more tonight. MAYBE. **


	37. Chapter 37

OMG, I just left you guys hangin didn't I? I told you I'd be moving soon.. and I just now, today, like five hours ago go the internet… so here's the chapter I meant to post before I disappeared. And I have tons more where that came from!

**Drea's POV **

_If Adryen wanted a fight, I was gonna give her a fight. _

_She's going to learn not to mess with me. _

_I knew she could hear anything I said at this moment, and I knew she'd be listening. _

_I wondered if she'd go as far as to peak through the window to see what I was doing. _

_Well I'll make sure she gets a good view, just in case… _

Quil jumped off the porch and I followed quickly shoving my arm through his.

"Oh wow Quil, I didn't realize just how nice of an upper body you have." I said smiling, seductively. "Makes me wonder about the rest."

I heard Jasper laugh inside the house, and that let me know that my comment served its purpose.

_Take that shit Adryen. _

Quil didn't say anything as we walked through the opening in the trees and he stayed quiet for awhile.

"What's wrong Quil?" I finally asked.

"No offense, Lexi but you're kinda making me uncomfortable." He mumbled as he pulled his arm from me.

"I'm sorry Quil, apparently I'm having a whore day." I said laughing. He wasn't at all amused and continued to walk. "So… what can I do for you today, Quil?" I asked totally not trying to make some sort of whorish pun. He made some sort of noise that amused me greatly as he started walking faster. "You don't have to walk so fast!" I called as I caught up with him, grabbing his arm again. "Talk to me Quil."

"I'm trying to talk to you, but you keep distracting me and confusing me." He said moving his arm. "And don't touch me." I just stared at him. "Or look at me."

_Well all right then… _

_It had never occurred to me just how amusing a man's reaction to me was. _

_And considering all the shit going on today, I sure could use something to keep my mind occupied._

_It won't hurt anyone if I continued to make him uncomfortable. . _

"Do you think I'm sexy, Quil?" I asked moving beside him.

_No answer. Just kept walking. _

"Do you want me?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

_No answer. _

"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes, you totally want me. You want me to-"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

His outburst made me stop in my tracks as he just kept on walking.

"What? I can't even talk?"

"No!" He called as he got further away from me.

_God he's no fun. _

I started walking faster, keeping him in my view. Soon he turned a corner and I heard him yelling.

"I will never, ever do that again!" He yelled. "Don't you ever make me do that again!"

I walked around the corner, laughing.

"Oh you know you liked it." I said looking up to find Jacob, Embry and Seth standing around him. "Wow what a surprise." I said looking at them.

"Yeah I bet it is." Quil said staring at me. I laughed.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Embry asked looking at me and then at Quil.

"I didn't do anything." I told him. "He wouldn't let me talk to him, look at him or touch him." I smiled at Quil. "Even though I really wanted too..." I reached for him and he quickly pulled back. "Oh don't be so shy Quil." I said smiling. "It's only natural."

"Damn it, I knew I should have been the one to go to the house!" Seth exclaimed.

"Shut up Seth." Jacob said quickly and then turned to me. "You trying to piss Adryen off?"

_I loved how he knew me so well. _

"She's being such a bitch today!" I said walking towards him.

"You were just trying to piss Adryen off?" Quil asked. "Why?"

"Hello… she's being a bitch... did you not just hear what I said?" I asked.

"We have bigger issues to tend to today then pissing Adryen off." Jacob said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh but it's so much fun…"

"I know baby." He whispered. "Maybe you can finish up later."

_He certainly seemed to have his mind elsewhere… _

"I sent Quil to get you for a reason." He told me.

"Yes and why did you send your minion after me? Why not just come to the house yourself?"

"Because I wanted to see you outside." He said taking a deep breath. "Ya know we always come out here if we need to be alone…"

"We come out here to have the sex." I told him looking at the others. "And judging by the three extra werewolves standing around me, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's not what I'm here for." I made a face and looked at Jacob. "And if it is, that's kinda creepy. And by kinda creepy, I mean not gonna happen."

"Oh come on Lexi, don't be shy…" Quil said mocking me. My shocked expression disappeared as I smiled at him.

"All right Quil bring it." I said stepping toward him.

"I was... uh... I was just joking…" He mumbled.

"You're so sad…" I said laughing. Seth laughed as well but Jacob and Embry stood idly with their arms crossed. "Okay, all joking aside….what's going on?" I asked looking at Jacob who lowered his head. "Jacob?"

"There's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to react." He said softly.

"Is it bad?" I asked looking at him.

"It's pretty bad…" Embry said. "Though I suppose there are worse things…" He closed his eyes and looked away.

"Just tell me." I said looking at Jacob. "You've never had a problem telling me anything before."

"Well this is not something you really want to hear." Jacob replied. "I really don't even know where to start…" He looked into my eyes.

_I wondered if this had anything to do with Edward. _

_That thought got my mind racing. _

_Maybe I was wrong, maybe he really did care. _

_Maybe he can't forgive me and now he's going to leave. _

_Maybe it's just too much to handle. _

_Oh my God… _

"Jacob…I'm so sorry." I said taking a deep breath. "I thought you didn't care, it was in the past, you said so yourself… I didn't realize it bothered you so much. Please don't leave me!" I said shoving my arms around his waist.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I'm not going to leave you." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You're not?" I breathed.

"Of course not, I love you, I'd never leave you." He said putting his hand on the side of my face. "No matter what." He kissed me softly. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well … Edward…" I mumbled. "He told me… that..."

"He told you I'd leave you?" Jacob asked angrily.

"No no, he just told me that... that ..." I really didn't want to say it. "That you knew the truth… I just assumed... that… it was too much and you-"

"I don't care about that." He said as his breathing became rapid. "That doesn't matter to me, I love you, Lexi."

"But I lied to you." I said softly.

"Lexi please, I don't want to talk about this right now." He said pressing his forehead against mine. "It doesn't change anything."

"Oh Jacob." I said pulling him to me and kissing him. "You are truly amazing. I feel so grateful to have you in my life."

"You might change your mind about that." Seth said staring at Jacob. Jacob took a deep breath as I waited for him to speak.

"I… uh… I kinda made a mistake…." He said trying to find the words. "Bella…she…" He stopped and put his head down.

"She knows!" Seth screamed. I looked at him and then at Jacob, not quite understanding.

"Bella knows?" I asked.

_The reality of what it could be wouldn't even register in my mind. _

"Knows what?"

Jacob just stared at me, not able to speak.

"That you fucked Edward." Seth said nodding at me. My eyes widened and I looked at Jacob.

My breath caught in my throat, I couldn't think straight…

_This can't be happening…._

_Not today, not now. _

"How?" I asked almost inaudible. Everyone pointed at Jacob, who backed away from me slowly.

"Lexi, I had too…"

"You told her?" I asked, not believing him. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"She's my best friend Lexi, she asked me, I couldn't lie to her." He said staring at me, guilt written all over his face.

_I wanted to hit him, but I knew better. _

"Why… why would she even ask such a thing?" I said starting to pace back and forth. "How was it brought up?"

"Well…" He said clearing his throat. "Um…this morning... she was really … um... upset... because … she had..." He stopped and looked away. "…done something she shouldn't have… and without thinking I explained it was okay because Edward had done far worse…." He cleared his throat. "With you." I stared at him unable to say anything.

_This is so not happening… _

"What did she do?" Embry asked looking at Jacob. Jacob shook his head and glared at him, like he didn't want to say.

_What could she have done that would upset her so much? _

_She pretty much matched my drinks last night, so her mentality wasn't very high. _

_A better question… why was Jacob with her? _

"What did Miss Perfect do that upset her so much?" I asked, staring at Jacob. "And what do you have to do with it?"

"Rene said some shit that got her thinking last night. She asked me to come over to talk."

"Last night?" I asked. "You said she was upset this morning…." I couldn't even go on with my sentence, as my mind began to make accusations.

"Lexi, it's not what you think…." Jacob said before I could even react.

"I don't think anything Jacob." I lied. "I trust you, Jacob. Should I not?" He sighed and looked away from me. "What happened last night? Why all of sudden do you look so guilty?" He looked at his friends and then at me, his eyes showing signs of doubt.

"Bella…" He took a deep breath. "… kissed me."

_It took me a moment to understand what he had said._

"Way to go Dude." Seth said grinning. Jacob shot him a look.

"You kissed her?" I asked softly, my mind was clouded as I tried to process his words.

"She kissed me." Jacob defended. "She asked, I said no, she did it anyway…"

"I never quite pictured Bella as the dominant type." Seth said lost in his own thoughts.

"Did you kiss her back?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Well kinda…" He mumbled.

_I felt dizzy now, all the thoughts in my mind jumbled together in a messy mass. _

"Lexi, it was an accident… It didn't meant anything, I-"

"Don't." I said raising my hand. "Just don't."

_I couldn't sit here and listen to him apologize for what he'd done. _

_Not after all I've put him through. _

_Edward's image was forced into my mind. _

_The events from my past… leading up to last night…. _

_I'd done the same thing…. _

_It was nothing, it wasn't important… _

"It's not important." I said trying to smile. "I'm not mad. Everything's fine." I was trying to tell myself that. "She's okay… right?"

Everyone was silent and I looked at Jacob.

"Right?" I asked. He looked down at his feet. "Right?" I demanded that he tell me that.

"Lexi…" Jacob started. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him as hard as I could.

"Tell me she's not upset about this, tell me everything will go as planned today Jacob, tell me!"

"I wish I could…" He whispered.

_I felt weak then, I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. _

"She's not going to marry him." I said more to myself than anyone else.

"She wanted me to tell Alice…." Jacob said softly.

_Alice. _

_She knew this was going to happen…. _

"Oh God…" I said falling to my knees. "This can't be happening…"

**Edward's POV **

_I really am the biggest idiot on earth. _

_Here it was my wedding day and I kept myself holed up in my room. _

_The one time I left the safety of my room, I was met with such guilt. _

_I couldn't think of anything to say to Sunshine. _

_Her mind was blank, as she stared at me on the stairs. _

_This wasn't going to just go away. _

_The awkwardness of it was just maddening. _

_People were going to start asking questions. _

_And there was no doubt in my mind that Sunshine would blatantly discourage the question, which in turn will only make people ask more questions. _

_Case in point with the conversation that had just occurred downstairs. _

_Adryen's commentary was useless and uncalled for. _

_Though I couldn't quite figure out if her vengeance was directed towards me or Drea. _

_Either way, her comments wouldn't be quite so subtle for much longer. _

_Though I didn't have much longer before Bella was my wife and that's all I wanted. _

_In time I would have enough confidence to reveal the truth to her on my own. _

_I was probably the most arrogant, vindictive, self centered asshole that ever inhabited the earth, but I was in love and the thought of losing her terrified me. _

_Adryen threatened to make that happen, maybe not intentionally but her actions practically screamed revenge. _

_I knew she was only trying to protect her brother, but as she planned it, he was aware of everything. And just as Drea expected, he didn't seem to care. _

_So it seemed such a threat was only intended to harm me. _

_Adryen was just being spiteful as she ridiculed Drea's character and Drea accepting the challenge fell in line. _

_Poor Quil didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. _

_Of course I didn't see this as a good idea, considering Adryen had the ability to seriously mess things up today. But Drea was relentless._

_I wondered then, what it was that Quil wanted with her. _

_I could sense Jacob and the others nearby, so I assumed Jacob had something to do with it. Though, I couldn't think of any reason why Jacob wouldn't have just come to the house, himself._

_Drea hadn't asked any questions either. She was way too eager to run off with Quil, leaving Adryen standing there, no doubt with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. _

_Drea was defiantly not helping matters. _

"The whore's coming back." I heard Adryen say from downstairs.

_Sure enough, Drea was just outside the house, her scent masked with werewolf. _

"You better not have touched him." Adryen warned the moment I heard the front door open.

"Oh fuck off Adryen, you know damn well Jacob is out there." Drea snapped.

_She didn't seem to be the least bit happy about it. _

"And Embry!" Sunshine squealed. "Oh my God…." I could only imagine the face she was making at that moment.

_I was defiantly not looking forward to seeing him today. _

"I need to talk to Edward." Drea said bitterly.

"Of course you do." Adryen snapped.

"Seriously Adryen, I'm not in the mood for your bull shit."

I heard Drea's footsteps as she began to walk up the stairs. Alice was out of her room and at the stairs within seconds.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked Drea.

"I need to talk to Edward, it's very important, don't give me none of that bull shit either." Drea snapped.

"Edward, come down here!" Alice yelled. "Drea needs to speak with you, in the living room in front of lots of people on your wedding day."

_I couldn't see Drea, but I knew the look she was probably sharing with Alice. _

"Edward!" Drea called to me. "Please come down here." Her voice sounded distraught, almost heartbreaking. I moved hesitantly towards the door and started for the stairs.

"What's wrong Drea? You sound so-"

"The world's about to end…" She whispered, her eyes locked on mine.

_It was times like these that I seriously wished I could read her mind. _

_She was obviously upset. Something must have happened while she was out. _

_Did her and Jacob have an argument?_

"What do you mean?" I asked. Alice moved over to allow me to face Drea. Her expression showed so much pain. Her breathing picked up and she closed her eyes, as tears began to fall. "Drea's what's wrong?"

"It's Bella." She said softly. My eyes widened.

"Is she hurt?" I asked, my mind starting to force thoughts that I didn't want to see.

"She's supposed to be on her way here. Did something happen?" Alice asked, a worried look on her face.

"She's not coming." Drea breathed the words. She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. "Why?"

"You know why." She said, her voice breaking. I let go of her then, bowing my head as her words hit me.

_The world's about to end. _

_Bella wasn't coming. _

_She knew the truth. _

"She isn't going to marry me?" I asked softly. Drea's expression changed as she shook her head slowly. She bit her lip as more tears came and I stared at her willing it all away.

_The pain was almost unbearable._

_I wanted to fall to my knees, to beg Drea to take back what she said. _

_To tell me it wasn't true… _

"Why!" Alice screamed as I felt her grab my shirt and pull me backwards. "What did you do?" Her eyes burned into mine. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Did my vision come true?"

_I couldn't answer her. _

_I couldn't even think straight. _

My mind was a jumbled mass as everyone's frantic thoughts came at once.

_**Tell me I'm wrong, Edward. **_

Alice begged.

_**What vision? There was a vision? **_

Esme's thoughts matched her worried expression.

_**Fuck….Bella knows.**_

Emmett and Jasper's mutual thoughts only confirmed my own.

_**Once a whore always a whore. **_

Rosalie's thought as she stared at Drea

_**Being clueless is a lot harder than one might think. **_

Sunshine's face toggled between concern and confusion as Cullen looked content in her arms.

_**Ain't Karmah about a bitch? **_

Adryen shook her head, trying to push away the smirk that was forming on her face.

"Why aren't you telling me I'm wrong, Edward?" Alice said clenching her teeth.

"What vision?" Esme repeated her own thoughts.

"I know nothing about a vision or what said vision is about." Sunshine said shaking her head. "By that I mean that I am totally clueless… yep that's me….totally clueless."

"Alice?" Esme asked, practically demanding an answer.

"I had a vision that Edward would do something deceiving and that Bella would find out." Alice said not explaining any detail. "It's true isn't it Edward?"

"Is what true?" Esme asked crossing her arms and staring at me. "What did you do this time?

I forced myself not to look at Drea as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"The correct question would be, who?" Alice said shaking her head at me. "Though, I think we all know the answer…" She glared at Drea, who looked to Esme before bowing her head.

"Drea?" Esme asked wide eyed.

"Don't just assume it's Drea." Sunshine said trying to come to her defense. Everyone looked at her. "It could have been me." I'm sure the look on Drea's face is what prompted her to retract her defense. "It wasn't, but it could have been…. I'm just saying…" Her mind wandered to last night's events and she started fidgeting. "Oh look Cullen… Embry's here." Without another word, she took off out the front door.

"Is it true?" Esme asked overlooking Sunshine's comment and looking at Drea.

"Yes it's true… Embry is here." Drea answered, knowing Esme didn't like a smartass.

"You know damn well what I mean." Esme snapped. Drea looked to her feet.

"Given Drea's track record, I'd vote yes on that." Rosalie said crossing her arms. "Looks like there is only one more brother to go." She gave Emmett a cold stare before smiling evilly at Jasper.

"Over my dead body." Alice snapped and started down the stairs.

"I would never mess with Jasper, Alice." Drea defended. "No offence Jaz." She added quickly.

"Much obliged, Drea." Jasper said sighing.

"It's not what you think." Drea said, trying to figure out how to explain. "Edward say something." She looked at me pleadingly.

_My thoughts were of Bella and what I'd done to her. _

_I could barely process what everyone was saying as my own thoughts flew frantically through my mind. I had to know who was responsible for this. _

"How did she find out?" I asked softly.

"I expected you to say something like, it really isn't what you think, I did not cheat on her, you know some kind of defense!" Drea said throwing her hands up in the air.

_I didn't feel the need to defend my actions, but I wanted answers. _

"It really isn't what you think. I did not cheat on Bella." I said slowly to Alice and then turned to Drea. "Now tell me how the fuck she found out."

"Great defense, Edward." Drea mumbled.

I growled in response, extremely irritated that she wasn't answering my question.

"I can't believe you Edward!" Alice screamed. "Cheating on Bella and then lying about it?" She walked closer to Drea. "And you….I thought everyone was just overstating your abilities, but apparently you really are a whore." Her eyes blazed and she shoved Drea. "How dare you-"

"Blaming Drea is not the answer." Emmett said stepping between them and eyeing me.

_What the fuck are you doing, just standing there? _His mind screamed.

"Yeah it takes two." Esme said stepping in front of Emmett, forcing him to take a step back. His expression changed as he braced himself for contact. Just as Drea held her hands up to block him, Jasper grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside.

Emmett backed into the wall, quite loudly and everyone turned to stare at them. Alice eyed Jasper's hand on Drea. She shook him off quickly.

"I was just…she was…" Jasper stammered, trying to sort his thoughts. "Emmett would have….well…you know…I just…fuck…" He finally gave up and looked towards the front door. "Oh look, Quil's back…maybe someone should… ya know… go see what's up." He nodded frantically. "Allow me." He called as he ran out the front door.

"Drea…" I said stumbling down the stairs. Emmett blocked me before I could get to her.

"You really are a fucking prick, Edward." He said glaring at me. "You're just standing there letting people talk about her like that when you know damn well it was your fault."

_He didn't even know just how true those words were. _

"How would you even know that?" Rosalie asked staring at Emmett.

"I'm assuming…" Emmett mumbled.

"Why?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms. "Most people would assume it was in fact Drea's fault… why would you assume otherwise?"

"There is no need to defend me, Emmett." Drea said trying to take the attention off of him. "I appreciate it, but this is my problem, not yours."

"You defiantly have a problem." Adryen said, finally speaking.

"I can't believe either of you." Alice said looking at me and then at Drea. "How can you stand there and claim to be in love with someone, and then turn around and sleep with someone else?"

"It happens." Rosalie said glaring at Emmett.

"Edward didn't cheat on Bella." Emmett said not looking at Rosalie. "It happened a long time ago…." Drea looked at him and he cringed. "Again... just assuming…"

"You knew about this?" Rosalie snapped. Emmett sighed and looked towards the front door.

"Oh wow, look…Jake is here." He said running out the front door.

"Why are they even here?" Alice asked looking at Adryen.

"I don't know maybe they heard the news and wanted to watch Edward cry." Adryen said smirking.

"They were here before..." I said more to myself than anyone else.

_Jacob didn't come to the house, he'd sent Quil for Drea. _

I looked towards the front door.

_And now none of them will come in. _

_My mind was clouded, but I was certain I'd finally found my answer. _

"Jacob." I said clenching my teeth. Drea's eyes lit up as she started for me.

"Edward, please, don't-" She begged, but it was too late, I was already out the door.

**Jacob's POV **

We stood just outside the opening in the trees, waiting as Lexi took on the chore of explaining things to Edward and Alice.

_I planned on staying away from the house, I didn't want to hear what she'd say. _

_I didn't want to see her face when she spoke the words. _

_I didn't want to watch Edward's reaction, as the rest of the pack prayed they could. _

_I knew how this was going to go, I'd already seen the pain on Bella's face and I knew damn well that his would match it perfectly. _

_The regret was overwhelming, as my guilt increased with every passing minute. _

_My past fantasies of Edward wallowing in pain at my own hands were finally coming true. Though I didn't feel good about it. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd feel sorry for that bloodsucker. _

_But I did. I felt grief stricken, almost sick to my stomach at what I'd inadvertently done to him. _

_He would see this as a form of revenge, even though my actions were meant only to prove my loyalty to Bella. _

_The memory alone, made me want to kick myself. It was the biggest stupidity leak of my life. _

_I knew the only way my actions would be justified was to allow Edward into my mind to witness the entire conversation and the events that led up to it. _

_He'd blame me. He'd blame me for everything. _

"I wonder if she's told him yet?" Embry asked breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's crying…" Quil said smirking.

"Man, I'd kill to see that." Embry said laughing. I glared at both of them. Quil's smirk faded, but Embry continued on. "Come on Jake, he fucked up. If he would've been honest with Bella in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. It's his own damn fault and I don't feel the least bit sorry for him."

"So you're saying, I shouldn't feel sorry for you either?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He winced like I had slapped him. "I mean you're the one who fucked up, it's your own damn fault." He backed off then and I smirked. "Besides, vampires don't cry."

_They get even. _

Everyone grew quiet at that and I stood still listening for a break in the silence, a sound that told me people were still alive at the Cullen house.

_I wanted desperately to go to Lexi, to make sure everything was okay. But she asked me to wait here, told me she'd come back as soon as she could. _

_I think she feared for my safety. _

"God, what the fuck is taking so long?" I asked sighing heavily.

"Maybe she's trying to figure out how to tell him?" Quil suggested, trying to ease my tension.

"Or she's already told him and he's so devastated, she had to stay to comfort him." Seth added.

"Seriously Seth, today is not the day to mess with me." I said glaring at him.

"I didn't mean it like that Jake." Seth said putting his hands up in defense. "Seriously…. I'm not that big of an asshole."

"Sometimes I wonder." Quil said glancing at him.

Suddenly Embry perked up and stared through the trees.

"Sunshine. He whispered.

_She was outside the house. Her scent was getting closer _

"I can't do this right now. I can't see her. I don't know what to say…I..."

"Don't worry Embry, I'll handle this." Seth said walking towards the trees.

The three of us moved closer to the opening as we watched Seth disappear through it. We each held our breath, trying to keep quiet, why I wasn't sure it wasn't like she couldn't sense us. I'm sure the whole house knew we were out here.

"What is up fair Sunshine?" I heard Seth ask.

"Nothing's up!" Zoee squealed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Are you okay?" He asked confused by her outburst.

"Feeling a little suicidal, but otherwise, okay would be the word to use." She answered quickly. "And you?"

"Just curious to know what's going on with Edward." Seth answered truthfully.

"Nothing is going on!" She screamed. "People make mistakes, things just happen! It's all in the past now, so it doesn't matter, right? Like when Embry kissed Midnight… it was just a stupid kiss, it's not a big deal! The past should stay in the past."

"So you think Bella is being overdramatic?" Seth asked.

"Bella?"

"That is what you're talking about isn't it?"

"Of course…it is. What else would I be talking about?" Zoee said nervously.

"So what did Old Eddie have to say for himself?" Seth asked.

"He hasn't really said anything. He's just kind of standing there with this awestruck face, like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar." She laughed. "I suppose Drexi would be the cookie jar."

Quil and Embry laughed quite loudly at her grotesque metaphor.

Zoee's eyes went to the trees and she cocked her head.

"What's going on out there?" She asked. "What's Embry doing?"

"Oh he's just hanging out…" Seth answered quickly

"You mean hiding out?"

"No... he's just um… chatting with Jake and Quil... ya know about.. wolf things."

"Wolf things, huh?" Zoee asked. "Why aren't you out there with them?"

"Well... I… was…" Seth stammered. "…worried about Edward. Yeah."

_That was a lie if I ever heard one… _

"No need to worry about Daddy, he's taking it better than Alice."

"Oh is she pissed?"

"Royally." Zoee replied. "She's blaming Drexi for everything."

"Well it's not Lexi's fault, that bloodsucker started it." Seth said hatefully.

"He did not!" Zoee defended. "It was completely mutual…as anything Daddy does should be…."

"That's not what I heard."

"Yeah well you heard wrong…" She paused, I was sure she was staring at him oddly now. "How do you know about this anyway?"

"People talk." Seth answered smoothly.

"Does Jakey know?" She asked quietly. Seth must have nodded, because her voice became frantic. "Jakey knows! Oh my god, is everything okay? How the hell did he find out?"

_Made me a little irritated that she knew before me. _

"Is that why he's in the woods? Is he angry with Drexi for lying? Did they have a fight? Are they breaking up? What the fuck is going on!"

"No Sunshine, everything's fine. He's not mad, they're not breaking up…." Seth tried to soothe her.

I caught Jasper's scent before the front door slammed shut.

"My god, it's getting crazy in there…" He said joining Zoee and Seth.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Everyone's ganging up on Drea and then Emmett stepped in to defend her cuz Edward is just standing there like a fucking prick… then Esme jumped in on the defense and knocked Emmett backwards and he woulda smacked right into Drea, but I grabbed her, cuz I knew if she touched him, all hell would break loose… but it didn't help anything because there I was with my hand on Drea and Alice didn't seem the least bit happy.. so I did the only thing I could think of."

"Which was?" Seth asked.

"Run… duh..." Jasper answered. I could imagine him gesturing around the yard with his hands.

I felt myself starting to shake, just thinking about what Lexi was dealing with.

"Calm down Jake, she can handle this." Quil said softly.

"Why's everyone hiding out in the woods?" Jasper asked. "Maybe we should join them... might be safer…"

"They are not hiding." Seth said.

"Jakey's a tad bit pissed about Drexi's little lie." Zoee told him.

"No he's not." Seth defended.

"Then why isn't he in there defending her?" Jasper asked.

_Made me feel like a fucking loser, asking Lexi do the dirty work, while I hid out in the woods. _

"Because... the guys are having a chat about … ya know... wolf things." Seth explained yet again.

"Yeah that's so much more important than taking care of your girlfriend when she's upset."

"Well Alice is upset, I don't see you in there tending to her." Seth snapped.

"Yeah well Alice is capable of killing me, it's kind of different."

"Don't you have some sort of calming powers?" Seth asked. "Can't you just ya know... calm her down or whatever…"

"Calming Alice is about as effective as feeding steak to a giraffe. It's just pointless."

I heard the front door slam shut again as Emmett joined the others.

"My God Edward is such a fucking prick!" He yelled.

"What's happening now?" Jasper asked.

"He's just standing there like a fucking idiot, letting everyone blame Drea for this and everyone knows damn well it's his fucking fault."

"It wasn't Daddy's fault!" Zoee said defending him yet again. "Jakey has no right to be pissed off about it."

"Jake's pissed?" Emmett asked.

"For the last time… Jake is not pissed!" Seth screamed.

"Is that why he's here? Did he come to talk to Drea?"

"Yes he came to talk to Drea…Lexi…whatever..." Seth replied.

"Why did he send Quil to get her? Why didn't he just come to the house?"

"Maybe he wanted to talk to her alone…."

"So he brought half the pack?" Emmett questioned.

"By alone I meant away from Edward."

"So basically he wanted to tell her something he didn't want Edward to read from his thoughts?"

"Well maybe… I mean... I don't know…."

"Oh shit." Emmett gasped. "He's the reason Bella knows."

"That's really sad, I was starting to like Jake." Jasper said sighing.

It was then I heard the slamming of the door again, but this time I heard the whole house rattle.

"Where is he?" Edward asked before I even caught the scent.

_No one said a word. _

"I know you're out there Jacob Black." Edward called. "Come out and face me like a man, don't make me drag you out."

I could hear Lexi's frantic voice screaming for me to run.

"I think you should listen to her." Quil whispered.

"Yeah being a man is nothing, if you are in pieces." Embry told me. "Come on, I'll go with you, we'll go to Utah, never look back."

"I'm not going to Utah." I told him. "This is my fuck up and I'm going to handle it."

"We'll miss you Jake." Quil called as I started towards the opening.

**Adryen's POV **

_It all happened within seconds. _

At first everyone was motionless staring off as Edward practically flew out the front door, Drea running after him.

I realized what was happening before anyone else did.

_Edward assumed that Jacob was responsible for Bella's knowledge and apparently he planned on confronting him. _

I followed after them immediately, coming onto the porch as Edward called for Jacob to show himself.

Within minutes, Jacob appeared in the yard, his face was firm as his eyes locked on Edward. Everything went silent as Edward started towards him, walking ever so slowly. Drea took off in a mad dash towards Jacob, as Edward continued his slow approach allowing Drea to reach him first.

She stood in front of Jacob with her arms spread wide as if she were trying to block him.

"Edward please." She begged as he stepped in front of her. "It was an accident. Accidents happen, remember? Everyone makes mistakes…"

"Not every accident is a mistake." Edward snapped.

"Blame me, Edward, it's my fault, blame me, please…." Drea begged.

"It's not your fault!" Edward screamed stepping closer to her. "Get out of my way, Drea."

"No." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I can handle this Lexi, get out of the way." Jacob said grabbing her arms and moving her out of the way. She scrambled back to him instantly and cupped his face in her hands.

"Jacob, please you don't have to prove anything. Please just leave." Drea pleaded.

"I'll have him on the ground before he can even think of turning around." Edward said, his eyes blazing. "And you can't stop me." Drea swung around to face Edward then.

"The hell I can't." She breathed as she shoved him. He didn't even flinch. Drea tried again and he grabbed her wrists and spun her around. She slammed hard up against him and her breath caught as he held her in place.

I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that he was not too pleased with how Edward was handling her. His eyes glazed over and his jaw clenched.

"Calm down Jake." Quil said stumbling out into the yard. Jacob looked at him before turning back to Edward.

"Take your hands off of her." Jacob warned. Their eyes met briefly, as Edward released his hold on Drea and she stayed in place before him. Edward mockingly held his hands up. Jacob reached out and grabbed her, twirling her around behind him.

"Jacob!" She said grabbing his shoulders from behind.

"Someone get her." Edward demanded. No one moved. "Emmett. You been wanting to play grab ass for a while now, get to it."

Emmett and Drea looked shocked. Rosalie looked pissed and everyone else looked slightly amused. Jacob grabbed Drea just as she was about to pounce on Edward.

"I'll hold the fairy." Seth said walking towards them. Jacob glared at him. "What? Somebody's gotta do it, might as well be me." Jacob nudged Drea as Seth held his arms out to her.

"I'll claw the shit out of you Seth." Drea snapped as he grabbed her.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said spinning her around and crushing her against his chest. She tried to fight him off, but he pinned her arms down. "All is secured, let the fighting begin."

"Yeah I think it's time to put the mutt down." Rosalie said smirking.

"All right Edward, let me have it" Jacob told him, spreading his arms out. Edward stared at him momentarily, more than likely, trying to read his thoughts.

"Why are you blocking me?" Edward asked, eyeing him.

"Just hit me and get it over with." Jacob said ignoring his question.

"No!" Drea screamed. "Edward, let him explain why he did it."

"I don't want to explain." Jacob snapped. "I'd rather have my ass kicked. I deserve it."

"What?" Drea asked. "Jacob, just explain everything. He's not going to care that you…" She stopped and looked at Edward.

"That he what?" Edward asked looking at her. Jacob turned quickly giving her a stern glance.

"…I don't remember..." Drea whispered. Edward narrowed his eyes at her and then stared at Jacob.

_For quite a long time. _

_Apparently he had refrained from blocking his thoughts. _

"Not fair! I wanna know what's going on too!" Zoee yelled.

"We know what's going on." Alice snapped. "Edward's a prick, Drea's a whore and apparently Jacob is a tattletale."

**Edward's POV **

I stared at Jacob as he remembered this morning's events.

_**It wasn't just a kiss, was it?**_

Bella had asked.

_He tried to redirect her questions but she was relentless. _

_He couldn't lie to her. _

_I watched as he explained with little detail that she was in fact correct with her assumption. _

_I saw her face, her eyes wet with oncoming tears, heard her words to him. _

_She felt betrayed by us both. _

_She refused to see me and she wanted him gone. _

His mind went blank and he looked down at his feet.

"And what is it you're leaving out?" I asked, sensing there was more to this story.

He made no move to answer.

"Answer me." I said stepping closer to him.

Jacob stood there shaking his head, his mind was full of contemplation.

Suddenly I heard Bella's voice in his mind.

A frantic phone call, claiming she needed him.

The images flashed to him inside her bedroom.

Her voice became more frantic as she explained Rene's suggestive scenarios about me.

Jacob tried to keep her focused, explaining that it was nothing.

I heard Bella bring up the kiss between Drea and myself. How she thought it meant something.

Jacob tried to explain that it was the same as the kiss he'd shared with Bella not so long ago. She refused to believe that.

_**Will you kiss me? **_

Her sweet voice rang out. I could see the coy look on her face as seeing it from Jacob's point of view.

The thoughts stopped there.

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing, I felt my body tense up.

"Did you?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Did you what?" Zoee asked looking at Jacob. Everyone looked at him.

"He did nothing wrong." Drea said eyeing me. Jacob looked at her momentarily before his thoughts continued.

_He denied Bella. _

_She asked again. _

_He tried to get her to go to bed. _

_She asked again. _

_And again he denied her. _

_She went to sit on the bed and slipped, but he caught her before she hit the ground. _

_My mouth dropped open as I watched Bella force her kiss on him. _

_And he didn't stop her. _

His thoughts stopped and his eyes turned towards the ground.

My hands balled into fists at my sides as my anger rose. I couldn't look at him anymore or I'd rip his head off. I turned away from him, taking my hair in my hands, trying to calm myself down.

_I wanted to kill him where he stood, but I knew that wouldn't make things better. _

_Bella would only hate me more. _

_I knew I shouldn't be mad, it wasn't like I hadn't indulged in such a situation._

_Or two… _

"You kissed my Bella." I said, not turning around.

"She started it." Drea snapped, still restrained by Seth, who smiled happy with his task.

"Seems Bella's not quite as innocent as she seems." Jasper said grinning. "Congrats Jake, bout time." Jacob bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"I am shocked." Zoee said shaking her head at Jacob. "Drexi, you're okay with this?"

"Well I really can't say much... now can I?" Drea replied.

"I suppose I can't either." I said turning around to face everyone.

"Yeah but you didn't cheat on Bella…it was in the past…Bella kissed Jacob last night, you didn't kiss Drexi last night…you are…uh…okay…yeah …I suppose you can't…" Zoee trailed off as her mind caught up with her words.

"Wait just a minute…" Adryen said looking at Zoee. "Are you saying he did kiss Drea last night?"

"No, she's not saying that." I said defending her. "That's not even what she's talking about."

"Then what is she talking about?" Adryen asked eyeing me. I shrugged realizing I was an idiot. "Sunshine?"

"I don't remember." Zoee said looking at the ground.

"Okay, it's apparent that Edward kissed someone last night." Adryen said looking at Zoee and then at Drea. "I got my vote."

"Me too." Rosalie said looking at Drea.

"I'm not voting…." Emmett muttered. Jasper agreed.

"You know!" Rosalie said pushing Emmett.

"Okay." Drea said loudly. "It was me, okay... Edward kissed me."

Jacob looked at her wide eyed.

"Let her go Seth." Jacob demanded.

"No that's okay, I'm fine here… very warm." Drea said nodding her head. Seth didn't move.

"I said let her go." Jacob said speaking a true Alpha command. Seth dropped his hands immediately. "Lexi, is that true?"

"You can't really get mad…" Drea said looking around uneasily.

"The hell I can't. It's completely different."

"How the fuck is it different?"

"Because Jacob never fucked Bella." Rosalie said then looked at Jacob. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Exactly." Jacob said looking at Drea. "And you are correct Rose, thanks for the defense."

"Don't get used to it." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"It was just a fucking kiss, just let it go Jacob." Drea snapped. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but it didn't cross my mind at the time. I was too busy trying to figure out how to tell my best friend that his life was over." Drea said crossing her arms. I closed my eyes and looked down at the ground. I heard Drea sigh. "Oh Edward…" She crossed the distance between us, her arms outstretched.

"Don't." I said putting my hands up before she could touch me.

"Edward we can fix this."

"This can't be fixed Drea." I snapped at her. "It's over."

"Don't give up so easily Edward, that's so not like you." Drea said trying to sound positive. "She loves you, she'll forgive you…me on the other hand she'll hate for the rest of her life... but I can live with that."

"This isn't funny, Drea."

"I didn't say it was, Edward." She mocked my tone. "I'm just saying it could be worse."

"How the hell could it be worse?" I asked. Jacob eyed me, his face expressionless. His thoughts were of me and how I repulsed him.

It was only then that I realized what Drea meant.

_Of all the people to tell her, it was the one person who knew the entire story. _

"What exactly did you tell her?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"The truth." Jacob replied. "Aside from one minor detail."

"What minor detail?" Jasper asked. "I didn't get any details."

"Me either." Adryen said and they both looked at Emmett and Zoee.

"I got some deets." Zoee answered nodding. "Ha I'm special."

I looked at her, waiting on her thoughts to come.

_Oh you wanna know... don't you... sorry it's a secret. _

She told me, smiling widely.

"It's not a secret anymore, Sunshine you can tell me." I said smiling at her.

_I've often wondered exactly what Drea had told her. _

"Don't you dare." Drea snapped at her.

"I got a detail too." Emmett said, grinning.

_And I aint telling either. _

Came his thoughts.

"I didn't give you any details." Drea said looking at him questioningly. He smiled at her and she looked away. "Oh."

_Oh? What does that mean?_

"I'd like to know when you had the time to get the details and where the hell was I?" Rosalie said crossing her arms. That knocked the smile off Emmett's face real quick.

"I'd like to know that as well." Jacob said looking at Drea.

"Yeah well I'd like to know why Embry's still hiding in the woods." Zoee asked trying to change the subject.

"He's not hiding!" Jacob, Quil and Seth yelled at once.

"That was great." Adryen said smiling. "The three of you saying that at the same time, defiantly not suspicious."

I looked between the three of them, waiting on their thoughts to give them away.

_I wonder if he'd believe he was doing wolf things?_

Quil thought.

_Wolf things…apparently. _

Jacob thought.

_He's just angry, and can't face Sunshine right now. _

Seth thought, then looked at me wide eyed.

"Damn you Edward Cullen... " Seth said running off through the trees and disappearing.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"None of your business." He snapped.

"Something's going on." I announced. "Why wouldn't Embry want to face Sunshine?"

_Not that it really mattered… I didn't want to face him either… _

"He doesn't want to face me?" Zoee squealed. "Why? Did he find out that-"

"Embry's done something wrong, hasn't he Jake?" I asked, cutting Zoee off.

"What do you mean, did he find out?" Jacob asked looking at Zoee.

"Don't try to change the subject." I snapped.

"It's not my place to say anything." Jacob said looking at me.

"Oh but it's your place if Bella's involved?" I asked, not believing he'd just said that.

"That's different."

"It's not different." Drea told him. "And you need to tell me what's going on."

"It's really not your business either." He told her. Her mouth dropped open and then she glared at him.

"I think I've made it known that Embry is my business."

"Well… you… weren't… there." He said each word slowly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He just stared at her, his mind blank not letting me see whatever it was he was trying to tell her. "I wasn't there? Of course I wasn't there or I'd know what you're talking about." He nodded. Her eyes narrowed at him, getting angry with his little game, then suddenly her expression changed. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Is he still out there?"

"Nope, he ran off with Seth." I told her. "Is it that bad?"

"Did he just come to watch Edward cry?" Adryen asked. I looked at her and she smiled.

"He'll be back." Drea said looking at Zoee. "Either that or I'll find him."

"Lexi…" Jacob started.

"Until I speak with him myself, I'm going to pretend this isn't happening."

"What is it Drexi?" Zoee asked. "Did something bad happen? Is Embry okay?"

"He's fine." Drea said quickly. "He's fine, Sunshine, don't worry."

"But-"

"We'll worry about this later, okay?" Drea said heading towards the house. "There's more important things to tend too right now."

"Where are you going?" I asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm going to call Bella."

Everyone exchanged glances and took off after her.

**Embry's POV **

The moment I heard Sunshine ask about me, I froze. The only thing I could think to do was run. The moment I heard Seth curse Edward, I phased and within seconds he had phased with me.

_**I am such a fucking idiot. **_

_You are not an idiot. A coward? Yes. A hypocrite? Absolutely. Maybe even a complete loser, but you are most defiantly not an idiot. _

_**Gee thanks Seth, I feel so much better now. **_

_Seriously dude, you are not going to feel better about anything until you tell Sunshine the truth. _

_**I can't tell her the truth Seth, I'm afraid of the truth.. **_

_You're not afraid of the truth, you're afraid of the consequences. _

_**Damn right I am, she's going to rip my head off. Both of them. **_

_I can see how that is scary for you…but dude…_

_**I don't even know how to bring it up, Seth. **_

_Well maybe you won't have too, I mean she knows something's wrong. _

_**Yeah thanks for that. **_

_Come on dude, it was an involuntary thought. There should be a law against listening to people's thoughts. Eddie should be arrested for breaking and entering. Give me alittle credit here dude, I ran as soon as I realized what he heard. _

_**I suppose that should count for something. **_

_And besides, it's not like Sunshine wasn't already suspicious because you weren't out there. Just face it Embry, she may be a little bit slower than the rest of us, but she's not stupid. _

_**Did you just insult my girlfriend?**_

_No way… dude...that was totally a compliment _

_**Didn't sound like it to me. **_

_Dude look, seriously, I don't have any advice on how to go about doing this, but you gotta get your shit together and tell her the truth before someone else slips up. _

_**Quil and Jake have their own issues to deal with, I'm sure my fuck up is the furthest thing from their mind. **_

_That may be true, but do you honestly think that Jake isn't going to tell Lexi if she asks? _

_**She wouldn't ask. **_

_Okay maybe you are an idiot. Of course she'll ask! Edward will make sure she asks and Jake will tell her. You know damn well he can't deny her. _

_**Even if you're right, Lexi wouldn't tell Sunshine, she'd want me to do it. **_

_That's right, she would want that, and she'll be the one to convince you to do it. And by convince I mean force and that's only if she doesn't decide to put you out of your misery. _

_**I'm sure she's too preoccupied trying to save Edward's wedding to even worry about me right now. **_

_That's true, which is why you should take this time to get your ass over there and tell Sunshine the truth. _

_**I can't, Seth! Not now…**_

_Yes you can Embry, you have too! It will be less painful coming from you then someone else. _

_**No one is going to tell her. **_

_You honestly believe that, Embry? _

_**Yes. It's no one else's business. **_

_Yeah sure, your boys got your back, and yeah Lexi knows Sunshine would rather hear it from you, but there is one person who knows about this, that doesn't give two shits about Sunshine's feelings. _

_**Midnight. **_

_Exactly. And I'm fucking amazed she hasn't already gone over there to claim her victory in front of everyone. Do you even realize how painful that would be for Sunshine? To hear it from her own sister?_

_**What the hell has gotten into you Seth? Earlier you were telling me to deny everything. Why all of a sudden do you want me to speak the truth**__? _

_Because…. I saw how withholding the truth affected Edward. I mean yeah the bloodsucker deserves it, but it's not funny and don't you dare repeat this but I feel bad for the guy. And I… I just don't want to see the same thing happen to you. _

_**I do appreciate your concern, but that's not going to happen to me. I will tell her, eventually. **_

_Eventually? What, after you say your vows and she's your wife? So that way she's less likely to leave? That's quite a plan, Embry but I think we all know how it ends. _

_**It's not going to be like that. **_

_Yeah I'm sure Eddie Senior thought the same thing. Ya know what's sad, Embry? As much as you despise Edward Cullen, you two are exactly alike. _

_**Take that back. **_

_The hell I will. I guess maybe that's what's your going for, huh? Trying to be like the bloodsucker your girlfriend lusts after. _

Before I could stop myself, my paw shot out across his face, my claws digging in to his skin ruthlessly. He shook me off, and faced me, his eyes narrowing.

_Okay…. I take it back. I don't believe you're anything like him, but you are so close to making the same mistake, Embry. I'm only trying to make you see that. You saw how Edward's secret unfolded piece by piece. You were a part of it, you should know damn well how quickly it works. You even said yourself how stupid it was for him not to be honest with her, don't be a hypocrite, Embry, be a man. _

My rage faded as I realized just how right he was. I withdrew from him, slumping to the ground as my mind reeled in the painful truth.

_**When I said that I didn't realize how much the truth would change things. Besides lying about your past is nothing compared to what I did to Sunshine. **_

_While that is true, lying isn't going to help. It didn't help him and it won't help you. You have to tell her, Embry, waiting for the right moment is only going to make the outcome worse. _

_**What if she leaves? I can't lose her Seth, I just can't…. **_

_Maybe she'll leave and maybe she won't, but you won't know unless you take the risk. _

_**I afraid to risk it. I'm afraid of hurting her. Even more afraid of losing her forever. She's my life, Seth. **_

_It's not like you could control it Embry. You'd never purposely hurt her, I know that, she knows that. But, the longer you wait to tell her what happened, the more it's going to hurt._

_**I totally get what you're saying and you are totally right, but I just can't do it. I couldn't control it, but that won't lessen the blow. I still betrayed her and I can't bear to see her cry over it. **_

_Do bloodsuckers even cry? _

_**How dare you use that term! **_

_Sorry, totally random thought there…. What I meant was does someone as beautiful as Sunshine even have the ability to cry? _

_**Thank you for rewording your question…. But seriously I have no idea... and that's not really the point. **_

_Right, the point is…you need to get your shit together before it's too late. Eventually Edward's little issue will be resolved and the focus will be on you. _

_**Do you think Bella will forgive him? **_

_Hell no, he's totally fucked... but that's not the point. You my friend, still have chance. _

_**I appreciate your faith in me. **_

_You gotta get in there and let Sunshine know that her trust in you is way more important than some selfish act to save your dignity. _

_**You've been watching Dr Phil again haven't you?**_

_No…. well maybe a little… _

_**Thanks Seth. You really are a good friend, not quite as big of an asshole as everyone says you are. **_

_Don't tell anyone that, I don't want to ruin my bad boy rep. _

_**Of course not…. **_

_So what are ya gonna do?_

_**Tell her the truth **_

_When? _

_**Soon **_

_When is soon?_

_**Soon enough. I mean I really don't think now is the time, considering what's going on with Edward. **_

_Of course, don't want to take the focus off Eddie just yet, he needs to be publicly humiliated a little bit longer. It's so admirable of you to think of him. _

_**Yeah well he'd do it for me. **_

_Yeah I suppose he would, I mean his past with Lexi deems so much more exposure than your little tryst with Midnight_

_Oh Fuck… _

Seth thought before I was able too. .

**What tryst with Midnight?**

Leah asked joining in our thoughts.

**What the hell did you do?**

Dun dun dun… stay tuned… Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh it's far from over…. Much more drama filled fun to come. And yes things just get more and more screwed up as the chapters come. **

**Drea's POV **

_I wasn't sure what was going on with Embry, but it was obvious that he had done something bad. He wouldn't even show his face. _

_**You weren't there. **_

_Jacob had said. The words echoed over and over in my mind as I tried to figure out what he was trying to tell me. _

_Why would it matter if I were there? Would whatever happened been avoided if I were there? _

_It was that question that made me realize what Jacob was saying. _

_Embry's half ass absence had something to do with Midnight. _

_I wasn't there. _

_I couldn't even grasp what could have happened. _

_I didn't want to think about it, I knew damn well what she was capable of.. _

_All the wolves seemed to know, but none of them would speak out loud out of loyalty to Embry. _

_I feared the worst. _

_My next thought was to go to Embry to demand he reassure me that Midnight did not succeed in her Asrai conquest. Perhaps it was just a bad joke? _

_A badly timed joke. _

_Embry was already gone before I even asked about him. _

_I felt awful for Sunshine. Her expression showed confusion mixed with a little bit of relief. I don't think she's quite ready to see him right now, not after what happened with Edward. _

_I too felt a tiny bit of relief, I had bigger issues to tend too. _

_Life threatening issues. _

_I felt the need to talk to Bella. I needed to explain things to her, to make her see why we had kept this from her. _

_I wanted to call her but I knew she'd hang up on me, if she even answered my call. _

_Everyone followed me when I made my way into the house. I grabbed the phone and restlessly sat down on the couch. I had no idea what to say to Bella. _

_Esme ushered Jacob, Quil and Adryen into the kitchen with the promise of some lunch, and they followed delighted. _

_The rest of the family stayed in the living room with me, awaiting my actions. _

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked joining me on the couch, as I held the cordless phone idly in my hand, my eyes closed.

"That it must be true, what they say." I said sighing. "Honesty really is the best policy." I smiled slightly. He looked at me oddly, a smile creeping across his face. "Which makes me wonder, who exactly are _they_? I mean, obviously _they_ have been around for a long time, you would think we would have run into them during one lifetime or another."

_My lame attempt to ease the tension worked. Edward smiled as if I had just told a really funny joke. _

"Is that a smile?" I asked, happily. His smile faded almost immediately and he looked down at his hands.

"Everything's going to be okay." I said taking his hand in mine. Instinctively he laced his fingers with mine, but only briefly.

_Sometimes I forget the whole don't touch people rule_.

"You always say that." He whispered snatching his hand away from me.

"And I'm always right."

"Yeah well not this time." He answered softly.

"Edward, I'm going to fix this." I said quickly. He looked at me and shook his head. "I

will, you'll see. I promise you I will fix this."

"It's not like you to make a promise you can't keep." He mumbled.

"Yeah well it's not like you to give up so easily, but that's what you're doing." I told him. "I thought you loved her."

"I do love her!" He yelled getting to his feet. "I can't believe you would even question that."

"Then why are you giving up?" I asked, throwing the phone onto the couch and standing to face him. "If you really loved her, you'd fight for her."

"What's the point? What is left to fight for?"

"Everything, Edward! You can't give up, you have to prove how much she means to you."

"Drea, I don't know how to do that. She's not going to listen to me, much less believe it."

"I can help you."

"You can't help me." He said putting his head down. "No one can." His hands came up over his face instantly and I knew that if he were able, his face would be stained with tears.

"Edward." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and moving in for a hug. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around me. "I promise you, this is not over."

"Do you think they're gonna kiss?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Surely not." Emmett replied. "Not with Jake in the kitchen."

Edward dropped his arms immediately and walked across the living room to sit alone in a chair. Everyone was staring at me.

"I can't believe you two." I said looking at them and crossing my arms. "How can you even joke at a time like this?"

"Yeah, seriously? Daddy's upset." Zoee said speaking softly. She stood by the window, peering out, not turning when she spoke.

_I knew she was waiting for Embry to return. _

"I wasn't joking." Jasper replied.

"Me either." Emmett added with a smirk. I sighed, defeated and not in the mood to fight with them.

I retreated to pick up the cordless phone once more and threw myself onto the couch. I stared at the phone in my hands for what seemed like quite a while as I tried to figure out what to do.

_I had no idea what to say to Bella. How to explain this to her, to make her understand why the secret was meant to be kept. _

_I couldn't very well tell her the real reason Edward didn't want her to know how what happened between us. _

_How could I even begin to explain this to her? _

_I had to figure out some way to make her understand, to get her to forgive him. _

_He needed her. He was nothing without her. _

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asked breaking my thoughts. I looked up at him, so far away from me now. It was really sad that he felt that was necessary.

"I don't know." I answered softly. "That it was an accident, that we thought nothing good would come of exposing our past…." I took a deep breath as I continued to think about what I'd say. "That it was not at all planned, nor meaningful." I looked up to catch his reaction. He merely nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"Don't forget to mention that your powers had nothing to do with it." Jacob said coming into the room. I stared at him as he sat down beside me on the couch. Rosalie perked up at the mention of my powers and eyed me suspiciously.

"That's not entirely true." I said looking at Rosalie. "So don't start with me on that." Emmett looked uneasy.

Adryen and Quil walked into the room then. Adryen walked straight to Zoee who held Cullen by the front door. He reached out for her and Zoee let him go willingly, before moving in front of the window.

"Then tell me Drea." Rosalie said smirking. "What on earth made you even want to…" She looked at Edward in disgust. "..go there."

"Well the way I hear it, she didn't want-" Jacob started.

"To ruin the friendship." I answered quickly, giving Jacob a look that caused him to turn away from me. "Sometimes things happen that shouldn't happen, that you can't control, no matter how hard you try. And sometimes alcohol makes you do the most terrible things, but that doesn't make it immoral. " I looked at Edward who still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I love how you used the word terrible." Adryen said laughing.

"I know that's great." Rosalie said laughing with her.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes showed just how tired he was. He smiled weakly as I returned his stare. Without another minute passing by, he reached out and put his arm around me pulling me close to him. He kissed the top of my head, apologizing for his comments and held me protectively.

"So how was it Jake?" Jasper asked all of a sudden. "Kissing Bella?"

Jacob moved his face from my hair and looked towards Jasper. His expression was hard to read. He bit his lip and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't really think now is the time to discuss that." Jacob finally answered.

"Why not?" Alice asked looking at him. "I'm really curious to know how the hell that happened and it's nice to know you've finally retaliated against Drea."

"It wasn't a retaliation." Jacob protested. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, she just slipped and fell." Emmett said smirking.

"It's actually funny that you say that, because that's totally how it happened."

"That's really interesting." I said turning to stare at him. "Go on."

"What?" He asked.

"I'd like to hear this."

"I already told you what happened."

"No, you told me that she kept asking you to kiss her and you kept telling her no and then she did it anyway. I want the details." He looked at me momentarily before beginning his story.

"Well like I said she wouldn't stop asking so I told her she should go to bed, because she was clearly wasted…" He fumbled for words.

"Ah, it all makes sense now." Rosalie said smirking. Jacob glared at her.

"Go on Jacob." I said taking his hand in mine. He sighed and continued.

"She went to the bed to sit down and she missed it completely and slipped. I managed to grab her before she hit the ground." He paused then and just looked at me, seeing if I needed him to go on.

"And that's when you kissed her?"

"She kissed me."

"You kissed her back." I said sounding more upset then I intended.

"Only briefly." He defended. "I swear if I would have known she'd do that, I would have left. I didn't think Bella was the type to not to take no for an answer." As the words left his mouth, he glanced at Edward.

"Well some people are like that." I whispered as I dropped his hand and stared towards the window.

"Lexi, I'm really sorry…"

"Don't." I said turning back to him. "I don't deserve an apology and I surely don't deserve your honesty."

"Aint that the truth." Esme said. She stood with her arms crossed, leaning up against the doorframe of the kitchen doorway. She looked at Edward and shook her head before turning her gaze on me. A gaze that made me put my head down.

_I felt awful, disappointing Esme. _

_And she really knew how to make someone feel like shit. _

"I'll always be honest with you, Lexi." Jacob said making the feeling double.

"Too bad she can't say the same." Adryen added and I sighed.

"She didn't lie to me." Jacob defended. "I knew a lot more than you think I did." Adryen's eyes widened and she looked at me.

"I thought you said you didn't tell him?"

_Well technically I didn't… he's just assumed, but I couldn't think of a way to explain that to her, without making things worse. _

"It's really complicated." I answered softly.

"How is it complicated? Either you did or you didn't."

"It's really none of your business." Jacob snapped at her. She looked stunned.

"Oooh burn." Jasper said looking from Adryen to Jacob.

"Well what about last night?" Adryen snapped. "You said you and Edward were just talking. Then earlier you admitted that you kissed him." It was then that Zoee turned around.

"Also none of your business." I told her.

"But it's Jake's business, aren't you going to explain what happened?" Adryen snapped. Zoee looked at me her expression showed confusion.

It was then I realized that she believed I'd made the whole thing up in order to protect her.

I wasn't entirely sure how she'd feel about it, considering it was only moments after she'd lived out her fantasy.

Jacob squeezed my hand and all I could do was look at him.

There was no way I could explain with any detail how it happened without exposing Zoee.

"It was just a kiss, that's all." I answered. "There's no need for further explanation." I looked at Jacob, pleading with him not to ask me any questions right now.

"That's bull shit!" Adryen yelled. "You made Jake explain and you can't do the same?"

"It's none of your business." Jacob said softly.

"Why do you let her do this to you Jacob?" She snapped staring at him. He put his head down without an answer.

"It wasn't her fault." Edward trying to help. I started shaking my head all the while glancing at Zoee but he didn't stop. "I kissed her. She was yelling at me and her scent was so strong I couldn't resist." He looked at me oddly then and glanced up at Zoee.

"Drexi is that true?" She asked. "I thought you were just saying that…"

"No I wasn't just saying that." I said looking at her. She nodded and turned back to the window.

"Why were you yelling at Edward?" Adryen asked. "What did he do this time? Other than the obvious."

"It's really a long story..."

_I wished I would have just said I don't remember. _

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do today." Rosalie said smirking. "Since the wedding's cancelled." Edward put his head down when she said that and I felt so bad for him.

"We're not gonna let it go Lexi, just spill it. It can't be any worse than what you've already done."

"She didn't do anything!" Zoee said turning around to face us. "She's covering up for me, just let…it…go…"

"Covering for you?" Quil asked confused. Jacob looked at me then. I just shrugged.

"What the hell does that mean?" Adryen asked.

"As everyone has already said numerous times, that's none of your business." Zoee said in a sarcastic tone and then turned back to the window.

"What has happened now?" Esme asked looking at me.

"It's not my place to say." I whispered.

"Well someone might as well spit it out cuz we're not going to drop it." Rosalie said looking at Adryen.

_Great that's what I need, those two on the same team. _

"I'm not going to cause more trouble today. I will never tell!" Zoee squealed. "And you can't make me!" She threw her hands over her ears and started humming loudly. I looked at Edward as he effortless grabbed at his hair.

"It's okay Sunshine, just tell them." He said softly. She didn't turn towards him, her humming became louder, her eyes were closed.

"She can't hear you." I told him. "You know humming is her way of blocking everyone out." He sighed and crossed the room slowly. He stood in front of her and carefully pried her hands away from her ears. She stopped humming and looked at him stunned. She must have been thinking about everything because they stood that way for quite some time.

"You have too." He told her. She shook her head. "Sunshine, you have too…"

"Why the hell do I have to be honest?" Zoee yelled at him. "You've never told the truth a day in your life."

"And ya see where it's got me?" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Sunshine." I told her. "It's no one's business."

"It's someone's business." Edward said eyeing me.

"Well that someone isn't here."

"Who isn't here?" Jasper asked. "Carlisle isn't here." Then he made a face. "Wow that's kind of disturbing."

"What the fuck, Jaz?" I said shaking my head at him. "How would Sunshine even be Carlisle's business?" He shrugged.

"Embry." Quil said looking at Zoee. Edward stepped away from her and went back to his chair in the corner. Jacob squeezed my hand and it kinda hurt but I refused to look at him.

"Do you have something to say Quil?" Zoee asked staring at him. He looked at Jacob and then back at Zoee.

"No, I think I'm gonna sit this one out." He said walking towards me. He made a move to sit down beside me, but stopped and moved to the other side of Jacob.

_Kinda made me a laugh alittle. _

"So what happened that would upset Embry?" Adryen asked. She didn't miss nothing.

"Let me guess, you fucked Edward as well?" Rosalie asked smiling at Zoee.

"No." Zoee snapped and sighed. "But I would have."

_Oh crap… _

"No you wouldn't." I said eyeing her.

"Accidentally, incidentally, unintentionally, I so would have."

_I couldn't even think of anything to say to that. _

"But that's not what happened."

"But it does involve Edward?" Esme asked looking at him. He turned away from her gaze.

"Yes." Zoee answered. "Daddy was helping me find a diaper…and I suppose you could say, I may have slipped and fell." Jacob dropped my hand instantly and I turned towards him, he looked stunned.

"You kissed Edward?" He asked staring at her.

"Actually I kissed her." Edward told him.

"But I kissed him back." Zoee defended.

"Yeah but I started it."

"Well I didn't stop it."

"That was me." I said standing. "I stopped it."

"Then you got stuck." Emmett said smirking.

"Yeah…"

"That's why you were yelling at him." Rosalie said looking at me and then turning to Emmett. "And that's why you know so much about this, because you came down here last night to check on Drea."

"You came to check on me?" I asked looking at him and then at Rose. "Let me rephrase that, you let him come down here to check on me?"

_I was completely amazed. _

"I was in a good mood at the time." She said glaring at me. "But I should have known better, then to leave him unattended."

"I didn't touch him." I snapped on instinct. "Well.. I mean.. intentionally."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"Edward started it." I said quickly.

"Oh yes blame me for that." Edward said shaking his head.

"Well technically it was your fault." Emmett said.

"No it was Drea's fault."

"What?" I asked. "How the fuck was it my fault? I was only standing behind Emmett to get away from you!"

"That is true." Jasper said. "I was there." Edward looked at him.

"Okay so it was my fault." Edward said looking between me and Emmett. "But it's not like either of you didn't enjoy it." My mouth dropped open in shock.

"We all know how much Drea enjoys it." Adryen said smirking.

"Wow, I had no idea anyone could be a bigger bitch then me." Rosalie said with a shocked expression on her face.

"And that's saying a lot." Alice added.

"What the fuck happened Lexi?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing happened. God I'm so tired of explaining this!" I said seriously irritated. "I accidentally touched Emmett and you know with the powers and the stuff and shit…. Nothing happened I ran off up stairs. He didn't even have a chance to turn around." Jacob looked at Emmett who nodded.

"I can't believe you Edward." Alice said sighing. "You may try to take the focus off yourself by making Emmett look bad, but that's not going to change what you did. You slept with Drea, you lied about it and then the night before your wedding you made out with not one, but two different women." She looked at Zoee and then at me. "And now… now my wedding is ruined."

"Your wedding?" Edward yelled getting to his feet and walking towards her. "It's my wedding! Not yours!"

"You don't have to yell…" Alice said backing away from him.

"Well fuck! Everyone keeps going on and on about the wedding. No one gives a shit about how I feel! I'm sick and tired of hearing about my stupidity. I'm sick of everyone harassing Drea like it was her fault, when it was mine! Leave her alone!" He was seriously losing it now. "And I better not hear any of you start in on Sunshine. She's innocent in all of this! I don't want to hear anymore about this shit or I'll fucking take you all down."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Zoee said softly. "I won't say anything else."

"I wasn't talking about you Sunshine." He looked around the room. "It's these other idiots who can't mind their own business."

"Seriously though, it's like better then TV." Jasper told him. "You should be on Springer." Edward wasn't amused. He looked at me sadly before turning and heading up the stairs. A few seconds later, I heard his bedroom door slam shut. Zoee let out a nervous giggle.

"Well, this has been one hell of a day..." She said. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk..."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked as she turned to walk out. She didnt acknowledge me as she opened the front door and disappeared.

I sighed and looked at Jacob. He looked even more tired now.

"When did you start letting her go out alone?" Quil asked staring at the door. Everyone looked up, realizing she had in fact disappeared from the yard.

**Embry's POV **

Leah's presence prompted Seth to remember something he had forgotten to do at home. He took off in a mad dash just as Leah's wolf form appeared before me.

_She was furious. _

She began by showering me with one curse word after another, then called me every name she could think of before her strong paw reached out and struck across my face brutally.

I stood, on all fours, instinctively I wanted to fight back, but I let her hit me again. I deserved far worse. I took the second blow like the man I only wished I could be as her thoughts began again.

_You son of a bitch, Embry! How could you do this to Sunshine? I thought you loved her?_

_**I do love her. **_

I pleaded, as I slumped to the ground.

_**I had no control over it. **_

_Don't give me that bull shit, Embry! _

_**It's the truth.**_

_The truth? No the truth is you're just like every other man on the face of this earth, wanting nothing but to fulfill your own sick desires. _

_**It wasn't like that, Leah. She seduced me. I couldn't do anything, no one was there to help me…**_

_So you just decided to help yourself?_

_**It wasn't like that. **_

I said over and over.

_What are you going to tell Sunshine? Judging by the fact that you're still alive and breathing, she knows nothing about what you've done. _

_**I have no idea how to tell her. I can't stand to think of how much this will hurt her. I just can't tell her. **_

_So what are you gonna do Embry? You gonna ignore it and pretend it didn't happen? _

_You gonna be like Lexi and just not tell unless asked? Huh? _

_**Of course not… you just don't understand I can't tell her right now. I can't do it! **_

_You said yourself that Lexi was wrong to keep this secret from Jake. That she should have just been honest with him from the beginning, and now here you are contemplating doing the same damn thing to Sunshine that you just witnessed your best friend go through. _

_**It's not the same thing, Leah. The past is the past, Lexi and Edward didn't betray anyone. **_

_You're a fool if you honestly think that, Embry! They betrayed both Jacob and Bella by lying about it. No matter how its done, or how long ago it was, lying is still painful. Do you honestly want to live your life keeping this secret? Do you want to be like Edward that badly?_

I felt rage at those words.

_**I'm not trying to be like him! **_

_Then what are you waiting for Embry? Tell Sunshine the truth. Don't follow in Edward's footsteps and be on edge every moment hoping that Bella stays in the dark. _

_**Bella's no longer in the dark. **_

_The thought came involuntarily. _

_What?_

_**Jake told her this morning. **_

_You're shitting me?_

_**I shit you not. **_

_What the hell was he thinking! Why would he do that to her on her wedding day? _

_**She asked and he couldn't lie to her. **_

_Well at least someone has a conscience. _

_**It didn't go well. **_

_What happened? Is she okay?_

_**She called off the wedding. **_

_Wow… Bella seriously? _

She snorted as if she was trying to laugh.

_What about Edward? What did he say? Did he cry?_

_**I don't think bloodsuckers cry…. **_

_Well did he look like he was going to cry ? Damn it! I miss everything! _

_**It's not funny Leah. That bloodsucker brought it on himself and he deserves what he's getting, but I can only imagine how painful it must be to lose your reason for living all because of some stupid secret. **_

_Don't worry Embry, you wont have to imagine much longer, because you're heading down the same path. You're about to lose everything, the same as him. _

_**That's not going to happen to me. **_

_You're such a fucking hypocrite Embry! _

She turned away from me and started off as another voice came into my thoughts.

_Embry! _

Seth's panicked voice came through.

Leah stopped in her tracks as Sam and the other's thoughts collided with our own.

A jumble of voices clouded my mind.

_What is she doing? _

_She's going to break the treaty! _

_We can't let her cross. _

_Embry… it's Sunshine. _

Seth almost whispered.

I could see her image clearly in his mind. She was about two feet from the border line.

I took off in a mad dash towards the others, trying to catch her scent.

As the voices grew louder, her scent got stronger.

_Embry, if she crosses the line, we'll have to take her down. _

Sam's alpha voice broke my thoughts.

As her scent grew stronger, closer, I could hear the others around me. I could hear their aggressive growling, as they prepared to defend their territory by any means.

I ran faster and faster until I could see her image clearly in the distance.

She stood by the half constructed home that Carlisle and Sam were building for her and Lexi. She stepped quickly towards the border of La push, as if she had no idea what she was about to do.

_What do we do? _

Paul asked.

_Take her down, if she crosses, we have no choice. _

Sam's voice echoed in my mind.

_**! **_

I screamed as she took another step.

**Dun dun dun! More reviews, more story. **

**Will Sunshine cross the border? **

**Will Drea be able to change Bella's mind? **

**How many more chapters does this story have? Lol It gets longer as the day goes by… I can't help it. I'm sorry… There are a lot of things going on, a lot of loose ends to tie together. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the reviews, Velvetbutterfly and ****dhequeenbee! Dhquenbee, your review really made me want to post some more! I love those reviews where the reader just can't wait to see what happens! **

**And to someone who knows who they are….. There is a Carlisle scene coming up. **

**This chapter is little longer than usual, but Im trying to move towards the end quicker.. if that makes sense. The End is coming. Just REALLY slowly. **

**Last you read it was Embry's POV and Sunshine was about to cross the border… **

_Take her down, if she crosses, we have no choice. _

Sam's voice echoed in my mind.

I screamed as she took another step.

I picked up my speed and hit the invisible border the moment she was about to cross it. I knocked her back onto the Forks side and held her down to the ground, all the while panting and almost ready to cry.

Her scream echoed in my ears as she tried to fight me off.

Seth ran from behind the half constructed building, calling to her as he tried to button his shorts.

"Sunshine its Embry!" He yelled. Her body went limp as her eyes stared up at me. Seth ran to us and stared at me, giving me an all knowing look.

"I knew that…" She mumbled as I moved away from her.

"What the fuck were you thinking Sunshine?" Seth yelled. "You almost got yourself killed!"

_My thoughts exactly. _

"I came to see him." She said getting to her feet and looking my way. "I had no choice but to come here, since for whatever reason he won't see me." I couldn't look at her. I turned slowly and crossed the invisible border, hoping Seth would keep her safe.

"You can't cross the border Sunshine, you can't break the treaty." Seth said as she tried to follow me. I swung around quickly as she neared me.

"Fuck the treaty." She screamed staring at me. "I need to talk to Embry and I'll break the rules if I have too." Seth looked at me, telling me that I couldn't push this meeting away any longer. I tried to ignore him. Tried to ignore her. I began to walk away again. "I'll cross the line Embry, if you can't stand here and talk to me I'll break the treaty, I swear." I stopped in my tracks, leaning my head down, debating. "Whatever it is you can't tell me, for whatever the reason is that you can't look me in the eye, forget it. I need to talk to you. I have something that needs to be said."

I couldn't bring myself to turn around at that moment. The fear of what she'd say filled my mind.

"Talk to her Embry." Seth coaxed. "She'll cross the line, you know she will. You have to talk to her, time has run out."

I turned around slowly, as his words sank in.

_This was it. I was about to lose her forever. _

I moved towards her, pausing only to pick up the shorts I had dropped as I tackled her, before running off into the forest.

"What the fuck?" I heard her squeal. "I swear I'll cross that border, I'll find him!"

"No Sunshine!" Seth yelled. "He's gone to phase, he'll be back." I heard her sigh as I phased and dressed slowly.

The moment I came through the trees, she stood there eying me. There was pain in her eyes, I could see that much. She was obviously upset.

Someone told her before I could. That's the only reason she'd risk crossing the border.

"I'll take it from here." I said looking at Seth. He nodded and disappeared quickly into the forest.

I stared at my feet for a few moments until I sensed that the others had left the area.

It was obvious that by now, in Leah and Seth's thoughts that the others knew what I had done. They disappeared all too quickly, leaving me alone to explain myself.

"Why are you here Sunshine?" I asked not meeting her eyes.

"Everything's going to hell." She said shaking her head. "Bella cancelled the wedding, Daddy is a nervous wreck, Drexi is trying to put things back together…."

"I know Sunshine…" I said softly.

"Of course you know." She snapped. "You were there, but you stayed hidden. Why is that Embry?" Her expression was cold, her eyes stabbed into me like daggers.

"Something's happened that I can't… I can't deal with…" I managed to mumble.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" She asked.

_What? Why would I be mad at her?_

"You know what happened and you're upset and angry with me."

"Why would I be upset with you?" I asked confused.

"Because of what I did." She said putting her head down. "You don't love me anymore."

_I couldn't figure out what the hell she was talking about. _

_Only that she thought I no longer loved her…_

"There's nothing you could do that would make me love you any less, Sunshine. You are my world, my everything."

I felt myself tense up as I said those true words.

_Everything I had to lose. _

"I'm so sorry Embry." She squealed. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but I couldn't control it, I didn't mean it…I love you so much Embry…."

_My mind was racing. Her words only echoed my own feelings, the truth I couldn't tell her. _

_I couldn't imagine why she would ever speak such words._

"What are you talking about Sunshine?" I asked, still unable to meet her eyes.

"Please don't hate me Embry, I love you. I love you so much. Please forgive me." She pleaded.

"What happened?" I asked, turning to stare into the forest.

"You don't know?" She asked, surprised.

_I wasn't sure how to react to that. _

_It seemed as though, she believed that what she had done was the reason I kept my distance from her. _

_I debated on telling her the truth right then and there. To explain what I had done, to let her know whatever it is she did was nothing compared to my wrong doing. _

_My conscience lost as my curiosity rose. _

"I want to hear it from you." I told her, putting my head down as I played into her guilt.

"I don't what to hurt you anymore." She breathed. "You already hate me."

"Just say it." I mumbled. "I don't hate you, I love you and I always will."

She was quiet for a few moments as I waited on the blow that I knew was coming.

_Nothing could have prepared me for what she said. _

"Last night…" She stuttered. "I encouraged some kissage with Daddy."

_The words hit me like a ton of bricks as I deciphered the meaning of what she said. _

_I felt myself take a step back. My heart began to beat rapidly. _

_I wanted to yell and scream and demand her to explain her actions, but I had no right to do so. _

I lowered my head without a word. Her confession swirling around in my mind like a sinking ship.

"Embry I'm so sorry. I'd take it back if I could but I can't… it happened. I love you so much Embry, please forgive me…"

_It felt like my heart was being ripped into a million pieces as I heard her pleading with me to forgive her. _

_Who was I to deny her apology? To judge her for her actions? _

"Embry please say something." She begged.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Anything. Yell at me. Make me feel like shit. Just say something, don't shut me out."

"I'm not going to do that." I mumbled. "I love you. It's okay…"

"It's okay?" She asked crazily. "I made out with Daddy and it's okay?"

_That comment made me furious. I could see that bloodsucker in my mind, knowing all to well that she'd give in to him, due to her unyielding infatuation. _

_I cursed him in my mind, remembering his threats to me last night. Piece by piece his words flew through my mind, making me feel sick that he would use her like that. _

"How could he do that…" I said more to myself then to her. My body started to shake as the anger rose.

"It wasn't his fault Embry. I could have said no, but I didn't. I'm just as much to blame as he is… I betrayed you Embry…it is something I will regret for the rest of my life. "

_The pain in her voice shot chills down my spine. _

_I felt worthless, here I was, letting her feel guilty for a kiss when I'd done so much more. _

_Shame washed over me, mixing in with the pain I felt from her betrayal. _

"Embry…"

"I forgive you." I muttered before she could say anything else.

_I couldn't criticize her for making that choice, yet I couldn't explain my reasoning. _

_In Sunshine's eyes, Edward Cullen shared the charm and influence of the Asrai. _

_Though her adoration for him was built on trust, on his unadulterated feelings towards her, and not on some overwhelming desire. _

_It made me sick to think of what I'd done. _

"Just like that? You forgive me?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Just like that." I whispered.

_Would I forgive her as easily if I didn't feel her guilt personally? _

_That's something I'll never know and hope to god I'll never find out. _

_That is... .if she chose to stay with me. _

I looked into her eyes for the first time. She was so beautiful, so innocent… so trusting.

I wanted to tell her the truth then and there, to explain why I was so forgiving... but I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Now what?" She asked softly, staring at me, stepping closer.

"I think maybe you should go back to the Cullen's." I told her, stepping back. "I'm sure Lexi needs you."

She looked hurt.

"I understand." She said softly. "I've hurt you so much…you can't see me right now…"

_It pained me to hear her say that. _

She reached out to touch me, but I jerked back and heard her soft gasp.

"Embry."

"Please Sunshine." I begged. "Just Go!"

My outburst made her stand still, staring at me momentarily before moving in front of me. She leaned her face close to mine, and I turned allowing her lips to brush my cheek.

"I just need some time." I said turning from her and starting to walk away. "Don't try to come after me, Sunshine. I promise when I'm ready I'll come to you."

I walked into the forest and turned around to see what she'd do.

Her eyes were full of pain, of worry… as she slowly turned and began to walk back towards the Cullen's.

_I felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. _

_I couldn't tell her the truth now. _

_My spirit had been broken. _

_Her honesty amazed me, yet let me down at the same time. _

_The pain of her words was almost too much to bear, and though I knew it was best… _

_I just couldn't bring myself to make her feel as I do… worse than I do… _

_I can't break her heart. _

**Jacob's POV **

"I'm so sorry Lexi, this is all my fault." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

We were standing on the front porch, alone for the first time today.

"It's not your fault, Jacob." She answered, clutching my arms in front of her. "And stop apologizing to me. I'm the one who lied."

"You didn't lie." I said turning her around to face me. "I'm assuming."

"And why do you assume that?" She asked. "Because I'm so perfect, I couldn't possibly have the ability to lie."

"Because you've never lied before." I told her. "You said things happened with Edward but you couldn't remember everything, I'm assuming it was the ending you weren't clear on. Tell me if I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong Jacob, but still when I learned the truth, I didn't come to you, I let you believe what I had believed, so that still makes me a liar-"

"No." I said shaking my head. "I know why you didn't tell me." She looked at me, waiting on me to go on.

I looked at the house, knowing that everyone of those bloodsuckers were listening to our conversation and I knew this was not something Lexi wanted to be told.

"Your dreams…." I said softly. She put her head down. "You didn't want me to know that…it happened….that way…"

"Jacob." She said softly. "It was just a dream..."

"Now you're lying." I whispered. She put her hands over her face.

"You're right." She said softly. "But you don't understand, Jacob…"

"I do." I told her. "Sometimes things happen that you don't want to happen, but when you love someone so much, you can't fight it."

_I realized this while attempting to fight Bella off. _

"No matter how much you try, you fall into situations that you know damn well you shouldn't be in but you can't deny something to someone who needs you so much, and you can't think straight because deep down inside, you don't want to deny yourself the opportunity."

_That probably made no sense what so ever. _

Lexi took a deep breath and looked at me, a smile creeping across her face.

"So you're saying… that… you kissed Bella, because she needed you too…." She looked up at me. "And it was something you wanted as well?"

"Lexi…I-"

"Shhhh." She said putting her finger on my lips. "You do understand." She pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I love you Jacob. I'm sorry for-" I didn't wait to hear the apology I'm certain she had been trying to prepare. I just put my arms around her and kissed her softly. She ran her hands over my back and her fingers tangled into my hair as our kiss grew more intense. I moved to kiss her neck, taking a deep breath to inhale her scent. At that moment I got a big whiff of bloodsucker and dropped my hands immediately and spun around.

"Sorry to interrupt... don't mind me... just coming through…" Carlisle said, smiling as he topped the porch.

"Carlisle!" Lexi said almost attacking him, as she threw her arms around him helplessly.

"Well hello Drea…" She hung on to him as if her life depended on it. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, his expression showing concern.

"It's been a very bad day." Lexi said softly, still not letting go of him.

"It's going to be worse if you don't get your hands off of him." Esme said stepping out onto the porch. Lexi dropped her hands immediately and backed up into me.

"Esme, what on earth?" Carlisle asked confused.

"You would understand if you knew what's gone here today." She said shaking her head.

"What happened?" He asked as she turned to go back inside. He followed right after her. Lexi grabbed my hand and proceeded into the house.

The moment we entered, silence filled the room. All of the Cullen's stared at Carlisle as if he was about to bring down the wrath of God. He looked at each of his chosen children, one by one, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?" He finally asked when no one would budge.

"Your son is a whore." Alice replied. Carlisle looked immediately at Emmett who rolled his eyes.

"Not me…" He answered. Then Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"Guess again." Jasper said smiling. Carlisle looked up the stairs, obviously sensing Edward. Then he looked to Esme.

"What is he doing up there?"

"Wallowing in his whorish impurities." Emmett snickered. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at him, clearly confused and looked around the room.

"Where is Sunshine?" Everyone looked around nervously.

"She stepped out." Lexi replied.

"Alone?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course not." Lexi said nervously. "She's with... Embry." She nodded frantically. Everyone fell in with her, nodding their heads nervously.

"Why is everyone acting so funny? Why is Edward a wallowing whore on his wedding day?"

_Wallowing whore…. _

_Yeah, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. _

"He's not getting married today." Alice snapped, her eyes filled with anger. "Or ever probably." She turned her angry glare on Lexi.

"What?" Carlisle asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Apparently Bella just really wants a virgin and Edward just doesn't fit the description." Rosalie explained. Carlisle looked sick.

"That is not what this is about." Lexi said turning to Carlisle. "Bella is just merely upset right now, she kind of found out about something Edward did in his past and she's kinda sorta not happy about it, so she kinda sorta cancelled the wedding."

"Kinda sorta?" He asked her.

"Yep… I assure you I am trying my best to get things back on track." Lexi told him, smiling sadly.

"Yes, you were obviously very busy with that when I came in." He said not cracking a smile. He looked as if he were about to seriously hurt someone if we didn't start explaining shit quick. "Okay…" He said closing his eyes, as I felt Jasper's powers come into play. "I know I'm going to regret this, but would someone please tell me, what it was that Edward did?" Without a word, everyone in the room pointed at Lexi. He looked up at her, in awe, as if she'd just appeared out of thin air.

She tightened her grip on my hand and turned slightly towards the door as if she was debating on whether she could outrun him.

"Okay, before you say anything…" She said pointing at him. "I just want to clarify that we are talking past tense here." She nodded frantically. "I mean seriously so far in the past, that… that Jacob wasn't even born yet. Hell his dad probably wasn't even born yet…"

"Thank you Lexi for putting that into perspective." I said staring at her. She sighed and tried not to smile.

"You and Edward?" He asked. Lexi just nodded without meeting his gaze. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She asked, her eyes widening. "I mean.. I think that's kinda.. ya know… obvious." He glared at her. "Okay maybe not.. um… well uh.. I was drunk…and I uh…" She smiled slightly. "Needed the money." He just stared at her as everyone else laughed. "Totally kidding on the money part…"

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked crossing his arms.

"No sir…" She said putting her head down. He was silent for a few moments.

"So you seduced him? Like Emmett?" He finally said.

"No." I said quickly, looking up as the same word was echoed from Emmett. We both looked at Lexi.

"Yes…I seduced him." She answered not looking at either of us.

"Why keep it a secret? Why not expose him as you did Emmett?"

"Again...to clarify, I didn't expose Emmett.. I would have took that shit to my grave.. .." She started mumbling as Rosalie eyed her. "….That was Sunshine's doing.. and I'm sure indirectly she's responsible for Edward's unveiling as well."

"Again, why the secret with Edward?" Carlisle asked. "You had already been caught in one affair, why not lay it all out at one time?"

"It was different with Edward." She said closing her eyes. "There was more to it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…" Her voice quivered as she stumbled to find the right words. Silence filled the room as everyone waited for her to explain.

"Because she loved him." Emmett said before Lexi could speak. "I was just a piece of ass., a mistake." Everyone looked at him, as he locked eyes with Lexi.

I could tell by the way she looked at him, that his words were far from the truth. She broke away from his gaze, and looked at Carlisle.

"So yeah, that's it. Anything else you need to know?"

"How long has Bella known?"

"She just found out this morning."

"Why on earth would he choose his wedding day to tell her something like this?"

"He didn't tell her." She whispered. Carlisle cocked his head to the side asking the obvious question.

"I did." I admitted quite proudly. He looked at me like he wanted to strangle me then looked to Lexi.

"And you told Jake?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I too kept this from him." Lexi answered, letting go of my hand and lowering her head.

"Embry told me." I answered the silent question as I took Lexi's hand again.

"And I told Embry." Adryen announced.

"And I told her." Lexi said. "And Sunshine….and Emmett." She merely whispered his name.

_It was kind of irritating that she told Emmett and not me. _

She squeezed my hand as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Yes when exactly was it that you told Emmett anyway?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"A couple days ago…" Emmett answered obediently. "Day after her birthday."

"And where exactly were you when this little fact was revealed?"

"Upstairs." He answered and Rosalie's eyes widened. "In the hallway." He added before she could yell.

"That seems to be their meeting place…" Adryen said smirking.

"Shut up Adryen." Lexi snapped and then looked at Rosalie. "I didn't come out and tell Emmett, it was right after Sunshine tricked me into telling her…and I was just curious if anyone else was putting the pieces together as she had. Emmett verified that without me saying more than a few words."

"Okay... this may be a stupid question…" Rosalie said. "But um… where was I at?" then she looked at me. "And Jacob?"

_I wanted to know that as well. _

"Downstairs." Emmett and Lexi both said at the same time.

"Wait just a minute…" Alice said throwing her hands in the air. "The day after Drea's party is when I had the vision." She pointed at Emmett. "Did you know before then?"

"Yes."

"What vision?" I asked looking at Lexi who sighed.

"Yes… the vision…sorry sometimes I forget who knows what…" She sighed again before explaining. "Alice had a vision about me and Edward. About Bella finding out…"

"And canceling…the wedding." Alice finished her eyes wide like it had just dawned on her. "It was about the past? I just assumed it was…wait a minute…" She said narrowing her eyes at Lexi. "How did you know about my vision?"

"A little birdy told me." Lexi answered softly. Everyone turned towards Emmett, who bowed his head slowly.

"Oh when did this little birdy have the time to tell you such a thing?" Rosalie asked glaring at Emmett and then at Lexi.

"That really isn't the point…"

"Where was I?" She asked Emmett.

"Upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"You're nails." He looked up at her and smiled.

"I was upstairs doing my nails and you were where?"

"In the woods." He said putting his head down again.

"In the woods? With Drea? Alone?"

"God Rose, it sounds bad when you say it." Lexi said chuckling.

"We were just talking." Emmett defended. "I just wanted to prepare her."

"Prepare her for what?"

"Alice and her insanity."

"Why the hell did you feel the need to prepare her?" Alice snapped.

"I just figured she deserved to know, so that way her and Edward could prevent their little issue from being exposed."

"It would have worked ..." Lexi said smiling slightly. "If it weren't for those meddling vampires…"

"And that mangy dog..." Emmett said smirking. Lexi giggled and squeezed my hand.

_I should have felt insulted, but it was amusing to hear Emmett quote Scooby Doo. _

Carlisle cleared his throat, causing Lexi and Emmett's smiles to disappear quickly.

"I don't see how this is relevant to the story." He said.

"The story's over Carlisle, that's it. If you need to know all the gory details, you're going to have to talk to Edward."

"Oh I plan on it." Carlisle said looking up at the ceiling. "Edward Cullen get your ass down here right now!"

Lexi turned to me and started to pull me towards the door.

"We should go for a walk, Jacob."

"I don't think so Drea." Carlisle said walking in front of her and standing in front of the door as Edward walked slowly down the stairs.

When he entered the living room, his head was down as Carlisle stared at him.

"Looks like we need to have a talk, boy." He said pushing the front door open. Without a word Edward walked out onto the porch and Carlisle turned to Lexi. "Won't you join us Drea?"

"Oh no, that's quite all right... I'll just stay here." She said quickly.

"I wasn't asking." He said holding the door open for her. She sighed and slowly let go of my hand as she followed Edward outside.

**Edward's POV **

I followed Carlisle across the yard and silently through the trees, as I waited for his thoughts to come. His anger, his sympathy….

_You did this to yourself, son and I don't pity you. _

He thought as if reading my mind.

It was silent after that as I heard Drea dragging her feet about two yards behind me. Her breathing was rapid. I wasn't sure if she was terrified or if she was having trouble keeping up with us.

I was about to turn around and wait for her when Carlisle's thoughts invaded my mind once more. But this time there was no disappointment, no sympathy or lack there of. Only praise thrown at me as a set up.

_This was a technique he'd used for decades. One in which began with adoring praise, expressing how proud he was and how wonderful of a person he thought you were. It would make you feel like the epitome of perfection, boosting your ego just enough to provoke self forgiveness for whatever wrong you had done. _

_Just as the guilt began to fade, the adoring praise would shift ever so subtly into complete disappointment. _

_It merely intensified the guilt you originally felt, making you feel worthless. _

And so it started…

_I placed you on a pedestal, so that your family could learn from you. So that they too could become as decent and strong of a person as you are. _

_You were always the strong one, in everything that you did. Your confidence merely strengthened with every hardship you endured, you never disappointed me. _

_For years you have succeeded where others have failed. They all lacked the determination they needed to cope with their new found life. _

_But not you. _

_You had the strength to overcome your most powerful instinct, you grasped the concept of denying your thirst for human blood, you controlled it. You made it look easy. _

_**Denying and controlling are two different things, both in which I have always had issues with.**_

His mind grew silent then, preparing for totally destruction, no doubt.

I took that time to look back at Drea, she was trailing closer now, her arms were crossed shielding the wind. Her expression showed concentration and judging by the fluctuating levels of her scent, I could tell she was trying to control her emotions.

_It amazes me think that your strength could be weakened by a far less powerful instinct. _

Carlisle thought as if he knew I'd turned towards her. 

_Never in my lifetime did I foresee that you would deceive me with such disappointing actions. _

_**If he only knew…**_

_Giving into Drea's charm is a mistake made by many, though I never once thought that you would be so weak as to fall in line with your own brother. _

_Emmett has always had a weakness for the females. His feelings for Drea never surprised me. There's something about her that makes him crazy and I'm certain it's not her powers. _

_**At least I'm not the only one who sees that. **_

_And you of course, you've always been quite found of Drea. It was obvious from the start that you loved her in a way you had never loved before. _

_Your mother always told me that she suspected that you and Drea were more than friends, but I always defended you, saying that a man can love a woman without intimacy. _

_And now I have to tell her I was wrong. Thank you ever so much, son. _

_He chuckled then, and I tried not to smile. _

_Your affairs are none of my concern, but I raised you better than this. You have always been a honest man, why suddenly have you decided to deceive those you love?_

_Why couldn't the two of you just be honest with everyone? With Bella? With Jacob?_

_Everyone knows how Drea is. How her powers provoke men and cause chaos just about anywhere she goes, why couldn't you just admit that you too fell victim to her?_

I looked back at Drea again, the same look of concentration was on her face. Her arms, still tightly wrapped around herself as she tried to keep up with us.

_He blamed her for this. Everything from the act to the deception brought on by keeping it a secret. _

_She had defended me when he asked for the truth, placing the blame on no one but herself. When he asked why the secret was kept, her emotions went crazy as she tried to think of something to say. Instinctively, Emmett stepped in to calm her, if only to prevent her powers from clouding his mind. Even he lied, making up some random comment about love being the cause. _

_He was protecting her and she was protecting me. There was no reason for it anymore. I had lost everything in this battle that I forced on myself. It was time to lay it all out once and for all. _

"It wasn't I who played the victim in all this." I said softly.

Carlisle stopped in his tracks and spun around quickly. Drea gasped at his sudden movement and stopped as well.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Drea said approaching us. Her body quivered from the cold and her teeth chattered.

"Drea I'm not going to let you take the blame for this." I said sliding my jacket off and tossing it to her.

"I am the one to blame Carlisle." She said ignoring me and sliding her arms into the jacket. "I gained his trust and within no time, I made him my bitch." My mouth dropped open as I looked at her, her lips parted slightly trying to hold back her laughter caused by her own words.

"You're fucking crazy, Drea." I said shaking my head at her trying to conceal my own amusement.

"His name is Jacob. I would appreciate it if you would stop calling him crazy." She said smiling. I laughed then, but stopped the moment I sensed Carlisle's dumbfounded stare.

"It's my fault." I said getting back to the topic at hand. "I started it. I went after her."

"No he didn't." Drea defended. "I mean come on, you know me Carlisle. Obviously this was my doing."

"Would you stop trying to defend me?"

"Would you stop trying to make this worse?" She snapped.

"It can't possible get any worse." I told her. "I've already lost Bella, it's time to give up, it's over."

"It's not over until I say it's over and that wont be until you get your happily ever after." She said sincerely. "You deserve to be happy, Edward."

"I deserve a lot of things Drea, but happiness isn't one of them."

"That's bull shit Edward. Everyone makes mistakes at some time in their life, there is no reason to make yourself miserable. We're all human." She smiled slightly. "Sorta…"

"That's true Drea and now it's time admit to my mistakes." I looked at her pleadingly. "I've made my bed and now I have to lay in it."

"Will Drea be joining you this time?" Carlisle asked suddenly. We both looked at him like we had forgotten he was there.

"Ha ha Carlisle funny." Drea said shaking her head. "All joking aside…this whole thing is my fault, blame me." She said looking at him. "Edward did nothing wrong."

"Stop it!" I yelled, seriously frustrated with her now.

"No you stop it!" She snapped. "It was my fault Carlisle, seriously."

"No it was my fault. She's innocent." I said looking at him and pointing at Drea.

"Innocent?" Drea laughed. "Do you really expect Carlisle to believe that?"

"It's the truth." I answered turning to Carlisle. "She's just trying to protect me for some insane reason."

"He's the insane one, trying to say I'm all innocent." Drea told him.

"Drea, would you just-"

"Stop it!" Carlisle snapped. "You are both acting ridiculous, how long has this gone on? Do either of you even know who's telling the truth anymore?" I looked down at my feet and Drea sighed softly. "I didn't bring you out here so you two could argue over whose fault it is."

"That's right Edward, he wants to know what happened. Tell him how I seduced you, tell him…"

"No Drea, I'm not going to-"

"Fine I'll tell him then." She said cutting me off and staring at Carlisle. "Edward came by my house one night and-"

"Stop…stop…stop…." Carlisle said shaking his head. "This little affair is none of my business. I absolutely do not want to know any details." Drea looked at him with a confused expression.

"Then what do you want? You're so angry about everything, what are we even doing out here?"

"I'm not angry about what happened between you two, I don't care whose fault it is. But what I do care about is how this is affecting Bella." He said looking at me. "You always felt that some day, some how, you would do something to harm her. You focused on preventing physical harm to her, and allowed this minor detail to slip by. Do you realize that nothing you could physically do to her could possibly hurt her as much as your betrayal?"

_As if I didn't already feel like shit. _

"Look…I brought you two out here because I wanted to know how you intended to fix this."

"There is no fixing this, Carlisle. There is nothing that can be done." I said softly.

"I plan on talking to Bella myself." Drea said.

"I don't want you talking to her."

"Yeah well, I really don't care what you want."

"What the hell are you planning on telling her?"

"The truth."

"Your truth?"

"No, THE TRUTH." She snapped. "I'm going to explain what I did and why, and how I made you promise not to ever tell anyone."

"She doesn't deserve to be lied to anymore."

"It's not a lie. It's the truth."

"The hell it is!" I yelled. "You just keep telling yourself that, because you don't want to believe what really happened."

"That's not true, I know what really happened Edward." She said turning away from me.

"Then why can't you admit that you were the victim?"

"There were no victims Edward." She replied standing with her back to me.

"You didn't even remember anything until I told you, it was so awful that you blocked it out."

"I didn't remember because I didn't want to admit it, but not for the reason you think."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" She said spinning around to face me. "Emmett's right. I know you heard what he said. His reason behind why we kept this secret. He's right." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I loved you."

Carlisle looked from Drea to me with a worried expression on his face.

_I didn't understand what she was trying to say. What did Emmett know that I didn't?_

"What the hell are you talking about Drea?" I asked as she wiped her face on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Jacob made me realize something today." She answered softly.

_Now I was even more confused. _

"What happened between us, I think of it differently then you." She sighed. "Yeah I know how it started, I know what really happened, but that's not how I remember it."

"I don't understand." I said honestly. She wasn't making any sense at all.

" Jacob says that sometimes people you love put you in situations that you know you shouldn't be in, but you can't deny them when they need you."

"Jacob says?" I asked, trying to figure out what he had to do with this.

"Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Absolutely not." I said shaking my head. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." I looked at Carlisle and he put his hands up saying he wasn't involving himself in this.

"You were the first person who ever truly loved me, Edward." She said meeting my eyes. "Patrick used me. I had to seduce Emmett to make him see me…"

"You know damn well you didn't have to seduce Emmett." I said cutting her off.

"Yeah well... that's not the point." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "I'm trying to explain something here, just shut up and listen." She looked at me waiting on me to interrupt her again. I nodded for her to go on. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything… just that I love you as my best friend, the person who's always been there for me and loved me unconditionally."

_Still not making any sense… _

"Okay… you love me, so? I do not understand how this is even remotely connected to what happened. I mean Drea, what happened... what I did…" I looked at Carlisle. I wasn't ready to explain this to him yet. "…well you know…"

"It doesn't matter how it happened, what matters is that you needed me, I trusted you and we loved each other." She said finally making some sense. "That is what I remember and I wish you could too." Her eyes were wet with tears again as she continued. "Don't hate yourself Edward, I don't."

_Though now I understood her, I couldn't quite grasp her intentions. Was that her reason behind her unyielding defense? It didn't matter to her that I instigated the moment, it didn't matter that I had lied to her about it, she was completely at peace with the matter only because I loved her? _

I was wondering if she had finally had that nervous breakdown she'd been talking about.

"Drea…" I said reaching for her.

"Not a good idea to touch me right now." She said ducking from my grasp and turning away from me.

_I had no idea what to say to her. _

Carlisle thoughts showed his confusion and I wondered if I should explain.

"Just stop blaming yourself for something that can't be changed and let's both work on getting things back to normal." She said turning slowly to face me again.

"That sounds like a plan." Carlisle said nodding at Drea. She smiled weakly at him, realizing just how absurd she sounded.

"Carlisle, I'm sure you are really confused right now…"

"Nonsense, none of my business." He said shaking his head. "Let's move forward now and make this day happen."

"I'm going to call Bella and see if she'll talk to me."

"And if she won't?" Carlisle asked.

"Then I'll go to her."

"Absolutely not." I told her. "I don't see how you talking to her is going to make things better, Drea. She hates me and I can't imagine anything that you can say is going change that."

"At least someone is making an effort." Carlisle said eyeing me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"Apologize. Get down on your knees. Beg for her forgiveness."

"He can't talk to her right now. He's the last person she wants to see." Drea told him.

"And you think she'll be happy to see you?" Carlisle asked.

"Defiantly not happy, but possibly a little less violent." Drea said smiling. "Plus it would hurt her less if she hits me."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan." Carlisle said approving.

_It was apparent that everyone had completely gone insane and left me behind. _

"Great, glad we all agree." Drea said starting to walk away.

"Call her, but do not go over there, Drea." I told her.

"Sure sure." She said sounding a little too much like Jacob.

"I mean it Drea." I warned. She smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna stay and talk to Carlisle for a little while longer." I said nodding towards him. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"It's a little too late for that, don't ya think?" She giggled as she walked off through the trees.

**Zoee's POV **

_Damn that daddy and his kissable face. _

_He's such a fucking ass! _

_A sexy ass… _

_A really sexy ass… _

I sighed, thinking about Daddy as I walked slowly back towards the house.

_Though it was quite an amazing event, if I had to do it all over again, I would totally say no. _

_Who the hell am I kidding? I'd jump on it. _

_But I'd be like Drexi and DENY EVERYTHING. _

_Mulder always said the truth is out there. _

_I bet if he knew how evil it was, he'd stop trying to find it. _

_Fucking truth, with its painful consequences and its fucking beneficial attitude. _

_I should have just lied! _

"Why is Embry so mad at me?" I asked out loud as I kicked at some rocks in my path. I was walking seriously slow, since I really wasn't looking forward to facing everyone at the house. "If I were Embry I would be mad at me too. I tried to tell him before someone else did…who the hell told him anyway? I bet it was that evil mutt Jacob. He has a tendency to talk too much."

_No it couldn't have been him, he was way to shocked when I told everyone. Maybe Drexi told Embry when she was with him and the others earlier? ...no cuz then Jacob and Quil would have known. _

_Oh well it doesn't really matter how he knows. He's upset with me… though he really has no reason to be, it's not like he hasn't made out with the whore we call my sister._

"That's the same thing, right?" I asked myself. "He made out with my sister and I made out tis with Daddy. Same damn thing."

I heard a few gasps from nearby, and looked up to see two hikers standing no more than two feet from me. How I didn't sense them, I didn't know.

"That's just sick." One of them said shaking their head at me.

"And who are you to judge me?" I snapped. "If you knew my daddy, you'd make out with him too!"

_Yeah that's when I realized how off I sounded_.

"Keeping it in the family, huh?" The other hiker asked.

"He's not my real daddy!" I defended to this total stranger. "He's the person who made me who I am today…." They both stared at me.

_I felt the need to explain myself to these people, I was certain they were thinking I was some screwed up hick from Tennessee._

"It's still fucked up." One of them said smiling at the other.

"You think that's fucked up!" I screamed. "Daddy kissed my BFF too. Like freaking moments after me. Seriously."

"Wow, sounds like a party I wish I was invited too."

"Nope sorry, we don't do humans." I said smiling.

"What do you mean, you don't do humans?" One of them asked with a odd look on his face.

"What I meant.. was… we don't do humans we don't know….ya know like strangers.. like you two…like…" I stopped talking and stared at them, wondering why the hell I was explaining shit to them.

"Well I'm Rob." One of them said and pointed to the other. "And this is my friend, Taylor."

_Yeah.. and okay.. so?_

"And you are?" The dude who is Taylor asked.

"….Kristin." I said using the first name I could think of. Telling strangers my real name might prompt some questions that I didn't have time for right now.

"See Kristin, now we're not strangers anymore." Mr. Rob said smiling and walking towards me.

"That's right." Taylor said. "So now that we're friends and all…" He said walking closer to me as well.

_Uh oh… _

"Back off!" I screamed jumping up in the air. They stood still as I kicked and moved my hands as if I were a ninja. "I could so totally destroy both of you, you better back the fuck off."

"Right I'm sure someone as small as you could take both of us."

"Try me." I said staring at them as I continued to make weird movements with my hands and legs. "I know Mexican Judo." They looked at me like I was insane then. "Judo know if I got a knife… judo know if I gotta a gun… judo know shit!"

Dudes just laughed at me, so I took off in a mad dash, making myself run like a human until I was out of sight then rushed away with the vampire quickness.

_Stupid nosy humans. _

_Can't a girl just talk to herself these days without someone trying to fuck with her_?

_Seriously… _

_I needed I someone to talk to. I desperately wanted to talk to Drexi, it seemed she knew something about Embry's mood that I didn't. She said she'd talk to me later… _

_I supposed Daddy's wedding is more important than me right now. _

_After all, when I left the house no one said a word to me. Adryen didn't even try to stop me. _

_Maybe they felt I was capable of being out alone? _

_No… they just didn't care. This was Daddy's day and Drexi was hell bent on things going as planned. I'm sure she's racking her brain trying to figure out a way to fix this. _

_Fucking Truth. Fucks everyone up…. _

_The truth has made Embry hate me… he'll never forgive me… _

_Just as Bella will never forgive Daddy for his lies… _

Ironically I ended up in the woods near Bella's house.

"Bella." I whispered to myself. "She's having a bad day too… she'll talk to me."

As I walked around the house, I started thinking about Daddy again.

_There was no way I could talk to Bella without telling her the truth. Damn truth… _

I stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door as my thoughts continued.

_I can't tell Bella the truth, she'd been through so much today already... I couldn't make it worse on her… I shouldn't be here. _

The moment I turned from the door, I heard it swing open. I froze.

"Sunshine?" Came Rene's irritating voice. I turned around slowly.

"Hey….Mrs.…uh…" I realized then that I wasn't sure of her last name. "Bella's mom…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I need to talk to Bella." I said softly. "I need to tell her something."

_Damn it, my own conscience was working against me. _

"Actually... no I don't want to tell her anything…" I mumbled. "I mean… uh…"

"It doesn't really matter either way Sunshine." Rene said looking sad. "She's not talking to any one right now."

_Walk away Sunshine... just say okay... and walk away. _

"Well I really need to tell her before someone else does." I explained to her.

_Damn it… stupid conscience… _

"Does it have anything to do with why the wedding was cancelled?" She asked gesturing for me to come inside.

"Nope." I said walking into the living room.

"Do you know why she cancelled the wedding?"

"Do you?" I asked before my stupid mind was able to accidently explain things.

"All we know is that Jacob has done something. Charlie is at Billy's right now, trying to get some answers." Rene answered, seeming really upset.

"Jakey likes to talk too much." I said without thinking about it. She looked at me. "That's what everyone's saying… I have no idea what's going on… cuz… no one tells me anything…."

_That's kinda funny…. Bella won't even explain shit to her own mother. _

_Probably doesn't feel up to hearing the triumphant, I told you so._

I could sense Bella upstairs and her scent was getting closer.

Within moments, I looked up to see a very rough looking Bella walk slowly down the stairs.

Her face was tear stained, her hair a mess. She looked awful.

"Wow Bella, you look like shit." I said before I could stop myself. "I meant... wow… you look… different…"

"What do you want Sunshine?" She asked softly, not meeting my eyes.

_Suddenly I felt like the worse person on the face of the earth. I had no idea how the hell I was going to explain anything to her. Not with that sad look on her face... she looked like someone ran over her puppy. _

"What happened to you?" I asked, stupidly. She looked at me oddly.

"She too has been kept in the dark about this." Rene said crossing her arms and staring at Bella.

"You don't know what happened?" She asked shocked.

_Unfortunately my mouth moves quicker than my mind_….

"Oh yeah, I knew before you did."

_Fuck. _

_Not the best thing to say to an upset and almost suicidal bride-to-be-but isn't. _

"I thought you said you knew nothing?" Rene questioned, staring at me.

"What do you mean you knew before me?" She asked.

"Just about everyone knew before you." I said.

_DAMN you stupid fucking truth... damn you all to hell… _

Bella looked hurt, she sucked in her lower lip, attempting to keep herself from breaking down.

"I should have known…" She said looking away. "Mom was right… everyone was lying to me…."

"What do you mean?" Rene asked staring at her, her expression turned from confusion to sheer delight. "I was right? It's Edward and Lexi isn't it? What did Jacob tell you? What happened?" Her sudden excitement amazed me. Bella wouldn't look up at her mother. I looked towards the doorway, thinking about taking my leave…

_I'd rather be facing the Cullen's crazy stares then be involved in the conversation that would reveal that Rene was probably the most intelligent person in the word. _

_She was after all, the first person to pick up on the vibe with Drexi and Daddy…_

Before Rene could go on with her excitement, the phone rang. Both Bella and I looked at the phone, relieved by the interruption, then Bella's face changed as Rene answered.

"Charlie Swan's residence? Rene speaking…." Her slight smile, transformed into a wicked smirk as I heard Drexi on the other end asking to speak with Bella. "Yeah, she's here, one moment…." Rene offered the phone to Bella, her smirk never fading. "It's Lexi." Bella took a deep breath, her sad face turning suddenly into a slight glare. She reached for the phone instantly, taking it from her Rene who stepped closer to hear the conversation that would take place.

Bella didn't even lift the phone to her ear, she only slapped it down hard on the receiver, saying nothing to either of us.

Moments of awkward silence that I just couldn't bear any longer, forced me to voice my opinion.

"You really should have talked to her." I said looking at Bella. She looked like I had just said something completely random.

"I have nothing to say to her." She snapped.

"Well... she just wants to explain what happened." I mumbled.

"There's nothing to explain. She's a whore, he's a liar. End of story."

"Even lying whores have good intentions." I said trying to form some sort of defense in my mind. "They didn't want to hurt you Bella…"

"Well they failed quite miserably, don't you think?" She snapped.

"So I was right?" Rene asked looking between us. "Something is going on between them?" She smiled delighted.

"Was." I corrected. "As if it's really any of your business… but it was decades-uh….years ago before Bella even exist-…um moved to Forks?" I put my head down after I finished being an idiot.

"That's not the point." Bella said shaking her head.

"And you're only half right." I said sticking my tongue out at Rene. "There is no conspiracy. Jakey really does love Drexi and Daddy loves you Bella…" She just shook her head and looked away.

"If he really loved me, he would have been honest with me." Bella said sighing. "I thought he loved me, I thought he wanted to marry me."

"He does want to marry you! He's at the house now, sulking like a big sissy up in his room. He's falling apart Bella."

"He lied to me, Sunshine."

"So whats the big deal? So he's not a really a virgin… I mean hell he's over a …he's...older… then me…." I slowly let my words fade to silence, then tried to get back on track with my opinion. "Um…so yeah, he loves you, he wants to marry you, his past with Drexi shouldn't matter now."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care that he was with her." She said the word her like it was evil.

"Then… why the big shit fit?" I asked sounding way more smartass then I intended.

"Because he lied to me!" She yelled, causing Rene to jump. "If he would have been honest with me, it wouldn't matter, but I had to hear it from Jacob."

"So that's what Jacob said to you?" Rene asked, then laughed. "That Jacob Black is seriously infatuated with you Bella, to go to such extremes to make you his." Bella and I both looked at her like she was insane.

"What part of there is no conspiracy do you not understand?" I asked.

"Well why else would Jacob rush over here the day of the wedding with such news?"

"He didn't rush over here, Mom. He stayed… the… night…." She started mumbling and her face turned a light shade of pink.

_Well, that's something I didn't know… _

"What?" Rene asked, her eyes wide.

"Nothing…" Bella replied. "I'm just saying it wasn't planned, he only told me because he slipped up during a conversation and I made him explain himself."

"He came here last night?" Rene asked looking at her. "Where was he? I didn't see him when I woke you up this morning."

"Does that really matter?" Bella said sighing.

"Yes, it does matter, your father is not going to be happy to hear that Bella."

"He slept in the chair mom, it's really not a big deal. I asked him to stay, I was drunk and in need of comfort… okay wait that sounds bad… I was not feeling well and I needed someone to talk to…."

"Is that when you kissed him?"

_Yeah I asked…. Oops_

Rene's expression was priceless as she looked from me to Bella, who ran her fingers over her forehead.

"You kissed Jacob?" Rene asked. "Okay maybe I am wrong and really have no idea what is going on with you teenagers… why? Bella?"

"Well… just… I don't know... I wasn't thinking clearly… and… well I think I kinda sorta maybe wanted to make things even."

"What do you mean even?" Rene asked. Bella sighed.

"Edward kissed Lexi."

"Wow, you knew about that?" I asked wide eyed.

_Does that mean she also knows about me...fuck_…

"When was this?" Rene asked right after me.

"Bella I'm soooo sorry! It was an accident!" I screamed before she could answer Rene.

"In the past." She told Rene and then looked at me funny.

_Oh… the past... the kiss that was actually more... right... idiot _

"What are you talking about Sunshine?"

_I couldn't force myself to continue on with my confession. I felt sick with grief, I couldn't tell Bella… not after she explained how things would have been different if Daddy would have been honest… I can't be the one to tell her. _

"I'm just really sorry all this is happening to you…." I said softly. "Your such a good person… a forgiving person… and so pretty…" Her expression showed such confusion.

"I appreciate your sympathy, Sunshine." She said still looking at me funny.

"Does Edward know that you kissed Jacob?" Rene asked.

"Does it really matter?" She snapped.

"Yep he knows. Him and Jakey were fighting, but Drexi kept jumping between them…."

"Jacob told him? They were fighting?" Bella yelled.

_Yeah I really need to stop talking… _

"Yeah Jacob told him, but they were fighting before that… but not like physically fighting more like... just staring at each other hatefully... but like I said Drexi kept jumping in between them, like she thought Daddy really was going to hurt him….yeah you had to be there…"

"I can't believe Jacob told him…." Bella said softly.

"I don't think he wanted to really, but I mean hell, it's kind of hard to lie to someone who can read your mi-…expressions…"

_Yep… this is why they don't want me going out alone... I cannot speak human… _

"Oh well, it's not like he hasn't kissed someone else. He has no right to be mad."

"He… sure doesn't..." I said laughing nervously.

"Well at least his infidelity was in the past and not recent, I mean... that's something to think about Bella…"

_Rene is being nice for the first time in her life and making me feel like shit at the same time! _

"However you did kiss Jacob, so..." Rene began but I cut her off real quick.

"But Daddy's not upset, he'll forgive you. Cuz ya know kissing is not technically cheating…" They both looked at me. "Always remember that... ya know for future reference…"

**Drea's POV **

I hurried down the stairs after attempting my phone call to Bella and tossed the phone onto the couch where Jasper sat. It bounced towards him and made a loud cracking sound as it hit his chest.

"Damn what'd I do?" Jasper asked looking up at me.

"I'm sorry Jaz I didn't mean to hit you." I said sincerely.

"How'd it go?" Jacob asked from the couch where he sat with Adryen and Quil. Cullen had somehow squished himself between Adryen and Quil and waved happily towards me. Ignoring Jacob's question I waved back at Cullen and grabbed my car keys. "Where are you going?"

"To tempt fate." I replied, throwing open the front door.

"You're not going to see Bella are you?" He asked.

"I have too." I said explaining that my phone call didn't work out quite as planned.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Lexi?"

"Oh I see you're on Edward's side then, you don't want me to go screw this up any worse than it already is?" I snapped at him.

"Edward said that?" Jacob asked ignoring my side question.

"No he didn't say that, but he was thinking it!" I screamed. "He can be such an asshole sometimes, thinks he can tell me what I can and cannot do, well I'll show him…"

"Are you okay Lexi?" He asked staring into my eyes. "You sound really… I dunno… "

"Crazy?" I asked then laughed. "I'm fucking peachy." I said trying to walk outside, but he blocked me.

"Lexi, maybe you should listen to Edward." He said making a face.

"Wow... I've never heard anyone say that before…" Jasper said smirking.

"Jacob…I'm going to do this." I said taking a deep breath. "If things were reversed and it was Edward who wouldn't see Bella, and her whole world was crashing down around her, wouldn't you want to help her?"

"Of course, but-"

"But what? Don't you dare tell me this is different." I snapped.

"No, I was going to say, do you really think talking to Bella is going to help?" Jacob asked. "I mean you of all people…"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oooh... you done fucked up…." Emmett muttered.

"Lexi..." Jacob said staring at me. I just stared back. "Okay obviously you're going to do this whether I like it or not…at least let me come with you."

"No I want to do this alone."

"Fine." He said, completely irritated. "Go. Just don't get yourself into trouble."

"Ya know, Bella may be a bit violent right now." Adryen said smiling at me. "And she's bigger then you."

"Yeah innocent little Bella could do some damage." Rosalie said cheerfully.

"I hope she does." Alice commented.

"Me too." Adryen said laughing. Jacob looked at her hatefully before turning back to me.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"God Jacob, it's not like I'll be gone forever, I'll be back."

"I have a few doubts…." He said, trying not to smile.

"When Edward comes back, don't tell him where I went." I said kissing his cheek.

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know…lie."

"Isn't lying how you got into this mess in the first place?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes... I admit lying in general is wrong…. But lying to Edward is necessary for the sake of my sanity."

_Which… I seem to be losing with each minute that passes by. _

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I said running out the front door before anyone could say another word.

"May the force be with you Drea!" I heard Jasper call to me.

In no time I had pulled out of the driveway and was headed towards Bella's house. I had no idea what I was going to tell her and at this point, I wasn't even sure why the hell I thought this was a good idea.

_Jacob thinks I'm crazy…. Maybe I am?_

_Things were totally off today… more than usual. _

_Maybe this was it…I felt like I only had one nerve left and today someone was threatening to make it disappear. _

Things were just spinning around and around in my mind, things even I couldn't understand, though I tried to explain myself to Edward.

After that little rant earlier, I was certain that Carlisle will be approaching me with the number to a good psychiatrist, and Edward would see to it that I made an appointment.

I hope Edward understood what I was trying to say. I meant every word I said even though it all came out wrong and may possibly be the reason he didn't want me speaking to Bella.

When I started remembering things about that night, I was only remembering pieces at a time. It wasn't until Edward told me the facts, that I was able to put those pieces together. All the feelings started to come back, my thoughts during that moment, haunted me for days. Edward made it out to be so much worse than it actually was.

What happened between us wasn't entirely his fault. I'm sure my abilities were partially responsible for his feelings for me during that time. I tried to tell him he didn't mean what he was saying, that he didn't really want me, but I was only trying to make myself believe that. The more I protested the more eager he became. I could see the sincerity in his eyes, the true feeling behind his words, so familiar yet so unlike him.

I gave in, not because I had to, but because I wanted too. I've always defended myself to him, saying that it wasn't his fault, that the feelings were mutual at the time…but he didn't believe me. I didn't believe myself, I only tried to make him feel better about it.

It wasn't until recently I was able to bring those feelings out in the open, to understand my reasoning for defending him for something he thought was so awful. The simple fact that I couldn't remember made it far worse for him. He assumed I'd blocked it out because of how it began, I believed the same thing, until the pieces started falling into place. Blocking it out was my mind's way of admitting to myself just how much he meant to me.

It was Jacob who made me see it clearly. How he explained that he really did understand what was going on. When he said that sometimes you can't deny something to someone who needed you so much, it caused the wheels in my head to start moving. _You can't think straight when deep down inside you don't want to deny yourself_… those are the words that made it all click.

When I first learned the truth for myself, when I finally remembered the whole thing, I saw nothing but his words in my mind. I couldn't see it from my perspective. I couldn't feel the love, only the rage he explained, I saw only the person he felt he was. He regretted everything and I just took his word for it, standing by my promise never to reveal the real truth to anyone.

None of this shit would have happened, if I would have remembered everything sooner. His guilt was the reason he felt the need to keep such a secret. If he ever explained it to Bella he'd explain it word for word as it occurred in his mind, and that wasn't something he felt Bella would understand. He wasn't able to comprehend just why I was so willing to accept it myself.

Hopefully Edward understood my explanation and doesn't think that I completely lost my mind. I was seriously starting to wonder about my sanity, especially the moment I pulled into The Swan's driveway.

_Why the hell am I here? This can't possibly go well..._

I sat in the car staring at the house trying to figure out exactly what I was going to tell her. I wasn't even sure how to begin, or whether it would even matter.

_Okay apologize first… make sure she knows how terrible I feel about lying to her. _

_Defend Edward, explain that it was all my idea, and he wanted to be honest but I refused it. _

_Then throw myself at her mercy, beg her to forgive Edward, to love him to be his wife… _

"Apologize, defend, grovel." I said pushing the car door open and walking slowly to the front door.

I could hear muffled voices inside the house as I knocked. Fear and dread began to fill my mind as the front door swung open. My whole defense flew out the window the moment I looked up to see Rene's cheerful smile greeting me.

"Well hello Lexi." She said keeping her expression pleasant.

"Rene." I said trying to smile.

_I totally didn't anticipate having to deal with her today, apparently I really was losing my mind. _

"Sup Drexi?" Sunshine asked coming out of the kitchen. I'm sure my face showed my surprise. "How's the Daddy?"

"He's a…he's…" I couldn't even think of a reply, I was too curious to know why she was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by…" She said nodding her head quickly.

"Oh…" I said looking around for Bella, who was nowhere to be seen.

"So is Daddy still locked in his room?" Zoee asked.

"No… actually he's uh, talking to Carlisle… I guess... he was when I left… he may be back at the house now…"

I started to wonder what Jacob was going to tell him and if Edward would see through his lies. Would he come here? Oh what a perfect ending for this oh so perfect day.

"Then why are you here?" Rene asked. "I mean shouldn't you be at home with your secret lover?"

_Mentally pushing the ignore button. _

"I came to talk to Bella." I said, not letting her evil smirk get to me.

"Oh did Edward send you?"

"No, I came on my own, is that so hard to believe?"

"It really is." Bella said stepping out of the kitchen. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall. Her eyes were swollen, her hair hang in tangles over her shoulders, as she clenched her teeth and stared at me. "You really have a lot of nerve showing up here, Lexi."

"Bella, I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine I'll talk, you listen." I told her boldly, though I had no idea how to start. Her eyes narrowed at me, as she waited. Rene crossed her arms as well, waiting on me to speak and Sunshine looked disdainfully towards the door, as if were pure evil holding her prisoner.

"There is really nothing you can say that will make me hate you any less." Bella said scornfully.

"Fine. Hate me. Blame me. But Bella, it's not his fault…. Forgive him... he loves you…"

"If he really loved me, he wouldn't have lied."

"He didn't want to lie." I said moving past the apology to defense. "He lied for me. He wanted to tell you, but I convinced him it wasn't the best thing to do."

"That's not true." Zoee said shaking her head. "Daddy's always been really adamant about keeping this on the down low…." She stopped talking when I glared at her. "But what do I know... sure don't know when to keep my mouth shut, that's for sure."

"More lies." Bella said shaking her head at me. "Why can't you just tell the truth for once? If Edward is the one who wanted to keep this from me, why can't you just say that? Why defend him?"

"Because she loves him…." Rene said smirking.

"I do." I said softly. "I do love him. That's why I kept my promise…."

_Kinda... sorta… _

"I only wanted him to be happy… but my promise means nothing if it fails to do that. You are what makes him happy Bella and without you his life is pointless. Please forgive him for making the mistake of keeping this from you, he had good intentions I promise. You're his whole world, Bella. He loves you so much…"

"But not more than you."

"That's not true." I replied, shaking my head. "You're his life and without you, he has nothing. He'd do anything for you."

"Except tell me the truth."

"He was afraid of what the truth would reveal. That it would make you hate him…"

"I wouldn't hate him for being honest with me." Bella said sincerely.

"There's a reason he didn't want you to know, Bella." I said regretting it the moment the words left my mouth.

"Yeah and why's that?"

_I couldn't even begin to explain it without going back on my promise, which in all reality… didn't really matter anymore…_

"What is it, Lexi?" Bella prompted. "Does this reason involve you? Was he just trying to protect you as usual?"

"This isn't about me." I said softly. "Bella you can't possibly understand."

"I would." Bella said narrowing her eyes at me. "If someone would just explain it to me!"

"Yeah seriously, Drexi." Sunshine said looking at me innocently. "Why can't you just tell her what happened?"

_I couldn't even reply to her. If I was going to explain this to Bella, I'd rather do it alone. I didn't want to burden Zoee with the truth and I knew Rene wouldn't understand. Bella... she'd understand, I knew she would… Jacob did. _

"It's like this, Bella Bella." Zoee said pointing at me. "Drexi and Daddy got drunky, and then they got to feelin a bit froggy…and the damn thing was done, end of story." She looked at me. "That's everything I was told."

"I didn't tell you everything, Sunshine." I said not meeting her eyes.

"So you lied?" She asked, a hurt expression crossing her face.

"Lexi? Lie?" Rene's shocked expression turned slowly into an evil smirk.

"I didn't lie." I said trying to ignore the urge to strangle Rene. "I just left out a few details. Just stuff I didn't believe to be important at the time…"

"Right… not important at the time." Zoee said sarcastically. "Just like how you couldn't tell me about your little kissing session with Daddy last night?" My head turned instinctively to Bella, to gauge her reaction. Her eyes narrowed and her head cocked to the side. "Was it intentional Drexi?" Zoee asked. "Were you just pissed that you were no longer the center of attention? Decided to jump in and get it when the getting was good?" She crossed her arms and glared at me then. "How does the Princess like sloppy seconds?"

_It was completely obvious that I had unintentionally pissed in her cheerios and instinctively I went into some sort of alpha defense. _

"Yeah well there is only a second when the first wasn't good enough." I replied with the cruelest statement I could think of.

Zoee's eyes widened and her fists clenched as she stared at me hatefully.

My eyes closed involuntarily and my mind became cloudy. Everything started feeling fuzzy, and I knew automatically what had happened.

_I'm fuuuuuckin…stoned…. _

I looked up to see Zoee's shocked face. She looked at me with apologetic eyes mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' before darting out the front door like a streak of lighting.

"Poof she's gone" Rene said smiling like an idiot. "It's like magic." She seemed extremely amazed. Bella and I looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

"Why are you here again? Bella asked me between giggles.

"Cuz I did the damn thing…" I said giggling. "With your husband …your ex husband…to be….or something like that."

"Oh right..." She said, her face showing some realization. "I hate you… yeah I remember now…" She shook her head and then looked at me as if I had suddenly appeared. "...you kissed him last night…"

"No….no…" I said slowly. "He kissed me. But… it doesn't really count… I mean since you attacked my boyfriend last night." She put her head down and sighed.

"Right… I'm so sorry…"

"Oh it's okay… it's not like I don't owe you a little something something." I said trying making a really bad joke. She didn't look very amused. "So…I guess I forgive you…"

"Good to know." Bella said smiling. "I mean it's not like I slept with him and then lied about it or something…"

"Right…" I said softly. "That would be hard to forgive…."

"Did you hear that?" Rene said before Bella could say anything further. "Someone's here!" She backed up and hit the wall, pressing her hands against it. "Shhh…" She whispered when Bella and I started laughing.

"Your mom's high." I whispered to her.

"I know… right." She laughed.

"The door! The door!" Rene squealed and pointed. Bella gasped and I spun around quickly as the door opened slowly.

The three of us gasped as Spencer Drake walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Wow… " Rene whispered.

"Yeah…" Bella added.

"Spencer." I said extremely shocked that he was here.

"He's even prettier then he was last time." Rene said sighing. Spencer looked at both of them like they were crazy and then turned to me.

"You were supposed to meet me Drea." He said narrowing his eyes at me. "Why didn't you meet me?"

"Wow...I totally forgot about that." I said laughing. "It's been a crazy day, I'm so sorry Spencer I-"

"I really didn't want to involve the humans." He said eyeing Bella and Rene.

"And just what do you think you are? A god?" Rene asked, then smiled as he grinned seductively at her. "Yes…yes you are…"

"What do you want?" Bella asked looking at Spencer. He smiled widely and looked towards me. Suddenly I felt the fuzziness subside and my mind grew clearer.

I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I sensed there was a reason Spencer came to find me. I looked to Bella and mouthed the word 'run' before grabbing a vase off the coffee table and throwing it towards Spencer.

He was on in me in seconds, his arms went around me roughly and I felt something sharp pierce the skin on my arm.

"What the fuck!" I screamed looking down to see a needle in his hand. "You know you can't kill me."

"I would never kill you Drea." Came his soothing voice.

"Spenc-" I tried to say but it was then that everything went black.

**What do you think of Embry's lying ass? Poor Sunshine, clueless as usual. **

**Lexi has seriously lost her mind. What will Spencer do to her? **

**I'll try to get another chapter up today as well.**

**What do you as the reader expect to happen? Do you expect a wedding? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	40. Chapter 40

**More drama filled fun. More truth revealed. More insanity. **

**Adryen's POV **

When Alice said today would be the most talked about day in history, she wasn't lying. It took everything I had not to laugh in Drea's face when the truth came out. It was even harder not to congratulate my brother for being the one to make it happen, even though he seemed to be in complete denial.

Carlisle coming home to such fun, made it all so amusing I couldn't even stand it. If it wasn't for Cullen being there for me to look after, I probably would have said way more than I did. After he disappeared with Edward and Drea, I wanted so badly to follow after them, I would have given my soul to hear that conversation. When Drea returned without them, she seemed in good spirits, a tiny bit loony, but feeling good about her plan to resolve this crisis.

Esme now stood with a list in one hand and the phone in the other, I think she was debating on whether or not to call the guests and explain things or just see what happened. I personally thought it would be hella fun just to see what happened.

Alice paced back and forth across the living room floor, sighing heavily as the rest of us just sat there staring at the blank TV. Cullen finally fell asleep in my arms within the last hour. I thought about putting him to bed, but figured it would be best if I kept him with me, so I would have something to do aside from making fun of Edward. Jacob stood at the window, where he had been since the moment Drea walked out that door. I was extremely surprised that Rosalie hadn't made a dog comment yet.

"You okay?" Quil asked, tapping my arm gently. I looked at him and sighed. "You just seem so… quiet."

"I just can't believe this is happing…" I told him. "It's all so sad." I held back the laughter as I tried to look deeply upset.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one!" Alice said spinning around to face me. "I spent months on this damn wedding! Carefully planning out every single detail to make the whole thing perfect, then what happens... it gets rescheduled, so I make sure to make the newly planned wedding just as great and now look at what's happened!" She threw her hands up in the air and made some sort of growling sound. "Jaz!" Jasper was by her side in an instant. "Where is Edward? I seriously feel the need to kick someone right now."

"You are not kicking your brother." Esme snapped. "Just calm down and help me figure out what to do." She said holding the list out to her. "Should I call the guests and cancel? Does anyone think the Slutty Princess can really save the day?"

_I was shocked that Esme would say such a thing about Drea, but deeply amused. _

"Well she does have a knack for convincing people to do things…" Emmett said starting off loud but got softer as he finished his sentence.

"That only works if it's a weak ass man she's dealing with." I said smirking.

"Agreed." Rosalie said narrowing her eyes at Emmett.

"Stop talking shit about Lexi!" Jacob snapped. "It was a mistake that happened a long time ago, and it wasn't even her fault, so fucking stop with the shit!" Everyone stared at him in shock as he turned back to the window.

"I apologize Jacob, I didn't mean to offend you." Esme said softly, then rolled her eyes. I tried not to laugh.

"Soo… anyone got any idea where Sunshine went?" Jasper asked. "I mean she is new to this and all... should we go find her?"

"Awwww… you're worried about little Sunshine are you?" Emmett asked smiling widely. Jasper glared at him.

"I'd be more worried about the innocent people she may come in contact with." Quil added.

"Yeah well trust me, Jaz isn't at all worried about the innocent people." Emmett said laughing. "He's just worried about his-"

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper snapped.

"Wanna make me?" Emmett asked all tough like.

"No…not really." Jasper said walking to the window to join Jacob.

"Edward's coming." Jacob said spinning around the moment Jasper approached him.

"Yay!" Alice squealed and Esme shot her a look.

Jacob started pacing the room then, closing his eyes and talking to himself saying don't think, don't think over and over again.

"This is going to be interesting." I said again trying not to laugh.

Within moments, Edward walked through the door, a slight smile crossed his face. Carlisle followed right behind him, the same expression he always had, sheer happiness to see his family.

I noticed Edward looking around the room, before setting his sights on Jacob, who turned from him and stared at the wall.

"Should we call the guests?" Esme asked looking between Edward and Carlisle. Edward kept his gaze on Jacob and Carlisle turned to him.

"Edward?" He asked. "Do you think things can be resolved?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." Edward said walking towards Jacob. "Where's Drea?"

"Of course he's worried about the location of his lover." Rosalie said smirking. Carlisle shot her a look and she put her head down quickly. Edward didn't even seem to notice the comment.

"Jacob." He asked. "Where is she?"

"She…" Jacob replied finally turning around. "…has gone to find Sunshine." He said nodding his head. "Yes... that is where is she is."

"I thought Sunshine was with Embry?" Carlisle asked looking at Jacob.

"She is… but Lexi needed to speak with Sunshine... I dunno urgent female business or what not… so yeah..." Jacob mumbled.

_This was so amusing. Jacob is totally not a good liar. _

"Why is he lying?" Edward asked looking at me. Jacob looked at me as well.

Before I could even think of a reply, he looked up towards the door and then eyed Jacob.

_I could sense it too. Zoee was just outside the yard, her scent was getting closer by the minute. _

"Drea's with Sunshine?" Edward asked, eyeing Jacob.

"I think not…" I said cheerfully.

"That's… what she said…" Jacob answered, glaring at me. Edward walked towards the door, opening it just as Zoee appeared on the porch.

"Have you seen Drea?" Edward asked before she even walked through the door.

"Nope." She said quickly. Edward reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"She's with Bella?"

"Did I say that?" Zoee asked wide eyed.

"What's going on? What happened?" Edward asked.

"Nothing's going on… nothing's happened… everything's fine... just relax…" Zoee said walking towards me and smiling sweetly at Cullen sleeping in my arms.

"Are they fighting?" Jacob asked.

"You knew?" Edward asked looking at him. Apparently Jacob opened his mind up then. "You let her go? What the hell were you thinking Jacob?"

"Who am I to tell her what to do?" Jacob asked. "I can't stop her from doing something she wants to do. Not even you can do that."

"That is a fact." Edward said glancing at Emmett and then at his feet. "Jake…Drea is not thinking clearly right now. There is no way that her going to Bella is going to help anything, it's only going to make things worse, trust me."

"Drea did seem to be a little bit eccentric earlier." Carlisle said nodding.

"How so?" Jacob asked him.

"You should know, apparently it's something you put in her head." Edward said staring at Jacob. He just looked at him confused. "Something about denying those you love when they need you."

"She said that?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah and a lot of other things that make no sense at all. What the hell did you tell her?"

"Just that I understood why." He answered glaring at Edward. Everyone looked at Edward.

"Why what?" He answered, then everyone looked at Jacob.

"Why she's lying for you." Jacob answered smugly.

"She not lying for me." Edward snapped. "Maybe she was but now she's just in denial." Jacob stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Have you ever stopped to think maybe you are the one in denial?"

"Have you ever thought maybe you don't know everything?"

"I know what happened."

"Do you?" Edward snapped.

"She loved you Edward. She trusted you…"

"And I…" Edward began then shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Of course not, it was just getting good" Jasper snickered.

"I second that." I said looking at Jasper and laughing.

"Sunshine." Edward said turning towards her.

"At your service daddy…" She said smiling, then making a face. "I mean what do you need from me?" She sighed. "What I meant to say was…What?" Edward smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers over his mouth trying to cover his amusement.

"You went to Bella's…." He asked softly. "How is she?"

"Oh she looks like shit run over. Her hair is all nappy, her face all poofy…she's totally been crying all day." Zoee answered nodding her head. Edward put his head down, sadly. "Oh I'm sorry Daddy, I shouldn't have said that." He shook his head and looked towards the door.

"What about Drea, what did she say to Bella?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Not much. When I told them Drexi was there-"

"Them?"

"Rene and Bella." Zoee explained.

"Renes there?" Edward asked, shaking his head. "Fuck…."

"Edward." Esme snapped, disapproving of his language.

"I'm sorry Esme." Edward answered like an obedient child. "Go on Sunshine, what happened?"

"Well when I said it was her, Bella went and hid in the kitchen and Rene opened the door to let Drexi in. Rene tried to be all mean but Drexi was all like I just came to talk to Bella and then Bella appeared and was all like HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE and she was all like pointing at her. Drexi just repeated that she wanted to talk and Bella's like I don't wanna talk to you and Drexi's like then don't talk, just listen then Bella is all like nothing you can say will make me not hate you and Drexi's all like fine hate me but don't hate him it's not his fault blah blah blah…"

"I can't believe she did that." Edward said shaking his head.

"Well what did you expect her to do?" Jacob asked. "She's not going to betray you." He shook his head slowly. "I can't believe you're mad that she's defending you."

"I'm not mad, I just think Bella deserves the truth."

"Yeah well if you want Bella to know the truth you're going to have to tell her yourself, because Lexi isn't going to do it." Jacob replied as if he knew everything.

_Silence. _

_I'm sure everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. I know I was. Apparently there's more to the truth then we all know. _

"What exactly is the truth?" Zoee asking the question we all wanted too. "Cuz here I thought I was in the know… but I learned today that I'm missing a few details…"

"It's not important Sunshine."

"Sounds important to me." I said smirking. Edward ignored me and went on with his questions.

"What else did Drea say to Bella?"

"That was pretty much it…" Zoee said softly. "After that me and Drexi got into a tiny argument."

"About what?" Edward asked.

"She told me that I wasn't good enough for you and that's why you went to her last night!"

"Last night?" Carlisle asked starting at him.

"Oh he didn't tell you that part?" Esme asked looking from Carlisle to Edward.

"You didn't have to say that out loud, Sunshine." Edward said looking away from Carlisle's intimidating stare.

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Edward's expression was priceless. The situation itself was priceless. God I'm so glad I was here to see this.

Everyone stared at me as I tried to contain my laughter.

"Sorry… Cullen's making funny faces in his sleep…" I lied.

"Aww." Zoee cooed. Edward glared at me.

"So what did I miss last night?" Carlisle asked. Edward lowered his head. "Sunshine?"

"Me no speaky English." She said shaking her head.

"It's not important, really." Edward said not lifting his head.

"That's what Drexi says!" Zoee squealed. "Why did you leave out the details? Oh it's not important. Why didn't you tell me you made out with daddy last night? Oh it's not important…" She stopped in her random banter and sighed. "That was meant to be thought… oops." Edward ran his hands over his face and ignored Carlisle's questioning stare.

"Soo… what happened after that… " He asked.

"After she said such a mean thing to me?" Zoee asked. Edward nodded and she just stared at him.

"Of course it's not true Sunshine." He answered softly. "Please go on with your story."

"Well what she said really pissed me off and I had no choice but to fuck with her rotation, if you know what I mean."

"Not a clue." Edward answered.

"Well let's just say she's in a better place now."

"What?" Jacob said wide eyed. Edward stared at Zoee.

"You stoned her?"

"I didn't mean too! I told her I was sorry… before I left... kinda…"

"So not only is she in the same house with Bella and Rene, she's also stoned?" I asked again trying to keep my composure. This was really getting good.

"That can't work out well." Edward said grabbing a handful of his hair. "There's no telling what Drea will say."

"Don't worry so much, Drexi will be fine. She doesn't talk much when she's high."

"No she doesn't." Jacob said smirking. Edward glanced at him quickly before turning back to Zoee.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He said. "Rene will start in on her and since she's feeling Sunshine's effects, she'll have no defense what so ever."

"Why does it matter?" Emmett asked. "She's not defending anyone but you."

"That's beside the point."

"Don't worry Daddy." Zoee said happily. "I'm sure Rene is a peaceful Stoner as well." Everyone looked at her then.

"They're all high?" I asked, smirking.

"Did I not mention that?" Zoee said looking from me to Edward. He grabbed at his hair again before letting his arms fall to the side.

"I'm going over there." He said heading for the door. Carlisle stepped in front of him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said eyeing him.

"Why not?" Edward practically screamed. "Nothing good can possible come of this."

"You're only going over there because Drea's there." Carlisle told him. "I don't think that's the message you want to send to Bella right now." Edward nodded and backed up.

"What am I supposed to do?" Edward asked. "There is no telling what is going on over there… I just want to know that everything is okay. I NEED to know." Carlisle nodded.

"Jacob why don't you give Bella a call?" He asked looking at him.

"I could try, but Bella isn't exactly talking to me either." Jacob answered softly.

"She'll talk to me." Alice said, already with the phone in hand. "At least she better."

**Embry's POV **

I stayed out in the trees watching as Sunshine slowly walked away. I sat there for what seemed like hours waiting in case she returned. When she didn't come back, I started walking slowly into La Push. I found myself coming up on Jacob's house, knowing he wasn't there, I changed course and went to find Seth.

I felt I should thank him for letting me know what Sunshine was about to do before the others had time to defend the territory. If it wasn't for him, she would have crossed and the pack would have taken her down. With my loyalties to them first, there was nothing I could have done to prevent it.

I followed Seth's scent as it led me towards Sam and Emily's house. The moment the house was in view I saw him sitting on the front porch, gnawing on a chicken leg.

"Sup Loser?" He called as I approached him. "Just get back from the hypocrite convention? Did they make you their leader?" He asked tossing the chicken leg across the yard.

_I knew he was mad that I didn't tell Sunshine the truth when I had the chance, but I didn't feel like justifying myself to him. _

"I just wanted to thank you for saving Sunshine today." I said totally ignoring his sarcasm.

"Yeah well I thought you loved her." He snapped.

"I do love her."

"Right, that's why you just stood there like an idiot instead of being honest with her."

"Not to mention that you made her feel like shit in the process." Leah said coming out onto the porch. "That's true love right there. Making her feel bad for something as minor as kiss. Though it is entirely disturbing considering the partner…I swear that girl has no taste in men… the poor thing… but that's beside the point. I can't believe that after what you did, that you could sit there and look her in the eye and make her think that she hurt you."

"She did hurt me." I answered. "That's why I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't bear to put her through the pain I felt at that moment."

"At least she was honest with you." Seth commented.

"And the pain isn't so bad now is it?" Leah asked. "You could give a shit less what she did. You still love her, nothing's changed."

"Exactly." Seth added. "And she still loves you too."

"Her honesty is proof of that." Leah said.

"You need to tell her, Embry."

_They were totally ganging up on me and I had no idea how to defend myself_.

"I don't know how to tell her." I said softly.

"Well you need to start figuring it out." Leah told me. "Anything you say will sound a lot better than whatever Midnight will tell her."

_She was right. I was certain Midnight would find a way to get to Sunshine, and tell her the truth in some insane painful way. _

Before I could think of anything to say, I sensed Billy approaching and I think it was Charlie with him. Leah and Seth must have realized the same thing as they both looked up. Within moments Charlie appeared, pushing Billy's chair towards us.

"Has any of you seen Jacob?" Billy asked.

"He's with Lexi." Seth told him.

_Lexi… it's possible she may kill me when she finds out what I've done. _

"Should have known." He replied, chuckling.

"Duh Billy when is he not with Lexi?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Sometimes he sleeps alone." Billy told him. "It's very rare though." They both laughed. "What's he doing over there?"

"Probably Lexi." Leah replied and Seth looked at her. "I totally didn't mean to say that out loud." Billy laughed.

"Looks like we're going to have to pay him a little visit."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Seth said standing.

"And why is that?" Billy asked.

"Things are kind of crazy over there at this moment."

_Not any crazier than they are here, really… _

"Crazy? How?"

"Well when Embry and I left…" Seth said looking at me. "Edward and Jacob were about to fight."

"Fight? Seriously? You didn't tell me that!" Leah exclaimed. "Man I always miss the good stuff."

"Lexi stepped between them. I'm sure they never even got started." Seth told her.

"Of course." Leah said laughing. "I'm sure she was worried that Jake would kick that lee…ittle white boys ass." She nodded frantically and looked to Charlie to make sure her cover up worked.

"What were they fighting about?" He asked. "Does it involve Bella?"

_Jake told Edward's secret. Edward lost his soul mate…. _

I started fidgeting then, my breathing picked up.

_I didn't want to be like Edward. I didn't want to lose everything. _

_But what could I do? Lie? Wait for the truth to ruin my life? Be honest? Lose everything sooner… what! _

"I would say Bella is a key point in today's drama." Seth told Charlie.

"And what drama might that be?" Billy asked.

"Does it have anything to do with why Bella cancelled the wedding?" Charlie asked, searching our eyes.

"It might." Seth said looking away.

"Totally possible." Leah said looking the other way. Neither of them wanted to explain to Bella or Jacob's father what was really going on.

"How is Jacob involved in this?" Billy asked staring at me. I looked down at my feet.

_I really didn't want to involve myself in this situation, not when I had too much of my own shit to deal with. _

"Did he do something to provoke Bella's decision? I know he was there last night." Billy said and Charlie eyed him. "This morning... I meant this morning."

"If any of you kids know what's going on, please tell me." Charlie said sadly. "I am really worried about Bella and I can't help her if I don't know what's going on."

"It's not really our business to tell." Leah said not meeting his eyes.

"Edward did something bad and Bella's upset about it." Seth explained to Charlie. "It's complicated."

_That comment struck a chord in my mind and I was unable to hold back my thoughts. _

"It's not complicated. Edward is a fucking idiot!" I snapped. "That's right, a fucking idiot. He lied to Bella to protect her. To PROTECT HER!" I screamed and waved my hands around. "He was afraid to break her heart… but see now... now she's angry because he lied and she hates him. HATES him." I said nodding. "Why? Because... good ole Jacob told Bella the truth, and what happened there? Not only does she hate Edward for lying, but she hates Jacob for telling her the truth! What's the right answer? What is a man supposed to do? Someone tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

Silence.

"Embry…." Seth started.

"Don't." I snapped. "I don't need any more advice from you." I said running off into the forest.

**Edward's POV **

No one answered when Alice called earlier. Carlisle had assured me that everything would be just fine and we would try to call again later.

I had all sorts of crazy thoughts going through my mind. What was Drea saying to her? Would it really make things better or was it only making it worse? Does Bella hate me because I lied? Or because Drea's involved? Was Drea telling Bella the real truth? Would Bella hate me even more then? What if Drea explained only her side... the crazy side... would that make a difference? Would it even matter?

If Drea was irritable enough to pick a fight with Sunshine would she do the same with Bella? Would she be able to handle Rene's comments with class as she has before or would she resort to sarcasm? Things are only going to get worse, there is no possible way that anything Drea says will make this better.

I wanted desperately to go to Bella to see for myself what was unfolding, but Carlisle was right. If I did go, Bella would believe it was because of Drea. Though, Carlisle thought I wanted to go only to check on Drea, that was far from the truth. Sure, I hadn't said anything about going to see Bella before Drea wandered over there, but I desperately wanted to see her. I was just too big of a sissy to face her on my own. With Drea by my side I could handle anything.

"So who do you think would win a fight?" Jasper asked. "Drea or Bella?"

_I couldn't believe he actually asked that question. I listened as the others gave their opinions. _

"Drea, no doubt about it." Emmett said grinning.

"Bella's pretty scrappy." Jacob replied.

"Maybe but Drea's got some claws on her." Emmett replied.

"True that." Jacob said grinning.

"Bella's faster." Alice said.

"Yeah but Drea doesn't trip over her own feet." Jasper replied.

"Well Bella's smarter." Rosalie said joining in.

"Yeah she's about as smart as box of hair." Adryen commented.

"Adryen, that's mean." Quil said trying not to laugh.

"It's true. Have you ever tried to have a conversation with the girl?" She told him and everyone laughed.

"Well it's obvious they both have a few screws loose. I mean based on their taste in men."

"Hey, I've been told I taste good." Jacob said in defense, a smirk crossing his face.

"All right so it's Jake, Emmett and myself for Drea. Alice, Adryen and Rose for Bella." Jasper said looking towards Zoee. "Sunshine?"

"I'm not in this." She said crossing her arms and looking sadly at me. I looked to my feet, trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

"All right Quil, you're the tie breaker."

"I'm sure he'll choose Bella." Adryen said eyeing him.

"If he's a pussy." Jacob said smiling.

"You're one to talk." Quil snapped.

"Hey it's perfectly fine to be a pussy if you're getting some." Emmett commented.

"Ooooh burn." Jacob laughed and pointed at Quil.

"And what do you call a pussy who's not getting any?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say, Emmett." Emmett replied not looking at her.

"You're intelligence amazes me." She said patting him on the head.

"Sorry dude." Jacob whispered. Emmett just shrugged.

"All right Quil, which is it?" Jasper asked. Quil looked at Adryen and then at Jacob, before sighing.

"I might as well change my name to Emmett, cuz I'm totally voting Lexi." He said looking at Adryen for her reaction. He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled back.

"That's my dawg!" Jacob said moving towards him for a high five.

"I can't believe you people." I finally said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Oh, the master is speaking." Adryen said. "Let us be silent and listen to his words of wisdom."

Just as she said that all the smartasses grew silent and looked at me, waiting on my response. I sighed.

"You don't know what's going on over there." I told them, sincerely concerned. "It's not funny, I mean what if they really are fighting? Here you are taking sides, like it's a game!"

"Calm down Edward." Esme said finally speaking to me. "They are just joking. Do you really think that anyone really believes that two women would fight over you?"

"Ooooh burn." Jasper said laughing along with everyone else. Even Carlisle chuckled. All I could do was bow my head.

"Daddy's right." Zoee said coming in to defend me. "This is ridiculous. Bella and Drexi are both our friends. We shouldn't be choosing sides." She said nodding. "And besides...they are not going to fight anyway, not over daddy. No offense Daddy, you are totally worth fighting for but come on, Drexi is so over vampires now. And even if she wasn't, I think we all know that Daddy would not be her first choice."

Everyone, even Jacob looked at Emmett.

"I'm not talking about Emmett." Zoee said quickly. Everyone looked back at her. "Okay, yeah I am... but let's pretend I didn't say that, okay?" Rosalie looked at Emmett, as Zoee mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Emmett shook his head and looked to his feet. "With that said…. I've never known Drexi to be the fighty type anyway. "

"Bull shit." Jasper said. "I distinctly remember back in high school, this bitch got all up in Drea's face, the reason I don't remember... but it happened and I sat there and watched Drea beat the shit out of her and then she fucked the girl's boyfriend."

"You watched Drea fuck the girl's boyfriend?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No… unfortunately I missed that part." Jasper said grinning and without hesitation, Alice smacked his arm.

"Well hopefully she won't be fucking Bella's boyfriend after the fight…" Rosalie said smirking. "Oh wait…. she already has…"

"Just stop it!" Zoee screamed. "You are just making Daddy worry more." She turned to me. "Daddy, you know Drexi would never intentionally hurt Bella. I highly doubt Bella feels the same way, but Bella couldn't hurt her, even if she wanted too."

"That is true." Jacob said softly.

"Do you want me to go check on them for you?" Sunshine asked looking at me.

"Absolutely not, you cannot go out alone!" Carlisle snapped.

"Why not?" Sunshine asked. "I did earlier."

Everyone froze.

"I thought you went out with Embry?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't leave with Embry but I did see him." She said sadly. Her mind filled with images of him.

"You saw Embry?" Jacob asked wide eyed. Quil was on his feet instantly.

"Did he say anything?" He asked glancing at Jacob.

_I looked at both of them as images started filling their minds. Images that had nothing what so ever to do with Embry. It was obvious they were hiding something. _

"He didn't say much." Sunshine admitted. "He was mad at me."

Her thoughts shifted, showing how she attempted to enter La Push to see him.

"What?" I asked wide eyed. Everyone looked at me. "Please tell me you didn't do that."

"Do what?" Jacob asked.

"I tried to cross the border." Sunshine said looking at her feet.

"What!" Carlisle screamed.

"Don't get your panties all twisted granddaddy C." She said quickly. "Embry stopped me before I could do it."

"Sunshine why on earth would you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"I had to see him and he wouldn't come talk to me." She said sadly.

"What was so important that you would risk your life?" He asked and she looked at me.

I could see Embry in her mind, hear her words, see his disgust…

"You told him?" I asked.

_Fuck. _

"I had to tell him. I'm not going to lie about it. You lied to Bella and ya see where that got you." She said narrowing her eyes at me, then her face softened. "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean... "

"No no you're right." I said softly. "What did he say?"

"Not much he acted like he already knew." She looked at Jacob "Like some evil little dog already told him."

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." Jacob defended. "I just learned that little disturbing fact recently."

"What am I missing now?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"It's not important." I said quickly.

"Try again." Carlisle said eyeing me.

"I don't remember?" I said trying again. Carlisle shot me an evil look and I sighed.

"It's not a big deal." Sunshine said. "What happened happened. The past is in the past. It can't be changed." She narrowed her eyes at Jacob. "And it wasn't disturbing."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Sunshine." Carlisle said closing his eyes. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I didn't sleep with Sunshine."

"Is that a lie?" Carlisle asked opening his eyes and staring at me.

"No it's the truth." I answered. He looked at Sunshine. "Forgive me Edward if I doubt your truth." I nodded and looked to my feet. "Sunshine can you verify that?"

"It's the truth….unfortunately." She said sighing. "Pretend I didn't say that."

"What happened?" He asked staring at me.

"I kissed her." I answered after a brief silence.

"Boy did he!" Sunshine squealed. "Let me tell ya…" I looked up at her. "…or I'll just think about it…"

"I thought something happened with Drea last night?" Carlisle asked, accusingly. "Is there something you would like to explain?"

"Not really." I answered.

"Allow me." Sunshine said smiling widely. I started shaking my head but she went on regardless. "Me and Daddy were like totally making out and then Drexi comes home and I run away cuz I'm totally embarrassed and then so Daddy just continues his make out session with Drexi."

"That is not what happened." I said quickly.

"Well that's how I heard it."

"Me too." Emmett commented.

"Well who the fuck told you?" I asked.

"You." He answered, laughing.

"Well that's not at all what happened." I said shaking my head and looking at Jacob, who eyed me. "… seriously that's not how it happened." I looked at Carlisle and his stare made me continue my explanation. "She was yelling at me and her scent was strong and I couldn't resist and it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it but I did... it was completely my fault….seriously…"

"Okay so Drea's scent was powerful… " Carlisle said eyeing me. "What about Sunshine?" Everyone looked at me then. Sunshine waited patiently for my answer.

"That… I don't know."

"Obviously, I provoked him." Sunshine said happily.

"You did not!" I yelled.

"Well that's what Drexi says all the time."

"Yeah well she thinks everything is her fault." I said shaking my head. "But it's my fault, it's always my fault, I'm not blaming her and I'm not blaming you…" I looked towards Carlisle. "I can't give you an answer, I really don't know what I was thinking."

"You kissed Sunshine because you told Embry you would." Jasper said crossing his arms and staring at me.

_Fuck. _

"You sure did!" Jacob yelled. "Fuck… dude... you told him you'd kiss her and she'd kiss you back, you sure as fuck did. You prick."

"You said that to him?" Sunshine asked. "You used me? I can't believe you Daddy!"

"Sunshine, it wasn't like that…"

"That's why he's mad! He knew what you were going to do and he knew I'd fall for it!" She started shaking her head frantically. "That was a test and I failed! It's all your fault! Everyone is right, you really are an asshole!" She yelled and took off up the stairs.

"Way to go Edward. You've almost successfully pissed off the entire house." Adryen said smirking.

"I can't believe you did that to Embry. " Jacob said narrowing his eyes at me.

"It wasn't intentional I swear...

"You threatened him in front of all of us." He snapped.

"I had no intention of following through... it just happened."

"I'd like to believe you Edward, but ya know…"

"It was not intentional, Jake... and even if Embry believes that, he shouldn't take it out on Sunshine, it's not her fault. He has no reason to be upset with her."

"He's not upset with her. He's upset with himself." Jacob explained and glanced at Quil. Again their minds filled with images that made no sense.

"Why?"

"It's really not my place to repeat it."

"That's never stopped you before." I answered hatefully.

"Bella asked me." He replied catching on to my sarcasm.

"Well now I'm asking you."

"Embry's business is none of your concern."

"Sunshine is my concern."

"Oh right cuz you're her daddy, right?" He snapped. "Tell me Edward did you consider yourself her daddy when you forced yourself on her?"

"I didn't force anything."

"Right, just like you didn't with Lexi either." He said hatefully. My eyes widened and I just stared at him.

He brought images to mind of Drea remembering things, of her expressions, her fear and confusion as she tried to explain everything to him.

"It wasn't like that." I said in defense, not sure if I believed it myself. "She was just confused because she couldn't remember."

"Because she didn't want too." He said stepping up to me. "You lied to her, you-"

"Enough." Carlisle said stepping between us. He nudged Jacob back and looked at me.

He knew the truth, I told him the entire story earlier. He knew how much I hated myself, but he also witnessed Drea's little rant about how she didn't remember as I did. He told me to let it go, to believe as Drea did, to move on and worry about Bella.

"Alice why don't you try calling Bella again?" Carlisle asked softly.

"She's not going to answer." Alice replied quickly. "I had a vision."

"A vision of what?" I asked in amazement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't see anything." She answered. "Just the phone ringing and no one there."

"What do you mean no one there?" Jacob asked looking at her. "Where did they go?

"I don't know Jacob, I can't see the past only the future."

"Well see the fucking future, where the hell are they now?"

"I tried…" Alice said sadly. "It's all dark."

"What do you mean dark?" I asked.

"Dark. Black.. nothing…"

"Show me."

Alice let her thoughts come and I saw the phone ringing in the abandoned house. No traces of anyone around. Her thoughts changed, darkness filled her mind, cloudiness, as if her vision was in some sort of drunken trance.

"There's nothing there." I whispered.

"That's what I said…"

"But why?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know everything!" She yelled at him.

"Well you should!" Jacob screamed.

"It doesn't make sense." I whispered to myself. "Something is wrong. I have to go see what's going on."

"I still don't think that's a good idea." Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Someone has too!" I said shaking him off. "What if something is wrong?" Carlisle looked at me and then at Jacob.

"Jake why don't you run over there and check on things?" He asked then turned back to me. "Edward maybe you should take a walk, try to relax." I nodded and walked towards the door, right behind Jacob. "Don't go far." I nodded as I followed Jacob outside.

The moment he hit the yard, his thoughts came to me.

_I'm sorry, Edward. What I said about Lexi, I shouldn't have said it out loud _

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said and he turned to face me.

"It does matter." He said closing his eyes briefly. "I had no right to say that in front of everyone. If Lexi isn't going to say it, I shouldn't have."

"She had to say it once or you wouldn't have known." I said softly.

"That was before. Things are different now. Even then she didn't believe it." He whispered. " I don't know why, but she loves you."

"No she doesn't. She's just delusional." I told him and he laughed lightly.

"I'd like to believe that… but you know damn well that's not true. Why can't you admit it?"

"Admit what?" I asked confused by his question.

_You loved her too. _

Came his thoughts.

_You loved her and you wanted her. _

"Of course I loved her but that doesn't make it right." I replied only half ass answering him.

"Well maybe not…" He replied, sighing. "…But she doesn't believe that."

"Did she say that?" I asked, wondering exactly why she felt that way.

"No." He replied. "But I can tell."

I was quiet then, thinking about the things Drea had said earlier. How she tried to defend me, how she explained exactly what she thought about this whole thing…

"She said something about remembering things differently." I whispered.

"Yeah." Jacob said softly. "Well maybe you should try that."

My mind flashed back then. I could see Drea clearly in the soft light that surrounded us. My arms were around her, her fingers tangled in my hair, I kissed her softly and she whispered that she loved me.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you?" He asked interrupting my thoughts. I smiled slightly. "Yeah I'm gonna go." He said turning from me and heading towards the trees.

"Jake…" I called. He turned back towards me. "Do you think they're okay?" I asked feeling the need for some reassurance. "Bella and Drea?"

"I'm sure they 're fine." He said and then smiled. "You know Lexi, she's probably just trying to fuck with Alice."

"That's very plausible." I said chuckling.

"I refuse to believe that anything is wrong."

"That's a good way to think." I told him then looked towards the house. "What about Embry? If he's not upset with Sunshine, then why isn't he here?" He sighed and lowered his head, his thoughts began to jumble as he searched for the right thing to say.

"Embry has some issues he's trying to sort out." He said flatly.

"I assure you Jacob, what happened with Sunshine had nothing to do with Embry."

"It's really none of my business."

"You don't believe me." I said crossing my arms.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." I told him. "If Embry is going to be angry with someone, he should be angry with me. He shouldn't take this out on her, she was innocent."

"I already told you Edward, he's not upset with her. He has some things going on right now and he just can't face her."

"Why?" I asked confused. "What things?"

"I can't say." He said gritting his teeth and looking towards the trees as if he was debating on whether or not to run.

"Jacob, I've only got Sunshine's best interest in mind, here. I don't want Embry to be upset with her for something I did."

"He's not. End of story." He snapped. "I need to go check on Lexi."

"Jacob." I said as he turned to leave. He sighed and kept his back to me as his thoughts came to me.

_She got what she wanted._

I was confused by the phrase and he turned around to face me.

_Midnight got what she wanted. _

He looked away then, as I tried to piece such a thought together.

_Midnight got what she wanted? … _

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant.

"You mean Embry…" I couldn't even speak the words out loud.

"Yes and he's having trouble dealing with it right now."

"When?"

"Last night after the party. Me and Embry got into an argument…" He shook his head sadly. "I walked away leaving him alone in the woods…" I ran my hand over my mouth and looked towards the house, thinking of Sunshine.

"That's why he's staying away." I said shaking my head. "She thinks he's mad at her for what happened… he let her think that…"

"Yeah… well I can't make excuses for him."

"It's going to break her heart."

I felt sick thinking about the poor girl. She already believes that Drea and I have betrayed her, it pained me to think of what will happen when she hears about this.

"You can't say anything. I promised Embry." He said softly. "He doesn't want to tell her."

"He has to tell her." I said angrily. "Keeping a secret like that is maddening, you can't even imagine."

"Yes I can."

His thoughts turned to Bella and the various times he backed up my story. I could see the relief on Bella's face that the stories matched and the guilt in Jacob's eyes.

"I'm glad you told her." I said softly. "I don't think I would have ever been able to do it myself." Jacob just stood there, his head bowed. "Your loyalty to Bella has always amazed me. She's lucky to have you."

"Yeah, well she doesn't seem to agree." He said rolling his eyes.

"She'll forgive you." I mumbled. "I'm the one who deserves to be banished from her life."

"As appealing as that thought may be, it won't happen." He smiled slightly. "You know just as well as I do, that Lexi is not going to give up until Bella is your wife."

"Yeah that's what scares me." I said smiling. "Drea tends to be a little over zealous when she tries to fix things."

"She's devoted to her friends."

"On so many levels." I said out loud without meaning too. Jacob looked at me and shook his head.

"On that note, I'm going to go." He said pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the porch.

I watched as he ran off towards the woods, waiting on him to phase and disappear before proceeding into the woods myself.

**Embry's POV **

After my little outburst, I just started running. I phased at some point and just kept running to nowhere in particular. I was just trying to sort my thoughts, trying to figure out exactly what it was I needed to do to make everything right.

The one thing I knew for sure was that I loved Sunshine with all my heart and that life without her just wouldn't be worth living. I knew damn well I had to tell her the truth. I just couldn't form an explanation in my mind that would possibly have a good outcome. I had no intention of defending my actions, even though I was under Midnight's control, I felt there was something I could have done to prevent it.

It didn't matter who was responsible anyway, the truth would still come out and when it does Sunshine will be hurt regardless of who took the blame. I knew I would have to be the one to tell her, in order to have any chance at keeping her in my life. She'll be the one to decide on what terms, but at least she won't hate me forever.

I racked my brain relentlessly trying to figure out the proper way to go about telling her. Nothing was there. There was no easy way out. I felt that at this moment, there was no way I could begin to explain things to Sunshine. But I had to see her. I had to at least let her know that I wasn't upset with her. That what she did means nothing and that I forgive her.

I didn't intend on making her feel as though I was upset. I was just trying to get away from her, I couldn't even look at her, without the guilt filling my mind. I realize now, I said some things I shouldn't have and I knew she needed to know that I'm not upset with her.

I stopped in my tracks as I realized where I was. The Cullen house was only a few yards from me. It was then I started pacing back and forth.

_I need to go back. I'm not ready to see her. I can't. _

My body started shaking, as I tried to convince myself to continue on, to find Sunshine. My breathing picked up as I started to panic. The feeling of dread took over my mind as I thought of the outcome of what I was about to do. My heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces.

_I can't do this. _

That's when it hit me. The foul stench of my immortal enemy. I growled as I felt him come closer. I whirled around, baring my teeth as yet another growl escaped me.

Edward Cullen stood there, in all his perfectness, his arms crossed, a blank expression on his face.

_Conceited son of a bitch. What the fuck is he doing out here anyway?_

"It's my land." He said amused by my aggression.

_Right… _

I turned then, to walk away, knowing now that my anger would control my emotions and it just wasn't the time for me to see Sunshine.

"You are welcome to stay, Embry." He said politely. "I was just passing through. Got a lot to think about."

_A lot to think about huh? Like who's girlfriend you're going to score next?_

_That's not something I would have ever said out loud, but I was in no position to keep my thoughts to myself. _

Edward stared at me briefly, before sighing.

"I know you believe that what happened with Sunshine was intentional, but-"

_Intentional? It was fucking planned out. Hell you laid it out on the table for me. As much of an asshole as I believed you were, I had no idea that you would dare stoop to that level. _

"It wasn't about you Embry. It had nothing to do with what I said to you."

_Right, like I believe that. _

"You don't have to believe it, but it's still the truth."

_The truth? That's funny coming from you and all. _

"I made a bad judgment." He said gritting his teeth. "I wish I could take it back but I can't and there's no one to blame but me. Sunshine is innocent. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

_Like what? I haven't said one harsh word to her _

"You haven't said much of anything, she needs to know that you support her."

_Support her? What the fuck am I supposed to say? Congratulations sweetheart, you finally got some action from Edward. Maybe next time, you could play a round of scrabble? _

"Fine, whatever," Edward said turning away from me. "You at least need to come clean."

_What do you mean? _

I cocked my head to the side and I swear I saw him smiling as he turned back to me.

"What do you think I mean?" He asked.

_I don't know. _

"Oh I think you do." He said eyeing me. I forced my mind to go blank and he continued on. "Sunshine isn't the only one who took a detour last night." He looked at me as I tried to keep myself composed. "Everyone's thinking about it."

_What the fuck? _

"You're wrong for letting Sunshine feel bad for our little mishap, when you yourself have indulged yourself with her own sister."

As he stared me down, I couldn't even form logical sentences in my mind. I plopped down on the ground and stared off into the woods. He continued to watch me as I tried to collect my thoughts.

_Are you going to tell her? _

"No." He shook his head. "You are going to tell her." He eyed me momentarily. "Unless one of your buddies slip up first."

_They wouldn't do that. _

"Yeah well that's what I thought too and look where it got me." He said gesturing with his hands. "You have to be honest with her."

_Would it really make a difference?_

"She'll hate you..." He said looking at me. I growled at him..."At first...but eventually she'll forgive you as long as you are honest with her. Or you can hide the truth and let her find out from someone else. I don't recommend that one."

_I thought about how true his words were, how he had just said the same things I was thinking earlier. _

_Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be getting relationship advice from a bloodsucker. _

He smiled then, making me feel like a complete loser.

"It's your choice, Embry."

**Emmett's POV **

I stood in front of the window watching for nothing in particular but making sure that Edward's scent still lingered. I was afraid that he was planning on following Jake to Bella's and I knew Carlisle wouldn't be happy. Embry's scent popped up about twenty minutes ago and both he and Edward seemed to be unmoving.

"He's here!" Zoee screamed as she ran down the stairs. Everyone looked at her. "Embry's here, he's coming to see me, I just know it!"

"He's been out there for some time now." Jasper told her.

"He still loves me." Zoee said happily as she approached the front door. Her expression changed and she froze. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's gone for a little walk." Carlisle told her.

"He's out there." Zoee said wide eyed. "With Embry."

The thought that they were together hadn't even dawned on me.

"What if they are fighting?" She squealed. "I must go find them!" She threw the door open and started out.

"Sunshine wait." Carlisle called to her. "I don't want you going out alone." She turned to him then.

"I wont be alone when I find Embry and Daddy is with him, I just know it!" She screamed. Carlisle nodded and looked at me.

"Emmett, Jasper, why don't you two go with her?" He said calmly. "In the event that she's right and Edward is doing something stupid."

"When is he not?" I asked.

"I'd be delighted to escort you, Miss Sunshine." Jasper said smiling happily as he followed Zoee out the front door. I merely rolled my eyes as I joined them outside.

"I'm sure everything is just fine, Sunshine." I told her as she walked quickly in the direction of their scents. "They are probably not even together."

"Oh they're together all right." Zoee said keeping her gaze in front of her. "Daddy's just trying to screw things up, so everyone else can be as miserable as he is!"

"I'm sure Embry is not mad at you." Jasper said calmly. "I mean it was just a kiss, he seemed to be okay with you kissing me… accidently."

"Yeah well that was different." Zoee snapped. "I only kissed you to spite him and he knew that. What happened with Daddy was something that I wanted to do, but seriously shouldn't have." She looked sad then. But not as sad as Jasper. His expression showed just how upset he was to hear her say that. I kinda felt bad for the guy.

It was then we rounded the corner to find Edward standing a few inches from a wolf, which judging by the scent, was Embry.

"I bet you've had dreams that start like this." I said smiling at Zoee.

"You have no idea…" She murmured, then shook her head when Edward and Embry looked at her. "I mean God Emmett you're such a pervert." I smiled proudly.

"Would you two stop flirting?" Jasper asked, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"We're not flirting." I defended.

"Whatever." He said crossing his arms and looking at Edward.

"Dude, seriously-" I started to protest.

"So Edward what are you and Embry doing out here all alone?" Jasper said cutting me off. Edward looked at him oddly and shrugged.

"Playing fetch." He answered seriously. I laughed and Jasper just glared at him. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Where's the stick?" Zoee asked looking between him and Embry. Everyone looked at her.

_Seriously?_

Edward looked at Embry then and he nodded before disappearing into the woods.

"Where's he's going?" Zoee asked. Before Edward could reply she asked the most stupid question. "Is he going to get the stick?" Everyone looked at her oddly. "What?"

"He'll be right back Sunshine." Edward said shaking his head at her. "He wants to talk to you about something."

"What did you do?" She almost screamed. Edward looked shocked.

"Nothing. I merely apologized about... things…"

"You apologized?" Zoee asked wide eyed. "That's so unlike you…." She shook her head. "So is he still mad? Is everything okay?"

"Just to clarify…" Embry said coming out of the trees, wearing a pair of old shorts. "I was never mad at you."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry Sunshine... it's just…..it's been a really long day…"

"Aint that the truth."

"Speaking of the truth…" Edward said eyeing Embry. The two of them had this little stare off for a few minutes.

_That's what got me thinking that something was defiantly off about this whole thing. _

_What did you do now Edward? _

Edward looked at me quickly and shook his head frantically.

"Why don't we leave these two to talk…?" He said gesturing for me and Jasper to follow him.

"Edward." Embry said as we turned to leave. Edward turned back to him. "Thanks…for everything." Edward looked touched.

"Anything for Sunshine." He said smiling.

"Yeah you've certainly proved that much." Jasper said giving him a hatful look.

_Oh hell… _

"Don't start with me Jasper." Edward snapped.

"Well fuck, I'm so sick of how you have everyone wrapped around your little finger. Its fucked up man." Jasper said pointing at Embry. "I mean you fucking made out with his girlfriend and he's standing there thanking you for it."

_I admit I was impressed with Jasper's nerve at that moment. _

"First of all that's not what I was talking about." Embry said narrowing his eyes at Jasper. "And second of all its none of your fucking business!" Jasper grinned in triumph before voicing his opinion yet again.

_I felt like a dog watching a ball bounce back and forth_.

"You're a fucking pussy, Embry." He said, the grin never leaving his face. "You can't even stand up and fight for your girl…"

Embry stepped forward, a low growl escaping his throat and in a flash Jasper was in front of him.

"There's no reason for a fight." He said, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Because no one wants to fight with Mr. Perfect over there." Jasper shot Edward a look before going on. "They either love him…or" He grinned at Embry. "They want to be him." With that Embry lunged at Jasper. I managed to jump between them before they could do any damage. "You must love him a lot, since you forgave him so easily!" Embry tried to reach around me to get to Jasper and he egged him on. "Come on Embry, don't let Emmett stop you! Just kick him where it hurts, he'll drop quick!"

"I highly suggest you don't try that." I said looking at Embry.

"Stop it!" Zoee screamed as Embry tried to get around me again. "Fighting makes me angry and angry me makes people stoned and that is never as much fun as it should be." She said making a face and reaching out to touch Jasper's arm. He turned around to face her. "Jaz, I really appreciate you standing up for me and all, but this is between me and Embry and there is no reason to fight about it." Jasper sighed and Embry stepped back, allowing me to relax and move to my original position. "I mean come on, every relationship has its problems."

"Yes, but see usually those problems are caused by one of the individuals in the relationship, not some outside party. If you sit here and backtrack, you can pretty much pin point the problem starter in four different relationships just recently." Everyone looked at Edward then.

"Keep talking, and you'll be next." Edward said hatefully.

"You're such a fucking asshole, Edward. You walk around all high and mighty fucking up people's lives like it's your job." Jasper said glaring at him.

_It should be his job, he's really good at it. _

Embry let out a slight chuckle, and judging by the glare Edward gave both of us, I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you can all agree on something." Edward said shaking his head.

"Daddy's a good person, he just has a few issues." Zoee said on defense. Edward smiled smugly. "But nothing a few hundred dollars of therapy couldn't fix."

"Just a few hundred?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"That'll only cover his obsession with Lexi." Embry commented, trying not to smile.

"I don't have an obsession with Lexi…" Edward cleared his throat. "Drea."

"Bull shit." I snapped and everyone looked at me. "You are about two steps away from hand cuffing her to yourself so you can control her every move."

"That sounds more like something you would do." Edward shot back.

"Yeah well as fun as that sounds, I'm pretty sure Rose won't approve." I said smirking. Edward laughed.

"I don't think Daddy's obsessed with Drexi." Zoee said, coming in to defend him, yet again. "He's just attached in all the wrong places." She made a face as everyone started to laugh. "That sounded better in my head."

"Not really, no." Edward said laughing. "It amazes me that no matter how pissed off I am, you always manage to make me smile."

"And now we know just how she manages that." Jasper said slyly.

_Fuck... here we go. _

"You can stop with your smartass remarks anytime now." Embry said glaring at him.

"I'm just being honest. I know that's shocking, considering honesty doesn't seem to be the policy around here."

"Hey, I was honest!" Zoee screamed.

"I think he's referring to me, Sunshine." Edward said softly. Zoee looked at him and then at Jasper.

"So what, Daddy made a little mistake." She defended. "He was only trying to protect Bella. He thought the truth would break her heart, there is nothing wrong with that!"

Edward and Embry stared at each other momentarily, a slight smile crossing Edward's face.

"Tell me something Sunshine." He said sweetly.

"Anything Daddy." She cooed. Edward smiled smugly as Embry looked to his feet.

"Pretend you're Bella."

"Oooh I get to be Bella!" She squealed. " Hell yeah!" Edward made a face as she danced closer to him. He stepped back, gesturing for her to stay where she was before going on.

"If you were Bella…" He said, his face showing sorrow. "… and I told you the truth before anyone else did… would you forgive me?

"Of course I would!" She squealed.

"Remember… you're Bella."

"Oh right... well then... maybe not at first. I'd probably cry a lot... and yell... but then I'd just blame it all on Drexi and her whorish ways and everything would be fine and dandy." Zoee said nodding happily. "I think that's what Bella would do." Everyone just stared at her.

"So you think Bella would have been okay, if I had been honest?" Edward asked again.

"Well yeah, I mean it's a past incident. I mean it's not like you fucked Drexi while you were engaged to Bella." Edward grew quiet for a moment, glancing quickly at Embry, before asking his next question which shocked us all.

"Well what if it were recent?" Everyone turned to stare at him and Zoee didn't miss a beat.

"You fucked Drexi!" She screamed. "Was it last night? I can't believe she didn't tell me! That little whore, always lying to me!"

"No no no Sunshine…" Edward said totally embarrassed. "Hypothetically speaking… "

"Hypa hoodle?" Zoee asked confused. Edward looked slightly amused.

"Pretend…. I did sleep with someone else while engaged to Bella, would she just as easily forgive me for being honest about it?"

"Hell no." Zoee said. flatly. Embry looked off toward the woods. "She would be throwing things and hurting people."

"But would she forgive me?" Edward pressed.

_I was starting to wonder why he was asking all these questions. _

"Eventually maybe, but it wouldn't really matter cuz if you slept with Drexi, Jacob would murder you on the spot."

"You're missing the point here, Sunshine." Edward said getting irritated. "Okay, let's pretend Jacob is gone…"

"Gone where?" Zoee asked wide eyed.

"I don't know... he was in an accident or something, he's gone."

"Oh how sad!" She squealed. "He was such a good puppy, I miss him already… oh the sadness!"

"Sunshine, Focus." Edward snapped. She looked at him quickly. "If I slept with Drea and Jacob wasn't here to kill me, would Bella forgive me?"

"Totally." She said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Good, yes that's what I wanted to hear." Edward said smiling suspiciously at Embry.

"However it would take a long time." Zoee added. " She'd totally make you suffer too, like Rose did Emmett, well maybe not like Rose, she's like the master of torture…"

_Aint that the truth… _

"And you'd never be alone with Drexi ever again... and she'd probably kick you in a not so nice place. But yeah she'd forgive you." Edward nods and looks to Embry again

"I think I could endure torture and pain just to be with her again…" Edward said not taking his eyes off of Embry.

_Something was seriously fucked up about this whole situation. _

"Hypothetically…" Embry said softly. "How hard is this… no so nice kick?

"Absolutely unbearable." Zoee told him. " A woman scorned is a lot stronger than any human…vampire….werewolf… fairy.. no wait fairies aren't strong…" She said thoughtfully. " Well I suppose they are strong in some ways, like their scent is strong.. but…"

"Okay sunshine thank you…." Edward said cutting her off quickly. "I think we should probably head back to the house now." He said looking at Embry again before nodding towards me and Jasper. I turned immediately to head back but not Jasper.

"Wait before we go… could someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" He asked.

_Leave it to Jaz. _

"Nothing, come on let's go." Edward said trying to walk passed him.

"Something is defiantly going here, Edward. What's up with all the hypothetical shit? Why ask such a thing? It's not like you can turn back time."

"I was just curious to know Sunshine's views on things, that's all." Edward told him. "Now come on let's go." He said walking around him.

"Well ya know what I think?" Jasper asked. Edward spun around quickly. "I think you really did fuck Drea last night." Edward looked shocked the moment the thought was formed.

"I was just asking a hypothetical question." Edward explained. "Nothing happened last night."

"Yeah hypothetical questions are usually only asked if there is a reason behind it. It just doesn't make sense…"

"Makes perfect sense to me" Embry said nodding his head frantically. Edward nodded with him.

"I kinda agree with Jaz on this one." Zoee said crossing her arms. Edward looked at her oddly and then at me.

_I'm not in this… _

"Sunshine I thought you were are my side." Edward said looking at her again.

"I am… if it makes sense. But usually anything coming from you involving Drexi is a lie." She said matter of factly. "Which is totally weird, cuz most guys would be all like hell yeah I hit that, but not Daddy, he's all like... no fucking way, I would never do such a thing." She laughed softly. "Yeah liar."

"Look okay… not that it really matters anymore, but I certainly did not sleep with Drea." Edward defended.

"Last night." I said half ass helping. Edward nodded.

"You lied before why tell the truth now?" Jasper questioned.

"I have nothing to lose now!" Edward screamed. "Why would I lie?"

"So Jacob won't find out." Jasper said smirking.

_Again I felt like I was a dog watching a ball bonce back and forth. _

"Ooooh Jacob is going to kill you!" Zoee screamed. "Unless you plan on causing his accident."

"What?" Edward asked dumbfounded. "I didn't do anything, I'm not going to do anything… I…" He seemed completely out of it now.

"Why don't we head back to the house and see if anyone has heard from Jake?" I asked trying to get Edward out of this mess.

"Yes, let's do that." Edward said softly. He nodded towards Embry. "Embry needs to talk to Sunshine."

"About what?" Jasper asked. " About how you totally made out with her and he's totally okay with it?"

_Someone is going to die here_.

"Would you stop saying that?" Embry snapped. "Edward has explained everything to me and it's my choice to just let it go."

"Exactly." Edward whispered.

"What the hell is really going on?" Jasper said looking at them. Are you two like best friends now or something?" He laughed in amusement. "Fucking Jacob was more pissed off about you being all over Drea."

"I was not all over her."

"But you did kiss her."

"That was true? You kissed Lexi too?" Embry asked, wide eyed.

"Oops guess best friends don't tell each other everything." Jasper smirked.

"Ya know what I'm fucking tired of you." Embry snapped.

"Yeah the feelings mutual."

"You need to mind your own business."

"Make me." Jasper challenged and Embry started for him.

"Uncle Emmett! Make them stop!" Zoee squealed

"Why do I always have to get in the middle of shit?" I asked as Embry jumped on Jasper.

"Cuz you're the big one!" Zoee replied. "They're afraid of you!" I rolled my eyes as I pryed them apart, keeping hold of Jasper's arm.

"I'm not afraid of you." Embry said looking up at me.

"Really?" I asked, amused.

"I could take you if I had too." He continued.

"Is that right?" I said letting go of Jasper who fell to the ground loudly.

"But…" Embry said looking at Jasper on the ground. "I really see no reason to fight you…you're such a nice guy and all…" He said patting my shoulder and backing up.

I smiled, arrogantly and pulled Jasper to his feet. Without a word, I took off into the forest, dragging Jasper with me. By the time Jasper managed to pry his arm away from me, Edward had caught up to us.

"What the hell is your problem Jasper?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"You are." He said dusting himself off.

"I think someone's jealous." I said in a sing song voice.

"Jealous?" Edward asked. "Why?" He looked at Jasper who merely shook his head, so Edward turned to me. Apparently Jasper was keeping his thoughts to himself.

_Sunshine made the comment earlier about how different kissing jaz was compared to you. _

Edward looked confused and sick at the same time.

_The difference being that she actually wanted to kiss you. _

"Jaz…" Edward said looking down at his feet. "I don't know what to say…" Jasper kept his gaze ahead of him as he walked briskly towards the house. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked looking at me.

"You could let him kiss your girlfriend…" I said smirking. "oh that's right you don't have one." Edward glared at me hatefully. "Well what about Drea? I'm sure she wouldn't mind completing the Cullen set."

"I don't want Drea!" Jasper said loudly. "Well…" He whispered, then shook his head. "No no, I'm fine…really... I just got a bit crazy there." He looked at Edward. "Sorry I was being such an ass…"

"It's all right." Edward said gleaming. "You're usually the good one, I'd say you deserved to be an ass for a little while." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah so…" I said contemplating on changing the subject. You slept with Drea last night?"

_Yeah that was the only thing I could think of. _

"I did not!" Edward screamed before I even finished my sentence.

"You don't have to lie anymore Edward." Jasper said grinning.

"I'm not lying." Edward said irritated. "I was with you two last night, how the hell would I even have time?"

"Well you did go upstairs later…." Jasper said assumingly. Edward's eyes widened furiously and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"You know we're just fucking with you." I said smiling.

"Yeah." Jasper said laughing. "It's so much fun."

"For you maybe…" Edward said finally relaxing.

"And me." I replied. "It's extremely fun for me."

"Well dude, since you didn't sleep with her… well so you say…"

"I didn't!" Edward screamed. Jasper laughed.

"Okay okay… if you didn't…what was with all the hypothetical shit?"

_Yeah really dude. _

"That was for Embry." Edward answered after a few moments.

"For Embry? Why?" Jasper asked stopping in his tracks and turning to Edward, who just stared at him. "Well come on Edward, I'm not a fucking mind reader, tell me what's going on."

"It not my place, really." Edward answered softly.

_If I had slept with someone else while engaged to Bella would she just as easier forgive me if I was honest? _

Edward's words echoed in my mind.

_Hypothetical words…. For Embry. So it's about Embry... if Embry would have… _

"Embry done fucked off on Sunshine didn't he?" I asked out loud before I could even finish my thoughts. Edward didn't reply, just started walking towards the house.

"That fucking mutt!" Jasper screamed not waiting for confirmation. "I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance!" He turned back towards the forest. I grabbed his sleeve before he could take a step.

"None… of… your… business." I told him. He sighed and looked at Edward. The two of us ran to catch up with him and Jasper grabbed his arm and he turned around quickly.

"Okay I'm curious, who the fuck would want Embry?"

"Not my place to say." Edward said softly.

"Oh what the fuck ever." I said shaking my head. "Okay this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna guess and you tell me if I'm right or wrong."

"Emmett."

"Just nod if I'm right." I told him. He hesitated before nodding his head. "Okay, so…is it someone we know?" He nodded. "Good… okay, human?" He didn't do anything. "Vampire?" Nothing. "Werewolf?" Again nothing.

"Fairy?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded slowly.

"Drea?" I asked incredulously. Edward didn't say anything. "Just tell me it's not Drea."

"It's not Drea."

"Okay... well I'm seriously hoping Patrick isn't Embry's type, so that only leaves one other…"

"Midnight?" Jasper screamed. "Fuck, the ho fairy got him!" Edward didn't nod or confirm it. "Edward?" After a few seconds of silence, he finally signaled that Jasper was in fact right.

"Fuck." I said unable to think of anything else to say. "Does… Drea know?"

"I have no idea." Edward said softly.

"Well how did you know?" Jasper asked. "Did Embry tell you?"

"Jacob told me….indirectly."

"Well if Jake knows, then Drea knows." I told him.

"Yeah more than likely." Jasper said smirking. "Apparently they tell each other everything." Edward nodded slowly and looked to his feet.

"Which brings a question to mind…" I said looking at him. "What was Jake talking about earlier? About Drea…"

_And your past with her? Something using the word force?_

He looked up at me finally and then turned away.

"Come on Edward, you can read my mind, don't make me say it out loud." I told him and he looked at Jasper who was apparently thinking the same thing.

"It's complicated."

"How the fuck is sex complicated?"

"Apparently if it involves Drea it is." Jasper said shaking his head.

"That is a valid point… but seriously." I said trying not to smile. "What Jake said….is it true?" Edward still wouldn't look at either of us. "Drea told me that you came on to her…."

_Is that just a nice way of saying it?'_

"It's … complicated." Edward said again.

"No its not." I said getting irritated. "Why can't you just say it?

"Because I don't want to say it." He answered still not turning around.

"So it is true, then." Jasper said wide eyed. Edward still didn't answer.

_You fucking bastard, how could you do that to her? _

"It wasn't like that Emmett." Edward said finally turning around to face us.

"Then tell us, what was it like?" I snapped.

"It's just… it's really…"

"Complicated, yes yes we get that." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Explain." I said glaring at him.

"Why the hell do you even care?" Edward snapped.

"Because she's my friend." I told him.

_And I love her. _

Edward looked at me oddly.

_Like a friend… loves their friends. _

"Well why don't you ask your friend?" He said still giving me an odd look.

"She'd only lie, Edward. I think it's obvious she's trying to protect you." I told him and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"All right, you really want to know?" He asked. Jasper and I nodded. "You know the story, about the human…. You know the beginning as I told you…when I went to Drea… she was just so…so…" He squinted his eyes as he tried to find the right word.

"Drunk?" Jasper asked, grinning.

"No." Edward said looking at him. "… well yeah but that's not what I was trying to say." He said taking a deep breath. "She was so sweet and so considerate. She held me and told me everything was going to be okay. She told me she loved me and…." He stopped and his expression changed. "She told me she loved me." He looked lost in thought then, his eyes darting about as he remembered whatever it was he was trying to tell us. "She loved me… she really did love me…" Jasper and I exchanged glances.

"Hello earth to Edward?" Jasper asked waving his hand in front of his face. Edward looked up at him, seeming to snap out of his daze.

"I don't know what happened… if it was the alcohol… or her scent, but there was nothing in the world I wanted at that moment but her." He grew quiet again, his expression thoughtful.

"And… ?" Jasper asked snapping him back to reality again.

"She kept saying I didn't want her, that I wasn't myself…" He explained. "I didn't listen. I felt myself lose all control and… I got a little rough with her."

_It was then, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to hear this or not. _

"Yeah well I've always heard she likes it like that." Jasper said grinning. We both glared at him. "No time for jokes? Okay... I get it…"

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"She stopped fighting." Edward said softly. Neither me nor Jasper said anything for a few minutes.

_She told me he came on to her, she never gave any details, I had no idea this was why…_

"So it's not that she couldn't remember, it's that she didn't want too?" Jasper asked.

"That's what I always thought." Edward replied quietly. "But Drea seems to think differently of the matter." He looked in the direction of the house. "She loved me." He said again. "I need to see her. I wonder if Jacob has found out anything…"

"Okay...I'll ask…" Jasper said looking at Edward. "What exactly is going on? And shouldn't you be more worried about seeing Bella?

"Bella." Edward said softly. "Yes Bella. Ofcourse I'm worried about her….it's just so… so complicated." He said shaking his head.

"Ofcourse it is." Jasper said under his breath.

"What is going on Edward?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "You're talking like you're … in love with Drea."

"I'm not in love with Drea." He said flatly. "I loved her…. I love her. She's my best friend, my crutch, my savior…" He paused. "I'm in love with Bella… she's my life."

"Then why are you so worried about Drea and not her?" I asked, clearly confused.

"There's just some things that Drea and I need to talk about before I can even think about working things out with Bella."

"Okay dude, seriously…" Jasper said shaking his head. "You are about as confused as one of those mimes trapped in a box." I tried really hard not to laugh at that.

"I told you it was complicated." Edward said looking off towards the house. " We all have a person in our life, that we love unconditionally, a person that makes us whole, that totally gets us. That's Drea to me… all I want to do is be near her, to protect her to make her happy… God it's complicated."

"I think he's trying to say that Drea is his Sunshine." I said looking at Jasper who grinned evilly.

"Well why didn't you just say that?"

"That's not exactly true." Edward said looking at Jasper. "I don't want to sleep with Drea."

"That's just because you already have." Jasper snapped.

"No... I'm in love with Bella, I just need Drea in my life."

"You are one fucked up individual." Jasper told him.

"Yeah, well so is Emmett." Edward replied looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by his comment.

"Be honest Emmett… if Rose never existed, would Drea be the one you chose?"

_That wasn't a question I ever thought I would have to answer. _

"I'm not going to answer that." I said trying to keep my thoughts clear.

"You just did." Edward said walking off towards the house.

**Okay yeah so we already knew Emmett had a thing for Drea, OBVIOUSLY. That's really not important in this story. Maybe a sequel? **

**Now Embry is left alone with Sunshine in the woods, will he tell her the truth? Or will he pull an Edward? **

**And seriously where the crap is Drea? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**And Find out those answers in the next chapter. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! I promised an update by the end of the week. (via Twitter Follow me if you're not /PunkPook My updates also post on FB.) **

**So what happens in this chapter? **

**Embry & Sunshine have THE talk, while Jacob goes to find Lexi. Alittle glimpse at where she and Bella are and why. **

**Zoee's POV **

The moment Embry and I were alone, he started fidgeting and stared at his feet with not a single glance towards me. It made me sad that he couldn't look at me and I felt sick thinking of how I had hurt him. Maybe I shouldn't have told him the truth after all.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I finally asked after ten minutes had gone by in silence. He looked at me, smiling slightly before taking a deep breath.

"I love you so much, Sunshine." He said his eyes full of pain.

_The way he said it made me think it would be the last time I'd ever hear those words from him. _

"Are you saying that like, this will be the last time you see me?"

"It might be." He said sadly. My eyes widened and I walked closer to him.

"Are you leaving me?"

"Of course not." He said quickly. "But you might leave me."

I was shocked at that.

_Why did he think I would leave him? _

"I would never leave you Embry." I told him. He shook his head sadly, as I thought about his reasoning for such a statement. "Do you think I would leave you for Daddy?"

_He is after all, a single man now… hmmm… _

I shook my head at myself.

"That thought never crossed my mind, but thanks for putting it there." Embry said sighing. I laughed softly.

"I'm not going to do that." I said more to myself then to him. "I love you Embry, forever and always. You're my snuggle buddy." He smiled sheepishly at me. "I understand you are upset with me right now and I know things won't go back to normal for some time, but Embry I love you and I'm so sorry, please-"

"Sunshine stop." He said sharply. "Just stop. I don't want to hear you apologize for something so... so innocent." He sighed again and looked to his feet. "I have something to tell you and I'm having trouble figuring out how to go about it."

_Something to tell me? _

_Is it bad? _

I waited on his response to my thought and realized only seconds later that I was not talking to Daddy.

"Is it bad?" I asked out loud. He nodded. "How bad?"

"Worse than what you did." He said not meeting my eyes.

_What could be worse than kissing soon to be married Daddy? _

I made a decision at that moment, that I didn't even want to know. I just wanted my fuzzy puppy back.

"Okay so you did something bad, no biggie." I told him. "I did something bad, you did something bad. We're even now, let's move on." I reached out to touch his arm and he stepped back.

"We're nowhere near even." He whispered.

"Just forget about it." I told him. "I don't even care." I said reaching for him again. He grabbed my wrists and held me in front of him.

"Sunshine please, just listen to me." He said finally looking into my eyes. "I have to be honest with you-"

"I don't want to know Embry." I told him, trying to pull my hands free. "I just want things to be the way they were."

"Things will never be the way there were." He whispered, loosening his grip on my wrists and sliding his hands into mine.

"Yes it will, if you would just forget about whatever it is you've done and we can move on, we can start over, we can-"

"I saw Midnight." He said staring straight at me.

The pure mention of her name infuriated me. I wanted to scream, but I tried to remain calm.

"Yeah, and how is she?" I asked gripping his hands, trying to smile cheerfully. He looked at me oddly.

"How is she?" He asked, wide eyed. "Why would you even care? You…" He shook his head trying to grasp my cheerfulness.

"She is my sister. I do care about her well being." I said lying through my teeth. He looked even more confused by that comment.

"Well she doesn't care about yours." He muttered.

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm a better person than she is." I told him. I squeezed his hands tightly. "I've spent all my life trying to return her hatefulness and I've found it easier and much more satisfying to kill her with kindness. She's no longer around to screw up my life, she can't hurt me anymore." Embry's grip on my hands loosened and I thought for a moment he had stopped breathing. "So what did the bitch want?"

"Nothing." He said looking at his feet and pulling his hands free from mine. "She got what she wanted." He said almost inaudibly. "She said she's going to leave you alone now."

"Really?" I asked shocked. "How unexpected." I said trying to figure out just why she would do that. "She must have been in a good mood. Must have got laid." Embry grabbed at his hair just like Daddy. I tried not to smile. He turned from me then and sighed heavily. "She wanted me."

_She got what she wanted. _

I heard his words in my mind.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. "Did you kiss her again?" He turned to face me staring at me like I had two heads. "It's okay if you did, I mean I can't get upset…"

"Damn it Sunshine!" He yelled and I jumped back.

"Don't yell at me." I said softly. "Why are you so mad?"

"You're not listening to me." He snapped. "I'm trying to say this as delicately as possible and you're just not hearing it."

"What am I supposed to be hearing?" I asked crossing my arms. "You kissed my sister, AGAIN. Okay let's move on."

"It wasn't just a kiss." He whispered, running his hands over his face.

_That better not mean what I think it means… _

"What do you mean?" I asked not allowing myself to believe it.

"You know what I mean." He said looking at his feet. "Please don't make me say it."

"I want to hear you say it." I said closing my eyes.

_I wouldn't believe it unless I heard him say it. _

"Say it Embry." I told him. His gaze never left his feet, as I heard him whisper the words I didn't really want to hear. "You slept with my sister." I said repeating his whispered words.

_I felt like the walls were closing in, like my entire world was falling apart right in front of me. My heart ached. My mind raced. _

"I'm sorry." Embry whispered, finally lifting his head.

"You're sorry?" I snapped. "Sorry! I can't believe this…" I said shaking my head. "Here I was upset about something as small as a kiss and you were out there fucking my sister!"

"Please calm down, Sunshine."

"Calm down?" I asked. "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down? You fucked my sister!"

"Please stop saying that."

"Why?" I asked trying to calm down. I really didn't need a stoned liar on my hands. "It's the truth, isn't it?" He reached out to take my hand and I pulled back. "Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again." I said softly.

I felt more hurt then angry at the moment. The pain in his eyes was hard to bear. It was obvious this was really hard for him to do, and even harder for me to hear.

"Why did you have to tell me…?" I breathed. "Why couldn't you just be a real man and lie about it!"

"I love you Sunshine. I wanted to honest with you." He told me, his eyes were starting to tear up. "Please...Sunshine, I-"

"Don't." I said cutting him off. "Just don't, I don't want to hear it." I shook my head and turned away from him. "Just go." I whispered. "Go away, I can't talk to you right now. Please just go."

"I'll go, but I want you to know that love you so much."

"Did you say that to my sister too?" I asked not turning around. I heard his sigh and the silence that followed, though he had made no move to leave.

_I had to get away from him, I couldn't stand to be near him any longer. I thought I was going to break down. Without another word, I took off in a flash towards the house and he made no move to follow. _

_At this point I was thankful I couldn't cry. Because if I could, I would never stop. I felt like I was falling apart, like I would collapse at any moment. His betrayal hurt me more than anything I've ever felt in my life. Though I knew it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could have done to stop her… _

_That thought alone made me want to turn back, to run to him and forgive him on the spot. But my pride wouldn't let me. My heart was broken, I was devastated. _

_I need to talk to Drexi. _

_I need to know for sure that there was nothing he could have done to protect himself. I had to hear it from someone else before I could believe it on my own. I knew my aching heart was trying to make excuses. _

_I know it wasn't intentional, he would never hurt me like that. This was all her. She hated me. She wanted to cause me pain. I thought I had finally escaped her… _

_Yet here she was…taking from me everything that I held dear._

_I can't let her win this. _

_I had to talk to Drexi. _

I was at the house in seconds and the moment I stepped onto the porch, I knew Drexi wasn't there. I threw the front door open and everyone stared at me. Cullen smiled happily and waved at me.

I smiled, thinking about how he was the one person that Midnight couldn't take from me. Daddy eyed me the moment the thought came.

"Where's Drexi I need to talk to Drexi."

"We haven't heard anything from Jacob." Daddy told me, not meeting my eyes.

"Who knows if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Emmett commented.

"Well I'll go find her myself." I said turning for the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Carlisle told me. I spun around quickly and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't think anything is a good idea." I snapped. Everyone was quiet as he stared at me. "Just so you know, I don't HAVE to have your permission to leave the house."

"No you don't." Esme said smiling softly. "You're perfectly capable of coming and going as you please. I think Carlisle is just worried. We haven't heard anything from Jacob. Drea and Bella are not registering in Alice's vision. Something seems wrong, we just don't want you to get hurt…"

"I understand, really I do." I told her sincerely. "But I HAVE to talk to Drexi."

"You know you can talk to me." Adryen said as she held Cullen.

"No only Drexi can tell me what I need to know."

"Why is it that every time there is a problem, everyone immediately runs to Drea?" Emmett asked. "I think its high time people start handling their problems on their own."

"..So says the person who let Drea handle his problem." Jasper said smirking. Emmett reached out immediately and shoved him into the wall. Jasper reacted and pushed back.

"Enough!" Carlisle screamed before Emmett could make another move. "Emmett keep your hands to yourself." He said pointing at him and then at Jasper. "Jasper stop instigating." Daddy chuckled lightly. "Edward, I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face, you are worse than both of them put together." Jasper and Emmett smiled evilly at Daddy who just looked away. "Sunshine, I understand you're upset about something, but can it not wait until Drea returns?"

_I knew Drexi was busy at the moment, she had a lot of shit to deal with today and my problems were the least of her worries. I felt guilty needing her when we didn't even know what was going on or if she was okay. _

"I suppose so." I said softly putting my head down.

"There's nothing Drea can say that's going to change anything." Daddy said and I just stared him. "People do stupid things but no matter how much they regret it, they can't take it back. Nothing she says will change what happened. Drea doesn't have super powers, she can't save everyone."

"Wait a minute." Jasper snapped. "Are you saying your problem is more important than hers?" He asked pointing at me. "Drea's too busy trying to be your 'savoir' to worry about anyone else?"

"No that's not what I'm saying." Daddy said. "She can't save me this time." He said. "And she can't help Sunshine either."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about." I snapped.

"Don't I?" He asked.

"Do you?"

My mind flashed back to the scene in the woods. Daddy and Embry were together and there was no telling for how long.

_Did he tell you? _

Daddy didn't reply.

"Did he tell you?" I asked out loud. Daddy still didn't say a word. "Did he?" I screamed. Jasper and Emmett both looked at their feet. I shot them both a look before turning back to Daddy. "Do they know?" Again Daddy didn't reply. "He told you and you told them." I said pointing. "You all knew before me?"

"Sunshine." Daddy said walking towards me.

"Don't you dare come near me." I snapped.

My anger was beginning to rise, I felt even more betrayed now. I knew if I didn't act quickly, my powers would take over.

"Adryen…" I said calmly. "I know you've had Cullen all day... but could you please keep an eye on him a little bit longer?" She nodded and started to speak, but I didn't wait, I took off out the front door without another word.

_I'm going to find Drexi. _

**Jacob's POV **

I stood in the living room, starting at the broken glass in the floor. It was obvious Lexi had been here, her scent was here. Bella's, Rene's, and even Charlies, though it seemed he'd been gone for some time.

I leaned down to inspect the glass, there was a pool of water surrounding it, flowers scattered about. No blood. No clue as to how it came to be broken.

The moment I arrived here, I knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. I could smell them but I couldn't find anyone in the house. I had run back outside, only then realizing that Lexi's car wasn't there.

_Had they gone somewhere?_

I tried to track the scents, but I could only pick up Lexi's original trail from the Cullen's. Bella and Rene's scent was no where around.

I knew immediately that I should report my findings to Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. The mere fact that Lexi's scent was all around and she was nowhere, unnerved me. It wasn't like her to just pick up and leave and she wouldn't have taken Bella and Rene along. Not Today.

I came back to the living room and stared down at the glass. It was obvious that something had happened. There was a struggle or a fight between someone. But who? And why? Would Bella really fight Lexi? And if so, why would they leave together? Where was Lexi's car? Where the fuck did they go?

It was then a familiar scent came out of nowhere. The front door flew open and there stood Sunshine, eyes wide, starting at me questioningly.

"Where's Drexi?" She asked looking around. I stared at her for a few minutes before replying.

"I…don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sunshine squealed. "She was just here."

"Well she's not now." I said gesturing around the room.

"What about Bella and Rene?"

"Gone too."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know." I said again. "This is how it was when I got here. Something's happened. Even Lexi's car is gone." She immediately backtracked out the front door and came back in quickly.

"Drexi's car is gone!" She screamed. I just stared at her and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the shattered vase. "Oh my god what happened?" She said pointing. "Why you always gotta break things?" My mouth hung open momentarily.

"I didn't do that. It was like that when I got here."

"Oh I see." She said nodding and looking around the room. "I think it's obvious what has happened here."

_Really… _

"And what's that?" I was extremely curious to know, since I couldn't make sense of it.

"Bella and Drexi decided to just let everything go, Rene put her two cents in and Drexi hit her over the head with the vase."

_Seriously?_

"And where did they go?" I asked playing into her story.

"They dragged Rene's lifeless body to the car and are now disposing of it." She nodded happily. "Yes that's the only logical explanation." She continued to nod. "What do you think, Jakey?"

"I think you're fucking crazy." I said shaking my head. "Lexi wouldn't do that. Bella couldn't do that! That's her mother for god sakes!"

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything." She snapped. "How else would the vase have broken?"

"I dunno… maybe Bella knocked it over... you know how clumsy she is…"

"Good point, but I still think Drexi hit someone with it."

"Why would you think that? Lexi is not the violent type."

"She is if provoked." Zoee told me. "And you know just as well as I do that Rene is really good about that."

"Well even if you are right and they did argue, and the vase was used as a weapon…" I told her. "Why would Bella and Rene leave with her?"

"That is a very good question young Jakey…" She said pondering the question. "Maybe... not only did she hit Rene, but she also took Bella down and now she's gone to dispose of both the bodies, so that when she comes back she can have Daddy all to herself."

A low growl escaped my throat and I glared at her.

"No… you don't like that idea do you…" Zoee said sheepishly. "Okay, next theory."

I watched as Zoee paced the living room looking at the shattered glass and the table where the vase had previously sat. She looked around the room, examining everything as if she was Sherlock fucking Holmes or something.

"Maybe… maybe someone broke in?" She asked. "And the vase was used as defense?"

"We'd be able to pick up another scent, Sunshine." I explained gesturing around the room. "Are you picking up something I'm not?" She put her head down as her third theory was shot down.

"Well what's your idea?"

"I think we should head back to the Cullen's." I told her, as I walked towards the front door. "Maybe someone can make sense of this."

"No!" She screamed following me outside. "Daddy's there."

"Yes unfortunately he lives there."

"I don't want to see him."

I was shocked to hear her say that.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I thought that you and Edward made up… or something." I tried not to smirk.

"He's a liar."

"You're just now figuring that out?" I asked smiling. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I came here to see Drexi and I'm not leaving until I've talked to her."

"Well good luck Sunshine. She's not here. I can't even pick up her trail. Wherever she has gone, her scent has been masked, along with Bella and Rene and I have no idea how the hell that is even possible. I'm hoping maybe Carlisle can help."

"Fine you go. I'll find her myself, since you don't give a damn." She said walking off.

"Sunshine." I said following her. "You know damn well I'm going crazy not knowing where she is. And I'm worried about Bella… Rene not so much…. But I can't figure this out on my own, I need help…and… Edward deserves to know…"

"Oh right." She snapped. "That little meddlesome whore, always having to know what's going on in everyone's lives, even though it's none of his damn business."

"Sunshine." I said my eyes widening at the tone she used. "Why are you mad at Edward? What the hell did he do now?"

"He talked to Embry." She said walking around the house.

"What?" I asked in shock as I followed her.

"Yep, Embry came by to talk to me about something really important and then Daddy intercepted, so he found out Embry's problem before me and that really pisses me off!"

"Oh." I said wishing I wouldn't have as she stopped in her tracks, turning to face me.

"Oh? What do you mean Oh?"

"I... uh... didn't know what else to say…."

"I expected you to say, what problem, or what did he tell you? But you said Oh…"

"It's really none of my business." I said turning to walk away.

"You lying dog!" She screamed following me. "He told you first!"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about Sunshine."

_I have seriously fucked up… _

"The hell you don't!" She screamed, jumping out in front of me. "Everyone knows, don't they? The whole pack! You defended him earlier for not coming to me at the house. Everyone knew before me!" She shook her head frantically. "Does Drexi know?"

"Really Sunshine, I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Oh stop with the fucking lies Jacob!" She screamed. "Why can't people just tell the truth? Is it really that fucking hard to say, yes I know what the fuck is going on. I can't believe Drexi knew about this… apparently Daddy is more important than me… I swear to god when I find her…"

"Sunshine you know you are very important to her." I said trying to make her feel better. "I didn't tell her what happened, technically…"

"So you admit it! You knew before me!"

_Fuck… _

"Sunshine...I'm sorry…" I mumbled. She wasn't even listening. She stood there throwing her hands around yelling and cursing about anyone and everyone.

I felt the sensation come over me, my eyes became heavy and before I knew it I began to laugh at her actions.

"Why all of a sudden do you think this is funny?" She snapped. I continued to laugh as she eyed me. "Oh fuck... you're high aren't you?" I laughed some more as she put her hand on her head and screamed. "My power is so fucking useless... it would be so much better if it affected me, but no... no no." I laughed again. "Stop laughing, you're happiness is irritating me." She made the most ungodly face. I couldn't stop laughing, her expression was just hilarious. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the woods.

"Come on, stupid dog." She snapped.

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"To see the wizard." She replied not looking at me.

"The wonderful wizard?" I asked wide eyed.

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"Because of all the wonderful things he does."

"Does he have food?"

"No."

"Doesn't sound very wonderful to me."

"Yeah well he's the only one who can give you the brain you so badly need."

**Edward's POV **

"She's coming back." Alice said, her hand on her head.

"Drea?" Emmett asked.

"No, Sunshine." Alice told him. "She seems extremely irritated."

"Good, she found Jacob." I replied dryly. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Well at least she's okay." Esme said trying to sound positive.

"Is Jacob coming back too?" Adryen asked.

"I saw her talking." Alice said. "But I can't see him, so it's possible that he's with her."

"Or she could be talking to herself." Emmett said. "I'm just saying…we're talking about Sunshine here." Everyone nodded, knowing that he could very well be right.

"How come you can see Sunshine but you can't see Drea?" Quil asked.

"I don't know." Alice told him. "It's not just Drea, I can't see Bella or Rene either."

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

I saw the image in her mind immediately, but she answered out loud for everyone.

"He was in La Push with Billy Black."

"You can see him... but not the others…"

"Whatever it is, only affects the three of them I can't explain it, no matter how hard I try, it's always complete darkness, no movement, no voices…"

"It doesn't make any sense." I said shaking my head. "Something is wrong…. Carlisle do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Not a clue." He answered me. "Hopefully Jacob is with Sunshine and we can get some answers soon."

"Maybe Drea's with them too." Quil said. "I mean since Alice can't see her either…"

"That's a positive way to look at it." Carlisle said.

"But what if she's not?" I asked. "Then what?"

"Relax Edward, we'll have answers soon enough. Everything is fine…"

"Everything is not fine!" I yelled. "It's all my fault. This wouldn't even be happening if it weren't for me."

"It's nice to see you finally admitting fault." Emmett said dryly.

It was then that I could sense Sunshine's presence. Jacob was with her, but not Drea. Everyone picked up on it at the same time as they each looked towards the doorway, waiting in anticipation.

"Get in the house, Jakey!" Zoee squealed throwing the door open. Jacob walked inside, laughing loudly. "And stop that laughing, I told you to stop laughing!" She screamed and his eyes closed, only to reopen momentarily. His giggling returned and she screamed again. "Get that damn dog away from me, before I turn him into a pot addict!"

"What is going on?" Esme asked, wide eyed.

"Did you stone him?" Jasper asked.

"No, he got into Bella's stash." Zoee snapped. "Of course I stoned him!"

"Which one's the wizard?" Jacob asked leaning close to Zoee's face. Her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was going to start yelling again.

"Come on Jake, let's go in the kitchen." Emmett said crossing the room and grabbing his arm. Jacob jerked back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Jacob said shaking his head. "For some reason I don't think I like you much." Emmett smirked.

"We have chips." Jacob's eyes lit up and he followed Emmett into the kitchen like an obedient little dog.

"Why are you so irritated?" I asked trying to search her thoughts.

"Why are you so nosy?" She snapped.

"Where is Drea?"

"None of your business." She told me, walking towards Adryen who held Cullen out to her.

"Sunshine…" I started.

"Leave me alone for a minute, will you!" She screamed and Cullen started crying. "Oh, mommy's so sorry, baby I didn't mean to scare you, I was just yelling at Daddy, he's annoying me…"

"I didn't do anything…" I protested. Everyone looked at me. "Within the last few minutes…"

"Edward, why don't you go talk to Jacob?" Carlisle told me. "Well… try too…" I nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"That's right all you lying ass men, get to the kitchen!" Zoee squealed. "That means you Jaz." He looked at her wide eyed as she narrowed her eyes at Quil who sat beside Adryen. "And you, you lying dog. Move."

"Sunshine…" Adryen started, but Quil was already up and following after Jasper and myself.

Apparently Carlisle was allowed to stay because she didn't say another word about it, just started cooing and talking to Cullen as he giggled happily.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Emmett leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, Jacob thrusted a bag of chips in the air triumphantly.

"Found em!" He said excitedly. Every cabinet door in the kitchen was open.

"Good boy." Emmett said nodding his head.

"Why are all the cabinets opened?" Quil asked looking around.

"He's a bit senseless right now." Emmett said smirking. "No pun intended."

"Jacob." I said trying to get his attention. He didn't even look up, as he attempted to eat every last crumb from that bag of chips.

"I've never seen him this high." Emmett said chuckling. Jasper walked over to him and attempted to take the bag and he growled. Quil laughed.

"This is not funny." I snapped. "He's the only one who knows what's going on."

"I assure you at this point and time, he has no idea what's going on." Emmett said trying to keep from laughing again.

"Sunshine was there too…." Quil started.

"Yes and if you haven't noticed, she's banned us to the kitchen."

"Why is that?"

"I'm assuming because we all knew about Embry before her." I answered, unable to confirm it, since her thoughts were nothing but images of strangling Jacob.

"Oh yeah…" Quil said sighing. "Hey Jake." He said walking over to him. Jacob handed him the empty bag and smiled widely.

"Are you the wizard?" He asked.

"What?" Quil asked confused.

Jacob's thoughts were circling around the lyrics from a song from The Wizard of Oz. It played over and over in his mind and his excitement rose as he thought he had in fact come face to face with the Wizard of Oz.

I was floored by it. Zoee must have continuously used her power on him. There was no intelligent thought in his head, not like that was entirely unusual.

"Yes." I answered before Quil could ask any questions. "He's the wizard and he has some questions for you Jacob."

"Cool." Jacob said smiling. Quil looked at me oddly.

"Ask him about Drea."

"Uh…Jake…" Quil stammered. "Did you find Drea?"

"Drea?" Jacob asked making a face. "I know no one by that name." Quil looked at me and I sighed.

"Lexi…."

"Did you find Lexi?" Quil asked again.

"No." He answered flatly. "She's probably gone to Utah. She's a wanted woman now."

"What?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper mimicked my response as well.

"Yeah!" Jacob said excitedly. "She finally let Rene have it!" He said making a gesture like he was hitting someone over the head. "I hope Bella is okay… she kidnapped her."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

_Please God tell me, he's just high and this is not really happening. _

"That's what Sunshine said…." Jacob said nodding.

_I felt a tiny bit of relief wash through me. _

"This is ridiculous." Emmett said. "I'll go over there myself." He said starting towards the doorway. I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Not a good idea." I told him. "He's just high... he'll come down from it soon…" Emmett turned back to him and crossed his arms. Everyone watched Jacob as he pulled his hair over his shoulder and began to separate the strands. "I hope."

Jacob was completely mesmerized by his hair for what seemed like forever. I could hear Zoee in the living room playing with Cullen, no one had even asked her about what happened at Bella's. I wanted to go in there and say something but I felt my being stoned as well wouldn't help matters.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Jacob asked after about five minutes.

"Jake?" Quil asked. Jacob just looked at him. "Do you know who I am?" Jacob looked around the room before looking directly at Quil.

"Yeah…." He replied, sounding confused.

"Am I the Wizard?" Quil asked. Jacob eyed him crazily.

"Only in your sick fantasies."

"He's back." Quil said smirking.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked stepping closer to him. He turned quickly towards me, his hair flipping over his shoulder. He pulled the strands he had just twisted together into his hand and stared.

"You tell me…" He said starting to immediately undo the twists. He stopped quickly and looked up at me. "Sunshine stoned me." He said, his eyes narrowing as his mind filled with the memory. He started for the doorway.

"Wait, Jake, no don't go in there." I said stepping into the doorway to block him.

"Lexi's gone and Sunshine fucking stoned me!" He snapped trying to push me aside.

"And she'll do it again, if you go in there." I told him. "Just wait… please just tell me what's going on and then you can go argue with Sunshine."

"She's gone, Edward." He said softly. "They're all gone."

"What do you mean gone?" I asked, wide eyed. "Where?" He shrugged and then stared at me, letting his thoughts show me.

I could see the vacant house. Broken glass on the floor. Jacob running, searching for a scent and finding nothing.

"How is there no scent?" I asked wide eyed.

"I don't know but there's not. Nothing leaving the house. Just Lexi's trail from here to Bella's is all I could pick up."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "You know were not all mind readers here."

"And the car is gone." Jacob added, ignoring Emmett.

"They left in the car?" I asked. Jacob shrugged. "What about the broken glass? What happened?"

"I don't know Edward. Sunshine seems to think there was a struggle that Lexi hit someone, but who the fuck knows why she thinks that." He looked up at the doorway then, his eyes glazing.

"If there was a struggle, Drea would be the only one smart enough to try to defend herself." Emmett said. "That's my opinion. No offense to Bella, but I've seen her when cornered, she freezes…"

I let his true words sink in as Jacob continued to eye the doorway, he was thinking only of confronting Sunshine.

"Do you think someone was there, Jacob?" I asked trying to get his attention back. He looked at me.

"There is no scent from anyone else. Only Charlie's and even that's faint."

"If they left in the car, why didn't you just follow their scent?" Jasper asked.

"I already said there is no scent!" Jacob screamed.

"Actually, you didn't." Emmett said. "You may have thought it, but you never said a fucking thing, so you need to stop with the shit, Jake."

"This doesn't even concern you." Jacob snapped.

"The hell it doesn't." Emmett said stepping up to him.

"Lexi is with me now, you need to back off." Jacob replied, his eyes blazing. Emmett's expression changed and he stepped back.

"She's still my friend." He said not taking his eyes off of Jacob. "I have every right to worry."

"I don't see you worrying too much about Bella." Jacob snapped as he pushed passed me and into the living room.

"He does have a point, there buddy." Jasper said smirking. Emmett glared at him, as Quil followed after Jacob.

"Bad Dog, back in the kitchen with you!" I heard Sunshine scream.

"I didn't do a damn thing to you, Sunshine, you need to calm the fuck down." Jacob yelled back. Jasper walked passed me immediately and Emmett stood idly by the counter.

"What is that they always say to me…." I said looking at Emmett. "Oh yes I remember… perhaps, you should… slow your roll." I smirked. Emmett was not amused as he brushed passed me into the living room.

"You lied to me!" Zoee screamed. "Just like everyone else!" Everyone was staring at her when I walked into the living room.

"I didn't lie to you Sunshine, you never asked me anything." Jacob told her. "And true, if you would have, I wouldn't have told you."

"I thought you were my friend Jakey!" Zoee cried. "How could you keep something like that from me?"

"I was sworn to secrecy." Jacob explained. "He wanted you to hear it from him, and besides…" I could see the thought as it was formed in his mind, he even glanced at me before going on. "You didn't tell me Lexi's secret." The room was quiet, as quiet as I'd ever heard it with so many people together. Adryen broke the silence with a laugh that she tried to hide. Quil shushed her almost immediately. Zoee stared wide eyed at Jacob.

"Well… that's just different." She said setting Cullen down on the floor. He wobbled off across the room, only to be scooped up by Rosalie.

"How is it different?" Jacob challenged.

"It just is!" She said trying to defend herself. Jacob kept his gaze on her. "Okay… fuck… I'm sorry... you're right… I shouldn't be mad."

"And?" He asked.

"And... I shouldn't have stoned you." She said softly.

"And?" He asked again and she looked at him, coldly.

"And if you don't shut up, I'll do it again."

Jacob put his hands up in protest, smiling slightly. Zoee sighed.

"I am sorry, Jakey…"

"It's all right, Sunshine." He told her. "I completely understand your reasoning… but I think we have something more important to tend to right now."

"Oh of course, everything is so much more important than me." Zoee said crossing her arms.

"I didn't mean that…." Jacob started. Zoee laughed.

"I know, I'm just fucking with you….." She looked at me. "Did you explain things to Daddy?"

_And yes I'm still mad at you. _

Came her thoughts.

"I don't see how that's fair at all." I said looking at her. She smiled, sweetly at me and sighed.

"Yeah I explained everything to him." Jacob said eyeing me, then looking at Zoee. "For the most part… I got sidetracked." He shot a look at Emmett who looked away.

"Got sidetracked?" Adryen asked.

"Yeah seriously… Drexi's not here to sidetrack you in the usual way, and you were in the kitchen with a bunch of guys... is there something you need to tell us?" Zoee asked. Jacob looked shocked as he looked from Adryen to Zoee.

"You people are sick, you know that?" Jacob said shaking his head. "I got sidetracked talking to Emmett about…." He paused and looked at Emmett, then at Rosalie. "Rose." Rosalie's face lit up and she smiled at Emmett.

"Me?" She asked cheerfully. Emmett smiled at her, like he was the most innocent person in the entire world. "What about me?" His smiled dropped and he looked at Jacob.

"Just that…um…" Jacob stuttered as he looked at Emmett, then he smiled as the thought appeared in his mind. I laughed softly, because I knew Rose would buy the bullshit Jacob was about to say and Emmett would hate it. "Emmett told me that I was a bigger man then him, because if you were missing, he would break down and cry if he could." Jacob smiled as Rosalie's eyes lit up and she put her arms around Emmett, lovingly.

"Awww…." She cooed. Emmett's face was unreadable as he took Rose in his arms.

"That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard." Adryen said shaking her head. Rosalie pulled herself from Emmett and turned towards her. "Am I the only one paying attention? I heard everything that went on in the kitchen, and that was so not what he said." Rosalie turned her gaze to Jacob.

"Why can't you just let things be Adryen?" Quil asked. "You're always trying to start shit, can't you just keep your mouth shut for once?" Adryen looked shocked. I thought Jacob was going to laugh.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked looking from Emmett to Jacob and then at Adryen. "Adryen? What was said?" Adryen met Quill's burning gaze briefly before she put her head down in defeat. Before Adryen could get her thoughts straight and think of a way to retract her obvious act of starting shit, Carlisle spoke.

"None of that matters now." He said sharply. "Your childish arguments can be saved for later." He shot a look at Jacob. "Tell me what you found Jacob."

**Drea's POV **

I could see him in the darkness, walking towards me, a look of pure lust in his eyes. His long hair dangled loosely over his naked chest as he came closer. I moved closer, wanting to be near him as soon as possible, my body aching for his touch. As he neared, something in his eyes changed. His hair seemed to recede up his bare shoulders, leaving a mess of wavy hair on the top of his head. His hand moved up immediately, shoving his fingers into his hair, only to leave it sticking out on the side.

I stopped in my tracks as I realized who was coming towards me, it wasn't Jacob as I had thought, it was Edward. He continued to walk briskly in my direction, a smile creeping across his face. I turned my head, confused and undecided on whether to run. As I heard his footsteps grow closer, I turned my body away from him, still trying to figure out what to do. My mind was fuzzy and I felt great need to be loved, to be held by strong arms, but not him, not Edward.

The moment I made my decision, just as I convinced my legs to move, I felt those strong arms come around my waist, pulling me close. I could feel his body pressed against me, his lips touched my neck gently, as my eyes closed. I opened my eyes quickly, realizing what was happening, I grasped at the strong hands that held me, trying to pull them free, my fingers grazed his and I knew immediately that something was different. I moved my right hand back and touched his face, softly as he continued to lavish kisses on my neck. My fingers dug into his hair, short hair, shorter than before.

"How could you." I heard someone snarl. My head snapped up immediately to find Jacob standing before me. His hair, hang over his bare shoulders, his eyes blazed with fury.

"You should have known it would come to this." Someone said softly from a distance. I searched the darkness for the body the voice belonged too. I felt the strong arms tighten around me and the kisses move to my shoulder.

"I thought you loved me Lexi?" Jacob asked, his eyes full of pain. I couldn't make myself speak, I tried, but the words wouldn't come out. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, I wanted to get away from the hands that held me, but I couldn't.

"She does love you." The voice said from the darkness. "But she loves him as well." I looked around again, I was certain I knew the person with whom that voice belonged too, I knew that voice.

"Lexi…" Jacob pleaded, his hands reached out for me. "Please come back to me." I felt my heart drop as I tried to reach for him, but the strong arms held me back. Again I

couldn't speak.

A figure began to move out of the darkness, a beam of light shined over him, his half naked body began to sparkle. As the light trailed higher, I saw his face.

"Edward." The name escaped my lips involuntarily. My eyes widened as he stood beside Jacob, and the two of them stared at me sadly. I tried to speak again but my voice had faltered, I reached down to pry the arms away from me, the arms I thought belonged to Edward.

I was released slowly and I spun around to face the one who had held me. The darkness engulfed his body, the silhouette of a man, tall and broad stood before me. I couldn't find my voice again to ask the question on my mind, as the man stepped closer to me. I found myself take a step back as the light shined brightly over his skin, causing him to shimmer. The light hit his face within seconds, his eyes burned into mine, he smiled showing dimpled cheeks.

"Emmett." I breathed as my voice came to me. I almost fell backwards, trying to move. I turned quickly, running towards Jacob. I ran right into him, and he grabbed my arms tightly, holding me away from his body and stared into my eyes. "Jacob, I love you. Only you." He smiled briefly before his eyes darkened and I felt him release his hold on me. I saw his hand come up quickly and felt the painful strike against my face. I couldn't breathe. I felt myself collapse to the ground as I begin to sob uncontrollably.

"Stop that you'll hurt her!" I heard a voice say. I felt Emmett's arms around me, immediately. "Are you all right, dear?" He said, but his lips did not move.

"If I wanted to hurt her, I would have hit her harder." A voice snapped. I stared at Jacob through tear filled eyes.

"You should have." Came another voice. I turned slowly to see Edward walking up beside him, a smirk across his face. I felt betrayed.

"Edward." I whispered. "Why?…. It's not true…" I looked to Jacob. "I don't love him." I felt Emmett's touch leave me as I denied my love for him and his whole essence disappeared. I stumbled to my feet and ran to Jacob. "It's you I love, only you, we belong together…"

"He doesn't love you!" Someone screamed. I jerked my head in Edward's direction as the words echoed in my ears. "He loves me."

_Edward?_

My mind had no time to process what was happening as I felt someone grab me and shake my body violently.

"He was going to marry me!" I heard as my body was jerked around. "You ruined everything, you filthy little whore!"

I felt another painful slap against my face followed by a loud thud against a hard surface. My eyes flew open and I gasped from the pain.

_Was I dreaming?_

"Alexandrea, are you all right?" A concerned voice asked.

My mind was fuzzy, my eyesight even more so as I searched for the voice. The darkness was gone as my surroundings materialized around me and I saw him.

"Patrick?" I breathed. He moved beside me, dropping to his knees as he cupped my face in his hands.

_Is this a nightmare?_

"Are you all right?" He asked, in the same concerned voice. I turned from him, my face stinging from his touch and he dropped his hands. My eyes darted about and I saw Bella sitting upright on the floor, her hands behind her, holding herself up as if she'd fallen. Rene was beside her, staring wide eyed at Patrick.

The memory came to me easily. I was with Bella and Rene when Spencer showed up unannounced, his intentions not known, but obviously not pleasant. I saw his anger, the force he used… I felt the needle… he had drugged me.

_I passed out. I had been dreaming. _

_Another memory intervened. _

I stared helplessly at Jacob as I waited on his response to my proclamation of love for him.

"He doesn't love you." I heard the words, I looked to Edward, I assumed he had spoken. "He loves me." my mind twisted in confusion , reeling in the pain both physical and emotional. More hateful words came at me and the voice became clear.

I shook my head, trying to clear the memory and glanced in Bella's direction. It was her that the voice belonged too. In my drugged state my mind was fuzzy, I was coming out of it, I could hear the outside words, but could only see Jacob and Edward. It was clear to me then, that my cry of love was spoken out loud. My dreamlike state had merged with reality. It was Bella speaking to me, she was defending her love for Edward. In my mind, it seemed that Edward was speaking, telling me that it was he whom Jacob loved, not me…

My fingers touched my face, as the realization set in and I began to laugh uncontrollable at the mere idea of it all.

"You think this is funny?" Bella snapped, still sitting idling on the floor. I couldn't stop laughing to attempt an answer.

"That man just pushed her… and you think it's funny?" Rene asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You pushed her?" I asked staring at Patrick. I heard the loud thud in my mind.

"She was hitting you." Patrick answered softly. I felt the pain again, as I reached to my face once more.

"You slapped me…." I whispered, then laughed again. Everyone looked at me wide eyed.

"You really do want Edward for yourself." Bella snapped. I looked at her, gasping at the concept. "You said you loved him, that you belonged together."

_It's you I love, only you. We belong together. _

Those words were spoken to Jacob in my mind, but obviously in reality came out differently.

"No, Bella... you don't understand…" I said laughing again and shaking my head. "It was a dream... I was having some sort of crazy drug induced dream… I-"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "That you were only dreaming about Edward?"

"Not Edward." I breathed. "I was speaking to Jacob…I..."

"You said his name."

_Edward. Why… it's not true… _

The words floated through my mind and I realized why she believed what she did.

"He was there…." I explained. "He told Jacob that I-" I stopped, as Emmett's image appeared in my mind. I shook it away immediately. "He told Jacob I didn't love him."

_There was no need to mention Emmett's name, after all it was just a dream. One that could be more truthful than I was comfortable with. _

"I heard Edward tell me that Jacob didn't love me, that he…" I laughed. "That he loved him…." I laughed again as they looked at me wide eyed. "But it wasn't him... I was in and out of consciousness… it was your voice I heard." Bella looked at me completely lost. "He doesn't love you, he loves me. You said that, didn't you?"

_Please tell me I'm not going crazy…_

"I might have said something like that." Bella said quietly.

"Then she slapped you." Rene piped in. "And that's when Mr. Red over there pushed her." I looked at Patrick, who was clearly lost.

"I felt the slap… I heard her fall. That's what brought me back." I said smiling wildly.

"Glad I could be of help." Bella said getting to her feet.

"Jacob loves Edward." I laughed in complete amusement. "I can't wait to tell him that."

"Well good luck with that." Bella grumbled. "More than likely you'll never see him again."

It was then I took another look at my surroundings. There was nothing in the room aside from the four of us. No furniture. No windows. I stared around the room, taking notice of a small stairway leading to a door. I tried to push myself up and found no carpet, just a hardwood floor.

"Where are we?" I asked stumbling as I stood. Patrick caught my arm and held me as I tried to balance myself. I still felt a little light headed, so I held onto his arm for support.

"A basement." Patrick answered. I stared at him, confused.

"Okay… why…" I looked around. "How did we get here?"

"Your ex lover brought us here." Bella told me.

"Why was I the only one drugged?"

"We were all drugged." Rene answered.

"I came to, not long after we got here." Bella told me. "Then Mom."

"How long have we been here?"

"Days, months, maybe weeks." Rene answered.

"It's only been a few hours." Patrick told me.

"Why did it take me so long to wake up?" I asked. Bella and Rene shrugged and I looked to Patrick.

"He used more on you, to get the effect he was after."

"What effect? What did he use? Why am I here?" Too many questions flooded my mind at once.

"I'd like to know that as well." Rene said crossing her arms. "You said once Lexi was awake, you would answer that question." I gripped Patrick's arm, awaiting his response.

"Spencer is working with Midnight and Leroy." He said, his eyes burning into mine. My mouth opened in shock and Bella's eyes widened.

"I don't see how that explains anything." Rene mumbled. "Who the hell are they?" She looked to Bella who made a face.

"Why?" I asked. "What do they want with us? What are they after?" Patrick sighed and contemplated his response, only answering one question at a time.

"I suppose Isabella and her mother are here only because they were with you. It's only you who stands in their way. Only you can ruin their plans."

"What plans?" I demanded. "What do they want?"

"Leroy wants the child." Patrick whispered.

"Cullen?" I asked wide eyed. "Why?"

"I cannot remember the name of the group." Patrick said bitterly. "They are a superior line of…." He paused and looked at Rene. "…Leroy's kind, descending from Italy…"

"The Volturi." Bella gasped, putting it together before my mind could process it. I cringed at the name I hadn't heard in years.

"Yes, that's the name he used." Patrick said nodding.

"What do they want with Cullen?"

"His mere existence…" Patrick said slowly, trying to find the right words. "His unique breeding….causes them to fear exposure to their….kind."

"Unique breeding?" Rene asked. "Their kind?" She looked at Bella for answers. Bella merely shrugged.

"They want to take him?" I asked, trying to read Patrick's expression.

"No." Patrick said grimly. "They believe he should not exist."

"They want to kill him?" My breath caught in my throat. "He's just a child. He's Leroy's child, how could he…"

"They gave him a choice." Patrick told me. "Either he can take care of the child himself or they will do it. But if they have to involve themselves, they will take Leroy's life as well."

"Sunshine won't let him take Cullen. She'll fight for him, Adryen will fight, the whole family will protect him." I said more or less trying to reassure myself.

"What does Spencer have to do with this?" Bella asked. "And Midnight? What's their motives?" I looked to Patrick again.

"I'm unsure of what Spencer has been promised in this, but I do know that Midnight believes that her sister will die trying to protect the child and then she will gain control of young Embry."

"Over my dead body." I snapped without even thinking about it.

"Don't say that Alexandrea, that could easily be done."

"I highly doubt that." Bella said crossing her arms. "None of them will allow such a thing to happen to their precious whore."

"My thoughts exactly." Rene said smirking.

_Couldn't he have just killed them? _

I smacked my own forehead for even thinking such a thing.

"Well… how are they planning on taking Cullen?" I asked ignoring the urge to give Bella a sarcastic comeback.

"I do not know many details, but they've been building up to this for quite some time now." He said putting his head down. "Their master plan is flawless."

"How long have you known about this?"

"Since the beginning. I've been locked in this basement for almost a month now, if not more."

"Why?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't involved.

"Because I vowed to warn you." He whispered, not meeting my gaze.

"You… were going to warn me?" I asked in surprise. "Why?"

"You may belong to another now, Alexandrea, but you are still mine."

"Now wait just a minute..." I replied, preparing a smartass comeback.

"I'll always protect you and those you love." He continued and stared at me sweetly. "I know that Midnight's sister and her son are a large part of your life. A part you would give your life for and I will not let that happen."

_A chorus of Awwwwwws echoed through my head. _

"Aww, Patrick…" I really didn't know what else to say.

"You're like the Mary Sue of literature." Bella mumbled under her breath.

"Who?" I asked, a bit confused by her obvious insult.

"Mary Sue…. The heroine, the love interest… the perfect one with no flaws…one who can do no wrong…" Bella shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

_I didn't understand but I went with it. _

"I think it's obvious I have some flaws or I wouldn't have been responsible for getting us locked in the basement. And I've done many a wrong, most of which I can't speak of in mixed company." I wanted to look at Rene, but I was certain Bella grasped my meaning.

"I'm sure Patrick would love to hear your torrid tales of sexual misconduct." Rene said beaming. I gasped at her remark.

"First of all, I wasn't talking about Patrick and second of all, my tales are not torrid… they're …" I thought momentarily for the proper word. "Okay...I've got nothing…"

"Alexandrea." Patrick said softly, so softly I wondered if I would have heard him if I wasn't still latched to his arm. "I feel partially responsible for what's happening."

"Don't be." I said sighing. "You didn't know Midnight was going to be a raging lunatic when you made her..." I paused momentarily, attempting to cover my fuck up. "… your…friend…" See I wasn't perfect.

"I'm not just speaking of my part in Midnight's creat-" Patrick corrected himself much quicker than I had. "-ive… way of life." He sighed then, his expression showing grief. "It was I who made their plans flawless, I gave them the key…"

"I'm not sure what the 'key' is." I said making quotations with my fingers and almost falling on my ass. "But their plan will fail. The others will see that something is wrong. Everyone knew where I was. Charlie will wonder about Rene and Bella…. Alice…she'll see…" I looked up at Rene quickly. She was listening intently, her expression showed curiosity, but she said nothing.

"She can't see them." Patrick told me. "She can't see you." He gestured towards Bella and Rene. "Nor can she see them…."

"What are you talking about Patrick?" I asked, wondering if he knew what I even meant by Alice seeing.

"Your essence is invisible to her and everyone else and it's all my fault."

"Essence?" Rene asked.

"Even Jacob cannot trace you."

Bella looked at me, obviously just as confused as I was.

"They will began in a few hours…and when they succeed…" He dropped his head and put his hands over his face. "That child's blood will be on my hands."

**Edward's POV - The Cullen House. **

"Well maybe your vision see-er thingy is broken." Zoee said as we all sat around the living room. Alice had tried numerous times to bring Drea's image to her mind, but had no such luck.

She couldn't see Bella or Rene either. Only Charlie seemed to register in her visions. Though she had seen Sunshine at one point…

"Try to see one of us, Alice." I told her. Everyone looked at her. Her hands were practically shaking, she was so upset with herself. She nodded slowly and inhaled deeply. Her fingers went to her temples and her eyes closed as she focused on Jasper.

_Her mind was empty, with only Jasper's image for some time. I watched as his surroundings changed in her mind. He was standing in the yard, a look of aloofness on his face. I could see Alice approach him and his expression changed, matching the snarl that left his lips. Alice screamed as he jumped for her. The moment she was in his grasp, Sunshine appeared on his back, kicking and screaming wildly until he hit the ground._

"_This wouldn't be happening if Drexi was here!" She yelled to Alice as the two of them ran off in another direction. _

Alice's mind went blank and her hands continued to shake, as she fell to her knees in the living room.

"Alice." I said running to her.

"What happen?" Jasper asked, instantly by her side. "Did she see anything?" I met his eyes briefly before Alice pushed him away.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking stunned.

"You attacked her." I told him.

"What?" He yelled. "I would never do that!"

"Sunshine jumped on you and knocked you down."

"Sorry about that Jaz." Zoee said innocently.

"Why would Jasper attack Alice?" Quil asked, looking at me like I knew everything.

"And why would it matter if Drea was there?" Came Alice's shaky voice.

"What?" Jacob asked, automatically on alert. "What about Lexi?"

"In the vision, Sunshine said that it wouldn't be happening if Drea were there." I explained.

"There's only one thing Lexi has the power to prevent." Jacob said looking at me.

_Flashes of Midnight flooded his mind. Her actions towards Embry, and himself. Drea's inference. _

"Alice." I said calmly. "Can you see Midnight?"

"Midnight?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Oh…" Alice said nodding. "I understand."

"You think Midnight is planning something?" Carlisle asked.

"And that's why Drea is missing?" Came Emmett's question. "So she can't stop her?"

Ignoring them both, I watched Alice and waited on her vision to come.

_There was no image of Midnight, no change of scenery. Just darkness. Complete and utter darkness. The same as with Drea and Bella. _

"Leroy." I whispered. "Try Leroy."

_Again… darkness took over. _

I slammed my fist into the wall out of sheer madness and anger, knowing this was completely my fault.

"Edward." Esme snapped, as pieces of the wall crumbled to the ground.

"They've taken them." I said shaking my head, unable to believe it.

"Who?" Jacob asked as if he hadn't been paying attention.

"I can't see Leroy or Midnight either, just darkness." Alice told him.

"So they're connected… whatever is blocking Lexi and Bella is blocking them…." Jacob's eyes flashed and I knew he too wanted to punch something.

"Not just that." Rosalie chimed in. "If Alice's vision is correct, just based on what Sunshine said… then Midnight will come here…" She looked at me. "Was it here?" I nodded and moved my fingers into my hair.

"So this blocking thing…." Adryen said. "Is not only to prevent us from finding Drea and Bella but to keep us from seeing their plans."

Everyone was silent as the whole situation sank in.

Their minds buzzed with sorrow, some with ideas, Jacob was relentlessly angry with himself.

"I shouldn't have let her go." He breathed. "You were right…"

"Don't blame yourself Jacob." I said without taking into account that he would never again utter those words. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"What could they be planning?" Emmett asked. "What will happen to Drea… and Bella?" He shot Jacob a look, letting him see that he was also concerned about Bella.

"We don't have time to figure out the details." Carlisle said standing. "We need to search for some kind of clue, something that can lead us to them or prepare us for what will happen."

His thoughts went wild with ideas of how to go about doing just that.

"Emmett, come with me, we'll go to Bella's and back track." He said calmly. Emmett was on his feet immediately.

"There's nothing there." Jacob said, automatically on defense. "Sunshine and I found nothing out of ordinary."

"Except for the broken vase." Zoee said nodding.

"That was the only thing out of place." Jacob said looking at Carlisle.

"I trust you Jacob, I just want to have a look around myself." He said soothingly.

"I'll go too." I told him, as Emmett started for the door.

"No, you stay." Carlisle said pointing his finger at me.

"Why?"

"I forgot to tell you, but you're grounded for the rest of your life." Carlisle snapped and I don't think he was kidding. "Jacob, go to La push, make sure Charlie is still there. Explain things to your father, tell him to keep Charlie there by any means. Take Adryen and Quil with you, ask Sam and the others to search their territory..." Jacob nodded his head and headed for the door, no questions asked. Adryen and Quil stood quickly and followed after him.

**Embry's POV **

I walked down the dirt path in the direction of Jacob's house, wondering if he'd ever return. I needed reassurance that I had made the right decision. I knew he had problems of his own, what with Bella's wedding being cancelled and it being his fault and all. Well Lexi's fault. Both of them really.

_Wow, who would have thought that Rene would be right again? _

I laughed softly to myself as I neared the Black house, realizing immediately that Jacob wasn't home yet. I felt disappointed, almost sad. I actually felt like crying as I slumped down on the porch.

_What am I gonna do, just sit and wait? _

_What if Billy comes outside and starts asking questions? _

_Oh fuck… _

I stood up immediately and started walking away from the house. I stopped when my senses picked up on Jacob's arrival. Unfortunately Quil and Adryen were with him and I'll be damned if I talk around Adryen.

_Who am I kidding? Leah probably already called her… God their united force terrified me. _

I stood there waiting, unsure if Adryen knew what I had done and if I should run. The look on her face was soft and kind of sad, not the angry 'I'm gonna slice you in half' look I expected.

"What's up?" I asked as the three of them neared the porch. Adryen and Quil looked to Jacob, whom I just noticed looked seriously pale. "What happened?"

"Lexi went to talk to Bella." He answered.

_Judging by the look on his face, that was a bad idea. _

"Now they've vanished."

"Vanished?" I asked.

_I expected him to say they fought... blood was shed… _

"They're gone, there's no scent, no way of tracking them… they're gone." Jacob mumbled.

I could tell he was trying hard not to break down. His fists were clenched showing anger, but I knew it was misery that overcame him. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Well let's go find them." I told him. He looked up and sighed.

"I need to talk to my Dad. I need to let him know what's going on."

"Carlisle thinks it's a good idea, to make sure Charlie stays here." Adryen told me. "They disappeared from the Swan house, we think its Leroy."

"We _know_ its Leroy." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Charlie's safer here." Quil added before Jacob could say anything else. Jacob nodded and breathed deeply trying to keep himself calm.

"Why don't you and Adryen, go explain things to Sam?" He directed to Quil. "And Embry and I will talk to Dad and then meet you there." Adryen and Quil nodded.

"We'll find her Jake." Adryen said looking at her brother before walking away with Quil. Jacob took a deep breath and started for the door.

"What are you going to tell him?" I whispered. "I mean since Charlie's there…" He sighed and shook his head as he made his way into the house.

"There's the boy." Billy said cheerfully. Charlie was on his feet instantly.

"What's going on Jake?" He asked. "What's wrong with Bella?" Jacob looked confused at first, as was I.

"The thing with Bella…" Billy said aware that something was not right. "Did you get it worked out?" Jacob looked at him and then at Charlie.

"Bella's fine." He answered hopeful. "Her and Edward are working things out as we speak."

_Such an outrageous lie, Jake! You should be ashamed. _

The crazed look I gave him conveyed just that thought.

He shrugged.

"Thank God." Charlie breathed. "I was worried. She's been crying all morning and her mother, my god… I had to get out of that house."

"Where's Lexi?" Billy asked, suspicious of Jacob's silence.

"I don't know." He whispered meeting Billy's gaze.

"Uh oh." Charlie chuckled. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Well I'm glad you're here, Jake." Billy said starting to wheel himself towards the kitchen. "There's something on a shelf, I need you to get."

_I knew he was just making something up to get to the bottom of Jake's mood._

"I could've got that." Charlie called as Jacob followed his father into the kitchen. "Stubborn old man." He mumbled reclaiming his seat on the couch and staring at the TV.

"So who's playing?" I asked as he eyed ball the game playing on the screen.

"I never pegged you for a sports fan." Charlie said looking up at me.

"I'm not." I admitted. "Just making conversation."

"Well at least you're honest." He said smirking.

"Yeah, well my honesty seems to be my own worst enemy." I muttered.

"So what's up with Jake?" He asked quickly changing the subject. "Female problems?"

"Pretty much." I answered, not really lying. He eyed me awaiting the details. "It's pretty serious, I think." I added trying to let on that I didn't know anything else.

_I didn't know exactly what Jake wanted me to tell him. _

"So she just got mad and took off?" He asked prying even more.

"Pretty much." I repeated.

"And now he's sick with worry? Can't function without his precious Lexi?"

The tone he used made me wonder if Rene had rubbed off on him, but he continued with a chuckle making me think he was only joking.

"Yeah well you know Jake, he loves him some Lexi." I said laughing along until I found myself strangely uncomfortable in the situation. I looked towards the kitchen doorway, hoping Jake wouldn't be much longer. I sighed loudly.

"No need to worry about it. She'll come back." Charlie said trying to sound positive. "Unless she met up with an old friend." He smirked. "Or perhaps she was kidnapped by evil vampires?" He laughed wholeheartedly at his joke that was not the least bit funny considering the facts and all.

Jacob didn't think it was funny either. I heard his loud footsteps in the kitchen as he stomped into the living room. His expression showed just how unamused he was as his fists clenched at his sides.

"Met someone?" Jacob asked. "Kidnapped…" His eyes blazed.

"Jake he was kidding." I said staring at him. He put his hand up to silence me, as his eyes darted around the room.

"Sorry Jake, just trying to lighten the mood…." Charlie defended as Jacob tugged on his hair, a la Edward Cullen. "She's a woman, she's just staying distant until you realize that whatever happened is all your fault." Billy wheeled himself into the living room and stared at Jacob, who looked pained at Charlie's words.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Almost two…." I answered checking my watch. "Why?"

"I think I know where she is." Jacob said looking at Billy. Without another word he headed for the front door.

"Don't pressure her son, she'll come back when she's ready." Charlie told him. Jacob looked at him and then at me before disappearing out the front door.

"I'm sorry dude." I said following him outside. "I didn't know what to tell him."

"No you did good." Jacob said, walking quickly. "Us having an argument is probably the easiest way to explain her absence and my mood."

"So you know where she is?" I asked, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"She was supposed to meet Spencer today." He growled.

"Spencer? Her ex lover who so totally wants her back?" I asked and he glared at me. "I meant, Spencer? That bloodsucking leech?" He continued into the woods. "Why?"

"Something about a wedding gift for Bella."

"And you're okay with her meeting him?" I asked. "I mean not like…she's gonna..um…"

_Just shut up. _

"I was supposed to go with her." He said pulling his shirt off. "But all this shit happened, I totally forgot about it."

"So you think she went to meet him instead of Bella?"

"No, I tracked her to Bella's. There's no trail leading anywhere else."

"Maybe he went to her." I mumbled. He reached for the button of his jeans. "You're going to inform Edward of this aren't you?" He nodded. "I'll wait here."

"No." He said throwing his shirt to the ground. "I want you to come with me. I helped you through you crisis, you owe me."

_True, as his best friend, I did owe him some support and I knew he was going out of his mind right now. _

"But Sunshine doesn't want me there." I protested.

"This isn't about Sunshine, this is about Lexi." He said shaking his head. "I need your help Embry, I need someone to keep me sane right now…I don't know how much more I can take…"

He looked so utterly lost right now and having been there myself, I felt compelled to help him, but I didn't want to upset Sunshine even more.

"Jake, you know I'll help you find her, but upsetting Sunshine isn't going to help anything. She doesn't want to see me, she-"

"She'll get over it." He snapped. "She's just as worried as I am. I think she can put her anger aside for Lexi's sake." He sighed and prepared to phase. "Hopefully."

**Zoee's POV **

We were all sitting around the living room as usual, helplessly awaiting the arrival of those who could give us some answers, when suddenly Emmett's scent appeared.

Within moments he came strutting through the doorway as proud as a peacock, grinning from ear to ear. He explained very cheerful like that he had found a syringe or something in the driveway at Bella's. He sounded extremely excited that he had found something that Jacob and I had overlooked.

It would have been irritating, if it weren't for that dimpled smile that spread across his face. It was quite adorable, I must say. I found myself staring in his general direction, completely in awe of his cheerfulness.

_New found fact…Uncle Emmett looked extremely sexy when he was excited. His eyes sparkled and that grin was extremely charming. _

I noticed Daddy eyeing me.

_What's a matter? Jealous? _

He gave me that conceited look of his that I had learned to despise.

"Carlisle has taken it to the lab for testing." Emmett was saying. I was too busy with my inappropriate thoughts to even notice that Carlisle wasn't there.

"Do you think it has something to do with their disappearance?" Jasper asked. "Maybe they were drugged?"

_Drugged… I wondered what drug could possibly have been laying about that I missed. _

"Who knows?" Emmett replied. "But at least it's something. Something Jake didn't pick up on."

_There goes that sexy smile again. _

I crossed the room to stand beside him, curiosity getting the best of me.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him.

"Not a clue." He replied. "But it smelled awful. Almost as bad as Jake, which is probably why he overlooked it." He was still extremely pleased with that fact as his dimples played across his face in that oh so pleasant way.

My mind was totally against me today as Drexi's tales of Emmett came at me in vivid detail.

I decided it would best for me to step away at that point and quickly seated myself on the couch beside Rosalie, who held my sleepy baby boy. Daddy was amused by me as usual and chuckled lightly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You shouldn't think such things, Sunshine." He said dryly. "You never know where such thoughts will lead you." He glanced quickly at Emmett and smirked.

"Shut up." I snapped.

_I would never attempt such a thing. Rose would murder me on the spot. _

I looked at her smiling slightly, then jumped as Emmett plopped his massive self on the empty spot beside me.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I answered quickly. "Just thinking about ways to find Drexi…I'm seriously… upset…"

_It was possible that I was stuttering at that point. _

"Don't worry Sunshine, we'll find her." Emmett said innocently placing his hand on my knee and flashing me that smile.

I jumped up quickly as if his touch had shocked the shit out of me and tried to walk slowly to the window.

_Damn you Cullen's and your innocent gestures you so evilly back with such dazzling smiles. I hate you. Every fucking one of you! _

Daddy laughed again, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked him.

"Nothing." He answered trying to contain himself. "Just listening to Sunshine, she's very entertaining."

_I wanted to slap him, but I dare not harm that beautiful face. _

_When was the last time I got laid? Something is seriously wrong with me today… _

"You certainly have some issues." Daddy said grinning.

"I never claimed not too." I said crossing my arms.

_It is apparent I have OCD. _

Daddy's eyes narrowed in confusion.

_Obsessive Cullen Disorder. _

I knew I shouldn't have explained further because the thought sent Daddy into a fit of laughter.

"Edward what on earth is wrong with you?" Esme asked. "Is there something you need to share?" Daddy shook his head as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"If I were to share, I would be starting shit." He said smiling smugly. "Which is something I no longer have the desire to do."

_Thank God. _

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, looking at me. "Are you flirting with Edward in your mind? Because if so, that's really disturbing."

"I assure you that is not what she's doing." Daddy said chuckling.

"Well she's obviously embarrassed by something." Alice chimed in.

"I'm not embarrassed!" I screamed in defense. "I'm upset! A lot of shit has happened today and I need to talk to Drexi and she's not here. Seriously…I totally need to talk to her so much more now than before…." Daddy smiled, amused as I stared at Emmett.

"I told you it was going to be okay Sunshine." Emmett said. "We'll find her. I'm sure we'll have some answers when Carlisle gets the results back on the syringe I found…" He smiled that painstakingly adorable grin again and I lost it.

"Would you stop with that!" I yelled at him. "Stop with that smiley happy, enticingly smug grin. It's extremely intoxicating." Everyone looked at me. "Irritating is the word I meant…." I started shaking my finger at him in an attempt to save myself. "You're just doing that to be all braggy because you found something that me and Jakey overlooked and it's just soo fucking.. irritating!"

_Yeah that's totally what I meant…. _

_Cue Daddy's laughter. _

"And you shut up!" I screamed and he silenced quickly. "I'll stone you Daddy! I'll stone you to death I will, don't think I won't!" Daddy laughed. Yes he laughed.

"You amaze me Sunshine." He said giving me that look that only Daddy does. Everyone looked at him all funnylike. "And I mean that in a nice friendly way, not the seductively evil way that you all think I mean." He laughed lightly. "But really... you people just don't know. Her mind is like a constant source of amusement. It's like a roller coaster ride, thrilling yet somewhat scary." He laughed amusing himself.

"I think it's safe to say that Edward has finally lost it." Alice said shaking her head at him.

"Oh no, haven't you heard?" I asked cheerfully, staring Daddy down. "Daddy lost it decades ago, that would be why Drexi and Bella were together in the first place and why they are now missing in action... yep…Daddy is evil and he should be stopped." Everyone looked highly amused, except of course for Daddy whose permanent grin finally faded. "Yep you fuck with me, I fuck with you. I am so totally not in the mood for your smart yet seriously pleasant ass right now." That brought his grin back instantly.

"See it's comments like that, I have to deal with on a daily basis." He said shaking his head. "You wonder why I'm constantly amused."

"I wasn't even thinking about you." I snapped and regretted it.

"I know that's what makes it all the more amusing."

"If not Edward, then who?" Jasper asked with way too much excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I'm curious." Rosalie added.

I pretty much froze.

"No one in this room." Daddy told them.

Big giant sigh of relief on my part.

"It's not anyone's business anyway." Esme said loudly. "Sunshine can think whatever she wants about whomever she wants, no matter how morbid it may be. Just leave her alone."

_Esme seriously rocks. _

Everyone fell into a crazy silence then. It was apparent that with Carlisle away that Esme was now the leader. When she spoke everyone listened and obeyed.

In a matter of minutes my vampire senses began to tingle and I jumped to my feet.

"How dare he bring him here!" I screamed.

Jacob and Embry were just outside the house, approaching rapidly.

"Calm down, Sunshine." Daddy said quickly.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I snapped before bolting for the door.

_I'd planned on causing a scene. _

It wasn't long after I stepped off the porch that Jacob appeared in the yard. Embry wasn't with him but I could smell the sweet saltiness of his oh so yummy werewolf body nearby.

_I almost started drooling. _

_Something was defiantly wrong with me today… _

"Before you get mad, let me speak." Jacob said before I could yell.

"You better speak quickly." I said crossing my arms.

"I know you and Embry are on bad terms right now, but he's not here to bother you, he's here for me. Because I asked him to come. He didn't want to, I assure you he put up a fight, he didn't want to upset you." He paused and waited on my response.

"I said speak quickly."

"He's my best friend, he's only here to support me, to help me find Lexi and Bella." He said, his eyes searching my face. "It's completely up to you, if you don't want him here…then… I understand."

_I was kind of lost on that comment. _

"Are you asking my permission?" I said wide eyed.

"You're my friend too Sunshine and I know that with all this shit going on, your feelings are being pushed aside and I don't want to do that. If you can't deal with him being here, then he'll go."

_I said the only thing I could think of. _

"Awwww."

_Such sweet words should never be uttered by such a complete jackass. _

"I really appreciate that Jakey." I said smiling slightly.

_I wanted to hug him, but then I noticed his half nakedness. _

"I would hug you but I'm having severe male issues at the moment." I mumbled, trying to look at his face. He looked a tiny bit confused. "Please don't ask."

"So, would you mind if Embry comes inside the house?" He asked. "Just say the word Sunshine... if you don't feel-"

"It's okay." I said cutting him off. "This is about Lexi and Bella right now. Not me. I can manage."

_It was really sweet of him to think to ask in the first place. It's not like I could say no to that. _

"Thanks Sunshine." Jacob said as I turned to walk back inside.

As I stepped onto the porch, I could hear the others talking.

"What is going on with her and Embry anyway?" Rosalie asked.

"If it were your business, you'd know." Daddy told her.

"Well it's not your business and you know." She snapped. "And I'm pretty sure Emmett and Jaz know because she freaked out earlier about it."

I pushed the door open and they grew silent.

"I'm proud of you Sunshine." Daddy said staring intently at me.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just shrugged and tried to prepare myself for Embry's entrance. I knew it was going to be hard to deal with, to keep myself from looking at him and I certainly didn't need to be looking at anyone else at this time.

Jacob and Embry came through the doorway within seconds. Jacob looked around the room, and settled his sights on Emmett.

"Find anything new?" He asked.

"You bet we did." Emmett said flashing that dimpled smile.

"Stop that." I snapped quickly. Emmett's smile faded quickly and Daddy chuckled.

"We found a syringe in the driveway." Emmett said, keeping his smile away.

"A syringe?" Jacob asked wide eyed. "What kind of syringe? Was there something in it?"

"Carlisle took it in for testing." Emmett told him.

"He drugged her?" Embry asked looking at Jacob. Just hearing his voice made my nonexistent heart melt.

"Carlisle thinks it's possible that Leroy could have drugged them." Emmett said.

"It's not just Leroy." Jacob said looking to Edward. "I think Spencer is involved."

"Spencer?" Daddy snapped. "Why?" He stared at Jacob momentarily. "What are you keeping from me Jake?"

"I'm not sure if she told anyone else…." Jacob answered, obviously keeping his thoughts clear.

_Wish I could do that more often…. _

"She was supposed to meet him today."

"What?" Daddy yelled. "Why?" Jacob's face relaxed as he bowed his head. "A wedding gift for Bella?" Daddy asked kinda angry yet kinda sad at the same time.

"How many times do I need to remind you people?" Emmett said. "We are not all mind readers." Jacob glared at him before explaining.

"Spencer told Lexi he had a wedding gift that he wanted her to give to Bella. She was supposed to meet him today, around noon or so… I'm not sure. I was kinda fucked up when she told me… she wanted me to go with her…" He sighed. "I'm sure it slipped her mind with all the shit going on today… but… it makes sense that he would find her if she didn't show up."

"So you think Spencer is involved in their disappearance?" Alice asked staring at Jacob.

"It's just an idea…." Jacob said looking back at her. "He's always seemed so… I don't know… hell bent on seeing her… I just… I don't know…" he trailed off.

"Alice, why don't you try to see-" Daddy started but stopped quickly as Alice placed her hands on her forehead, already way ahead of his thought. Her hands drooped to her lap slowly and Daddy closed his eyes as he read her thoughts.

"I can't see him either." She said softly. It seemed to be killing her that she couldn't help.

"So they're connected then?" Rosalie whispered as she caressed my sleeping boy's precious face. "All of them. Leroy, Spencer… Midnight."

I cringed at my sister's name, something I'd done before but never for such a reason. I noticed Embry drop his head and look to his feet.

"I don't know what they've done, I don't know how they've managed it, but they've blocked me, all of them." Alice muttered. "I can see everyone else, all of us…with the exception of the wolves of course…but I saw Sunshine earlier, and Charlie… even Jaz…" She shuttered at the thought and Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder, lovingly.

"Alice, you know I would never-" He started but she shushed him.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me." She said placing her hand on his cheek. "I think it's obvious what's going to happen." She looked around the room at all of us. "With Drea gone, Midnight's power will take over."

Again, I cringed. Embry rubbed his forehead nonchalantly and looked at Jacob with such a painful expression. It seemed he was having just as much difficulty being here as I was with his presence.

He never once tried to look at me, never did he say my name. It hurt in a way, though I knew he was only trying to abide by my wishes. I wanted nothing more but to go to him and hold him, but each time my sister's name was mentioned, the fury came back and I wished him gone.

"Do you think the fact that Alice can't see them, has anything to do with the syringe that Emmett found?" Rosalie asked. Emmett smiled, proudly until I shot him a hateful look and his dimples disappeared.

"Could a drug that could block visions and... mask scents even exist?" Esme asked.

"It's possible." I said nodding. "I never believed vampires, fairies, or werewolves existed… but obviously I was seriously wrong." Everyone nodded at me, like I had just said the most intelligent thing ever.

"So what do we do now?" Jacob asked. "Just sit back and wait until Carlisle finds out what's in that syringe?"

"We won't be waiting long." Daddy said, giving that oh so classic signal that someone was quickly approaching. Everyone else looked up as Carlisle's scent neared us.

It was silent until he entered the house and Jacob went at him with question after question.

"Did you find out what it was? Were they drugged? Is it bad?"

"I won't know for sure…" Carlisle said shutting the front door quietly. "…until the test results come back, but… I was able to check the residue under a microscope before sending it off."

"And?" Jacob asked, more like demanded.

"I believe it to be a barbiturate, Corvalol to be exact…" Carlisle said as if that made any sense at all. "Mixed with some sort of catalytic enzyme."

"Granddaddy say what?" I asked totally not understanding his explanation. It was apparent that no one else did either as they all eyed him, awaiting his response.

"Corvalol is a mild tranquilizer." He explained. Jacob's fists clenched at his sides. "An enzyme is something that can change…transform, or even fragment a molecular structure, like maybe-"

"Okay you lost me on molecular…" I said cutting him off.

"It's possibly the reason their scent is not traceable." Carlisle answered after a brief pause.

" I understand the Corvalol…" Daddy said. "Drea couldn't be held without a drug…" I noticed Jacob staring at him then and Daddy paused briefly, possibly listening to some unspoken words. Before Daddy could go on with whatever he had planned on saying Alice broke in.

"You said it's an enzyme that can change the molecular structure?" She asked, her eyes lighting up like she had a brilliant thought. "Like of a person?" Carlisle nodded and waited on her to continue. "I've never been able to see the wolves." She began, looking at both Jacob and Embry and then back to Carlisle. "Could the enzyme be something related to their chemical structure? Like maybe something extracted from one of them?"

"It's very possible." Carlisle answered. "But they would have had to find a way to take a sample." He shook his head. "I highly doubt any of the pack would allow that." Jacob looked at Embry then, his eyes blazing. Daddy looked at him too as if reading Jacob's thoughts or so I assumed. But it was Jasper who asked the question.

"Like some sort of werewolf DNA?" There was an amused smile on his face then. Jacob inhaled deeply, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Damn it Embry!" He yelled. "This is all your fault!" He said storming towards him. Emmett moved quickly between them.

"Whoaaaa buddy, chill."

"I am not your buddy." Jacob growled at Emmet, who merely smiled.

_Yes... that smile… _

_All the information started piling into my brain at the same time. _

_Werewolf DNA. Injection. Drexi… Midnight? _

"Okay so…what you're saying is… my best friend is missing… totally unfindable…" I said gesturing with my hands. "..because…" I inhaled deeply just to force the words out. "She was injected with MY boyfriend's DNA?" I paused briefly as the realization hit me. "DNA that was obviously taken by my sister."

As the words left my mouth, I felt sick to my stomach. Embry moved his hands over his face as if trying to hide his guilt.

"My thought exactly." Jasper said looking towards Embry and shaking his head. "Though it does sound so much worse spoken out loud."

"You?" Carlisle asked staring wide eyed at Embry. "Midnight? How…"

"I'd rather not say." Embry said softly and I wish he wouldn't have, because it just made me furious.

"Why the fuck not?" I yelled. "It's not like everyone doesn't already know what you did!"

"I don't know." Rosalie said after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't want too." Emmett replied making a face.

**Whoa… werewolf DNA? Yes yes... the story has just become even more screwed up…. **

**Review for More! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated… **

**But here's a chapter! I got another one coming… maybe tonight.. maybe… I dunno yet.. **

**Okay last chapter, we find that Lexi, Bella, Rene and Patrick are being held captive by Spencer. And Carlisle figured out that Lexi, Bella and Rene were injected with Embry's DNA, which is why Alice can't see them…. Sooooo on to the story… **

**Bella's POV **

Patrick never explained just what he had done to aide Leroy in this war, he just slumped into the corner of the room, vowing to find a way to get us out of here. At least an hour had passed since then, Lexi sat silently against the adjacent wall, playing with her necklace, tears streaming down her face.

Amazingly my mother hadn't said anything at all. I was sure she was completely lost in the situation, contemplating on whether or not she was dreaming. I didn't say anything to make her think otherwise.

I too was trying to believe this whole thing to be a dream, but I knew it couldn't be. The pain was too real. The events that led up to this had in fact taken place. Edward had lied to me, betrayed me in the most horrifying way. Lexi had come to me, to explain to defend… I didn't even know why and at this point I didn't care.

"Why do I still feel drugged?" Lexi asked rubbing her eyes. "It's been over an hour since I came too... why am I still sluggish?"

_I wasn't sure who she was talking to, because I sure as hell wasn't going to answer her. _

"You were given four times the amount that Isabella and her mother were." Patrick said finally speaking. He stood slowly and walked towards her.

"Why?" Lexi asked wide eyed.

"Because your scent is stronger." He said sitting down beside her. "Your power must be nonexistent for their plan to work."

"I don't understand." She said staring at him. "What do I have do with …their plan?"

"Midnight." Was all Patrick said.

My mother looked at me questioningly, but I had no idea what to tell her. The only thing I could figure from Patrick's explanation is that Midnight planned to use her Asrai powers against The Cullen's, and that will only work if Lexi, the alpha… is out of the picture.

_Though that wasn't exactly something I could explain to my mother. _

"It is called, Exile of Essence." Patrick said softly. Both Lexi and I looked at him. "The drug you were injected with."

"What does that mean?" Lexi asked. "And how do you know that?"

"I told you, I was partially responsible for this whole mess." He said softly. "I created the drug." Lexi looked at him confused. "Its purpose is to dilute…if not completely erase ones scent."

"Erase ones scent?" Lexi asked wide eyed. "Why the hell would you make such a concoction?" Her eyes darted about the room and her breathing picked up. "What were you trying to do? Make some potion to erase the world's body odor?" Patrick bowed his head and sighed.

"It was created for myself only."

"Why?" Lexi demanded, her eyes filled with confusion. Patrick didn't speak for a few minutes. His hand reached out and touched hers as his gaze fell upon her.

"I wanted to be loved for who I am." He whispered. "Not what I am." Lexi's breath caught and she squeezed his hand as if she completely understood. I just rolled my eyes.

"So my scent is gone…" She whispered. "I have no power against her…"

"There is an antidote." Patrick replied, removing his hand from hers.

"Do they know that?" I asked. He nodded, guiltily.

"Why the fuck do they know that?" Lexi screamed.

"They need it for Midnight…"

"Midnight?" I asked totally confused. "I don't understand."

"It not only eliminates your scent but your entire existence… so to speak." Patrick explained. "Midnight was injected as well but only to eliminate herself to the one who …can see things…"

"That's what you meant earlier." Lexi breathed. "Alice can't see me. They can't track my scent and she can't see me." She looked like she was about to cry again.

"So they have the antidote, for Midnight?" I asked him, being the only one trying to figure things out, apparently. "Why?"

"Because her power lies within her scent." Patrick answered. "If it's masked she can't take control."

"That's how she's going to take Cullen, isn't it?" Lexi asked. "Leroy is going to use her power on the others… and I'm not there to stop it…"

"But what about Sunshine and the other females, her powers won't work on them… right?" I asked looking at Patrick. "They can defend Cullen, they can save him."

"It's true, her powers won't work on them." Patrick said and I assumed there was a big but to come. "But…. Leroy's built an army…. An army of female newborns to aide him. The Cullen women will have to fight, not only them but their lovers. The men will feel it necessary to defend Midnight at any cost."

"But… " Lexi gasped. "They're not hers to control… you said they were mine, that only I had-"

"You have control when in defense." Patrick explained. "As the alpha, you can take control… but Midnight being the only one…. A newborn set in her ways, she will have the advantage. She can take them all, even those you've never touched."

"Seriously Patrick, you need to write this all down for me, make me a rulebook or something." Lexi said shaking her head.

"So the only way Cullen will be safe is if… " I started as my thoughts began to piece it all together. "…is if Lexi was there? To take control… to override Midnight's…. power?" I looked to my mother then, realizing that all this talk probably sounded crazy to her. There was no way to explain this without the facts and I wasn't ready to do that. She looked at me, again, questionly. Her arms were draped over her body, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"You are correct Isabella." Patrick purred in that seductive Asrai tone. He stood then and walked towards me, kneeling down, his hand outstretched to my mother. She looked at him confused and he gently placed his hand on her cheek. Her eyes closed and her breathing began to quicken.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting to my feet.

"I'm just trying to keep her at ease, Isabella." He said sweetly. Mom stared at him adoringly, reaching for him. "She's not like you, she doesn't know the facts…I'm merely trying to keep her innocent of this." He said as he took her in his arms and held her.

I'd never seen my mother surrender like that to anyone. Her arms moved around him, as she buried her face in his chest and she sighed happily. I wasn't sure if I should be outraged or thankful.

"This drug…. This exile of essence…" Lexi said keeping her eye on Patrick's hands, as did I. "It's taken my power... my control…"

"Yes." He confirmed with just one sultry word as he stroked my mother's hair. His power was obviously coming into play quite strongly. His words, his movements, everything seemed so alluring, so… enchanting, I felt myself catch a breath.

"What's in it?" Lexi asked, obviously not at all affected by him. "This drug…"

"A Tranquilizer." He answered, nonchalantly licking his lips, but I noticed.

"Yeah I'm totally feeling that one." Lexi said, her hand caressing her forehead. "What else? What is it that blocks Alice?"

"Biological enzymes." Patrick answered, his voice sounding so sexy.

"What kind of enzyme?" She asked the question I wanted too but couldn't because I was too focused on his adorable face.

"Mainly…. Werewolf."

"Werewolf ?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Werewolf what? ….I mean correct if I'm wrong, but I have been in school for decades…" Her eyes darted about as if she was recalling a past memory. " An enzyme is like… a protein? He nodded towards her and continued to caress my mother's hair. I felt extremely jealous.

"You're telling me I've been injected with werewolf protein?" Lexi asked in a high pitched voice that somehow brought me back to reality. The moment I took my eyes off of Patrick, my senses came back.

"You act like that's unusual for you." I said glancing at her, trying not to smile. She merely glared at me and her gaze snapped immediately back to him but I didn't dare follow. I'd learned enough about his power. Don't look and you're safe.

"How the hell did you get werewolf protein?" She asked.

"Midnight collected a sample from Embry."

"Oh god…." She muttered, he face twisting up in the most ugly way.

"It's not what you're thinking Alexandrea." He said soothingly. "Such a dirty mind you have."

It dawned on me then just what it was she was thinking and I too made that face.

"Its saliva."

_Not like that's any less disgusting. _

"Well that's not as bad as what I was thinking but still… " Lexi said breathing a tiny sigh of relief.

"Well it's not like you and Embry haven't-"

"Shut the fuck up Bella." She growled, cutting me off before I could finish.

"Why would you think I was talking about…." He trailed off unable to finish the sentence which was a relief for us all. "As far as I know Midnight has never been THAT close to young Embry."

"That's not what I heard." Lexi said closing her eyes and sighing.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well I was talking to you." I snapped back.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You were all about talking to me earlier!"

"Yeah well that was before I realized how much of a-"

"Ladies." Patrick called, his voice sounding exotic. "Instead of arguing, it may be a better idea to discuss our means of escape." He took his arms from my mother and walked towards Lexi. Mom leaned idly against the wall, her expression showed confusion.

"What escape?" Lexi prompted as Patrick reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Two fairies and two humans are no match for a vampire carrying a lethal tranquillizer."

_That was the first time she'd used those words. _

"Lexi." I said wide eyed and looked to my mother, who unfortunately seemed to be coming out of her love struck trance.

"Oh come fucking on, Bella. We're all going to die anyway, does it really matter if your mom knows the truth?" She looked at mom cooly. "Yes, Rene, I'm a fairy…he's a fairy, he made be actually…" She said pointing at Patrick and then up towards the doorway. "And that guy upstairs, ya know the one you think is dreamy? Yeah he's a bloodsucking vampire…" My mom's eyes widened and I knew damn well she was back to normal. "And you know who else is a vampire?" She asked giving me a hateful look.

"Lexi, stop it!" I screamed.

"What's the fucking point?" She snapped. "I think your mother deserves to know what her precious daughter intends to bring to her family."

"I have no such intentions anymore, thanks to you." I said hatefully.

"Oh of course it's all my fault!" She screamed. "You don't know just how fucking wrong you are Bella."

"I understand that it takes two, but it was you who lead him on. You and your whorish ways." I yelled and her mouth dropped open like I'd slapped her. Again.

"Alexandrea." Patrick said trying to get her attention.

" You are so naïve Bella." She muttered, shaking her head and ignoring him completely. "Edward is not as innocent as you believe he is. He's just like every other man in this world, he's driven by pure sexual desire. But unlike most men, instead of asking permission, he takes what he wants." Her eyes darkened and transfixed on the wall. "He takes, then he lies, he's manipulative and unfeeling. He never cared about me."

_I couldn't even say anything. My mind was reeling with her words, trying to understand what she was saying, but at the same time trying to force the thoughts away. _

Her expression changed and she looked around as if she were somewhere else. Her gaze fell on me and her breathing picked up.

"What are you saying, Lexi?" I asked, unable to make the conclusion I knew her words presented. Her lips moved but no sound was heard and she shook her head, cursing under her breath.

"I have a way to get us out of here." Came Patrick's cheerful interruption. Lexi turned to him, leaving me hanging.

"How?" She asked him.

"Lexi." I said walking towards her.

"Not now Bella." She snapped and then her face softened. "I'm sorry, okay... I can't explain myself right now... I know you have more questions now than ever... but now's not the time. There are more important things to tend to right now." She cursed again. "How many times have I said that today?"

"What you said, is it-"

" I didn't mean anything I said." She snapped. "Just go back to hating me. Blame me. Love Edward."

I had no idea how to take any of this. I wasn't sure if she was speaking the truth or just more lies. At one moment she's berating him the next she's on defense. I just couldn't figure out her motives for either. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Patrick… how is it that you have a plan now?" Lexi asked, leaving my questions unanswered. "You've been here for over a month and you're just now figuring something out?"

"I can only do this with your help, Alexandrea.'

"I'm listening."

"You can save the child, if we can create the antidote."

"And how do we do that?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty that I was too preoccupied in my own world to stop and think of what might happen to Cullen if we didn't get out of here. Lexi looked at me, relieved that I'd dropped my harassing questions.

"I need the original vial." Patrick explained.

"Which Spencer has..." Lexi muttered. "Okay what's plan b?"

"Listen." Patrick said standing before her. "We make the antidote, and your power returns, Spencer will let you go and you can save the child."

"Patrick… how do I get the vial from Spencer to make the antidote?" Lexi asked slowly, like she was speaking to a child. "You haven't thought this through... he won't just hand it over to me." She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"He loves you he'd do anything you ask."

"Helloo…" She said spinning around and waving her hands in the air. "Do you not remember? I no longer possess the Asrai power… I can't-"

"It doesn't matter. He's already been exposed to you." Patrick said calmly.

"Trust me Alexandrea, call him down here…"

"And do what?" She practically screamed. "Ask nicely? Patrick, I have no means of seducing him... I can't-"

"Use your natural seduction…"

"I have no natural seduction."

"Yes you do. Trust me Alexandrea."

"What's an Asrai?" My mother whispered as she gently took my hand. I just looked at her and shrugged.

_God I don't know what to say. _

Patrick and Lexi both looked at her, I was amazed that they'd heard her.

"Okay then what." Lexi asked looking back at Patrick, I'm sure she was willing to do anything to get away from my mother… and more than likely me.

"He'll take you upstairs." He told her. She nodded and then stopped quickly.

"Wait a minute… take me upstairs for what?" She asked and Patrick smiled slightly. "No fucking way, Patrick, I'm not doing that…"

"I'm not saying you have to be intimate with him, just put on an act, make him think that's what you're after... kiss him…"

"No I can't. I won't." She said shaking her head. "I won't betray Jacob."

"That's never been a problem before." I said intentionally trying to piss her off. Maybe if she's mad enough, she'd do it. "You've already kissed... what... three different men not your boyfriend... what's one more?"

"I hope they kill you first." She almost growled.

"Alexandrea look at me." Patrick said soothingly. "If you can't do this, you will never see Jacob again… do you realize that?" Her face softened and she looked deep in thought.

"I don't know Patrick... isn't there another way.."

"Oh come on Lexi." I snapped, still aiming to royally piss her off. "There is finally a time when your whorish ways can save us all and you're backing down?" Her fists clenched and she glared at me. It seemed to not only push her towards Patrick's plan, but also made me feel a tiny bit better.

"Jacob will die without you." Patrick told her, using her love for him against her. I liked my way better. "You are his one true mate, he'll never find another…"

"It's okay Lexi, I'm sure Midnight won't mind tending to his broken heart." I said wickedly.

_That did it_…

"I hate you." She said eyeing me. "I hate both of you." She said looking at Patrick. "Okay if I do this... what happens when I get the vial? I mean I can't just say, okay I'm done here… I wanna be locked up again."

"No I suppose you can't." Patrick replied, thoughtfully. "I would assume someone would have to get the vial from you while you keep him occupied." Lexi made a face. "When he allows you to leave here…"

"Which we don't know if he will and I'm skeptical." Lexi said sarcastically.

"He will. And when he does you need to wedge something in the doorway to keep it from locking, don't let him know what you are doing of course…" Patrick said planning things out in his mind. "Then Bella will follow you…"

"Hell no!" Lexi snapped and glared at me. "I'm only doing this to get away from her."

"We have to do this together Alexandrea."

"Why can't you follow her?" I asked, not really wanting to be subject to whatever means she planned on using to keep Spencer occupied.

"Because I haven't been injected, my scent is strong."

"Okay... fine…" Lexi said. "But if she doesn't make it back downstairs, don't ask questions."

"Okay Isabella, can you do that for us?" Patrick asked me as if he didn't even hear Lexi's blatant threat.

"I suppose I don't have much choice in the matter." I said eyeing him.

"Okay, Alexandrea call to him…"

"Will he even hear me?" Lexi asked. "And if he does, who's to say he hasn't heard everything we've said?"

_That thought had not occurred to me at all. _

"Trust me." Patrick said calmly and pointed at the stairs. Lexi took a deep breath and we watched as she walked up the steps. She leaned into the door and called Spencer's name.

"It's been a long time since you've screamed my name." Came Spencer's voice from the other side, as if he were just waiting for her. "I must say it's quite nice to hear." Lexi turned to Patrick and made a face and he gestured for her to go on.

"That's why I called for you…Spencer…dear…" She closed her eyes and took another breath before going on. "I'm feeling a little... lonely down here… and I thought… maybe you know… it was time for us to reminisce as you promised." A slight chuckle was heard from behind the door.

"You want me to let you out?" He asked. "What? So one of you can hit me with something? I'm not stupid…" Lexi froze and Patrick gestured her on.

"Of course not Spencer…" She said breathlessly. "There's nothing down here to use as a weapon… and the others are asleep…" She gestured for us to lay down. We all did as she asked and my breath picked up as I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to see if this would work. "I understand if… if you don't want me…" He was quiet for a few minutes. I opened my eyes to see that Lexi had her back against the door, staring at Patrick as if to say, I told you this wouldn't work.

Then I heard the jingling of keys in the door.

_Men are so stupid… I swear to god. _

Lexi spun around just as Spencer pulled the door open slightly. He looked down at the three of us, who lay sprawled out on the floor. I kept my head down, as I watched them.

Her sad expression transformed into pure excitement as she smiled at him, once he was sure we were all asleep he looked her over. His eyes swept from her face, slowly down her body and then back up, seemed to take forever for this to occur. He smiled smugly to find that she was standing there playfully twirling her hair.

_It just made me hate her more. _

"All right, so what do you want from me?" He asked smirking.

"Anything you'll give me." She purred, toying with her bracelet.

"Anything, huh?" He asked looking her over again.

_Oh fucking come on with it already… _

"Anything." Lexi said slowly, her lips parting seductively.

_It was really sad... the only thing worse was that he fell for it… hook, line and sinker…_

He pulled the door open then and gestured with a nod for her to come out. As she walked through the doorway, her bracelet slipped from her wrist and hit the floor. Spencer stopped but she pushed him on.

"Don't worry about that." She cooed. "We've got more important things to tend too."

_She really does say that a lot… _

I listened as their footsteps grew distant and watched as the door shut, only to catch on the bracelet.

_Wow, impressive… _

I looked up at Patrick who had pulled himself upright.

"Now what?" I whispered.

"Wait, a little while… then go upstairs."

"What if-"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes."

About ten minutes had passed when Patrick gestured for me to head up the stairs. I was seriously nervous about this and I knew somehow I'd screw it up.

I walked as quietly as I could, through the doorway and down the hall, wondering just where it was I was supposed to be going. It wasn't long until I came into a room that appeared to be a kitchen. I could hear Spencer's voice coming through a swing door leading from that room. He was talking to Lexi no doubt, something about never finding another as beautiful as her blah blah fucking blah.

I neared the door and pushed it open softly, peering into the room. I could see Lexi, Spencer's back was to the doorway. She saw me too and looked around the room.

"I've missed you Drea." Spencer said so sweetly I wanted to gag.

"Oh I've missed you as well." Lexi said putting her arms around him and eyeing me. She gestured with her hand and mouthed the words I don't know where it is.

_Great… _

His hands moved over her hips as he buried his face into her neck. Her hands dropped to his hips instinctively and her eyes widened as she moved her hands over his waist. I was appalled as she intentionally shoved her hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He pulled back, which was a shocker since Id assumed he'd enjoy that, and he grabbed her hands.

"What's in your pocket Spencer?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "Anything important or are you just happy to see me?" His eyes flashed with such passion, it made me sick.

"Nothing important." He answered.

"Well then you should probably get it out of my way." She said pulling her hands free and replacing them on his hips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass vial.

_Yes! _

Lexi eyed me as he walked to a shelf on the other side of the room and placed it on top. She walked in the opposite direction and threw herself onto the couch. He turned quickly at the noise and a smile crept across his face as she patted the seat beside her.

"So…what do you want to reminisce about?" She asked as he joined her on the couch. He was already turned towards her, his hand grazing her thigh as he leaned closer to her.

"Oh I think you already know." He said kissing her neck. She giggled.

_Yes she did... the most annoying giggle I have ever heard in my life… I just wanted to slap her…again..._

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she gave me this look, as if she was being complete tortured. As if.

I slipped through the doorway as quietly as I could and tiptoed towards the shelf. I reached out for the vial, as I heard Lexi make this weird sound…

I knew better then to look but I HAD too.

When I glanced up, his face was pressed against her neck, his teeth were gleaming… he was biting her! What was weird...is that I don't think she minded it at all... her eyes were closed, she seemed quite cozy…

I went for the vial then, but I was too busy trying to process everything that my hand slipped and I knocked a book off the shelf. It flew to the ground with a loud thud.

Lexi's eyes flew open immediately and Spencer pulled himself away from her. Her eyes caught mine and just as Spencer began to turn, she grabbed his hair and pulled him to her. He just went right back to what he was doing, crushing his lips against hers, pinning her back against the arm of the couch with his body. Lexi's hand shot up and gestured for me to go.

I grabbed the vial and slipped back into the kitchen, then practically ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

I shoved the vial at Patrick the moment I got to him. Mom was still lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"I lulled her to sleep." He said noticing me look at her. "How's Alexandrea?"

"She takes her job seriously, that's for sure…" I muttered. Patrick took the vial from me and shook it, nodding.

"There's just enough."

I couldn't get the image out of my head of Spencer... and Lexi… and... why..

"Are fairies immune to vampire venom?" I just blurted it out.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a question…"

"Yes, we're immune to a lot of things... aside from werewolf."

That made my mind wonder into serious territory. Is that some kind of foreplay with vampires? Had she and Edward… did he…. He won't even touch me…. the thought alone made me furious and I kicked the stairway.

"Isabella are you okay?" Patrick asked as he opened the vial.

"Yes. No… yes." I said through clenched teeth. "I'm fine… let's just get on with this... how do we make the antidote?"

"We mix this with Asrai pheromone." He answered as if I were stupid.

"And where the hell do we get that?"

"From my pituitary gland." He said pulling a knife from his boot like he was from another century or something… well I suppose he was technically.

"A fairy with a knife….interesting…."

"You never know when you are going to meet an angry werewolf. Unfortunately knives don't even stun vampires… I know I've tried." He handed me the knife. "I'll need your help. You will need to puncture my skin just below the-"

"Oh no, I can't do that." I said my breath catching in my throat. "I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Well it's good that I don't have blood." He said smirking and making me take the knife.

"Fairies don't have blood?" I asked. "Then why would a vampire…." He looked at me. "I'm sorry... my mind is elsewhere…"

"I see that." He said sighing. "Isabella we don't have much time, now you need to focus." I nodded my head, feeling a little silly dwelling on such a thing. "Put the sharp point at the base of my neck and press until you see it…"

"See what?" I asked following his instructions. I didn't even have to press hard. "Oh." I replied as a clear liquid began to drizzle out. He handed me the vial and took the knife from me.

"Let it drop into the vial until the color changes."

"Color changes…" I asked putting the vial under the dropping liquid. My head started getting fuzzy then. "I'm feeling really weird…"

"It's just the pheromone." Patrick whispered. "Try to focus on your task Isabella." I felt myself sigh as my hand grazed the bare skin on his neck. Such beautiful skin…

"You are so beautiful." I mumbled, as I reached up and dug my fingers into his hair. He moved away slowly.

"It's a curse…" He said sighing. "How's it looking?"

"Very yummy…" I said cheerfully as my fingers ran over his shoulder.

"I mean the vial…" He said chuckling. "Has the color changed?

"Um…" I said staring at the vial in my hand. "Its cloudy...kinda pinkish..."

"That's good. It's ready." He said yanking away from me and grabbing the vial from my hand. He pushed the stopper back into it and shook it up. I watched him adoringly, it amazed me how he could make such a simple task look so devilishly sexy.

"Okay now for our next task." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anything you ask." I replied staring at him, almost falling to my knees in a full blown swoon.

"Isabella, snap out of it." He ordered. "Go stand on the stairway for a minute. You've inhaled too much…" I shook my head frantically.

"No no, I must stay close to you." I said reaching for him, my hands grabbing at his hair. He grabbed my wrists swiftly and spun me around.

"Stairs, now... please…." He said so sweetly that I just had to obey, though I did whine the whole way.

"You're absolutely no fun at all…"

"Try me when we're not all about to die and I'll show you fun." He said his eyes dazzling. I felt the heat in my cheeks as I blushed at his words. I heard him chuckle as he crossed the room and leaned up against the back wall, probably trying to get as far away from me as possible.

I sat there watching him in silence for what seemed like forever, he looked up only briefly to flash me a smile, in which I could merely sigh. Then I heard something hit the floor above me and it made me jump. Patrick was up the stairs in a flash. I had no idea that fairies moved that quickly.

"Alexandrea." Patrick breathed. "We need to get things moving, Isabella, are you feeling better?"

I got to my feet and looked at the doorway then back at him. My senses seemed to be coming back as I recalled the last few minutes. He smiled, seductively at me and I was mortified.

"Um...I'm… sorry…I…"

"I need a syringe." He said chuckling and walking back down the stairs.

_I hate fairies… _

"Did you see if Spencer had one?"

"Yeah… I believe there was one on the shelf…"

"Would have been helpful if you would have taken that too.." He said flashing me a smug look.

"You didn't tell me…" I couldn't even look at him, I felt so unbelievably embarrassed at this moment.

"Well go on then." He said gesturing for the door. "Get it. Make sure Alexandrea is okay…"

_I made a face. I didn't know what was going on up there and I didn't want to know. _

"Go now, sweet Isabella." He said winking at me. "Do as you're told."

_Yes… I hate fairies… _

**Jacob's POV **

_I'm fucking dreaming. I have to be… this is all a fucking dream, there's no possible way all this shit is really happening!_

_First they disappear, just disappear without a trace, no clue as to why or where they've gone. Then out of nowhere we find out that it's highly plausible that they were kidnapped... kidnapped by vampires none the less! And drugged...drugged... with a disgusting chemical which no doubt had to be fairy made… a tranquilizer mixed with werewolf DNA, seriously…. Embry's DNA at that_.

I shuddered at the thought.

_That fucking bastard. He's fucking responsible for all this mess. Indirectly of course, but Leroy's secret plan wouldn't be quite so secret if it weren't masked by his… his…essence_

Again I shuttered at the mere idea of it all and glanced around the room, only then realizing that Embry was no longer there. Neither was Sunshine for that matter.

"She's upstairs putting Cullen down." Edward said noticing my stares. "Embry's out on the porch." I realized that then, as I crossed the room to look out the window. He sat idly on the porch, his head in his hands. "You'd know that, if you cared at all about anyone but yourself." He practically hissed. I picked up on the hostility of his words quite easily.

"I'm worried about Bella too." I said sighing.

"Well you sure aren't acting like it." He snapped. "Bella is the one who could lose her life in this."

"Lexi wouldn't let that happen." I told him. "She'd protect Bella no matter what the cost. She'd die before allowing anyone to take something from you. She'd never disappoint you, I think you know that as well as I do."

_It was a disgusting thing to say, but it was the truth. _

Edward winced at my words, but said nothing.

"I'd have to disagree on that." Jasper said and everyone's eyes turned to him. "I mean come on people… I think we all know what Drea's intentions were when she went to Bella today…and I'm pretty sure Bella didn't welcome her with open arms. There is no telling what was said prior to their disappearance." He said making quotations with his fingers. "Who's to say Bella wasn't a tiny bit aggressive towards her, and I think we all know just how Drea handles any harsh judgment on her character, especially with Rene involved."

"Shhh, Jaz you're not helping." Alice whispered.

"I'm just saying… it doesn't seem logical to think either of them would protect the other... for any reason."

I hadn't taken into account that Rene was with them, even though I knew it to be a fact. Nor did it even occur to me that Bella and Lexi weren't exactly on good terms at the moment. Too much shit was happening one after the other, I couldn't get through one obstacle without slamming hard into another.

"I'm sure they can put their differences aside…." Esme started, then trailed off, knowing all too well that neither of them would accept defeat.

"What about Rene?" Rosalie asked. "She's stuck in the middle of a full blown vampire/fairy war… I wonder if she even realizes it."

"Surely they wouldn't expose themselves to her." Esme said wide-eyed

"Are you kidding?" I asked, laughing a little. "They don't give a shit. They have no need to hide the facts from anyone. They would rather lay it all out there then take the time to conceal their true identities."

"And Drea." Emmett said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "She'd demand to know the cause of this and if it's true what we believe, she'll expose herself right there."

Emmett was seriously starting to get on my nerves with his constant worry for Lexi… He grinned at me as I glared at him. I was beginning to think he was doing it just to spite me.

"Who's to say they'd even tell her?" Edward asked looking between us, giving me a look that made me believe my thoughts were correct.

"Regardless, Rene will come out of this knowing way more than she should." Alice piped in.

"If she comes out of this." Carlisle said softly.

"That may be the best thing for all of us." Rosalie replied trying to hide her smile. Everyone looked at her but no one said a word.

_One because we all agreed with her and two… we were ashamed to admit it. _

It was then that Zoee came bounding down the stairs, circling around in the middle of the living room, glancing at each of us.

"Guys…something seriously weird is going on today…" She said shaking her head.

"Tell us something we don't know." Rosalie snapped.

"No seriously… something more…" She said wide eyed.

"What's wrong with Cullen?" Edward asked in that all knowing way.

"Nothing's wrong with him… It's just… just…"

"Sunshine if you let me see-"

"No!" She screamed. "I'm tired of you knowing what I'm going to say before I say it, stop listening to me for a second and listen to me for once…" She made a face. "You know what I mean…"

"Go on then…" He said surrendering to her comical outburst.

"I went to put Cullen in the bed and he was sound asleep but his eyes flew open the moment he hit the blanket... he seemed so... so… out of it… like I don't know... but anyway…" She inhaled deeply before going on. "I'd assumed he had a bad dream and soothed him saying everything would be fine and just go back to sleep… but he said he wasn't scared just …sad…"

"I wouldn't worry about it Sunshine." Carlisle said soothingly. "I'm sure he's just feeding off all the emotion we've displayed today, the young ones tend to do that."

"No, Carlisle, there's something more to it." Zoee said shaking her head. "He said he saw a man… in his mind..."

"Saw a man?" Alice asked. "Like had a vision?" Everyone was thoroughly engrossed in this possibility.

"More like a dream." Zoee said. "I mean he _had_ been sleeping…

"What about the man?" Edward asked, extremely irritated that she wasn't letting him see for himself.

"The man was talking about him." Zoee said trying to make sense of it. "About Cullen… saying he wanted to keep him safe… well Cullen actually said he make me safe... but that's what I translated it too…because when I asked why he thought that, he said that the man was telling his friend, Owexanda about it." She shook her head at that. "What the hell kind of name is Owexanda?"

_I didn't understand what any of this had to do with anything at all…so I just kept my mouth shut, waiting for her story to end. _

"Perhaps Carlisle is right, Sunshine. Maybe Cullen is just feeling our anxiety. I'm certain he heard us talking about our own safety… perhaps his dream has spun from that?"

_Okay back to what we were talking about…. _

"There's more." Zoee said breathlessly.

_Or not… _

"I asked him what this man looked like." She said softly, looking towards Edward who's eyes widened as she finally let him see. "Cullen said he was very pretty with red hair like… like Drexi."

_Okay, I'm listening now…. _

"Patrick." Edward said with a dumbfounded expression.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Zoee said throwing her hands up. "But Cullen hardly knows him, he's seen him one time, maybe... why would he dream about him?"

"He wouldn't." Edward said shaking his head. Zoee looked at him, waiting for his reasoning. "I've seen his thoughts before, he dreams often. His thoughts come in images not words like the rest of us, the images are always of those he's close too." He looked at Zoee then. "You, Adryen, Embry… Drea. It doesn't make sense for him to dream or even think of someone like Patrick, someone so distant…"

"Distant being the key word here." I said finally adding to the conversation. "Dude hasn't been around in weeks." My eyes narrowed at the thought, as something occurred to me then. "Which brings to mind another question."

"Could he be involved?" Edward asked before I could.

"Of course." Emmett said, his eyes lighting up like he had just realized the answer. "That would make perfect sense. His current mate is obviously not living up to his expectations. Of course he would take Drea, the one woman he's always wanted but can't have."

_I tried to bite my tongue, I tried to keep it to myself, but I couldn't. _

"I can see how you of all people would draw such a conclusion." I snapped.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked, his thoughtful smile fading to a blank stare.

"Oh I think you know what that means." I told him, narrowing my eyes. "Or would you like me to elaborate?" I took a threatening step forward and he followed suit, standing directly in front of me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Boys boys boys!" Zoee squealed pushing herself between us. "There are much more suitable ways to rid yourselves of such pent-up aggression." She said patting my chest with one hand, Emmett's with the other. "Many….other…ways…." She exhaled deeply and pulled her hands back quickly. "Never mind…" she said throwing her hands up. "Kill each other. It's probably the best thing you can do for me… well not the best... but the safest… for us.. I meant us…" She inhaled deeply. "It would be best for all of us if you two just ended your little feud now before things get worse... yes… that's what I'm sayin."

"Sunshine." Edward said, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"What!" She screamed as she spun around to face him.

"Perhaps you should sit down…"

"Well maybe I don't want to sit down. Maybe I prefer standing."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well maybe I don't want your help. Maybe I am perfectly capable of handling this all by myself!"

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked staring at Zoee.

"Nothing." She and Edward answered at the same time.

I could hear Embry out on the porch, his footsteps idled in front of the door. Edward looked over at the same time I did.

"You're upsetting Embry." He told her. She looked at him wide eyed and then at the door. "Relax…" Zoee did as he said this time without so much as a word to him. She went straight to couch where Rosalie sat and crammed herself in the corner of it.

"Have I missed something?" I asked looking from her to Edward.

"Nothing that needs to be said now." Edward replied looking at Zoee who put her face in her hands. "We need to focus…."

"On what?" Jasper asked. "I think we've exhausted our resources here. There's not a lot we can do but wait."

"What about Cullen's dream?" Alice asked.

_Oh not this again… _

"What about Patrick being involved?" Emmett asked and I glared at him, remembering the whole reason this conversation changed course in the first place.

"Is there something about Cullen's dream that concerns you, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Well… it just seems weird is all…."

"Can you see Patrick?" Emmett asked, cutting her off.

"What's the point in trying? If he is involved, I won't be able to see him and if he's not, it won't help us any."

"Valid point." Carlisle said shrugging.

"Owexanda." Zoee said softly. "Who could that be…."

"Maybe he just made it up, Sunshine?" I snapped. "He's a baby for Christ sake, just let it go." She glared at me hatefully and crossed her arms over her chest. "I apologize Sunshine…I know you're concerned about Cullen… I just... I can't focus on everything at one time…" She nodded her understanding and I sighed, feeling like shit. "Okay, Sunshine… let's see here… who does Patrick know, other than Mid-"I didn't dare finish my sentence. A loud growl escaped her throat as she jumped to her feet. "Other than her….and Lexi."

"Alexandrea." Edward breathed, his eyes widened. Everyone looked at him.

"Maybe that's what he said." Zoee said nodding her head. "Hey isn't that Drexi's-"

"Yes!" Everyone screamed impatiently.

"Cullen dreamed that Patrick was talking to Lexi?" I asked just to verify that we were all on the same level.

"Alice." Edward prompted.

"On it." She said growing silent as she moved into her trademark stance. "I see him." She whispered. Everyone focused on her, but I watched Edward, waiting for his reaction. He'd react first, he always did.

His face was blank as he watched her, silently, waiting. Within moments, his eyes lit up and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What is it?" I asked staring at him. "Is he with her? He looked at me as Alice dropped her hands to her lap. Neither of them spoke. "What is it?" I demanded. Alice looked at Edward who bowed his head.

"He was holding a vial." Alice said softly. "And a syringe."

**Dun dun dun….. WTF is really goin on? **

**Review for more! **


	43. Chapter 43

**This is a rather long chapter… it has many different POVs, the battle is beginning… the story's almost over... but don't worry I'm dragging it out with useless humor as usual…. **

**Drea's POV **

When Bella left me up here to fend for myself, I knew Spencer wouldn't stop until he'd gotten what I so diligently promised.

_Idiot. I'm such an idiot_.

It had been at least twenty minutes since she'd disappeared back downstairs and neither of them has come up here to save me from this... this… oh so troubling, yet extremely amusing act of occupying our kidnapper.

I had finally broken free of Spencer's grasp, which seemed to take more energy than I felt I had at the moment. I sent him off to the kitchen for a drink, saying something about my throat being dry from all brutally hypnotic lip action I was getting.

_Damn vampires seem to think everyone has the ability to survive without air. _

I knew he wouldn't take long to retrieve the drink, I had so graciously requested, but it would give me a little time to myself.

My mind was in a whirl of panic. What if Patrick's plan doesn't work? What if I can't hold Spencer off any longer? It was quite obvious what he wanted and doing as I was told, I made him believe that my sole purpose was to please him.

I hate you Patrick. Haven't I learned from past experiences not to listen to him? I mean hello! He's the whole reason I'm in this mess to begin with! Though, if I hadn't met Patrick, I wouldn't even be alive today, and that would mean I would have never met Jacob…. I sighed, hoping and praying that I would see him very soon.

_I will see him. _

I vowed to myself. I will get out of this. I will save them all. I will do it.

It was then Spencer appeared in the room, carrying a can of what looked to be sprite.

"This is all I could find." He said handing me the can.

_It was hot. _

"I don't think a hot drink would quench my thirst, could you get-" Before I could finish, his hand came from behind his back with a glass of ice.

_So much for stalling_.

I smiled pleasantly at him, taking the glass as he offered it and he plopped down beside me on the couch. I began to open the can, quite slowly, acting like it was such a hard task, enough that he snatched it from me and popped the top himself.

_No sign of Bella or Patrick… _

I poured the sprite into the glass and watched it fizz up to the top, wondering if I should 'accidently' spill it on him. I decided against that, as the cold wetness probably wouldn't affect him enough to count for anything. As I sipped on the sprite, I had a brilliant thought.

"Before we get back to business." I said smiling, and brushing my fingers through his hair. "I need to use the ladies room." He sighed and pointed towards a doorway, which unfortunately wasn't as far away as I would have liked it to be.

"Don't try anything sneaky." He said leaning back against the couch. I smiled flirtatiously and hauled my ass into the bathroom.

_Seriously what the fuck! _

I screamed at myself as I stood in the bathroom. A bathroom with no window... of course…

I stood in the middle of the room for what seemed like forever, hoping that Patrick would appear, and upon realizing that if he had come upstairs, I wasn't there…

_Fuck… _

I flushed the toilet for affect, turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face.

_It's almost over…. You can do this… _

I pulled the door open as I continued my pep talk in my mind. Before I could even look up, Spencer came out of nowhere and slammed me up against the wall beside the door.

"Stop playing games Drea." He snarled as he pinned my hands up over my head.

_Oh this is so very very bad…. _

"I'm not playing games." I said trying not to sound the least bit scared. "Unless you like that sort of thing…." I tried to force a giggle out. He laughed lightly and moved his lips to my neck, opposite side of where he previously did damage.

_How long does it take for a vampire bite to heal? _

_I can't remember… _

_This is going to be hard to explain… maybe no one will notice… _

_Oh this is getting out of hand…. _

I found myself getting a tiny bit lost in the sheer madness of it all, when his lips took mine and he released his grip on me, moving his hands over my hips. This kiss, which was fueled with such intensity, lasted for what seemed like hours, as his hands moved freely over my body.

_Okay… where my people at …?_

I tried to move my head without jerking away, to see if anyone had appeared. It was then I saw Bella tiptoeing towards the shelf across the room. Spencer moved to my neck again, which I must say was starting to hurt just a little as she turned around slowly. I locked eyes with her, asking what the fuck was taking so long, with just a gesture of my hand. She held up a syringe and I had no time to process what she was saying as Spencer's lips closed in on me again.

**Bella's POV **

Lexi seemed to be having the time of her life up there occupying the enemy. I secretly wished Jacob was here to see this.

I laughed quietly to myself as I hurried off down the stairs. Patrick met me half way down.

"As you asked, Master." I said sarcastically as I handed him the syringe.

"I could really get used to hearing that." He said grinning at me, in that enticing fairy way.

_I hate fairies... I seriously hate them. _

"Soo…. now what?" I asked, trying to keep my gaze from him.

"Now." He popped the needle into the vial and turned it upside down, pulling the contents into the syringe. "You inject the antidote." With that he handed me the syringe.

"Me?" I asked trying to give it to back to him. "I can't do that... I can't."

"You have too, Isabella." He said eyeing me. "He'll know I'm there. I can't leave this room until he's under her power."

_Oh crap…Lexi's right, we are in serious need of some sort of rulebook. _

"Go Isabella, it's almost over." He smiled and licked his lips. I tried to speak, I really did but no words would come out, so I nodded, all the while staring at his lips like some savage beast. He looked down the stairs, and I turned to follow his gaze in the event that my mother had awaked. Finding her still sleeping blissfully, I went to go about my task, but was sidetracked.

Patrick grabbed my wrist, the hand I held the syringe in and stared into my eyes. My god was he ever so close to me at that moment. Again I tried to speak, but nothing came out, but it didn't matter because within seconds he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His luscious sweet fairy lips, moved over mine casually, enticingly, and very briefly. He dropped his hand and turned to walk down the steps.

"Go Isabella." He called without turning. "I'll wake your mother."

_What… what… _

I couldn't even move at that moment.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked as he kneeled down beside my mother. He flashed me a smiled before gently caressing my mother's cheek.

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my thoughts, turning on the stairs and moving quietly through the door again. I was sure I heard him laugh as I ventured down the hallway.

I stopped midway to the kitchen, realizing I had no idea what I was doing and I had no chance to ask because Patrick was too busy being amused by his all powerfulness.

_Grrrr I hate fairies. _

_I wonder what he would have done, if I had just said, take me? _

I spun around and headed back down stairs.

"Anywhere you want Isabella." Came Patrick's sultry voice as I came into the doorway.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

_Was I thinking out loud again… _

"Where to inject her." He said grinning. "That's what you were going to ask is it not?" I nodded completely ashamed of myself and turned around as quickly as I'd come.

_Life would be far less complicated if fairies didn't exist. _

_Though I suppose I did have reasons to support my minor lack of judgment. _

_After all, my was soon to be husband turned out to be the most manipulative man on the face of this earth, who for reasons I now know will always be stuck up his best friend's ass, who is undoubtedly the biggest whore I'll ever meet and the only thing worse than that is being locked in a basement with my mother who continuously reminds me that she told me so. _

_I have the right to lose it. _

_By that I mean my mind… nothing more. _

_I hate fairies. _

I gritted my teeth and pushed my way into the kitchen, not even trying to be quiet anymore. I needed out of here and I needed out fast.

I pushed gently on the swing door and peeked inside. They were on the couch again. Spencer laying shirtless on his back, with Lexi straddling him.

_I wasn't sure if I wanted to proceed further or watch and see just how far she'd go. _

He attempted to push his hands under her shirt and she giggled annoyingly as she pushed his hands away.

"Now now, I said no touching." She said smiling wildly.

"I don't like this game." He said sighing and again she giggled.

_Stop the madness… _

She traced her fingers over his chest and leaned in, brushing her lips over his briefly. He grabbed her face with both hands and deepened the kiss. I watched briefly as she struggled to get free, realizing it might be a good time for me to make my move.

Without another thought, I charged into the living room and ran straight for them, holding the syringe with both hands over my head. Spencer's hold on her loosened when he heard me and her head shot up just as I came at her.

Then she screamed.

**Adryen's POV **

Quil and I had gone to Sam as Jacob had asked. He immediately phased and called the pack together. We searched La Push and miles around the borderline, only to find no leads on Drea and Bella's whereabouts, nor a tiny scent of our conspiring enemies. It was as if they had all vanished.

I felt a whirlwind of grief as Quil and I, along with Leah and Seth walked towards the house to explain our findings to Jacob since he and Embry hadn't come when Sam called. That worried me a little as well, I wondered if something else had happened. As we neared the house I realized that Jacob and Embry were no longer there and I asked the question that brought about the most disturbing news I'd heard in a while.

"Do you think they've gone back to the Cullen's?"

"Doubtful, Sunshine doesn't want to see Embry." Quil replied.

"Did he tell her?" Seth asked wide eyed. Quil nodded. "She's pissed isn't she?"

"Pissed doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I'm surprised Embry is still alive." Leah commented. "Wait not surprised… disappointed would be the better word there."

"That's not even funny Leah." Seth snapped.

"It's a little funny…"

I knew Sunshine was upset with Embry for something but she hadn't wanted to speak about it, other than yelling at Edward earlier about him knowing… I assumed it was a minor argument that was none of my business, but apparently everyone knew but me.

"Could someone please explain what it is, that I obviously don't know?" I finally asked. The three of them looked at me.

"You don't know?" Leah asked. "Quil didn't tell you?" I looked to Quil and he took a deep breath. "Why the hell didn't you tell her?" He merely put his head down.

Leah wasted no time filling me in on Embry's little mistake and I could barely grasp the mere idea of it.

"Seriously?" I asked, blinking my eyes at Leah. She nodded. I looked to Quil and Seth who hung their head in shame. "Midnight?" My eyes flashed as the anger poured into me. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

That was the last thing I said before phasing and taking off towards the Cullen's. I could hear the others thoughts around me as they tried to keep my pace, but I wasn't listening. The rage I felt at the moment was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I wanted nothing more but to see Embry dead.

The moment I came into the forest near the Cullen's, I phased out and dressed quickly, taking long strides until I came into the yard. Embry was sitting on the porch, he met my gaze briefly before jumping to his feet and calling for Jacob.

"Adryen!" Leah screamed bursting through the trees. "Fuck you're fast."

I kept my pace, walking as quickly as I could towards where Embry stood. Jacob appeared on the porch within seconds and stared up at me wide eyed. Embry scrambled behind him as if that would cushion the blow.

"Adryen…chill…" Jacob said moving with me as I tried to get around him.

"Get out of my way, Jake." I growled.

"Now… Adryen… I know you're angry… okay, I totally get that... I'm not entirely too happy with him at the moment either." He glanced back at Embry and back at me. "But let's face it, killing him, isn't going to do anything."

"It would make me feel better." I snapped.

"Yeah well me too probably." He said taking a moment to ponder the thought.

"Jake!" Embry screamed.

"Okay okay... no killing Embry. Okay... just stop calm down… let's talk about this."

"I've got twenty on Adryen." Emmett said stepping out onto the porch, followed by Jasper.

"I'm going with Jake on this one." Jasper told him.

"No way Jake could win this, he's too big of a pussy." Emmett said smirking. Jacob turned his head slowly in Emmett's direction.

I seriously expected him to launch into full blown attack mode, but instead he just laughed.

"I thought I was your buddy?" Jacob asked, not even breaking a smile. Emmett's dimples spread across his face.

"Well my buddy's a pussy." Emmett replied grinning widely. "You know what they say it takes one to know one."

_I was too confused by this sick brotherly bonding that was going on before me to even move on with my conquest. _

"Wow, you two change moods like Rose changes clothes." Jasper said smirking.

"Excuse me." Embry said. "I don't mean to interrupt... but um…" He nodded towards me.

"Right..." Jacob said looking at me. "Adryen you all right now?"

"What?" I breathed.

"Did mine and Emmett's banter throw you off enough for you to calm the fuck down and mind your own business?" Seth thought that was funny.

"Adryen!" Zoee said coming out the front door. "My friend my one true friend! I need a hug!" She threw her arms around my neck, nearly knocking me to the ground.

"Hey I'm your friend." Jacob said making a face.

"Adryen, my one true friend who isn't half naked." Zoee added. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm not half naked." Leah said.

"Oh good another friend!" She said grabbing Leah, who screamed in protest.

"I tend to be fully clothed most of the time." Emmett commented.

"That's such a shame too…." Zoee said sighing.

_What the fuck is going on… _

"Sunshine?" Embry asked. She turned slowly in his direction.

"I thought I told you not to speak to me." She snapped. He put his head down.

"Okay… everyone in the house, show's over." Jacob said gesturing for everyone to move along. Leah darted into the house for fear of being hugged again and Quil and Seth followed after her. Jacob looked at Jasper and Emmett and without even a word, they too withdrew into the house. "Adryen…" He said eyeing me.

"Okay but someone needs to explain to me what the fuck is going on." I said storming off into the house.

"If you need me." Jacob said more than likely to Embry. "Just scream." He laughed as he pulled the door closed and turned around.

"Was it really a good idea to leave those two alone?" Emmett asked him.

"Yes, I think it's obvious that Sunshine has quite the issue today…. More so then usual…" Jacob spoke the last part slowly. "And being one who has had said issue on a few occasions, I think its best that she's with Embry."

"I'm impressed." Edward said staring at him. "Did you figure that all out by yourself?"

"It's all about body movement." Jacob replied.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I yelled. "What's wrong with Sunshine?"

"Nothing." Both Edward and Jacob said at the same time and then they laughed.

"Oh… I think I might get it." Quil said looking at Jacob.

"Of course you do." He replied. "Being one with said issue." His eyes narrowed and Quil looked extremely embarrassed.

"Ooh." Came Jasper and Emmett's simultaneous response as apparently they too got whatever the fuck was going on.

"That's kind of disturbing." Leah said making a face and once again I was the only one who had no idea what the fuck was going on!

"Jake!" Embry screamed from outside. He turned quickly towards the door.

"Totally didn't expect that…" He mumbled as he pulled the door open. "Problem?"

"Serious." Embry replied and I couldn't hear anything else that was said as Jacob shut the door and their voices grew muffled.

"Sunshine isn't even out there anymore." Leah said peaking out the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh she's out there." Edward said smirking.

"I can't believe he would even ask me such a question..." Jacob muttered as he walked back inside the house. "Do I have to take care of everyone's problems today?"

"Well Drea's not here…so… you gotta pick up the slack, I suppose." Emmett replied and Jacob tried hard to glare at him.

"Where's Sunshine?" I asked Jacob. "What did Embry say? What is going on Jacob?"

"Sunshine is out in the woods somewhere. Embry is an idiot." He replied. "And as for what's going on… all I know is that Lexi and Bella were injected with Embry's DNA and-"

"Wait…a minute." Leah said. "Back up… Embry's DNA? …" I looked at Jacob.

"Yeah I don't care to go into detail on that part." He said making a face. "Anyway…yeah so that... and Patrick is somehow responsible for the whole thing. And of course you know that Leroy and Midnight plan to visit… so yeah that should catch you up on things."

I just stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

"He is a tad bit delusional at this point." Edward said reading my mind. "I told him to take a nap."

"I don't need a fucking nap." Jacob snapped.

"You really do, you're getting cranky." Emmett told him. Jacob didn't even look at him.

"You don't even have the energy to glare at Emmett." Jasper said. "That's just sad."

"Unfortunate really. Not at all fun." Emmett added.

"I can't rest until Lexi and Bella are safe." Jacob muttered, wiping at his face.

"Are you going to cry?" Jasper asked him. Jacob glared at him. "Oooh I got a glare." Emmett high fived him.

"Leave the poor boy alone." Esme said loudly. "Carlisle make them stop." Carlisle glanced at them and neither of them said another word.

"I can't take this." Jacob said tightening his jaw. "I'm losing my mind."

"You really are." Edward commented. "You do realize you sent Embry out there…. and Midnight could be on her way."

"Well she'll just have to wait her turn, then wont she!" Jacob snapped.

"Sounds like someone is having said issue…." Emmett said but put his head down when Carlisle stood.

"Jake, go lay down." He pointed to the couch where Rosalie sat. She jumped up immediately as if Jacob would actually obey him. I was shocked when he did.

"Good boy." Rosalie said smirking as Jacob threw himself on the couch and turned away from us. Jasper smiled happily as if he'd made the obvious dog comment himself.

"Now the rest of you, I want on patrol." Carlisle instructed. "Emmett, Jaz take the north side. Alice, Rosalie, the south. Seth, Quil, if you are here to help, take the west. Adryen, Leah, you take the east."

"What about me?" Edward asked.

"You're onbaby duty." He said so seriously, I had to laugh. "Keep an eye on Cullen. Make sure Jacob gets some rest. Esme and I will be in the yard, everyone report back to us if you see anything suspicious. Go now."

With that everyone followed his orders. No questions asked.

**Drea's POV **

The pain was excruciating. I could feel the hot liquid flowing through my body, burning so hot, I couldn't stop screaming. My body jerked around like I was having some sort of seizure. Spencer never moved from underneath me, he just stared at me wide eyed as Bella stood beside the couch her hand over her mouth.

"Oh yes… I forgot... it may burn a little." Patrick said entering the living room with Rene at his side. I snapped my head to the side and glared at him trying to breathe through the remaining pain.

"A little…" I gasped.

"What the hell is going on?" Spencer demanded, pushing me off of him and getting to his feet.

I hit the floor hard, reeling now in double the pain. Rene gasped.

"You have just been screwed." Bella said laughing. "And not in the way you thought you were gonna be either."

Bella's cockiness amused me, I would have laughed but my entire body ached.

"What did you inject her with?" Spencer snarled, grabbing Patrick's shirt and literally lifting him off the ground. Patrick smiled wildly, staring him straight in the eye, not even the tiniest bit afraid.

"You'll see."

"I don't understand any of this." Rene whimpered.

"It's going to be okay mom." Bella said grabbing her arm. "It's just a dream... just a really... bad dream."

"Alexandrea, do something." Patrick said as Spencer slammed him up against the wall.

"I would… but I'm having a tiny bit of trouble moving at the moment." I replied trying to push myself up.

"If you need help, ask for it." Patrick snapped. I managed to sit myself upright and stared at him oddly, wondering how the hell he was going to help me.

_I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Bella or Rene. _

Patrick eyed me as I glanced towards them.

_Oh…. I get it…_

"Spencer?" I asked pitifully. "I need you." He turned and looked at me, his suspicious look burning into me. "Please." His eyes brightened and he let go of Patrick, who flew to the ground with a loud thud. Spencer was by my side in an instant, hoisting me up as if I were light as a feather. I gasped from the pain of my legs as I forced my weight upon them and before I knew it I was falling backwards. I hit hard against Spencer's chest, his arms flew around me immediately.

"My beloved Drea, are you all right?" He said caressing my cheek and burying his face into my hair.

"Um…." I started, and looked towards Patrick who had jumped to his feet, a wild grin on his face.

I heard Rene sniffing the air around us, and saw as she pressed her face into Patrick's shoulder. He moved his head slowly in her direction.

"May I help you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Um...I'm sorry…" She said completely embarrassed. "That smell… I thought it was you…" She said almost delusional. "Your cologne seemed so strong earlier… but this is different…more flowery."

_Cologne... haha._

"Welcome back Alexandrea." Patrick said looking at me. I felt the urge to laugh evilly at that, but the urge was lost as Spencer's hands move over my hips in quite an inappropriate way. I mustered enough energy to swat at him and he stopped.

"Why all of a sudden is Lexi's scent stronger than yours?" Bella asked making a face at me before looking at Patrick.

"Because I have the ability to fluctuate my scent as I wish." Patrick told her, his voice sounding so high and mighty. "I tend to only do that when tempted, as you've recently learned, my dear Isabella." He grinned smugly. I made a face and Bella dropped her gaze from him immediately. He laughed.

_What exactly had she learned recently?_

"And on a normal basis, Alexandrea's scent would be controlled by her emotions only…but since the injection it is as if she's been reborn."

"Reborn?" I asked wide eyed.

"Yes." He said grinning. "Your scent has not just been renewed but heightened. You are now the Alpha who possesses the unyielding ability of a newborn."

"So basically you're saying… there is no way possible that Midnight can defeat me?" I asked and he nodded. "Sweet."

"What did I eat before going to bed last night?" Rene blurted out, her eyes steady on Bella who wrinkled her nose up in confusion.

"What?"

"This is the most realistic dream…so disturbing... yet pleasant at the same time." She smiled happily at Patrick. I laughed and went to move away from Spencer, only to stumble over my feet. He grabbed me and pulled me back to him. I sighed.

"Okay Patrick, quick question." I said staring at him. "How the hell am I supposed to defend anyone if I can hardly move?"

"It's just a side effect from the remains of the tranquilizer." He said matter of factly. "It will pass soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon enough." He said pointing to the couch. "Have a seat, relax…"

"Relax?" I almost yelled. "How the hell am I supposed to-"

"Sit." He ordered and I sighed. Holding on to Spencer's arm I stumbled towards the couch and plopped down. Spencer was by my side quickly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked placing his hand on mine. I looked at him, seriously annoyed.

"Just sit there." I said yanking my hand away from him. "And don't touch me." He nodded and kept his gaze on me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Patrick. "Really…how long is this going to take?

"Ten…fifteen minutes at the most." Patrick answered. "You will be feeling better soon and we can move on with our task."

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"Is anyone hungry?" Patrick asked looking around.

"Food?" I asked shocked. "You're thinking about food at a time like this?"

"Well it is either replenishing our energy or sitting around staring at each other the whole time."

"The second option sounds delightful." Rene said staring at Patrick dreamily. He smiled and brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Mother." Bella cried, with what sounded like a tiny hint of jealousy. Patrick slowly turned towards her.

"Relax, sweet Isabella." He purred, with the same charming gesture. "No harm done."

"It's seriously disturbing." She said jerking away from him.

"It never seemed to bother you before." He chuckled and flashed her an enticing smile. His eyes gleamed as he stared at her, her breathing picked up. My mouth dropped open as I recognized that look on his face.

_Patrick wanted Bella. _

And it was apparent that the seduction had begun… what the hell did I miss?

"Patrick!" I growled. He looked at me. "Sit." I said narrowing my eyes at him and patting the empty space beside me. Spencer growled as Patrick obeyed my order. "Oh stop that." I said shoving Spencer away as he attempted to lean over me to get at Patrick. "Stay." I said shaking my finger at him. Spencer nodded and crossed his arms. Patrick laughed. "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered irritably at Patrick.

"Just trying to keep everyone calm."

"Mmm hmm." I said locking eyes with him. "Well stop." He smiled evilly at me. "I mean it Patrick, I know exactly what you're up to and you hear me now, that will not happen on my watch."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Alexandrea." He said flashing a smile at Bella who looked away immediately.

_Okay, I'm pulling the werewolf card… _

"Have you forgotten who my boyfriend is?" I snapped. "He'll do anything I ask… remember that on the next full moon." His eyes widened and his breath caught. "Do you understand?" He nodded frantically seriously afraid of my threat. "Good."

**Quil's POV **

"_We'll all go". _

_Who knew that simple phrase I uttered only hours ago would make me wish I'd stayed in bed today. _

_Jake seemed so upset with himself over what he'd told Bella, and seriously afraid to go to the Cullen's with the news. Poor Embry was an emotional wreck, so I knew he'd be of no help and Seth… well he's Seth. _

_I just wanted to go with Jake, to support him, be the friend he'd always been to me. God did I pick the wrong day to reinforce our friendship. _

_Now all hell's broke loose, Lexi and Bella are missing, Jake's taken over as the emotional wreck and Embry had finally come clean and if I understood correctly, he was now being reprimanded, quite pleasantly by Sunshine. _

_Nothing made a bit of sense today. _

"Since when did we start taking orders from bloodsuckers?" Seth asked as we walked through the forest in search of anything unusual.

"You really shouldn't use that word." I told him. "Embry would kick your ass if he heard you."

"Yeah well Embry's not here." He said shaking his head. "What the fuck is up with that anyway? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad Sunshine's being a good sport about this whole thing, but I seriously didn't expect her to forgive him so easily."

"I highly doubt she's forgiven him."

"Well then what are they doing alone in the woods?" He asked smirking. "Seemed like Jake was hinting that Sunshine was feeling a little…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, which I was kinda glad about because I really didn't want to hear it, but the look on his face made me panic.

Immediately I sensed what made him grow silent.

"Do you smell that?" He asked looking around.

"Flowers." I whispered.

"Midnight?"

"I thought she didn't have a scent…"

"Well it's defiantly not Lexi…" He said walking in the direction of the scent.

"Wait Seth, it could be a trap." He had already started running. "Fuck." I muttered as I chased after him. I lost sight of him as he ducked behind a large tree but I heard his startled gasp.

"I love it when a man comes for me." Came the voice that I knew belonged to Midnight. Only she spoke such phrases with double meanings. I stepped around the tree and sure enough there she was grinning happily.

"I didn't come for you." Seth answered, merely setting her up for her next line.

"Oh but you will." She said in a sultry voice as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her scent immediately heightened.

"What are you up to Midnight?" Seth asked, seemingly untouched by her scent. I tried to focus but her scent was so strong. I was floored by it. I'd felt the uneasiness before, the enticing pull that one such as herself could bring forth, but Lexi had touched me then. I had assumed it only happened when touched by the Asrai...

_Midnight's a newborn, her scent is stronger…. I remembered the man fairy had explained that. _

"I thought you didn't have a scent?" I asked trying to hold my breath.

"Yeah, it's true, for the last twelve hours or so, I've been painstakingly numb. A few moments ago I felt excruciating pain as my scent returned… my body is throbbing…" Her eyes glazed over and she smiled seductively at Seth. "Anyway you can, take care of that for me?"

_I wasn't sure what she was talking about… but I could tell by her expression that she was about to bring forth her powers. _

"Don't let her touch you!" I told Seth just as she reached for him. He jumped back and she giggled.

"It's too late my boys." She purred as her scent radiated around us. She touched Seth's cheek and he nuzzled against her hand. She turned to me and smiled. I started backing away but I tripped over my own feet, smacking the ground hard. She was on me in an instant, hovering over me, giggling as she reached her hand out. I jerked my head back and attempted to stand, but it was too late. Her fingertips touched the top of my head, and she glided her nails down the side of my face, freezing me permanently in place. "Now you are mine and you obey my rules." Seth and I both nodded. "Go back to the Cullen house and wait for further instruction. Speak nothing of me." She trailed her fingers across Seth's chest and he whimpered. "I promise to reward you well."

**Alice's POV **

"We won't even know they're here until we come upon them." Rosalie said exhaling deeply. "Since they don't have a scent." She kicked at a pebble on the ground. "Which makes me wonder… how is Midnight supposed to take control?" She said making quotations with her fingers. "Isn't it their scent that makes those damn fairies so fucking undeniable?"

"That is a very good question, Rose." I said nodding my head and looking around the area. It was then I caught a familiar scent. Rosalie stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and I knew she had it too.

_Was it flowers?_

_Surely not… _

Before either of us could speak, Quil and Seth came walking through some trees, smiling happily.

"Where are you two going?" Rosalie asked, making a face. The hint of flowers filled the air.

"Back to the house." Seth answered as he continued to walk.

"Why do you smell like flowers?" Rosalie asked. They both shrugged and kept walking. Rosalie looked at me and we both followed after them.

"Why are you going back to the house?" I asked. "Did you find something?"

"Just following orders." Quil answered as their steps grew faster.

"Who's orders?"

"None of your concern." Seth snapped. Rosalie stopped in her tracks and stared at me. Her eyes narrowed as the two of them grew farther ahead of us. She took off in a mad dash and jumped in front of Seth, grabbing his shoulders.

"Listen here you little runt, I demand you tell me who's orders!"

Seth and Quil looked at each other and then at Rosalie, grinning wildly.

"Is is Midnight?"

The moment she said that name, I felt a sharp pain go through my head. I dropped to my knees and forced my hands to my forehead.

"Alice?" Rosalie called hurrying towards me.

The lights flashed in my head and I saw her.

_Midnight_.

_Her expression was cheerful, as she reached out for someone. _

_Emmett appeared in my mind. Midnight touched his cheek and he smiled. _

I screamed, knocking the vision away.

"I can see her!" I cried frantically, jumping to my feet and taking off into the woods, hoping to find her before she could find Emmett.

_If she finds Emmett, she finds Jaz. _

**Bella's POV **

As soon as Lexi was able to walk unassisted, the five of us moved outside the house in search of the car. Upon walking out the front door, we found it was not there.

"Where's my fucking car?" Lexi screamed.

"In the garage, love." Spencer cooed. She looked at him.

"To the garage!" She demanded as she walked towards where a normal garage would be. "Where's the garage?" She said turning around in circles.

"In the back of the house." Spencer told her. She made a face. "Come love, I'll show you." She sighed and followed him back through the house and into the kitchen. There was a door that I hadn't seen earlier, which apparently led to this hidden garage.

The moment we stepped through the doorway, Patrick tapped a button beside the doorway and the garage door began to open. Lexi smiled, pleased.

"Keys?" She said holding her hand out to Spencer.

"In the car." He answered. She threw the car door open and found that the keys were in fact in the car.

_How convenient. _

She gestured for everyone to get in the car, so I climbed into the backseat and Patrick was right behind me. Mom moved in on the other side and I found myself in a state of panic.

"Get in Spencer." Lexi told him and he obediently jumped into the passenger's side.

"Why are we taking him with us?" Mom demanded.

"We have too." Patrick said leaning over me and touching my mother's arm. "If we don't, Alexandrea will lose her control of him."

"Oh." Mom said smiling cheerfully at him. I pushed him back on his side of the car and moved as close to my mother as I could. Patrick chuckled.

_I was seriously starting to love that laugh… _

Lexi turned the key and the engine make a groaning sound. She gasped and tried again.

"What the fuck is wrong with my car?" She screamed hitting the steering wheel with her fists, as if that would fix everything.

"I rewired it." Spencer told her calmly. She turned slowly and looked at him.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"So it wouldn't start." He said smiling. "In the event you tried to escape."

"Well we're trying to escape now... so… fix it." She said flashing him a smile. "Please?"

"As you wish." He said slamming his fist hard under the steering wheel.

"Damn it's good to be back." Lexi said laughing as we all watched Spencer disconnect and reconnect some wires underneath the steering wheel.

"Done." He said grinning proudly at her. She turned the key and the car started as if nothing had been wrong.

"Good boy." She said patting his head.

"Do I get a reward?"

"Uh... maybe later..." She said making a face as she backed out of the garage. The moment we were out on the road she sighed. "Spencer, where the fuck are we?"

"Port Townsend." He answered matter of factly.

"Port Townsend?" I yelled. "Seriously?"

"Is that bad?" Lexi asked, idling in the middle of the road.

"Not if Midnight will wait another two hours before going on with her plan." I explained.

"Two hours!" She screamed. "We're two hours from Forks?" I nodded and she smacked Spencer on the arm. He looked hurt.

"I apologize my love but-"

"Oh just shut up and tell me how to get the fuck home!"

**Jasper's POV **

_This day was becoming so fucked up that it wasn't even funny. Not even to me. _

Everyone was clearly losing their mind. Sunshine, Jacob, even Emmett was showing signs of madness.

"What's up with you anyway?" I asked as we walked across the woods.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Jake seem to be tying up more than usual."

"He's an arrogant asshole."

"Takes one to know one." I said grinning and he did not laugh. "Seriously what's up with that... is someone jealous?" He glared at me then.

"I'm just worried is all."

"About Drea?"

"And Bella." Emmett answered not looking at me.

"Well we're all worried dude, but uh it seems to me that you are covering your true feelings with some unneeded aggression."

"True feelings?" He asked looking at me.

_The pure fact that you'd give your right arm just to have Drea as your own… _

"Regret." I answered unsure of how he'd react if I actually said what I was thinking. "Fear. Jealousy…"

"I am not jealous!"

"Denial…." I said trying not to smile. "Just admit it Emmett… you truly believe that if you can't have her, no one should, so you're just hating on Jake cuz he's got something you want."

"Fuck you Jaz."

"I really don't understand why you're so bent out of shape about it. She loves Jake, you love Rose. All you two ever had was sex, you've said so yourself."

"I'm in no mood to talk about this right now." Emmett snapped and started walking away.

"Oh…" I said suddenly realizing that maybe it wasn't just desire that moved him. "You love her don't you?"

"Of course I love Rose." He answered still walking quickly away.

"I wasn't talking about Rose. I was talking about Drea." I said catching up to him. "I know damn well you won't admit it but I totally get it now. Your emotions always go wild around her, but I always assumed it was just hormones, I had no idea that you felt that way, that you-"

"I don't." He snapped. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Okay, then if that's not the case then why are you always fucking with Jake?" I asked pretty sure I was right. "I mean if it's just that Asrai desire that compels you then why the fuck don't you just leave it alone? Do you think being with Jake is just her way of trying to keep sex with you off her mind?"

_Yeah I said it, I shouldn't have but I did. _

"You're a fucking idiot, Jaz. I never said anything remotely like that, all I said was-" He stopped in mid sentence as Midnight appeared from behind a large tree.

_Fuck. _

Her scent was back. I hadn't noticed it before while arguing with Emmett, but I could pick it up easily now. Though it seemed slightly different.

"Personally, I would have trouble not thinking about sex with that man." Midnight said smiling seductively at Emmett. "It would be like not thinking about chocolate while sitting in a bowl of fudgy frosting, surrounded by steaming cups of hot cocoa." Emmett's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth.

_Fairy magnet… seriously… _

"I suggest you go back where you came from Midnight." I told her, trying to keep my distance. "We know what you're up too and it's not going to happen." I tapped Emmett's arm and nodded for him to move.

_I knew it would be best for both of us to seek help. _

"Really?" She asked gigging and moving quickly towards us. A flick of her hair, caused her scent to heighten drastically and I found myself unable to flee. "She can't save you now." She said reaching out with both hands and touching each of us. "Your mine and you will do as I say." She said smiling wildly as she caressed Emmett's cheek. "Go back to the house. Speak nothing of me."

**Leah's POV **

I could be home right now curled up on the couch filling my mind with the sexiness of a Karen Moning novel, but instead here I am traipsing around the woods in search of a descented vampire and his fairy sidekick, who are undoubtedly up to no good.

_Though the current situation was just as creative as a plotline in a bestselling novel. _

"_Young werewolf desperately seeking clues to the disappearance of his fairy lover and human best friend who just happens to be the true love of a vegetarian vampire, the werewolf's greatest enemy. Yet the two teams unite in an effort to save their soul mates from the hands of the evil vampire and the crazed fairy." _

I laughed at the mere idea of it.

_A story like that seemed too farfetched to be at all believable and way too complex for fiction. Especially when you add in the part about the stolen DNA. _

I cringed at the thought and made a disgusting sound.

Adryen looked up at me then, a confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "Hysterical laughter is not often followed by a groan of disgust."

"I was just thinking about Embry's DNA." I explained. She made the same face I had.

"Ewwww… why?"

"It just seems so absurd." I told her. "I mean why steal Embry's DNA and inject it into someone else? Embry's? Why?" After I said that I started to wonder exactly what form of DNA was taken. "There's so many ways to get DNA. Hair, blood, urine, saliva…" I made the most horrid face as another idea came to mind.

"Don't say it." Adryen snapped quickly.

"Semen…"

" I told you not to say it!"

"It would make the most sense." I told her. "Could be why Midnight's been so persistent with getting him into bed." My eyes widened as it fell into place. "So she could steal his-"

"Shut up!" Adryen screamed. "Even if that's true, which god I hope not, what would be the purpose of injecting Drea and Bella?"

_Punishment… maybe. _

"I don't know. I'm just trying to make sense of everything. They're all about needing our help, but no one seems to be willing to disclose the details. Personal if I'm going to be ordered around by a bloodsucker, I'd like to be in the know."

"Carlisle is just trying to protect all of us." Adryen said, sounding kind of offended by the term I used.

"I know." I said softly. "And I take back the bloodsucker remark. No offence to Carlisle, I know he has good intentions. I just hate not knowing things. It seems like more often than not, I'm left in the dark."

"You seem to know more than I do about most things lately." Adryen said sounding a tad bit bitter.

_I assumed this was due to the knowledge of Embry's little stunt with Midnight that apparently she was the last to know about. _

_It seemed like the whole thing upset her and I certainly didn't want that. I needed this bond with her, she has practically become my best friend and I felt like I've betrayed her somehow._

"The only reason I knew about Embry's little oopsy was because I overheard him talking to Seth. I assure you he had no intention on telling me and if I had known that Quil hadn't mentioned it to you already, I would have told you sooner, I-"

"It's okay Leah, I'm not mad." She said smiling slightly. "Like Jacob said it's not my business and I really don't have the right to be upset about it."

"The hell you don't!" I snapped. "Sunshine is your friend and you are bonded to her for life because of Cullen. You have every right to be upset." I said turning towards her. "Embry deserves to have his ass kicked and I most defiantly would have helped you out with that." Adryen kinda laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah but Jake's right, it wouldn't have helped anything."

"True." I said sighing. "I suppose it really doesn't matter now, since obviously Sunshine has already forgiven him."

"Why do you think that?" Adryen asked, a confused look on her face.

"Well I mean since the two of them took off together…I'm just assuming that she's having her issues taken care of."

"What issues?" Adryen asked, then made a face. "I mean aside from the usual."

"Ya know.. issues…" I said trying to tip toe around the idea I had in mind. "It was totally obvious…I mean with the way she was acting…"

"How was she acting?" Adryen asked. "I guess I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about her actions. What kind of issue is she having?"

_Ah, Adryen, so innocent, so clueless. _

I stared at her momentarily before just coming out with it.

"She's horny."

Adryen's eyes widened. It was kinda of funny.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Well I'm just assuming really... but from her actions, and what Jake said... it just seems to be the correct conclusion."

"What did she do that would make you think … that she was… that she had such an issue?" Adryen seemed extremely naïve at this moment.

"Did you not see how she was gawking at Jacob?" I asked. "And how focused she was on him and the other guys… on their… half nakedness?" I shuttered at the thought. "Not to mention she was totally ogling Emmett and made that comment about it being sad that he wasn't half naked." I nodded and regretfully added, "Not that I really blame her on that one."

_Not something I would readily admit on a normal basis. _

"So you're telling me that Sunshine is sexually frustrated and has been checking out all the guys… and is now having Embry tend to said issues?" I nodded, thankful that she hadn't heard my added opinion. "And you want to see Emmett half naked?"

_Damn it. _

"I didn't say that…"

"You implied it."

"Well what I meant... was that.. ya know… it was understandable, because well ya know… he's built differently…"

_Just shut up Leah. _

"You ogle Emmett?" She asked with a smirk.

"I do not!"

_Well maybe one time… _

"You just said-"

"There is nothing wrong with looking!" I screamed and started walking away.

"Rose may disagree with you on that one." Adryen laughed as she caught up with me. I ignored her and kept walking. "I can't believe you think Emmett is hot. That's so hysterical."

"First of all, I never said that." I snapped. "And second of all, you have no right to judge me. You find Quil attractive." She laughed.

"He's cute."

"In what universe?" I asked. She laughed.

"It's okay Leah, I won't tell anyone you have a crush on Emmett."

"There is no crush, I was just saying… ya know…" I couldn't even think of what I was saying other than the true fact of the matter. "If you had to choose one of the Cullen brother's who would you choose?"

_There I'll turn the table on her. _

"I would kill myself first." Adryen said making a face.

"You have to choose one." I told her. "And if you say Edward, I'm just letting you know now, I can't be your friend anymore." She laughed.

"That's just sick and unnatural."

"Emmett or Jaz?"

"Well I guess if I had to choose…" She said sighing. "You're sure I just can't kill myself?" I shook my head. "Okay, I guess Jaz would be more my type."

"You really like the nerdy type don't you?" I said laughing.

"No I just like that's he's the only one who hasn't slept with Lexi."

"Touché." I said laughing and then freezing immediately as I felt someone approaching.

"Is that flowers I smell?" Adryen whispered, turning around and looking off into the forest.

"Is it-" Before I could finish my sentence Emmett and Jasper appeared out of nowhere.

_Fuck._

"Emmett." I said breathlessly.

"Jaz." Adryen breathed. We both looked at each other then, ready to pass out if they had heard anything we'd said.

"Ladies." Emmett said, showing his dimples. I looked to the ground as Adryen laughed.

"Where are you headed?" Adryen called as the two of them started off towards the house without another word. "Did you find something?"

_And why did they smell like flowers?_

They ignored Adryen's question and walked quickly out of sight. She looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Should we follow them?" I asked.

"I'm sure if it were important they would have told us."

"They smell like fairy."

"Touché." Adryen answered as we started in the direction they had gone, just as yet another familiar scent hit the air. We turned in time to find Alice and Rosalie moving quickly towards us.

"Have you seen Emmett and Jaz?" Alice asked staring at us.

"Yeah, they just came through here, they-"

"How did Emmett look?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't looking at him…" I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Did he seem different in any way? What about Jasper?" Alice asked.

"They seemed in a hurry." Adryen told her. "Didn't say much to us."

"They smelled like flowers." I blurted out. Alice's eyes widened and Rosalie's clenched her fists.

"We're too late." Alice said breathlessly. "We have to warn the others."

"Too late for what?" Adryen asked as Alice and Rosalie began to walk off.

"Midnight's here." Alice called. "She's taking control."

**Zoee's POV **

Why can't I keep my hormones in check today? Today of all days? My sister is somehow involved in Drexi and Bella's kidnapping and now she's on her way to take control over what is not hers. It was obvious that Leroy was the master mind in all this, Midnight is not smart enough to think on her own. But what was their plan?

Yeah that's what I should be thinking about but instead I'm merely wishing I had been blessed with the x-ray vision I so seriously wanted. Emmett's constant smiley face was driving me mad, for whatever reason. I assumed I was just thinking too hard about it, but it was obvious I had issues when I started thinking Jakey looked hot.

Now here I've drug Embry pretty much my ex boyfriend out into the woods with the idea of a quickie to knock these disturbing thoughts from my mind. Amazingly enough he wasn't very excited about it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Embry asked after I demanded that he take off his pants.

"No I don't want to do this." I snapped. "But I need too." He looked a tiny bit scared.

"Sunshine I-"

"Look Embry, I am having serious issues today and apparently I am very much in need of the sex and it would be best to get it from someone who does not have a girlfriend. Amusingly enough, that would be you." He looked hurt by my words and still clearly confused. "Now take your pants off." Embry took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

_How dare him defy me! _

"Sunshine, I think we should-"

"You'd do it if my sister asked." I said cutting him off. He looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Interesting." Leroy said coming out of nowhere. Embry and I turned as he approached us. "It's not like you to forgive so easily." He said smiling at me.

_Great, like I really need this right now…_

"What the fuck do you want Leroy?" I snapped.

"I think you know what I want." He answered, that smile spreading further across his face.

"What?" I asked. "World peace?"

"My son."

"**My** son." I corrected. "And you will never have him."

"Maybe I already have him." He replied crossing his arms.

My eyes widened as I realized that Leroy didn't have a scent and Alice couldn't see him coming. It was very possible that he had slipped past everyone and taken my baby.

"You better hope you're lying." Embry said, narrowing his eyes.

"I would never lie." Leroy answered before chuckling evilly.

"Cullen." I whispered, my feet frozen where I stood.

I had left Cullen at the house, basically sacrificing his safety to fulfill my own needs. I felt selfishly numb.

Embry reached out and took my hand, pulling me free from my frozen stance and urging me to run with him back towards the house.

I could still hear Leroy's laughter when we disappeared out of sight.

**Oooh poor Sunshine… **

**Will Lexi make it in time to save the day? **

**Read and Review to find out! **


	44. Chapter 44

**So sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping to update again real soon. **

**I'll begin with an small excerpt from the last Chapter to help you remember the chaos… **

_**Zoee's POV**_

_"What the fuck do you want Leroy?" I snapped._

_"I think you know what I want." He answered, that smile spreading further across his face._

_"What?" I asked. "World peace?"_

_"My son."_

_"__**My**__ son." I corrected. "And you will never have him."_

_"Maybe I already have him." He replied crossing his arms._

_My eyes widened as I realized that Leroy didn't have a scent and Alice couldn't see him coming. It was very possible that he had slipped past everyone and taken my baby._

_"You better hope you're lying." Embry said, narrowing his eyes._

_"I would never lie." Leroy answered before chuckling evilly._

_"Cullen." I whispered, my feet frozen where I stood._

_I had left Cullen at the house, basically sacrificing his safety to fulfill my own needs. I felt selfishly numb._

_Embry reached out and took my hand, pulling me free from my frozen stance and urging me to run with him back towards the house._

_I could still hear Leroy's laughter when we disappeared out of sight._

**Edward's POV **

This is ridiculous. Everything that had happened today was entirely my fault, yet no one would allow me to take part in repairing the damage I had done. It was driving me mad, sitting here waiting on word from the others.

Bella was gone. My one true love was gone, perhaps forever. Even from Alice's visions, the knowledge that we've gained, we still had no clue as to what Leroy's plan was. It involved Midnight's control, that was obvious with the fact that Drea was taken, but what did Bella have to do with it? Why involve her?

I felt seriously numb at the thought. I knew Drea would fight and she would return unharmed, but Bella… my darling Bella had no way of fighting, and because of me, nothing to fight for.

Drea would protect her. Jacob had said that. There was no doubt in my mind that he was right. Drea would do what she could to protect Bella, but what if it wasn't enough? What exactly did Leroy and Midnight want? How was Spencer involved? Patrick even?

He held the syringe, undoubtedly filled with chemical that changed Drea and Bella's scent. He had to be involved in this whole ordeal. Cullen had dreamed of him. Cullen heard him speaking to Drea, there was no doubt about that. Patrick had vowed to keep Cullen safe…. but why? And from what?

I looked over at Jacob, snoring loudly on the couch. He was dreaming, about Drea. How he'd fought millions of vampires and other creatures on his own to save her. Drea threw her arms around him thanking him for his heroic deed. It was kind of amusing. I smiled and then shook my head rapidly as his dream became a little too personal.

It was then, I felt the sudden commotion outside. Zoee and Embry were back. They were in the house before I could even begin to understand what was wrong. Zoee burst through the doorway and dashed up the stairs without a word. Embry stood at the door as Carlisle and Esme came in after him, a worried look on their faces.

"What's happened?" I asked staring at Embry.

I could see Leroy in his mind, hear him say he wanted Cullen, that he may already have him.

"He hasn't been here." I said quickly. "I've been here the whole time, I-"

"He has no scent, you may not have known." Embry said softly. I started for the stairs then, hoping to god that he was wrong. I met Zoee on the stairs, she held Cullen in her arms. She nuzzled him, caressing his back and mumbling under her breath. I heard Embry breath a heavy sigh of relief. Carlisle and Esme stood at the door.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. Embry looked at him.

"We saw Leroy." He said gritting his teeth. "He says he's come for Cullen."

"Don't you see?" Zoee cried. "This whole thing, it's Leroy's way of getting Cullen."

I wasn't sure how she gathered that and I looked at her confused.

Her thoughts pieced it together for me. Getting Drea out of the way, made it possible for Midnight to control us. Controlling us made for less people to defend Cullen.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, sitting straight up on the couch. His expression showed just how angry he was that his dream had been interrupted.

"Leroy's plan is to take Cullen." I explained. His eyes widened and he looked at Zoee.

"That won't happen." He told her without question.

"You can't promise me that Jakey." She said softly. "Midnight will take control and you won't be able to help me. Not while Drexi's gone." His expression softened.

"But I can." Esme said. "And so can Rosalie, Alice, Adryen and Leah." She said crossing the room and touching Zoee's arm. "We won't let him have Cullen, I can promise you that."

"Esme's right." Carlisle said softly. "That's still six against two."

"If that's the case…." Jacob said running his fingers through his now tangled hair. "I'm sure they won't come alone."

"Alice would have seen…" Carlisle began but cut himself off. "She can't see them, of course they would make it where she can't see any accomplices."

As if everything wasn't already going to hell at that moment... in walked Quil and Seth. The scent of flowers filled the air and everyone turned towards them.

"Did you find something?" Carlisle asked, making a face. Quil and Seth took a seat on the couch and shook their heads. Their thoughts were of nothing but pure bliss. Giggly happiness. No images, no explanation. "Edward?" I shook my head and shrugged.

_The flowery scent was mind boggling. It made no sense. _

"There is nothing out there." Jasper said busting through the front door, Emmett right behind him. "Call off the search." Everyone looked at them, they too smelled like flowers. I tried to pry into their minds, only to receive the same giggling happiness as the other two.

"Something's happened." I breathed. "It's like they're…" I stopped as I realized what had happened. Midnight had already taken control. The flowery scent was undeniable proof. "But I thought her scent was gone... like Drea's... since they're both blocked from Alice… I…" I couldn't even explain myself, and I didn't have too, everyone could smell it, everyone was drawing the same conclusions.

Jacob walked towards Quil and Seth and glared at them both, giving an alpha command with his angry words.

"You saw Midnight." He growled. "Tell me where she is!" Quil and Seth just grinned.

Just then, Alice came rushing through the door, Rosalie and the others were with her. She stopped short when she saw Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Jasper." She whispered. He looked up at her without interest.

"Emmett." Rosalie called as she ran towards him. He smiled at her and then looked away.

"Quil?" Adryen said locking her eyes on him. He didn't even look up. Leah looked at Seth and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I saw her." Alice said softly. "Midnight. She's here. She's already taking over…"

**Drea's POV **

The trip was pretty quiet, with Rene being so freaked out by the whole thing she stared silently out the window. Bella sighed heavily and turned to look at Patrick who merely grinned at her. She put her head down and blushed awkwardly.

Something had obviously happened between those too that I wasn't aware of and at this point in time, it really wasn't important enough to ask about.

Spencer sat in the passenger's side staring at me and had been since we left. He was really starting to creep me out, but at least he kept his hands to himself…for the most part.

My mind wandered and images of Jacob ran through my head. His beautiful hair, his adoring smile, his soft lips… oh how I missed him so much already and it seemed I' d only been away for a few hours.

I bet he was full of worry by now. I had told him hours ago that I would return to him unharmed, who knew that I was lying? Though my scent had finally returned I was obviously too far away for him to even sense me at this time. I wondered if Alice would even think to look for me in her visions now.

There was no telling what was going on at this time. Had Leroy begun his attack? Had Midnight already started her quest? Was Cullen safe?

This wouldn't be happening if I would have just left things alone as Edward had asked, if only I wouldn't have been so hell bent on proving that he was innocent.

"Innocent." I said out loud and laughed.

"Who's innocent?" Spencer asked, obviously paying close attention to me.

"Me." I answered. "Until proven guilty."

"I believe the proof has already been gathered." Bella mumbled. "Face it, you've been caught in your lie."

"And what lie is that?" Spencer asked looking at me. Bella chuckled lightly.

"She slept with my fiancé."

"He wasn't your fiancé then." I grumbled. "You weren't even born yet."

"Doesn't matter, you're still a liar."

"I never lied." I said flatly. "I may have changed the truth at one point in time, but I did it only to protect you."

"Right."

"I'm serious, Bella. Edward didn't want to hurt you, he didn't want you to know." I struggled with my words. "There's a reason for the lies, something that I hope you'll understand."

"Well I don't want to understand, I don't want to know. It's over and done with and I'm better off without him."

"But Bella,-"

"End of conversation." She snapped. I sighed.

I felt as though I was ready to explain things to her now. She wanted to known earlier but now she's given up, it seems. Poor Edward, he was right there was nothing I could do to change anything.

I wondered what he was doing now. Was he with Jacob? Were they trying to find a way to save us? Were they under Midnight's power? Would Midnight try to take Jacob just to spite me?

I gripped the steering wheel hard as I thought of that.

"I'll kill her if she touches him." I breathed. I just happened to look into the rearview mirror then to see Patrick gazing longingly at Bella who stared back at him. "Patrick." I snapped. He looked up at me quickly.

"Yes Alexandrea?" He asked. "Who are your talking about?"

"Midnight." I answered eyeing him. Bella had turned her gaze away and stared out the window as Rene did.

_Is Patrick why Bella had given up hope with Edward? _

_I'd have no problem killing him too. _

"I meant, if she touches who?" Patrick asked. I looked at him oddly.

"Jacob, of course."

"Well I was not certain." He said smiling. "You seem to be very fond of all of them." Bella chuckled at that. I however wasn't very amused.

" They are my friends and I care for them but Jacob is mine and I would fight to the death for him."

"You wouldn't fight for Edward?" Bella asked staring at me through the rearview mirror.

_Technically I would but I wasn't about to say that. _

"No." I said shaking my head. "It's not my place to fight for him."

"Well I certainly don't intend to fight for him. Midnight can have him for all I care."

"You don't mean that." I said a little shocked by her words.

"The hell I don't." She snapped. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She said glaring at me hatefully. "He seems to enjoy those fairy whores." I gripped the steering wheel hard again and fought to hold back my words.

_I lost the fight. _

"Yeah well you seem to be enjoying one of those fairy whores yourself." I snapped and looked from Patrick to Bella.

"What?" Bella asked appalled.

"Oh come on, it's seriously obvious." I said shaking my head. "Patrick I warned you." He moved away from Bella and turned towards the window.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Bella snapped.

"Why not? You're always accusing me."

"I haven't done anything wrong." Bella told me.

"Except for kiss my boyfriend and there's no telling what happened in the basement while I was away."

"Nothing compared to what you were doing upstairs." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I had no choice, I was trying to save our lives."

"Is that what you're going to tell Jacob when he asks about your battle scars?"

"What?" I asked, confused at first then touched my neck as I realized what she meant. Spencer merely grinned.

"Tell me Lexi, is that something Edward enjoyed as well?"

"No." I answered quickly. "Not that it's really any of your concern now, I mean since you've already moved on with Patrick."

"It was just a kiss." Bella replied then sighed heavily, probably wishing she hadn't said that.

"You kissed her?" I asked staring at Patrick in the rearview mirror. He never turned from the window.

"It's not like you can really say anything." Bella told me, but I ignored her.

"Have you completely forgotten about Edward?" I asked. "Do you not still love him at all?"

"Of course I love him, but he lied to me, Lexi, he lied to my face about something there was no reason to lie about."

"He has his reasons."

"Yeah well he can't seem to find a way to explain himself so why should I care?"

"You haven't asked him."

"I asked you." She snapped.

"I tried to explain just a few moments ago and you said you didn't want to hear it. You were too busy staring into Patrick's eyes to give a shit anymore." Bella took a deep breath and sighed.

"All right then, Lexi tell me." She said softly. "Tell me why Edward couldn't tell me that he was with you, why did he want it to be kept secret?" I took a deep breath then, trying to build up the strength to explain this to her.

"He was ashamed." I answered, squeezing my eyes shut momentarily as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Ashamed?" Bella asked. "I guess I could see where a man would be ashamed of sleeping with a dirty whore like you." I gripped the steering wheel again, trying to keep myself from saying it bluntly.

"I didn't instigate it, Bella." I said softly. "I didn't want him. I…." I paused trying to find the words. "He was upset, so upset... and so needy and I tried… I tried to calm him, I didn't provoke him, I didn't…" I sighed. "He needed me, but I … I didn't want too... I mean I thought I didn't... I .." I took a deep breath as I watched Bella's face in the rearview mirror. "I refused him. He didn't listen to me, he wouldn't take no for answer. He was a lot stronger than I was, I couldn't fight him off." Bella expression was hard to read. She looked down briefly before running her fingers through her hair and looking towards the window. Patrick was staring at me now, Rene hadn't moved. Spencer was sitting there shaking his head, lost in his love for me.

"You're saying that he…" Her words trailed off.

"I'm saying that's how he remembers it." I told her. "In the end it was just as much me as it was him. I knew he loved me, I gave in, I let it happen, he didn't force me, Bella. He believes it happened that way but that's not how it was... that's not.." I sighed, trying to figure out how to explain myself. "I guess it really doesn't matter how I feel about it right now. What matters is that you understand why he didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to hate him, Bella. You don't do you?" She didn't answer, just looked out the window as a single tear slide down her cheek. "I don't hate him." I whispered. "I forgave him…"

Moments of awkward silence followed as I continued to glance at Bella in the rearview mirror. She ran her fingers over the corners of her eyes, wiping away the brief tears before placing her hand over her mouth, closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"So that's it…" I said softly, hoping to receive some kind of response from her. "…now you know everything." She removed her hand from her mouth and nodded without looking at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

_I'm sorry? I finally gave her the truth as she asked, the truth that her fiancé was hiding from her. His deepest and most shameful secret, something I had vowed to never speak of again and all she says is I'm sorry? Seriously?_

"I'm sorry?" I asked, trying to understand her choice of words. "Of all the things you could say to me right now and you say I'm sorry? Why?" She looked up at me, her expression full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." Her eyes drifted towards the window again. "I should have known." She mumbled. "I've always felt he was too good to be true…thank you for showing me what he really is…"

"Wait…" I stuttered. This wasn't the message I was trying to get across to her. "I just wanted you to know why we kept this from you, Bella…" I sighed. "I don't want you to hate him or think of him as some monster…he…. It was a mistake…he couldn't contr-"

"BFFF." Bella said dryly. "Keeping the defense up, even though he deserves nothing."

"Bella…he-"

"Just stop." She snapped. "I don't want to hear anymore. What's done is done. I appreciate you telling me the truth Lexi, I really do." She shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't change how I feel, if anything it only makes me hate him more."

**Jacobs POV **

It was as if a bomb was dropped on the house, everyone was speechless for a long time. I wasn't sure why everyone was so shocked, considering we already figured out Midnight was connected to today's drama, but I said nothing.

"I'm with Jacob on this." Edward said reading my mind, as usual. "We knew this was going to happen. What we need to do is figure out why." He gestured to Quil and Seth who stared helplessly out the window and nodded towards Emmett and Jasper who merely grinned. "why this is happening."

"I thought we decided it was so Leroy could take Cullen?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms and giving Emmett the most menacing look.

"Yes but why?" Edward asked. "Why has Midnight decided to do this? What is her motive? What the hell does she want?"

My eyes went immediately towards Embry, as did just about everyone else. I felt the heated anger rush through me as he looked absently at his feet.

"Embry." I snarled. "She wants Embry." I found myself walking towards him as the anger rose.

_He was responsible for this whole thing!_

"I was under the impression that she already _had_ Embry…." Rosalie asked raising her eyebrows and glancing at Zoee.

"Thanks for the reminder Rose…" Zoee said glaring at Embry as if she seriously forgot that bit of information.

"Exactly." I said staring hatefully at Embry. "That's how this whole thing was possible. He's the reason Lexi & Bella can't be traced…. He's the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself…"

"I couldn't control it." Embry said his fists clenching. "I didn't plan for this to happen Jake…"

"Nobody plans to fuck shit up Embry." I snapped at him. "Nobody plans to ruin lives. Nobody plans to rip hearts out…."

"Obviously someone does." Esme commented. "And they sure are doing a fantastic job of it." She looked around at each of us. "This would have happened regardless of Embry's involvement, so chastising him for it, isn't going to change anything." Everyone was silent with agreement. "We need to focus on right now, find a way to make them fail at whatever it is they are trying to do…"

"I think it's obvious that Cullen is the promising factor in this whole thing." Carlisle said speaking up for the first time in awhile. "He is what they seek. Midnight is merely a distraction, so we can't all be there to protect him."

Suddenly it hit me. The thoughts began to piece together in my mind.

Leroy was after Cullen. He had come for him before, but Midnight's distraction meant nothing as long as Lexi was near.

"This is plan B." I looked to Edward as he nodded in agreement to my unspoken words. Everyone else waited on my reasoning. "The last time Leroy came for Cullen, Midnight failed in her attempts to distract us."

"Because of Lexi." Leah said catching on quickly.

"Which is why they took her." Edward said grabbing at his hair.

"What about Bella and her mom?" Embry asked looking at me and then at Edward.

"I think perhaps they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Carlisle answered.

"But then there's still the question of why Leroy wants Cullen." Alice said shaking her head. "He never wanted…." She stopped mid sentence and looked to Cullen who had crawled into Adryen's lap.

"Alice is right." Zoee said wrapping her arms around herself. "It doesn't make sense as to why Leroy would fight so hard for… for something he never wanted to begin with." Everyone was silent as my mind gave way to such horrible thoughts.

_He wanted Zoee to abort her unborn child. He came for her when she denied his request. He wanted Cullen then. What would he have done if his first plan was successful? _

I growled softly as my mind came to its conclusion.

_He would have killed him. _

_He wants him dead. _

Edward looked at me, shaking his head fiercely.

"What's his motive?" He asked. "What is Cullen's life to him?"

"He wants to…hurt him." Zoee uttered the words and Adryen ran her hands over Cullen's ears.

"We shouldn't be talking like this." Adryen snapped.

"He no hurt me." Cullen said calmly pulling Adryen's hands off his head and holding onto her fingers. Everyone looked at him and then at Edward.

"He's thinking of his vision when Patrick said he'd save him." Edward mumbled. "But it doesn't make any sense."

"What does?" Leah asked.

"He help Dwexi." Cullen said beaming.

"What?" I asked as everyone stared at him.

"Cullen what are you talking about?" Zoee asked approaching him. Edward was staring at him wide eyed.

"He had another dream." Edward breathed. "He saw her."

"What?" I asked again, this time making my way towards Cullen. "You saw Lexi? Is she okay? Is Bella with her?" I felt ridiculously excited by this breakthrough.

"Bella wasn't with her." Edward said looking away.

"Patrick?" I asked. "He's going to help her?" Edward wouldn't answer. I turned to Cullen.

"Who's with her, Cullen? Can you tell me?"

"I no know him." He said shaking his head.

_Him? Not Patrick?_

I looked at Edward.

"Who is it Edward?" I snapped. He looked at me finally.

**Edward's POV **

I could see his image clearly in Cullen's mind. I could hear Drea's voice.

_Spencer. I need you. _

He held her in his arms, soothing her. My beloved Drea, he called her. She was smiling.

I shook the images out of my head and looked at Jacob.

"Spencer." I told him. I couldn't bring myself to go into further detail. The look in his eyes showed just how the news angered him.

"That fucking leech." He screamed. "I'll kill him."

"Jake, calm down." Embry said from across the room. "Cullen said he's helping her."

"Yeah I bet he is." Jacob snapped. I just looked away.

"If Cullen can see her why can't Alice?" Leah asked. Everyone looked at her. "Just a thought…"

"His power must be stronger than mine." Alice said sadly.

"At least your power is useful." Zoee said shaking her head and looking at Cullen. "Mommy's so proud of you Cullen. You're being so helpful." Her smile faded and she crossed her arms. "Unlike me, I can't seem to do anything right." Her mind filled with images of the past few weeks. All the mistakes, the accidents... the arguments, her insistent meddling and teasing. "I wish I could be someone else."

It amazed me how Sunshine's mind worked. Her thoughts and concerns changed within seconds, feeling and dwelling on only one emotion at a time. From worry to self pity in two point five seconds. She was always way to hard on herself.

"You're perfect Sunshine." I said touching her lightly on her shoulder. "Just the way you are." She smiled slightly. I could feel Embry's eyes on me, not to mention hear his thoughts. I backed off slowly and went back to the corner where I belonged.

No one said anything they were thinking. All the hate was directed towards me though, so there was no reason for it to be said out loud.

_You are such a prick. _

_Haven't you learned your lesson? _

_Can't you keep your hands to yourself for once? _

"Is it going to be like this for eternity? Will I never be allowed to say something nice without everyone getting angry at me?"

"Saying something nice and flirting are two different things." Adryen told me.

"I wasn't flirting!" I protested. "She's being too hard on herself, I was trying to make her feel better…" I rolled my eyes, knowing that was not the best thing to say.

_You didn't have to touch her. _

I turned and looked at Embry who looked away as if he weren't even talking to me.

_I wanted to tell him he really had no right to say that, but I decided to be nice. _

"You're right." I told him. "I'm sorry." He looked at me as if he never expected me to say that.

"Sorry?" Zoee asked looking at Embry and then at me. "What did he say to you?"

"It's not important…" Carlisle started.

"Of course its not, nothing I want to know or do is important. Nothing is a good idea, everything can wait til later, nobody gives a rats ass what I think or how I feel or what I want…"

_From self pity to sarcasm…. The next step was anger… and then we'd all be in trouble. _

"Sunshine, I wasn't trying to upset you." Carlisle told her. "I assumed it was most important to you for us to discuss Cullen's safety." Zoee's expression changed and she looked at Cullen who smiled happily at her.

"You're right Carlisle, I'm sorry... I just… things are just…" She sighed and joined Adryen on the couch, pulling Cullen into her lap.

"I promise you Sunshine, I won't let Cullen be harmed." I said looking at Embry, hoping I wasn't out of line by saying that.

"No offence Daddy, but your promises are useless." She looked at me and I put my head down.

_But you're still sexy as hell. _

Came her thoughts and I looked up to find her smiling slightly. I looked at Embry before looking back at my feet.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jacob asked Carlisle. His voice was touched with anger as his thoughts conjured up scenarios of Drea and Spencer that even made me wince.

"Obviously someone needs to be with Cullen at all times." Carlisle said matter of factly.

"I'll protect Cullen." Embry said looking at Zoee and back at Carlisle. "No matter what."

"You won't be able to." Jacob snapped at him. "If Midnight comes here, you'll be out of service. " He looked towards Emmett and Jasper, who were now waiting patiently by the window, Quil and Seth right beside them. "You'd be better off saying, you'll keep Midnight occupied." Zoee's eyes glazed over and Embry looked at his feet.

"That was uncalled for Jake." I told him.

"It's the truth."

"Well what about you? You think she's not going to come after you too?"

"She's not touching me, I'll fight." He said trying to convince himself.

"You can't fight it Jake, none of us can."

"That's right." Rosalie said staring at Emmett. "That only leaves us to defend Cullen." She looked at Alice and around the room.

"I'll kill the bitch." Esme said and everyone looked at her.

"Esme…" Carlisle said shocked.

"I'm serious. This is ridiculous, Carlisle… life would be so much simpler if those little harlots didn't exist." She crossed her arms and looked at me. "And by those I mean both of them."

"This is not about Drea." I said as her thoughts appeared showing images of all the things she personally held Drea responsible for. It was those thoughts that made me realize just how important Jasper's emotional control was for my family. Esme was livid and she chose to express that to everyone.

"Oh of course it is." She snapped. "It's all anyone's talking about, no one seems to care that Bella is out there lost somewhere as well, that being because Drea went to her, for what reason? Edward?" She shook her head when I didn't reply. "For you of course, obviously there's no limits when it comes to you." She shook her head again staring at me, her expression showed frustration. "I'm so disappointed in you Edward. Emmett was no surprise, but you?"

"Just what exactly do you mean by that?" Rosalie snapped, her eyes blazing.

"Oh come on dear, Emmett's had eyes for Drea for decades, I don't see how you didn't catch on, everyone else did." Rosalie looked at Alice who shook her head frantically.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked cocking her head to the side.

"I…" had no idea what to say.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed. He turned upon hearing his name. "If you want her you can have her."

"No he can't!" Jacob yelled.

_I was wondering when he was going to say something. _

"I will have her." Emmett said smirking as he turned back to the window. Jacob was already headed towards him.

"Not if I get her first." Jasper said shoving Emmett. Jacob stopped and stared at them.

"She's coming back for me." Seth said angrily. "She told me so herself." Jacob looked me and I sighed.

"They are talking about Midnight…"

"We don't have time for this." Carlisle said throwing his hands up while he watched Emmett and Jasper shove each other as Seth and Quil bickered back and forth.

"Right, Midnight will be here soon." Alice said nodding all knowingly.

"I vote we just let them tear each other part, one less thing I'll have to do later." Rosalie said eyeing Emmett angrily.

"This isn't about Emmett's infidelity. It's not about Midnight's power, nor is it about Edward's fuck up." Carlisle began, everyone looked at him, possibly due to the word no one had ever heard him say.

"You just said fuck." Zoee quickly pointed out.

"I apologize for that." Carlisle said and continued on. "This is about Cullen's safety and I consider him a part of this family and family protects their own. There will be no more outbursts from any of you about anything that is not relevant to Cullen's safety. Do I make myself clear?" Even Esme nodded, putting her head down in shame.

"But what about Lexi and Bella?" Jacob asked. "I mean we… have to find them... I mean what if…" He stopped as his thoughts proved his worry.

_Why I chose that moment to provoke him, I couldn't say… _

"Don't worry, Spencer's taking care of her." I said smugly. His head snapped towards me and I stood up daring him to move.

"You fucking prick." He said taking my dare and moving quickly towards me.

"Was I not clear enough for you two?" Carlisle asked stepping between us. Jacob looked at him and backed off almost immediately. Carlisle eyed me. "Are you clear on that or do I need to simplify, so that your juvenile mind can understand it?"

Adryen laughed and everyone else tried not to.

I nodded and sat back down.

**Bella's POV **

It's been an hour since we started for the Cullen's and no one has said a word since Lexi's confession. I for one couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I was surprised that my mother hadn't spoke. She continued to stare out the window the whole time, it was as if she was in shock. I suppose that was the best thing that's happened today.

_**He wouldn't take no for an answer. **_

_**I couldn't fight him off. **_

_I could hear Lexi's words as she tried to explain the truth to me. _

_I didn't want to believe her. I didn't want to believe that Edward was capable of something like that. But I knew it was true, how I knew this, I wasn't sure. It's not like Lexi was known for her honesty. _

_I couldn't listen to her defend him again. It was just unfathomable as to why she would excuse his actions. _

I looked up at her, her hands gripped the steering wheel, her eyes stayed on the road. She looked so determined. Spencer sat beside her, watching her intently. I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I finally asked. "Why do you keep defending him?" Lexi's eyes moved to the rearview mirror and she stared at me, startled by the question. "Why did you lie for him?"

"I didn't lie for him." She said after a few minutes. "I was trying to protect you."

"Why?" I asked again. "Why protect me? Why not just tell me the truth? This could have all been avoided if you would have just told me the truth before!"

"I should have." She said softly, glancing back at the road. "But he didn't want you to know, he didn't want to you see him as the monster he thinks he is." She winced as she said that.

"But you don't believe that." I told her. "You still love him, he didn't hurt you." She stayed silent. "Did he?...hurt you?"

"Of course not." She answered smiling weakly. "I like it rough."

My eyes widened and Patrick laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella, that comment was uncalled for." Lexi said still smiling. "You understand now don't you? Why he lied? Why we went through so much trouble to conceal the truth?"

I understood to a certain extent, though I really believed it would have been less dramatic to just sit me down at home and tell me.

"Yeah well we're certainly in a lot of trouble now." I said sighing.

"Yeah well I've learned my lesson." Lexi said shaking her head. "Never ever listen to Edward."

"I told you he was trouble decades ago." Patrick piped in.

"Shut up, no one was talking to you." Lexi snapped.

"I was just stating a fact. I think its obvious Isabella is better off without him." He said smiling and putting his arm around me. Lexi looked appalled.

"I do still love him." I said trying to keep myself from falling prey to his scent. He hand came up and caressed my face.

"You deserve so much more, Isabella."

His scent was too powerful. I couldn't even take my eyes off of him much less remember what we were talking about. I could only smile.

"You really are beautiful." I cooed.

"Don't make me pull this care over!" Lexi threatened. Patrick looked up and smirked before pulling his arm away from me. "I swear to god Patrick, I don't have time for this shit. Don't you touch her again. This wedding will go on as planned. "

"I never said I still wanted to marry him." I said coming down from my fairy induced high. Lexi swerved the car, obviously surprised by my comment.

"What?" She asked staring at me in the rearview mirror.

"He still lied to me, Lexi. I can't trust him."

"Oh come on…" She mumbled smacking her hand on the steering wheel.

"Would you be able to trust Jacob if he lied to you about something like this?" I asked.

"Jacob doesn't have the ability to lie to me." She smirked smugly.

"But what if he did?" I asked then smiled. "Did he tell you what else we did last night?" Her eyes met mine again in the reflection of the mirror.

"What do you mean what else?"

"Well I was drunk, ya know how things tend to happen when you're under the influence. He was pretty toasty himself, and I do mean that literally." I winked at her, wondering if she was even falling for my little charade.

"Are you fucking with me, Bella?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. "There's no reason to lie now."

"He told me you kissed him, he kissed you back. Nothing else happened."

"Oh?" I asked smiling. "Guess he doesn't remember." She slammed on her breaks so fast we all flew forward. Before I could say a word she was already out of the car.

_Crap I'm gonna get my ass kicked by a fairy. _

"Lexi-" I started to explain.

"Get out Patrick." She said pulling his door open. "Drive." He stumbled out of the car and slid into the front seat. Spencer looked back sadly as Lexi jumped into the back seat.

"Lexi I –"

"This is great." She squealed as Patrick started driving.

_What? _

"God I feel so much better now. The guilt was totally getting to me." Lexi continued.

"What are you talking about, Lexi?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Remember that day we were fucking with Edward and you pretended we were gonna switch boyfriends? Ya know so you and Edward would be prepared for your wedding night?" She died laughing.

"Yeah…" I said shaking my head, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Well Edward and I were talking and one thing led to another... and well ya know…old habits die hard." She laughed again. "God it feels great to get that off my chest."

"Lexi!" I screamed. "Are you saying you slept with Edward?" I took a deep breath. "Again?"

"Well come on Bella you can't get mad. If you slept with Jacob last night, we're even right?" She laughed again then looked at me. "Right?"

"God I can't believe I trusted you. You are such a whore, Lexi. He wanted you once, why wouldn't he still want you? Oh my god I can't believe I fell for this!"

"Oh don't be like that Bella. The past is in the past, You fucked my boyfriend I fucked yours. We are even…."

"I didn't sleep with Jake." I told her crossing my arms and turning away. "Not last night, not ever."

"And I didn't sleep with Edward." She said chuckling. "Recently I mean."

"What?" I said turning back to her.

"Don't fuck with the master." She said grinning.

"Lexi!" I screamed. She laughed even more. "I can't believe you would even joke about that! Damn it…" I said turning away.

_I couldn't believe she did that. I am not cut out for this shit. I can't lie for nothing. _

"You're good." I said turning around to face her. She smiled.

"Yep that's what they all say."

**Zoee's POV **

Adryen and I argued over who was going to be the one to stay with Cullen. She wanted to be out with the others but so did I . I had a ton of pent up hostility of every kind just waiting to get out. I won the argument when I reminded her of what my sister had taken from me.

"Okay." She had said. "I'll stay with Cullen, you totally deserve to kick some ass right now."

That was a few minutes ago when the two of us and Leah went to our room to change Cullen. She and Leah stayed and I took off down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were out in the yard keeping an eye on the boys who insisted Midnight would be coming for them soon. It was really sickening to see them all googly eyed about my sister. Rosalie stood by the window no doubt watching Emmett, her arms were crossed and she looked like pure evil. He was so going to get it later. Alice sat on the couch beside Daddy, both of them looking down at their feet.

"Adryen's on Cullen watch." I announced as I descended the stairs.

_She was the only one I trusted with his life. I knew she'd fight till the death for him just as I would. But I felt the need to be out there and fight Leroy myself. _

_Not to mention my sister, there were a few things I had to say to her, since I couldn't kill her, nor could anyone else. _

"Where's a full moon when you need one?" I asked out loud.

"Wishing you could kill Midnight?" Jacob asked as I entered the living room. I just gave him a look. "Yeah me too." He said glancing at Embry.

"On the next full moon." I said smiling at him. "You promise Jakey?" He grinned evilly. "I'm serious."

"And you think I'm not?" Jacob asked.

"There is no reason to kill her…." Embry said almost inaudibly. Jacob and I both looked at him.

_That made me extremely angry. _

"What's wrong Embry?" I snapped. "Why so defensive? You're in love with my sister aren't you?" I felt the heat blazing as my voice got louder. "You want her!"

"No." He answered immediately. "I'm just saying, she's still human... well... a person... you can't just kill her… it's just…" His eyes squinted as my powers came into play. "Not… right…"

"She's the reason Lexi and Bella are missing." Jacob told him unaware of the highness surrounding him. "You are the person responsible for this. If you wouldn't have given in…"

"You left me alone." Embry said closing his eyes... "You left me…"

"What?" I snapped looking at Jacob. "You left him? You could have prevented this?"

"Sunshine…" Jacob started but it was too late. My mind skipped ahead of me and my stupid power took over. "You called Lexi a whore…." Jacob said looking at Embry.

"Well she is…" Embry commented.

"She is not!" Jacob screamed.

"You said Sunshine would have fucked Edward if giving the chance." Embry snapped back. I caught Daddy's glance towards me before I could stop my thoughts from coming.

_I probably would have….if you want the truth… _

"She would have!" Jacob screamed. Daddy cleared his throat and looked at Embry.

"But she didn't, unlike Lexi..." Embry said looking at Daddy.

"The past is the past, I can't make excuses for Lexi's past judgments." Jacob replied staring daggers through Daddy.

"Of course cuz she's too perfect." Embry snapped.

"She loves me." Jacob protested.

"More than Edward?" Embry asked. "Has she ever lied for you?"

"This is ridiculous really…" Daddy mumbled.

"She's never lied for you Jake, only to you." Embry continued totally ignoring Daddy.

"She's never lied to me." Jacob told him. "I knew everything before anyone else did."

"That's right, you knew what he did to her." Embry said smiling. "And yet you stood by and said nothing." Daddy looked at Jacob then.

"It's her life, how she chooses to handle it is none of my business."

"Why the fuck does it even matter now?" Rosalie snapped. "Once a whore always a whore. Though I am disappointed, I thought the girl had some taste." Everyone looked at her and she shook her head. "I personally would have to be tied down and gagged." She said making a face at Daddy.

_That sounds pretty kinky… _

"Well that's not far from how it happened." Embry said glaring at Daddy.

_Silence. _

EVERYONE looked at Daddy.

"What is he talking about Edward?" Alice asked staring at him. Daddy kept opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he ended up shaking his head. "Embry?" Everyone looked at Embry and he rubbed his forehead, obviously coming down from my effects. Jacob ran his hand over his mouth and looked at Daddy.

"Well Embry?" Rosalie prompted. He looked at her and then looked at Daddy who finally spoke.

"I don't think this conversation pertains to Cullen's safety, so perhaps we should drop it." He said looking towards the front door as Carlisle appeared inside the house. He looked at Edward and then at Embry and Jacob.

"Is there a problem in here?" He asked crossing his arms. Jacob shook his head.

"No problem…" Embry said shaking his head as well. "…sir…" Carlisle looked at Daddy.

"Everything is just fine." Daddy said nodding. "Adryen has volunteered to stay with Cullen. She's taken him upstairs so he'll be safe… from everything."

"Good." Carlisle said smiling all knowingly. "Now, is it safe for me to go back to the yard or do I need to stay in here and keep an eye on you three?" He looked at Embry, then Jacob and then back at Daddy.

"It was my fault." Embry said sheepishly. "I didn't mean too... I don't know what happened... I just…" He glanced at me and I knew he knew.

"It's my fault..." I said sighing. " They wouldn't have been fighting if I wouldn't have stoned them, it was an accident…I'm having anger issues today."

"Well I expect you'll try harder in controlling that, wont you?" Carlisle said looking at me with that Cullen look. "Same goes for the rest of you." He pointed at each of us before walking out the door.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jacob spoke.

"Dude really knows how to make you feel like shit, doesn't he?"

"Ain't that the truth." Embry sighed. "I'm sorry Jake." He said looking down at his feet. "Edward…"

"Yeah me too." Jacob said looking from Embry to Daddy. Daddy just looked away.

"So is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Rosalie asked. Daddy, Jacob and Embry all looked at each other.

"I think it's obvious what's going on." I said and everyone looked at me. "Jakey doesn't want to admit just how much Drexi's past bothers him."

"It doesn't bother…" Jacob started then looked at Daddy, before looking at his feet. "You're right Sunshine." He said sadly. "It does bother me."

"See I knew that." I said nodding my head. "And Embry knows that and that's why he's being such a jackass." I shot him a look.

"Your right…" Embry said bowing his head. "Just trying to make everyone else as miserable as I am."

"You're really trying to be like Edward, aren't you?" Rosalie said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up Rose!" He snapped, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Well you are following in his footsteps." I said out loud without meaning too. Everyone looked at me. "I'm just saying… you both seem to have fairy issues."

"Midnight used her powers on me, there's a difference." Embry said then looked up at the ceiling as if he shouldn't have said that.

"Are you saying that Edward went after Drea?" Rosalie asked.

"Drexi told me she seduced you." I said looking at Daddy, kinda hurt. He just sat there looking at all of us. His hand moved into his hair and stayed there clutching a handful.

"So you seduced Drea?" Rosalie asked, laughing. "How the hell is that possible?"

"You wanted her?" I asked, still trying to grasp that concept.

"You say that, like you're jealous." Embry commented. I turned slowly to look at him and he walked right out the front door.

"Why the fuck does this always come up?" Jacob asked looking around the room. "Can't we just let the damn thing go? I'm seriously tired of hearing about it…"

"I agree with Jacob." Daddy said nodding. "What's done is done and it can't be changed, there is no need talking about it anymore."

"Did you plan it Edward?" Alice asked finally joining in on our conversation. Edward looked at her.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore." He mumbled.

"Just answer the question Edward." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Yeah." He said nodding. "Yeah I planned it, okay. Took months to prepare, but I planned it right down the day and time, okay? Now let it go."

"Why would you do that?" I asked staring at him. He sighed.

"I don't know, I was just trying to keep Emmett away from her, I guess…." He paused and cursed under his breath.

"You knew?" Rosalie asked. "He wanted her and you knew it!"

"I didn't mean that…" Daddy started.

"I can't believe this!" Rosalie screamed. "I should have known better than to believe you! All you do is lie! He lied to me. He went after her, didn't he? So she lied to me too?"

"Rose…" Edward started but looked up quickly.

_Our guest had arrived. _

"As much as I'd love to hear this…" Jacob said sarcastically. "It seems the show is about to begin."

"Did you call Sam?" Leah said running down the stairs, her eyes wide.

"No, why…" Jacob didn't finish as he caught the scent the moment I did.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Leah asked. "That's just one more for their side, he can't help us!"

"He tracked Midnight." Daddy said as he threw the door open and walked out. Everyone followed.

**Leah's POV **

The showdown had begun.

Midnight traipsed her little fairy ass right into the middle of the yard where Carlisle stood talking to Sam. Esme wasn't quick enough, Midnight grabbed both of them at the same time. Their eyes clouded and Carlisle knocked Esme backwards when she tried to jump on Midnight.

"Shit." I said shocked.

"What?" Jacob asked looking at me. "Did you expect her to take her time?" He shook his head and jumped off the porch.

Emmett and the others were circling around her, grinning happily but baring their teeth when Jacob approached her.

"Where's Lexi?" He demanded. Midnight smiled seductively.

"Oh don't worry about Alexandrea." She cooed. "She's being taken care of."

"Where is she Midnight?" Jacob yelled. "Tell me now!"

"Or what?" She asked reaching for him, but he ducked out of her way.

"Or on the next full moon he's going to rip you to shreds." Zoee called out as she joined Jacob.

"Well hello my dear Sunshine, did you hear the news?" She looked at Embry who stood frozen on the porch by Edward.

"Yeah I know what you did you selfish bitch!" Zoee screamed as she pushed Midnight to the ground. Carlisle and the others moved in place around Midnight, baring their teeth. I could actually hear the wolves growling. Midnight merely giggled as she got to her feet.

"You want to know where Alexandrea is?" She asked looking at Jacob. "Come here and I'll tell you."

"It's a trap Jake, don't do it." Edward the pussy who was still hiding on the porch called to him. Midnight looked up and grinned.

"Ooh my dear Edward, where on earth is your precious Isabella?" Her eyes moved down his body. It was disgusting. "I was looking forward to snatching you from her on your wedding day."

"You don't know where she is?" Jacob asked wide eyed. Midnight turned her gaze on him.

"Should I?"

"You're lying, you know she's with Drexi!" Zoee screamed.

"She's not lying." Edward said softly. "She has no idea." His hand went to his mouth.

"No worries." Midnight said smiling. "The festivities are only a few hours away, I'm sure Isabella will be here in time to witness the fun I plan to have."

Jacob was distraught, his expression showed how worried he was that no one seemed to know where Bella was. Midnight chose that time to make her move, but Edward was off the porch and on top of her before she could take a step.

Jacob took a step back and Edward and Midnight jumped to their feet.

"That was a bad move." Midnight growled as her boys stepped up to defend her. Edward held his ground, his fists clenched, his face expressionless. Emmett stepped up to him, grabbing him by the shirt and holding him off the ground. As he tried to break free, Midnight stepped around them and leaned her head close to his ear.

"Fail." She whispered as her lips touched his ear and her hands trailed up his back. She gave Emmett a motion with her fingers and he dropped Edward to the ground. Midnight ran her fingers over Emmett's muscular arm and his dimpled smile played across his face.

I would have just sat there and stared at him all day if Rosalie hadn't made a move. She moved so quickly I didn't even see her until she was on top of Midnight kicking and screaming and clawing at her face.

Emmett grabbed for her but she reared back and slapped him so hard he hit the ground. Jasper went for her then and Alice ran in to defend her. Jasper growled and jumped towards her, twirling her around and holding her against his chest. She screamed and Zoee took off towards her, jumping onto Jasper's back, kicking and screaming wildly until he hit the ground. Alice and Zoee looked at each other both remembering the vision. Rosalie screamed as Seth grabbed her hair and I took off towards them.

Embry and Jacob stood there watching as Esme joined us and the five of us females fought with the men. Midnight flipped her hair over her shoulder and approached Jacob once more.

"Are you ready for me now?" She asked grinning seductively as she reached for him.

"What about me, Midnight?" Embry called to her, never leaving the porch. She stopped in her tracks and Jacob moved away, colliding into Sam who growled. "I thought you loved me." Zoee stopped in the middle of fighting and looked at Embry. Jasper took her down and Rosalie started kicking him. Jacob shoved Sam towards Midnight, who almost fell backwards before shoving Sam towards the rest of us.

_I took that time to hit him, just because it'd be the only time I would have the pleasure. _

"I was going to save the best for last, my dear Embry." Midnight cooed. "And besides." She turned her gaze on Jacob. "I'm getting excited just thinking about what Alexandrea would do when she learns I had my hands on her boy toy." She made a growling sound and Jacob looked sick.

She stepped closer to him and he stepped back colliding with Emmett who shoved him forward. He hit the ground at Midnight's feet. She smiled devilishly at Emmett as Jacob jumped to his feet. He tried to move around her but it was too late. Her fingers caught his hair and she pulled him to her, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Now you're mine." She said brushing her lips against his and he kissed her roughly.

"Jake don't!" Embry screamed running towards him pushing him out of the way. Jacob turned on him, baring his teeth and Midnight laughed.

"Such fun this is." She giggled again. "I only wish our precious Alexandrea was here to witness it."

**Drea's POV**

We were about thirty minutes from the Cullen House. I wondered if Alice had seen me yet or if anyone really cared that I was gone. This whole ordeal wasn't even about me, it was about Cullen. Maybe there was another way to save him, maybe they already had.

I looked up at Patrick who was still in the driver's seat, driving faster than I've ever seen anyone aside from a Cullen drive. My mind felt at ease with him up front and not back here pawing all over Bella. I'd gone too far to let him ruin this now. Edward and Bella belonged together and I will stop at nothing to make it happen.

I looked over at Bella. She sat quietly watching her mother stare out the window. I kind of felt bad for Rene at this point. This whole thing was too much for her, she hadn't said a word the whole drive. Though I was thankful for that, considering the topic of conversation. I could only imagine what she would have said.

She'd probably convince Bella that I was making the whole thing up, that I was just pushing the blame on Edward. I wasn't trying too and I didn't want to tell her, but I knew it was the best thing for everyone.

_Edward is going to kill me. _

"Fuck." I exclaimed when I realized how he would react.

"Okay." I heard Spencer answer. I looked up to find him and everyone else staring at me.

"Problem?" Patrick asked.

"No, I was thinking about Edward." I replied then looked at Bella. "In the platonic, non lover kind of way." Her sad expression stayed the same. It was obvious she was still upset by the whole thing, not that she didn't have the right. I did agree with her on the whole trust issue.

I laughed, thinking about how she tried to anger me earlier with her tales of Jacob's infidelity. I knew better. My original plan was to threaten her for touching him, but I thought it would be more fun to fuck with her mind a little bit. Probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, but I couldn't stop myself.

"You understand, that I was only fucking with you earlier?" I asked looking at her. She sighed and nodded. "I would never sleep with a man who was in a committed relationship." The moment I said it, I knew I shouldn't have. She gave me the most hateful look. Patrick laughed. "Emmett doesn't count." I said glaring at Patrick. "I was young and stupid and.."

"Did you really seduce Emmett?" Bella asked. "Or is that a lie too?"

_Why the hell does she want to know that? _

"Yes, I did. That was totally my fault." _It was no matter what Emmett says_. "It was a mistake." _No matter how much I wanted it._

"Was Edward a mistake?" Bella asked. "If you could go back, would you have fought a little harder?" I looked at her then, imaging what Edward's expression would be if he knew we were having this conversation. I smiled slightly.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Edward loved me. He was the only man who ever loved me for who I was."

"That is not true." Patrick piped in.

"Let me rephrase that." I said shaking my head. "The only man who loved me and didn't want me to have his children."

"That is still an option."

"No… no it's not." I said shaking my head.

"Jacob said…"

"Jacob said if you save my life, which you didn't."

"Well he would not have been able to if I was not there."

"Well that's beside the point Patrick, I am not-" I stopped when he started laughing.

"I am only kidding with you Alexandrea." He said smiling. "I know you are in love with the boy." He smiled at me through the rearview mirror. "For the life of me, I cannot figure out why."

"He imprinted. It's not an option." Bella said speaking up.

"That's not true, Jacob said he would be anything I wanted him to be. Best friend, lover…" I smiled. "Lover just seemed like more fun. And besides I already have a best friend."

"Who was once your lover." Patrick added.

"Speaking of lovers…" Bella said looking at Spencer who eyed me longingly. I rolled my eyes. "Jacob isn't going to like it when I tell him how we escaped." My mouth dropped open and I turned to her. She grinned widely.

"I didn't have any choice Bella, I… I mean... I had too… I-" I started mumbling then.

"Relax Lexi." Bella said smiling. "I'm not going to tell him anything." She smiled again. "Unless he asks." She laughed and pointed toward my neck. "And he will…"

My hands went up to my neck and I cursed under my breath. Spencer smiled proudly and Patrick laughed.

"She has you there, my dear." Patrick said grinning at me.

"You suck." I said looking at Spencer and everyone started laughing again.

**Adryen's POV **

I could hear everything from upstairs. The yelling the fighting. It seemed that Embry was the only one left that Midnight hadn't touched, which was ironic if you think about it.

Cullen was cuddled up with his blanky on Zoee's bed, sleeping soundly. It pained me to know what Leroy wanted to do.

_He's an innocent child, how could someone want to harm him? _

I touched his face and he smiled.

_He was so beautiful. _

It just made me angry to think of anyone harming him. I could feel myself start to shake as the anger rose. Cullen reached out, his eyes still closed and took my finger into his little hand. I breathed deeply as the anger disappeared.

"Ady." He whispered. "No worry." He said taking a deep breath. "Dwexi's coming."

My eyes widened

"What?" I almost yelled, sitting down on the bed beside him. He sat up quickly as if I'd scared him. "Did you see her?" He nodded.

"Tawkin to Belwa."

"Bella's with her?" I gasped. "And they are coming here?" He nodded again. I ran to the window and looked out, everyone was still fighting. Midnight chased Embry around the yard, I could hear her incisive giggling as she toyed with him.

_Why hadn't Leroy made a move? Was he rounding up an army? Were they out there waiting… no one would know until it happened._

_What if he knew Drea was coming… _

_But what could she do now? Her scent was gone, her image blocked. _

_Midnight was blocked at one time. Now she's going full force. Maybe…. _

I grabbed the window and shoved it up, leaning my head outside.

"Alice!" I screamed. She looked up as Carlisle came at her. I didn't know how to tell her without out letting on to Midnight or Leroy who just might be out there somewhere listening. I gestured for her to come inside. She ducked away from Carlisle and sped past the others into the house. I grabbed Cullen in my arms and met Alice half way down the stairs.

"Drea's coming." I whispered. Her eyes widened. "Can you see her?"

"I haven't tried… Adryen.."

"Midnight was blocked at one time... Alice… Cullen can see Drea… whatever happened to her, to Midnight, it must have been erased…"

Alice didn't hesitate, I saw her face go blank and her eyes close. Her hands went to her forehead and she flashed me a smile. I almost felt giddy.

"Ten minutes from now." Alice whispered as we heard Midnight's delighted laughter from outside.

"Game over." She squealed. "I win!"

"Embry." Alice and I said in unison.

"Take Cullen back upstairs.' Alice said pointing. "I'm almost certain this is what Leroy was waiting for." She started walking towards the door. "Little does he know, the game's not over yet."

**Drama Drama Drama. **

**Will Lexi make it in time? Will she be able to save Cullen? **

**Will Bella forgive Edward? **

**Thoughts? Opinions? REVIEWS! PLEASE! Fast the reviews, the faster the updates… ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Lexi's on her way, some crazy things are about to happen… **

**Bella's POV **

"We're almost there." Lexi said taking a deep breath. She looked a little nervous.

"Did anyone call the guests?" I asked and she looked at me funny. "I mean since I'm not getting married…"

"You are getting married." Lexi snapped.

"I think that's my choice Lexi. I told you, nothing has changed."

"Well somebody's getting married." She said shaking her head. "Alice is already on the war path." I had to laugh at that.

"What about you and Jake?" I asked. She shot me a threatening look.

"I think not."

"Why?" I asked avoiding her gaze. "You love him… isn't that the next step?"

"Well you said you _still_ loved Edward, so why can't you _still_ marry him?"

"Because he's a lying whore." I said seriously. Her face was priceless. She tried not to laugh. "Jake is not a whore, nor is he a liar."

"Well…" She cleared her throat. "While that is true…I'm sure he doesn't want to marry me at this point in time."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a lying whore and obviously that's frowned upon." She smiled. I laughed.

"Right whatever." I told her. "He loves you unconditionally, lying whore or not. Nothing you can do will make him think less of you. That's what true love is." The moment I said it, I regretted it.

"Maybe you should listen to yourself Bella." Lexi said. "You've forgiven me… kinda…" She looked at me thoughtfully. "Why not him?"

"I'm not going to blame you for something that you had no fault in. He's the one-"

"He's the one who loves you, the one who'd die for you. He's the one who wanted nothing but to protect you. He's a good man Bella, he deserves to be happy."

"Then you marry him." I said more sarcastically then I had planned.

"He doesn't want me."

"Right."

"Oh come on Bella. Sex and love are too different things."

"You said you loved him, that he loved you…are you taking that back now?"

"Well…" She stuttered. "Would it change anything if I did?"

"No."

"Oh come on Bella, you're impossible!" She screamed throwing her hands up. "What do I have to do? Just tell me, whatever it is, I'll do it, you have to marry him, he needs you... you can't do this to him…" She took a deep breath.

"Why do you care so much?" I snapped at her.

"Because he's my best friend!" She yelled. "If this was reversed, he'd do anything to make sure I got what I wanted. He'd die trying, he-"

"Well there ya go." I said softly. "He'd give his life for you, but he can't even give me honesty. What kind of marriage would that be?" Lexi sighed and shook her head.

"He'd do anything for you too Bella. The only reason he didn't come to you today is because he knew you didn't want to see him. He's giving you what you want Bella. He's not going to push you, he's not even going to try to fix this. He wants you to be happy and he knows you well enough to know that he can't change your mind." She stopped for a minute and wiped her eyes with her hand. "He didn't even want me to talk to you. He thought I'd just fuck it up even more. Looks he was right." I heard her sniffle and saw the tear slide down her face.

"Drea, baby…" Spencer said reaching for her. She slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me. I'm way to emotional right now." She wiped her face again and took a deep breath.

"Lexi…" I said feeling bad now.

"It's okay Bella. Edward was right, there is nothing I can say to change anything. It's your decision, it's your life. I just beg you to reconsider, to realize just what you're losing. I mean he has his faults, every man does, he may lie and do things he shouldn't but he loves you and that may be the only truth he can give you but you've got to know how real it is."

My mind flashed back. Images began to come at me one after another. His first profession of love for me. His protectiveness. His face the day he left me. The words he said were burned into my mind forever. I felt the terror when I thought he was going to kill himself because of me. He had lied to me then, to protect me and I forgave him.

I could feel my heart swell the night he proposed. The night I promised to be his forever. I promised my life to him without any hesitation because I loved him, I needed him.

_Could I really just walk away now? _

_**No matter what happens tonight. Just know that I will love you forever.**_

He spoke those words the night of Cullen's birth. The night Lexi came to him and demanded to know the truth. He knew what the truth would cost him and he chose to fight for it. He chose to fight for me, to protect me.

"Are we almost there?" I asked trying to keep myself from changing my mind. "It's almost time, I'd like to cut back on the guest list." Lexi caught her breath and I smiled at her.

"Drive faster Patrick." She demanded. "We've got a wedding to attend."

**Zoee's POV **

The moment Alice stepped off the porch, Leroy showed himself.

He must have been waiting for Midnight to finish up.

He was alone as far as we could see, and he grinned evilly as he approached my sister.

"Impressive." He said touching her cheek. "Remember the deal." He said leaning in to kiss her. The boys circled around them, growling at Leroy, who pulled away from her and bared his teeth.

_She's in charge. _

_She has to be... he's under her control now.. . _

_She'll be the one to go for Cullen. _

_There's no way she can get through me on her own. _

My thoughts were interrupted with the answer I was so not looking for.

In the distance I saw them. Hundreds of them, walking slowly towards the yard.

"Fuck." Leah said under her breath. Everyone was just standing there now staring as the army we expected came upon us. Only they weren't quite what I expected.

"They're all female." Esme muttered.

"It's like a Tupperware party over here." I said in total awe. Rosalie looked at me.

"Why just females?" She asked. "I mean…"

"They can't be distracted by Midnight." Esme mused.

"Or Drea." Alice whispered.

"She's not here. She can't stop this." Leah protested.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Alice said grinning and looking out across the yard.

_I sensed her too. Drexi was coming! _

All of us looked out across the yard and Midnight noticed.

"Oh what's wrong?" She asked smiling. "Did it just dawn on you that you can't do this on your own? Are you planning to run?"

Her face paled as Drexi's car skidded to a stop right beside her. Patrick stepped out of the driver's side and opened the back door.

I felt like crying when Drexi stepped out of the car. She straightened her shirt and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said sighing. "It's just been one hell of a day." She cocked her head to the side and beamed at Midnight. "Did you miss me?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Midnight stuttered. "Where is Spencer? You-" Her eyes widened as Spencer stepped out of the car. Leah gasped unexpectly, but turned away when I looked her way.

Midnight grinned evilly as her horde of men gathered around her, awaiting their orders. The females watched her as well.

"You can't beat me, Alexandrea, without your powers, you are useless."

_What seriously? _

"You're right Midnight." She said sighing and looking at Patrick who looked confused.

She looked at Jacob, whose eyes never left Midnight. Midnight smiled, pleased.

"You want me to spare him, don't you?" She asked snapping her fingers and gesturing for him to approach her. He was by her side instantly. "He's mine now, Alexandrea. You said I'd never have him, but I do and now you can't stop me."

"No I supposed I can't." Drexi said taking a deep breath.

_All hope was lost, even Drexi couldn't save us now. _

"Alexandrea." Patrick started but she cut him off with a gesture of her hand.

"Jacob loves me." Drexi said stepping up to Midnight. "Even without my powers."

"Sure." Midnight said snickering. "Let's just see who he loves." She grabbed Jacob's shoulders and pressed herself against him, his hands went to her hips and she kissed him forcefully. Drexi's eyes darkened as Jacob kissed Midnight readily.

The change in the air was instantaneous. Drexi's scent heightened, drastically. It was stronger than it's ever been.

"She was lying." I muttered. "Drexi was lying!"

"And that surprises you?" Rosalie snapped.

Jacob pushed Midnight away from him and she hit the ground hard at Drexi's feet.

Midnight stared up at her wide eyed as Emmett, Embry, Jacob and Daddy joined Spencer beside Drexi.

"Who's the master now, Midnight?" Bella said pulling herself out of the car and joining them.

_Wow Bella's alive… and on our side?... _

"Bella!" Esme screamed.

"I am." Midnight scoffed. "Looks like I'm one ahead." She said motioning towards, Quil, Seth, Jasper, Carlisle and Sam who stood around her. For a moment I thought Drexi looked distraught, but she just smiled and approached Sam.

"Oh Sam, how nice of you to join us." She said putting her arms around him. She looked back at Midnight as Sam followed her to Jasper. "Jaz, you're lookin good." She said placing her hand on his cheek.

"Stop that!" Midnight screamed at her and looked to the female vampires. "Don't just stand there." Midnight screamed at the females. "Get them!"

What happened next was hard to describe. It was so instantaneous, I had no time to think. The female vampires came forth, some went towards Drexi, while some came after the rest of us. Drexi's followers tossed them to the ground before any of them reached her, while the rest of us fought off two and three at a time. Leah moved quickly knocking back each female who jumped her and moved towards Midnight. Quil and Seth stood to defend her and Leah just plowed right into them, knocking them both into Drexi. Her hands only touched them briefly but it was obvious we had more team mates.

"You kick ass Leah!" I yelled as more and more females came at us. Drexi focused on making her way through the crowd trying to get to Carlisle. One of the female vamps grabbed her from behind and Emmett ripped her head off, literally. Drexi squealed in disgust. Emmett merely smiled and continued knocking the females out left and right. Drexi reached Carlisle and literally jumped on his back. Esme was appalled but she kept on fighting. It didn't seem like we were making a dent in this group of vicious vamps, it was if they kept spontaneously repopulating.

"Midnight!" Drexi screamed and I looked up to see my sister stepping onto the porch. Everyone scattered trying to get to her, but the evil females came after us, kicking and clawing at us savagely. It was almost too much for me, I felt myself getting weaker with each attack.

I saw Drexi running towards the porch. Her circle of defenders knocking out the females who tried to touch her. She jumped onto the porch as I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. I felt dozens of hands on me, scratching and clawing.

"Save him Drexi!" I screamed with the last bit of energy I had. I heard her yell my name as a rush of footsteps surrounded me and I saw a flurry of vampires being thrown to the ground. "Not me." I mumbled incoherently. "Save Cullen." Then everything went black.

**Drea's POV **

"Sunshine!" I screamed, scrambling onto the porch as Midnight and a few of the female vampires darted inside the house. I searched my mind trying to figure out what to do. I had to get to Cullen, but I couldn't let Zoee die. The boys did their best to knock the females away from Zoee but there were too many of them. There was nothing I could do but save Cullen for her.

I started inside the house, only to realize that I couldn't beat this alone. There was no way Adryen could fight off all of them on her own and I wasn't much for kicking ass.

I could grab Cullen and run, If I could get him outside where the boys would protect me… it wouldn't work, there's too many of them… there's no way…

_If only they weren't all female. _

My breath caught in my throat and I spun around, running back onto the porch.

"Patrick!" I screamed. He looked up at me from where he stood, supervising and guarding Bella with his life. "Use your powers!" He looked at me smugly and then at Bella.

"I believe you demanded I should not do that any longer…"

"Fucking do it Patrick! Do it like you've never done it before!"

_That sounded better in my head. _

"Bella!" I screamed and put my hand out to her. She looked at Patrick and then at me and took off towards me. The moment she topped the porch, I took her hand and we both ran as fast as we could up the stairs.

"Can he control them?" She asked out of breath as we topped the stairs. "There's so many…"

"If anyone can do it he can." I said as we approached the doorway to my bedroom. Bella shoved me hard against the wall as one of the females came up behind us. The female, missing her target, hit the ground behind me.

"Sorry." Bella gasped. "I didn't have time to warn you." I laughed.

"Right, like you haven't dreamed of doing that." She stiffled a giggle as Adryen yelled out for me.

Bella and I both ran into the bedroom in time to see Adryen hit the wall across the room.

"Cullen." She breathed as the females circled her. "Midnight."

"Where?" I said looking around the room. "Where is she?" Adryen pointed towards the window, that stood open.

"Fuck!" I screamed and looked at Adryen's blood stained body. "Adryen, are you-"

"Save him Lexi." She pleaded.

_I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave her, there's no way she could defend herself now. _

"Go Lexi." Bella said grabbing my arm. "They'll follow you if you go, I'll stay with her." I nodded to her, realizing she was right. I took off out the door and down the stairs, I could hear their footsteps as they came after me.

The front door stood open and I practically jumped through it, stumbling off of the porch, I landed face first on top of Embry who smiled all googly eyed at me. I couldn't catch my breath quick enough to say anything, when I felt something land on top of me.

"Get them off of me!" I finally screamed. Embry tried to move, to knock them away but the pressure of them on us was too much. I couldn't even get my hands out from under me. I saw a shadow hovering over me, as a familiar voice rang out in a seductive tone.

"Now now ladies." Patrick cooed. "There is no need to be so rough." I felt the pressure ease up on me as the females stood to face him. "Least not in public." His grin widened as they smiled foolishly at him. I rolled off of Embry and got to my feet. My eyes widen and my breath caught as I saw the scene before me. The females stood in front of the porch, probably fifty or so, just staring at Patrick. I didn't see Midnight anywhere. I saw the rest of the boys standing in the yard, staring at me, It was only then that I noticed Leah standing with the other females. Then I saw The Cullen women standing around her. They were all eyeing Patrick.

"Fuck." I said as it just dawned on me. "I didn't take into account that even the good guys would fall under your spell." I said looking at him.

"You told me-"

"I know Patrick... you did good... it's fine... everyone's alive…"

_Sunshine. _

I took off into the yard and found her sprawled out on the ground. Throwing myself at her feet I began to shake her frantically.

"Drexi…" She mumbled.

"Sunshine, please don't die."

"I'll try…" She said smiling weakly. "Cullen…"

I eyes shot up and I looked around.

_Fuck. _

"Midnight?" I scrambled to my feet. "Where's Midnight?" I tried asking Alice, who just giggled and looked at Patrick. Apparently everyone was too busy stripping Patrick with their eyes to have noticed her. "Fuck fuck fuck." I started twirling myself into a circle, trying to think of what to do. Even Leroy was missing, I hadn't thought about trying to take him as one of my own.

_That would have been the best way to go… fuck_

"Anything I can do, love?" Spencer said stepping up beside me. Jacob and the others circled around me as well and my eyes lit up.

"Okay guys listen..." I said almost out of breath. "I want the wolves to go after Midnight and Leroy. The rest of you…." I looked around. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Anything, love." Spencer said beaming and Jacob growled.

"Jacob!" I yelled. I just wanted to throw myself at him and tell him how much I loved him and missed him. I shook my head. I had other things to attend too as usual. "You and the pack, find Midnight! Save Cullen!"

"First one back wins?" Embry asked. I rolled my eyes as they each waited on my response.

"Yeah sure whatever... just go!" It took only seconds for the boys to take off into the woods.

Bella and Adryen appeared on the porch, Adryen leaning on Bella like a crutch.

"Cullen?" Bella asked. I shook my head.

"They'll find him…" I said more to myself than to the others.

There was nothing but silence for a few minutes before I heard the loud sound of a familiar engine.

Bella's eyes widened and she started shaking her head.

"Oh my god, Dad has my truck." She squealed.

"Seriously?" I asked. "This is really happening…" I ran my hands over my face. "Patrick make them follow you."

"Where?" He asked.

"I don't know just get them out of here!"

Patrick called to the female newborns and they each started in his direction. I pulled Zoee to her feet and began walking her towards the porch, just as Bella started to follow Patrick, with Adryen in tow.

"No no no no!" I said trying to walk faster "You two in the house. Go!"

"But I want-" Bella started, not taking her eyes off Patrick.

"I know what you want, but it's not gonna happen on my watch!" I snapped at her and shot Patrick a look. He was way too happy about helping. "Go Patrick." He continued walking and soon he and the females had disappeared

Once I had Zoee inside the house, I attempted to round up the Cullen women and Leah. They had already started off after Patrick.

"Really…" I mumbled to myself as I took off after them, I stopped the moment I stepped off the porch and smiled. "Oh boys." I called as Jasper, Emmett, Spencer and Carlisle surrounded me.

_Wait a minute I'm missing someone…. _

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Yes?" He said stepping up behind me. I was a little surprised and I tried to turn around only to trip on my own feet. He caught me before he hit the ground, a smile plastered across his face.

_I couldn't help but smile back. Things were going to work out…. _

I caught Bella's expression and it threw me back to reality. I shook Edward off me and directed him towards Alice.

"Bring her in the house." I told him then pointed at Leah. "Spencer…you and Edward round up our friends. Emmett, Jaz...Carlisle" I turned and they were right beside me. "You two get this yard cleaned up quick!" There was no way, even I could explain bodies in the yard.

Once each of them had a task to do I ushered Bella and Adryen into the house.

It wasn't long before Edward and Spencer had everyone safely inside the house. Though the women were not happy about it.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, you fucking leech!" Leah screamed as Spencer dropped her onto the couch beside Zoee.

"Calm down Leah, he's a friend." I told her.

"Maybe your friend." She snapped. "But that still doesn't give him the right to put his hands on me!" She looked towards the door. "Though I wouldn't mind so much if it were the redheaded friend…" She smiled like a love struck teenager.

"What?" Zoee asked groggily.

"Patrick has them under his spell…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot…" I mumbled staring at the door.

"He is really pretty Lexi." Bella said breathlessly. I shook my head trying to keep myself from screaming.

Today's schedule was getting seriously off track. I don't know what I expected the outcome to be, but this was far from it.

It was Bella's wedding day….Guests could start arriving any minute. The groom to be was under my spell… fun. The Bride to be wanted another man. Even more fun. Her father was about to walk into this disaster and her mother…

_Fuck. _

"Rene!" I yelled as I threw the front door open. "Don't let anyone leave." I said to no one in particular before running for the car. Emmett and the others had just set fire to various places in the yard. That's going to be hard to explain…

I sighed and pulled the car door open, only to meet Rene's odd expression.

"I'm not late am I?" She asked sheepishly.

"For?"

"The wedding."

"The wedding. Yes." I said confused. "I mean no... you're not late.. no…"

"Is Bella already here?" Rene asked looking towards the house. "For some reason all I remember is waking her up this morning to get ready and…" She shook her head. "Sunshine stopped by…" Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to remember.

_Apparently she was blocking out all the drama filled fun we had today. _

"There is a god." I said looking up at the sky.

"What?" Rene asked as Bella's truck roared into view.

"Thank God you're here Rene!" I said throwing my arms around her. She looked startled.

_Probably shouldn't press my luck. _

I took her arm and started moving towards the house.

"Oh Charlie's here." She said happily.

"Yes." I told her.

"And Billy."

"And… what?" I swung around as Charlie stepped out of the truck and looked at me oddly.

"Everything okay, darlin'?" Billy asked from the passenger seat window he glanced at the burning piles in the yard. I took a deep breath as Jasper and Emmett came up beside me, followed by Carlisle.

"Uh... well... um…" I had no idea what to say. Billy eyed me, he knew something was up. "Rene why don't you help Billy out of the car…and I'll um…be right back." I didn't even wait for them to reply just ran into the house. "How is everyone feeling?" I asked the moment I stepped inside, my entourage following right behind me. Everyone looked at me.

"How are we supposed to be feeling?" Adryen asked, her arm around Zoee, who kept her eyes closed.

_Good, they must have come off their little Patrick trip. _

_But I should make sure. _

"Bella, do you still think Patrick is pretty?"

"I never said that." She said looking embarrassed. "We should get Sunshine upstairs, she doesn't look so good." I looked at her and realized she wasn't moving.

"Sunshine." I asked, touching her cheek. She winced.

"And Adryen needs to clean up." Esme said. "Come on I'll help you." Esme helped Adryen stand up and Bella got Zoee to her feet, but she didn't stay there.

"Oh." Bella squealed as Zoee fell back onto the couch.

"Let me help you." Rosalie said pulling Zoee to her feet. It took everything they had to get Zoee up the stairs.

"Drea… is everything..." Esme trailed off and I nodded my head.

"I'm working on it." I mumbled, noticing Edward standing by the wall, watching Bella as she and the others disappeared upstairs.

"Oh Edward!" I said moving towards him. "You're okay?" I asked putting my hands on his face. He smiled.

"Just fine." He whispered.

"Oh what a relief!" I said throwing my arms around him. His arms went around me as well.

"Did I win?" He asked. I pushed myself away from him and looked at him.

"What?"

"Did I win?" He said smiling and pushing a strand of hair out of my face. I shoved him and he started laughing. "I'm just kidding…" He said reaching out for me again. I moved away from him, just to make sure. "Drea…."

"Emmett." I called without looking at him. "Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked the question softly, all the while looking up the stairs.

"What?" He whispered back. "Why? I mean... no. Of course not…no…"

"Way to go Emmett." Jasper commented. "Very believable response." I turned around and looked at Emmett.

"My mind is kind of fuzzy right now... I'm... a little slow..." He said putting his head down.

"Knock knock." Came Rene's annoying voice from the porch.

"You should go upstairs Carlisle." I said nodding at him. "Get your bag." He immediately took off up stairs and the front door swung open. Rene entered behind Charlie who pushed Billy's chair. Both he and Charlie were dressed for the occasion, even Rene who stile wore the plum dress suit she had on earlier, looked more prepared then us.

"Why is everyone just standing around?" Charlie asked, patting his nicely pressed tux. "Don't we have a wedding to prepare for?" He looked at Edward who stood motionless.

"Yes we do!" I said trying to sound excited.

"We do?" Alice asked.

"Yes we do, you should know didn't you see?" I asked speaking about any vision Alice could have brought up. "Oh... you can't see Bella…."

_Forgot about the little injection… hmmm_

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Upstairs!" I said laughing uncomfortably. "Which is why Alice can't see her…"

"Well have her come down, I'd like to see her... she was so upset earlier…." Charlie said looking at Edward.

"She can't come down." I said quickly. "She's getting dressed…uh Alice maybe you should go help her?" Alice nodded and took off up the stairs.

"So you apologized for whatever it is you did to upset her?" Charlie asked still staring at Edward. He looked at me nervously.

"Yes he did." I said nodding. "Everything is fine… it was just a complete... mis...under...standing…" I said it slowly because I caught sight of Spencer sitting on the couch beside Leah who smiled shyly at him.

_What the hell?_

"Who is that?" Rene asked pointing at Spencer, her finger came down slowly as he turned and looked at her. "Wait a minute." She said shaking her head and looking around as if she didn't know how she got here.

"Spencer." Edward said eyes wide. Spencer grinned and approached him.

"Edward." He said reaching out to shake his hand. _Boy did he have some balls on him._ "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Edward just looked at me and I laughed like I was about to lose it any second.

"Is this our first guest?" Charlie asked totally oblivious to everything. "I'm Charlie, father of the bride, thank you for coming. Are you a friend of…?" He trailed off looking between me and Edward.

"Drea's." Spencer answered. Charlie looked confused.

"Drea…..Lexi…" Rene mumbled looking from Spencer to me. "Spencer…the one who..."

"Yes ma'am." Spencer said forcefully shaking her hand. "We met at the café."

_I didn't even realize I had my hands on my face til I noticed Billy staring. _

"Is everything okay Lexi?" He asked glancing around the room. "Where's Jake?"

_Jacob. _

_Cullen. _

_Midnight. _

_It hit me all at once. I sent him after Midnight. And Embry. All of them. Unattended. _

"Oh god." I breathed. "Oh God what the hell was I thinking?" I screamed smacking myself in the head.

"Drea…." Edward asked as everyone stared at me.

_Um… I couldn't think... I didn't know what to say or how to say it_…

"Oh wow, you really did fuck up." Leah said as if it just registered to her. I looked at her and Edward followed my gaze.

"Cullen." He said wide eyed, reading the thoughts I was glad Leah threw out there.

"Where is Cullen?" Charlie asked as we heard a car pull up in the driveway. Everyone turned towards the window.

"He's sleeping." Jasper answered quickly and looked at me. "Looks like we have another guest…"

"Yes…" I said racking my brain to figure out what to do. "Okay... I have some things to um… attend too... " I laughed for the pure irony of the statement. "Jaz…" I glanced at Emmett. "Emmett... I'm gonna need your help..."

"Drea." Edward said looking at me as I neared the door.

"You just stay here and greet your guests, everything will be just fine…oh and do something about your hair, it looks like crap." With that I walked right out the front door and I didn't look back.

**Embry's POV **

One minute I was standing there fighting Midnight off with the best of my ability and the next minute I was chasing after her. It was ironic, but not at all funny.

It took a few minutes before reality finally set in and I could see everything that had happened. Midnight taking control of everyone, then Leroy shows up with his army of female vampires and then Lexi appearing out of nowhere.

_Lexi. She had taken control from Midnight. _

While that was in fact the best thing that had happened all day, it made me realize that it was Lexi who had sent us out here. Alone.

I stopped in my tracks just as Midnight's scent was getting closer. Jacob collided into me, Quil, Seth and Sam stopped behind him.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Seth asked. "No seriously… I'm really confused, I'm not even sure what we're doing out here."

"We're looking for Midnight, right? Jacob asked like he too had no idea what was going on. "Because she has Cullen! Yes." He said as if it all came back to him. "And Lexi…" He smiled. "And Bella, they're alive."

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume Jake." Sam said looking around. "If I remember correctly we left them with a bunch of angry bloodsuckers."

"Sunshine." I breathed. I could see her laying on the ground. She was hurt. Something had happened. I started to turn around.

"Embry, where are you going?" Jacob said grabbing my shoulder.

"I have to make sure she's okay."

"They will take care of her. Carlisle's there." Jacob started and I shook my head. "Look Embry, I totally understand. I know how hard it is, don't you think I want nothing but to run to Lexi, to make sure she's okay?"

"Jake-"

"Look Embry, Lexi sent us out here. Midnight has taken Cullen. Do you realize that? Wouldn't you think Sunshine would want you to make him your first priority?" I just looked at him, I knew he was right but it was so hard not to go to her. "We have to save him. We promised." I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Okay... so…" He said looking around as we all did. It was almost as if we were all dropped here out of nowhere.

_The Asrai control really does a number on your senses. _

"Midnight hasn't left this area." Sam said, biting his lip like he was nervous.

"Cullen's not with her." I realized when I couldn't pick up his scent.

"Unless they drugged him." Jacob said. "Like they did Lexi and Bella."

"Well how will we find him then?" Seth asked throwing his hands up. He jumped when Midnight appeared through some trees.

"Damn. You guys are a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." She said shaking her head.

"Looks who talking." Quil answered, then stepped behind me as she smiled at him.

"Where's Cullen?" I demanded, not even afraid of her anymore.

"My dear Embry, I can't tell you that." She cooed. "What kind of accomplice would that make me?"

_Accomplice. _

"Leroy." Jacob said as I realized what she meant.

"Well damn it." Midnight said sighing. "I'm not really good with this part." She said batting her eyelashes at me and stepping closer. "But I am good at other things."

Jacob stepped in front of me before I even had time to react.

"You're going to have to get through me first." He snapped at her.

"My pleasure." Midnight grinned.

"Jake…"

"Embry." He said not turning around. "If anyone is going to bring Cullen home, it needs to be you."

"Yeah." Seth said stepping beside Jacob. Quil and Sam were right beside them.

"Oh a challenge?" Midnight giggled. "What fun."

**Emmett's POV **

I followed Jasper outside after Drea, who jumped off the porch and twirled around slowly.

"Do I take the car… or should we walk… I'm not very fast… we should take the car." She mumbled to herself and looked up as some of Esme and Carlisle's long time friends approached her.

"Is this where the Cullen wedding will be held?" The male asked. For the life of me I couldn't remember his name.

"Yes!" Drea squealed happily. "Edward Cullen will be marrying Bella Swan, today. Tonight. Yes he sure will, may lightning strike me down if it doesn't happen." She cringed and looked up at the sky.

_Today had obviously taken its toll on her. _

"Drea…" I started.

"Boys!" She said excitedly. "Yes in the car now, it's time to go." She turned to the guests. "It's really nice meeting you both. I apologize for not staying to chat, but my boyfriend is half naked right now and I have to go save him." With that she jumped in the car. They looked from her to us and I just smiled and joined her in the car, while Jasper made a gesture like he was smoking a joint.

"Are you high?" I asked Drea when Jasper joined us in the car.

"Oh that would be great." She said sighing. "Are you holding?"

"What?"

"Pot, do you have any pot?" She said starting the car. Jasper was hysterical.

"Um… no..." I answered extremely confused.

"God, you suck." She threw the car in reverse and sped out of the driveway.

"Speaking of sucking..." Jasper said eyeing her.

"Yes Jaz, you suck too." She mumbled without a glance.

"Actually I was referring to your uh... new…" He motioned to her neck and it was then I noticed.

"What happened to your neck?" I asked when I knew damn well I didn't want to know.

"Oh that?" She said chuckling. "I was trying to escape." She pulled her hair around to cover it up.

"And what? You fell?" I asked kinda irritated, but I tried not to act like it.

"No I was trying to escape and I had to occupy Spencer while Patrick made some sort of antidote and it took forever and Spencer was very impatient."

_She said it like it was a chore or something. _

"So you're saying…" Jasper started. "Spencer attacked you?"

_I had to bite my tongue to keep from speaking. _

"No he didn't attack me." She said laughing.

"So you let him?" I asked and Jasper looked at me smirking.

"I really had no choice." She said shaking her head. "He wasn't just going to _let_ me escape."

"Right, so you had to give him a little something…" Jasper continued to smirk in my direction and it was royally pissing me off.

"Just to be clear I didn't give him anything." Drea said looking at Jasper in the rearview mirror then glancing at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly and turned away from her.

"He's just jealous." Jasper replied.

"I am not!" I practically screamed as I turned to glare at him. Drea didn't even say anything she just licked her lips nervously.

_And I couldn't stop looking at her. _

"Wow the tension is thick in here." Jasper exclaimed bringing me back.

"Shut the fuck up Jaz." I said turning and staring out the window again.

"So…." Drea said after a few minutes of silence. "How's Edward? I didn't get a chance to talk to him before I was so rudely drugged and kidnapped." I didn't make a move to answer nor turn around.

"Well um... let's see…" Jasper started, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped, turning to face her. "After what he did?"

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly.

"You know what I'm talking about, Drea. He told us what _really_ happened."

"It's none of your concern Emmett."

" Oh why because he loved you and you loved him, so it's okay and it wasn't a mistake and…"

_Shut up Emmett. _

"Do you really wanna do this right now?" She asked calmly. "I mean what is this, a competition?"

"No." I said and looked back towards the window. "I apologize. I was out of line."

"Yes you were." She said softly and I put my head down.

_It was silent for what seemed like a long time. _

"I loved you too, ya know."

_I almost didn't hear her whispered words. _

I wondered if I was just hearing things, but when I turned to look at her she smiled, before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Awwww.." Came Jasper's smart ass.

"Shut up Jasper." Both Drea and I said at the same time.

**Edward's POV **

_I don't even know what's going on anymore. _

After Drea left, Alice came down stairs beaming, more excited than I've ever seen her. She ushered me up the stairs and demanded I change into proper wedding attire. I wasn't able to ask any questions before she slammed my bedroom door and left me alone.

My tux was laid out on the bed. The destruction I had caused the night before out of anger had been cleaned up, everything was neatly in its place.

I certainly wanted to be married today, but I most defiantly didn't expect it. I would think this whole day had been a dream, if I didn't know any better.

_Was the wedding just a charade? For Bella's parents and our guests? Was it just a ploy to make everything look normal? Or did Bella change her mind?_

I couldn't grasp that concept. There was no way in hell she would have changed her mind. She cancelled the wedding herself, she wouldn't even talk to me about anything, she has yet to say anything to me at all.

_Drea. _

_What could she have said? _

_It's impossible. _

I laughed feeling a little bit unnerved.

Either way, I should be prepared for whatever today's plan was. Just play along…go through motions... see what happens.

_Yeah that's what got me in this to begin with. _

I shook my head as I quickly dressed in the tailored suit that Alice had special ordered for me. After attempting to make my hair not look like crap as Drea so delicately put it, I stepped out into the hallway.

"She just needs to rest." Carlisle was telling Adryen as Sunshine lay peacefully in her bed.

"But she's going to be okay?" Adryen asked.

"She'll be fine, she'll heal quickly, she just needs to stay off her feet." Carlisle looked up and smiled. "You look very nice, Edward." He said nodding. I just nodded a reply as, Adryen eyed me.

_As nice as a lying whore can. _

Came her thoughts.

"Thanks for the kind words Adryen." I said faking a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Cullen." Sunshine whispered.

"Has there been any word…" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not really the one to ask." I told him. "I'm still not entirely sure what is going on, just that um.. Drea left a few minutes ago with Emmett and Jasper… something about Jacob being alone."

"She sent him to find Midnight." Adryen said wide eyed. "All of them… oh crap…seriously she should have known that wouldn't work…"

"Why did she take Emmett and Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I really didn't have time to ask questions…"

"You mean you actually let her go without putting up a fight?" Adryen smirked.

"I must be slipping." I replied.

"You seem to be slipping a lot lately." Adryen smirked. I smiled smugly trying to think of a comeback.

_ENOUGH. _

Came Carlisle's unspoken warning.

I nodded towards him, never letting the smug look slip off my face.

"If you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to." I said slipping out into the hallway.

Alice opened her bedroom door the moment I started for the stairs.

"Edward!" She squealed. "Don't you look dashing."

_Dashing?_

"Why thank you Alice." I answered amused.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier." She said moving towards me and straightening my tie. "I really am happy for you." I made a face, wondering what was really going on.

_Her thoughts showed nothing but pure happiness. _

"Okay…." Was all I could manage to say, so I attempted to change the subject. "Any word on Cullen?" Her face saddened.

"I can't see him." She looked devastated.

_Obviously that was Leroy's intention. _

I just looked at my feet unable to express my worry.

It was then I noticed movement behind her. Her bedroom door closed slightly and Bella peered out from behind it. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in beautiful curls, she looked like an angel. She smiled weakly and bowed her head.

"You're not supposed to see her yet!" Alice screamed running towards the door and slamming it shut. "Go on, go downstairs!" She said shooing me away.

I moved down the stairs slowly, trying to sort out my thoughts.

_Did Drea really fix everything or am I just losing my mind? _

I grabbed at my hair, the moment I stepped into the living room.

Esme was on me in a second, smoothing my hair back and shaking her finger at me.

"You look so handsome Edward." She beamed.

_I was at a loss for words. Everyone was being entirely too nice to me. _

I just smiled and nodded and she went on her chatting with guests as they arrived.

"Here he is, my future son in law!" Rene said cheerily as she ushered me towards some people I did not know.

There was no way I could hide the shocked look on my face as she pushed her arm through mine and patted my shoulder with her free hand.

"Edward, this is my good friend, Lois." She said pointing to a blond headed woman. "And her husband, Riley." I started nodding and managed to shake the guy's hand when he offered. "Bella really got lucky with this one." Rene said smiling up at me.

_I couldn't for the life of me shake the nervous smile that stayed plastered across my face. _

"It's nice to meet you both…." I said making a sound like I was going to continue but I just couldn't find the words.

"The bon fires outside are a lovely touch." Lois said smiling sinscerely.

_Bonfires?_

"Have you met Lexi?" Rene asked them. " She's Edward's best friend. She's too cute." She cooed.

_I couldn't do anything but stare at her with my mouth hanging open. _

_Something was seriously wrong. _

I could see Rene's smiling face, hear the cheerful voices of the guests around me as other's thoughts began to collide with my own.

Rosalie was in the same boat as me, wondering how the hell everyone came to be so cheerful, but she put up a good front chatting with people, all the while scheming to destroy Emmett the moment he walked through the door. She had been upset with him all day, but was now even angrier now that he had left with Drea.

_Okay that seems to be normal… _

_Who would have ever thought I'd find a leech attractive? I mean aside from Emmett, but who doesn't find him attractive?_

The thought hit me before I could even place who it came from.

Then I saw Leah standing against the wall, flirting with Spencer who kept looking down at his feet like he was shy or something.

_Leah is flirting with Spencer. She finds Emmett attractive? _

_What the fuck is really going on here?_

I started grabbing at my hair again.

"Edward?" Rene's voice broke my thoughts and I slowly brought my hand back to my side. "I asked if you knew where Lexi was?"

"Uh…she's …" I started trying to think of something to say. "Picking up last minute party supplies."

_It wasn't exactly a lie. _

"Of course she is." Rene said smiling. "That girl is always doing something. She's such a dear."

"What is wrong with you?" I just blurted out. _I couldn't stop myself._ Rene just looked at me. "I mean... you just seem… different…"

Her thoughts showed images of Spencer. Some, where he was at the café in Port Angeles and some looked like he was at Bella's house.

"Well I have to admit Edward, I haven't been feeling well today. Almost as if I've been drugged." She laughed. "Isn't that silly?"

_Makes sense. _

I laughed with her before excusing myself.

_It was obvious that Rene was having trouble remembering today's events, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but I wondered why. _

_Was she drugged the whole time? _

_Who could have blessed us all?  
_

**Jacob's POV **

Midnight had decided that if we were going to protect Embry, that I would be the next choice, since it would be just as much fun to piss Lexi off.

_I personally didn't agree. _

_I'd already kissed two women, not including my girlfriend in less than 24 hours, I certainly didn't want nor need anything else to happen._

_And I knew Midnight would take things to the next level. _

I remember all too well, the kisses I gave her today. Though I knew Lexi would understand, with being under The Asrai's control, but I was pretty sure if Midnight wanted revenge on Lexi as she did her sister, that Lexi wouldn't be quite as accepting.

Midnight didn't jump right in and take any of us. She toyed with our minds with her words and stayed put where she stood.

_It seemed as if maybe she was stalling. _

_I knew this was it. _

_We were the only ones who could save Cullen. _

_We were running out of time. _

_We had no way of knowing where he was. _

_We had to start moving. _

"I can't wait to grab your hair and pull as you take me." Midnight said stepping closer to me.

I took a deep breath and attempted to clear my throat.

_My body was starting to fight against me at this point. _

"As long as she keeps her distance…." Embry mumbled. "It'll be fine…"

_I knew his logic wasn't going to work. _

_One because she liked the edge that surprise gave her. She'd jump me the moment I wasn't expecting it. _

_And two… well… it just didn't seem sensible to listen to someone who's fallen prey to her himself. _

"You can call me Alexandrea." She said smiling seductively. "If it makes you feel better..."

"I call her Lexi." I answered quickly.

"Actually you call her Lex." Seth told me.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"Well I mean if your… you know… _you_ know..."

"How the hell would you even know that?" I snapped and Midnight giggled.

"Because he watches you." She said coolly. "He wants to take her from you."

"What no I don't!" Seth protested as I started towards him. "I've just heard things before... I... Jake.."

"Oh don't be so hard on the little pervert." Midnight said smiling at Seth and nodding towards Embry. "He's the one who's actually touched her." My eyes went to Embry instantaneously.

"Jake, you know that was just an accident…" Embry pleaded.

"That may be, but he wanted to touch her. He thinks about her all the time. When he can make his next move..." Midnight's words sliced through my mind and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips.

"She's lying Jake." Embry said shaking his head. "You know I would never ever do that to you."

"It's upsetting that you are more faithful to your friends, then you were to my sister."

"You made that happen Midnight, I didn't want it-"

"Of course not, because I'm not the Asrai you desire." She said moving in on him.

"That is bull shit!" He screamed. "Jake, don't believe her. She's just trying to turn you against me. You know better. " He was looking right at me, his head shaking, begging me to believe him. He didn't' even notice how close she had come.

_He was right. _

_That's exactly what she was doing._

_And I almost fell for it. _

I moved quickly towards them and grabbed her wrists before she could touch him.

Embry had closed his eyes, as if he thought I was coming for him.

"Keep your fucking paws off me." Midnight screeched. "Unless you intend to use them properly." Her eyes narrowed at me and I turned my head away.

_She knew she had been beaten and there was only one way around it. _

_I felt the change in the air, I knew I was about to fail. _

"Jake, get away from her!" Embry yelled.

"Get out of here Embry." I demanded. "All of you go, you have to find Cullen!"

"I'm not leaving you here Jake." Embry protested. "We're in this together."

I started feeling weaker as I heard Midnight giggle close to my ear.

With every bit of strength I had, I shoved her away from me.

She hit the ground loudly, cursing under her breath.

"You can't do that!" She screamed jumping to her feet and running at me. I turned to make a run for it, knowing all too well I wouldn't make it.

And that's when he stepped in.

As if out of nowhere, his voice came from behind me.

"Shame on you Midnight."

I could see Sam and Quil standing in front of me, their expressions hard to read.

"You can't stop this Patrick." Midnight screamed as I slowly turned around. "It's over."

"It is not over until I say it's over." He said sounding really threatening as he yanked her to him. She twisted around trying to get away, but he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Of course, because you're the master mind behind it all." Midnight snapped. "He made this happen!" She yelled. "He made me steal Embry's DNA, so he could take Alexandrea for himself!"

_The sentence didn't really make much sense, but it was enough information to prove that I was right in not trusting him. _

Sam looked at me and I tipped my head up, moving towards Patrick as the pack fell in behind me.

"I knew you were responsible for this." I snapped at him.

"She is lying." Patrick said calmly. "I did make it but not for that reason."

"Don't believe him." Midnight said frantically. "It was a plan. A way that we could all get what we wanted. He's just pissed that Alexandrea got away."

_He admitted involvement in this, yet here he stands keeping Midnight from continuing. _

_Was it just a trick? _

"Why did you do it?" I asked, trying to bait him.

"Now is not the time for the details, young Jacob." He said not breaking eye contact. "But I assure you, I am on your side."

"Bull shit!" Embry screamed. "You kidnapped Lexi, you let them take Cullen!" He started for him and I held my hand up.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked looking at Patrick.

"Why do you think I have come here?" He replied.

"To trick you!" Midnight screamed. "It's all lies!" Patrick shook her a moment, and she fell to her knees, his hands still gripping her wrists.

"I have had enough of you." He yelled at her. "I made a mistake when I chose you. Someone who could sacrifice an innocent child to get what they want, you make me sick." He pulled her to her feet again, his face only inches from hers. "Do you realize what you have done?" She closed her eyes then and I could hear her start to cry. He released his grip on her and she fell to the ground, still sobbing.

_It was pretty intense. _

_I wasn't sure what to make of it_.

"Take to the woods, go north. Your destination is Port Townsend." He instructed, not taking his eyes off of Midnight. "The place you seek sets out in the country, a large white house, no one around for miles. That is where you will find Cullen." He grabbed Midnight's hand and yanked her to her feet. Still sobbing she cradled against him. "You will have to move quickly." He said looking at the sky. "He is meeting them at sunset."

"Meeting who?" I asked, clearly confused. His eyes locked on mine before he answered.

"The Volturi."

**Dun dun dun…. **

**Edward's confused as hell. Sunshine is hurt, Emmett's showin his jealousy, and the wolves are out there being heroes…. What will happen next? You have no idea….. ;)**

**Please R & R, let me know what you think. This story is almost to it's end, though the ending in my mind is nowhere in sight… so if you like this story REVIEW or I may stop writing as my ideas are leaving me. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks so much to JoJo & ****dhequeenbee for reviewing! Hopefully these next two chapters will answer all your questions. **

**Drea's POV **

I was seriously losing it today. Why in the world I thought it was a good idea to admit to Emmett how I felt about him in front of a witness, I didn't know. I knew how he felt about me, I just had to make sure he knew that I hadn't used him, that I did truly care about him and I still do.

Though that wasn't an issue for us. We both knew things wouldn't work between us, not in this lifetime anyway. Rosalie was his soul mate and I knew in my heart that I belong with Jacob. No one had every effected me the way he had. Just the mention of his name made my heart flutter.

_It was actually quite ridiculous, if you think about it. _

I never understood why people said you can only love one person at a time, because it wasn't true at all. You can love more than one person, as many as your heart can handle. Doesn't a mother's love for their child, or a man's love for his brother, prove that? Love is what it is. A feeling for someone or something that you just can't fake. You would give into it, protect it, die for it if ever put into that position.

So Emmett loved me. He loved his brothers, his family just the same. He even loved Zoee and Cullen and would protect them just as I would. He was a great friend, why was it such a big deal?

"Sex." I whispered to myself.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked. I slowly turned in his direction.

_Of course I said that out loud. _

"Sex." I said nodding. "That's what corrupts it. That's why people don't understand that a man can love another woman and not actually be in love with her. I mean since it's been drilled into people's heads from day one that you have to actually be in love with someone in order to partake in the act of sex. Which is seriously ridiculous." I started laughing then. "Sex is just sex. It's just something people do to show they care, to show that they would pretty much do anything for you, and it makes you feel good. Doesn't it? " I turned and glanced at Emmett. He looked confused and somewhat nervous.

"Well I for one agree, yes sex does feel good." Jasper commented. "But I also think that you have to be in love with someone before you can be intimate."

"That's bull shit." I snapped at him. "You're not honestly going to sit here and tell me that Alice is the only person you have ever slept with."

"Well no.. but.."

"But what? "

"Alice is my soul mate."

"Exactly and finding your soul mate isn't about sex, it's about finding someone who can connect to you on any level. It's like finding someone with the qualities of several of your loved ones. Like Jacob…" I smiled thinking about him. "He's loyal, like Sunshine, protective, like Edward…innocently irresistible..like Emmett…" I smiled towards him and he put his head down. "He's respectful like my father, generous like my mother, it's like everyone I've ever loved all rolled into one."

"Um yeah..I'm still not seeing what you're getting at?" Jasper asked shaking his head at me in the rearview mirror.

"I think I do." Came Emmett's whispered reply. "You have to love other's before you fall in love with one person. Or you won't know what you're looking for."

"Exactly." I said smiling sweetly at Emmett, thankful someone could make sense of me.

"And sex has nothing to do with it?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"Not with being in love." I answered matter of factly. "I mean yeah it's a given in any monogamous relationship, but it's just an action. As a person you will want to have sex with anyone who's around you, some you may love and some you may not even like. It's just a natural reaction."

"Whatever, your psycho babble doesn't' fool me." Jasper said shaking his head. "And you're just playing along to cover your ass." He said pointing at Emmett. "You two are pathetic."

"I'm just trying to prove a point, Jaz." I said sighing. "You love Alice, but you love me too don't you?"

"Well yeah… your family…"

"Don't you find me attractive?" I asked smiling seductively.

"I supposed… you are... nice... looking.." He said quietly.

"And what would you do if I came onto you right now?" I asked, starring at him through the rearview mirror.

"You know what?" He said. "Why don't you just drop me off here? I'll walk back." I laughed as well as Emmett.

"I didn't say I was going to, I just asked what would you do." I laughed again. "It's a natural instinct, Jaz you can't help yourself."

"I can help myself. I would never let myself get into such a situation where my "natural instincts" could get me into trouble."

"Okay." Emmett said turning in his seat. "Hypothetically speaking…" He gave Jasper an odd look. "If you were alone and someone, let's say… Sunshine…" He eyed him and Jasper looked towards the window. "…started kissing on you, giving you the go ahead to make a move… what… would... you... do?" Jasper's expression was hard to read. He looked like he might actually be upset.

"Well?" I asked when he hadn't answered after a few minutes.

"Okay you proved your point." He said without looking at me.

"And what point is that Jaz?" I asked smiling.

"That you can love someone and be in love with someone else and sex is just a natural instinct that can't be helped. I'm sorry I even questioned you…." He glared at Emmett who chuckled. "It makes perfect sense now."

"Really?" I asked. "And here I thought I was just losing it today…" I sighed as I came to a stop sign in the road and couldn't quite figure out which way to go.

"Where exactly are we going Drea?" Emmett asked.

_Right, I never told them. My mind had been elsewhere. _

"To find Jacob." I merely whispered his name.

"And he's where?"

"Port Townsend, I hope."

"Why the hell would he be in Port Townsend?" Jasper asked.

"I sent them after Midnight." I said softly, as images of Cullen's innocent face filled my mind. "I think she may take Cullen there. It's just a hunch."

"We're like an hour or so away from there, Drea… "

"I know." I said starting to tear up. "I put the wolves in danger by sending them after Midnight, I'm certain Leroy has met up with her, they'll finish this… I know I wont make it in time."

"Maybe you should drive faster." Jasper prompted.

"This is as fast as I can drive, it's unfortunate that I don't drive like a Cullen." I glanced at Emmett and smiled.

"Pull over." He said gesturing with his hands. "I'll drive."

**Adryen's POV **

Carlisle had ordered everyone to act normal, but I was having great difficulty. Zoee was bed ridden for the next hour at least until she could move around with her injuries unnoticed. My whole right side was throbbing from being attacked by those vicious bitches and my sweet little Cullen was gone.

Drea obviously thought on instinct when she sent the pack to capture Midnight, why it didn't register to her that Midnight would be able to allude them, I couldn't quite figure out. And now, she has gone off with Emmett and Jasper to "rescue" them.

_Things were totally getting out of hand and we have a house full of humans and vampires who were mostly unknown to me and I was supposed to act normal? _

I couldn't even figure out why they were here. I thought the wedding had been cancelled. That Bella had given up on Edward, that she had finally seen him for what he was, but apparently I was an idiot.

I had heard Bella talking with Alice. Heard Alice's excitement as Bella told her to go on with things as planned.

_Was it a set up? _

_Was she just trying to distract everyone from what was really going on? _

_I wasn't so sure about that. Her response to Alice seemed very believable_.

"Of course I want to marry Edward." She said proudly. "I love him no matter what."

_Either she's a fucking idiot or Edward is really the god he thinks he is. _

I thought as I descended the stairs.

Edward's eyes met mine the moment I stepped off the bottom step. He smiled smugly excusing himself from the guests he was chatting with and started for me.

_Great_.

"Adryen." He called walking towards me. "Don't you look ravishing?"

I rolled my eyes and adjusted the halter top contraption Alice called a dress.

"Dazzling, even." He beamed.

_Did Alice really think it necessary for me to wear a sequined dress? _

_I hate sparkle. _

Edward smiled as Esme floated to us, her expression warning me to be polite.

"Thank you for the compliment Edward." I said through clenched teeth.

Esme smiled and moved on into the crowd.

It was then I noticed Leah, in the middle of the room, dancing to the highly annoying music that played, her arms around someone I couldn't see. He twirled her around and my eyes flashed as I recognized him.

"Spencer."

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on with that." Edward whispered.

_Obviously everyone's lost their fucking mind. _

"I know just as much as you do." He told me.

_Just doing as your told?_

"Well I figured, it wouldn't hurt just this once." He smiled smugly and I seriously wanted to hit him.

"You are such a –" I stopped as a young woman I didn't know approached us.

"Edward, my dear." She smiled seductively at him. "It's been awhile." Edward cleared his throat and looked to his feet.

"Tanya." He said her name softly then looked at me. "This is my friend, Adryen. Adryen… this is ."

"Tanya." I said politely shaking her hand and glancing at Edward.

_Another one of your whores?_

Edward rolled his eyes at me and Tanya smiled at him.

"I must say, it's disappointing that our next meeting would be on this such occasion." She reached out and touched his face.

He smiled at her as she pushed her long strawberry blond hair off her shoulder.

_You really have a thing for redheads, don't you_?

"Tanya is just a friend." He said eyeing me.

"An old friend." She said happily. "Edward and I have shared a lot of time together."

"I bet." I said smiling fakely.

It was then Edward, polity excused himself, eyeing me as he made his way across the room.

"What do you see in him?" I asked shaking my head. "I mean seriously…"

"Excuse me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Edward, what is it that makes him so irresistible?"

"You think so too?" She sighed as she looked across the room at him.

"Oh yes, I want him about as much as I want to know what it feels like to be set on fire." I shook my head utterly disgusted. She looked shocked as I walked away.

_Seriously, what was wrong with people?_

_I was really starting to crave some company that wasn't delusional. _

My eyes went to Leah again, who playfully shoved Spencer as he ran his fingers through her hair.

_Obviously that wasn't going to happen. _

"You look about as disgusted as I am." Rosalie said appearing at my side. I looked at her and sighed.

"So you haven't been taken over by the insanity?" I whispered.

"Please." Rosalie said irritated. "You haven't even seen insanity until Emmett shows his face back in this house."

"Oh? What'd did he do now?"

"He lied to me " She whispered. "Told me it was just her Asrai powers that lured him to her. He's such a fucking liar!" I looked around as a few people looked our way.

"It seems you have some issues, you'd like to discuss." I said, wondering when it was she had finally started thinking realistically. "Why don't we go outside?" She didn't even say anything, just stormed off towards the door.

I walked outside and busied myself with adjusting this horrid dress so that I could take a seat on the porch beside her. The moment I was seated she jumped up and twirled around in front of me.

"He wanted her." She whispered. "He always has... which means he still does…"

_Duh. _

_That's what I was thinking but I sure as hell didn't say it. _

"I was angry because he cheated… but she told me it was all her and that he just fell into temptation. I believed her." She said shaking her head. " I believed her because I didn't want to think that he'd seriously do that to me. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Rose." I said trying to be soothing.

_Realistically, she was the smartest one of the bunch. _

"Why did you choose not to believe her?" I asked, wondering if I'd missed something. "I mean I thought…"

"Edward." She hissed. "He reasoned that his past with Drea spurred from his desire to keep Emmett from her."

_Oh please… _

"That's ridiculous." I told her. "His desire spurred from his…" I trailed off refusing to finish my sentence.

"You think Edward is lying?" She asked as if there wasn't the slightest bit of possibly.

"Edward, lie?" I asked, smiling. "He would never…"

"Fuck." Rosalie muttered. "He's such a -"

"Prick?" Edward asked coming up behind us. "That seems to be the most widely used term to describe me lately."

"I see you're no longer in denial." I said as he took a seat beside me.

"Nope." He said grinning. "How bout you?" His eyes met mine as he pushed my hair off my shoulder.

_Was that some sort of sick come on?_

He laughed as my eyes widened.

"Edward tell me the truth." Rosalie snapped, ignoring his arrogant attitude.

"I tried to tell you before…"

"So you lied… you lied about Emmett?" She asked. "Drea was telling the truth when she said it was only her and not him?"

"I apologize Rose, you know how I tend to push the blame onto someone else." He smiled coolly. "Drea wouldn't lie." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. He eyed me before looking back at Rosalie. "Emmett only loves you. His attraction to Drea is unavoidable, as it is to anyone in her path." Rosalie sighed, relieved but I wasn't buying it.

"So Emmett fell prey to her powers, and you just what?" I snapped. "Tripped?"

"I…" He paused for a moment, probably to think of more lies. He smiled smugly at me. "Truly loved Drea. Her powers did provoke me, but it was I who made the first move."

"And being the whore that she is, said why the fuck not?

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe Drea loved me too? That she was attracted to me?"

"It occurred to me, but it seemed a bit farfetched." I said not backing down from this game he was playing with me. He laughed.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I find you disgustingly arrogant. I think you may be convinced that you were put here just so people can bask in your presence. "

" He is one self righteous son of a bitch." Rosalie commented and he looked at her, a smile forming on his face.

"I assure you, I don't mean to come off that way."

"Just like you don't mean to play into people's feelings…?" I asked smirking. Don't mind feeding them lies as you revel in the perfectness that is you?" Rosalie chuckled and Edward looked to his feet before smiling smugly.

"You think I'm perfect?" He asked.

"You're impossible." I snapped getting to my feet.

"Anything's possible if you believe." He called out as I made my way back inside the house.

**Embry's POV **

_Patrick wasn't kidding when he said no one was around for miles_.

After following his directions we arrived in what we thought was just a clearing in the trees, but upon walking further over the mountainous earth, we saw it.

_Looks abandoned. _

Came Seth's thoughts.

_Seems like a proper location for a meeting with the Royal Leeches. _

Sam added.

_**Obviously we had phased and begin our journey, for we knew no human speed would make it in time. **_

_**I was still skeptical. **_

It took everything I had not to go charging into the house full force, but I stood idling awaiting Sam's command.

_Phase back. _

Came his thoughts.

_Then we'll move. _

Once we were in human form and dressed, we started for the house with me in the lead.

_Jacob was right. I had to be the one to bring Cullen home. _

_But I had to do it without expecting anything in return. _

_To prove to Sunshine that I meant what I said about protecting him. _

_No matter what. I had told her. _

_And I meant it. _

_Even if Sunshine doesn't love me anymore, I still love her and Cullen and I would die before I let someone hurt them_.

"What if it's a trap." Quil asked as I reached for the front door. "What if Patrick was lying?" I looked to Jacob for his input.

"I believe him." He said without hesitating.

"Either way, we're going to have to move." Sam said. "If that leech is in there, he's sure to have noticed us by now."

"Do you think it's possible that he's alone?" Seth asked.

"No way in hell." Jacob said pushing passed me and opening the door.

_It was dark. _

_There was no sound. _

_It looked like we were in a living room_.

"Leeches drink Sprite?" Seth whispered picking up a can off the coffee table.

"What if this is just someone's house?" Quil asked. "We're going to be charged with breaking and entering."

"No one says you have to be here." I tried to say it nicely, but it came out pretty hostile.

"Lexi's been here." Jacob announced and it dawned on me at the same time.

"This must be where they were keeping her." Sam suggested.

"Cullen's here, he has to be." I whispered as I pushed a swinging door open.

The others followed me as I entered the kitchen.

"Patrick was here." I said following the scent towards the hallway.

And that's when I heard him.

"Embee!"

My head jerked in the direction of his voice.

"Cullen." My eyes flashed as he called my name again. I didn't wait for Sam's direction, as I took off in a mad dash down the hallway.

"Embry, slow down…" Sam called as he and the others followed me to a door that stood open.

"This could be a –" Quil started as we stared into the room where Cullen stood staring back at us. "Trap."

I ignored the suggestion and moved down the stairs towards him.

The others followed me hesitantly.

"Embee go." Cullen whispered as I neared him.

"It's okay Cullen, I'm here to take you home." I told him calmly.

"No!" He screamed as I reached for him.

The door slammed shut behind us and everyone looked up.

"Dude, I told you…" Quil said breathlessly.

"Well well well, if it isn't the wolf who stole my girlfriend." Came Leroy's cocky comment. "What brings you here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here." I said clenching my fists. He looked to Cullen who now huddled beside me, his tiny hand grasping my pant leg.

"You can have Zoee, do what you want with her, but the boy is mine." Leroy threatened.

"What do you want with him?" Jacob asked.

"Human vampire breeding is frowned upon, apparently." Leroy answered laughing. "My life is at stake because of him."

"Acting without thinking has its consequences." Jacob told him.

"Very good advice young Jacob, did you just make that up all by yourself?" Jacob just glared at him, and Leroy laughed. "Do you practice what you preach?"

"This is not about me."

"Oh of course. I'm sure Drea makes it hard…" He smirked. "…to think rationally."

Jacob looked more annoyed than angry at that moment.

"It's such a shame too…" Leroy mused. "That such a beautiful creature, could be such a fucking bitch." His eyes darkened and he smashed his fists together. "Always making things hard for people." Then he smiled. "No worries though. I'll be taking care of her next."

"Over my dead body." Jacob challenged and Leroy smirked.

"As you wish." Leroy said opening the door. "Ladies…" He called into the hallway.

Within seconds the room filled up with the what looked to be a new group of newborn females.

"I planned ahead." He said cocking his head to the side as the newborns began to hiss and show their teeth.

I threw myself to my knees and grabbed Cullen by the shoulders, forcing him against my chest.

"Run." I whispered to him. "No matter what happens, get the hell out of here, do you understand?" I pushed him back and he nodded as tears filled his eyes.

The newborns began their attack and the last thing I saw was Cullen running towards the stairs.

**Jasper's POV **

"Oh Emmett, you are fucking awesome!" Drea squealed, holding on to the dashboard as Emmett pushed the car faster than it should ever be driven.

_I couldn't let a comment like that pass by without a proper reply. _

"Are you talking about his driving skills or..."

"Shut up Jaz." They said in unison.

_I could hear the words before they even said it. _

And I laughed as Emmett glared at me in the rearview mirror.

_Humor was the only way for me to handle all this drama. _

_Today's events on their own were getting completely out of hand. _

_Witnessing Drea's heartfelt feelings for Emmett was a little unsettling, but not at all surprising._

_The little lecture she gave about love and sex was quite comical, considering she actually believed I was a complete moron. _

_Seemed like her and Edward both just made shit up as they went along, But they didn't fool me and neither did Emmett. _

_I'd already called him on his true feelings for Drea. _

_Though he never admitted it and I seriously doubt he ever would. _

_My initial intention when I put my two cents into Drea's love theory, was to make him confess, but it seriously backfired. _

_Why I thought it would be in my best interest to admit I had a crush on Sunshine, I'll never know. _

_It was then I started wondering why Emmett hadn't let anyone else in on my little secret. _

"You're such a good friend, Emmett." Drea said sweetly before turning towards the window.

_Maybe that was it, maybe he was just a good guy. He had kept Drea's secret as well. _

Emmett looked at her longingly before turning back to the road.

_But then again he didn't lust after my body._

_He wasn't a good guy, he was just a player. _

_One with the high score in this game. _

"Okay why are you doing it?" I just blurted out.

"What?" Drea asked.

"Not you, him." I directed my attention to Emmett. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Told anyone what?" He asked confused.

"You know the thing with….." I couldn't even say her name, I could just hear Drea's bitchfest start up. "You know…"

"It's no one's business but yours, Jaz." He finally replied once it dawned on him. "If you want people to know, by all means share." He gestured towards Drea who looked confused.

"I don't want people to know." I snapped. "I just don't understand why you would just sit around keeping people's secrets. I mean after what Edward did to you…"

"Emmett's a bigger man than Edward." Drea said like she knew everything. Emmett tried not to smile but he did and she caught it, laughing as she went to smack him but held back. "What I meant was…"

_It kind of upset me that I didn't catch that bit of sexual innuendo in time to point it out first. _

"I know what you meant." Emmett said still smiling. "I'm just fucking better than him, right?" His head turned to catch her smiling.

_Their constant flirting was starting to get on my nerves. _

"Okay that's great…" I said shaking my head. "I'm really glad that you two feel confident enough to share your sex life with me, but please…I asked a question." Drea put her head down and Emmett cleared his throat and eyed me in the rearview mirror. "Why didn't you just tell Bella in the beginning? Maybe then all this would be avoided…"

_That wasn't my original question but it deserved an answer. _

"I like to know that as well." Drea asked turning in her seat.

Emmett looked as cornered as he was.

"I didn't think Edward deserved it." He finally answered. "I mean yeah, he deserves some shit but I had to live through that with Rose and I just didn't see Edward's unveiling making matters any better." He kinda gave Drea a look that he probably didn't think I'd catch.

"Oh I get it now." I said nodding at her. "You weren't protecting Edward. You were protecting her."

_There was a long awkward silence. _

"While I appreciate that Emmett, I don't need protecting." Drea said softly, not even looking at him. "Jacob knows the truth, about everything."

"So he knows-" Emmett started but she cut him off.

"Yes. He's known for awhile." She looked down at her feet. "It's just not something we chose to talk about."

"That's great." I said irritated. "I'm so glad that you and Jacob have that kind of relationship where it's okay if you love someone else, and he doesn't mind if you fucked half a coven of vampires, and you don't care if he makes out with his best friend while you're giving yours a refresher course." I got louder as I went along. "But that's not how reality works. Some people are not that accepting!"

Emmett was quiet as his speed picked up. Drea sat there staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

_I felt ridiculous. _

_But all I could think about was what Drea said. _

"_**It's a natural instinct you can't help yourself."**_

_And Emmett's hypothetical what if about Sunshine. _

_Would I be able to stop it? _

"What the hell is your problem, Jaz?" Drea asked crossing her arms. I made a sighing sound as I bowed my head. Emmett cleared his throat.

"You should probably just tell her." He said calmly. "It'll probably make you feel better."

"Tell me what?" Drea asked immediately.

"I can't." I said softly. I couldn't imagine what Drea would think about me ogling one of her best friends. "She'll think I'm terrible." Emmett just smirked.

"Since when have you ever cared what I thought, Jaz?" Drea asked. "And I mean besides, who am I to judge terrible?" She smiled.

"Oh Drea…" I said giving in. "Something is seriously wrong with me."

"I've gathered that."

"God I can't tell her, it's so pathetic." I said hanging my head in shame. "Emmett you tell her."

_I could hear Drea shift in her seat to face him. _

"Go on tell me." She prompted. "I'm really disappointed that there is a secret I don't know about."

"I'm actually surprised that you don't." Emmett answered. "Edward does."

"Really?" She asked wide eyed. "What did Jaz do?"

"He didn't do anything." Emmett emphasized the do. "It's what he wants to do."

"I don't want to do anything." I snapped. "I just think about it way too often."

"Oh you think about it?" Drea asked. "Well that explains how Edward knows."

"Actually no, Jasper was pretty good about keeping his thoughts clear. He only told us, so that I would divulge details about…" He cleared his throat and did not even attempt to continue.

"About?" Came Drea's quick response.

"It was guy talk." I told her. "Nothing you should be concerned about."

"Guy talk, huh?" She asked irritated. "So it was about sex?"

Silence.

"It was me wasn't it?" Drea said turning towards me. "You asked him about what happened with me?"

"I … might have…"

"Why?"

"I'm a sick man Drea." I said smirking. She smiled and turned away laughing.

"So did you divulge?" She asked looking at Emmett.

"I might have." He answered not looking at her.

"Not enough to count for anything." I added. "I mean it's not like he painted me a picture or anything… because that's what I asked him to do." Drea looked back at me. "I told you Drea, I'm a sick man."

"Okay okay.. I get it…it's kind of disturbing that you needed that information.. but okay…" Drea laughed nervously. "So Emmett… what… did Jaz tell you?" She licked her lips innocently . "After."

Emmett stared at her like she had just asked if he wanted to stop for a quickie.

_And was seriously considering it. _

"I think Sunshine's fascinating."

_There I said it. _

_Out loud for the world to hear. _

Drea looked at me oddly and then back at Emmett who smiled.

"By fascinating, he means hot." He replied, looking down at the steering wheel as he tried not to laugh. Drea's gaze slowly turned to me, her lips parted as if she were about to say something, then she turned back to Emmett.

"You're saying Jaz has a crush?" She practically giggled. "On Sunshine?" She looked at me "Seriously?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Well it is disturbing…" She giggled. "But completely natural … "

"There ya go with that "natural" shit again." I snapped, not at all knowing how I felt about my secret being shared.

"Jaz, calm down. There is nothing wrong with a crush."

"It's innocent." Emmett added and Drea nodded.

"That's it? That's your advice?" I replied sarcastically.

"Jaz, we're just trying to…" Drea started.

"Trying to what?" I asked. "Make me feel better?" I started laughing then. "By telling me that a crush is natural and innocent.. and fuck." I shook my head.

_I couldn't even believe they had the audacity to say such a thing. _

"You two of all people, who's once innocent crush led you to a night that you can _never_ take back?"

_Silence. _

"Yeah so…" Emmett after I threw myself back against the seat, knowing neither of them had anything else to say to me. "I can smell them."

"Who?" Drea asked.

"The wolves." I answered still a bit irritated.

"Slow down." Drea demanded and started looking from one window to another. "Yes, this looks familiar…." She stared out into the darkness and licked her lips.

"Would you stop doing that." I yelled when Emmett got that look on his face again.

"What?" Drea asked innocently

"Nothing." Emmett answered obviously embarrassed that he was caught. Drea looked at both of us oddly before nearly jumping out of her seat.

"There!" She screamed. "Turn there."

**Zoee's POV **

_Things were a little fuzzier than usual. _

I could barely feel my legs and my head was spinning.

_What the fuck… happened?_

I tried to sit myself up and it only made my head hurt more.

_Oh god, did I drunk another deer? _

My eyes swept the room to find that I was alone.

I could vaguely remember Adryen and Daddy talking about Drexi sending the wolves out alone.

Daddy had said Drexi left with Emmett n Jasper to find them.

_I couldn't quite figure out what that meant. _

_And where was everyone else? _

I could sense Alice in the next room.

_She was talking to someone… _

_Bella?_

_That's right, she and Drexi had returned, just in time. _

_Midnight had taken complete control, it was total chaos. _

_But Drexi… she made the sides a little more even with her spiffy fairy powers. _

_That had upset my sister. _

_Cullen!_

My eyes widen as I realized what had happened.

_My baby was gone. _

I forced myself out of the bed and winced as an uncomfortable feeling shot up my leg.

_Morphine. _

_I remember this feeling… _

I happened to glance at the table beside my bed and noticed a bottle.

_My bottle. My pills. _

I grabbed it the moment my feet hit the floor.

_They tell me to lay off the drugs, yet they just keep giving them to me. _

After popping a few into my mouth, I started to wonder if they would even work on me now.

The Morphine seemed to be wearing off as I slowly walked towards the door.

"If the morphine worked, the pills will." I said to myself as I left my room and headed downstairs in search of people.

_As I came down the stairs, I saw people all right. _

_Tons and tons of people... people I had never seen before. _

_Humans, vampires…werewolf… mingling with one another… _

_What the fuck?_

I saw Leah across the room, sitting beside …_**SPENCER?**_

_What?_

I squinted my eyes at him, as if trying to see if he were really here.

He placed his hand on Leah's knee and she grinned at him.

I shook my head and wiped at my eyes.

_There's a disturbance in the force. _

_I gotta find Drexi. _

_Right she's gone out with Emmett and Jasper. _

_Why?_

_The Wolves… right… _

_Cullen?_

_Morphine made my memory shitty. _

I scanned the room for signs of someone who could give me some answers.

"Daddy!" I yelled rather loudly when I spotted him. His eyes met mine from across the room and he looked around because quite a few people were staring at me.

_Something's wrong, Daddy. _

He excused himself politely from whoever the hell was talking too and approached me, grabbing my arm the moment he got near me. He spun me around with no words and ushered me back up the stairs, but I shook him off and turned back around.

"What the hell is going on?" I said without caring who heard me.

Now people were staring at _us_.

"Sunshine, you need to go back upstairs." He said softly. "You're not feeling very well."

"I'm feeling fine." I snapped and pointed down the stairs. "Who the fuck are all these people?"

"These are my guests." He said smiling, that smile that always meant shut up Sunshine.

"Guests?" I asked. "For what?"

"My wedding of course." He replied, never letting that smile fade.

"Your wedding?" I asked looking at him like he had lost his mind. "Sounds like you're the one not feeling well…didn't Bella can-"

"Sunshine." Alice called from behind me. I turned around to face her and she reached for my hand. "Come with me, you need to get ready." I let her take my hand and saw her nod to Daddy.

"Let me help." Adryen said as I heard her footsteps hit the stairs. She grabbed my arm as she passed and the two of them ushered me up the stairs and back into my confined area.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed the moment Adryen shut my bedroom door. "Where's Cullen? And... and Drexi?" I shook my head. "And why are we celebrating? I thought that…why are you all sparkly?" I cocked my head as I stared at Adryen and her spiffy sparkly dress. She looked at Alice eviliy before addressing me.

"This is my punishment…" Alice gave her a look. "I mean my dress for the…." I started waving my hands around and turned away from them.

The sparkles were distracting me quite terribly.

"Where is Cullen?" I asked, turning to face them again. They shared an all knowing look.

"Leroy has him." Adryen answered after what seemed like eternity. I forced myself to sit down. "Drea sent the pack after them, without realizing…"

"That Midnight would take them." I answered half heartedly, remembering that part.

_My son…. _

"She's taken Emmett and Jasper with her, they've gone to do damage control."

"She let him take Cullen?" I whispered.

_She promised…_

"She tried the best she could Sunshine." Adryen told me.

_They all promised to protect him!_

"You let them take Cullen!" I screamed getting back on my feet. "You promised me, you'd protect him!" Adryen looked like she were about to cry.

"Sunshine, calm down." Alice said trying to reach for me. I pushed her away and she barely stumbled. "Where is Jaz when we need him…" She mumbled.

"How could you let this happen?" I asked looking at Adryen. "You promised…"

"I tried Sunshine… I really did. I didn't let go of him for one instant, I swear to you." She walked closer to me. "The females attacked me, Midnight took him while I was down. I couldn't move fast enough. Drea was here, I sent her after him….I couldn't move….Sunshine I'm so sorry… there was nothing I could do…"

"Drexi couldn't get to him?"

"Midnight and Leroy were gone when she got outside."

"And no one saw them?" I almost screamed. "No one was able to stop them!" Alice looked down at her feet.

"From what I understand, Patrick was helping Drea. He had taken control of the newborn females, unfortunately his powers also worked on our side." Adryen told me looking at Alice.

"I'm sorry Sunshine." Alice whispered. "Jasper and Emmett will save him. They'll make sure-"

"Why did Drexi go?" I asked cutting her off.

"To protect them from Midnight." Adryen answered, then smirked. "That's all she's really good for anyway…"

"Don't you dare say a bad thing about Drexi." I said pointing at her. "At least she's out there trying to keep her promise, which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for the rest of you. What the hell is all this?" I gestured towards the door. "Guests for a wedding that's not even happening?"

"It is happening." Alice told me. "Bella's changed her mind."

"Oh isn't that convenient."

"I know it's crazy Sunshine…" Adryen started. "But it's better for all of us to just pretend everything is normal."

"Everything is not normal!" I screamed. "It hasn't been normal since the day I got here!" I sat back down on the bed. "If I wouldn't have let that bastard into my bed, none of this would have happened. Everything is my fault."

"It's no one's fault." Alice cooed.

"If you wouldn't have met Leroy, we wouldn't have Cullen."

"We don't have Cullen!" I screamed throwing myself back on the bed.

Then things started getting a little fuzzy.

_Aha the pills! They do work! _

"I want Daddy." I told them, making a gesture for them to leave. "Bring him to me."

**Drea's POV **

I knew the house the moment I saw it and I was out of the car before anyone could protest, running frantically towards the front door.

"Drea, stop!" Emmett yelled from behind. He was on me instantly, grabbing my arm.

"Let me go, I have to get in there!"

"You don't even know if they're in there."

"Are they?" I asked looking up at him. He made a face. "Let me go."

"Drea, Emmett's right you can't just barge in there all willy nilly." Jasper explained. "We need to plan this out."

"Why?" I asked. "They know we're here, right? I mean they can smell us right? I know they can smell me… you can smell me can't you Emmett?" I licked my lips knowing my scent had to be getting stronger with all the emotional turmoil. He let go of me and stepped back.

"You are very much aware of your control over him, aren't you?" Jasper asked as I pushed the front door open.

"My powers control him, not me." I snapped as I entered the darkness.

"Whatever you say Drea." He muttered as I heard Emmett follow us inside.

"Cullen's not here." Emmett whispered. I swung around to face him.

"What?"

"He's not here." Jasper agreed. "There's no scent…"

"Scent or no scent, he's here, he has to be. Why else would the pack be here?"

_Neither one of them would give me answer. _

"Oooh pick me, I know that one." Came a voice I have begun to hate. I swung around to face her.

"Midnight." My fists clenched as I stared at her. Emmett and Jasper moved slowly behind me.

"Don't be scared boys." She whispered as she walked closer.

"Where is he?" I asked. "Jacob, what did you do to him?" She smiled pleasantly.

"Unfortunately nothing." She said sadly. "I tried, believe me, but I couldn't get through to him and he was being such a bad boy about it."

"Jacob denied you?"

I was floored and proud and aching to see him.

"He had help." Midnight mused.

"Where's Cullen?" Jasper asked and I looked at her waiting on her response.

"Oh he's around."

"Where is he?" I demanded as a figure stepped into the room. "Patrick." I whispered, the moment the light hit him.

"Alexandrea, how nice of you to show." He smiled pleasantly. "And good you brought your minions. You should send them downstairs, your boy needs all the help he can get."

"Jacob?" I asked breathlessly.

"You fucking bastard." Emmett said stepping around me. I put my hand up to stop him.

"Clearly he's in on this." Jasper whispered to me.

"No." I told them. "He's on our side." I looked to Patrick with a look of pure hope in my eyes.

"That I am." He nodded and then looked at Midnight. "And I've converted another."

_I knew it! _

_This whole thing is a dream, it has to be, there's no way in hell… _

"Midnight?" Jasper asked. "What?"

"I'm sorry Alexandrea." Midnight said taking my hands. I snatched them away from her like she had the plague. "I know I've caused a lot of trouble, but I'm on your side now, I mean it."

"Seriously?" I laughed. I could feel the insanity setting in again.

"She's changed her ways, Alexandrea, as have I."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Did you know we were here?" Patrick asked looking from Jasper to Emmett.

"Actually no…" Jasper answered, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Your scent…" Emmett muttered. "It's gone?"

"Precisely and it will stay that way." Patrick answered reaching for Midnight. She took his hand and they stared at me.

"What… why? Patrick what is this? I don't understand…"

"I told you Alexandrea, I want to be loved for who I am not what I am. I have my mate. I need nothing else."

"Midnight." I looked at her as she smiled up at him. "Am I dreaming?" I asked grabbing Jasper's arm.

"If you are, so am I and I don't sleep...sooo..." Patrick approached me and handed me a vial.

"What is this?" He smiled happily and disappeared from the room.

He returned almost immediately with Cullen trailing behind him.

I made some sort of sound like I couldn't breathe as I fell to my knees.

"Dwexi." Cullen whispered running to me.

"Oh my god." I said touching his face and pulling him to me. "You're okay."

"Was there any doubt?" Patrick asked. "I told you I'd save him."

"You said he wasn't here?" I looked up at Emmett.

"There's no scent." He answered looking kind of pissed.

"I was just about to repair that." Patrick said pointing to the vial. "I was not sure if you would think to come back here and I knew the one with the visions could not see the wolves. I wanted to make sure Cullen would be found, if… if Leroy realized we were here." He handed me a syringe.

"Maybe we shouldn't." I whispered. "Then they won't be able to find him again."

"You assume Leroy will survive the wolves?" Patrick asked.

"Jacob." I breathed.

_I didn't have to say anything else. _

Emmett and Jasper were already moving towards the door.

**Jacob's POV **

Cullen was gone. I wasn't sure where he had gone off too but he ran just as Embry instructed. Leroy had tried to follow him but I knocked him to the ground.

The females were all around us, hissing and baring their teeth waiting for us to make a move.

"You can't win this." Leroy said jumping to his feet. "The sun will set and this will be finished."

"I don't give a rats ass about the fucking sun setting or who the hell you have coming to cover your ass, you won't get out of this alive, I promise you that." Embry said grabbing his shirt and getting in his face.

"You are so naïve." Leroy mused. "She told me she loved me too." Embry dropped him to the ground, his fists clenching, his eyes blazing.

"Embry." Sam ordered him to back down.

"Why the hell are we just standing around?" Seth asked. "Let's take this mother fucker down!"

"Seth." Sam looked at him, eyes wide.

_We're out in the middle of nowhere, bloodsuckers all around us, a child is missing and Sam is worried about Seth's language? _

_Seriously? _

"It's best we stand down unless it comes to it." Sam explained. "We still have to protect ourselves."

"No one's noticed the leeches…" Quil told him. "I'm sure they won't pay attention to some gigantic wolves."

Before Sam could even reply, Leroy made a move towards Embry who cold cocked him where he stood.

_That's when the fight broke out. _

The females came after us, two and three at a time, attacking us brutally.

It was easy in the beginning to fight them off but as the fight grew longer, I could feel myself starting to get weak.

Obviously so was Sam. He put the order in, hesitantly and it took only seconds to phase.

The newborns were stunned to say the least but it didn't stop them from fighting.

Leroy kept trying to escape, to let the females do the dirty work but Embry was determined to make him pay.

_**Lexi. **_

Suddenly I could smell her all around me.

_Jake, don't get sidetracked. We have to finish this. _

Came Sam's orders.

_Why is she here? _

Seth asked.

All of a sudden the door swung open.

"Looks like they started without us." Came Jasper's smartass tone.

"Shall we?" Emmett answered as the two of them flew off the steps and into the crowded room.

_I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for the Cullen's. _

Came Quil's thoughts as Emmett sideswiped two of the females attacking him.

**Drea's POV **

All of sudden there was a loud boom heard from below us and the floor moved.

_Either that or I had completely lost my mind… which I didn't doubt in the least. _

The walls began to crumple and it looked like the whole place was going to collapse.

"The wolves?" Midnight asked looking at Patrick.

"Jacob." I whispered starting towards the doorway, Cullen clinging to me. Patrick grabbed my arm and pulled me back as rubble fell across the doorway.

"You cannot save everyone." He said looking down at Cullen. "You need to figure out who is your top priority." I looked down at Cullen who looked scared as hell.

"But Jacob-"

"You can't help him, now." Patrick said pulling Midnight towards the front door. "Cullen still has a chance."

My heart felt broken. Patrick was right, I couldn't help him, but I could save Cullen. I could keep one promise.

I looked back towards the doorway and closed my eyes.

_This way the hardest decision I've ever had to make. _

"Dwexi." Cullen said pulling on my arm. "I want home."

I felt the tears flow down my cheeks as I turned my back.

I pulled Cullen into my arms and ran for the front door just as the roof begin to collapse.

The moment I was outside, I watched as the roof crumpled and the rest of the walls started to give way.

"Alexandrea!" Patrick screamed. He and Midnight were already in the car.

"Jacob!" I screamed in one last attempt to enforce my decision. "I love you." It came out in a whisper as I choked back the tears. "I'm taking Cullen home."

**Edward's POV **

"That was Sunshine Zoee or something like that." Rene was telling Lois and her husband. "She's a friend of Lexi's…..Edward?" She called to me from across the room. "Shouldn't Lexi be back by now? The ceremony starts in a hour."

_I didn't know what to say. _

So I just walked towards the kitchen, pretending I didn't hear her.

_The ceremony starts in an hour? _

_Was there really going to be a ceremony? _

I looked up the stairs, wishing I could speak to Bella myself.

_I had to know her take on this, how she was feeling. _

_Did she still love me? _

_What did Drea say to her? _

"Edward." Alice said coming into the kitchen.

_Sunshine wants me? _

I could read her thoughts loud and clear.

"She won't talk to anyone else."

I pushed my hands into my hair and grabbed.

Alice knocked my hands away and smoothed my hair out, smiling the whole time.

"In only an hour… you'll be married."

"About that..." I asked still utterly confused. "Have you talked to Bella? What did she say…? "

Alice let me in, images of Bella flew through her mind.

"_**I still love him no matter what." Bella was saying. "I'm not going to let his past ruin everything. I know the truth and I can accept it." **_

My eyes widened.

"The truth." I muttered.

"She says Drea told her everything." Alice said nodding. "That she fought for you and almost lost. It was something Drea said that made her change her mind."

"What did she say?"

"She wouldn't tell me." Alice answered, thinking about Jasper and if he was okay.

"You saw. Didn't you? You know what she said."

"Does it really matter now?" Alice asked. My eyes narrowed as I tried to probe into her mind with no avail. "Sunshine wants you, you should go see her before she comes after you."

With that she turned and disappeared into the crowded living room.

I immediately reached for my hair but stopped myself.

_I was getting married in an hour. _

_Would Drea make it time? _

I shook my head as the thought formed.

_It's your wedding day. _

_Drea is not top priority. _

_The sooner I realized that the sooner my life would get back on track. _

I moved quickly through the crowded living room and up the stairs. Adryen was standing by the bedroom door, her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"She wants you." She snapped.

"I gathered that." I said looking at the door. "Why?"

Adryen shoved something into my hand and stormed down the stairs.

_Keep your hands to yourself. _

She warned.

I made a face as I held my hand up to see what it was.

_Pills? _

My eyes glanced at the door.

_Fuck. _

"I know you're out there Daddy." I heard Sunshine coo. "Pretend I'm Drexi and come inside wont you?"

_I could run now, I'd have enough time to reach the bottom of the stairs before she caught up to me. _

I clenched the bottle in my hand and slowly pushed the door open.

Sunshine was laying in her bed, almost as if she were posing.

_Turn around, Edward. Just turn around. _

"Don't you dare leave. I'll scream." She threatened as I turned my back. I turned around slowly and leaned against the doorway. "Come sit with me." She said gesturing seductively with her finger.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sunshine." I said trying to smile. "You seem to be having some issues at the moment…."

I could read her thoughts loud and clear.

_I always have issues, but you can tend to them if you wanted to. _

_Y ou want to daddy….come on… I won't tell…. _

"Sunshine…"

She started giggling as I tried to find the words I was looking for.

"Come sit down, Daddy. I'm just fucking with you." She smiled evilly. I held up the pills. "Yeah I'm drugged, but it just doesn't have the same effect as it used too."

I made some sort of sound as the relief flooded through me.

"Then what did you want from me?" I realized as I said it that it may have sounded rude but she didn't think so.

"Oh I still want to fuck you but it would be rude, with it being your wedding day and all." She said nodding her head. "After all Bella can't live forever, right?"

I wasn't sure what my expression was, but it made her laugh.

"You're so uptight." She smiled. "I was joking, again."

"Of course." I muttered.

"So what's up with Queen Bella? Did Drexi threaten her life or something?"

_That thought hadn't crossed my min., until now. _

"You never know with Drea." I said shaking my head.

"But you're happy about it, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm going to be married."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I tried to tell her.

"Don't lie to me daddy. I can see it in your eyes." She said shaking her head as I sat down beside her. "You're worried about Drexi aren't you?" I just bowed my head. "Don't worry so much I have complete confidence in her. Besides Jakey's with her, he won't let those bastards touch her."

"How are you coping?" I asked without admitting my anxiety about Drea. " You must be sick with worry."

"I'm a little angry at the moment, but like I said I have complete confidence in Drexi." She nodded her head and sighed. "Besides, she promised to save Cullen, that's the one thing you can count on with Drexi, she doesn't lie." She smiled. "Unless _you_ tell her too."

I had to laugh at that.

"Has Alice seen anything?" She asked, the worry finally showing on her face.

"She can't see him." I answered after a moment of hesitation.

"I should have known..." She said shaking her head. "They drugged him."

_There was nothing I could say nor anything I needed to say. _

I sensed Alice approaching and turned to find her standing in the doorway.

She looked shaken.

The images filled her mind immediately.

Drea was standing outside holding on to something, screaming Jacob's name as she watched a building crumble. Her I love you was shushed by the loud noise of the building falling, but I could make out her words.

"She's bringing Cullen home." I turned to Zoee.

"Who?" She asked wide eyed. "Drexi?" I nodded and her excitement grew.

"I knew it! I told you!" She just about danced around the room. Alice and I shared a look and she eyed us. "What's wrong? Is she okay, are they coming home?"

"Something's happened to Jacob."

**Stay Tuned for my Double Update tonight. R & R **


	47. Chapter 47

**Embry's POV **

_I had heard Lexi's words. _

I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that he had too.

_Cullen was safe._

Jacob's strength heightened as he vowed to return to her.

The ceiling had already caved in, I was amazed that the walls were still standing. Furniture from upstairs had fallen through the floor, busting into pieces as dust rose around us.

_This is one sturdy son of a bitch!_

Came Seth's youthful excitement.

_Stand down_.

Sam ordered.

I looked at him and Leroy plowed right into me from behind.

_Talk about a sturdy son of a bitch! _

I grabbed Leroy by the collar and threw him into the wall, which held its ground.

_We have to move if we're going to get out in time._

Sam spoke again.

_**I have to finish this. **_

I jumped at Leroy again and shook him until I heard his teeth chatter. Jacob pounced on him as well and we tore the mother fucker to pieces.

The others were already trailing towards the door, Sam stood on alert watching us.

_Let's move. _

He demanded.

Jacob and I tossed Leroy's remains to the ground and did as we were told. Emmett and Jasper took out a few more newborns as they too obeyed Sam's orders.

Once we were outside Sam stood in the doorway blocking the path of the remaining newborns.

Seth let out a loud whooping sound as Emmett pulled a lighter from his pocket.

"You never know when you might need it." He smirked as he caught fire to the building.

**Drea's POV **

I practically shoved Cullen into the backseat and quickly buckled him in as Patrick threw my car into reverse and sped off down the road.

_I couldn't do anything but look out the window as I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to cry_.

"Everything will be fine Alexandrea." Patrick's calm voice tried to soothe me.

"You don't know that." I whispered.

"He will live for you. He knows how much you need him."

I shook my head unable to reply.

Cullen reached out and touched my arm.

"Don't cwy Dwexi." He said reaching out for me.

I put my arms around him and leaned closer.

I heard movement from the front seat and looked up to see Midnight staring at me with tear filled eyes.

"You don't know how sorry I am Alexandrea." She said softly. "I'd take it back if I could."

"Well you can't." I snapped and let my arms fall away from Cullen. "If…if... I lose him. If... he doesn't make it back to me, just know, I hold you completely responsible."

"Alexandrea." Patrick said trying to protect his own.

"Don't." I said holding my hand up to shush him. "I don't care if she's your mate, I don't care if she's miraculously changed…." I shook my head at him. "If Jacob dies, I will come after her."

"Do you doubt Jacob's strength?" Patrick asked. "His love for you? Do you honestly think he's not going to fight?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." I said sadly. "Bad things seem to be happening to me lately."

"Cullen is safe, that should count for something." He said glancing at me in the rearview mirror. I touched the top of Cullen's head and caressed his cheek.

_Patrick was right. I was being selfish. _

_But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't going to see Jacob again. _

"If you want me to go back, just say the word. Anything you want."

I looked at Cullen again and sighed.

"No. You were right. Going back would only jeopardize his safety and I'm not going to do that. Jacob would understand." I almost started crying again.

"He will make it." Patrick said nodding. "They all will. They have come too far to lose now."

Everything was falling into place. Bella had forgiven Edward, the wedding was going to happen, and it seemed inevitable that something bad would happen in the end.

My mind began to race with the possibilities.

_Jacob not coming home. _

_Sunshine not regaining her strength. _

_Bella changing her mind. _

That thought made me remember some things that had gone on earlier.

"Patrick, what about Bella?" I asked.

_He seemed infatuated with her. _

"What about Isabella?" He said smirking

"I thought you…"

"Your power heightens with all emotions. Anger and fear are very prominent ones." He smirked.

"You tricked me?" I gasped.

"You may be the master, my dear." He smiled. "But I created you."

_I couldn't help but smile back. _

_Then I thought of another possibility to ruin this day. _

"What about the females, where did you take them?

"Out into a field."

"And you just left them?"

"After giving them what they wanted." He smirked.

_Seriously, what? _

"There were like fifty of them!" My outburst made him laugh.

"Always with the dirty thoughts, Alexandrea."

"Well then tell me what you mean."

"They were hungry"

"You… fed them?" I asked curiously and he nodded. "… fed them what?"

"What else?" He asked as if I were a complete idiot. "You should know what such creatures find editable."

"Blood?"

"It only took a little." He said after nodding.

"Okay... first where did you get the blood and what do you mean it only took a little?"

"I happened to have come across the path of a very angry mountain lion, I had the ladies take care of that for me. It gave me an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"I made them wait while I drained the blood myself."

"Okay… I'm not following…." I said staring at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, chuckling as he met my gaze in the rearview mirror.

"You drugged them?" I was surprised.

"They won't remember anything." He chuckled.

I was really impressed with his intelligence at this moment.

"Which brings to mind a question." He said. "How is Ms. Swan?"

"Rene?" I asked surprised by the sudden question. "Well she seems a bit….." I met his gaze as it suddenly dawned on me. "You drugged her!"

"You do not approve?"

"It's Bella's mother… Jesus, Patrick..." I put my hand on my head.

"It was nothing that would harm her." He assured me. "It just calmed her down, made her not as aware of what was happening."

"That explains why she was so quiet... and how she acted at the house… I knew something was up." I laughed and covered my face. "God Patrick you're a genius."

"I try." He replied, pleased.

**Bella's POV**

One would think that with all the crap I've had to deal with today, that I would be able to handle something as simple as a wedding with ease. But I wasn't. I was getting nervous as the hours flew by. Even more so, after seeing Edward in the hallway.

I wanted desperately to talk to him. I felt there were a few loose ends, some bridges that had yet to be burned.

I had already made my decision to go through with the wedding, was already dressed in my beautiful wedding gown. I did love Edward and I could forgive him, but I felt the need for some kind of closure.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked poking her head into the room.

"Getting nervous." I answered truthfully.

"Don't go getting cold feet now." Alice said, her terrified expression frozen on her face.

"I'm not getting cold feet, Alice. I just…" I sighed, trying to think of a way to explain. "I need to talk to him."

"You can't." She said quickly. "He can't see you until the ceremony."

"Well can't he come up here? Talk through the door or something?"

"Bella…"

"Look Alice." I said determined to get my way.

_After all it was supposed to be my day, wasn't it? _

"If you don't find a way for me to speak to Edward before the ceremony…I'll…" I took a deep breath. "I'll call the whole thing off."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I did it once, and I'll do it again."

"Fine." Alice said after a few moments. "I'll figure out a way for you to speak to him. Just stay here… I'll… Jesus Bella…why must people make such a glorious day be so complicated!" She screamed as she quickly left the room.

**Edward's POV **

After Alice's vision, I stayed with Sunshine, who felt responsible for whatever may happen to Jacob. She insisted that Drea would never forgive her for it.

"It's not your fault Sunshine." I tried to soothe her.

"It is my fault. Drexi needed his help because of me. Because I asked her to find Cullen. I should have gone myself. I should never have risked anyone else." She put her hands over her face and made a sighing sound. "It's just not fair!"

"Life's not fair." I said it with the intention of making her feel better but it was the last thing I should have said.

"You have no right to say that Daddy." She snapped. "You are the one who's won in the end. You're getting married. Bella has forgiven you. Because Drexi asked her too. Drexi is out there trying to put all the pieces back together and she's the one who loses! She doesn't deserve that!"

"Well what would you have me do, Sunshine?" I asked unknowing. "I never asked Drea to help me."

_Again, wrong thing to say. _

"You don't have to ask. She'd do anything for you. I think we've established that." She crossed her arms and looked at me menacingly. "And you're just standing here, celebrating like everything's okay. You never think about anyone but yourself do you?"

_I didn't have an answer so I didn't reply. _

"Sometimes you are so fucking irritating!" She screamed throwing her hands up.

_It hit me then. The aura of Sunshine. The feeling of complete confusion. _

"Oh no... Daddy... shit.." She said coming closer to me. "I didn't mean too..."

"Edward." Alice said coming into the room and handing me a phone.

"I'll take that, Daddy doesn't need to talk to people right now." Sunshine said trying to take the phone.

"Bella wants to talk to you." Alice told me. "This is the only way I could think of where you wouldn't see her."

"Oh... he really doesn't need to talk to Bella right now Alice." Sunshine said giving her a weird look.

"Why?" She asked. "What's wrong?" She looked at me and I smiled idiotically. "Sunshine." Alice said wide eyed.

"I didn't mean too….."

"Well it doesn't matter." Alice said. "If you don't talk to her, she's going to call this whole thing off."

_What…. _

I felt my smile fade instantly.

"Talk Daddy." Sunshine told me as Alice handed me the phone again. "Don't say anything stupid. I'll try to help you."

I nodded at her and took the phone.

_The most important conversation of my life and I was stoned. _

"Hello…."

"Edward." Came Bella's voice. She sounded so strong, so sure.

"Yes." Was all I could say. It was silent for a few moments. "Bella?"

"I want the truth Edward." She said suddenly. "Not the story, the reason."

I was confused already, I looked to Sunshine for help.

_Reason for what. _

She thought.

"Reason for what... exactly…"

"Why did you have to lie about it? Why couldn't you have just told me?"

I looked to Sunshine.

_Because you love her and wanted to protect her. _

"Because I love her and I wanted to protect her."

_No you idiot! _

"No you idiot!" I repeated Sunshine's thoughts.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"Oh this is bad." Alice said covering her face.

_Okay Daddy say, I didn't want to hurt you Bella. _

I repeated Sunshine's words slowly.

"It hurt worse to be lied to Edward." Bella told me softly.

_I know, it was a bad judgment on my part. _

"It was a bad judgment." I'm sorry came Sunshine's thoughts. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology, I want an explanation." Bella snapped. "I don't see how this could have hurt me. I mean I know that it wasn't her powers that caused this. I know that you went after her, she told me everything."

"Everything?" I asked as my senses began to return.

"Yes, that she didn't want you to…that…you know the story, I don't feel the need to repeat it."

"What the fuck Daddy?" Sunshine asked crossing her arms. Even Alice stared at me.

"I think I can handle this from here." I said ushering them out the door.

"Why are you with Sunshine?" Bella asked hatefully.

"She was upset…"

"Oh really? Well isn't that just perfect."

"Bella, we were just talking… Alice was here."

"Not the whole time, I just saw her."

"Bella…"

"You know what, its okay. This isn't about Sunshine, this is about Drea." I nodded my head as if she were actually in the room with me. "You loved her, just admit it."

_I was in fact speechless and didn't know what to say. _

"It… was a long time ago Bella."

"I know that. I understand that. What you did was wrong, but I'm not going to judge you. I'm not going to hate you for it. From what I understand, it wasn't at all how you perceived it to be. Drea said she loved you and she gave into you. You didn't hurt her. Why can't you just say it Edward? Why punish yourself if she's not going to?"

"Drea doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well at least she's talking about it." Bella snapped. "She told the truth Edward. She made me realize how much I loved you. She changed my mind, but your answers are making me rethink things. You are still lying to me."

"I'm not lying…" I tried to sound honest when I said it.

"You are." Bella said softly. "And if you can't be honest with me about something this simple then I can't do this. I can't marry you."

"Bella."

"All you have to do is tell the truth."

"Why is it so important to you?"

_Bad move. _

"Why is it so important?" She practically screamed. "I can't believe you would even ask."

"I'm sorry Bella, I understand."

"Do you?"

I tried to sort my thoughts, tried to find a way to get through this.

"Okay, Bella. Ask me anything. I will answer it as truthfully as I can."

"Do you love her?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend."

"Do you think of her?" She asked softly. "As more?"

"No." I told her and she sighed as if she were annoyed. "Not anymore."

"But you did."

"It was a long time ago."

"Which is why it doesn't matter now."

"It does matter." I said shaking my head. "I don't want you feel like your second to me."

"I don't feel that way, should I?"

"Of course not, Bella. I love you. You are the one I want to spend a lifetime with."

"And I'll be there as long as you can be honest with me. It's very important to me that you are always honest with me, no matter how much the truth could hurt me. Can you promise me that?"

_I didn't want to make that promise but I wanted nothing but to make her happy. _

"I promise Bella. For the rest of my lifetime, I will never lie to you."

"Even if the lie is meant to protect me."

"Even then, I will honor my promise to you."

"Thank you Edward." She whispered.

"Bella…I'm…"

"Don't." She said cutting me off. "It's in the past now, all that matters is our future together."

_I couldn't help but feel giddy, just thinking about it. _

Then I thought of Drea and Jacob.

My smile faded.

_It was only a vision, but what if it did come true? _

_What if Jacob didn't return? _

I had to prepare her.

"Bella…" I started. "There's something else I need to tell you." She was quiet, uncertain I was sure. "Alice had a vision, so it hasn't happened yet, but I wanted to prepare you. I'm giving you the truth, you don't want to hear."

"What is it Edward? What did Alice see?"

"Cullen." I whispered. She gasped. "He's fine, he's with Drea, she…"

"Is she okay?" Bella asked. "Did she do something?" Her tone of voice changed drastically. "Is this about you?"

"No." I answered quickly. "It's Jacob." I heard her catch her breath.

"Is she going to hurt him?" Her voice began to sound frantic. "Is she cheating on him? I swear to god…"

"No Bella, it's not like that. Drea loves him, there is no doubt about that."

"Then what?"

"Alice saw Drea calling for Jacob, she looked shaken, devastated…"

"Jacob." Bella gasped.

"We don't know anything right now. All we can do is wait."

"The hell we are!" She snapped. "We have to do something, you have to find him, Edward…"

"Emmett and Jasper are with Drea. If anything can be prevented, they will take care of it."

"But what if…"

"There's nothing we can do." I said softly. "I wish I didn't have to tell you, I know how much Jacob means to you… "

"No." Bella said, sounding like she were about to cry. "Thank you Edward for being honest with me. That's exactly what I asked for." Her voice cracked. "Promise me if you hear anything…"

"You'll be the first to know."

**Jacob's POV**

"So I'm assuming you boys have no clothes?" Jasper asked as we watched the fire burning.

_Yeah we kinda phased on the fly_

Seth thought.

_**They can't hear you. **_

I told him.

_Right. _

Seth just shook his head in answer to Jasper's question.

"Well we need to get Jake in a tux." Emmett said looking at his watch. "We have thirty minutes."

_**Tux? What? **_

I shook my head at him, frantically.

"Oh right, I don't think they know…" Jasper said grinning at Emmett. He nodded.

"Bella's changed her mind." Emmett told us. "God bless her."

_**Seriously? What the fuck? **_

_That's a good thing, isn't it Jake? _

Quil asked.

_Disturbing, but good. _

Came Embry's thoughts.

"Well come on then, let's get you dressed." Emmett said as he and Jasper began walking. "We'll meet you on the border."

After everything that had happened today my mind was a flurry of anxiety.

I knew I should be more optimistic, seeing as though Leroy was now out of the picture. But Midnight was still out there somewhere.

_Patrick is taking care of her, right? _

Embry thought as the five of us began our journey back to La Push.

_**I sure hope so. **_

The minute we hit La Push, we each went our separate ways.

Embry, Quil and Seth went to grab some clothes and said they'd meet me at the border in five minutes.

Sam bowed out of the invitation to attend the wedding, like I knew he would. So I thanked him for his help and went on my way to grab my tux.

_I still couldn't believe the wedding would go as planned. _

_It wasn't that I was upset about it, just surprised. _

I phased quickly and ran inside the house, stopping only to pull on some shorts and then grabbed my tux before flying back out the door.

The boys were standing there waiting when I arrived on the border. Emmett and Jasper were there just as they said they'd be.

Jasper was already holding an armful of clothing, and Emmett reached for my tux still in its garment bag.

"Wouldn't want you to mess this up while running." He said sincerely. "Let's go, if we hurry we'll make it with time to spare."

I nodded and began to unbutton my pants.

"Do you realize that Jacob spends ninety percent of his time naked?" Jasper asked grinning at Emmett. "Ten percent wolf, eighty percent Drea."

Everyone laughed, even me.

**Drea's POV **

Patrick explained to me how he had run across the pack being harassed by Midnight and everything that led up to her choice to change sides.

It was still surprising but quite a relief. Patrick doubted that Cullen would have been able to escape if the pack hadn't been there to distract Leroy.

Then I started thinking about Jacob again, wondering if he'd made it out of the house in time. I couldn't stop myself from being negative about the whole thing, it just didn't seem to be my day.

The whole ride home, I was too busy thinking about Jacob to realize that showing up with Midnight may not be my best idea.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath as we pulled into the yard. "Stay in the car." I whispered to Patrick.

I'm sure Patrick could tell by my expression what was going through my mind.

I jumped from the car quickly, hoping to smooth the way, but my idea was shot down quickly as Sunshine appeared on the porch. She was dressed for the occasion in a very flattering, dark blue gown.

"Shit."

She smiled happily at me and nearly knocked me down as she threw her arms around me.

"Drexi I'm so glad you're okay!"

_Right, she can't smell them. _

_I had time to prepare her. _

I couldn't gather my thoughts quick enough as she ran towards the car.

"Sunshine, wait!"

She already had the door open.

"Mommy!" Cullen screamed as she pulled him from the safety of the seat belt and held on to him dearly.

"Oh honey, mommy missed you so much!" She nearly squealed, and then she saw her.

"Let me explain." I said stepping up to the driver's side door. Her eyes narrowed at me as she stared at Midnight.

"Let me guess, you got your revenge by kidnapping my sister?" She asked as she swayed side to side with Cullen on her hip.

"Something… like that."

"Why can't I smell them?" She asked scrunching up her nose before sniffing Cullen. Alice must have tried to see him.

"It was the same thing that happened to me. I thought it best to leave Cullen that way... cuz ya know that way no one can find him."

"Makes sense." She said nuzzling Cullen. "So you drugged the ho fairies too?"

"Not exactly." I said sighing. "Well Sunshine, what happened was…" I took a deep breath as Patrick pushed the door open and nearly knocked me over. "I told you to stay in the car."

"I thought maybe I could be of some help." Patrick said smiling cheerfully at Zoee.

"He safe me, mommy." Cullen said happily. Zoee smiled.

"I appreciate that Patrick." She said nodding towards him. "We were really worried."

"It was my pleasure Miss Sunshine." He smiled charmingly. "Your sister helped."

I caught my breath as Zoee's eyes darkened and she jerked her head towards Midnight.

Before I could even think of a way to make this turn out okay, Alice bounced cheerfully from the house.

"Drea!" She called. "You must come inside and get ready! It's almost time!"

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side as she descended the porch to give Cullen on kiss on the top of his head.

I looked at the sky, as it began to darken, realizing then that the wedding would take place soon.

"Shit."

_That seemed to be my favorite word of the moment. _

"Are you staying for the wedding Patrick?" Alice asked him. He smiled delighted with the invitation.

"Only if the invitation includes my beloved Midnight."

Alice's expression changed and she looked towards the car. Midnight kept her back to everyone.

"Well…" Alice mumbled and looked at Zoee who hadn't stopped staring at her sister.

"She's on our side now Sunshine." I tried to tell her. "I know that may not mean much, but Jacob…" I couldn't even figure out why I was trying to defend Midnight now. I looked back at her, she had yet to turn around. "…the pack wouldn't have found Cullen if she hadn't stopped harassing them…so… she's part of the reason I was able to bring him home." I sighed. "I don't like it either…but I have no energy left to fight…I just…Sunshine…" She wouldn't even look at me.

"Just keep her away from me." She said as she stormed inside the house.

"Alexandrea." Patrick said touching my shoulder. "You should go prepare for the wedding. I will take care of things here." He said nodding towards Midnight.

"Are you leaving?" I whispered.

_I didn't want him to leave. So much had happened and he was there with me through it all. He saved me, he saved Cullen. _

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked. I was only able to nod.

"Then I will see you at the ceremony." He whispered as he slide into the front seat. Alice pushed her hand into mine and I sighed as I followed her into the house.

All eyes were on me the moment I walked in.

"Drea." Edward was the first to approach me. "We were worried about you." His arms went around me instantly. I almost felt like crying.

_I'm sure I looked like shit too. _

"Yes, you were gone for quit some time." Came Rene's cheerful voice. "We thought you were making a run for it." I looked at Edward who had only moved away slightly, he held my hand in his, his eyes showing concern.

_He knew about Jacob. He had too._

I looked at Alice who gave me that same sorrowful look. I tried to smile. Adryen approached us, trying to smile as well.

"Me run?" I asked, letting Edward's hand slip away. "I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

"You look upset." Billy Black said wheeling himself towards me. I caught my breath as his eyes met mine. I couldn't do anything but go to him and put my arms around him. He hugged me warmly. "Is Jacob okay?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I said pulling away from him. "I don't know anything right now." His eyes went to the floor.

_I knew he was trying to be strong. Everyone was, for me for Bella, for the guests. We had to pretend everything was normal. _

"Where is Jacob?" Charlie asked, looking at me. "Am I the only one who assumed he was with Lexi?" He smiled smugly. Billy tried to laugh.

"He's…. he's…" I couldn't even make up an excuse.

"And Emmett and Jasper?" Rene asked. "Didn't they leave with you?"

_Shit. _

"Didn't you say you were leaving them with Jacob?" Adryen asked coming in to save me.

"Yes." I nodded. "He uh... needed help... with something…." I shook the thoughts from my head and started walking towards the stairs. I could hear footsteps behind me as I was followed by more than one person.

_I was just thankful that no one had noticed Cullen. He was supposed to be upstairs sleeping. _

The moment I topped the stairs, Sunshine was on my ass.

"Why the hell is Midnight here?" She snapped. "What is all that bull shit about her being on our side?" Alice, who had followed me as well crossed her arms and stared at the wall.

"It's hard to explain Sunshine." I whispered. "I don't even understand it."

"It doesn't matter." Alice butted in. "As long as she keeps to herself." She looked at Zoee to confirm. "This is Edward and Bella's wedding day…" Zoee just nodded her head.

"Lexi?" Came Bella's soft voice from across the hall. I looked up as she walked out of Alice's doorway.

"Bella." I cooed. "You looked beautiful."

"Thank you." She replied smiling slightly, then bowing her head. "Edward told me Alice had a vision about…Jake." I looked to Alice who closed her eyes.

"So you knew something was wrong." I said more like a comment than a question.

"Is it true?" Bella asked softly.

"The whole building collapsed." I whispered. "The pack was in the basement with Leroy." The words came out in a messy jumble as I started to tear up.

"Embry…." Zoee whispered. I nodded at her as Adryen topped the steps.

"The whole pack?" She questioned. I put my head down.

"And Emmett and Jasper." Everyone looked at Alice, awaiting her response.

"What?" She asked as we continued to stare at her.

"You're not concerned?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is getting Drea in her dress. The rest can wait til later." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me into my bedroom.

"Maybe she had a vision?" I heard Adryen say to the others in the hall.

"Did you have a vision?" I asked Alice as she closed the door and gestured for me to strip as she lay my bridesmaid gown out on the bed. "Is Jacob okay?"

"Hurry up and get dressed, I only have twenty minutes to get your hair done before the ceremony." She paused momentarily. "You know I can't see Jacob." My heart sank as I began to remove my old clothes.

"But Jasper's okay?" I asked. "And Emmett?" She nodded.

"I saw them light a fire." She told me as she held the dress open for me to step into. I sighed as I did as she instructed and she began to zip up the emerald green dress. "It's safe to say if they made it, Jacob did too."

"I wish I could believe that." I whispered.

**Emmett's POV **

_Ten minutes til go time. _

We were just outside the yard.

Jacob and the others were dressing quickly, trying to make their wedding attire not look as if it were just thrown on.

"Do I look okay?" Jacob asked, slinging his suit jacket over his shoulder.

"Your tie is crooked." Jasper told him then smiled. "Don't worry Alice will see too it, that every detail is perfect." Jacob nodded and we started walking towards the house.

I wondered if anyone would acknowledge our presence, seeing as though there were humans in the house. It was silent as we neared the porch.

Patrick stepped out from beside Drea's car, his gaze fell on Jacob, a smile appearing on his face.

"She was so worried, you would not make it." He told Jacob.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Alexandrea." Patrick replied. "She was worried you were hurt when the house collapsed."

"She's knows better than that." Jacob smirked.

"Yes, well she will be pleased to see you." He said as the passenger side door swung open and out stepped none other than Midnight.

The sounds each of the pack made, were quite hilarious.

"She will not harm you." Patrick assured them.

"Harm was never her intention." Quil said staying behind Jacob, who looked not at all pleased.

"She has no scent." I told them and watched as they realized just that. "She's changed teams, I've been told."

"That is correct." Patrick told them.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Oh Embry…" Midnight said walking towards him. He almost fell down trying to step back. She stopped and put her hands to her sides. "Sunshine's right." She said looking at Patrick. "I shouldn't be here. The damage is already done, I can't change anything."

"You talked to Sunshine?" Embry asked.

"She's not taking it well." Patrick told him. "That's why we're staying away until the ceremony." Jacob looked at him incredulously. "We were invited."

"Isn't that nice." Jacob mumbled as he stepped onto the porch. We all followed behind him and walked inside the house as if nothing was wrong.

"Jacob." Billy Black nearly yelled. He lowered his voice and smiled. "It's about time."

"You know me, always late." He said laughing fakely.

"Jacob." Edward said approaching him. Their eyes met and I knew there was some kind of mind reading going on. "Wouldn't be the same without you." Jacob nodded and looked around and then up at the stairs.

"Where's Lexi?"

"Who didn't know that would be the first thing he asked?" Charlie asked, laughing. Billy chuckled as well.

"I haven't seen her all day." Jacob told them.

"Right, you two were having a little spat earlier." Charlie said matter of factly.

"A spat?" Rene asked wide eyed. "Lexi didn't say anything to me about a spat."

"I don't think it's something she would consult with you about Rene." Charlie said smiling.

"We're not having a spat." Jacob said shaking his head. "Everything's fine."

It was then I heard her footsteps.

I knew it was her because I could feel her emotions rising and falling before she even saw him.

"Jacob." Her voice cracked as she stopped halfway down the stairs. Her hair was piled on top of her head, in loose curls. The Emerald bridesmaid dress clung to her in all the right places. She looked like a Goddess.

It was that moment, that Rosalie chose to appear at my side. I glanced at her briefly before looking back at Drea, then did a double take to Rose. She looked angry. I tried to smile charmingly and put my arms around her. She accepted the hug, to show me she did care that I was home and safe, but pushed me away after a moment. Her eyes narrowed at me as Drea came running down the stairs.

Everyone watched as she flung herself, arms open wide at Jacob, who practically lifted her off the ground. Her hands went immediately to his face and she kissed him like she would never see him again. There was no sound but that of Jacob's jacket hitting the floor at their feet. Even the guests stared as Jacob backed into the front door, never taking his hands off of her.

Alice appeared on the stairs and was upon them instantly.

"If you mess her hair up, Jacob I swear to god!" She yelled grabbing Drea and pulling her away from him.

"Alice." Drea squealed and then noticing everyone staring at her, looked to her feet as Alice began to straighten her hair.

"Until this wedding is over, you keep your hands too yourself." Alice said walking towards Jacob. "That goes for you too." She pointed at Drea as she smoothed Jacob's hair with her fingers and straightened up his tie. "Now." She beamed. "I think it's time we move this celebration outside." She moved towards me and looked at Jasper. He started for the stairs before she even said anything. She pointed for me to follow. Apparently I wasn't dressed for the occasion.

**Edward's POV **

_It was really happening. _

_My wedding day. _

_Bella was going to be my wife. _

_Forever and Always. _

I couldn't stop smiling as I stood at the altar, Alice had so delicately decorated with fresh flowers. The decorations were really exquisite; she had really out done herself. The yard looked like a beautiful garden, with flowers draped as far as the eye could see. Everyone was impressed. The Humans were amazed that Alice had it set up so quickly. She explained that she had hired people to take care of it once everyone was inside. She seemed so proud.

Emmett, Jasper and Jacob stood beside me, watching as first Rosalie, then Alice walked down the aisle towards us. Jacob's eyes flickered as Drea began her walk. Emmett kept his gaze on Rosalie and she smiled pleased. Drea was practically beaming and never broke eye contact with Jacob until she was right in front of me. Instead of veering off to the right of me as she was supposed to, she stopped in front of me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I never make promises I can't keep." She whispered as she moved away and stood in her assigned spot. I smiled, happily and mouthed a thank you.

The processional music ended and the Wedding march began to play. The audience stood and everyone looked toward the aisle, awaiting my bride.

If I had to breathe to live, I would have died the moment Bella Swan came walking down that aisle. If I could have cried, I would have been a blubbering fool. I felt that my prayers had been answered, that God had chosen to bestow this gift to me, my one true love, at last.

She looked breathtaking. The extravagant gown and beautiful hairstyle were nothing compared to the innocence and wonder that was captured on Bella's face. Her smile was radiant as always and she looked blissfully happy. It was a look I thought I'd never see again.

"Oops." Charlie whispered as Bella tripped on the carpet that covered the aisle. The audience laughed softly but Bella never turned her gaze from me.

The Preacher opened his book the moment the two of them stopped in front of him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of god and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony... Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." He gestured towards myself and then to Bella. " If any person can show just cause as to why they may not be joined together, let them come forward or forever hold their peace."

_I was hoping he'd omit that part. _

"Well…" Came Sunshine's cheerful voice as she stood and stared at me. I thought Bella was going to pass out and Alice had to grab a hold of Drea to stop her from charging. Embry looked sick. Sunshine grinned mischievously as Adryen tried to push her back to her seat

**Good ole' Sunshine…. R & R **


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks so much for all the Reviews! Makes me want to write more! **

**Now a huge revelation will surface in this Chapter, not really something you couldn't see coming…but pretty interesting and destined to change the course of events. **

**In the last chapter how dear Miss Sunshine couldn't hold her peace, now let us take a look at what it is she has to say….. Enjoy. **

_"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of god and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony... Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." He gestured towards myself and then to Bella. " If any person can show just cause as to why they may not be joined together, let them come forward or forever hold their peace."_

"Well…" Came Sunshine's cheerful voice as she stood and stared at me. I thought Bella was going to pass out and Alice had to grab a hold of Drea to stop her from charging. Embry looked sick. Sunshine grinned mischievously as Adryen tried to push her back to her seat "Look people, stop trippin, I just wanted to share something with these two love birds, something that they made me realize and I gotta say it now, cuz dude said I have to hold my peace forever and I just can't do that."

_I couldn't help but smile at her. _

"Go ahead Sunshine." I told her, listening to the thoughts as she processed them. Charlie looked at me his thoughts revolving around his gun as Sunshine addressed the audience.

"I just wanted to say how truly amazing it is, when you find your soul mate. How when you meet them, you fall madly in love with them without realizing it and then they smile at you because deep down they already knew. Those two people right there, are proof that once in a while, right in the middle of ordinary life, love gives you a fairy tale." She turned and smiled at me, and Bella sighed, happily. "If you even knew half of the hardships these two have endured, you would truly be amazed. I know I am." She turned back to us then. "It just proves that love only comes once in a lifetime. That you choose to be with not just the one you love, but the one you can't live without. Through the bad times and the good times, the mistakes and the _"accidents_"…"

_She really did make quotations with her fingers. _

"That's what love is." She turned back to the audience and gazed at Embry. "It comes in an instant and lasts three days after forever…" She made a sighing sound and looked back at me. I nodded for her to go on.

_Embry needed to hear this. She'd been sorting this out all day. _

_Why now she had chosen to tell him, I had no idea but I wasn't going to stop her. _

_It was time to think of someone else besides myself. _

"Bella made me realize just how much I would be missing if I opted out of the love contract so willy nilly like." Jacob and Drea laughed, understanding where she was going with this. "And I just wanted to say now, in front of all these witnesses, that I've changed my mind…Embry…" As she said his name she was walking towards him and he stood before she reached him. "I know I said some really shitty things Embry, but I-" He didn't even let her finish. Her arms went around him as he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. The audience erupted in applause. Drea and Bella were tearing up but both smiling like crazy. "Okay I'm done." Sunshine said happily. "I shall forever hold my peace." She took Embry's hand and the two of them took a seat by Adryen who held Cullen. He leaped into Embry's lap and hugged him.

I nodded towards the preacher and he cleared his throat preparing to continue. His thoughts showed confusing, but he shook it away and began…

"Marriage is not a culmination, it's a beginning. A beginning of a life that will grow and change in ways more wonderful than you can ever imagine. Through marriage, Edward and Isabella make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures."

I could hear a few snickers in the crown, not to mention Jasper's thoughts about me being the Master of failure.

But I ignored them and stared lovingly at Bella, who gripped Charlie's arm as if she'd fall.

"We are here today, to witness the joining in marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment of which this man and this woman begin their life together. " The Preacher paused and looked to Charlie. "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" Charlie cleared his throat.

"Her mother and I." He smiled at Bella who looked as if she'd cry at any minute. Charlie took Bella's hand and placed it on top of mine before taking a seat beside an already crying Rene. I turned towards her, taking hold of her other hand as we waited for the Preacher to continue.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Edward and Bella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls…"

The wolves had a field day with that in their thoughts. I even heard Drea giggle.

"… than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other all gladness. " The Preacher smiled happily at us. "This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust…" I felt Bella slide her thumb under my hand and gently clutch. I nodded in understanding. "…but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love they were friends and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny." It unsettled me when Bella looked at Drea at that moment. She returned Bella's smile and looked towards Jacob. "Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." Drea mouthed the words I love you to him and his face lit up, his mind full of sickening thoughts.

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

_My god that's a shit load of commitment! _

Came Sunshine's impromptu thoughts.

I almost laughed. I managed only a slight noise, that I hoped went unnoticed as put my other hand on top of Bella's.

"I do." It came out as more of a whisper, but Bella's face brightened even more as she listened to the Preacher utter those same words to her.

"I do." Her voice broke as she said it and a tear slid down her cheek.

"What token of love do you have to offer?" The Preacher asked.

I froze.

I knew we had picked out rings, but I had never seen them.

I watched as Jasper slipped something to Emmett who handed it to Jacob who presented a ring to the Preacher. Drea stepped in as well grazing his hand as she dropped Bella's ring into the Preacher's palm. Jacob watched her intently as they stepped back into their places.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these rings symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He held the ring out to me. "Edward please place this ring on Isabella's finger." I slowly took the ring and gently slipped on her finger as her breath caught. She was trying hard not to cry. "Repeat after me." He instructed. "Isabella, you are now consecrated to me as my wife, from this day forward and I give you this ring as a pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed."

I repeated it slowly, as I tried to concentrate on his words, all the while watching Bella.

_My darling Bella. My wife. _

Her hands were shaking as she placed the ring on my finger. Her voice broke and tears fell as she stuttered through the words he asked her to repeat.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and the almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Bella took a deep breath and smiled happily at me. Alice had her hand over her mouth as she watched, thankful that the moment had finally come. Drea was bawling like a baby and I thought I saw a tiny hint of a smile on Rosalie's face. My brothers and Jacob stood proudly as Carlisle and Esme held each other's hands, nodding as their happy thoughts were directed to me. "You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled widely as Bella practically fell into my arms and kissed me with so much passion. The wolves hooted and hollered loudly like the children they were, while the rest of the audience clapped in excitement.

_Bella was finally my wife._

**Zoee's POV **

After the fantastical wedding ceremony which I so selfishly interrupted, it was feeding time. Well for the human's anyway.

The party moved inside the house, where everyone filled their plates with tons of what looked to be yummy human food and were ushered out the back door, where Alice had somehow managed to set up rows of tables.

I smiled happily as Embry joined me at the table, I had to sit at, due to some minor pain in my legs. The healing process wasn't quite as quick as I liked it to be.

"You understand that you still have to be punished for your misdeeds?" I said smiling at him.

"Of course." He beamed. "I'll take my punishment like a man."

_Men are so nasty minded it amused me. _

"I'm glad everything is working out." Drexi said practically dancing over to our table. "Consider yourself lucky, Buttercup." She said pointing to Embry and stealing a piece of cheese off his plate. "I didn't want to have to kick your ass today." Embry nodded, smiling slightly and put his arm around me.

"I didn't want that either. I expected it though." He smiled as she stole another piece of his cheese. "Would you like me to get you a plate?" He asked all gentlemanly like.

"Jacob is taking care of it. Thanks though." She smiled at him. "I'm starving I haven't eaten anything all day."

"I can imagine it's been quite a day for you."

"You don't even know the half of it." She said pushing her hair out of her face, taking precaution not to touch her neck.

_I see that Alice used makeup to cover Drexi's scars of the day. I noticed the marks earlier when she arrived home, but was too preoccupied to ask questions. _

_I wanted to ask now, but Jacob came walking over and I didn't think it would be a good idea. _

"Isn't this exciting?" Drexi asked as she started eating the food Jacob had brought her.

"Certainly is." Jacob replied, not even touching his plate.

"What's wrong?" Drexi asked pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Nothing." He whispered. "I just wish this was all over."

"Why? The boring part is over, now its food time, I thought you would enjoy that the most." She giggled and he smiled.

"I'm just ready to get out of this tux."

"Is sex all you think about?" I blurted out.

_Men, seriously?_

"Actually I meant, because it's fucking hot." Jacob said sarcastically. "But that's an even better reason." He eyed Drexi who tried to laugh as she nibbled on a tiny sandwich.

"Later." She said standing up. "I have-"

"Other things to attend too." We all answered at once. She looked annoyed as she finished off her sandwich and walked away.

"What is left to attend too?" Embry asked looking at Jacob.

"Who fucking knows." He answered irritated.

"That whore." I muttered as Drexi joined Patrick and Midnight across the yard. Adryen walked up to us then and sat Cullen down beside Embry.

"Sunshine, that's not nice." She told me, trying not to smile.

"Not Drexi, the other one." I replied and they followed my gaze. "I can't even believe she'd show her face here."

"Well she's changed for the better." Embry said and we all looked at him. "I heard." He cleared his throat and started trying to feed Cullen.

"I heard that too." Jacob whispered.

"Well I heard that her sister was going to wait until after the ceremony to kick her ass." I said smiling happily. Everyone looked at me. "Now if you'll excuse me." I jumped up quickly and headed towards Midnight.

I started stalking like a predator in the wilderness for my prey, the elusive whore Midnight.

I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or intentional but it seemed as though a lot of the party guests were blocking my path. The looks they gave me made me realize that they recognized me a the one who interrupted the ceremony. I just smiled, waved and went on my way.

I had been rehearsing what I was going to say to my sister all freaking day and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me now. I was only a few feet from her when Daddy appeared, looking at me all Daddy like.

"I highly advise you not to do this." He whispered, looking around the yard as if he expected people to be eaves dropping.

"You want me to be a good girl? To behave?" I asked rather loudly. He nodded and looked around again. "Wow, Daddy that's so unlike you." The look on his face was priceless as he continued to look around the yard.

"Sunshine please don't..." He whispered stepping closer to me.

"Oh Daddy…" I said smiling happily and putting my hand on his cheek. He smiled, probably hoping he had changed my mind. "…you are quite sexy when you beg." I made a sighing sound and turned away from him.

"Then you'll sit back down and enjoy the party?"

"Oh no no no, I can't possibly do that. My sister fucked my boyfriend. I must let her know how it feels to have her heart ripped out…."

My mind filled with images of Midnight's bloodstained clothes, where I literally ripped her heart out and jumped on it continuously.

Before Daddy could utter another sexy whisper, I took off in a mad dash towards my sister. As I neared where she, Patrick and Drexi stood chatting like it was a fucking party or something, I noticed Drexi jump back.

"Sunshine." She practically squealed, looking between me and my sister. "What…are.. you… doing?"

"Just thought it was time to have a that chat with my slutty whore of a sister." I said smiling happily towards her before glaring at Midnight. "You know the one…where I remove every single inch of her body that MY boyfriend lips touched."

"Trust me, you don't have that much time." Midnight said smirking.

"Slutbag whore say what?" I snapped, marching my happy ass in her direction. Patrick grabbed Drexi and shoved her between myself and victory.

"Do something Alexandrea." Patrick told her. Drexi looked from him to me.

"Haven't I done enough today?" She whined.

"Get out of my way Drexi." I said as calmly as I could.

"Sunshine, she said she was sorry…" Drexi said giving me a fake smile.

"She fucked my boyfriend Drexi. MY boyfriend." I said through clench teeth. "If it was Jakey instead of Embry, what would you do?" Drexi looked at me and then at Midnight before stepping aside.

"Alexandrea!" Patrick yelled.

"BFFE Drexi. BFFE." I said smiling and coming face to face with my sister.

"Lexi!" Came Jacob's call, Embry coming up slowly behind him.

"Drea!" Daddy said appearing out of nowhere. "You can't seriously support this…" He looked around the yard at all the wedding guests who were glued to the chaos.

_It was now and only now did I wondered if the other guests were confused by all of Drexi's names. _

"If I found out some whore fucked my boyfriend, I'd want revenge…" Drexi said making a gesture with her hand. "I'm just saying…"

"I'd have to agree with Lexi on this one." Came Bella's voice from somewhere behind me.

"Me too." Rosalie said appearing at Drexi's side as Bella walked around me to stand beside Drexi as well.

"I mean like recently.." Drexi just about stuttered as she attempted to move.

"Kick her ass Sunshine." Rosalie snickered. "Do it for all of us."

"All of us?" Came Midnight's shaky voice. "I didn't fuck your boyfriend." She leaned over to Drexi and whispered, "Which one's hers?" Drexi didn't even look around before she pointed her finger at Emmett, who stood across the yard pretending he had no idea what was going on. "Oooh." She smiled. "Unfortunately, no I did not."

"No _YOU_ didn't." Rosalie said all huffy like as she stared daggers at Drexi. "But one fairy ass kicking is as good as any."

"Agreed." Bella said smiling smugly.

"Bella." Daddy looked wide eyed.

"Now I know I didn't fuck your boyfriend." Midnight said crossing her arms and looking at Bella.

"No that was me too." Drexi said putting her hand up and everyone looked at her.

I'm talking every single guest in the entire yard were now staring, mouth wide open in our direction. Adryen and Quil were moving towards us, Cullen in tow.

"Drea…" Daddy whispered grabbing her arm and pulling it down.

"What?" She screamed hysterically. "I'm just telling the truth! That is the moral of the fucking story here isn't it?"

"Calm down." Daddy hissed grabbing her by the shoulders, looking like he was about to shake the shit out of her all the while looking around at all the stares. Jacob growled slightly and Daddy loosened his hold on Drexi, but didn't let go.

_Then came the moment came that I was not prepared for… nor was anyone else. _

"You told me you were waiting for your wedding night." Came the voice of someone I didn't know, coming up behind Daddy and circling around to face him. She stood there, hands on her hips, strawberry blond hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Bella asked staring at this new person. The woman looked at Daddy, who still restrained Drexi, who was actually giggling now.

_All eyes were on Daddy. _

"The better question is, who is she?" The woman pointed at Drexi who continued to giggle. "And how did you get him to break his vow?"

"For those of you who are wondering…" Adryen said smirking. "This is Tanya, one of Edward's very close friends…I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting her earlier…" She nearly laughed as Daddy eyed her.

"Edward?" Came Bella's worried voice. Daddy released Drexi and moved towards her.

"Yes, this is Tanya, an old friend of the family's…. Tanya my wife, Bella.." He did the introductions as if his life depended on it. "And that's…uh..Drea."

"Your Drea." She pointed at her before setting her sights on Daddy. "He always said you were just a friend."

"Yeah well…" Drexi started then shook her head and looked at Daddy. "Edward?" Daddy opened his mouth but said nothing as he looked between Drexi and Tanya.

_It was actually quite comical, the look on his face. _

But then it changed… to something quite evil as he stared directly at Drexi.

"I was talking to Jaz earlier." He nodded towards her. She looked confused as did I.

_What the hell does Jaz have to do with this_?

"I honestly can't believe Emmett finally admitted his true feelings for you."

Drexi's face drained of all color.

"What?" Rosalie snapped as Drexi immediately moved behind Jacob.

"Oh yes, apparently Emmett is still in love with her. Would who have thought?" Daddy looked genuinely happy about his flipping the focus off himself.

"I did not say that." Jasper said running up and joining our already large group. Emmett was right on his heels.

"I'm kicking your ass." Emmett said grabbing onto Jasper's arm with no hesitation.

"You still love my Drexi?" I nearly squealed. "You are too cute Uncle Emmett." I meant that in many different ways but I chose not to explain myself as Rosalie looked like she was seriously going to kill someone.

"Get your hands off him!" Came Alice's shrill voice as she practically flew towards us, grabbing Jaspers arm and staring at Emmett evilly. Emmett let go and Jasper fell to the ground along with Alice.

_I tried not to laugh…. _

"What the fuck Edward!" Jasper yelled jumping to his feet and pulling Alice up as well.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a secret?" Daddy asked looking ashamed.

"You fucking prick…" Emmett started as he moved quickly towards him.

"Stop it!" Drexi screamed finally moving out of Jacob's shadow and forcing herself between Emmett and Daddy. Her hands shot up to stop Emmett from moving and like magic he stopped the moment her hands touched his chest.

_I don't see this going well…. _

"This is.." Drexi stuttered snatching her hands back like Emmett had the plague or something. "..ridiculous… really…" She sighed. "You know damn well what he's doing." She shot a look at Daddy. "Taking the focus off himself…. I think we all know his tactics by now."

"Well it worked quite well." Rosalie said crossing her arms and staring at Emmett who still stood in front of Drexi. "What do you have to say Emmett?"

"Emmett didn't say-" Jasper started but Rose shut him up with a punch that didn't look like it felt very good. Alice gasped and tried to keep Jasper from falling backwards.

"I was talking to Emmett." Rosalie snapped.

_I don't think I have ever seen the look that crossed her face right at the moment. She looked helpless, almost sad, not angry as she was before. _

"Obviously Edward was-" Drexi started to say but Rosalie snapped her head in her direction and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You told her you still loved her." Rosalie asked Emmett and his jaws clenched as his mind tried to form an answer. "Today, when you left with her." She waited on his response.

"I never…actually said that…." Emmett stuttered.

"Obviously you didn't have too." Rosalie said softly.

"Rose…it's not true., I don't…I…" Emmett tried to defend himself, quite sadly might I say.

"How much of an idiot do you think I am?"

_Silence as I tried not to answer that question myself. _

"I've seen the way you look at her." Rosalie said shaking her head. "I've tried to pretend it's nothing, I've tried to make myself believe it wasn't true, but I know it is. I know you loved her and you still do. There is nothing you can say to make me think otherwise."

"I… love you." Emmett said stepping closer to her.

"No you don't." She said softly. "You are lying to me and you are lying to yourself." She shook her head at him, looking like she would cry if she could. "You were chosen for my mate, I fell in love with you, made myself believe that you loved me that you were mine… but you never really were…" She closed her eyes briefly before looking at him again. "If you were, you wouldn't have gone to her that night."

"Now wait just a second here…" Drexi piped in. "He did not come to me." She said the words like it was an absurd idea. "Didn't we already have this conversation? It was just a coincidence that he found me…"

"He tracked you." Rosalie said looking at her. Emmett swore under his breath. "He told me he would."

_Whoa… now.. what?_

"What?" Drexi's eyes widened, it was certain I was not the only one in the dark on this one.

"He told you we fought that night." Rosalie continued. "I called him out on his infatuation with you. I accused him of sleeping with you. He argued that I was insane, that I was merely seeing things that weren't there. I kept at it and it ended with him storming out, declaring that if that's how I felt, that he would do just that. He sought you out Drea. I sent him right to you."

Drexi looked distraught with this new revelation. Jacob looked quite unhappy, while Daddy's expression showed deep thought.

_I bet he was trying to read Emmett's mind_.

"No, that's not…" Drexi stuttered. "No, it's not.. he didn't… you…" She looked at Emmett. "Emmett?" He didn't so much as look at her, just stood with fists clenched staring at the ground.

"I don't understand." I said finally letting my opinion be known. "If you knew about it this whole time, why are you so upset? I mean you practically handed him over, you can't really get mad if someone jumps on it…." Everyone looked at me like I was retarded. "I'm just saying… if I told Embry to go fuck Drexi and he did, I couldn't be mad about it.. I'd have to deal really.. I mean… I did tell him that once…" I looked at Embry who looked lost. "You never listen to me." I said, my eyes narrowing at him. "No no no, instead you go off and fuck my sister." It was then that I remembered my original plan but I got sidetracked yet again…

"I'm not upset." Rosalie said totally ignoring the evil look I gave my sister. "It's over… I'm done." She looked to Emmett. "He's all yours." Her head turned towards Drexi and then back to Emmett as a smirk formed on her face. "I hope the dog tears you apart."

And with that she walked off into the woods.

Nobody said anything for quite some time. Daddy looked sick at what he had done. Bella looked just as confused as I felt. Drexi stared at Emmett with her eyebrows scrunched together, like she was mad or something. Uncle Emmett stood motionless, as Jasper put his hand on his shoulder and his calming powers came into play, while Alice looked sadly in the direction that Rosalie had disappeared to. Jacob still looked out right pissed. If I could read his mind I'd say he was probably plotting the day that he could do just as Rose had hoped. Embry patted his shoulder, as if that would make him calm down, while Adryen started swaying with Cullen on her hip. Midnight was now staring at Emmett with this look on her face that I knew couldn't be a good sign, while Patrick tried to catch her attention. Tanya was the first one to speak.

"I am so confused." Her high pitched voice cooed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I said making a sighing sound.

**Drea's POV**

The moment Rosalie disappeared into the woods, my heart sank. I couldn't believe all the things that she said. Emmett came after me? She sent him? She knew?

I excused myself and took off for the house, I needed to be alone, to think. Jacob was right on my heels. I turned to him and asked him, practically begged him to go back outside and keep an eye on Sunshine. Even though I wasn't too happy with Edward at the moment, I didn't want her causing a scene at his wedding, even though I knew that she had every right to take revenge on Midnight.

"I just have to use the bathroom" I told him. "Please just keep an eye on Sunshine for me. I'll be back real soon… Jacob please…"

He turned and headed towards Midnight, doing just as I asked. He was seriously the most awesome boyfriend ever.

_And it made me feel awful. _

Instead of thinking of him, I was thinking of Emmett. Of what just happened. Never in the last few decades had Emmett ever revealed to me what she did tonight. Even when our affair was out in the open, he never told me the entire truth.

I knew he loved me then, as I did him. We discussed it…. Slightly. But I had no idea just how deep his feelings for me went, just how much he cared for me. It made me sick to think about what he put Rose through. How many years she's known and stood by hoping his feelings would go away. It was obvious now, with her reaction to the truth of what happened between Emmett and myself. Anyone else would have been more furious, more demanding. But she forgave him, she forgave me… we got along… like nothing happened. I should've known all along that she knew more than I did.

I've talked myself through it before. Trying to tell myself that I loved Jacob, that I was destined to be his.. and I was.. he imprinted.. but he did say imprinting was only based on what I wanted. What did I want from him?

At this point I wasn't sure, I couldn't figure out just how I felt about this new reevaluation. I knew Emmett loved me, but before I didn't think it would change anything, but now with Rosalie gone…. I just didn't know what I wanted….

I left the security of the bathroom not even knowing where I was going or what I was going to do. As I entered the hall I saw him walking towards his room.

"Emmett." I whispered, wishing I hadn't when he turned around to face me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was the point Drea?" He asked, looking uneasy. "You're happy now, you have Jacob. It doesn't matter how I feel."

"It might matter." I said before I could stop myself. "I always thought it was just a ….a thing… between us… I didn't know your feelings were so… so…"

"Strong?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Drea, I've loved you for a long time. I wanted you then and I want you now….but I'm not going to stand in your way. Jacob has imprinted, you are his…"

"His whatever I want to be." I mumbled. "Whether it be friend, lover, anything I wish…"

"But you love him." Emmett told me. "You want him."

"But Rose…" I stammered. "She's gone…"

"And what?" he asked. "What should I do? Turn to you as I did decades ago? Is that what you want? Can you honestly tell me that you feel the same for me?"

_I couldn't tell him that. I wanted to so desperately too but I couldn't hurt Jacob like that. _

"I just want you to talk to me Emmett." I said softly. "Don't' shut me out, I wanna help you…"

"Well you can't Drea." He said angrily. "You can't change what's happened, okay? Just move on and be happy with Jacob. Don't worry about me, I can deal with this on my own." With that he disappeared into his room.

It felt like forever as I stood staring at his closed bedroom door, before I began to walk down the stairs only to meet Edward halfway down.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

Suddenly my mind began to fight against my sanity.

"This is all your fault." I snapped at him. "You did this, you made Rose leave, you made this happen…." I tried to seem angry but I couldn't do it. Edward grabbed me as I started to fall, holding me close to him as I began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Drea." He whispered as I wept. "I didn't mean this to happen."

"You don't even realize what you've done." I whispered.

"Now you know how Emmett feels." He told me. "How he's always felt towards you."

"I didn't want to know." I protested. "I thought it was just… just…."

"An one night stand?" He asked. "You knew his feelings all along, don't lie to me."

"You're an asshole." I said pushing him away from me.

"Drea… "

"What the hell am I supposed to do now Edward?" I screamed. "What do I do?" I sniffled slightly and look down at me feet. "I love Jacob, I want to be with Jacob."

"Then obviously that's what you should do." He said trying to hold me again. I pushed him away.

"What about Emmett?" I asked, tears starting to fill my eyes. "I … I…"

"You have to choose Drea." Edward answered. "I know from experience how hard it is… but you have to choose…."

"I know that and I could choose very easily if I knew he was happy.. but he's not… Rose is gone.. she left… he's all alone… he needs…"

"You?" Edward asked. "What about Jacob?"

"I love him." I whispered. " I love him so much."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked and I looked at him, trying to think of a way to explain my issues.

"I think…." I mumbled. "I feel so… I … Emmett…" I started crying again. "She left because of me."

"She left because of Emmett."

"Because he loves me." It was only then that I said it, that I truly believed it.

"Ofcourse he loves you." Edward whispered. "How could anyone not?"

"But you don't." I whispered. "Out past was just that…. An event that occurred… something you looked back on but only because you wanted to hide it. It may have meant something to you then, but now…. You've moved on. You have Bella. You love her…. But Emmett…"

"Never loved Rose at all." He finished for me. "He's loved you for a long time Drea. I've heard it in his thoughts, I always assumed it was a immature crush. I had no idea it was so extreme, nor did I know about Rosalie's feelings about it. They both hid the truth from me."

"I don't know what to do Edward." I told him honestly.

"You'll have to choose, obviously."

"But what if I can't?"

"You must." He said placing his hand on my cheek. "Before it's too late."

**Adryen's POV **

Well now.. I seriously wasn't expecting Rosalie's little revelation. I mean it was obvious that Emmett drooled for Drea, but who really knew he had such strong feelings for her?

Rosalie was better off , it seemed, now that she realized just how Emmett felt. Just how strong his attraction to Drea was. But what about Jacob? He seemed to be pretty unsettled about the whole thing. Did he think Drea would leave him for Emmett? I mean in all reality Emmett was quite the man….

The moment that thought appeared Edward was there to receive it. I wasn't happy about it, as he smirked at me from across the room.

Jacob eyed Drea as she descended the stairs shortly after Edward. I was sure he had many questions for her. She actually looked distraught as she approached him,

"Lexi…" He started but she cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that told with much detail just how she felt about him. His hands touched her hips as she pushed him against the nearest wall.

Edward watched them with a curious look on his face, I couldn't quite read it. Though he smiled, somewhat triumphantly.

"Edward." Bella appeared in the living room, still dressed her gown, a smile plastered on her face. "We should bid goodbye to our guests." He nodded, smiling happily, giving Drea and Jacob one last look before he disappeared outside with her.

Drea's fingers were tangled in Jacobs hair, as his hands roamed up and down her back. The kissing was obviously leading to more as Jacob pulled away only to grab her hair and pull her against him once more. At that point I had to turn away….

"Oooh.. Looks like Drexi's gonna get some ass tonight." Sunshine said enthusiastically as she stood beside me, Cullen in her arms. "I'm sorry honey, I mean.. Drexi's gonna get some sleep… she needs some sleep… so bad…"

When I looked over again, I saw Drea moving up the stairs, with Jacob trailing behind her.

"Yep Drexi's defiantly bout to get some…" Zoee started then looked at Cullen. "Sleep. Much needed sleep."

I heard what she said but I couldn't process it as Leah entered the house with Spencer right behind her. They were holding hands.

_I didn't have to say anything, for Zoee was already on it. _

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked out right. "Since when do you hold hands with a… ya know his kind…."

"My kind is your kind dear Sunshine." Spencer said softly.

"Deer you say?" Sunshine asked ignoring him. "Yes, that would be most appreciated."

"Leah?" I asked giving her a look, in which she avoided my gaze.

"My deer Fred..may he rest in peace…." Zoee said ignoring us all. "He was the bestest Deer I ever had….. seriously… the taste was most amazing."

Zoee laughed and then turned her gaze on Leah who still held Spencer's hand.

"Seriously, what's up with this?" She eyed them suspiciously. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you…" She looked at Leah and then at Spencer. "Fuck… you've imprinted."

I looked at Leah for her reaction, which proved that Zoee was in fact correct with her assumption.

"Seriously?" I asked. Leah looked upset.

"It just happens, right?" She asked.

"He's a fuckin leech!" I said it without thinking.

"And what is Cullen?" Leah asked, giving me a look.

"It's different!" I protested. "Spencer is… well he's…"

"What?" Leah asked.

"One of Drexi's obviously, but hell if you don't mind sloppy seconds… " Zoee said nodding at her. "Who are we to judge?"

"Sunshine." Even as I said it, her words made me feel better. Atleast my imprint wasn't once Drea's lover. Even my current crush wasn't attached to her, I can't say I didn't feel great about it. "Congratulations Leah." I said focusing my attention on her. "I'm happy for you…." I couldn't say it without grimacing and I think she knew that.

"Thank you Adryen." Leah said softly. "I know it's weird…I'm still trying to figure it out myself." She looked at Spencer and smiled. He smiled right back at her, in the most adoring way.

It was then I heard Rene and Charlie's voice outside on the porch. They were talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"The wedding was absolutely amazing." Rene cooed. I could almost see Charlie nodding along with her.

"It was quite an event." Esme said enthusiastically. "Better than we anticipated."

"Quite." Came Billy Black. "Has anyone seen Jacob?"

"He's playing scrabble." I said walking out the front door.

His lips turned into a smile.

"Scrabble?" Rene asked confused. Both Billy and Charlie laughed.

"I want him home by midnight at the latest." Billy said eyeing me. "You'll pass that along, wont you?" I nodded towards him as Rene began again.

"I love Scrabble." She said walking towards the door. "Do you think they'd let me join?"

Billy and Charlie's laughter outranked my own as I tried to keep quiet.

"Why are you laughing?" Rene asked unaware of anything at all.

"Did we miss something?" Bella asked as she and Edward topped the steps.

"Jacob and Lexi are playing a game of scrabble, I just asked if I could join…" Rene told them while the rest of us laughed. "I don't understand why everyone is laughing."

I could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew why we were laughing at Rene.

"Those are pretty serious about scrabble." Edward said with a straight face. "They usually don't take on team mates…that I'm aware of."

**Jacob's POV **

I wanted to talk to Lexi about Emmett, I needed to talk to her, to find out her take on this whole thing. I knew she had loved him once, I feared she still did…

The moment I saw her coming down the stairs, I tried to figure out exactly how to bring it up.

"Lexi…" I was barely able to say her name before her lips met mine. My hands instinctively moved to her hips as she backed me into the nearest wall. I felt the pull on my hair as my hands roamed over her back and her kisses became more intense.

I started to pull away, as my mind was still reeling with questions, but the look in her eyes made me forget everything else as I pulled her against me once more.

Her hands moved to my face as she kissed me over and over, her fingers tugging on my hair as she tried to get closer, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer…

"Upstairs." She said breathlessly as she turned away from me and started up the stairs. There was no hesitation what so ever on my part, I was barely aware that there were other people standing around me as I moved quickly after her.

Though on the way upstairs with the lack of distraction, my mind was starting to focus once more on my questions.

_How was going to bring it up? What would be the best way to ask? _

'_Emmett loves you, what are you gonna do about it?'_

Though I supposed if she felt the need to return Emmett's affection, he'd probably be the one standing in her bedroom right now.

Lexi practically slammed the door shut and was on me in an instant, pulling my dress shirt from my pants and making much progress with the buttons as her lips crushed against mine. When she reached up to push my shirt from my shoulders, I managed to grab her wrists

"Wait." I said breathlessly. Her mouth opened slightly at my protest, but then she gave me a sly smile.

"Okay, but waiting may just discourage my excitement…" She leaned in and kissed me softly before cocking her head to the side, waiting for me to speak.

It was her comment that got my mind rethinking things, wondering if perhaps my questions could in reality be answered later, I mean it wasn't really that important was it?

It's been a really long and strenuous day for us both.

"Later, then." I said almost incoherently as I spun her around and pressed her against the bedroom door, attacking her lips with my own. The moment I released her hands, her fingers tangled into my hair and I moved to her neck. She gasped as I roughly kissed the sensitive skin around her neck, her fingers tugging my hair so that I would change my course. Her lips met mine once more and she finally pushed my shirt to the floor, while I attempting to unzip her dress. She gave an approving moan as pushed the straps off her shoulders and the dress landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

I nearly tripped over it when her fingers slide into the front of my pants as she tugged me towards the bed. She worked quickly to remove my pants by the time she neared the bed, throwing herself back as I tumbled on top of her. Her kisses became almost savage as I pressed myself against her. A soft moan escaped her lips as I ran my fingers down her side grasping her hips as her legs tightened around me. Her hands cupped my face as her kisses moved to my neck and I growled in response.

"Jacob." She said grabbing my hair with one hand and forcing her lips on mine. Her free hand moved down my side and tugged dramatically on my boxers. "Off." Before I could even react to her demand, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Drea." Came Edward's evil voice. "We need you out here."

I made a growling sound as I looked towards the door but Lexi grabbed my hair and pulled me back to her, continuing with her savage kisses.

"Drea…" Edward called.

"I'm ignoring you Edward!" She screamed between kisses.

"I gathered that." Came his cocky comment. "It's rather important."

Lexi let out a hissing sound as she practically shoved me off of her. She jumped out of the bed, all the while mumbling to herself as she snatched up my shirt.

"After all I've done for him today…. All the shit he's stirred up… he has the fucking audacity to come knocking on my door… I swear to god…" She wrapped my shirt around her and I managed to get my pants back on before she threw the door open. "What the hell do you want?" She asked him, one hand clasping the shirt closed and the other on her hip. I moved beside her in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, I'm sure my expression wasn't very pretty.

"I do apologize for the interruption…." Edward smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm in no mood for you lies, Edward." She snapped. "Just tell me what you want." It was then out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Emmett coming out of his room. He stopped the moment he saw Lexi and I couldn't stop myself from putting my arm around her as she stared at Edward hatefully.

"Alice had a vision." He finally said.

"Yes she tends to do that…" Lexi scoffed. "Was it about me? Am I going to die? Do I have time to finish what I started?"

"The Volturi are coming." He said ignoring her sarcasm. He glanced at me as the thought appeared in my mind.

_Cullen. _

"Well I'm sure they will be most devastated that they missed the wedding… sucks for them really… but why should this concern me?"

"They're after Cullen." I told her. She turned her head and looked at me wide eyed before staring at Edward again.

"Cullen?" She whispered his name. "They can't smell him, they can't possibly know he's here. We have to hide him." She dropped her hands, allowing my shirt to fall into its own place, exposing her lacy underwear. Without another word she took off down the stairs. I looked up to find both Edward and Emmett staring after her.

"Perhaps…" Edward said slowly turning his gaze on me. "…you should find her some pants." I didn't even have time to say anything before he raced after her. I made some kind of noise, kind of between a growl and a laugh before looking up to find Emmett still standing in his doorway.

"You got something to say?" I asked, trying to sound threatening. His eyes narrowed and his lip curled on one side.

"Yeah." He said crossing his arms. I mentally prepared myself for battle only to be slightly let down. "I haven't acted on my feelings in years. Rosalie's departure isn't going to change anything."

"You expect me to believe that? After all that's happened?" I was actually pissed that he thought I was that much of an idiot. He looked at me, contemplating my comment for a moment before saying anything more.

"Drea may be a lot of things…" He said starting for the stairs. "But a _cheater_ isn't one of them." The way he enunciated the word proved he thought I should be ashamed to even think such a thing. Either that or he resented her loyalty.

_I'm going to just assume it was the latter. _

_There was no way in hell, he would just stand by, no matter what the hell he said. And she… well I wasn't 100% sure what she'd do. Her past seemed to ruin the present quite often. _

I shook my head and returned to her room, knowing now wasn't the time to be dwelling on such things.

**Bella's POV **

It seemed I had just began to get over the aftermath of the ceremony when Alice sprang her unsettling vision on us. The Volturi were on their way, quite a few of them she had seen. They had gone to meet Leroy only to find the house destroyed. The vision concluded with Aro speaking with one of the female newborns that had managed to find her way back there. He was specifically interested in Cullen's whereabouts, it seemed he knew that the fire hadn't claimed his life.

Only moments before that, I had furiously demanded Edward to tell me every single detail of his past with Tanya. I'd gone from worried, to fearful within half an hour.

Though now, now I was downright pissed.

There she came, bouncing down the stairs, half dressed… Edward practically skipping behind her.

"Where's Cullen?" She demanded as everyone stared at her. "We've got to find a place to hide him." She said ignoring our stares as she saw Cullen in Adryen's arms. "They can't smell him, we can hide him and distract them…."

"Is that your idea of a distraction?" Jasper asked gesturing to her opened dress shirt. Seth made some lewd noise that made both Quil and Embry snicker. Lexi looked confused by the attention until Zoee spoke.

"Sexy Drexi." She mused. "You're like a walking Victoria's secret commercial."

She slowly looked down, her expression changing drastically. Without a word she turned towards the stairs only to run into Edward, who threw his hands up in the air like he was under arrest. I couldn't help but smile proudly and I thought I heard Esme laugh.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I wasn't dressed." She hissed at him, holding her shirt closed with one hand and shoving his shoulder with the other.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you were aware…." He answered an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, I actively like to publicize my choice of under….wear." Her words slowed down as Emmett made his way down the stairs.

I admit it was a tense moment for us all.

We all watched in silence as she spun quickly around and he walked right passed her with not a single glance.

For some unknown reason Edward began laughing, but he covered his mouth quickly.

"All right, who's thinking bad thoughts?" Zoee asked, eyeing everyone. "Someone is, otherwise Daddy wouldn't be laughing." With that Edward laughed again.

"This is not funny." Lexi said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Drea, you can't possibly be embarrassed." Adryen said grinning. "It's not like half of room hasn't seen it anyway." Some of the room laughed, I tried not to. "Should we have a show of hands?"

"Do you people not realize, what's going on here?" Lexi practically screamed. "This is a major problem!" It was just Jacob appeared behind her also half dressed.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said handing her a pair of pants. "There now, all better?" I don't think I have ever seen her look at him the way she did at that moment. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath, like she was resisting the urge to strangle him.

"I was talking about Cullen." She finally said snatching the pants away from him. "And this…" She said trying to pull the pants on while standing on the stairs. "…is a big deal. You'd think so too, if you were the one running around half naked." I saw Jacob's mouth open like he were about to say something but she started waving her hand at him. "Shut up. Just shut… up…"

"Okay…" Carlisle said clearing his throat. "Now that everyone's dressed… could we try to focus on the issue?"

"We have to hide him!" Lexi said stepping off the bottom step and coming to Carlisle side. "They won't find him, they can't track him."

"Yes I agree with Sexy Drexi." Zoee said nodding.

"Would you stop with that…" Lexi snapped.

"I can't help it." Zoee said giggling. "That is really a cute bra."

"It really is." Alice said nodding.

Cue Edward's laughter again and everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry…but really.. Drea.. you.." He acted like he was going to grab her shirt, but he stopped and just pointed. "Those are buttons.. ya know.. you're supposed to…" He made gestures with his hands. Lexi narrowed her eyes at him as she began to button her shirt up with sharp jerks of her hands. "I was just trying to be helpful…" He said amused as she kept her evil gaze on him. "You have no idea what these people are thinking…. The focus is off… I mean seriously…"

"Shouldn't you be telling me thank you, Daddy?" Zoee asked for what reason I had no idea. His hand grabbed at his hair as he tended to do when cornered but he smiled at her.

"Thank you Sunshine."

"You are so welcome, I just knew that you were -"

"Sunshine." He said still smiling.

"Oh right.." She said nodding and pointing at her head. She giggled and turned to see Embry looking at her. "I was just telling Daddy…" Edward cleared his throat. "I was… just… telling….Daddy…"

"Just because you say it slower, doesn't mean we can't hear you." Lexi said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"I'd like to know actually. Seems important." Jasper said grinning.

"Oh you want Sunshine to whisper secrets in your ear?" Lexi said almost coldly. Emmett laughed for the first time all night. Lexi looked at him briefly before trying to hide her own amusement.

"Drea." Edward asked giving her this look.

"Yes." She said looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked looking in Jasper's general direction.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Well I'm glad you are both so positive about this." Carlisle said crossing his arms and staring.

"So sorry Carlisle.. we were having our own little conversation that is not even relevant to Cullen." Lexi said nodding.

"Well actually…" Edward said smirking.

"Yes." Lexi laughed.

_What the hell is going on here… _

"Care to share your amusement?" Zoee asked. Lexi smiled at her.

"At a later time, my dear Sunshine… at a later time…." She cleared her throat. "Soo…. Where are we hiding Cullen?"

"It's not that simple." Edward said and Carlisle nodded.

"How the hell is it not that simple?" Lexi asked. "They can't track him… they won't have a clue…"

"They have a mind reader."

"Oooooh like you Daddy?" Zoee squealed.

"Better than me."

"Better than you?" She asked with this dumbfounded look on her face. "No way in hell anyone could be better than..yo...oooh…" She dragged the last letters out like she was trying to stop herself from saying it. "…well then…next plan!"

"Well..how do they even know to come here?" Lexi asked. "I mean the building was burned… wouldn't our scents be gone…"

"Maybe in the building itself, but not around the building, they would be able to follow our scent right to the house." Jasper replied all knowingly.

"And besides that." Jacob said speaking up. "His name is Cullen. I mean.. where else would they start?"

"Damn it!" Zoee squealed. "I knew I should have gone with Gizzy. I'm almost certain there is no Gizzy coven…. Of vampires…. That don't eat humans…." She made a face. "Is there?" Everyone was silent as she waited on an answer. "Daddy?" He just shook his head at her.

"Soo, this mind reader dude, what's his name? What's he do? How is he better than you?" Lexi asked. "Not saying your better…or anything…"

"Aro can see every memory you've ever had, while I can only see what you're thinking at the moment." Edward answered. "Well not you.. but normal people…."

"Awwww… you think I'm normal?" Zoee cooed.

"Uh.." It was obvious that Edward was startled by the question.

"Just nod and smile." Lexi said tapping his shoulder and he started nodding.

"So okay, what else do we know about this Aro character?" Jacob asked getting us back on track. "What does he look like?"

"He's got your hair." Emmett commented. Edward laughed.

"He does." Another laugh followed with a nod.

"Seriously?" Lexi said looking at Jacob, a weird expression on her face.

"And he requires physical contact before he can see into your mind." Jasper said eyeing Lexi. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"By physical contact, do you mean-" Zoee started to ask but Edward cut her off.

"Absolutely not."

"Good to know." She said nodding.

"Why is that-" Edward started to ask as Lexi bumped his shoulder with her own and started shaking her head.

"We need to stay focused, okay… " Lexi said holding her hands up. "So okay…Aro looks like Jacob and he's better than you.." She laughed to herself. "What makes his powers so great?"

"He can see every thought and memory you've ever had in your entire life." Edward told her. "Even things you can't remember yourself."

"Well he would have been awful helpful a few weeks ago." She said giving him a look.

"Focus." He said making a gesture with his hands. She made the same gesture back at him.

"I think you two should be separated." Came the voice of Spencer, whom I didn't even realize was still here.

"I always thought you were a nice guy." I said smiling in his direction. Lexi made a scoffing sound and stormed towards the stairs like a toddler. She made a big dramatic deal out of sitting down on the bottom step.

And of course, Jacob went to sit beside her.

"So we can't just… take Cullen far far away and hide him?" Zoee asked. "I mean Arrowhead can't read someone's mind who's not here."

"He would find them, Sunshine." Edward told her. "Especially if it was one of the family."

"Then it won't be one of the family." She said brilliantly.

"Yeah, I mean what about me?" Embry asked. "They aren't allowed in La Push…." He stopped in mid sentence.

"And neither is Cullen." Carlisle finished for him.

"It was a great idea, baby…" Zoee cooed rubbing his arm.

"We could talk to Sam." Jacob said looking at Embry.

"I don't think we have that much time." Edward said eyeing Alice who agreed.

"Well hey.. I have an idea…" Lexi said standing up. "He won't read everyone's mind, will he? I mean… I don't know this guy…."

"No usually he chooses a few, the weakest." Jasper told her.

"I'm weak." Lexi said nodding. "Bella's weak."

"Thank you." I said making a face at her.

"I mean, we look weak… right?" She asked and then smiled. "And well.. Edward can't read our minds…."

"Absolutely not." Edward said shaking his head. "You…." He pointed at her and made a sighing sound. "…can do whatever you want." He turned and looked at me. "But my wife will not be a victim."

"Oooh Edward…" Lexi laughed. "That was a very nice save. I am impressed." She looked at Zoee and smirked.

I wanted to say something, to ask why he was allowed to make my decisions now, but I wasn't really interested in playing the victim again today.

"So, okay I get to be the victim." Lexi said nodding.

"You sound way to happy about that." Jasper smirked.

"You…" She said pointing at him. "Better back it up Buddy, one more smartass comment from you…" She held up her finger. "One more….." He put his hands up in surrender. "Seriously, cuz I have learned the art of flipping the focus from the Master himself." Everyone looked at Edward.

"I'm not proud of that." Edward said giving Emmett a small glance, in which he ignored.

"Okay, so who else is gonna play victim with me?" Lexi asked getting into combat mode.

"I vote, Uncle Emmett." Zoee said looking towards him. His merely raised his eyebrows.

"You would." Lexi muttered.

"No no no, Drex, hear me out…." Zoee said all the while Lexi shook her head. "Look.. okay.. all this time here we are thinking that big ole Uncle Emmett has no powers…" She looked at him. "I mean other than his bear like strongness… and his… pretty…eee…" She turned back to Lexi, pretending to take a deep breath. "But…obviously…. He has the power to block memories… am I right?" She nodded. "I'm right."

"You are so…." Lexi still shook her head, looking not the least bit happy.

"Brilliant." Edward said smiling. "It's true….I mean he's spent decades blocking me, so that I couldn't see.."

"I don't think its necessary to tell the story." Lexi said crossing her arms.

"Emmett?" Edward asked him.

"I don't need to hear the story either." He answered smugly.

"No I mean..will you…"

"Play victim with Drexi?" Zoee asked. Emmett looked at her. "Sexi Drexi… come on.. you know you want to…" He crossed his arms and looked away from her. "You dare turn your pretty little head from me…" She stood up then and walked towards him, throwing herself beside him on the couch, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Uncle Emmett….please…. all I ask of you is this one tiny favor… so tiny… sooo easy…. Trust me there are so many other things, I'd rather ask…" Emmett grinned, his dimples showing across his face as he leaned his body away from her and turned his face towards her. "Okay wait stop." She said standing up and walking back to her place beside Embry. "Okay you may continue." She said not looking at him. Edward laughed.

"Awww you made him smile." Lexi cooed, then made a face. "I didn't mean to say that outloud." Emmett smiled at her.

"He'll do it." Edward said.

"I didn't say that." Emmett protested.

"You don't have too."

**Well now…. Rosalie has left the building…. Who would have thought it huh? Emmett and Drea?... hmmm...Next Chapter Jacob will finally get his questions answered. Read and Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks to Storytagger & Velvetbutterfly for your reviews. **

**Storytagger, have to say I totally missed your awesome reviews, glad to see you back and I hope you can find your password ;) The idea of Aro reading Zoee/Sunshine's mind has me LMAO.**

**Butterfly, you are so freakin close its amazing… **

**Kelly… you kill me.. you remind me of Sunshine. ;) And yes it is most defiantly coming to its bitter end, but don't you worry, a sequel in is full bloom. **

**On with the story.. Jacob gets his answers… and more questions come up for everyone. **

**First alittle snipet from the last chapter so that the beginning of this one makes alittle more sense…. **

_"Brilliant." Edward said smiling. "It's true….I mean he's spent decades blocking me, so that I couldn't see.."_

_"I don't think its necessary to tell the story." Lexi said crossing her arms._

_"Emmett?" Edward asked him._

_"I don't need to hear the story either." He answered smugly._

_"No I mean..will you…"_

_"Play victim with Drexi?" Zoee asked. Emmett looked at her. "Sexi Drexi… come on.. you know you want to…" He crossed his arms and looked away from her. "You dare turn your pretty little head from me…" She stood up then and walked towards him, throwing herself beside him on the couch, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Uncle Emmett….please…. all I ask of you is this one tiny favor… so tiny… sooo easy…. Trust me there are so many other things, I'd rather ask…" Emmett grinned, his dimples showing across his face as he leaned his body away from her and turned his face towards her. "Okay wait stop." She said standing up and walking back to her place beside Embry. "Okay you may continue." She said not looking at him. Edward laughed._

_"Awww you made him smile." Lexi cooed, then made a face. "I didn't mean to say that outloud." Emmett smiled at her._

_"He'll do it." Edward said._

_"I didn't say that." Emmett protested._

_"You don't have too."_

**Edward's POV **

It was true, he didn't say it. He didn't even think it. He wasn't thinking about anything, atleast I couldn't see it. That only made me try harder, as I stared at him.

"Would you fucking stop?" He said turning to face me. Im sure my expression showed shock. "I don't have any more secrets, stay out of my fucking head."

"What?" I asked intrigued. "You can actually tell when I'm trying to see?"

"I can feel it yes."

"Feel it?" Drea asked. "How does it feel? I don't _ever_ feel it when he does it to me." Sunshine's mind went crazy and she started laughing. "Shut up Sunshine."

"Trust me, you're not missing anything special." Emmett smirked.

"Ha ha, okay I'm sorry I even asked." I said shaking my head at all of them.

"Oh Edward, don't be so uptight." Drea said smiling. "You know I say things before I think about it."

"Yes you do." I said looking at her.

_I could think of many many things she's said to many many people in this room that she should have thought about first. _

"Well it was a serious question. Could be useful." She said looking at Emmett. "What does it feel like?"

"Pressure. A lot of pressure depending on how nosy he's being at the time."

"Does it hurt?" Drea asked, a look of concern on her face.

"No." He answered looking at her. Their eyes stayed on each other for a few minutes, while everyone watched uncomfortably.

"Well that's good." Drea whispered as she final broke eye contact with him.

"Are we done discussing feelings now?" Carlisle asked. He and Esme both stared at me.

"Speaking of feelings…" Spencer said, his eyes kind of glossy. "…does anyone else …"

He didn't even finish speaking as he glanced towards Drea who stood only a few inches from him. He shook his head slightly and looked at her again, licking his lips.

_I must have her…. came his thoughts. Now. _

Before thinking about it, I moved quickly across the room to stand between them. He bared his teeth at me and I started to feel her aura around me.

"What is going on?" Drea asked coming up beside me.

"Drea." I said trying not to inhale. "You need to go for walk... like now..."

"What?" She asked. "Why? You mean with you?"

"Not with me, I want you as far away from me as possible."

"Oh shit…." I heard Jasper say from somewhere close by.

"What is it?" Bella asked clearly confused as Embry got to his feet.

"I know this feeling…" He said softly.

"What feeling?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Jacob get her out of here." Emmett said standing as well. "NOW."

He must have done just that because my mind started to become a little clearer and Spencer sat back down on the couch.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked and everyone looked to me as if I had all the answers.

"I tried to calm her." Jasper said. "It seemed to make it worse."

"What?" Bella practically screamed.

"I think Drexi just spilled her pixie dust all over the damn place." Zoee answered.

"She's emotional." I said grabbing at my hair. "Her scent is stronger now, like it was in the beginning."

"We're all emotional, have been all day." Alice said seriously. "What happened that would make her emotions rise so suddenly?"

"What was the last thing she said?" Esme asked. "Or did?"

"Ummm…" I tried to think, it was a few minutes ago, but my mind couldn't bring anything into focus.

"We were talking about Uncle Emmett's super power and she wanted to know how it felt…" Zoee said nodding. "She was looking at him."

"Well I can defiantly see how discussing feelings with Emmett could bring that on." Carlisle said eyeing him.

"You say that like it's my fault." He said coldly.

"I never said it was your fault. You just need to watch what you say to her. Keep your focus around her, don't look at her. We don't need a fucking fairy free for all tonight." Jasper snickered at the comment. "We need to stop playing games, Cullen's life is at stake."

"We know we need to find a safe place for Cullen." I told him. "But where?"

"And who will go with him?" Zoee asked sadly. "If only one of us didn't have a scent…"

"Bella." Spencer said jumping up. "She never got the antidote, she's untrackable."

"No fucking way." I said not even waiting on the rest of his idea. "I don't want her involved in this."

"Just because you're my husband, doesn't mean you can dictate my every move." Bella said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"She wouldn't be doing anything dangerous Edward." Esme tried to tell me.

"It wouldn't matter if I was." Bella protested. "It's not his decision to make."

"Bella…" I started. I couldn't believe she was doing this. "It's our wedding day… I can't… if something happened to you…"

"I'll be fine, Edward." She said smiling and placing her hand on my cheek. "I'm good at hiding." She tried to make me laugh.

"She can't do it." Carlisle spoke and everyone looked at him. "Everyone knows of Edward and Bella's marriage today. If they notice she's not with us…. they'll be suspicious."

"But they won't be able to find them…." Zoee said hopefully.

"They'll kill us all." Alice said wide eyed. I could see the images in her head.

"But Bella's the only one who can save him!" She pleaded.

"Not the only one." Embry said softly. The other male pack members, as well as Jasper and Emmett looked at him.

"Of course." I said as the realization set in.

_Neither Midnight nor Patrick had a scent either._

_You tell her._ Came Embry's thoughts.

"Why?"

_I don't think I'd be the best candidate to mention it… considering. _

"Understandable."

_Plus, she'll do anything you ask. _

"I don't mean…"

_I'm not accusing you. _

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Jasper asked looking around at everyone.

Completely ignoring him, I moved towards Sunshine, who sat on the couch between Adryen and Embry.

"Sunshine." I said kneeling down in front of her.

_Oooh like where this is going_. Came her thoughts.

I got back to my feet as quickly as possible.

"I know how we can save Cullen."

"How?"

"Patrick." I decided using his name first, may be the best way to go.

"He safe me." Cullen cooed, nearly asleep in Adryen's arms. Sunshine looked at him and nodded.

"Patrick would protect him." She smiled. "I trust him."

_Good then we didn't even have to mention Midnight. _

"We don't even know where he is." Jasper made the comment that I hadn't thought about.

"He left?" Sunshine asked. "But he was just here. I just saw him when I …." Her expression changed, her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together.

"All right everybody, let's just back up a little bit…" Jasper said standing and trying to get everyone to clear away from her. "Just give her some room."

"I don't want my sister anywhere near him." She said through clenched teeth. I could tell by her movement and her thoughts that she was trying to remain calm. "She has tried to destroy my happiness the moment she saw me here. If you actually believe I could trust her… near him…." Her fists clenched.

"Jaz…." I said snapping my fingers at him.

"I am trying…." He said eyeing her wearily. "She's pretty pissed, I'm surprised we are all coherent at the moment."

"She's learning to control it." Carlisle commented. "I'm proud of you Sunshine."

_Think about what Drea would do_. Emmett pushed his thoughts towards me.

I nodded.

I envisioned Drea to take the direct approach, telling her how it would be, no hesitation.

"Look." I said loudly, moving towards her. "This is how it's going to be whether you like it or not. Deal with it!" She looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Daddy…" She whispered. "You promised you'd never yell at me again."

"Oh Sunshine.. I didn't mean…"

"Pussy." Emmett snickered. "You're not supposed to back down."

_Drea never backs down_. He thought.

"You gotta be rough and stern." He said standing and moving towards Sunshine. "Eye contact is important." He said grabbing Sunshine's arm and pulling her to her feet, all the while looking at me. "You tell it like it is…you demand action…you get what you want."

_I suppose he of all people would know how Drea works. _

"Now Sunshine." Emmett spoke calmly to her at first. "Cullen will only be safe if he's with Patrick. Patrick will not leave Midnight. You are going to have to get the fuck over it. NO OBJECTIONS!" Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him wide eyed. "Is that clear?" She started nodding.

"Yes… yes... sir."

"Good." He said releasing her arm as she slowly sat down on the couch. "Now. Let's go find us some fairies." He said grinning wickedly.

**Drea's POV **

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

_Cullen could die tonight and here I am unable to keep my focus. _

_I don't even know what happened. _

_One minute I was revved up and ready to fight and the next minute I was overwhelmed by this unbelievable urge to…. Hold him. _

_It was ridiculous thought. I tried to tell myself that and then it got worse. The emotions overwhelmed me. The fear of Cullen's safety, the love I was feeling for Emmett, and the sadness of feeling I was betraying Jacob. _

And there he was. Sitting beside me out in the middle of the woods, alone in the dark, neither of us looking at each other. He hadn't said a word, just sat there, his arm around me as he held me when I started to cry. Still no questions. No answers to give that I didn't have. Just silence and the sound of his heart beating faster.

"Jacob." I finally said because I couldn't stand the quiet any longer.

"Yeah?"

_I had nothing to say. No comforting words. No explanation. _

"I love you." It was the only thing I could think of.

"But?" He asked. I turned towards him and looked into his eyes.

"That's it. I love you." I shook my head. "What did you think I was going to say?" He was quiet for a few minutes before answering.

"I figured this was the time we would talk about Emmett."

"What about him?" I asked, knowing all too well where this was going, but I decided to play dumb for the moment. Keep this conversation as far away as possible.

"You love him." It wasn't even a question. It was a comment. An observation.

"Yes." I answered only after a moment's hesitation. He looked hurt, sad, resentful. "But not like I love you." I said taking his hand in mine. "Never like I love you."

"That's an acceptable answer." He said smiling slightly. "What about Emmett's feelings?"

_Oh… I thought we were done… _

"What… do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Lex." Jacob said looking out into the woods. "Do I really have to say more?"

"You do if you want me to give you the answers you want."

"The answers I want?" He asked. "I just want the truth Lexi."

"The truth about what?" I asked knowing I shouldn't have.

"Seriously?" He snapped and go to his feet.

"Seriously." I said calmly. " I can't give you an answer when you're not asking a direct question."

"All right let me lay it out there for you so you can't tip toe around it anymore." He said gritting his teeth. "He's loved you for god knows how long, he's hid it from everyone including the woman who's supposed to be his mate….how do you feel about that?"

_I didn't know how I felt about that. I couldn't even grasp the mere idea of it happening. _

"She knew." I replied. "He didn't hide it."

"Would you just answer the damn question?"

"I don't know Jacob!" I said getting to my feet as well. "I don't have any idea how I feel about that. Okay? I don't know… I don't want to think about it…"

_WRONG answer… _

"Why?" He prompted. "Are you afraid to think about it because you'll find that the feelings mutual?"

"I don't know…." I stuttered.

"You don't know or you don't want to admit it?"

"I don't know."

"You're not even looking at me."

"Jacob." Even when I turned towards him, I didn't look him in the eye.

"You're afraid to think about it because you already know the answer but you won't admit it."

"No." I said turning away from him again.

"Look at me." He demanded. I took a deep breath and looked at him again. "You either still love him or you don't, it's a simple question."

"With a complicated answer."

"Which is?" He yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "…maybe…." I defiantly couldn't look at him then.

"See….was that so hard?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Yes." I felt like crying. "You have no idea."

"You're right." He said hatefully. "I don't have any idea how it feels. I've never been loved by more than one person." His voice caught slightly. "Actually I haven't been truly loved by anyone at all."

"I do love you."

"Proove it." He snapped. "Make up your fucking mind. I'll wait for you but I'm not waiting forever"

_And then he was gone. _

_Scrambled out into the woods, without another word. _

_I nearly fell to the ground landing hard on my knees. My hands went immediately to my face as the tears came. _

**Emmett's POV **

It didn't take long to find Patrick and Midnight as they were heading to the house anyway. Quil, Seth, Jasper and I had split up to go look for them. It was Seth who actually found them. I heard the howl within minutes of beginning the search. Upon following the sound I ended up coming upon Quil, who directed me further out into the woods. Soon we come upon them with Seth. Jasper was already there…. And Jacob?

I looked around inconspicuously for Drea, who was nowhere to be found. I contemplated asking about her but Jacob didn't look like he was in a very good mood and I didn't want to start a fight.

"They were on their way to talk to Sunshine." Seth said grinning. "Ironic huh?"

"Very." I replied noticing Jacob glaring at me.

"Young Seth says you need our help?" Patrick asked.

_Me. I guess he was talking to me…. _

"Yeah, well... it's Cullen. We need you to hide him. The Volturi's coming for him."

"My word." Patrick breathed. "I thought… this was over…"

"Welcome to my world."

"You'll do it right?" Quil asked.

"Certainly." Patrick replied looking at Midnight who nodded. "I promised Alexandrea I would protect him at any cost."

"Where is she anyway?" Seth asked looking at Jacob. "Didn't she leave with you?" I watched him waiting on his reply.

"You assume that because she left with me, she'd return with me?" Jacob asked, anger in his eyes.

"That would make the most sense." I told him.

"It would wouldn't it?" He snapped.

"Well where is she?"

"When I left her she was contemplating inevitable circumstances that will eventually come to pass and she needs to have answers ready for when they do happen."

"Big Jake say what?" Jasper asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"She is thinking about an important decision that could cause her much pain." Patrick answered.

"Oh… yeah she's real worried about Cullen." Seth said nodding.

_I was still stuck on the fact that he left her. _

"What do you mean you left her?"

"Exactly what I said." Jacob breathed. "I left her about a mile, that way..." He pointed off to the right.

"You left her alone in the woods?" I yelled.

"I did, you got something to say about it?

"Oooh… there is a disturbance in the force…" Jasper muttered.

"How could you do that Jake?" I demanded. "The Volturi's on their way, you can't just leave her with no protection."

"Well then maybe you should get on your fucking white horse and go rescue her."

"Yes yes... the force is most defiantly disturbed…"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You." He screamed. "Are my problem. You will always be my problem."

"What the fuck did I do to you?" I asked.

_I shouldn't have and I knew it. _

"Did you really have to go there?" Seth practically whispered.

"Defiantly shouldn't have gone there." Quil added.

"You just couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut." Jacob yelled. "Just had to admit how you felt, didn't you?" He started walking towards me then. "That you still loved her."

"You have no fucking reason to be pissed Jake." I said standing my ground. "Never once did I say that."

_Out loud… to anyone …but her. _

"You don't have to say it!" He yelled.

_God I was tired of people saying that… _

"What the fuck do you want from me Jake?" I asked. "I told you I wouldn't pursue her."

"Yeah but what if she comes to you?" He snapped. "What then?"

_I couldn't even fathom the possibility. _

_It was insane and it amused me, so much that I laughed. _

"You and I both know that would never happen. She loves you, she's your-."

"Answer the question Leech." He hissed. "What would you do?"

"Abandon ship….." Jasper whispered a warning to the others.

"What do you think I would do?"

"The same thing you did before."

"She's never come to me before."

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about."

"What the fuck do you want me to say Jake, huh?" I snapped. "You really wanna know what I'd do, huh? If she came to me, if she chose me?"

"Yes that's what I fucking asked isn't it?"

"I wouldn't turn her away." I said, intending to end it at that but I couldn't. "I wouldn't let a day go by without telling her I loved her, she would never feel unwanted, never be forced to make decisions and I would thank God every day for the rest of my lifetime that she chose me."

_And suddenly…there she was. _

_I don't know how long she'd been there, only the sight of her allowed her scent to stir in my head. I must have been too preoccupied to catch it before. _

"Well now, was that so hard to say?" Jasper asked, when Jacob said nothing. I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes on her face though she wouldn't look at me. She just stood there motionless. Jacob stood facing me, his eyes blazing, no doubt trying to keep from attacking. At this point... I wished he would…

"Ooooh… hey….Drea..." Jasper said obviously noticing her. Jacob straightened up but he didn't move. Everyone else looked at her waiting on her to say something. "How long have you been standing there…exactly?"

"Since you abandoned ship…." Patrick replied cracking a smile.

She didn't say anything, didn't acknowledge anyone, just started walking in the direction of the house.

"Well…" Seth said. "Bout that time, huh?" Quil nodded as they both started after Drea.

"So it is." Jasper said eyeing me. Patrick and Midnight began following the others as I stood staring at Jacob. "We should probably…"

I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone with Jacob and at this point it didn't matter. Cullen was more important.

**Zoee's POV **

Everything was pretty quiet once the others left, it was quite obvious who the trouble makers were. Aside from Daddy who seemed to be on his best behavior as he and Carlisle discussed where Cullen's hide out should be.

I sat on the couch between Adryen and Embry, humming Bob Marley's "Three Little Birds" to a sleepy Cullen, while Embry softly sang the words off tune.

Esme had hurried off to kitchen and now I could hear her throwing pots and pans around as if they pissed in her cheerios. Bella moved quickly towards the kitchen when she heard the coffee pot's beep announcing its readiness. Apparently Esme was preparing for the human's long night.

Alice stood by the window, watching and waiting for Jasper's return, as I would be if he were mine. He seemed to be the only man aside from the great Granddaddy C who hasn't managed to fuck up his relationship by seeking the company of another.

Leah & Spencer sat on the loveseat across from where I was. Leah was fiddling with her fingers while Spencer watched like she was doing fucking yoga or something. Suddenly he leaned back in his seat and his arms went up over his head, his mouth opening slightly before one arm rested on the back of the couch behind Leah. Noticing the movement she turned her head and his arm moved smoothly around her shoulders.

"Really?" I asked smiling like an idiot. "The yawn trick? How the fuck old are you?"

Everyone looked up at my exclamation, no one but Daddy knowing what I was talking about. He glanced at Spencer and an amused smile crossed his face.

"Fuckin Seth has better moves than that."

"It was very amusing to watch." Adryen said smiling.

"You saw it too?" I got excited. Leah looked embarrassed. Spencer didn't look like he gave a shit.

"What'd I miss?" Embry asked leaning towards me.

"Spencer just did the yawn trick." I mused.

"What's that?" My dear innocent Embry asked.

"You know the yawn trick." I said acting out Spencer's movements, but making a dramatic yawn sound before slipping my arm around Embry. "Grope Grope Grope." I said touching Embry's chest with my other hand. Adryen died laughing and I saw a hint of a smile on Carlisle's face.

"I don't suppose I've ever done that." Embry said laughing anyway.

"Why would you?" Leah asked. "Your strategy is to dope them up first." Adryen couldn't even catch her breath long enough to say anything and Daddy had to turn away.

"I'd rather be drugged than get all cozy with one of Drexi's Exie's."

_Daddy excluded. _

"Yeah we all know where she's been." Adryen said dryly. We all laughed. The very moment she said it, the door opened to reveal a very anxious looking Drexi.

"Heya Lexi… where ya been?" Embry said covering our asses in the event that she had heard that last part.

"What do you want with Patrick?" She asked no on in particular, completely ignoring our amused expressions.

"We are hoping he'll take Cullen into hiding." Daddy said not turning from the map that I just noticed him and Carlisle were looking at. She nodded absentmindedly.

_There was defiantly a disturbance in her force. _

"Are you all right Drexi? You look like your dog ran away or something."

I could tell by the look on her face that I had just pissed her off but she said nothing, until Daddy asked,

"Where is Jacob? Didn't he with leave you?" He had yet to look at her and I knew damn well if he did he would pick up on the sadness she was so desperately trying to hide.

_Daddy, something's wrong with Drexi, look at her. _

"He's outside." She said, as Daddy obeyed my wishes. "With the others. Patrick and Midnight are with them."

I wanted to scream at the mere mention of my sister's name but then Uncle Emmett appeared in the doorway and I was afraid too. Jasper followed right behind him, Alice embracing him softly as Emmett moved to the left of Drexi who hadn't moved but few feet into the doorway.

"Did something happen?" Daddy asked moving towards Drexi as Quil and Seth came quietly into the house. Jacob followed then, along with Patrick who smiled pleasantly at me. When she didn't answer, Daddy looked to Jacob who had walked to the opposite side of the room from Emmett. It was as if Drexi and the two of them were standing in a line, all three of them with their arms crossed.

_Ah… found the disturbance. _

Daddy looked up at me and back at Jacob who didn't even make eye contact.

"Drea?" He asked. She moved her head slowly in his direction. "Is everything okay?" She looked like she wasn't going to answer again, but finally she smiled. A fake smile, I knew this.

"I've certainly had better days, but I think at this time, we should focus on getting Cullen out of here." She nodded at Patrick. "You'll keep him safe wont you?"

"Most certainly." He said nodding.

"All right, we should probably get things moving." She said clapping her hands together for dramatic effect.

"We're having difficulty deciding where to send them." Carlisle said bringing her the map he and Daddy were observing. "It has to be somewhere none of us have ever been."

"We were thinking Florida or California." Daddy said giving up on his quest to learn her mood. "A theme park, full of people."

"Disneyland?" I squealed. "You hear that baby boy, you're going to Disneyland!" I nuzzled Cullen with my cheek but he slept soundly.

"Or Disney World Florida." Daddy said amused by me.

"What's the difference?" Drexi asked focusing specifically on Carlisle.

_It seemed she was trying very hard to prevent the spillage of her dust again. That must be why she's so unmoving. _

Daddy nodded in my direction, making me believe he agreed with me.

"The main thing is, Florida's exhibit is larger, so there would be more people for them to blend in with. But California would be quicker to get to."

"Which would you choose, Drea?" Daddy asked and Jacob's head shot up.

"Decisions, decisions." Jacob said mockingly and Drexi looked at him. "I admit I'm interested to see just how easy it is for you to choose between the two."

She narrowed her eyes at him and grinded her teeth together.

_Something was seriously off… _

"Florida." She finally said, not taking her eyes off him. "It's bigger." Jacob's jaws clenched for whatever reason, he looked downright pissed.

"Bigger is usually better." Uncle Emmett said, his dimples spreading across his face.

Suddenly Jasper started pacing in front of the door and Daddy stared at him for a moment before looking at Jacob. He ran his hand over his mouth and then grabbed a fistful of hair.

_It was actually quite hot….. _

"Bigger doesn't necessarily mean better." Carlisle asked unaware of whatever the hell was happening. "California is more convenient." Drexi's lip curled as if she were trying not to smile as she still looked at Jacob who looked utterly upset about that remark.

"Most conveniences end in disaster." Uncle Emmet said glancing at Drexi. "Florida is defiantly the best bet." He smiled brightly. "Bigger, Better, more to offer."

"More to offer?" Jacob snapped. "What the fuck does Florida have that California doesn't have?"

"Longer rides?" Emmett smirked. .

Judging by Jacob's expression, he highly disagreed with Uncle Emmett and for some reason started for him.

"Florida is full of fucking pricks who can't leave shit alone!" He growled

"And California is full of immature little fuckers askin to get their ass kicked." Uncle Emmett snapped as Jacob came face to face with him.

"Oh come fucking on!" Jasper screamed and everyone looked at him. "This is ridiculous!"

Daddy had moved quickly towards Jacob and Uncle Emmett, stepping between them before they made contact.

_It was only then that I realized we weren't talking about states or theme parks. _

"What the hell is going on in here?" Esme asked coming out of the kitchen with Bella behind her.

"Florida's being a prick and California thinks he can take him." Jasper answered.

"What?" Bella asked completely confused.

"I cannot believe this." Drexi said looking at Emmett and then at Jacob. "We are in the middle of a serious situation, one in which a child could die and instead of focusing on that you two are carrying on like fucking children, worrying only about you own wants and your own needs." She shook her head furiously. "As far as I'm concerned you can both go fuck yourselves." With that she walked straight out the front door, leaving us all to wonder just what the hell was really going on.

**Drea's POV **

I had to get out of that house. I knew I was very close to a complete emotional breakdown and that wouldn't help Cullen in the least.

I tried to stay focused, I tried to stay on track, only speaking to express my opinions on Cullen's safety. But Jacob. His smartass remark, it hit me, so hard, I couldn't keep myself from retaliating and then it just went into a downward spiral as Emmett began his taunting.

I couldn't believe the man that only moments before uttered the sweetest words about me, could be so blatantly brutal. I kept thinking Jacob would prove himself to me by not letting Emmett get to him. I thought he cared about Cullen's safety as much as I did. I thought Emmett would stop his incessant jabs to Jacob's character, and focus on Cullen as well, but he didn't. They didn't care neither of them cared about anything but themselves and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck them both." I hissed as I jumped off the front porch.

_I'm better off alone, with no emotional attachments. _

"Who are we fucking today?" Came Midnight's voice from behind. I spun around only to realize she had been on the porch when I came out.

"No one in that fucking house, that's for sure." I told her.

"They were being quite childish." She mused.

"You heard them?" I asked. "Just now?"

"I heard a little, not much." She told me. "But I witnessed their banter earlier, you were there you heard what the big one said."

"I heard some of it yes."

"He's quite smitten with you."

"Arrogant is what he is." I told her. "Arrogant and selfish."

"What about your wolf boy, how do you feel about him?"

"Controlling and demanding." I answered quickly.

"Both better qualities in a bedmate." She mused.

"Ha. Ha." I replied, trying not to laugh. She would say something like that. "That's not all I want from a man."

"Of course, money makes the world go round."

"I don't want money." I snapped, appalled by the comment. She grinned.

"Well what do you want?"

_What do I want….that is the question. _

"I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore." I said sadly.

"Sure it does. You're an Asrai you can have whatever you want. Whenever you want." She smiled. "However you want."

"Good point." I said returning the smile and laughing. "But really… I… don't know….I thought I knew… but… things just got complicated all of a sudden."

"Been there done that." She smiled slightly.

_Which brought a question to mind. _

"Why did you decide to stay with Patrick?"

"Because he loves me." She beamed. "Unconditionally no matter what I do and he made me see that, he turned me into a better person."

"Yeah I'm kinda wishing I would have stayed with him too." I said thoughtfully.

"No you're not." She laughed. "You belong with Jacob."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's your mate. He saved you when nobody else could."

My mind flashed back to the day Leah attacked me. Jacob demanding that Patrick save me, his insistence that he'd do anything.

"His love is pure, not tainted like the big one."

"His name is Emmett." I said laughing. "And what do you mean tainted?"

"He loves you for the wrong reasons. You have those doubts, don't you?"

"Always." I answered. "But I have the same doubts with Jacob."

"Your Asrai power doesn't fuel Jacob's desire."

"Right, his imprint does. I don't want to be controlled by nature or my own powers. I just want to be loved for me and me alone."

"Like Edward loves you."

"Okay we are so done with this conversation." I said shaking my head. "I was actually starting to like you Midnight." She laughed as the front door opened and out walked the man himself.

"Drea…" Edward said moving towards me but stopping inches in front of me, probably making sure I was calm enough to approach.

"I'm in no mood to talk Edward." I told him and Midnight snickered.

"I understand that, I'm just here with a message…"

"From?"

"Sunshine." He answered. "She just wants you to know that she understands if you don't want to stay and help."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, of course I want to help Cullen. I'm just... I just needed some time…"

"Well we don't have much of that left." He said meeting my gaze. "Do you think you can come inside and… control yourself?"

"Me?" I practically screamed.

_Like it's my fault! _

"I know you tried to ignore them." He said before I could get any angrier.

"Jacob started it."

"I know." He whispered.

"And Emmett didn't help matters…"

"I know."

"They are both acting like children, really…"

"I know."

"Which isn't making this any easier for me…"

"I kn-"

"Why the hell do you think you know so much?" I snapped getting tired of his nonsense replies. "You don't know what's happening, you weren't there... you…"

"Jacob gave you an ultimatum." He answered and I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off again. "I saw everything, including his argument with Emmett. Jake brought that on himself and he regrets it."

"Yeah well, I already made my decision and I'm sticking to it. I don't need either of them."

"As much as I'd love to stand here and argue my opinion on that, I believe… using your own words…. there are other things to attend too." He said pushing the front door open.

"And just what is your opinion?" I asked as I followed him inside.

"No way in hell…." He said smirking. "Will you stick by that." My eyes narrowed at him and I was determined to prove him wrong.

"Well we'll just wait and see now wont we?" I snapped as I moved straight towards Zoee, not even acknowledging Jacob and Emmett's remorseful stares my way.

"Drexi, I was hoping you'd at least come to say goodbye…" Zoee said, peering at Cullen who was now sleeping soundly in Adryen's arms.

"I'm not going anywhere Sunshine." I said shaking my head and putting my arms around her. "We're in this together."

"Oh Drexi!" She squealed, practically crushing me against her. "I don't really know what's happening, well I kinda have an idea, but I can't even imagine how you are feeling… well I kinda do…" She looked sweetly at Edward before tightening her grip on me. "Oh Drexi, you are the bestest friend ever!"

"Sun…" I couldn't breathe.

"Remember, she's one of the rare ones who need air…" Edward said amused. Zoee let go of me and I started gasping slightly.

"Oh Drexi, I'm so sorry!" She reached for me again but I held her off.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…" I said catching my breath. "Let's get things moving….where are they going?"

"Florida." Carlisle answered, sending a glare at Jacob daring him to speak. "Adryen's parents are in California and we didn't want them connected in any way."

"Of course, I didn't even realize…" I looked at Adryen then, remembering something that really didn't matter, but I asked anyway. "Weren't your parents supposed to come pick you up today?"

"Yeah well… I called them earlier and told them the wedding was _postponed_ again…. I didn't know…." She smirked as she looked at Edward. "…things would work out as they did." I nodded understanding and having nothing more to say, moved towards Cullen whose eyes fluttered open.

"Rosawee…." He whispered sitting up in Adryen's lap.

_I was certain I wasn't the only one who's eyes widened at the mention of her name. _

"What about Rose?" Emmett asked, I detected a hint of concern in his voice.

Edward started moving quickly, grabbing Cullen from Adryen and practically shoving him into Patrick's arms.

"We have to move." He said trying to sound calm. "Jake, you and the others need to head home… Sam will need you." Everyone looked confused. "The Volturi….. they're with Rosalie.. she's leading them to La Push."

"What?" Jacob screamed. "Is she fucking insane?"

"Obviously she's trying to help Cullen." I snapped. "Maybe you should try it." His eyes met mine and I thought he was going to say something but instead he turned to the pack and nodded. Without hesitation they all rose and started for the door. Adryen embraced Cullen briefly, and kissed his cheek before disappearing with the others.

"Drea is it all right is Patrick takes your car?" Carlisle asked rolling up a map and handing it to Patrick.

"Of course." I said wondering where the hell I had put my keys. "But wouldn't they-"

"They will switch vehicles as soon as possible." He answered my unspoken question.

"I'm not sure where my keys-" I stopped when a hand came from behind me, dangling the keys in front of me. I turned around without grabbing them to come face to face with Emmett. Our eyes met briefly before Edward walked between us grabbing the keys and handing them to Patrick. Cullen was standing at his feet, looking scared and unsure of what was happening.

"Mommy will see you soon, baby boy." Zoee said scooping him up and lavishing him with kisses. "Be good for Mr. Patrick, he won't let anyone hurt you." She looked to Patrick for confirmation.

"You have my word." He smiled pleasantly and took Cullen's hand.

Everyone followed as he made his way out the door. Out on the porch, Midnight stood nervously looking from Patrick to Zoee who glared at her.

"Come along Midnight." Patrick called to her as he was already placing Cullen in the car. She looked at Zoee as she started to leave the porch.

"I know nothing I say can change anything…." Midnight spoke softly, her eyes sorrowful. "But I promise to do anything in my power to keep him safe."

"I swear to god…." Zoee started and jumped when Emmett stepped up beside her. "Yeah well…" She cringed as Emmett eyed her. "You better."

With that, Midnight bounced off the porch, joining Patrick who had already started the car and they were off.

"Let's pair up and patrol the area." Carlisle ordered. "Esme with me, Alice you and Jasper, Edward and Bella…" He looked around as everyone joined their patrol buddy. "Mr. Drake am I right to assume you will stay and help us?"

"Absolutely." Spencer replied. "I think I owe you all that much." Carlisle nodded and looked at the four of us remaining. His eyes raked over me and he glanced at Emmett and then at Spencer, shaking his head all the while.

"I think it would be best if you go with Emmett." He said after much deliberation.

_Thank God… really… _

"Wooo hoo that means it's me and you Sexyeeee.." Zoee scrambled for her words. "Drexi…is what I meant to say." She smiled sheepishly at me and I had to laugh. "Oh this going to be such fun, I have so many questions to ask you."

_Great. Just great. _

**Rosalie's POV **

When I walked away from Emmett, I immediately regretted my hasty decision, for it wasn't just him I was leaving, it was my entire family. I had nowhere to go, but I couldn't bring myself to go back.

I spent an hour just zooming around from place to place, trying to cover my tracks in the event that someone were to come after me, though I knew no one would. I wasn't exactly the most loved of the Cullen's.

I half expected Jacob to come running after me, dragging me back to soothe his own little ego. I snickered at the thought. As much as I hated that mutt, I hoped he'd triumph over Emmett in the end. I wanted Emmett to burn in hell for all he put me through.

I suppose in reality, it was my own damn fault. I knew all along that it wasn't me who held his heart, though he tried to make it work. He really did. There were times when I felt love from him and other times regret. The latter only occurring after his first meeting with…._her_.

I remembered it like it were yesterday, the very first time Edward brought that whore into our home. She was the only female that Edward had ever shown interest in, so Carlisle and Esme welcomed her with open arms. I was almost certain they would have turned her as his mate if someone else didn't do it first.

Emmett had greeted her politely as we all did but I noticed the quick glances he sent her way when she wasn't looking. She spent a lot of time at our house, hanging out with Edward doing mundane human things that he insisted he enjoyed. He adored her, doting on her every chance he got. If that wasn't enough to make me hate her considering, it was I who was promised to him and I he never so much as glanced at…Carlisle and Esme loved her like she was their own. They looked forward to the day that she would join our family. They spoke of it often, until the day Edward finally announced that he had never planned to take Drea on as his lover, which was quite ironic when I think back on it.

And then there was Emmett. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. I knew from the very first moment I saw him in dying in the woods, that I could save him and he would be mine. He seemed quite appreciative of the life we had given him and he returned my affection willingly, mostly out of loyalty I soon learned. He was faithful to me for years, but I knew…. from the moment she showed up, that things wouldn't last.

His attraction to her was obvious, least to me. I'd caught him watching her many times during her visits. I'd seen the look on his face when she spoke to him, she seemed innocent enough, always going on and on about her new boyfriend Patrick.

It was only after her change, that her tone…well changed. Her once innocent gestures turned to extreme flirting with not only Edward but Emmett and the others as well. Emmett was overjoyed with this though he tried to deny it on many occasions. Edward refused to believe it when I brought it up, though I didn't mention Emmett… just something about Drea's wondering eye and her constant flirting. "Friendly" I believed was the word he used to describe her.

One night I had had enough and I called Emmett on his attraction which seemed to be border lining obsession even though he continued to stay loyal to me. His roaming eyes were all the proof I needed. I accused him of being unfaithful to me and he laughed it off. Things accelerated to a full blown argument, then a knock down drag out fight. I told him to go, to just get it over with, reasoning that if he had her, the attraction would fade.

He came home late that night, but he said nothing. The next morning he apologized to me and never once did I catch him look at her. It wasn't until she returned recently that I knew that what I believed had happened was true. I wanted to leave then, but he seemed so sorry, so regretful, so loving towards me. I just couldn't do it.

But hearing Edward's words, that Emmett had spoke to Drea like that… had told her he loved her, even though I knew Edward's tactics, I couldn't deny the truth any longer. I couldn't continue to hang on to a love that was never going to be mine.

And now here I was, never again would I hold him. Never again would he tell me he loved me, even if it were a lie, it was still something to hold on to. Now I was forced to move on and deal with fate.

"Rosalie Hale, isn't it?" I spun around when I heard my name. I must have been too busy dwelling on my unfortunate life to notice anyone near. I still didn't see anyone, but I felt them… a lot of them.

"Who's there?" I asked narrowing my eyes. There was something familiar…

Then suddenly there they were…. A mass of vampires, all moving stealthily towards me, all dressed in regal attire, all with a gleam of hope in their eyes.

_The Volturi._

My mind began to race and I felt panic. They had come for Cullen, I just knew it.

I tried pushing the thoughts out of mind, tried to think of him dying in the fire with Leroy. Anything to make them believe it. I knew Aro would test me… and I was certain I would fail.

"Aro." I said trying to smile. "Nice to see you again."

"And you Miss Hale." He smiled pleasantly, his minions standing in line behind him. "Why so far from your family"

Uhhh… here it comes… I knew he would ask to touch me, to see into my mind… to find the answers he seeked. I couldn't let that happen, I needed a diversion… something to prevent that from happening, something to keep him from Cullen.

"Actually… I was… heading to La Push." I said as it dawned on me. "That's where my family is."

"Hmmm…" He debated momentarily before speaking again. "And why is that?"

"Helping a friend." I said acting quickly.

If only I could make him think I knew nothing about their visit, that I knew nothing about the friend… maybe just maybe he'd believe that it was Cullen and I could lead them away.

"Shall we join you?" Aro asked, but I knew he was merely inviting himself, which was exactly what I wanted. I nodded as I began walking in the direction of La Push and they followed slowly.

"This isn't right, sir." Said a vampire with wavy black hair. Aro waved his hand to silence him.

"Enough Demetri."

_Demetri, The tracker. _

I started walking fast then, knowing that if he were any closer to Forks, he'd have found them already.

"Time is wasting, Aro." A blond haired man I remembered to be Caius said. "Perhaps we should move a little faster?"

I nodded as I picked up more speed, all of us turning into nothing but a blur as we ran at lightning speed towards La Push.

I remembered how afraid Caius was of werewolves and wanted to laugh just thinking of his expression when The Pack came to rid their lands of imposters. Even though they weren't true werewolves, their phasing would certainly warrant enough fear into him.

It was only then that I realized that only one pack member was in La Push….the others were still back in Forks…

**Nice to get Rose's take on things, huh? Jacob gave Lexi the ultimatum, who will she choose in the end? Only one more chapter left… and you'll see. ;)**

**Read & Review! **


	50. Chapter 50

Mucho Thanks to Kelly, ally0212,dhequeenbee, & Stephanie Salvation for reviewing my last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed through this entire long drawn out dramatical story. This is the LAST chapter of this story, and it was accidentally deleted off my harddrive, it took quite a bit of hacking and piecing together to get it back, but here it is. ENJOY. REVIEW please. :)

**Last we left the crew, the Cullen's(plus lexi, sunshine and Spencer) were paired up to do some patrolling. Rosalie was busy trying to throw the Volturi off by leading them to La Push with the idea that the wolves would get them. Patrick & Midnight left with Cullen to keep him safe and Lexi has decided she doesn't want neither Jacob nor Emmett… will she change her mind.. you know she will… but who will she choose? **

**Let us see what happens…..**

**Edward's POV**

We weren't too far from the house when Bella started asking questions, questions that had answers that I didn't know.

"What's going on Edward?" She asked as we walked through the forest. "I need to know."

_At first I thought she was referring to Cullen and the Volturi, but I should have known better._

"What did she do to him? Has she changed her mind? Is she thinking of returning to Emmett?" Her voice sounded strange, high pitched, and angry.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to answer as I really didn't know.

"Don't even try to deny it Edward, I know you know. She's your best friend, unless that was just a cover?"

_Shit…she was extremely hostile today…. But I suppose I couldn't much blame her. _

"She's considering her options."

"She would hurt Jacob after all he's done for her? All his forgiveness, his loyalty to her? She'd do that to him?" She shook her head and laughed slightly. "Of course she would, I forgot who I was talking about."

"She's lost Bella, she doesn't know what to do. She had no idea Emmett's feelings were so strong and in reality she's loved him back all these years but she's never been able to do anything about it. Now… well…"

"Now Rose is gone and he's there for the taking." She snapped. "I can't believe you are defending her." She laughed again. "Never mind, of course I wouldn't expect anything less from you." I decided that moment not to say any more. This conversation could easily end badly. Though Bella was hell bent on getting answers. "Has she been using Jacob all this time?" She asked glancing at me as she kept walking, careful not to trip over anything like usual. "Tell me the truth."

"I have no doubts that Drea truly loves Jacob."

"Obviously not enough if she's even considering Emmett." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I knew this would happen. I warned Jacob in the beginning, I knew she was too good to be true and I was right obviously… look at all the damage she's done. To Rose, to us…"

_I chose to keep my mouth shut, knowing if I even tried to defend Drea now, I would regret it. But she kept at it, calling her names and degrading her, assuming things she had no right to assume and I just couldn't take it anymore. _

"Damn it Bella stop it!" I yelled. "You have no right to accuse her of things you know nothing about. Just fucking stop it." I immediately regretted it as she stopped in her tracks and swung around to face me, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. I lowered my voice forcing myself to calm down. "She's still my friend, no matter what she's done… no matter what happens… I thought you've accepted that…" Her eyes lowered and she dropped her arms.

"I see." She said softly.

_Oh fuck… I'm in trouble. _

"Well, in that case, I assumed you accepted Jacob as my friend. Do I not have the right to be concerned about him?"

_All right I'm an asshole… _

"Bella…" I wasn't even sure what I was going to say.

"He's hurting because of her…." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I said such awful things about Drea…I truly am... but you have to understand how I feel about this."

"I do." I said nodding. "I'm sorry Bella. There's nothing I can do to change this. It's Drea's decision. I can't sway her…"

"And if you could?" She snapped. "Obviously Jacob isn't in the lead in your opinion, since he never has been."

"It's not my place, Bella. Or yours to choose for someone else."

"Answer the question Edward." She prompted.

Really? Uh…

"Well I suppose… if it were up to me…" I had to be honest. "I would say neither of them." And it was the wrong move.

"Oh really?" She yelled, crossing her arms again. "And just who would you choose as a mate for your precious Drea?"

"I don't know… no one comes to mind, really…" I stuttered the entire sentence.

"Uh huh." She scoffed and turned away.

"Bella…" I gritted my teeth and walked up behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She jerked away from my touch. "Look, I'm just saying… well… I mean they are both acting immature about the whole thing and that's not something Drea is fond of, neither does she like jealous nor insensitive men. I think they both proved to be just that. I just don't know if either of them can make up for it."

"Immature, jealous, insensitive." She muttered and finally turned around to look at me. "Well that about sums you up." She smiled weakly. "If that's the case, I really don't have anything to worry about." I laughed, slightly amused.

"Never." I said cupping her face in my hands. "I'm yours for the rest of your life."

**Jacob's POV **

Phase back. I gave the command as we neared the border. I could see Sam standing near the house that would soon be Lexi's. My heart sank as I thought of her, but I quickly recovered. The Volturi were there, Rosalie standing in the midst of them. There were nine all together, there was no way we could take them out on our own, even if Rosalie helped. Sam was explaining the treaty to them, the reason why The Cullen's could not be found within the borders of La Push. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Wouldn't you think they'd smell us?" Embry whispered as I watched the dark haired leech turn on Rosalie, grabbing her arms and bringing her close to his face.

"What is that ungodly smell?" A blond haired bloodsucker asked.

"Well that's my cue. Stay here." I ordered and stepped out from behind the trees. "I highly suggest you let her go." I tried to sound intimidating, but it was hard to defend Rose.

"Jacob." Sam uttered my name like he wasn't aware that I was here.

"Wow he does have your hair." Seth snickered as he followed behind me.

_What part of stay here did that kid not understand? _

"Who are you boy?" The dark haired leech asked, still holding Rosalie. I assumed this man was Aro, he looked to be the leader.

"Your worst nightmare." Again I tried to sound threatening, but it seemed not to be working as Aro eyed me, a smirk crossing his lips. Then he started laughing, dropping Rosalie to the ground in the process as his minions laughed along in amusement.

"Who is she to you?" He finally asked, nodding towards Rosalie who had gotten to her feet... I had no clue how to answer that. "Marcus?" He turned to the leech at his side.

"As far as I can tell, nothing." Marcus replied. "In fact, I don't feel as though he even likes her." I felt a smirk cross my face, but I kept silent. Rosalie eyed me evilly from where she stood.

"Interesting." Aro mused. "Come to me boy." His hand reached out. My eyebrows raised. Yeah like that was going to happen. He nodded towards another bloodsucker, who looked to be built in the same annoyingly large size as Emmett. The big one moved towards me.

"No!" Rosalie screamed suddenly jumping in front of him.

Was she trying to protect me?

"I lied, I did, I'm sorry…" She said quickly turning to Aro. "Please... you can read my thoughts… you can see the truth…"

Of course. She assumed I knew where Cullen was. She was _protecting _him.

"Very well." Aro said smiling approvingly as she approached him. His placed his hands on her face and she closed her eyes as his own narrowed and watched. "Your mate has been unfaithful?" He asked immediately. Of course that was her first thought. "Oh I see… quite... understandable on his part." He smirked and I knew he could see Lexi. His head tilted as he watched. "The child." His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched before he threw her to the ground. "The girl… in your mind, the one who held him? Who is she?"

"Adryen." Rosalie stuttered. "A friend of his mother's." Aro nodded.

"And she attended Edward Cullen's wedding? Correct?" Rosalie nodded. "That's the last time you saw the child, with this… Adryen?" She nodded again. He seemed to be debating as he looked at her and towards his group of followers. "You." He said suddenly pointing to Seth. "What can you tell me about this Adryen?" He looked at me quickly and I just nodded.

"She's… she's Jake's sister." He stuttered. "Jake." Aro said turning his gaze on me.

"Twins?" His smirk was annoying.

"Not quite." I answered unamused.

"Where is your sister now?" Before I could say a fucking word Adryen appeared beside me.

"I'm here." She said her head held high. "I can show you where I left Cullen."

_Seriously? What the fuck is she doing?_

Rosalie was on her feet again staring at Adryen in disbelief.

"She is friends with Miss Hale." Marcus announced.

_What? _

"Felix." Aro called to the big one. Without being told he grabbed Rosalie by the arm. "If you are lying to me wench." He pointed at Adryen. "I will kill her."

**Emmett's POV **

As if today wasn't bad enough, I was forced to "Buddy" up with Spencer, that fucking prick. The thought of how he used Drea made me want to strangle him. I actually had half a mind to do it, I didn't think anyone would miss him.

"She's quite a beauty isn't she?" He asked breaking my thoughts. I ignored him as I walked on into the darkness, but he kept at it. "I remember the first time I met her." He mused. "Obviously gorgeous, one I will never forget." And he kept on and on and on. "You seem distracted, are you?" He asked when I never responded. "Thinking of Drea? Obsessed with her, you are?" Finally I had enough and turned on him.

"Who are you, fucking Yoda?" I snapped.

"Ah, tense are we?" He smirked, quite amused.

"Well yeah, there's kinda shit going down if you haven't noticed."

_Fucking asshole_.

"Oh yes quite." He mused. "You and Jake seem to be preparing to have a go at each other, for her affection, I presume?"

_Preparing to have a go?_

"You know I heard he once killed a man with his bare hands."

"Yeah?" I laughed. "And who told you that?"

"Bella Swan." He smiled. "Or Cullen rather."

"Yeah well, Jake doesn't concern me."

"So you are going to fight for her?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, I suppose you really don't have-"

"If you fucking finish that sentence, I will kill you where you stand." I snapped. He chuckled.

"Fine." He put his hands up in surrender, which was seriously irritating. "Go ahead, your turn."

"What?"

"Ask me something."

"Why?" I looked at him oddly.

"Well obviously I'm going to be a part of this inner circle, I figure we should get to know each other."

_This dude was fucking delusional. _

"If I ask you a question will you leave me alone?" I asked and he nodded. "Um… okay… so you and Leah huh?" I couldn't think of anything else since I really didn't care anyway.

"Yes sweet Leah, so precious, so beautiful." He cooed. "It is obvious I never knew love before I found her."

"That's nice." I said turning and walking away.

"Want to know anything else?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Not even going to reprimand me for scarring Drea's pretty little neck?" That made me stop walking, also made me wish I had strangled him earlier. I turned around slowly and looked at him, he was grinning proudly. "It pisses you off doesn't it?" He asked. "To think of me… with her…."

"Are you trying to make me hit you?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He chuckled. "I have no problem taking you out right here, no one will notice."

"Ah but my dear Leah will notice."

"Your dear Leah can kiss it."

"Now now, perhaps you are the one asking to be hit?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Bring it." I said, palms out fingers waving. Spencer took a step towards me but was knocked back as two blurs passed between us.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed as Jasper pulled Spencer to his feet. "The Volturi are on their way here. They have Rose, they know she was lying."

"Is… is she okay?" I asked not really knowing what to do with this information.

"She looks okay…." Alice said. "Just… scared."

_Rose, scared? I wanted to laugh at the thought_.

"What about Jake and the others?" I asked. "Weren't they supposed to go…."

"I can't see them…" She reminded me.

"Well come on then." I told her. "We need to find the others."

**Zoee's POV**

I was Frantic. Panicked. Distressed. Depressed. Afraid. Dismayed. Furious. Curious. Hopeless. Clueless. Energetic. Sympathetic. Jittery. Skittery….okay that's not a word.

Basically I was a walking ball of nerves. And it didn't help matters that Drexi wasn't talking. We'd been walking for what seemed like forever, which in my world was about ten, fifteen minutes, give or a take a few seconds.

It wasn't like I didn't try to make conversation. I tried to talk about the weather and various random things, trying to steer clear of anything that would remind her of Jacob or Emmett or whomever it was she was thinking about. She just seemed so sad and serious and annoying and I was going mad! I needed her to talk to me, to help me stay calm, to keep me sane... that was her job!

"Drexi!" I finally screamed and she stopped walking, turning to face me.

"What is it Sunshine?" She asked all concerned.

"You have to stop ignoring me."

"I'm not trying to ignore you…honestly."

"Every time I ask you something you just say yeah or nod, it's like you don't even care."

"I do care Sunshine… I'm sorry... it's just… I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you think I don't?" I snapped. "My son is gone. There are vicious vamps coming after him, and we have to stop them. People could die."

"Nobody's going to die, Sunshine."

"You don't know that!" I screamed and looked away. "Look I'm sorry... I just... I need you to help keep me occupied… talk to me… like we used too, ya know when it was just me and you?" She smiled and her eyes glistened.

"All right Sunshine. Ask me anything, we'll talk this out."

Anything... huh…. Okay then... let's see…

"Who bite you?" It just came out. She looked shocked.

"That's the first question you ask?"

"I'm sorry, it's just been bugging me all day, I've been dying to know. I just didn't want to ask around Jake…ee." I tried stop myself from saying his name, but it didn't happen. Her expression changed and she turned away.

"It was Spencer. I was trying to occupy him while Patrick and Bella made the antidote to return my scent."

"Hmm… well obviously that worked out well." I said nodding and she laughed.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh." I said smiling. "I know you must be feeling sad…." Her smiled faded then. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to talk about it. Forget I said anything."

"No, Sunshine, it's okay." She said shaking her head. "Maybe I need to talk about it."

"Did you really mean it?" I asked. "You don't want either of them?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. "I meant it."

"Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Jacob gave me the ultimatum when we went out earlier. Told me I needed to figure out what I wanted. I love him but I wasn't sure how I felt about Emmett… after what Rose said. He left and later I came across him provoking Emmett, in which he responded to with what he'd do if I chose him."

"Which was?" I asked curious. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't want them to fight." She sighed. "And they did and they continued to do so when it was Cullen we should have all been focusing on and I can't forgive them for that."

"Cullen's safe now." I told her.

"Yeah well…" She shook her head and sighed again.

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes." She answered without even asking who I was talking about.

"Emmett or Jacob?" Hell I didn't even know who I was talking about.

"I love them both for different reasons. That's why it's so complicated."

"So you choose to lose them both?" I asked, wondering how that was going to help anyone.

"It's better that way. For me. For them. I don't have to feel guilty and they can't get jealous."

"I suppose that's a way to look at it…." I said shaking my head. "But it just means you'll all be miserable."

"Yeah well…what else can I do?"

"Choose Jakey so he, Embry, Cullen and the two of us can live happily ever after in the wicked house by the border." I smiled, hoping she'd laugh.

"I'm sorry Sunshine." She said sadly. "I don't see that happening right now."

"Well, maybe not now, but things change." I said grinning. "I think we can both agree on that." She smiled then and put her arm around me.

"I love you Sunshine." She said happily.

"Me too. I'm so fucking awesome." It made her laugh.

_Vampire senses tingling._

"Intruder alert, intruder alert!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as a flurry of blurred images headed for us. Drexi kept her hold on me as they came to a stop in front of us. "My fault… tis only our peeps."

"Alice had a vision. They're coming. They've taken Rose prisoner, it seems." Jasper was the only one to speak.

"Rose let someone take her prisoner, really?" I asked quite shocked. It made Uncle Emmett smile.

"Come on we have to get back to the house." Drexi squealed and we all followed after her.

Embry's POV

The moment Jacob and the others were out of view, Quil, Leah and I took the time to approach Sam and explain what was going down. He wasn't the least bit surprised.

"I can see how they would be concerned. A vampire human child could receive speculation from onlookers, and could contribute to human knowledge of their kind."

"What are you saying?" I snapped. "You agree? That Cullen should not live?"

"I didn't say that Embry." He assured me. "I would never wish an innocent child to be harmed."

"Yeah well… Cullen has gone into hiding, but we still have to make sure the Volturi can't get to him. We'll be at the Cullen's if you need us."

"I haven't called an order." He said cocking his head to the side.

"We aren't following your orders on this one." I said daring him to challenge it.

"And you speak for everyone?" He asked looking at Leah and Quil.

"He speaks for me." Leah said giving him a look.

"Me too." Quil nodded. "Cullen is connected to Adryen, they're family, it's our job to protect our family, isn't that what you always say?" Sam looked defeated but said nothing. So I didn't care to say anything further as I turned and headed out into the woods. Leah and Quil following behind me.

We chose to phase in order to get there faster, hoping we could beat the Volturi to the house. They're close. Quil thought. I could smell them too. We can out run them. Leah thought as her speed picked up. The three of us ran as fast as we could, making sure to stay out of sight until we came into the clearing before the Cullen's house. Upon entering the yard, it was apparent that no one was there. Where are they? Quil asked. Suppose something's happened? Leah thought and images of Spencer popped into her head. Soon the smell hit me as I turned to see Carlisle and Esme swoop into the yard.

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked staring at us. We all looked at each other unable to communicate. "Of course Edward wouldn't be here when you needed him."

"Here he comes." Esme whispered as we all looked up. Everyone was coming, a giant blur of light moved across the distance, I could hear someone crying out.

"The Volturi are coming! The Volturi are coming!" It was so obviously Sunshine. The blur stopped in the yard and I was able to make every one out. Jacob, Adryen and Seth are with the Volturi. I thought towards Edward.

"Why?"

I thought back, letting the images come to me, showing him how Aro had wanted to see into Jacob's mind but Rosalie stopped him. How I assumed he concluded that Cullen was here, Adryen stepping up, the one called Marcus somehow knowing that she felt Rosalie to be her friend and Aro threatening to take her life if she was lying.

"Kill her?" He asked, his eyes soft.

"Kill who?" Emmett asked. It was then Edward turned and explained everything I had showed him, everyone seemed shaken. "He'll have to kill me first." Emmett concluded. Everyone looked at him. "Don't look at me like that. I'd protect her, the same as you." Lexi looked at him sweetly and he smiled slightly. I wanted to hit him. Edward laughed.

"No time for that." He mused. " I think it's time we take our places."

"Yes!" Sunshine squealed, quite ready for battle. "Where's our victims?" She looked around and Lexi came up to her.

"Right, they'll need to be up front." Edward nodded. "Embry, Leah, Quil, you should stay out of sight for now." I nodded. "Leah?" Spencer asked staring at us.

"Duh big furry werewolf." Sunshine laughed.

"The rest of us need to stand back." Edward called. "Bella I want you in the house."

"Of course." She said rolling her eyes.

"You have the most important job." He said smiling sweetly. "Patrick will call when they make it out of town. Only you will know his whereabouts." She smiled delighted that she actually had a job to do.

"Now listen everyone, this is important." Carlisle said calling everyone to attention. "Aro has a shield. Her name is Renata. You'll know her when you see her, she's practically attached to him. She's the first one to take out. We have no means of getting to him as long as she lives." Everyone nodded in understanding. "There's two young ones, Jane and Alec. They both have exceedingly strong powers, I'm certain they've come along. Jane can cause excruciating pain with her mind, while Alec can kill you without you even noticing the torture. Stear clear of them both."

"I think there may have been nine of them all together." Alice said. "I'm pretty sure of it." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes well, I won't know until I see them what we are up against. Follow any order I give." Everyone nodded and immediately looked to the trees. They were getting closer. Edward sent Bella into the house, as he and the others, aside from Emmett scattered onto the porch. Lexi looked confused as he held out his hand to her, asking her to join him on the ground. She nodded but didn't take his hand, jumping off the porch unassisted. I nodded to Leah and Quil and we quickly disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

**Drea's POV **

Here it was only minutes til the final showdown and suddenly I started to panic. Seriously? I'm doing this? Me…. weakass little Drea…I'm standing up to a bunch of vampires? Well I suppose I had done it before, but it was different, they were already here, I didn't feel the panic rise as I waited and besides I was certain The Volturi, the World's most notorious coven was gonna be a bit harder to deal with.

"It's not too late to back out of this whole victim thing is it?" I asked not even looking at anyone.

"They would catch you before you left the yard." Alice told me.

"They can't read my thoughts, so what?"

"They'd kill you."

"Point taken, focus maintained." I said nodding.

Within seconds a man appeared, long dark hair hanging over his shoulders, his smile was pleasant. Aro. I knew him the minute I saw him. The hair…. Jacob's hair…. A convoy of others followed. I could pick out Jane and Alec as Carlisle described being the youngest looking of the group and of course Renata as she was standing so close to Aro it appeared she was attached to his shoulder. A tall wavy dark haired man stood staring at each of us, while another dark haired man eyed us, seeming to hover on each of us for a time before moving on.

"That's Marcus and Demetri." Carlisle whispered as I looked. "Demetri, the wavy haired one, is a highly skilled tracker, while Marcus's talent is Relationship Empathy."

"That means he can see the ties that bind people to each other." Edward said before I had the chance to ask. Carlisle nodded and looked to the others of Aro's group.

"The man with the long blond hair, is Caius, he's subservient to Aro and has no real talent. Ive heard rumors he's terrified of werewolves." Carlisle chuckled under his breath. Cauis looked at each of us formidably, as another who seemed much larger than any other man aside from Emmett, scowled, holding Rosalie in his huge arms. "That's Felix with Rose, although he has no talent, he is highly skilled in battle and of great strength."

"I bet I can take him." Emmett said smirking as a tall leggy dark haired blond woman stood proudly looking at each of us with a devious smile.

"That's Chelsea. She has the power to manipulate bonds. She has trouble breaking romantic pairings or strong friendships, but can turn acquaintances against each other quite easily." Aro walked briskly towards us, the others standing back, in the yard awaiting their orders. I noticed Jacob, nudge Adryen's shoulder, and after catching Seth's attention, the three of them disappeared into the trees.

"Carlisle...how nice to see you again." Aro smiled delighted as he stood before us, Renata right on his heels.

"As with you Aro. What brings you here?" Carlisle said faking a smile. Aro glanced for a second at Alice.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question."

"As that may be, I would like to hear the nature of your visit from your own words, not hers." Carlisle replied.

"You see that I am accompanied by one of your own." As the words left Aro's mouth, Felix pushed Rosalie forward. She looked fit to be tied.

"I see." Carlisle said not breaking down. "May I ask why?"

"It seems she has chosen to lie to us…as to discourage our knowledge of the whereabouts of a child we seek."

"A child you seek? Carlisle asked, looking unintimidated.

"A child you allowed into your home, a hybrid, something that should not be."

"Should not be?" Zoee exclaimed. "He's not at fault for what he was born into."

"You must be the mother?" Aro said eyeing her. "Come to me."

"No." I said taking a step forward. Aro turned his gaze on me, his eyes twinkling. "You." He oozed, looking at Rosalie and then at Emmett. "You are the one to immobilize the relationship of Miss Hale and her mate?"

I was too stunned to answer. Emmett made a coughing sound before looking off to the side.

"Come to me." He asked so sweetly, yet I wasn't willing. Emmett pushed me forward. I moved slowly towards him, not knowing exactly what was to happen. The moment I stood before him, his hands clasped my forehead. Within seconds he threw me to the ground. "You dare block me?" He screamed outraged.

"She's not like us." Emmett protested. His gaze turned on him.

"What is she?" He asked. "You, who obviously knows her well." He smirked.

"She's an Asrai." Emmett told him, not intimidated in the least.

"Asrai?" Aro asked. "A fairy?" He pondered it for a moment.

"He loves her." Marcus said. "More than his own life." Aro's eyes moved between me and Emmett then, his smile widened

"I've learned that much from Miss Hale's thoughts." Aro said eying Emmett. "You've chosen another?" Emmett just stared at him. "Answer me."

"Rosalie is my family." Emmett muttered not looking at her. "I will defend her at any cost."

"And her?" Aro said grabbing a hold of my arm and yanking me towards him. I gasped in surprise. "You won't mind sacrificing her?" He turned to Jane and nodded. I fell to my knees before him, awaiting the excruciating pain that I knew Jane could do.

"Nooooooo!" Emmett screamed, stepping forward. I could feel Jane's gaze on me, but nothing else….no pain…no torture.

"Wait, Emmett!" I screamed towards him but it was already too late.

Emmett charged towards Aro, only to be knocked back by Renata's invisible shield. He lay on the ground at my feet a look of pure confusion crossing his face.

"Idiot." I muttered as Zoee jumped from the porch, heading towards Aro. "Sunshine!" I screamed trying to scramble between her and Aro. He shoved me roughly and I stumbled over Emmett landing hard on the ground. Zoee didn't stop in her progress as Aro motioned towards Renata who took a step back. This allowed Zoee to collide right into him, his hands, shooting out to grab her roughly by the neck, lifting her off the ground. Edward started to move but Renata resumed her position and he was only knocked backwards.

"Let me go!" Zoee screamed and twisted in his grasp.

"You will show me your son's whereabouts." Aro demanded.

"I'd rather die!" She hissed spitting into his face. This momentarily stunned him and he released her. Rosalie chose that time to start kicking and screaming, trying to free herself from Felix.

"Emmett." I whispered, turning to where I thought he lay beside me. When he wasn't there, I jumped to my feet only to see him charging, head down for Felix. His head hit Felix on the shoulder, making a loud crunch, causing Rosalie to scream as she hit the ground. As Felix rounded on Emmett, she jumped to her feet and moved towards Zoee. Aro caught hold of Zoee's hair yanking her to him as Renata began to circle him again, causing Rosalie to stop in her tracks.

"Let me go! I won't show you nothing!" Zoee screamed as a thundering sound was heard, the ground shaking around us.

The Pack. Their massive wolf forms treaded roughly from the darkness of the trees. Six huge and extremely angry wolves stood intimidating us all. Caius's eyes widened and I thought I heard him whimper as he scrambled to Aro's side, hoping to be shielded by Renata. Aro's colleagues stood motionless, eyes wide as a sleek black spotted grey wolf rushed towards Aro and I knew it must be Embry.

"The shield!" I squealed and in a flash Rosalie was upon Renata, jumping onto her back and flailing wildly. The action of Renata hitting the ground as Rosalie continued her rapacious attacks, must have broken the shield, for Embry was soaring through the air towards Aro. He let out a scream, dropping his hold on Zoee as Embry descended upon him. Cauis, eyes wide, took cover behind Jane, as Zoee resumed her footing.

"That's it baby, show Fakey Jakey, who's boss!" She shrieked as Embry attempted to tear into Aro. I couldn't help but giggle at the Fakey Jakey comment.

Within seconds, Jane turned her gaze on Embry, her expression revealing nothing, as Embry fell back onto the ground, yelping from the excruciating pain of her power. I imagined it to be similar to the to the Crucio curse as described in those Harry Potter books, as a matter of fact now that I thought about it, wizards and vampire powers were somewhat similar. Though that was neither here nor there at this point.

Emmett fell into me, knocking the thoughts from my head as Felix came at him. He moved quickly with his attack, only knocking him back as their brutal force matched quite perfectly. Rosalie was more successful with her attacks on Renata, tearing into her arm and stripping it from her body.

Woo hoo, go Rose! I wanted to say it out loud but I didn't…. Zoee screamed in terror as Embry's wolf form seizured on the ground, letting out a mixture of howls and growls. Before she could move towards him, a flash of reddish-brown fur leapt though the air, landing squarely on Jane. I knew for a fact that one was Jacob.

Chaos ensued as the others began to join in on the battle. I watched as Jane got quickly to her feet, turning her gaze on Jacob, his wolf form hitting the ground beside Embry, who was twitching madly. Before I could make a move, not knowing what kind of help I'd be anyway, I heard Zoee's startled scream, behind me. Turning around, I saw that Demetri must have grabbed her and now the two of them fought, baring their teeth with fists flying. Her painful screams echoed in my ears as Demetri slashed violently at her chest and she fell to the ground at his feet. What to do what to do… I looked between her and Jacob who still howled in pain at Jane's hands.

"Help Sunshine." Emmett's voice roared over a sickening sound. The sound of flesh being ripped apart. I swung around, stunned to see him, Felix's leg in his hand, his head on the ground at Emmett's feet. Jasper lunged towards Demetri as he tried to flee and another wolf, closely resembling Jacob jumped in to help. Chelsea hovered around them and suddenly Jasper turned on the wolf whom I realized must be Adryen. "Go." Emmett screamed, looking towards Zoee, who lay on the ground, moaning in agony.

"But…Jacob…." I stuttered, turning to see that Jane was still torturing him.

"I won't let him die." He told me. I gasped in surprise, my eyes narrowing, mouth open slightly, unable to believe his words. I shook my head frantically and started moving towards Jacob, but Emmett grabbed me. I immediately jerked away, cursing him.

"You expect me to believe you don't wish him dead?" I snapped.

"You expect he'd be alive now, if I wanted that?" He came back at me, eyes blazing. "Besides there is no way in hell, I'll let him win by dying in your honor." He smirked slightly before taking off towards Jane. My mouth hung open, a bit taken aback by his words. I shook my head trying to recover and focus by searching the yard taking in the chaos that was drastically escalating.

Alice had swooped in to prevent Jasper and Adryen from killing each other and now stood between them blocking their attacks. Edward had taken over with Demetri, throwing attacks at him and seemed to be doing pretty well. Aro having his bearings back started in Zoee's direction and I found myself running towards her. To do what I honestly didn't know, but thankfully I didn't need to think about it as Spencer came to my aide, plowing into Aro as I ducked and landed on the ground by Zoee.

"Sunshine!" I shrieked, shaking her wildly.

"I'm obviously not cut out for this battle shit." She moaned as I pulled her to her feet.

Suddenly I saw Chelsea hovering again, as a chocolate colored wolf flew by me heading in the direction of Jacob, who was now struggling to his feet. Spencer swung around and knocked that wolf to the ground.

"Fuck." Zoee muttered as Chelsea smirked and ran off to cause more trouble. "Spencer just kicked Quil's ass."

Across the yard Jane was tiring of Emmett as he continuously tried to distract her from Jacob who was now nudging Embry's still wolf form with his nose.

"Embry!" Zoee squealed darting off towards him and I screamed as Marcus knocked her backwards, causing her to land at Aro's feet. A sandy colored blur leapt past me hitting Aro square in the chest, barring it's large teeth as another wolf with grey fur bounded in the direction of Embry. Esme flew towards Emmett who was now being tortured by Jane as Jacob attempted to deflect her attention. Alec stood a few feet from them, motionless, his eyes transfixed on Embry who had yet to move. Esme, eyes wide, flew at Alec but was stopped as Jacob pounced on her. Chelsea let out a high pitched laugh as she floated by them.

Carlisle headed towards them immediately to prevent further damage on our side from our own teammates. The grey wolf lunged at Jane, who fell to the ground with a crunching sound. Suddenly Edward was beside me, sideswiping Marcus before he could jump us from behind.

"Get Sunshine inside." He demanded as Marcus crushed against him. Obviously he agreed with Zoee on her not being cut out for this. I nodded quickly and ran towards Zoee, bringing her to her feet once more.

"Come on, we're going inside."

"I have to fight." She mumbled, trying to pull away from me.

"You are going to get yourself killed." I snapped and pulled her towards the house. Only inches from the porch, Chelsea stood blocking our path, staring at me. Her menacing gaze turned to confusion as her manipulation didn't provoke me to turn on Zoee. I wanted to do something, to hurt her to keep her from using her powers on the others but nothing came to mind and she soon disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

I looked at the yard once more at the battles, some against those on the same side. Emmett was on his feet again, as he attempted to help Esme by sparring with Jacob himself. I was certain he was enjoying it. Rosalie jumped on Marcus as he prepared to swing at Edward and the two of them took him down. Alec was still standing idly and there no sign of Embry in the midst of it all.

"We have too…" Zoee stuttered. "…Bella…" She pointed towards the house as a wave of long blond hair disappeared through the front door.

_Caius, that coward! _

I took off running, Zoee limping slightly as she struggled beside me. As we entered the house, I saw Caius moving swiftly up the stairs. I held back, trying to be quiet, not wanting Caius to know we had entered the house after him.

"Oh who the fuck am I kidding?" I said out loud. "He knows we're here." With that I pulled Zoee with me and we took the steps two at time, hoping to find Caius before he found Bella.

All hope was lost as we topped the stairs and heard Bella scream from Edward's bedroom. Zoee moved faster than I ever could, darting into the bedroom at lightning speed. I followed, finding it hard to breathe once I stopped running. Caius stood, his hand over Bella's mouth,out of the view of the window. Zoee stood on alert, looking like she was going to attack.

"You near me, I will kill her." Caius threatened.

"Go ahead, I can change her." Zoee snapped as she pressed forward.

"Sunshine!" I said moving in front of her. "You don't even know how… I mean... you've never seen it done…"

"Yeah but he didn't know that, thanks Drexi." She shook her head at me.

I just stared at her, unable to reply as Caius laughed slightly.

"Leave her alone." Zoee told him. "She doesn't know anything."

"Yeah you fucking coward." I said nodding towards the window. "One of those wolves out there is her best friend and he'd be very upset to find out you wished to harm her." Caius eyes widened, and the fear was obvious on his face at the mere mention of the wolves.

"Back off!" he screamed as Zoee started to near him again. Within an instant he had pulled a shiny silver knife from his pocket, thrusting it out, placing the tip at Bella's throat.

_I had no idea vampire's carried knives. _

"Why is she in here alone?" He snapped. Zoee and I both looked at each other. "Answer." He pushed the knife harder against Bella and she struggled in his grasp.

"She's human, she can't fight." I answered nodding, praising myself for such a quick answer.

"Plus she's really clumsy, she'd probably end up killing herself." Zoee added absentmindedly.

"Or perhaps, she's in hiding because she knows where the child is." Caius asked, eyeing us both watching for our reactions.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" I asked trying to sound threatening. "If that's the case, why don't you ask her?"

"It's not necessary." Caius mused. "I presume she's the only one who knows the child's whereabouts?" Again he watched our reactions. I tried to keep my face straight. It was true, Bella was the one who Patrick was to contact. "Meaning if she dies." He pushed the knife against her neck again, causing Bella to make a painful sound.

"Stop you can't!" I screamed but it was too late. His hand moved quickly, running the knife blade across her throat, slicing all the way. Blood went everywhere.

I groaned, throwing my hands over my mouth at the sight of it. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and her movement ceased. Caius let out a cackle as he released her lifeless body and she tumbled to the floor. My feet were planted on the floor, my hands glued to my mouth, I couldn't even breathe. This can't be happening! Bella can't be dead!

Suddenly Zoee screamed and lunged at Caius, he was off his guard and she was able to knock the knife from his hand before tackling him to the ground. They fought, hissing and punching, Zoee digging her nails into his face, clawing and biting at his shoulder.

I just stood there motionless watching as she tried with everything in her power to avenge Bella's death. I looked again at Bella's lifeless body, a crumpled heap on the floor and my thoughts turned immediately to Edward. He didn't deserve this. It's not fair! Tears began to fill my eyes as I stared at her still not able to believe it to be true. I started shaking my head trying to deny my own eyes, when I noticed Caius reach out for his knife. I couldn't move fast enough, as he grabbed it and plunged it into Zoee's side, causing her to scream out in pain.

I didn't know what to do, I knew I was no match for him, I couldn't take him, but I'll be damned if takes Zoee as well. I moved backwards, nearly falling on my ass as I stumbled through the doorway, turning only as I neared the stairs. Flying down the stairs, tripping as I hit the last step, I screamed as my head hit the floor. Sitting up, slightly dizzy, I heard Zoee's distressing screams from upstairs and jumped to my feet and rushed out the front door. The sight before me was unnerving The wolves were limping around, tossing varies body parts into piles as the Cullen's, who's clothing was ripped and their body's scarred, moved from pile to pile igniting them, flames shooting up all over the yard.

"Help." I managed to say. I couldn't catch my breath to speak any louder but they heard, they all heard me. Edward looked up first and was running towards me before the others could even move. He didn't ask any questions just started running towards the house. The other Cullen's followed as I took off after Edward, hoping to keep him from entering the room. The moment I topped the steps Edward was about to go inside but I lunged at him, grabbing his shoulders, as the others flew passed us into Edward's bedroom. I clung to him momentarily before he reached back to remove my hands and turning around to look at me. Our eyes met and I made myself hold back the emotions I was feeling. Now was certainly not the time for my powers to come into play. He started shaking his head, knowing what my silence meant.

"I'm so sorry…." I cried throwing my arms around him, trying to comfort him. He grabbed my wrists roughly, pushing me away before running into the bedroom himself. I followed without wanting to see his reaction, but I knew I had to be there. Emmett and Jasper had taken care of Caius, his body in pieces across the floor. Carlisle was looking at Zoee's wounds, as she shrieked at his touch. I watched Edward from the doorway, everyone watched as he stared at Bella's body in his bedroom floor. His eyes swept over her, his head still shaking, as he moved towards her, kneeling down beside her body.

"Bella." He whispered, turning her head where her lifeless eyes stared up at him. His face contorted into a grimace, his eyes glazing over as his teeth clenched. He caressed her hair and ran his fingers over her face, closing her eyes before leaning down and kissing her lips for the last time.

"I tried Daddy…." Zoee whispered, her face sullen. "I did…" Edward nodded in her direction and then looked at me. I started shaking my head again, not believing that this was in fact happening and I practically ran to him, my arms reaching out to hold him, as he clutched me against him. His chin rested on my shoulder as I held him, caressing his hair with my fingers. He pushed me away within seconds, obviously trying not to succumb to my emotional state. He covered his face with his hands and stood there silently, as everyone watched him. He looked up suddenly and spun me around to see that Seth was entering the room. He looked lost, saddened, but how could he know?

"What's happened?" I asked realizing he couldn't have known, something else put that look on his face.

"It's Embry." Edward whispered, close to my ear. I spun around to face him, glancing at Zoee who's head leaned back as Carlisle doctored up her wounds.

"What?" I could barely force the word out. "He's…what..."

"He's gone." Edward whispered, barely audible to me. I started shaking my head, my hand going over my mouth.

"No…" I whimpered. "No." The tears returned to my eyes as I looked at Zoee. "She…we…" I couldn't even make myself think. "… tell her…"

"Sunshine." Seth said softly and she looked towards him, smiling slightly. "We lost Embry." He nearly choked on the words, as his eyes glistened.

"No." Zoee said shaking her head just as I had. "I want to see him." She whispered, attempting to get to her feet. Emmett moved towards her, letting her lean on him as she got to her feet.

Emmett, Zoee, Seth, Edward and I moved slowly down the stairs, as the others stayed behind to take care of Caius's body, to make sure he remained dead. I moved around Zoee and slid my arm around her waist helping Emmett to keep her steady, even though I knew my help wasn't needed. I just wanted her to know I was there. As we stepped onto the porch, the pack and Spencer watched us. Jacob was kneeling on the ground, he hadn't glanced up, just stared at the fallen body on the ground. They had covered Embry from the waist down with a sheet. Obviously as he passed, his body phased back. Jacob finally looked up as we approached him, the hurt in his eyes was evident. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, his expression solemn.

Zoee released her hold on me and dropped to the ground beside him, reaching out instantly to touch Embry's face. Jacob bowed his head as Zoee pressed her forehead against Embry's, her face contorting into the most sorrowful look. She put her arms around his neck and held him, whispered sweet words, that I couldn't make out. I started crying again, and Emmett's arm came around my shoulder. I was hurting too much to even care, to worry about touching him. I turned to him and let him hold me as I cried, burying my head into his chest as the tears fell. I could feel his body tense but he made no move to let go.

"Jake." I heard Edward say and heard his footsteps as he moved closer to him. Without hesitation, Jacob asked the inevitable question.

"Where's Bella?" The words came out in a mumble. Edward was silent for a moment and I turned away from Emmett to look at Jacob, who stood fists clenched, head tilted.

"She's gone Jake." Edward finally answered. "Caius…" He voice broke and he turned away from him. Jacob nodded, his jaw tightening as he looked to ground.

**Adryen's POV**

Once Caius' body was removed from upstairs and taken care of like the others, Emmett carefully carried Bella outside and lay her beside Embry. Zoee and Edward sat on the porch, Drea between them, her arms around them both, as they leaned on her shoulders. It was heartbreaking. The losses we received today. Jacob stood to side, watching as Emmett and Jasper covered the body's of our loved ones. I knew he was hurting most of all, for he had lost his two best friends today.

I moved towards him, seating myself on the porch and looking up at him, taking his hand in mine. He acknowledged me with a quick squeeze to my hand. His eyes wandered carefully towards Drea watching as she caressed Edward's hair and kissed the top of Zoee's head. She had yet to say anything to Jacob, hadn't even given him a second look. He fuckin needs her. More now than he ever has. I hadn't meant to direct it to Edward, but he looked up at me and glanced at Jacob briefly before burying his face into Drea's neck. Obviously he had whispered to her, as she looked in my direction. Jacob, still holding my hand turned from her gaze and took a deep breath.

She removed her arms from them and stood up. Edward pushed his arm around Zoee as he watched Drea move cautiously towards us. She met my eyes as she approached us, I couldn't quite read her expression, but she looked longingly at Jacob who finally turned, noticing her presence. He dropped my hand as she moved towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, her fingers moving up his neck, holding his face lovingly. Their eyes met and Jacob slid his arms around her waist, his eyes filling with tears as she gripped him tightly. Squeezing his eyes shut, he buried his face in her neck and I could hear his sobbing as he finally let his feelings out.

Across the yard I caught Emmett watching them, a look of sincere regret on his face. Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder and stared blindly at Jacob and Drea.

"Well looks like we have a winner." Jasper said nodding towards Jacob. "You played well brother, but you are no match for a crying man." Emmett's expression never changed as he watched her, holding Jacob, comforting him as he cried.

"I disagree." Emmett said, his jaws clenched and his eyes narrowed. Jasper looked at him for a moment and then looked at Drea.

"Seriously?" He asked, shaking his head. Emmett turned and looked at him, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Seriously….it's far from over."

**THE END**

**Or is It? **

**Author's Note:** Well now…. Hmmmmmm. What do you think bout that? Crazy aint it? *sigh* Again I would like to thank everyone who's followed my story and left wonderful reviews. I hope to see everyone's opinions on the last chapter and it's true…. Seriously, it's far from over.


End file.
